Severus Snape Revealed, Part II: Death Eater Years
by CreativeWritingMinor
Summary: Exactly what did Severus Snape do for the brief time he was a Death Eater? Part two of the continuing life story of Severus Snape. Part II ends when Severus becomes a Professor. This installment contains foul language, violence, & sexual situations.
1. The Death Eater

**SEVERUS SNAPE REVEALED, PART TWO: THE DEATH EATER YEARS**

**AN: This takes place immediately following Snape Revealed Part One.****If you have not yet read part one, you probably should go back and read it before starting this one. [id:4230682]** **There are several OC's in there that will be reintroduced in part two.**

**Part two will follow as close to canon as possible and will chronicle his years as a Death Eater. This story is rated "M" for mature and will contain bad language, violence and sex. I generally update three days per week, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays.**

**AN: Update: 03/04/11, I now have a fan page on Facebook for this series. Just search for Severus Snape Revealed and "like" it for updates, trivia and polls.**

**Chapter One: The Death Eater**

_Disclaimer-In this entire story, most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

It was only eleven at night when he returned home and Tobias as usual was pissed…and pissed. Severus walked in and looked at the dead man seated before him and suddenly felt remorse. As much as he disliked his father he did not want him dead. He was a Muggle and that was all the reason the Dark Lord needed to have him killed. He was cranky, mean, often drunk, poor mannered, stoutly, bald man with a very large nose. But he did not deserve to die for those reasons.

Potter on the other hand did for what he'd done to Severus. He was also the reason Lily was no longer friends with him. Humiliation and alienation, he did deserve to die. So did Black and so did Lupin, based almost solely on being a werewolf by itself. While he was thinking about it, Peter Pettigrew needed to go also. He would not feel an ounce of remorse if any of them died, none what so ever. They were pure evil and useless individuals. So was Dumbledore for letting them quite literally get away with attempted murder. Voldemort did not need to target the malicious and sinister Muggles; there were plenty of malicious and sinister wizards he could kill, starting with Potter and Black.

"Oy I said are ya going to work tomorrow boy?"

"Work?"

"Yeah, did you find a job for yourself? If not they want ya back at the restaurant, said you could wait tables some, make a little more money."

"I…I guess," Severus said, the elation of being branded a Death Eater and hour ago diminishing as reality said he must resume work in the Muggle world. Severus walked over to his bags and noticed immediately the two-way parchment he was shared with Lily had gone black. She closed her side of the connection forever, and the parchment was now useless. Lucius's on the other hand was glowing deep green and Severus suspected he knew what he wanted. "Hey, we had big tests, like high school graduation kind of tests and I've not slept in days. I'm not going to work tomorrow, I need to rest some. I'm just telling you."

"Fine, she wanted ya to start next week."

"Perfect."

"Who was that man who came here tonight?"

"Can we talk about that later?" Severus asked yawning. Tobias nodded and headed off to bed. Severus finally picked up his message from Lucius.

"_Are you there?"_Lucius had penned over and hour before.

"_I'm here,"_ Severus wrote back. It took ten minutes for Lucius to respond.

"_Well? I heard you took the Mark tonight? Is that true?"_

_"It is."_

_"Why did you not come to me first?"_

_"Do I have to? Do I report to you?"_

_"No! Don't be absurd, we all report to him. I just…it seemed rather sudden, that's all. You are only sixteen."_

_"As were you."_

_"Yes, what does he want of you?"_

_"Finish school, not let any non-Death Eater's know I'm a Death Eater because he wants to use me as a spy someday. After school I'm to study Potions and Healing."_

_"I see, well that sounds simple…you'll need to wear long sleeves of course."_

_"Yes, I realize that. Mine looks better than yours by the way."_

_"Oh for Christ sakes Severus, they all are identical! But I'm sure we all think 'ours' look the best."_

_"He said you are to teach me the mask spell?"_

_"Yes, later in the week. He said there is no need for you to have it right now, you will not be summoned. I am not to give you the robes until you leave Hogwarts for fear of anyone finding them."_

_"I see. Well, I have to go work at the Muggle restaurant again…sucks."_

_"I know, but you must keep up appearances. Take the job, do it well…go on as if nothing ever happened."_

_"Did you know Sterns was a Death Eater?"_

_"Yes. I was not allowed to tell you, you know how that goes."_

_"I understand. You heard he's dead?"_

_"No! I guess that dragon bite finally got to him?"_

_"Yes. When will I see you again?"_

_"End of the week, I'll let you know in a few days. Oh, you do know hanging out with that mudblood of yours is no longer a really good idea."_

_"She and I had a fight yesterday. She hates me and never wishes to speak to me again."_

_"Really? What good news! I mean, you needed to be rid of her. She was not good for you. I know you fancied her, I'm sure she'd been a decent fuck but that's it, she could never be anything more to you. They have no place in our world, you do realize that don't you?"_

_"Yes Lucius, I'm not stupid. I will miss her though, it's still hard, she was my oldest friend."_ Only real friend he wanted to say.

"_Yes, I know how much you fancied her. She was bringing you down though and was not a good influence. She was never a very good friend to you; she used you, a lot. In the end, it's best you parted ways now. Mourn the loss but move on."_

"_Very well, I'm tired and I want to get some sleep. I've not slept in…five days, it's a miracle I'm able to write."_

_"You must be on some really GOOD potions!"_

_"I'm on nothing but adrenalin and it's worn out. Good night."_

_"Good night and congratulations! Welcome to the club! I'm very, very proud of you."_

"_Thanks…thanks for everything, really. Bye."_

_"Pleasant dreams."_

Severus went to bed at eleven thirty and did not wake up until six at night the next day. He'd never felt so groggy in his life. He walked shirtless, into his loo and jumped when he saw the reflection of his Dark Mark on his arm. He'd almost forgotten it was there. It was still very sore to the touch but was healing nicely. How would he hide it from Tobias? Perhaps he'd think it's just a regular tattoo and not get into it with his son too much. Severus got into the shower to wash everything…from the neck down…and had a thought. He had hidden some thoughts and emotions from the Dark Lord the last night. When the Dark Lord said he was going to have Tobias killed, Severus was able to hide how he felt about it from the Dark Lord and he did not notice. He said no _Occlumens_ in the world could deceive him, yet he could! Either that or the Dark Lord paid no attention to his thoughts. But he always had in the past. Always.

Severus was weary around Tobias all week. He could not look at him and tried with all his heart to hate him. Hating him would make it far easier for him to know he was having him killed. He never liked his father very much. He had no respect for him. Yet he could not bring himself to hate him. Not like he hated Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew at least. The hatred he felt towards Potter in particular was a white-hot hate that he could feel down to his bones. Just the thought of Potter made Severus's heart race and blood pressure rise.

He had received word that Lucius was going to pick him up on Thursday morning and bring him back Sunday afternoon. Severus informed Tobias of the news and decided it was best not to tell Lucius of his concerns about the impending death of his father. He'd agree with the Dark Lord that it was necessary and Severus didn't want the lecture.

"Hello Severus, are you alone?" Lucius asked in his cream colored robes with his long golden locks tied back ever so neatly. The man always looked as if he were ready to dine with the Queen; one had to admire such narcissism.

"Yes, please come in for a second. Let me get my stuff."

"Well, show me!"

Severus turned and lifted his sleeve. Lucius lifted his and put his arm up next to Severus's.

"See, identical, but yours is darker, it will fade some in time. It re-darkens when you are being summoned."

"Oh, okay."

"Still sore?"

"A little," Severus said putting his sleeve back down. First Lucius dared to touch Severus's greasy hair by patting him on the head before grabbing him and pulling him into a very tight hug.

"Finally, one of us now," Lucius said. He relaxed his embrace and stood with his hands on Severus's shoulder tops. He leaned in and gave him one kiss on each cheek. When he withdrew he had the look of complete and total pride and happiness on his face. He only ever looked that happy when he was with his beloved Narcissa, who Severus needed to inquire about. "I'm so proud of you," he said squeezing Severus's shoulders. He leaned in for one more hug, which shocked Severus.

"Um, I'm not your kid you know," Severus said letting his arms go limp. He stood with his head leaned in on Lucius's shoulders as Lucius held him captive for a moment longer. All that emotion flowing from the normally unemotional former Prefect was beginning to freak Severus out.

"I know," he said releasing his grasp some. "I look upon you as my little brother," he said wrapping one of his arms around Severus's neck tightly and then digging the knuckles of his free hand into the top of Severus's skull as he began to laugh.

"Noogie! Really? Come on man!" Severus squealed, trying to get away. Lucius finally stopped but continued to laugh. "You know, I may never be as tall as you but if you keep doing that I will have to hex you."

"Ooh, you big threatening Death Eater!" he said sarcastically, waving his arms in the air. "Come, let's go back to my house, Narcissa has painted some real winners lately."

"The one of you being eaten by a pack of wild dogs?" Severus asked getting his over-night bag and slinging it across his shoulder.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"That's my job."

Lucius Apparated Severus to his row house in Wizarding London. It was the first time Severus had seen the place in the summer time. As he suspected he had a glorious flower garden in the front, equipped with a small magical waterfall even.

"Dobby does good work," Severus commented, admiring the orange, red and yellow rose bushes just passed his front gate.

"Ah yes, he's done a good job out back too, herb garden…at least he's good for something and that's saying a lot," Lucius said holding the door for his guest. "I didn't think house-elves could be retarded, but I do think he's missing most of his brain cells. He acts like some kind of mongoloid, odd…once I move back in with father I'll have the better house-elves to deal with and not that sod!" he said in a harsh tone. The man really did hate that elf for some reason, a reason Severus could never figure out.

"You called Dobby sir?" the 'mongoloid' in question asked coming forth from his cupboard.

"No, just because I mentioned the word _retarded_ does not mean I necessarily was summoning you, you twit!" Lucius said, ready to kick the poor creature.

"No, wait, I summoned you…Dobby go unpack my things," Severus said in a firm tone, putting his bag down on the floor. "And make sure there is a cooling charm on my room, it's blazing hot out," Severus commanded. He thought it best to speak to Dobby in a manner that would not agitate Lucius but still be somewhat congenial to the indentured servant.

"Yes sir," the green eyed elf said, doing as he was told.

"So, where is the new art? Holy shit!" Severus said, unconscious of the fact he was trying not to swear unless it was necessary to frighten someone or for emphasis. He looked and the walls were covered in Narcissa-hate paintings. "She's got too much time on her hands."

"I must agree with you."

"How are things with that?"

"Pretty much the same, though we do speak from time to time. Most of our discussions revolve around the fact that I'm a monstrous asshole who ruined her life and was lousy in bed. Then she presents me with another painting. I never tell her that what she's doing turns me on more than she could possibly imagine and that by her constantly insulting me and painting death portraits of me, it's really just her subconscious way of telling me she's still in love with me."

"Yes, she must love you a lot 'cause this is a lot of hate-art. I'm rather fond of the one of you diving ass-first into a pit of alligators."

"Crocodiles actually. There's one around here of a croc dining on my severed head, it's very _Impressionist_ really."

"Where's Merlin?" Severus asked, noticing he was no longer perched on the mantle.

"Oh that pervert has taken to living in my dungeon if you would, where I…_entertain_ ladies."

"Okay…entertain huh? Is that what you call it?"

"I'm trying hard to win her back. Therefore I decided a few months ago to no longer sleep with other women. But that does not stop me from doing…other things to them."

"Okay…" Severus said in his best 'too much information' tone. "What are you doing to woo her back?"

"Well, flowers, love notes, jewelry, stuff like that…none of which works of course, so I ask her out each day and each day she says no and slaps me."

"Have you slapped her back yet? Didn't her diary say she wanted you to slap her back?"

"It did and no, I've not done that…yet though I'm very tempted. It does seem rather wrong to slap her, regardless of her wanting me to or not."

"Yeah. I seem to remember a lecture you gave me about women being put on a pedestal and being worshiped and stuff…which you later admitted was a load of crap."

"Yes, well in theory I meant it. However if that's what she wants…you know I never deny her things she wants…I've just…not had the courage to do that just yet. What if I hurt her?"

"Isn't that what she wants? The freak!"

"We are not freaks, we're really made for each other when you think about it."

"Yes, freaks often gravitate towards one another," Severus said as Lucius rolled his eyes and grinned ever so slightly.

"She may come here today; I told her you were here for the weekend. She loves to slap me in front of people you know."

"Yeah, I noticed, again with the whole _freak_ thing."

"You just haven't discovered your freakish side yet, young man…you never know what lurks deep down inside you," Lucius said, trying to convince Severus that he was the normal one.

"Yeah…uh no. I want to just sleep with a girl you know? Sex…regular sex, no hitting each other, hair pulling, none of that weird sadomasochist crap."

"Don't knock it!" Lucius said as there was a knock at the front door. "Speaking of knock! I do believe my enchanted beloved is out front waiting to assault me!" he said suddenly looking very excited and elated. "How do I look?"

"Freakishly good Casanova, go get her…take one for the team!" Severus joked, but as usual Lucius didn't get it. He rose and nearly jogged to the front door, beating Dobby there by kicking him out of the way as he attempted to open the door for his master.

"Narcissa my darling! How lovely you look today, as always," he heard Lucius say, followed by the sound of flesh striking flesh as he assumed Narcissa had just slapped him rather hard.

"Is he here?" she asked.

"He is."

"You need to leave, I want to talk to him, alone."

"Very well, I'll go get you some flowers."

"Fuck you and fuck your flowers Lucius!" she said, slamming the door behind her. "Severus! You little twerp!"

"Twerp?" Severus said, rising to greet the hostile witch. "I'm taller than you, finally! Wow, that's great!" he said happily. He must have stood at least five foot nine, finally coming up in the world.

"Where is it?" the blue clad witch asked in a very serious tone.

"What?"

"My diary you half-blood monstrosity! I want it back, now!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, you pureblooded wench."

"Very funny, I know you stole it! I know that asshole sent you to my room to steal it!"

"He did no such thing!" he lied. True he did send him to her room, but not to steal the diary.

"You are his lap-dog and I know it! I want it back!" she yelled, balling her hands into fists.

"Listen Narcissa, I'm no lap-dog. And I thought I was your friend too."

"Friend? You? A half-blood? I don't have friends like you!" she snapped. This is the girl who begged him for his help, defended him against Sirius Black and kissed him rather passionately once. She must be insane or something.

"Well the Dark Lord has friends like me and what's good for him is good for you!" he said raising his sleeve to show her his fresh Mark.

"Yes, I heard. Not sure how you managed that one," she said staring at his Mark as she licked her lips.

"Who told you?"

"The Dark Lord did, he does live at my house you know."

"Oh yeah. He said non-Death Eaters were not supposed to know but I figured you'd find out."

"Yes of course I would, plus Lucius has been bragging all week, the pompous ass!"

"Get over it, you love him, he loves you, just stop!"

"You did steal my diary!" she yelled.

"No, I'm a skilled _Legilimens_ and I just know how you feel."

"He and I are none of your business."

"Narcissa," Severus said in a serious tone, "do you really hate me because I'm a half-blood? I really thought you and I were friends."

Her harsh expression relaxed and she looked like her old self again.

"Yes, I suppose. It's just, you are friends with _him_ and I am very angry with him at the moment. I guess I should not take it out on you."

"Well, yeah, I understand if you are mad at him, you'd be mad at me for being his friend, I guess that makes sense. But I mean, it was Porvoi who forged that letter from Lucius, he's in the wrong, not Lucius."

"I know that…but he and I were happy together, and then my Death Eater ex-boyfriend shows up and ruined everything…"

"Again, not his fault…definitely not my fault!"

"Well…" she started to say when Lucius came back home, equipped with a bouquet of lilies. "Oh how lovely," she said garnering her wand and blasting them right out of Lucius's hand.

"Good shot darling! Your aim is impeccable," he said with a stunned and enamored look on his pale face.

"Yes, my aim is excellent."

"Lucius, have you shown her your dungeon yet?" Severus interrupted, hoping he kept his secret stash of whips and chains down there so they could just get on with it and leave him alone. Lucius's expression turned into fear and embarrassment. "He's got all sorts of neat things you may find interesting down there," Severus said as Lucius's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Dungeon?" she asked.

"Basement really…um…it's not very interesting," the man who was confident and sarcastic a moment ago said in a more realistic and frightened tone.

"No, show me," she said as he led her down the stairs to his sex-room. He turned and threw Severus a fierce glare before continuing down the stairs. Hopefully that was the end of that. They'd make out, then make up and get married and have babies and the whole fiasco would be over once and for all!

Wasn't Severus there to learn how to create his Death Eater mask? He was tired of playing match maker. He was starving so he went into the kitchen to ask Dobby to make him some tea and maybe some peanut butter sandwiches. Dobby was slathering the creamy peanut butter on the bread when Severus heard a raucous coming from the basement. It sounded like fighting, followed by a few moans.

"Your master really needs to remember to cast silencing charms, I may lose my appetite."

"Dobby can get you some ear plugs!"

"No, I think I'll live, I'll eat my sandwich outside," he said as a thunder bolt clapped near by, terrifying the already nervous house-elf. "Second thought, living room will suffice, thanks."

Dobby served him his tea and sandwich as Lucius screamed for the house-elf from the 'dungeon.' Dobby ran from the living room to his master's side to do his bidding. Severus looked at Dobby and suddenly realized that he was now the Dark Lord's house-elf. He really hoped he'd made the right decision. Dobby came back up a moment later carrying Narcissa's dress which was torn with him. He was shaking and white faced.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked.

"Dobby…is…fffine sir," he nervously replied.

"What is that?"

"Misses dress needs fixed."

"I see…so things are going well in the dungeon then?" Severus asked. If her dress was torn and in the living room, chances are she was very scantily clad in the dungeon.

"Uhh," Dobby said nervously, his voice rattling, "Dobby…yes sir, me guesses?"

Was Lucius so crass as to have sex in front of his house-elf? Probably, the freak. The poor elf is damaged for life.

"Tell me Dobby, do house-elves have sex?"

"Huh sir?" he asked, trying to mend the blue dress.

"How do you elves have babies? Little elves?"

"Oh, well Dobby does not do that."

"I assumed as much, but really, how do house-elves make babies?" he was genuinely curious.

"Well, we visit one another at night sir…and…well three months later a little baby house-elf is born but Dobby has no babies sir. Dobby is not allowed to leave or to have an elf-mate."

"Oh, that's no good."

"No sir, no good at all. Oh no! What did Dobby just say?"

"NO! Don't iron your hands again, please, just never mind!" Severus stressed while Dobby slammed his head against the wall.

One hour later Dobby was summoned to return with the mended dress. A few moments later Narcissa and Lucius emerged from his dungeon. Lucius's hair was down and his shirt was not buttoned up to the top like it was when he went down there before. He walked her to the door, kissed her rather passionately and then waved as she Disapparated just outside his gate.

"So you're back together? When's the wedding? You better name your first born after me," Severus said not looking up from one of the books Professor Sterns had given him.

"No, not really but things have made a turn for the better. That was rather sly of you Severus."

"I know, sorry, but I think you're not too angry with me. Oh and you traumatized your sexually frustrated house-elf for life. Couldn't you wait till you were done screwing her to summon him?"

"Huh? We were not having _sex_ when I called him…well, not really at least, define sex again for me?"

"I'm not going down that road again…don't need to know."

"_Going down_ that road?" Lucius mocked and laughed. "Odd, you used to love hearing my stories, why so prudish now?"

"No clue," Severus said with a smile. "I guess, I just don't want to hear about all that weird stuff you're into that's all…but I'm glad you two are making progress."

"Yes, me too. I hope we'll really be back together officially very, very soon. I do love her," Lucius said rather seriously. He looked down at his messy shirt and played with his disheveled hair some. His face was red and swollen but he was wearing a very prominent smile. "I believe I am to teach you how to be a proper Death Eater aren't I?"

"Yes, is listening to two freaks having sex in a basement with a retarded traumatized house-elf watching on part of this training? Will there be literature available for me to peruse? Cue cards perhaps? Visual aids of any kind?"

"No, audio only, now stay here. I'll get my robes and show you what you'll need to do, I'll be right back," he said rising to head upstairs to his room.

"Hey," Severus said, as Lucius stopped to face him. "Remember the days way back when, when you were pretending to be my friend, and I'd ask you about sex and you'd tell me to shut-up and it was none of my business and you painted yourself as a total prude?"

"Yes."

"I think I miss those days."

"You wish me to pretend to be friends with you again?" Lucius joked with his hand on his hip.

"No, I can live without that part, but I can also live without this totally depraved lifestyle of yours part as well. You're such a deviant!"

"It's not that depraved nor am I a deviant…" he said and turned to head to the stairs. Then he stopped suddenly and turned to face Severus again. He leaned one hand on the wall and put the other back on his hip and had an alarmed look on his face. "Out of curiosity, what made you think I had any 'weird' objects in my _dungeon_? All I said to you was that I _entertained_ women down there, I never mentioned anything freakish to _show_ her."

"Oh, uh…I found your porn collection a few years ago."

"My porn collec…" Lucius said and then trailed off. First he looked clueless and then had a wicked smile on his regal face. "I see, and where did you find it?"

"Oh, it was beneath your bed."

"You snooped beneath my bed?"

"No, you were having that conniption that day and I had to hide there for my safety and I found the box of porn…and whips."

"Ah, so whilst I was having a nervous breakdown, you retreated beneath my bed so I would not accidentally kill you, and while there you discovered a box of porn and just…went through it?"

"No! I waited until you left a few days later. The laws of physics prevented me from opening it from my station beneath the bed."

"I see, and you failed to mention it to me?"

"Well yeah, the cat of nine tails freaked me out!"

"Oh it's actually grand fun, you should try it," he said turning to head back up stairs. "Let me get the robes for you from my room, be right back."

"Aren't you going to shower at least?"

"No! I rather like the smell and feel of her on me," he said running up the stairs.

"FREAK!"


	2. Death Eaters for Dummies

**Chapter Two: Death Eaters for Dummies**

**AN: Thanks to my new beta, Ambiguity. **

The depraved and dirty wizard came back down not even one minute later. He was wearing plain, long, black robes, with very large belled sleeves and resembling a Muggle monk's habit.

"Wow, those sure are…unique," Severus said from the couch.

"Enough with the sarcasm, we must all dress alike and dress plainly, so we are never detected. Now, for the mask. It's a ridiculously simple spell that only Death Eaters can produce. Ergo, anyone can say it but only we will get the effect. The incantation is best done silently and is rather easy to remember - _Mors Persona_ - but it's the wand movement that's the trick.

"So, you brandish your wand, and move it like so," Lucius said, raising his arm at a forty five degree angle and quickly whisking his wrist three times counter-clockwise, then thrusting his wrist upwards once, followed by a very fast clockwise half-circle, from the two o'clock to the nine o'clock position. "Once you get to the upward movement of the wrist, silently say your incantation. I will now demonstrate."

He started out slowly, as Severus counted along to the three counter-clockwise motions, the quick upward motion - so quick he heard Lucius's wand slice through the air - and then instantly into the clockwise half-moon swish. As soon as his wand stopped moving, the air around his face instantly appeared smoky. Within two seconds the smoke congealed over Lucius's face and began to form a mask. The mask, white and transparent at first, quickly turned into metal with slits for the eyes, nose, and mouth.

Severus… laughed.

"What?" Lucius' voice asked from behind the mask.

"It's just…kind of funny looking."

"Oh? How's this then?" Lucius said putting the hood on.

"Yup, even funnier…had I known the attire was so ghastly, I may have reconsidered joining."

In an instant and with one swish of Lucius's wand his mask turned back from metal into smoke and looked as if it were being pulled from his face. He lowered the hood and looked down at Severus.

"That's not funny Severus. This is serious stuff. It's meant to frighten people."

"I guess I'm not that easily frightened," Severus admitted as Lucius sat down beside him.

"Well, it does frighten the people we're meant to frighten. Also, as you know, for our own protection we must each conceal our identity from the others. Therefore we must wear these at all times in the presence of other Death Eaters at meetings."

"How often are these meetings?"

"Well, they are not scheduled. It depends on what is going on. When you are summoned, you won't know if you are being Apparated away to meet with the Dark Lord alone, or with others present, or just with other Death Eaters alone.

"The Dark Lord can see through the masks, so he does know whom he is talking to. If it's just the two of you, or if there are people in the room he trusts, he will ask you to remove the mask. The silent incantation to remove it is _Persona Perfecta_. As you noticed, the wand movement is much simpler for that - you just put it to the edge of your face and move it downward, and it peels the mask away. Now I want you to practice the wand movement for the mask and by tomorrow morning, I want to see you perform it."

"Okay…but he said he won't be summoning me for some time."

"Yes, though I suspect he may summon you while you are here, to test you, to see if I taught you properly. Obviously I'd have to Apparate you; I assume I'd be summoned to go with you. When you are summoned, you are to grab your robes, which should always be shrunken and with you at all times. I did keep mine upstairs today because I knew he was not going to summon me today since he wishes me to train you. Regardless, they are magical and are very easy to put on. They are also custom-made to fit you. I believe he said you would not have one straight away.

"Once you are summoned, you need to go to wherever you can safely Apparate from immediately. The Dark Lord needs to know if you are at Hogwarts, or out of town. He must have a general idea of where you are at all times. If you are just heading to the shop, it's none of his concern, but if you are somewhere very far away, then he must know."

"How do I contact him?"

"Well, that's where it gets tricky. He's constantly on the move. He is, as you know, currently residing at the Lestranges but I doubt he'll stay for very long. He likes to keep his interests…mobile. If you need to speak to him, you place your wand on the Mark where the snake's head is. This only works if you touch it on its head. You silently say _Morsmordre_. If you place your wand anywhere but the snakes head, then you are summoning fellow Death Eaters. Understand?"

"Yes," Severus said with some trepidation. It was all becoming very real to him.

"So you place the wand on the head, say or think the incantation and you will be instantly Apparated to wherever he is. He may or may not appear to you that second. He may be busy doing other things, but you will be Apparated to wherever he wants you and you sit and wait.

"Now, to summon other Death Eaters, you do the same exact thing but touch your wand to any part of the Mark other than the snake's head. First, you must speak or clearly think the name or names of those you wish to summon. When we are summoned, we do not know if it's a fellow Death Eater or the Dark Lord doing so. So, for example, you would touch your wand to your arm, clearly speak my name, then the incantation and I would show up. Any questions?"

"Um, why would I summon you?"

"You wouldn't really, unless it was an emergency, or the Dark Lord or another Death Eater asked you to. You can not just summon me or anyone else just to say 'hello.' Abusing this Mark will result in punishment or death.

"Now, to summon us all, that is, all of the Death Eaters, you do the exact same thing, but with no names. You touch your wand to any part of the Mark, except the snake's head, and just say _Morsmordre, _and we will all show up. Every single one of us. Do you understand?"

"Yes?"

"I've never done this and doubt I ever will. There is really no reason short of a real emergency for a Death Eater to summon all other Death Eaters. We all have lives, jobs, wives, kids, etcetera and are not at each other's beck and call. We are all, however, at the Dark Lord's beck and call."

"I see, and they would all Apparate to wherever I am if I did that?"

"Yes. And if you did not have a damn good reason, they'd have no hesitation in torturing you to death. Now, to launch the Dark Mark into the sky, you do the same exact thing, except just prior to the incantation you say _Aeris_ and then _Morsmordre. _When you do that, the Dark Mark will appear in the sky over your present location. You do this for one of two reasons. One, after you eliminate someone it is proper protocol to…"

"After I murder someone you mean?" Severus asked. He was under the impression he was to be used as a spy, not an assassin.

"Muggle's aren't worthy to breathe Severus, nor are their supporters. But yes, you didn't think we just showed up at people's houses and talked to them, did you? Besides, whoever is being eliminated is someone the Dark Lord and or we deemed as unworthy anyway, and therefore, already dead," Lucius stated plainly as if he were discussing the state of the weather.

"Listen, after you elimiate someone it is correct protocol to cast this Dark Mark up into the sky for all to see. That way the authorities know exactly who committed the crime. Second, if you are somewhere to murder someone and maybe need a little help, you do the same, to cast it into the sky for all to see, and then summon the help you need.

"You never summon the Dark Lord for this, just other Death Eaters, preferably ones you know and trust."

"He said I'd not be killing people," Severus pressed.

"Yes, well perhaps not but I am to train you in everything Severus, not just what he says he wants you to do. Someday you may need to train someone and they may need this information."

"Do you eliminate people?" he asked rather innocently.

"No, however this is how I was taught so this is how I'm teaching you. Not like I have a manual to read, may I continue?"

"I see…go on," Severus said, still a little wary of the thought that he may need to murder someone.

"Now, we flash the Dark Mark into the air because we want the people to know it is the Dark Lord who committed these crimes. We want the publicity. We do not, however, want to be caught. You will do everything in your powers to never be apprehended. The Aurors and Ministry officials do not use Unforgivables and do not kill.

"You however, can. You must never be apprehended, understand me?"

"Yes."

"If you are, however, and you are sent to Azkaban…for life, you can not divulge anything you know or give away the names of any of your fellow Death Eaters. You will die rather than divulge anything you know or name any of your fellow Death Eaters. If you talk, the Dark Lord will know and you will die anyway, but in considerably more pain. I know I'd never give up your name and I trust you'd do the same for me."

"I wouldn't!" Severus said, rather offended. "I'm no rat!"

"Good, I did not think so," Lucius said and smiled for the first time since beginning his instruction. "Now, you must always be someplace where you can Disapparate or Portkey away. And you must be able to defend yourself at all times. I trust you know as much or more Dark Magic than the average Death Eater, so I am confident you will be able to defend yourself. You and I will practice some tomorrow at my Manor - Father is out of town.

"The main thing to remember is that you must do whatever the Dark Lord asks of you, or else you will face punishment. On occasion, a band of Death Eaters will get together and decide to act on their own, without the Dark Lord's knowledge. Now, you must use your better judgment if you are asked to participate."

"Why would someone go out and do something in his name and not ask for permission first?" Severus asked.

"Well there are…_some_…who think by doing something on his behalf without his knowledge, it will raise their standing or please him. It does work. If the act is successful, the Dark Lord has been known to be very jubilant about it. If it's unsuccessful or unnecessary, he can be most displeased. I personally have not done anything he has not asked me to do. I have gone to him with ideas and suggestions. Some he's agreed to and some he has not. That's how I operate; you may do what you wish."

"I think…I'll just…do what you do, pretty much."

Lucius smiled and laughed a little, before finally relaxing a little.

"It's really quite simple: just do as you're told, don't get caught, and don't get killed…some Death Eaters are dumber than a box of Gobstones. I'm sure _you_'ll do fine."

"Okay, well, I'm glad I joined the stupid club," Severus said, as Lucius rolled his eyes. "Gonna take that generic robe off now?"

"Yes," he said, removing it to reveal his disheveled clothes from earlier beneath. He shrunk the robe and put it in his pocket. "I should lead by example."

"So now what?"

"Now we celebrate, for tomorrow we duel to the death!" he said in a much exaggerated tone. "At least, I'll try not to kill you."

"Okay, I'll try not to kill you too," Severus said confident he could beat Lucius's ass at dueling.

A moment later Lucius came out with a bottle of Muggle champagne and two very tall flutes.

"Um, is Narcissa coming over?" Severus asked, wondering why Lucius was bringing over 'date food.'

"No, these are for us, to celebrate," Lucius said, opening the cork with barely a pop, using magic of course.

"Um…I don't drink."

"Of course you don't, but you'll be of age very soon. It's just champagne."

"But I don't want to drink. My father is an alcoholic and my mum is…"

"A potions addict. I know, I know," Lucius shrugged, placing one of the flutes down on the table. "Just because they are does not mean you will be too. Just drink in moderation. Besides, you will be moving in circles where drinking socially will be expected; you may as well get used to it."

Severus did not want to drink, ever. But Lucius may have a point: what if the Dark Lord asked him to have a drink? He'd have no choice. He looked at the bottle and recognized it as one he'd seen in Muggle shops before.

"Is that Muggle champagne?" Severus asked, eyeing the green bottle with the yellow label.

"Indeed it is. There's only one wizarding champagne and it's from the Porvoi vineyard. I'm not about to drink that crap."

"Okay, Veuve Clicquot it is then," Severus said as Lucius handed him the tall flute. He watched as Lucius poured the pale bubbly liquid into his own flute. Then Lucius raised his glass to toast: "To the Dark Lord."

"To the Dark Lord," Severus said, raising his glass as well. He brought it to his lips and was instantly popped in the nose by a renegade carbonated bubble, reminiscent of the first time he drank a Coke. "It tickles."

"Yes, just take a sip already," the impatient Professor of the moment said, taking a sip of his own.

Severus took a sip of the sweet but not too sweet liquid. He swallowed and took one more sip. It was not as horrible as he thought it would be, but perhaps a little too sweet for his personal tastes. He looked up at Lucius for further instruction. Was he to drink it all, or was one or two sips sufficient for a toast to the Dark Lord and total world domination in general? Lucius sat back down and continued to drink his, so Severus assumed he was to do the same.

"Um, okay, so what do we do now?" Severus asked, taking another sip as he began to feel a slight warm rush in his face and chest as the champagne went down.

"Well, we are going out later to celebrate, with people you know of course. Until then, not much," Lucius said, pouring himself another glass. Without even asking, he refilled Severus's glass to the top. Lucius then took a slow sip and relaxed deep into the couch with his arm extended over the back pillow tops. He rested his head behind him and closed his eyes before he began to slowly speak.

"Mmm…I can still taste her, even after drinking this," Lucius said in a low voice, but still loud enough for Severus to not only hear, but also for him to choke on his champagne from sheer disgust. He felt Lucius pat him on the back several times as he managed to pat on the parts that were not numb. "You alright?"

"No! God, you're so gross, and I did not ask you anything in that regard," Severus said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Lucius had a terribly wicked look on his face and started laughing.

"Well, now that I know how easily grossed out you are by it, I'm sure it'll be quite amusing to discuss it with you as much as possible. But in all seriousness, I didn't really think to offend you when I said it, it just sort of slipped out….I can't believe that after over a year she finally relented and gave herself to me…I think I'm on the road to forgiveness."

"Um…yes…I guess. I'm still not certain what you need to be forgiven for. I mean, he's the one that forged that letter. You were wronged, not him."

"Yes, but she's irate that I _Imperiused_ him and went there to pursue her. I guess she was happier with him, even though he forged that letter - not that she knew - than she ever was with me. But now she sees what he's really like."

"I guess. I'd thought she be mad when she found out he forged it," Severus said, drinking some more and feeling just a little bit light-headed.

"No, as it turns out," Lucius said, filling Severus's glass again, "she was impressed that he went to such lengths to gain her love."

"What? Women are insane! She wants you two to duel for her, doesn't she?"

"Hmm, well…it does seem that way, yes. I could easily kill him, maim him, turn him into something _unnatural_."

Severus pretty much believed Lucius. The Lucius Malfoy he'd met five years ago was not the same one sitting beside him now. Granted Lucius was only sixteen when he'd met him, but he was very stand-offish, proper, and very put together. He spoke of women as Goddesses to be worshiped, respected, and admired. Turns out that was all a load of crap. He's really just a regular man, with money (new money too) who can put on the façade of being very plain and proper when need be, but is actually a very casual bloke with a sick sense of humor and very odd sexual preferences. Even stranger, Narcissa was a clone of him in almost every way. They really were a match made in…hell.

Severus was getting a little more light-headed but it was not overcoming him. He felt very warm and toasty inside and had no clue how much he was drinking, as Lucius kept his flute full at all times.

"So, um, what does it taste like…and don't say chicken," Severus asked, taking more sips of his bubbly.

"What does what taste like?" Lucius asked, unaware that Severus had abruptly changed the subject back to sex. "Oh…" he said, lifting a brow and smiling. His eyes rolled up for a moment as he appeared to be deep in thought..."Hmm," he moaned slightly and then took in a very deep breath, held it for a moment and then slowly exhaled. "Well…whatever she ate earlier I guess…sweet."

"Really?" Severus asked, ignorant of the fact he was now tipsy. "Oh…I don't want to do that."

"Well, you will change your mind someday."

"No, I won't!" Severus said, pointing his flute at Lucius for another refill.

"Caviar?" Lucius asked.

"It tastes like caviar?" Severus asked. Well, caviar did make sense, actually.

"What? No, I'm asking if you want some, it goes well with champagne…Dobby!"

"Dobby is here, sir."

"Caviar," Lucius said pouring more champagne into Severus's flute. Severus took another sip and began to giggle uncontrollably. He flat-out burst into hysterics when Dobby presented the caviar to him. He laughed so hard, Lucius found it necessary to take his flute away from him so he would not knock it over.

"What is so damned funny? Or are you completely pissed?"

"Just…this…all of this…I mean, most sixteen-year-olds celebrate with a burger and a Coke, not champagne and caviar….shit, man, I live in Manchester for fuck sakes, not Buckingham Palace!"

"If I thought for one second that you would actually ingest a hamburger I'd gladly take you there instead…however, I think I'll fuck a Muggle before I witness you consume beef."

"True…true…true. Alright, gimme some caviar," Severus said, as Lucius put some on a cracker for him. It did seem odd for someone from northern England to feast on caviar in the middle of the afternoon on a Thursday but he really did enjoy it, very much. "Mmm…s'where arrrre we sowing tonight?"

"Sowing? You mean _going_? I do think you are rather pissed…and you hardly drank any!"

"I was a booze virgin, man…" Severus said, once again bursting into laughter. He opened his teary eyes to see Lucius laughing with him. "You popped my booze cherry!"

"Okay….I see. Well, tea perhaps. Dobby! Green tea!" he yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

The room was spinning, and he felt like everything he did he did in slow motion. He didn't even notice he'd fallen over and was slouched up against Lucius's shoulder.

"Oh dear, Dobby, bring _Sober-Up_ potion, this instant!" Lucius yelled. When he looked over, Severus was asleep.

---

When Severus woke up, he was on the couch with a pillow beneath his head and a blanket over his body. He sat up to find it was dark out and he was very, very dizzy. His head was pounding and his mouth was so dry, he could hardly scrape his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

"Lucius?" Severus whispered, hoping he was near enough to hear him. No one came, so he called for Lucius again, louder, and with a whine to his voice.

"Severus, are you up?" Lucius asked, stepping through the green flames of his very large fire place. "You look…miserable."

"What did you do to me?" Severus whined, sounding very much like the Snivellus he really was deep down inside.

"I gave you a drink and you got drunk rather quickly. Here, drink this, it's _Sober-Up_ and you'll feel better instantly," he said, sitting beside Severus and handing him the green vial. Severus drank the minty tasting concoction, a concoction he thought he'd never drink as he thought he'd never consume alcohol in his life. Its effect was not instantaneous, but he did feel almost human within five minutes.

"Is it time to go out and celebrate?" Severus asked, hoping to God the answer was no.

"No, we missed it; it's after ten o'clock now. I just came back from Rabastan's. We'll go tomorrow night instead."

"Did you tell them I was passed out drunk on your couch?"

"Yes."

"Lucius!" Severus squealed, angered that he'd gone and told people about his despicable condition.

"What? Why lie? They are our friends…besides, it's not a big deal, we've all been there…be glad your head isn't in a toilet right now!"

"I guess…hey, what if I was passed out drunk and I got summoned? I'd get splinched Apparating!"

"True, best to not be drunk then! I mean, there was little chance of being summoned tonight. We must teach you how to drink properly so you don't get drunk so easily."

"I don't want to drink anymore…I'm starving."

"Enough for a hamburger?" Lucius asked with a large smile.

"Why? Got a Muggle tied up in your _dungeon_ right now?"

"Perhaps," Lucius said with a serious face…which quickly turned into laughter.

"I didn't think so….no…I'd love some mashed potatoes though."

"I think that can be arranged, Severus."

"Good, then a shower, then bed…I still am really tired."

"Yes, you need your strength for tomorrow, after all. Now, let's get you some dinner," Lucius said, rising to head to the dining room with Severus following him just a few steps behind.

"What do you want?" Lucius asked the still slightly drunken boy.

"Mashed potatoes and Yorkshire pudding."

"Dobby!" Lucius yelled, making Severus jump in his seat.

"Must you do that?" Severus asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"Yes, yelling at him is fun for me…" Lucius replied. "I want roasted chicken, broccoli and mashed potatoes, and he wants mashed potatoes and Yorkshire pudding."

"The shop that has the puddings is closed, Dobby can't get that," the elf said with a deeply saddened look on his face.

"I don't want your excuses!" Lucius shouted as he rose, terrifying the elf further. "Get what I asked for…NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as his pale blond locks fell onto his irate face. He stood there, glaring at the tiny elf, breathing heavily, and looking so terrifying that even Severus became afraid.

"Um, my head still hurts and I can live without the pudding."

"Nonsense, he was put on this earth to serve and to do as he is told! You'll have your pudding!" Lucius spoke, taking his seat and calming down somewhat. Severus noticed a huge vein throbbing on Lucius's temple, peeking out beneath the shower of platinum hair.

"You should cut him some slack, he's sexually frustrated."

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked fiercely, still annoyed by his elf.

"He told me you won't let him find an elf-mate so he can make little elf-babies," Severus mocked, drinking his third glass of water.

"Oh boo-hoo…just what the world needs, another retarded mongoloid house-elf! We need fewer Dobbies, not more!"

"Is he really that retarded?"

"Yes, he's really _that_ retarded, he can't even cook! A decent elf would be going back to the Manor now and having one of the more capable elves make your pudding for you, but he's a moron and is probably out in the streets right now bashing his head against a brick wall!"

Somehow Severus did not doubt that. Dobby did seem to be a little on the moronic side. Ten minutes later, he showed up with take-out food consisting of chicken, broccoli and mashed potatoes…he then presented Severus with a Yorkshire pudding. It did look rather odd, but Severus accepted it and began to inhale his mashed potatoes.

"Amazing how good starches taste when you are hung over, isn't it?" Lucius commented, making a slight face at his own dinner.

"Mm hm," Severus said, stuffing his face. "These are like the best potatoes ever…and they're really not even that good."

Lucius giggled some and continued with his dinner.

"I think Dobby got that pudding from a shop that had it frozen….it's…kind of flat."

"I think I'll kill him," Lucius said, getting angry again.

"No, frozen pudding is not worth killing over," Severus said as he took a bite of the lackluster bread.

Dobby was able to live to see another day, and after dinner the two wizards retired. They needed their rest for the next day, when they would duel one another.


	3. Dueling for Dummies

**Chapter Three: Dueling for Dummies**

Severus went to his room after his dinner and practiced his mask spell. The wrist movements were very difficult…very. He must have tried fifty times and never gotten it right. His wrist hurt too much to continue. He wondered how an idiot like Rosier was going to tackle it. He decided to try some more the next day after a good night's sleep. No doubt the mattress in Lucius's new house would be as comfortable as the one back at the Manor.

It almost seemed like the second his head hit the pillow, he was being woken up by a very serious-looking Lucius Malfoy. Lucius did not mince words when he demanded Severus rise and be ready to go in fifteen minutes. He then demanded that Severus drink his juice and eat a bowl of porridge, along with some peaches and strawberries, before Lucius Apparated him to the Manor.

When they arrived, the Manor was looking grand as always, with a well kept lawn of deep green grass and flowers blooming in front of it. The fountains were running and the weather was fairly mild for July. Severus followed Lucius straight to the garden, a place he'd never really spent any time, since he usually visited the Manor during the Christmas holidays.

Once they arrived in the sprawling back courtyard, Lucius removed his outer robes and threw them on the stone garden fence. He tied his hair back and then garnered his wand.

"Now Severus, I am to teach you how to duel properly. Your training, like mine, will be on-going in this subject area. Forget the crap you learned at Hogwarts. It's all unimportant. Forget the bowing and the rules, there are no rules…other than this is an exercise so we must try to not kill or seriously harm one another. Use any spell you can to disarm me and keep me from hitting you, and I will do the same, understand?"

"Yes," Severus said, as suddenly and out of nowhere a flash of red light rushed by and hit him square on the forehead. In an instant, he had a pulsating and swelling bump on his head from the stinging hex Lucius had just thrown at him without warning. He was not playing around, it seemed. Severus summoned his wand and threw an _Expelliarmus_ at Lucius, who easily deflected it. Before Severus could even think, a huge fire dragon formed from the tip of Lucius's wand and began to pursue Severus. Severus could not believe Lucius had cast a _Fiendfyre_ of all things on him. All he could think to do was raise a shield charm and pray that his _Protego_ was good enough.

The dragon was still in pursuit, so Severus thought fast and cast something he never even thought of using before. He hoped the _Protego Horibilis _would offer him some protection. Sure enough, the dragon faded and Severus was able to cast a very large _Aguamenti_, which seemed to put the fire out. He did not have time to congratulate himself, as before he knew it, he was hanging upside-down from his ankle. He quickly muttered the counter-curse and fell to the hard ground below.

Before he had time to even sit up, a huge snake was approaching him at a very fast rate. Lucius was really not going to let up. Severus cast his own _Serpensortia_ right back at it and hoped their two snakes would just have it out, but they both went in different directions.

Severus was not able to get up, as another flash of light was heading his way. That time it was the _Furnunculus_ and he did not want to be covered in boils, so he cast another _Protego _and the spell bounced back, but Lucius ducked and it missed him.

Severus finally made it to his feet, but was knocked back down again in an instant as he was slammed with a curse he'd been subjected to once before. The only way he could verbalize it was as a 'Magical Slap,' as he felt a great force slam into his face and knock him down. He fell very hard and had the wind knocked out of him. His cheek was burning and stinging as he lay rather stunned and tired. He just wanted to take a break.

He sat up clenching his cheek, to find Lucius coming towards him, holding his own wand. He was disarmed and didn't even notice. He was angry at first that he'd taken his _Flagrante_ curse off it, so it did not burn Lucius's hands as he'd liked it at that moment.

"I believe you just misplaced this," Lucius said coyly, holding Severus's wand up as his new prize. "Get up!" he said very sternly. Severus was still trying to catch his breath and his face was still throbbing. "I'm not saying it again."

"I need a break, Lucius," Severus foolishly said as the stern wizard before him became irate.

"_Crucio!_" Lucius spoke in a harsh and cold tone, pointing Severus's own wand at him. As soon as he heard the word escape Lucius's lips, he jumped into the air and quickly rolled over to avoid being hit. When he saw the flash of red scoot by him he lunged for Lucius, who easily used magic to throw Severus back ten feet or so. As soon as he landed, he heard Lucius invoke the torture curse again. He leapt into the air and watched as the flash of light again danced by him, missing him by only a few centimeters.

He did not know what to do next. He had no idea how to get his wand back, as Lucius was now using both wands to throw jinxes and hexes at him. He was too far away to gaze into Lucius's eyes to see what curses he was planning to use next. He didn't know what to do except run like hell and dodge them as they came. He eventually tripped and lay panting and sweating on the grass, watching as Lucius slowly approached, both wands pointed right at his head.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Lucius lazily spoke. Severus tensed up but quickly realized nothing had happened. Lucius finally let down the wands and smiled a little at Severus before offering him a hand to rise. "Do you know why I could not kill you just now?"

"No."

"Because I didn't want to. You can say the incantation all day, but unless you most desperately mean it, nothing will happen."

"Oh, well, thanks for sparing me then." Severus looked up to find Lucius offering him his hand. Severus hesitated but then relented and allowed Lucius to help him up.

"I must say I'm rather disappointed, I did expect better from you," Lucius said, giving Severus back his wand.

"Why did you try to torture me?"

"Well, I hoped to God you'd move and it would miss, which, thankfully, you did. I have no desire to use that curse on you, ever. You need to realize how serious this is, Severus. There is no turning back," he whispered, leaning into Severus's ear for the last part of his statement. "What's done is done you see," he spoke before slowly retreating away from Severus's ear. "You should have come to me before you…well, it's done. Now you must be taught properly."

"But, I don't think I'll do a lot of dueling…"

"Regardless, Severus, you must be taught. You just never know - what if an Auror shows up? Huh? This is not a joke, this is not school, this is real life and I don't think you really grasp the seriousness of your decision…you should have come to me first…"

"I'm sorry, it just happened okay…it's no big deal, Lucius."

"No big deal?" Lucius spoke angrily as he got right up in Severus's face. "This is your life we're talking about, Severus….no big deal? Your life belongs to him now."

"But I thought that's what you wanted? Your orders were to recruit me, remember?"

"Yes," he nearly hissed, seething with anger. "But you still should have come to me first! You are too young! You were pissed off, so you ran to him for protection? He won't protect you from Potter and Black…girls will not be impressed by you all of the sudden, this decision you made will not boost your popularity. You were not supposed to take the mark until after you left Hogwarts, you see," he said, moving his lips but keeping his jaw clenched shut. "Now here you are…ill prepared….too young and inexperienced to know how to even defend yourself against your best friend….pathetic."

Severus did not speak a word. He stared into Lucius's cold gray eyes. He knew Lucius was right.

"I'm just worried; you really need to do better. Now you have to return to Manchester soon and work at some Muggle job and you won't get enough practice. The Dark Lord may change his mind and send you out on a raid and you will be dead in an instant. You must concentrate and pay attention, Severus…you do know," he said turning to walk away, "that I'm not a very good dueler right?"

"You could have fooled me," Severus said, grasping his wand tightly. Lucius was probably preparing to have another go with him and he had to be ready.

As soon as Lucius turned to face Severus, Severus silently and quickly cast a disarming spell, which Lucius deflected. Then a boil hex, stinging hex, his slicing hex…all deflected. Meanwhile Lucius was throwing back multiple hexes of his own, thankfully, all deflected. The two were in a stalemate for quite some time when Lucius finally broke through and magically knocked Severus down and backwards. He landed with a loud thump and had the wind knocked out of his chest for the second time that morning.

Lucius slowly approached, clearly disappointed again. Severus was angry at him for knocking him down again and angry at himself for not doing better. When Lucius was close enough for Severus to clearly see, he just aimed and yelled "_Crucio!"_ He mostly expected it to not work, but in one instant Lucius was down and writhing in pain. Severus dropped his wand to the ground and the curse seemed to stop. Lucius was only subjected to it for barely one second and he was incapacitated that quickly.

Severus got up and ran to Lucius, who had grown pale and had a terrified look on his face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Severus said, nearly in tears at seeing what he'd done to his friend. "I didn't mean…I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Yes, you did," Lucius said, barely audible as he clenched his stomach and made a face as if he'd been stabbed in the gut. "It'd not worked if you didn't."

"I…I just didn't want you to do it to me I guess…I'm so sorry...I'll never do that again to you, ever, I promise," Severus swore, placing Lucius's head on his lap. Lucius was still down and looked like he was still in pain. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and he was panting as he slowly tried to sit up with Severus's help. "But I do have one bit of good news."

"Oh, what's that?" Lucius asked, still clenching his stomach but turning to look at Severus.

"I did disarm you in the process," Severus said, showing Lucius his own wand, clenched ever so tightly in Severus's left hand. Lucius smiled and then laughed a bit, before appearing to be in pain again.

"Let's make a pact, shall we, Severus: we hereby swear to one another to never, ever, ever under any circumstances ever cast that spell on each other again."

"Deal," Severus said, helping the much taller man to rise. "Are we done for now?"

"No, but I do think a break is in order."

---

The two went inside, drank some water and discussed some 'dueling theory.' Lucius told him what he thought he was doing wrong and what he should do instead. He reminded him that he expected better results the next time they ventured outside to practice. They were just about to go practice when Dobby came into the great room to announce that they had a visitor.

A moment later, the Dark Lord himself entered the room with a confident walk and a rather large smile on his face. Lucius immediately rose from his seat to greet his guest.

"My Lord, I'm honored to have you in my home," he said with a slight bow.

"I came to see how he was doing," Voldemort said to Lucius before turning to face Severus. "Did you do the mask spell yet?"

"Oh, well, I'm having a hard time with that one," Severus said and then paused, "my Lord."

"Yes, it's not the easiest wand movement is it? Practice…I expect you to show me the next time I see you," he said before turning to face Lucius again. "You look out of breath."

"We were dueling, my Lord."

"I see and how did he do?"

"Not well, my Lord," Lucius said. Severus was upset at his blatant honesty at first and then remembered that you simply can not lie to the Dark Lord.

"Oh, I was under the impression he was rather good."

"He is a talented dueler, but he needs some work, that's all. I'm sure he'll improve, he picks up things quickly."

"I see," Voldemort said, turning to gaze at Severus again before turning back to Lucius. "Tomorrow perhaps some of my better duelers will come and show him a thing or two. I believe you know of whom I speak."

"I do, my Lord. I'm sure their guidance in this matter will be most beneficial."

"I'm sure, as they taught you everything you know, after all. Well, I do not want to keep you from the training. Tell me Severus, is there anything you need?"

"No, my Lord, thank you."

"Splendid," he said silkily, turning to leave the Manor, "I'll be in touch," he said as Lucius followed him out the door.

---

Five minutes later they were back outside. It was noon and rather hot out. Lucius rolled up his sleeves, exposing his Mark, and Severus did the same. The two stood facing each other and decided that until he was better, perhaps a countdown would be more in order instead of surprise.

"One, two…three," Lucius said as he whipped his wand up from behind his back, over his head, around his shoulders, and cast a spell to hurl Severus across the yard. When the white light was nearly in Severus's reach, he used his shield charm, causing it to bounce off and hit Lucius square in the chest. Lucius went flying into the air, twirling in circles, and was headed for a nasty fall, when Severus hit him with a hover charm, preventing Lucius from possibly breaking his tail bone upon contact with the ground.

He hovered about two feet over the ground when Severus let him go and then disarmed him. Severus held both wands out aiming them right at Lucius's smiling face.

'_Shit, I forgot the man likes pain…but not torture pain, apparently.'_

"Well done," Lucius said, rising and approaching. "Very good, strong shield you cast," Lucius complimented as he took his wand from Severus's outstretched hand. "Okay, gimme a minute and we'll start over again. Soon I think we'll be back to surprises."

"I hate surprises!"

"Too bad!" Lucius mocked, walking back to where he was standing before.

The two dueled until they were stung, cut, thrown, and exhausted. They needed showers and to change for dinner out with the Lestranges.

Severus was exhausted and not in the mood to celebrate, but he was relieved when Lucius told him they were not going out anywhere fancy and he could wear the usual hand-me-down robes if he wanted.

They took the floo to Diagon Alley and headed to a pub which served fairly well-known pasties and fish cakes. Severus had never seen Lucius so casual: a long sleeved black shirt, with light cotton black outer robes and his hair tied back, just enough to show off his love bite from Narcissa. It was a fine shade of purple and blue, probably well worth showing off.

Severus wore his usual hand-me-downs which had been cleaned so many times and were finally beginning to show their age. His "welcome to the Death Eaters" banquet was attended by people he really did not like much: Narcissa, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Macnair. For him having to keep a low profile and not be seen with known Death Eaters, that dinner sure did not sound like he was following orders. Then again, just because he knew they were Death Eaters did not mean they were 'known' in general.

He was greeted, nodded at, stared at, and mostly ignored at dinner. He was starving and tired and just wanted to eat and go back to Lucius's house. Lucius also looked utterly exhausted and barely spoke a word. He sat next to his beloved who was still mostly ignoring him. Severus noticed Lucius hardly touched his food and did not consume any alcohol. Perhaps the one-second exposure to the _Cruciatus_ really had affected him.

No one mentioned the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, or even why Bellatrix was not present that evening. The topic was mostly professional Quidditch, their next hunting trip, and a few teases about when Lucius would make an honest woman of Narcissa.

As soon as Lucius noticed Severus had finished eating, he got out his Galleons to pay. Just as they were trying to say their good-byes, in walked Potter and Black, along with Potter's parents. Black shot his cousin a fierce glare but did not even look at Severus. Neither did Potter, who appeared to be going out of his way to not look at Severus. Their behavior was rather uncharacteristic.

"Oh, did you hear, my cousin over there ran away from home last week," Narcissa said to Rodolphus, who glanced over and laughed.

"Why would he do such an idiot thing?"

"Oh, he got into some trouble at school or something, and I guess my Aunt was really mad, so he just left!"

Severus had to giggle some, which everyone at the table noticed. So he apparently can't take the heat for what he'd done, what does he do? Flees for Potter's house, what a wimp.

"What, do you know what he did?" Lucius asked, while Severus was taking a sip of his water. He just nodded his head and raised his eyebrows while finishing his water; he was still quite thirsty from the day's activities, after all. "Well, what?"

"Oh, he just tried to murder some kid…I don't know the details, just what I'd heard. You know rumors, always get skewed."

"Murder some kid? Wow, his balls are bigger than I thought!" Rabastan said as their entourage looked over at Sirius Black and began to laugh. Sirius looked up, rolled his eyes and then looked back at his menu.

"Didn't think he had it in him. I knew I should have tried to recruit him," Lucius spoke in a mild, quiet and slightly sarcastic tone.

"No, he'd never join…ever," Severus said, eyeing the door, desperately wanting to leave. He'd sworn to never divulge what happened that night, and he wanted to keep that promise so Lily would make Head Girl and he'd get his grade.

The group rose to leave and Narcissa gave her cousin a vile look before taking Lucius's arm and walking outside with him.

"Are you coming over?" she asked Lucius, looking deep into his gray eyes as she smiled a very innocent, little-girl smile.

"Regrettably no, my dear. I'm quite tired, and…I have to get up rather early tomorrow."

'_Wow, that Cruciatus damaged him more than I thought; to blow her off he must really be tired.'_

"Oh…okay," she said sounding disappointed. Yes, Lucius was obviously forgiven for his past transgressions. He leaned down and kissed her rather passionately, perhaps too passionately to be done on a street in daylight for the world to see.

"Is he gonna bone her right here?" Macnair asked as Lucius finally let go of her and then leaned in to kiss her hand. He turned and gave Macnair a dirty look before heading off towards the Floo, with Severus a few steps behind.

They walked back and did not speak a word. When they arrived back at Lucius's house, Lucius immediately went upstairs to his room. It was not even seven at night and he looked like he was heading off to sleep.

"Tomorrow, be awake at seven a.m." he said before quietly closing his door.

Severus was tired but not exhausted enough to fall asleep. He took a shower, read up on some more dueling techniques and practiced his mask. His wrist was very sore, but he'd finally done it, though he couldn't look at it in the mirror without laughing.

---

The next morning Severus did as he was told and was dressed and ready by seven. Lucius greeted him in his living room around seven fifteen and the two floo'd to the Manor. '_Was Abraxas ever home?'_

"Today, we continue. No counting, just attempt to disarm me. No killing curse, no torture curse, but all others are fine. Are you ready?" Lucius asked, still visibly tired but looking somewhat more refreshed than he did the night prior. Severus just nodded and garnered his wand.

Within an instant the two wizards were at it again. Severus threw his 'lightning' charm and Lucius threw some purple thing Severus had never seen and did not really want to know what it was at that point. The two streams of magic met half-way between the duelers in a violently loud and vibrant crash. Severus quickly had to resort to using both of his hands on his wand to maintain control. The vibrations up his arms were beginning to hurt and burn as his lightning spell tried to overcome Lucius's mystery purple curse.

Little bits of renegade lighting were erupting from the main stream, causing the grounds of Malfoy Manor to shake and smell of fire. Lucius's purple curse was gaining momentum and turning Severus's lighting the most brilliant and eerie shade of purple as well.

The pop and snap sounds erupting from their wands were very loud and made it difficult for him to maintain his concentration. It was simply becoming too much for Severus so he stopped his lighting spell and cast a _Protego_ instead and watched as Lucius's purple-thing bounced off his shield and ceased as soon as Lucius dropped his wand. Severus was sweating, out of breath, and his hands and arms were nearly numb. He stood in his place and waited for Lucius to come to him.

"That was very well done," Lucius said also panting and sweating.

"What was that?"

"'Thunder-Clap' spell, one of the Dark Lord's homemade ones; would have caused a deafening pop and its force would have knocked you unconscious."

"I see, what's the incantation?"

"_Tempestas Saevio,"_ Lucius replied, looking over his shoulder to notice Rodolphus and Rabastan coming to greet them. "Ah, you're here, just missed a rather good one."

"So he's not totally inept?" Rodolphus asked, crossing his arms and looking very smug.

"No, he's not totally inept," Lucius said in a slightly disgusted tone. "You want to try?" Lucius asked the taller man, who emotionlessly lifted a brow, glared down at Severus and then began to walk out into the center of the back court-yard. "Remember the incantation?" Lucius whispered into Severus's ear. Severus nodded and walked into the court-yard to face the older, wiser and more seasoned wizard.

Severus was not about to play the defensive and wait to be pummeled. As soon as Rodolphus turned to face him, Severus raised his wand and tried to remember exactly what Lucius had done to conjure the thunder-clap. He raised his wand over his head, swirled it around his head, brought it over his face, and aimed right for Roldolphus's chest. He then thought the incantation and watched as a massive beam of deep purple light shot from his wand and hit Rodolphus before he could even think.

The force was so strong, Severus himself was thrown back a few feet but remained standing, while Rodolphus put his hands to his ears as the massive thunder-clap hit him, causing the loudest sound Severus had ever heard. In an instant, Rodolphus was thrown back and Severus took that opportunity to _Accio_ Rodolphus's wand. The wand flew across the court-yard as Rodolphus flew backwards and landed with a large thump, completely unconscious.

The ground shook a moment after the clap hit its target and Severus thought for a moment that Rodolphus may be dead. Lucius and Rabastan casually walked over to the injured wizard as Severus ran to join them. Lucius cast a quick healing spell and Rodolphus began to show signs of life. Once he was helped up, he lunged for Severus, who had his own wand aimed right at him. Severus's first thought was to hit him again with the thunder-clap, but Lucius stepped out in front of Severus in an attempt to keep Rodolphus from beating him up.

"Calm down!" Lucius said, grabbing Roldolphus's robes and pushing him back.

"Keep that little asshole away from me!"

"The Dark Lord wanted us to help him," Rabastan said, trying to talk some sense into his older brother.

"I don't think he needs our help," Rodolphus said, squinting his eyes down at Severus. If looks could kill, Severus would be dead. "Give me my wand, you half-blood scum!"

"Fine," Severus said, using magic to launch the man's wand clear across the yard, over the Manor and more than likely, somewhere into the lake located in the front of the Manor. Severus smiled and kept his own wand aimed still at the irate man. Lucius smiled as well and also kept his wand aimed.

"Well, go get it then," Lucius said with a smile. Rabastan followed his brother away and seemed to be laughing. "Nice job," Lucius said, putting his arm around Severus for a moment. "Now, we have more dueling to do, I think."

---

The two were rather hot, sweaty, and dirty when they got back to Lucius's house. Lucius's formal pale-gray robes had blood, sweat, and dirt on them. Both were exhausted and wanted nothing more than their own rooms, showers, dinner, and bed.

Severus had Dobby serve him his dinner in his room, where he once again buried himself in a book. He had onion soup and a tuna sandwich in bed and read on until he fell asleep. He had to return to Muggle Manchester the next morning and was not looking forward to it. He'd much rather just crash at Malfoy's all summer long, but it seemed he had no choice.

Severus packed his trunk, put on his usual hand-me-down robes and went downstairs on Sunday morning at nine a.m. to be Apparated back to Tobias's house. He noticed Lucius was sitting outside in his smallish garden and appeared to still be wearing the same robes from the day before.

"Lucius?" Severus asked, walking up from behind the gray-clad wizard. Lucius remained seated and stared straight ahead, motionless and speechless. "Are you okay?" Severus asked, bending down to talk to the dazed man. Lucius's hair was still disheveled, he wore the same bloody and smelly robes, and he was unshaven. Severus looked down and found an empty bottle of fire-whiskey on the ground near Lucius's feet. "Oh no."

"What the fuck do you want?" Lucius said, moving his eyes to meet Severus's.

"I am supposed to go home, remember?"

"Go home then."

"I…can't…well, I guess I can take the Knight Bus," Severus said, wondering why Lucius was drunk on a Sunday morning. "Did you and Narcissa have another fight?"

"What? No! Leave me alone!" he shouted, rising from his chair and nearly falling straight down. Severus grabbed a hold of him to keep him from falling and tried to get him inside and to the couch. Severus managed to get the door open as Lucius began to cry uncontrollably. He fell to his knees and cried and began to scream. Severus had no idea what to do. That man was having another nervous breakdown and Severus had no idea why.

When Lucius got a hold of his wand and started destroying everything in his house, Severus ran to the fire place, grabbed some floo powder and yelled "Lestrange Estate!" He was whisked away in an instant to the Estate, unannounced. He hoped he'd not get tortured for doing so. He stepped out of the floo in a room he'd never been to before, which apparently was their great room. He did not know what to do or where to go. Before he panicked, a house-elf came running out equipped with a rolling pin.

"Get Narcissa Black; tell her Severus Snape needs her to come with me. Tell her it's about Lucius."

The blue-eyed elf looked at him for a moment and then vanished. A few minutes later, Narcissa came running into the room, barefooted and wrapped in a satin sky-apparently blue bathrobe.

"What's wrong?"

"He's just freaking out, I don't know what to do!"

"Oh shit! Today is July fourth, isn't it?" she said walking past him and grabbing a fistful of floo powder.

"So?"

"So, it's the anniversary of his mother's death…Lucius Malfoy's House!" she said dropping the powder and vanishing through the flames. A second later Severus followed her.

When he walked through some, of the walls of the house were blasted, some of the furniture was destroyed, and Lucius was curled in a tight ball, crying into the lap of his girlfriend. _'Jesus.'_

Severus took a seat in one of the undamaged chairs and just waited.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie…" Narcissa said, rubbing her fingers through Lucius's messy hair as he wept like an infant. Severus hated to see his friend in so much pain, but at the same time, '_it's been nine years, grow up and move on_' Severus thought to himself. "Um, let me tend to him and then I'll go back and change and Apparate you home, okay?" she asked Severus who just sat and watched and felt very uncomfortable. He nodded and looked away.

About an hour later she was ready to take him home. He told her where to go and she Apparated him there. Her Apparition was not silent like Lucius's and she did not Apparate him right behind the apartment building but down the street.

"This is where you are from?" she asked, walking with him towards his building.

"No, this is where I live, I'm from Derby, it's sort of near Birmingham."

"Oh, never been," she said, turning up her nose as she walked. She made faces as if she were going to be sick the entire way to the building. Once inside, she had to enter the lift with him and she did not look too happy about it. At least they had the lift to themselves.

"Will he be okay?" he asked her, as she suddenly snapped out of her grossed-out stance and looked Severus in the eye.

"Yes, he goes nuts on this day, now I have to go fix his entire house."

"That's nothing, you should have seen what he did to his flat when he found out you were dating Lucius Porvoi."

"Really?" she asked as the lift doors opened. Severus quickly remembered he probably should not tell her too much about that day. "I put him through hell, didn't I?"

"You did, but I kind of understand," he said, inserting the key into the door. "Is he all forgiven now?"

"Yes," she said in a quiet tone with a tiny smile. "You need me to un-shrink your stuff?"

"Yes, please," he said opening the door for her to enter. She walked in and resumed making her faces again. Then she screamed when Tobias Snape came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his too tight, white underpants.

"Oh God, uh…sorry about that," Severus said as she turned to face the other way.

"You didn't say what time you was coming back," Tobias said, wrapping a red terry cloth robe around his nearly naked body.

"Yeah…um, he's decent now," he said to Narcissa, who looked horrified and disgusted.

"Just give me the trunks," she said, refusing to turn and look at Tobias.

"Okay," he said putting them down on the floor near his feet. She quickly un-shrunk them and opened the door to leave.

He walked her back to where she had Apparated him. She was silent the entire walk and still made faces at everything she saw.

"Thanks, oh, and thank Lucius for me."

"I will," she said, turning to face him and softening her face a little. "You really care about him…you're a good friend to him…and to me….thanks Sev."

'_Sev?'_

She leaned in and gave him a very soft and very tender kiss on lips, then one on each cheek before turning to leave. She winked, waved, and popped away in an instant. She was one difficult female to figure out, that much was certain.


	4. The Final Goodbye of Tobias Snape

**Chapter Four: The Final Good-Bye of Tobias Snape**

**AN: Thanks again to Ambiguity, my new beta.**

Severus walked back through the streets of Manchester wearing his black wizarding robes. He ignored the foolish Muggles who gawked and laughed at him as he made his way back to his building. He finally arrived at his flat and had to confront his father.

"So, you starting work tomorrow?"

"Sure," Severus said, not making eye contact and not wanting to talk to his father.

"What are you wearin'?" Tobias asked while staring at his son as if he just fell from the 'Side-Show-Freak' wagon.

"Robes, wizarding robes, I am a wizard you know."

"Well do me a favor, wear some jeans to work tomorrow and not a dress, okay?"

"I'd never do anything to embarrass you…Tobias," Severus said, opening his trunk and gathering his precious few Muggle clothes which hardly fit him even.

"Don't call me that, I'm your father, God damn-it," Tobias said in a huff.

"You were a sperm donor, little more and I don't feel comfortable calling you by any endearing names, so just drop it."

"What? You little…" Tobias said, his face turning red and his hands balling into fists. "That fancy school ain't teaching' ya no manners, that's for certain. Ever hear the one about respectin' your parents?"

"Sure, but I have no respect for Muggles, again, just drop it," Severus said, becoming very angry. He wanted to unpack his trunk, but, naturally, Tobias had never bothered to empty a drawer for him, or make place in the wardrobe for him. "Would it kill you to make some room for my shit?"

"You got this fancy trunk, use that!" Tobias yelled, his anger growing with each passing second. Life would be much easier for Severus if he simply hated his father and wished him dead, since he was already dead to begin with. Tobias could be depended upon to make Severus angry enough to hate him.

"It's a trunk to store shit for transport, not to keep it in indefinitely…you know what, just never mind."

---

Tobias did not speak much to him for the rest of the evening. Severus squeezed into his Muggle clothes and made the long walk to his Muggle job early the next morning. There was a heat wave in Manchester and he pretty much wanted to die the entire walk, plus the restaurant he was to work at was more of a side-walk café and had no air conditioning…he was really not looking forward to working there again.

He waited some tables but mostly did the cleaning as usual. He spent his day off doing his summer reading for Hogwarts and studying more dark magic and dueling techniques. He tried to avoid his father as much as possible which was hard to do in a one-room flat. Tobias did not seem to mind too badly, as he ignored Severus right back.

He was still not sure how he felt about the whole Voldemort-wanting-Tobias-dead thing. Tobias was an ass and a horrible father and even worse husband, but he'd had a hard life too. Severus wasn't sure he necessarily deserved to die; he just wanted him out of his life once and for all.

---

One week before Lucius was to come and take Severus to Diagon Alley for supplies, all hell broke loose in the Snape house. One night, when Severus got home he was tired and hungry and in a pretty rotten 'teen-angst' mood. He had no fewer than twelve shiny new zits on his face, one honker of which was on his nose. He was also nervous about starting back at school, knowing he really could not talk to or hang out with his roommates much, and that Lily was probably not going to speak to him either. Severus was in a cranky mood and Tobias was his usual non-charming self as well. It was a Friday night and Severus was tired from working all day. The long walk home in the oppressive heat did not help. Nor did it help that his Muggle clothing was too short and too tight. He didn't see the need to waste his hard earned money on Muggle clothing, since after that week he'd never have to wear it again. He also knew he'd never have to see Tobias again.

Severus was just sitting on the sofa reading and minding his own business when Tobias started in on him.

"Did you steal my cigarettes again?" Tobias asked.

"No, I have money for my own."

"I know I had at least six left and now there are two!" Tobias shouted. Severus really did not care and despite his comment, hadn't even bought any for himself.

"Perhaps you smoke more than you realize," Severus said, not once looking at Tobias.

"You need to look at me when I'm talkin' to ya boy!" Tobias yelled, walking over to the sofa and yanking the book out of Severus's hands. He threw the book across the small room as Severus just watched on, unimpressed. "Readin' about that stupid magic trick crap when I'm tryin' to talk to ya."

"Stupid magic trick crap?" Severus laughed, finally looking Tobias in his blue eyes. "I love the level of respect you stupid ignorant Muggles have for our ability to do things you can only dream of doing."

"Oh yeah, I dream of growin' me hair out and wearing dresses and flying around on mops and broom sticks!" Tobias laughed back with a very healthy amount of sarcasm. There was no denying whom Severus took after in that department.

"Yes, it's all pulling rabbits from hats and flying around on mops, Tobias. Thank God I have you in my life to ground me or I'd just take flight and fly off…oh wait, I can already do that, without a broom or a mop, as you so eloquently put it."

"People can't fly, Severus!" Tobias yelled, clearly angry and turning redder with each passing second.

"You're right, people can't...I however am just one person and I assure you, I can."

"That's just fucked up! No son of mine should be wearin' dresses and flying around, like some kind of evil! Someone tell me, Mother Mary, what in the hell did I do to deserve this? A son who thinks he can fly and goes to school to learn how to perform magic tricks! How did I end up with a son who's some kind of devil-worshiper?" Tobias shouted in a mocking tone.

"What, devils wear ball gowns and fly around for people to look up their skirt?" Severus sarcastically spat back, finally rising from his station on the sofa to get into his father's face.

"No! But you are some kind of freak, it's not normal to be able to fly and make things move and shrink things and…"

"Kill people by saying two simple words? Yes…I know," Severus retorted. Tobias finally stopped talking as his eyes widened. He probably did not think wizards could kill people by saying just two words. "Of course, the spell I invented is one word and it could kill you just as easily…it's a tad messy, though."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You are some kind of monster!" Tobias yelled, inches away from his son's protruding nose.

"You are just jealous."

"Jealous of what, Toby?" Tobias sneered, knowing full well that his son hated going by his birth name.

"Don't call me that, I've not gone by that name in years. Why the hell would I want your name?"

"Because you are my son, that's why!" Tobias shouted back. Severus looked deeply into his father's eyes and was overcome with emotions…his father's emotions. Fear, disgust, shame, and a little bit of envy.

"Again, you're just jealous. Why are we even fighting over this? It's so stupid. I leave in a week for school, and then I never have to see you again, so just shut up and leave me alone!" Severus huffed, sitting back down on the sofa and opening another book.

"I am so sick of you disrespecting me, boy!" Tobias yelled, leaning down to get into Severus's face. Severus simply looked at his father and then back down at his book. "I am your father, God-damn it!"

"So? You're just a useless Muggle who did nothing but ruin our lives and then leave!"

"Our? If you're referrin' to that bitch-whore mother of yours, it was the other way around -- she ruined my life!"

"Don't talk about her like that! She was a good and powerful witch until you beat it out of her," Severus spoke, growing angrier by the second.

"She was a lyin' bitch and nothin' more! All she ever did for me was give me a son who I can't even talk to 'cause you're some kind of freak!"

"I'm not a freak, stop callin' me that!" Severus yelled, dropping his book and getting back into his father's face.

"Then she leaves me with you to raise and just vanishes…probably dead somewhere…maybe she was burned at the stake!" Tobias stated and then laughed as Severus lunged for him.

Tobias's last remark sent Severus over the edge. His father's intolerance and ignorance was simply too much for Severus to deal with anymore. Severus truly believed all of his mother's problems stemmed from Tobias's treatment of her. Without even considering using magic, Severus pulled back his fist and punched Tobias right in the face. The impact hurt his hand but he did not stop. He punched his father three more times in the face and was certain he'd broken his knuckles. Tobias was on the floor trying to cover his bloodied face.

"I should just kill you now and get it over with!" Severus screamed, continuing to punch his father with all his might.

"Fuck you, you little bastard!" Tobias yelled, punching Severus back in the face. The moment Tobias's fist met with Severus's jaw, he knew it was broken. Pain instantly shot up from his jaw, into his ear and up into his skull. It did not stop him from fighting back, however, as he continued to punch his father as much as he could.

Tobias easily overpowered him, punched him again in the jaw, and kicked him in the stomach. Severus rolled over in pain and was unable to open his mouth properly as tears began to stream down his face. The pain was just too much. He lay on the floor, panting and bleeding, for a few moments. He could not use magic; therefore, he could not kill his father. The Dark Lord did not wish him to kill his father either. He was broken and defenseless and did not know what to do next.

Tobias was bruised a little, but was nowhere near as injured as Severus. He stared at his crying son and rolled his eyes.

"That's the best you got? All ya wizards wimps?" he sneered. That was all it took for Severus to find his feet and lunge again for his father. He tried desperately to scream "I'm going to kill you!" but he couldn't move his jaw well, so nothing but squeals came out as he punched his father, using his left hand that time.

Tobias overpowered him again, rolled over on top of him, and began to punch him in the face and head. Severus instinctively put his arms and hands over his face to try to protect it. He thought for a moment that it would be Tobias, perhaps, that killed him, instead of the other way around. Tobias was not letting up and Severus did not know what else to do. He reached his hand down into his sock and tried to grab his wand. He could not reach it, so he tried his best wandless magic to get the wand. The wand magically landed in his hand and he touched it to his Dark Mark. He thought the incantation and pointed his wand into his flesh.

About twenty seconds later, he looked over to find a lone hooded, black clad, masked figure with wand at the ready, standing in his living room. In an instant, the figure lowered the hood to expose his blond hair and magically removed his mask. He aimed his wand at Tobias Snape, as Tobias was instantly pushed off his son and rolled over three times before landing at the other side of the room.

"Severus! What's going on?" Lucius said, grabbing Severus by the arm and yanking him up towards him. "What have you done to him, you Muggle swine?" Lucius shouted as Tobias sat up looking confused.

Severus ran out of Lucius's grasp and sprung towards his father again. He was barely able to yell words that Tobias and Lucius could understand as 'I'm going to kill you' as he kicked and punched his father again. Lucius ran over and, not bothering to use magic, grabbed Severus and yanked him off Tobias, throwing him back several feet in the process.

"What did you do to him? Why can't he speak right?" Lucius shouted, grabbing Tobias by his collar and pulling him closer towards himself.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tobias yelled, as Lucius dropped him and turned towards Severus. Severus was on the floor, curled over in pain and grabbing the side of his face.

"I fink he broff my shaw!" Severus muttered. His jaw was locked in place as he tried his hardest to let Lucius know what happened.

"What? He…broke your jaw?" Lucius asked, as Severus nodded his bloody and tear-soaked head. "You…brute!" Lucius seethed, walking back to Tobias, who suddenly looked terrified. Severus did not want anyone to hurt Tobias…anyone except him. He rose to his feet and lunged for his father again, but this time he was armed with his wand. "No! Severus, no! You can't kill him, the Dark Lord wants him kept alive for now!" Lucius warned, as Severus resumed punching Tobias with his broken hand.

"What? Someone wants me dead? What? Who?" Tobias yelled as Lucius tried desperately to get Severus off his father.

"Shut up, you Muggle filth!" Lucius sneered as he finally got a good grip on Severus. Despite his grip, Severus continued to kick and punch at his father who lay on the ground, suddenly helpless.

"Who wants me dead? WHY?" Tobias yelled as Lucius finally scraped Severus off him.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Lucius yelled, kicking Tobias as hard as he could in the shin. "Severus, what the hell happened? Why are you trying to kill him?"

"Cush hesh an ashow!" Severus said through gritted teeth, still unable to open his mouth.

"Not a good enough reason, he'll be dead soon, but not today…"

"What?" Tobias yelled as Lucius ignored him and kept talking.

"…you can't be caught doing magic! Come…is this all of your stuff?" Lucius asked, pointing to the open trunk. Severus nodded as Lucius quickly used magic to shrink what he assumed was Severus's clothing and put it in the trunk. "I'll use magic so the Ministry will assume it's me and not you in this part of town using it. Our Lord will be most displeased if you get in trouble for practicing magic."

"Lord? What the? This is some kind of devil religion, isn't it?" Tobias asked as Severus shot him a dirty look.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Lucius asked rhetorically before turning to face Tobias. "Why are you even speaking? Why would I want a filthy, disgusting Muggle talking to me at all?" he said as Tobias shut his mouth. "Severus, is this everything?"

Severus nodded, his non-broken hand cradling his throbbing jaw.

"Come here, let's go…they'll come for him later," Lucius said shrinking the trunk and wrapping his arm around Severus to Disapparate him out. Severus clenched closely to Lucius and took one last look at his father, who was white-faced on the floor with his mouth dropped. Without a pop and in a few seconds he was outside somewhere still clenching his friend and fellow Death Eater. He didn't let go of Lucius and continued to cry. He cried from the intensity of the pain, the harsh words of his father, and the fact that his father may be dead soon and it'd be his fault. He suddenly felt guilty and he was not sure why. It was a hell of a time to grow a conscience.

"Let me put my cloak and robes away. Thank goodness you are wearing long sleeves," Lucius said, prying Severus away and removing the robes in question. Severus looked over to find they were at The Manor. Severus collapsed to the ground and continued to bawl, which hurt his broken jaw further. "Stop, stop," Lucius said kneeling down next to Severus and wrapping his arms around him. "Shh…I have to get you to St. Mungo's. Come on….hold on," Lucius said, rising with the broken wizard and Apparating him directly to St. Mungo's.

Once there, Lucius placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and led him into the busy hospital.

"Just let me do the talking," Lucius said, as Severus's eyes bugged out of his head while he shot Lucius the most sarcastic look he could muster. "Oh yeah…sorry," Lucius said, remembering that Severus could not speak. "Just sit there okay?" Lucius said pointing to the only empty seat in the busy and bloody waiting room. Severus sat and tried to calm down. He looked over to find Lucius talking to a Healer in lime green robes. A few minutes later, the Healer waved Severus his way.

"What happened?" the Healer asked, leading Severus and Lucius to an examining room.

"He fell from his broom, I believe his jaw is broken," Lucius said as Severus held up his broken right wrist. "Oh, and his hand too."

"Practicing for the Quidditch team, were you?" the Healer asked, raising Severus's right sleeve to look at the damage further. Severus gave a slight nod and prayed the man would not wish to raise his left sleeve. The Healer ascertained that Severus's hand was indeed broken, and then moved on to his jaw. He placed his hands on Severus's face and closed his eyes. He muttered something beneath his breath and felt the bone further. He then opened his eyes and looked at Lucius. "Yes, his jaw is broken. I'll need to brace it magically shut for about…two weeks, I'd say."

"Very well," Lucius said, giving Severus the slightest and most sympathetic smile.

"Okay, first, young man, drink this pain potion," the Healer said, grabbing a vial of green stuff. Severus began to shake his head, not wanting any kind of pain potions.

"He doesn't like pain potions. He uh, gets a bad reaction from them," Lucius said as the Healer gave him a funny look.

"Are you certain?" the Healer asked as Severus nodded his head. "Very well, remain perfectly still."

The Healer cast a charm on Severus's jaw that made it impossible for him to move it. He then cast a charm on his broken hand and wrapped it in a tight bandage.

"These are bone healing potions. You need to take them twice a day. Your hand should be healed in one week, the jaw, two, perhaps two and a half weeks. You must take these potions or else they won't heal in the proper time. Also, I'm going to ask that you go get a good stock of nutrient potions, as you will be unable to eat for the next two weeks. Drink half a bottle in the morning and the other half in the evening.

"The nutrient potions won't make you full; all they will do is give your body the vitamins you need. You will need to drink milk-shakes and soups, and you will probably be hungry no matter what until we can get your jaw unlocked. Do you attend Hogwarts?"

Severus nodded as the Healer smiled.

"Good, I know you have a very good nurse there. She can remove the binding spell for your jaw in two weeks. Let me write down a copy of your records for her, and make sure to give her these records and let her examine you as soon as you get to school next week. Also, this is a note for your Head of House, explaining your condition and that you will be unable to speak. They will tell your teachers for you. What House are you in?"

"He's in Slytherin," Lucius said raising a brow and speaking with pride.

"Oh," the Healer said with an uncomfortable smile. "I was in Hufflepuff. Is old Slughorn still there?"

Severus nodded and waited as the Healer finished his notes and gave him a spare bottle of nutrient and bone healing potion.

"Now, here is the note for Madam Pomfrey, here's the note for Slughorn and here's your note for the apothecary for the proper nutrient and bone healing potions. I'd go tonight if I were you…" he said, shifting his attention to Lucius. "…so he has plenty for the week and to take with him next week."

"Very well. Thank you," Lucius said, taking the potions and helping Severus down from the examining table. He walked outside with Severus and wrapped his arm around him to Disapparate back to the Manor.

---

"Father is out of town so we'll stay here for the night. Tomorrow evening we'll go back to my house," he said, placing his hand on top of Severus's shoulder again as he led him towards the very well-lit Manor. The fountains were spraying magically lit and colored water into the air and the entire yard smelled of roses.

"Ehm sowry I had to suhmon you," Severus muttered, speaking as clearly as he possibly could with his jaw magically locked.

"It's okay, you did the right thing. Amazing, in that situation you remembered the spell well enough to summon only me and not the Dark Lord or everyone else. Well done. You do know, however, that I'll have to inform the Dark Lord about tonight. He would be most displeased if we kept something like this from him."

Severus nodded. He was growing more and more tired as they approached the Manor. The pain and anger had worn him down and he was ready to just collapse into sleep.

As soon as they entered the Manor, Lucius summoned Helky, one of the more competent house-elves, to run into town and fetch the proper potions Severus required.

"Oh, Helky, get him a milk-shake from the new hamburger place that opened in Diagon Alley…what flavor, Severus?"

"Shrawvery," Severus muttered, holding his braced hand to his locked jaw.

"Strawberry, and get me a vanilla one as well," he said to the elf, who vanished in an instant. Severus was amazed to see Lucius so gracious to a house-elf. He must really have it out for Dobby. "Let's get you installed."

Lucius followed Severus up the grand marble staircase to the seventh room on the right, which even Lucius had dubbed the 'Snape Suite.' The room was just as he'd left it the last time he was there. All evidence of the vile Miss Volques had been long eradicated from the Malfoy Manor. Severus got onto the bed and kicked off his massive shoes. He didn't even want to think of undressing. He just wanted sleep.

"He'll be back soon with the potions. You should not take bone healing potion on an empty stomach, believe you me…it's nasty. Do you want a shower?"

Severus shook his head and spread out on the world's most comfortable bed, hoping that was clear enough indication to his non-telepathic friend that he intended to dine on liquefied strawberries mixed with various potions and then go to sleep.

A moment later, he opened his eyes to find Lucius sitting on the bed Indian-style, sipping on a vanilla milk-shake and offering Severus his strawberry one. Severus must have fallen asleep. He sat up and slowly drank the milk-shake. He looked back at his friend and almost smiled. A few hours before, Lucius had been decked out in his Death Eater garb and now he was drinking a milk-shake, of all things. The wizarding world was an odd one.

After his shake, he had to drink the disgustingly flavored bone healing potion followed by the grassy-tasting nutrient one. Then Lucius pulled out a third vial.

"This is a dreamless sleep potion and I absolutely insist you take it. I will force you to if you do not do it willingly. A lot happened tonight and you need good, solid sleep. Drink it."

Severus did not want to take it but he knew if Lucius said he'd force him to, he would indeed. He took three sips and before he knew it, he was asleep.

---

When Severus awoke the handsome yet silent Grandfather clock in his room read two o' clock. He noticed that even though the drapes were drawn, some light was shining through. He'd slept until two in the afternoon. He slowly got up and without even thinking, got into the shower and let the warm water drench his entire body, face and head. He'd never been big on washing his hair, but felt the need to do so that afternoon. He noticed he'd drooled a lot in his sleep and could feel the cakey saliva mixed with blood on his face and in his hair.

He used shampoo oil that smelled of the same bath oil he enjoyed, and used conditioning potion too. He put on some clothes and made his way downstairs. He heard a woman's voice when he entered the great room and quickly realized Narcissa was visiting the Manor that day.

"Oh, there you are, we were about to come upstairs to see if you were still alive," she said walking over and giving him a tight hug. He and she were finally the same height, so she had to pull down his head to kiss him on the forehead. "I heard my fellow over there had to come rescue you."

"Shwer," Severus said, noticing that Lucius suddenly wore a very proud look on his face.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, taking his hand and walking him towards the Manor's smaller dining room.

"Yesh!" he spoke, never feeling so hungry in his life.

Severus sat and watched as Lucius, always the gentleman, pulled out the chair for his girlfriend. Severus noticed that they would all three be dining on the same thing: soup. A different house-elf from the night before poured the deep red soup into Narcissa's bowl first, then Severus's, and his master's lastly.

"Fire-roasted tomato soup with garlic and goat cheese," Lucius announced. Next, the house-elf served them all fruit smoothies served in champagne glasses. "Raspberry for you and peach for her and me. You do fancy raspberries over peaches, Severus, am I correct?"

Severus nodded, amazed that Lucius would remember such a mundane detail. Severus loved peaches, but he loved raspberries even more.

"Your potions are in your drink, I find they go down better that way," Lucius volunteered, stirring his slice of goat cheese around in his hot soup as to melt it. Severus glanced over and noticed Narcissa doing the same with hers. They did not have to eat soup on his account. Severus had never once in his life eaten a hamburger but for some strange reason on that day, he wanted nothing more than a huge cheeseburger, chips and a coke.

He pushed his slice of goat cheese around in his bowl until it melted and then took a very painful sip. It tasted good but he'd rather be chewing on something with more substance. Just knowing he could not chew made him want to more than ever. He sipped his smoothie and could definitely taste the potions inside. He did have to admit, masking them with the fruit did help tremendously.

"How is it?" Narcissa asked, giving him a smile and a wink. Severus tried his best give her a slight smile, which hurt more than he could have possibly imagined. His eyes met Lucius's as Lucius gave him a reassuring smile back.

"What kind of slop do you want tonight? And don't moan 'nothing'…what shall my house-elves mash up for you this evening?" Lucius asked.

"Pea," Severus said, taking another painful sip of the soup.

"Very well, pea it is."

---

Severus went back upstairs after lunch and wanted nothing more than to read a book. He simply could not bear to think about what had occurred the night before: he needed to escape and escape that instant. He went through his trunk and found the book he was looking for. It was brand new and he'd never even opened it. He sat down in the lush leather chair near the window, looked out at the lake for a moment and opened his book to page one, when there was a knock at his door.

"Enther," he mumbled as the door to his bedroom suite slowly opened. He assumed it would be Lucius but he was mistaken. It was the Dark Lord.

"Lucius told me what happened. How are you feeling?" the Dark Lord asked in a serious and thoughtful tone.

"It hurtsh," Severus admitted, knowing the Dark Lord could tell in an instant what he was feeling.

"I see. What a monster your disgusting Muggle father is. You did the right thing in summoning Lucius and just getting out of there. You never have to go back," he said taking the seat opposite Severus and moving closer to him, so close Severus could feel his breath on him. Severus tried to smile as best he could but the pain was too much. The Dark Lord gazed deeply into Severus's black eyes and suddenly looked murderous.

"I'll have you know I paid a visit to your home today, to meet this fine father of yours…" he said as Severus's eyes grew. "However, he was gone. He and his clothing, all of it, gone. Do you have any idea where he would go?"

Severus shook his head. He felt relieved that Tobias got the multiple hints left by Lucius and just left, yet he was angry that he'd receive no punishment either. Either way, he didn't want to feel relieved for long. The Dark Lord wanted vengeance on Tobias Snape and Severus needed to at least appear to feel the same.

"I hope you are well enough to attend school next week."

"I am," Severus muttered. He looked down and felt a cold hand on top of his, as red eyes stared deeply into his own.

"Good, you are a tough young man. Is there anything else you need of me?" the Dark Lord asked with a cruel and vicious look on his pale face.

"No ny Lorrd," Severus mumbled. He was given a tiny grin in return for his suffering and the Dark Lord turned and left the room in an instant.

Lucius and Severus did not discuss the Dark Lord's visit at all; it was as if he'd never come to check on him.

---

The next few days were spent at Lucius's house, and two nights in a row Narcissa ate over. Lucius had Dobby go back to the Manor to have one of the better house-elves prepare onion soup, creamy chicken with mushroom soup, and butternut squash soup. Each day Lucius would eat the same meal as Severus, which Severus grew to appreciate.

In-between his trips downstairs for his bouts with baby food, Severus took to his room and read in silence. He'd grown a recent fondness for vampire novels and was very much interested in finishing his current one before classes began. He was really getting into the psychology and inner workings of his favorite character Lestat when there was a knock at his door.

"Enther!" Severus screeched, putting his Muggle novel down.

"What have you been up too all day? I've not heard a peep from you," Lucius said taking a seat on the bed next to Severus.

"Readin'," Severus muttered, hoping Lucius would not tease him about reading a Muggle novel.

"What are you reading?"

'_Here we go!'_

Severus held the book up for Lucius to see.

"Interview with a Vampire…which vampire gave an interview? I'd not heard anything about that," Lucius said as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Itsh ficshon!"

"Oh, a novel…Muggle?"

Severus nodded as Lucius smiled and handed him back his book.

"Shall I leave you with that until dinner, then?"

Severus nodded and opened it back to the page he was on.

"I must say, I'm glad you'll be leaving for school shortly, I never wish to eat soup again…ever."

"Yur tellin' me," Severus mumbled, as Lucius laughed and left him alone again with his book.

Severus spent as much time as possible reading fiction until he literally fell asleep with the book in his hands each night. He simply could not think about what had happened with Tobias, and the fact that he had to start school with no friends and no movable jaw was too much for him to bear. The only thing he had to look forward to was getting his arm brace off the next day.

He could not even bring himself to read up on non-fiction, scientific and magical articles in his wizarding magazines. He needed to be as far away from himself and his life as possible. Vampires living in New Orleans were as far as he could manage.


	5. New Day Dawning

**Chapter Five: New Day Dawning**

Severus's vampire novel was over and he was suddenly very depressed, as he had brought no other new works of fiction with him. So depressed was Severus, that he found it nearly impossible to get out of bed the last morning before the train to Hogwarts left. It took a lot of coaxing and a few cups of coffee sent up to his suite for Lucius to pry Severus from his bed. If he didn't have the tale of Lestat to escape to, he thought for certain he'd go mad in an instant. Why did his father flee? Why did Lucius tell him he was to be killed? Was he warning him?

The pain in Severus's hand had gone but his jaw was still very sore, though less sore than the day got broken. Also, Severus wished never again to see soup. He was craving all sorts of foods he'd never eaten. Suddenly, he wanted Cornish pasties and steak, shrimp and lobster. He wanted crunchy food. He spent that last day thinking of nothing but popcorn and pretzels.

One other thing he did notice was that he actually enjoyed washing his hair. Ever since he'd had no choice due to the blood caked in it, he found he washed it each day. His hair was silky and smooth, and he was glad he'd actually grown it out several inches past his shoulders.

For the first time in his life, he looked good, aside from the no fewer than twenty zits on his face, most of them on his chin. He had four whiteheads all conglomerated so close to each other that they looked like one giant zit. He'd pop them, they'd bleed, then leak plasma, and then re-head. The oppressive heat of Manchester that summer did not have a good effect on his skin. Between his face problems and jaw problems, he had a lot of maintenance to do on himself each day.

He used a therapeutic numbing mouth wash each day to not only clean his mouth but to alleviate some of the pain. The nutrient potions were doing their job, but that Healer was right, Severus had never been so hungry in his entire life. Lucius Apparated him to the hospital, where his arm brace was removed. He was told to do some exercises daily for the next week in order to re-strengthen the muscles. After the hospital, he shopped for supplies, and stopped into Madam Malkin's again, this time for real robes.

"I don't need shool robsh, I want some regular robsh for holidaysh and shtuff," he muttered to Lucius as he entered the shop. He had already purchased school robes that grew with him a few years prior and wanted to spend his hard-earned wages on non-school wizarding robes. He loved the Lucius hand-me-downs, but they were very worn, and starting to show their age.

"Hello, Madam, he needs some traditional wizard's robes, non-school robes," Lucius said to the red-haired older witch.

"Very well, sir, well what interests you?" she asked. Severus suddenly felt very embarrassed about his temporary speech impediment.

"Cotton, black plain wiff a high callar and troushers beneaff," he muttered in nearly a whisper.

"Excuse me?" she asked, clearly confused.

"He said cotton, black, something plain with a high collar and he wants to wear trousers beneath them," Lucius volunteered to help his ailing friend out.

"Okay, but trousers? Really?" she asked, looking at Lucius who just shrugged his shoulders. Lucius had stopped wearing trousers beneath his robes a couple of years prior, but Severus was not ready to don a full 'dress,' as his father called it. "And how long does he want the robes?"

"Long," Severus was able to speak coherently enough for her to understand.

"To the floor, ankle, mid-shin…"

"Ankle," Severus muttered.

"Well if they are ankle long, they won't require trousers. Let me bring you some things to sample," she smiled and wandered off to find some off the rack that matched what he wanted. She came back a few moments later and levitated the robes for him to view. The first one was covered in buttons: buttons up the sleeves, buttons all the way up the collar, even buttons on the legs of the trousers.

"Vat do I look licsh, a Furitan?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"He said what do I look like, a Puritan?" Lucius said. "I'm really getting the hang of your new lingo, Sev," he said. Severus stared back at the wizard who had referred to him as Sev for the first time. The nickname was usually reserved for Lily, and Lily only. However now that Lily was probably gone, he may as well let a real friend call him that.

The next robe had no buttons, no seams, no detailing; it was just a mass of black cloth. It closely resembled an oversized black handkerchief and had no trousers.

"Yicsh!" Severus muttered for only Lucius to hear.

"Excuse me?" she asked again.

"Hates it! Next!" Lucius practically shouted. She shot him a dirty look, and then levitated the next robe. It had shape to it, unlike the over-grown hanky. It was not high collared really, but with a decent shirt the look could be achieved. The sleeves were long and belled slightly at the end. It tapered near the waist and then flowed into an A-line form, with a slit going up to mid-thigh to expose trousers beneath. It appeared to be about knee- length and had black silken threading. It was a vast improvement.

"Nosh too bad, geddin' better, gut anyshing elsh?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"What are you deaf? He said he likes it very much, it's an immeasurable improvement over that last piece of material you brought out and he'd like to see more," Lucius said, rolling his eyes, more for Severus's amusement than to insult the shopkeeper.

"Lunger too, pleash," Severus muttered, hoping to see what her reaction would be to that.

"Um…"

"More length, my God, woman, he's speaking English!" Lucius interrupted, bursting into silent laughter as she turned to leave and gather more garments. Severus had no choice but to silently laugh back. Seeing Lucius act so absurdly was funny.

She came back with one that resembled the last one he liked but had more length. The length in the front would probably come to the tops of his shoes and the material seemed to flow more. They also had a slit up the front that exposed an 'under-robe' of plain black cotton, with a design in metallic black thread.

Also, the back was longer than the front by a good four inches or so, which Severus envisioned as giving him a more elegant sweep with his stride. It also had silken threads that glimmered just enough to be noticed, but not enough to be overdone. The collar was a little higher and Severus instantly fell in love.

"Yesh, bery good, I'll take vat lun!"

"Don't even bother," Lucius said, giving her a nasty look. "He'll take that one, now go size him…please," Lucius requested the angering witch. She shot both him and Severus a dirty look and pointed over to the pedestal for Severus to stand on to be measured.

"Okay," she said, getting out her magical measuring tape. "You are exactly sixty nine inches tall, and let's see, I need your weight for your size…hmm…you are thin, 61.23 kilograms…tell your mummy to feed you more, dear," she said, patting him on the back. He turned his head to give Lucius a look as Lucius just rolled his eyes and then gave him a sympathetic smirk. "Arms…and legs are proportionate… well, actually, you have somewhat long legs, so if you insist on buying unnecessary trousers be sure to get them sized long and …. my goodness, are those your feet?"

"No, I'n standing on a couval of ous-elvs," he sarcastically muttered.

"What, dear?"

"He said no, he's standing on a couple of house-elves, of course those are his feet!" Lucius added, rolling his eyes again.

"Oh my, are you planning on wearing boots with any kind of a heel with these?"

"Yesh."

"Ah, how much height?" she asked.

"Boush an insh."

"I got it," she said, turning to cut off Lucius before he could mock her, "about an inch. Very well," she said, turning back to Severus. "I'll size this to be worn with one inch tall boots; a little bit of a pointy boot would complement these robes very well. Okay, they'll take a few days, shall I owl them to you?"

"Yesh, at Hogwartsh."

"Very well, Hogswartsh…I mean, Hogwarts…excuse me," she said, smiling slightly and stepping down to write his sales ticket. "Trousers too?"

"Yesh, shame material."

"But, you said you wanted proper wizarding robes. Proper traditional robes do not come with trousers, there is no need. Only athletes and children require them." She was right, but after what happened to him just a few months before, he still felt more at ease with trousers.

"I shtill want dem," he said as she gave him a cautious look.

"Good, okay, your total will be eight Galleons. These are very high quality robes and will last you a very long time. Would you like anything else?"

"I short of liked the over one, va one bevor, va shurter onsh…I'll take vos too and trousers."

"Fine…let me see, the other cotton ones with the silken threading, the ones that are a bit shorter?" she asked to make sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Yesh, and shum black shirtz."

"Very well, what kind? There many to choose from."

Severus looked over at Lucius who had grown bored since the witch had learned Severus's new lingo.

In the end he spent his entire summer's savings on two new sets of robes, two plain high necked, long sleeved black under shirts, three sets of plain trousers and one pair of boots. All of the goods except the very large boots would be owled to him at Hogwarts the next week. He got his books, some new quills, ink and was ready to board the Hogwarts Express the next day.

---

Later that evening Lucius took Severus to a new and very fine restaurant in Diagon Alley called _Hope's_. The two feasted on…soup....again.

"I swear, Severus, if I never eat soup again it'll be too soon," Lucius said, glaring at his cream of mushroom soup. Severus had to remove all of his mushrooms from his, so he put them all in Lucius's bowl, and slurped away.

"I shupoz you heard that Tovias wash nevr found," Severus said, slowly sipping his warm green tea.

"In fact, I did. I heard he's gone missing. None of us have been able to find him and, frankly, we gave up trying."

"No doubt you tellin' him vat he wash marked for deaf scared hin into hidin'," Severus said, as Lucius had an unreadable look on his pale and regal face.

"Perhaps. Either way you're through with him, and you never have to see him again!" he said lifting his water goblet as if to toast. The two slurped away and headed back to Lucius's house for a quiet evening.

---

Lucius Apparated Severus and his belongings to King's Cross and walked him over to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He did not need to walk him through, so he stopped there.

"I'll see you at Christmas. We'll write. Don't forget to give that note to Slughorn and have Madam Pomfrey examine you. As for me, I'm going to eat a large steak now."

"Nische. Enshoy your dead cow."

"I will. Remember everything the Dark Lord may have told you, and keep your sleeves down," he whispered, leaning into Severus's ear. He placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and smiled.

"I vill, thanksh Luciush…bye."

"Good-bye," Lucius said, giving him a pat on the back as he walked through the magical platform. Within an instant Severus was back amongst his peers and enemies. The Dark Lord had instructed him to keep to himself for the most part and avoid being seen with anyone who was thought to be a potential Death Eater.

The first person he spotted was Lily, hugging her father. Lily was not facing him, but Mr. Evans was. Mr. Evans only looked at Severus for a moment, and then gazed back upon his daughter. The glance they shared was an uncomfortable one. Severus removed his trunks from his pockets and un-shrunk them. Mr. Evans walked by Severus as if he'd never met him. Severus took that as a very bad sign. He didn't see any of his roommates, so he headed towards the train to see if they were in their compartment already.

"Hey Snivels, get any new underpants over the summer?" a fifth-year boy from Hufflepuff asked. Severus did not know his name and did not care to know it. He ignored him, and boarded the train. He only had to walk a short way before finding Mulciber seated alone in the third compartment on the right. Severus entered and placed his book bag down on the floor. He got out a quill and piece of parchment.

"Hey Snape…you sure look pissed, what's up?" Mulciber asked, as Severus penned his response.

Speaking through gritted teeth with a lisp would only cause the kids to tease him more, so he decided to simply not speak at all until his jaw could be unlocked in a week. He penned the words, '_Can't speak for one more week…broken jaw…don't ask_,' on the parchment, and held it up for Mulciber to see.

"Ouch," he said, after reading the note. Severus put the parchment back on his lap as a very angry-looking Avery joined them in their compartment. "Avery, how's things?"

"Fuckin' fucked up, that's how things are. That fuckin' arsewipe Slug-whore took away my Prefect badge!"

Severus smiled some. It seemed Dumbledore had kept his promise to make Wilkes the Prefect instead of Avery. He quickly stopped smiling when he realized that meant the only roommate he liked would have his own room and Avery, the loudest snore at Hogwarts, was back in their room.

"Shit, you mean I gotta put up with you and your snores again? Who got the Prefect badge in your place?" Mulciber asked, as Avery took his seat.

"Who the fuck knows. Regulus Black maybe….I don't know. It's such bullshit. I was a great Prefect!"

Severus giggled louder that time. Loud enough for Avery to notice.

"What's so fuckin' funny, _underpants_?"

"Oh, he can't talk, broken jaw…don't ask," Mulciber spoke on Severus's behalf. Mulciber was always an interesting fellow. He also kept to himself somewhat, but was more social than Severus. He never did or said anything to annoy Severus, and was of at least average intelligence, which was more than he could say for athletic Avery, and dumb as a box of Gobstones Evan Rosier.

"How did you break your jaw?" Avery asked, taking a seat opposite Severus. Severus glared at him and then rolled his eyes as Mulciber laughed.

"Man, I just said he can't talk!"

"Oh yeah…well that sucks. This whole day is crap! Oh, hi Evan," Avery said, as Evan Rosier found enough brain cells to actually locate their compartment.

"Where's your Prefect badge, Avery?" Rosier asked, taking the seat next to Severus.

"Fuckin' asshole Slughorn and that dipshit waste of space, pink-and-purple-robe-wearing, Dumbledork took it away! Probably gave it to some non-deserving asshole!"

"Hello, gentlemen! Don't make me take Points away from my own House now," Wilkes said, entering the compartment with a smug look, his arms crossed over his chest, and proudly showing his bright yellow and shiny new Prefect badge.

"You? I'll fuckin' kill you!" Avery shouted, rising to approach the second smallest mate in their year.

"You'll do no such thing, or I'll sic Filch on ya!" Wilkes said, starting to laugh.

"Whose arse did you kiss to get that badge, man?" Avery asked, calming down finally.

"No one's! I swear," he said, finally closing the compartment door behind him. "I just got the letter this week; no one was more shocked than me."

Severus smiled. He was pleased that Wilkes was the new Prefect. True, he'd have to deal with Avery's snoring again, but Wilkes would make a much better Prefect.

"You sure are quiet, I mean more so than usual. And why isn't your nose buried in a book?" Wilkes asked Severus, who held up his sign.

"Can't speak for a week, broke jaw, don't ask," Wilkes read aloud..."Wow, that sucks."

"How did you break your jaw?" Rosier asked as Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber, and Severus all rolled their eyes. Severus took Wilkes's advice, and buried his nose into a book.

He did see Lily walk by the compartment on the way to the toilet a few times, but she never once looked into his compartment. She seemed to have grown, her hair was longer, and she was wearing more make-up: bright blue eye shadow and hot pink lipstick. Severus did not think all these adornments suited her, but he could not say anything to her about it -- or about anything else for that matter.

---

He silently walked into the Great Hall and took his seat at the table. There was no way for the house-elves to know that he could not eat. He suspected there would be no soup and no milk-shakes for him, and he was right.

What shocked him even further was the large amount of students admitted that year. The Headmaster said it was the largest entering class in one hundred years. Eighty students total, and what was even stranger, they were all split evenly into the four Houses. Slytherin House had not had twenty students in the same year since before the witch burnings. Dumbledore said each of the Houses had enough room to accommodate the large influx of student's, and they'd only put five students to a room.

That year, Slytherin House also got the girls they'd been looking for. Thirteen of the twenty new House mates were girls, though, granted, much younger girls. The second and third year boys were most pleased. As soon as the feast of steak, fish, chicken, roast and pork loin was served, Severus's stomach began to rumble louder than ever.

He sat with a blank stare on his face for a while, leaned his chin on his hand and smelled all of the delicious food he could not eat. If he were able to, he'd eat all of the meat on the table, and for a vegetarian that was saying a lot.

He decided it was best to approach his Head of House right then and there and give him the note. He walked up to the front of the Hall where his teacher sat next to his least favorite Professor, Professor McGonagall. He handed him the note, which Slughorn read loudly enough for McGonagall to hear.

"Oh dear, what happened to your jaw?" he asked after reading the letter. Severus could not help but stare into his Head of House's eyes for a few moments and fought off the urge to roll his eyes.

"I fell oth a broon," he muttered so silently his aged Professor could not hear him.

"Come again?"

"I think he said he fell off a broom?" McGonagall said, as Severus nodded.

"Oh, well it says here you can't eat solid foods for another week. Let's see what the house-elves can stir up for you now."

"No, itsh okay for now. I'm fine," he said, and turned to walk off. He did not want the added embarrassment of having to drink his dinner though a straw. He could survive on nutrient and hydrating potions for another week. As he walked back with his head held low, he heard people giggle, heard people whisper the dreaded 'Snivellus' nickname that made him cringe, and heard people comment that his acne had grown worse over the summer.

He sat down and drank some water, and just listened to his roommates gaggle on about their nonsense. He glanced over to the sole girl in his year seated very close by him.

Camilla Diggory's skin was glowing and zit-free. Her hair was longer, and she appeared to have grown into a more adult feminine shape. She eyed Severus, and he smiled just a little back at her. She wore her Prefect badge very proudly, and ate her rare roast beef with the gusto of a growing boy, yet with just enough elegance to still be considered proper. She was not like other girls. He looked around and noticed that nearly all the other girls in other Houses were wearing make-up. Camilla did not. She simply did not need to.

Her black eyelashes were naturally long, and her black eyebrows were shaped just perfectly. Her freckly creamy face was adorned with pink cheeks, and lush pink lips. This day he'd seen her wear her hair completely down. Severus had noticed she tended to wear her curly hair pulled back in a pony tail, and on occasion would wear it in a long braid. He once saw her in the library, removing her rubber band, and pulling her long bangs and the sides of her hair back with a large barrette, but she never wore it all down, until that day.

Her seventeenth birthday was the next day and she was a woman after all. Her long, curly hair was tight, and not wild. She didn't even put her tendrils behind her non-pierced ears. She let them frame her face as she continued to eat without speaking too much to the girls seated near her.

"Wow, she just gets hotter and hotter," Wilkes said. Severus noticed he too was admiring Camilla, instead of eating his easily chewed food. He knew Wilkes fancied Camilla, but Severus knew all too well, for a reason he'd never understand, she fancied him instead.

---

Severus actually slept well and woke up a little early for the first day of classes. He used his medicinal mouthwash, and gave his note to Madam Pomfrey while everyone else was eating their breakfast.

"Broom accident, you say?" she asked while reading the note. "You don't ride a broom."

He simply nodded. She walked over and gave him a brief examination. She agreed that in one week she could remove the binding spell from his jaw, and gave him more nutrient potions.

"You need an acne potion too?" she asked. He happily nodded, and took the topical potion from her. He applied it instantly to his face and then stowed it back in his backpack, which was full of books. "Now that's a new one, and it's the best one in the world. A former student, a Ravenclaw, invented the Potion for it, and got it patented just last year."

"I read all about it in my Potionsh magasheen. I hope it takesh away all my acne."

"Well it's almost a guarantee. As I said, it's the best one on the market, and has the fewest and most mild side effects. You probably noticed your last one only took away about 75% of the acne, and made you skin itch."

"It did, I never liked it," he muttered, glad to have a new Potion to aid his adolescent skin.

---

For N.E. his plate was fully loaded. He'd received all "O's" on his O.W.L.s, and was eager to bury himself in the N.E.W.T. program at Hogwarts. He was signed up for N.E.W.T. level Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmacy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. He'd need all of them to pursue his career as a Healer. There were two Ravenclaws who were in each and every single one of his classes.

His first class was Arithmacy. It consisted of him, six other Ravenclaws, and to his surprise, Camilla Diggory. She had not taken Arithmacy before, and he could not figure out what she was doing there that day.

One thing he did know was that the class was going to be fun and challenging. He loved math, and studied and mastered Muggle Calculus, Trigonometry, Matrix Algebra, and Differential Equations. He could not understand for the life of him why mathematics was not practiced at Hogwarts. Arithmancy was great and necessary to perform many jobs in the wizarding world, however the higher applied mathematics in the Muggle world were necessary so far as he was concerned, to better understand and master Arithmacy.

He also viewed math as the world's only equalizer. Something both Muggles and wizards could understand, and communicate with. He had no desire to ever live or work in the Muggle world, but mastering mathematics would come in handy if the Dark Lord ever did want to plant him in a Muggle area someday.

He was so surprised to see Camilla Diggory that he smiled when she walked in. She naturally took the seat right next to him, and passed him a note.

"Hi!" her note read. He was not a fan of note passing in class, and did not want to get in trouble. He did not want to ignore her either, so he quickly penned back:

"Hi, odd seeing you here, oh and Happy Birthday. By the way, I broke my jaw, and can't speak until next Tuesday."

She turned to him once she read the note and made a sad face, then smiled slightly. He really couldn't wait to ask her why she was there but he'd have to wait at least until later that day.

His second class of the day was Defense, a required N.E.W.T. course for everyone. He took his seat in the back next to Wilkes as always, and tried hard not to look at Lily. He did look at her though a few times, and noticed Potter was seated directly behind her, and was staring at her hair. It infuriated Severus that a piece of scum like that was gawking so obviously over his former love.

Their new Defense teacher was a very, very young woman by the name of Professor Hobbs. She had short black hair, brown eyes and, very vivid freckles. She was also short, very short, no more than sixty inches tall.

"Hello, I'm Professor Hobbs and I attended Durmstrang. I am as you can see, British, but my maternal grandmother was from Lithuania. I live and work in Germany primarily as a Healer, but I decided to take some time off from that to teach here at Hogwarts. You are my first N.E.W.T. class which means we have a lot of work to do. I understand you've not had consistent learning in this subject, and I hope to correct that. I assure you I'll be here next year when you take your final Defense class," she said, as Severus felt a chill run down his spine. It would be impossible for her to last the year and he knew it.

His next class was Herbology, and he was the only Slytherin there. He shared that class with six Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs, Lily's roommate Mary, Lupin, and Pettigrew, of all people. Herbology was simple to him, and enjoyable, and he did not want Lupin's, and Pettigrew's presence to upset him, so he tried to just ignore them.

During lunch he drank his nutrient potion, and gathered more books for his afternoon. His roommates took the bare minimum of classes consisting of Charms, Defense, Magical Creatures, and Astronomy, since the professor was insane and gave everyone "O's" regardless, even if they showed up or not. Severus found out everyone took Astronomy pretty much except for him and the two Ravenclaws who seemed to be on the Healer track like him.

It was suggested he take Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes to better broaden him for his profession as a Healer, but no one was allowed to take more than six courses. Charms was not required but he thought it would be more important than Magical Creatures, and opted for that instead. He studied some Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes books on the side, and felt confident his independent study of them would suffice.

After lunch his next class was Charms, and it was the second class he shared with Lily. Lupin, Black, and Potter were in there too, as well as Camilla Diggory. Professor Flitwick's syllabus was much more concentrated than in the years prior. Severus was very good at Charms, but he needed to practice them, as they did not come naturally to him. He knew it would be a slightly challenging class.

After Charms, he had his least favorite course, Transfiguration, and, to his shock, all of his enemies were present. Black, Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin, as well as Lily and her roommate Mary, as well as two Hufflepuffs and four Ravenclaws were present. As he assumed, he was the lone Slytherin in that class. McGonagall was his least favorite instructor, and she made it pretty clear she was not a fan of his either. Transfiguration was another discipline he was very good at, but had to work on. He practiced and practiced, and if he had it his way, he'd not take it at all. However in order to be a Healer, one must take N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration.

"Snivelly is gonna be all alone in this one, James," Pettigrew said, as Severus walked in and seated himself in the seat as far from them as possible.

"Awe, so alone, no fellow Slytherdicks to talk to, shame," Sirius said.

Severus noticed that Lily sat in the front of the class, and did not once look at him when he came in. Potter was behind her again, gawking at her hair, while his friends gawked at Severus. Severus kept his head down, and brought his book to his nose. His eyes were still so weak he could not see the board from where he sat, but he absolutely refused to sit closer for fear of being too close to Potter and his mates.

His last class of the day was his easiest, and the one he dreaded the most. Potions. He knew Lily would be there, and judging from what he'd gathered over the years, no one from his House, or Potter and Black would be there either. Not having a class with Potter and Black was a good thing, but what if they were forced to be partners together? What if her friend Mary did not take N.E.W.T. level Potions too, and they had to speak to each other?

He made his way down to the dungeon and into the classroom he'd nearly lost his life in during his first year. So far it was just him alone in the room, as he took the table in the back, and hoped to keep it just to himself. A lone Hufflepuff named Nancy Shroeigann entered the room, followed by his two Ravenclaw stalkers, three other Ravenclaws, and to his shock and near horror, Peter Pettigrew. He was the last person- behind Evan Rosier -that Severus expected to see that day. His Professor Horace Slughorn entered the room next, and Severus turned to look at the door. Where was Lily?

"Good afternoon and welcome to N.E.W.T. level Potions. This is the smallest class I believe I've ever taught! Just one from my own House, one Hufflepuff, five Ravenclaws, and even more shocking, just one Gryffindor. Okay, let's get to work. First, we brew the Draught of Living Death…."

What? No Lily? How would she go on to be a Potions Brewer without taking the N.E.W.T. level Potions? Did she not take it just because of Severus?

"…which is why it's so difficult to brew. So I hope you all paid attention to what I just said now, and wrote it down, or else you'll not brew it correctly for certain," Slughorn said, as Severus suddenly became aware he'd not listened to a word his Professor had just said. "Now that we are at N.E.W.T. level, I no longer need to collect your supplies for you, they are all in the cabinet to the rear of the room near Mr. Snape. Go get what you need, and begin brewing. You will have three attempts. I'll record the highest of the three scores for your grade. Good luck!"

'_What did he just say to do?_' Severus thought to himself, as others walked over near him to get their supplies.

"Yuck, do the supplies need to be so near Snivellus?" Pettigrew said, as he wobbled next to Severus to get his ingredients.

Severus naturally said nothing, as he couldn't, and saying anything would be moot anyway. There was no getting through to those assholes, so there was no point. He gathered up his own ingredients, and began his work. He'd had his Advanced Potions book for many years now, but this was the first time he ever had a good reason to use it. He looked up the recipe in the book and committed it to memory. Then he began his work. It would take a long time to brew it, and he did have three chances. He was confident he'd get it done on his first attempt.

**AN: The explanation as to why Camilla is in that class comes in the next chapter.**


	6. Jaws of Strife

**Chapter Six: The Jaws of Strife**

SeverusHe had homework assigned in each of his classes, so he was happy. He, unlike most, adored homework. He loved to keep his mind active, and anything to take his mind off of Tobias, and Lily, was a good thing. In Severus Snape's perfect world, he'd have eight hours of class, and four hours of homework, sleep for ten hours, and use the rest to bathe and eat. He had no real hobbies, had no real friends, and had no girlfriend.

He was still a very randy- sixteen- year- old boy who had needs, needs that were met in the shower at least once per day. He really, really wanted to have sex with a woman, but he knew that with his looks, and personality, no girl would want to sleep with him. He didn't really want to just fuck someone either. He'd not turn down a slut who wanted to just fuck him, but he really longed for something more. He was very alone in the world, and aside from Lucius, he had no one he could even talk to. He didn't know it at the time, but he desperately needed love, and validation from the opposite sex, which was why he always got along with the opposite sex. He'd always had friends that were girls, and could talk to girls easier than talking to boys.

He found he never really trusted boys. It may have had something to do with his father, and his leaving. Also, his only true friend, Lucius, had betrayed him, and lied to him since day one. Girls never lied to him. They used him, but were also kinder to him, and they always let him know precisely how they felt about him, regardless.

He thought briefly about pursuing Camilla more, but she was a pureblood, and in the end, out of his league. She was smart, lovely, bold, and strong, but what would she want with a lowly half-blood from Manchester? He'd never be good enough for her. He'd never be good enough for Lily. He'd never really be good enough for anyone, and he'd already promised his life to the Dark Lord. What woman would want him now?

---

He skipped dinner and sat alone in the library working on equations when Camilla approached him.

"Hey, so what happened to your jaw?" she asked taking the seat to his right.

"Long shory. So, why are you in Advanshed Arithmashy anywaysh?"

"Huh?" Oh…why the math class? Um…long story too," she said, with a wicked smile. Severus felt compelled to smile back, even though it did hurt some. "Um, well, I decided on a career that sort of requires it. I did testing over the summer through a tutor to get the required "E" and then took the O.W.L.S. privately to take the course."

"You can take the O.W.'s privately?"

"Oh, yeah, N.E.W.T's too, home schoolers take theirs in early June. So I went to the testing facility at the Ministry, and took them, and was able to take the N.E.W.T. level course. It's really going to be hard though. Do you like it?"

"Yesh, it'sh pretty eashy."

"Awe, you poor thing, you can hardly talk!" she said with a sympathetic smile. She probably sensed that it was too hard for him to speak, so the two just worked on their homework together without much chit- chat.

---

The new acne potion Madam Pomfrey recommended did its job indeed. His acne had worsened considerably over the past summer, and he was happy to see that after just four applications, his skin was clearing up some. His face was still greasy, but the pimples were vanishing. One other thing he noticed that he did not like, was some of his former pimples had left little marks on his face, and he was not sure if the acne-scars would ever go away.

The more he washed his hair, the oilier it became. He'd read up on the acne potion, and one out of fifty test subjects suffered that undesirable side eaffect. It seemed he was just destined to have an oily face, and oily hair, until puberty was over.

His first week of classes were pretty good. Lily would avoid looking at him, and flat out ignore him whenever they were in close proximity to one another. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew continued with the verbal abuse that Severus had become accustomed to. He tried his best to not look as if he was friends with his roommates, and he really wasn't. Not being able to speak all week made that task easier.

Eleven days after starting back at Hogwarts, it was finally time to remove the locking spell on his jaw. After class was over and he had completed his first Arithmancy test, he rinsed with his mouthwash potion, and met Madam Pomfrey down in the infirmary. He was not the only patient there that evening. As he entered the room, he walked passed the roughed- up and bloodied Remus Lupin. Remus pretended not to notice Severus, and Severus pretended not to notice Lupin. Severus sat up on the bed next to Lupin and waited for Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah good, you must be eager to eat," she said, approaching him, and closing the curtain around Lupin's bed. "Okay, first let me ascertain that the break is healed," she said, placing her hands on Severus's still sore jaw. She cast some kind of spell that allowed her to view where the breaks were and smiled at him. "You look good. Okay, I'm going to unlock the jaw;, once I do, do not move it until I say so."

He did as he was told, and felt the pressure ease off his tender jaw. He wanted to yawn just so he could open his mouth, but he resisted the urge.

"Now it's going to be extremely sore when you do open it. I somehow get the feeling you'll turn down a pain potion. I want you to slowly, very slowly, open the jaw as far as you can, and then slowly close it."

He opened his jaw slowly and could feel the curtains of spit in his mouth sticking from the roof of his mouth to the bottom. As she had said, iIt was very sore like she said and even more sore to close it back up.

"Okay, do what you just did ten times in a row. Do it slowly," she said, writing something down in his chart. Each time he opened and closed his mouth, he thought it hurt worse, but continued to do as he was instructed. "Good, now relax the jaw and move it slowly to the right and then the left, then back to the center."

He didn't think it would have hurt as badly as it did but he did as she asked. He had a feeling the pain would last for some time to come and he had no choice but to just deal with it.

"Good, now, act like you are drawing an 'O' with your lower jaw, open, then form an 'O' shape…yes, good, how does that feel?"

"Like crap," he said, suddenly relieved to have his speech back.

"I didn't think it would feel pleasant. Now, here's some bread, chew it, and then drink this water," she said, handing him a piece of rye bread, and a glass of crystal clear ice water. He ate the bread slowly and each bite did hurt but the feeling of chewing on food again made up for the pain he was experiencing. He drank the water, but spilled some on his robes. "Not to worry. You've not used those muscles in nearly three weeks. Okay, those exercises you just did, with the opening and making the 'O' shape? Guess what you get to do three times a day, each day, for the next three days?"

Severus just smiled. He forgot he was now finally able to speak for a moment.

"Oh, can I eat anything now?"

"Yes. Go to the Great Hall, and as a treat, I have one of our elves on stand-by to get you anything you want. Now if the pain worsens, come see me. For now just repeat those exercises three times per day, and I'll see again on Sunday just to see how you're doing."

"Okay, thanks," he said clearly, shocked to hear his rediscovered voice. Was his voice always that deep, or had it deepened some in the last three weeks?

He walked passed the ailing Lupin, and nearly ran to the Great Hall. His stomach heard the good news that he could eat, and was cheering for joy as he made his way to the table. There was an open seat next to Wilkes and Mulciber, and he was happy to take it. Within a second of his arrival, an elf arrived to give him some personal attention.

"What can I get you sir?" the blue- eyed elf asked., as Severus didn't really need much time to ponder.

"He wants soup and a milk-shake!" Wilkes joked to the elf. It was a commonly known fact that elves had no sense of humor so Severus had to quickly correct Wilkes, before he was presented with soup and a milk-shake.

"No! I want…pretzels," he said, as the elf repeated each item he requested.

"Pretzels."

"And…popcorn."

"Popcorn."

"Potato crisps."

"Potato crisps."

"And…what else is crunchy, peanuts!"

"Peanuts."

"Raw celery with peanut butter."

"Celery and peanut butter."

"Raw carrot sticks."

"Carrot sticks."

"A green apple!"

"Green apple sir."

"And, a bowl of Rice Krispies, very little milk."

"Rice Krispies, low on milk. Anything else sir?"

"Um, a Coke with lots of ice…you know what, scratch the coke, just bring the ice. That's all," Severus said, waving away the elf. He looked up at his roommates and smiled for a moment. He then glanced over at Lily to find her talking to Potter, and lost his smile in an instant.

"So, the man can speak again, and what does he have to say? How the bloody hell did you break your face?" Wilkes asked as the elf reappeared with a bowl of pretzels, a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of cereal, a bowl of carrots, a plate of celery, a plate of crisps, and one very green sour apple. He then handed Severus a large cup of ice and vanished.

"I uh, fell off my broom," he said, and then crunched down on a very hard and delicious pretzel. He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the sound and feeling of his teeth breaking the crunchy bits of pretzel into oblivion, before he swallowed them down. He could not enjoy his masticating for very long as he was quickly brought back to reality.

"You have no broom, you're poor!" Avery said, as his roommates began to giggle.

"I don't care," Severus said grabbing a cool and crisp celery stick that was slathered in chunky peanut butter. "Insult all you want," he said, with his mouth full of food, "I'm just happy to eat again."

He let his roommates talk about how difficult their classes were, as he and Camilla just eyed each other. Nothing could be more difficult than Arithmancy, therefore they did not know what they were talking about. He gobbled up as much as he could and chewed on some ice before pocketing the rest of his pretzels, and rising to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rosier asked.

"Unlike you lot, I have actual classes with actual homework. So I actually have to head to the library., Yyou are aware Hogwarts actually has one of those, are you not?" he said, as Rosier laughed on.

"Go on then, you walking abacus," Mulciber said, as Severus rolled his eyes.

"What's an abacus?" Rosier asked as Severus turned to leave.

"Wait, I need to study up some too, I'll go with you," Camilla said, gathering her books and following him. He didn't mind walking Camilla to the library with him, but her sudden attentiveness towards him was odd.

He had a Herbology paper that he needed to begin research on, a Transfiguration quiz to study up on, and reading in Charms. He had no time to chit chat with her once he arrived at his destination. Therefore he let her just talk to him on their walk.

"So you have your mouth back. What did you think of the test today?" she asked, clutching her books to her chest as she walked beside him. He turned to answer, and noticed that she was actually an inch or two smaller than he for once. Her hair was down again too.

"Um, I thought it was pretty easy. I hear next year will be harder. We're going to have just one question, one! And we either get it right or we fail, and can't take Advanced Arithmacy N.E.W.T.S!"

"I know, that makes me nervous. I hear out of the eight of us only four are expected to continue on to take the N.E.W.T. test. Four! I have to continue and do well on N.E.W.T's, or else I can't pursue my career."

"And what would that be?" Severus asked, breaking his stare and looking down at his large feet as he walked to the library.

"A career is what you do for a living to earn wages to be able to sustain ones self, but that's not important at the moment."

"Wow, that was very sarcastic of you. I'm mildly impressed," he said with a small smile as they reached the library doors. Without thinking, he opened the door, and allowed her to walk in first. Once inside, the two had to resume their conversation in a whisper.

"Thanks. I revel in sarcasm, it pleases me to do so and I did not think you would mind. It seems you wrote the book on sarcasm anyway," she commented, as he placed his bag on the table and without thinking, pulled the chair out for her to sit in. "What a gentleman, thanks!" she whispered, taking the seat offered her, and placing a thick strand of curls behind her ear. "Well, I decided on cartography as a career. I mean, I'm going to be a writer, but I need a practical back up."

"Cartography? You wish to draw maps?" he asked, highly impressed, and surprised at her chosen field.

"Well, I'm not a very good artist, so no drawing, no. no. Plotting the maps, perhaps. Magical maps of course. I want to work on those new magical maps that overlay the Muggle ones, so you can find the wizarding part of London on a Muggle London map, and know where they meet."

"What on earth made you consider that as a career?" he asked, astounded at her choice and most interested to hear more.

"Well, to be perfectly honest," she said turning to face him while leaning in to whisper closer to him, "I want to write but, like I said, writing does not always pay the bills. My cousin Gerhardt is a Cartographer in Austria. I spent most of summer visiting him and my Aunt there. I think it's just neat, and I've always been fascinated with maps. I'd love to travel, travel all over."

"Oh wow. I didn't know you were Austrian."

"Oh I'm not. We Diggory's are as British as Merlin. Mum is of German decent. Her sister, my Aunt Helen, moved to Austria when she married. I was tutored in Arithmancy when I was over there this summer."

"I see," he whispered, delighted to be able to speak again, and more delighted someone wanted to speak to him. He looked deeply into her pale blue eyes with gray specks to see what she was feeling at the moment. He sensed she still liked him, but she seemed very nervous that evening and almost distraught. "What is it you wish to write?"

"Um, well for practical reasons, I think I should write about magical geography, but I prefer fiction. Not a huge market for fiction writers out there."

"Sure there is, just look at Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Camilla laughed and then rolled her eyes some.

"You boys, you are all so jealous of him. I'm not a fan of his works, but I believe they are marketed as non-fiction, Severus."

"Believe what you want, that wanker is a liar, no way he did all that stuff!"

"Have you read his works?"

"Hell no, rather gouge my eyes out!"

"Shh!" Madam Pince the Hogwarts Librarian said, walking by the chatty couple. The vulture-like thin woman walked by and shot them a nasty glare. Severus and Camilla took that as a sign to open their books, and do what they intended to do in the library that evening:, study.

---

After the realization that Camilla was a smart, mature, ambitious, and creative woman came to light, Severus slowly made his way back to the cold, and dark dungeon. He wanted a cigarette very badly as he had not smoked any since his 'accident.' When he had gone went to Diagon Alley to purchase supplies, he had snuck into the Muggle Supply store and bought a few cartons of ciggies. He figured Wilkes was awake, and since he had his own room, he may as well just go smoke in there. He and Wilkes had smoked before, after all.

"Oh, Mr. Talkative…come in," Wilkes said as Severus entered the spartan room beneath the Black Lake. "So, did she follow you to the library?"

"Hm? Who?"

"Camilla, you twat!"

"Oh, yeah, well, we have Arithmancy together."

"She's taking N.E.W.T. level Arithmancy?" Wilkes asked, plopping down on his bed with a look of shock on his rosy face.

"Um, yeah…that's what I just said. As much as I'm pleased to have my speech back, I still detest repeating myself…want one?" he asked, as he placed one cigarette in his mouth, and motioned the pack closer to Wilkes.

"Sure," Wilkes said, watching on as a green flame lit from the tip of Severus's wand to light his much desired nicotine vessel. Severus then took the liberty of lighting Wilkes's, and the two sat in silence, inhaling the fumes of their Muggle obsession for a moment. "How is it us wizards can smoke cigars and pipes, but to smoke cigarettes is considered Muggle, and therefore, trashy?"

"Who knows," Severus said leaning back to the stone wall next to the underwater window. He exhaled slowly, and watched as the gray and white smoke escaped from his lungs through his mouth and nostrils. "Half the purebloods at this bloody school smoke cigarettes. And since there are no wizarding cigarettes, calling them Muggle cigarettes is simply moot. They are just cigarettes."

"You are being a real asshole tonight, Snape. I thought you'd be pleased to have your voice back," Wilkes said, inhaling the rich fumes without the same grace and ease that Severus had done just a moment prior. Severus pondered for a moment why he was in such a foul mood. He still sensed that Camilla liked him, but he simply thought he was not even close to worthy of her company, let alone her affections. There was no way he'd act on any feelings he may have budding for the older and lovely witch.

"I dunno, tired, I guess…and my jaw fucking hurts still," he said, looking straight ahead at the mahogany door across the room, while slowly bringing his cigarette to his lips for a third puff.

"She really blossomed over the summer, don't you think?" Wilkes asked with a small smile on his face.

"Camilla?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…yeah. Well she's an adult now, and nearly a year older than you. She wants to be a Cartographer."

"What's that?" he asked. Severus did not blame him, or think him terribly stupid. It was not a common field, after all.

"Map maker. That's why she takes Arithmancy."

"Ah…I got the easy ones with them lot in there," Wilkes volunteered, nudging his head back to indicate the Slytherin Common Room behind his wall. "I got Defense, Creatures, Charms and Astronomy. Oy, that Astronomy is something else."

"So I hear, do you sleep through it?"

"Shit, man, I don't even show up…period!" The two maturing young men laughed some before finishing off their cigarettes. When Severus was done, he used ahis spell he'd created to disposecard of the cigarette carcass, and remove any stench from in the room.

"Well, it's late, Mr. Prefect, I'm heading back to the room," Severus announced, rising from the bed, and straightening his robes some.

"Hey, um, Snape…could you do something for me?" Wilkes asked with an apprehensive tone.

"What?"

"Maybe just…kind of…find out if Camilla has a boyfriend or something."

"Just ask her yourself."

"No! No…no…umm…no," he nervously replied, beginning to blush more than usual and fidget some.

"Okay, I'll tell her you fancy her and…"

"No! Snape, come on, man!"

"I was kidding. I'll…see what I can do."

"Great…thanks."

Now Severus had to play match-maker, again, and that time with a girl he somewhat fancied himself. It was of no use. Wilkes was far more worthy than he for Camilla, just as Lucius was for Narcissa. He doubted Potter was worthy of a slug's affection, let alone Lily's. It seemed, however, Lily's affections were no longer any of his business.

---

If there was one thing Severus knew about women, it was that it was always best to be honest and up-front with them, at all times. The best way to see if Camilla had any interest in Wilkes was to simply ask. And simply ask he did, just before their Arithmancy Professor arrived the next morning.

"Do you like Wilkes?" he asked, leaning in so no one else could hear their conversation.

"Um…huh?" she asked., She was wearing her hair back up in a pony tail that day.

"Wilkes, he fancies you. What do you think of him?"

"Oh! Um…gee," she spoke, clearly in shock. She smiled some, giggled some, and then raised her brows some. "I uh, never really thought of it before. He's…okay, I guess."

"Don't tell him I told you. He wants to ask you out," he fibbed. Surely if Wilkes liked her then he intended to ask her out. If thereit was one thing Severus excelled at, it was fixing people up. "Look, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Would you maybe have lunch with him if he asked you?"

"Um, sure…yeah…um…yes," she said, and then began to smile. He looked into her eyes and felt surprise, wonder and outright glee. Maybe she really didn't fancy Severus at all. Not like the girl could fancy two blokes at the same time.

"Okay, great. He's an okay guy, pureblood and all, and he's just scared to ask, that's all."

"I don't care if he's pureblood or not," she said which shocked Severus. "But yes, if he asked me, I'd have lunch with him."

"Okay, look for the invitation to arrive sometime this week sometime," he said, looking forward as their Professor entered the room.

---

Severus penned Wilkes a note and passed it to him on the stairsin the corridor that afternoon. The note simply said 'She's in to you, ask her out to lunch in Hogsmeade for this weekend.' Wilkes grabbed the note from Severus, who was heading up the stairs while he was heading down the stairs. Also heading down the stairs was Lily who was closely being followed by Potter.

"Oh, isn't that sweet, Snivellus is now passing love letters in the hallways!" Potter shouted as the surrounding students burst into laughter.

"Isn't note passing for girls? You must be the girl in that relationship!" Sirius said, as people laughed even harder. Severus glanced over to see that Potter had his wand out, leaving him practically no time to summon his own. In an instant, Potter threw a slime hex at Severus who had no time to block it magically, so he blocked it the old- fashioned way, he hid behind a chunky Hufflepuff.

Even his aggressors laughed as their intended target was missed, but a new target was hit. It seemed Potter didn't really care who he mocked and hexed, so long as someone got hurt. On that day it was a fifth- year Hufflepuff named Shanni Bloon, and she and her friends were not happy. She screeched, and yelped, as loads of slime oozed down from her head down to her feet. Her gaggle of friends cussed, and shouted at Potter, until they looked behind her to find the cowering Severus. Then all their anger was aimed at him, the real target, instead. He ignored them and continued up the stairs, leaving behind a crying and confused Shanni Bloon to clean up herself.

Later that evening, during dinner Severus noticed Wilkes talking to his fellow Prefect more than usual. She appeared to be enjoying the conversation, but seemed to glance over at Severus a lot. Severus was still reeling in excitement about being able to eat, and very much enjoyed his scalloped potatoes, and crispy sautéed green beans that night.

After dinner, he headed for the library to pen Lucius a letter to let him know he was healed, and once again, eating solid food. He told him he was fixing up Camilla with Wilkes, and mentioned some of his classes before rolling the parchment up and stuffing it in his bag. When he rose to leave, he spotted Shanni Bloon standing alone in an aisle, apparently trying to reach for a book. He decided to go and help her and to apologize for what happened earlier.

"Why don't you just use magic?" he asked as he approached her. She looked startled and then looked angry.

"Because when you used me as a human shield today, you managed to crack my wand in half at the same time! Professor Flitwick is trying to repair it for me."

"Oh…I'm sorry," he said to the much smaller witch. She was only about nine months younger than he and just turned sixteen, but she seemed very short for a sixteen year old. She was at least a good six inches shorter than he. He rose on his tippy toes to get the desired book for her. She yanked it from his thin hands angrily, and began to walk off.

"Asshole," she said just loud enough for him to hear before leaving the library. It seemed the lighthearted Hufflepuff's were not fans of Severus Snape. The feeling was mutual.


	7. The Maurader's Map

**Chapter Seven- The Marauder's Map**

The next morning Severus was eager to actually eat breakfast. Since regaining the use of his jaw, he found eating to be most pleasurable and even worth waking up early for. He happily munched on very crunchy waffles happily and tried to just eat and not talk to his roommates too much.

"Okay, so it's a date," Wilkes whispered, leaning in so no one else could hear their conversation.

"Good! Tomorrow at Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, thanks, Snape! I'm glad you were able to help me with that."

"No problem, oh, here's your girlfriend," Severus said as Camilla entered the Great Hall.

"Good morning Severus, good morning Simon," she said, taking her seat.

"I often forget you have a first name, Simon!" Severus teased as Wilkes blushed.

"I often forget your name isn't Snivellus," Wilkes replied, which annoyed Severus somewhat, but not enough to leave the rest of his waffle and leave the table just yet. So instead he shoved the waffles in his mouth and then took his leave.

---

Arithmancy was good. Camilla and Severus shared some minor small talk, and then he went was on to his next class without her. His day dredged on as usual. Verbal taunts from his aggressors, ignored by Lily, and work on his Draught of Living Death. He added the volatile valerian root and followed the instructions in his book to a T, only to find…that it turned lime green instead of clear. '_Um, that's not right,'_ Severus thought to himself. '_Shit!'_

When he looked around, no one in his class had lime green goo in their cauldron. Some had blue, some had yellow, some had orange and none had clear.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, I see you have finished and finished incorrectly at that. What do you think you did wrong?"

"I'm uncertain. I followed the directions," he replied.

"Ah, but I said on the first day of class that there is a misprint in the book and to add one milligram less valerian root than it calls for."

"Oh."

"Oh, yes, oh. Well you have two more tries Mr. Snape," Slughorn said as Severus slowly wrote down his professor's instructions and cleaned out his cauldron.

Severus always excelled at Potions and usually made up his own short cuts and tips. To be publicly humiliated at his prowess really set him off. No one else did it correctly either, but that didn't stop Pettigrew from laughing some at Severus's plight. He was not angry at Slughorn or even Pettigrew, but he was angry at himself. Without thinking or even being conscious of his actions, he instinctively pulled his stringy and ever- oily hair from behind his ears and over his face, to hide his shame from himself more than anything else.

He decided to try to make it on his own in private, probably in the loo, and see how he did. He had three more weeks and two more chances to brew it properly. He stayed up very late that night and went into one of the showers in the Slytherin washroom toand worked on his potion. He first brewed the entire potion in his head and tried to visualize exactly what would happen when he added certain ingredients. He discovered, at least theoretically, that there was more wrong with his text book than the typo about the valerian root.

He wrote some notes down in his book and continued his potion theory before actually setting out to brew. Before he knew it, someone had entered the loo. He looked up and noticed the window from the shower-stall was glowing green from beneath the lake. The sun was up. It was Saturday morning and all of his roommates were heading to Hogsmeade so he could just sleep all day and no one would bother him. He gathered up his ingredients that he 'borrowed' earlier in the day from the Potions Lab and set a '_stasis_' charm on his spare cauldron.

He crept into his room to find his roommates sleeping. He noticed it was only seven in the morning. He didn't even bother changing from out of his robes. He removed his shoes, crawled beneath the covers and went to sleep.

---

He was having a lovely dream about flying over the town of Tuscany. He could feel cool breezes in his face and the tickle in his stomach from being up so high and flying so quickly. He was flying higher than he ever did in real life. He looked down and could just barely make out the orange roof tops and lush green hill country. The air was getting down right cold and the wind was drying his eyes out and making it hard to breathe. He had no idea how high he was or how fast he was going but it was higher and faster than he'd even gone in real life. The dream was still enjoyable and he was not afraid at all. The only bad part was he kept hearing someone call his name.

"Snape! Ya dead?" the voice of Simon Wilkes, spoke as Severus was instantly thrust from flying high to being buried beneath a wealth of blankets and a comforter.

"What?" he asked with a lot of attitude as his protesting eyes were forced open.

"Wake up man, it's four thirty! Come on, I want to tell you how my date went!"

"Jolly-wow Wilkes," he said finally climbing out from the mass of covers. "Well, let me get cleaned up and I'll meet you in your room."

"Cool," Wilkes said. Only then did Severus notice Wilkes had a large smile on his blushing face. He hoped to God he'd not created another Lucius or he'd just have to kill himself.

Severus had been ga-ga for Lily for years and never dredged on like Lucius did and now it seems, Wilkes was. Sure, he may have perked up some when he'd mentioned her name but he never bored others to death with his tales of her beauty and overall glory. Why put other people through that kind of hell?

He changed into his Lucius hand-me-down robes and met Wilkes in his room. Severus was pleased that more and more Slytherins were 'lounging' in robes instead of hideous Muggle clothing. Dressing like the others did make him feel more proper, though the only roommate of his who dressed in robes was Mulciber.

"Hey, wow, never seen you in traditional robes before, when did you get those?"

"A while back," Severus said taking a seat on Wilkes's bed. He crossed his legs Indian-Style and awaited his fate. "So, where did you take her?"

"Oh Madam Puddifoot's., I thought she'd like that, being a girl and all."

"Did she?"

"No! She said we should have gone to the Hog's Head but I thought she was kidding. Apparently she wasn't."

Severus chuckled at the thought of such a lovely witch slumming in such a seedy place. She was not an ordinary woman that was for certain.

"So did she drink the tea?"

"Oh…yeah, all proper with her pinky out and all. She liked the tea and ate the biscuits and acted all refined and all. She just said she'd always wanted to go to the Hog's Head and hoped I'd take her there. To be perfectly honest Severus, I'm afraid of that place."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Well, it's a dump, it's dirty and my father told me only shady people go there. Oh and you have to wear a hooded cloak too, very odd. Not a place for a lady."

"She is no lady, it seems."

"Huh? Well, sure she is," Wilkes said, sounding rather offended. "Oh you mean 'cause she wanted to try that place? Yeah, well….she's not the typical lady, it seems."

"So, anything else? I have research to do."

"Yeah, well, we talked and all. She's pretty cool, actually."

"Yup, well glad you had fun," Severus said rising to leave.

"And she's so pretty, and I mean pretty! She was wearing robes, violet ones and her hair was up in a bun with little curls falling down the sides of her face…" Wilkes drudged on, as Severus sat back on the bed, rolled his eyes and began fantasizing about death. "…and those eyes of hers are almost gray, compliment her black hair well, I think…" Wilkes continued as Severus became more and more nauseated at the hell that was his life. "…and she's pretty athletic. She said she wanted to play Quidditch for our House but her Mum forbade her! Said it wasn't lady-like to get Quaffled in the head. Did you know she wants to be a map-maker when she leaves Hogwarts?"

"Uh huh," Severus said beginning to zone out as he stared at the cracks on Wilkes's walls.

"Yeah, neato! Far out, man, to want to make maps, I mean what kind of chick wants to make maps? Most chicks I know, at least the ones in my family want to be medi-witches or professional tutors, and a few lawyers -- but those are my third cousins who are studying law and…"

"Simon!" Severus nearly shouted. Wilkes jumped up and stared at Severus for a few moments.

"Yes?"

"You're going on and on…I'm glad you had fun. Go, get married, make babies and be sure NOT to name any of them after me…good bye!" Severus sneered, slamming the door behind him.

Why was he so angry? True listening to another 'Lucius wanna-be' go on and on about a girl that he set up their date for was annoying but Severus was more than annoyed. He was flat- out pissed off and he had no clue why. He had set up his buddy with a girl that he considered a friend, and they seemed to hit it off, why be angry? They were perfect together. Both were purebloods from middle-class backgrounds. Both were smart and funny and he supposed they looked good together.

Surely Simon Wilkes deserved a lovely witch with long, silky spirals of black locks that cascaded ever so elegantly down her lean back, just leading the eyes to her well- but not over- pronounced supple rear-end. Her blue-gray eyes that were so large and deep and crystal clear and tucked away behind the longest, darkest, thickest and perfectly curled lush lashes just beneath perfectly shaped eyebrows on her clear and clean face which was dotted with muted and lovely medium brown freckles that danced around the naturally rosy apples of her high cheekbones which complimented her always naked and sweet pink lips which exposed the most brilliant and perfectly white teeth in God's creation…shit!

He liked her. No, Severus more than liked her, he downright had a full- blown, all- encompassing, heart-wrenching crush on the girl who had a crush on him, whose friend had a crush on her, so he had sacrificed his own happiness for his friend's and set them up and now….well shit.

"Fuck!" he said to himself just before he entered his common room. He stormed through the room and straight into his bedroom. He got to his room to find it was occupied by all of his roommates, none of whom he wanted to see right then.

"So, Snape, another Hogsmeade weekend that you didn't participate in," Mulciber said.

Severus ignored him entirely, did not say a word, grabbed his book bag and walked out of the room. He roamed the halls with his head held low, his greasy hair covering his face and his appetite for dinner diminished. He made his way to the library and sat alone at the furthest and darkest table in the back.

He went to the racks to get a certain Herbology book when he ran into Shanni Bloon, literally. He looked at her and was about to apologize when she cut him off.

"Asshole!" she whispered loudly and walked off. It seemed she'd never forgive him for using her as a human shield. With her girth she did prove to be a most effective shield;, a large Hufflepuff was a good thing to have around in the time of crisis it seemed. It was best for him to think lowly of her or he'd feel even worse out of the guiltier if he didn't. He hated guilt, and he was resigned to just not feel it.

He sat and did his research, studied his Arithmancy, and started work on his Defense essay. Before he knew it, he was being shooed out of the library by Madam Pince, but he was not tired and still had more work to do. He contemplated returning to his Common common Room room but he overheard some people say they were going to throw a party, and watching a bunch of stuffy purebloods boogie along to Abba's 'Dancing Queen' was not conducive to studying.

He thought about hiding in a shower stall again, but there were plenty of night-bathers and it would not be very private. Argus had told him all about the girl's bathroom on the second floor that 'no one' ever used because it was haunted. Severus was not afraid of ghosts and he was pretty sure ghosts were not afraid of him so he decided to go ahead and sneak in.

He entered the bathroom to find it was the worst bathroom he'd ever seen and that was saying a lot. The bathroom at Spinner's End was appalling and the loo in his motel room in Brazil was atrocious but this one was just disgusting. It was evident it was never used:, the fixtures were rusty, the cabinets were old and wooden and even though it was lit with candles, he could hardly see a thing. One thing he clearly did not see at all was the fabled ghost. Perhaps it was a load of rubbish.

He sat down near the sinks and brought his books to his over- sized nose. His eyesight had not worsened, for he feared worse would be legally blind, so he still needed to bring his books right up to his face in order to read them. He tried not to think about Camilla or Lily or his Mum or the Dark Lord. He really wanted to perfect the Draught of Living Death so he un-shrunk his cauldron and began work. He was fairly confident no one would come in and bother him, no one at all.

"Who are you?" a little girl voice asked. When Severus turned he saw he was being asked a question by a ghost for certain. The ghost was in her Hogwarts robes and was wearing a Ravenclaw tie. Her hair was in pig-tails and she had huge glasses on.

"I'm Severus, are you the ghost who haunts this toilet?" he asked which made her look suddenly angry.

"What? Are people still talking about me and teasing me?"

"No," he said as she suddenly calmed down a little. "People fear you, you're infamous."

"Oh?" she asked, her tone lightened and an almost with a twinkle in her eye. "They do? They don't tease me for my pimples?"

"No, they tease me for my pimples."

"They don't tease me for being ugly?"

"No, they tease me for being ugly."

"They don't tease about my hair?"

"No, they tease me about my hair."

"Brilliant! I'm infamous! So why are you here?" she asked, sounding very interested in his response.

"Um, well I _was_ looking for peace and quiet and figured this would be the place to get it."

"Ah I see. So you come into my domain and expect me to just be quiet?" she asked, sounding angry again.

"No, I just thought…well…I'm not sure what I thought. I just wanted to read in peace, that's all. I'm not in the mood to talk, at all."

"Oh, girl troubles?"

"Girls are becoming the bane of my existence but I have lots of troubles. One of them is I need to finish this research."

"Research, for what?" she asked floating down on the floor next to him. She rolled over on her stomach and propped her chin up on her hands and stared at him.

"Potions."

"Ah, I was wonderful at Potions, I wanted to brew them for a living before I was murdered."

"You were murdered?" he asked, nearly gulping. He knew she had died and at school, so he assumed it was not of old age but he didn't suspect murder.

"Some weird thing ate me, it had big yellow eyes. I was just here one minute and poof, dead the next."

"You don't know who did it?" he asked, suddenly very interested in what the ghost-witch had to say.

"Nope, I thought it was Olive but I'm now thinking it was not."

"You were murdered by a fruit? Or is an olive a vegetable? Sure not a mineral."

"Olive was a horrid creature in my House who used to tease me. I haunted her after my death, but now I just haunt this toilet."

"I see…interesting. I'm sorry to hear that. I have three Olives who tease me on a constant basis, if I die, I think I'll haunt them too."

"Oh, haunting someone you hate is the most fun! It's the best thing about death. I do miss it so. Tell me about this potion."

"Draught of Living Death."

"Ooh, lovely! Death, how wonderful, perhaps I can help?"

"Ever brewed it?"

"Nope. But I would still like to help."

"I don't really need any help, well, some more light would be good."

"I'll see what I can do."

The ghost named Myrtle brought all the candles down from the walls and placed them near Severus so he could see better. He thanked her and continued with his work. She, for the most part, sat near him, watched him and kept quiet enough for Severus to tolerate her existence. Around five in the morning he packed up and began to leave.

"Thanks Myrtle, I need to leave now."

"Will you be back?"

"Probably, maybe tonight, we'll see."

"Good- bye Severus," she said. Hearing his own name, his real name and not his horrid nickname spoken took him aback for a moment. He turned and gave her a tiny smile and then snuck back to the dungeons and to the comfort of his bed.

---

He slept for a few hours and then made his way back to the library, where he hoped he'd not run into Shanni Bloon again. There were no available empty tables and he was not about to share one so he found a quiet corner and claimed the floor as his own. He emptied his bag of his books and sat in the dark corner alone. He brought his Herbology book up to his nose and let his mind wander. A few people would walk by, a few giggled, a few whispered 'there's that weird kid' or 'Does that Snivellus have no friends?' all of which he ignored.

He looked up a few times to see some of his roommates in the library, giggling at one of the tables and getting no studying done what so ever. None of them even noticed him tucked back in that corner. Someone else, on the other hand, did find him.

"The map says he's right here," Black whispered.

"I don't see him, maybe the map is lying?" Potter asked.

"The map doesn't lie," Lupin whispered. "Perhaps he got an invisibility cloak?"

"With what money? Snivels is poor!" Pettigrew spoke in a much louder tone.

Severus was seated a few feet from them, granted the candle that was lit above his head the hour before had gone out. His eyes had adjusted for him to continue to read. Plus he used his '_lumnos'_ but when he heard them coming his way, he removed the light spell and just listened instead.

"Shut up, Peter! This is a library; we don't want that Pince-bitch coming to kick us out!" Black whispered loudly.

"I don't get it…I really wanted to try that new hex on him today, the freakin' map says he's standing right here!" Potter whispered even louder.

Severus giggled internally. What is this map? Why a new hex? Are there any lone Hufflepuffs around to use as a human shield? He looked up at the boys whose outlines he could see and noticed Lupin staring right at him. Well, he was a werewolf, and werewolves have great night vision. Severus was not an animal but also had excellent night vision, the one benefit to having enlarged pupils. He clearly saw Lupin looking right at him and he was certain Lupin saw him right back.

"Hey, guys, he's not here. It's nice and cloudy outside, his kind of weather, let's go look outside for him," Lupin insisted.

"But I don't understand, you said the tracking magic in this map was the same kind the Ministry used to track underage wizards. It should be accurate!" Potter protested.

"I know., Snape is pretty good though -, perhaps he has his shield charm on him;, as you know, using that charm is the only way for you not to show up on the map," Lupin said a bit louder, again looking straight at Severus.

"True, but why is he showing up here?"

"Dunno, I'll check the map when we get back to our room, maybe it's defective., Llet's go outside," he repeated. The other's agreed and they all left. Just as they all turned the corner Severus relit his '_Lumnos'_ just in time for Lupin to look back once more. Lupin smiled some and then turned the corner with his oppressive mates.

'_Hmm, a tracking map and a shield charm, thanks for the info, werewolf,'_ Severus thought to himself as he resumed his studying.

When it was time for dinner, he made his way to the Great Hall. Once inside, he saw Wilkes sitting very close to Camilla, and the rest of his roommates were bunched up together discussing Quidditch. Severus gobbled his food quickly and, without saying a word, got up and made his way back to the library. At least that time he got a table all for himself. No one would want to sit with him anyway, but just to make sure,; he spread out all of his books and moved the other chairs back to some other empty tables.

He was ahead on studying and couldn't work on his potion until later, so he just delved into some fiction for a little while. He looked up to notice Lily sitting with Mary. Lily must have noticed him, as he was the only other person in the library but she completely ignored him. Was what he said to her _that_ bad? She'd called him a Snivellus and he was over it. It was apparent to him that she'd never speak to him again, and so be it.

He remained in the library until Madam Pince kicked him out at five minutes to nine. He went back to his room since his eyes were tired. Some people were having a bit of a party in the Common common Room room and it seemed another was going on in his room. Avery, Mulciber and Rosier seemed rather deep in conversation about nothing important while the wireless blasted "Blinded By The Light" and "You Should be Dancing". '_Disco? Really?' _ he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. If it was one thing Severus hated more than anything, it was disco music.

He needed a smoke. He knocked on Wilkes's door but he never answered. He was probably with Camilla somewhere. He went so far as to even go to his great- uncle's room but he too never answered. Where was everyone on a Sunday night?

He snuck outside only to find his aggressors. He instantly cast a shield charm on himself but couldn't help but notice they were all outside near the Whomping Willow with a wireless and they too were listening to…disco music. Perhaps the most disturbing thing Severus ever saw, other than Lupin transformed, was Lupin disco dancing with Sirius Black. '_Disco Duck Lupin?'_ he thought before nearly vomiting into his mouth.

He went into the Slytherin washroom and closed the drapes around one of the semi-private showers around him. He sat on the tiny bench meant to hold a toiletries bag and brought his knees to his chest. He never felt more alone than he did at that moment. No Lily, no roommates -per the Dark Lord's instruction - and now, thanks to himself, no Wilkes and no Camilla. Plus the aggressors have a map to track his movements now:, how charming.

A few tears began to drip down his sullen cheeks as he wept silently. He heard a few people come and go in the washroom but no one thought to open the closed curtain to expose the sniveling Snivellus inside. Without thinking he cast his own spell on himself and watched as his right forearm was split open. Blood trickled down his arm and onto the floor. He watched as the blood made what he thought was a pretty cool design on the marble floors. He felt no pain at first. Inevitably the pain came and he used magic to close the wound and more magic to clean the blood stained floor.

More and more people were coming in so he quickly realized he'd get no privacy in there. He headed back to Myrtle's bathroom where he could at least brew his potion. He sat alone on the floor of the girl's bathroom and was brewing his Draught of Death in peace when Myrtle finally decided to make her presence known.

"Oh, you again. Still brewing, I see,." Myrtle noticed.

"Yup."

"Same potion?"

"Yup."

"Not very talkative tonight?"

"Nope."

"Why? What's wrong? Girl problems still?"

"You have no concept of time, do you?"

"Nope, none."

"Okay, well, in the twenty- four hours since you last asked me that question, nothing has changed."

"Oh, I see, a whole day, huh? Felt like an eternity."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, not that I minded."

"So you don't mind a day feeling like an eternity?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Don't you have somewhere else to go?"

"Somewhere else? I like to haunt the boy's toilet from time to time."

"No, I meant, like Heaven, or is that really bollocks?" he finally asked. He'd always wondered.

"Oh, I suppose I could go there, or come back and live again, but for now, I feel like I'm meant to be here, right here. Not sure why."

"Perhaps you have a task to complete before your soul can finally be laid to rest?"

"I don't know, perhaps. I thought it was my mission in death to haunt that horrid Olive but as it turns out, someone has bigger plans for me, though I'm not sure what or when."

"Is there a God?"

"I don't know., Iif there is, I've never met him. I hope he's cute if I ever do meet him , though!"

Severus rolled his eyes. That was the horniest ghost to ever haunt a bathroom and of that he was certain.

"I just feel like I'm meant to be here, maybe God is that overall feeling, I don't know."

"How can God be a feeling?"

"I don't know, stop asking me questions!" she shouted, clearly growing angry.

"You started it!"

"I started what?"

"Asking me about girl problems!"

"Oh," she said, suddenly lowering her tone and seeming less angry. Then she smiled a shy, little- girl smile and sat beside him. "You're right, so tell me about the girl."

"Which one?"

"I have all eternity."

"Well I don't, so I'll tell you the condensed version."

"I'm all ghost-ears."


	8. Sex Type Thing

**Chapter Eight-Sex Type Thing**

**  
****AN: A thousand thanks to my beta Ambiguity and to Silvagirl who helps find the typos we somehow miss. Also this chapter is a bit R rated, you've been warned.  
**

"Excellent work, Mr. Snape! Ten points to Slytherin! That Draught of Living Death looks perfect! Perhaps the most perfect I've seen. See what following directions gets you?"

Leave it to Slughorn to use a compliment and an insult in the same sentence. Severus just nodded, cleaned up his space, and buried his head in another fiction book. He secretly wished Lily had been in that class so she could see just how competent he was. Of course, two of the Ravenclaws did theirs perfectly that time as well, which only left a handful to try for a third time.

"Those of you who brewed properly can start working on a Love Potion as extra credit!"

'_But if we brewed it perfectly, that means we are good at this and don't need the extra credit!'_ he thought to himself.

"Really, sir, a love potion?" Merryl Gikly, one of the Ravenclaws in each of Severus's classes asked.

"Yes, they are great fun! There is no misprint in the books, so you just go and brew," Slughorn insisted.

Severus was disgusted, and rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He brewed the bloody potion, which was a huge waste of time, but at least it kept him busy.

---

Two weeks passed and he was spending more and more time in the girl's' toilet. He didn't need to brew anything, but talking to Myrtle was better than talking to himself.

"A love potion? How glorious! I envy you," she said in her little-girl voice. Then she winked at him.

"Yeah, it's so _mature_ to brew it,-- it's basically an aphrodisiac! My great- uncle banned them, so not sure why we brewed it."

"No one listens to him! At least, no one I've talked to, but I talk to so few. So few people are brave like you!" she said, winking again.

"I brewed it, it was fine, gave me the extra credit I didn't need."

"Oooh, aphrodisiac! Will you slip some into your beloved's pumpkin juice?"

"Beloved?" he asked, slightly annoyed with her playfulness.

"The red head, or the brunette, either or!"

"No, I think that's so wrong;, this potion is evil, evil in a vial."

"You priss! It's great fun!"

"Don't you have a boy's' toilet to haunt?"

"Yes, but I get into trouble each time I go in there. They all tell on me and then that bastard Peeves comes in here and torments me."

"They complain?"

"Yes, because I try to sneak a peek at their willies!"

"You do what, Myrtle?" he asked, horrified at the randy ghost.

"Well, I've never seen one, so I try, but they all scream and run as soon as they see me, because I'm so hideous!" she screamed, bursting into tears and slamming head- first into a toilet. The toilet water splashed all around, but Severus quickly shielded himself so he did not get drenched.

"You're not hideous!" he shouted back, as she slowly emerged from the toilet bowl.

"I'm not?"

"No, I am, remember?"

"You are not so bad," she calmly said, floating near him.

"Yes I am, remember the girl problems?"

"Show me!"

"Show you what?"

"You know," she said seductively.

"Oh no, not falling for that one again, last time I showed my thing to a girl, well, it ended badly and we'll leave it at that."

"I'm sure it's not _that_ bad," she said, trying to rub her nonexistent head against his shoulder.

"It's _not_ that bad;, I'm sure my cock is fine,-- seems fine to me, anyway. Not that I have much to compare to since I don't make a habit of staring at other blokes' cocks. But the few I've seen from time to time in the washroom and in my own dorm room, well, I think I'm perfectly fine. It's not that, I just don't want to flash a ghost…seems creepy…sorry. But I promise if I'm ever taking a piss in the boys' loo and you come to haunt it, I won't scream and run, okay?"

"Well, okay, I suppose. But I never haunt that dungeon toilet, it's hard to get to."

"Well I've been known to pee elsewhere, on occasion. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because I've never seen one, in life, or in death!" she squealed, beginning to weep some.

"But why the fuck would he be in the girl's' loo? Oh, shit, James, you're right!" Black said, entering the room to find Severus seated on the floor talking to a weeping ghost.

"Oh, shit, she's real, Moaning Myrtle is real!" Potter said, following Black into the washroom.

"And he made her cry, no doubt his ugly nose and ugly face made her burst into tears!" Pettigrew laughed as Lupin entered the room behind him.

"Are those the Olives?" she whispered into Severus's ear. He simply nodded.

"Get out of my toilet, you pompous asses! You disgusting run-away, you filthy pureblooded asshole, you fat ass and you, you stupid follower!" she shouted as the boys stood perfectly still.

"Did a ghost just call Peter a fat ass? Brilliant!" Potter exclaimed as the others except Lupin laughed.

"You'll regret ever coming in here!" she screamed as she charged the boys. When a ghost runs through a human it leaves a most uncomfortable and creepy feeling. She ran straight into Black and vanished without a trace. In an instant Black started speaking in her voice.

"You arrogant sod!" Black squealed as he began to beat on Potter. Next Sirius grabbed his wand and cast stinging hexes on all of his friends. He then began to cast stinging hexes on himself. Myrtle did a great job of possessing him but it had to end sooner or later. Severus watched on as she left his body and his body collapsed to the ground. "There will be much more than that if you four ever, and I mean ever step foot in my toilet again! GET OUT!" she screamed and then began to hurl toilet water at the boys. Potter picked up the weakened Black and they all left per her instruction.

"Well done, Myrtle, remind me never to piss you off!" Severus said with his first genuine smile of the week.

"You could never piss me off, Severus…now, about your willy again..."

---

Severus made his way back to his room after again refusing to let Myrtle see him naked. It was late and he was tired and he had an Arithmancy exam the next morning.

"What's this shit I hear that you hang out in the girls' toilet with a deranged ghost?" Mulciber asked as Severus entered the dorm room. Mulciber didn't even look up from his book to await the answer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Some shite I heard about you being seen talking to some weird- ass ghost in a girls' loo."

"Rubbish, Mulciber, do you believe everything you hear?"

"Generally not, except when it's about you," he replied.

"Gee, thanks for the support."

Severus sank onto his bed and worked on his Arithmancy and tried his best to ignore his roommates and their wireless playing "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" which was nearly impossible.

He decided just to leave the disco room and go outside for a smoke. He found a nook near the rose bushes, which was usually a pretty secluded area and lit his cigarette. He stared up and noticed it was the full moon. He assumed the stag, dog and rat would be out having the time of their lives with the dangerous werewolf all night and, at least then, he'd not be bothered, so he smoked on.

"Hey, can I bum one off of you?" Nancy Shroeigann, the lone Hufflepuff from his Potions class asked, taking a seat in the dirt next to him.

"Um, sure," he said, giving her the cigarette and lighting it for her with his wand. Nancy was one of the less chunky Hufflepuffs but still had a good deal of meat on her. She was not pretty. She had shoulder- length mousy brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale white skin and had a few jelly rolls around her gut. She'd never spoken a word to Severus and he could not figure out why she was talking to him then. Maybe she wanted to eat him.

"So tomorrow is my last attempt at the Draught of Living Death, I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong."

"It's not too bad if you just stop and think about it. Don't follow the book, the book is crap," he said, finishing his first and lighting up his second cigarette.

"You're really good though, I mean, everyone knows you are great at Potions, despite that whole back- melting experience."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me."

"Mine keeps turning deep blue, any idea what I'm doing wrong?" she asked.

"Well, let's see," he said, using his wand to draw out in the color green in the air as if the air was a chalk board. "I'll walk you through it."

---

Severus sat in the potions lab with his nose buried in a book, but did glance over a few times to watch Nancy brew her potion. She was the last one in the class to complete it and she completed it correctly. She didn't earn any House Points for Hufflepuff, but she got her 'O'.

Later that evening, he was alone in the library trying to read up on some Charms for their quiz the next day, when Nancy sat next to him.

"Thanks so much! I'm so grateful, Severus."

"It's nothing," he said, not removing his eyes from his book.

"No, it's everything! To me, at least. What can I do to thank you?"

"I think you just did."

"Why do you hide behind that book and not even look at me, Severus?"

"Hmm?" he asked, finally turning to look at her.

"You think I'm ugly or something, don't you?" Nancy asked.

"Huh? NO, I'm just…busy."

"Come on, let's go have a smoke. I got my own this time," she said, rising to leave.

"Um, I have a quiz tomorrow and…"

"Oh, come off it, everyone knows you'll get an 'O' on it. You're so smart. Let's just take a smoke break; I know the perfect place to go where we won't get caught!" she said, grabbing his hand and leading him from the library.

"You do? Don't say the girls' toilet on the second floor."

"What? Ew, no, that room is haunted; no…it's a secret room!"

He followed her up the stairs all the way to the seventh floor, where she led him to the room he already knew about:, the Room of Requirement.

"I know this room."

"You do, Severus?" she asked, wearing a large smile on her chubby face.

"Yeah," he said cautiously as the door opened. He entered to find the room was black, with one candle and one bed. "Um, what do you want to do in here?" he asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him rather passionately.

"I've always had a thing for you, Severus, but you never ever talked to me before, come on," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him into the love den.

"Um, Nancy, uhh…"

"Shh, don't be so nervous, don't you want to?" she asked, untying her black- and- yellow neck tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse.

"Do what?" he asked nervously.

"Guess," she said, unbuttoning her blouse entirely to expose her chunky frame and white bra that covered her somewhat tiny breasts.

"Um, well, judging by the look of things…" he said before being interrupted by her invading tongue again. He didn't really like kissing her all that much. Mostly it was because he was not attracted to her at all and she kissed nothing like Lily. He was about to shove away from her when he noticed her hand invaded his trousers and began to caress him. He may not have liked her advances but his cock didn't seem to mind at all.

The last shred of judgment escaped his mind as he saw her get down on her knees and unzip him further. Any thoughts of fleeing fled once he felt her mouth on him. He just closed his eyes and pretended it wasn't Nancy the chubby Hufflepuff at all. It seemed to work. He got the impression she did not know what she was doing, but, despite that, he found he didn't mind the sensation at all. So she progressed further and seemed to be trying harder to please him for a few moments; and then she abruptly stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her as she stared right back up at him.

"Oh, nothing. It's your turn."

"To…do what?"

"Me, you fool…come here," she said, motioning to the bed. He hoped she didn't mean what he thought she meant. She grabbed his arms, and led him to the bed, and then lay down right next to him. "Kiss me."

"No!"

"Why not?" she asked with a saddened look.

"I know where your mouth has been, and, no!"

She pouted and then smiled as she leaned in closer to him.

"Then kiss me here," she said, caressing her own breast through her bra.

He did as he was told. He tried to undo her bra but was having some difficulty. She sighed quickly, jumped up to her knees and undid it herself before laying back down next to him. Her breasts were…okay. Dark brown nipples on somewhat saggy breasts. Still, though there was nothing else to do, so he gave in. He kissed her neck, chest, and finally her breasts, which caused her to groan slightly. Her groan, as much as he hated to admit it, did turn him on but only slightly.

He felt her hands massaging his scalp as he continued to kiss on her chest and down to her stomach some. He felt her pushing his head down lower and lower and lower, until his face was between her thighs. She was wearing yellow knickers, how predictable, and had rather chunky thighs that looked as if they rubbed together a lot. He kissed around her knickers and along her thighs, and then tried to work his way back up.

She applied more pressure to his head and positioned his face exactly where she wanted it. She wanted him to return the favor.

He was somewhat relieved by the knowledge that he had a good idea of what to do while down there, since he had read a few medical books before. He knew what did what and what was considered erotic. Still though, aside from Miss Posy, he'd never seen one up close and never in real life. Nancy started to remove her knickers as he began to panic at what he saw next.

She had a massive amount of very dark, very long and very black pubic hair. And it was everywhere. There was no pubic hair in those books! He could clearly find the entrance to the vagina, the clitoris, even the urethra, if he'd had a diagram from the book there. Instead, he had a furry mass of coarse blackness in his face, and no clue what to do next.

"You do know I don't know what I'm doing, right?" he asked in a panicked tone from in-between her legs.

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was doing either., I assume it's pretty simple."

"Um…" he paused and tried to make heads or tails of anything that was staring back at him. "Okay?" he asked. It was a rhetorical okay. His hard-on was long gone at this point and everything inside his body and, his mind, even his cock screamed, 'RUN! Run for your life!' but she kept her damn hands affixed to his skull and was not about to budge.

Using his very long and thin fingers, he tried to spread the mass of hair apart in an effort to find…anything. He was breathing through his mouth in fear of any odor that may be emitted from the mass of sweat- laden hair. He thought he'd may have found a hole and prayed to any God who would listen that it was the front door, and _not_ the back door he'd discovered.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered, more to himself as a pep talk than anything. He gave her a few licks and then discovered the hole that was the wettest was the one he should pay attention to. He'd read enough dirty magazines to know that a finger into that orifice should bring her at least some pleasure. So he did. She responded with, absolutely nothing at all.

Next, he deduced that her clitoris should be just due north of where his finger was stuck. He was still blind as a bat and saw nothing but hair, so he had to let his tongue do the investigating. It worked for snakes and lizards, after all. The taste was…indescribable. Not pleasant but not totally rancid either. If he could just find the clitoris, it should just taste like skin; a few licks and hopefully he'd be done.

He felt a little mass of skin on his tongue and a slight gasp from her meant he'd found the buried treasure. Buried treasure that he was ready to seal back up and rebury. He tried up and down, clockwise, counterclockwise, left to right, right to left. He was very bored. Whoever sought pleasure in that exercise was mad. He knew Lucius seemed to enjoy it, but maybe his women did not have disco-fuzz all over them selves.

Finally, he felt her tugging on his hair and pushing his head out of the abyss.

"That was…not good. Come on, let's just get this over with," she said, as he finally climbed out of her pit of fur.

"You mean more?"

"Sex, don't worry, I took contraceptive potion this morning, so just stick it in and let's do this."

"Why? I mean, why me?" he asked, flicking his tongue over his front teeth. He was certain he'd inadvertently taken a souvenir with him.

"I just, I'm ready to do this, so come on. I want you, now!" she urged.

"Okay, okay!" he said climbing on top of her.

"And don't even think of kissing me either!" she commanded as he just made a face. He had no desire to kiss her, anywhere.

"Okay," he said, trying to get his suddenly aroused self better positioned to enter her. "Um, okay, here goes nothing," he said, speaking the last words he'd ever speak as a virgin.

He found her to be tight, very tight, too tight. So tight he could not go in very far at all. She winced in pain, which instantly freaked him out.

"I'm sorry! Oh, does this hurt?"

"Does a Quaffle to the head hurt?" she muttered back, making a face in obvious pain.

"I wouldn't know. I'll stop."

"No, no, Severus, really. I want to do this and I want to do it with you, it just hurts."

"Why me?"

"I don't know…because I really like you and find you fascinating, now…just go, really slow, okay?"

He suddenly felt very bad. The poor girl liked him and he had no idea why. He was a semi-virgin at the point and always did as he was told. He continued his way, but very slowly. She'd wince and squint, and he'd stop.

"Are you certain you want me to continue?"

"Yes," she said, finally looking him in the eye. She smiled briefly and then moved his hair from his face and placed it behind his ear. He smiled some and did as he was told. "I just…didn't think it'd hurt this much!" she confessed.

"I'm so sorry," he said and then kissed her on the forehead. She smiled again, and wrapped both of her arms around his back and pulled him closer. Before he knew it she was not wincing anymore and he was in, at least as far as he was going to get. Once there, he didn't have to think much more. Sex was remarkably easy. And fast. Exactly four thrusts later and he was done. He buried his head in her shoulder and grunted into her ear before panting a few times. She finally let go of him and he moved his face to see her. She smiled at him, which surprised him.

"Okay, you can move off me now," she said as he rolled off her and looked to find blood on him.

"Oh God, you're bleeding!" he said, terrified.

"Wow, I didn't think virgins really did bleed," she said in a nervous tone.

"It's okay, here," he said waving his wand over her. His charm cleaned her up in a few seconds. He then cleaned himself up and zipped up as well.

"Okay, well, that was not what I expected. At all, I thought it'd be…better," she confessed as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Um, yeah, well, me too, you know," Severus said, underwhelmed with his first sexual experience. Sure, it was tight and hot and wet, and it felt like a really tight, hot and wet hand stroking him-- his own to be exact. It wasn't what he thought it would be either, but he'd never tell her that. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, you didn't know what to do either. What's wrong?" she asked watching him continually sweep his tongue over his front teeth.

"Um, nothing…come on, it's late," he said, standing to rise. He put his robes back on over his underclothes, wrapped his tie around his neck and put his sweaty hair behind his ears. He then turned to face her. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead again and then hugged her tightly. She returned the hug as he wove his fingers through her sweaty hair. After a few minutes, they broke the embrace and left the Room of De-Virginizing. The two did not speak the entire way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, she turned to face him.

"Well, thanks. I'm glad I was able to share this with you, Severus."

"Yeah, well uh…you're welcome?" he asked, still confused at what had just happened. She smiled and winked and walked towards her own common room. He nearly ran to the Slytherin washrooms to see what the hell was in his teeth.

---

The washroom was empty, which thrilled him more than just having been laid a few minutes prior. He went to the mirror to examine his teeth. He really didn't see anything. He swore he could feel something up in there, but he saw nothing in the mirror, nothing at all…what the hell was that?

He leaned in closer, exposed his gums to the mirror, and found what had been irking him. He had…a pube stuck in his gum. It was just a tiny piece peeking out from his top gum of his large tooth.

"Oh, my GOD!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "What the fuck!" he spoke in a much lower tone. He was religious about keeping his nails short so he had nothing with which to grab a hold of the renegade pube with. He tried using magic to remove it, but it was stuck. Even though his nails were very short, he began to rip and claw at his upper gums in a mad attempt to remove the hair.

"Shit, shit!" he mumbled through his hands in his mouth. It hurt, he was ripping at his gums which were bleeding but he could not get the hair out.

"Fuck! Fuck! Why me? What the fuck did I ever do to you?" he shouted while looking up at the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on here?" Wilkes asked, running into the washroom. "Snape? What's all the yelling?"

"Nothing," he said, curling his upper lip down over his teeth to hide the blood.

"Nothing my hairless ass. What's going on? You're sweating, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, still covering his gums with his lips. He stood with his head down and his hands on the marble sink counter.

"What were you screaming at then?"

"Nothing."

"You're bleeding," Wilkes said as Severus noticed some blood dripping from his mouth. He spat into the sink and turned to face his Prefect.

"It's a pubic hair," he mumbled in a hushed and, indiscernible and very low tone.

"It's a what?" Wilkes asked, getting right up in Severus's face.

"I said, there is a pubic hair…._stuck_…in my gums, alright?"

"Whose, yours?"

"What? NO, you moron!" Severus shouted.

Wilkes burst into laughter so hard that he had to lean over to not piss himself. He continued to laugh and laugh and laugh, for two solid minutes. Each time Severus thought he was done, he'd start all over again. Severus watched on as his misery caused so much pleasure to his so-called friend.

"Are you done?" he asked the red- faced Prefect.

"NO!" Wilkes nearly shouted, erupting into laughter again. He had tears dripping down to the floor and snorted at least twelve times before finally calming down. "Okay, now I'm done."

"Good, help me please?"

"First, where did you find the pubic hair?"

"Um, let's see, I found it on the pubic region of a certain individual whom I'd rather not mention."

"Is it a female pube? 'Ccause I aint touching no dude pube, mate."

"Yes," he said, in pain and embarrassed.

"Who the hell are you dating?"

"No one."

"You don't confess, I don't help you."

"You're such an asshole, Wilkes."

"I know, I know, I try," he said with pride, passing his fingers through his hair and beginning to giggle again. "Um, you sure are stupid, man."

"I know, I didn't even want to, she sort of forced me. At least I got laid after, I guess, I mean…"

"No! I mean, duh, transfigure some freakin' tweezers, man!"

"OH SHIT!" Severus yelled, terrified at his own stupidity. "Aw man, how the fuck didn't I think of that?"

"Well, when one has his head buried in pussy, I imagine one…"

"Shut up and transfigure away, please!"

Wilkes laughed some, turned his toothbrush into tweezers and then helped with the removal of the pubic hair. Severus was terrified he'd do more damage than he'd already done. He closed his eyes and began to panic.

"Hold still," Wilkes warned, as Severus felt the cold steel against his tender and swollen gums. He felt pressure followed by a yank, a very painful yank. He felt the entire hair forced from his mouth, as if it were wrapped around his eyeballs. "Holy fuckin' shit, who did you eat, Sasquatch?"

"Don't ask, OUCH!" Severus finally yelled as the delayed reaction of what had just happened hit him. "Oh, my God, I think I'll faint," he said staring at the bloody pubic hair that was no shorter than four inches long, as it dangled off the end of the tweezers.

"I think I'll just get me a new toothbrush," Wilkes said and then began to laugh.

"Oh God!" Severus said, running out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my bag, I need to brush my teeth, and then kill myself!"

When Severus returned, Wilkes was still there, sans pubic hair. Severus used great ease and caution as he slowly brushed his very sore gums and teeth and then rinsed at least six times until the rinse was blood- free. He then washed his face in the sink and had a very strong desire to shower.

"I'm a good friend to you," Wilkes said, shining his nails on his gray jumper.

"No, you are a great friend," Severus said, finally brave enough to look his rescuer in the eye.

"Who was she?"

"No one, it was no one. Really, I don't have a girlfriend, it was a one- time thing, okay?"

"What was it like?" Wilkes asked as Severus decided to wash his mouth out again, unable to get the taste of blood and woman from his mouth.

"It was…wet."

"I mean, fuckin', was it…you know…great?"

"It was okay," he confessed, which caused Wilkes to suddenly look a little sad. "I mean, if I'd liked the girl it'd been great but I sort of don't like her, at all, so it was not so good….fast, too."

"Yeah, Cammy said I'd be horrible the first few times and not last but ten seconds."

"Cammy? God," he said rolling his eyes and washing his mouth out yet again. "So you haven't?"

"NO, she wants to. She has! She's done it! But I'm sort of…well…I mean…" he stopped when a second year boy named Grant Greenly entered the loo and went straight for the third stall behind them. "Well, come to my room and we'll talk."

"Actually, not tonight. I really need a shower and I just want to go to bed. Tomorrow night, okay?"

"Sure, man."

"Wilkes?"

"Yes, mate?"

"Promise me you'll never tell anyone?"

"I promise…" he said with a smile. Severus believed him.

---

Severus took the longest shower of his life and jacked off to be certain no part of her what so ever got inside him. Jacking off to Camilla was better than porking a Hufflepuff, even if she was kind of nice and sweet in the end.

He got back to his room but did not feel like the man he was probably supposed to feel like. He got out his two-way parchment to Lucius and penned one sentence. '_I'm no longer a virgin, and I don't wish to discuss it._'

Severus Snape the man then retired to his bed and slept very, very well that night.

---

"You fucker!" Nancy screeched, sneaking up behind Severus on her way to the dungeon for Potions.

"What?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the end of the hallway where no one would hear them.

"So you deny it?" she said, confusing him even more.

"Deny what?"

"You gave me Love Potion, you horny sick bastard!"

"What?" he nearly screamed. He was horrified. That was Love Potion someone gave her? She didn't like him, and, even worse, she suspected he'd done it?

"You heard me, you fiend! I'm going to the Headmaster's office, rapist!"

"Hold on!" he said, grabbing her so tightly by the arm that she winced. "I did no such thing! I swear! But shit, someone did. Is there anyone else you suspect?"

"No! Just you, asshole!"

"I swear it was not me. I'll take Veritaserum if you don't believe me."

Her demeanor changed. She went from making an irate face to a much softer one as she realized he was not lying.

"Oh?"

"Pettigrew. It was Pettigrew."

"Who?"

"That fat lump who sits behind you in Potions. There is no way it was any of the Ravenclaws and no one else but N.E.W.T. levels can brew it or have access to the ingredients. That fuckin' prick!"

"Why? Why would he do that to me? WHY?" she cried.

"I don't know."

"I feel so…violated," she sighed, dropping down to the cold stone floors and weeping hysterically.

"Shit, I can't believe I'm doing this….Nancy!"

"What?"

"_Obliviate!_" he said, as she suddenly was paralyzed with a stunned look on her face. "You are still a virgin. We never had any kind of sex. The last time you recall speaking to me was before you brewed the Draught of Living Death, which I helped you with. You spent last night in the library, alone, studying. Just now you slipped on some water; '_Aguamenti'_ and I helped you up."

She suddenly appeared less stunned- looking, more alert, but somewhat confused.

"Oh, Nancy? Are you alright?" he asked, dropping to his knee to help her.

"Yeah, I'm such a klutz! I guess I slipped in that water over there," she said, looking rather embarrassed.

"Yeah, you went straight down, not sure how that puddle got there. Come on, we're late for class."

"Thanks, and oh, by, the way, thanks for helping me with that potion the other day."

"No problem, Nancy, any time," he said as he followed her into the Potions Lab.


	9. Sex, Lies, and a Dog In Heat

**Chapter Nine-Sex, Lies and a Cute and Dog In Heat**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, each one is appreciated! Thanks to my beta as well. This chapter is NC-17 for violence, be warned! **

As Severus walked into the classroom, he cast an evil glare on Peter Pettigrew, who was laughing to himself and looking rather smug. Severus was shaking, he was so irate. He was beyond irate: he was livid. He was also sick to his stomach. How could someone feel like a rapist and a rape victim at the same time? The more he thought about what Pettigrew had done, the sicker he felt, until he couldn't contain himself anymore.

He walked calmly from the classroom and waited until he was in the hall to run full speed to the loo. Once there he managed to vomit up probably every meal he'd ever consumed. He thought he saw some more rogue pubes in there which made him vomit even more and harder still. So hard he thought he'd cracked a rib.

He finally exited the stall and washed his mouth out in the sink. He went back to his room to get his mouthwash from his bag and gargle a few times. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to face Nancy again or even ever have sex again. He needed to get back to class and just do his work and think of a way to get back at Pettigrew.

When he got back to his room later that evening, his parchment was glowing green, which did not surprise him. Naturally Lucius was curious.

"_What? Who? When? Where? WHY? Come on man, tell me more!"_ he had penned in lazy handwriting. Severus recalled Lucius not telling him when he lost his virginity and certainly giving no details:, why should Severus tell him? Severus didn't even bother writing back. He stuffed the parchment in his bag, got out a book and buried himself in it.

"Seems Snape is too stuck up to talk to us lot anymore," he heard Mulciber say a few hours later, as he finally lifted his nose out of the book. He shot Mulciber a curious glance and then lifted a brow.

"What, Snape, don't like us anymore?" Rosier asked.

"Never did," Severus remarked, burying his head back in his book. He heard Avery laugh some as Rosier and Mulciber said a few choice bad words about him. He ignored them and continued to read, wishing his eye sight was a bit better.

After an hour, he decided to meet Wilkes as he had promised from the night before; it was the least he could do.

"Hey, man, how's the mouth?" Wilkes asked.

"Sore. So you didn't tell anyone?"

"No, man, I promised. So you're the only bloke I know who's had sex now. Mulciber swears he has but I think he is lying. He won't tell me one thing about it."

"Well, there's not much I can tell you really. When I say it was fast, it was fast."

"She said I should jerk off first, she said she'd do it for me," Wilkes volunteered, sending chills down Severus's spine. Camilla was a perfectly lovely witch and to hear her talked about in that way upset him. It upset him mainly because they were discussing things she'd be doing to Wilkes and not to him.

Ten uncomfortable minutes later, Wilkes was equipped with all the sex knowledge he'd need, or at least, all Severus was able to give him. Severus was tired and still angry and left shortly after to get some sleep.

---

It only took Severus a few days to come up with the best revenge for Peter Pettigrew. He knew in his heart that it had been Pettigrew, who was laughing at him no doubt. Severus had unknowingly committed rape. In a manner of speaking, he too had been raped, though his emotional baggage from the event was minor compared to hers. He'd never _Obliviated_ anyone before and hoped he had done it well enough for that memory of hers never to never resurface.

His revenge would take a little bit of time and take a lot of effort. His first task was research. He went into the library and gathered up the books he'd need. After a few days of reading, he decided to run a test on a rat he'd located on the grounds. It took him a week, but he finally succeeded and tried again on a larger test subject, a fox,. He stunned it and practiced on it. It worked on the very first try and both the rat and the fox were unharmed once he was finished with them.

The first part of his revenge was completed. It was then time for the more difficult task of procuring a certain substance. It'd be close to impossible to find it naturally, so he sought more books to try to find a way to create it synthetically. It took a week of near- constant research only to discover there was no sure-fire way to synthesize the substance. He'd have to just find a way to get his hands on the real stuff. It was by chance that Lucius was able to help him, without even knowing about it.

Lucius had penned him several times wanting more information, but Severus had never given him any. Finally, after reading Lucius's last two-way, Severus responded.

"_What do you mean you bought her a bitch?" _Severus penned, perplexed by what Lucius had just written.

"_She's perfect! She's a champion! Pure-bred champion! She named her Brandy."_

"_Brandy…and she's a Bichon-Frise? What the fuck is a Bichon-Frise, Lucius?"_

"_God, you small- town fool! It's a dog, a cute and fluffy white little bundle of happiness. At least, she makes Narcissa happy, which makes me happy. Between you and me, she's little more than a walking, eating, sleeping, shitting and soon- to- be- fucking little cotton ball who nips at my ankles and barks all of the bloody time. Did I mention she's a champion?"_

"_Yeah, what does that mean?"_

_"For Christ sakes, you're the half-blood, half MUGGLE, need I remind you, you should know these things! It's your lot that breeds these beasts for our women to swoon over."_

_"What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_"We wizards have no real club for breeding and showing dogs. It's a Muggle thing. I had to don Muggle clothing and venture out to Muggle Yorkshire to fetch this Muggle French yap-yap dog for Narcissa as a birthday present. Well, a couple of weeks early that is."_

"_Um…what the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_I'm going to strangle you, Severus. I hope to meet with you shortly so I can slap you. Muggles breed these dogs to be 'shown' in dog shows. The best of the breed wins…"_

"_Wins what?"_ Severus interrupted, most confused and growing very bored.

"_A silver cup, it's more for the handler, and don't ask what a handler is, you just figure it out. Anyway these dogs are bred and raised to be champions and compete in these Muggle beauty contests. Brandy was sired by a champion and whelped by one as well. She's only six months old and going into heat in a few days. Narcissa wishes to breed her and raise the pups though I don't know why. I can barely tolerate one white ball of fluff shitting all over my hard wood floors, let alone a whole litter of them. In the end I talked her out of it, but she needs to go through this one heat before we get her fixed."_

"_Lucius, I have a very strange favor to ask you."_

---

It was very difficult for Severus to get Lucius to agree to his favor without going into too much detail. Severus did not want to tell Lucius what happened over the two-way, and he only agreed to Severus's favor if Severus promised to meet him during the next Hogsmeade weekend to give him the entire scoop. All he did tell him was that he planned to use that favor as revenge for something deplorable Pettigrew did, and Lucius begrudgingly agreed.

The favor was owled to Severus four days later, which brought him to stage three of his revenge. He needed to get Pettigrew alone. That would be difficult. He was practically a parasite on James Potter. Severus did not want Black, Potter or Lupin involved in his revenge.

Since the 'incident,' Severus was hardly able to hold down a single meal and had resorted to once again living on nutrient potions. He even stopped jerking off in the shower because he felt like a total pervert each time he did it.

Nancy would occasionally speak to him and he tried his best to just ignore her and say as little to her as possible. Each time he saw Pettigrew in Potions class, he wanted to just murder him right there. Azkaban would be worth it if he could just kill that disgusting mass of filth for what he had done to that poor, albeit hairy, girl. He figured since Potions was the last class of the day and the only class Pettigrew did not share with Potter, Black and Lupin, that Potions class would be the only opportunity to get his revenge on him.

It was the last Friday before Halloween and Severus was so obsessed with his revenge he forgot to send Lucius a birthday card. Potions class was almost over, and when no one was looking, Severus cast a quick spell on Pettigrew's cauldron so it bubbled over and melted. Since class was over ten seconds after his melt down, everyone left except Pettigrew, who had to stay behind to clean up.

Severus waited in the cold and dark dungeon for Pettigrew to leave the room. As soon as he did, Severus cast a spell on him to knock him out. His next trick was getting Pettigrew out of the castle unseen.

---

He ended up making an opening in one of the above-lake windows and flew out of the dungeon, while trying his best to hold on the sick bastard in tow. Since it was already dark out, no one saw him fly out to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, where he had his revenge set and ready to go.

When Pettigrew woke up, he looked astonished. Although he could not speak, Severus was pretty certain he knew what he was thinking. Over the last few days, Severus had _time_ to reconsider. Had Pettigrew just done something so filthy and vile to just Severus alone, he'd probably get over it with a few hexes. But he had included a completely innocent girl and done something so traumatic to her, she might never recover. That was unforgivable in Severus's eyes. He didn't reconsider his plan for one single second.

"Hello, Pettigrew. You'll find you can not speak, because dogs can not speak. And that's what you are:, a filthy, disgusting, shit-sniffing dog," Severus spoke calmly and coolly. He was leaning back against a tree with one hand holding a cigarette. He let his arm drop and brought the other to his lips to take a long puff before exhaling the smoke very slowly. He stared down at the large black-and-brown mutt of a dog that he'd transfigured Pettigrew into.

"Don't try to move: I have a binding spell on you, you fuckin' maggot." Pettigrew yelped some, which brought a tiny yet sinister smile to Severus's very calm face. "Oh, don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. I can think of a million better things to do than kill you, you disgusting, worm-eating pile of bat shit. Know what this is?" he asked, removing a clear glass vial from his robes. The contents were thick and red. "No? Hmm, pity. It's your new outfit," he said removing the cork top from the vial for Pettigrew to sniff.

"See, that was a nasty thing you did, giving Nancy that Love Potion; and I do know for a fact it was you. If you even try to deny it, you lose a body part. The one you piss from, am I being clear?" The dog eyed Severus and began to pant heavily. "You did something to that potion to make it more of a lust potion than a love one, and don't even think for one second I think anyone else did it but you. I'm sure your intent was just to get to me, but you hurt her loads more. It was practically…no, it _was_ rape Pettigrew. You raped her by possessing her with that blasted potion. Why?" he asked as the dog just panted and began to cry. "Did you get off knowing what you did to her or something, you sick fuck?" he asked before kicking the dog in the gut.

"Hmm, well, it backfired. See, I erased her memory. She has no clue what happened. I'm very good at memory charms. I'm very good at lots of charms. In fact I'm good at Transfiguration as well, as you can tell; I transfigured you into a stinky dog. But this, the contents of this vial, this is real blood. Dog blood. Dog's heat blood, to be specific. Now, see, I'm going to pour this blood all over your ass and then I have some wild dogs over there in stasis that I'm going to sic on you.

"Don't think for one moment that homosexuality does not exist in the animal kingdom. I assure you, it does. They won't be able to resist the smell of the blood on you. And you'll be raped, just like she was. Only instead of once, I suspect these dogs can go all night on you. So, without any further ado," Severus said as he threw his cigarette to the ground, "Let's just get this whole thing started, shall we?"

Severus methodically poured Brandy's blood all over Pettigrew's backside and then awakened the dogs he'd collected from the forest. As he had suspected would happen, they rushed over to Pettigrew and began to have their way with him.

Severus was no voyeur in real life. He was no pervert either. He was, however, vengeful, so he and decided to watch on as the dogs fought each other to get to Pettigrew. He ignored the yelps and cries coming from Pettigrew and never once took his eyes off of his, despite his wanting to more than anything. He didn't want to appear weak in front of that piece of slime; and he was a Death Eater, after all. If he couldn't stomach watching wild dog's gang-bang, then he should just turn in his robes and surrender himself to the Ministry right then and there.

Internally, he was beginning to feel as if Pettigrew had had enough, but then he'd see the look on Nancy's face again, the look she gave him the night they had sex. He should have seen through her gaze. He should have cast _Legilimency_ on her. He had been so shocked that anyone, even a chubby Hufflepuff, liked him and wanted to be with him that he'd never once even thought of trying to see if she was drugged or possessed or drunk. The looks she gave him that night were fake. Behind those brown eyes had been terror, now that he thought back to it.

The looks she gave him the next morning were real. They were harsh, they were sad, and they were scared. What if his memory charm wore off? What if she had horrid nightmares for the rest of her life? He ignored the fact that he too had been violated both physically and emotionally. He was nothing but a loser from the north. She was an innocent girl.

After five minutes, he waved his wand at the pack of dogs and they dispersed. He then transfigured Pettigrew back to his normal self. Pettigrew was shaking, crying and howling, even in human form.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Severus said, kicking Pettigrew in his very human leg.

"Why did you? You animal!" Pettigrew shouted as he lunged for Severus's throat. Severus cast another binding spell on Pettigrew and took a few steps back.

"I told you why!"

"It was just a joke! James put me up to it! He thought it'd be funny if everyone knew you'd fucked a fat Hufflepuff!"

"It's not funny, you sack of shit! Did you ever think of her? Of her feelings? Of her body? What if she gets pregnant? Huh? Ever think of that? NO, you didn't, because you are selfish, just like your so called friends, who by the way, don't even like you much."

"That's not true! And I'm sure she used a potion for…"

"Shut up!" Severus shouted before getting right in Pettigrew's fat face. "Did you tell them that it worked?"

"No! I didn't know if it worked or not, I just told them I fed her the potion!"

"If you ever tell them or anyone ever what happened with her that night, I swear to God I'll tell everyone that you were fucked in the ass by a pack of wild dogs tonight, do you hear me? You keep it to yourself and what happened tonight will be our little secret. Understand me?"

"You're sick!"

"No, you're sick, you sick fuck! I'm the normal one here in this conversation, you maniacal raping sicko! Did you hear me, tell anyone and I tell everyone."

"But you'll get expelled!"

"So will you, you dumb fuck!"

Pettigrew just looked at Severus and finally nodded. Severus released the binding spell and then re-released the pack of dogs.

"Better run, fat ass!" Severus said with a laugh, as Pettigrew ran back towards Hogwarts as fast as he could with the pack of dogs chasing after him.

---

He watched on for a few moments and then, instead of feeling invigorated, he felt nearly nauseous. He began to panic. His breathing was erratic and he was feeling light headed. In his rush of emotion and panic, he put his wand to his Dark Mark and summoned his friend. A moment later, the Death Eater showed up just outside the Forbidden Forrest, a few meters before the Apparation point.

"Severus? Where am I?" Lucius asked lowering his hood and removing his mask. Severus was in no control of his body, mind or spirit at that moment, so he ran towards Lucius and gave him a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I…I can't tell you, just, thanks for coming."

"Severus, why are you out here so late?" he said, not hugging back and sounding very angry. After noticing Severus was crying, he changed his tone some. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked, finally hugging back.

"I…I just panicked. I'm sorry, just shut up, okay?" he replied, still crying and hugging the Death Eater even tighter. Lucius seemed to calm down more and just hugged back. The two stood under the moonlight in silence for a moment before Severus finally pushed back and wiped his tears with his forearm. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"What…"

"What's goin' on here?" a voice from behind Severus spoke. Severus turned to see a large figure holding up a lantern. "Oh uh, hey there, Severus."

"Hagrid…hi," Severus said, rather surprised to see the half-giant before him.

"Who's 'at? Oh, Lucius, 'ello. It's late, you know, Severus, don't wanna get in trouble now, do ya?"

"No, I was just…giving Lucius his birthday present," Severus fibbed as Lucius played along.

"Yes, and thank you, Severus, it was a very thoughtful present. Hagrid," Lucius spoke coolly, acknowledging the grounds keeper. Hagrid smiled and nodded his head and then focused more on Severus.

"Well 'ike I said, it's late, don't wanna get into trouble now," Hagrid urged. "Did you all see a pack of wild dogs race through 'ere a few minutes ago?"

"No!" both Severus and Lucius said at the same time.

"So odd, well…okay, I'll walk you back to Hogwarts if ya want, Severus," Hagrid offered as Severus turned to face the Death Eater.

"Severus, so next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, I'll meet you in Hogsmeade on Saturday morning at ten and we'll continue our…discussion?" Lucius said, trapping Severus into a date for the next weekend.

"Sure, yes. Oh and, uh, happy birthday!"

"Thanks, good night." He vanished without a pop and Severus turned to face Hagrid. Hagrid looked relieved and then smiled.

"Come now, wonder what them dogs were doin'? It looked like they was chasin' after someone," Hagrid said, slowly turning to face Hogwarts Castle.

"I don't know, that sure is odd, though. What are you doing out here in the forest so late?" Severus asked.

"Oh, well, uh, nothin'…I heard a ruckus and thought I saw somethin'…you know I won' tell on ya but yur best not be goin' out so late and so far from now on."

"I know, I just…forgot to owl his present and I wanted to talk to a friend."

"Lucius Malfoy ain't the type person yer should be hangin' 'round with."

"Huh?"

"I just mean, he's sort of up to no good…and, besides, don't you have many friends in school?"

"No, none."

"'At's too bad. I had no friends either when I went to school 'ere. Well, I mean, I 'ad my animal friends, of course. You don't 'ave a pet?"

"Nope."

"Ah, do ya like pets?"

"Dunno, never had one," Severus confessed, not minding the idle chit chat with the man who tore his arm out of his socket a few years past.

"Pet's are great companions. Unconditional love there, Severus…unconditional love."

---

Severus had difficulty falling asleep that night. Between the memories of Pettigrew howling and the snores of Avery, he thought he'd never fall asleep. He eventually did, and when he woke up the next morning, he felt remarkably good. He felt even better when he saw Pettigrew walking funny the next morning and making faces at him. The more Pettigrew suffered, the better Severus suddenly felt. So good, he rejoiced in eating six pancakes saturated with butter and maple syrup. He eyed the bacon even, but passed on it as usual.

During the next week Pettigrew would sneer at Severus or avoid his eyes all together. It seemed he'd not seek revenge and he never told anyone.

Severus told Myrtle everything that happened. He told her about his having had sex with Nancy, about which naturally she wanted every gory detail. He told her what he thought she needed to know and left out the part about the pubic hair dental floss. He told her about his revenge on Pettigrew and how well it played out. She laughed and giggled and seemed completely thrilled at the news. At least someone was happy about all of it.

The next weekend, he made his way to Hogsmeade to meet with Lucius as he promised. He walked behind his roommates who pretty much ignored him. He noticed Camilla and Wilkes were actually holding hands as they walked ahead of their pack. From outside of the village Severus could see the tall, blond man wearing sapphire-colored billowing robes waiting for him. Hogsmeade was a small village, after all.

---

Lucius Malfoy sat at the table with his face three shades paler than usual. His gray eyes were bobbing from his head and his mouth lay open for at least twenty seconds. Severus was expecting drool to fall any moment as the stunned wizard gazed deeply into Severus's cold black eyes.

"Lucius?" Severus asked. Lucius's expression remained unchanged. Severus said his name again and Lucius finally closed his mouth.

"You used my precious little Brandy's blood for that?"

"Yup."

"Did you say you transformed him into a dog and watched on as a pack of wild dogs raped him?" he asked in a tone just one optic higher than a whisper.

"Mmm hmm," Severus responded coolly.

"I just…I just…I don't believe…you? You did all of that?"

"I am a Death Eater, you know," Severus spoke. No one was in the tiny café they were at to hear their conversation but Lucius quickly winced when Severus said the 'D' word.

"Hush. Not in public, you never know who is listening. I just…um…can't believe it, coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said, finally regaining some color to his face. "I just didn't think you had it in you, that's all."

"What he did was unforgivable, Lucius."

"I know, and you're right and yes, he deserved revenge, certainly. I could just had him, you know…_killed_," he whispered, which made Severus laugh some.

"Nah, he's better off alive knowing he was raped by dogs. Revenge is sweet. That poor girl, though."

"You did a good memory charm on her, it seems. And how are you feeling, I mean, about yourself? You were hardly to blame, you know."

"I know. I just…I dunno."

"Don't let it sway you from sleeping with another girl someday now."

"I won't turn into a born-again-virgin, don't worry. Still though, it wasn't all that much fun," he said. He completely left out the annoying pubic-hair dental guard he'd kept as an unwanted souvenir but, even aside from that despite that even, the sex was not what he expected.

"It gets better the more you do it. Especially with someone you love or even like, it's a million times better."

"Great, well, I'll just look forward to that. Let's talk about something else."

"Very well, what do you think of…this?" Lucius said removing a small box from his pocket. Severus opened the box to find a rather large but not insanely large oval-shaped diamond ring with blue aquamarine baguettes going down both sides. It sat high on what appeared to be a platinum plain and thin band. The ring screamed Narcissa Black. Before he could comment on its grandeur, someone else had a comment of their own.

"Oh, Snivels, do say yes, marry up, young man, marry up!" Potter joked as he and Black apparently walked in as Severus was viewing the ring. Without even making much of a face, Lucius aimed his wand at Potter while still looking at Severus.

"Do you think she'll like it? _Expelliarmus_!" Lucius said, not even bothering to look at Potter and Black. Severus watched through the corner of his eye as Potter's wand went flying and he was blasted back a few feet onto the floor.

"Oh yes, it's perfect –_Expelliarmus-_ for her," Severus replied, doing the exact same thing to Black before he could try to hex Lucius. Black flew back much further and harder than Potter and broke a table in the process. The owner came out from behind the kitchen door to see what was going on. Lucius, with his back to the owner, waved his hand nonchalantly as Severus noticed the owner recognized Lucius, even from behind, and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, I hope to pop the question this Christmas!"

"Good, about time you made an honest witch of her," Severus said, noticing that Potter and Black were getting up from the floor. They searched for and found their wands and then left the café. Lucius put fifty Galleons down on the table and rose to leave.

"That should cover the damage. It was good to see you Severus," he said as Severus gave him the ring box back. "I just picked this up this afternoon," Lucius spoke, gazing into the ring as if it were Narcissa Black herself. "I had it designed for her."

"I think she'll like it. Will she say yes you think?"

"Oh I suspect so," Lucius said opening the door and leaving the café. Potter and Black spotted them and walked away down the alley in a much quickened pace. "I guess I'll see you at Christmas? And, um, don't worry about what happened to you or that girl. You did the right thing."

"I know."

"You'll find a good woman and have great sex someday, just keep washing your hair will you?"

"Oh, I do. This," Severus said pulling a handful of greasy hair out from behind his ear, "is a side effect of this new acne potion. Just my luck."

"Severus, if it was not for bad luck, you'd have no luck at all."

"I know it."


	10. Decloaking James Potter

**Chapter Ten- Decloaking James Potter**

Slytherin actually beat Gryffindor, which pleased Severus only because it displeased Potter and his mates. The chill outside was very evident as Severus sought out places to go smoke in peace. The best place seemed to be his Prefect's room. He'd taken to going there on Friday and Saturday evenings after curfew. That Friday was no exception.

"Hey, Snape, I hate chess, I hate exploding snap…you're part-Muggle, what do Muggles do on Friday nights?" Wilkes asked, leaning back on his bed with one hand behind his head.

"Um, drink…smoke…nothing special…watch the idiot box."

"Idiot box?"

"Television."

"Oh, tele-phision, interesting."

"No, it's telev…never mind…telly."

"Tell me about Muggle games," Wilkes asked.

"Um, well, my father fancied poker. I've never played, but I know the rules."

"Poker? What is it?"

"Cards; they don't explode."

"Okay, show me."

"I have no cards…guess I can transfigure these exploding snap cards into regular Muggle playing cards," Severus said, turning the magical cards into Muggle ones. He only knew five-card-stud and showed Wilkes how he thought Muggle poker was played. The two seemed to get the hang of it, over a few cigarettes.

"So, Snape, Cammy is this incredible person…what bird strikes your fancy?" Wilkes asked, taking a drag on the Muggle cigarette while trying to bluff his way into winning with a one, a three, a jack, a four, and a six.

"No one; I'll see your six Sickles," Severus said, seeing right through the bluff.

"Um…nothing?" Wilkes said, laying his cards down for Severus to see.

"Nothing is right, well, my two Jacks beats your nothing, so, thank you!" Severus said, taking the Sickles over to his pile. "You're really rubbish at this, aren't you?"

"I guess cards ain't me forte."

"Damn right," Severus said, still avoiding the earlier question.

"So, the bird?" Wilkes pressed on.

"Oh, um…none."

"None? Come on, someone's gotta pique your interest."

"Hmm…nope, none…sorry."

"Must make life boring," Wilkes volunteered.

"Nope, my life is full of adventure…and look at the time," Severus, said staring at his bare wrist and mocking himself. "Time for bed."

"Huh? It's eleven-thirty, you don't go to bed this early!"

"I do tonight…see ya later, Simon," Severus said, hurrying to the door to avoid any more girl talk. He was trying to forget that he fancied Camilla and really trying to avoid thinking about Lily. Still though, Wilkes was right, it was far too early to go to bed. He had a bunch of cigarettes to smoke and no desire to return to his room, so he snuck out of the castle into the brisk night air.

He knew as well as any good observer that the rose bushes near the perimeter of Hogwarts were often occupied by many a horny student. Therefore, he had to venture further out to the outskirts of the grounds to get some privacy. So he sat beneath a tree not terribly far from the Forbidden Forest to just be alone with his thoughts. Of course his thoughts usually terrified him. They'd terrify most normal people, let alone normal Death Eaters. He often thought of ways to kill James Potter and Sirius Black… theoretically speaking that is. He'd probably not kill them himself, though he very much wanted their demise to ensue shortly.

Of course Potter would probably leave Hogwarts and be some great Quidditch player, the kind that people all over the world loved and envied. Black would be his side kick since he had no skills or talents of any kind that Severus could discern. Severus would be the world's most notorious Death Eater - or so he hoped. Either that, or just be a huge, loner-nobody just like he was on that very night as he sat beneath the stars, smoking a cigarette under a tree of a infamously frightening forest.

"Who's there?" a voice spoke approaching Severus. Severus in an instant knew exactly who the voice belonged to. It was the Hogwarts grounds keeper Hagrid, carrying a lantern and walking the largest bloodhound Severus had ever seen.

"It's just me, Hagrid," Severus solemnly spoke, exhaling the dark smoke and waiting for a reaction.

"Oh, 'ello Severus! How are you this fine evening?"

"Oh, I'm fine. That's a big dog."

"Oh uh, yeah, Bessie is a bit bigger than usual tonight. Hey, wait a minute…it's awful late fur ya to be out, ain't it?"

"It is. I know. What do you mean, bigger than usual?"

"Oh uh…well uh, she's expectin', yer see."

"Expecting what?" Severus naively asked. He knew nothing little of animals and beasts. He never cared for animals much, and rarely read anything about them unless he had to.

"Well, she's expectin' pups of course!"

"Oh, she's pregnant…" Severus said, sounding not very enthused.

"Yeah," Hagrid spoke, pointing his large lantern up towards the night sky. "It's nasty cold out tonight, Severus, why not come inside my hut for some tea? Ya can finish your smoke in there, I don' mind," Hagrid said, turning to head towards his home.

"Oh, um…okay I guess," Severus said. He was slightly annoyed because he wanted to be alone, but if he denied Hagrid's request he feared he'd just go and tell on him.

It was the first time Severus had been inside Hagrid's hut; though he'd seen other students coming out offrom there before. They were mostly Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs. He felt fairly certain he was the first Slytherin to ever enter the hut. The hut was large and everything inside was custom- fit for a half-giant. Even the dog seemed half-giant to Severus, who'd never seen such a large beast before.

"Come on in," Hagrid said, pulling out a chair for Severus to jump onto and sit on. "I won' tell on ya but yer got to know that hangin' out at night may get you into trouble with Dumbledore now."

"I know…and smoking is bad for me too."

"Oh, well, uh, I don' know 'bout that. I smoke me self, pipe, though. If I had a Sickle for each student I've caught smokin', well…I'd be a very rich man, see."

"I'm sure…so, why do you think Lucius is up to no good again, Hagrid?" Severus asked, feeling a bit irked at Hagrid's observation from a few weeks back.

"Oh, uh, no reason, jus' something I 'eard the Headmaster sayin' to McGonagall one night…probably shouldn't 'ave tol' ya that," Hagrid said, looking as guilty as he sounded.

"And what did Dumbledore say?"

"Oh, uh…nothin' much…"

"That he's a Death Eater?" Severus volunteered. He loved the look on Hagrid's face at that moment. Surprise mixed with fear, and then he quickly changed his demeanor to that of the all-knowing adult.

"No, uh, what do you know of Death Eaters…Severus?"

"That they follow the Dark Lord Voldemort and aid his…" as soon as the 'v' sound escaped Severus's lips, Hagrid began to choke on his drink. As some of the fluid splashed against Severus's face he instantly recognized the smell as some kind of whiskey.

"Now, listen to me, you shouldn't be sayin' his name now. See, sayin' his name…well…it's bad."

"Why? It's just a name, people say it all the time."

"No, they shouldn't be. See, he's a very bad man. He kills people and he's just…well he's bad, see."

"And the Headmaster thinks Lucius is his follower? What proof does he have?" Severus asked sounding very annoyed. The last thing any of them needed was Dumbledore snooping and finding out they were Death Eaters.

"Oh, uh, now, see, Dumbledore is a great and powerful wizard, see. He jus' has a way of knowin' things. Nothing gets pastsed Dumbledore, nothin' at all."

"Oh, I see. Well, I know for a fact that Lucius Malfoy is no Death Eater. We've discussed it; he does not like the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is bad for business and all."

"Right," Hagrid said, almost in a slur of disbelief. He had a confused look on his face and then an embarrassed one. "He's just so…pureblood this and pureblood that, his father too."

"You know his father?"

"I knew him. Spoiled bigot he was, probably still is, they say."

"Who are 'they'?" Severus asked in a harsh tone. He was very protective of his friends after all.

"Oh, uh, jus' people 'round town. I hear things down at the pub, see. Look, he may or may not be a Death Eater, but that Lucius is up ta no good! Yer mark my words. He uses people and threatens them."

"I don't think that's true at all. He's a spoiled brat, of that I'm certain. He's proud of his pureblood status, so what? What's that?" Severus said, changing the subject. He looked over to see something moving on the floor and it appeared to just come from the fire place.

"Oh, uh, that's Sherry, and over there is Sheila and that bloke over there is Tiberius."

"Are those Ashwinders?" Severus asked. He'd never seen a living one but used the dried remains and some eggs on occasion in various potions.

"Good eye! I better fetch 'em eggs up quickly now!" Hagrid said, putting on oven-mitts and rushing over to collect the eggs which were laying in a steaming heap behind a very large and old looking armchair. Soon the snakes slithered back into the fire and were gone before Severus could even blink.

"You name them? Do they live long enough for a name?" Severus said, watching as Hagrid scooped up the eggs.

"They always travel in threes and I always name them the same names. Everyone deserves a name. I uh, need some help. You bein' here is good timin' as I'm not supposed to use magic. 'Course I do but I am not so good. Can 'ya set a quick freezing…" Hagrid stopped speaking as Severus quickly cast a freezing spell on the eggs before they caught fire. He had read about how difficult it is to harvest the eggs, which are why they were so expensive. "Oh uh, good work. Never been able to save many."

"Why do you have them? They live in your fire place?"

"No, they live near the fire place. I usually can save a few here and there, in threes. Then the rest all catch on fire…oh I uh, well I got them from some bloke down at the pub, 'bout a year ago. Always wanted to use the eggs for Professor Slughorn's potions, now thanks ta you, I can!" Hagrid happily spoke. "Thanks there, Severus! Six eggs! Three for me and three for Professor Slughorn!"

"Oh, no problem. Glad I could help. When do they lay their eggs?"

"Oh, whenever, not seemin' to be on any schedule. I try to freeze the eggs but I usually can't…"

"Don't you have an ice box?"

"No, I never needed one."

"Well, Hagrid, just get one and cast a freezing spell on it or have the Headmaster do that, and then you can just store the eggs in there."

"I hate to ask for favors and all."

"It's hardly a favor. I'd be happy to cast the spell for you," Severus volunteered. Hagrid seemed to be a very proud man and Severus respected that.

"Well uh, I dunno. Perhaps."

"Well, as a thanks for not telling on me for smoking, I'll cast a freezing charm on an ice box. Just get a standard one, fill the bottom with ice and I'll charm the ice to never melt. Done."

"Well, we'll see. It's late, Severus, best get back to yer room soon."

"Okay, think about it, will you?" Severus asked. Hagrid smiled and nodded some as Severus closed the large wooden door behind him.

---

Severus returned to his room and fell asleep. He found that ignoring most people and keeping to himself was quite easy. He'd pretty much phased out Potter and Black, and Pettigrew wouldn't even look at him. He remembered what Lupin said about casting a shield charm to not show up on 'the map.' What map? Somehow they had a tracking map and that was a pretty dangerous weapon to have. It meant anyone could just be victimized by them at any time. He asked Myrtle if she knew anything about it but she did not. She did promise to keep her ears open.

It was the last Quidditch game of the year before Christmas hols and it was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Severus was looking forward to it, as he'd have the entire library to himself. Most students attended the games regardless of who was playing. It was the day before and he was finishing up in the library. He heard some people coming, so he gathered his books up in his bag and rose to leave. He quickly recognized the voices outside the library. It was Potter and Black.

The corridors were poorly lit and, as he left the library, he noticed they had their backs to him. They were whispering but then spoke up slightly. Severus quickly cast a shield charm and hid behind the marble bust of Salazar Slytherin to listen in.

"Enough of this rubbish, let's go taunt Snivels before Madam Pince throws him out," Black said, turning to head into the library.

"Yeah, but that coward will see us coming and get up to leave probably," Potter added, following his friend.

"Shit, James, the map says he's here right?"

"Um, let's see," Potter said opening the map that Severus could hardly see from where he was hiding. "Fuck! He was fuckin' there a minute ago, now he's not on the map at all!"

"How can he not be on the map at all? He did not leave this room or we'd seen him."

"Look for yourself, he's not on the map anywhere."

"That just makes no sense, James," Black said removing the parchment from Potter's hand. "He did not just slither by us and he can't just vanish. This thing showed him cowering in the girls' loo last week, he's always on it."

"Well, do you see him?"

"No, the twat must have gone outside, probably off the grounds to smoke, the prick. We can go get your cloak and find him outside."

'_Cloak?'_ Severus thought to himself. That bastard has an invisibility cloak? '_God, what rule doesn't he break?_' Severus turned and nearly screamed to find he was not alone. As Potter and Black were heading to their room to get the cloak, one Argus Filch was apparently standing just a few inches from Severus behind the statue.

"Them lot is up to no bloody good!" Argus said, gritting his yellow teeth and squinting his pale blue eyes.

"You want some gossip?" Severus asked. Argus smiled a wicked smile which quickly faded into a horrific gasp.

"There you are, Argy," Madam Pince said as she locked the library door behind her. She wore a seductive smile and bedroom eyes the second she saw him.

"Argy?" Severus asked, terrified at the spectacle he was witnessing.

"Care to walk me to my quarters, Argy?"

"I'd rather be raped by an Acromantula! Besides, I have to uh…uh…"

"Escort me to my common room for breaking curfew," Severus said, saving his uncle from the old and dreaded librarian.

"Right, this boy broke curfew. You miscreant!" he said, slapping Severus across the top of his head. Severus played along…some.

"What? He's only one minute late! Have some pity on the boy, he's my top customer!" she joked of the school's most notorious nerd.

"No, no pity, come, you," he sneered, grabbing Severus by the arm and heading in the direction of the dungeon. They looked back to see the disappointed librarian take her leave and head in the other direction.

"You can release my arm now, uncle."

"Good boy," he said, clearly terrified.

"Why don't you like her?"

"Have you seen her?"

'_Have you seen you?' _Severus thought to himself. As interesting as his great-uncle's love life or lack thereof was, he found the map and cloak to be of greater interest.

"Say, how would you like to perform some magic, Argus?"

"Huh? You know I can't…"

"I know that, but no one else does, right?"

"No, well, Dumbledore does!"

"Of course but these students all think you are a wizard, don't they?"

"What's your point?" Argus said, beginning to sound angry and taking Severus by the arm again.

"Do you still have your mum's wand?"

---

"I still don't understand how this is gonna work, Severus," Argus said, stowing his mother's wand in his pocket. In the last ten minutes, Severus had convinced Argus to perform magic on Potter and Black. He told Argus of the map and of the cloak, both of which intrigued him greatly.

"Look, I told you, first we need to wait for them outside. I think I know where they are going to go. Once they remove the cloak, boom! You hit them with the magic."

"But I ain't got none!" Argus said sounding very angry. He had to practically chase after Severus who was far ahead of him on his way out of the castle.

"I told you, just aim your wand when I poke you and say '_Accio cloak!' _then _'Accio map'_. I'll actually be performing the magic myself, but it'll look like you are doing it."

"Using that dismemberment charm?"

"_Disillusionment_ charm. Now shh, you can't be seen talking to me. We'll go out to the willow and I guarantee that's where they'll be! You aim and speak those incantations; I'll be hiding behind you to actually perform the magic. You just be sure to catch the cloak and map!"

"Aseeno cloak and Aseeno map. Got it."

"NO! It's _accio_, not aseeno."

"Okay, oy! Where ya go?" Argus asked. He turned and could not see Severus, but Severus could see him. The _Disillusionment_ charm was working. "Oh, okay, that willow tree," Argus said to himself. Severus followed him closely as Argus made his way in the dark. As he was no wizard, he could not use a _Lumnos_ and Severus talked him out of bringing a torch for fear of Potter and Black seeing him coming. As they approached the tree, both Severus and Argus could hear voices. It was them. How predictable. Severus stood directly behind Argus and poked him in the back. In a flash, Argus leapt from the large rock and landed a few feet from the renegade boys. '_Brilliant, now I need to jump too!'_ thought Severus as he jumped and landed with a loud thump.

First Potter and Black looked stunned to see one mean-faced Argus Filch before them, and then they glanced over to see where the source of the second loud thump was. Severus had sprained his ankle in the fall but quickly limped over behind his great-uncle, who stood there, wand in hand, laughing a very evil and wicked laugh. The more Argus Filch laughed, the more pain Severus was in. So much so he had to take all of his weight off the foot entirely, so that he was leaning up against his great-uncle, which nearly caused Filch to fall over.

"Something wrong, Mr. Filch?" Potter asked as Filch nearly fell over, which caused Severus to nearly fall and break the charm.

"Tipsy, perhaps?" Black added. At that point, Severus was on his backside, leaning up against the back of Filch who probably looked like a man trying to stand on a tight rope. He was swaying all over as Severus kept leaning into him, causing him to stumble more and more. Then Severus jabbed him as the sign to get on with it.

"You boys are up to no good! I know what you are doin' out here and I know how ya got here!"

"Oh, how?" Black asked, not even bothering to put out his Muggle cigarette. Severus jabbed Filch again and watched from behind as Argus Filch aimed his wand right at the boys, who began to laugh.

"You boys got ya an invisibility cloak and a map of the school!" Argus shouted and Severus just knew he was smiling and loving every second of this.

"Oh, shit, James, hit the deck!" Black yelled, trying to run, but Argus beat him to it.

"Akrasio cloak! Alcrackio map!" Argus shouted and waved his wand in every possible direction he could think of.

'_Ah shit Argus'_ Severus thought to himself as he turned and silently cast the charms. As soon as Severus turned he saw the map leap from inside James Potter's robes and then a cloak. They flew towards Filch who was still waving his wand left and right, right and left, up and down and everywhere in-between. He waved his wand so much he nearly forgot to catch the paraphernalia.

"Ah ha! See!" Argus screeched, grasping the cloak and map in his hands. The pain in Severus's ankle was intensifying so he jumped over behind a large tree about twenty feet away to drop the _Disillusionment_ and check his swelling ankle. He glanced over to see his great-uncle having the time of his life. He'd never seen the man laugh and he'd never seen any man laugh quite that hard. "You two are in so much trouble! Ha ha-ha ha-ha!" he laughed as Potter and Black both suddenly looked very defeated. "Come now; let's go visit the Headmaster," the caretaker spoke as both boys actually hung their heads and followed him in silence. Severus waited until they were out of sight before turning to head back to the castle. All it took was a sprained ankle and a squib performing magic to shut up James Potter and Sirius Black once and for all. The price was well worth it.


	11. Discussions About Severus

**Chapter Eleven- Discussions about Severus**

Severus wished he could have been a fly on the wall in Dumbledore's office that night. Instead, he was infirm and hopping all the way back to the dungeon. He hoped his ankle was not broken as he iced it down that night. The next morning, it was swollen and sore but he could walk on it. He took advantage of the big game to go have a chat with his great-uncle Argus.

He knocked, then entered when he heard something that sounded like an 'enter' come from the other side of the door. When he walked in, Argus was seated at his desk with a parchment in his hands and a look of uttermost joy on his wrinkly face. He was smiling widely and giggling as he read the parchment.

"What does it say?"

"Well, it says 'Dear Argus Filch, Janitor- Extraordinaire With Very Yellow Teeth,' but I don't care what it says. The Headmaster said it was a map of the school, just like you told me. Then he said some heebee-jeebee stuff and it folded in and now it insults me."

"It's probably…"

"Charmed to do so! I've been charmed!"

"No, the parchment is charmed to…"

"I've been charmed! It's so grand! The Headmaster told me to keep this map hidden in my office and never let it out of my sight again! He was so angry at them boys, it was fantastic!" he said bursting into laughter. "Oh, they lost fifty House Points EACH!" Argus stated with his blue eyes as wide as globes and glimmering like the Black Lake. And, best of all, they get to have detention with me for the next four months! Oh, and no Quidditch for a month!" he yelped, exposing every yellow and rotting tooth in his mouth.

"Um, didn't Dumbledore wonder how you apprehended the map and cloak? Do you have the cloak?" Severus asked, anxious to get his hands on it.

"Oh, he's keepin' it. I told them that a very bright student told me about the cloak and map and told me where to find them. He didn't ask the details."

"I see," Severus said. "Hey, why was Madam Pince coming on to you the other night? Doesn't she know about you and Poppy?"

"Oh, uh, well me and Poppy are over now, been about a year," he said, sounding a little put out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She said our relationship was too physical! All sex, sex, sex…what's wrong?" he asked, noticing that Severus was turning green and his eyes were rolling back in his head. Thankfully there was a knock at the door, which allowed Severus to recover somewhat. Both he and Argus yelled "Enter!" at the same time. In walked Potter and Black, neither looking amused. "Oh, no Quidditch today. Pity. Hmm, let's see, what shall we do for detention today? I can hang ya both by the ceiling with them chains there," Argus said, pointing to the chains that in a million years Dumbledore would never let him use. "Or I could make ya do somethin' far worse, follow me," he said, leading them out the door. Severus didn't know what to do, so he followed them on his way back to the dungeon to get his bag. To his surprise, Argus seemed to be leading Potter and Black down to the dungeon as well.

"Slytherin House is the finest and most noble House here at Hogwarts. It's also the House of my family and I can assure you, the Filch Family is one of the oldest and proudest pureblood families in all of wizarding Britain," Filch lectured as they descended deeper into the dungeon.

"So what?!" Potter asked in a stuck-up voice that made Argus stop, turn, and smile at the boy.

"So what? So how 'bout you lot clean our magnificent and glorious…washroom, shall we?" he asked in a condescending tone. He opened the door to the loo and motioned for them both to enter. Severus laughed internally and continued on to the spot on the stone wall where the entrance to his common room was. He looked back to find Argus winking at him and beginning to laugh some more.

That was a pretty bad punishment, after all. However, Severus really needed to pee and he did not want them teasing him while he did it. He grabbed his book bag from his abandoned room and headed towards the library. He stopped off at the loo nearest to the library and closed the stall door behind him. Facing forward, he lifted the seat, unzipped his trousers and began to pee. He could have sworn he heard a giggle, so he quickly looked behind him to find nothing but the closed stall door. He turned back and found Myrtle's head peering out of the brick wall, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come on, show me more than that, Sev," she whispered in a very taunting tone. Well, she had been a good friend to him and he had promised her if she ever showed up in the boys' loo that he'd not run and squeal like a girl. He positioned his hand around himself to gain maximum exposure for her as she glared down at it. She giggled like a little girl and then suddenly looked more amazed than amused. Finally, he shook off after he was done and returned it to his trousers. She smiled, mouthed the words 'thank you' and vanished. He'd just flashed a ghost.

---

Without Potter on the team, Ravenclaw won and there was much rejoicing. After dinner Severus joined Argus in his office to learn more about Potter and Black's fate. Argus told Severus that he was making Potter and Black clean the entire washroom:, toilets, sinks, floors, grout, tubs and showers by hand, with no magic and using their own toothbrushes. To ensure they did not cheat, he was holding their wands until he could inspect their work later that night. Severus was instantly filled with glee. He ran from Filch's office down to his common room to spread the word.

"Hey, you guys hear who's cleaning our…"

"Oh yeah, we all heard," Regulus interrupted. "We've all been going in there all day and makin' all sorts of messes."

"Really?" Severus asked. "Making your brother's work more difficult?"

"Yeah, well, fuck him. He totally deserves it!" Regulus said with a giggle.

"Yeah, we even went in there and puked all over the floors!" a nameless first-year boy volunteered to Severus in front of the large fire place.

"Why would anyone want to vomit? It's gross," Severus said, knowing full well how much he hated to vomit.

"It is," another first-year said, "but we all took some sickening potion so it's pretty quick and painless!"

"Oh, and it's projectile and all different colors and really gross. It's from the joke shop, tastes like candy coming' out, but then stinks of nasty puke after it hits the ground!" another first-year boy added.

"Oh, well, brilliant then, I guess," Severus murmured as he saw a few fourth-year boys running to the loo. "And what's their problem?"

"Oh, they took some stuff to make them get explosive diarrhea!" another first-year, that time a girl, volunteered. "Boys are so gross!"

"Yes, we are," Severus agreed as the girl smiled at him. He stood in his own common room and for once felt like he belonged there. However, aside from Camilla, Regulus and his roommates, he hadn't even bothered to get to know the names of any of his House mates. His House was tiny too and there was no reason why he'd not know any of them. If it was his lot in life to be as invisible as possible, then it was probably best he not know any of his House mates. He sat down on the large leather sofa directly in front of the fire place. Regulus was playing chess with one of his roommates and the two first-year girls next to him were playing exploding snap.

Two second-year girls sat on the sofa next to him. Both were rather cute, wearing pig- tails and giggling, asl many twelve and thirteen year old girls tended to do. He watched on as one painted the other's nails green, after noticing hers were painted silver. He stared off into space for a moment and was brought back to reality when another first-year girl approached him.

"Go on! They told me he knows!" yet another first-year girl from behind him said to the one seated next to him.

"Severus, is it?" the blonde girl asked. Severus remained stoic-looking and simply nodded once. "Can you show me…how to cast a Patronus?"

Regulus Black instantly looked up from his chess game to see if Severus would oblige.

"What?" Severus asked, shocked to hear such a request.

"I heard that you could cast one, I want to see it."

"Why?" he asked, sounding a bit disgusted but slightly intrigued. The blonde girl leaned in and whispered into his ear so low he could hardly make out what she said. "Come again?"

"I said, my Uncle is in Azkaban and I'm going to see him over Christmas hols and I'm frightened of Dementors. Don't tell anyone about him though, please."

"Oh…so you are frightened of _rogue_ Dementors?" he asked so others could hear. The girl looked scared, and then nodded and smiled. "Well…our Prefect Camilla Diggory can cast one, can't you?" he asked noticing she entered the room a few seconds prior.

"I know she can, she's the one who told me!" the blonde girl said as Camilla walked by and put her hand on the girl's arm.

"Show her, Sev, it's the stuff of legend!" Camilla mocked.

"Ah, but most legend's are not true. How do you know it's not just verisimilitude?" he asked which made Camilla laugh.

"What's that?" the blonde girl asked.

"The stuff legends are made of. What's your name?"

"Ophelia," she said with a large smile.

"Well, Ophelia," he said, once again looking at Camilla who was looking very happy, "rougue Dementors are few and far between. I've never seen one and I'm confident I never will. However, since the casting of a Patronus is a _defensive_ spell and something that should be taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I highly doubt you will learn it, I shall demonstrate," he said rising to his feet. He retrieved his wand and noticed that all eyes in the room were on him. He was suddenly felt very proud and very nervous at the same time. He tried a few times, all non-verbally and nothing happened. Had he used up all his happy memories? He thought of how he had felt when he became a Death Eater and the Eagle Owl flew from his wand, hovered around the room and then flew straight out the window.

Almost everyone seemed impressed, except his roommates who all walked in just as he was…

"Showing off?" Avery asked, clapping as he approached Severus.

"Ophelia wanted to see," Camilla said harshly.

"Who's Ophelia?" Avery asked.

"I am!" the girl shouted and then walked off with her friend who, Severus noticed, waved at him.

"That was Ophelia Olhms and Bestsie Bulstrode, they are first-years in our fine House, gentlemen," Camilla said, winking at Severus.

"Who cares? Hey Snape, go take a shit on the floor for those assholes to clean up!" Mulciber said wearing a very large grin.

"What? NO! I will do no such thing and I certainly hope you didn't either!"

"Well, Mulciber did; I took a huge crap and made sure some got on the seat," Avery said as Camilla rolled her eyes in disgust. "And Rosier made sure not to flush after drinking some of that sick potion, and Wilkes…"

"Um, flushed and washed my hands, thank you," Wilkes said to the approving smile of his girlfriend.

"Yeah, he pussied out," Mulciber added, as Camilla smiled nervously at the first and second year students who were listening in on every word. She then shot them all a fierce glance.

"Well, I made sure it smelled real bad!" Wilkes said which made even Regulus laugh. Then Camilla shot him a furious glance. He was a very bad Prefect it turns out.

"Ooh, like that was hard to achieve!" Mulciber joked.

"You know I have to report this!" Camilla urged.

"Oh come on, no one defends us, just pretend you know nothing," Mulciber suggested. Camilla smiled, rolled her eyes, and then walked away. Severus didn't think she was a bad Prefect. He instead silently praised her for defending her House and not tattling on her own Housemates for being total and complete dumb-arses.

Severus however, was disgusted. No wonder everyone hated his House, they shit on a perfectly good marble floor. True, the idea of Potter having to clean up shit from a floor and Black scooping up puke from around a toilet seat did make him giggle inside. He, personally however, would not lower himself to mimic his roommates, though he would flash a ghost.

"Come on, let's go snoop on them!" Avery said, grabbing Severus's arm and running with him out of the room. Nearly all of the Slytherins were gathered in-front of the open door to the boys' loo gawking and laughing at Potter and Black. Severus did feel somewhat vindicated some, even if he was slightly embarrassed by his House mates' behavior. He wanted to see how Potter and Black felt about being laughed at all the time.

The two were on their hands and knees, scrubbing with their toothbrushes just like Filch had ordered them to. Severus did begin to laugh when he saw the anguish on their faces. However his laughter was quickly quelled.

"What is this? Why are you all standing in the doorway laughing?" McGonagall asked in a stern voice that made some of the younger Slytherins quiet down immediately, while others continued to gawk.

"Professor! They are coming in here and making messes for us to clean!" Black shouted, his sweaty black hair hanging down over his face. Most of the Slytherins began to mock and tease his complaining, which angered McGonagall further.

"Well, I think that you deserve your punishment, Black and Potter; however they," she said, shifting her attention to the Slytherins, "should not be creating more mess. I think we'll rope off this washroom until you two are done cleaning it thoroughly," she said placing a magical rope over the entrance. "As for you, the washroom near the Great Hall is the closest for you gentlemen to use in the meantime."

Potter and Black were sure to make seething faces at Severus before returning to their bucket. He did not care and was glad that his House mates had acted in such a disgusting and immature manner. They deserved it, after all, they deserved worse.

---

"Snape, Dumbledore wants ya," Wilkes said to Severus the second he walked out of the common room the next morning. It was not the first thing Severus wanted to hear that day, or any day. He did not like Dumbledore, he did not trust Dumbledore, and he did not want to be alone with him. Besides, what did he do wrong that time? He was certain he'd done nothing to warrant having to visit him.

"Peppermint," Severus said as the staircase moved for him to meet with the Headmaster in his office. He leaned in to knock, when the door opened instead. Dumbledore, adorned in pale yellow robes with ruby accents, smiled and welcomed him in. Severus knew to avoid Dumbledore's gaze at all times, as to not give up the truth about him being a Death Eater. "You wanted to…"

"Yes, Mr. Snape, it's been quite some time since I've spoken to you. How are you?" he asked, motioning for Severus to take the seat opposite him.

"Fine," Severus said, hanging his head down low, allowing his greasy locks to cover his ebony eyes. He amazed himself with his ability to lie. He was as far from 'fine' as anyone could get.

"I see. Your Head of House informs me that you seem to keep to yourself these days. He says in Potions class you are often seated alone and in group projects, you insist on working alone, using magic to add the ingredients your partner should be adding so that multiple ingredients can be added at the same time."

"I work better alone, sir."

"Ah, as do I, so I understand. He tells me he often sees you in the corridors walking alone and that you hardly ever go to Hogsmeade."

"Why would I go to Hogsmeade?"

"Have you any friends?"

"No." Why was Dumbledore asking these ludicrous questions? What did he care?

"I heard some news about you recently that I find terribly hard to believe."

If Severus hadn't been Occluding so hard, he'd probably have gone into a panic for fear that Dumbledore had figured him out. Instead, he raised his head and kept his gaze slightly over Dumbledore's shoulder so as to avoid his eyes.

"What's that?" Severus asked.

"Well, I believe you are familiar with our grounds keeper Hagrid. He said that you aided him the other evening in harvesting some Ashwinder eggs. He said you seemed to know quite a bit about magical creatures, despite not taking the course. Am I correct that you have not taken it?"

"Yes, sir," Severus said, once again looking down at his scuffed boots.

"Ah, very well. Well, Hagrid has some personal business to attend to and he'll be away for the next two weeks. I'm afraid, aside from Fawkes here, I'm not very good with magical creatures. He usually assigns our talented Professor Kettleburn to check in on them for him but the Professor is so busy with end of term exams and such. He thought perhaps…you wouldn't mind looking after them?"

"Huh?" Severus said, lifting his head and finally meeting Dumbledore's eye.

"Would you mind checking in on his pets? I believe he went so far as to say, if you preferred, you could stay behind in his hut during the next two weeks, since he thinks his dog may give birth soon and she'll need help."

"He wants me to help his dog give birth?"

"Well, I believe she does most of the work; you just check to make sure the pups are well and all. Unless you don't wish to stay…"

"No! No, I'd like to help him, that's fine."

"He leaves tomorrow and will return on the day before we break for Christmas. If this does not inconvenience you too much. I'd hate to deprive you of your roommates' company and all."

"My roommates? They're a bunch of…" he was going to say 'retards' but then decided to leave well enough alone and shrugged his shoulders instead. "That's fine."

"Good, it's settled then. Well, he'll have instructions for you; you should probably head over there now. He has his own loo and all, so pack your bags. You will still take meals in the Great Hall, of course."

"Yes, well, thank you," Severus said, rising to leave.

"Oh, don't thank me!" Dumbledore said with a smile. Of course it was Hagrid's idea and not Dumbledore's. Hagrid was the one he needed to thank.

Severus walked in a fast pace from the Headmaster's office all the way down to the dungeons. He held his head low as always and allowed his thick bangs to cover his face. He went and began to pack the second he arrived in his room. No one was in there except Mulciber.

"Whatcha doin' Snape?" he asked, not looking up from his Quidditch Monthly magazine.

"Hagrid's going away and I was asked to watch over his pets. I'll be stayin' there for the next two weeks."

"Where?"

"His hut," Severus murmured while gathering up his books, scrolls and quills.

"Yes! Party time!" Mulciber shouted, leaping from his bed.

"No, no, it most certainly is not! If any of you lot even try to go there, I'll not answer the door."

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Am I to act any other way?"

"No, dick is synonymous with Snape, I understand that. I mean, come on, man, we, just us, I mean, can have some…"

"No! His dog is pregnant, he's got Ashwinders and all sorts of fucked up shit in there, the answer is no! Good-bye!" he said slamming the door behind him. He was pretty sure he heard Mulciber call him a dick again as soon as he left but he did not care. He walked through his common room and out into the cool dungeon. He was heading up the stairs when he noticed his Head of House's office door was open and he heard someone say his name. He quickly set down his bags and cast his _Disallusionment_ charm on himself to hear what was going on. It was Dumbledore and Slughorn were talking in low tones and they were talking about him.

"So he seemed happy to go?" Slughorn asked, sounding surprised.

"He seemed…eager. I don't believe I've ever seen the boy happy."

"Yes, well, I seem to remember a similar trait in his mother."

"Yes, tell me, what do you remember of her? I had little interaction with her."

"Well, she was not very outgoing, had a few friends that I noticed but mainly kept to herself," he said. Severus could hear the chair creaking and the chair legs scraping on the floor. Since Severus noted that his presence had not been detected, he slowly got closer to hear a bit more. "She was…rather odd. Brilliant at Potions, though-- keen mind, Ravenclaw and all."

"Yes, I believe most of her family had been in Slytherin before?" Dumbledore stated. Why did that matter?

"Yes, her mother, Elizabeth. You know, she and I, well…we sort of courted for a brief time, in our fifth year. We were both Prefects. She was a lovely and charming woman. She had a rather outgoing personality and was a fabulous Quidditch player."

Severus gulped rather loudly, but not loudly enough to be detected. His grandmother had dated his Potions professor and played Quidditch? Why did he have to learn about his family from his teacher, anyway?

"Yes, I was a teacher when she went to school here. She was lovely and a fantastic player, Seeker, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, yes. Won us quite a few Quidditch and House Cups, that witch did. She had the loveliest blonde hair and she was funny! Not at all like her daughter. No, Miss Prince seemed to have inherited her father's looks and personality."

"Yes, Elizabeth Filch married into the Prince family of Romania. They have a…colorful past," Dumbledore said, which offended Severus some.

"Oh, that they do. But it's been written out of all the history books; I doubt the boy knows anything of it."

"I'm not so sure. I hear he is rather close to Lucius Malfoy and I bet he's told him all about the Prince family's _secret_ past," Dumbledore urged in a serious tone.

"Oh, I highly doubt it. That war is rarely spoken of these days; seems we have our own war to worry about after all," Slughorn said. Severus could hear both men sipping on tea most likely. "Besides, Lucius is okay, I think. Unlike his father-that piece of shit. He tried to buy Lucius's way onto our Quidditch team by wanting to purchase them all new brooms. The nerve. Lucius was not a good player, not like his father who, at least, who was phenomenal. Well, runs in the family: Lucius did not seem to inherit his father's gene for playing. So I made him Prefect instead to shut his father up."

"He was not a great Prefect."

"Oh, Albus, he was fine. I think he's a good boy. It's his father I detest. Bribing me with brooms!"

"You kept the brooms, though."

"Oh, but of course, our team won with them and without his son-worked out well for all, I think!"

Severus was becoming angry. He hated people talking so badly about his friends and he wanted to hear more about his mum and grandmother.

"Well, I hope you are right Horace, about sending him to stay at Hagrid's. Are you certain he can be trusted?"

"Oh, yes, Albus. He's not what you think. And I really don't think Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater either. I'd not worry if I were you. Now, Avery and Mulciber are another story."

"Yes, but they are not very competent wizards. This one is."

"Oh, I'd say he's more than competent, Mr. Snape is, much more than competent."

"Does he remind you of Tom?"

"No. Not all. Tom was charming and handsome and…well…Snape is no Tom."

"I don't know Horace; I really see similarities between the two at times. And his anti-social behavior. He comes from such a troubled background; he never comes to either of us for help or guidance."

"I know. Shame about Eileen. Never saw that one coming. And to marry a Muggle too."

"Oh now, that was not the problem."

"It is a problem for Severus though. It's hard being in our House with a Muggle parent. Half-bloods are seldom accepted. Now Tom was different:, no one knew his status."

"I know. I know. I just hope this time away and working with the animals helps Mr. Snape."

"I think it will. If Hagrid is right and he's that in-tune with magical creatures, maybe it'll help him. Draw him out of his shell a little."

"I hope; but I insist you keep a close eye on him. I don't entirely trust him in that hut all by himself."

"He's not going to throw a party, Albus!" Slughorn said with a laugh. Severus backed up and moved into the corridor. He let down the charm, grabbed his bags and began to leave.

"It's not a party I'm worried about," Dumbledore replied as Severus made his way down the coridor.

---

Severus practically ran all the way to Hagrid's hut and didn't look back. Why were they talking about him? Why did Dumbledore think he was like Tom-Voldemort? Why had Slughorn dated his grandmother? He banged on the door and was actually happy to see Hagrid.

"Why, 'ello there Severus, come on in!" he said, opening the door wider.

"Thanks for letting me do this, Hagrid," Severus said, putting his bag down.

"Oh, it's not a problem. I 'ate to leave Bessie when she's ready to birth a litter an' all, but, I got some family problems that need attendin' to."

"I understand. Just tell me what to do."

Hagrid smiled, pulled out a chair for Severus, and got out the longest piece of parchment Severus had ever seen.


	12. Care of Magical Creatures

**Chapter Twelve-Care of Magical Creatures**

The laundry list of things to do was very long indeed. Severus was happy to have the detailed parchment scroll to reference. Hagrid showed Severus around the hut, pointing out a large drawer Severus could keep his things in. He then said good bye to Bessie and turned to leave with his very large satchel.

"You sure you're gonna be alright there, Severus?"

"I'll be fine. I'll see you in two weeks."

"You're in good 'ands Bessie," the half giant said, almost teary-eyed. Bessie lifted her head in acknowledgment and then went back to sleep.

As soon as Hagrid left, Severus unpacked his things. He set his books aside by the largest bed he'd ever seen and magically cleaned the sheets. He checked out the loo and thought he may need a step stool to climb onto the toilet. Inside, the hut was rather sparsely furnished. There was a large table in the center of the room, a chest of drawers, a basket for Bessie to sleep in, and a rather large arm chair.

After he became situated, he sat down and began to read the list, which was badly spelled and in the worst handwriting he'd ever seen.

_#1, Feed Bessie the kibble in the larg bin each mornin. She gets for cups, and be shur she has fresh water in her bowl. She needs too go outside no less then for times eech day._

_#2, Feed Binki, Slinki and Kinki whatever skraps you want. Bring bak extra food from your meals four them._

"Who the fuck are Binki, Slinki, and Kinki?" Severus spoke to himself. He looked around the room and saw three fuzz balls that appeared to be purring. Logic indicated that those puffskeins were the eaters in question. "He named his pet Kinki? Okay, moving on…"

_#3, Chck on the Bowtruckles that ar livin in the tree nearest my hut. Just go si if they are ok._

_#4, Feed the roosters eech mornin before class. Theirs feed in a buket outside my hut._

_#5, Pick sevn or so ov the biggest roosters yer can find, and feed them to Aragog and his new wife Mosag. They liv in the forest, foller the map. Feed them this Saturde nite._

"What the fuck is an Aragog? Never heard of that."

_#6, Check on Buckbeak onse a week. Be sure to bow to him and pik off the chizpurfle's from his fethers. Now he's just a baby so be gentle. Be shur to tell him that he's a good boy, a pretty boy and a smart boy for me._

"What the fuck is a Buckbeak? Bow to it? That thing better not be some smelly hippogriff!"

_#7, Feed the kneazle that livs in the garten. I namd her Myra. She eats fresh tuna and milk._

_#8, Pluck the gnomes from the gartens daily!_

_#9, If yer can swim, go scrape some algee off of the giant squid in da lake two._

"Fuck you and, fuck, no!"

_#10, An also regardin Bessie, when her pups come, shell need five cups of food. Pleaz be careful with them new pups. Shell probablee have ten or so._

_Thank you Severuss!_

"That poor man can't spell. What the fuck did I get myself into?"

---

He decided his first order of business was to let Bessie out to do, whatever it was she needed to do outside. She wobbled to the door and wandered over to the garden just outside the hut. She squatted down and peed all over the fresh herbs, which instantly disgusted Severus. Before he knew it, about twenty garden-gnomes decided to surface to see what was going on. No fewer than four of them got drenched in dog pee.

"Wonderful, and magic hardly ever works on those fuckers, have to rip them out of the ground by hand now!" Severus said to himself angrily. He knelt down and scooped up as many of the peed-on gnomes as possible, and gave them all a good shake. He then casually tossed them one by one over his shoulder and out of the garden. He looked back once to notice that they looked as if they were drunk and seemed to be wandering off.

The next thing he knew, Bessie was squatting again and taking the largest dump Severus had ever seen. He thought it was probably ten times the size of the one Mulciber had taken on the floor of the Slytherin washroom for Potter and Black to clean up. The thought of their plight did not make him laugh this time, as he was disgusted again that Bessie took that huge crap right on the heads of at least seven more nosy gnomes. Seven more gnomes that he had to pick up with his bare hands, shake, and then toss over his shoulder.

"Why did I agree to this, again?" he asked himself.

He went over to the large basin that held rain water and rinsed his hands before cleaning them magically with his wand. When he looked over, he saw that Bessie was no longer in the garden. He saw the tail end of her as she headed into the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh, that's just wonderful! Bessie!" he yelled, running after the very pregnant dog. "Bessie! Bessie come here, girl! Oh, you bitch, where the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are you, asshole?" a nasally and high-pitched voice spoke from down near the floor of the forest.

"What the…?"

"What the what? Dick-weed!" it said again, and then burst into very high-pitched and annoying laughter.

"What the hell are you?" Severus asked, looking down at the tiny creature that was mocking him.

"Hey there, nice nose! Any gnomes living in it?"

"What did you say to me?"

"Or are they hiding in that messy and greasy hair of yours? Ew. You are the ugliest wizard I've ever seen!" it said, and then kicked Severus in the leg. The kick did not hurt, as the creature could not have weighed more than five pounds. "Say there, nice feet. So is your mother a goblin, or your father?" it said and burst into laughter again. Severus gave it a stern kick and began to walk ahead as whatever that thing was finally shut up. He almost forgot why he was in the forest to begin with, when he was suddenly insulted…again! "Think you can get rid of me that quick, bollock breath!"

"Who the hell are you, you disgusting, ferret-looking monstrosity?"

"I know _you_ are, but what am I?" it said before kicking Severus again. It then laughed and squealed for a solid ten seconds before shutting up.

"You are annoying! BESSIE!" Severus shouted.

"Oh, Bessie! Is she your long lost love, fuck- face?"

"No, she's a bitch and I'm going to die if I don't find her…why am I speaking to you?"

"Because you're ugly and retarded! Not nice to call other humans bitches- only I can do that!" he screeched and then kicked Severus again.

"Ow, that hurt this time! She IS a bitch, she's a dog, you ugly fuckin' piece-of-shit ferret-fuck!"

"Ooh, how lovely. Seen any gnomes lately, or did they all get sucked up into those shoe-sized nostrils of yours?"

"Any what? Gnomes? Are you…are you a fuckin' Jarvey?"

"What's a Jarvey, ass-wipe? My name is Harvey and I need a gnome, need a gnome right now!"

"You insulting little Jarvey piece of…Bessie!" Severus shouted, only to be kicked again. When he looked down there were two Jarveys. "Oh, no."

"Hey, Harvey, did this big-nosed ugly wizard inhale all the gnomes?"

"Why yes, Marvey, I think he did. He's a complete asshole and I hope to never look upon his ugly face and huge beak again!" Harvey responded.

Severus could not believe he had lost Hagrid's pet and was being taunted by Jarveys, of all things.

"Need a gnome! Need a gnome! Here, gnomey-gnomey, make your homey in my tummy!" Marvey said and then burst into laughter.

"I need a gnome, and I saw some just around here where asswipe was crying over his bitch!"

"Pathetic. Here, gnomey-gnomey!"

"Fuck this," Severus said, pulling out his wand and instantly taking flight.

"Only thing worse than an ugly big-nosed asswipe wizard is one that flies, Harvey."

"I know it! Don't show your ugly face here again! Gnome inhaler!" Harvey shouted as Severus flew around the trees, frantically calling for Bessie.

He flew back to the hut to find she was waiting patiently outside. Along with about ten gnomes, all of which he threw back into the forest, and praying to God that Harvey and Marvey would just feast on them and leave him alone.

"Magical creatures suck!" he said, opening the door and letting Bessie inside. "Bad girl! Bad dog! Don't do that again! OUCH!" he screamed as he felt something scratch across his arm. He looked down to find his robes were torn, his skin was bleeding, and that kneazle from outside had followed him in and cut him to shreds. "You little twat! OUCH!" he yelled, as he was scratched again. "I'm going to fuckin' kill you, you little piece of…OUCH!" he screamed as the cat-like creature bit into his forearm with great force. "Okay, okay, never mind, you're a great creature!" he pleaded as it released his arm and then walked over closer to Bessie. "Fuck, damn this is a shitty day."

He tried to make peace with the kneazle by walking all the way to the Hogwarts kitchens to fetch the finest in canned tuna and a plate of cream instead of milk. He felt like a moron carrying a large ceramic bowl full of heavy cream out to the hut, but if it meant not getting scratched or bitten again, he was going to do it.

The kneazle named Myra seemed to accept the peace offering and did not bite him again. She also refused to leave the hut after the sun set and decided instead to not only sleep in the hut, but to sleep curled up in a tight little ball, all night long, on the bed…actually, on Severus's head. He nudged her but she instantly nudged back to her station atop his head. So he lay flat on his back all night long with a purring kneazle-cap atop his greasy head and got very little sleep.

When he woke up after only sleeping for maybe two hours, he found his head was hot and sweaty from the fur-cap he'd worn all night and there was a nice and juicy fur ball waiting for him next to the pillow as well. He got out of the massive bed, still in his clothes from the day before, and turned to face Myra. She was lying on his pillow with one hind leg straight up in the air and was tongue bathing all of her nether regions without a care in the world.

Severus rolled his eyes in disgust and took a quick shower. He had just enough time to feed Bessie and run full speed to make it to class on time.

"Lovely, knocked-up dog gets breakfast and I don't! Pissy-pussy cat- thing got dinner last night, and I didn't! This is insane!" he muttered beneath his breath as he ran into the castle just as the bell rang for the first morning class. He was tired, starving, and had completely forgotten to do any of his homework. Instead of listening to boring lectures, he scribbled down his essays and questionnaires for his classes and tried to just make it to lunch.

When the lunch bell rang, he was never so happy in his life to enter the Great Hall. The very second he did, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find the benevolent face of the Headmaster smiling at him.

"How are things?"

"Fine," Severus said, trying to get to his seat.

"Did you remember to feed the puffskeins?" Dumbledorehe asked. Severus's mouth dropped as he was shocked that he'd not only forgotten, but apparently was being watched rather closely as well. "I thought not. Looks like turkey for lunch today; well, I think they like turkey. Go get some and run back and feed them."

"Well, I will, after lunch."

"Well, if you've not fed them by now they may not be alive by the time you get to them. See, they require food every ten hours. Did you feed them yesterday?"

"Um…no."

"Oh, dear."

"Fine," Severus said, grabbing a fist full of turkey and wrapping it in a napkin. He hurried off to feed them and prayed to whatever God was listening that they were not dead.

They were dead.

---

"Fuck me! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" he yelled. Myra was rubbing up against his legs and purring. "God, now what do I do?" He put the turkey down on the table and almost burst into tears. He'd killed Hagrid's cute and fuzzy pets. He'd nearly lost Bessie and he'd been was called ugly no fewer than four times by a talking ferret. This magical creatures stuff was definitely not his forte. "Lucius!" he exclaimed. He grabbed his two-way and frantically wrote to Lucius explaining what happened. He begged him to pick up three puffskeins and deliver them to the hut later that evening. Lucius was not answering, which meant he was off doing other things. He was good at reading his mail when he could, though, and Severus was confident he'd come through for him before Hagrid's return. "God, I'm hungry," he said, remembering he had the dead pets' food to munch on. He was so hungry that even turkey sounded like a good idea to him. "Myra!" he snarled, noticing she'd eaten all the turkey that he'd left on the table. "Crap!" he shouted. It was time to head back to class.

With his stomach growling and his heart sinking, he ran back to the castle for his next class. He was getting a horrific headache and was even feeling light headed.

"Please don't faint, please don't faint," he begged himself as he ventured on to his next class. He soldiered through the day and nearly ate the flobberworms in his Potions class before realizing that they were gross. He nearly sprinted to the Great Hall for dinner and vowed he'd eat whatever was served. He was in luck: it was mac-and-cheese night. "Oh, thank God."

He sat down and, without speaking a word to his roommates, he loaded his plate with mac-and-cheese, mashed potatoes, and as many carrots as he could fit.

"Jesus, Snape, what are you doin' in that hut that's givin' ya such an appetite?" Rosier asked as Severus ignored him. He shoved a few carrots in his mouth and felt life slowly coming back into his body.

"OH, SHIT!" he nearly shouted, beginning to choke on his carrots. He drank down some water and rose from the table.

"What?" Wilkes asked.

"I totally forgot to let Bessie out today at all!" he realized, running out of the Great Hall and back to the hut. He ran as fast as he could and prayed that there was not dog shit on the floor.

There was dog shit on the floor.

"Great, wonderful, how very Potter and Black of me! Cleaning up shit…at least I can use magic," he said, cleaning the floor. "I'm sorry, Bessie," he said, kneeling down next to her and petting her some. "What he hell is that?" he asked no one in particular. He noticed some more fecal matter on the floor, but it looked far different from the Bessie poop he'd just cleaned up. "Who did that?" he asked and then noticed Myra was sitting straight up in the bed, her wicked green eyes boring straight at him. She looked utterly disgusted and appalled. "Oh."

He was not going to let Bessie get away again. He transfigured a very long rope and tied it to her collar. He then took her outside and tied the other end to the near by tree, which had a healthy number of Bowtruckles living in it. He then did the same for Myra, but she did not seem too keen on the idea. "Come on, girl," he said, trying to be nice, but she just kept shooting him dirty looks and refused to be leashed. "This is bullshit, I can't walk you without a leash, I can't have you runnin' off into that idiot-ferret infested forest now, can I Myra?" She stared at him and then looked away as if he did not exist. "Fuck. Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! How the fuck do you walk a fucking kneazle? Shit, this job is making me revert to my old ways!" he shouted, noting his more than usual his use of foul language more so than his usual. "Crap."

He felt defeated. For the most part, Severus was good at nearly everything he put his mind to. Even kissing, according to Narcissa Black, at least. Why couldn't he _not_ kill the fur-ball pets and walk a stinking kneazle? When all else failed, it was best to ask for help. Argus Filch loved cats, after all.

---

"No, I ain't helpin' ya!" Argus said, slamming the door on Severus's face. The door actually hit his face. All he did was explain that he needed help walking the cat and killed had three fur balls; what was the big deal? "Killin' puffskeins is bad luck!" he heard Argus shout through the door. Well, he was going to be of no help. He held his head low and decided to walk to the library to find a book on how to walk kneazles.

'_I can't believe I'm looking for a book on how to walk a stinking cat!'_ he thought to himself. On his way to the library, he ran into Camilla. She was a girl; and girls knew everything about cats and kneazles.

"Hey, I need a favor," he asked her as she walked toward their common room.

"What? Phineas!" she said as the stone wall accepted her password for entrance.

"How do you walk a kneazle? Is it like walking a cat?"

"What?" she asked with a surprised look on her lovely face.

"How do you…"

"You don't walk cats or kneazles! Why are you asking? Oh, you're staying at Hagrid's and helping, right?"

"Yeah, and his bloody kneazle shat all over the floor, and she won't wear the leash I transfigured her…" he stopped when she began to laugh even harder and louder. "Well, how the hell do you walk it then?"

"You don't! Sev, kneazles aren't walked, they are not dogs!"

"Well, how do they, you know…go?"

"They go in one of those box thingies."

"Box thingy? What the hell is a box thingy?" he asked, thinking she was joking with him.

"It's some box that they _go_ in, and it's filled with stuff. Just transfigure a box for it!" she said, still smiling and trying not to laugh.

"What do I do with the box after they go?"

"You empty it! God, you're clueless."

"That's gross. They shit in a box?" he asked, thinking the whole thing sounded insane.

"Yeah, well, we shit in a porcelain box, if it makes you feel any better," she said, which made him smile some.

"And some of us shit on marble floors," Avery added as he walked by and just kept right on walking.

"What's this stuff you talk of? You said you put stuff in the box," Severus asked.

"Oh, cat-nip?"

"What the hell is cat-nip?"

"Hell if I know, I hate cats," she casually said, which made him roll his eyes in disgust some and grunt.

"How do you know of it then? You're a girl-girls are supposed to know this crap."

"Well, I don't know shit about cat-nip, sorry!"

"Why are you talking about cat-nip? Did you get a cat?" Ophelia asked. She happened to walk by and hear what they were talking about, it seemed.

"Sort of…tell me more about this…cat-nip," he said, eying Camilla as she smiled, waved, and walked off.

"It's like a treat for cats."

"Oh, well, what do you put in their boxes then?" he asked the much younger and smaller witch.

"Um, kitty-litter, it's like sand."

"Where does one acquire this?"

"Pet stores. I have a whole bunch downstairs in my room. I have a cat!"

"You do! I see. How very interesting. Can I um…borrow some of your cat-nip and kitty-litter?"

"You got a cat and didn't get it cat-nip or kitty-litter?"

"No, I'm cat-sitting. Well, kneazle-sitting, actually, and I think I need some. Can you help me?"

"Um…well, sure. Let me go get some. Kneazles are so cool, way cooler than cats. My cat's name is Barney."

"Good for him. So, go get that nip for me, will ya?" She gave him a funny look and then went down stairs to fetch the cat nip. Well, that was one problem solved.

---

She talked his ear off the entire walk to Hagrid's hut. The faster he walked, the faster she talked. He knew all about Barney and her brother and her sister and her pet fish back home by the time they arrived at the hut.

"Okay, Myra is over there," Severus said, opening the door for the blonde witch to enter the hut.

"Oooh!" she squealed at the top of her lungs. "She's so cute! She's orange! I had an orange kitty when I was six. Her name was Abby and she had green eyes too!"

"How very fascinating," he said, transfiguring a plate into a box. He watched as she poured the litter into the box and then gave Myra some cat-nip. Myra seemed euphoric at the sight of nip, which she happily frolicked in before going into the box. "Wow, she's actually _using_ the box."

"Yeah, kneazles are smart. Don't you know anything about them?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"No."

"I know everything. For starters, they…"

"I have so much to do tonight, Ophelia. I have to feed roosters and stuff. Thanks so much for cat-nip and everything."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"I should walk you back now," Severus insisted, opening the door to find Lucius Malfoy standing in the door way, apparently about to knock. "Oh. Hi."

"Hello. Here," he said holding up a purring bundle. "Don't kill these ones, okay?"

"I'll try, thanks," Severus said, turning back with the bundle to face the girl who looked scared. "Thanks...oh," he said, noticing Lucius was already gone. "Hmm." He opened the bundle and the three fuzzy puffskeins rolled out and purred on the table.

"What did that man mean?" Ophelia asked.

"Oh, I killed three of these today by accident, so he had to go run and…what's wrong?" he spoke, noticing the girl had suddenly burst into tears. "Ophelia?"

"You murdered puffskeins? Why?" she wept. Seeing a young girl burst into tears so suddenly did not set well with Severus, who was still starving and tired and, now, terrified.

"I didn't mean to, they need to be…fed or something!"

"Oh my God!" she screamed and cried even louder. "Give me that Myra quick!"

"Oh no, I fed her, tuna and a bowl of cream and I fed Bessie, then of course I forgot to walk her and she's pregnant and all, so she left a mess on the floor and then I didn't know kneazles needed boxes, so she just went all over the…" with each passing word the girl's eyes popped further out of her head as her mouth dropped even lower. "What? I don't know!"

"Why does he trust you with his pets?"

"Um, I don't know, I've never given anyone reason to ever trust me with anything living before."

"I can see why!" she sobbed, her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"Um, tell ya what…hey, want to do me a favor?" Severus asked in his most convincing voice.

"You mean, like trade places with you, or something?"

"Um, no. How about you take these three fine and very living puffskeins and keep them for me all nice and snug in your room, and then, on the day Hagrid returns, I'll bring them back here for him."

"What do I get in return?" she suddenly said with a very stern and clear voice. The girl was a Slytherin, after all.

"Well, surely you've heard I'm poor, so I can offer you no monetary…"

"God, the whole school knows you're poor. Teach me the Patronus Charm!"

"Oh, God. Why don't I just teach the whole bloody DADA class and teach everyone at once?" he said sarcastically. She dried her tears with her sleeve and looked more confident.

"No, teach me…and my friend Betsy."

"Fine, but no more, and I can't guarantee you'll ever learn it. Very few people can do it."

"I know, but I want to try."

"Very well, okay, take-what the heck were their names again? Um, Stinky and Pinky and Kinky…no wait…Chunky and Spunky and Klunky…no, I know one was named Kinky."

"He named his pet Kinky?"

"Yes, I don't think he knows it's a bad name."

"Apparently not. And you tease me about naming my pet Poofikins?"

"Poofikins is a fish and yes, I intend to tease you about him."

"Her."

"Whatever. Oh, Binki, Slinki and Kinki, with an 'I'. Well, go on, take them, and feed them every ten hours!"

"I'm not a murderer of cute and fuzzy things like you, Severus Snape," she said, clutching the fur balls up into her arms and turning to leave the hut.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help Ophelia," he said, opening the door for her and beginning to walk her back to the castle.

"It's okay; you are in desperate need of it!"

The girl did have a point.

**AN-In case you are not certain, Jarveys, according to the Lexicon are: ****Resembling an ****overgrown ****ferret****, the Jarvey is one of the few beasts that can actually talk. Its speech, however, consists entirely of rude phrases and insults. Jarveys chase ****gnomes****.**


	13. NEWT level Care for Magical Creatures

**Chapter Thirteen-NEWT Level Care of Magical Creatures**

After Severus was rid of Ophelia, he collapsed into bed. He did not mind or even notice that Myra had taken to sleeping on his head again. Her tail tickled his nose, which woke him up a few times, but he easily fell back to sleep. He woke up early, which he was not happy about, took a quick shower, and tied Bessie up outside.

As it turned out, magical creatures were very simple once you understood the basics. Bessie, for example, who was just a creature, had a bladder like people do. Her bladder got full and needed emptied. She was also very pregnant and needed to go out more than the average dog.

Myra needed a clean box; magic made that one simple. Roosters required food, and so on, and so on. Severus was certain he'd figured the whole thing out and was confident the remainder of his time would be well spent studying, reading, and taking care of the animals, which was simple.

He fed the roosters, cleaned the box, and left the gnomes for later. He made it to the Great Hall and ate what he believed to be the best bowl of porridge ever. He also had pancakes, waffles, eggs and toast. He'd not eaten in nearly two days and needed as much food as possible. Unfortunately, all that heavy food made it almost impossible for him to keep his eyes open during his morning classes. He did struggle through and survived the day.

He looked down his table that night and noticed Ophelia had brought the three puffskeins with her and was feeding them chicken, salad, and creamed spinach. She smiled, as did her friend Betsy, and he snickered back.

"Oy, got fans down there, or something?" Mulciber asked.

"What's with you? Into younger chicks now?" Avery added.

"No, she helped me with some of Hagrid's pets, that's all."

"What does she want in return?" Wilkes asked in typical Slytherin fashion.

"Oh, just some tutoring."

"Shame you can't tutor her sister," Avery said as Severus blinked a few times. She'd talked his ear off the day before about her older sister Avon who was in Ravenclaw. He was uncertain if he'd ever seen her and knew he'd never spoken to her.

"Why would I want to tutor her?" he asked.

"Because, man, she's smokin' hot!" Avery replied, oblivious to the potato falling out of his mouth.

"Oh."

"_Oh_, Snape? You never noticed her?" Mulciber asked loudly.

"She's the, uh, weird one with the long blonde hair. She's really good looking and acts like a, well…like she's stoned all the time," Wilkes added.

"She's stoned all the time?" Severus asked.

"No, I said she looks like she is. She's sort of a nut, but a smokin' hot nut! She's over there, next to that mudblood thing with the crossed eyes who's their Seeker," Mulciber said, pointing over to the Ravenclaw table. How was Severus to know who their Seeker was? As if he followed the sport. He did see someone with a spaced-out look to her face and long blonde hair, and deduced that she was the witch in question.

"Why are you pointing at my sister?" Ophelia asked, clutching the three puffskeins close to her.

"Why is your sister in Ravenclaw?" Avery asked, without even looking at the young House mate.

"I dunno, 'cause she's smart, I guess."

"You are purebloods, aren't you?" Avery asked, finally meeting her gaze.

"Of course," she answered, giving him a funny look. "Why are you pointing?"

"Because she's really hot!" Mulciber answered, which made Ophelia laugh.

"Oh…um, okay. Well, she has a boyfriend. Well, man friend is more like it. He's quite a bit older than her."

"I don't want to date her!" Mulciber said, as Ophelia began to look disgusted. "What kind of name is Avon anyway?"

"My parents love Shakespeare," she said before turning to walk back to her dinner. Severus snickered to Avon was attractive, she was not his type.

"Who?" Rosier asked, which made all of his roommates roll their eyes. "I don't get it."

"Her younger brother is named Polonius," Severus said quietly, so only Mulciber could hear. Hearing the name made him laugh a little.

"No wonder they are all so weird," Mulciber said, as Ophelia continued to feed Hagrid's puffskeins.

---

Severus returned to the hut and walked the dog, fed the kneazle, plucked some gnomes, and finally retired by the fire to catch up on some studying. Myra's two favorite places when he was home were sleeping on top of his head or curled up purring on his lap. He'd had a large dinner in the Great Hall and was finally feeling pretty much back to normal. It was unsettling to sleep in someone else's bed, especially such a large bed.

---

By the next Friday, it was time to feed the Aragog, whatever that was. He stunned seven large and very plump-looking roosters and placed them in a very large satchel that he carried into the forest. He didn't bother changing from his school robes and just put on his cloak to venture outside in the frigid winter air.

Hagrid had drawn a map which Severus suspected would not be very accurate. The forest was eerily quiet and getting a little dark. The map said Aragog liked to feast at dusk. He used his _lumos_ to guide him toward a very large cave. Hagrid had drawn a large "X" over the picture of the cave. so that had to be it.

Severus entered the cave and saw silken threads all over the cave. He was quiet and starting to become rather frightened, when he suspected they might be spiderwebs. What kind of spider could weave webs that large? He got in further and began to feel more and more frightened. Something told him it was a bad idea to creep that far into a very dark and unfamiliar cave.

"Hello?" a strange and deep voice asked which shocked Severus. He did not know what an Aragog was but he didn't think it'd speak. He hoped to God it was not as rude as the Jarveys. "Who lurks in my cave?"

"Um, I'm a friend of Hagrid's," Severus said, moving the light from his wand around him to see what he was talking to. "Where are you?"

"Behind you."

Severus turned to see the largest and most wicked-looking spider he'd ever seen in his entire life. He instantly dropped the bag of roosters, which woke them. The roosters began to freak out and were frantically trying to get out of the satchel just as Severus wanted out of the cave. His hands began to tremble and he actually dropped his wand. When it dropped, the _lumos_ was canceled and he was in the dark again. That's when he began to panic. Since he could barely see a thing, he dropped to his knees to search for his wand. In his search, he was pecked by frantic roosters, whom he could hear being devoured. He felt feathers flying all around him, with one tickling his nose.

"Go on, kids, have some rooster," the Aragog said. His tone was deep and cold and Severus wondered if he would be dessert. He could feel hard things around him, things that did not feel like crazy roosters. His 'kids' were probably spiders the size of Bessie and they were all around him.

"Mr. Aragog, sir, I can't find my wand!" Severus shouted. He wanted to run full-speed from the cave, but he was not about to leave his precious and very pricey wand behind. He finally grabbed a hold of something firm that felt like his wand, so he yanked hard on it and screamed "_Lumos!"_ only to find that was not his wand but spider's leg. The spider did not like that and suddenly he felt his entire right arm being clutched up inside something, probably the spider's mouth.

Severus had never really pondered death much, but had never thought he'd die in a dark cave as spider dessert. Who would ever find him? He'd probably be eaten, bones and all, and crapped out somewhere, and no one other than Camilla, and maybe Ophelia and Lucius, of course, would ever know he ever went missing. All that talent and brain power wasted, dead in a cave…how wonderful.

"Mr. Aragog, sir, I think your son is going to eat me!" he screamed in a panic.

"No, that's Broomhilda, she's my daughter."

"Please, I don't want to DIE!"

"Why should I let you live? We have not feasted on human flesh for ages."

"Um…I'm not human!"

"What? You smell human enough and look human enough to me."

"Um…I'm not, I'm part goblin and goblins taste horrible!"

"You're part goblin? Really?"

"Yeah!" he yelled as his arm was still being held hostage by a hungry spider, which seemed to be waiting for Daddy to give the go-ahead to consume a _Severus Soufflé_.

"We love goblin. We are not supposed to eat humans anymore, but Hagrid never said anything about not eating goblins. Most goblins are too smart to enter my cave, you are the first!"

"But! But, BUT I'M HAGRID'S FRIEND! He asked me to bring you the roosters, remember?"

"Roosters? Really?" the large spider asked. Severus sensed the roosters were long gone by that point. Some of the 'kids' had a really good supper already.

"Yeah! I don't taste good!"

"Broomhilda, release him."

Severus' arm fell from the spider's mouth and he continued to search for his wand. When all else fails, empty your mind and try some wandless magic. In an instant his wand was back in his hand. He instantly cast a _lumos_ and looked Aragog in the…eyes. He then turned to find no fewer than probably one hundred 'kid' spiders all around him. He was filled with terror again.

"Okay, I'm glad you enjoyed the roosters…good-bye!" he said, slowly turning and walking backwards out of the cave. He kept his eyes on all of the spiders, some of whom were a little too close for comfort. When he'd backed out of the cave entirely, he ran full speed back to the hut. Or at least he tried to. He'd dropped the map in the cave and had no idea where he was going. So he ran and ran and was lost. Very lost.

He heard owls hooting and unicorns running in packs. He stopped and tried to get a look around. He had a feeling there were all sorts of living creatures all around him and he did not like that. He began to take a few steps back and bumped into something. He assumed it was a tree, until the thing he backed into spoke, kind of.

"Yarp?" the thing said. Before Severus could turn to see what he'd hit, he felt immense pressure on the top of his head, followed by the sound of a very large thump, and then he lost consciousness.

---

When he woke up, he was no longer in the same spot. He was lying on his back and looking up at the night sky. It was a half-moon, which soothed Severus. He did detest werewolves, after all. He looked to his left and then to his right. He then sat straight up to find he had the worst headache known to man. He also did not have his wand, and that was a very bad thing. Then he heard something again.

"Gurgl," the thing said. Whatever it was, it stank. Severus slowly looked up to find a very, very tall mountain troll looking down at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Severus screamed at the top of his lungs. The next thing he knew, he was in the tree. He'd somehow managed to fly without even having his wand. The top of a tree would normally be a good thing, except trolls were tall, so tall another troll- a trollette since she had massive breasts- picked him out of the tree like she was picking fruit from the tree. "Oh, my God!" he yelled, as the troll eyed him like he was dinner.

"Crrearck," she spoke. Her breath smelled worse than her body odor. He struggled and wiggled and did everything he could think of to break free. Her grip was strong and he was being squeezed so tightly he was finding it difficult to breathe. In an instant she released him and he fell to the ground. He was about to run, when the other troll, a very obvious male troll, grabbed him up again. Instead of eating him, he carried him off deeper into the forest.

They brought him to a clearing in the thick woods and set him down. Then the troll, using his balled up fist, knocked Severus on the top of his head again and he passed out.

---

When Severus woke up, it was dawn. He'd spent the night in the Forbidden Forest, which was forbidden, by the way, and lived to tell the tale. He had not been consumed by the trolls. He saw nothing nearby, so he got up and relieved himself near a tree. He zipped back up and turned to leave, wondering how he'd find his wand. He then noticed he was in a large fenced-in area.

"There are no fences in the Forbidden Forest," he said to himself, when he felt something wet on his back. He turned to find a mountain troll about six inches taller than him. He was in a troll play-pen. Wonderful. And, the troll was licking him. Then it poked him in the face with its stinky finger and then it smiled. The good news was it had no teeth. In an instant the troll grabbed him and wrapped its mouth around Severus's upper arm. He was to be a baby troll teething-toy. Even more wonderful.

The troll gummed on him for a few moments while Severus thought of what to do next. He had no wand but could fly. He thought hard and…nothing happened. It seemed he'd have to work on that _if_ he got back. Well, trolls were stupid and Severus was not, so he used all his strength to release his arm from the gumming baby and simply climbed over the fence. That was easy. That was too easy.

The baby troll began to cry and in a moment the two parent trolls came running to see what was wrong. The trollette spotted Severus and scooped him up in her hand and threw him back in the play pen. Then she grabbed her club and waved it in the air to strike him. She was large and slow and had bad aim, so he jumped to the side and she missed. Slow she may be, but she was persistent. She kept trying to hit him and he kept jumping to miss. Once he jumped and nearly landed in a pile of baby troll dung, which he thankfully dodged.

He'd been knocked out and had not eaten and was getting tired and weak and his head was throbbing. He decided to just make a run for it. The trolls followed, but they were slow and he eventually got away. He climbed a tree the old-fashioned way and hid in it for a while until he was certain they'd given up on him. He was taking a few minutes to just breathe and relax when he was spat at by a pixie.

"Cornish pixies? Really?" he griped, as a whole swarm of pixies that seemed to come out of nowhere charged for him. They began to peck at him and charge him and spit on him. He was disgusted and not in the mood. What were they even doing in that part of Scotland?

He got down from the tree and ran into another small cave that he hoped contained no human-goblin eating spiders. It did not. He hid out until the swarm of pixies left. He was uncertain how much time had passed, but it seemed like hours. His stomach was being very audible and his headache was worsening. He needed to find his wand and find his way back. So he walked. And walked. And walked.

---

It was dusk and he had no idea where he was, where he was going, or where his wand was. He tried to muster whatever wandless magic he could to _accio_ his wand but nothing was working. He'd been better off being eaten by a troll than slowly dying of exposure in the freezing forest. His cloak was torn and not keeping him very warm anymore. He curled up next to a very large tree and closed his eyes.

When he opened them it was daylight again. It was Sunday and he'd been missing since Friday at five. If anyone was looking for him they were not finding him. More than likely no one was looking, though. Certainly, people would have noticed he was not present at meals. Certainly, Lucius had two-wayed and wondered why he was not getting a response. Waiting for rescue was no good. It was best to walk as far as he could while it was daylight.

It was winter and there were no berries to be found. He was surrounded by wildlife but had no way to eat any of it. Then again, he was a vegetarian but he'd not found any vegetation to munch on either. He wanted his wand and he wanted it badly. He then heard something behind him. He was almost too scared to turn. When he did, he saw a tiny thestral behind him. It seemed very interested in Severus.

Severus was not scared of thestrals and thought perhaps that this thestral could help him out of the forest. He'd been walking for hours and the sun was beginning to set. He had no desire to spend another night in the forest. The thestral was small though, probably too small for Severus to ride even if it'd let him. He was really annoyed that it seemed he could only fly without a wand on a whim or when he was really, really scared.

If that thestral was a baby, then somewhere there had to be a mother. The mother would be strong enough to carry Severus back, he hoped. He just sat and talked to the thestral, not knowing if it understood him or not.

"Hello there. Where's your mum?" he asked. The small thestral just looked at him, then looked away, then looked down and ignored him. "Oh come on. Please? Mum? Dad? Big brother? Where do you live?" he pleaded. The thestral again just stared at him and then looked away again. What would it take? Maybe he needed to sweet-talk the beast. Hagrid instructed him to say nice things to that Buckbeak whatever, maybe it worked for thestrals too.

"You sure are a pretty thestral," he lied as the thestral raised its head and looked right at him. "Very, very pretty indeed." The thestral really seemed to be looking at him and not looking away. "Wow, you're like a woman, sensitive and irrational. Just tell ya something nice and you respond," he said, noticing that the thestral did not look away.

Of course he'd just insulted all womankind and hoped that the thestral was not, as it turned out, female. He looked down and noticed that he was talking male to man, thank goodness. "You are a boy. A very, very big boy!" he said as the thestral's eyes grew large and he raised his head . Just like a man- compliment his penis and he'll do anything for you. There, he was even. "So, very nice and big and pretty boy thestral…where's your mummy?" he asked in a low tone. The thestral turned his head as if to point over to Severus's left. "Can I meet her?"

The thestral turned and began to walk off to where Severus thought his family was. By the time he reached the adult thestrals, the sun had pretty much set, leaving him with practically no light at all. They were hard enough to see in the daylight, let alone at night. There seemed to be two larger ones and one other smaller baby. Severus spoke smoothly and calmly, as they were his only ticket out of there.

"Hello, I was wondering, you very, very pretty thestral," he said, before looking to realize he was speaking to the dad. "Sir…um, I need to get out of here. Can you fly me out of here?" The thestral just stared at him and walked back over closer to the female and the other smaller ones. He took that as a no. He was exhausted and his feet were killing him so he curled up near the tree about twenty feet from the thestrals. He was very cold and starving and getting very frustrated.

He closed his eyes and a few moments later he felt something brush against him. He felt around and realized all of the thestrals were lying down with him. They were keeping him warm.

---

He was dreaming about food when he felt something cold and wet on his face. He opened his eyes and saw the smaller thestral was nudging his face with its nose. It was time to wake up. It was day three in the wild and he was dying of thirst more than anything. There was no snow on the ground and he didn't think he could walk any further.

The thestrals nudged him as if they wanted him to follow them. It was extremely difficult, but he followed them. It turns out he did not have to walk far. They were leading him to a pond. They all stuck their heads in to drink and he joined right in, scooping up as much of the ice cold water into his mouth as he could. He then splashed it all over his face and shook off his head like a dog. He walked over to the nearest tree to relieve himself and then headed back to the pond to drink more.

A moment later, the large male thestral nudged him again. He then bucked and spread his wings. Severus wasn't sure, but it seemed the thestral was offering him a ride. The only way to be certain was to try to climb on its back. It allowed him to and then it turned its head to look at him.

"Um, I need to get back to Hagrid's hut. Do you know Hagrid?" he asked as the thestral suddenly and quickly began to run at full speed. Severus wrapped his arms around its thick neck and closed his eyes. In an instant he felt that he was no longer on the ground. Just like on a broom, he felt very uneasy flying on something that he could not control. He looked down at the tree tops and realized just how far into the forest he'd ventured.

A few minutes later he saw the large troll play-pen, which was something he'd hoped to never see again. The flight lasted what seemed like thirty minutes. He really had been lost. He was clear on the other side of the Forbidden Forest it seemed. He looked down and saw the top of Hagrid's hut. The thestral circled it twice and then set down near the rooster pin. The roosters instantly glared at Severus and began to sgawk at him. They were hungry too, just like him, it seemed.

"Thank you," he said as the thestral looked at him for a moment and then flew off. As much as he wanted to eat, he had a job to do. He fed the roosters who nearly pecked his hands off. He then entered the freezing hut, knowing that he'd find dog droppings all over. The stench hit him and then Myra did. She actually hit him. She ran to the door, lifted her paw and hit him.

"I'm sorry, Myra; how are you Bessie?" he asked. Bessie looked angry but was thankfully still pregnant. She ran out the door and he didn't even bother to leash her. He followed her out and watched as she did what she needed to do and then she attacked the kibble bin. He changed out Bessie and Myra's water and cleaned up the mess. He then cleaned out the kitty litter and added more. He gave Myra an extra helping of catnip and noticed the time. It was time for school. He couldn't believe it.

He still had no wand and would have to go and tell his teachers what happened. He removed his cloak, which was torn and stained. He threw it in the fire place which had no fire. He changed his shirt and tie and headed outside cloakless. As soon as he walked outside, he heard a blast and then a giggle. Then he heard another blast and saw a flash of light come from the edge of the garden.

"Harvey?" Severus squealed, noticing the ferret-looking thing with his wand in its mouth. The Jarvey dropped the wand on the ground near the garden and looked at Severus.

"NO, I'm Darvey, you idiot!" he snarked as Severus ran to get his wand. He was very happy to be reunited with his wand. Since he had his wand he cast a fire in the fire place and watched as his cloak burned. Surely people were worried about him so he decided to head back to the school. He had time for breakfast and did not want to miss any classes. He opened his bag, expecting his two-way to be glowing only to find it wasn't. Lucius had never written him. Oh well, surely his roommates had noticed he was missing.

He walked quickly toward the castle since it was so cold out. He entered the Great Hall and instantly smelled all the food. He sat down and piled his plate with everything.

"Hey, Snape," Wilkes said, eating his cereal.

"Hi," Avery added. Severus suspected they had no clue he'd gone missing.

"Did you guys even notice I was gone all weekend?"

"You were gone all weekend?" Mulciber asked as the bell rang. No time for breakfast, he had five minutes to get to the other end of the castle for his Arithimacy class.

He practically jogged all the way to class and arrived seconds before the bell rang. He threw his bag down on his desk and slumped into the seat, feeling as if he'd not live long enough to even eat lunch. Camilla was giving him a funny look. He glanced over and her mouth dropped open.

"What the hell happened, Snape? You look terrible. Worse than usual, I mean," a Ravenclaw boy from the front of the class said.

"Shut up, Longbottom," Severus sneered.

"Doesn't he look more dreadful than usual, Alice?" the Ravenclaw asked the girl next to him.

"I avoid looking at him, I don't like to be sickened so early in the morning," the girl next to Longbottom said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"At least he doesn't have a huge moon face, graying hair and over-sized elephant ears, you hag!" Camilla said, which made the teacher finally intervene and order silence in the room. Severus did not want or need Camilla defending him to a haggy dork like Alice and her buck-toothed boyfriend Frank.

He could not pay attention at all during his class because he was taking stock of what happened to him that weekend. He'd not eaten since lunch on Friday, only had a few handfuls of pond water after hiking miles in the forest, had nearly frozen to death, been clubbed by a troll, charged by pixies, teethed on by a troll and almost eaten by a very large spider. Oh, and slapped by a kneazle.

When his class was over, Camilla seemed eager to talk to him, but he ignored her and walked like a zombie to his next class. He probably should have gone to the infirmary but then Madam Pomfrey would want to keep him overnight and then who would care for Hagrid's pets?

Lunch time came but he decided if he'd gone hungry that long, he could wait a little longer. He needed to check on Bessie and see if Myra had forgiven him. He ran back to the hut wearing nothing but school robes and found Bessie appeared to be in early labor. The week before, he'd read up on how puppies were born the week and could just tell she was in for a long afternoon.

He went and got some tuna and cream for Myra and took one bite of the tuna for himself before returning to class. He was still tired, had a headache, was thirsty and lightheaded and starving and then to top it off, he was worried about Bessie. He was thankful that he sat in the back of the classrooms and never participated so no one noticed he was practically sleeping through all of his classes.

By the time he made it to Potions, he was the walking dead. He had no recollection of even walking to the dungeons. A few people commented that he looked dirty and like a vampire and he ignored them all. He sat behind his cauldron and just stared off into space.

"Today, we need to extract the venom of these rather large Brown Recluse spiders for the anti-venin we are making. So, everyone, be extra careful with your spiders. Stun them first and then extract the venom," Professor Slughorn said. He handed out each living spider one by one to the students. The spider was in a tiny glass jar but Severus was too tired, hungry and in too much pain to even comprehend what his Professor was saying.

All he did know was, one minute he was thinking about Bessie, and the next moment there was a spider in front of him. He instantly had a flashback to Aragog and his daughter Broomhilda who was munching on his arm. He stared down at the smaller spider and then blacked out cold.

---

"I don't know, Headmaster. He has a severe concussion and he's dehydrated and malnourished. He's lost ten pounds since beginning of term. He has wounds to his upper arm, too," he heard the voice of Madam Pomfrey speaking. He opened his eyes and saw Madam Pomfrey, the Headmaster and Slughorn all staring down at him.

"Hello, Mr. Snape," Madam Pomfrey spoke in a rather harsh tone.

"Bessie!" Severus screamed as he jumped out of the bed and ran from the infirmary.

"No, you have to stay here!" she shouted, but he kept running.

He ran all the way back to the hut to find Bessie was in the same state he'd left her in. He took her outside but she did not do anything. Myra was sitting on the chair enjoying the fire as Bessie cried and then yelped. It was going to be a very long night.


	14. Leonidas

**Chapter Fourteen-Leonidas**

Severus placed sheets down in Bessie's basket and moved it to the corner of the hut furthest from the fire place. She stepped out of her basket, vomited, tried to lick it up, and then walked back to her basket. Severus instantly cleaned up magically and was about to bring her some water, when there was a ferocious knock at the door. Before he could turn to answer it, the door opened and a very irate Madam Pomfrey marched in.

"Roll up your sleeve!" she commanded harshly. He rolled up his right sleeve, knowing that would anger her further.

"Your other sleeve!" she said. Her soft blue eyes were filled with disgust. He did not need to cast _Legilimens_ on her to know what she was getting at.

"Did you tell the Headmaster?" he replied coldly.

"No, not yet. I've not had the opportunity. Why, Severus? WHY?"

"_Obliviate!_" he said, aiming his wand right at the school nurse. "You examined me today and did not find the Dark Mark on me. You found that I suffered a concussion and dehydration, nothing else. You came here to this hut at this time to ask me to return for further medical assistance."

"Severus…you um…you should return with me, dear," she said, sounding a bit confused.

"I would, but Bessie needs me. She's in labor. I just need to eat and then I'll be fine."

"Very well. I'll have an elf come here and get you what you need."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine, really."

She still looked dazed as she turned to leave the hut. About ten minutes later, an elf showed up and asked Severus what he wanted.

"I'll need some mashed potatoes and green beans and a Yorkshire pudding, also a pitcher of water," he said, salivating at the thought of food.

"Very well, sir," the elf said, snapping his fingers and vanishing.

Severus enjoyed his dinner and drank all of the water. He then took a very short shower and changed into his pajamas and bathrobe. Bessie was panting, pacing, and groaning. He felt bad for her, but, from what he'd read, that was pretty typical behavior for a laboring bitch.

At midnight, she stopped her pacing and sat down next to her basket. He put a sheet beneath her and waited. She was lying on her side and had a rather large protrusion coming out the back. The puppy must be in the birth canal. She was remarkably quiet as something wet, shiny, and brown began to poke out the back.

Severus watched as the brown, shiny and wet thing came out further and further. Rather quickly, it fell out and onto the sheet. It was still in its sac as Bessie turned and began to lick on the new pup. Severus was moderately grossed out by that, but from what he'd read, she needed to do that to stimulate the puppy's breathing. After about twenty seconds, the sac covering the pup was being licked off and Severus could see its face. It was tiny, weird-looking and gross. Then it squealed.

Bessie gave the pup a good tongue bath and then chewed off the umbilical cord. Severus felt compelled to hold the new pup in his hand. It was the length of his hand and completely helpless. He rubbed it in a blanket to wipe off some of the fluid and then took a peek to see what the sex was. It was really hard to tell, but he thought she was a girl.

"Myra, I guess you are an aunt…and you, Bessie, are a mummy," he said, placing the pup back down next to Bessie. The pup was rolling around and wiggling and squeaking. It could not see and could not walk. He felt bad that something could be that small and that vulnerable. He took a piece of twine and magically changed it to a pink color and tied it around her neck. He then wrote down in his notebook that the girl pup was born at one sixteen in the morning on December thirteenth, 1976.

The pup made her way to her mummy's nipples and began to feed. It amazed Severus that the pup just seemed to instinctively know what to do. Bessie drank some water and lay on her side, feeding her pup for twenty minutes. Then she began to pant again. Severus yawned as he was very hungry and had a killer headache. Still, he had a job to do.

At two in the morning on the dot, a boy pup was born. Bessie licked him in the same fashion and chewed off his cord. Severus then took some blue twine and noted the pup's arrival in the book. In the forty-five minutes since the first pup was born, he had decided to name her. He knew Hagrid would name them whatever he wanted, most likely something stupid like Scummy and Dorky, or something, but he hated to just refer to them as boy and girl. Besides, more were on the way.

He named the girl Lily and the boy Lucius and watched on as Lucius began to feed right next to his sister. Severus was very tired and hungry again and hoped the rest would arrive soon so he could get some sleep.

At two twenty-six Alice was born, followed by Hamlet at three ten in the morning, Lestat at three thirty, Ringo at three fifty-six, Yoko at four ten, and Leonidas at four thirty on the dot. No one ever said Severus was creative with names.

By five in the morning, three of the pups were sleeping and the rest were feeding. Bessie seemed to be a very attentive and good mother, something Severus had never really experienced in his life. She was expelling fluids and blood, and he found he was cleaning the sheets in her basket and replacing them often. The problem was, by six in the morning, her blood looked and smelled of pus and that was not a good thing. Also, the smallest and last-born pup, Leonidas, was so tiny he could not get his mouth around his mother's nipple to feed.

Severus noticed Bessie looked rather lethargic and then she vomited in the basket. More mess for him to clean up. He didn't know what to do and poor Leonidas did not look well at all. The tiniest pup wore a green piece of twine and had stopped squeaking. Severus began to panic. He ran in his pajamas and bathrobe all the way to the castle and pounded on the door of the Hufflepuff Head Boy.

"What?" the boy asked, looking and sounding very groggy.

"I need Professor Kettleburn, it's an emergency," Severus said, huffing from his run.

"Okay, hold on," the boy said. He closed his door and re-emerged a moment later in his robe. "Wait here," he instructed as he headed down a dark corridor near the kitchens. Only the Head Boy and Head Girls knew where the teacher's quarters were. A few moments later, a very tired-looking Professor Kettleburn, whom Severus had never spoken to, came to greet him.

"Yes?"

"It's Hagrid's dog, Bessie, she just had pups and she's really sick," he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh dear, that's not good. Okay, I'll be right there," he said turning back to his room. The Head Boy gave Severus a funny look and then returned to his room.

Severus ran back to the hut and picked up tiny Leonidas. He held him in his hand and waited for Professor Kettleburn to arrive. He knocked once and entered, and it was only then that Severus noticed he was minus one arm. Severus was so tired and nervous, he didn't even realize he was staring.

"Hippogriff," the man said.

"They don't seem to like you."

"No; what's the problem with her?"

"Well, the discharge looks and smells bad, and she's not looking too good either," Severus said, walking over to kneel beside her.

"Hmm, well, Great Danes are not my area of expertise. However, I think she has an infection in her uterus. She probably needs to have it removed."

"What? Oh, no…when?"

"Sooner rather than later. What's that?" he asked pointing to the tiny life form in Severus's hand.

"Oh, he's the runt; his mouth is too small to nurse, so he's not eaten. He was born about ninety minutes ago."

"Oh, that's too bad. He is awfully small. He'll probably die."

"What? No! I can't just let him die."

"She has many other healthy pups, all of whom need their mum and she's sick, she needs surgery. I can euthanize him quickly, hand him over."

"No! No way, can't we bottle feed him?"

"Bottle feed him what? Where would you get a tiny nipple for him? He looks rather sickly, actually. I don't think he's just a runt: he looks far smaller than the others and his color is not good. I don't think he's meant to live. It happens. He's not our concern-she is, and we need to get her to the infirmary now so I can operate."

"Oh, Hagrid is going to kill me," Severus said, feeling very scared for Bessie and sad for poor little Leonidas.

"Odd he'd trust this to a student who never even bothered to take one of my classes."

"Well, I mean, she's not a magical creature, after all, I don't think I need to take Care of Magical Creatures just to take care of a dog…" he said, hearing a very loud meow from across the room. "And a kneazle."

"Put it down and help me with her," Professor Kettleburn said. The 'it' he referred to was probably Leonidas and Severus was not going to just put him down. He continued to hold him defensively. "Look, go put on some clothes, put that pup down and help me with her, okay?"

"Fine," he said, placing Leonidas down in the basket. He went to the loo and threw on some clothes and then helped carry the new mum all the way to the infirmary.

"You can return to the hut now. Keep the pups warm, cast a warming charm. She'll be fine. Once the uterus is removed and she's awake, I'll return her to the hut and she can continue to feed the remaining pups. I'll take that other one and…"

"No! I'll take care of him," Severus said coldly. He may be a Death Eater and a murderer of puffskeins, but he was not going to just kill Leonidas for being small. Severus was not the tallest person on Earth and he got a shot at life. He stopped by the kitchens and got tuna and cream for Myra and headed back to the hut.

He'd never been so tired or worked so hard in his life. Being attacked by trollsand nearly eaten by spiders, then welcoming pups into the world was a lot of work for a sixteen-year-old boy. Leonidas was not looking well. Severus felt certain he was going to die right there in his hand if he didn't act fast. He had no idea what to do or who to turn to. He had never felt so hopeless in his entire life.

---

He had to really suck up his pride when he entered the Great Hall that morning. Despite his rumbling stomach and near migraine headache, he was not there to eat. He was there to ask for help from someone who he suspected could assist him. He walked right past his table and none of his roommates even noticed. Tiny Leonidas was still alive and clinging to life inside Severus's hand, as he walked to the Hed Table where the teachers sat. Most of them saw him coming and looked at him in bewilderment.

Slughorn began to wipe his mouth with his napkin, assuming that Severus was approaching to speak to him. He walked right past him and stopped near the middle of the table. Most eyes in the Great Hall were on him, but his eyes were on tiny Leonidas.

"Can I speak to you, please?" he asked in a very low tone.

"Yes, what is it?" McGonagall replied.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Certainly, Mr. Snape," she said, rising from her seat. She walked out of the Great Hall through a side door that led to a room that Severus did not know existed. She kept walking and opened a door that was guarded by two gargoyles. She then motioned for him to enter.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"This is the staff room. What is it, Mr. Snape?" she asked in a firm, but somewhat friendly tone.

"Can you help me with this?" he asked, opening his hand to expose the dying pup. McGonagall's mouth dropped and she gasped.

"What, is that Bessie's…"

"Yes, he was born at four thirty and he's not eaten. He's too small to feed on his mum. Bessie is ill and having surgery, he's not eaten, and Kettleburn…"

"Professor Kettleburn," she corrected.

"Professor Kettleburn wants him to just die and I can't do that to him. Can you help me?"

"Why me? I mean, I'm sort of a cat person."

"I thought you could transfigure a small enough bottle for him?"

"Oh. Well, my cat once had a tiny runt that I had to bottle feed once. We'd need to get milk from his mother though."

"Okay, please, can't we use some regular milk?" The normally stern witch smiled very sympathetically at him.

"No, Mr. Snape, I'm afraid in this instance only the mother's milk will do. She's ill?"

"Yes, she's having a hysterectomy right now in the infirmary."

"Oh, poor thing. I'm sure it was not your fault or anything you did, so don't be scared. Okay, let's go visit her. First, wrap him in this blanket," she said transfiguring a tiny blanket from a hanky she had in her pocket. "The pup must be kept warm," she said, leading him out of the staff room and toward the infirmary.

A few students probably wondered why he was walking with McGonagall and holding such a tiny and weird-looking creature in his hands but he did not care. When they arrived, Bessie was resting on her side and Madam Pomfrey was looking over her.

"Hello, she's fine. There was a dead pup inside, it died a week ago or so and caused the infection. She'll need medicine but she's fine. She can return to her pups in two hours," Madam Pomfrey said with a warm smile.

"Poppy, I need some of her milk to put into…can you hand me that vial?" McGonagall asked as Madam Pomfrey obliged. McGonagall transfigured it into a tiny bottle and transfigured a very small rubber nipple from a piece of tubing she saw on the tray next to Bessie. "Okay, see what I'm doing, Mr. Snape?" she asked. He watched over to see she was milking Bessie. He did not think a dog could be milked like a cow. But he had not known that spiders could talk, either. Some milk squirted out and into a small bowl. McGonagall then poured it into the bottle and put the topper on it. She handed it to him and he looked at her, terrified and clueless.

"Well, feed him, Snape!" she said rather harshly. He placed the rubber tip close to Leonidas's mouth but nothing was happening. "Coax it in," she said, returning to a softer tone. He nudged it and still nothing happened. He put Leonidas down and gently opened his mouth himself and then placed the rubber tip in. He picked him back up and let gravity do the work. After five painful seconds of nothing, he saw that the pup finally began to suck. Severus smiled and sighed in relief.

"I believe that's the first smile I've ever seen from you, Mr. Snape," she said, patting him on the arm and smiling back.

"Okay, hand him over," Madam Pomfrey instructed. "I'll take care of him for now and then I'll take Bessie back to the hut so she can be reunited with the other pups. Come by at lunch time and meet me there and I'll give you more instructions. I believe you have a class now?"

He was expected to attend class after all of that?

---

Apparently, he was. Camilla was still giving him funny looks and asked what was wrong. He just told her he had been up all night, then ignored her and everyone else the entire morning. When he entered his Transfiguration class, McGonagall did give him a very small nod and smile. It was a lecture that day and there was no need for him to perform any major tasks. As tired and hungry as he was, he was uncertain he'd able to transfigure anything. At lunch time, he went back to the hut in the blizarding snow, wearing only his school robes. When he got inside the warm hut, Bessie was back and her pups were nursing. All were, except tiny Leonidas. Madam Pomfrey had him in her hand and she was bottle feeding him. He put on one of his jumpers and sat down next to her.

"Well, he needs to be bottle fed every two hours, Severus. I'll do it during the day when you are in classes, but I can't stay up all night with a puppy-I have human patients to tend to."

"I understand."

"So I'll keep him with me in the infirmary and before you leave the castle each night, go collect him and bring him back after breakfast each morning, okay?"

"Okay."

"How are you? You don't look well, and why did you have two massive bumps on your head?"

"Oh, I was attacked by some trolls, it's nothing. They sort of found me in the forest when I was feeding Hagrid's spider."

"Hagrid has a spider in the forest?"

"Yeah, long story. Thanks for your help," he said, before beginning to yawn.

"I think this job may be too much for you to handle, Severus."

No job was too big for Severus and no school nurse was going to convince him otherwise. He thanked her again and took the instructions for Bessie's care and then went back to school. He suffered through the rest of the day and then, in Potions class, removed the venom from the spider without fainting or having a panic attack. All he wanted was dinner and then to return to the hut, but Slughorn had other plans for him.

"Follow me," he said in a tone that led Severus to feel he was not in any trouble. "Go ahead," he said opening the door to his office for him. "So, how's everything?"

"Oh, fine, just have a lot to do and I'd like to head to dinner now."

"Madam Pomfrey said you were attacked by a troll?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I need to go eat now…"

"If I'd known you'd be feeding spiders and being attacked by trolls, I'd not have let you do this, Mr. Snape."

"Yeah, I'm…fine…" Severus spoke. He turned when he heard people screaming in the corridor.

"What's going on?" Slughorn asked, he opened the door to his office and watched as students ran and screamed. Then Severus got up to see what was going on. He looked out and saw Aragog in the corridor of the dungeon.

"Oh, my GOD!" Severus yelled; confused as to how Aragog had gotten into the castle. Mulciber walked by, and suddenly Aragog turned into a large and hideous hag. "Huh?" Severus said, as the hag looked over at him and turned back into Aragog. "What is that?"

"It's a Boggart!" Slughorn said as Aragog suddenly turned into the largest wolf Severus ever saw. "Riddikulus!" Slughorn yelled as the wolf turned into a tiny white schnauzer. "Not sure how a Boggart got into the castle, I need to apprehend it. You may go now, Mr. Snape," Slughorn said, chasing after the tiny dog as it ran up the stairs. It turns out Severus had a Boggart after all.

---

Severus ate his dinner in a hurry and raced back to the hut. He had to clean up after the puppies and Bessie. She was eating a lot of food and required medicine every few hours.

He tried to study and work on homework in-between bottle feedings, but he had little time to do much. He showered and sat up all night feeding Leonidas. The other pups were being rather loud and Bessie looked to be a tad depressed. Also, Myra had grown jealous that she was not receiving enough of Severus's attention. When would this job end?

The next day, Severus was not feeling very well. He'd been up every two hours to feed Leonidas, then he had to spend some quality time with Myra, feed the roosters, administer Bessie's medicines, and get rid of the many, many gnomes that had overrun the garden. He also had some exams and a paper to write.

He finally got a two-way from Lucius. All it said was Lucius hoped the puffskeins were still living and that Severus would be picked up at the apparition point in two days at six at night, and he left it at that. Only one more day and he'd be saved. He had to go check on that Buckbeak thing. He suspected it was a hippogriff and hippogriffs ate ferrets. He had no ferrets, so a Jarvey would do.

He grabbed some gnomes and ventured into the forest. He was not going to lose his wand or the map that time and he'd remain cool no matter what. Jarveys were predictable: within a few minutes, he was being insulted.

"Hey, that big nosed wanker is back!" it said as Severus stunned it and its friends and followed the map to the Buckbeak.

"I hate to be right all the time," Severus said, spotting the small hippogriff. He bowed and the creature just stared at him. He remained bowed and then showed it the stunned Jarvey. Buckbeak bowed back and Severus slowly approached it. He watched on as Buckbeak ate all six Jarveys he'd brought. "Good Buckbeak."

He turned and decided to head back. He needed to retrieve the puffskeins from Ophelia for Hagrid's return the next day. He was still exhausted and underfed and worried about Leonidas. He heard movement around him and turned to find a centaur was behind him. Severus had never seen one before and was shocked that he was standing so close to one. The centaur just looked down at him as Severus stood paralyzed.

"Who are you?" the centaur asked.

"Severus."

"Severus?"

"Snape."

"Ah, I see. I am Firenze," he said as he turned his head upward to gaze at the stars. "Are you lost, Severus Snape?"

"No, I think I know where I'm going. I was just feeding Buckbeak."

"Ah, a friend of Hagrid's then. I see. Tell me, Severus Snape, do you fear snakes?"

"No," Severus replied very plainly. Firenze looked up at the stars again for a few moments and did not speak. He then looked back down at Severus and stared deeply into his eyes for about twenty seconds before he spoke again.

"You should."


	15. You Should Fear Snakes

**Chapter Fifteen: You Should Fear Snakes**

**AN: Thanks to my beta Ambiguity.  
**

Severus pondered Firenze's words on his entire walk back. Why should he fear snakes? He never feared them. A wizard could overpower any snake he came in contact with. Even magical snakes are easily defeated by a wizard's spell. Centaurs were readers of the stars, though, and the only true fortune tellers around. Was Severus to be bitten by a snake in the near future? Only then did he begin to search his surroundings for snakes. Of course there was no way he'd be bitten by a snake in the Forbidden Forrest in December, but he was nevertheless cautious.

When he returned to the hut, he showered to get the stink of hippogriff off himself and then fed Leonidas. Myra was eager for his attention, and Bessie needed her medication, and he'd not seen any gnome activity. The first snow of the year must have driven them further underground.

Leonidas still looked as poorly as ever and his coloring was rather odd. Severus had murdered the innocent puffskeins and felt bad enough about that; at least he could save the poor puppy. After he fed Leonidas, he ventured back to the castle to retrieve the puffskeins. He entered his common room, but Ophelia was not there. So he asked Camilla to look for her in her room and she was not there either. Ophelia's roommate Betsy said she'd gone to her sister's common room and taken the 'skeins with her.

"Great, I can't wait to go to the Ravenclaw common room," Severus sarcastically said, turning to leave.

"Only I can get you in; well, me and Simon, of course," Camilla said.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Who knows, sleeping probably, he's so lazy. I heard there's a really hard Transfiguration exam tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, shit…I need to…" Severus paused to yawn and heard his stomach growl, "study for that."

"You look horrible, by the way. What's been going on with you? And I heard you fainted?"

"Oh, I was attacked by trolls and nearly murdered by a bunch of one-hundred-pound spiders and then I got lost in the forest for three days…it's not been a good week."

"No, I'd say not. What did you do this time?" she inquired. He had no clue what she was talking about, so he gave her a funny look. "To deserve a two week detention with Hagrid, I mean."

"This is not detention!" he replied and laughed nervously. Why would she think that?

"Yes, it is. Professor Slughorn told us you'd be living in Hagrid's hut and caring for his pets as detention."

"That slimy, fat, sorry excuse for a pureblood!" Severus spat. He was livid. Of course Slughorn would go and tell people that; why else would Severus be allowed to live at Hagrids' for two weeks? Did he really have to go and tell everyone it was detention?

"Who cares if he's pureblood? Most I know are scummy and stupid!" Camilla said, as Evan Rosier walked by them. Before Severus could turn to acknowledge her truth, they were at the Ravenclaw common room. "Wait here, let me see if Frank or that bone-head Alice are around to let me in," she said, before turning to search for the Ravenclaw prefects in question. Severus stood near the entrance with his hands crossed behind his back. Their entrance had a gold en eagle-shaped knocker. Severus thought it was pretty stupid. But, suddenly, the stupid knocker spoke.

"I'm light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for much more than a minute. What am I?"

"Huh?" Severus said, looking around to notice there was no one in the corridor but him. He could have sworn he heard the knocker sigh and then speak again.

"I'm light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for much more than a minute. WHAT AM I?"

"Um…breath?" he said, more jokingly than anything, when the door to the common room opened. "Okay," he said peeking inside. He instantly heard someone call his name.

"Severus! What are you doing here?" Ophelia nearly shouted from across the room. Before he could answer, he was stunned by the state of the common room. It was round and huge and had very high ceilings. The ones in his were quite low. It did not look like the Gryffindor room but was more similar to that one than to his own. Naturally, the room was painted in rich blues and bronze. What really struck him was the massive window and the amazing view of the mountains beneath the moon that night. It must look glorious during the day. "Severus?" Ophelia asked again, interrupting his gaze.

"Oh, I've come to retrieve the puffskeins," he said, looking down at her. He glanced over to where she had been standing and noticed her older sister looking on.

"You're taking them tonight?" she said in a saddened tone.

"Yes, Hagrid is returning around six tomorrow morning, so I have to get them tonight. Thanks for keeping them for me," he said. Her sadness quickly turned into a very nervous smile as her face blushed and she turned to look away.

"Say something funny," she said in a loud whisper.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just, make me laugh!"

"I'm not going to tickle you, Ophelia," he said in an annoyed tone. Despite him doing nothing she asked, she suddenly burst into laughter. He was more than confused, as he glanced over to her sister who was walking over quickly.

"Oh, Severus, you are too funny!" Ophelia said loudly, bursting into laughter again.

"I don't get it," he spoke, before Avon cleared things up.

"She wanted to look amused for her _boyfriend_," Avon whispered into Severus's ear.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked, as Ophelia blushed further and Avon began to giggle.

"NO!" she said and laughed again.

"Um, well, she wants one -- that one," Avon said, motioning to her left to a slightly older boy who had walked in just after Severus.

"Oh, who is he?" Severus asked.

"His name is Quirinus, Quirinus Quirrell," Avon answered, which made Ophelia blush further. Severus glanced over at the boy who had slight brown hair, a slim build, and his head buried in a book about Vampires.

"He looks like a dork!" Severus added, which earned him a slight kick from Ophelia.

"He's a third-year and he's…never mind!" she said, cuddling the puffskeins closer to her.

"Mum says she can't have a boyfriend yet, especially an older one," Avon spoke. "Well, he's not so bad, a little book nerdish I guess, and he's not a Slytherin…oh, sorry," she said, only then looking at Severus's green and silver tie.

"Oh, it's okay, most in my House are…"

"Pathetic? How did you get in here, Snape?" Longbottom asked, walking in with Alice and Camilla.

"That stupid door-knob asked me a dumb question, I answered, the door opened. It's not that difficult to figure out, Bellbottom."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"Is that the best you can come up with -- _Snivels,_ is it?" Alice asked, beginning to giggle.

"It's the best I can come up with when there are children present," Severus said, turning to face Ophelia. "Again, you have my eternal thanks and gratitude for your assistance to me. Shall I walk you back to the dungeon, or do you prefer to remain with Bellbottom and the other smart-asses here?" he asked, which garnered a genuine smile from the younger witch.

"I'll go to the dungeons, I guess. Bye sis," Ophelia said, walking around Longbottom and Alice and heading for the door.

"Avon," Severus said, giving the slightest bow to the blonde girl before turning to leave with Camilla and Ophelia.

"_Bellbottom,_ Severus?" Camilla asked before beginning to laugh.

"It was short notice and there was a child present!"

"I'm no child!" Ophelia said, clutching the puffskeins even closer to her. It was more than obvious she wished to keep them for herself.

"It's okay, I mean, you were smart enough to get past the…_doorknob_…so I assumed a better name than Bellbottom would have been used," Camilla pressed on with a very large smile on her lovely face.

"Okay, I stole it from Rosier of all people, so hex me, okay? I'm so bloody tired and starving and I have one more night of bottle feeding Leonidas…"

"Leon-who?" Ophelia interrupted.

"Oh, one of Bessie's puppies, he's um, sick," he said. Ophelia stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Severus. She did not look pleased. "What? I didn't make him sick! He was born that way; he's all retarded, like Long-Snottum! _That_ one's mine," he said, which earned him sympathetic laughs from the girls. "Okay, Long-Scrotum. You happy?" he whispered into Camilla's ear. She laughed silently and patted him on the back. It seemed that answer was more worthy of him.

---

Severus retrieved the three puffskeins and returned to the hut in time to feed Leonidas and Bessie. As he held the tiny puppy in his hand and fed him, he pondered why Ophelia, a lovely child, would fancy some skinny book-worm two years her senior. Why would charming Camilla fancy charming Wilkes, who was a decent enough bloke, but unworthy of such a woman. What was he going to get Lucius for Christmas? Before he knew it, he was asleep, but the sounds of Myra meowing woke him up just in time to feed Leonidas again.

When six in the morning arrived, Severus thought he was going to die. He'd turned zombie the week prior and had no words to describe what he was by the time Hagrid arrived home.

"'Ello there, Sever…oh I see Bessie 'ad her pups!" Hagrid said, entering the hut with a large satchel and even larger smile.

"Oh yeah, here's a record of their births. I um, named them, but just because I felt they needed a name, of course you can change them…"

"Ooh yeah, it's good they had names all this time, let's see 'ere," Hagrid said reading the record. "You did real good, Bessie!" he said, rubbing her on her side which made her tail wag. "What's 'at?"

"Oh, this is Leonidas, he's the runt, he's sick. I've been feeding him and…Hagrid?" Severus asked, noticing that Hagrid had turned his attentions to Myra who was seated on his unmade bed, licking herself. "Oh, she's fine."

"What's she doin' here?"

"I dunno, she just…showed up, won't leave."

"Oh, funny, she never wanted ta come inside before," Hagrid said, examining the state of his hut. Severus was not a very good house guest and he was used to elves cleaning up after him. Hagrid looked around and noticed the clothes and books just thrown on the floor, as well as the puffskeins who were hanging out near the fire.

"I see my puffies are good!"

"Oh yeah, they are uh…splendid!" Severus explained everything about Bessie and Leonidas, but left out the part about the trolls and the Jarveys stealing his wand. By the time he was done explaining, it was time for classes to begin and he'd missed breakfast, which angered him slightly.

"Well, thanks a lot, Severus, yer did a fine job!"

"Thanks. Oh Hagrid, I had a question, I came upon a centaur in the forest and he said something odd to me."

"Oh, what's 'at?"

"He asked me if I feared snakes, and I told him no."

"Yeah?"

"He stared up at the sky and then stared into my eyes for a really long time and said, 'you should'."

"Did he now?" Hagrid asked. Hagrid suddenly looked rather worried. Severus nodded and turned to leave. "Now wait, centaurs are old and wise now, Severus, best to take wha' they say real serious."

"You mean, am I to be bitten by a snake soon?"

"Soon, later, someday, maybe. Centaurs don't like ta talk ter humans much. If yer got one ta talk to ya and he 'anded you a prophecy, I'd take it seriously."

"But, I mean…when am I to be bitten?"

"I dunno, Severus. Probably best ta be wary of them snakes fer the time bein'."

That was easy for Hagrid to say. Severus had to transfigure a live snake into a belt that afternoon for his exam. He needed to be extra careful, it seemed.

---

Severus had time to drop off his overnight bag in the dungeon and run to Arithmancy. He did not know how he was able to get a perfect score on his pop quiz that morning, but, miraculously, he managed it. He also managed to be insulted by Longbottom and Alice again on his way out of the room. Something about them needing to clean grease off their common room floor after he left. Severus laughed it off: he was not greasy, not at all. In fact, he'd forgotten to take his acne potion the entire time he was living in Hagrid's hut and without the potion and its greasy side effect, he actually looked as greaseless as ever. Of course he had at least ten pimples on his face and one huge one on his stomach, of all places, as punishment for his forgetfulness.

Their Defense teacher was more pleasant than past ones and the class was moderately interesting, though a tad juvenile, he thought. Severus thought there would be more challenge in N.E.W.T. level Defense class. Perhaps after the holidays.

Finally, it was time for Transfiguration. Severus somehow managed to walk there and find his seat without collapsing. He felt vacant inside, as if he were hollow. He'd barely eaten, not had nearly enough water, and had hardly slept for a week. Just a few more hours, and he could get some sleep after Lucius came to collect him. He was zoned out entirely when he heard his name called in an angry tone.

"Mr. Snape, are you incapable of hearing?" McGonagall nearly shouted, which finally caught his attention.

"He's incapable of bathing," Black said to Potter just loudly enough for most of the class to hear. Professor McGonagall shot him a dirty look and then refocused her attentions on Severus. "I said, it's your turn!"

"Oh," he said, a little confused. He rose and used what little strength he had left to walk to the front of the classroom, where a very large viper was waiting for him. He'd normally never fear a snake, but after what Firenze had said, he had reason to. He began to sweat and felt a cold chill race through his body.

"Well, I'm waiting. Turn it into a belt."

"Okay," he said, so softly she did not hear him. The snake looked at him and he began to feel panicked. He swallowed hard and looked away at the snake for a moment. Potter and Black were laughing silently, Lupin had his arms crossed and was looking upwards, and Pettigrew had not met his gaze in weeks. Severus then glanced over at Lily for some comfort only to find the second their eyes met, she looked away at the wall. Finally, he looked back at the snake and thought the incantation. He flickered his wand and aimed it at the snake, which looked as if it was about to strike. In an instant, the snake stopped its pose and formed the shape of a belt, before turning into a belt completely.

"Very good, five points to Slytherin for perfect execution. That's a fine belt, Mr. Snape, you may be seated," she said, with a stern but somewhat pleased look on her face. Naturally, Potter and Black rolled their eyes at their Head of House awarding points to Slytherin. Severus was the lone Slytherin in that class and the only ally he had, it seemed, was Minerva McGonagall.

Instead of a much-needed lunch, he took a forty-five minute nap and packed his trunk for the holidays. Lucius would arrive promptly that evening and he needed to be prepared.

The day was almost over and Severus was rejoicing internally at his ability to stay awake. He arrived in his last class of the day, Potions, and counted down the minutes to bedtime.

"Today, we begin the antivenin for rattlesnake bites. Who can tell me the best way to begin this?" Slughorn asked. He looked directly at Severus, who was spaced out and not paying very much attention, before acknoledging the one hand that went up.

"Well, we probably need rattlesnake venom first," Pettigrew said, which shocked most of the class.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor. I have here the live rattlesnakes; now, why can't we stun them and collect the venom?" Slughorn asked, again looking at Severus who was still spaced out and staring at the wall. "Miss Shroeigann?"

"Because if it's stunned, it won't strike and inject the venom, which is what we need to make the antivenin."

"Excellent, five points to Hufflepuff. If only members of my own House were as astute," he said, again staring at Severus, who finally woke from his near-coma to see all eyes on him.

"Don't you mean _member_?" Pettigrew asked, which earned him a somewhat dirty look from his Professor.

"Okay, we will do this one at a time. I will handle the snake magically; your job is to collect the venom, as much as possible, into this beaker here. Now, the most venom will come from the snakes' first attempt, so if you miss it, you've pretty much missed out. I only have enough snakes for you each to have one shot at this, so I hope you are paying attention," he said, once again staring at Severus, who finally was paying attention. "Okay, I'll start with…the lone member of my own House."

Severus was full of terror. He'd hoped his encounter with the viper in Transfiguration was the snake Firenze had mentioned and he'd passed that test. Apparently, he had an even deadlier snake to face that day. Slughorn approached with the stunned snake levitating next to him.

"Now, Mr. Snape, I'm going to awaken him and he'll probably strike at you. When he does, be sure to collect the venom. Now, I'll magically be holding his head still, so the venom will shoot out; as soon as it does, I'll release his head and then re-stun him.

"You could use magic, but I find in students so young it's difficult to guide the magic properly. I'd recommend you just use your hands and the rather large beaker and try to catch the venom as it, well, comes right at you. Any questions?"

Severus gulped and shook his head 'no'.

"It goes without saying to be careful and not get bitten. If you do, I have the antivenin on my person and I'll administer it but still, why go through that? Just try to not get bitten. If for whatever reason you do, and I administer the antivenin, then you'll need to collect from another snake after the holiday break and that would put you behind. The antivenin takes three days to brew and I'll hold all of yours in status during the break. Okay, on the count of three. One…Two…" as he spoke, Severus became more and more terrified. He had been told specifically by a centaur to fear snakes.

He should have gone immediately to Slughorn and told him what the centaur had told him that very day. He knew the antivenin practical was approaching and that he would have to milk a snake. Severus had always been the type of person who solved his problems himself and seldom asked for help. Now, it seemed he might literally get bitten in the butt for his stubbornness.

"Three!" Slughorn said, as the snake magically came to life. The snake was longer and fatter than Severus had hoped. He instantly rattled his tale, which nearly made Severus faint. "Good, he'll strike soon, be ready!" Slughorn said, as the snake suddenly tried to lunge right for Severus.

Since his head was braced, instead he became more angered. In a split second, he bared his fangs and shot out the venom. It flew through the air faster than Severus had anticipated, as he held the large-mouth beaker in place to collect as much as possible. To his surprise, most if not all of it hit the inner walls of the beaker. "Great, good job, see, simple!"

"OUCH!" Severus screamed. Immediately after he had collected the venom, Slughorn had dropped the binding spell and the snake had lunged and bit Severus on his hand between his thumb and index finger. And it did not let go.

"Oh dear," Slughorn said, magically stunning the snake, who fell to the floor. "Okay, he'd already struck, so you did not get much venom in you," he said in a fast but reassured voice. Severus felt the pinch and then nothing. He felt no pain at all. He looked down in horror at the two holes in his hand and feared the worst. "Drink this," Slughorn said, hand-feeding Severus the contents of a black vial. "Now go to the basin and wash that hand thoroughly," he commanded.

Severus did as he was told. He felt better but was still terrified. His hand was numb, but the rest of him was shaking. He was also nauseated and dizzy.

"Okay, someone walk him to the infirmary. Now you're going to be just fine. You probably feel a little dizzy: that's the antivenin working. I need Madam Pomfrey to repair the holes in your hand, which she can do in a matter of minutes. I'll stow your collected venom until after the holidays. After you leave the infirmary you may leave for home and I'll see you next year, Mr. Snape. Okay! Who's next?" he asked as everyone in the classroom looked down, gasped and looked paralyzed with fear.

Nancy, of all people, walked him to the infirmary. He did not speak to her the entire way, but he knew why she walked with him. She did not want to be the next idiot to milk a snake.

Madam Pomfrey healed the wound and had the elves bring him a hearty dinner. After he ate and drank water, he felt much better. He was thankful to be a wizard. He'd read all about rattle snakes and knew that Muggle antivenin was not nearly as effective as the potion he'd ingested earlier. Plus, the snake had already released most of its venom. Firenze was right. Severus wondered if it was a self-fulfilling prophecy, though. Had he not been so nervous, he probably could have seen it coming. That's why Severus had never taken fortune telling and prophecies very seriously. They were rarely true and almost always self -ulfilled if they occurred at all. Madam Pomfrey gave him a candy cane and a warm smile.

"Now you eat that, the mint will settle your stomach. Those antivenins are a little harsh on the insides."

"Okay, Happy Christmas," he said, unwrapping it and putting the straight end of the cane into his mouth.

Naturally, word of his snake-bite had travelled around the entire school, and as soon as he got back to his common room, nearly everyone who was there rushed to his side to see his hand. There were still two tiny pink holes in his hand that Madam Pomfrey said may not ever go away.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Betsy said, which angered Severus.

"How is getting attacked by a rattle snake cool?" Severus asked.

"Well, I mean, you're fine! Plus, you are a Slytherin! And you were attacked by a snake! It's…ironic, actually."

"No true Slytherin would ever be bitten by a snake…I heard you were meant to be a Ravenclaw," Mulciber said, walking by and not bothering to look at the wound.

"What? Where did you get that?" Severus asked.

"I heard you cracked the code to get into their common room."

"It's hardly a code, it's a stupid-ass riddle that any moron could answer…" he cut off, noticing Rosier walking by. Avery laughed as he came up to inspect the wound.

"See, this is why N.E.W.T. level Potions is crap!" Avery said, as he and Mulciber began to laugh.

"It's not! I'm going to take it!" Ophelia announced.

"Me too!" her friend Betsy agreed.

"Me too," Regulus said, but Avery and Mulciber were long gone by that point.

"Oh, Snape, cool, you're still here," Wilkes said, examining his hand. "Hey, what are you doing for New Years?"

"Same as usual, nothing."

"Are you doing nothing with Malfoy?"

"Of course, why?"

"Oh, I just thought…well, if you wanted to do something different, you could come to my place. We have a floo and all." Severus was stunned. No one other than Lucius Malfoy ever asked Severus to do anything with them. "It'll be cool and we can ride back to Hogwarts together then. My parents live in London, so we can just floo to King's Cross and all."

"Um, well, I mean, what will we do?" Severus asked, wondering why the sudden interest.

"Nothing," Wilkes said, putting his hands in his robe pockets and looking down, "I mean, nothing special, just hang out and shit."

"Don't you want to spend New Year's Eve with your girlfriend?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but she's travelling to Austria so…it'll be fun, hang out in London, come on!"

"Okay, okay. We'll owl each other closer to that time."

"Cool…I mean, Malfoy won't mind, will he?"

"What? NO! He's not my father, shit, Simon," Severus said, smiling for the first time that day.

"Okay, great, well, I already asked my parents, they said it's cool and all, so…great. Well, have a good holiday, and we'll uh…keep in touch?"

"Sure thing," Severus said, noticing that Ophelia was giving him a funny look. "What?"

"You don't make it easy for people to make friends with you, do you?"

"I choose my friends wisely, I'm quite particular about who I spend my time with."

"Are we friends?"

"You kept puffskeins alive for me for nearly two weeks, Ophelia, of course we're friends." She smiled a very genuine smile and then turned to head to her room. "Happy Christmas, Sev!"

"Happy Christmas, Ophelia."

Severus retrieved his shrunken belongings and walked out into the snow wearing only his school clothes and his lone jumper. Most of the older kids Apparated home, and some, like him, waited at the point for friends and family to collect them while the rest travelled by train back to London. He approached the Apparation point with the light of his _lumos_ guiding him. He did not see Lucius anywhere so he waited near the tree, shivering from the cold and still not feeling one hundred percent right from the snake bite.

He stood there and thought about Ophelia's words. He did make it exceedingly difficult for people to befriend him. On the other hand, he had allowed Lily, Lupin, and Lucius to befriend him without even taking the time to ask himself if he wanted to befriend any of them. '_Avoid making friends with anyone whose name begins with the letter _L,' he thought to himself. All of them had betrayed him. Now he was much more selective about whom he decided to be friends with. It was a lesson he'd learned the hard way. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered where his betraying friend Lucius was. He was never late, ever.

"Dobby is here, sir," he heard the voice of Dobby speak. He looked down to find the trembling elf looking up at him.

"He sent you?" Severus nearly shouted at the cowering elf, shocked that Lucius hadn't at least come himself.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, for fuck sakes," Severus said, as the elf wrapped its arms around Severus's legs to Apparate him back to Lucius's house. He was probably too busy out betraying someone else to collect Severus that night. How typical.

**AN: Thanks to 'Unknown Impulse' for giving me the link to the site that had the **_**riddle**_** as I'm too "Rosier" to think of one myself.**


	16. The Engagement

**Chapter Sixteen: The Engagement**

**AN: Eternal thanks to my beta Ambiguity, for catching oh...just a few mistakes! :-)****  
**

Severus was Apparated by Dobby directly to the Manor, not Lucius's house like he'd expected. He did not care; both the Manor and the house had a room for him with a bed and warm fire, which was all he needed. From the Apparation point, the Manor appeared handsomely lit, the grounds were covered in snow, but the freaking thing was too far away. Severus didn't think he'd be able to even walk that far in the state he was in.

He thought perhaps it was pure magic that allowed him to make it to the heavy front doors of the Manor. Dobby opened them and Severus entered the frigid foyer. He stopped at the foot of the grand staircase and looked up. Those were going to be a challenge.

"Severus! You arrived in one piece! It seems Dobby _can_ do something right," Lucius said, with a brandy in one hand and a cigar in the other.

"Uh huh," was all Severus could muster at the moment. He was still staring up at the stairs, wondering how he'd manage to walk up them.

"Severus? What's wrong?" Lucius asked, coming in closer to greet him. "Jesus! What the hell happened to you? Did those puffskeins attack you?" Lucius's attempt at a joke did not even register with Severus, who still wondered how he'd make it to his room. "Severus, are you there? Did you actually manage to lose weight?" he asked, as Severus turned his head to face him. "Where the hell is your cloak? Why do you have huge purple circles beneath your eyes? Were you attacked by a hippogriff?"

"Not exactly: trolls and a large spider, and I'm going to bed right now," Severus muttered, as Lucius shot him a curious glance. "Oh, and why didn't you collect me?"

"Oh, I was summoned. It's nothing but I was not sure I'd be back in time, so I sent idiot over here to get you, and I see you arrived in one piece…somewhat," Lucius sarcastically responded. "Trolls? Severus, what on earth are you talking about?"

"It's a long story. Good night."

"Wait, no, I'm going to propose," he whispered into Severus's ear, "and I wanted to, you know, rehearse my speech…"

"Rehearse with the _idiot_. When do you plan to do this?"

"Christmas Eve."

"Good, wake me one hour before. Good night Lucius."

"But…but that's in two more days!"

"Good night, Lucius," Severus said, taking each step slowly up the grand staircase. He arrived at his door and collapsed on his bed. Before he even registered that he was on the bed, he was asleep.

---

Severus was dreaming about Leonidas all grown up and healthy when he felt something poking him in the arm. He opened his eyes to see Lucius sitting in a chair that he must have pulled over to Severus's bedside.

"It better be Christmas Eve," Severus muttered, as he rolled over and stretched.

"It is; well it's four o'clock, four hours before I prepare to propose. You've slept for a day and a half!"

"Only seems like one minute. God, my head!"

"You must be hungry; I took the liberty of having the idiot bring up some food for you. What's wrong?" Lucius asked as Dobby brought in a platter with cereal, toast, tea and fresh fruit on it.

"It's such a long story, Lucius, really, I'm in no mood to speak. What are you planning for tonight?"

"Oh well, her parents and sister are coming, as well as a few friends, and my father is actually here for once, and around nine tonight I was going to tell everyone how delightful and wonderful and beautiful and glorious…"

"Shut up, Lucius! I'm going to puke and all your guests are going to puke!"

"You are being a complete asshole, Severus!" Lucius said in dead seriousness.

"I am aware of that. I feel awful, I was bludgeoned by trolls, nearly eaten by spiders, bitten by a rattlesnake, laughed at by a…"

"A what? When were you bitten by a rattle snake?"

"In Slughorn's class."

"That idiot. He's the sorriest excuse for a pureblood ever, I swear. When I made the antivenin, I was not bitten but I did come damn close. Also, you left out that you murdered helpless puffskeins."

"Oh yeah, that was the highlight of my week, actually. Damn, they stink when you burn their corpses in the fireplace," Severus said, as Lucius rolled his eyes. "Oh, and that's the most typical and sorry proposal ever."

"Okay, Casanova, how would you propose?"

"Well, I'm not. I decided marriage is bullshit. I'm kind of married to the Dark Lord now, in a sense, I don't see how any woman would ever want me," Severus said, suddenly realizing the weight of his words.

"That bitch!" Lucius nearly shouted.

"What? Who?"

"That bitchy mudblood slut of yours! Now because of her, you are all fucked up in the head."

"Oh, now I'm all fucked up? So this is a recent thing then? Because I thought I was fucked up long before I ever met…"

"You know what I mean, Severus!" Lucius spoke before sighing. "The only woman for you is out there and she is a supporter of the Dark Lord. Why on earth would you have anything to do with anyone who is not? There are a multitude of attractive, intelligent half-blooded women of great upbringing who share our beliefs and ideals. Charlotte Bulstrode, for example. She's a seventh-year and also has a much younger sister…second-year, I believe…"

"First-year- Betsy, I know her."

"There you go!"

"She's a child!"

"Not the younger one, the older one. She has long black hair and brown eyes, great Quidditch player, as I recall."

"Yeah, she's kind of….butchy!"

"She's not butchy, she's…athletic, which is more than I can say for you and your pathetic little book-nerd build! Now, Charlotte is a fine half-blooded witch. Both of her parents are magical, but her maternal grandmother was a Muggle. She died shortly after giving birth to her mother and her father remarried a pureblooded witch. I know Charlotte's older brother Quincy from the Ministry and he's a fine chap. I believe the younger girl Betsy is at tad more…feminine."

"The Ministry? What are you up to?" Severus asked, never having heard Lucius ever mention having done business there before.

"Well, let's just say I've been…_asked_…to be on the Board of Governors," Lucius said coyly, as if it meant nothing at all.

"Only the Minster and the Wizengamot can decide that, though."

"Yes, well, I believe the Minister is supportive of our cause, as are many who sit on the Wizengamot. It's been asked that I pursue this so we can get a better hold of Hogwarts."

"It's just a bloody school."

"Children are the future, Severus; we must help mold young minds. He loves having his own people in Hogwarts, you know that."

"True. Um, I'm not into Charlotte, sorry. But I think your proposal is kind of…boring."

"Well, I'm not asking you to marry me, now, am I?"

"No, thank Merlin, you are not," Severus said, finally rising and heading to the loo for the first time since he could remember. When he looked in the mirror, he appeared as if he'd been run over by a pack of unicorns and attacked by werewolves. He felt worse than he did before he'd fallen asleep, and had no desire to witness the love that would be happening in the great room that evening.

He used the toilet and brushed his teeth before leaving to see what Lucius was up to. When he walked back into the room, Lucius was down on one knee, staring at the chair with his lips moving, though nothing was coming out.

"I may vomit," Severus said.

"Oh, shut up! This is a big deal!"

"You've been dating her for…five years? Sleeping with her for…well, however many; you practically live together, everyone knows this engagement is coming…tonight!"

"They do?" Lucius asked sarcastically, rising to his full posture and straightening his robes.

"Yeah, it's so typical to propose on a holiday. I'd do it on a Tuesday in like…June or something, out of the blue, and I'd not have an audience either."

"What you know of women could fill a potions vial, Severus. That's not how it's done. We do it in front of everyone, to make it official. I already got the signed document from her father with his permission…"

"The what?" Severus asked, not having a clue what Lucius was talking about.

"Oh yes, I need his permission to even ask for her hand in writing. Then I need witnesses. This is a pureblood engagement. Severus, we are promising our lives to each other, we will take the vow, _thee_ vow! It's a very big deal and this is how it's done. Now, if it's my declaration of love that sickens you, that I can work on. I've been so busy this week and my appointment as Governor is being decided the week after next and I've just…I don't know what to say to her, help me!"

"Why me? What do I know of love and pureblood engagement rituals?"

"If you were marrying the woman of your dreams…"

"More like nightmares," Severus said, as the thought of taking an Unbreakable Vow to remain married to a woman until she dies frightened him beyond belief.

"Quiet…the woman who will bear your children…"

"Oh, God, I'd rather die than have more me's brought into this world."

"Quiet! What would you say?" Lucius asked with a sincere look on his clueless face. Severus thought long and hard, and still did not wish to marry.

"Um…what you were going to say before, sounded…good, I guess," Severus trailed off, not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

"You are of no help. The_ idiot_ could give me more help!"

"I guess, just speak from your heart, if you have one…" he said, earning a glare from his friend. "And just…say whatever comes to mind."

"Thanks, I'm so glad I waited until now for your counsel on this matter!" Lucius said, rising quickly from the seat and turning to leave.

"Why would you wait on me? I'm an idiot who has never really loved, no one has ever loved me, and no one ever will!"

"Oh, for fuck sakes, Severus, I love you, God damn-it, stop being such a…twat!" Lucius yelled before slamming the door behind him.

"Okay, um, did not expect that," Severus said to himself, as he went to take a very long and hot shower.

---

After washing his hair and gazing into the mirror at his zits and new grown facial hair, which was light and soft enough not to require shaving just yet, Severus got dressed in his finest new robes and left his room to go find Lucius. Lucius's declaration of love was unexpected. The fact that Lucius, the Death Eater who had conned Severus into becoming one, could love anyone was still shocking to Severus, who indeed loved no one, no one at all.

Lucius was nowhere to be found upstairs, so Severus made his way downstairs. The elves were putting the final touches on decorating the massive tree in the great room and the various wreaths that hung in the Manor.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, Lucius told me you'd be holidaying with us," Mr. Malfoy said, sneaking up behind Severus.

"Yes, hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Abraxas," he said with a pleasant smile. Severus was not sure he'd ever seen Abraxas not under the influence of the _Imperius_ before; he found he greatly preferred him un-cursed. "Tell me…wait, come with me into my study for a moment." Severus was a little worried, but he followed Mr. Malfoy into the dimly lit study and sat opposite him at his desk. Mr. Malfoy placed his feet on his desk and then got out a large cigar. "Do you smoke?"

"Only cigarettes," Severus said, before making an embarrassed face. Why did he just tell his pureblooded host that he smoked Muggle cigarettes? Mr. Malfoy kept his eyes on Severus while he lit his cigar and then smiled.

"Yes, a poor habit many of our boys have picked up on lately, it seems. You know wizards invented cigars, right?"

"Yes, Mayan wizards. Some say that the indigenous people of Central America, the Maya and the Aztecs, were the first to smoke the tobacco that we commonly call cigarettes, and many of them were wizards. It's impossible to know if a wizard or Muggle invented them, as the two lived and worked side by side, and still do, in native North American…culture," Severus said with each word growing quieter. He sensed he'd said too much and showed off his knowledge of history to the point of sounding condescending. He noticed that Mr. Malfoy never broke his gaze and smiled wider with each word Severus spoke.

"You are a very smart little Slytherin, aren't you? Why are you not in Ravenclaw?"

"You are about the twelfth person to ask me that this week. My mother was. I believe I'm a true Slytherin," Severus said looking down that scars on his hand left from the rattlesnake.

"Why are you looking down?"

"Oh, I was bitten by a snake this week in Potions class." Mr. Malfoy puffed on his cigar and began to laugh rather wildly for a long time.

"No true Slytherin would ever be bitten by a snake; but that's not why I asked you here. Tonight I suspect we'll all be smoking many of these fine cigars. You do know what's happening tonight, don't you?"

"Oh, um, yes, the proposal."

"Yes, the proposal. I haven't the first clue as to what he's going to say. I hope he does not…well, _muck_ it all up and say something stupid. He tends to do and say stupid things when he's nervous."

"I think most people do. I just hope he's not drunk," Severus said, before wishing he could take that back.

"Ah yes, well, I made sure he did not do that. All the liquor is charmed heavily until the festivities begin. I still find it odd, Mr. Snape, that my son, a man of twenty-two years, would befriend a boy of sixteen."

"Well, I'll be seventeen in a few weeks…um, yeah, I thought so too but, I don't know, we just, um, get along real well," Severus said in his most convincing tone. He knew the real reason Lucius had befriended him. And though he did consider Lucius a friend, he was not about to tell Mr. Malfoy about their history. Mr. Malfoy stared at Severus as if he knew Severus was holding back. He would smile a wicked smile and then puff on his cigar. Then he'd look away and blow it out before turning back to face Severus and smile more.

"What do you know of…Lord Voldemort?" he asked, which made Severus cringe. He did not show it though; in fact, he showed nothing at all.

"I know what I've read in the papers. He's a very powerful man who is waging war in our world." Severus did not know if Mr. Malfoy knew of his son's attachment to the Dark Lord or how he felt about him in general.

"Powerful, yes. Some say evil; what say you?"

"I…I don't really have an opinion either way, sir," he said, as Mr. Malfoy was also concealing all of his emotions and was looking stone-faced right back at Severus. "I agree with his ideals. I'm not sure how I feel about his…execution of them."

"Fine choice of words. Severus Snape, you should be a barrister!"

"I take that as an insult," Severus said and then smiled, hoping Mr. Malfoy understood his sarcasm. It appeared he did when he smiled and nodded back to Severus.

"Tell me, do you think my son shares your views?"

"Oh yes, he thinks it's an insult to compare someone to a barrister as well."

"No, I mean, with Lord Voldemort!" he snapped, growing impatient with Severus.

"Oh, I think he thinks similarly to me, but, I mean, we don't discuss it all that much."

"There's that barrister talk again. It's a huge war, how do you not talk of it? And what's with him wanting to be a school Governor? What's that rubbish?"

"What exactly are you getting at, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked, growing impatient with Mr. Malfoy.

"Do you know if my son is a loyal follower of his or not? You seem to be close enough friends."

"Oh…no, sir, I don't believe he is," Severus lied. He saw an instant look of relief on the man's leathery face. Suddenly Mr. Malfoy's mood improved. "As to his new profession, I have no clue. School Governor is an appointed post- perhaps he wishes to work in politics someday? It's a good place to start."

"Yes…I suppose. Oh, well. You must wonder where he is. The last I saw, he was out visiting his mother's grave."

"Oh, okay…thanks. Oh, and congratulations about the engagement."

"Yes, this is a happy day. Here, take it," Mr. Malfoy said, handing him one of the cigars from a wooden box on his desk. "Padron- the finest in the world." Severus accepted the cigar and smiled. He then bowed slightly and turned to leave to look for Lucius.

Severus was dressed in nothing but fine, silken robes as he headed out into the freezing cold weather to look for Lucius at his mother's grave. The grave site was very well lit. There was the marble statue of his mother, a few fountains and a very large white marble mausoleum. There were several benches and one of them was holding Lucius Malfoy, draped in a very heavy and fine cloak. Before Severus could speak, Lucius turned to look up at him. He did look a little teary eyed but was far from hysterical.

"Ah, how are you feeling, Severus?"

"Better…thanks. About earlier…"

"Oh, it's okay. I just…I'm very nervous. I mean, I've already proposed to her in private, it's just making that bloody speech in front of everyone tonight…I'm…what happened to you?"

"Oh, well, that's a long story."

"I have a few hours to kill," Lucius said, as Severus took a seat next to him. Severus was freezing and trying to conceal that fact while he told Lucius the entire story. He had a feeling Lucius would find it hilarious, as his torments always seemed to bring joy to Lucius's life.

"So a baby troll used you as a chew toy?"

"Yes."

"That's brilliant! I swear, either you have the worst luck ever or you are one creative liar. You should be a writer, perhaps."

"No, it's all true, I'm afraid. So what did you think of the centaur?"

"Oh, well, that ridiculous oaf Hagrid was right. You got a genuine prophecy and you were right to fear them- just look at what happened!"

"Yes, but, Lucius, wasn't that a self-fulfilling prophecy? Am I out of danger?"

"I think not. I think you should maintain a healthy fear of snakes for the rest of your life, Severus, and…good God, why are you not wearing your cloak?"

"Oh, it was all torn and full of troll boogers, so I, uh, burnt it."

"For heaven's sake, that was a very expensive cloak. Why didn't you tell me before? I'd have bought you one for the holidays had I known. I have several; you'll have to just use one of mine."

"Oh, thanks. I can buy one with my savings. Oh, and since I was attacked by living things this week, I never made it to Hogsmeade to get you anything for Christmas."

"It's alright. I've told you I do not expect presents; you have no job and are a student. Do not worry."

"Oh, and I'm spending New Years with Simon Wilkes too."

"What?" Lucius roared. That news angered him far more than knowing Severus never bought him a gift for Christmas. "But, I mean, that's the night of our engagement party!"

"She hasn't said yes yet!"

"Yes, she has, in private. Like I said, tonight is a formality. The party is planned. Simon Wilkes will simply have to come here and spend it with us."

"I don't think that's what he had…"

"We're through discussing it. Owl him. Now, it's getting close to that time, I should head back inside and you must be nearly frozen to death by now."

"Oh, okay…I guess…um, your father asked me if you are a Death Eater tonight," Severus divulged as they headed back to the warmth of the Manor.

"What did you…?"

"I told him no, of course. So he really does not like the Dark Lord it seems."

"No, he's bad for business. He sympathizes with his cause but, no, my father is no Death Eater and he'd be most angered to find out I'm one. Any decision I make without his approval angers him. You'd think I'd committed murder the way he protested my pursuing my post as Hogwarts Governor. Politics is for the _common man,_ he says, and I should work for him. No, thank you."

"I see. Will you and Narcissa keep your house or live here?"

"We'll live here. Father still travels a lot. We'll have this Manor to ourselves and he's grown to be very fond of Narcissa. She deserves a grand Manor, not just a row house, after all," Lucius said, opening the door to the Manor for Severus. Severus immediately ran to the fire place to warm his numb hands. Lucius wandered over to the bar area to serve himself a single malt, only to find the liquor charmed so he could not touch it. "What am I? Twelve?" Severus laughed as Lucius quickly broke the charm and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Your father seems to think you are more like five."

Lucius took a sip and sat down on the silken sofa still looking very nervous. He kept staring at his pocket watch every minute or two and sighing. Once Severus was warmed he walked over to join him on the sofa.

"How does one ingest these?" Severus asked, showing Lucius the Padron he had in his pocket. Lucius laughed and took it from Severus.

"Honduran, the finest. I got these when I was there last. Don't inhale, you'll get sick. Just puff on it, it's not like a cigarette really."

"Oh. So wait, you said you already proposed?"

"Yes, after her father gave me permission. I doubt Bellatrix will keep her bloody mouth shut tonight so I'm glad I had the opportunity to talk to Narcissa alone last week," Lucius spoke. The more he talked about the ritual that went into a pureblood proposal, the more Severus smiled. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"I'm just so happy I decided to not ever get married. This is a lot of bullshit to go through."

"You are sixteen and know nothing of life, let alone women, Severus Snape," Lucius said coolly with some anger in his tone.

"I'll be seventeen in two weeks, and I doubt I'll change my mind. Oh, and don't worry, I won't ever tell anyone that you professed your undying love to me earlier." Lucius glared at Severus and then rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"I didn't…I'm just so sick of your low self esteem. I love you like, like a brother, okay? I'm not _in love_ with you. Okay?"

"Sure!" Severus said, beginning to giggle.

"You immature little brat…what the? Is that hair on your chin?"

"Yes."

"What's with all the acne? Aren't you taking that potion that you said made your complexion and hair all greasy?"

"I forgot."

"Ah, well you hair looks great, by the way, but your skin looks like shit, Severus."

"Thanks, Lucius, I do love it when you are honest…for a change," Severus said, as Lucius laughed. "Oh, so, um, how do you shave with all these pimples?"

"You don't! I mean, I think I've had one or two pimples in my entire life. You can't shave over them, you'll need to resume the potion and then shave."

"Oh," Severus said, embarrassed that he had not brought any of the potion with him. "How do you shave?"

"Just when I think you are a grown up, you go and ask me a question like that," Lucius said with a smile.

"I've stopped growing, which makes me grown-up, I guess, but I never needed to shave before this."

"Um, Severus, from what I can see, that fuzz requires no razor! I doubt you'll ever grow a full beard!" Lucius said before bursting into laughter. Severus rolled his eyes and stared into the fireplace as Lucius continued to laugh. Only when the door chime rang did Lucius stop his laughing. He rose, adjusted his robes and went to the foyer to greet his guests.

"Are you coming?" he asked Severus, who had no idea what to do. He nodded and then followed Lucius to greet the guests.

The first guest was the family attorney Armand Rosier, whom Severus was finally able to meet in person. The next guests were Narcissa's parents, who were quickly followed by Regulus Black and his parents. Rabastan arrived alone, followed by Walden Macnair and, to Severus's surprise, Avery, with his parents, who were a bit older than Severus would have suspected.

Next came two more Hogwarts alumni, Grey Goyle and Christopher Crabbe. Severus hardly knew them and rarely spoke to them. Both had women with them but no one wore wedding rings. The next to arrive was a man named Raymond Nott, who had been Head Boy the year prior. Severus had never actually spoken to him but knew who he was.

Lucius greeted each person the same way: leaning in and planting a mock kiss on each cheek. Severus thought that the Muggle way of introducing oneself with a handshake was far better and more hygienic than kissing. They all smiled at Severus or nodded, to which he'd smile and nod back.

"Ah, Severus, you don't know Emile Jugson, he works for the Ministry as well," Lucius spoke, as Severus was forced to greet Jugson the wizard way.

"I overheard some good news today, by the way, regarding your appointment," Jugson said to Lucius just loudly enough for Severus to hear. Lucius smiled and had Dobby collect all of their cloaks. Bellatrix and Rodolphus arrived next and didn't bother to even say hello to Lucius or Severus. They threw their cloaks at Dobby and walked into the great room uninvited while the others were still in the foyer. In all the madness, no one seemed to notice Narcissa Black standing alone near the front door in her blue silken cloak.

"Um, your fiancée-to-be is over there," Severus whispered to Lucius. Lucius's eyes grew wide as he walked over to kiss her hand. He then removed her cloak to expose her stunning silver robes. They had a square neck and were adorned in gems. She wore her hair down and was wearing a jeweled tiara which also had fresh flowers coiled around it atop her golden head.

"Very well, let's all go to the great room. Follow me," Lucius said as the crowd followed. Mr. Malfoy was already in the great room chatting with Rodolphus as the rest entered the well-lit, warm and highly decorated room.

"What a lovely tree!" Druella Black said.

"Yes, thank you, our elves do a fine job," Mr. Malfoy said as he walked over to greet the guests.

Most people sat on the sofas or stood near the fireplace as they were served hors d'oeuvres on silver platters and cocktails from the bar area. Severus noticed Narcissa stayed with her parents and did not talk to or even look over at Lucius, who stayed near his father.

"Ever been to one of these?" Regulus asked Severus who was eating a mushroom wrapped in some kind of pastry. Since his mouth was full, he just shook his head. "They are so boring," Regulus added, reaching for one of the mushroom puffs as well. "What's wrong with that elf?"

"Which one?" Severus asked, since there were three in the room.

"That one, the one that looks all retarded," he said, pointing to Dobby.

"Oh, that's Dobby. I think he may be retarded; at least Lucius thinks he is."

"He's all banged up, and, is he stuttering?"

"Yeah, they, um, hit him and make him iron his hands for being such an idiot."

"That's awful! That's the kind of shit Sirius used to do to our elf Kreacher."

"Does not surprise me," Severus said, knowing all to well the kind of bully Sirius was to all beings.

"You're gonna be so fuckin' bored, man, this proposal stuff is…annoying," Regulus said, stuffing more mushroom puffs into his mouth. Typical pureblood wizard with no manners whatsoever.

"I think marriage and proposals are bullshit," Severus said, which made Regulus laugh, exposing the puff in his mouth.

"I know! Hell of a way to waste away a fine Christmas Eve!"

"I think Christmas is bullshit too," Severus said, which made Regulus nearly choke on his puff. He swallowed some white wine which was handed to him by a more competent elf, but that did not help his choking much.

"You know, half of the people here in here are Death Eaters?" Regulus whispered into Severus's ear. Severus remained expressionless and did not look at Regulus. Instead, he kept his gaze straight ahead and nodded once. "Is Lucius one?"

"I couldn't tell you," he said, still not looking at Regulus, but noticing that the boy was smiling.

"Okay, let's get this started," Mr. Malfoy said, clinking his fork against his glass of fire whiskey to get everyone's attention. "As many of you know, my name is Abraxas Malfoy of the noble and pureblood Malfoys of Provence, France. We can date our lineage back to the times of ancient Rome. Throughout the generations, members of our family have occupied positions of power and prestige. Throughout our proud and ancient history, the Malfoy line has remained untainted.

"The Malfoys are the second wealthiest family in all of Britain today. In the recent past, members of our fine family have been athletes and owners of Quidditch teams. My first wife, Gwendolyn, was the finest and loveliest witch in Britain. She was of the Rosier line, a very noble and proud line, also of French heritage. We have but the one son, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. He is a fine and upstanding gentleman, who is currently pursuing a career at the Ministry of Magic. He was a member of the Slytherin House at Hogwarts, where he was also a Prefect, member of the Slug Club and has completed all of his N.E.W.T's with top scores. He graduated in the top one percent of his class.

"Perhaps the smartest thing my son Lucius has ever done was court Narcissa Norma Black, of the most noble and ancient House of Black. I recognize the youngest of the sisters as a most noble and honorable mate for my son. I happily accept her into my family with open arms and could not be more proud to have her be the mother of my future grandchildren," Mr. Malfoy said with a formal smile. He walked over to where Narcissa was seated, knelt down on one knee and kissed her hand that she'd offered to him. He then whispered something to her that Severus could not hear, before rising and returning to stand next to his son. Severus did not know what to do, so he looked over at Regulus who just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Next, Cygnus Black rose from his seat and stood near Mr. Malfoy. He leaned in and gave Mr. Malfoy one kiss on his left cheek before turning to talk to the crowd.

"I am Cygnus Phineas Black of the most noble and ancient House of Black. The Blacks are the oldest wizarding family in all of Britain. We can trace our ancestry to before the invasion of Rome. The Black's have been warriors, teachers, writers and artists for most of our illustrious history. Our wealth comes from a long line of art and relic collecting.

"I am a scholar and writer and have many published works. I am married to the lovely Druella of the Rosier line of France. Together we have two daughters, Bellatrix Auriga Lestrange and Narcissa Norma Black. My oldest daughter Bellatrix has married into the wealthiest family in all of Britain, the Lestranges.

"My youngest daughter Narcissa is a virtuous and fair witch of proper upbringing. She was a member of the Slytherin House at Hogwarts and graduated in the top five percent of her class. She is a highly talented and fine artist and has studied under great masters in France. I was very happy to discover that your son, Lucius Malfoy, was courting my daughter. It would be my and my wife's honor to have your son marry our daughter. We could not be more proud to have him be the father to our future grandchildren," he said, walking over to Lucius and giving him one kiss on Lucius's left cheek. Again, Severus looked over at Regulus, who was making faces like he was going to be sick. Severus then rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mr. Black, it must be stated publicly that one of your daughters has married a Muggle-born, do you deny this?" Mr. Malfoy asked. Only then did Severus notice that the family barrister was writing down each word that was being said.

"I do. I have no daughter married to a Muggle-born. I had a daughter who decided to leave my family to marry a Muggle-born. Since the day of her engagement, she has been disowned and is no longer a member of our fine family. Any children of hers are also disowned and can never have any claim to any of our families' fortune."

"I accept that answer. Because of her indiscretion, I must ask that the dowry on your daughter be raised by one thousand Galleons. Do you accept?" Mr. Malfoy asked. One thousand did not seem very high to Severus, but he knew that Cygnus Black was not the wealthiest member of the Black family.

"I do. I will now offer you a dowry of five thousand Galleons in my daughter's name, will you accept?"

"I will," Mr. Malfoy said, as both he and Cygnus Black walked over to sign the document Armande was writing for them.

"I will now allow your son to ask for my daughter's hand, officially," Cygnus Black said, returning to his seat next to his wife. Severus had never seen Lucius look so nervous. He was sweating and breathing rather heavily.

"Esteemed guests, family of Narcissa Black, father," Lucius said, bowing to each group he mentioned, "I have asked you all here tonight to the ancestral Manor of my family to witness my declaration of love and fidelity to Narcissa Norma Black, of the most noble and ancient House of Black. I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby ask Mr. and Mrs. Cygnus Black for the hand of their youngest daughter, Narcissa Norma Black. I promise to provide a life of comfort and privilege for your daughter. I promise to love only her until the day we are parted by death. I promise to be the most noble and proper husband to your daughter and a most loving father to our children, your grandchildren.

"I promise to raise them as proper wizards and witches and teach them of your families' illustrious history as well as our own. I promise to protect your daughter from all pernicious influences, both magical and Muggle, and to treat her with the utmost respect at all times as both my wife and as the mother of my children.

"On a more personal note," he said in a much lower tone- it seemed this was the part of his speech that needed the rehearsing- "I have been courting her for nearly five years now. But I have loved her for much longer. I remember seeing her on the train to Hogwarts on her very first day. She was the loveliest witch on board that afternoon and I remember thinking to myself, dear God, I hope she gets sorted into Slytherin," Lucius said as many in the room giggled: as if she'd get sorted anywhere else. Lucius finally smiled and looked less nervous.

"I was delighted to see that she was. Now, I don't deny that she did not think much of me at first. I was unworthy of her for many years. I finally worked up the…_courage_," he said, looking over at Severus and smiling, "to ask her out. My life has never been the same since then.

"I know I've made some mistakes, Narcissa," he said, finally walking closer to her as his father had a somewhat perplexed look on his face, as if Lucius was not supposed to be doing what he was doing at that moment. "But you are the one and, indeed, the only true, pure, and great thing in my life," he spoke in a tone so low the guests could hardly hear him. Severus glanced over at Mr. Malfoy, who was staring up at the ceiling and shaking his head.

"Is he not supposed to…?"

"No," Regulus interrupted Severus as he whispered into his ear, "he's not supposed to speak to her until after they are officially engaged. He's supposed to be speaking to her parents only, oh, but this is way better!"

"Narcissa darling, nothing in this world would make me happier than to marry you and spend the rest of my life working at making you feel more loved than anyone. I feel I've earned your love, but I may never truly deserve it. I may never truly deserve you in any way. But I'd be humbled and honored if you would agree to be my wife," he said opening the box he'd been carrying around in his pocket for months. Narcissa did not even look at the ring but instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and said 'yes' in a very tearful yet joyful voice. Severus looked at Regulus to see if he was supposed to clap or something. Regulus looked clueless.

Narcissa embraced Lucius for a few more moments and then withdrew with an embarrassed look on her face. Mr. Black coughed and looked uneasy as Lucius rose to face him.

"I apologize, I got…carried away," he said, glaring at his father who looked as disgusted as Cygnus Black. "Mr. and Mrs. Black, would you please allow me to marry your daughter?"

Mr. and Mrs. Black both stood and smiled.

"We do," Mr. Black said, as he leaned in and kissed Lucius once on both cheeks. Then Mr. Malfoy met them and kissed them once on both cheeks, before finally kissing his son once on both cheeks. The Blacks and Mr. Malfoy, along with Narcissa, who finally took Lucius's arm, and Lucius all signed the document that Armand Rosier had with him. After they signed, Armand Rosier signed and then rolled up the scroll.

"I hereby declare Mr. Lucius Malfoy officially engaged to Miss Narcissa Black," Mr. Rosier said, as the guests all rose and clapped. Severus looked around to see what to do next. It seemed everyone was to approach the newly-engaged couple and their parents, congratulate them and kiss them each once on each cheek.

'_This really is bullshit,'_ Severus thought to himself, as he waited in line to congratulate the newly-engaged couple.


	17. Simon Wilkes

**Chapter Seventeen: Simon Wilkes**

Severus grew tired again immediately after the engagement. He'd hoped that, after the obligatory congratulations, he could go to bed. He was sorely mistaken. Instead, the men retired to one side of the room to smoke their cigars and the women stayed on the other side to chit-chat. Bellatrix yawned and then left, and Severus and the other minors were left to their own devices.

"So, Snape, what's going on?" Avery asked, wandering over to where Severus and Regulus were standing.

"Nothing, nothing has happened since I saw you last…two days ago. Are your parents friends with Mr. Malfoy or something?"

"Nah, not really. Lucius invited us. Never met his father before," Avery responded. "So Reg, why is your brother such an asshole?"

"I have no brother," Regulus said solemnly and walked off towards the foyer, alone. Avery lifted a brow and looked at Severus, who didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'm bored and tired…think I'll head to bed," Severus said as he turned to leave. There were enough people there to probably not notice that he'd snuck off. He was heading towards the foyer when he saw Regulus sitting alone at the base of the stairs. "Regulus?"

"Hey, you heading off to bed?"

"Well, I was. Why are you sitting out here?"

"Oh, all that engagement shit is boring. And I've never smoked a cigar before," he said, as Severus sat down on the marble step right next to him.

"Me neither. I have one here, not sure what to do; I mean, I'm told not to inhale."

"Well, let's give it a try," Regulus said. Severus used his wand to light the cigar and took a puff. He found the taste was much stronger and richer than that of a cigarette. He did not hate it, but also did not think he would become an avid cigar smoker. He then handed the cigar to Regulus, who took a puff as well. "Wow, that's strong," he said, coughing.

"Yeah, tastes better than a cigarette, though."

"I thought you liked smoking?"

"I do, but it still tastes like shit. I'm not sure why I smoke, really; it's gross when you think of it, not to mention how much it damages the lungs."

"Yeah, but it looks so cool! My brother smokes, but he does not look cool when he does it."

"I thought you had no brother, Regulus," Severus corrected.

"Well, I mean, he's been disowned. Technically I have no brother but, I mean, you know, I sort of do."

"Why was he disowned?"

"He refused to follow the Dark Lord."

"Really?" Severus said, highly intrigued. "So your family wished him to become a Death Eater?"

"Well, not exactly. They support him. Sirius is a real anti-Dark Lord activist, it seems. They also hated his affiliation with mudbloods and blood traitors. He also got into some trouble at school last year. Dumbledore wrote a really mean letter and my parents were irate. They just threw him out. "

"Ah, I see. You don't know what he did to warrant the letter?"

"No."

"And how do you feel about the Dark Lord?" Severus pressed. There was no better way to get back at Sirius Black then to recruit his only brother to the Dark Lord. Revenge was sweet.

"Well, from what I'm told of him by my parents and some relatives, I think he's doing the right thing. These mudbloods must stop infiltrating our world and letting our secret out. Muggles need to be stopped too, they out number us too much."

"True, but we could easily over take their world. We can over-power them, don't you think?" Severus asked, puffing on the cigar and staring straight ahead.

"Yes, but still, there are so many more of them, plus they have those weapons that can destroy an entire city, and even with our magic we couldn't survive a new-polar attack!"

"New-polar attack?" Severus asked. Regulus was dead serious in what he was saying but Severus had no idea what a new-polar attack was. "Um, do you mean nuclear?"

"Isn't that what I said? Nulceor or something?"

"Yeah, it's nuclear, or atom-bomb."

"Who's Adam?" Regulus asked. Normally, Severus would roll his eyes but he knew that Regulus was one of the more intelligent purebloods. He'd led a very closed-off life with no Muggle influence, so his ignorance did not surprise or offend Severus at all.

"They really should teach physics at Hogwarts," Severus said and puffed on his cigar some more. "It's atom, not Adam. An atom is a unit of an element, but that does not matter. Yes, Muggles have those weapons and, no, even we could not survive if they dropped them on us. I somehow doubt they'd do that though."

"I heard they already did, twice!"

"Yes, in their own futile Muggle war thirty years ago, not against us. I think the Dark Lord would have all of their weapons destroyed, so I'd not worry," he said, trying to put Regulus at ease. "Still, are your parents pressuring you to join the Dark Lord?"

"Well, I'm too young. I'm also their only son now and they want me to side with whomever is going to win this war and the Dark Lord is going to win…don't you think?"

"Yes, I do," he said in all honesty.

"It's a shame you are just a half-blood, or else you could join him," Regulus said, pulling his legs up to his chin.

"Well, I mean, we do out number you. You'd be surprised how many half-bloods follow him. Remember Professor Kim?"

"Oh yeah, he was half-blood and a follower of the Dark Lord."

"He was a Death Eater. And it was his village in Japan that the Muggles destroyed with their atom-bomb, by the way."

"Really?"

"Yup. That's why he joined. So you think you'll join him then?"

"Well, after I leave Hogwarts. I'm not sure he'd allow anyone to join before then."

"Oh, I'd not be too sure. I've heard of that happening. You know what; I can maybe find out, if you are serious about joining him, that is. I…know people."

Regulus looked over at Severus with a confused look on his face. Then he smiled and nodded.

"I'll see what I can find out for you," Severus said, as Regulus smiled. After a few minutes, Regulus's parents were ready to leave. As soon as he left, Severus went upstairs and wrote a letter to Wilkes informing him that New Year's Eve had to be spent with Lucius Malfoy. He sent the owl and awaited the response.

---

Christmas morning was full of gifts and rich breakfast foods. Severus did not mind watching Lucius and his father open presents. Most were unnecessary and ridiculous. Severus glanced beneath the tree to find the Merlin hiding. It kept trying to open all of Lucius's presents. There was only one present left and it was wrapped in deep green with a silver bow.

"Severus, this is for you." Severus smiled and took the present from Lucius. The box was long and thin. He unwrapped it to find a black leather box. When he opened it, he found it was a knife. The knife was elaborate yet not gaudy.

"It's a Potions knife. That handle is pure ebony. You'll see your initials are inscribed. The blade is made of the finest Spanish steel and charmed to appear black in color. It's double-edged, as you can see," Lucius spoke as Severus examined the heavy and amazing dagger-like tool. "The top edge is serrated and the bottom is smooth. It's been charmed to be as strong as possible. It should be nearly impossible to damage the blade. You'll notice the tip is spear-pointed. What do you think?"

"I…think…I think it's amazing. It's quite heavy."

"Yes. It's a fine knife. If you wish to be a Healer you may need it if you are ever out in the field. And it's meant to be utilized as a Potions blade."

Severus noticed his initials etched into the handle in a snake-like form. The eyes of the snakes looked to be onyx. The cross-guard was the most eloquent part of the knife. It appeared to be a stained metal encrusted with hundreds of tiny emeralds.

"Oh, that cross-guard is titanium. It's said to be the strongest metal, and it's naturally charmed to be even stronger still. I know you don't like a lot of flair but those are what are called 'emerald dust', it's thousands of tiny emerald chips placed on the bottom side of the cross-guard. They are heavily charmed to never chip or fall out. It's a fine knife, Severus."

"It's more than fine, Lucius, it's extraordinary. And…well, highly valuable."

"You mean, expensive. You have no idea. I had it custom-made just for you, obviously."

"Thank you, it's…more than I could ever have imagined asking for," Severus said, at a loss for words. It was more than a knife and it was more than obvious it was tooornate and sophisticated to be just a Potions knife. It was a weapon, too. Severus smiled and placed it in its leather case.

"That case is meant to be worn, see, it attaches to where you wish to keep the knife hidden," Lucius said. There was normally no need to keep a Potions knife concealed. Most were carried in kits, after all. "That case was meant to be concealed on the ankle, it's charmed to fit snugly."

"I see, how…_convenient,_ Lucius," Severus said, noting the gleam in Lucius's stone-gray eyes.

"Well you never know, you may need to use it as a weapon someday."

"Offense or defense, Lucius?"

"Well, one never can be too prepared for either," Lucius said. He used his wand to magically bring the Merlin over closer to Severus. "Stab him."

"It won't help, he's indestructible."

"So's the knife. I want to demonstrate just how strong it is. The blade will not chip or even scratch. I've stabbed him with it several times, trust me. Do it," Lucius pressed on. Severus grabbed a hold of the Merlin and used all his strength, which was not much, to stab the Merlin. Naturally, no damage was done to the jade object but no damage was done to the knife either. Lucius had a house elf bring out a four-inch thick piece of wood of the sort normally used for fires. Severus lacked the strength to really do much damage, but Lucius was strong enough to embed the knife two inches into the block of wood. When he removed it, there was not a scratch to be seen on its spear-tip.

"I'd just keep it on your person at all times, if I were you," Lucius said, handing the knife back to its rightful owner. "Ever thrown knives?"

"Nope."

"It's great fun and very…intimidating to one's enemy. Best to start out with something a little less valuable, like steak knives."

"Okay?" Severus, said wondering why Lucius wanted him to begin practicing knife-throwing. Wizards used magic and had no need to throw knives the Muggle way. Lucius was a pretty cryptic person, but he was right, it would intimidate one's enemies alright.

Mr. Malfoy finished his coffee and then left the room without speaking a word. Severus and Lucius ate some breakfast near the fire and didn't speak too much.

"Message for you, sir," one of the elves said, handing Severus a note. Lucius looked on, wanting to know who it was from and what it said, so Severus just read it aloud.

"_Severus_,

_My parents said I can attend the party at the Malfoy estate but they wonder why I'd want to attend as I don't know him very well. It seems from your letter that you have to attend so I guess that's fine. If he has floo I can just floo there. Or you can floo here a few days before. Whatever works for you._

_I got a new broom for Christmas. It's very cool._

_Well I'll wait to hear back, and Happy Christmas._

_Simon Wilkes,"_ Severus read, as Lucius suddenly looked rather smug.

"So, it seems you and Mr. Wilkes are very good friends now."

"Not really. His girlfriend is out of town and I think he's just bored."

"It's a Manor, not an estate, by the way; do correct your friends in the future, please. I suppose he can come. Has he decided to follow the Dark Lord?"

"Shit, Lucius, I don't know. The Dark Lord told me not to mention it and not to hang around known Death Eaters or suspected ones. Wilkes is the only one in my year who is neither," Severus said, noting the jealous tone in Lucius's responses.

"I see. You said he was sympathetic to the cause, though? He'll need to join us it's that simple."

"Okay, well, I'm not going to recruit him, as I'm not a Death Eater so far as anyone is concerned. Okay?"

"Fine. Owl him back, I guess. I'm going to dress now. I'm heading to Narcissa's for dinner. You are, naturally, invited but I understand if you'd rather floo to his house," he said, rising from his seat and leaving the room.

Severus went up to his room and owled Wilkes back. He asked if he could floo to his house three days before New Years Eve and told him they'd both floo back to Malfoy Manor for the party. After he sent the letter, he took his shower and dressed for the day. He had no intention of going with Lucius for Christmas dinner. It was bad enough Boxing Day would be spent at the Manor with everyone, including Bellatrix Lestrange, in attendance.

He had a lot of studying to do and had some papers to write. Lucius never came to tell him he was leaving and also never came by to tell him he was back. Was he really so jealous that Severus had one other friend? Or was it that Severus was friends with a non-Death Eater that irked him so much?

---

Boxing Day found Lucius in a better mood. Severus decided it was in his best interest to be as sociable as possible. He was dressed in fine robes, had his hair looking pristine and was waiting in the great room for the guests to arrive and, before long, they slowly trickled in. Avery was back with his parents, and Regulus with his. Everyone who had been present at the engagement was there, and a few more people, whom Severus did not know, were there as well.

People were feasting on the smoked salmon, caviar, Eggs Benedict, and prime rib, as Severus sat and chatted idly with Regulus and Avery. Immediately after eating a croissant, Severus felt a burn on his forearm. The pain was so great, he winced and grabbed his arm before realizing that it was bad form to do so. He looked around and noticed that Lucius and all of the Lestranges were acting as if nothing was going on. Severus surveyed the room to find no one was acting odd and no one was leaving. It appeared that only he was being summoned.

He walked quietly from the room and into the foyer. He reached into the closet, took one of Lucius's heavy black winter cloaks and snuck out the front door. He ran quickly off the property and touched his wand to his Dark Mark. Suddenly, he was Apparated to a much warmer climate. The area looked vacant and seemed very quiet.

"You forgot your mask, Severus," the Dark Lord spoke. Severus turned to find him standing in-between two very large rocks out in a grassy field.

"I apologize, my Lord," he said, bowing to the black-clad man.

"Don't let it happen again. Come with me, we'll take a walk," he said, leading the way. Severus made sure to walk behind him the entire time and not speak until spoken to. "I hear you spent time with that oaf at Hogwarts. Something about a rather large spider?"

"Yes, my Lord. I was asked to stay at Hagrid's hut and feed his pets," Severus responded, as the Dark Lord continued to walk in front of him.

"Ah, my old friend Hagrid. Hagrid the Idiot. Tell me, did this spider have a name, by chance?"

"He did, my Lord; his name was Aragog."

"I knew him well. I knew him when he was smaller. That oaf used to keep that monster in his bedroom at Hogwarts. Thankfully, I had him expelled so that ravenous creature would not do any of us any harm. Yes, I attended school with Hagrid and, yes, I'm the one who had him expelled. Tell me, what do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I know it's a legend, but most legends come from facts."

"Very good. What else do you know of it?" he asked, dropping his hands behind him as he continued to walk further.

"It's located somewhere in Hogwarts and it contains a monster."

"Do your teachers ever discuss it?"

"No, my Lord. I read about it in a very old book, one that's been banished from the Hogwarts libraries."

"Ah ,yes," he said, turning to face Severus with a wide smile on his pale face. "The school Governors do like to control what the precious students read there, now, don't they? They'd hate for the truth to get out. It was Hagrid who many people believed opened the chamber when I was a student. They believed it was his Aragog that was the monster. They were mistaken, don't you think?"

"Yes. I thought only the heir of Slytherin could open it."

"Very good, Severus. And we all know Hagrid is not the heir of Slytherin. Very few people remember when the chamber was last open. Very few people remember that it was Hagrid who was blamed and Hagrid who was expelled for it. I've told a few key people what happened that day. So how is Aragog?"

"He's large and…hungry."

"How lovely. It makes sense to keep an oaf on the premises and allow him to harbor a blood-thirsty spider in a nearby forest where the innocent children could easily be killed. It amazes me how un-forbidden the Forbidden Forest is. And how is my old friend Dumbledore?"

"He's well, I think. I don't interact with him very much."

"Yes, staying out of trouble, good to hear. How is your new Defense teacher?"

"She's okay. She's a Healer, but it seems like she's holding back from teach us challenging things."

"I see. That's good. That's what we want. I train my people; I don't need the opposition trained. I understand you are spending some time this week with Mr. Wilkes. Tell me, has he decided to join our cause?"

"I'm uncertain," he said, as the Dark Lord gave him a dirty look. "I've not spent much time with him; I was planning on using this time this week to see where his loyalties lie. Also, I've talked to Regulus Black…"

"Yes, younger brother of Sirius Black, my darling Bellatrix's wayward cousin. Is there anything I need to know about the lad?"

"He's eager to join you, but thinks he's too young. He'll be sixteen in a week. His family is very supportive."

"Yes, their financial contributions are coming in handy. This war is taking longer than I thought and is costing much more as well. I will speak to Regulus Black and see if he's worthy to join me. Tell me, Severus, what thoughts have you of your…mother these days?" he asked. His red eyes pierced Severus's and Severus was suddenly filled with images of his mother.

He saw her being tortured by prison guards, attacked by Dementors, and then saw her, thin and ill –looking, roaming the streets as a homeless person. It was as if he were standing by watching on a Muggle television. The images just came one by one as he began to feel ill. "You are feeling sadness for this blood traitor? You miss your mummy, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked as the images grew more intense, filling Severus with terror and dread.

As quickly as it began, it ended. Severus felt exhausted and dizzy. His breathing was labored and tears poured down his face.

"I do not need followers who are worried about their blood traitor mummies, Severus!" the Dark Lord nearly shouted as Severus stood still in terror. "You could never keep a secret from me. I know what you think and what you feel at all times, do you understand?"

"I do, my Lord," Severus said shakily. However, he'd not thought about his mother that he was aware. The Dark Lord must have had some way of reading his sub-conscious thoughts.

"Good. As a Death Eater, you have power, the power to bring your mummy back home, Severus. After I'm victorious and my followers rewarded, perhaps you can save her."

"Perhaps."

"Splendid," he said coldly, before turning to walk in the other direction. "You will do whatever is necessary to find out if Simon Wilkes wants to join me. I'll summon you again to tell me your findings. Consider this your first field assignment."

"I will, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord."

"Good. As for this meeting, no one needs to know we met. You are free to go," he said. "And next time, remember your mask. I don't like to repeat myself."

"I understand. You won't be disappointed in me, sir."

"I know. Now, I will Disapparate you back to…the Manor, I presume?"

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said. In an instant, he was back at the Manor. When he turned to say good-bye, the Dark Lord was gone. Severus took the long walk back to the Manor and pondered his assignment. He sensed that the Dark Lord did not want to hear that Wilkes did not wish to join. Severus feared if Wilkes did not at least vow to become a supporter, then he may be writing his own death sentence.

He walked back inside the Manor and opened the door to the closet to hang up the borrowed cloak. When he closed the door and turned, he was looking right into the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius!" Severus nearly yelped, not expecting Lucius to be standing there.

"Going somewhere?" he asked coldly.

"No, I was outside…smoking. You said I could borrow a cloak, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I'd prefer you not catch your death from flu, the cloak is yours," he said, opening the closet door. He removed the cloak and sniffed it. "Does not smell like smoke."

"I'm good like that," he said, smiling back at his questioning host.

"Good. Well, come and join us. I believe Regulus Black is looking for you, something about wanting to play some chess or something. He's not very social, it seems."

"Ah, well, let me go find him," Severus said, walking towards the great room with Lucius in tow.

---

Before he knew it, Regulus and Avery were in his room wanting to be entertained. He brought in the Merlin and let them take turns blasting it. Naturally, nothing happened. He got out a chess set that was always kept in his room.

"Man, Lucius Malfoy is the most boring host ever. Why doesn't he bring this wicked thing downstairs and let all of us kick the shit out of it?" Avery said, picking his teeth, while Severus just rolled his eyes.

"So, chess, anyone?" Severus asked, trying himself to be a good host.

"Why do you hang out with him? He's like…almost an adult!" Regulus said taking a seat on Severus's bed.

"He _is_ an adult. Shit, I'll be an adult in a few weeks. But you are right, he throws lame parties," Severus said, sitting down next to them.

"Get anything for Christmas, Snape? Or do orphans not get presents?" Avery asked, probably trying to irk Severus.

"Orphans generally do not get presents. I, however, did. I got…this!" he said, yanking the knife from its ankle-holder in an instant and showing it to the two boys whose eyes were bugging out of their heads.

"Whoa!" both boys said simultaneously. They were easily impressed.

"That's so cool! Kill anyone with it yet?" Regulus asked.

"Not yet," he said, never taking his eyes off Avery, who finally laughed.

"It's really far out, man. You gonna keep it hidden in your pants from now on?" Avery asked.

"When you phrase it like that, I feel I should find a different place. But yes, I'll probably keep it on me. It's a Potions knife; never know when you need to help when harvesting something. Comes in handy."

"Yeah, or to cut someone's throat out!" Avery said with a large smile.

"Or slice off their fingers with!" Regulus joined in.

"The only throats I want sliced are that of Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin and Black…" he trailed off, not wanting to offend Regulus.

"No. You can't murder my brother. I would like that honor for myself, if you don't mind," Regulus said in a dead serious tone.

"I can't deny you that privilege. So, chess?" Severus said, hoping to change the subject.

"Chess is for poofs, man," Avery yawned.

"He just knows he'll lose!" Regulus laughed. Before long, both boys were just staring at Severus.

"Um, well, Lucius said I should learn how to throw knives. No time like the present, I guess," Severus suggested, as the others seemed to look more interested in that type of activity.

He had Dobby bring up a set of steak knives and a round, thick piece of wood that he magically placed on the wall. None of them knew what to do, so they just tossed the knives.

Naturally, most missed the target and slammed into the wall, chipping the paint or landing spear-side down and getting stuck in the wooden floor. Most of the time, the knives slammed into the wall handle-first, without the blade even touching the wall. None of them were very good, but they also enjoyed using the Merlin as target practice. When they noticed the sun was set, they decided to head back downstairs. Severus instructed Dobby to patch and repaint the walls and fix the nicks to the wood on the floors. He said good-bye to his mates and joined the rest of the group as they were all heading out. It seemed to take an hour for everyone to leave.

"Ah, Severus, a word, please?" Lucius asked, leading Severus to the great room. He sat down on the sofa and motioned for Severus to sit next to him. "So, you are leaving soon to visit with Simon Wilkes?"

"Yes, we'll be back for the big party."

"Fine, fine. There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said, looking and sounding very uneasy. He rose and paced the room a few times and then sat back down. He smiled nervously at Severus and then looked down on the floor. "I uh, I don't know how to tell you this, Severus," he said, as Severus suddenly began to get scared.

"Lucius, what is it?"

"I uh," he said not wanting to look at Severus. "I…well, there's not easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. You cannot be in my wedding." Severus smiled nervously, then smiled happily and then began to laugh…a lot. He laughed so hard, he snorted. "Severus? You think this is funny?"

"Well, it's just…thank you!" Severus said, gripping Lucius and hugging him.

"Stop it, stop it! Severus! I mean, you are the reason we are together! Don't you want to be in my wedding?" he asked, looking deeply hurt.

"Oh, well um, sure, but I understand."

"You are a terrible liar."

"No, I just wasn't really trying. Out of curiosity, why can't I be in your wedding?"

"Well, you see, it's the whole ceremony thing. The vow, the tradition. Traditionally, my brother would be in the wedding but I have none. Therefore I must choose a brother of my intended. She has none, though. So, as a result, I must choose a brother-in-law. I'm choosing Rabastan. I hope you understand."

"I will cry on my pillow every night but I do feel confident I will get over this travesty. Name your firstborn after me instead."

"Oh, well, um, traditionally, the…"

"I was kidding, Lucius."

"Ah. Good. Splendid. Well, I just wanted you to know. You will be a most honored guest, though."

"Sure. When is the blessed affair?"

"We're thinking July, the fourth probably," Lucius said with a slight cough.

"Um, I thought that was the anniversary of your mother's death?"

"It is. Narcissa feels it would be a good way to take my mind off of the tragedy of her untimely death. I agree. So, do you leave to visit Mr. Wilkes soon?"

"Yes, day after tomorrow. And don't worry, I don't prefer him to you or anything."

"Don't be absurd. Why would I care? You are entitled to other friends, for goodness sakes Severus," he said, rising to leave the room. "But, still, though, thanks for reassuring me."

"No problem," Severus said with a smile. Lucius looked relieved. He smiled, bowed slightly and left the room.

Severus had a lot of work to do. He had his first assignment to complete before being summoned again. He somehow had to talk Simon Wilkes into joining the Dark Lord without giving away the fact that he too, was a Death Eater.


	18. The Engagement Party

**Chapter Eighteen: The Engagement Party**

Severus packed his new hand-me-down Lucius cloak along with his lone jumper, trousers, and a set of his newer robes in preparation for his visit with Simon. As he packed, it dawned on him that he did not know much about the boy, though he was his favorite of all the boys in his year. Simon seemed to be of at least average intelligence, which meant he was a genius by Slytherin standards. He was a pureblood, but did not seem inbred like some of the others. He was dating Camilla and that irked Severus a little.

"So, you're off then?" Lucius asked, coming into the room without even knocking.

"Yup, be back for the party, then he and I are taking the train back to Hogwarts."

"I see. Seems you don't need me anymore, then."

"Lucius, I'll be getting my license soon, which means I can Apparate myself. You don't expect me to rely on you for everything, do you?"

"Of course not," Lucius said, looking down at his pristine nails as if they were dirty. "Very well, have a good time," he said, closing the door behind him. Severus often wondered why a man so much older than he managed to get along with him so well. As it turned out, Lucius had the maturity of a small child at times, which balanced him out somewhat. Severus got his bag, stowed his knife and made his way to the floo in the great room. "By the way," Lucius said from the sofa downstairs, once again scaring Severus. "Should your excursion prove to be…not nearly as much fun as you hoped, you are welcome to return here at any time."

"Thanks, Lucius. If he tries to murder me or bores me to death, I'll come running back here. See you in a few days," Severus said, stepping into the very large fireplace. He dropped the powder and spoke aloud, "Simon Wilkes' house," and he was whisked away. He stepped out into a small, dim living room that was not decorated as elaborately as he'd expected. The Wilkes's, as it turned out, were not wealthy.

"You must be Severus?" a portly middle aged woman with strawberry-blonde hair asked, approaching the floo and offering him a hand as he stepped out.

"Yes," he said, looking around the room. It appeared Simon lived in a row house. Mrs. Wilkes was dressed in drab robes-not torn or stained ones, just simply lacking the flash of the robes he'd seen on Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Well, you can call me Millie," she said, leaning in to kiss him once on each cheek. She looked a lot like Simon with the same colored and shaped eyes and bright rosy cheeks. Opposite the fireplace was the staircase. Within a few seconds, Simon made his way downstairs, wearing Muggle clothes. "What a fine cloak you have here, let me take it and hang it up," Millie said. It seemed the Wilkes's had no house-elf. "Oh, what nice robes your friend is wearing, Simon," she said, smiling at her son.

"Yeah, he's been wearing nice ones recently," Simon commented. "You can just put down your bag. Well, you want the one-Sickle tour? Not much to see," he began as Severus followed. The small living room opened into the dining room, which led to a tiny kitchen. "We have a half-loo down here near the front door; behind the stairs is father's study…"

"What does your father do, Simon?" Severus interrupted.

"He repairs brooms."

"He requires a study for that?"

"Well no, it's, I guess, our family library but he spends a lot of time in there reading up on Quidditch stuff."

"Does he work for one of the teams?"

"No, he has a small shop in town…"

"In Diagon Alley?"

"No, here in Muggle London, but it's disguised as a closed shop so no Muggles can see."

"So, this is a Muggle row house then?" Severus asked. He'd just assumed all purebloods lived in magical areas and worked in Diagon Alley or other magical places.

"Yes and no; the ones across the street are all Muggle, us and our two neighbors on each side are all magic. That, um, Ophelia girl and her sister Avon, they live in the last one down that way," Simon said, pointing at his kitchen.

"So, are these houses charmed to look like something else to keep the Muggles out?"

"No. From the front these look like plain old row houses. We actually never use our front door ever; does it even work, mum?" he asked, as the woman came out of her kitchen wiping her hands with a kitchen towel.

"Oh no, hasn't worked in years. We use the floo, dear, or Apparate from the back garden."

"Yeah, we have a nice garden really. And there's a wizarding park just behind the garden, it's charmed to look like an abandoned building but it's a very large garden where we all play and ride brooms and stuff."

"Oh, a whole garden just for five wizarding families?" Severus asked.

"Well, this whole block used to be wizarding until about thirty years ago, Mum said. She grew up here."

"Yes, this was my parents' house. This whole area was wizarding, then after the war all these Muggles starting moving in. Now these last five houses are all that's left," she said with nostalgia in her voice.

"How sad," Severus said, looking around at the family photos on the wall. He looked at one picture long enough to realize it was Millie as a small child sitting on the lap of a woman who also resembled Simon. Her parents were wearing robes, as well as her grandfather, but her grandmother wore Muggle clothing. The only way Severus knew it was Victorian Muggle clothing and not Victorian robes, was the large and very elaborate hat she was wearing. It was a Muggle hat; no witch would ever wear one styled like that.

"Yes, that's my family. That was taken out back in our garden when I was three. That woman there, Emaline, she was my grand-mum, she died in the blitz, not too long after that picture was taken."

"How terrible, Muggles and their stupid wars," Severus said, noticing Millie looked a bit sad.

"You must be hungry, dear. Simon tells me you don't eat meat?" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, whatever sides you have will be fine."

"Oh, you poor thing, you are nothing but skin and bones, we'll have to fatten you up. Simon, why not take him upstairs and get him settled in; dinner won't be ready for a while."

"Okay, mum. Now we do the upstairs tour, which is more boring than the downstairs tour," Simon said, leading Severus up the stairs. The upstairs was cramped and had three bedrooms and one bathroom. "The front bedroom is yours, it overlooks the Muggle street but the windows are charmed so they can't see in; also there is no fireplace in here, but it's charmed to stay warm."

The room was small but had a double-sized bed, one chest of drawers and one wardrobe. Severus put his bag down and looked around the yellow room for a while. The two remained silent as Severus unpacked what little he'd brought and then sat on the bed and stared at Simon, who was proving to be even more boring than Lucius.

"So, your great-grandmother was a Muggle?" Severus finally asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, well…we don't talk about that too much, but um, yeah, she sort of was. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"My lips are sealed. So…where's your room?"

"Oh, other end of the hall. It's smaller than this room even, if you can believe that," he said, rising to show Severus. He did not lie; the room was tiny and had one single bed and one wardrobe. It was even smaller than Severus's old room back at Spinner's End. It was painted pale blue and had one Slytherin banner on the wall, as well as one professional Quidditch team poster that Severus did not recognize.

"Okay…so now what do we do?" Severus asked, longing for his palatial room back at the Manor.

"Um…well, we can't smoke here, that's for sure. We can, um…" he said, looking around the spartan room as if something would just appear out of thin air for them to do.

"So tell me, Simon, how do your parents feel about the war and the Dark Lord?"

"To be perfectly honest, they are against it. Mum, well, is a half-blood and I guess some would consider my father to be a blood traitor, even though he's from a long line of purebloods. I mean, the Wilkes's are probably the oldest wizarding family in Britain."

"I think the Blacks claim that they are."

"Those Blacks are a bunch of total and complete assholes and smugglers, that's how they made their fortune. The Wilkes's have been here since the Saxon days, before the Norman conquest…"

"So, you do know your family history then?"

"Of course, mum was a Weasley, the first non-pureblood one-something else I tend not to mention much."

"I don't blame you."

"But yeah, we're not too prominent anymore. But no, mum and dad don't fancy the Dark Lord much."

"How do you feel, though?"

"Oh, well, I…I mean, from what Avery tells me, it seems to make sense and all. But, you know Avery, Mulciber and Rosier's dads are all Death Eaters, so it's just like expected of them. They keep trying to talk me into it, that 'you're either with us or against us' stuff."

"I see."

"You?" Simon asked.

"Oh, I agree with his philosophies and all, but I have no connection to him," he said. He could just feel his lie weave through his Dark Mark. "The others don't speak to me too much about him, but, yeah, I knew their dads are Death Eaters."

"Well, I don't know, I just…Shh!" Simon said, hearing steps coming up the stairs. There was a knock and then the door opened. An older amber-haired man walked in. "Hi pop."

"Hello, so this is your friend then?"

"Yeah, this is Severus Snape."

"Good to meet you, I'm Alric," he said with a smile. Severus smiled and nodded. "Your mum says dinner is about ready, Simon."

"Okay, we'll be right down."

The two boys made their way downstairs and Severus knew from the smell that roast beef was for dinner. Millie gave him a very large plate loaded with potatoes, carrots, peas and a lot of gravy, which she thought was odd but loaded it on anyway.

"Butter beer, dear?" she asked, holding a large decanter.

"Oh, no thanks, water," Severus said as she poured the butter beer for her husband and son and then got him some water. The food was good, but no one was talking much. The older Wilkes's were looking at Severus quite a bit and Simon looked stumped for words. "So um, Millie, what do you do for a living?" Severus asked, trying to break the silence.

"Oh, mum's the house-elf," Simon said and giggled.

"Just you wait Simon Wilkes, someday soon you'll be out on your own, and who will be cleaning up after you then?" she said with a large smile.

"Guess I'll have to get me a house-elf, won't I mum?"

"Repairing brooms is great and all, son, but it's not enough to get a house-elf I'm afraid. Oh unless you marry one that is," Alric said winking at his wife who winked back and laughed.

"So you're going to repair brooms too?" Severus asked Simon, who finally stopped laughing.

"Oh, yeah, probably. Why do you think I'm not taking any of the difficult N.E.W.T's?"

"I see. Well, brooms always need fixing, don't they?" Severus said, wondering why anyone would want to do something so mundane for a living.

"Yeah," Simon said, blending his peas into his potatoes and smashing them with his fork.

"And you, dear? What profession are you going to take up?" Millie asked.

"Healer."

"Oh well, fine career. You could buy a house-elf on that salary!" Alric commented.

"And you could purchases even finer robes! I only wish my son had your drive," Millie commented, which embarrassed Severus.

"Mum!" Simon whined.

"I took N.E.W.T. level Potions in hopes of being a medi-witch and my son here is taking Astronomy of all things!"

"It's simple, mum, and it's a joke."

"Millie, the boy does not require any N.E.W.T's to repair brooms. Need I remind you I never went past my fifth year?" Alric said, smiling at Simon. The three hosts then looked at Severus and smiled.

After dinner, Simon and Severus went back to Simon's room and played some exploding snap. Severus was trying to cast wandless _Legilimens_ on Simon to see how he really felt about the Dark Lord. He had not practiced the art much in the last few months and it showed. He was getting nothing from Wilkes and he was pretty certain Wilkes was not practicing any _Occlumency. _

After two hours of exploding snap he gave up and retired to his room. He did some homework and finally drifted off around one in the morning. At seven in the morning, the smell of frying sausages woke him. However, he was not about to wake up. He left the room and headed to the loo and then hoped to return to bed. On his way back from the loo, he was caught by Simon who thought Severus was awake.

"Mum makes the best bangers and mash; but for you, probably just mash, huh?"

"What?" Severus asked, still mostly asleep.

"I'm shocked you're up this early, see you downstairs," Simon smiled, heading down the stairs. It seemed Severus would wake up after all. He put on a bathrobe and made his way downstairs. The mash was very good, even though Severus was fighting to stay awake to eat them. The day started early at the Wilkes house. Snow was falling outside and he could hear cars and Muggles just outside the front door.

"What do we do now?" Severus asked, heading back upstairs with Simon.

"We can floo to Diagon Alley. I have to change some Galleons for Muggle money; you should too, probably."

"Why?"

"Oh, I thought since you're part Muggle and all, we could do some Muggle stuff."

"What? Why?" Severus asked, trying to conceal his outrage.

"Well, I've always wanted to. Mum's a bit scared to venture out to Muggle London too much and dad's always working. I've always wanted to go to the British Museum."

"Why?"

"Well, we have no museums of our own, just think, it'd be cool, that's all…we don't have to if you…"

"No, I guess it's okay. We'll go get some money," Severus said, not wanting to venture out into Muggle London. A Death Eater and Muggle London just do not mix. However, he was under orders to find out more about Simon and he needed to try more _Legilimency_ on him.

The two took the floo to Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts to change over some money to Muggle currency and then floo'd back to the house. Severus had no Muggle coat and his cloak would not do, so he wore two shirts beneath his Muggle jumper and put on his trousers. The two walked out of the back garden and down to the Muggle street.

The Wilkes's, as it turned out, did not live too far from downtown London. The whole place was crawling with Muggles, naturally, and as scared as Severus was, he did not show it. Simon, on the other hand, looked invigorated to be out in the big city.

"God, I wish we had cities this big of our own; isn't it fun?"

"I guess if you find motor-cars running down people fun then it's grand. Besides, we would have larger cities if these damn Muggles would let us just be…oh, and if our parents stopped having just one child."

"Yeah, we are a small bunch aren't we? Most of us walk amongst the Muggles though. Mum does not go out too much. I've memorized a Muggle map of London, the museum should be down that way," he said pointing down a busy street. "It's amazing how much they look like us."

"Well, some of us," Severus said, looking down as to not expose his black eyes to anyone.

"Avery says they are not human."

"Avery can be a bit of an idiot. They are human, just a different kind of human that's all. Crap, it's freezing out!"

"Yeah, sorry I only have the one coat; you can wear it on the way back."

Just when Severus thought he could not handle the cold anymore, they arrived at the British Museum. To say it was massive was putting it mildly. Other than the Ministry for Magic and Hogwarts, Severus had never been in such a large place. He knew Muggles liked to build big but that place was downright huge.

"Where to first?" Simon asked.

"Well, if you are going to insist I roam around Muggles, at least let me see the Ancient Egyptian artifacts. Hmm, I want to see the Egyptian sculptures."

"Okay, fine by me. They were a pretty mighty wizarding people anyway."

"Still are…no shit? Really?" Severus said stunned to see what was standing before him but there it was, sitting in the middle of the room. It was much larger than Severus ever thought it would be. His mouth dropped as he walked closer to examine it better.

"What is it? It's just a rock."

"This is no rock, Simon…it's the Rosetta Stone. It contains a key, which is how they were able to decipher the Hieroglyphics."

"I see no key."

"Not literally. It enables people to translate the Hieroglyphics. Until this was discovered, no one, magical or Muggle, could read them."

"Read what?"

"The Hiero…never mind. Ancient Egyptian writing, okay? This is how we translate it and can read from it today, get it?"

"Yeah, sure…still looks like a big rock to me."

"I thought you wanted to see this stuff?"

"I do. I just don't know much about it. You're the history buff."

"Thanks. Well, wow, this is so cool. Made venturing out with Muggles worth it," Severus said as a few Muggles looked over to see what he was talking about. He glared at them and walked on to view more. "Cool, a bust of Ramses!"

"Okay, now him I've heard of."

The two walked around the entire Egyptian exhibit and Severus did most of the talking. He did not need to read much of the information about the artifacts, as he'd read so much about them he could have given a tour. Unfortunately, after two hours Simon was growing bored and hungry.

The two stopped at a place for fish and chips before returning to the house. Millie seemed interested in hearing about how their day went. She was preparing split pea soup for dinner and wanted to hear all about the Muggles they encountered as she cooked.

"Seeing that your friend is a Potions genius, he can help me chop up these onions and carrots," Millie said handing Severus a cutting board and rather dull knife. Cutting the onions did make Severus weep but no one made fun of him. He diced the vegetables so finely that Millie was utterly impressed. After dinner Simon met up with Severus in Severus's room and the two played some poker. Severus tried again to cast wandless _Legilimens_ on him, with little success. He did get in, but only for a second. The good news was he got in, which meant he could dig deeper with some more practice.

"Why are you staring at me, Snape?"

"To see if you are bluffing, of course," Severus responded. Playing poker made casting _Legilimency_ rather easy.

---

Severus was about to die of boredom when the big engagement party finally arrived. He wore his finest robes and noticed Simon did the same. They took the floo to Malfoy Manor about fifteen minutes before the guests were to arrive. Most guests were Apparating so the great room was empty when they arrived.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Simon said, noticing the painted artwork on the ceilings and the fine furnishings. "He has more than one elf!" he said, spotting the two elves in the foyer.

"Yeah, but one is retarded so he does not count," Severus said as Simon began to laugh. They handed their cloaks to the elves and waited down in the foyer for their host. It did not take long for Lucius, wearing deep blue velvet robes, to come down to greet them. "Oh, don't mention the museum, okay?" Severus whispered as Lucius made his way down the stairs.

"You are early," Lucius greeted.

"Yeah, well, not much," Severus said, standing next to Simon, who suddenly looked rather nervous. "Lucius, you remember Simon Wilkes."

"Vaguely; welcome to my home," Lucius said with a slight bow and fake smile. "So, Severus, how have you been?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I'm starving, though."

"Oh, does your new host not extend the courtesy of feeding you?"

"He does, Lucius," Severus sneered while rolling his eyes. "I'm just hungry at the moment."

"Ah, I see. Well, food will be plentiful tonight; please do go back to the great room and make yourselves at home."

Severus and Simon bowed slightly and walked on to the great room. During their conversation the elves had set up some food on the buffet table. It was rude to eat before the other guests arrived, but the food did look very good.

Within the hour, the Manor was full of all sorts of people ranging from family to the Minister for Magic. It seemed all of the wizarding elite was there, plus Severus and Simon who seemed to be on the lowest rungs, just above the house-elves. The two did enjoy the food and Simon helped himself to some champagne. It seemed the more he drank, the easier it was for Severus to dig into his mind.

First, he saw a little boy helping his father repair a broom, next he saw Millie apparently homeschooling a nine or ten year old Simon, followed by images of Camilla, feeling of pride at receiving his Prefect badge, and then some conversations with Avery and Mulciber. Those were what Severus was looking for.

_"Look, man, you either are with us or you're against us, we've told you,"_ the voice of Avery spoke, as Severus felt fear and insecurity, which was apparently how Wilkes felt about the conversation. _"I told you, forget Snape, he's not one of us, you must join our cause!"_ Avery spoke again. It was good that no one suspected his status as a Death Eater. Avery opened his mouth to speak further, when Severus was interrupted.

"I said are you having fun Severus?" Lucius asked as Severus was thrown out of Simon's mind.

"Yeah, great party. Hey, why is the Minister for Magic here?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? I was appointed school Governor yesterday. The youngest in history!" Lucius rejoiced with a genuine look of pride on his face.

"Congratulations!" both Severus and Simon said at the same time as someone that Severus did not recognize pulled on Lucius's arm. Lucius bowed slightly and walked off with them. Suddenly Severus felt his mark burn. It burned so much he dropped his glass of cranberry juice which shattered on the floor. He cast a _Reparo_ to clean it up and looked around to again see no one else was acting strangely.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Oh, nothing. I think, maybe that prawn curry was too spicy for me. I'll be right back," Severus said leaving Simon behind. He didn't bother stopping for a cloak. He snuck outside and ran to the Apparation point where he was taken in an instant to the Dark Lord. As soon as he materialized he cast the mask spell, which he should have done before he Apparated.

"You may remove the mask Severus," the Dark Lord spoke. When Severus turned he saw him seated in a very large leather brown chair. He was in a study, next to a large fire place, somewhere where snow was falling outside. Severus dropped the mask. "How was the trip to the museum?"

"It was not my choice to go there my Lord."

"I didn't ask that, I asked how it was?"

"Well, some of it was interesting. He seems too fascinated with Muggles and their culture for my tastes my Lord."

"I see. I've visited the museum myself. There is nothing of interest to be seen in there. So, what else have you learned of Simon Wilkes?"

"It seems, Cleven Avery is working to get him to join up," Severus divulged.

"Is he? Simon Wilkes told you this?"

"More or less. Avery is giving him the 'y_ou are with us or against us_' speech. I think it's beginning to work," Severus fibbed slightly. It was more that Severus hoped it was working; he had no real knowledge that it was. "His parents do not support our cause, and that may be why he is not openly supportive yet. But I'm confident that in time…"

"He will join us or he will die. He has no particular skill that I need but I always need _soldiers_ in my _army_. His parents will probably perish as well if he does not side with me I'm afraid. Do they fight against me?"

"No my Lord, they do not. They just don't support you; they are in no rogue group to fight you. They are simple people of no affluence or standing, and his mother is a half-blood, maternal grandmother was a Muggle."

"I see. He's a first generation pureblood then, which is suitable. However he is of little importance. Still though, I'd rather he be for me than against me, perhaps I'll meet with him in person and sway him. Do you have any other information for me?"

"Well, Lucius became a Governor my Lord."

"Of course he did, on my orders," the Dark Lord said rising from his seat and wandering over to the window. "I need someone who shares my ideals involved in that school. The Minister is sympathetic and was easily persuaded to voice his approval for Lucius's election. Is there anything else?"

"No my Lord, I'm sorry but that is all I have to report."

"Very well, return to the party before you are missed. I shall not call on you again until summer. Go outside, Karkaroff will return you to the Manor."

Severus bowed. He went outside to the bitter cold to find Karkaroff waiting for him. In typical fashion he did not speak to Severus but simply returned him to the Manor. Severus jogged to the house and hoped to sneak in unseen. When he entered the foyer no one was there to witness it. It seemed it was close to midnight and Lucius was toasting his bride to be. He rejoined Simon and waited for the stroke of midnight.

"So, 1977, the year we become adults!" Simon said to Severus, toasting him with his fourth glass of champagne.

"Yup, you better stop drinking or you'll get really pissed and then your parents will probably be mad at me."

"I'm not pissed you sloth! I'm totallyfineyoupartypooper," he slurred in one long word. Severus assumed that Lucius had some Sober-Up in his bathroom, which naturally he did. He got the vial and headed out of Lucius's room only to find Lucius and Narcissa entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius nearly snapped.

"Oh, I need some Sober-Up for Simon, he likes the champagne I think."

"I see. Where were you? You vanished earlier," Lucius asked taking a seat on his bed while Narcissa stood nearby waving her fingers though his hair.

"Nowhere, why?"

"Were you summoned?"

"Um, no, I was in the loo. Happy New Years," Severus said bowing slightly before leaving. He hoped that would be the end of the inquisition to his earlier whereabouts. He fed Simon the Sober-Up and then they floo'd back to the Wilkes's, where his parents were awake and waiting for them.

"What was it like? Was the house beautiful?" Millie asked, rising from her knitting to hug her son.

"Oh yeah, it was amazing," he said hugging her back. "Happy New Year mum."

"Oh Happy New Years!" she replied in a jolly tone. Alric rose and hugged his son too. Severus was not sure why they were hugging each other so much, or why they seemed so happy. He found New Years Eve to be the second dumbest holiday behind Valentine's Day and did not understand its importance at all. Millie and Alric pressed Simon and Severus for information as to who was present, what they wore, what the furniture looked like and how many elves they had.

They seemed highly impressed with what they were told and even more impressed to hear the Minister for Magic was in attendance as well.

"Oh and the food was great, oh and we had champagne!"

"Well he did, I don't drink," Severus said growing bored with the conversation. Around two in the morning the discussion was over and Severus finally headed off to bed. He pondered the Dark Lord's words regarding Simon and fate of the entire Wilkes family. Somehow he had to convince Simon to join while not blowing his cover of 'not' being a Death Eater. He stayed up all night wondering just how he was going to achieve that.


	19. Confrontation With Lily

**Chapter Nineteen: Confrontation with Lily**

The next morning, Severus crept downstairs to find the Wilkes family all seated at the table ready to feast on corn beef hash, scrambled eggs and toast. He got the feeling they were waiting for him before they started.

"Oh, good morning; what kind of jam do you like?" Millie asked the barely awake wizard.

"Oh, raspberry, anything but orange marmalade, thanks," he said, taking his seat.

"Coffee or tea?"

"I think it's a coffee morning, Millie, thanks," he said. He felt hung-over but clearly was not. He had toiled all night wondering what to do about Simon. He still wasn't recovered from his lost weekend in the forest and the stress of the situation with Simon was taking its toll.

"How do you take it, dear?" Millie asked cheerfully. Severus was usually enraged by jolly people in the morning, but there was nothing he could find to dislike about Millie Wilkes, so he smiled at her instead.

"Cream, sugar…please."

"So, Severus, Simon tells us you have no family," Alric said. Severus heard Simon kick his father beneath the table. "What? I was just wondering who he lived with?"

"I told you, dad, his…_Muggle_ father," Simon murmured so low no one could hear him.

"Oh, so you do have a father then?"

"Yes, but I don't plan to see him anymore. I turn seventeen in about a week and no longer need him, or anyone, really," Severus sighed while slathering some raspberry jam onto his toast.

"Oh now, everyone needs someone, dearest. You boys always think the world will change the day you turn seventeen. Well, I hate to disappoint you both, but you'll find the world is much harsher than you are used to," Millie said in a mild and cautious tone aimed more at her son than her house guest.

"They'll be fine, Millie. Some lads do fine for themselves- look at your cousin who eloped right out of Hogwarts, he's doing fine."

"He's reproducing rapidly and has no means to provide for his growing brood, either. Artie is a bit of a twit, dear- need I remind you?"

"At least he's got his head screwed on properly. We had a nice long chat last time I saw him, he's on our side, at least..."

"Let's not talk of the war, Alric!" she snapped. She then looked embarrassed and sat down to take a sip of her tea before sighing. "Let's discuss something else."

"Well, uh, what do you boys have planned for today?" Alric asked while piling a large portion of hash into his mouth.

"Um, I was hoping we'd go see one of them telovie things, that thing Artie mentioned when I saw him last," Simon said. Everyone at the table raised a brow in wonderment. "You know, the moving pictures that talk and stuff, that Muggle stuff."

"You mean a movie?" Severus asked. Simon nodded and smiled. "They are highly overrated; the last one I saw had these pathetic Muggles on a boat that turned over and they couldn't get out, nearly all of them died trying to get out."

"If they'd just used the _Bubble-Head Charm_ they'd have gotten right out, though," Simon said before making an embarrassed face . "But they are Muggles, so naturally they can't use that charm."

"Yeah, but they could have used a snorkle instead; again, movies are overrated."

"A snorkle, Severus?" Simon asked.

"Oh, it's so stupid, it's a rubber tube that they put into their mouths when they go swimming and the top of the tube is up over the surface of the water so they can breathe through it."

"Ah, sounds interesting," Millie said with a kind smile. "See, they can be industrious."

"It sounds kind of like a bad idea, I mean, what if a wave comes and water gets into the snorkle?" Simon asked.

"Well, then they drown. See, they are pretty dumb…I mean, inept," Severus caught himself. He knew that Millie was part-Muggle and somewhat sympathetic to their plight. Also, that Artie character must have some Muggle in him to if he keeps talking about it to Simon.

"They are not dumb; they are just not as fortunate as us to have our abilities. They do the best with what they have," Millie added.

"Well, I think a movie is a fine idea, boys. You can write cousin Artie afterward and tell him all about it, son."

"Yeah, dad, I guess, but mum's right, he is a bit of a twit. He'll want to know everything about it and all," Simon said. sipping his milk. He then focused his attention on Severus. "Artie is sort of a Muggle enthusiast. If my mates at school knew, they'd beat the tar out of me."

"I told you; those mates of yours are up to no good, that's why they are not allowed here!" Millie snapped for the second time that morning. No wonder Simon invited Severus over; he was the only 'non' Death Eater that Simon knew. If only he knew the truth, though. "Well, do you have Muggle money?"

Both boys nodded and then left to go get ready for yet another excursion. Simon let Severus wear the coat while they walked to the theater, which was not terribly far from the house.

They arrived at the theater and Simon seemed to look to Severus for guidance. Severus had limited experience with Muggle movies, but took the lead.

"Okay, this Rocky movie starts in twenty minutes. I wonder what it's about?" Severus said, staring at the poster of a man with his arms raised in the air. The poster did not give away much of the plot.

"Is it about the rock we saw in the museum?"

"No, idiot, that was a stone, not a rock!" Severus said, as Simon laughed at his own ignorance.

"Let's ask that Muggle over there who's trapped in that box."

"I think that's where we purchase the tickets," Severus said as he walked over to the booth. "Um, what's this movie about?"

"It's an American movie about a boxer. Next show is in twenty minutes."

"Boxer, what's a boxer?" Simon whispered into Severus's ear.

"Okay, I'll take a ticket," Severus said, handing the Muggle his money. Simon did the same and the two entered the theater. "That is the reason to come to movies," Severus pointed over to the larger booth that housed two Muggles serving popcorn in large paper boxes.

"What is it? It smells amazing!"

"It's popcorn and I have no clue what it is, really. I guess it's a weird kind of corn; we're getting some, oh, and some Cokes too, they are good," Severus walked over to the booth and was actually excited for the first time in months. He'd nearly forgotten how good popcorn was. "I want a large popcorn and a large coke."

"Me too!"

The Muggle scooped up the salty and buttery yellow pellets into the very large paper tub and then pushed on a lever with an empty cup that made the brown fluid pour from a large machine into the cup. They paid for their food and entered the theater. They chose seats in the middle and began to munch away on the popcorn.

"Oh, Merlin, this is so good! And it's salty! What's this stuff?"

"Coke, it's like Pepper-Up but better and no steam; try it."

"How?"

"That's a straw, it's like a snorkle, you just suck on it, not too hard though."

"Okay," Simon said, doing as he was told. His face said it all; it seemed he liked it as much as Severus did. "So, what's a boxer?"

"Ever heard of Gladiators?"

"No."

"Naturally. Well, it's kind of like that. It's a Muggle sport where you beat the living shit out of your opponent and whoever is left standing, wins!"

"Do they kill them?"

"Um, I don't think so. I think they beat the crap out of each other and whoever is less beaten up wins. It's actually dumber than Quidditch, when you think about it."

"Severus, why do you think Quidditch is so dumb?"

"Because it is."

"How do you know about boxing?"

"Oh, my father did some when he was my age."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"I guess."

"Did he kill anyone?"

"I don't think so."

"Did he win?"

"Mum told me he won some, won a little bit of money- they play for money."

"Oh, cool. Well, this movie should be good then!"

---

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen in my life, Severus!" Simon said as the two walked sadly from the theater. "I mean, the music was far out and all, but he talks like a retard and then he didn't even win?"

"I think that's how Americans talk. Yeah, why didn't he win? Why the hell would I want to spend Galleons to see some loser?"

"I know, you were right, man, overrated. I loved the popcorn and Coke though, that made it worth it."

"Yeah, and we could smoke in there, too!"

"His chick was nasty, and that Pauly guy was really annoying. Also, why was he attacking the steak like that?"

"I guess it was part of his training, or something."

"Did your dad beat up steak?"

"Not that I'm aware, but maybe he did."

"Oh, and their idea of robes, man? No one would wear a robe that short! And why did he take it off in the square to fight that man? I mean, was that underpants he was wearing?"

"I know! That was kind of odd, I didn't think Muggles wore robes at all, and I think they are called boxer shorts, they are like underpants," Severus agreed as the two walked back to the house.

"I've never seen no wizard in boxer shorts. They look neat, though, better then what we wear."

"I'm sure you can buy them and wear them; my father used to wear them sometimes."

They took the back way through the wizarding park and looked up to find two brooms high in the air. Someone was riding their Christmas present. In a flash, they saw a broom crash into the nearby tree followed by a loud thump, and then they heard a scream. They ran over to find a small blonde girl on the ground.

"Ophelia?" Severus asked as he knelt down next to her.

"Severus? Ouch!" she yelped, as he grabbed her hand. He looked up to find her sister Avon on a broom hovering over them. She landed and ran over to see what was wrong.

"It's okay, you're okay," Severus said to the panicked girl. He got out his wand and ran a few spells over her to see if she was badly injured. She lifted her hand and he saw that her pinky finger was bent at a ninety-degree angle. "Oh, that's not good."

"Oh my God, it's broken?" she cried as Avon rushed to her side.

"I told you, you were going too fast!"

"I'm sorry! Look!" Ophelia showed her sister her dislocated finger in a panic.

"Oh, God!"

"No, Avon, it's okay," Severus said. He reached down to his ankle and got out his knife. Both Avon and Ophelia looked on in terror when they saw the size of the blade.

"Are you going to cut off my finger?"

"Don't be a silly goose, I'm going to cut off your glove," he said, using the serrated edge to slice away at her leather gloves. She winced in pain as he sliced away at the glove before removing it from her hand. Her pinky was facing out instead of up, but no bone was showing through the skin, which was a good thing. "Okay, this is not bad…"

"Not bad?" both girls asked at the same time.

"Yeah, not bad, Simon, go collect some snow and we'll wrap it in…" he stopped talking and suddenly used his strength to re-straighten the finger without warning. It crunched and popped and went right back into place. First Ophelia gasped, then her eyes bugged out of her head, and then she screamed bloody murder. "I'm waiting on that snow, Simon," Severus said while holding her finger in place. "Hold that," he said, handing Ophelia's hand to her sister. He cut the wool lining from her glove and waited for Simon to hand him some snow. When he did, he wrapped some around the pinky and then bound it tightly with the wool. "You'll maybe need a pain potion, but no need to go to St. Mungo's. Just see Madam Pomfrey when you return to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, still in obvious pain but not as terrified as she was a moment before. "How did you know to do this?"

"Oh, I read about it. I'm going to be a Healer." Both Avon and Ophelia smiled. Then he helped the girl to her feet. "You need to be more careful."

"She wants to make the team next year," Avon remarked. "Of course she can't with a broken broom."

"Oh, I can fix that," Simon said. He wandered over and collected the broom.

"So, one fixes bones while the other fixes wood. You are a good pair to have around in a crisis," Avon said in a flirty tone. Simon blushed more than usual and looked to be at a loss for words.

"Um, you have a boyfriend, sis!"

"And you have a girlfriend, Simon," Severus pressed as Avon and Simon smiled at each other and refused to look away. "Let's go…Simon," Severus said, tugging on Simon's arm.

"I'll get this fixed, bye!" Simon said as Severus nearly pushed him back to his own house. "What?"

"What? You have a girlfriend, that's what."

"We were just chatting!"

"You were staring at her as if you wanted to eat her or something."

"She is quite pretty."

"So is your girlfriend."

"Yeah, but, Snape, she's my girlfriend, not my wife."

It seemed that their discussion was at an end. As they were walking back to the house Severus heard something rolling around in the snow. When he looked down, he saw a lone puffskein purring beneath a tree. It was probably an unwanted Christmas present, as puffskeins did not thrive in the wild. The poor thing looked to be at death's door, so Severus picked it up and decided to take it back to the house and feed it. Simon took the broom inside and immediately began work on it, while Severus fed the skein bread and some plums.

An hour later, they talked about the absurd movie over dinner and then retired somewhat early. They had to be at Kings Cross by ten in the morning.

---

The next morning, Severus put on his uniform and meticulously tied his green and silver tie. His hair was looking good, but it was to the detriment of his face, as his acne was pretty bad. At least he did not have large throbbing pustules on his face; his acne consisted more of small red zits and black heads. Despite his hair looking good, he decided to continue the acne potion. His teen years would end soon and the acne would vanish. Besides, even though his hair was silky and shiny, people still equated him with an oily slime ball. He stepped through the floo from the Wilkes house and was taken directly to Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters.

It seemed the floo was blocked, however, as a large mass was standing before it. Any witch or wizard, even a stupid Slytherin, knew not to stand directly in front of the floo. So he pushed whoever it was out of his way and stepped out. In a few seconds Simon would be pushing through behind him and all he needed was a traffic jam in the fireplace.

After he shoved past the mass, he noticed it was Mr. Evans, who did not look very happy to be shoved. Lily did not look happy either as she just rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Evans," Severus spoke in barely a whisper while looking down at the stone ground. A second later, Mr. Evans was shoved once again, that time by Simon Wilkes. Simon didn't bother to apologize, though, and just followed Severus near the train.

"Typical rude Slytherins, just bumping into people and not bothering to apologize," Potter said, witnessing what happened. Severus glared at him and hoped to just continue walking to the train but Simon Wilkes had other ideas.

"Since when is a fat Muggle blocking the floo worth my apology, Potter?" Wilkes spat, gaining the attention of Avery and Mulciber who joined Severus and Simon.

"You apologize to Evans's father this instant, you filthy little Death Eater!" Potter shouted as Black and Pettigrew came to join in.

"Why don't you just shut up, Potter?" Lily shouted, which made Potter laugh.

"He insulted your family, Evans. I'm just trying to defend the Evans' name."

"I don't need you to defend me or my name. If some lousy good-for-nothing Slytherin wishes to shove my father and not apologize, then so be it!" she yelled, as a small crowd surrounded the group. It wasn't exactly what Severus wanted to hear, but he was happy to see that Lily still feared no one and could defend herself with relative ease. "These lot are hardly worth any of our concern, let alone getting in trouble over. Need I remind you I'm a Prefect?"

Potter crossed his arms, licked his lips, raised his brows and then smiled as the hot-headed Lily stormed passed him and boarded the train. Black and Pettigrew clapped as she disappeared into the train and then noticed she was glaring at them through the compartment window.

"You're saved this time. I don't wish to anger the girl more than you scum already have," Potter said with a very egotistical tone, with his hands in his pockets and a silly grin on his face.

"Like the words of some filthy mudblood would mean anything to us. You may recall it's our prefect that you insulted," Mulciber said, eying Wilkes and clearly expecting him to do something.

"That's right, and I think ten points should be taken from Gryffindor for trying to start a fight," Wilkes said. The others glared at him, no doubt wishing him to dock one hundred, but even Severus knew anything over ten would bring into question his ability to be a good prefect.

"We'll contest it," Black said as he and his cohorts boarded the train. Severus glanced up to see Lily was still staring outside her compartment, but once their eyes met, she looked away.

"Ten? You moron!" Avery groaned.

"Look, it should have been five probably, anything over ten and all us prefects have to meet and discuss what happened. Besides, it shut them up and there are so many witnesses, they can't contest it. And do they really think I'm a Death Eater?"

"You pussy," Mulciber teased as they all boarded the train.

They boarded and found one of the empty compartments. Simon never told the others that he and Severus went to a museum and a movie but told tales of the party instead. Most of them had been to the Manor and were at the same party, so it did not matter much. Soon the talk turned to the war ,as Rosier, Mulciber and Avery worked hard on Simon to join up. He looked over at Severus a few times, but Severus kept his head hidden in a book. He'd found a fascinating curse in a very old Chinese book that was translated into German, of all things. The 'red lightning' curse seemed very interesting to him.

It appeared to be similar to the lightning spell he'd made the mistake of casting in his common room a few years before, but it was more localized and less deadly. The voltage was not as strong and would hurt the person hit, but not kill them. Also, if it sparked off and hit someone else, they would not be terribly injured. Of course, the victims would not know that, and the sight of bright red sparks coming at them would surely frighten any opponent.

The talk of Simon joining continued and Severus was pleased Avery and Mulciber were doing most of the work on his behalf without even knowing it. Suddenly, the skein that he'd hidden in his pocket began to purr.

"You say something, Snape?" Simon asked as Severus just shook his head and gave him a funny look. He continued to read about the 'red lightning' curse. The incantation was silent and in Chinese. Thankfully, whoever wrote the German translation wrote the spell out phonetically. It said in the book that if the victim was subjected to the curse for more than thirty seconds it could do serious damage and kill them. A simple shield would not work either, there was a specific counter curse and unless some other book nerds in this school were reading up on the same book he was, which he highly doubted, then no one would ever know it.

"That bitch Hobbs does not know what she's in for, man," Avery said, which did make Severus look up from his book. "What? Go back to your book, you nerd," Avery snapped in a very teasing tone. Why was he talking about their Defense instructor? Severus put his book down and rose to leave the compartment.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked.

"The nerd has to pee," Severus said, closing the door behind him. He walked down the narrow passage way towards the lone loo on board. He was prepared and had his wand in his hand and was mindful of where his knife was. No one was in the passage way, so he was confident he'd not need his weapons, until he felt a tug on his robes. He turned to find it was Ophelia, who was apparently following him.

"How's your finger?" he asked the young witch who was staring up at him.

"It hurts some, but it's good, mum re-bandaged it, see," she said holding up her bound hand for him to examine.

"Snivels likes them young these days," he heard the voice of Black muffled through glass. He turned to see he was standing right in front of their compartment- not where he wanted to be.

"I thought he was into redheads," Lupin sneered. It was rare for Lupin to say anything, let alone tease Severus.

"Why are they such assholes to you?" Ophelia asked, following Severus. He stopped to face her, hoping the Gryffindors could hear him.

"Firstly, you shouldn't talk like that, and, second, they hate me because I'm in Slytherin."

"So, they are jealous or something?"

"Apparently. They must be very unhappy in Gryffindork because they know that our House is the better House at Hogwarts, so they tease us all. It's quite stupid, really. Oh, I nearly forgot, I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he said, reaching into his pocket and removing the plush puffskein. "He's for you."

"You bought him for me?"

"No, I found him. I fed him and everything. I thought perhaps you'd like to keep him."

"Severus! Thank you!!!" she squealed and then gave him a huge hug for all the Gryffindorks in the compartment to see. He actually smiled at the little girl's joy as she scooped the puffskein up into her damaged hand. "Wait, this isn't a he!"

"It's not?"

"No, she's a she. God, Severus, what you know about puffskeins…really!"

"Sorry. Just don't name her something stupid like…Dookie."

"I'd never do that. I'll come up with a better name than Dookie," she said with a very large smile.

He finally went to the bathroom and made it back to his compartment to find Simon was missing. He'd not seen him in the passage way, so he did not head to the bathroom.

"Where is he?" he asked, as he sat back down and reopened his book.

"Oh, that Avon bird came in here and he went with her somewhere," Rosier responded.

---

Simon Wilkes never came back. Severus looked over at Camilla with a sympathetic look on his face. Simon was probably going to dump her for Avon and he didn't deserve either one of them, so far as Severus was concerned.

Severus made sure to wake up early the next day because he wanted to check on Leonidas. He was happy to have the Lucius-cloak even if it was fancier than what Severus would normally have liked. It was black, fur-lined, but the outside was lined in a shiny black satin. The trim had snake patterns in very shiny black thread. It was also magically charmed to fit whomever wore it. Severus charmed it further to flow out about six inches in the back to lengthen his stride.

Even though he was hungry, he ignored his hunger pangs and made his way to Hagrid's hut. The snow was deep that frigid morning. It came up to Severus's knees, which made the trek very demanding. Even with the warmth of the heavy cloak, he was still shivering as he knocked on the door. A very teary-eyed Hagrid opened the door.

"Oh, Severus, c'mon in," he said, wiping his gigantic tears from his oversize face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Leonidas. He died this mornin'."

Severus was shocked. He thought for certain Hagrid could have helped Leonidas along to keep him strong. As it turned out, he was wrong.

"What? How?"

"I don' know fer sure. He was doin', well, he was doin' okay, not great. Then this mornin' I found him like this, all curled up…dead," the weeping giant spoke. Severus walked over to the dog bed to find tiny Leonidas curled up in a tight ball. He looked as if he was sleeping, but he was not. He was definitely dead. Severus could feel a tear well up in his eye. He brushed it away with his forearm and tried to hold back any further ones from falling.

"What will you do with him?" Severus asked.

"Well, the ground is frozen, so I can't burry him. I don' know what ter do!" Severus looked around the room and spotted something he'd not seen before.

"Hagrid, is that an ice-box?"

"Oh, it is. Present from Dumbledore fer the holidays an' all."

"I see. Well, I guess you can place him in there and when the ground thaws, we can bury him."

"I didn' think of tha'. Probably a good idea."

"Here, I'll cast a stasis charm on him. You should wrap him well," Severus said, casting the charm on the tiny dead puppy. He didn't want to watch Hagrid wrap him and put him in the ice-box so he turned and noticed something else he'd never seen in Hagrid's hut before. An owl. "Um, he bought you an owl too?"

"No, I bought tha' fer you, as a thank you."

"You bought me an owl?" Severus asked in shock. Hagrid smiled and nodded. Severus approached the black owl who was sitting in a cage.

"She's all yers!"

"You didn't have to do that. Thank you, Hagrid," Severus said admiring the black owl and her yellow eyes. He looked down to find Myra was rubbing up against his legs. "Hi, Myra. How are you?" he asked the purring creature.

"Don' want ter be late now, better run along, an' thanks fer the idea about Leonidas."

"You're welcome. And thanks for the owl."

Severus carried the owl in her cage back to Hogwarts, only to realize if he ran all the way to the icy owlery he'd be too late to class. He had no choice but to shrink down the cage and the owl and hide them in his pocket.

He managed to make it through most of his morning classes with no problem. The owl remained silent and he'd nearly forgotten he had her in his pocket, until Transfiguration.

"Therefore, when you change it from a stone to an actual wall, be sure to speak clearly and you simply must master this rather difficult wand movement…"

"Hoo!" the owl interrupted McGonagall as she had her back turned while writing on the board. Severus sank into his seat and closed his eyes. He hoped to God no one heard her.

"What? I said the wand movement is difficult. Now, everyone, pay close attention. The first part of the movement is…"

"HOO!" the owl screeched, much louder that time. All eyes were on Severus, who was probably as red as a beet.

"Did you say something, Mr. Snape?"

"No."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, it was not me."

"Well…"

"HOO!!!" the owl screeched so loudly the entire class turned to laugh.

"I believe you took the words out of my mouth, Mr. Snape," McGonagall said, growing very impatient. He had to tell her the truth.

"I have an owl in my pocket," he confessed, as most of the class laughed even louder.

"Silence!" McGonagall spoke, as most, except Potter and Black, became quiet. "And why is that, Mr. Snape?"

"I had no time to take her to the owlery this morning. I'd been late if I took her there, so I just shrunk her down and…"

"Hoo!" the owl hooted yet again.

"You, you annoying creature," Severus said, looking down at his pockets.

"Am I to understand you shrunk a living creature?"

"Yes?" he asked in a puzzled tone, as if it were a difficult task.

"Show me."

"Hoo!"

"Me! Ugh, just show me now, Mr. Snape," she said with a stern face. He removed the shrunken owl in its tiny cage from his pocket and handed to her.

"Snivels can't afford an owl, he's poor!" Pettigrew said as Severus shot him a fierce glance. He then turned red and turned to face the front.

"Enough, Pettigrew. You did this, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes."

"It's good work. Meticulous. However, my classroom is no place for an owl. Take her to the owlery this instant!" she snapped and then turned on her heels and went back to the board. He rose slowly, put on his cloak, and put the owl back in his pocket.

"His rich Death Eater friends must have bought him that fine cloak," he heard Black whisper to Potter, who snickered as Severus walked by them.

The stairs leading to the owlery were iced over. He hit them with fire from the tip of his wand and watched as the ice melted. It would not stay melted for long, so he continued to make his way to drop off his owl. She'd need a name, but he couldn't think of any at the moment. He placed her on a vacant perch and told her to stay put.

"I'll come back tonight and feed you, and I'll name you then, okay?" he asked as she just stared at him. "Oh, now you're quiet."

---

He took a few chunks of chicken from the table at dinner that night and stored them in a napkin for his owl. He pondered for a name, but really couldn't think of any. His first instinct was to call her Lily, but something told him that was a bad idea. The last creature he named had died, so maybe he should ask for help. So he asked Ophelia.

"Well, I think Marcy is nice, and Brittany, and Petunia…"

"NOT Petunia. That is a horrid name," he said as her girlfriends looked on. "Did Madam Pomfrey see your finger?"

"Yes, she said you did a great job!"

"You told her I did that?"

"She told everyone," Betsy replied as the girls around them giggled. Severus rolled his eyes and felt uneasy.

"Well, I think Brittany is a good name, thank you, Ophelia," he said, leaving the Great Hall. He walked all the way to the owlery and fed the owl. He petted her a little and admired her beauty. She was a fine owl. "Do you like the name Brittany?" he asked as she again just stared at him. "What, you'll only talk in the presence of McGonagall?"

"Professor McGonagall- show her some respect," he heard the voice of Lily speak to him. He turned to see her handing the Hogwarts owl a sealed letter, but she did not look his way.

"I'm sorry about the other day, with your father, I mean…"

"I don't care, don't talk to me," she snapped. He still did not understand why she hated him so much. He had called her a name; she had called him a name: weren't they even? She then left the room.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked, following her down the icy stairs. It seemed she was not going to respond. He was about to repeat himself, when he saw her slip. He used magic to catch her and then ran to her side to help her up. "You have to be careful and not run. Why are you running from me? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"Fine," he said, dropping the spell that was holding her up. In a second, she was sliding down the slippery step again. He quickly recast the spell until she was able to help herself up. She turned back and glared at him as if she wished him dead. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

She did not speak; she turned and slowly made her way down the stairs. He cast another fire charm to melt the ice for her to ease her way down.

"God damn it, Sev, why are you helping me?" she shouted.

"Because you clearly need it! Why are you being so mean?"

"Oh, am I being mean? You don't like it when a mudblood yells at you?"

"Oh, for fucks sakes, you're still mad at that? I apologized how many times? You told me to leave you alone and I did, all I'm doing now is melting the ice so you don't break your neck! How terrible of me!" he shouted back.

She was fuming and looked as if she were going to burst. There was nothing of his former friend in her eyes that night. She looked at him with utter hatred and disgust. When he cast silent _Legilimens_ on her, he felt longing, pain, sympathy, shame, embarrassment, and anger. Was she ashamed of the way she was treating him?

"Look, Sev, you are not easy to be friends with. No one liked me when I was hanging out with you. Everyone made fun of me for hanging out with the weirdo miniature Death Eater from that horrible House of yours. I don't want to be your friend, okay?"

He gazed deeply into her eyes which sparkled in the moonlight and cast his spell again. That time, he felt mostly pity and fear. Fear? She feared him? Wonderful, she pitied and feared him; not exactly what he was hoping for but it was better than hatred.

"Miniature? I've grown, I'm much taller than you now."

"Don't joke, Sev."

"Okay, if never speaking to me makes your so-called friends like you more, then so be it. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. I'm just glad don't hate me."

"I _do_ hate you!" she said, but he could feel her deceit. He felt strongly that she wanted to hate him and that fueled her actions. Again, he felt a lot of fear coming from her.

"You don't have to fear me, Lily. I'd never hurt you and I'd never let anyone else hurt you."

"I…I don't fear you, you are nothing but a rotten little Slytherin; granted, one who's taller than me," she said with trepidation. She began to shiver and it wasn't from the cold, it was from him. He was scaring her to the point she could not help but shiver and he didn't know why. The deeper he cast the _Legilimens_ on her, the more of her emotions he felt. Most were varying degrees of fear, sadness, pity and anger. Quickly, the anger surpassed the fear as she slapped him suddenly across the face. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You were reading my mind!"

"No, I…" he stopped himself. He did not want to lie to her.

"You were! You cast _Legilimens_ on me, didn't you?"

"How did you know of that spell?"

"Shit, I learned magic from the best, didn't I? No one doubts your abilities, skills or intelligence ,you know!" she said, which was not what he was expecting to hear. Then she pushed him so hard he nearly fell over. "You invaded my mind?" she shouted again.

"I, I just wanted to see if you hated me and why, that's all!"

"It should be obvious, _Snivellus_, everyone hates you and this is why! You are dangerous and you hurt people and you are a little Death Eater in training and everyone knows it!"

"No, they don't, they just suspect it. It's the prejudice against my House, and_ that,_ Miss Evans, is called closed-mindedness. If people thought I were a Death Eater, they'd never tease me, and you know it!"

"Well, wanting people to think you are is just stupid. Death Eaters are stupid, Sev!"

"They are strong, Lily, and they are on the side that will win this war. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he said coldly. He believed the Dark Lord when he said he was going to win and anyone who stood against him would suffer. He did not wish Lily to suffer. If he could at least get her to acknowledge the other side, maybe she could be spared.

"Well, now you know why I don't like you. You are clearly on _that_ side even if you are not a Death Eater in training. You chose your side and I chose mine, and my side will win this war and people like you will be very, very sorry. I do not want to talk to you ever again, Severus Snape, do you hear me?"

"I do."

"The boy I knew and cared for is long gone, it seems. I don't even recognize you anymore. You're this hardened person who is filled with anger and hate and that is not someone I want to associate with. And don't you ever invade my mind again!"

"I won't."

"I mean it, you mind-rapist!"

"Oh, come on, don't be so dramatic!"

"What would you call it? That's what it is. Stay away from me- I mean it."

"As you wish, my lady," he said, bowing to her. He did not need to invade her mind to see that his last action and words probably angered her more than anything he'd ever said or done to her before.

If ever he had wondered if he could win her back, it was now more than obvious that he could not. At least, as a Death Eater, he could protect her. Her side was going to lose, of that he was certain.

**AN: Oh by the way, Rocky is a great movie; I just think Wizards would hate it! :-)**


	20. The Red Lightning Curse

**Chapter Twenty: The Red Lightning Curse**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity!  
**

Despite what Lily had said, Severus followed her all the way to the castle to make sure she didn't slip and hurt herself. He stayed far enough behind her for her not to feel like she was being followed. He pondered her words and, even more so, her emotions. She feared him. She felt pity - but was it that he was so pitiful? He was a Death Eater and Death Eaters were far from pitiful. The Dark Lord would not allow followers who were pathetic and weak.

Severus read the newspaper. He read about the murders that were being committed. He heard of the Auror shortage and of a new training program for those with sufficient N.E.W.T's to enter the program and get out in two years instead of three. The opposition was losing, that was a fact. Soon they would be defeated and it was the Death Eaters who would be the most feared and respected people - after the Dark Lord, that is.

He walked inside the bustling main entrance of the castle with hopes of returning to his common room to continue his homework, but someone else had other plans for him that evening.

"Oh, Snivels!" Potter spoke from the staircase leading from Gryffindor Tower. As soon as Severus looked over in that direction, he saw purple light beams coming right for him. He distinctly remembered seeing three beams of light. He didn't think; he simply acted on impulse and ducked to avoid being hit. Unfortunately, the kid behind him didn't see it coming and did not duck. Severus looked back to see a smaller boy knocked a few feet back by the beams a few feet and his entire body growing fur and turning purple.

"Quirinus!" Ophelia shouted and ran over to the boy, who looked as if he were beginning to panic.

"It's okay, it's just a fur charm," Severus said to her as he turned and rose to his feet.

"Damn it, James, you missed!" Black said, laughing.

"You missed right along with me," Potter retorted. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and even Lupin all were laughing and had their wands still in their hands. "Won't miss this time, he's no match for all of us," Potter spoke as Severus aimed his wand. It amazed him how quickly he was able to think of that Chinese red lightning curse, one he'd never even practiced, but there it was: red sparks shooting from his wand and encompassing Potter, who was clearly being shocked.

One beam on Potter would not stop the other three from hexing him even worse. He wished there was a way to divide the beams by four and then evenly distribute them to the others. He thought quickly and envisioned them doing just that. As he looked on, the stream divided into four smaller and weaker streams and overtook Black, Pettigrew and Lupin. They were stunned and it was obvious they were receiving shocks but it didn't appear that the shocks were very strong or doing any serious damage. Severus actually smiled when he saw that the beams divided into four and attacked all of his aggressors, but, before he knew it, he was disarmed.

He looked over to find his Head of House aiming his wand right at him. Then Slughorn turned and disarmed Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Why did it seem each time Severus defended himself, he got into trouble?

"Ten points from Gryffindor…each!" Slughorn said very sternly. "I'm going to speak to your Head of House about this."

"He attacked us!" Black whined.

"No, he defended himself. I saw each of you aim your wands and cast spells at him. Also, you managed to hit that innocent third year Ravenclaw! Four against one is not an attack, it's an assault. Follow me, we're going to visit Professor McGonagall; and you, Mr. Snape," he said, turning to face Severus, "You will wait for me in my office."

Severus nodded and turned to check on Quirinus and Ophelia. The boy was still panicked and was reduced to nothing more than a purple fur person.

"It's okay, it wears off. Ophelia, just take him to the infirmary," Severus suggested.

"I I I…purp…pur…pur!" Quirinus stuttered.

"It's okay! Jesus, did they hit him with a stuttering charm too?" Severus asked.

"Shh! No, that's just how he talks," Ophelia said, helping the boy up. The crowd that was watching began to disperse, as most of the Slytherins laughed on, while Slughorn escorted the Gryffindors to their tower. Severus walked down the wide spiral staircase to the cold stone dungeon which was lit with green lanterns. The first door on the left was Slughorn's office and it was open. He took the seat opposite the desk and awaited his fate.

Ten minutes later, Slughorn entered the room and shut the door behind him. He then cast a silencing spell on the room and sat down at his desk. He had a very worried look on his face as he stared into Severus's eyes.

"What am I going to do with you, Severus?" he asked calmly. Severus did notice it was the first time his Head of House had ever called him by his first name. He sensed it was a rhetorical question so he just stared blankly at his teacher. "I mean, we've tried everything- or have we?" Slughorn said and then sighed. Slughorn turned and looked up at the large window which had a partial view of the sky and a partial view from beneath the Black Lake. "Look, I understand you had it rough growing up. Rougher than most. I understand. I know about your mum and your father, I know that when you showed up this term with a broken jaw it was from no broom accident," he lectured as Severus glared at him in contempt. "Don't look at me like that; I've been a teacher here for many, many years, boy. I've seen it all. I've seen abuse and neglect and I've even seen worse than that. Why does this keep happening to you?"

Severus made an angered face at his teacher. _It's simple: Black and Potter are assholes and Pettigrew and Lupin are their followers_.

"Why do you think they keep attacking you? Speak up!"

"Boredom?"

"This meeting will go a heck of a lot smoother if you just avoid the sarcasm, boy. Why do they attack you?"

"Because I exist."

"I doubt it's for that reason only. Yes, they are bullies; they don't just torment you, they do it to others too. Mostly people weaker than them. You, however, are not weaker than them. So why would they attack you when they know you will fight back and more often than not, defeat them?"

"Um, well…" Severus bit his lip and thought hard; he really had not given it that much thought ever. "To see me get into trouble?"

"Perhaps. Or just to see a rise from you. They thrive on your reactions, Severus."

"What am I to do when it's four against one? It was unprompted, you saw! I did nothing, nothing at all except walk into a room and they started blasting at me."

"If you'd just take the hit and then ignore them they'll grow bored with you and…"

"Oh no, not doing that again. And then what? They move on to someone else? They need to be stopped, period."

"I understand what you are saying. But they are very popular and well-liked and very good at academics and…"

"A pile of frog turds could excel at N.E.W.T. level Astronomy and Magical Creatures!" Severus snapped, crossing his arms and looking away in disgust. "How smart would they be if they were in Arithmancy or Potions or Ancient Runes?"

"Severus, this isn't about them. I don't care about them, they are not my responsibility, you are! That was a curse you put on them tonight and a very odd one at that. You seem to come up with very colorful and unique curses, most of which involve serious injury. Why is it you wish to inflict harm each time you aim your wand in anger?"

Severus just stared at his teacher. Why would you aim your wand in anger and not wish to cause harm? What he was saying made no sense to Severus in any way.

"Severus, you scare me. I hate that I see you wander the halls, usually alone, always holding your head down so low you run into people. You hide behind that hair of yours and if you ever speak it all it's often in sarcasm. It seems as if you have no friends…" as Slughorn talked on, Severus just lifted his brow. He had friends. Well, he had a friend. He did speak to people in his own House and was not the complete odd-ball that Slughorn was painting. "And I'm sick of seeing you hurt people in the corridors."

"Okay, so now what do I do?"

"Well, like I said, I worry about you. I feel we could have done more for you…"

"We?"

"Yes, myself, Dumbledore, the other teachers. You should have come to us, Severus. No man is an island, Severus, not even you!"

"Islands are not bad places to be."

"Severus. I think maybe you should go talk to someone, someone who knows how to better help you."

"Who?"

"Well, she's a brilliant witch, even if she is a Muggle born. She has helped other students and is helping some now," he said. Severus had no idea what he was talking about, so he decided to cast wandless _Legilimens_ on him. He didn't see much but he did feel some fear, a lot of pity, and indecisiveness.

"Can you be more specific? Is she a head-shrink, or something?"

"I don't believe she shrinks heads for a living, but…"

"Psychologist?" Severus nearly sneered at his clueless teacher.

"As you know, mental health science is not very wide-spread in our world. Psychologly is relatively new to use wizards. She is a Healer who works entirely with young people like yourself and tries to help them cope with their feelings."

"So she's a psychologist, then."

"Yes, she will meet with you two times per week, for one hour each and we'll see from there."

"You mean, I have to do this?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"And if I don't?"

"Then your actions could result in expulsion, I'm afraid. Look, I understand. I was not popular when I attended school. Bernie Bulstrode turned me into a toad once and I never forgave him for that. I see you get tormented by them and I know you have no home life to speak of, and your only friend is probably Lucius Malfoy and he's not here anymore for you to confide in. All these worries you must have, I think you bottle them up and then they erupt in the spells you cast. No one will know about this, Severus. You'll meet with her in one of the abandoned classrooms deeper in the dungeon."

"I'm not crazy! This is absurd!"

"No one said you were crazy, just troubled. I'd hate to see you take the wrong path because of your inability to handle the troubles in your life. Now, this is settled. No one needs to know; only myself and the Headmaster will know that you are meeting with her. There is nothing further to discuss. You may return to the common room now."

Severus walked back to his common room in a daze. The teachers thought he was crazy and he was being sent to mandatory mental analysis. She was probably a _Legilimens_ and would find out in an instant that he was a Death Eater. It would be good practice of his _Occlumency_ skills, though.

"Did you get into trouble?" Ophelia asked the second he walked in the door.

"No. How's your friend?"

"Furry. Frantic. Frustrated."

"I understand," he said, wanting to continue on to his room to get his bag and finally get some homework done.

"Ophie, aren't you going to tell him what you named your pet?" Betsy asked in a mocking tone as Ophelia's face turned red.

"No," she snapped back and walked off in a huff.

"She named it Sevie!" Betsy whispered very loudly so that most of the people nearby could hear her.

"But…I'm a bloke and that fuzz-ball is a girl," Severus said with no emotion.

"Whatever," Betsy replied as she turned to head back to her room.

"Sevie! Oh Sevie, I'm going to rename my dog Sevie! Because Scylla is too pussy a name!" Mulciber shouted as most everyone laughed.

"Shh, man, don't make fun of Sevie, or he'll hit you with that red bolt-shit, show us that one again, man," Avery said.

"Yeah, Sevie, how do you do that?" Rosier asked as more and more Slytherins came close to listen in and hopefully catch a free show.

"You mean this one?" Severus asked, hitting Rosier with the curse as almost everyone clapped and laughed on. After ten seconds or so, he stopped.

"OUCH! Shit, man, that fuckin' hurt!" Rosier squealed as his friends still laughed on.

"Anyone else want to be my victim?" Severus asked as most people stopped laughing, gasped, and backed away from him, while still smiling, though. And Slughorn thought he had no friends! He had a very large audience of people wanting to see him perform magic in their common room.

"Come on, Sevie, help me with my Defense essay," Avery said, putting his arm around Severus, which made him very uncomfortable. He walked ahead and faster to break away from Avery.

"Help yourself; my time is not free, Cleven."

"Don't be such an asshole, Snape. I need help!"

"That's evident in more ways than one, but I have my own essays to write in Herbology and Potions, so fuck you and fuck your Defense essay."

"You really are a dick, man," Avery said, giving up finally.

---

Severus was praised by the Herbology teacher for raising the perfect hellebore. He was praised by the Arithmancy teacher for having the only perfect score on the big exam. He was awarded five points for Slytherin for successfully transfiguring a little rock into a very large and perfectly engineered wall. All the compliments did not take his mind off his impending meeting with the psychologist he was to meet with that evening.

He was told she'd meet him in the third classroom on the right in the lower dungeon, which was down a spiral staircase in a hall that was past the Slytherin common room. He took his time and did not care that he was running a few minutes late. He used his _lumos_ to head down the narrow and very damp corridor. There were torches keeping the area lit but the light was very dim. He arrived at the third door and took a deep breath before entering.

When he walked in, he saw a very, very lovely witch wearing modest robes, sitting in a large leather armchair. She had her legs crossed and her hands were crossed and resting on her lap. She smiled a very warm smile and then rose from her seat and took a few steps towards him. She extended her hand to him. At first, he was perplexed and just stared at her hand.

"I'm sorry, I was told you were raised as a Muggle," she said in a very proper English accent, similar to the one that Lucius and his father had.

"No, I was raised as a wizard, but I'll shake your hand," he said, shaking her hand limply. She smiled and then motioned for him to sit in the chair opposite her.

"My name is Rachel Chapman. I am Muggle-born and raised. I never attended Hogwarts or any other magical academy. I was self-taught from magical books that my parents purchased for me after I received my Hogwarts letter. When I was of age, I got my wand. I attended Muggle University and majored in…"

"Psychology… I assumed as much."

"Yes!" she said, with a large smile. "You are familiar with the science?"

"I know what it is," he said maliciously. He refused to look her in the eye and wondered why she had to be so pretty and have such lovely red hair. At least her eyes were blue, as far as he could tell. He scooted back in his chair and extended his legs, crossed his arms, and stared at the cracks in the ceiling.

"I'm going to cast a silencing charm on the room and lock the door," she said from her seat. She seemed competent enough as the door closed and locked in an instant the second she produced her wand. "So, I don't know much about you; why don't you tell me some things about yourself."

"What do you know?"

"Just the basics. I know your name; I know about your parents, I know that you've had some troubles in school with bullies. I know you are clever with charms, rather wicked ones, at that. That's it, really."

"That pretty much sums it up; can I leave now?" he asked, finally meeting her gaze. She took a deep breath through her smile.

"No. I'd like to get to know you more."

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't come all the way here to stare at the walls, Severus. I'd also like to add that I am to report to Professor Slughorn and Headmaster Dumbledore when we meet and if you participated. That is all I am allowed to divulge. Anything you say to me will remain confidential. This is your chart; you'll notice your name is not even written on it," she said, handing him a Muggle looking yellow folder with a long number written across the top. When he opened it, he found it was a form in which she had filled in the blanks. Under 'father' it said Muggle, under 'mother' it said Witch. Under 'blood status' it said half-blood. It mentioned that the mother was incarcerated for potions addiction and is currently missing. The father was listed as an alcoholic, abusive, and often reacted with disdain regarding his son's magical abilities. It listed his OWL scores and current class schedule as well as what House he was in. He closed the file and returned it to her.

"Let _me_ ask you some questions, then," he said firmly.

"Very well."

"Are you a skilled _Legilimens?"_ he asked, as she smiled larger and then bit her bottom lip.

"Well, why would you ask me that?"

"Oh God, just answer the question, are you or aren't you?"

"I am."

"Good. I think it makes sense for you to be so. Do you cast it wandlessly?"

"No. I do not. I was not certain such a thing was possible."

"Oh, well, you said you received no formal magical education. So are you going to cast it on me?"

"Not at the moment, no. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not in the mood to be mind-raped at the moment," he said sighing and then looking away again.

"I've heard that expression before," she said while writing something down using a Muggle pen and Muggle notebook. Her response struck him as odd. Slughorn mentioned she helped other students so he gazed into her eyes for a moment and tried to see if Lily was a patient of hers. Instead, he saw an image of Sirius Black crying, Avon Ohlms jabbering on and on, and then, for a split second, he saw a weeping Lily Evans. "Severus?"

"Yes? You've heard that term before?"

"Oh yes, I think many people feel that way about it. You are right: in my line of work, it comes in handy with people who are catatonic, for example. I, however, do not cast it on people like you who just need someone to talk to. I see no reason for it."

"Ah," he said, accepting her response.

"Isn't it an art that someone as young as you should not be familiar with?" she pressed. If Lily was a patient of hers then she had told the psychologist of their recent conversation on the Owlery stairs, which means she already knows that Severus is a _Legilimens._ He could lie, but that would do nothing but make her rethink what Lily had said to her.

"No. I can do it. I'm not very good," he fibbed and began practicing his _Occlumency_ on the witch, who had also admitted she was skilled and probably had been lying when she said she could not cast it wandlessly. He gazed into her eyes again, and that time got nothing. Perhaps she did not know that it was Severus Lily had been speaking of until he divulged himself to her. "I…wish to be a Healer and it comes in handy with diagnosis, similar to what you said."

"I see," she said with a large smile. "So, a Healer? Why did you choose that profession?"

"For the money, of course," he said nonchalantly. He looked over to find she did not look very happy with his answer. "I'm sick of being poor, okay? It pays more than brewing potions and I'm good at both. May as well work at the one that pays better. Of course, one can become very wealthy inventing new spells too."

"Are you dominated by money, Severus?"

"No," he said honestly. "I mean, like I said, I'm sick of being poor. I'm smart, smarter than the average person; I have a knack at Healing. I'll maybe even go into a specialized field like surgery. Anything else you want to know?"

"I sense you are being hostile and I did not need to cast any spells to figure that out. You don't respect my science, do you?"

"I do. For people who really need it. I'm not one of those people. I think I do remarkably well considering what I've had to overcome, really. So people don't like me, so what? I don't care what people think."

"Is that really the truth, Severus? You really don't care at all?" she asked as she stopped writing in her notebook.

"No, I don't."

"I see. Why is that?"

"Jesus, really?"

"Yes, really. Why don't you care?"

He did not know how to answer without sounding conceited. Most people were idiots and therefore beneath him, which was why he did not care what they thought.

"They mean nothing to me, I guess that's why."

"Okay. Do you have friends?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"You sound surprised; no doubt the Headmaster and my Head of House have filled your head with lies about me. Yes, I have friends. I'm rather particular about whom I choose to spend time with, that's all. Most in my House talk to me."

"Talking to you does not a friend make."

"I understand. I have a very good friend, he's already left school. I'm also friends with both of my House prefects as well as with my roommates. Well, I mean, we're not friends, we're friendly."

"I see. So you are a part of a social group, then."

"Haven't you heard? Us Slytherins all must stick together whether we like each other or not. We are the smallest House at Hogwarts and the most hated."

"Why do you think you are the most hated House?"

"Oh, come on, even Muggle-borns know everyone hates the Slytherins. We have a bad reputation and I suspect most people are jealous. We are a selective House and don't just let anyone in. Those who don't get in must be very jealous," he said in all seriousness. He regarded all other Houses, even Ravenclaw, to be beneath Slytherin House. True, most of the members of his House were inbred rich purebloods lacking in intelligence, but he enjoyed the _like_-mindedness and rich history of Slytherins.

"I confess, I've not heard the greatest things about your House. It seems you are right that people are prejudiced against your House."

"So we've established that I'm not crazy then. Can I go now?"

"Almost. Not quite. Tell me, do you have any creative abilities?" she asked as he just stared at her. What difference did it make? "Writing, musical ability, art…"

"I can draw but rarely do."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know! I'm busy!" he said with disdain.

"Well, the next time you get angry or feel lonely why not use that energy to draw something…anything, it does not matter what."

"That'll be one bloody big picture…like Sistine Chapel big," he said, as her smile expanded into a small laugh for a few moments.

"Then bring your drawings with you the next time we meet."

"What? We're meeting again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I hardly got to know you. I always ask for three sessions before I decide if more are needed."

"Fine…when?" he asked, again looking over at the wall and leaning back far in his seat.

"Two days from now, same time, same place, and please be on time next time," she said with a reassuring smile. Her smile was getting on his nerves.

"Fine," he said, rising from his seat. He did not say good-bye but instead just walked out the door and made his way back to his common room. He wanted to scream but had too much homework to acquiesce to such desires. Instead, he sat by the fire in his common room, grabbed his notebook, and mindlessly drew some pictures of random things until he got bored and switched over to his homework.


	21. The Awesome Foursome

**Chapter Twenty One: The Awesome Foursome**

**AN: Sorry if this is late. FFN has been down for me since Sunday morning. It won't let me log in to upload the story. I managed to upload chapter 20 on Sunday night but FFN was only up for about a minute and has been down for me ever since. I even tried on a different computer. NADA.**

For those of you interested, I am posting full chapters now on my Live Journal until this FFN mess is cleared up. If you don't have a live journal account, you can still read my journal, and it's free to get one if you want one. Since FFN won't let me give you the link, I have to just spell it out for you.

**Bamachick73 dot livejournal dot com.**

**Full chapters will be posted there for the time being. I always update with the FFN link in my Live Journal regardless. Feel free to friend me if you like if you want to get an account.**

**Hope this FFN mess clears up soon! Been driving me insane for two days now. Yes, I emailed them. ******

Two days later, Severus was back sitting opposite Rachel Chapman again. He did as she had told him, and brought his many drawings with him. She filtered through the pages of drawings with an admiring expression. He would rather die than admit that when he drew in a rage, but it did make him feel a lot better. He neglected to show her the picture of the disemboweled Potter and a brilliant caricature of Black who appeared to have hung himself. He thought the Slytherin fireplace would enjoy those more than her judgmental eyes.

"These are extraordinary. You are highly, highly gifted, Severus. Where did you study?"

"I didn't."

"You've never taken a drawing class?"

"You know as well as I that only the super-rich in our world can afford such a thing," he said coldly. She smiled and nodded as if she'd forgotten that little fact.

"Well, you are highly talented. Do you paint?"

"No."

"Why not? You should."

"I've honestly never tried. Quill and ink and pencil are cheaper than paints and brushes."

"That is true. Once you are a Healer and making all that money, you should give it a try," she said, still filtering through the many pictures of vampires, werewolves, various people and some landscapes. "And you drew these just in the last two days?" she asked as he nodded. He understood he was good and secretly enjoyed the praise, but it still made him a bit uncomfortable. "You must fancy this one, you drew her several times," she said while looking at him with a large smile.

He knew he'd drawn Lily and did think that Rachel Chapman was probably seeing her as well, but he did not wish to discuss her with the head-doctor.

"We, we were friends. We aren't anymore, I don't know why I drew her so many times."

"Six of them, in fact. Why are you no longer friends?" she asked, holding up the picture that she was questioning-- only the image staring back at him from the parchment was not that of Lily, but of Camilla.

"Huh? Oh, her? I thought we were…never mind. Um, she and I are still friends," he said uncomfortably. "I wasn't aware I drew her that much."

"Yes, six times. The only other girl I see repeated is this one, three times," she said, holding up the image of Lily eating dinner with a familiar werewolf. "So, this is the one you are no longer friends with?"

He wanted to tell her that she already knew all of that since Lily was her patient, but he didn't think admitting he'd gazed into her head was a good idea.

"She hates Slytherins-- that whole House prejudice stuff, remember? The other one, with black hair, she's in my House, she's very nice."

"She's very, very pretty. You drew her consistently. Why is she weeping in this one?"

"Oh, I suspect her boyfriend is cheating on her and she's a smart one, she'll find out soon."

"Really? Will you tell her of your suspicions?"

"No! It's not my job to do that; it's his job now, isn't it?"

Twenty minutes passed as they continued to talk about his friends in his House and his hatred of Quidditch. He'd forgotten to be mean to her and was actually speaking his mind, until she hit him with a question he was not expecting.

"What do you know of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord?" she asked, without a smile for once. He stared at her and used his _Occlumency_ to make himself believe he knew only what he was telling her.

"I know what I've read in the papers. I suspect the papers don't reveal everything, though."

"No, probably not. What are your opinions on the matter?" she asked casually. There was no better time than now to test his _Occlumency_ skills and try to lie his way out of it.

"I'm against this so-called Dark Lord. I don't agree with his politics and I think Death Eaters are stupid as well. I'm sure they'll lose this war," he said, never taking his eyes off of hers. She seemed content with his answer and if she didn't believe him, she did not show it.

"Do you have any friends who feel differently?"

"Not really. I would not be friends with someone who I didn't think agreed with me about that. I mean it's a war, it's a big deal. I know there are some in my House who side with the Dark Lord, I pretty much don't speak to them."

"I see. Well, I liked the drawings," she said, handing them back to him. "You are very talented. We'll meet again next week?"

"I guess, if we have to."

"Yes, we do. In the meantime, I suggest you keep up with the drawings," she said, closing her notebook and smiling. He shrunk his drawings, put them in his pocket, and then turned to leave and held the door for her. She vanished down the hallway, heading in the opposite direction from him. He was tempted to follow her, but decided to return to his common room instead. When he did, he saw nearly every member of his House, along with Slughorn, standing in front of the large fire place.

"There you are! You are not getting away this time!" Camilla said, pulling him by the arm so hard he nearly winced. She dragged him over to the group. He then noticed that a fifth year Hufflepuff was aiming a camera at them.

"What's going on?" he asked Camilla.

"It's group pictures time for the Hogwarts Annual. You've been missing from the last five, you will be in this one."

"No, no, no…I don't like having my picture taken," he said, trying to get away.

"Nope, too bad, you're staying," she said, still holding his arm hostage.

"Yeah, you are a part of his House after all," Ophelia commented from her station in the front of the pack. They were lined up by height except all of the first years, who were kneeling in front of the group. Severus stood in the second-to-last row next to Camilla and Simon and felt he had no choice but to stay.

"Okay, so this is everyone then?" the Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Yes, we were waiting on him," Camilla replied as Severus shot her a dirty look.

"Okay, this is a five-second picture; when I count down from three the picture will start. Be sure at the end of the five seconds to all look at the camera and smile."

"I'm not smiling," Avery spoke in a low tone from the back row.

"Me neither," Mulciber added. Severus, for one, knew he was not smiling but he also noticed Camilla had not let go of his arm either. She actually wrapped her other arm around his as if she were 'taking his arm'. He did not really hear the countdown so he did not know that the camera caught him glancing over at Camilla, who glanced back. When their eyes met, they both smiled and she grabbed him harder, which actually made him laugh.

"Okay, let's look at the camera," she said, as both he and she broke their stare and looked into the camera. As soon as he realized he was looking at the camera, he dropped his smile but he didn't have enough time to drop it entirely. The flash went off almost as soon as he looked at the camera. In short, Severus Snape smiled in his first Hogwarts picture. He'd never live it down.

---

He'd always found ways to avoid the Hogwarts photographers in the past. Naturally, most pictures were taken of the athletes and the matches. Since he was not an athlete and did not attend matches, he was never photographed. If they wanted to do a montage of the library, then the book would have to be renamed "The Severus Snape Annual" as he'd be on every page. That year, in a weird twist of fate, the theme for the annual was 'academics' which meant a montage of the library.

His luck was not improving. Later that evening, he was in the library studying and didn't hear the same Hufflepuff approach him. Therefore he did not notice that three seconds of him working out equations was caught on film, followed by three more seconds of him looking up, rolling his eyes and then hiding behind his Arithmancy book.

He was caught pruning a mandrake the next day, which angered him tremendously but he did not show it. Instead, he did not look into the camera, applied the acne potion to the mandrake, and pretended he was not being filmed.

Later that day, he was caught in Transfiguration turning a two-inch piece of wood into a very elaborate high-backed chair, at which McGonagall actually applauded him and smiled. He was certain that photo would find its way into the Annual since no one had ever seen McGonagall clap and smile before. Potter and Black were the focus of the Charms picture, while he thankfully hid in the back behind a fat Hufflepuff, far away from the camera's lens. But his luck did not improve in Potions.

He, like all the others, had bought the special N.E.W.T. level Potions-kit. It was the first time students could bring in their own specialized knives and ornate personal vials. There were many varieties of kits and he had chosen the cheapest one. Some in his class had the more expensive one which came with very elaborate and multi-colored vials and a very strong Potions knife. His came with a dull blade and plain clear vials. That day, they had the task of scaling and dicing the very fibrous hide of the Norwegian Ridgeback dragon.

His Potions-kit knife was simply not doing the job he needed it to. He had a far superior one hidden in his boot and there was no reason not to use it. While the photographer was taking a picture of Nancy adding some hippopotamus blood into her cauldron, he reached down and grabbed his knife. Within a few seconds, the scales were flying off the hide with such ease he decided to never use the knife from his kit again. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Pettigrew was staring at his knife with his mouth open.

He also noticed that the photographer had turned his attentions to him and photographed him scaling and then dicing the pieces with the speed and precision of a trained French chef before dropping them into the cauldron. He never glanced up at the camera and ignored the boy who was standing a few feet from him as he stirred his brew. Finally, the flash went off and the boy walked away. Severus used his knife again to dice some more pieces and noticed that most of the class was ogling his new Potions tool. It was an amazing sight to see. Even more amazing was when he was finished using it for a few minutes he slammed the spear-tip an inch or so into the wood of his station while he added his pieces.

Pettigrew had the nerve to walk up next to him to examine the knife further. Severus finally glanced away from his lava-resembling concoction to stare down the fat Gryffindor. When Pettigrew reached to touch the knife, Severus yanked it from the wood and stowed it back in his boot.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he sneered in a hushed whisper. Pettigrew blushed and walked off.

"No way you could afford such a thing-- must be a gift from a Death Eater," Pettigrew mocked just loudly enough for Severus and a few other students to hear.

"Oh yeah, all Death Eaters are wealthy and carry around emerald-encrusted Potions knives in their boot. Very clever Pettigrew; I can see how you ended up in this class."

"Something wrong, gentlemen?" Slughorn asked. Severus shook his head and continued to stir. The photographer was long gone at this point, and Severus was just glad it was Friday and the weekend had arrived.

After dinner, he arrived back in his common room to find some of the girls playing Gobstones on the floor, some of the older kids playing exploding snap, and Camilla seated alone with a wizard's chess board in front of her.

"Sev, over here," Camilla said, waving him over. He sat opposite her and looked around the room. Everyone had their ties still tied neatly and their hair looked nice. He was back on his potion, so his hair looked like a slimy oil-rag but his acne had all cleared up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"They are photographing our common room tonight."

"See ya," he said, rising and turning to leave.

"No, just sit and play chess with me."

"This is all bullshit! And fake! Normally, on a Friday we'd be out smoking near one of the trees, while others ride their brooms around the pitch and the rest sit around gossiping."

"I don't make the rules, Sev. He wants a picture of a typical Friday night in the Slytherin room where we all look good and play games. His words, not mine."

"Forget it!"

"Too late, he took the picture while you were complaining. Now you can leave and go do…whatever it is you do," she said with a wicked smile. Severus looked around to find Avery and Mulciber making stupid faces near the fire place and Rosier just appeared to be lost in thought. Simon was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Simon?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I've not talked to him much this week," she said, somewhat somberly.

"Just doing Prefect stuff, probably, which is what you should be doing."

"I am. I was told to gather everyone and stage this photograph. He was supposed to help me, I don't know," she said, looking down and putting away her chess pieces.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked. Her blue eyes met his black eyes and he wanted nothing more than to tell her where he really thought Simon was. But it was not his place. It was his place, however, to beg Simon to come clean to her and either dump her or stop flirting with Avon. The next time he saw him, he was going to do just that.

"Nothing. I um…have a paper to write," he said, slowly rising to leave her.

"I heard that photographer was going to scope out the library again tonight, you may want to go hide somewhere else."

"Hide? I do not hide. But thanks for the advice."

Severus hid in the damp and empty corridor of the lower dungeon level where he typically met with Rachel Chapman. He had the whole area to himself and could concentrate on his work without interruption. Around nine though, his hand was cramping and he really wanted a cigarette. He also wanted to confront Simon Wilkes. He packed up his materials, dropped them in his room, gathered up his cloak and snuck out of the castle like most of the kids tended to do.

He was hiding out beneath a very large tree enjoying his cigarette, when he heard McGonagall. She was being very stern with someone and he wanted to know who. It was so dark out he walked over without his _lumos_ and could still see some of what was going on. As he suspected, Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin were being yelled at by their Head of House.

"I don't care, Potter, you are supposed to set an example for the others!" she said very fiercely.

"No one should follow our example, Professor, even you know that!" Black joked. What audacity he had to speak to his Head of House like that.

"It's after nine; the rules are everyone is to be inside by nine. We all know you are up to no good out here, and… do I smell smoke?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Not from us! There are loads of kids smoking out here," Potter said with a large smirk on his face.

"I don't see loads of kids. I just see you four."

"What's going on, Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore said, wandering up behind her.

"Headmaster," she said, acknowledging him. "The typical gang is out here beyond curfew."

"Why are you out so late, Mr. Potter?"

"We were practicing for the big Quidditch game against Hufflepuff tomorrow, sir."

"Ah, I see. Well, practice is a good thing, isn't it?" Dumbledore said with a glimmer in his eye. It amazed Severus. If he'd be caught, he'd be reprimanded, have points taken away and possibly assigned detention. His aggressors, on the other hand, could do no wrong in the eyes of the Headmaster, it seemed. Severus looked over next to him when he heard some giggles. Someone was hiding behind another tree nearby, but he was too fixated on what Dumbledore was saying to McGonagall, of all people.

"I'm sure the boys are done and ready to come back inside, isn't that right, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, certainly. Headmaster, we're on our way," Potter said sarcastically.

"Odd, considering you came from practice, that not one of you has a broom," McGonagall noticed, sternly looking at Dumbledore and not at the boys at all.

"Yes, odd indeed," Dumbledore winked, walking away. Severus heard another rumble from the tree next to him. He turned his head to see if he could find who was out breaking the rules with him. He began to wander over a little closer when he felt a tug on his robes.

"Why do you love us so?" Potter asked Severus, who turned and summoned his wand from his sleeve.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Severus sneered, his wand only a few inches from Potter's chest.

"You are always following us around, you must be in love," Potter remarked and giggled as Black and his other friends approached. Severus decided it best to just ignore him. It was four against one again and he still had his red lightning curse and they knew that. He raised his wand more and made a motion as if he were about to strike. Black, Lupin and Pettigrew all reached for their wands and would have been cursed had he actually cast the curse at them. Potter just stood there and smiled, not bothering to even get his wand.

"What's going on here?" Simon asked, coming forth from the cover of the tree he had been hiding behind with Avon, who walked out with him.

"We're just chatting with Snivellus here," Potter said. Severus was highly tempted to go ahead with the curse. Black was about to hex or do something when Potter rose his hand and told him to stop. "No, don't block him or try to disarm him. Let him hit us, let him get into trouble. It's after nine and he's outside as well."

"As am I, and I am a Prefect and I could take points away from you," Simon said very seriously.

"True, but you are out too and your mini-Death Eater is as well, so you'd have to discipline him or you'd have your badge revoked," Potter said in a very egotistical tone.

"Wilkes's badge will never be revoked, no matter what you say or do," Severus said in a silky and very controlled voice. "And he won't take points away from me. He is a Prefect and was on his nightly patrol. I was asked by our other Prefect to come and get him and she can verify that," he fibbed. "Therefore, it's just you four breaking the rules. I believe the Headmaster himself asked you to go back indoors, did he not?" Severus said with his wand one inch from Potter's chest. He noticed Potter glancing over at Avon, but she was not even part of this conversation. "And I'm not going to hex you. Between Wilkes and me, we'd kill you anyway. I mean, we _are_ Death Eaters, aren't we?" he said in the most haunting and serious tone he could muster. The smirk on Potter's face finally vanished.

"So be it, Snivellus. Keep following us, lusting after us, probably creaming your pants over us. You'll never get us expelled, ever!" Potter said, finally becoming angry.

"Oh, I have no desire to have you expelled…killed, perhaps, but not expelled."

"Severus!" Lupin said, finally looking afraid.

"Shut up, Lupin," Severus sneered, wanting desperately to just show Potter and Black his Dark Mark once and for all. The thought of them fainting at the sight of it was nearly overwhelming. "You are all convinced we are all little Death Eaters, right? All Slytherins follow the Dark Lord after all, isn't that what you say? If you were really being confronted by two Death Eaters, would you honestly be standing here mocking us?"

"No, we'd fucking kill you…both!" Black said with an almost insane look in his blue eyes.

"And your brother as well, Black? I mean, he's with us, isn't he? He _is_ a Slytherin. Would you kill your brother?" Severus said, bypassing Potter and getting right in as much as of Sirius's face as he could, considering Sirius was probably seven inches taller than him.

"Fuck you, Snape," Black said, shaking in anger.

"Oh, now I'm Snape," Severus said, turning to face Wilkes, who was playing along but looked pale and frightened. "I guess no Death Eater would be named Snivellus. I'd imagine the Dark Lord himself would come here to defend one of his followers if he was called that name, but then again we are so highly trained in Dark Magic that we can defend ourselves, can't we Simon?"

"That we can."

"Like the lightning curse I used on you the other day, who do you think taught me that?" Severus asked as everyone seemed to believe him, everyone but Lupin.

"Come on, you are no Death Eater, Severus," Lupin said with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, all you Gryffindors keep telling everyone that all members of Slytherin are Death Eaters; this is your tale, not mine."

"Be careful, James, he has a knife!" Pettigrew said. Severus was surprised that Pettigrew remembered that, but that was just lucky for him. Using wandless magic, Severus quickly summoned the knife which flew up from his ankle and into his left hand.

"Thanks, Peter, I nearly forgot my Christmas present. All Death Eaters have these, don't we?" he asked Simon, who looked horrified at the sight of the large and imposing knife.

"Sure…yeah, we all do. I left mine inside."

"He's fucking crazy, James," Black said, which made Severus smile. Well, he was in therapy, so perhaps there was validity to that.

"He'd never use a knife on me," Potter said. Severus instantly sliced off a button from Potter's shirt. He managed to slice through some of the material as well. He hoped he'd not cut him or he'd be expelled for certain. He did not see any blood and remained stone-faced.

"You're right," Potter said, taking three large steps back, "He is fucking insane!"

"Look. I will forget this ever happened," Simon said, finally intervening. "I won't take away any points if you four just go back inside. Okay?"

"Come on, guys, we need to get inside anyway," Lupin said grabbing Potter by the arm. Potter stared at Severus as if he'd just seen the Dark Mark. He looked scared and full of hatred.

"Yes, let's get inside," Severus said, stowing the knife but keeping his wand out. "We are late for our Death Eater meeting with Regulus," Severus said and then finally smiled at Black. The four boys turned and nearly ran back inside the castle. "Phew, that was close," Severus said, putting his wand back.

Avon looked as terrified as Simon. Severus had gone too far, way too far. He'd been so enraged by Potter and the others, he'd simply lost control.

"Avon, I was kidding. We are not Death Eaters," Severus said in a very reassuring tone. "I was just fucking with them. They are total assholes. This is a Potions knife."

"Yeah," Simon said with trepidation in his voice. "It is a Potions knife, we're not Death Eaters. Those four have been fucking with us since day one!" Simon agreed. "Did you see the looks on their faces?" he asked, playing along. Avon seemed to relax…some.

"Okay, well, I mean, he stabbed him," she said.

"No, he cut off his button, it was nothing. That asshole had it coming, but we really do need to get inside," Simon said as Avon looked somewhat relieved. "I have so much explaining to do man!" he whispered to Severus.

"Yes, to your girlfriend too, she wants to know where you are," Severus said, loudly enough for Avon to hear.

"I'm walking Avon back. We'll chat later, Snape," Simon said, placing his arm around Avon's waist and leading her away. "I'm really not good friends with him, you know," he told Avon as Severus shook his head.

Any minute now, Dumbledore or Slughorn would be coming to take Severus away. He made it all the way to his common room without being apprehended. He knew Potter and Black would tell on him. Perhaps it was best for him to be proactive for once and beat them to the punch. He knocked on Camilla's door and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Sev, what's up?"

"Nothing, can you please get Slughorn for me? I need to talk to him." Camilla looked worried; it was not like Severus to ever want to see his teacher, especially past curfew. She put on her bathrobe and slippers and headed straight into Slughorn's office. She was gone a while, which meant he was not in there. Apparently the 'secret' door to his quarters was through his office…interesting. Five minutes later, Slughorn followed Camilla out of his office.

"Yes, Mr. Snape?"

"Can we talk?" he asked with a guilty-looking face. He wanted to look remorseful, scared and desperate. He never fancied himself an actor, but he was trying his hardest to look the part.

"Sure," Slughorn said with a reassuring smile. He closed the door to his office behind him and cast a silencing spell and a locking spell. "What's wrong?"

"I…had a confrontation with Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin tonight. I was really very angry. Crazy angry. I'd really rather not talk about it. I don't want them punished with points or detentions or anything," he whined, trying his best to sound traumatized. "I did not hex them though!"

"Good! I'm glad to hear of it, son."

_Son?_

"I just…mouthed off some. I was very angry. I, God knows what I said, I was so angry. They had their wands out. But I didn't hex them."

"Well, that's an improvement!"

"I…I think I'd prefer to talk to Rachel about this sir, if you don't mind," he said. Slughorn's gaze switched from joy to surprise. "And I really don't want them to get into trouble for it either. It's not about revenge," he fibbed, praying he was saving his own skin.

"Well, it's late right now…"

"Well, tomorrow perhaps?" Severus urged.

"If you really need her now, I can owl her," Slughorn pressed on. Severus wanted to appear traumatized but not insane.

"Sir, she gave me tools, things to use when I'm upset. I think they can hold me over until tomorrow."

"If you insist. I'll owl her tonight and ask what time she can come tomorrow. I'll let you know."

"You won't mention this to anyone, sir? I mean, you won't talk to McGonagall about them, will you? I don't want to start something and I'm not a tattle after all, so you won't say anything?" Severus asked, hoping he'd say no.

"No. Nothing happened, no damage done, you hexed no one and you are seeking help. I think we can keep this between us," he said with a warm smile. Now, if Potter and Black tattled, at least Slughorn would be on his side. Unfortunately, he had to meet with Rachel again on a Saturday morning-- not his idea of a fun weekend.


	22. Adulthood

**Chapter Twenty Two: Adulthood**

**(AN-'nurmumtoo' now that's just too ironic, and thanks for the reviews)  
**

Severus received a message from Slughorn that Rachel Chapman would meet with Severus on Saturday morning at ten. He did not believe her when she said she'd not divulge what he said to her to Slughorn or Dumbledore, so he had to choose his words carefully. He put on his casual black robes and made his way down to the abandoned classroom where he usually met her.

"Hello, Severus," she said kindly. He took the seat opposite her, closed off his mind and thought hard of what to say. "So, I understand you had some trouble yesterday?"

"Well, you may have heard there are these four people in particular who are not fond of me. They call me names and hex me every time they see me. Now, I usually hex them back, keeping in mind it's four against one. I tend to get into trouble for hexing them back and they rarely get into trouble for starting it in the first place. I guess if they do get into trouble at all, it obviously never works as they just keep doing it," he said as she wrote down a few things he said and looked at him sympathetically.

"Go on."

"Well, the leader of their gang is a stuck-up, rich, pureblood athlete whom most everyone likes, at least everyone he does not pick on-- namely, people in his own House."

"Which House? Your rival House?"

"All Houses are our rival House, but he's in Gryffindor."

"I see," she said, jotting something down again. "Go on."

"I'm just sick of him. He can never just let me be, ever. If I'm walking alone, which, by the way, he _never_ is since his three goons are always with him, he has to say something mean or throw a hex my way. He's not even that gifted a wizard, as he usually misses and hits some unsuspecting kid instead. It just gets so old. I mean, I'm going to be an adult tomorrow. He's in my year, so he may already be an adult for all I know, yet he acts like a spoiled rotten child. And most in my House are also rich purebloods, but they don't act like him. He's always talking about his fine robes and making fun of other people's robes that don't match his in quality. He mocks people who have slower brooms. He just makes fun of almost everything, and the teachers, they love him!"

"Why is that, do you think?"

"I have no fucking clue," he said, only afterward noticing he'd just sworn in front of her. She did not seem to mind at all. "He's gifted in some things, like Transfiguration and Charms, oh and riding. His House had not won the Quidditch cup in years until he came along, and they act like it's him and him alone that's allowed them to win for the last four years in a row now. Of course, it's him and his gang that have lost the House Cup for them due to so many points being lost."

"So, he does get points taken away then?"

"Oh, yeah, but a ton more are awarded back. Every time he just shows up for class he's awarded points, it seems."

"Are you ever awarded them?"

"Yes, often. I'm one of the few of my House to ever get them. Last year alone, seventy of the awarded points were mine, we only had eighty five awarded all year."

"What did you do to get them awarded to you?"

"Academics. They get points each time they win at Quidditch, which our Head of House does not do. It's all very corrupt."

"But you say this person does get points docked for his actions?"

"Yes, he and his gang."

"So they _do_ get into trouble then?"

"Well…yeah, I suppose. Not a lot, though. Nothing works; five minutes later they are back acting up again. And why do I always get into trouble for defending myself against them? My Head of House wants me to take the hexes and just ignore them. Fuck that. Where I come from, if someone attacks you, you attack back, plain and simple."

"I see. And at four against one, you must have to work hard to defend yourself."

"No. I hex them back, they get theirs."

"Why not just shield against them instead? I'd think that'd be easier then hexing four people at once."

"I found a way to hex four of them at once with relative ease. Takes a very strong shield charm to ward off that many hexes."

"I heard you can conjure a Patronus. If you can do that, you can generate a strong enough shield."

She had a point, but he would never admit she was right. He looked away from her and bit his bottom lip for a few moments.

"I guess. I'm just…so sick of him. I wish he'd just…go away."

"I understand. People sometime torture us because they are either pure evil, jealous, or scared. Which do you think he is?"

"All three," he said quickly, at which she smiled.

"You may be on to something. If he were simply pure evil then the teachers would not reward him. From what you said, he's not the most gifted wizard ever. Perhaps he's just jealous that you can do things that he can not? Perhaps, when you hex him and he sees that you can hex all four of them at once, that frightens him? That would frighten me."

"Wouldn't you just leave me alone, then? If you feared me, I mean?" he asked in all seriousness.

"I would. But I'm not him. Perhaps he's insecure. Insecure people fear other people's abilities and when they fear something, they often attack it even though, deep down, they know that they will lose in the end."

"So, he's the crazy one, not me then?"

"Well, probably neither of you are crazy. I can not speak for him, but you are not. Hexing someone weaker than you, even in defense, is a quality of a bully, Severus. If I were you, I'd avoid him and block him and his gang. Just use a shield charm on them. They will grow bored and they will leave you alone. The more you hex them with weird and strange and painful hexes, the more they will fear you and then tease you."

"So, if he's the one with the problem, why am I the one in therapy?" he asked as she smiled and closed her notebook.

"Perhaps his Head of House is not as attentive as yours."

Severus had never considered that.

---

He spent the rest of his day in the library, avoiding both Potter and the photographer. Potter was playing Quidditch so the only times he had to worry about seeing him was after the game. While in the library, Severus's mind drifted from his Defense paper to what Rachel had said. Potter was insecure and feared him? Since Black was also in therapy, perhaps he suffered from the same ailment as Potter. Pettigrew and Lupin had no minds of their own, so they were following around those two lunatics to their own detriment without even noticing it.

He could not promise that he would never hex them again. But he would try to block them instead. He'd done that in the past and they always continued to torment him. Perhaps now, in their sixth year, they'd actually give up on Severus and move on to another target or just toss off.

On his way back to his common room, he ran into Camilla who was patrolling the halls. She did not look very happy, though.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she just stared down at the floor.

"Oh, it's Simon. He's a wanker."

"Yeah?" Severus asked, relieved that he'd finally told Camilla he'd been cheating on her.

"He fancies some Ravenclaw instead. Their Prefect told me he's been spending a lot of time in their common room and hanging out with her. Ophelia's big sister."

"That wanker!"

"Yes. Well, when I asked him, he said it was true. Whatever, he's an asshole."

"Yes, he is," Severus said in all seriousness. He could not believe how upset Camilla looked. She almost looked as if she were about to cry.

"I mean, why would he leave me for a blonde, of all things? And in Ravenclaw? I'm far prettier than she is!"

"Yes, he must be blind."

"He's an asshole, that's what he is. No one dumps me! I wanted to kick him in his sorry little nuts, but then I'd probably get my badge revoked."

"Go and kick him, I guarantee your badge will not be revoked."

"You are so nice to humor me, Sev, thanks," she said, patting him on the arm. "Whatever. I'm so over it and so over him."

"Good. I'll kick him when I see him next."

"Just hit him with that red shock thing for me instead, okay?"

"As you wish, my lady," he said, bowing to her, which made her laugh out loud.

"Get your ass inside, Snape, or I'll be forced to punish you!"

"You promise?" he teased. She smiled and then shot him a fake but nasty look. He turned and headed back to his common room. Simon Wilkes really was an asshole to leave such a wonderful woman like her.

---

Severus awoke at ten in the morning on January ninth. It was a Sunday morning and he was an adult. Legally, he could walk right out of Hogwarts' doors and have no one to answer to, except the Dark Lord, of course. Instead, he took a shower, put on his black robes and finished his term paper alone in the library. He didn't even see any of his House mates until dinner that night.

"So Snape, how does it feel to be an adult?" Wilkes asked as Severus shot him a somewhat nasty glare for what he'd done to Camilla.

"Considering I'm still doing homework, answering to teachers, and have no money, it feels remarkably similar to being a child," he said, eating his potatoes as Avery and Mulciber laughed. He was the first of his roommates to come of age, which was a big deal.

"So, if I give you money, will you smuggle in some fire whiskey for us?" Mulciber asked. At first Severus was appalled at his request. But then again, it could work to his benefit to do so.

"Well, how much money are we talking here?"

"Hmm, well, a bottle is about one Galleon, so…two?"

"You want me to hike in knee-high snow to Hogsmeade on a Hogsmeade weekend, purchase fire whiskey and smuggle it back into the castle for a measly Galleon? You are delusional."

"Two Galleons?" Mulciber asked.

"Three, and it's my final offer."

"That's absurd, Snape. I could _Imperius_ one of the seventh years to do it for free!"

"Then go do that!" Severus spat, getting frustrated. Being an adult was not what it was cracked up to be and he was still dealing with children, it seemed. A few minutes later, Lucius Malfoy's majestic Eagle Owl swooped into the Great Hall and dropped a box off just above where Severus sat. It was wrapped in silver paper with a green ribbon. There was also a card attached. The card was black and had a picture of a gray puffskein on it. The puffskein was purring and Lucius's handwriting above the skein read, "Please, don't murder me!" The man did have a sense of humor after all. Inside was a note.

_Dear Severus,_

_Happy birthday! Well you are finally a grown man, how does it feel? I realize you are a punctual person by nature but I thought the enclosed gift would suit you well. I had it custom made just for you. It's the most 'adult' thing I could think of, short of a razor. Do you still need one of those? There are spells for such a thing but a straight blade does work best._

_Anyway, I do hope you enjoy your seventeenth birthday. I'm very much looking forward to you getting your Apparation license. Beware of splinching._

_Your very good friend,_

_L_._A.M_

Lucius had never signed his name with his middle initial before. His seal looked different as well. It was still deep green with a snake slithering around the border, but the initials L.A.M. were set inside and in a different script. _How does it feel?_ he asked. It felt very much like any other day, as far as Severus was concerned. He was, however, in bad need of a razor since the potion had cleared up most of his acne. It was only when he received the package from Lucius that Severus really realized that it was his birthday, the first of his adulthood, and he would more than likely not hear from his mother.

He seldom thought of Eileen Snape. He tried not to think of her and pretended as if she'd never existed. Deep down, though, he hoped she was still alive and aware of the date. He longed to hear from her and hoped she'd send him a greeting.

"SNAPE!" Avery shouted so loudly, nearly everyone in the Great Hall turned to look.

"What?" Severus nearly shouted back.

"I said, what's in the box?"

"I haven't opened it yet, now, have I?"

"No, you're just sitting there like you've been put in stasis or something. Open it, man!"

Severus tore off the paper to expose a plain black box. He opened the box to find sitting in the rich velvet purple lining a black shiny fob watch. He picked it up and instantly noticed it was not very heavy. The cover was brushed black titanium with one "S" in a Gothic script inscribed on it. The chain was also black and would attach magically to any of the pockets inside his robes or on the loop of his trousers for school.

He turned the watch over to read a short inscription on the back. _Happy Seventeenth Birthday, Yours Truly, L.A.M._ He opened it up to see that the face was also black. There were no numbers on it. Instead, there were two straight green snakes which represented the watch's hands. The snakes were magical and illuminated. Opposite the face, on the inside of the cover, was an illuminated and raised image of the phase of the moon as well as the date written in white beneath it. The image of the moon appeared to hover over the cover and had some thin clouds moving over it.

He was anxious to look at his watch each day to see the different moon phases. Enclosed in the box was also a tiny card.

_Severus, this time piece can be charmed to act as an alarm clock and can also show the current weather conditions to phase in and out along with what the moon will be each night. Enjoy!_

"Whoa! That's so far out, man," Simon said, taking the watch right out of Severus's hand. His first instinct was to slap Simon on the hand and take it back, but he let him admire it instead.

"Yes, it is; may I?" Severus asked holding out his hand for his present back. It was a very nice gift and Severus was very pleased with it. He admired it further and smiled.

"Severus?" Ophelia asked, coming up behind him.

"Hmm?" he said, still admiring his watch and not looking at her.

"Um, can you help me with my shrinking potion after dinner, please?"

"Huh?" he asked, finally glancing at the smaller witch. She looked over at Camilla for a moment and then back at Severus. "It won't take long, maybe just half-an-hour or so, in the library after dinner? Please?"

"Fine, fine," he said, affixing the chain to an inner pocket of his robes and then storing the watch in a different inner pocket. She smiled and sat back down to finish her dinner.

A few minutes later, he found himself in the library helping Ophelia go over the theory of the potion. It didn't seem like she really needed his help though, as she understood what he told her straight off the bat. He offered her some shortcuts and tips and reminded her of the importance of safety while working in the lab. He was tempted to tell her of his horrific potions accident, but did not want to frighten the girl.

"What time is it?" she asked, despite the large clock a few feet from them. He opened his watch and showed her it was seven. "Seven! Well, I think I understand now, thanks, Sev. Are you coming back to the common room now?" she asked. Normally he'd opt to stay behind and work some more, but his bag was in his room and he really wanted to pen a letter to Lucius to thank him for the splendid gift. He decided to walk back to the room with Ophelia instead. He saw Potter and Black coming his way, but both boys just looked the other way and ignored them. Lily and Mary were following close behind Potter and Black and neither looked his way.

When he got into the dungeon, he spoke the password and allowed Ophelia to enter before him. When he walked in, he noticed there were a few black, silver and green balloons hanging from the angry-looking portraits and most of the House were seated around the fire with a rather large punch bowl in front of them along with platters full of food.

"Surprise!" Ophelia said to Severus, who was more shocked than anyone would ever know. Finally Camilla, his roommates and Regulus all said 'Surprise' at the same time to make it official.

"This is for me?" he asked the smaller blonde witch who was pulling on his robes to make him come into the room.

"Well yeah, it _is_ your birthday, isn't it?"

"I don't celebrate it, though," he said, feeling very embarrassed. He was happy in some ways that someone other than Lucius had thought of him and wondered who exactly it was. He also noted that the Slytherins relished any excuse to throw a party. They'd have probably done the same for anyone whose birthday happened to fall at that time.

"So, just because you don't doesn't mean we can't!" Ophelia said as Camilla walked over.

"Well, did she hold you hostage for long enough, you think?" Camilla asked the shocked wizard.

"Were you behind this?" he asked the older Prefect who had been an adult the whole school year already.

"Sort of. You are the first of your roommates to turn seventeen, kind of a big deal."

"I guess," he said, looking down at his watch. It was seven ten and still no word from Eileen Snape.

He sat down in front of the fire and noticed the punch bowl full of a green concoction that reeked of alcohol-- apparently someone else was already the Slytherin smuggler-- a tray full of crisps, finger sandwiches, pretzels and various candies, and a very large cake decorated in light silver frosting.

The wireless was playing _Somebody to Love_ by Queen and all of his roommates seemed to be in a cheery mood. He should have at least been pretending to enjoy himself, but instead thoughts of his mother were consuming him. He looked down at his watch again. Seven twenty and still no word from Eileen Snape.

"What's in that punch?" Severus asked Camilla, who rolled her eyes.

"An un-Godly combination of sour green apple cider which I could have sworn I saw someone pour half a bottle of apple schnapps into, and a giggling potion, as if the schnapps would not make them giggle enough."

"Jesus, the young ones should not partake," Severus said, noticing all of the first- and second-years were having a cup.

"Well, I also poured a good amount of Sober-Up in it, so I'm not too concerned."

"You, Camilla Diggory, are a bad, bad Prefect," Severus said, finally smiling and enjoying himself.

"I know, I should be spanked," she said, then winked and walked over closer to the fire to one of her friends who was a seventh-year. The room was filled with the sounds of giggles coming from various people as the music on the wireless was turned up even louder. Camilla, like some of the other more affluent purebloods, did not don Muggle clothing on weekends. She wore long black robes that night which had a slight v-neck and long, flowing belled sleeves. The robes drew in at the waist and then flowed out into a very full skirt that came down to the floor. Around her arms she wore a loose, deep green, velvet shawl which served no purpose other than to make her look even prettier. Her hair was down mostly, but she wore her bangs and sides up, fitted loosely with the smallest green ribbon on top of her head.

Severus had admired her for a little while now and he knew she admired him. He had always felt beneath her until he realized that he was a rather powerful and feared wizard with immense talents and abilities. He was going to be a Healer and invent spells, which meant he'd be rich. The only thing holding him back was his blood status and he was still convinced Camilla would never date a mere half-blood, no matter how wealthy or powerful he was.

He grabbed his watch again and noted the time to be only seven forty. He did not understand parties. It was just a conglomeration of people sitting around eating, drinking, giggling in this instance and doing nothing special but wasting time. Time that could be better spent researching or doing homework, which was what he wanted to do. He may have been the guest of honor, but not many people were speaking to him. Camilla was still over with her friends and his roommates were huddled around the punch bowl throwing various mindless hexes at each other. The first- and second-years were also casting spells like crazy, destroying things and then testing their _Reparo_ to fix them.

At eight o'clock, Camilla lit the seventeen candles and instructed Severus to blow them out. He did think it rather unhygienic to blow and possibly spit all over a cake meant to feed fifty people but he blew on them regardless. Naturally, nothing happened. It did not take him long to realize they were charmed to never blow out.

"These are charmed."

"Shit!" Mulciber yelled. Severus looked over to notice Mulciber handing Wilkes a fistful of money. Then he noticed most of the others in the room were doing the same, some smiling, some looking angry.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Oh, we had a bet on how long it would take you to realize they were charmed to never extinguish. I said after one blow, but Avery said you'd notice straight away, before the first blow even. Mulciber said three, the idiot," Simon volunteered as Severus rolled his eyes. Camilla cast a charm on the cake and the candles moved off of the cake and flew into the fire place. She then magically cut the cake into fifty even pieces. The cake inside was green and looked rather odd but tasted very good.

"It's a spice cake with cream cheese frosting," she said, taking a bite. Severus took a bite himself and feared his face showed just how much he enjoyed the cake. He was never a huge fan of plain vanilla and chocolate cakes, but naturally loved strawberry shortcake. He'd never had a spice cake before or cream cheese frosting, but he found he absolutely loved it.

"Heads up!" Rosier yelled as Severus saw a flash of lime-green light headed straight for him. He ducked quickly as the light crashed into the stone walls and lime-green goo oozed down it. The goo-hex was not thrown in malice, and was more than likely thrown by a first year intended to hit anyone so they could get a good laugh. Severus put down his cake and summoned his wand. A few people gasped but most looked on to see what he was going to do.

He twirled his wand a few times as a flash of mint-green light slowly glided from the tip of his wand. The light flowed and twirled and twisted along with his wand movement. The beam was wide at first and see-through, but then quickly thinned out and became more defined. As he twirled the wand, he pictured it as if it was a quill and the air was his parchment. He was drawing a figure with the beam, but it was probably easier to say he was sculpting with it. He stretched and pulled on the light in whatever direction he needed to form the shape he desired. First, it was a very, very large and fat green dragon. The dragon was more of a caricature and not scary.

Slowly, he drew wings on it and changed and morphed its shape to form a more realistic and scary dragon. He then animated it to swoop and fly around the dungeon. Even though it was just harmless light, the kids all ducked when it came their way, as if it would do them harm. Some giggled but most looked on in amazement at what he was doing. After the dragon flew around the room, he had it chase after Rosier for added effect and amusement. Naturally, Rosier ran from the beam of light as it chased and curled around him. It practically had Evan Rosier in a body bind as he finally stopped running and laughed.

When the dragon was coiled around Rosier, with its tale down around his legs, its arms wrapped around his shoulders and its face staring straight into his, Severus motioned his wand and the dragon's mouth opened. Bright red and very realistic flames erupted form its mouth. Rosier screamed for a second before realizing they were all just beams of light and not even close to real fire.

After the dragon, whom Severus secretly named Norman, stopped breathing his fire, it leaned back and gave Rosier a giant kiss on his nose. Almost everyone laughed except Rosier, who still looked a little frightened. Then Norman released himself and took one more lap around the room before flying right out of the dungeon window beneath the black lake. To impress his House mates even further, Severus let his magical dragon continue on even in the deep of the lake. Most everyone ran to the window to watch as he had Norman turn his wings into flippers and swim alongside the merpeople before swimming off so far that his light vanished in the blackness of the lake beneath the cold night sky.

Severus was pleased, but everyone else was just impressed. Most clapped and laughed, except Rosier who was still trying to figure out what happened.

"How did you do that?" Ophelia asked as most everyone gathered around him for his answer.

"It's called…magic," he said in a very cool tone with just enough sarcasm for it not to sound hostile. The younger witch smiled warmly. Severus looked back down at his new watch, it was only eight twenty. Still no word from Eileen Snape.

Everyone asked about the spell he'd used, but he did not divulge that it was actually from a magical art book he'd read just the day prior. The incantation was silent and enabled the artist to use the air as the canvas and the magical light as the ink and the wand as the quill. Animating it and adding different colors was far more advanced and, since it was his first attempt, he was more impressed than anyone that it actually worked.

He sat back down and enjoyed the rest of his cake. He even had a few sips of the punch, but fought off the urge to giggle, unlike some of the others. Camilla returned to chat with him for a while and he told her about the spell. She promised not to let his secret out and then she felt the urge to conjure her Patronus for some reason. He cast his as well as most everyone looked on as the two owls flew around the room with the same ease as Norman had and then flew right out the window.

He checked his watch every fifteen minutes. The Head Boy and Girl made all of the younger students return to their rooms by ten, but by eleven the party had mostly broken up. A few people were still hanging around listening to music and giggling. At midnight, the party ended. Severus once again glanced down at his watch. It was no longer his birthday and he never did hear from Eileen Snape.


	23. To Splinch or Not To Splinch

**Chapter Twenty Three: To Splinch or not to Splinch**

Severus never did hear from his mother. He penned his thank-you to Lucius and headed to the owlery to give it to Brittany before breakfast the next day. He spent the remainder of his week avoiding Potter, which was never simple. Each time Potter saw Severus, he called him a name but threw no hexes that week. Severus also put a great deal of effort into avoiding the photographer, but was one caught tutoring Betsy in Potions in the library one Friday evening.

He met with Rachel Chapman once that week and hoped that would be the end of it. She said she needed to confer with his Head of House and she'd get back to him. On Saturday, he woke up early but was happy, since it was to be his first Apparation practice. He and the rest of the sixth years, regardless of age, were to meet in the Great Hall at ten for their one-hour practice. They'd meet for twelve weeks and then he and any other seventeen-year-olds would get their licenses.

He and his roommates met in the Hall and found all of the tables and chairs were gone. They were instead replaced by large wooden rings. All the Heads of House were there, along with some kind of Ministry official.

"Everyone, quiet this instant. I want you all to line up and leave a space of five feet between you and your neighbor," McGonagall spoke sternly, as everybody did as she said. "Very good, now stay where you are and listen to everything Miss Alston says."

"Hello, I'm Miss Alston and we'll be spending a lot of time together over the next twelve weeks. Now, as you all know, no one can Apparate on Hogwarts grounds. The Headmaster has lifted the ban for just this one hour and only within this room. I'd not try to do this at any other time on the grounds, if I were you. Now, in order to Apparate, one must know the three D's. Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Everyone, say it aloud once."

"Destination, Determination, Deliberation," all of the students spoke at once.

"Good. Firstly, you must decide on the desired _destination_. In this case, your destination is to be the center of the hoops which you see before you. Now, everyone, look at the hoops and concentrate on the center of them," she said as Severus focused on the center of the hoop and used his _Occlumency_ to block out any other thoughts or interruptions. "Very well, step two; focus on your _determination_ to get inside that hoop. Just focus on it entirely; you want nothing more than to occupy that space within that hoop. Let it encompass all of your thoughts and let that determination overcome your body. Good, very good.

"Now for step three, after I give the command for you to do so, I want you to turn on the spot and feel your way into nothingness, moving with _deliberation_. Actually picture yourself dissolving into thin air and rematerializing inside the hoop. Think it, feel it, make it happen when I say so," she said as Severus instantly became terrified. Nothing could be worse than Splinching himself in front of Potter and Black, let alone Camilla and his own roommates, who would never let him live it down.

"Okay, one…two…three!" she spoke as Severus and everyone around him just stood there, still, too terrified to move. Not everyone was terrified, though. Potter and Black spun around so fast they lost their balance and fell down. Lily and Mary just jumped into their hoops and Camilla just stepped into hers. The only people who didn't move were Severus and his roommates. His roommates laughed at all of the others, especially Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice, who leapt into their hoops head first and nearly knocked themselves out. They also pointed and laughed at Pettigrew who belly-flopped into his. Even Pettigrew's roommates laughed at him, but none of the Heads of House or Miss Alston were laughing.

"Enough, quiet down. I did not expect anyone to get it on the first try. Everyone place the hoops back in front of you and prepare to go again," Miss Alston said.

"Again? Those cowardly Slytherins didn't even try the first time!" Potter announced and most everyone looked over at them and rolled their eyes.

"After what we just witnessed, we were right to do so: you lot looked like a bunch of buffoons!" Mulciber said, which caused Avery and Rosier to laugh, though no one else did.

"Everyone, try this time; prepare yourselves and concentrate! Imagine yourself inside that hoop! Make it happen: close your minds and let that desire to Apparate encompass you entirely. One…two…three!"

Much of the same happened that time. Severus really tried but chickened out at the last minute; instead he just stood there and watched everyone else. Avery at least jumped that time, but he just jumped up and not out into his hoop. Potter and Black both just fell into their hoop as if they'd fallen asleep-- at least they were laughing at themselves. Severus, though, focused on Lupin whose entire body was inside the hoop…all except his right arm which was outside of it.

Almost as soon as Severus noticed him, the Heads of House all ran over to him. There was a large and loud puff of purple smoke and when the smoke faded, Lupin was standing in the hoop with his arm reattached. He did not look happy, though.

"Ah, that is Splinching, everyone. As you can see, he's perfectly fine; aren't you, son?" Miss Alston asked Lupin who looked as if he were in a daze.

"No," he calmly replied.

"Good, now we want to avoid Splinching at all times," she said, obviously ignoring his answer. McGonagall went over to him and appeared to be examining him closely. "Now, that is what happens when you don't concentrate hard enough. Remember to always focus on your _determination_ and then move: don't think, don't pause, just react. Move but do so with _deliberation._"

Everyone noticed McGonagall with her arm around Lupin leading him from the Great Hall. After seeing that, no one wanted to try again, least of all Severus, who had no desire to lose a limb and also thought no one would care if he did-- other than to laugh of course.

"The three D's! Remember the three D's! Now, let's go again," she spoke as everyone suddenly looked at each other through terrified eyes. "One…two…three!"

Severus's first instinct was to stand still and do nothing, but secretly he was a very determined Slytherin. Only he was not so much determined to Apparate as he was to just not get Splinched and even more so, not get laughed at. He looked inside the hoop and pictured himself inside it.

He felt a swirl in his stomach, like extreme nausea mixed with a million butterflies fluttering deep inside his gut. He was overrun with fear and anxiety and felt extremely light-headed when he realized he was not about to faint, but was floating instead. He had a sudden change of heart but it appeared to be too late. When he felt like he was about to lose consciousness and nearly black out he felt a rush of air and heard a loud swooshing sound before hearing and feeling the loudest, deepest and most intense popping sound he'd ever heard.

The pop was so loud, he thought perhaps he'd blown out his ear drum. He did not notice that he'd actually Apparated into the hoop but instead screamed "Ouch!" at the top of his lungs and grabbed for his right ear.

"You did it!" Miss Alston said, running over with Slughorn and Flitwick. Severus still did not know he'd actually Apparated yet and thought he'd Splinched himself instead. Was it possible for his eardrum to be left behind? He felt severe pain in his right ear that radiated down the side of his neck. Only then did he look down to find he was inside the hoop. He did a quick check to make sure he had both of his arms and legs. Miss Alston was standing just outside the hoop and was speaking to him, only he could not hear her. All he saw were her lips moving.

"Your classmate here has done it, and only on the third try! I think that is a new record. Very good work. Now that pop was loud. When you are learning, the pops can be deafening."

"What?" Severus asked still holding his ear. He looked over at Avery, Rosier, Wilkes, Mulciber and Camilla, all of whom were smiling and clapping. "What?" he repeated as Slughorn came up from behind him and turned him around to face him. His lips were moving but Severus heard nothing but a high pitched squeak and a very loud ringing. "WHAT?"

"I'm going to take him to the infirmary," Slughorn said, taking Severus by the arm. Severus read his lips and realized that he'd Apparated but he'd done it with such a loud pop and he was being taken to the infirmary as well. So much for not wanting to be laughed at. As he walked out, he glanced at Potter and Black who were smiling but not laughing and even Lily gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, let's go again!" Miss Alston said as everyone groaned. No one wanted to try again after that.

---

The ringing in his ears and the pain were beginning to frighten him. He could not hear anything but the ringing and buzzing and could feel each step he took. Slughorn still held him by the arm and was walking rather quickly for an older fat man. Severus made it to the infirmary to find Madam Pomfrey patting Lupin on the shoulder and then turning to face him.

"What happened?" she asked, not that he could hear her.

"What?" Severus yelled, unable to hear his own voice even.

"He Apparated, but the pop was so loud, I thought it'd shatter the windows. Everyone grabbed for their ears but I think he suffered some damage," Slughorn said. Severus could not hear him but saw a frightened look on Madam Pomfrey's face as well as Lupin's. Not that he cared about Lupin.

"WHAT?!" Severus yelled, unaware that he was yelling.

"Don't yell, let me examine you!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. He did not hear her but could read her lips.

"Okay!" he shouted. He only knew he had shouted by the pained face Madam Pomfrey made as if he'd just blown out her eardrums.

The ringing was growing louder and more intense. He was also getting very dizzy and nauseated. The pain he felt in his right ear in particular was growing to the point he actually wanted a pain potion.

"THERE IS A REALLY LOUD RINGING AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" he screamed. He could have sworn he'd heard some of what just came out of his mouth. It sounded like he heard something muffled from a tunnel, but at least it was something.

"Okay! I'll get you a potion, just stay still!" she must have screamed because Lupin grabbed his ears that time. She gave him the mild potion and then put an instrument in his ear. The pain was overwhelming and felt like she was jabbing his brain and spinal cord with a knife. He felt a few tears roll down from his squinted eyes as he began to panic that he'd never hear again.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to Slughorn, but with her back turned he could not read her lips. He looked over and saw horror on Lupin's face. He rose from the bed and walked over to Madam Pomfrey despite his balance being way off.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Your ear drum is shattered. I can repair it but I need all of the parts. I am sending Professor Slughorn back to see if any are on the floor of the Great Hall!" she shouted slowly. He heard a few muffled sounds from his left ear but read her lips for the rest. He nearly fainted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he screamed. She shook her head no and led him back to bed.

"Take this, it's a sleeping potion, we'll get you fixed," she said walking him back to the bed.

"Jinxed?" he asked, unable to read her lips clearly.

"No, fixed…f-f-f-ixed, go to sleep!" she exclaimed while pouring the potion down his throat.

---

When he woke up the ringing was much lower but still resonating. The pain was still bad but not as horrific. When he sat up, the room spun so much he nearly fell out of the bed. Madam Pomfrey ran over and grabbed him. She mouthed some words that he barely heard out of his left ear.

"What?" he yelled.

"I repaired your ear drum. We found all of the pieces. It will take one week to re-grow. Your hearing will come back slowly each day. Your left one was damaged but not blasted out. Once the right one is re-grown, I'll repair the left one. You are staying the night, understand me?" she spoke very slowly and he was able to read her lips. He nodded and then lay back down. He glanced over to find Lupin was gone and no one else was around. She fed him another potion and he fell back asleep.

When he woke up, it was Sunday morning and he could hear a louder ringing but could hear voices slightly better than he could the day before. Madam Pomphrey escorted him back to his common room. When she entered the common room, she explained to the students who were there what had happened and about Severus's hearing. She told them to speak loudly and clearly to him if they needed to talk at all. He went to his room to find it was empty. He was in pain, but not so much he needed a potion.

He took a shower, took his acne potion and grabbed his backpack. He spent the rest of the day in the library and penned Lucius a letter telling him what happened. These things could only happen to him, it seemed. In the library, he saw Potter and Black looking at him and laughing but didn't bother to try to read their lips. He entered the Great Hall to find all the tables and chairs were back. He sat down to eat and noticed he heard all sorts of very muffled sounds coming from all around him. His ear was repairing but he still had to lip-read hat Avery, who was sitting across from him, was saying

"What?" Severus shouted to Avery as many turned to laugh.

"I said, you are the first person in thirty years to Apparate successfully during the first lesson!" Avery apparently shouted, as most eyes in the Hall were on him.

"Oh!"

"Isn't that cool?" Avery shouted again.

"Not really!" Severus shouted back.

"She said you probably second-guessed yourself and were not concentrating quite enough, which is what caused the really loud pop," Camilla shouted. "She said next time…not to do that!"

"Okay, good to know…now! Wish I knew that yesterday!"

"Yeah!" she shouted back. Most students in the Hall were smiling and laughing and turning back to stare at him. "You'll do better next week!" Camilla shouted and took a bite of roast chicken.

"Yeah, I _really_ want to do this again," he shouted back sarcastically.

"Is Apparating cool, Sev?" Ophelia asked, running behind Camilla and poking her head in over Camilla's shoulder.

"Did she just call me a fool?" he yelled as even his own roommates laughed at that.

"No! I SAID, IS IT COOL?"

"No! It sucks, actually!" he shouted back. He looked over to find Slughorn was laughing. It was hard to tell if everyone was laughing at him or with him. "Just stick to the floo, this Apparating crap is dangerous!"

"No shit, man," Wilkes appeared to speak in a normal tone. Severus could not hear a word he said but he could read his lips somewhat. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I scared the crap out of me too!" Severus said, trying not to yell but uncertain as to just how loudly he'd spoken.

He spent the rest of dinner not talking – or, rather,yelling -- but just eating instead. He had to sit in the front row of his classes the next day so he could read his teacher's lips. They gave him their notes, though, in case he didn't quite understand everything they'd said. That night he went to the owlery to check on Brittany, only to find Malfoy's owl flying in with a note. for Severus. Severus just took the note from the owl and fed her some bacon he'd brought for Brittany. Brittany did not look very happy and he felt bad.

He glanced at the note to see that Lucius had sent him…a Howler. The Howler opened and began to howl at Severus.

"_YOU IMBECILE! HOW DO YOU BLOW OUT YOUR EARDRUMS? I NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A THING. SORRY TO SEND A HOWLER BUT IT'S PROBABLY THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN HEAR ME…AND I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEND ONE!!! I HOPE YOU GET BETTER SOON!" _the letter finished screaming, and then exploded. Severus was thankful no one else was around to hear it. He turned to leave and saw Lily once again going to the Hogwarts owl. She did not look at him and he just walked past her and headed down the stairs. He was certain she looked very distraught that night, but didn't bother to ask her why.

Each day, his hearing got clearer and clearer. He still had the ringing sound and only then noticed it was from his still-damaged left ear. Everyone was thankful he was not screaming anymore and he ignored Potter and Black when they called him the _Sniveling-Banshee_ now instead of just Snivellus.

Saturday morning he was back once again facing his fears. They were given the same lecture as last week and warned if they wished to keep their eardrums intact, not to second-guess themselves.

"One…two…three!" Miss Alston spoke as Severus once again closed his mind and envisioned his entire body inside the hoop with a very low pop. He never second-guessed himself, or so he thought. When he opened his eyes, he found he'd not moved an inch. Avery, however, had Apparated with a moderate pop into the hoop. Potter Apparated with a very loud pop into his, but not so loud he'd deafened himself. Lily also had Apparated inside her own hoop with a fairly loud pop. "Great, I see five of you Apparated successfully! I want you all to try again…one…two…three!"

That time, Severus concentrated harder. He felt that pull in his stomach again and felt a rush of air. He heard a pretty loud pop and opened his eyes to see he was in his hoop. He smiled and then noticed Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber and Camilla were all next to him inside their own hoops. All of them seemed very pleased with themselves until they all heard a scream, coming from Rosier.

Severus looked over to find half of Rosier from the chest up was screaming from within the hoop while his other half from the chest down was just standing outside the hoop. A few seconds later, a puff of purple smoke appeared and Rosier was standing whole inside the hoop. He was trembling and looked as if he'd faint.

"Damn you, Rosier! Did you have to embarrass us like that? Between you and Banshee over here, we're a laughingstock!" Avery said as Mulciber and Wilkes finally stopped laughing.

"Thanks, man," Severus spoke with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Okay, he needs to be taken to the infirmary," Miss Alston said, as no one stepped up to volunteer.

"I'll take him-- need to get my left ear repaired today anyway," Severus said, leading Rosier from the Great Hall.

---

Severus had his left ear repaired and could hear without ringing within three days. He found his hearing was actually more sensitive, which Madam Pomfrey had said would be the case. On Wednesday his Head of House summoned him again.

"So, I hear the hearing is better?" he asked as Severus took a seat in his office.

"It is."

"Good. Well, Miss Chapman tells me you are doing well."

"Good! So I don't have to see her anymore?"

"Um, well, actually, yes, you do. She'd like to meet just once a week with you and more only if you need it. She heard of your accident and would like to see you tomorrow."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Is she not helping you?"

"I guess," Severus shrugged, not wanting to see her anymore.

"She seems to have. I've not heard a peep of you hexing anyone for a while. You'll meet with her tomorrow night at seven."

"Fine," Severus said. He left the room and didn't even say good bye.

His meeting with her the next day was benign. He talked about his accident and little more. She didn't have much to offer him either other than to keep up with his drawings. He did not understand why he still had to see her, but it seemed he had no choice.

He was happy to have his hearing back and was actually enjoying his dinner for once, when an unknown owl dropped a letter on his lap. He opened the letter but did not recognize the handwriting.

"_I hear you suffered an ear injury in Apparating class. How are you? I also hear you are the first student to Apparate during the first lesson in thirty years. Tell me, do you know who the last person was to do so_?"

Severus instantly put the letter in his pocket when he realized it was from the Dark Lord. He did not know if he was supposed to answer or not. When he returned to his common room he threw the note into the large fire place and watched it burn. He two-wayed Lucius later and asked his advice. He said not respond directly but to do so through him.

Everything Severus did the Dark Lord knew about. Just when he'd sometimes forget he was a Death Eater, he'd be instantly reminded.


	24. Death is in the Air

**Twenty Four-Death is in the Air**

January was coming to a close, and Severus had completed another Apparating lesson. That time, he Apparated without problem into his hoop that was placed thirty feet away. He was placed into the 'intermediate' class which consisted of himself, Lily, Potter, Pettigrew, Avery, Nancy, Frank, Alice and Camilla. The next week, they were to Apparate without a hoop from one side of the Great Hall to the other while the rest of the students continued to work in their hoops.

He stood between Camilla and Avery at the south end of the Great Hall. They were to Apparate clear across to the other side. If they succeeded, they were to continue doing so for the remainder of the hour. At the count of three, Severus felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach and heard the swooshing sound of himself being magically transported across the room. It was the furthest he'd Apparated and it was not instantaneous like the other exercises. That time, it took a solid second, but he rematerialized at the other end. He looked over to find Camilla, Lily and Potter all next to him. Avery ended up only about six feet from where he'd started. Nancy ended up in Lupin's hoop. Frank ended up at the west corner while Alice ended up in the east. Pettigrew Apparated into the direct center of the Great Hall.

"On three?" Severus asked Camilla, who was only a foot or two away from him. She smiled and nodded. "One…two…three!" he spoke and felt the familiar butterflies again. When he rematerialized, he heard a pop followed by an earth shattering kaboom! When he opened his eyes, he was on top of Camilla but at least they were back on the other side of the Great Hall. At first he was horrified that they were Splinched in together, but he quickly realized they were just standing there tightly embracing.

"Ah, see, everyone, look over here; you two remain still," Miss Alston said, Apparating over to where Severus and Camilla stood hugging in full view of everyone. "Now, see these two? They are practically on top of each other," she said as Avery and Pettigrew burst into laughter. "I saw you two, you were only a few inches apart when you Apparated at the exact same time. Now, if you had been off by just one more centimeter, you'd been Splinched into each other and would be wearing each others body parts."

With that statement, they broke the embrace, blushed and backed off from one another. The entire Great Hall was laughing and making dirty jokes.

"I'd love to see Snape with Camilla's rack!" Mulciber shouted.

"Ten points from Slytherin for being absurd!" McGonagall retorted.

"I'd like to see Mulciber with my brains," Severus seethed beneath his breath for only Camilla to hear. "Okay, let's spread out more and go on three again?" he asked as she walked a few more paces to his right. "One…two…three!" he said and was instantly whisked away to the other end of the Great Hall again. That time they did not run into each other. Instead, he ran straight into Lily and Camilla smacked into Potter so hard she knocked him down.

Severus ran so hard into Lily, they both flew back a few feet and he landed right on top of her. He did not pretend to not notice her breasts or any other part of her soft body that broke his fall. He was horrified and embarrassed but did not know what to do or say. Their noses actually touched and from far away it may have looked like they were kissing, which, naturally, they were not. Once he realized what happened, he eased off her and then offered his hand to help her up. To his surprise, she reached up to take it, only to have his own smacked away by Potter who had run up to save the day.

"Be more careful, Snivels, you probably got grease on her!" Potter sneered as Lily took Potter's hand. He'd shoved Severus in the shoulder when he smacked his hand away, which nearly caused him to lose his balance. Severus was furious but didn't bother getting his wand out.

"What the fuck is your problem, Potter?" he asked as Potter turned from Lily, who was standing on her own feet, and looked down at Severus as if he were a goblin or house-elf or other lesser form of life.

"You are Snivellus. You need to just leave her alone!"

"It was an accident, you idiot!" Severus spoke in a harsher and louder tone as he took another step closer to Potter.

"Nothing you do is an accident, you pervert. She doesn't like you, leave her be!" Potter said and actually shoved Severus into Avery, who just pushed Severus right back into Potter. Within a few moments, the two were punching at each other like Muggle children on a playground. Most of the Slytherins were cheering for Severus, who took no mercy on Potter. First, he tore off Potter's glasses, spit in his face and began to bash his head into the ground.

Within a moment, all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were cheering for Potter, who rolled over on top of Severus, punched him in the nose and began to strangle him.

Naturally, only a few seconds passed before the four Heads of House were there to break up the fight. It was unclear who won, but neither was giving up. Slughorn was tugging on Severus, but McGonagall just cast _Impedimenta_ on Potter and then turned to cast it on Severus. Severus just backed off instead and took a few steps back. He raised his forearm to his nose to wipe the blood, then turned and walked right out of the Great Hall.

Camilla and Avery chased after him. Severus was livid, in pain and did not want to talk to anyone, not even Camilla. She and Avery followed him all the way to the boys' loo and even Camilla walked right in after him. He took a paper towel and wetted it beneath the faucet. Camilla, without speaking a word, placed her hand behind Severus's neck, took the towel from his hands and gently nudged his chin. He placed his head back and she wiped away the blood from his nose, then she lowered his head and looked at him.

"That tosser can't even break your nose, I think you'll be fine," she said with a smile. Severus still did not want to speak. He was shaking, he was so angry, and was just waiting for points to be deducted and for his detention sentence to be given. Instead, he marched back to his room and slammed the door behind him. Camilla and Avery probably returned to the Great Hall. He just sat on his bed and awaited his punishment.

Within a moment there was a knock at the door. He didn't respond and waited for it to open. He was expecting Slughorn, or even Dumbledore, but instead Ophelia poked her head inside.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, leave me alone," he said, opening one of his spell books and not looking at the younger witch. It was very unfair that girls could visit the boys' rooms but the boys couldn't visit the girls' rooms.

"You are bleeding!"

"I know, it's nothing, go away," he said angrily, but not angrily enough, it seemed. She was not leaving. She took a few more steps in and he lost his temper again. "Are you deaf? I said, leave me the fuck alone!" he shouted. The girl looked hurt. She turned and slammed the door behind her. He did not care if the child was upset. She needed to listen to him, and why was a first-year so interested in the goings-ons of a sixth-year anyway?

As he suspected, he was summoned to the Headmaster's office at eight that evening. He walked alone from the dungeon and wondered what he'd have to do that time. He'd done nothing wrong. Potter had pushed him, Potter had mouthed off to him, Potter had punched him. Potter was an arrogant ass and he deserved to be punished, not him. As he made his way up to the Grand Entrance, he saw Potter, walking in the same direction as he. He'd hope that, for just once, Potter would be mature and say nothing, but that was asking the world.

"Why can't you just die, Snape?"

"Well, that's a truly mature and sane thing to say."

"You are a fucking good-for-nothing junior Death Eater and Lily hates you. She's told me she hates you, yet I see you staring at her all the time."

"She lies. She does not hate me," Severus said in all honesty. "She hates my friends. What do you care?"

"You are a bad influence on her. People in our House teased her until this year for even being seen with you."

"Those are some good friends and nice people you have in your House. I'm so sad I was not sorted into it."

"Shut up! You are an evil and oily little troll and could never be in our fine House. You are the opposite of what everything Godric Gryffindor stood for!"

"If he stood for being stupid, insulting your friends, being arrogant, of sub-standard ability, and _bravely_ attacking other people either weaker or stronger just for the sake of attacking someone is what he stood for, then yes, I am the opposite of that," Severus sneered and even laughed a little as he realized what he was saying.

"You are one of the worst things to happen to wizarding kind. You are just so jealous of me and Sirius because we have what you will never have: pure blood-- which, by the way, means nothing to anyone other than you snobby Slytherins. You couldn't ride a broom if your life depended on it and you are an ugly and greasy little weasel that sucks up to the Dark Lord with all of your dark magic, only living and breathing to do his bidding!"

"Lemon-Drops…I don't ride a broom because, Potter, I don't have to. I like Dark Magic because, more often than not, it wipes that egotistical smile off your sorry face and makes you fear me more, and the only bidding I ever do is my own….after you, My Lord," Severus spoke in a cool and soft, silky voice. He allowed Potter to enter the spiral staircase before him as they rode up to see the Headmaster. Potter grunted and stepped up on the stairs.

"Just stay away from her; she's got enough to worry about other than you landing on her with your greasy and disgusting body," Potter sneered. It seemed he just had to have the last word.

"Come in," Dumbledore said from in front of the doors to his office. He was waiting for them. They both entered and took the seats opposite his desk.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" Potter asked in a cocky voice with a boyish smile as he lazily crossed one leg over the other one.

"I think you know why you are here, Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape. I understand you both had a little disagreement in the Great Hall earlier today."

"This maniac Apparated on purpose into Evans and slammed into her. Then he lay on top of her for Merlin knows how long, accosting her! I just had to stop him…sir." Severus was aghast. Nothing was further from the truth.

"Are you insinuating that I groped her and that it was all planned, you sick piece of lying crap?"

"See sir, he can not even speak rationally without swearing-- not that I can hardly understand a word he speaks, with that northern accent of his."

"Now, Mr. Potter, that's not exactly what I heard happened…"

"No one had a better view than I did. The Heads of House were on the other side and did not see what I saw!" Potter interrupted Dumbledore firmly.

"First of all, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans herself told me what happened. She said it was an accident. He even tried to help her up. These things happen in Apparation class all the time," Dumbledore spoke. It shocked Severus that Dumbledore just allowed Potter to interrupt him and lie so blatantly.

"That's not what I saw, sir. He assaulted her, blatantly. He'd done it just a few moments prior to that Camilla Diggory _Slytherin_ Prefect too!" Potter said with heavy emphasis and disdain when he said Slytherin. "Sniv…Snape here can't get a date so he just attacks the girls instead."

Severus's mouth dropped. He could not believe what he was hearing. He looked at the Headmaster with his mouth still dropped and hoped that Albus Dumbledore could see through Potter's lies.

"Mr. Potter, I do not believe that is the case. It was an accident and you then smacked him and shoved him; by all accounts, even that of Miss Evans, that is what happened," Dumbledore said, but Potter did not look defeated.

"That's not how I remember it," Potter said in a huff, finally looking down at his pristine shoes.

"Mr. Snape, why did you attack Mr. Potter back?"

"It was self defense: he shoved me, and, actually, Avery shoved me right back into Potter and then it all just…happened."

"You should have just walked away -- why didn't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because he shoved me! He didn't even bother hexing me like a proper wizard; instead he resorted to Muggle tactics and shoved me…hard!" Severus testified defensively.

"Trouble seems to follow you two around, just you two in particular."

"Headmaster, he started it," Severus said, also looking down at his boots which were finally showing a bit of scuff.

"You started it when you slammed into her!" Potter insisted as Severus grew angry again.

"You started it when you shoved me!" Severus shouted, rising from his seat and facing Potter, who finally stood up and glared back at him.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled as both boys looked his way and sat back down. "Mr. Potter, you can not shove someone and not expect them to shove back. Ten points from Gryffindor for being so impulsive! Mr. Snape, when someone shoves you, you need to just back off and get a teacher-- fighting back is also impulsive. Ten points from Slytherin!" Severus was furious, he just got points docked for defending himself and he didn't even use magic. "Now…" Dumbledore said in a much milder tone as he walked from his desk to get closer to the boys. "Ten points to Gryffindor for not using magic and for defending a fellow student…and ten points to Slytherin for you, Mr. Snape, finally not resorting to magic in the form of painful hexes and curses to defend yourself. Also, in the end, you did walk away," Dumbledore said with a smile. Was he serious? "That will be all." He was serious.

"Are you serious?" Severus asked as Potter shot him a fierce glance.

"Oh yes, I am. No damage was done and the Great Hall was not destroyed during your fight. Mr. Potter, as you know I have been very good friends with your father since I was a boy. I know he has a very fair and even temper and I know you have it in you to be just like him someday. Mr. Snape, you did not resort to dark magic and that is a step in the right direction. I can assign detention if you both prefer…"

"No!" both boys said at the same time as Dumbledore smiled.

"Good; now, Mr. Snape, I need to speak with Mr. Potter alone for a moment, you may go," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

---

No wonder Dumbledore was never was angry at Potter-- he and his father were old buddies. Even now, Potter and Dumbledore were probably laughing at what an ass Severus was as he headed back to the dungeon. He entered his common room and most of his roommates and Camilla were near the fire, no doubt wanting to hear what happened.

"Um, he took ten points away," he said as everyone in the room huffed and sighed. "Then he gave them back, and I still don't know why," he said as they all smiled and exhaled. "He and Potter's dad are old buddies, it seems."

"Oh, now I get it. What a wanker that four-eyed cocksucker is," Avery said from behind a book of spells that Severus did not recognize.

"Is my accent northern still?" Severus asked Camilla, who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I thought it'd changed some," Severus coaxed as she just shook her head.

"Not that I can tell really; why?"

"I don't know…never mind," he said wanting to just return to his room.

---

Since he got his own owl, he enjoyed sending letters more than using the two-way. He penned Lucius a letter explaining what happened and told him about Dumbledore's friendship to Potter Senior. He handed it to Brittany and gave her a nice chunk of braised chicken thigh that he'd stolen from dinner. Naturally, by the time he penned the note the entire affair was legend and everyone else was already over it.

In the days that followed, he tended to spend his time in the common room since the photographer was scoping out the library so much. He would collect his books from the library and then hide in a little snug alcove in the stone wall near the fireplace and do his work. Most people left him alone and, even though it was difficult, he tended to block out the sounds of the wireless and people chatting. Except when they snuck up right next to him, that was.

"Hey, she's still upset with you by the way," Camilla said.

"Who?"

"Ophelia," she whispered.

"Why?"

"She said you yelled at her."

"She deserved it-- I told her to leave me alone!" he loudly whispered back.

"Well, she's still upset."

"What do I care? She's a child, she'll get over it."

"You don't know women, do you, Sev?" she asked in a joking tone.

"She's a child…"

"She'll be twelve tomorrow; are you coming to the party?"

"You're throwing her a party?"

"No, her friends are. Just cake."

"No booze this time?"

"Sev, she's twelve. Come on, it'd mean a lot to her."

"I don't give a fig," he said, reopening his book and trying to ignore Camilla.

"Yes, you do, you're not the asshole everyone says you are!"

"Yes, I am! I'm not going to a twelve year old's party!"

"Well, since it's going to be tomorrow night at seven right here in front of where you're sitting, you very likely will be attending. Now make her a card."

"What?" he asked, just wishing to be left alone.

"I know you can draw; if you did that dragon thing, you can do this."

"No."

"Sev…for me?" she asked, blinking her blue eyes and grabbing onto his arm.

"Fine, fuckin' fine, fine, fine! Leave me alone!" he urged, elbowing her to get her away from him.

"You are a fine Slytherin, Severus Snape."

"I am no such thing, shoo!" he pressed. She finally laughed and let him be. Why would Ophelia be mad at him? She had no right to invade his privacy in the first place. He got up to head to the loo and when he opened the door, Ophelia was standing at the other side of it. "Hello," he muttered walking past her. She did not say a word and made a face instead. When he looked back, she was giving him a dirty look. Girls were highly irrational.

---

He had no clue what to draw, so he just drew Norman the lime-green dragon holding a cake with twelve candles. He charmed the candles to appear lit and twinkle. He was a man of few words and just wrote, "Dear Ophelia, I hope you enjoy your twelfth birthday. Your friend, Severus Snape," on the inside and sealed it shut.

As he walked back from dinner to his common room, he noticed Lily running down the corridor, apparently in tears. Her friend Mary was with her and Potter was close behind. What did that maniac do to her now to cause her to run and cry? She had made it clear she was no longer Severus's friend; therefore he was powerless to do anything to help her.

"I can't believe he died!" Lupin said to Pettigrew, who was following close to Potter and Black. Someone died? Who died? There was only one way to find out, but he did not want to run up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. He noticed Lily and her friend ran into the Prefect's bathroom. There was hope yet. Severus ran down to the second floor bathroom and hoped to find Myrtle.

"Oy, how are ya, Sev? Not come to see me in a while," she said flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry. I need your help, can you do something for me?"

"A mission? You have a quest? For me?"

"Yes, you and only you: quick, go spy on the girls who are in the Prefect's bathroom right now, come back and tell me everything you heard!" he begged. She smiled and vanished down a toilet. He looked at his watch to find it was nearly seven. He had to get to his common room, but really wanted to find out what was wrong. Thirty minutes later, Myrtle finally came back and she looked too excited to hold in what news she'd learned.

"Wow, what drama! Someone died! Isn't it glorious?" she said with a large smile.

"Who?"

"Some girl's father!"

"Who? Which girl?"

"The mean one with red hair who screamed at me when she caught me listening in, which is why I came back so soon."

"You call this soon?"

"I have no concept of time; anyway, the mean girl with red hair, her father has been a little ill and today he kicked the bucket!"

"Only you would find that to be good news, Myrtle," Severus sarcastically said, sorry to hear that Mr. Evans had died.

"The glorious dead outnumber you lot, believe you me!"

"Very well; anything else?"

"Yes, that tall bloke with the weird glasses came into the girls' toilet to talk to the crying redhead, and, guess what?"

"What?" Severus asked, wondering why Potter would venture into the girls' toilet.

"His mum is dying too! So many deaths, and just in time for Valentine's Day!"

"That's in two weeks."

"Still, it's close! I wanted to congratulate them but they seemed not very right in the head."

"No, I'd imagine not. What's his mum dying of?"

"Old age! Ha ha ha. His mummy is old and dried up and now is dying. He thought telling her would make her feel better."

"What a wanker."

"I suppose. He said she could come talk to him anytime she needed to and that he understood. Right about then, I began to giggle at all the wonderful news and that's when they caught me. They told me to never return to that toilet again! I told them it was rubbish and I can haunt any toilet I want and they can't stop me!"

"Good for you, stand up for yourself, I guess," he said, sounding sad. Not for Potter, but for poor Lily. She'd just turned seventeen and now she was an orphan. Who would she live with? Why was Potter trying to get closer to her?

"Want me to go back?"

"No, you did good. I'll come back and we'll chat later, okay?"

"You better or I'll haunt the boy's toilet again!"

Severus left in a daze. Such horrible news for his old friend. He was in no mood to attend a party, but it was nearly eight o'clock and Camilla would be angry if he did not show up. He entered the room to find most of the first year girls seated around a mostly eaten cake. They all turned when he walked in and then turned back. Ophelia looked angry and Camilla looked anxious. Severus was not a charming fellow, but for Camilla's sake, he would have to work at it.

"Hello," Severus said, walking up behind Ophelia, who refused to turn to look at him. Camilla gave him a cautious glare as if to say more. "Um…can I have some cake?"

"No, this cake is for people who came to her party," Betsy said as Ophelia still refused to turn.

"Well, I came for the party. I'm sorry I was late. I…brought a card," he said, holding out the card. The young blonde witch finally turned to meet his gaze. She slowly took the card from his hand and began to open the envelope. "I'd prefer if you read it in private," he said, not wanting to be mocked for all eternity by people seeing the card.

Ophelia took a few steps away from the group and opened the card. His eyes met Camilla's and she smiled; it appeared he might be forgiven. He looked over his shoulder to notice Ophelia was smiling. She put the card back in the envelope and approached Severus.

"He can have cake," she said as her friends rolled their eyes. "You drew this?" she asked as she sat down next to him. He simply nodded and accepted the cake from Camilla. "It's strawberry."

"My favorite," he said taking a bite. He heard her giggle so he turned to face her.

"Mine too."

"So I assumed, since it's in your cake."

"Why were you so late?" she asked with sad eyes.

"An old friend of mine, her father died," he said, taking another bite but not wanting to eat anymore.

"Really? I'm sorry," she said, looking sad herself.

"Now don't let that ruin your birthday."

"You…you said the f-word to me the other day," she whispered into his ear. He looked down at her and noticed just how young a child she really was.

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I think so," she said, taking another bite of cake.

He looked down at the witch, who smiled brightly. She stowed her card in the pockets of her robes and he finished his cake.


	25. Love Is In The Air

**Twenty Five-Love is in the Air**

**AN: Thanks to my beta Ambiguity.  
Also thanks to everyone who has signed up for my story-alert, favorite story and favorite author. I really do appreciate it ;-) **

A few days later, Severus was once again standing opposite Potter in the Great Hall for their last indoor practice. That time, McGonagall stayed nearby to make sure there were no issues. Severus was still grouped with Camilla, Avery, Potter, Pettigrew, Frank and Alice. New initiates to the 'advanced' training were Black and Mulciber. On that day, their assignment was to Apparate to the other side of the Hall, then immediately to the center, and then back to where they had started. The entire event should take no longer than five seconds, and to ensure no one Apparated onto anyone, they were going to go one at a time.

Severus was up first. He Apparated across the hall, then to the center, but did not make it back where he started. Instead he ended up about twenty feet shy.

"That was good; you'll try again, Mr. Snape. Mr. Avery, you are next," McGonagall said as Severus stood at the back of the line. Avery did it perfectly, as did Camilla. Unfortunately for Severus, Potter did it correctly on his first try too. At least Frank's try was similar to Severus's and Pettigrew missed by at least forty feet. On Severus's second try, he got it perfectly right, as did everyone but Alice, who missed only by about ten feet or so.

Despite Lily's life being in turmoil, she seemed to do all of the practice exercises perfectly. Each time she Apparated properly, Potter would clap and cheer for her. On her third try, he patted her on the back and she smiled at him, which made Severus's blood boil.

On their way back to his common room, he and Camilla were talking about how Rosier should never get his license. Severus did not notice straight away that Potter and Black were walking right behind them.

"So did I tell you, Sirius, that Snivels-Banshee here somehow got a ghost to spy on me, because he's so in love with me," Potter said, loudly enough for Severus and Camilla to hear.

"Why no, James, how did he get a ghost to spy on you?" Black asked with a laugh. Both Severus and Camilla stopped and turned to face the annoying Gryffindors.

"He went to the girly-loo and somehow flirted with the ghost and then set her to spy on me!"

"Well, it's probably because you have such a luscious ass, James," Black said, cupping Potter's butt and laughing.

"And they call me gay?" Severus said as Camilla laughed. As soon as she laughed, Severus saw a flash go off. All four looked over at the Hufflepuff who had snapped the picture of the four of them.

"Great shot! Thanks, guys!" he said running off as fast as he could.

"Oh, that's just lovely, the two poofs here cupping each other and you and I laughing, caught on camera for posterity, just grand!" Camilla laughed, grabbing Severus by the arm and leading him away. "Let's go!"

Severus and Camilla continued towards the dungeon as Potter and Black just laughed it off and headed in the other direction.

"The nerve, thinking you sent a ghost to spy on them," Camilla said with a giggle.

"Shame it's true," Severus said with a slight smile and a raised brow. She cracked up as they continued their walk. "It's true."

"What? WHY?"

"It's a long story, but Moaning Myrtle is good to have around in a pinch."

"Oh my God, you used her? You must be desperate, she's insane!"

"She is, but it's okay. I don't mind-- poor thing is lonely, quite sad really."

"I guess; she gets on my nerves with her fuckin' crying," Camilla said, as the use of profanity made Severus smile and bow to her as he stood in front of her door. "Good day, Snape."

"Good day, Diggory."

---

Valentine's Day was the bane of Severus Snape's existence and most everyone knew it. Camilla and his roommates in particular, along with Regulus, knew that he hated it and avoided it like the plague. Which was probably why they decided to sabotage him that year. Things started off okay until he walked into his Arithmancy class. Camilla sat with her face redder than usual. As soon as he sat down, he glanced over to realize she was stifling her laughter.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she laughed further.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sev!" she said, un-shrinking three pink heart-shaped balloons attached to red string.

"You are fucking joking?"

"Nope! The look on your face, man!" she said, cracking up.

"I won't carry those around, you're mad!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will!"

"Says who?"

"Me and Moaning Myrtle. If you don't carry these around, all day, I will tell everyone that you secretly hang out in the haunted girls' loo having ghosts do your bidding!"

"You bitch!" he squealed. That woman was evil to the core; what did he ever do to her?

"I am, and these are for you!" she nearly shouted, handing him the balloons. "Don't let me catch you walking around without them!"

"I'm going to get you for this!"

"Sure, but not today."

After Arithmancy, he collected his balloons and grudgingly carried them through the corridors. What did he ever do to her? Even more so, how would he get her back?

"Hey Sev, happy Valentine's," Ophelia said, passing him in the corridor. She handed him a dozen pink roses and a stuffed red puffskein. He nearly vomited.

"You're in on this too?" he asked.

"She said to give those to you and make you carry them or she'd tell some lie about you to everyone and everyone would believe it…so, I'm helping you out, actually. Bye!" she said running off. Naturally, everyone was beginning to notice he was carrying flowers, balloons and a stuffed animal. He only had a few hours left to plan some revenge, but he was too busy dodging the insults. On his way later to Transfiguration. Avery pulled him aside.

"Look, man, I'm supposed to give you this shit and force you to carry it, or Camilla is going to make up some rumor about you fucking that ghost in the haunted loo or some shit. I have no fuckin' clue. What I do know is I don't want to get caught handing you this box of chocolates, so, here," he said, covertly passing the heart-shaped box to Severus, who was fuming by this point.

He sat in the back of the room and was not the only one sporting treats. Most all of the girls had at least one flower, and even some of the boys had a balloon or two. He had three balloons, a box of chocolates, a stuffed puffskein that actually purred, and a dozen stinky roses.

"Good morning, today we are going to…my Lord, what is that?" McGonagall asked, staring right at Severus, who was as red as a beet. "Oh my, well, umm…as I was saying…" she pressed on as he hid his face in his hands. He wanted to die. But not before he got some kind of revenge on Camilla Diggory. He didn't bother going to lunch, but on his way to Charms he got another gift, that time from Regulus.

"Sev, I'm so sorry, but Camilla said if I didn't give this to you, she'd make up some rumor about me or something, so here…take it….please!" Regulus said in an embarrassed tone. He handed Severus a large pink teddy bear. It was a very large bear --probably four feet tall and three feet wide. Severus's first thought was to shrink it down, but before he could cast the spell, Regulus warned him. "She said it's charmed to not shrink and if you don't carry it she'll do something to you, man, something bad!"

"Whatever, I'm going to turn her into a cockroach!" Severus sneered as he yanked the bear from Regulus and continued on his way to Charms. He stormed into the classroom and took his seat in the back. He placed the bear in the vacant seat next to him and was too irate to think of a good way to get back at her.

"Someone loves Snivellus, he must have dropped some love potions in someone's pumpkin juice," Black turned back to mock. Severus met his gaze and then watched as Lily came into the room. She was carrying a dozen pink roses and a few balloons as well. He didn't pretend to not notice Potter swooning over her as she walked into the room.

On his way to his next class, the blasted photographer captured a shot of him with all his Valentine's goods. At least the day was nearly done. He was happy to make it to Potions because it was the last class of the day. Everyone in the room had at least one rose; some had more, everyone except Pettigrew who had nothing. Severus was embarrassed and angry, but at least he was not in the same boat as Pettigrew.

"Well, you are quite the popular one today, aren't you?" Slughorn asked as he walked into the classroom and noticed all of Severus's prizes. "Okay, let's get to work, everyone; the day is not quite over yet."

---

When Severus entered his common room, most everyone was seated around the fire place, including Camilla, who was smiling very proudly. He walked over to the fire place and threw all of his gifts into the roaring fire, including the massive bear. He didn't care that the roses popped in the fire or that the bear melted, causing a terrible stench to fill the room. He then brandished his wand with no solid plans of what hex he was going to use, but within an instant his wand went flying from his hand. She had the nerve to disarm him!

"Don't you even think of hexing me, Severus Snape! Need I remind you I'm a Prefect!" she spoke with a large smile and evil twinkle in her eye. He glared at her for a moment before turning to get his wand. He walked past her and right into his room. Of course, about twenty seconds later she showed up in his room. Her hands were behind her back and she had a little-girl look on her face.

"Why did you do that?" he angrily asked.

"What? The joke? Because it's funny, for starters!"

"It was evil! What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing!" she shot back before sitting down on his bed. "I…I thought it'd make you laugh."

"I hate Valentine's Day, you know that; I believe you hate it too!"

"Well, yes and no. I think it's pretty dumb, but it's a good day to play pranks on people."

"No, it was not funny," he said, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Not at all."

"Oh, lighten up, Sev. You act like a forty-year-old, chill out!"

"No, that was evil, Camilla, evil!"

"You didn't have to do it!" she said, beginning to show signs of annoyance.

"You said you'd tell everyone that I talk to ghosts in the girl's loo!"

"Yeah, well, you do! Is it so bad? Do you really think I'd done that anyway? Wow, you really think I'd have gone and told everyone, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why? Am I that evil?"

"Obviously," he said in a cold and calculating tone.

"I just wanted a laugh and I thought you'd think it's funny."

"I hate attention, Camilla; why would I think it's funny?"

"I…I don't know," she said, looking down at the floor. She brought her arms out from behind her back and was holding one of the pink roses that did not land in the fire. "I guess I was mad at Simon and just needed some cheering up."

"That's fucked up, I'm not Simon!"

"You're his friend!"

"Whatever, fuck this," he said, rising quickly and leaving the room.

He had a special assignment in Herbology and was to meet in the greenhouses at seven anyway. He got there early and began to prune his bonsai tree. He liked the new Herbology Professor, Professor Sprout, but he thought her wanting them to prune bonsai trees was a dumb task. It was not a magical plant. She foolishly thought the soothing appearance of the tree would aid in people's recoveries at hospitals. She did seem a bit 'earthy' to him and that just proved it.

He was alone in the greenhouse until around seven, when Frank, Alice and the six other N.E.W.T. level students arrived. He was still very angry and shocked that Camilla would do that to him. Why would he find that whole debacle funny? It seemed turning her to a cockroach would not suffice, he'd just have to ignore her instead.

He just trimmed his bonsai tree and ignored the others as they chit-chatted amongst themselves, until Ophelia came into the room. When was his hell going to end?

"Sev, what's that?" she asked, pointing at the tree.

"It's a Japanese bonsai tree; what do you want?"

"Oh…what does it do?" she asked, which annoyed him, but she had proved to be a sensitive person, so telling her to just leave would not do.

"Nothing, it just looks nice," he said, still pruning and not looking at the younger witch or anyone else in the room.

"Why prune it then?"

"Shh!" Alice said harshly. Ophelia looked over at the not so attractive and witch.

"I prune it," Severus said, harshly staring at Alice, "because that's what our teacher wishes us to do."

"But, it's not a magical plant?" Ophelia asked.

"Nope."

"That's stupid!"

"It is," Severus acknowledged. Alice and Frank were rolling their eyes and beginning to mumble amongst themselves.

"What do you want?" Severus asked, finally looking at the younger witch.

"She sent me to see if you are still mad."

"I am," he said, beginning to prune more rapidly.

"She asked me to tell you that…she's sorry and wants to know when you'll be done here?"

"Snivels, tell your owl to shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" Alice sneered, which angered Severus and Ophelia alike.

"Shut up, Diggory! Mind your own business!" Severus spoke to Alice angrily before turning to face Ophelia. "Tell Camilla her _cousin_ is almost as annoying as she is and I'll probably be here until nine."

"Okay," she said sounding a bit sad. He really was not in the mood to deal with irrational girls or their feelings at the moment. "But, I really am not an owl."

"I know you are not an owl, only an ignorant fool would think you an owl," he said, staring right at Alice's puffy and pouty face.

"Shut up, Snivellus!" Alice shouted.

"Shh honey, don't bother talking to him or getting upset by him. We'll be Aurors soon and _they'll_ be taken care of," Frank interrupted as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"They? Who's they?" Ophelia asked with a lot of attitude in her voice.

"You lot, you nasty little Slytherins, a House of Death Eaters, that's who!"

"Longbottom, you are such a prejudiced and poorly informed asshole, you know that?" Severus sneered.

"He is no such thing! The whole wizarding world knows that bad witches and wizards come from your House! You are a shining example of typical Slytherin evil anyway!" Alice shouted. When she shouted, he became angry and gripped onto his sheers a bit too hard, slicing through the thin and fragile trunk of his bonsai tree. He watched as it just fell over onto the table. Everyone in the room laughed, except Severus and Ophelia. He dropped his sheers, removed his gloves, grabbed his bag and stormed out with Ophelia in tow.

"I'm sorry, can you repair it?" she asked.

"No, only a very skilled Herbologist could repair the severed trunk of a tree and since it's not a magical plant, I'm not sure anything could fix it.",

"Will you fail now?"

"No, just the assignment. I imagine I can do some extra credit or something," he said and sighed, hoping that he would have the opportunity to raise his grade.

"What's an Auror?"

"Dark wizard chaser."

"They really think we're all dark?"

"Yes Ophelia, they do and they are wrong," he fibbed, knowing full well all of the boys in his year were budding Death Eaters. Suddenly, she grabbed his outer school robes and pulled him down a different corridor with her as if she were hiding from someone. "What?"

"Shh!" she said peeking her head around the corner. "Him!" she said, pointing at Quirinus Quirrell.

"Why are you avoiding him?"

"I gave him a Valentine today and he's given me nothing!" she said, stomping her foot on the stone floor.

"So, Camilla used to give them to me and I never gave them back…"

"And then today she pulled a prank on you! See, we never forget! I don't want to have to hex him, but I will!" she spoke and stomped her feet again.

"Oh hell," he miffed, only then realizing just how long Camilla's memory was. Severus could not just sit back and watch on as Quirrell made the same mistake he had. "Well, you know Ophelia, the day isn't over yet! If I were you, I'd maybe go back to the common room now. I have to get something from the library and I'll be back there in a few minutes." He watched as she walked away and took the stairs down to the dungeon. He had to save Quirrell, a kid he didn't even know, from making a horrible mistake.

"Hey, Quirrell, over here!" Severus said, as the confused boy looked around and then slowly approached Severus.

"Ye...Yea…Yesss Ssseverr…"

"Yeah, yeah…did Ophelia give you a Valentine earlier today?" he asked impatiently.

"Um…y…ye…yeee,"

"Good, did you give her one back?" he asked as the boy just looked at him blankly.

"Nnn…no, am I supp…suppp….supposed too?"

"YES! Listen to me carefully! When a girl gives you a Valentine, you give her one back or her revenge will be severe!"

"Get away from him, Snape," Alice said walking up right behind Quirrell. "Is he bothering you?"

"N…nooo! He just told me tt…tt…to send Ophelia a Valentine!"

"Who? That Slytherin scum brat who was talking to you in the greenhouse just now?" Frank mocked to Severus. Severus glared at him as he just smiled back. "Don't tell members of our fine House to sully themselves by forcing them to talk to members of your evil and disgusting House!"

"This has nothing to do with you, Longbottom!" Severus fumed as he walked off and hoped that Quirrell kid took his advice. He went back to his common room, happy to see Camilla was no where in sight. He curled up near the fire and continued to read his book. About ten minutes later, Simon came into the room carrying a red piece of parchment.

"Oy Snape, where's the Olga girl?"

"Ophelia, you mean?"

"Yeah, some weird kid asked me to give this to her." Out of nowhere, Ophelia appeared and nearly tore the parchment from Simon's hand. She opened it, read it and then smiled, jumped up and down and ran back inside her own room. "Well, that was simple."

Severus assumed that Quirrell had taken his advice and all was well. She was happy and the boy was protected from her revenge. He'd done a good job despite being so angered.

---

The next day, Severus was walking the corridors on his way to his classes. He'd still not seen or spoken to Camilla, but had to sit next to her in Arithmancy. He decided it was best to just not press the issue and act as if nothing ever happened. He'd not be all buddy-buddy with her, but he'd not hex or cuss her out either. While he headed up the stairs, Quirrell was headed down them.

"Did shh...she get the Val…Val…"

"Yes," Severus interrupted. That poor kid needed to do something about that stutter. "Thank you, you did the right thing, Quirrell."

"But I don't really llllike her and I ddddon't want he…he…her to think I d…do!"

"It's okay if you don't like her, so long as you returned the Valentine, that's all that matters, ouch!" Severus nearly yelped as he felt a hard kick to the back of his leg. When he turned, he saw the familiar blonde and curly locks that belonged to Ophelia as she raced down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Bbbetter you than me!" Quirrell nervously said as he continued down the stairs to his Potions class. Severus entered the Arithmancy classroom and ignored Frank and Alice as he took his seat in the back near Camilla.

"Hi," she said in a nervous tone.

"Hey," he said, bringing his book right up to his nose so he could read it. He felt bad that Ophelia had heard their conversation. But that was all irrational kid crap and, as a Death Eater, he really wasn't going to waste too much time worrying about it. So a twelve year old girl in his House was pissed off at him; there were worse things that could happen in life.

He was embarrassed in Herbology when he handed over a stump to Professor Sprout ,who just eyed him curiously.

"What happened, Mr. Snape?"

"Sort of had a little accident, I guess," he muttered with his head held low.

"I see! Well, this is…um…not good work."

"Can I try another one?" he asked as Alice and Frank rolled their eyes.

"Why should he get a second chance, Professor?" Frank asked, without even holding up his hand.

"Well, normally I would, dear, but I don't have any spares, I'm afraid. You can do some extra credit if you like."

"Sure."

"See me after class, Mr. Snape," she said with a smile. After class, he saw her about his extra credit. As he suspected, the extra credit would not be easy. He was to find a native water plant, collect it and bring it back to the greenhouse. Then he was to re-create the proper environment for the water plant to live in and grow inside the greenhouse. It was going to be a very difficult assignment.

As he was on his way to Potions, the rest of his House mates were heading towards the common room. Camilla ran towards him and stopped him from entering the classroom.

"What?"

"She's upset," Camilla said as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Oh God, now what?"

"Did you make some boy give her a Valentine?"

"That's what she wanted!" he groaned.

"No! She did not! She wanted him to give her one back if he liked her, she didn't want you to force it!"

"Oh, for fuck sakes! You women, you are all insane! In-fucking-sane!" he shrieked as most of the Potions students heard what he was saying from the doorway. "Leave me alone, all of you! Nothing but irrational, over-emotional, vengeful…assholes!"

"Geez man, calm down!" Camilla said defensively.

"No, no way. Women have been fucking with me since I was three and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of my mother, I'm sick of Lily, I'm sick of_ you,_ and I'm really sick of her!" he shouted noticing Ophelia was standing a few feet from Camilla. Camilla looked angry and turned to walk off. Ophelia looked sad, but he did not care. Simon and Avery walked over to see what was wrong.

"Man, what was that?" Avery said as the bell rang for Severus's class to begin.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I swear to Merlin…women are good for one thing and one thing only!" Severus jabbered as both Simon and Avery laughed.

"Only took him seventeen years to figure that one out!" Avery said, patting Severus on the back, while Severus rolled his eyes and sat down to brew some Potions.


	26. The Other Death Eater

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Other Death Eater**

**AN: nurmumtoo, all your questions will be answered...some day. ;-)**

The Saturday after Valentine's Day, Severus found himself wearing his ornate cloak outside, along with Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lily, Mulciber, Avery, Alice, Frank, Camilla and Nancy. They met one hour after the others had their Apparation class inside the Great Hall.

"Today, we venture to the Apparition point and will Apparate towards Hogsmeade!" Miss Alston said with a large smile.

"Lucius Malfoy must have given him that fine cloak. My brother tells me they are close," Black said to Potter and Lily who were listening to him and glancing over at Severus.

"Malfoy can have Snivels and the rest of their crap House," Potter said back as Severus just rolled his eyes. Lily did not defend Severus or his House, but did not mock or laugh along either.

"Like we care what Gryffindork scum says," Mulciber responded as he, Severus, Camilla and Avery walked ahead to the Apparition point. Black and Potter huffed some and walked behind giggling most of the way.

"Hey Sev," Camilla said pensively, sensing he was still angry. She had to run a few steps to catch up to the retreating wizard. "Wait up!"

"Or what? You'll assign detention to me?" he said, not meeting her gaze.

"Look, it's not about me, I don't give a shit if your immature ass is still mad at me!"

"Immature ass? Who's being immature now?"

"Fine. Look, what you did to Ophelia was wrong, Sev."

"I could give a shit!" Severus groaned.

"Yeah!" Mulciber and Avery both replied at the same time.

"She's a member of our House and our House is small, we must stick together!"

"She does have a point, Snape," Mulciber said behind his own laughter.

"Shut up, Mulciber," Severus said in anger. "She's twelve. I was trying to help her. I did her a favor; if she took it the wrong way, I am sorry."

"What should I tell her, then?" Camilla asked.

"Tell her to piss off," Severus huffed, stopping in his tracks and glaring at Camilla. She turned red and looked as if she wanted to either explode or slap the crap out of him.

"Okay, here we are the Apparition point," Miss Alston stated, as all the students gathered around her. "Now, you all know where Hogsmeade is," she said as everyone nodded. "You can see it right over my shoulder. Your goal for today is to get as close to Hogsmeade as possible. Professor McGonagall is posted just yards away, as you can see. Halfway to the village, Professor Sprout will be posted. Near that weird haunted house, you'll find Professor Slughorn, and located at the entrance of Hogsmeade is Professor Flitwick. You will each go one at a time, starting with…you there, in the fine cloak," she said, smiling at Severus.

"Okay."

"Remember your D's, concentrate….go whenever you are ready, son," she said, patting him on the back. He had not been to Hogsmeade as many times as everyone else. But one did not have to have been to the place to Apparate to it. It did make it easier, though. He walked over to the point, closed his eyes and tried to remember what the entrance to Hogsmeade looked like. He used his three D's and ended up staring right at Slughorn.

"Oh, didn't make it, did I?" he asked his Head of House who was smiling at him.

"Well, no, but almost. Good try. Now it's not much further -- try again."

Severus was upset with himself that he did not make it on his first try. He concentrated hard and tried again. That time, he ended up in town about twenty yards from Professor Flitwick.

"Over here Mr. Snape!" the tiny Professor yelled as Severus Apparated to where he was. "Oh, good job coming back here. Did you make it on your first try?"

"No. I Apparated near Professor Slughorn."

"Ah, well, that's still good though. If I were you, I'd go sit over there on that bench so no one Apparates into you." Severus did as he was told and waited to see who showed up next. It was Potter, with a very large and cocky smile on his face. "Good job, Mr. Potter. Did you make this on your first attempt?"

"Of course!" he said with pride.

"Good job! Excellent work, Mr. Potter. Go sit near Mr. Snape so the next person can come through."

"I'd rather not get fleas so I'll stand over near that tree," Potter said, looking over at Severus. He wandered over to a tree that was on the other side of the entrance from Severus. A moment later, Black showed up. He ran to Potter and the two 'high-fived' one another.

"First try! Yeah!" Black yelped, jumping up and down. Next, Lily showed up as Potter and Black both applauded. She walked over to them and Severus watched on as Potter gave her a hug. He wanted to vomit, but was distracted by Camilla who Apparated just a few feet from where he was seated.

"Great job, Miss Diggory! First try?" Professor Flitwick asked. She happily nodded and took her seat next to Severus, who looked away and did not want to speak to her. A moment later, Mulciber showed up. "First try, Mr. Mulciber?"

"You betcha!" he said with pride. He took his seat next to Camilla and began to bite his nails. A moment later, Avery showed up but didn't look very happy.

"First try, Mr. Avery?"

"No. Fourth. I don't even know where I was just before I got here."

"Well, the good news is, Mr. Avery, you did make it here. Good job!" Professor Flitwick said as Frank showed up next. Severus stared straight ahead and tried to ignore Potter flirting with Lily and Camilla trying to talk to him. Over the hour, everyone made it to Hogsmeade and then they had to Apparate back. It took Severus two tries to get back since he wasn't really paying close attention, but he did make it back. Potter, Lily, Camilla and Nancy all made it back to Hogwarts on their first try.

"Great job! Next week we repeat the same thing. Great work, everyone. We'll meet here next week at eleven." Miss Alston said as the students dispersed. He, Mulciber and Avery went over to a nearby tree to smoke. Potter and Black were nearby, but did and said nothing to them. Severus was anxious to get his license and have his Saturdays back. He figured he knew enough after five weeks, but the Ministry seemed to think he needed more practice.

---

On Monday, Severus found himself in the back row of the Defense class next to Avery, with his mind wandering. Professor Hobbs was nice and seemed relatively fair, but taught them little that they didn't already know. She taught them non-verbal spells, which Severus and quite a few others already knew. He mainly spent his time watching Rosier turn red while making faces and still managing to make noise while casting spells. The rest of the time, Potter flirted with Lily and Black flicked off or teased Severus. At least Lupin had the decency to not even look at Severus very often.

On that day, Severus was flat-out daydreaming. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the fact that Ophelia was not speaking to him did hurt him slightly. Camilla was right about one thing: they were a small and hated House; they all needed to stick together no matter what. Overall, he did not care if some twelve year old kid didn't like him, but seeing her leave the room in a huff each time he entered was getting on his nerves. He didn't even know what Professor Hobbs was talking about when he saw a flash of deep green light zoom past his right eye, just barely miss Black's oversized head, zoom right over Alice's shoulder and very nearly hit Professor Hobbs square in the back. She'd managed to step aside one second before the flash of light careened into the black board, melting it in an instant.

Severus did not actually see the spell cast but the only person seated to his right was Avery and there was no one behind him. His first instinct was to stare at him and ask why he'd done that; instead he thought it best to just looked confused like all of the others.

"Who did that?" the normally soft spoken witch shrieked. "That was an acid curse! Who did it?"

Everyone looked around to see if they could find the culprit. Severus turned to see Avery leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed at his chest. Most everyone in the room was staring at Severus, though, not at Avery.

"I'm not going to repeat myself! Who did this?" she shouted. No one said a word as Black glared at Severus. It seemed everyone naturally assumed he'd thrown the acid curse. Why did Avery do that though? Severus was not even aware Avery knew that curse. It was a very old and dark curse, one from his old German dark text that Lucius had stolen and given to the Dark Lord. Why on Earth would Avery throw a curse at the teacher in full view of everyone? "Fine, since no one wants to fess up, I have other methods of extracting information."

"You're not going to _Crucio_ us are you?" Potter asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course not, Mr. Potter! How many of you in here know what _Legilimency_ is?" she asked. Severus could not believe that a teacher was going to cast _Legilimens_ on an entire class. It was an effective method, at least so long as the recipients were not _Occlumens._ Severus highly doubted anyone in the class was, aside from himself, and most certainly Avery wasn't. He'd be found out in a second. Who but the Dark Lord would ask Avery to throw a lethal curse at a teacher? What if somehow Avery knew that Severus was a Death Eater? What if she cast _Legilimens_ on him and discovered that he, along with Severus and Lucius, was a Death Eater? Severus simply could not allow that to happen. He did not have time to think, though; while he was questioning himself, Professor Hobbs had explained what _Legilimency_ was and was already casting it on willing participants.

The first volunteer was Alice. Professor Hobbs aimed her wand at the girl and said _"Legilimens!"_ and then quickly retreated. "Alice did not do it and does not know who did." Next, she cast it on Frank, then Camilla. Severus began to panic. In a few seconds, she'd cast it on him and he had to be certain she did not see his memory of Avery casting the curse. He instead made up a memory of him day dreaming about an upcoming Potions exam that did not exist. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even see the streak of green light until he heard it slam into the board. "I find that difficult to believe, Mr. Snape," she said as everyone in class turned to watch.

"What is that?" he asked innocently.

"I find it difficult to believe you saw nothing whatsoever. We've already established that the flash of light originated here, in this corner of the classroom."

"Well you clearly read my mind, Professor," he spoke back in a calculated tone.

"Why were you daydreaming about your Potions exam this afternoon instead of paying attention in my class anyway, Mr. Snape?"

"Excuse me, Professor, but we have no Potions exam today," Alice quickly volunteered.

_SHIT!_

Professor Hobbs suddenly went from irate looking to deceived. Severus had to think and had to think quickly. He glanced at Avery who was beginning to sweat. He looked so panicked that Severus was convinced he either did not know _Occlumency_, or if he did, he was too emotional to use it.

"Is that so, no Potions exam?" she asked never taking her eyes off of Severus.

"No, we had one last week, no more are due until later in the month," Frank said. Inside, Severus was panicked but he tried his best to look calm on the outside. He quickly formed new fake memories and decided it was in everyone's best interest that she not know that Avery cast the curse.

"Tell me, Mr. Snape, what do you know of _Occlumency?_"

"It's the ability to prohibit others from engaging the mind through _Legilimency_, Professor," he said with his hands still folded on his desk and his black eyes boring into her brown ones. When he looked at her, he suddenly felt panic and fear radiating from her.

"And how long have you practiced it?" she asked impatiently.

"A few years," he confessed. Alice and Frank had completely caught him in his lie, so he had little choice but to confess.

"I see. I must say, Mr. Snape, that I've never encountered anyone so young who could use it, let alone recreate false memories and plant them to cover up your real ones like you just did."

"Thank you," he spoke plainly, as she grew angrier.

"It was not a compliment. Why would someone your age need to use it? It's not taught here. But that does not matter. What matters is you lied to me and are covering up something, which basically is admitting your guilt. I have one other student to interrogate before I deal with you…" she said turning to face Avery.

"Don't bother, I did it," Severus said as Avery quickly turned and stared open mouthed at him.

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to hit the board…I was aiming it…at Black," Severus said and made sure to implant new memories of doing just that as he spoke.

"You did what?" she asked as Black made a face of disgust.

"I tried to curse Black…and I missed."

"You never miss!" Simon said as Severus glared at him and then turned back to look up at his Professor.

"Why did you throw a curse at Sirius Black?" she asked in a calmer tone. He sensed she was relieved that it was not aimed at her but still furious that he'd cast such a deadly curse in a classroom.

"Because I don't like him," Severus said in all honesty. Since implanting the fake memory, he found he enjoyed it and almost wished he had cast the curse at Black. Naturally, Simon was right: he would not have missed. Most of the class laughed when he spoke, but Black didn't look too pleased.

"That is no excuse to curse someone, Mr. Snape!"

"Okay, I hate him. Is that better?"

"No! It's not! That was a vile curse! You could have really hurt someone, including me!"

"Well, you were not my intended target. I won't miss next time," he said as nearly everyone laughed.

"There will be no next time; there will be no curses or hexes being thrown in this classroom, for any reason! Do you all understand me?" she asked as everyone nodded. "You will see me after class, Mr. Snape," she said as he nodded. Once her back was turned he glared at Avery, who still looked panicked.

After class, he remained seated and tried to think of anything to not get expelled. In a million years he'd never throw a curse at anyone for no reason, especially not in a classroom. He had to just play the crazy card, it was all he had.

"I don't even know where to begin. Look at my board!" she yelled, as he noticed the gaping hole in the board, eaten away by the acid. "I can't believe you or anyone would do such a thing, and for such a petty reason!"

"He called me a greasy, faggoty git when I walked into the classroom!" he said. And, it was the truth. There were multiple witnesses to what Black said to him that morning. It wasn't much, but it was the best he had to go on. "I got angry and then he turned and flicked me off," he sneered, once again telling the truth. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Black did deserve to be cursed that day. "I'm sick of him!"

"I understand. Calling you names is just…well, it's rude and immature. If Sirius Black is a rude and immature person, then that's his own problem. It's something he'll need to work on. Just because he's a bad person does not mean you throw acid curses at him. That was a very bad one; need I remind you I am a Healer? I've seen those curses eat away at people's flesh and kill them. This is very serious, Mr. Snape."

"I know," he said, hanging his head in embarrassment. All he was really thinking of was asking Avery why he did what he did. Whatever punishment he'd be given, he'd take it. "I'm working on being more…patient."

"Well, I think you need to work harder. I'm assigning you detention for a week; you'll serve it with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. I'm also going to speak to your Head of House and he may assign more detention if he likes. If you ever throw another curse or hex in my classroom again, I can assure you, you will be expelled. Do you understand me, Mr. Snape?"

"I do."

"Very well. Go on now," she said, dipping her quill into her ink and writing something down that he could not read. He got out into the corridor and wanted nothing more than to get to Avery. He noticed Lily, Potter, Black, Frank and Alice all standing near a stained glass window, no doubt talking about him. When they saw him, they all shut up and moved aside as if he'd hex them all on the spot if they didn't move. He noticed Avery was talking to Mulciber a few flights down. He raced down the stairs and ran into as many people as he needed to in order to get to Avery before the next class began.

When he finally made his way to Avery, he noticed Avery was still sweating but looked very relieved. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him into a little alcove near the base of the stairs.

"Why did you do that?" Severus asked in a muted tone but full of anger.

"Why did you?" Avery asked back as Mulciber peaked in to look.

"Fuck off, Mulciber! I mean it!" Severus said as Mulciber walked away. Severus grabbed Avery's left arm and pulled his sleeve up. He pulled it up just enough to see the bottom end detail of the Dark Mark. Avery was a Death Eater. Severus wasn't alone after all. He quickly pulled the sleeve back down and took a deep breath. "Who told you to do that?"

"Who do you think?"

"_He_ told you to…"

"No, look. I can't tell okay? I was just told to…do something and…"

"No one would ever tell you to cast a curse in class, what do you think -- I'm an idiot?" he asked, noticing Lupin was standing far enough away to not hear but too close for comfort. Severus glared at him and then focused his attentions back on Avery. "Are you trying to get caught? Do you want people to know?" he whispered so low that Avery had to resort to lip reading.

"No, I fucked up, okay? And why did you take the rap for me?" Avery asked in a much louder tone. "What the fuck are you looking at, Stupin?!" Avery sneered, as Severus noticed Lupin was standing right next to them. He obviously heard the part about Severus taking the blame for Avery.

"Quiet…I…I have to go. We'll talk more later," Severus said, leaving the alcove.

"Oy, you can't tell anyone that you know about…"

"Shut up! Know what? I know nothing!" Severus spoke loudly through his teeth. He was in total and complete shock. He wasn't the only Death Eater in his year. Someone other than the Dark Lord had commanded Avery to throw a curse at a teacher in class? No one would do that. If Avery was on a mission for the entire school to know he was a Death Eater, then it was a mission very nearly accomplished. He pondered what he'd learned on his way to Transfiguration. When he entered the classroom, he was naturally taunted by most of the students.

"So, it turns out Snivellus here is a very good _Occlumens_, something the Dark Lord probably taught him," Potter said, but not in his usual joking tone. The messy-haired arrogant boy was serious for once and everyone knew it.

"I wonder if the Dark Lord taught my brother too, or does Slughorn just teach you lot along with acid curses?" Black asked Severus, who ignored him and took his seat in the back. Lupin turned and looked at Severus for a moment. How long would it take him to tell his friends that it was never Severus but that he was standing up for Avery? Probably until the end of class at least.

"They'll all be no match for us, once we're Aurors," Alice said with a cocky smile. If only she knew just how wrong she was. She had no clue what she and her so-called friends were in for. Severus laughed and rolled his eyes.

"What's so funny? You're a murderous little Death Eater swine yourself!" Frank accused as most everyone looked on. Severus didn't even dignify the accusation with a response. He laughed and opened his book to read ahead.

"I love how he doesn't deny it," Potter said.

"He's not. He's no Death Eater," Lupin said as his friends began to laugh.

"And you are basing this on?" Black inquired.

"He's just…not."

"Moony is right. He's a lowly half-blood from the north, too repulsive and disgusting for even the Death Eaters to recruit," Pettigrew laughed as Professor McGonagall entered the room. Severus looked up long enough to notice Lupin was still looking at him. Severus brought his book up to his face to block his view…and to read.

---

Naturally, he was asked to meet with Slughorn before his detention that night. Slughorn had a somewhat defeated look on his face but at the same time looked a little sympathetic.

"What am I to do with you Mr. Snape?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

"It is; take a seat. I guess meeting with Miss Chapman once a week is not enough," Slughorn said, taking a sip of tea. Wonderful, now he'd have to serve detention and talk to her more. "Acid curse? Were you trying to hurt him?"

"No, I know the counter-curse. He'd not have been seriously hurt," Severus admitted.

"Well, a classroom is not the place to throw curses. You are not a first-year. I know you and Mr. Black don't care for each other – but, throwing deadly curses? Really? Even for you this is shocking."

"It won't happen again."

"It never should have happened in the first place!" Slughorn said in a very loud and angry tone. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Slughorn said as the Headmaster walked into the dark and cold office. He was dressed in yellow satin robes and wearing more jewelry than any man should wear, as far as Severus was concerned. "Hello, Headmaster."

"Hello, Horace. Ah, Mr. Snape. The notorious boy wizard who uses dark magic whenever he feels threatened. What am I to do with you?" he asked. Severus was not about to give a sarcastic answer. The Headmaster looked into his eyes and then smiled. "If I offer you one more chance, will you promise not to throw hexes or curses in the classroom anymore?"

"Sure."

"Yes, easily said, Mr. Snape. I highly doubt you'll keep that promise. I'm torn. Rachael Chapman assures me and your Head of House that you are making progress in your sessions. She says you respond well to the therapy and we've all noticed a change in you."

"Yes?" Severus asked, hoping to God he didn't expelled for something he'd never done and would never do.

"You'll meet with her tomorrow and then I guess I'll decide from there. Until then, I believe you have detention in the infirmary tonight, so you best be on your way," Dumbledore said and smiled. Severus rose from his seat, bowed slightly and turned to leave. He got into his room and loosened his tie.

"So, what happened?" Avery asked.

"I still don't know. Dumbledore is mad. Tell me again why you did that, Avery?"

"I…I am not supposed to tell."

"Where did you learn that spell?"

"It…it was taught to me. Man, I'm not allowed to tell, okay?"

"Do you know the counter-curse?" Severus pressed on.

"No."

"Do you know _Occlumency_?"

"No."

"You need to. She would have found you out, _all_ of you!" Severus said staring at Avery's left arm as he spoke. "Surely you don't want that."

"No," Avery said, looking down at the floor. He looked humbled and embarrassed. "Could you teach me?"

"Yes."

"You, you are not mad that I'm…well, you know."

"No, I'm not mad," Severus said, taking a seat next to Avery on his bed. Rosier and Mulciber came into the room, so their discussion had to end. "I'll tutor you, tonight downstairs in the dungeon, third classroom on the right, ten o'clock, okay?"

"Sure…thanks, Snape."

"No problem," he said, removing his outer robes. He threw on his black jumper over his school trousers and made his way to the infirmary. His punishment wasn't very bad. He was to re-label all of her potions vials, remove the ones that were expired and mop the floor. At nine o'clock his detention was over so he headed back to his common room. He still hoped that he'd not be expelled and that Rachael Chapman would never find out the truth about Avery.


	27. The Occlumency Instructor

**27-The Occlumency Instructor**

Severus arrived in the dungeon classroom to find Avery waiting for him. Avery was a very tall and hairy man with a perpetual five o'clock shadow and a clearly hairy back. For such a large and burly man he looked very small that night.

"Okay, you should just take a seat Cleven," Severus said motioning to the chair near the window beneath the lake.

"Severus, look man, you weren't supposed to find me out. No one is supposed to know," Avery said holding his head low.

"Well you're doing a shitty job of pretending not to be a Death Eater. That stunt you pulled very nearly got you caught. If I hadn't intervened…"

"I'd be caught and on my way to Azkaban. I know. I can't believe you did that for me."

"Well I had to do something. It was obvious that someone put you up to that. It was obvious to me that you are a Death Eater. How can the Dark Lord win this war if his people do stupid things and end up in prison?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Avery asked meeting Severus's gaze. Severus took the seat across from him and stared deep into Avery's blue eyes.

"I think so. Everyone _knows_ all Slytherins are Death Eaters. We can't let them be right now can we?"

"We?"

"Like minded people you twit," Severus muttered in disgust. "We all know the Dark Lord will win this war but he never will with fools like you under him!"

"It's a shame you can't be one of us," Avery said lowering his head further. He really had no idea who he was talking to it seemed and that was a good thing.

"Yeah, real shame. Okay for _Occlumency_ you need to remember a few basic things. Firstly you never know who is a _Legilimens_ so it's safe to assume everyone is. Most people who practice _Legilimens_ practice like Professor Hobbs, using a wand and a verbal incantation. However it's not unheard of for people to do it wandless and non-verbally. Therefore it's best to keep your guard up at all times, understand me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now pay attention. You can not tell anyone that I'm giving you these lessons or that I am a skilled _Legilimens_, understand?"

"How did you…"

"Just keep it to yourself. Now I'm skilled but not great," he fibbed as he rose from his seat. "I can only do it with a wand, so you'll know when I'm invading your mind. The first thing I need you to do is empty your mind of any thoughts and all emotions. Whatever emotions you are feeling you need to just ignore. Get rid of them. I find it best to picture my emotions as if they were something tangible, like socks or something. I just envision myself throwing away the angry red sock and the melancholy blue sock until the drawer is empty.

"After you have emptied your mind of emotion you need to guard your thoughts. Which thoughts do you want the _Legilimens_ to see and feel and which you don't. For instance let's use today as an example. You know that she was going to invade your mind. She was also going to look for one specific thought or memory. She did not care what you got for your sixth birthday or when you had your first kiss, she wanted to know if you threw that curse and if not, if you knew who did.

"Therefore don't waste your time and efforts erasing your sixth birthday present, just focus on the curse throwing. Now _Occlumency_ is not something everyone can do and most who can are not very good. I find it best to start training by telling you to remove the image of you throwing that curse from your mind. Just remove that memory, picture a blank piece of parchment and only a blank piece of parchment. Look at the parchment and see nothing but the white. Nothing but white. Don't think about the curse or anything else for that matter. Blank mind. Now if you achieve this she'll gaze inside and see nothing. She'll know you are hiding something or assume you have the intelligence of Rosier whose mind is naturally blank," he said as Avery sat with his eyes closed but laughed at Severus's remark. "Like I said, she'll see a blank wall and know you are hiding something but what are you hiding? She may never find out. So for now, I want you to do that.

"I'm going to attempt to invade your mind, your thoughts and your emotions. I'm looking to see you throw today's curse and today's curse only! Therefore I want you to just empty your emotions and picture only that blank parchment. Are you ready?" he asked as the closed eyed man sat still but nodded once. "Open your eyes so I can do this. Okay…one, two, three…_Legilimens_!" Severus spoke and aimed his wand right at Avery. He had not practiced with the wand and the incantation in a long time and had forgotten just how much detail he could pick up.

He was whisked away as if he were literally sucked through Avery's eyes and into his brain. Inside he saw images and was overcome with emotions. The emotions changed with the pictures. The detail was amazing compared to the dullness of the wandless _Legilimens._ There he barely saw anything but hazy images and could feel emotions but these were much clearer. Naturally Avery did nothing to stop Severus which made him happy to practice his exploration.

He saw what he needed to see and then broke the spell. When he realized he was back in the classroom he saw Avery on the floor.

"Train-set," Severus said as he leaned down to offer Avery a hand.

"What?"

"Your sixth birthday present, it was a magical train-set. Very nice, now get up," he said as Avery got back into the chair. "You did…poorly. I vividly saw you cast that curse and you were terrified when you did it to boot! Now listen and do as I say, _Legilimens_!"

---

They worked for one hour and Avery made no progress. Severus didn't expect him to. He told him it was best to practice and they'd meet again the next night at ten. Severus wanted to see more of the Dark Lord and how Avery got involved with the Death Eaters but he never was able to see any of that. Watching the boy jerk off in the Slytherin shower and picking his nose while reading his Quidditch magazine was way more than Severus ever wanted to see. At least he knew he was not the only one who jerked off in the shower.

The next evening he was to meet with Rachael Chapman before serving his detention which meant no dinner. His stomach growled the entire time he was with her. He explained how Black's statements upset him and that he just wanted the annoying creature to shut up. He apologized for casting such a dangerous spell and assured her it'd never happen again. She seemed to believe him but was troubled to hear what he'd done. She told him she wanted him to write her an essay about how he really felt about Sirius Black and anyone else that angered him.

He thought it was absurd but was left with little choice. Later that night he and Avery were once again in the class room. Severus basically repeated his speech from the night before. That time he saw some of Avery's memories but mostly saw a blank piece of parchment. A step in the right direction. The next night Severus told him to plant a false memory. He told him to imagine Potter casting the spell and to make it believable. When Severus invaded his mind he did indeed see Potter casting the spell. However he felt humorous emotions from Avery and Potter's hair was longer, messier and lighter than usual. He also stood about seven feet tall and was boasting a rather large zit on his nose. After Potter cast the curse he jumped like a girl and then fell to the floor instead of taking his seat back.

"Okay, well…that was….good I guess. You got Potter's look all wrong and you thought it was funny. In reality you would feel surprised maybe, angry even. If you wanted this memory to pass inspection his description must be accurate, to the tee. If he was wearing a blue sweater that day then you'd have to re-create that. If you put him in a red one but witnesses could testify it was blue you'd be found out!"

"Man, that's way too much detail. And that's exactly what that wanker looks like too!" he said. It was then that Severus realized that was precisely how Avery saw Potter. What if Severus saw Potter in a different way? If he ever planted a fake memory would Potter look real or fake? He'd already messed up by planting a memory of a fake test and people testified that his memory was fake. Severus wasn't as good as he thought. He'd himself need more practice it seemed.

"Okay, well that was good. Just…keep it up. Practice more. How do you feel?"

"I feel good. I understand what you are saying. It's really, really hard, way harder than I thought. It seems like to be good you'd have to practice constantly and use it often. And like what you said about details, his hair not being the right shade, I'd never thought of that."

"His spectacles are circular not square by the way."

"See man, I didn't know. The guy is an asshole so what do I care?"

"Maybe you should avoid planting false memories using him then." He and Severus talked some about nothing of importance and then returned to their room. Severus was not certain if Avery was telling Mulciber and Rosier everything or not. In the end it was no big deal if they knew really.

---

A week passed and Severus never got expelled. He finished his detention and was a free man. He did write Lucius on the two-way and told him of Avery's odd behavior. He did not mention the Dark Mark but did imply that the boy had bad taste in body art. Lucius seemed to know exactly what Severus's was referring to. Severus also did not mention the _Occlumency_ lessons either. The fewer people that knew about his skills, the better.

Ophelia was still not talking to Severus and Camilla seemed rather cool as well. The whole school heard about the acid curse and the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry was still raging on. Most in Gryffindor expressed interest in the new Auror training program and all of them assumed their counterparts were to be their targets. The last Friday of the month all of the sixth years got to meet in the Great Hall after dinner to learn more about their careers.

Most had already decided by the end of their fifth year and that day was a follow up. For the first time the Ministry sent officials to Hogwarts to discuss their careers with the students.

"Students, today we have a few Ministry officials here to discuss some careers. Now I know most of you are set on your career but there is still time to change your mind. After you leave Hogwarts some of you may pursue something all together different," Dumbledore said to the crowd of sixth years. "First I have Alastor Moody and he's here to discuss the Ministries new Auror Training Program. I also have Healer Rebecca Weasley who is the Chief of Staff at St. Mungo's to discuss careers in Healing. There is also an accelerated program available for those who qualify," Dumbledore said as Severus instantly perked up and was immediately interested in what she had to say. "And lastly Officer Zane from Azkaban to discuss careers as prison guards."

"Yikes! Who'd want to do that?" Camilla asked Avery who grunted and shook his head.

"You know why they are doing these accelerated programs?" Mulciber asked Severus.

"Because they are losing the war," Severus said beneath his breath. The Ministry was getting desperate. Mulciber and Avery nodded and smiled as a very tough and ugly man named Alastor Moody took to the podium.

"I am Alastor Moody and I am an Auror. I know you all know what it means to be an Auror but today, the need for those qualified in my field is higher than in any time in history. You all know there is a war being waged. No doubt many of you will fight in it. Some will be on our side," he said glancing at the Gryffindor table, "and others…won't," he said staring at the Slytherins. Most of Severus's classmates groaned and grunted some while others in the room giggled slightly. "These are desperate times children. Desperate times call for desperate measures. We need trained and qualified Aurors and we need them now. In short, we need you.

"We all want to live in a free world and it's us Aurors that ensure that freedom. The other side is mounting an army; well it's us Aurors who will fight on the front lines of our collective army. Now, for those of you who are interested in freedom and your rights as human beings come and join us. Normally it's a three year course; we've got a new accelerated course that's only two years. Two years of intensive training. Not everyone will make it. But I feel it's your duty to try!"

"The Ministry is very desperate it seems," Wilkes said to Severus who nodded and was still shocked at what he was hearing.

"I heard they're going to allow Aurors to cast Unforgivables," Mulciber whispered.

"No, that'll never happen. That goes against everything they stand for," Severus noted.

"Desperate times…remember?" Mulciber asked as Severus felt a lump in his throat.

After Mr. Moody, the Healer got up and spoke. She pretty much echoed what he said. The war had many victims and Healers were needed. There was a two year program available through St. Mungo's for those with top grades and references. Next the Azkaban representative pretty much said the same thing as the others. The normally two year program was down to fifteen months. After they gave their speeches, interested parties could go and meet them face to face. Severus instantly made his way towards Healer Rebecca Weasley.

Only one other person, a Ravenclaw named Byron Moore, was interested in the accelerated Healer's program. The two waited patiently nearby her to speak to her.

"Hello, am I to assume you both are interested in the program?" she asked as both boys nodded. "Very well. Let it be known that I'm personally against this accelerated program. The Ministry however feels we have a Healer shortage and therefore, need as many new Healers as soon as possible. What is required are top notch N.E.W.T. scores and I do mean top notch, straight "O's gentlemen.

"The required N.E.W.T's are Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Extra consideration is given to those who pursue two more. We are particularly interested in those who take Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmacy. You will also need two letters of recommendation by N.E.W.T. level Professors and the Headmaster. Also two personal references from non-family members. An essay is required as well as a personal interview. We also give special consideration to those who have some work or volunteer experience in the field. Do either of you have any questions?"

"When does the program start?" Severus asked.

"The letters and interviews will be submitted before you take your N.E.W.T exams. We will then have your exams graded first and would be notified seven days after you complete your last exam. The training will begin one week after that."

Severus smiled and took note of everything she'd said. The grades were not a problem; two letters from faculty should be simple enough. The Headmaster already promised him a letter. Lucius would write one for a personal reference but he was not certain who his second one would be. Work experience was another matter. He'd have to find a summer job it seemed.

"Here son, take my card, feel free to owl me if you have any further questions," she said handing him her business card. He smiled and bowed slightly as she nodded at him. He then headed back to where his roommates were hanging out.

"Snape, let's go smoke," Avery said tapping him on the shoulder. "You got ciggys right?"

"Of course," he said leading the way to the court yard. Most of the students decided to take some time outside that evening. Severus and all of his roommates sat near one of the large trees while Potter and his gang sat near another one not too far away.

"So, all those Gryffindorks think they are going to be Aurors, how funny," Avery said lighting up.

"Just wait, they are no match for us," Mulciber whispered winking at Avery.

"Us? Who's us Mulciber?" Avery asked in a mocking tone.

"All us Death Eaters of course, isn't what that weird looking Auror bloke was saying?" Mulciber answered sarcastically.

"Let them continue to think that," Severus added, lighting up his own cigarette. No teachers were in sight and the few Prefects present were smoking as well. "Let them stereo-type us and fear us, it's easier to control people who fear you."

Severus's roommates looked rather impressed with the smaller wizard. He was just speaking the truth after all. After half an hour, Mulciber and Rosier headed back, leaving only Severus and Avery left from their group. Potter and his gang were still all nearby but Lily and Mary had gone back inside. It was still winter and very cold outside; the ground was starting to ice as well.

"So, you are practicing still?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I may not be as good as you but I try."

"I'm not good, if I were good I'd not been caught and the whole world would not know that I am an _Occlumens._"

"You have a point. Shit man I gotta piss. You coming back inside? It's nearly nine."

"Yeah, let me finish this and cast my little mint spell, I fuckin' hate the smell of smoke in my robes," Severus said taking his last puff. Avery turned and began to walk back as Severus put out his cigarette. He then cast his mint green spell to remove all the smell of smoke from him and the taste as well. Avery was a few paces ahead when Severus walked by Potter's gang on his way back inside. If the school thought he was some kind of vicious Death Eater then they'd not even try to hex him. Or so he thought.

"We don't need accelerated Auror training to rid the world of that filthy Snivellus," Black shouted. Without thinking Severus turned and had his wand aimed. As he suspected all four members of Gang Potter had their wands and Black had an absolutely insane look on his face. He was out for blood. When Severus gazed into his eyes he felt a vicious rage and hunger. Black was out to do major damage and perhaps, kill. Severus instantly hit them all with his red lightning curse. All four boys dropped their wands and began to convulse as the red pulses of lightning struck them.

"Stop, stop! Sev, a teacher is coming!" Ophelia shouted. He felt tugging on his robes. He looked down to see the girl who had not spoken to him in two weeks. He stopped the curse and watched as the four boys fell to the ground in pain. Then he heard Ophelia scream and shriek as she fell to the ground. "Sev, hurt me, quick!" she whispered loudly.

"What?" he asked.

"What's going on here?" Professor Sprout said coming out into the court yard. Ophelia began to howl and scream louder. Severus looked down to see what was wrong with her. "Why, why are you screaming dear?"

"Sirius Black and James Potter threw a curse at me!" she yelled as tears began to fall from her cheeks. Severus looked at her in confusion for a moment before he realized what she was doing.

"And Severus had to stop them!"

"She's lying!" Sirius Black shrieked from his station on the ground.

"I am not! You hexed me, both of you!" she whined and cried. "Quick Sev, do…something!" she whispered to him. He quickly cast a quick swelling spell on her ankle. She smiled but then began to cry violently. She was a very good actress.

"I'm astonished at you boys. Sixth years hexing a little girl!" Professor Sprout said in a stern tone heading over to Ophelia.

"She's lying, he hexed us! She's just a lying little Slytherin!" Black nearly screamed.

"See! He hates me. He hates me and teases me and tells everyone I come from a House of Death Eaters!" Ophelia cried.

"Mr. Black that is a very nasty thing to say! To hate someone just because they are in a different House. Your own brother is in that House. Slytherin is a fine House! Both of my parents were in Slytherin!" the Head of Hufflepuff House spoke. Severus had a new found respect for his Herbology Professor. "And this is not the first time I've heard you saying disparaging things about this House and my own!"

"But Professor, she's lying!" Potter spat.

"I'm not! I just came out here to tell Severus it is nearly curfew, he sometimes forgets, and then Black started teasing me! He called me a Junior Death Eater and then he and Potter hit me with a hex! Look at how swollen my ankle is!" she lied as Severus looked over at Potter and his gang with pride.

"Oh yes I see, you poor dear," Professor Sprout said in a very soothing and maternal tone. "Mr. Snape, would you be a sweet boy and take her to the infirmary?"

"Sure thing," he said helping Ophelia to her feet.

"You four, you all appear to be injured some. I think you may need to go to the infirmary as well. Firstly ten points each from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student! And you will all serve one week's detention!"

"But Professor, really! She is lying!" Black retorted.

"Don't make me take away more points for your accusations. I've caught you more than once hexing students in the corridors. It must stop!" she quipped. Ophelia was holding Severus's hand as he led her back inside and towards the infirmary. He glanced back and smiled at Potter and Black before looking down at the very good actress.

"Why did you do that?" he asked noticing she was not letting go of his hand. The girl limped some but the injury was purely cosmetic. "You'll have to be injured for real now you know."

"I do. There, behind the Salazar Slytherin statue, just…I don't know, hex me…make it quick though," she said as he led her behind the bust.

"I don't know what to do that won't hurt."

"Nothing. It'll hurt. My punishment for lying I guess. Just do something, quick!" she pleaded. He didn't want to but since he had no choice he hit her with a magical slap. Since he was so near the slap hit her hard, very hard. So hard it knocked her off her feet. She turned over her ankle as she fell and probably sprained it. "Ouch!" she shrieked.

"I'm so sorry," he said leaning down to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just….sore," she said once again taking his hand. She held his hand the entire painful walk to the infirmary.

"So we're friends again?" he asked the girl who gripped his hand tightly. As they walked a few second year Ravenclaws and some first year Gryffindors saw them and giggled.

"I guess. I'm still mad at you. That was an evil thing you did to me Severus Snape! I hate Quirinus!"

"As you should. The boy is obviously blind if he does not share your affections."

"You just don't know what it's like to love someone and for them to not love you back, and for no good reason!"

"Perhaps I do know. Maybe he does not like Slytherins?" Severus asked not wanting to dwell on his own broken heart.

"Seems no one does."

"Why did you do what you did tonight?"

"I hate Sirius Black. Reg does too! I hate James Potter. I think he's a shitty Keeper too!" she exclaimed as he had no choice but to laugh. "And I didn't want you to get into trouble again."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I heard what you did last week. I think throwing an acid curse at that blasted Sirius Black is brilliant by the way."

"Thank you again," he said with a warm smile at the limping witch. He felt terrible that she had to sacrifice herself for him just the way he did for Avery.

"You again Mr. Snape, your detention is served I thought," Madam Pomfrey said.

"No, Ophelia is injured," he said as the actress instantly began to cry for the school nurse.

"Oh now sweetie, what happened?" she asked the crying girl.

"Sirius Black and James Potter hit me with some hex!" she said very convincingly.

"We did no such thing! That lunatic hit us!" Black said coming into the infirmary with the limping Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew.

"He hit them after they hit me! He was…defending my honor," she lied. She lied so well Severus raised his brows and was very impressed. When Madam Pomfrey turned to get her charts Severus watched on as Ophelia stuck her tongue out at the Potter Gang as Severus giggled slightly to himself.

"Madam Pomfrey! She's lying!" Potter whined.

"Hush. How shameful for you four adults to hit an innocent girl!"

"She's lying! Typical lowlife Slytherin liar!" Potter shouted as Ophelia grabbed a hold of Severus's hand again in fear.

"Enough! I've had it with you four and others making scathing and untrue remarks about my House!" she said as Potter and Black both dropped their mouths. "Yes, I am a Slytherin and I'd think twice before you insult my House again! Now, be seated and let me examine you!" she said as the four injured wizards sat down on the beds.

"I'll leave her in your trusty hands Madam Pomfrey," Severus said smiling at the Gryffindors as he turned to leave the infirmary.

---

The next morning Severus got up early to head to his Apparation class. He had skipped dinner the night before and was actually hungry. If he hurried he'd make it before breakfast was done being served. He arrived in the Great Hall and took his seat next to Avery and across from Wilkes. He was trying to digest his waffle when Ophelia limped over next to him.

"Hey Sev. Boy do I have gossip for you!" she said sitting next to him and wrapping her hands around his arm.

"Ophelia, I'm not your girlfriend, I don't do gossip."

"I do," Wilkes said staring at the girl and smiling. Before Severus could sip his milk. Severus wanted to make a scathing remark but everyone in his year and Regulus gathered around to hear the gossip.

"Well, as I was saying," she said making a dirty face at Severus, "I was in the infirmary last night, did you all hear?"

"I did," Camilla said.

"Well yeah, you walked me back, anyone else?" she asked as her friend Betsy sat down next to her to listen on. Before Severus knew it nearly the entire Slytherin House was gathered around to hear the gossip. "Okay so last night I was minding my own business and those wankers Potter and Black hexed me!" she flat out lied. He didn't think she'd lie to everyone. All the members of the Slytherin House gasped at the same time and then they all turned to glare at Potter and Black. She winked at Severus when everyone's head was turned.

"Go on," Severus said taking another bite of waffle.

"Well, Severus being the honorable wizard he is defended me."

"Honorable? Insane is more like it," Avery said as most of the House laughed. "But that's the way we like ya man."

"Yeah, wouldn't have you any other way," Wilkes said toasting his juice at Severus who rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, so he walked me to the infirmary. Those idiots managed to sprain my ankle. But he hit them with that wicked red lighting curse, all four of them, at once!" she exclaimed as Avery and Mulciber clapped some while others laughed. "So they were all injured. They were more injured than me, so Madam Pomfrey treated them first. Oh and she was in Slytherin!"

"Really?" Camilla asked in an astonished tone.

"Yeah, she told Potter and Black she's sick of them trashing our House! Okay so here's the gossip part. So she gave me a mild pain potion that was going to make me sleep for an hour so she could treat them but I didn't take it."

"Brave girl," Regulus said. Ophelia smiled proudly and then continued.

"So, Madam Pomfrey said they were hit with some serious dark magic, she did not know the counter curse. She said they'd just be in pain and would feel a little wobbly for a few days. That really made them mad, so when she went to go treat a Hufflepuff who was brought in having an appendicitis attack, they started to talk about Severus. And boy, the stuff I found out," she said staring at him and smiling. It seemed the news wasn't bad.

"Well? Go on!" Severus instructed as he lost interest in his breakfast.

"So, first Black said that you are definitely a Death Eater! I mean, how rude is that? That's a serious accusation to make. Then that Pettismut freak said there's no way because Severus is…"

"A half-blood," Severus admitted as all the first years shrieked and gasped. "Old news, everyone already knows."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ophelia said rubbing his arm some. She looked up and smiled and then continued on. "Well yeah, that's what he said and then Lupin said there's no way you are a Death Eater because he said it's not in your nature."

"What? What the hell man?" Avery interrupted.

"That's what Potter said! Then Lupin said that Sev and he were friends once!" she said as everyone at the table gasped and shrieked again. Regulus made a gagging noise as Wilkes threw a hash-brown at Severus.

"You wanker Snape!" Avery joked.

"What? I thought he was a nice and normal person, I was clearly wrong," Severus said in a defensive tone.

"God, then he was friends with that nasty red headed mud…"

"Shut up Mulciber!" Severus urged. "I believe you said you had gossip? This cant' be it Ophelia."

"Oh no, there's more. Anyway they teased him and said you cast some spell that put bed bugs in their beds or something…"

"Oh that is true and that is legend man…classic Snape right there," Wilkes said raising his hand for a high five but Severus just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Okay so then they all said that there is no way Severus and all of us, _all_ of us, are not Death Eaters!" she said as most of the first years gawked. Avery and Mulciber laughed and Camilla looked insulted. "Then, here comes the good part…are you all ready?" she asked as everyone leaned in to listen. "Black said…he's petrified of you!" she exclaimed staring right at Severus. Severus was in a bit of shock but quickly smiled a very genuine smile. Most of the Slytherins laughed and then turned to laugh at Black who was looking up from his table.

"They should fear him, he's the most powerful of all of us," Rosier said and it was probably the smartest thing he'd ever said.

"So then Pettismut guy…"

"Pettigrew," Severus corrected.

"Grew laughed at him and Potter told him to shut up. He said he feared Severus too! He said anyone in their right mind should fear him. He said Severus was dangerous, lethal and out right crazy."

"I'm not crazy," Severus muttered in a deeply offended tone.

"No man but let them think you are man, makes you even _more_ powerful," Avery said with lifted brows and a cunning smile on his bearded face.

"Listen, Black said that the only reason he and Potter tease Severus was because they are so afraid of him. Then Lupin said he's not that bad and it's all an act and they laughed. Then he said that it was never him who threw that acid curse, it was Avery but Severus took the rap and he didn't know why!"

"Is that true man?" Wilkes asked Avery who turned to make a face at the Gryffindor table and ignored the question.

"Of course it's not," Severus lied.

"Potter said he hopes that Severus is a Death Eater so he can kill him. Black said he knew Severus and all of us were and he was going to join some army to kill us all. Then that Lupin kid laughed but then said he'd join up too. Then they said the next time they saw Sev alone, they were going to just hex him so bad he'd pass out, then they were going to lift his sleeve to prove that he's a Death Eater, and then they were going to kill him."

"And they think I'm the crazy one? They sound insane," Severus said in a light tone. He hoped they were lying but they probably weren't. There was no way to hide or cover the mark either. He simply had to be on top of his game at all times and not let that happen. "Besides, I'm no Death Eater."

"I know Sev. Pettigrew and that Lupin kid said that you aren't either. But they are pretty sure the rest of us are. And they can't wait to leave Hogwarts and kill all Slytherins."

"Those total fucking assholes!" Mulciber said just loud enough for Slughorn to look his way. Everyone at the Slytherin table was turned and staring at Potter and Black. Quickly everyone at the Gryffindor table was turned and staring back. Severus had a feeling a riot was going to ensue at any second. Unfortunately it was Mulciber who hurled the first bowl of scrambled eggs at the Gryffindor table.

That was all it took for every kind of food known to man being thrown in every direction. Then half of the Slytherins ran to the Gryffindor table and the two Houses began to fight each other both physically and magically. Severus had quickly grabbed Ophelia and threw her beneath the table. He looked over at the Head Table to find only McGonagall and Slughorn present. Both were on their feet with their wands in their hands. Severus looked up and saw Mulciber was attacking Lily with a body bind and he was about to cast something horrible on her. He didn't even think before he spoke. He climbed up on the bench, aimed his wand at the center of the room and screamed "_Finite Incantatem,"_ at the top of his lungs. In an instant the entire room was silent. Both McGonagall and Slughorn were staring at him and were apparently victim to his spell ceasing as well.

"Thank you Mr. Snape," McGonagall said as Severus stepped down and helped Ophelia up. "Fifty points from Slytherin for starting a fight!" she said as Slughorn glanced her way curiously. It was unclear if he was mad that she took points from his House or did not allow him to do it. "I'm astonished at you. Mr. Mulciber, I saw you throw a bowl at the Gryffindor table. One month's detention to be served with Mr. Filch!"

Normally that would be a harsh punishment but Severus would talk to his great uncle and ask for some leniency. He looked over to see that Lily was okay and no one was injured in the riot.

"I'm astonished at all of you," Slughorn stated calmly. "My House, you will proceed to the Potions classroom immediately!" he turned to face McGonagall and gave her a slight bow.

Everyone made their way back down to the dungeon and no one spoke except Mulicber and Avery were laughing some. Everyone took a seat and awaited their fate.

"That was un called for. Mr. Mulciber, Professor McGonagall was lenient on you. Fighting in the Great Hall is unacceptable! Thank heavens for Mr. Snape, not that Professor McGonagall and I could not do that same thing. He was simply faster. Fifty points to Slytherin for Severus Snape breaking up such a bad riot," he said looking benevolently at Severus. "Okay, Apparation class is taking place out at the Black Lake today. Everyone else is confined to the common room today as punishment," he said as most of the students groaned.

Severus had no idea how he was able to cast such a strong spell and so quickly. All he could think of was stopping Mulciber from attacking Lily. It was amazing what one could do when they set their mind to something.


	28. Searching for Water Lobiela

**28-Searching for Water Lobelia **

**AN: Thanks to my beta Ambiguity! **

**Also thanks for the reviews. To answer one reviewer's question, the plan is for Snape Revealed Part IV to end with the canon death of Snape so, yeah, it will go that far. This installment is taking forever for me to write, 8 months! Part I only took barely 4. Part III for me will require close to no research, which does take up a lot of time, so I should be able to breeze through that one. There are no canon events ever mentioned of his teaching days at Hogwarts prior to Harry's arrival, so it will be fun to write...IF I ever get there! My broken finger is not helping, slowing me down a lot on the writing. Okay, enough of me...enjoy!  
**

After the riot, Severus and his roommates made their way to the Black Lake. On that day they were to Apparate from one side of the lake to the other. The part of lake chosen was narrowest part, making the Apparation relatively easy. Severus was pleasantly surprised when he arrived on the other side in one piece and on his first try. Potter, Black, Avery, Lily, Camilla and Frank all made it to the exact same point and on their first try. The others all made it, but landed further away from where they were supposed to land.

Slughorn and McGonagall kept a close eye on all of the students that morning. The Gryffindors remained huddled near the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, while the Slytherins remained on the other side of a very large tree closer to Slughorn. Black and Potter were shooting furious glances at Severus and Mulciber, but nothing was ever said.

Upon their return to the common room, they too were confined for their punishment. Severus took the opportunity to begin his research for his extra credit Herbology project. First, he needed to search for which water plant he wanted to retrieve. Since spring was a month off, it didn't leave him much time to harvest the plant. Before he could even think about what environment to recreate, he had to decide on the water plant. The plant he chose was a native plant called a water lobelia, which could be found in the more shallow parts of the Black Lake.

He made notes and drew a few charts and schematics of the environment he was going to recreate for them once they were harvested. It didn't take long for the very bored House actress and pathological liar to take a seat on the couch next to him. She may have helped him out, but he wasn't in the mood to explain to her what he was doing.

"Your extra credit?" Ophelia asked, plopping down next to him.

"Yup," he said, not looking at her and continuing to draw out his habitat.

"Did you Apparate today?"

"Yup."

"Man, being in fuckin' lock-down sucks!" Mulciber screeched from the other couch.

"Must you use that language in front of children?" Severus asked as Ophelia looked offended. He gave her a quick sarcastic smile and then returned to his own work.

---

Two weeks passed. Severus was never caught by the Potter gang alone. They still called him names. Potter still won games and charmed the teachers. Severus still saw Rachael Chapman and got nothing out of it. To most everyone's shock, winter came to a sudden end mid-month. The trees even started to bloom, which meant that Severus could finally harvest some water lobelia.

From what he'd read, they were found at the other end of the Black Lake, where there was a shallow, almost marshy area. The best way to get there was to Apparate, but Slughorn would not give him permission to do so unlicensed. The next way for Severus to get there was to fly. However, everyone was outside enjoying the weather and he'd be seen. The next most logical way to get there was by broom. Severus hated brooms, and more importantly, brooms hated Severus. Walking would take too long. There was one other option, but Severus did not like it: boat.

Severus could not swim. Severus had never been on a boat. Severus was not a fan of water. It was still very cold outside and a day cruise was not what he had in mind. He actually had to read up on how to row a boat. Hogwarts had many boats for students to use, mostly for Herbology. On the last Saturday in March he decided to just take the boat and harvest his plant. After Apparating class, most of the students went to watch the man himself -- James Potter and James Potter alone -- beat the entire Ravenclaw team.

Severus brought nothing but his wand and some containers for his plants. He went to the tiny dock area near Hagrid's hut and began to untie on of the rowboats. He was certain he could row to the other side in about one hour, collect the plants, and then one more hour to row back and be back for dinner. He untied the boat and was about to step in when someone called out his name. He recognized the voice in an instant and rolled his eyes before turning to face her.

"What, Ophelia?"

"Where are you going?"

"To collect the specimen for my Herbology project."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't care," the witch said as Severus finally looked at her and smiled.

"You are not dressed properly."

"What? These robes are wool, I'm quite toasty actually," she said with a smile. The girl was wearing light pink robes with a gray cloak. This wasn't a picnic.

"Next time."

"Why not this time?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you are a very annoying girl?"

"Only my sister and brother…and mother…papa does sometimes…granny too."

"So, it's established that you are annoying then?" he asked stepping into the boat. She smiled and walked over as if she was going to step into the boat. "Where do you think you are going?"

"On this boat. Please?" she whined. Well, perhaps she could help him collect the plants.

"Fine," he said, taking both of her hands and helping her into the boat. She sat opposite him as he kicked the boat off and into the lake. It took him a few minutes before he found out how to operate the boat. At first, he was just rowing in circles but he eventually figured out how to row properly.

"You're really not good at this, are you?" she asked. He glared at her and continued to row. "You don't like boats, do you?"

"No."

"Why? They are fun!"

"Not to me."

"You're not having fun?"

"No."

"I am!"

"Good for you."

"Why are you so mean?"

"If I am mean then why did you insist on joining me today?"

"Because I know it's all an act. You are not mean, but you aren't nice either."

"Lovely."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A Healer. And I am grown up. What do you want to be?"

"Quidditch player…or a rock star. Both pay really well," she said as he laughed.

"Yes, they do."

As they made their way past the pitch, they heard the crowd chanting "Potter! Potter!" She made a gagging sound and he just sighed.

"My sister just loves your friend," she commented.

"Okay, that's good, I guess," he said, still angry that Wilkes dumped Camilla for another woman.

"I think they'll get married."

"Wonderful," he replied.

"And have lots of babies. Do you want babies?"

"No!" he nearly shouted. The witch made a shocked face and then sneered at him.

"Why?"

"If they are all as loud and annoying as you, forget it!"

"They are not, I'm special," she said as he began to laugh again. She may be annoying but at least she was funny.

"Babies are loud and they…leak. And, they smell."

"When's the last time you were around a baby?" she asked with her arms crossed. It just then dawned on him; he'd never actually seen a real baby up close before.

"I still don't want them. I don't plan to marry either."

"Why not? It's fun!" Ophelia said as Severus gave her a perplexed look.

"How do you know?"

"My parents have a lot of fun and a lot of sex!"

"What?" Severus asked as he stopped rowing and just stared at the girl in bewilderment.

"That's what married people do! They have fun and lots of sex, that's how babies are born, you know," she said with confidence.

"Really? I thought we were all hatched," he giggled as she began to laugh.

"I want four, maybe three, I haven't decided."

"Well, you have fun while having so many babies. We do need more Slytherins in the world, so it's actually not a bad idea for you to have so many children. So long as you marry a fine and proper wizard, that is."

"Like I'd marry a mindless Muggle or some_ dipshit_ wizard!"

"Ophelia!" he laughed and could feel his face blushing, "Language!"

After about an hour, they made their way to the other end of the Black Lake. The flowers were in bloom and he had her reach over the side of the boat to collect them. He instructed her to roll up her sleeve and dig deep into the sand and collect them by the roots. She got him at least ten fine samples that he shrank down, put into containers and then placed inside one of his inner pockets.

He turned the boat around and began to row back. His arms were weak and sore, but maybe he'd at least finally develop some muscle, so he didn't mind much. He rowed for about five minutes when he felt something hit the boat. He stopped rowing and looked around him. Ophelia grabbed on to the sides of the boat tightly and looked very worried.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, something hit us," he said, looking down. Since the Black Lake was black, he could not see much in the water. "Perhaps just a merman," he said beginning to row again. She smiled slightly but still hung on tightly. A moment later, something brushed up against the boat harder. So hard, Severus dropped one of the oars. "Shit!"

Ophelia squealed and the boat rocked again. With the second rock, the other oar went overboard.

"Shh…it's okay," Severus said, getting his wand out from his robes. He aimed his wand at the water and spoke. "_Accio_ oars!"

Instead of the oars coming straight up out of the water, the boat capsized. Severus saw a very large creature swim by and realized it was the giant squid. Ophelia screamed, but Severus couldn't scream as he went straight under. He did not know what to do and he panicked. When he panicked, he opened his mouth and ingested lake water. He felt his light robes floating up around his head as he sank deeper and deeper into the lake.

'So this is how it ends,' he thought to himself. He could hear his heart racing and felt terrible pain in his lungs. The water was still freezing cold and he could feel his fingers going numb. Since he was going to die and be eaten by the giant squid, he decided to stop fighting the inevitable. They say to drown is the worst death. It was painful and very scary, but once Severus realized he would be dead in the next twenty seconds or so, he realized it wasn't all that bad. Maybe his mum was dead and he'd be seeing her soon. See her where, though? He was not a religious man.

It suddenly dawned on him that not being religious while facing one's death was not a good thing. He began to wish he'd been exposed to religion more. The Hebrew God seemed pretty violent and vengeful, the Christian God seemed too weak, the Muslim God demanded too much, and then he thought maybe the Buddhists had it right. Karma was a good thing. Severus had led a relatively good life. Perhaps in his next life he'd be happy, rich and handsome. Bring on the Nirvana.

As he felt the last bits of his life being squeezed from his body by the water, he felt a violent yank and then was being pulled upward. When he got to the surface, he coughed and tried to see what was going on. Everything was blurry and the pain of his lungs having water in them was too violent for him to even care who his rescuer was. He did see a pink blob nearby and assumed it was Ophelia -- who else would have saved him, after all? She was tugging on him and trying to get him to land. His head bobbed above the lake and then went beneath. She grabbed him tightly and swam him back to shore.

When he got on land, he coughed up all of the water. It rushed out of his nose and mouth as he continued to choke. He felt her banging her hand against this back the entire time. The more he coughed, the less water came out as he finally rolled over onto his back and took in a very deep breath.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" she shrieked. He shook his head 'no' and continued to cough. He was also shivering from the wet clothes and freezing water. "You can't swim?" she asked as he continued to shake his head no. "My God! Why did you take a boat if you can't swim?"

"I didn't plan on swimming," he struggled to say as he continued to choke and cough. "That's what the boat was for!"

"What did that to us?"

"The giant squid," he said, rolling over to his side and trying to sit upright. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I can swim. You just vanished and then I saw bubbles coming up!"

"I thought you were a merperson at first," he confided to the girl who saved his life. She came over next to him and gave him a hug. Both of them were shivering and wanted nothing more than to be dry and warm. "Okay, let's get dried off first," he said combing through his pockets to find his wand. It wasn't there. "Oh fuck! Oh, my God!"

"What?"

"My wand! It's gone! NO!" he shouted as he ran closer to the water. "Do you have yours?"

The girl searched her robes in a rushed panic. He ran over to her and searched through her pockets as well. Then they both looked into each others eyes in horror.

"What do we do?" she asked as he moved away and sat in the sand. He buried his face in his hands and began to weep. That wand was priceless. Almost literally. His uncle hadn't even paid if off yet! Severus was very protective of his wand. He took the best care of it. He'd never get another wand like that one. That one was his and his alone. "How do we get back?" she asked while tugging on his arm. It seemed there were more pressing matters than his missing and precious wand.

"Um, I don't know. Let…let me think," he said as she embraced him tightly.

"I'm so cold," she said through chattering teeth. He hugged her back, noticing the bits of body warmth he was getting did feel good.

"I know, me too," he whispered back.

"Can you make fire?" she asked.

"Not without magic," he confessed and then suddenly realized just how much trouble they were in. "I can't do anything without magic."

"How do we get back?" she asked with a tear in her eye. He held her more tightly and rocked her; it just seemed instinctive to do so. He was still in shock from his near death experience, in shock and mourning for his wand, and too cold and panicked to think clearly. Instead, he held her and rocked her until he could calm down.

---

His fob-watch was unharmed and had wonderful weatherproofing charms on it. Two hours passed as they sat and pondered their fate. She was shivering badly and, according to his watch, the temperature had dropped to two degrees Celsius. He did not want hyperthermia to kick in. He felt like if he left, his wand would be lost for all time. But they could not stay. The walk would be a very long one, over mountains and hills and would take days. Someone would come looking for them at some point, but he did not wish to be rescued. That left him with only one other option and he did not want to use it unless it was necessary.

When Ophelia began to cough and hack and appeared to be running a fever, it became necessary. He was not sure if he could do what he needed to do with no wand for that far a distance. He'd even break the Apparating rules but without a wand, he could not do that. He had to fly.

"Okay, Ophelia, there's one thing we can do, but I'm not sure if it'll work," he said to the shivering witch who had a very stoic look on her face.

"What?"

"Well, if I do this, you must keep this a secret. Tell no one, Ophelia, and I do mean no one. Ever!"

"Okay, what?"

"Do you swear to tell no one, not even your sister?"

"YES!"

"Okay, well I'm not sure if I can do this, and carry you for that long a distance, but I think our only option is…to fly."

"I didn't bring my broom!"

"No, I don't need one. I can fly unaided," he confessed as she just stared at him.

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not. It's very difficult but I think it's our only chance; now, I'll have to carry you," he said, helping her up. "And I can do it wandlessly, but never this far and never carrying someone and never over water, so…it may not work."

"Well, just try your best," she said as he walked over to an area that had no trees. It would take every ounce of strength and power he had to carry that off. He decided some practice runs were necessary. He decided to try to fly first alone and see how it felt. It took him about two minutes of hard concentration before he hovered. Once he hovered, he flew low about one hundred yards and then back again. Ophelia was smiling and clapping as he touched down near where she was.

He tried again and took flight quicker that time, longer and faster. His next practice run would involve carrying Ophelia.

"Can't you just teach me to fly?" she inquired.

"No, I don't think it can be taught. I've been doing it my whole life, and I only know one other person that I've seen do it and it wasn't far or for very long."

"Who?"

"Lil…no one you know. Okay, wrap your arms around my neck but don't choke me. You may need to wrap your legs around me once we get in the air. I'm going to try to just fly over the shoreline so if we fall or you fall, you'll land on the sand. I'm going to just go as far as I can without falling, okay?"

"Okay."

He smiled and she smiled back. She removed a large chunk of his bangs from his eyes and placed them behind his ear. He didn't allow many people to touch him and especially not his hair. Lily and Lucius were the only people he knew of that ever touched his hair and lived to tell the tale. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. It took a lot of concentration and he was nervous about flying tandem. After a minute or so, he felt his body levitate a little. He looked over and concentrated on where he wanted to fly.

He found it was similar to Apparating. He just set his mind on where he wanted to go, how fast he wanted to go and how high he wanted to go. At first, she squealed in his ear and then began to laugh. He found he was able to fly so long as he concentrated without any issues. He landed on the ground about a kilometer from where he'd left. It was the longest he'd ever flown.

"Wow, those Apparating lessons really helped with this, this was simple and with no wand," he said to the shivering witch. "I think I can fly across the lake and I doubt it'll take more than five minutes to get back to Hogwarts. What do you think?"

"I think it was fun! You did great. Let's go for it."

"Okay…now we need to have a story as to how we got back; this won't work."

"We'll just say we capsized closer to the school and walked back," the Queen liar said with a smile. He smiled back and took flight again. That time, he went faster and higher. He did not want to be seen and the sun was just beginning to set. He made sure to fly over the lake as fast as he possibly could. The freezing wind in his face did not feel good. All he wanted was dinner and a warm fire. She kept squealing and laughing the entire time which did break his concentration some, resulting in them nearly falling into the lake. He regained his concentration and made it to the other side.

Once back on land, they were still a few mountains away from Hogwarts. He'd have to fly higher than he'd ever flown to clear them. He felt physically drained and very weak. He was not certain he'd be able to do it, especially while carrying a witch too. He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. The two just barely made it over the mountain and crashed down on the other side. Neither was hurt but both were startled at the harsh landing. They had a four kilometer walk back to Hogwarts after that. If he flew, he felt certain students practicing for Quidditch would catch them.

On their way back, both were exhausted, hungry, and in pain. He'd never been so cold in his life and he once again began to mourn for his wand. When and where would he get another one? She took his hand again and even though he didn't want to hold her hand, he obliged. The poor girl had saved his life and was not feeling well either.

It was black out when they arrived at the doors of Hogwarts. He didn't even wonder how bad he must look. They had dried off hours ago, but their clothes were muddy, and, if his hair looked anywhere as bad as hers, then he was looking far worse than usual. The two weary students walked down the corridors and made their way to the dungeon. No one gave either one a second glance.

Severus walked into the common room and went straight to his room. First, he unloaded his plants that he could not even put into stasis. He'd just have to ask his roommates to help him later. He then got his toiletries and made his way to the loo. Ophelia appeared to be doing the same. Once inside, he peeled off his muddy clothes and scraped the mud out of his boots. He then got beneath the stream of hot water and let it pour down his entire body. The water was not as hot as he usually set it to, but his frigid skin seemed very sensitive to the water. His feet and hands were tingling but he stopped shivering after a few moments. He washed his hair and every inch of his body.

As soon as he turned the water off, he began to feel cold again. It was not a pleasant feeling at all. He hurried into his warmest pajamas and his heavy terry cloth robe. He brushed his teeth and noticed he really did need a shave. He'd been shaving magically and it did a decent enough job but without his wand, he'd have to shave for real. Naturally, he had no idea how to do that. He drank his acne potion and made his way back to the common room.

"Snape? Bedtime?" Avery laughed as Severus walked into the room so tired he could barely speak. "Man, it's only seven!"

"I…don't…care…" was all he could muster. "Oh, wait, I need your help," he said just before going up the stairs to his room.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need you to cast a stasis charm on my plants. My wand is lost at the bottom of the Black Lake. I'm too tired to explain, just do it…please."

Avery looked worried for a moment. Without a wand, Severus's aggressors would torture him for certain. He followed Severus to the room and placed the plants in stasis. Severus asked him to turn up the heat from the stove as he crawled into his bed. Even with four blankets and his robe, he was still shivering.

"Don't worry, Snape; we'll protect you until you get another wand. We all stick together, don't we?"

"Who's we?" Severus asked from beneath the pile of covers.

"Like-minded people. Even if you can't really be one of us, I consider you one of us," Avery said before closing the door behind him.

Severus ignored his growling belly and sank into some of the deepest sleep he could remember. When he woke up, the sun was shining and all of his roommates were gone. The clock said it was noon. He got up and made his way to the common room. All of his roommates and Wilkes were near the fire playing cards.

"Oh, good, we were about to send an elf to pummel you. We're starving," Wilkes said to the drowsy wizard.

"So go eat."

"We can't, we're waiting on you!" Avery said.

"Why?"

"Because without your wand those assholes will kill you, that's why! We need to walk with you to the Great Hall," Wilkes said with a smile.

"Oh," Severus muttered. He hated that he needed bodyguards because some immature Gryffindors were insane with hatred for no good reason. "Well, let me pee first and get dressed. I'll be quick."

---

The five boys walked to the Great Hall together. Once there, Severus ate two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, had one bowl of cheese and potato soup, two apples, one pear and a large helping of Yorkshire pudding. Most of his roommates looked on, as they'd never seen him eat so much.

"That fucking giant squid capsized my boat and my wand and I went straight to the bottom," he said while sipping his soup. "Ophelia had to rescue me."

"So you owe her a life debt now?" Rosier inquired as it dawned on Severus that indeed he did.

"Why? Can't you swim?" Mulciber asked.

"Shouldn't that be obvious? No!" Severus roared.

"Why take a boat if you can't swim?" Wilkes asked.

"Okay, well, idiot, I took a boat because it was supposed to keep me from getting_ into_ the water now, wasn't it?"

"The giant squid had other ideas," Camilla remarked casually. Severus met her eyes and shook his head. "I hate when squids do that."

"I'm very anti-giant squid at the moment," Severus replied. "Even worse, my wand is gone…forever," he said in a mourning tone.

After he was done, his roommates walked him back to the common room. He finished his drawing for the lobelia habitat and did some studying. The longer the day went on, the more depressed he became. No other wand would ever truly be his. No wand could completely be his. He tried not to think about it but the thought was all-consuming.

His roommates walked him as far as they could to his Arithmancy class the next morning. He never needed a wand in that class and no one else knew his wand was missing. Charms and Transfiguration would be a different story.

"Today, class, we transform this little house plant into a large tree. Now, you have all been practicing for the last week, I expect you will have no problems. We'll start with Mr. Black," McGonagall said as the black haired boy rose and stood before the class. He admired the tiny plant for a moment before aiming his wand. He spoke the incantation and the tiny daisy was turned into a very large vine at least six feet high. "Excellent work, Black, five points to Gryffindor for excellent execution," she said as he smiled innocently. "Miss Evans?"

Lily turned a small violet into a very large bushel full of plump fruit.

"Excellent work, Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor for perfect execution and master creativity."

Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew all did very well. All received five points, which made Severus's stomach turn. Nancy's tree was rather small and looked a tad bare, Alice's tree was short and fat and looked nearly dead and then it was Severus's turn. He held his head very low and was very embarrassed as he walked to the front of the classroom. In the next minute, all of his aggressors would know that he was wandless and would attack him without a doubt. They'd probably find the Dark Mark and he'd be sent to Azkaban, all because of the stupid giant squid.

"Well, Mr. Snape…we're waiting."

"I don't have my wand," he muttered, still looking straight down to the ground.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have my wand," he confessed, looking up to meet the witch's gaze.

"Am I to understand that you came to class without your wand, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes."

"Why would you, of all people, do such a thing?" she asked sternly.

"It's at the bottom of the Black Lake," he stated as the entire classroom erupted in laughter. McGonagall looked suddenly very startled and sympathetic.

"I see…well, I normally would never do this. However, we've not had a student in nearly thirty years with a grade point average as high as yours. I'd hate for yours to be lowered because you dropped your wand in the lake. You may try to use mine," she said, pointing her long and crooked wand at him. No one was more stunned than he at her offer. In a million years he'd never let anyone touch his wand, let alone use it. He took the wand from her and aimed it at his rose. He spoke the incantation and aimed the wand. The rose instantly turned into a very large and handsome rose bush equipped with over one hundred bright red roses which made the classroom smell like a garden.

"Phoenix?" he asked his Professor, who looked most impressed.

"Yes," she said with a smile as she took her wand back. "Excellent work. Ten points to Slytherin. You must get a new wand though, the sooner the better, Mr. Snape."

Severus sat down in his seat and wondered how he'd get to his Charms class without being attacked. When Transfiguration was over, he left the room with his head hung low only to find Camilla and Mulciber waiting for him in the corridor. They both walked him to Charms where they had an exam and no practical work to perform. In Potions, he had to ask his Head of House to light his flame for him. After class, he was too depressed to even eat.

He sat near the large window beneath the Black Lake and stared out into the vastness of the lake with feelings of dread overcoming him. He needed a new wand. He could not rely on bodyguards forever and being discovered would be worse. He was staring out the window and not paying much attention when he saw something white flashing in the water. He blinked a few times and looked to find a red flash of light beneath the lake.

"Could it be?" he said aloud. He looked closer to find a mermaid holding something in her hand that really looked like his wand. He banged on the glass window to get her attention. She looked over and then swam over. If only he could communicate with her. He pointed to his wand and then pointed back at himself time and time again, hoping she'd understand. She smiled and pointed up, towards the surface.

Severus didn't even grab his cloak. He ran full-speed out of the dungeon, up the stairs and out through the courtyard. He wanted to fly, but too many people were hanging around for him to risk it. When he got to the edge of the lake, he saw nothing. He had no choice but to walk into the water. The water wasn't very deep. He had to make a decision. He could live without his wand or maybe die trying to get it back. He wanted his wand and he'd do anything to get it. He walked into the freezing water and stuck his head beneath. The sun had set; there was still some sunlight but hardly enough for him to see. He came up for air and ducked his head down again. A few moments later, he saw the mermaid swim up to him. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Are you looking for this?" she asked in a clear and lovely voice. Severus nodded since he could not speak back. She smiled flirtatiously and swam around him a few times. "What will you do to get it back?" she asked. He had to stand up again to breathe before going back down beneath the water. He shrugged his shoulders and moaned something that sounded like "I dunno."

She swam around him a few more times and kept holding his wand up for him to see. He reached his hand out to take it and she swam off. A moment later, she swam back. He wished he could just speak to her. He opened his mouth and spoke beneath the water while trying not to drown.

"That wand is mine," he pleaded.

"I know. I like it."

"Me too!" he said as she laughed. She swam around him again and handed him his wand before giving him a tiny kiss on his cheek. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said before coming up for more air. Only then did he realize Ophelia's wand was still missing. He went back down in the water for a moment to find the mermaid was still there.

"There's one more," he instructed, beginning to choke. She smiled and swam around him again.

"I know who has it," she said as she swam off. He got out of the lake and sat on the shore for a few moments. He gazed at his wand and never remembered being so happy. A few moments later he saw splashes in the lake. He walked back in and looked for the mermaid. She smiled and handed him the smaller brown wand. He smiled back and walked out of the lake.

Once back on shore, he dried himself off and walked back to Hogwarts. He stowed both wands in his robes pockets and actually walked into the Grand Entrance with the largest smile on his face imaginable.

"Oh, Snivels!" Black shouted. Severus looked up to find all four of his aggressors standing in the Entrance near the base of the stairs. Three of them had their wands aimed right at him. Severus didn't break his smile or slow down in his stride. He walked up to them, reached both hands into his pockets and grabbed his wand with his right hand and Ophelia's wand with his left. He pointed both of his arms at the boys and cast his spell.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted and aimed right at Black and Potter, both of whom dropped their wands and flew back at least fifty feet. He instantly aimed at Lupin and Pettigrew and repeated the spell. Both boys responded in the exact same way. All four boys were knocked out as he walked by them. He bent over and retrieved all four of their wands before stowing them and continuing to the dungeon.

When he entered the common room, he called for Ophelia who was seated near the fire. She looked up and he magically threw her wand over to her.

"Oh! You found it? HOW?" she yelled, running towards him to give him a big hug.

"A mermaid had it," he said, noticing the same mermaid swimming near the large window a few feet from him. She smiled and jumped up and down before running to her room to show her friends. Severus's roommates all applauded as he sat down on the large black sofa near the fire place. He stared into the rolling fire feeling more joy and pride than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Never taking his eyes off the fire, he reached in his pockets and removed a yellowish wand that appeared to be mahogany.

"So long, Potter," Severus said as he threw the wand straight into the fire. It cracked and popped a few times before succumbing to the flames. All of his roommates along with Regulus and Camilla gasped when he tossed it into the flames. Next, he reached and brought out a short and thick wand. "So long, Pettigrew," he sneered as he threw the wand into the flames. Next, a reddish wand that was very rough and bent was brought forth from his robes, "Good-bye, Lupin," he said throwing it fiercely into the fire. "And Black…"

"No, wait!" Regulus said removing the white wand from Severus's hand. "That wand has been in my family for four hundred years!" Severus let him have the wand. He looked over as Regulus held it firmly in his hand before throwing it into the fire. He then smiled and got up to leave. Apparently bloodlines did not run as thick as Severus had always thought.

**AN: In Fahrenheit it was 35 degrees that day when he capsized.**


	29. Boogie Nights

**29-Boogie Nights**

The next day, McGonagall lent her wand to Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew to perform their Transfigurations. Potter did well, Black set off some sparks at first, Lupin's Transfiguration turned out all wrong, and the second Pettigrew touched the wand, he blew up a desk and all the candles extinguished. Severus laughed as they all lied and said they broke their wands while wrestling. Seems they didn't want to tell the truth about Severus taking them. Without wands, they could do him no harm. Unfortunately, that was the last day of class before the Easter break. All four would come back to Hogwarts sporting new wands.

Severus was surprised that Lucius was waiting for him at the Apparation point instead of Dobby. Severus had three more lessons before he could get his license and then he wouldn't be inconveniencing anyone anymore. Lucius appeared to look well, despite wearing atrocious deep green and violet robes. The older he got, the more eccentric his wardrobe got.

"Severus! You're nearly grown!" the blond man said, sporting a large smile.

"I think I stopped growing and I doubt I've changed in the last three months, Lucius."

"Well that hair on your face has grown…are you wearing your watch? Is the knife on you?"

"What's with all the questions?" Severus asked noticing Lucius appeared rather hyper that evening.

"Nothing, I'm just full of energy and happy to see you! You really need to shave, haven't you learned yet? Your acne is better, but your hair looks like crap," the fidgety wizard said. It was then that Severus noticed that not only did Lucius have a pimple on his chin, the first Severus had ever seen on him, but he looked a little plump too.

"Are you retaining water or something Lucius?"

"What? How can a man retain water? No…why do you ask? You ready to go?"

"Slow down, man! Is that a…zit on the Malfoy chin?"

"Oh, yes, well Narcissa says it's probably wedding jitters, nerves and stuff…ready to go? You look ready! Did you pack? Trunk? I don't see it…"

"Oh my God, man! What's wrong with you? You're acting very odd."

"Nothing! Ready, let's go!" Lucius said, grabbing Severus so hard he winced. In an instant Severus was on the grounds of the Manor. Lucius was walking so fast towards the Manor that Severus had to jog just to keep up.

"So, I've been meaning to talk to you about this new program the Ministry has…" Severus trailed off, noticing Lucius was taking a rather large gulp from a pristine silver flask. "What's that?"

"Nothing, a new drink, some kind of health drink anyway; new program you say?"

"Yes -- an accelerated Healer's program. Have you heard of it?"

"Heard of it?" he said, raising a brow and sporting a very wicked smile. "I wrote it, I proposed it, and I got it passed. You're welcome, by the way."

"You did that? The Auror one too?"

"Good Merlin, no! That was some asshole Auror Moody's idea. The Dark Lord needs Healers; you didn't think you were to be his only one, did you? He'll need at least four or five and he needs them sooner rather than later."

"But what if others in the program decide not to support the Dark Lord?"

"Well then, we'll just make sure they don't make it through the program now, won't we? You didn't think I was the only Death Eater in the Ministry, did you?"

"No. It's just…I mean…if you are in the Ministry, then the coup should come soon and we won't need all these Healers…"

"Listen, you, don't worry about it. Is it your job to worry about these things? Are you the brains behind the entire war? No, and neither am I. We'll need Healers. We'll need them after the war too, you know. He wants you to be a Healer, so I'm making it easier for you to achieve that. I'll make it more difficult for others, done."

"I don't need help. I can do it on my own, you know."

"Oh, Merlin," Lucius said, stopping to take another gulp from his flask. He let out a silent belch, which shocked Severus further, and then resumed his fast pace towards the Manor. "I know you don't need help, but take it when it's offered. It took a lot of wooing that Weasley bitch to get her to agree to this."

"But she doesn't agree."

"She does! I assure you, she voted for it; now, whether or not she wanted to vote for it is up to debate."

"You sure have a lot of power for just being a Hogwarts Governor."

"More than you know, anyway…it's good to be home, isn't it?" he asked, putting his arm around Severus as they reached the front door.

"This isn't my home; but, yeah, I guess."

"You are always such a downer, Sev and by the way, I don't see another residence that you dwell in, which makes my house yours."

"I guess technically the house on Spinner's End is mine now," Severus realized while entering the foyer.

"Roach haven is more like it, no…I insist you stay here this holiday, you're going to be very busy," Lucius said, throwing his violet cloak at Dobby who was waiting for them. "Dobby, refill my flask and I prefer it cold!" he yelled, throwing the flask at Dobby who caught it after it hit him between his eyes.

"Busy? Well, that's what I was trying to talk to you about. I need to find a summer job in the field."

"Yes, yes, done. Whatever job you want, it's done. Just pick one and let me know."

"I don't need your help, Lucius."

"Oh, really? Where's my bloody flask, you maggot?" Lucius screamed as Dobby came running into the great room with the silver drinking vessel. He grabbed it and gulped most of it down in one huge swig. "Go and try on your own, I understand. It's important."

"Thank you, Lucius," Severus said, happy to finally get his way.

"And when you fail, talk to me and I'll get you the job." Lucius had to have the last word.

The two took seats opposite each other in the sofas near the fireplace. Lucius continued to drink his 'health drink' as if his life depended on it. When he finished, he demanded Dobby bring him more.

"You said I'd be busy, Lucius?"

"Ah, yes. Tell me, Severus, what dances do you know?"

"That's easy! None!"

"Sarcasm is not necessary. You must know one."

"Nope. I don't think Snapes dance…or Princes either, probably."

"I'm sure Princes danced, all purebloods dance -- it's almost required."

"Well, since I'm not a pureblood, I'm not required to dance."

"Actually, you are -- required, I mean, not a pureblood, of course."

"Required by whom?"

"You. actually. You will be required to dance at my wedding and this is the last time I'll see you before my wedding, ergo you must learn how to dance this week. And you should do just fine. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Narcissa is probably hungry. We are to meet her there and we're all having dinner. You know -- us, the Lestranges. I also suspect the Dark Lord would like a word with you this week. I hope you brought comfortable shoes. And we must do something about your facial hair. It does not suit you. Also, your hair-hair is pretty bad too. I know it's the potion but, my Merlin, Severus, really!"

Severus rose from his seat and got within inches of Lucius's pimply and plump face. He was looking to see if Lucius's pupils were dilated. After he established that his pupils were fine, his next task was to see what 'health drink' Lucius was ingesting.

"Did you inhale a coca-plant, Lucius?"

"No! Why?"

"You are acting…odd. And very, very hyper. And you've gained weight."

"You are not a Healer yet, so please sit down -- preferably over there -- and leave me alone. You must learn to dance, as I was saying earlier."

"Why, again?"

"It's tradition. The person who introduced the couple gets the first dance with the bride, actually. It's a big deal."

"But I didn't introduce you. Technically, I'd imagine McGonagall did!"

"Well, you are the reason we are together, which makes you the person who must dance with her. There's nothing you can do to get out of it. If you die, I will make an _Inferius_ out of you and you'll still dance, so no point trying to get out of it! Are you hungry? I'm hungry, Dobby!" he shouted, which startled Severus. "Give me more health drink!"

"What is that _health drink,_ Lucius?"

"I don't know. Dobby found it in the store a few months ago. It's supposed to be like a Pepper-Up, but it gives you endless energy, which I need these days. It's all I drink now."

"I've never heard of it."

"He said it's new. It's delicious, too! Come, I'm starving. Narcissa is meeting us there."

"Where?"

"The Rose and the Lamb, it's a steak house. Do be a good chap and eat some steak this evening," Lucius begged, heading towards the floo.

"I don't think so. I assume they serve fish?"

"You are such a bore Severus Snape," Lucius mocked, stepping into the floo. "Diagon Alley."

---

"Severus! Did Lucius tell you the good news?" the lovely Narcissa Black clad in pale blue robes asked as she hugged him dearly.

"What news?"

"Oh love, we just touched on the subject," Lucius interrupted as he leaned in to kiss his fiancé.

"Oh, I'm teaching you how to dance!" she said with a large smile. Severus did not want to dance. He thought, with his large feet and lack of overall class and grace, he'd make the most horrid dancer. So he smiled a very fake smile instead.

"Whoopee," Severus groaned.

"Come, I'm starving. That health drink usually keeps me full all day, but, for some reason, I'm just famished," Lucius said, wrapping his arm protectively around Narcissa's tiny waist.

"Maybe you should cut back sweetest…on the drink," Narcissa toyed and then kissed him on the cheek.

"But it makes me feel so good!"

"It's making you bloody fat!" Bellatrix interrupted as they arrived at the table. Lucius gave Bellatrix a very sadistic smile and then bowed as lazily as humanly possible before pulling out the chair for his fiancée.

"Good to see you again, Severus," Rabastan said with a genuine smile.

"Is it, though?" Bellatrix asked, as Severus took his seat with a huff. The entire dinner was long and boring. Severus wanted to just go to sleep. His salmon was cold and his potatoes were runny. The asparagus tasted like 'asparag-ass' which is exactly how he phrased it when he spit it back out. At least Rabastan laughed. His chocolate mousse was more like a chocolate drink and the entire two hours were spent with Lucius speaking in one non-stop run-on sentence. He finished his flask of health drink early on, and was angered that he had to drink wine the rest of the evening.

He talked Severus's ear off the entire walk back to the floo and all the way up the stairs, until Severus simply slammed his bedroom door on the talking wizard's face.

"That was rude, Severus!" Lucius shouted through the door. Severus collapsed on his bed happy with the quiet but filled with terror for his first dance lesson. He could not relax for long. Within minutes of lying down, both he and Lucius were being summoned.

---

The summons was a simple one. The Dark Lord wanted to know how classes were and what talk of the war Severus had heard. Avery was never mentioned, but the Dark Lord did ask if Severus was excited about the new accelerated Healer program. After that, he asked to speak to Severus alone. He gave him another task, a simple one. He was asked to spy on the other students in his year. The Dark Lord wanted to know more about other students not in Slytherin and he wanted Severus to report back to him as soon as summer vacation began. The entire visit was maybe five minutes long and then they were back at the Manor.

To shut Lucius up, Severus told him how he disarmed the Potter gang and burnt their wands. Lucius's reaction was typical. He laughed so hard, he cried and couldn't stop for at least ten minutes. Finally, Severus walked back to his room to get a good night's sleep. Narcissa was to arrive at ten in the morning to teach him to dance.

---

Severus got up around eight and joined Lucius who had a new pimple on his cheek and looked as if he'd not slept well. Severus instantly opened the paper to view the help wanted ads as he ate his eggs and toast. Lucius ate one hard-boiled egg and drank two glasses of his mystery 'health drink'. Dobby mentioned they were running low, so he left to get more before Lucius threw a fit.

"There's plenty of jobs. At least sixteen that I can call on," Severus commented while chewing his dry toast.

"Good, Severus. You know how to apply for a wizarding job don't you?"

"Not really."

"Well, there are two ways. One way is, you just go to the person you wish to work for. Older wizards prefer this method. Even if that wizard is not hiring, you go to him in person and express interest. Drop off a resume and try to talk to them. Then, when a position opens, you hope they remember you and owl you. The second way is_ this_ way. You find who's advertising for jobs and owl them your resume and a letter of intent. If they are interested in meeting you, you meet them and hope they hire you."

"This is bullshit!" Severus snapped at Lucius.

"This is how it's been done for at least four hundred…"

"No, not that…this!" Severus huffed as he pointed to an ad for Lucius to view.

"'_Purebloods only need apply_.' What's so offensive about that?" Lucius mocked.

"Well, I mean, that's…shitty!"

"It's his right, Severus. What's shitty is the '_Muggle-bornes only need apply'_ crap I'm reading so much of these days. It's like some people want to hire mudbloods only to show how open-minded they are, it's absurd!"

"Why not just hire the right person regardless of blood-lines?"

"Oh Merlin, Sev," Lucius said, laughing as he drank his drink some more. "Who'd want to live in a world that operated like that? You've got a lot to learn, kiddo."

"Don't ever call me kiddo again…Lucy!" Severus sneered as Lucius shot him his middle finger while boasting a large smile.

---

A gray-clad Narcissa Black arrived promptly at ten in the morning to begin the dance lessons. Her robes were shorter, just above her ankle and she wore her hair back in a ponytail. Severus had finished sending his letters of intent to all the sixteen employers and had Dobby owl them. He was dressed rather casually in his school trousers and a black jumper.

"Hey you," Narcissa said, winking to her intended who rose from his seat the instant she entered the room.

"Darling," Lucius acknowledged, leaning in to give her a kiss. "Well, Severus, are you ready?"

"Sure."

"Is that what you are wearing to the wedding?" she asked.

"No."

"Good," she sighed along with Lucius. "If you brought proper robes, you may want to change into them. Dancing in robes is more difficult then dancing in Muggle clothes, or so I'm told. You better practice in robes."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said, taking his last sip of tea. He changed into his standard black robes and his boots and met her back downstairs.

"Okay. Do you have any dance experience at all?" she asked while Lucius massaged her neck from behind.

"None."

"Oh. Well…let's see. I'd like to teach you three different ones, and maybe more if you are any good. We'll start out with something easy: the waltz."

"Okay, I've heard of that."

"It's very simple, Severus. For now, I'll dance with Lucius and you watch, then we'll try. It's a very easy dance. It's a box step. This is just a basic, standard dance with no frills. If you could turn on the phonograph, please?" she asked. The music was Brahms as Narcissa quickly schooled him on, and the music was light and lovely. Lucius stood about five inches or so taller than Narcissa. He was wearing tighter robes that morning, which showed off his growing waist. "You'll notice Lucius will lead; the man always leads, so pay close attention," she said and then turned to face Lucius.

Almost as soon as the music started, they began their dance. Lucius cradled her waist in his left hand and held his right arm out and up. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand out and up in his. Within a second of the music starting, Lucius stepped forward with his left foot and then slid his right foot forward to join his left. Narcissa instinctively placed her right foot back a step and then brought her left foot behind to join the right. The two moved rather elegantly. Both were smiling and staring deeply into the other's eyes. After he completed the box step they made a slight turn so they were facing away from Severus and then they repeated all of the moves until they were back where they began, turned again and started over. It looked ridiculously simple and almost mathematical.

"I can do that!" Severus spoke, walking closer to the couple.

"I'm sure you can. It's easy, but don't be surprised if it takes you a few tries to get it just right," Lucius offered as he gave Narcissa's hand to Severus.

"Okay, Severus, first, I'll lead so I want you to look down at my feet and do what I do, but the opposite. So when I step forward, you will step back. We're going to do just one step, simple box step, okay?" Narcissa asked, taking the lead stance.

"Sure," Severus responded, putting his head down to see her feet. Lucius turned on the music and Narcissa stood still.

"Okay, when I say three, we'll start. One, two, three," she spoke quickly as she took a step forward. Despite Severus looking down at her feet, when her right foot moved forward, he moved his right foot back instead of his left. "That's okay. Start over, move your left. One, two, three," she said again as he repeated the exact same mistake twice.

"Maybe dancing isn't for you, Severus," Lucius mocked, taking a few sips from his flask.

"Hush, he's just starting. Severus," she said, turning her focus back to Severus. "Your left foot back, okay?" she asked as he nodded and looked straight down again. When she moved her right foot forward, he just stood there for a few moments. Then he moved his left foot back. "Good!" she said, as he watched her bring her left foot forward to join her right foot as he moved his right foot back to join his left foot. "Great! Now we move to the side," she said as he moved his entire body to the right while she stepped her right foot out and moved slightly to her right. "No, I lead, not you, in this one. You do what I do. So…your left. Yeah, your left," she prompted as he moved to his left.

A moment later, he stepped on her toes with his massive foot. She hopped for a moment and then resumed her stance. He was still taking her lead and moving in the opposite direction but was wobbly and sick of looking down. A moment later, he moved forward when she did and he stepped on her toes again.

"Shit!" he muttered. "I'm not good at this," he said, stepping away from Narcissa. "You should dance with someone else."

"Do you always give up this easy?" she teased. Severus was having difficulty with the dance and he did not know why. It looked simple enough. Severus was good at most things, but things he was not good at he tended to just shy away from.

"No, but I'm awful at this!"

"We've been dancing for five minutes, Severus, no one expected you to master it that soon. We have all week to practice, now don't be such a quitter!" she quipped while taking his hand and once again taking the lead in the dance. It took one hour before he didn't have to look down anymore and finally mastered the box step…as the woman.

"Okay, can I be the man now?" he whined.

"Yes. Let me get some water first," she said, slightly out of breath and heading for the small table that had a crystal pitcher full of ice water.

"Want some health juice instead?" Lucius asked, holding out his flask.

"No, that stuff tastes like shit. I'll take water, thank you."

"Severus?" Lucius asked, holding up the flask again.

"No thanks, I'm good…dizzy, but good."

A few moments later, they resumed their dance. He was in the lead but kept looking down. She must have told him ten times to stop looking down. He would step forward and then to his left and then back and didn't perform the box step properly. Everyone was getting frustrated, but no one was more frustrated than Severus when he felt the arms of Lucius Malfoy wrapped around his waist. Severus dropped his pose and turned to face the wizard behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Severus asked, trying not to swear in front of the lady present.

"You are doing it wrong, so I thought I'd just stand behind you to help you."

"No, I don't think so."

"It's like a sandwich," Lucius joked, taking more of his drink from his flask.

"I'm not the meat, sorry," Severus complained as Narcissa laughed.

"Actually, Severus, it's not a bad idea, just go with the flow and let him guide you," Narcissa urged as Severus rolled his eyes. Severus felt Lucius tugging on his waist from behind as Narcissa moved forward. Severus was mock-leading, it seemed, and not enjoying himself. And then he stepped on her foot again.

"My Merlin, Severus! Ouch!" she squealed as he really hurt her that time. "It's okay, I need to sit," she said, hopping over to the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; you just have the biggest feet I've ever seen. And I'm tired, my back hurts too," she moaned, putting her feet up on the couch and removing her shoe from her sore foot. "Dance with him, honey."

"What?" both Lucius and Severus asked at the same time.

"You heard me, let Severus lead you, though," she said again while rubbing her sore toe. Severus and Lucius stared at each other as if the other man was diseased. "It's no big deal, my dad is a horrid dancer, so mum taught me."

"So?" both men asked at the same time again.

"So, I had to dance with a woman; what's the big deal if you two dance together?"

"We're men!" they both erupted at the same time…again.

"I don't care. You are high on that health drink and full of energy, dance with him…please?" she asked in a little-girl voice similar to the one her wicked sister used to her advantage.

"Fine!" Lucius sneered as he grabbed Severus' waist.

"I'm not the girl!" Severus sneered back grabbing Lucius's waist. "My God!" he said, feeling around Lucius's gut.

"What?" Lucius yelled, growing highly impatient.

"You are…fat!" Severus noticed as he pinched all of Lucius's rolls.

"I am not fat!"

"Yes you are! And you have two chins! Can you even see your feet anymore?" Severus joked as Lucius looked straight down. It was clear he could not as his belly had grown so plump.

"Who cares? I hate feet, even mine! Now let's do this!"

"I don't want to dance with a fat girl!" Severus joked.

"Shut up and dance!" Lucius yelled.

"If you step on me, I may be crushed!" Severus continued to mock as the music began and Lucius twirled Severus around so quickly he nearly fell over.

"Well, take the lead, damn it!" Lucius commanded.

"FINE!" Severus yelled as he twirled the much larger and heavier wizard back in the other direction. It took Lucius a few minutes to acquiesce to Severus's lead but he finally did. Within five minutes, they were dancing perfectly.

"Wonderful, now instead of just one step for each, make it two…and go!" Narcissa said from the couch as both men stopped dancing and stared at her. "It's just what you were doing, times two…go!" Both men stared back at each other and attempted the two step. It took Severus a few minutes to get the rhythm right, but, once he did, he found he was doing it with ease. "Great! Now, make your steps bigger and when you land, land on your toes, lead with your toes, not heal…toe, toe, toe," she instructed as he attempted to follow her instructions.

Lucius did everything she said instantly and danced as gracefully as anyone could. It took Severus a few minutes to lead with his toe and make his steps larger and more graceful. Without noticing, he and Lucius were dancing around the room as if they were professional dancers. Narcissa clapped from the couch and kept telling him not to stop. He twirled Lucius around the room and they spun faster and faster and stepped larger and larger. When the music stopped the two men stopped and looked at each other. It was Lucius who broke the stare when he began to laugh. The two men walked over to Narcissa's couch and took a long break.

"I'm sweating," Lucius admitted as he removed a hanky from his pockets to wipe his brow.

"You're sweating because you're so fat," Severus said and then took a big sip of water.

"I'm not fat!" he snapped back in a defensive tone. "Am I?" he asked turning to his bride-to-be.

"I don't know, I see you every day, you do look a little…plump," she said, squeezing his cheek.

"Do your trousers still fit?" Severus asked.

"I don't wear them…I don't work in sand anymore, remember?"

"Yeah. Do your underwear still fit?"

"I don't wear them," he confessed as Severus's mouth dropped.

"I just danced around the room with a man who wore nothing but…nothing?"

"I'm wearing robes, two layers -- what's your point?"

"My point is," Severus screeched as he envisioned what he'd just done. "Um, you're fat."

"And you're scrawny with a big nose and greasy hair, there! Happy?"

"I don't really mean to insult you, it's just, you must have put on thirteen or fourteen kilograms!"

"I've put on a kilo or two, Severus. I'm under a great deal of stress at the moment."

"And you have acne all of a sudden, too," Severus noted as Lucius began to grow impatient.

"Darling, please tell me you will be dancing with him for the rest of the day?" he asked his love as she smiled and put her shoe back on.

"Yes. From the looks of it, he won't need much more waltz practice."

"Good, so we're almost done?" Severus asked with a happy smile.

"With the waltz, yes! Tomorrow I teach you…la volta!"

**AN: 13.6 kilo's converted to pounds is 30 pounds.**


	30. The Mystery Drink

**30-The Mystery Drink**

Severus sat opposite pudgy Lucius at the dinner table later that night. The two dined alone in the smaller dining area in the Manor. Severus was starving after dancing all day, but Lucius hardly ate a bite of his chicken stew. Instead he nervously banged his spoon against the table and kept tapping his feet on the floor. In short, he was driving Severus insane.

"You must stop!" Severus yelled.

"What? I'm not doing anything! I'm just sitting here, minding my own business, watching you pick chunks of chicken out of your stew but noting mentally that your table manners are impeccable these days…when are you going to shave?" Lucius asked as he began to bite on his nails.

"What's in that health drink? Cocaine?"

"I have no idea. It's delicious though! Dobby! REFILL!" he shouted as the nervous elf ran full-speed into the room with the full flask. "You really must shave."

"Yes, I realize that. I should learn how to do it with a blade. I need to stop relying on magic for everything."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Because I had a little accident and I was left wandless for twenty four hours and it was the most miserable twenty four hours of my life. I've never been so depressed, not to mention, completely helpless. I can't do anything without magic, Lucius, nothing!"

"How did you lose your wand?"

"It doesn't matter. I got it back, that's not the point. The point is, I'm helpless without it and I hate feeling that way. I don't ever want to feel that way again. You should learn to take care of yourself too. What if you lose your wand someday?"

"I'll never lose my wand or be wandless. I sleep with it beneath my pillow and it's on my person during every waking moment of my day. I even keep it on the sink near the shower when I'm in there. This wand has been in my family for three hundred years. It's cherry with dragon string. My grandfather had the wand handle encrusted with emeralds and diamonds to match the Slytherin colors. But I do shave with a blade -- a straight blade at that, in case you were wondering."

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure. This health drink makes my hands shake some, so lately I'm not going a great job, plus I have these blasted pimples all of a sudden…all from stress."

"What are you stressed about?"

"Well, the Dark Lord is asking more and more of me lately. I am on the Board of Governors, as you know, and it's a lot of work. The welfare of the children under that maniac Dumbledore does consume a great deal of time. Also, planning this wedding."

"Isn't that the girl's job?" Severus asked while accidentally swallowing a renegade piece of chicken. He made a face and sipped some water before continuing to eat.

"Huh? Why would planning a wedding, where a _man_ and a woman join in union, be a girl's job?"

"I have no idea. I've never been to a wedding, Muggle or otherwise. It just seems like her family should be planning it."

"Oh no, Severus, it's a joint venture. This is the first time a Malfoy has married into the Black family. I have some distant relations back in France, as does she from the Rosier side. It's a lot of work!"

"What kind of work?"

"Well, from trivial things like what kind of robes I'll wear, to the rings to the music, to teaching _you_ how to dance, to the invitations, to our vows…you'll see someday."

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't!"

"Yes…You…WILL!" Lucius erupted and then finished his health drink. "Why would you want to live alone?"

"I like being alone."

"No, you don't! If you did, you would be living in that hovel at Spinner's End instead of being here, despite my wanting you here. You'll find a proper witch someday, maybe even a pureblooded one, and you'll get married, and you will have children."

"I hate kids and women are petty, immature and too emotional. They are only good for one thing and the one I sampled wasn't all that great either."

"That was one time and she was a fat Hufflepuff," Lucius spoke through a sigh while rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't fuck a fat Hufflepuff with Dobby's dick, assuming he has one. You are still very young. Many wizards are marrying later in life. You have ten years at least before you settle down. You'll change your mind."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will. What if the Dark Lord demands it?"

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Yes, he would, and has! He did to Bellatrix and he's been pressuring me -- not that I needed it. I'd have married her last year if I could." The news surprised Severus and depressed him instantly. When he'd given his life to the Dark Lord he'd given his future too.

"I guess, if he forced me, I'd have no choice. Doesn't mean I'd be happy. He's not even married; how can he force others to do what he doesn't even do?"

"We don't question him; we obey and then we are rewarded. Enough of this talk. You have a busy day tomorrow. La volta is the most difficult dance and I'm shocked she's even teaching it to you."

"Won't I be waltzing with her at the wedding?"

"Yes. I guess she assumes you'll ask someone to dance and she wants you to be prepared."

"Who taught you, again?" Severus asked as he pushed his bowl to the side and decided he very much liked the chicken chunk he'd accidentally eaten.

"Mummy," Lucius responded, looking down at his lap for a moment. He then finished his health drink and rose from the table. "I have some work to do. You are free for tonight. We'll work on shaving tomorrow night. She'll be back here at ten tomorrow."

It amazed Severus how mentioning the first Mrs. Malfoy still made Lucius so upset. Severus was tired but not exhausted. He needed to find something to do, so he helped himself to the Malfoy Library. Abraxas was on a hunting trip, as usual, so Severus could roam the entire Manor freely. The library was massive and loaded with mostly older books. There were so many, he didn't know where to begin. He was interested in learning something new. He still needed to learn how to shave and he needed to learn how to do things without relying on magic.

It was then he remembered his near-death experience with the giant squid, which was why he needed to learn to do things non-magically. Why didn't the centaurs warn him to fear squid or boats or water? He'd nearly died. He remembered how frightened of death he was. He was terrified that his soul, if he had one, would reside for all eternity in hell or limbo or, worse, haunt the Black Lake for all time. The Malfoys had a Bible, as it turned out. It looked very old. He opened and read all of Genesis and was not impressed.

"Either God was a wizard or this shit is all made up," he said to himself as he began to read Exodus. The tale of the Jews leaving Egypt was an interesting one. Moses must have been a wizard. He'd heard that he was but he wasn't sure if he believed in Moses or not. He put the Bible back and looked through some more books until he came upon the book _Siddhartha_. He'd heard of it but never read it. It was translated into English from its original German, which made for an easier read.

The book was not very long and he understood the fundamental basics of Buddhism, so he figured he'd enjoy the novel. He took it to his room and read it while sitting near the fire.

---

Severus sat at the table the next morning too perplexed to eat his porridge. The book he'd read was more difficult to understand than he'd anticipated, so he read it twice. The second time around, he found he was most interested in learning more. He sat up most of the night thinking about the tale he'd read. He wanted to read more about the real Siddhartha Gautama Buddha and his teachings. If the Malfoy Library had that book, certainly it had others.

"Dobby! I need a refill!" Lucius shouted at the table, startling Severus.

"Must you scream?"

"He's an idiot and retarded, remember?"

"Yeah, but is he deaf too?" Severus asked as he finally took a bite of his breakfast.

"I don't know; he's obviously blind, as he's always walking into walls," Lucius noticed.

"I think he bangs his head into walls for no reason, actually."

"No, not for no reason; he does that because he's retarded, okay?" Lucius said as Dobby presented him with his flask.

"Do you ever think of death, Lucius?" Severus asked, taking a sip of green tea.

"What? No! Why would I think of such things?"

"Where do wizards go when they die?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Your mum never mentioned it?"

"Obviously not."

"Oh. Well, we go to the afterlife, of course."

"What's that?" Severus asked, growing impatient.

"Well, it's different for everybody. See, there is a _veil_ deep in the Ministry and you can hear the whispers of the dead through it."

"What do they say?"

"Well, mummy told me she's fine and proud of me and will be there to witness my nuptials."

"Really?"

"I talk to her all the time," Lucius confessed. "Each night before I go to sleep I talk to her."

"And she talks back?"

"In dreams, yes."

"Oh, dreams are a load of crap."

"They are not! The dead communicate to us through dreams, through prophecies, through the veil, you just have to listen."

"And believe all that crap! What about ghosts? Why are they not in heaven?"

"Heaven is a Muggle thing. Ghosts remain here when they don't want to move on to the afterlife, plain and simple."

"And what happens in this afterlife?"

"I don't know. I guess it's whatever we make of it. I hope not to see it for at least two hundred years," he said while taking a long swig.

"I don't buy any of that crap. What do you know of reincarnation?"

"That's a load of crap, Severus. Dobby! Bring me more!" he shouted as Severus covered his ears. "It's nearly ten!"

"I know. Hey, later can you show me how to shave?"

"Sure, but after dancing la volta all day I think you'll be very tired and probably praying for death, now that you mention it."

"It can't be that hard, Lucius," Severus said, rising from the table and making his way to the great room.

---

"Are you freaking serious Narcissa?" Severus nearly shouted in shock at what she'd just told him to do.

"Yes, that's how it's done!"

"You want me, scrawny-man, to hold you up on my thigh, lift you in the air, then spin on my tippy-toes two hundred and seventy degrees while balancing you on my thigh…and not fall or get killed?"

She looked at him for a few moments and tried to digest what he'd just said. She then bit her bottom lip, looked at him, and nodded.

"You're mad, bloody mad, no way I can do that!"

"Quitter!" she sneered with her hands on her hips.

"You're damn right I am!"

"You haven't even tried Severus Snape! You have to at least try!"

"There is no way, Narcissa…none!"

Five minutes later Severus found himself with one hand on Narcissa's lower back and one on her stomach. They spun and then she jumped on his extended thigh and, as he'd suspected, both crashed loudly onto the marble floor. Lucius applauded slowly, which angered both of them.

"Don't you have a sandwich or donut or whole rump roast to eat…fat boy?" Severus sneered while trying to rise off the ground.

"I hardly eat!" Lucius stated as he drank from his flask.

"You come here and show me how this is done then!" Severus commanded as Lucius walked over and demonstrated the move. He slipped and nearly dropped Narcissa.

"Wow, that seemed more difficult, though we've never danced this together," Lucius admitted as he tried again. On his second try, he did much better but still looked as if he was putting forth great effort. "See, it's simple!"

"How long did it take you to learn this dance, Lucius?" Severus asked as he took his pose with Narcissa again.

"Two months," Lucius replied with a large smile as he walked out of the room.

"Is he serious?"

"Yes," she whispered as the music began. A moment later, both were back on the floor again. Severus was losing his patience.

"This sucks."

"It's very difficult, but I think you can do it, Severus. Let's try again; oh, and thanks for always breaking my fall."

"No problem," he said, rising to his feet and noticing some pain in his back and shoulders. The music began, he twirled, she jumped, he fell, and she laughed. He sat on the cold marble floor and thought about Siddhartha . Siddhartha didn't let a few falls get in his way of achieving _Enlightenment_. He sat beneath a tree and meditated and starved himself to achieve his goal. The least Severus could do was try that stupid dance again.

"Okay, pay attention and keep trying," she urged as the music began again. He twirled, she jumped, he fell, she fell, he crashed, and she decided not to laugh. "Maybe it's not for you."

"No…I can do this. I will do this, let's try again," he said while grabbing her waist and getting into position.

Two hours and thirty falls later, they were still trying. He'd successfully held her up without falling, but he dropped her to her feet each time he attempted the one-footed spin. He was nauseated, had a headache and was starving, sweating, aching, but avoiding anger. He was determined to learn that dance -- not that he ever planned to dance it. At noon, Narcissa decided to eat, but he didn't want to get more nauseated so he just opted for a glass of water and a retreat to the couch.

Lucius ordered Dobby to refill his health drink three times while Narcissa ate a small salad and had a croissant. A rather large belch followed by an apology erupted from the dining room as Severus decided to investigate the health drink. To do so, he had to venture into a room at the Manor he'd never been to before: the kitchen.

The kitchen was very large, painted white, and had one wall of large windows. The counters were the proper height for a person, despite only elves working in there. They all had stools to reach the four stoves, three sinks and two very large ice boxes.

"Sir, is there something Mily can get for you?" an older-looking elf asked, adorned in a very fine linen napkin.

"Yes, I'd like to see the health drink, please," Severus spoke as all of the elves gasped in horror.

"It's in that cabinet, in the blue bottles, sir," she said, pointing to the cabinet on the opposite side of the room. "But sir, that's Dobby's doing, not ours."

"Yes, Dobby, not us, we told him not to!" another male elf added with a worried look on his face.

Severus walked over to the cabinet to find the source of the mystery health drink when Dobby Apparated into the kitchen.

"Sir! Can Dobby get you something?" he yelled very loudly, so loudly all of the elves covered their ears.

"No, I want to see these blue bottles," Severus said, nearly reaching the cabinet.

"NO! Dobby must ask that Dobby bring Master his drink, not you, sir!" Dobby said, running in front of the cabinet and blocking Severus from opening it.

"Move, Dobby!" Severus demanded as the shivering elf stood his ground.

"No!" Dobby said as the elves all gasped.

"This is why we kicked Dobby out!" Mily volunteered as all the other elves agreed.

"Kicked him out?" Severus asked.

"For tricking Master! Dobby now sleeps in a hole beneath the floor in the study!" Mily said and then shot Dobby a dirty look.

"Dobby is happy there! Dobby tricks no one!" Dobby shouted nervously. He had the flask in his hand and Severus was growing very impatient.

"Give me that flask!" Severus demanded.

"NO! Dobby serves Master!"

"I want to drink some health drink. Dobby, you will pour me some?" Severus spoke slowly as he crossed his arms and glared at the elf. Another elf tugged on Severus's robes so he turned to face her.

"We told him not to, we tried to warn Master, but he loves the drink," a very young-looking female elf admitted. Her belly was large and full-looking.

"Are you…pregnant?" Severus asked bending down on one knee to get a better look at the blue-eyed elf.

"Pregnant? Sissy does not know pregnant, sir."

"Are you expecting a baby elf? Elfling?"

"Oh…yes! Sissy is going to have a little elf soon!" she said with a large smile.

"Any day now," Mily added as she walked over to Sissy.

"How does it happen?" Severus asked, suddenly filled with excitement. He'd never given it much thought, but found he was very curious about how elves reproduce.

"Happen, sir?" Sissy asked.

"How does the baby get born?"

"Born, sir?" she asked in a very uneasy voice. "I…don't…"

"I'm going to be a Healer and I have no idea how you all do this. I assume the same way humans do."

"We are not human!" Mily spoke in a prouder tone before looking rather embarrassed.

"Who will help you have the baby?"

"Mily is the one who brings all new elves into the world," Sissy said. Her phrase was an interesting one. She thought the whole world was Malfoy Manor?

"I see…" Severus said and was interrupted by Dobby sticking a silver goblet into his face. "Thanks," he said rising to take a sip. First he sniffed it. It smelled like sugar. Then a pop hit him in the nose. "Could this be?" he asked as he took a small sip. The second the health drink hit his tongue, he spit it out all over Dobby. "What the fuck? This is…disgusting!" he shouted as all of the elves ran to hide.

"Master loves it!" Dobby admitted from behind a large barrel containing flour.

"It tastes like…like really shitty Coke!" Severus yelled as he opened the cabinet to see the drink in its original bottle. "Oh, my God. Dobby! What did you do?" Severus shouted to the elf who tried to run out the door. "You will not leave! I am also your master when I'm in this house, remember?"

Dobby stopped and turned to face Severus, who was fuming.

"Why? Why did you do this to him?"

"Dobby…Master won't let Dobby leave to find a mate!" Dobby shouted and then began to bang his head against the large metal legs of the island that had a large assortment of cakes on top of it.

"So you poison him with this shit?"

"Dobby is a bad, bad elf!" he shouted as he then began to bang his head into the hardwood floor. The other elves laughed and then resumed their baking and cooking.

"Where did you even get this?"

"The shop! It's new to the shop!"

"Why did you think it was a health drink? It's not a health drink at all!" Severus shouted as the elf continued to hurt himself.

"Bad Dobby, bad, bad, bad! Dobby is bad!" Dobby screamed.

"Why did you give him this? It's addictive!"

"Dobby wants a mate! Master won't let Dobby leave! Dobby wanted Master to grow fat and pimply for his wedding! Ugh!" Dobby shouted through tears as he continued to bang his head into the floor.

"So you poisoned him with…Pepsi?" Severus screamed, shocked at what he was hearing. Lucius was going to murder the elf, plain and simple.

"Dobby wants a mate! It's our basic right as elves to have mates! Oh, Dobby is such a bad elf!" the bruised elf whimpered.

"We told you not to poison him!" Mily shrieked while rolling out a large ball of dough.

"It's not literally poison, but it's making him fat and pimply, and he's completely addicted to the caffeine now!" Severus said.

"The man at the store told Dobby it's a Muggle treat! He said not to drink much or you'll get fat," Dobby said, trying to dry his tears.

"If you hate him so much, why are you punishing yourself?" Severus asked, finally calm enough to not yell.

"Dobby is an elf, Master Lucius's personal elf! Dobby must obey and if Dobby does not, Dobby must be punished!"

"God dammit," Severus sneered as he stormed from the kitchen. He walked right into the dining area and took the goblet of brown _health drink_ right out of Lucius's hand.

"What are you doing?" Lucius shouted, trying to get the goblet back.

"It's not health drink. It's not healthy at all! It's Pepsi, Lucius! It's meant to be drunk only on occasion, like one glass a week, not twenty glasses a day!"

"Pep-what?"

"Pepsi! It's a Muggle soft drink! It's loaded with sugar and caffeine and nothing more!"

"But, it's a health drink," Lucius urged, still grabbing for his goblet.

"It's not a health drink. It's Pepsi, you know…a shitty version of Coke!"

"COKE? That horrid Muggle crap that causes cavities?" Lucius screamed while rising from his seat so violently the chair fell behind him.

"YES!"

"I'll kill him! I'll murder him! DOBBY!" Lucius screamed as he instantly aimed his wand at the terrified elf.

"Can people kill house-elves?" Severus asked Narcissa, who looked as angry as Lucius.

"Yes, their own they can."

"Wait! Lucius, don't kill him!" Severus shouted, instantly remembering the _Siddhartha_ book. Dobby may have been smarter than Severus had thought. He got back at Lucius by tricking him into drinking a drink that makes him fat and pimply. It was wrong, but not worth him dying for, and Lucius should let him out to mate.

"Shut up, Severus…_Avada…"_

"NO! It's…it's considered a health drink in our world; surely that's what the shop-keep told him…right, Dobby?" Severus yelled as the elf was shaking too hard to even hear him.

"What?" Lucius screeched; his plump face full of rage and hatred.

"And now that I think of it…Pepsi was invented by a wizard. Yeah, an American wizard in…nineteen-ten and it was a health drink used to cure upset stomachs…right, Dobby?" Severus fibbed, hoping the elf would go along with him.

"Dobby is a bad elf!" Dobby screamed and began to smash his head onto the marble floor. Lucius was right. Dobby was retarded and could not reproduce. The world did not need any more Dobbys. He was about to just let Lucius torture and murder the elf when he thought of that damn book again. He just couldn't let Lucius murder Dobby.

"Lucius, there's no point in killing him. He didn't know. He misunderstood probably. He's retarded, after all."

"You nearly ruined me, you absurd elf!" Lucius shouted as he kicked Dobby so hard in the gut he flew back ten feet. "You were poisoning me with sugar and caffeine this entire time, you imbecile!" he screamed, kicking the elf again, that time in the head. Severus stood nearby and watched on while his stomach turned.

"Darling, Severus is right. Dobby is an imbecile. I think he's been punished enough," Narcissa added, wrapping her hand around Lucius's upper arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Dobby, you will remove all of the Pepsi from this house this instant and never bring it or any other Muggle soft drinks into this house again, regardless of what the shop-keep tells you," Severus instructed as the elf limped his way back towards the kitchens. "As for you, Lucius, I recommend you drink nothing but water and I mean nothing. No wine, no scotch, no ale, no juice, and no tea. NO caffeine of any kind. Just water, you must flush your system out. Also, you may want to use my potion for your acne and start exercising, immediately."

"I thank you for coming to the bottom of this, but I have no desire for my hair to look like yours. I'll live with the acne for now," he said, still so full of fury and rage his eyes were red and he was shaking.

"Why not take a walk around the grounds. How many acres is it, again?" Severus asked.

"Fifteen," Narcissa said somberly.

"Well, no time like the present. Go for a walk, your fiancé and I have a date in the great room. I will perform this dance and I will do it perfectly," Severus said with confidence as he held out his arm for the lady to accept. She kissed Lucius's chubby cheek, smiled and then took Severus's arm. She was a brave and patient woman and one that Severus greatly respected.


	31. You Should Be Dancing

**31-You Should Be Dancing**

At four thirty-two in the afternoon, Severus Snape successfully completed the very difficult la volta lift and spin. Instead of stopping to celebrate and breathe, he instantly twirled Narcissa and went into another lift. By five at night, though, his arms were so weak he could no longer lift them, let alone lift her, and he nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

Narcissa returned home, while Severus decided to retire for the evening. His arms were so tired and weak, he literally could not bring his fork to his mouth. He opted to just go to sleep instead. He also put Lucius on a strict fat-free and sugar-free diet, which Lucius happily accepted. Because Severus was so exhausted, Lucius had to dine alone and Severus trusted that he did not cheat and ask for dessert.

Severus took a very long shower and barely had the strength in his sore legs to walk to his bed. He collapsed and did not budge until nine the next morning. He was so sore the next day, he could barely move. His legs, arms and shoulders hurt and were very, very weak. He did not want to dance that day at all. He decided to knock on Lucius's door and beg him to ask his fiancé if he could have the day off. After three knocks, he finally got a response.

When he walked inside, he saw a bloated and very pimpled Lucius Malfoy who looked as if he was visited by Death himself last night, fought for eight hours for his miserable life, and nearly lost. He had large purple circles beneath his puffy eyes and lots of dark blond facial hair.

"You look awful," Severus said as he took a seat next to Lucius.

"Shh! Don't yell," Lucius whispered to Severus who had spoken very softly in the first place. "I have the most horrid headache and I can't think of the last time I slept."

"Yes, it's from the caffeine withdrawal. Are you drinking lots of water?" Severus asked as Lucius shrugged. "It's very important that you pee out all of those toxins."

"Fine!" Lucius sneered. "I hate that elf!"

"I know, he's…a moron. Lucius, I can't dance today."

"I know. I knew how sore you'd be today, she's giving you the day off."

"Oh, thank God!" Severus nearly squealed to which Lucius groaned and winced. "Sorry…what's that?"

"My parent's wedding album," Lucius replied in a very pained voice. He didn't just look ill; he looked very worried and sad.

"Oh, can I see?" Severus asked as he was handed the large album. The photographs were moving and in color. Lucius's mother wore a golden gown that sparkled with gems. She wore her hair down and had a gold and sapphire tiara on top of her head. Even Abraxas looked very happy, all decked out in deep-green and gold robes. Lucius looked somber as always as he glanced at the pictures. He was biting his bottom lip and looking very nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about something at the wedding. I'm not sure what to do about it."

"About what?"

"The dance."

"What? You dance wonderfully!" Severus said, wondering why Lucius was worrying about nothing.

"No, not that. I'm worried about the mother-son dance."

"Oh."

"Since my mother is dead and mum has no sisters and her mother is also dead, I'll be required to dance with the mother of the bride."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, I like Druella just fine; I just feel like…like I'm betraying my mother. I don't want to dance with my mother-in-law for the mother-son dance."

"So don't do it. Just leave that part out."

"What? Don't be absurd, Severus!"

"Why? Why not?"

"It's tradition, for one thing!"

"Oh you and your bloody tradition. If the tradition is making you this upset then fuckin' don't do it! Who cares?"

"I care, for starters. This is how it's been done for two thousand years. Severus, who am I to change things?"

"The groom!"

"No, you don't understand. You'll never know what it's like to be…"

"A pureblood? Nope, I won't. If it means being forced into marriage and forced to dance with people I don't want to, then I'm glad I'm not!"

"You don't mean that," Lucius pressed and was right. Severus wanted to be a pureblood and hated his half-blood status. He also did not want to marry and thought Lucius should just avoid the dance if it was going to upset him that much.

"Here's an idea: next time you _talk to your mum,_ just ask her what you should do. If she says not to, then don't, plain and simple," he suggested as Lucius's face softened some.

"I thought you didn't believe in that crap."

"You do though," Severus said as Lucius smiled warmly, for once. "Lucius?"

"Yes."

"My arms are too weak and sore to shave -- can we try again later?"

"Perhaps you should grow a beard."

---

Severus spent the day scouring the Malfoy library. He found another book on Buddhism that was rather dusty and old. He was too weak and tired to even go back upstairs so he took to the plush red sofa in the library and ordered Dobby to light the fires for him. The book was massive and would probably take months to read, perhaps years to understand.

The next morning he still felt pretty bad, but was ready to dance with Narcissa, though he had no idea what she was going to teach him next. Lucius still looked pretty bad as well but seemed to be de-toxing per Severus's instructions. Narcissa looked very pretty and wore pale yellow shorter robes and once again wore her hair back.

"Today, we tango!" she said with a glowing smile.

"Why?"

"Because it's simple. You mastered the volta, which means you'll master this and probably within an hour or two. Would you like Lucius and me to demonstrate?"

"Sure," he said, taking a seat and dreading the next two hours. Lucius wobbled over, pimples and all, and bowed to his beloved. He took her into his arms and the two began the very sensual dance. Perhaps a bit too sensual for Severus's tastes. It didn't help that they were making out the entire time either. "Is that required in the dance?" he asked sarcastically.

"Certainly not -- at least not with her. Should a fat Hufflepuff mysteriously show up, then yes, go for it," Lucius said, twirling Narcissa around the room with great elegance and style.

"What about a fat Hufflepuff?" she asked.

"Nothing, dear," Lucius said with a smile as he handed her over to Severus.

"Go walk and drink your water!" Severus instructed as he took Narcissa into his arms. She explained the steps and they began the dance. He stomped on her, she tripped on his feet, he smacked into her face with his head and almost swore eighteen times. Within the hour, though, he was dancing the tango like a professional.

"You are almost as good as Lucius, and he's had _years_ of practice; but don't tell him I told you that."

"It'll be our little secret," he replied with a wink as she smiled.

"So, it's nearly time for robe shopping. I assume you are going with him?"

"I…guess so; when do we leave?"

"At two o'clock. He'll lose all that weight, won't he? Before the wedding, I mean?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Oh yes, so long as he continues on the protein and vegetable diet and water and avoids sugar. I suspect he'll be as thin and handsome as the day you met!"

"He still had some baby fat on the day we met, Severus," she said with a guilty smile. "You forget, we met as children."

"Well…he'll be as thin as the day of your first date. How's that?"

"That would be nice."

---

Since Severus had mastered the volta and the tango, Narcissa assured him he'd master the _allemande_ the next day. She said it was a very proper and necessary dance that all well-brought-up witches and wizards knew. It sounded like a difficult dance from what she'd described. It had been popular in France during the Baroque era. He did not understand why he had to dance it since he was not bringing a date to the wedding.

At two in the afternoon, he and Lucius floo'd to Diagon Alley and made their way to the robes shop.

"I need to choose which color and which fabric today, and you should pick up a robe as well," Lucius suggested as he walked at a much slower pace than he had a few days prior.

"Oh, I need to stop by the bank then…"

"No need. I know how much money you have and it won't be enough. You must wear only the finest robes, Severus, and I'd hate for you to blow all your Galleons on it. It's my present to you. You are the one who got us together and I owe you a present."

"Is that true?"

"Like you'd know if it wasn't. Either way, I'm making this purchase for you, so please choose a color and fabric."

"Simple: black and silk."

"Wrong. Not black and not silk -- at least not all silk. I demand you choose something with color and you can do nothing to fight me on this. If you fight, I'll sit on you and crush you."

At least Lucius could joke about his weight. Still, Severus knew nothing of clothing and evening attire. He knew that he did not like the way Lucius dressed most of the time. He did know that the more he wore proper robes, the more he liked them. He even felt better about not wearing trousers beneath. He doubted he'd ever free-ball it, though, like Lucius did.

"Welcome, Mr. Malfoy. Here to pick out your wedding robes?" the witch asked with a large smile.

"Yes, indeed. I'm deciding on color and fabric today, perhaps design. I won't be fitted until three weeks before the wedding," he said in his most dignified voice and with his charismatic smile.

"Excellent. So, what color is the bride wearing?"

"She told me she's wearing pale blue, the color of an aqua-marine."

"Lovely, gorgeous summer color too. Will you complement or contrast?"

"Well, I will match of course but I have yet to decide if I'll complement or contrast -- that's where your fine taste and creativity come in, Madam Malkin."

"Ah, well, let me show you something in a gorgeous royal blue and something else in an elegant smoky pale blue," she said with a smile as she walked into a back room for a moment.

"Well, Sev, look around, tell me what you are interested in."

"I know what I'm interested in: black and silk…plain."

"You've just lost the right to choose, then; I'll let Madam Malkin decide. You do take the fun out of everything," he said in a slightly disappointed tone. Severus rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Here you go. I think the pale smoky blue will bring out the intense gray in your eyes, Mr. Malfoy," she said, holding up the robe. "But this deep royal blue and your pale skin and stunning platinum hair…my-my, I think you must try on both and see for yourself."

"Sounds good," Lucius said, grabbing two plain robes from the witch and going to change.

"And what for you, dear?" she asked Severus.

"Plain, black, silk," Severus responded in a very low voice, but somehow Lucius was able to hear him.

"Nothing all black, nothing silk and nothing plain!" Lucius shouted from the dressing room.

"Okay…" she said, wandering off to find something to pacify both men. Lucius stepped out wearing the light smoky robes. She was right: his eyes looked stunning as they were nearly the same color as the robes. "Oh, how lovely, what do you think, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I…like it. I like it very much. It's a tad bland, but would look lovely with the color she's wearing. I don't want to overshadow her and I fear the royal blue will do just that," Lucius admitted.

"Well, go try the royal blue regardless," she urged while combing through the racks for Severus's robes. "Come here you, let me get a good look at you," she said as Severus approached her. "You have a role in this wedding, then?"

"No."

"Yes!" Lucius corrected from the dressing room.

"Oh, I guess, kind of," he said as she gave him an odd look.

"Am I to assume you prefer the robes to be primarily black, maybe with some color accent?" she whispered as he smiled and nodded. She winked back and turned to watch Lucius exit the dressing room in his royal blue robes.

"Lucius, my God," Severus spoke in all honesty when he saw the wizard step out in stunning and regal royal blue robes. His skin, hair and eyes all glistened. That was the color for him.

"That's the one, no discussion," Madam Malkin said, approaching Lucius and kissing him once on both cheeks.

"It's not too much? Too bold?" he asked, looking into the mirror. Even his own eyes bulged for a brief moment before he succumbed to a modest smile.

"No, it's perfect!" both Severus and Madam Malkin said at the same time.

"Very well, now for the material. It'll be too warm for velvet," Lucius admitted, stepping back into the dressing room to change back into his black robes. "I'm not sure I'd like satin."

"Well, not all satin. I think a nice combination of satin and silk, with some velvet in the embroidery. I'll make some drawings and owl them to you next week for your approval."

"Excellent, now let's get him all sorted out," Lucius said, motioning to Severus. At that point, he no longer cared, so long as he wasn't wearing yellow.

"Let me get a good look at you," she said, taking Severus's chin into her hand. "Black eyes, and I mean black, interesting. Do you have goblin in you?"

"What? NO!" he shouted.

"Very well, you certainly don't have giant in you. Okay, pale skin, pitch black shoulder-length hair, you are lean and of average height, I think black complements you very well," she said as Severus smiled and Lucius huffed. "However, I think a little pop of color will look fantastic on you."

"Okay…green, I guess," Severus urged as Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Good God, man! I'm proud that your blood flows green, but you do realize there is an entire color wheel of _other _colors, don't you?" Lucius pressed with his arms crossed.

"I'm not Dumbledore! I don't wear lilac, mauve, pink or yellow!"

"What the hell is mauve?" Lucius asked as Madam Malkin giggled.

"Oh, it's lovely, but it's for women, Mr. Malfoy."

"How about…scarlet?" Lucius asked. Madam Malkin's eyes widened as she smiled and clapped.

"With his skin and hair, I'm thinking…a deep blood red or garnet red, with some rust and brown in it!" she announced, rushing to her racks to get a robe in that color. She grabbed a robe that was head to toe deep garnet red.

"Oh God," Severus gasped.

"No, dear, try this on. I want to see how the color looks on you."

He was not happy but he appeared to have no choice. He removed his black robes and replaced them with the garnet red ones. He looked ridiculous. They were v-neck, long sleeved where the sleeves hugged his wrists. The bottom flowed out about half an inch above the floor. He hated them. He walked out into the shop hanging his head in embarrassment. Naturally, Lucius laughed for two solid minutes.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen you in color really; it's…not that bad," Lucius said, trying hard not to laugh through his statement.

"I look like a Cardinal!"

"The bird or the Priest?" Lucius asked in a more serious tone.

"Both!"

"Now, calm down, this is just the under robes, you'd wear black robes over these. I wanted to see how this color complemented your skin -- which, by the way, it does. Now, go put these on over those," she said, handing him some black robes. He pulled them over his head. The neck on the black robes was high. The sleeves were shorter and belled off about two inches short of the garnet robes. The hint of red poking out on his wrists offended him at first, but he tried to maintain an open mind. In the front, the black robes were a-lined and tapered at his waist. They flowed out and stopped one inch above the garnet ones.

"I suppose I can live with one inch of garnet showing at the bottom seem," he said, turning to face the mirror. Both Madam Malkin's and Lucius's mouths dropped when he turned to face them.

"Oh, Severus, you look…"

"Handsome!" Madam Malkin interrupted.

"I highly doubt that," Severus said, finally smiling at the mirror with Lucius behind him.

"I was going to say, stylish, actually," Lucius confessed. "These robes are handsome, though."

"They are…nice, and very comfortable," Severus admitted, turning some to see how the back of the robes appeared. "I prefer the black robes to billow in the back more, at least four inches."

"Make it so, Madam Malkin," Lucius commanded with a large and genuine smile on his face.

"What design embroidery do you want on the bottom seams and sleeves?" she asked.

"None."

"Severus, no! You must have something, something in black velvet. I'd go with garnet but I doubt you'd agree."

"You're right about that. I don't need embroidery, Lucius."

"No one needs it. I think it'd look nice. Perhaps a nice dragon design? Or snake?"

"No! No snake. How about…little flames?"

"Flames, Severus?"

"Yes, like the ones beneath cauldrons, you know…potions?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I think we can do that. So these are the robes you want, then?" she asked Lucius and not Severus at all.

"Yes, and I doubt he'll grow before the wedding, so you may size him now. We'll pick them up on July the second. You can draw out the embroidery design and have them owled to him at Hogwarts for his approval," Lucius spoke, apparently happy with his purchases.

After dinner, Severus retired to his room to read more of his massive book. He was trying to understand what he was reading when he was interrupted by Lucius.

"I believe I'm to teach you to shave?"

"Right now?"

"Right now." Lucius followed Severus to the loo. Lucius opened a velvet bag he'd brought with him. First, he opened a container that held shaving cream. He looked at Severus and Severus took the brush and applied the cream -- that much he already understood. Lucius then removed another velvet pouch and opened it to expose a rather imposing looking steel blade. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not," Severus responded with a gulp.

"It won't hurt. Unless I cut you of course, which I won't, so don't worry," Lucius urged as Severus was paralyzed with fear. "You go against the grain, see? So, from the jaw bone you go straight up, nice and slowly, see?" he asked as Severus watched in the mirror. The blade was extremely sharp but did not hurt as Lucius made his way up Severus's cheek. "You ready to try? It's best to rinse it in hot water after each swipe."

"Okay," he said, rinsing the hair and cream off the shining blade. He then put the blade to his skin and repeated Lucius's actions. "That's not so bad."

"Good! You've finally grown up, Sev."

"I grew up a while ago, Lucius."

"Oh really? When was that, exactly?" he asked sarcastically. Severus rinsed the blade off again and then pondered for a moment.

"Hmm, I'd say it occurred….about five weeks ago," Severus commented as he continued to shave in a very careful manner.

"And what happened five weeks ago?"

"I finally grew more hair on my chest," he admitted as Lucius rolled his eyes and began to leave the room. "What? No, really, I got a nice t-shaped thing going on now, my chest finally caught up to my legs."

"Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Lucius. Am I to assume this razor belongs to me now?"

"Yes, it's charmed to remain sharp for ten years. Enjoy."

---

"Narcissa, that allemande dance sounds atrocious."

"I know, Severus, but you need to learn. It's a group dance, but we'll just practice alone today."

Rosettes, twirls, bows, hand holding…he thought it was a ridiculous dance. Nonetheless, after two hours of practice, he seemed to master the dance.

"I swear, Severus; you are a really good dancer. You're great at this!"

"Thanks. I don't think so, though -- I must have a good teacher."

"No, you have real ability. Very graceful and elegant, at least when you control those mammoth feet of yours."

"I have no plans to become a professional dancer Narcissa."

"Well, consider it; you should be dancing, perhaps," she complimented as the two waltzed until dinner time.


	32. Finally See The World As It Really Is

**32-Finally See the World How It Really Is**

After he got suckered into getting robes he didn't want, Severus retired to his room to resume his reading. He was sitting in the chair near the fireplace with the massive book brought up to his face so he could read it, when Lucius knocked and then just walked right in.

"Well, twinkle-toes, I just dined with Cissa and she tells me you have a natural talent for dancing. I personally never witnessed it but she swears you learned the moves and danced very well."

"Thanks," Severus said trying to continue reading.

"Are you aware your nose is touching that book?"

"It's not touching. It's close, but not touching."

"Still refuse to get your eyes checked?"

"Yup."

"I heard there is a new potion for eyesight."

"I heard of no such potion," Severus said finally lowering the book to look at his friend.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh I found it in your library."

"Buddhism? You need a hobby."

"I nearly died last week. The giant squid capsized my boat and me and my wand went straight down into the Black Lake. I didn't know wizards had an afterlife! They don't teach that shit at Hogwarts! I think my father was raised Catholic, but he never talked about it much."

"Day cruise on the Black Lake? Why?"

"It's not important; what's important is, I nearly died and I probably would have haunted that damn lake for all eternity. No, thanks. Oh, speaking of haunting, did you talk to your mum yet?"

"Ah, yes, indeed I did. She told me not to do that dance."

"Did she now?" Severus asked very sarcastically, which earned him a sneer from Lucius. "She said that."

"Yes."

"In a dream?"

"No."

"In the veil?"

"No."

"Where then?"

"In my head."

Lucius heard voices in his head. He was crazier than Severus had thought. It looked like Lucius was dead serious, though.

"In your head?" Severus pressed, unconvinced.

"Yes. I talked to her and she said she does not mind if I dance with Druella but she knows how much it upsets me, therefore she does not want me to do it."

"And you actually heard her voice, in your head, speak to you?"

"Yes. You act as if that's odd or something. Everyone hears voices in their head, Severus."

"I don't!"

"Then maybe you are in need of some mental health! However, I'm more concerned with your eyes. I'm going to call our family Healer and have him come and talk to you about his new potion," Lucius urged as Severus laughed at his remark that Severus needed mental health care. If only Lucius knew the truth.

"Fine. Are we done, then?" Severus asked, re-opening the book to continue his pursuit of spiritual health.

"Yes."

---

It was Good Friday and Severus was waiting for the Healer to come. He wanted to be a Healer but he hated being treated by one. He tolerated Madam Pomfrey but she was no Healer; at least she was nice. He thought his eyes were fine. True, they were weak, but his night vision was impeccable and he managed to read whatever he wanted, though it strained his neck a lot. At eleven in the morning, a very well-dressed older wizard entered Malfoy Manor carrying a black bag.

"My goodness, Lucius, what happened? You've put on weight and have some kind of rash!" the man noticed as Lucius smiled and quickly thought of a cool lie.

"Stress, wedding jitters. I think I'm going to be just fine, though. Healer McKinney, this is my friend, Severus Snape. He too plans to become a Healer after he leaves Hogwarts."

"Ah, fine profession," the older man said, taking a seat next to Severus on the sofa. "So I hear you have trouble seeing?"

"No, I see just fine."

"He holds his books up to his face to read them," Lucius spoke on Severus's behalf.

"Ah, so you strain then. Very well, let me examine you," Mr. McKinney said as he stopped to stare at Lucius.

"What?" Lucius asked in an offended tone.

"Well, I prefer to examine him without you gawking at us, Lucius. I think we'll just do this in the study, Severus," the man said, rising from the sofa and making his way to the study. It was obvious the man knew the layout of the Manor and was comfortable around Lucius enough to call him by his first name.

"So what's this new potion, then?" Severus asked, intrigued at the idea.

"Not so fast. You are not a Healer yet, and I haven't even examined you."

"Is eyesight your specialty?"

"No, I'm a general Healer. First, I want to do a complete exam, so let me weigh you."

"Why?"

"I just told you why. Stand on this," the man said, placing what looked like a sheet of paper down on the floor. "Remove your boots please, and then stand on that." Severus did as he was told. He stood still on the paper and, four seconds later, the paper turned a different color. He stepped off it and the man held the paper up. He waved his wand and then wrote down his findings in a chart. "Fifty-six point eight kilos, that's very thin. Let me measure you," he said using a magical tape measure. "Hmm, sixty-nine inches. You are very underweight."

"I know."

"You must eat more."

"I think I'm just destined to be thin, really."

"Perhaps, but this is a tad too thin. Let me take your pulse," he said, grabbing Severus's thin wrist. "Excellent, now let me take your blood pressure," he said, putting his index finger half way up the underside of Severus's arm. "Good, nice and a little low even, but not too low. You do have very long and slender fingers…interesting."

"Good, now my eyes?"

"One moment, let me check your ears." The man checked Severus's ears and then grabbed around his throat and neck some before finally looking into his eyes. "You have goblin in you?"

"No!"

"No point in lying to me. Lying won't help, it's best to be honest. You either have goblin or giant in you and I doubt it's the latter. I won't tell anyone if you do -- this is all private, you know."

"But, I mean, like sixteen generations ago! It hardly counts!"

"Your eyes tell me that it's the dominant gene. Goblins have notoriously poor eyesight in the light but can see in the dark better than anyone. Your eyes are almost all pupil; don't you get headaches from being out in the sun?"

"Yes, I do, now that you mention it. I prefer dark rooms. I can see great in the night. I can see great in a dark room with only a few candles. Most of the classrooms at Hogwarts are dark, so I'm usually okay."

"Well then, you have the typical goblin eye, meant for night vision, not for light. On top of that, you seem to suffer from myopia, from what Lucius tells me, but I'll need to test you for that. Here, I'm going to hold up this sign and I want you to read it," he said, taking ten steps back while holding up a white sign with black writing on it. "What do you see?"

"I see a large black blur."

"Okay, I'll move closer. Let me know when you can read it clearly," he said, slowly moving forward. He stepped closer and closer to Severus who squinted and strained to see. "Don't strain, just relax."

"The blur is more like a bunch of blurs now," Severus said when the Healer was about three feet in front of him. When the paper was one foot in front of his face, he could read it.

"Well, what does it say?" the Healer asked.

"It says _You are blind_…that's not funny!" Severus shrugged as the man laughed.

"Oh, it's not the end of the world. I find humor makes life more tolerable. Okay, you are myopic and suffer from goblin eye. Most goblin eyes can last up to ten generations but that is rare. Your eyes shouldn't have that much goblin eye, but, clearly, you do. Let me open these drapes," he said, opening them as the bright sunshine rushed into the room. Severus squinted and covered his eyes with his hands for a moment before he just looked away. "Yes, goblin eye. Not as severe as a real goblin who simply can't see in the day light at all, but pretty bad."

"Wonderful. Now what?"

"Well, let me ask you a few more questions…my God, your feet are huge!"

"You're just now noticing that?"

"Yes -- are you certain it's been sixteen generations?"

"Well, it was around the fourteenth century, I believe."

"Ah, I suspect it was not that far back. Someone is hiding something in your family tree. That would be seven hundred years ago, all goblin traits would have been diminished by now. Maternal side?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's one thing. Runs stronger on the maternal side. But I think somewhere someone was fibbing. No, Mr. Snape, I'd say you are fourth or fifth generation goblin."

"That's not what I read in historical texts. I'm related to Codruta and Serban Prince."

"Ah…I see. And what happened to their one living son, Bella?"

"He married and had eight children; no one knows really much about his wife."

"There's the missing link! His wife must have had goblin in her as well as he. Maybe she was one quarter, perhaps even half. Yes, you have far too many of the traits. Tell me, are you highly gifted in math and science?"

"Yes."

"Do you squander money?"

"No."

"Are you good with your hands? Can you make things?"

"I can draw."

"Creative or engineering drawings?"

"Both."

"Interesting. Very interesting. You suffer from migraines and headaches on a regular basis?"

"Yes."

"How's your stomach? You clearly don't eat well."

"I eat very healthy; I just don't eat a lot. I get…distracted."

"Work too much? School work, I mean."

"Yes."

"How's your mood and temperament?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Do you anger easily? Are you easily offended or ticked off? Be honest."

"Yes. I guess we've established I have more goblin in me than I thought, then."

"Clearly. You have all of the traits and your feet are at least three sizes larger than normal."

"What does this all have to do with my eyes?"

"Well, a lot. You have goblin eye and myopia. A human problem and a goblin problem. You are underweight, goblins have notoriously bad stomachs and get sick easily. You're not short but you are not tall, your ears are long, your eyes are black and your work ethic is extremely high and hyper-exaggerated. And, believe me, you are not the only wizard with goblin blood I've met. You'd be shocked how many people like you exist. Your goblin side is more prevalent, though. So it's vital you understand these things. Headaches and stomach aches are _normal_ for you. Your desire to stay indoors and avoid the sun is normal for you. These feet are normal for you."

"I understand."

"Make sure, if you see a different Healer in the future, you tell them that you are about fourth generation goblin or so. That way they'll know how to treat you. Okay, regarding your eyes, now. Yes, there is a new potion that I can give you for the myopia. There is nothing that can be done for goblin eye other than sun shades and avoiding sunlight."

"I read all the potions magazines and I've not heard of an eye potion for myopia."

"It's very new and still being tested. I'd like to test it on you. So far, there are hardly any side effects. It's a topical potion, not an oral one."

"Oh? Interesting," Severus said as his mood slowly began to improve.

"I brought some," he said, rummaging though his bag. He took out a small and slender deep blue vial that had a rubber stopper on the top. "It's an eye drop."

"Like Muggle ones?"

"Yes. A Muggle-born potion brewer invented this. You apply one drop per eye every four hours for the myopia. The only side effect thus far is they tend to dry your eyes out if you use too much. Therefore, I would not use these all the time. If you know you have a lot of reading to do, take the drops, one per eye. After four hours, if you_ need_ more, reapply. Your eyes may become used to them if you use them too much. You are an avid reader, probably, so only use them when your neck is strained or you develop a headache from reading."

"Okay."

"As for the goblin eye -- sunshades, that's it."

"Wizards don't wear them, that's a Muggle thing."

"I know; perhaps someday a gifted brewer will invent sunshade eye drops," he said as Severus instantly began to think of how to create one. "Go and try these drops and tell me what you see and how you feel."

Severus removed the rubber stopper and pushed his head back to add the drop. The second the drop hit his eye, he squinted in pain.

"It burns!"

"Yes. Many people say that; it should subside in five minutes or so. Do NOT rub your eyes, if they tear, just let them tear. Try the other eye."

He did as he was told and felt the burn again. He cried out a lot of tears but, within a minute or so, he saw things he'd never seen before.

"Oh, my God."

"Well, what do you see?" the man asked.

"Everything," Severus said with a smile. He clearly saw everything in Abraxas Malfoy's study. He could read all of the papers on his desk and see each picture on the wall. "Will these affect my night vision?"

"No, they should not. You may be the first goblin eye to test these; can I use you as research? Your name won't be attached to your file, I can assure you."

"Um, sure, okay."

"Wonderful, just keep a diary of each time you take the drops. Enter the date and time and what happens. If it affects your night vision or you have any odd side effects, just owl them to me. Make sure to put 'goblin eye' in there so I know who you are. I'm currently testing four other subjects."

"Wait a minute…you brewed this potion, didn't you?" Severus asked as the man smiled at him. The smile said it all. "Does Lucius know your blood status?"

"I imagine so, since there are no wizard McKinneys. We've never discussed the matter."

"Okay, well…I won't mention it. Wait, how would a Muggle-born know about Codruta and Serban?"

"Well, you'll learn this when you become a Healer; we must know all about dark magic in order to treat it. I trained under a very prominent pureblood Healer and he told me the tale of your family."

"I see. How very interesting. I love these drops, you did an amazing job. You are a very gifted Healer and brewer."

"Thank you. Take the vial and owl me when you are running low; these should last you three months or so."

"Great. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. This is why I do the things I do. The smile on that face of yours when you saw the world clearly for probably the first time in your life, that makes it all worth it."

Severus smiled again and left the room with the Healer. The walls of the Manor looked so crisp and rich to Severus. Lovely red walls and blue curtains. The shimmer of the marble on the floor with its flecks of gray and blue sparkling in the sun that peeked through the stained glass windows.

"Well then, is he cured?" Lucius asked, noticing the smile on Severus's face.

"Yes -- myopia, gave him the new potion, he can see clearly now," Healer McKinney said with a very large smile. "Well, I'm off now, other people to treat. Remember to owl me your progress Severus; and you, Lucius, good God, man, lose some weight before July, will you?"

"I will," Lucius said, bowing to the older wizard. It made Severus laugh to think that Lucius was bowing to a lowly Muggle-born. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, unless it was Pepsi, of course.

---

Severus reveled in holding books a few feet from his face to read them. He delighted in the grooves and contours of the cracks in the plaster walls of the Manor. He only then noticed that risotto was little beads of rice and not a plate of chunky mass. He could see the sliver of lemon peel floating in his tea and could see every red pimple on Lucius's face more clearly than ever before. He simply could not stop smiling.

He stopped smiling when he got his responses back from the employers he'd contacted. Dobby presented Severus with sixteen letters, sixteen that he could read clearly and easily.

"This is crap!" he erupted as he opened each letter.

"What do they say, Severus?"

"Well let's see. No. No. No. What part of 'purebloods only apply' did you not understand? No. Never! NEVER? Really? Asshole. No. Not at this time. Position filled. No. Hell, no! HELL, NO? I mean, I got a hell, no?"

"Let me see that. Hmm, hell no. Well, he clearly does not like you."

"He doesn't even know me!" Severus exclaimed.

"Need my help yet?"

"Oh, God. Did you do this just so you could rescue me?"

"No! You are unknown, Severus; no one has heard of Snape. You are still in school; you have no connections, family or otherwise. You must know people to get jobs, Severus."

"Okay, fine! What do you need to do to help me?"

"Which one of these jobs did you want most?"

"Well, this Damocles Belby guy sounded really interesting."

"Which one was he?"

"He was the…_what part of pureblood only did you not_ _understand_ guy."

"Ah, well, okay. Why do you want to work for him?"

"Well, he needs a research assistant. He asked for someone interested in either being a Healer or potions brewer to be his research assistant for the summer. No pay."

"Oh God, Severus. No. You will be paid. Why work for free?"

"Does the Ministry pay you?"

"No. That's different. My post is appointed and it's political. It's different. This weirdo seems to want free labor. Your brain is too valuable. No. You'll be paid."

"What are you going to do, Lucius?"

"I'm going to meet this Damocles Belby and get you that job. Give me your letter of intent again," he commanded as Severus handed him the letter. He rose from his seat and walked right over to the floo. In an instant, he was gone. He did not waste time, it seemed. Ten minutes later, Lucius walked back into the room with a large smile.

"He'll meet you in fifteen minutes at his lab in Diagon Alley."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing _illegal,_ I can assure you! I just told him who I was, who you were, how gifted you were and how much I'd appreciate it if he gave you the job."

"And?"

"And…he may find his Ministry funding vanished if he did not interview you. Now I got you the interview -- you still must get this job on your own, fair enough?"

"I guess. Do I look good? Should I change?"

"No. Those robes are fine. You look good. Just be truthful but not cocky when you meet him. I'll floo with you and then tell you where his lab is."

They arrived at Diagon Alley and Lucius pointed to the alleyway where Mr. Belby's lab was located. It was a basement lab and very dark, which made Severus happy. The wizard had no fewer than two hundred different cauldrons and vials and tubes and walls of ingredients. Twenty cauldrons were unattended and brewing, as Severus walked around the lab delighted with his gift of eyesight.

"You must be Snape?" a very tall dark-haired man with a beard and mustache asked, entering the room.

"Oh, yes sir. Severus Sna…"

"Okay. How much pay do you require?"

"Um, well I don' kn…"

"What I need is someone responsible and punctual. You will work as I need you to, about four days per week. You get out of school the last week of June, correct?"

"Yes."

"You will start here on June twenty-ninth, eight in the morning sharp. Wear comfortable robes, no belled sleeves. No rings either."

"Sir, what exactly will I…"

"You'll be required to work one twenty hour shift per month and it will be an overnight, make sure your parents know about that. I assume you have your Apparation license?"

"I will…"

"Good, well, see you then. I'll pay you ten Galleons per week. See you on the twenty-ninth," he said as he turned and just left the room. Somehow, Severus thought Lucius had done more than just threaten his funding.

---

Easter was not a big day at the Manor. Lucius ate ham while Severus ate potatoes and peas. The euphoria of sight had not waned as he still was discovering all sorts of new things that he never knew existed before. Now that he knew he had to avoid the sun, he made sure to keep the curtains drawn whenever possible. A day without a headache would be a good day.

On Easter Monday, Severus and Lucius made the long walk to the Apparation point at the Manor. The next time he saw Lucius, he'd be Apparating himself and he was anxious to do so.

"I'll see you on the twenty-seventh of June, then?" Severus asked.

"Yes, then you start work. I'm sure time off for the wedding won't be a problem."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll_ never_ have _any_ problems of _any_ kind with him, Lucius," Severus spoke, oozing as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Good, glad I could help!" he said as he Apparated Severus back to school.

For the first time in his life, Severus could clearly see Hogwarts castle in all its splendor and glory. It was far more magnificent than he'd ever imagined. He knew what it looked like, of course, but had never seen it that focused and detailed. The stone work, the stained glass windows, the pointy roof tops -- it was truly magnificent. Even lovelier was the inside. He'd never really seen the faces on the paintings before, the designs on the carpets, the contours of the stone floors.

He thought Hogwarts was the loveliest thing he'd ever seen, until he turned to see who was behind him.

"Lily," he muttered as he saw her in perfect clarity for the first time. Her green eyes had specks of gold in them which he'd never noticed before. Her hair wasn't all auburn but had a few strands of strawberry framing her face. Her freckles looked smaller and clearer. He stared deeply at her for a moment before she made a face and walked off. He took a deep breath and turned to walk to the dungeon. Perhaps the Slytherin common room would be lovelier than Lily. On his way downstairs, he ran into his House's Prefect.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sev," Camilla said with a smile. He smiled back and stared at her. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue and were sparkly. He knew she had freckles, but had never seen them in detail before on her rosy cheeks. What struck him more than anything was her teeth. Shiny, white, straight and perfect.

"God, you're gorgeous," he spoke beneath his breath.

"What? Sev? What did you say?" she asked with a large smile but with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Nothing…nothing. I um…I gotta go," he said, walking away from her and toward the common room. When the wall opened for him to enter, he turned to notice she was still looking at him from down the hall. She smiled warmly at him and waved. Without thinking, he smiled and waved back. Indeed, she was the loveliest thing he'd ever seen.

**AN: In pounds he weighs about 125 and he's five foot nine.**


	33. License To Apparate

**33-License to Apparate**

**AN: "Stanzi" if you get this far, I just read your review. YES, it was a line from that show! So glad someone got that! :-)**

**Thanks Ambiguity for being my beta.  
**

Severus was seated in his common room, pondering what to do about Camilla. He'd thought she was very pretty for a few years now, and he knew that at one time she did like him. She was the most sought-after girl in their entire House, despite there being a very lovely seventh-year blonde witch who, until recently, had been available. To Severus's shock, she'd begun to date Craqbbe, of all people. Severus knew that, if there were no House rivalries, most everyone would want to date Camilla. Luckily, no one from the other Houses would give her the time of day and she'd already sampled the best his year had to offer.

On the day Severus decided to make his intentions known to Camilla, Camilla herself ran into the common room jumping, leaping and smiling for joy. Not because he'd finally asked her out, but because of a letter she was clutching to her chest. He'd never seen the normally level-headed girl so jubilant. As she re-read the letter, Severus suddenly became terrified. It was from another man. Nothing else could make a lady so happy as to receive a love letter, and it sure wasn't from Simon Wilkes. He decided to be mature about it and face the rejection.

"So, what's with the letter?" he asked in a low and humble tone.

"It's just the best news ever, Sev!" she smiled as she crashed down on the couch next to him. A portion of her satin rose-colored robes fell into his lap but he did not mind. He'd never seen her in rose or any shade of pink before. She was glowing and exceedingly beautiful. Whoever the man was, he was a very lucky chap indeed.

"So, what's the good news?" he asked and prepared himself for the inevitable answer.

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" she squealed and then began to giggle. No one was more shocked and relieved than Severus when he heard the words escape her rosy and glossy lips.

"Oh…great!" Severus said joyfully.

"Yes! The baby is due in late August. God, I hope it's a boy!"

"You really love kids, huh?" Severus asked as the chills finally left his spine and his heart resumed its normal pulse.

"Huh? Hell no, stinky little attention stealing rug rats. Yuck," she sneered, as Severus was thoroughly confused.

"You don't want kids?"

"Good Merlin, no. That's why I'm so thrilled my brother is! And if it's a boy, then I'm totally off the hook -- the Diggory name will live on."

"You don't want kids?" he repeated.

"No! The buck stops here. I mean, if he never had any at all then I'd be pressured, but he _is,_ so I don't have to let my uterus out for some parasite for nine tedious months -- thank Merlin!" she huffed and smiled again as she re-read the letter. "It's a wonderful day!"

"Oh, well, congratulations. Late August, huh? And you're just finding out now?" Severus asked.

"Well, yes. We never talk about it until we're about halfway through -- safer that way, old superstitions. Hey, I heard you got new eyes!"

"Oh, yeah, a few weeks back. Not new eyes, really…"

"I know, it's a potion. That's really cool," she said, sinking deeper into the plush leather sofa, very close to Severus. He was playing with the part of her robes that had fallen on his lap and didn't even notice what he was doing.

"So, um…Camilla…what…what are you doing this summer?" he asked pensively.

"Well, I'm going back to Austria in August, but just for two weeks. I'll probably spend some time with Amos and Catherine. Nothing, really. You?"

"Oh, I got a summer job -- research assistant. Nothing really planned. I have my own place now…"

"Really?" she asked with an excited smile.

"Yeah, well since I turned seventeen, and mum and Tobias abandoned it, it's mine now."

"Tobias is your dad?"

"Oh…yeah, well, he's gone. But the place I got isn't so great really, I may not stay there much…" he muttered as the Head Girl Sabrina entered the common room armed with a glowing red letter.

"Milly, this came for you," Sabrina said as she handed the letter to Camilla. Camilla instantly began to smile again as she tore the letter open.

"So, as I was saying…I guess since you'll be in town and we'll have our licenses, then maybe we could…" he trailed off, noticing she was entranced by the contents of the letter. She clearly had not heard a single word he'd said.

"Huh? What, Sev?"

"Nothing…who's the letter from?"

"Alpert."

"Alpert?"

"Yes, Alpert Strutter, he's from Austria. We met when I was there for Easter. He's a book publisher."

"Oh…okay," Severus said, suddenly full of despair again. "So you fancy him, then?"

"Fancy? Oh, we're going out. He's coming here to Britain in July, and then I'm going back to Austria with him in August. I'm probably moving there after I leave Hogwarts next year."

The hits kept coming. He didn't know how much more he could handle, so he just smiled, rose from the sofa, bowed to the girl and walked away.

---

"Now that you are all adults and have completed the necessary practice, you are all eligible to be tested at the Ministry. It goes without saying that I expect only exemplary behavior from all of you while we are at the Ministry. You also all understand that you are free to Apparate back to Hogwarts after you receive your license, but you are still sixth-year students and may not, under any circumstances, Apparate as you please. You are still expected to follow all of the school rules," McGonagall pressed as Potter rolled his eyes and smiled, Black laughed silently and Lupin just smiled.

"Professor Slughorn is already at the Ministry waiting for us in the Apparation room. Because you are unlicensed, we have to still side-along Apparate you, two at a time. Professor Flitwick will remain here and take the last two students," McGonagall added. Turning seventeen didn't make Severus feel like the adult he wanted to be, but getting his license did. Because Simon Wilkes was the youngest in their year and not turning seventeen until July, he could not be tested. Everyone else, except one other Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws, was present that day and ready for their test.

"I'll take Miss Evans and Mr. Potter and then I'll return to take another pair," McGonagall announced very firmly. In an instant, the three of them were gone. Five seconds later, she was back. "Mr. Snape, Mr. Avery, you are next."

The room they were Apparated to was very large and black, but well lit. Lily and Potter were standing outside in a corridor with Slughorn, who was waving for Severus and Avery to come join them.

"Can't stand in there for too long or someone will Apparate right into you," Slughorn lectured as Nancy and Alice appeared next.

When they all arrived, they were to follow McGonagall to the testing facility. After they left the Apparation room, they walked through a very wide and busy corridor covered in floo networks. Once in the main atrium, Severus once again saw the large statues, but paid extra attention to the very large statue of the goblin standing next to the likenesses of an elf and a centaur. The three statues were looking up and appeared to be gazing in wonder at the massive statues of a witch and wizard. Severus took instant offense.

A moment later, Severus and the group continued to make their way towards the testing facility, when a lone goblin rushed by, trying to not get stepped on by the much taller wizards. For a moment, the goblin and Severus locked eyes. The goblin gave Severus a curious glance, almost a nod, before continuing to his destination.

"Come, we need to go to level six," McGonagall instructed as they all followed her to the lift. Once at level six, they noticed the Apparition Test Center was the first door on their right. They were not the only people there that Saturday morning. There were plenty of home schoolers there with their parents and even some older-looking witches and wizards. They sat as a group on one side of the room and awaited further instruction.

A moment later, they were all taken to a blue round room with a large round wooden table. Each was given a sheet of parchment with a few questions on it.

"You have ten minutes to complete the written test. Once you are finished, you must raise your hand and one of the testing administrators will take your test from you. They will be graded within five minutes. Those who pass may then go and take the practical test in the next room. Those who don't pass have one more chance to retake a longer version of the test. Good luck," a red-haired older witch said as Severus inked up his quill. "You may begin…now."

Within two minutes, Severus's, Black's, Potter's, Lily's and Camilla's hands shot straight up. At the end of the ten minutes everyone had finished except Rosier. They all sat at the table and waited for their scores. Black and Potter made some faces at Severus, who ignored them. The four Heads of House were still in the room so no one dared speak or act up.

"Excellent. You all passed, please follow me to the Apparition room," the same older witch spoke as the doors behind Severus suddenly opened to expose a very large black room with colored hoops on the floor. "Your job is to Apparate from hoop to hoop. You start here at the green line, then Apparate into the orange hoop, then yellow, then the blue one on the far side of the room, then back to the orange, to the purple, the white and then finally to the other side of the red line. I will repeat once more. You can not write down what I say. You simply must remember," she said as most of the students groaned. She repeated the instructions and asked who wished to go first. Naturally, it was Rosier, who probably had already forgotten the order.

"Very well, you have thirty seconds to complete this test. You can miss one hoop and still pass -- go!" she said as Rosier vanished and ended up in the orange hoop, then the yellow, then the green not the blue, then the blue, then the orange, and then he paused and went into the red hoop. "I'm sorry, you fail. That was two missed. Who's next?" she asked as Rosier's mouth dropped.

Sirius Black missed none and completed the course in thirty seconds flat. Potter missed none and completed it in twenty-six seconds. Lily missed none and completed in twenty seconds, which garnered applause from everyone but the Slytherins. Lupin and Pettigrew both missed one and finished in twenty-nine seconds. Camilla missed one and finished in twenty-two seconds. Avery missed one and finished in twenty-one seconds, while Mulciber missed none but finished in thirty seconds. Frank missed none and completed in twenty-eight seconds, but Alice missed two right off the bat, which made the Slytherins very happy indeed. Severus was the last to go and hoped he'd remembered correctly.

He missed none and completed the course in nineteen seconds flat. No one was more surprised than Severus, who was booed by the Gryffindors but applauded by the Slytherins, along with Nancy, who had missed one but still passed, and all four Heads of House. Severus smiled and was filled with pride for beating everyone else, including Lily, who refused to meet his gaze.

Afterward, everyone except Alice and Rosier filled out the information required and then sat for their portraits. Severus hated having his picture taken, but didn't mind sitting for this one. Potter and Black made goofy faces for theirs, while Lupin and Frank struck much more serious and non-smiling poses. Mulciber looked angry in his, and Avery sneezed while his was being taken, but they weren't about to reshoot, it seemed. Severus took a very deep breath and just stared into the camera lens. He did not smile but he did not frown; he just relaxed and counted to three until the flash blinded him. Five minutes later, he looked at his license for the first time.

"Okay, you all can Apparate yourselves back to Hogwarts; does anyone want to take Mr. Rosier and Miss Diggory with you?" McGonagall asked as the Slytherins all walked away to abandon Rosier.

"I'll take Alice," Frank volunteered as the embarrassed-looking witch stepped forward and took his hand.

"Fine, I'll take him," Severus groaned. It was the right thing to do.

"Be gentle with him -- his parents are first cousins after all, he can't help that he's a moron," Avery whispered to Severus and then patted him on the back. Evan Rosier hung his blond head low and looked terribly embarrassed as he walked back with Severus to the Apparition room.

"I'm sorry, I fucked it up for everyone," Rosier muttered as Severus once again scowled at the goblin statue.

"No, Alice Diggory fucked up too. You get to retest next week, you'll be fine."

"I'm not a very good wizard, never have been."

"You're fine, you just need to try more," Severus urged, not knowing what else to say.

"I do try! I try so hard! I study and still can't figure things out. I'm practically a squib!"

"You are not a squib, don't say such things. You'll do fine next week. Just really concentrate, you nearly did it this time, you know," Severus said, taking his arm and Apparating back to the edge of the Forbidden Forest with Evan Rosier in tow.

---

May arrived and all the spring flowers were in full bloom. Severus's artificial habitat for his water lobelia was looking great as well. Professor Sprout awarded him the extra credit and offered to keep the lobelia for him over the summer holidays. On his way back from the Slytherin loo one evening, he noticed the door to the Potions Lab was open. He entered to find Regulus Black at the basin, hand-washing cauldrons.

"Hey, what did you do?" Severus asked as he snuck up on the younger wizard and scared him.

"Oh, hey, Severus. I got in trouble, I called some mudblood a mudblood today," Regulus responded as he continued to scrub the filthy cauldrons.

"You got detention just for that?"

"Well, I called him a fuckin' mudblood, actually, which angered Slughorn some…blood traitor," Regulus murmured beneath his breath. Severus looked down in the basin and noticed Regulus had his sleeves pushed up and was elbow-deep in a very crusty cauldron where something horribly wrong must have occurred. "That fuckin' mudblood did this here, nearly blew up the entire room, and now I have to clean his shit up."

"Sorry," Severus sighed and then exhaled loudly. "Happens," he said, watching as Regulus scrubbed the cauldron and worked up a sweat in the process. Finally, he lifted his arms from the muck and began to wash the soot and grease from his hands. Regulus scrubbed and Severus watched as the basin water turned black. There was a large piece of dirt on Regulus's arm, but even after he washed it did not come off. Severus blinked and suddenly realized it wasn't dirt, it was the Dark Mark.

"Are you helping him, Mr. Snape?" Slughorn asked, sneaking up on both boys. Severus instantly grabbed Regulus's robe sleeve and pushed it down the second Slughorn peeked over their shoulders to gauge Regulus's progress.

"No, we're just…talking," Severus replied as Regulus lowered his other sleeve and dried his hands.

"I'm done, sir," Regulus said as Slughorn examined his work. He smiled, nodded and then walked into his office nearby. Regulus stared at Severus emotionless for a moment before he turned, passed him, and began to walk into the dungeon corridor. "Thanks."

"No problem. You must be more careful -- what if he'd seen you?"

"Then…he'd be dead, maybe, or his memory erased, at the very least. I guess I wasn't thinking when I rolled up my sleeves."

"You…you're only a fifth-year," Severus whispered, still in shock at what he'd just seen.

"So, I'm sixteen. I'm not the first sixteen-year-old to join him."

"Did…did your family pressure you?"

"They didn't have to pressure me. I'm not Sirius Black. I went willingly. I back his cause, as do my parents. He needs my family's wealth and connections right now. That's all -- not like I'm one of his _minions,_ really. I'm one of his elite."

"I see. Are you going to erase my memory?" Severus asked, suddenly terrified of the mini Death Eater who was part of the Death Eater elite Was Severus a Death Eater minion?

"No. You're cool…at least, I think you're cool."

"I'm cool. I support him, I won't tell on you. We Slytherins stick together, you know," Severus pressed as Regulus smiled.

"I know how you feel and, yes, we do stick together. All for one, unlike those asshole Gryffindors who'd sell out their best mate. Hey, I have a question for you," he whispered as he leaned in closer to Severus. "Have you heard of an army that Dumbledore is starting?"

"Yes. I heard your brother is going to join," Severus admitted, knowing that it was imperative that Regulus be warned.

"I heard the same. He's no brother of mine. He's not worthy of the honorable Black name. He's a coward, following that blood traitor around. He's always hated us and our family, since day one! How did you hear of the army?"

"I heard it from your brother's own lips, actually. He was boasting to Potter and their followers."

"Doesn't surprise me -- he's so cocky and arrogant."

"Hey, you two, it's nine, better get back inside," Wilkes said, walking towards them casually with his hands in his trouser pockets. He then smiled and walked into the common room.

"He better watch his back," Regulus warned as Severus lifted a brow. "He needs to join our side, at least as a supporter."

"I agree, and I think he will."

"He will…or else," Regulus spoke very seriously.

---

Severus spent the next two weeks pondering Regulus's words. Each time Severus saw the younger man, Regulus would smile or nod. Severus spent his time studying and wondering why he never heard from Lucius Malfoy anymore. Finally, in mid-May Severus heard from him and Lucius made sure everyone knew about it.

During lunch, Severus was still reading up on eye solutions while trying to eat his tomato soup, when his owl flew in and dropped a letter near him. The letter was in a fine light-blue envelope that glowed and hummed. He went to reach for it when the envelope moved and twirled around him. Finally, it stopped in front of him and opened itself. A very elegant piece of cream-colored parchment with blue writing presented itself to Severus and then spoke in a very proper voice for all in the Great Hall to hear.

"Mr. Abraxas Timeron Malfoy cordially invites Mr. Severus Snape and guest, to witness the nuptials of his son Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to Miss Narcissa Norma Black. The glorious ceremony will occur at the Malfoy Manor on Monday the fourth of July in the year nineteen hundred and seventy-seven at precisely five-thirty in the afternoon. A formal ball will commence immediately following the marriage ceremony. Please RSVP upon receiving this invitation," the voice spoke, as all eyes in the hall stared at Severus and his talking menace. Within a second, little magical flowers flowed from the parchment and danced around the invitation, followed quickly by some blue and yellow fireworks that looked and sounded like the real thing. A moment later, a tiny piece of parchment that read "Accept" flew out and hovered to Severus's left and then one that read "Decline" flew out and hovered to his right.

"You're supposed to choose one with your wand, just wave your wand at one of them," Camilla whispered to the highly embarrassed Severus, who was too red in the face and terrified to even understand what was happening. He grabbed his wand and waved it at the "Accept" parchment. The "Accept" parchment instantly flew from the Great Hall as the rest of the invitation finally shut up, folded itself up, and fell quietly to the table.

"So, who's your _and guest_?" Ophelia asked. When he looked up, everyone at his table was staring at him and smiling.

"Huh?"

"Do you have one? Can I come?" she asked as he became rather horrified.

"No!"

"Why not?" she pleaded.

"Bring me, man, I want to go!" Wilkes spoke, which shocked Severus some.

"What?" Severus shrieked. Did he have to bring a date? His first instinct was to turn and ask Camilla, but he suddenly remembered she had a new boyfriend.

"Cool, yeah, take him! Then he'll take my sister, and I can go with you and it can be a double date!" Ophelia offered, which terrified Severus further.

"Take the munchkin; you've seen her sister, imagine how hot she'll be when she grows up!" Avery joked.

"No, no!" Severus replied.

"Why not?" she asked in a highly offended tone.

"Because, you are twelve, that's why!"

"Age is nothing but a number, Severus Snape!" she sneered and then kicked his chair.

"Fine, fine, you can come," he relented…looking over at Wilkes.

"Really?" Simon Wilkes asked with a happy smile on his freckled face.

"Sure."

"You homos!" Avery mocked as everyone at the table laughed; everyone except Ophelia, that is.

---

Ophelia stuck her tongue out at Severus three times that week and huffed each time he walked by. She was one high-maintenance and moody pureblooded witch, it seemed. Camilla continued to receive love letters from Alpert in Austria and Severus had a lot of explaining to do with Lucius regarding his choice of date. After Lucius accused him too of being a homosexual, he finally relented when Severus told him it'd give him a great opportunity to talk more to Wilkes about joining the Dark Lord.

At the end of the week, Severus simply couldn't handle Ophelia's sulking anymore. He did not understand why he felt so compelled to be nice to her. He'd never felt compelled to be nice to anyone, let alone a lowly first year. Despite her immaturity and moodiness, she had saved his life; whether he liked it or not, he simply had to be nice to her, so he decided to confront her.

"Do I need to get you another puffskein so you'll speak to me again?" he asked, taking a seat on the sofa next to her.

"No," she snapped with her arms crossed at her chest while she stared into the fire.

"Listen, you are twelve. I am seventeen. By the time this wedding rolls around, I'll be seventeen and a half. I'm too old for you, plus I'm not a pureblood."

"I don't care."

"You don't mean that," he said as she finally turned to face him. "It's important and you know it."

"It _is_ important, yes. But I don't care."

"You are a child…"

"Stop calling me a child! I know I'm young. I just…I…I've never been to a wedding before! I wanted to go and attend a Malfoy and Black wedding! I mean…it's the social event of the year Sev! You are _so_ lucky!" she whined as he finally understood the girl.

"I'll tell you all about it after, I'll write you a letter."

"It's not the same. I mean, did you see that invitation? The pretty aqua blue calligraphy writing and the sound of waterfalls and birds chirping as it read itself to you. The hydrangeas in cream and blue and violet blooming all around the invitation as it floated and spoke. The smell of lavender and then the amazing fireworks, it was…it was just so pretty!"

"There were birds chirping? Is that what that was?" Severus asked as the girl shot him an angered look.

"Yeah! Hello! You didn't hear them?"

"I thought it was someone's stomach growling…what? I don't know! I don't pay attention to such crap!"

"Crap? Crap! You call a wedding invitation, _a wedding invitation_, crap?"

"I didn't…I mean, the whole thing was ostentatious and highly annoying, really."

"What? It was elegant and like a fairy tale and so…perfect and lovely. Though I wouldn't do blue. I want yellow and gold and maybe a bit of lilac when I get married. Go open it again so you can hear the birds."

"Oh, I can't, I tossed it last week."

"You did what?" she screeched as everyone in the common room halted their conversations and stared at the two of them. "YOU THREW IT AWAY?"

"I'm…sorry?" he winced and moved away, sensing she was going to slap him.

"You animal! Who throws away something like that?"

"Um, me! Sorry."

"And this man, Lucius Malfoy, considers you his friend? Boy, he must be really dumb."

"I'll forget you said that. Look, I'm sorry. I can't take you as I already promised Simon Wilkes. Is there anything else I can do to…well…shut you up?"

"Can you take pictures for me?"

"I don't have a camera."

"Oh, my God, you are so difficult! You are the most difficult person I ever met!" she yelled and stormed off.

"Okay, where can I get a camera for cheap?" Severus asked Avery who was seated on the next sofa. He lifted a brow and smiled.

"I can lend you mine, it's in color and really state of the art…so don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Finally, a voice of reason."

"Tellin ya, they are good for just one thing and _that one_ ain't ripe yet!" Avery said as Severus laughed, finally relieved to have solved yet another problem.


	34. The Year In Review

**34- The Year in Review**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity  
**

Severus was happy to have his last meeting with Rachael Chapman the following day. She'd told him she thought she may not need to see him next year, but if he wished to continue she would gladly help him. He thought he'd use his last session to answer some questions he had…about Lucius.

"Rachael, I have a question."

"Yes."

"I have a friend who claims to hear voices. His mother's voice in particular. He says he speaks to her and she answers him…clearly…in his head."

"I see. What's your question?"

"Well, he thinks it's normal to hear voices in his head. I don't think it's normal."

"I don't like the word normal, Severus."

"Okay, well, he thinks everyone does that and they don't…do they?"

"Do you?" she asked.

"No."

"You really miss your mum, don't you Severus?"

"Huh? What? No, this isn't me; this is my friend, for real…my friend, not me. I never hear voices in my head. I think he has some mental issues. He's had nervous breakdowns and he's only twenty-three!"

"He has some issues, then. You worry about him?"

"Yeah, I do. His mum is dead, his father is an asshole, and I'm his only real friend…it's complicated. But now he tells me he's hearing voices. So he's all batty then, right?"

"I don't label people, Severus, and he's not my patient. You are. Let's talk about you more," she urged as he sighed.

---

The week of exams was hectic. Severus was buried in books and spoke to practically no one. He spent every waking moment in the library or in his common room. He usually was able to tune everyone out and concentrate on his work, but, one night in particular, he found it impossible to read.

"What's all the fuss about?" he finally yelled as all the laughing people stopped their giggling long enough to throw a massive gray book at him. "What's this rubbish?"

"Open it, man, I'm fond of page sixty-nine myself," Avery offered as Severus brought the book to his face. He simply was using far too much of his eye potion and needed to cut back, so he'd decided to take the day off from seeing and resumed seeing the world through his organic fuzzy lenses. "_Hogwarts Annual, Nineteen Seventy-Six thru Nineteen Seventy-Seven_. Oh, God."

He opened the book and instantly turned to page sixty-nine. It was the worst picture he'd ever seen in his life. There Potter and Black were, laughing and acting like a bunch of asses, and, speaking of asses, Potter's was cupped strategically in Black's hand as Severus and Camilla laughed on. At least she looked lovely smiling and laughing; Severus thought he looked hideous as usual.

"Man, you are all over that book, they should rename it the Snape Book," Mulciber teased as Severus grew angry.

"I think I'll have each copy burned," Severus warned as Camilla ran to him and yanked the book from his hands.

"You will do no such thing! And don't burn your own copy either!" she commanded in a joking tone as he began to laugh at her. "What?"

"I have no copy to burn; I'm not buying that shit."

"Man, we all know you're poor but, come on, that picture on page sixty-nine is priceless," Mulciber interrupted.

"It is the funniest thing I've ever seen," Wilkes added.

"Personally, I like this one better," Camilla said as she turned the page. There was nothing in that book so wonderful he'd consider purchasing it. "There, see…we look so cute," she said in a mocking tone. There it was on page thirteen. A full page of the entire Slytherin class in their common room. He and she are the only ones in the picture who are looking at each other and not the camera. Both of them were laughing a very genuine laugh. She sank her head on his shoulder as they both faced the camera finally for the shot. He'd forgotten about that picture. It was a good picture.

"Yeah, it's…not a bad picture," he admitted.

"Oh my God, is my hair really that poofy?" Ophelia squealed as Severus just nodded and continued to gaze at the picture.

"See, I told you it's a cute picture," Camilla continued and smiled at him. He felt his heart flutter and feared he was blushing.

"Oh, okay, yeah…um, sure, I'll buy it…for that picture on page sixty-nine, of course."

"Of course," she repeated and smiled happily.

---

Later that night, Severus found himself unable to sleep. Why was his heart fluttering for yet another witch who would not give him the time of day? Why was that picture of them laughing and nearly embracing burned into his mind? Why did he still feel guilty about Ophelia? He simply hated lying in bed wide awake so he went down to the common room and decided to two-way Lucius, knowing full well the other wizard was probably asleep. However, there was always the possibility that he was not.

After he wrote the first line of his two-way, he decided to read up some more on the sunshade potion he was to make next year. Slughorn had told him when he'd returned from Easter that every N.E.W.T. level student was required to make a unique potion during their seventh year. Severus had decided, since he needed sunshades, but refused to wear them, that he'd create a potion just like his eye potion, to shade the sun. Slughorn had seemed happy to help him in anyway he needed. Severus had scoured the libraries looking for books on eyes and on the sun. Creating a completely unique potion would be a daunting task. He was relieved he'd begun early. He was engrossed in reading all about the human eye when his parchment glowed green. Lucius was awake, it seemed.

"Severus, it's one in the morning, why are you up?"

"Why are you up?" Severus penned back.

"We just came back from a dinner at Rodolphus's house, it was…interesting, as always. I sometimes wonder if I can tolerate being that horrid woman's brother-in-law."

"I'd run for the hills if I were you."

"Well, it's a bit late for that. Two hundred invitations went out already and all of them RSVP'd that they are coming."

"Well, that's good, I guess. Tell me, what do you know of the Ohlms family?" Severus wrote and hoped to get a positive response.

"Oliver Ohlms works at the Ministry in the Transportation Department, I believe he tests the quality of brooms for safety standards. He's a nobody. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I think his daughter is in my House -- unless there are other Ohlms around."

"Oh, really? Is she pretty? They are pureblooded wizards. What year is she?"

"First."

"Now I know you are desperate for a date, but bringing a child is just not a good idea, Severus."

"NO! I don't want to bring her and I don't like her, not in that way. God, Lucius!" Severus penned in fast and angry handwriting. "She wants to go with me, though. She loved your invitation; hell, the entire Great Hall heard that damn thing!"

"It was rather splendid, wasn't it? Narcissa drew the flowers and chose the colors. I was rather impressed."

"It was a little over the top, Lucius. It was loud and…annoying."

"Leave it to you to think that. I thought it was elegant and charming, myself. You should have seen Bella's! It was hideous! Who chooses red and black for wedding colors? She had dragons flying around the invitation breathing fire on anyone who dared RSVP 'no'! Hence, no one did."

"What did yours do if someone said no?"

"The invitation slapped them in the face, of course."

"How very French of you," Severus penned and laughed.

"I was joking. It did nothing but sigh if someone said no. No one was going to, so it hardly mattered. It's the social event of the year, after all."

"So I heard. Do you have a spare invitation handy?"

"Why?"

"Well, Ophelia Ohlms, the world's most annoying twelve year old EVER, wishes to see it again."

"Just show her yours."

"Oh, I tossed it right after I got it."

"You did what? WHY?"

"Calm down, man! Why would I want to keep it?"

"That invitation was very expensive! Why would you throw away MY invitation? Merlin, Severus, you sure are a lousy friend at times."

"Oh, get over it! You know I don't care about such crap!" Severus wrote and hoped that would shut up his socialite of a friend.

"Crap? Crap! My wedding…crap? Severus…still, though, it's just…rude! Don't worry about it, just never mind. So, am I to assume I'll see you next week?"

"Yes, I'll Apparate myself this time. But I own the house at Spinner's End now, so I may stay there some, stay out of your hair."

"What? It has no indoor plumbing!"

"So, I'll Apparate to your place each time I need to go! I'm kidding, by the way."

"I know. Just stay here, you'll get into no one's hair. The thought of you living in that crap hole with all those Muggles simply sickens me. So, what time can I expect you?"

"Oh, around ten in the morning, I imagine, on the twenty-seventh."

"Very good. I'll see you then. And be careful this week."

"Careful of what?" Severus asked.

"Anything that may go _bump in the night at Hogwarts_. Good night."

He had no idea what Lucius was talking about; either he was drunk or something wicked was going to happen soon.

---

Severus could not believe he'd bought his Hogwarts Annual that year. As soon as his own copy arrived, he hid it in his trunk. At least Luicus would get a good laugh from it. It was the last night before summer break and Severus was relieved. Severus had completed all of his exams and was having a cigarette outside with Simon Wilkes and Mulciber. Mulciber kept asking Severus what time it was every other minute or so and then staring up at the sky. It was getting on Severus's nerves.

"Mate…time?"

"Oh my Merlin, if you ask me again, I swear to God I'll turn you into a goat!" Severus sneered at Mulciber who looked down to the ground and grunted a few times.

"Are you late for something, man?" Wilkes asked the angry wizard who kept sighing and looking up.

"No, it's just…I just like knowing what time it is."

"Then get a watch," Severus suggested as Mulciber shot him a fierce glance.

"Finally…look up!" Mulciber said as Wilkes and Severus turned and gazed at the dusky sky. A shadowy green and gray figure appeared above Hogwarts in the shape of a skull and a snake. It was the Dark Mark. Either someone inside had summoned the Death Eaters or someone inside was being murdered by a Death Eater.

"Oh my God, what does that mean, Sev?" Wilkes asked.

"It means, as Prefect, I'd suggest you help round up every Slytherin and get them into the dungeon this instant. Someone's been murdered, I think," Severus spoke clearly and calmly.

"How do you know that?" Wilkes said nervously.

"I read the papers -- just go! NOW!" Severus shouted as Simon Wilkes ran off towards the castle. Severus turned to face Mulciber who had a calm and almost jovial look on his ugly face. He stared at Severus for a moment and then smiled. He threw his cigarette to the ground and slowly and calmly walked towards the castle. Severus began to hear people scream as he noticed most of the Slytherin first-years were out closer to the lake, playing Gobstones and magical jump rope. He ran full speed over to them to get them inside. "Hey, Ophelia, guys…we have to get inside, this instant!"

"What? Why?" Betsie asked as they all turned and noticed the mark.

"What's that?" Ophelia asked pointing to the sky above Hogwarts.

"You really don't know?" Hernon, another first year boy, asked and then rolled his eyes at her.

"It's…trouble. Get inside, this instant!" Severus commanded as some of the first-years just stared at him.

"You're not Head Boy or even a Prefect, why should we listen to you?" the boy named Hernon asked cockily.

"Because, Mr. Belby, Mr. Snape is right. He's also a sixth-year and you should listen to him when he tells you to come inside. You must all go to your common room and await your Head of House," Dumbledore said in a very firm but somewhat worried tone. He placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and then turned to head into the castle.

"Come on, follow me," Severus said as they all stopped what they were doing and made their way towards the castle. Ophelia looked frightened, but the little dick named Hernon looked rather proud. Severus led them down to the dungeon and into the safety of the common room. Everyone inside was talking, as were all the portraits on the walls. Ophelia stayed close to Severus, but Severus was looking for Regulus Black. He was standing near the aquarium window with his arms crossed, looking rather cocky. "Stay here, Ophelia," Severus said as he approached Regulus.

"Hey, so you heard?" Regulus asked with a very bright smile.

"No, I was just going to ask you what happened."

"A teacher died," Regulus said and snickered.

"What? Who?"

"Hobbs," he replied. So another Defense teacher had bit the dust, it seemed. "Totally deserved it."

"How? You…"

"What? Me? No, man -- I'm part of the elite, remember? I'm no hired thug," Regulus said as Severus scoured the room to find Avery.

"Everyone to the Great Hall this instant," Slughorn announced from the open doorway. Avery was nowhere to be found, but it all made sense to Severus. Mulciber was in on it too, which was why he'd kept hounding him for the time. They were all silent as they made their way to the Great Hall. Once inside, they found most of the other students were silent as well. Finally, Avery came in last and took his seat opposite Severus.

"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore spoke in a somber tone. "One of our staff is dead. Professor Hobbs, I'm afraid," he said as most in the room began to shriek, gasp and mumble. "She died in her chamber a few hours ago. The cause of death is unknown. Many of you saw what was hovering outside this evening. Most of you know what it was. The Ministry does not wish me to speak of such things to you, but I feel it's important that you all know the truth. The papers will tell you we are at war, but they sugarcoat it. We are at war and tonight the enemy broke into Hogwarts and more than likely killed Professor Hobbs," he said as most students began to shriek louder.

"Oh Merlin, it's really happening, isn't it?" Wilkes said as Mulciber and Severus just exchanged stares.

"Now, we have no proof that she was murdered, but the Dark Mark flies above Hogwarts tonight. Somehow, one of Lord Voldemort's followers came here and cast the spell at the very least; to make it appear they murdered her. I know this is a shock to some of you. I know this is a tragic evening for all of you. I also suspect this event will not appear in tomorrow's newspapers. The Ministry does not want you to know how serious this is. Professor Hobbs was a fine teacher, comrade and Healer. She will be greatly missed. I can assure you the entire castle and the grounds have been searched by Aurors. No Death Eaters were found. The Dark Mark hovering above could be a possible prank. We simply don't know. We do know that Professor Hobbs appeared to die in her sleep this afternoon. She will be missed."

"Will she, though?" Mulciber asked as Severus tried to cast wandless _Legilimens_ on Avery, who appeared to be practicing his _Occlumency._ Everyone ate their meals, though the mood was somber. For the seventh-years, this was their last feast at Hogwarts but it was not a happy one. Aurors were combing the Great Hall and speaking to Dumbledore the entire time. Ophelia and some of the first-years looked very stunned, while others at his table acted as if nothing had ever happened.

"So, Snape, what will you and your date dance to at this wedding?" Mulciber asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Come on man, someone just died," Severus murmured as Regulus and Mulciber fake-cried.

"So, she was a total waste of time. Besides, she died in her sleep, remember?" Mulciber said.

"She was young, I doubt she just died in her sleep, and you're scaring the first years," Severus whispered to Mulciber, who did not care.

"So, what are you and your date wearing then?" Mulciber pressed as even the frightened-looking Wilkes rolled his eyes some. "Come on, formal ball now, hope you can dance, Snape," he said and began to laugh.

"God, that invitation was just so absurd," Severus finally confessed as he tried to just change the subject. "Are all wedding invitations like that?"

"Those were particularly nice," Camilla said as most at the table seemed relieved about the change of subject. "My brother's were nice but the fireworks were something else on Malfoy's."

"What color was your brother's?" Ophelia asked.

"Well, his colors were tan and green, the invitations were mostly green with some yellow. They were nice," Camilla responded.

"Waterfalls and birds chirping?" the annoying twelve-year-old asked.

"No, it was a naturescape: mountains with green grass and large plush trees. There were yellow wildflowers scattered throughout and he had a very bright magical sun shine behind the invitation as it spoke. It was nice."

Severus, Mulciber, Wilkes and Avery looked as if they wanted to vomit. Talking wedding invitations did not interest them one bit. Avery glanced over at Severus more than once and Severus wanted nothing more than to talk to him one on one.

After dinner, all students were to report back to their common room and remain there. That, naturally, did not stop Severus from following Avery to the abandoned classroom down deeper in the dungeon to find out what had happened.

"Well?" Severus pressed.

"Well what? She's dead."

"Yes, I know that. Was it you?"

"Like I'd tell."

"Mulciber was in on this: he was waiting for the Mark to appear in the sky. It's obvious to me, at least, that it was you who did this."

Suddenly, Avery looked more serious. He sat down in one of the seats and just stared off into space.

"It's not obvious to anyone else, is it?" Avery asked as Severus took a seat opposite him.

"No. Whatever you did, you did it well. Why cast the Mark, though?"

"I was told to. The poison I used won't be spotted -- at least, not for a while. Cunt had it coming, so I didn't mind doing it."

"Why did she have it coming?"

"You heard about an army Dumbledore was starting? Well, she was in on it; shit, she was recruiting for him! She's been a target for a while now."

"I see…I heard of the army. So, um…Cleven, how do you feel?" Severus asked, only then realizing he was talking to a murderer.

"I feel fine. It was remarkably easy. Maybe…too easy," he said calmly. "I thought it'd be harder to do but it wasn't. I should feel bad, but I don't. She was recruiting people to come after us, to kill us! We can't let that happen."

"No, we can't," Severus muttered more to himself than to Avery.

"We? Look, man, if I were you, I'd just stay out of all of this. You're not _really _one of us, now, are you? I mean, I'm cool with it, but others may not be. I'd just…I don't know, keep to yourself if I were you," Avery said as he rose and left the room. Severus didn't know what to do or what to think. If Professor Hobbs was recruiting people to target and kill Severus and his friends, then it was probably for the best that she had died. Casualty of war.

---

The next morning, Severus packed his belongings and walked out of the dungeon with all of the other Slytherins. The mood was still somber as they made their way out of the castle. Most headed towards the carriages to Hogsmeade to catch the train. Severus and other licensed adults walked towards the Apparition point instead. Ophelia told him goodbye and gave him a little hug. Camilla was following him but not speaking much. Avery and Mulciber were so far ahead of Severus that he didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

"So, have fun at the wedding, Sev," Camilla said.

"Yeah, I'm actually dreading it," he sulked as she rolled her eyes and laughed out loud. She waved and then vanished with a moderate pop.

"Oh, Snivels, have a great time at your master's wedding!" Potter shouted. Severus instantly Apparated but saw a flash of pink light come straight at him as he vanished. When he rematerialized at Malfoy Manor he looked down and noticed his robes were all pink.

"That fucking prick!" Severus shouted as Lucius instantly Apparated right next to him.

"I told you to wear more color but, hell, Severus, not _that_ color!" the thin and clear-faced wizard mocked as Severus instantly changed them back to black.

"Fucking motherfucking James fucking ass Potter…okay! God, I hate that man! Why couldn't you send Death Eaters to kill him instead of Hobbs?!" he shouted as Lucius's grin vanished in an instant.

"What makes you think I sent anyone to kill anyone, anyway? But let's get to more pressing matters before we discuss that one. Why did you Apparate way over here? We always Apparate over there, on the other side of the lake. Haven't you learned anything?"

"What?" he asked, completely confused for a moment. "Oh God, what difference does it make? I made it here, didn't I? Plus, I had that wanker hexing me just as I Apparated away!"

"Well, if you Apparate over here, you are on my lawn! Now, my elves work hard on this lawn, plucking it with their bare fingers. It's best to Apparate over on the trail over _there_," he pressed smugly as Severus instantly Disapparated and rematerialized exactly where Lucius wished him to. "Better!" Lucius said, joining him.

"So, you heard about our Professor dying, then?"

"Oh dear, a professor was killed? I hadn't heard," he clearly lied.

"I didn't say she was killed, I said she died. There is a difference, Lucius," Severus corrected as they walked towards the Manor. "But you knew all about it, you warned me of it last week."

"I did? Really? How extraordinary. I am a school Governor; don't you think I was owled immediately after her body was found? Officially, she died of natural causes and someone pulled a prank by casting that Dark Mark in the sky. It's not in today's papers, now, is it? No. Naturally, the Dark Lord wishes it to be in the paper but the Ministry simply won't allow it. However, word of the Mark glowing over Hogwarts will get out and everyone will know by weeks end, so it matters not."

"I see."

"And what makes you think I sent anyone to do that? For shame, Severus. I am above such petty things…you did a fine job Apparating, by the way, despite my earlier criticism."

"Gee, thanks. You look good, lean and no pimples."

"Yes, I'm back to my old self again, thank Merlin! We must get you settled in; tonight is my stag party and you are coming."

"What? Hell no, no way!"

"No point fighting me on it. You are attending. You have all day tomorrow to sleep it off before you begin work on Wednesday. I don't want to hear another word about it. We leave at five o'clock sharp for London. Just us chaps, it will be fun."

"What happens exactly at a stag party anyway?"

"Hopefully, not what happened at Rodolphus's and we'll just leave it at that," he said, opening the door to the Manor for Severus. Severus had no idea what was in store for him next.


	35. The Stag Hag

**36- The Stag Hag**

Severus had Dobby unpack his trunk and met Lucius downstairs at noon for a very lavish lunch. First, they had a bowl of cold 'summer soup' of cucumber and melon, followed by a bountiful cheese platter served with various breads. Dobby poured Severus some chilled white wine in an elegant crystal chalice. Severus just stared at the glass of golden yellow wine and raised a brow.

"Oh, do try the wine with the smoked gouda -- it's divine."

"Lucius, you do realize I was mostly raised in Manchester…please don't ever use the word _divine_ in my presence again," Severus mocked as Lucius raised his glass and motioned to Severus to do the same.

"You are an adult now, you have your license --, feel free to whisk away to Manchester and gnaw on some cheddar soup in a bread bowl and inhale some lagers if you wish."

"Fine," Severus relented and clinked his grail with Lucius's. He took one sip and didn't want to confess that Lucius was right. The sweet white wine did taste great with the smoked gouda. He had no desire to be drunk, however, and decided just a few more sips were all he'd have. "It's…not bad."

"Of course it's not bad; it's a divi…delightful Riesling and complements cheese well," Lucius said before taking a sip. Next, they were served tuna with vegetables and potatoes and a fruit salad. "So, how's Hogwarts?"

"Oh, we won the House Cup this year but Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, naturally."

"I see; still, seeing the Great Hall adorned in Slytherin green and silver must have been nice."

"I imagine it would have, had it not been more like a funeral than a feast," Severus spoke sarcastically as Lucius just rolled his eyes. "I'm shocked Avery wasn't caught."

"He's smarter than you think; he takes after his father. His father has been one of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers since the beginning. It was a given that his son would join up and do a fine job as well."

"I guess; he said killing her was remarkably easy -- not sure how anyone could think killing is easy."

"Would you find it easy to kill James Potter?" Lucius asked coolly, as if he'd inquired about the weather.

"Okay, you have a point. I think killing that pompous prick would be extraordinarily simple."

"You would not feel bad or guilty, for taking a life, I mean?" Lucius asked and Severus thought he was probably asking that question at the Dark Lord's request.

"Not his life. He's just a worthless excuse for a human being. He contributes nothing positive to the world, other than Quidditch. He's just a horrible and disgusting person who's almost begging for death."

"Because he turned your robes pink?"

"Because he's a mean and hateful person. He's judgmental and has no reason to be that way. He thinks he's the King of England when he's really just the Court Jester."

"Nice," Lucius said and began to giggle.

"I also suspect he and Black are a couple of closet pouofs too," Severus admitted, which wiped the smirk right off Lucius's face.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Stay here," Severus said as he made his way up stairs to get his Hogwarts Annual. He came down a few moments later to find Lucius waiting for him in the atrium. He handed the large book to Lucius, who looked rather shocked. "Open it to page sixty-nine." Lucius opened the book to the page in question as his eyes bugged out from his head, then he smiled and shook his head.

"It's a good one of you."

"That's not the point, look at those two."

"I see them: acting like children, how typical. I hardly would think they are poufs, though."

"I don't know, Lucius, where I come from, if you touch another man's ass, especially in public while giggling…you may be a poof."

"Normally, I'd agree, but that sort of thing just doesn't happen in our world."

"Huh? Of course it does, there's proof. Oh, and Potter's still a virgin, while Black claims not to be, by the way."

"They are both a couple of wankers, but properly brought-up pureblood wizards just don't do that. It's a bad choice."

"I don't think it's a choice. Dad said he had a cousin who was and even Dad knew it when the kid was like five, I don't think five-year-olds choose that stuff."

"Well, your father is a filthy Muggle. Yet another reason to eradicate them; they've gone all loopy in the head."

"I…I don't know, Lucius, I think it's there in our world just like it is in theirs. McGonagall has never been married, has she? And look at Dumbledore -- the man wears pink, Lucius."

"I've been known to sport a bit of pink from time to time, so what?" he huffed as Severus began to laugh. "There's a fine pink pin-stripe in my gray robes, very elegant, actually. Besides, Dumbledore is a half-blood. I'd think it highly possible that he is homosexual; as for McGonagall -- well, I mean, just look at her, she looks like a hag!"

"I don't know, Lucius. I think you may be wrong…I think Rabastan is gay."

"What? Why? He's one of my closest friends, I'd know if he was. Besides, he's in charge of planning the stag party tonight and I expect a fair amount of raunch will ensue. Trust me; no pureblood wizard is gay, plain and simple. Besides, it's against the law."

"Huh? Really?"

"Of course it is. There are only three thousand of us in all of Great Britain. If we were all gay then our world would be eradicated in one generation. Think about it: we simply must make more witches and wizards. Hence tonight's festivities to celebrate my upcoming nuptials. Please don't be all prudish tonight, either. You are an adult now: if you are offered a drink, do take it."

"If I offer you Sober-Up, _do_ take it!" Severus said back as Lucius laughed.

"Of course. I have no desire to become ill or make an ass of myself."

"Who's coming tonight?"

"Just us blokes. Rabastan, Rodolphus, your pal Avery, actually. I've gotten to know him some and he seems like a decent enough chap. Also Macnair, whom you've met, and Rookwood."

"What goes on at stag parties?"

"Well, first I believe we are having drinks at Rabastan's flat in London, then dinner and then…who knows."

"Stripper?"

"I would have no idea," he said very unconvincingly, "I believe such a thing is a possibility though I'm uncertain," he said and smiled.

"Well, I guess a night with like-minded people and a possible naked woman won't be such a bad thing. If Potter and Black were here, they might prefer a naked bloke, though."

"Oh, hush, enough of that. I'm telling you it's not possible. Nearly all purebloods marry, plain and simple. Speaking of plain and simple, is that what you are wearing tonight?"

"Yup."

"Very well. We floo to Rabastan's at five sharp," Lucius said with a slight bow as he turned to leave the room.

---

Rabastan's flat was lavish and brightly lit. The walls were a bright mustard yellow and his sofas were silk with burgundy, deep purple and gold stripes of varying widths on them. His floors were deep hard cherrywood with various Persian rugs thrown in strategic places. He had a massive crystal chandelier in his sitting room and one of the most extravagant marble fireplaces Severus had ever seen. Rabastan's robes of mint green and silver were also amongst the most extravagant Severus had ever seen.

"The man of honor -- welcome, Lucius," Rabastan said as he gave the taller wizard one kiss on each cheek. "You and your little friend there are dressed alike, how sweet," he said noticing Lucius was adorned in all black just like Severus.

"My little friend is not so little; he's a grown man now, Rabastan, show him some respect," Lucius said in slightly mocking tone.

"Yes, of course. You got your license then, did you?" Rabastan asked as he leaned down to greet Severus the same way he'd greeted Lucius.

"Yes."

"Good. Everyone, you all remember Severus Snape, Slytherin extraordinaire and praised by many who we know and love," Rabastan announced, which surprised Severus, though he never showed it. The man with the black mustache named Walden Macnair nodded but Rookwood just stared at Severus with a very suspicious face.

A moment later, the fire in the floo turned green and Avery stepped out. He looked happy to see Severus but also seemed to have a very cocky look on his face all of a sudden. He walked right over to Rabastan as if the two had known each other their entire lives.

"Well, you all know young Cleven here," Rabastan announced as Avery walked over to Severus.

"Surprised to see me, Snape?" the deep-voiced Avery asked and elbowed him.

"No, I knew you were coming."

"Oh," he said almost in a defeated tone. "Well…you didn't think you were the only person Lucius has befriended, did you?"

"I know your father is a Death Eater and I know we are in the presence of some Death Eaters. You don't think me stupid…do you?" Severus asked in a sarcastic and disgusted tone. Avery looked down at Severus and then smiled a very small smile.

"You better just watch it some; like I said, I don't mind you, man, but some of these people in this room, well, I doubt they want to hear anything an outsider like you has to say."

"I doubt Lucius would have dragged me here against my will just to expect me not to speak to anyone. I know these people and they know me. I don't think my presence upsets any of them."

---

After drinks at Rabastan's, which Severus had none of, the entire group floo'd to Diagon Alley and had dinner at a very popular restaurant called The Wild Boar. The inside of the restaurant was very rustic with stone walls, wooden floors and chandeliers made of antlers. There were various stuffed heads of deer, caribou, bison, boar and even a lion on the walls over each of the mammoth fireplaces. Severus was pleased that wild salmon was on the menu, while everyone else ate suckling pig, roast beef and venison. The conversation was mostly mocking Lucius about his upcoming wedding and the ceremony. There was some Ministry talk, but they did not speak about the Dark Lord of the Death Eaters at all. It may have been because the table next to them was full of Aurors who kept glancing over at Severus's party the entire time.

"Okay, to Calais we go!" Rabastan said which seemed to shock Lucius. "That's where the real party is at."

"Oh, well…okay," Lucius said as he glanced over at Severus.

"I didn't bring my passport," Severus mentioned as Rabastan laughed.

"We're not taking a portkey, Severus, we're Apparating. No need for a passport," Rabastan said as both Severus and Avery looked very worried. "What? It's only thirty-three kilometers from Dover, which is where we're heading now since you two rather inexperienced young men probably can't make the trek from here," he mocked as Severus became rather terrified.

"I'll take you if you…"

"No, Lucius, I got my license, clearly I can do this. Right, Cleven?" Severus asked, noticing that Avery was suddenly as pale as the moon. "Okay? Where in Dover?"

"Just think to yourself, _the barber shop at the Straits of Dover_," Lucius replied as Severus became very confused.

"Barber shop?"

"It's not a real one. It's a magical depot near the straits, where we Apparate to when we want to visit Dover."

"Alright, we can do that, can't we, Avery?" Severus asked as Avery gulped and then nodded.

"See you there, then," Lucius said and vanished without a trace.

"Okay…_the barber shop at the Straits of Dover,_" Severus said aloud and then closed his eyes to concentrate and think it. He felt his stomach churn and felt a quick rush of air, followed by a somewhat loud pop. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a fairly dark room with Lucius and Rabastan staring at him. A moment later, Avery appeared along with the others.

"We must work on that pop of yours; _we_ do it silently, you know," Rabastan said with an evil smile. He then put his arm over Severus's shoulder and led him out of the room. "Don't worry, I know that you are supposed to be covert. I won't tell anyone who doesn't already know, but seriously, we must work on that pop…_we_ don't pop."

"How do I do it without popping?"

"Practice, lots of practice. Work on it this summer."

"Okay, off to Calais, then?" Lucius asked as Rabastan smiled and nodded. "Where exactly?"

"Well, we'll first meet at the Côte d'Opale and then we can Apparate to the site of the party from there," Rabastan said as Severus tried to understand what he'd just been told. "Don't worry, you two, you've Apparated further than that. Just because it's over water doesn't mean a thing," he said before vanishing.

Severus again closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later, he was standing next to Rabastan. He'd made his first successful Channel jump. Next, they all Apparated to an abandoned warehouse, or, at least, that's what it looked like. Once inside, Severus discovered it was a night club. The French witches wore robes that were tighter and shorter than their British counterparts. They also wore a lot of make-up. Severus followed the group down the stairs to a private room.

Once inside, Severus gawked at the tackiness of the room. The entire room was mirrored. Mirrored walls and a mirrored ceiling. There were three plush velvet sofas. One was black, one was deep purple and the one in the center was bright red. There was a square table, also mirrored, in front of the sofas. On the table was a platter of raw oysters, a silver bowl of caviar on ice, a black cauldron of bubbling chocolate that had a platter of strawberries on sticks next to it, two bottles of champagne in magical ice buckets made of solid ice and a very large ice bowl that contained what he was told was vodka with assorted fruits floating on top – which, even Severus had to admit, was intriguing

As soon as Severus took his seat next to Lucius on the hideous red sofa, _Disco Inferno_ began to blast from the mirrored walls. If there was one thing Severus hated, it was disco music. Disco music in a mirrored room was the ultimate in torture for him. Severus stared at the oysters with a look of disgust on his face and made sure to sneer for all to see.

"Ever had one?" Rodolphus asked, magically raising an oyster from the platter and positioning it in front of Severus's face. "I take it from the look of horror on your face that you have not," he joked as the oyster moved quickly from Severus's face and ended up in Rodolphus's hand. He smiled, squeezed lemon on it and then sucked it right from the shell. Macnair and Rookwood applauded while Rabastan joined Severus in looking rather sickened. "You simply must try one, Severus," he said, levitating another oyster right up to Severus's face.

"Go for it, man," Avery said and laughed. Severus looked at the slime in the shell and instantly thought it resembled a troll bogey. He sneered again and prayed he wouldn't have to eat the nasty thing.

"Lucius, I'm astonished. Haven't you tutored him in the consumption of fine French delicacies?" Rodolphus asked snobbily. Lucius looked rather embarrassed as he brought a sip of vodka to his lips.

"Of course I have; he'll eat it," he said and then downed his entire glass of vodka. He put his glass down on the tacky table and then turned his head towards Severus. He stared at him for a moment and then stared at the oyster and then back to Severus before smiling. It seemed Severus had no choice.

"What…does it taste like? I've had cooked oysters before and I enjoyed them. And yes, I do know they are an aphrodisiac," Severus shrugged.

"Well, it tastes like whatever you put on it; I'd suggest lemon and cocktail sauce," Rodolphus instructed.

"What's in cocktail sauce?"

"It's just tomato and horseradish, you'll enjoy it," Lucius nearly snapped as Severus added some fresh lemon juice and a spoonful of cocktail sauce to his oyster.

"Well, we may not know what it tastes like, exactly, but we all know what it looks like," Macnair said as everyone except Severus, Avery, and Rabastan began to laugh.

"I don't get it," Severus naively said as Lucius stopped his laughing and downed another vodka.

"What we meant was, the oyster looks like…a certain part of female anatomy, shall we say," Macnair announced as Severus put down his dressed oyster and looked at another raw one from the platter. He still thought it looked like a troll bogey.

"Huh? What the hell part of a woman's body does that resemble?" Avery asked.

"Something you've never seen before and probably never will!" Rookwood spoke as everyone except the two youngest began to laugh. It was only then that Severus got the correlation between the part of the ladies anatomy and an oyster. Normally, he'd never think the two looked alike at all but as he shook the oyster shell and watched the ball of goo wiggle about on the shell for a moment, he put two and two together and began to laugh.

"What? Like you've seen one!" Avery mocked in a highly offended tone.

"I have, but hers didn't smell of lemon or have cocktail sauce on it," Severus replied and put the dressed oyster into his mouth. It tasted like lemon, tomato, horseradish and brine. He chewed three times and quickly discovered he could chew all night and never break the oyster up. Most everyone laughed at his response and watched on as he struggled to chew the shell fish.

"Just swallow whole it, Sev," Lucius instructed as he poured a glass of champagne for Severus. Severus did as he was told and then chased it down with a few sips of ice cold champagne. The bubbles popped in his mouth and cleansed his palette. As it turned out, Severus did enjoy raw oysters…with champagne.

"Wow…that was good."

"Better than the _other_ one you tasted?" Rookwood asked in a mocking tone. Severus may have told Lucius some of the details of his almost non-existent sex life but he was not the type of person to talk of such things to practical strangers. Instead, he raised a brow, took a few more sips of champagne, smiled and then wiped his lips with his napkin.

"I can do that!" Avery said as he grabbed one of the largest oysters on the platter. He added the lemon juice and some cocktail sauce and began to eat the oyster. Then he gagged and spit it out. "If that's what a girl looks and tastes like…fuckin' forget it, man!" he said as everyone in the room began to laugh. Severus noticed Rabastan kept glaring at the oysters in disgust and wasn't really laughing at the jokes about oyster's resemblance.

Everyone feasted on the oysters except Rabastan and Avery. Rabastan seemed to love the caviar, though, as he ate almost half of it himself.

"I do love salty things," he said, taking an entire spoonful of black caviar into his mouth. Severus shot Lucius a funny look and Lucius knew exactly what Severus was getting at.

"He's not gay!" Lucius whispered to Severus who finished his second glass of champagne and whispered back to his friend.

"I don't know, hates things that resemble vaginas and loves the taste of salty things…plus, he's wearing rings on each finger, including his thumbs!"

"Oh, shut up…you're so wrong!" the almost drunken wizard whispered back and then elbowed Severus slightly in his rib cage.

Severus enjoyed some caviar as well and everyone ate the chocolate fondue. French witches kept coming into the room to keep the champagne flowing and the vodka bowl full of fruit infused vodka. Severus was slowly beginning to feel a little light-headed so he decided to take a break from the champagne and eat a few more strawberries.

"I don't know, Lucius, marrying one of the Black girls is a curse, you know," the clearly drunk Rodolphus said while slowly sipping his vodka.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean, once you marry one of them, they _never_ put out again…ever!"

"Well, you married the wrong Black! Narcissa is not the cold fish her sister is!" Lucius proclaimed and then raised his glass as everyone took a sip of their drink at the same time.

"I hate to complain, but, Rabastan…this _is_ a stag party, is it not?" Macnair asked condescendingly.

"It is."

"So where's the naked ladies?"

"Oh, there will be naked ladies, then?" Lucius asked as everyone in the room perked up and looked at Rabastan for the answer.

"Better, man! I got something better!"

"What can be better than naked ladies, Rabastan?" Rookwood asked. Severus quickly hoped he was wrong about Rabastan and it wasn't naked men!

"You'll see, just wait a few more minutes," Rabastan said as everyone in the room opened their pocket watches and then looked back at him. A moment later the door opened and in walked a cloaked and hooded figure. Everyone got really quiet and looked over at the figure happily, knowing what was coming next. Seeing a naked lady did not offend the teenaged Severus at all, though he was not sure how he'd react to actually seeing one in the flesh who wasn't under the _Imperius _or a love-potion. The figure walked into the center of the room and then lowered her hood and opened her cloak.

Everyone in the room gasped in horror and shrieked when they saw her face. She was almost greenish in color and had a very prominent and crooked nose equipped with a shiny and fat wart right on the tip. Severus latched onto Lucius's robes in fright when he saw the yellowed-eyed and black-haired hideous wench staring at them all as if she wanted to eat them.

"What the fuck is that?" Rodolphus shrieked.

"SHUT UP!" the wench screeched at the top of her lungs. Severus thought the mirrored walls would crack from her high-pitched and squealy voice. Everyone crouched as far back into the sofas as they could and gasped again all at the same time. Everyone except Rabastan, who seemed to be laughing.

"What did you do?" Lucius yelled at Rabastan who looked rather stunned.

"Where's the stripper man?" Rookwood also yelled Rabastan's way.

"What? You're looking at her!" Rabastan replied in an anguished tone.

"No! I'm not; I'm not looking at her!" Avery said as everyone looked over to notice he had his hands covering his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as her black cloak fell to the floor exposing her tan colored torn and dirty robes.

"Ugh! NO! God, man, what is she?" Lucius yelled and looked at the wench in horror. Severus still had a death grip on Lucius's robes as Lucius held a similar one on Severus's upper arm.

"Hello! She's a hag, can't you tell?"

"You brought a HAG to my STAG PARTY?" Lucius screamed as Rabastan began to crack up.

"Yeah, I thought it was brilliant…hag-stag, rhymes. Who wants to see a naked lady, anyway?" Rabastan asked as everyone in the room cringed.

"God, I hate being right all the time!" Severus shrieked.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled again. Her voice was coarse yet high-pitched and scary. Her hair was so black it was almost blue colored and wiry. She also sported a uni-brow and heavily bucked orange tinted teeth. "I'll eat all of you if you don't shut up!"

The room fell silent, except for a few giggles coming from Rabastan. Avery was shivering and Lucius was not letting up on his grip of Severus. This had to be the worst stag party known to man.

"This is the worst stag party known to man!" Rookwood stated as Severus sighed.

"I thought there'd be nude witches and lots of booze, man…this…this sucks!" Macnair squealed in a somewhat frightened tone.

"Yeah, I was all ready to gaze upon a naked woman other than my beloved for the last time!" Lucius admitted as Rabastan suddenly stopped giggling.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Rabastan! Not this…filth!"

"Narcissa let you come here tonight thinking you'd see naked women?"

"YES!" Lucius yelled. He then let go of Severus and reached into his pockets. "She asked me to take pictures," he said in a softer tone, showing everyone the brand new camera.

"Awe…" everyone sighed, but the hag did not look too pleased.

"That one may break the camera, I mean, the sheer sight of her!" Rookwood said as the hag glared at him.

"Hags can't be photographed, remember?" Macnair asked.

"I was kidding, man!"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled again. "What is this horrific music?"

"Hotel California?" everyone responded at the same time. Severus thought he saw steam escape her ears.

"Turn it off! IT'S TERRIBLE!" she screamed so loudly she scared everyone in the room, even Rabastan that time.

"Um? What do you like? Uh, let's listen to…Elton John?" Rodolphus asked as the music instantly shifted to an Elton John song.

"NO! I hate that wanker!" she shrieked as Rodolphus dropped his wand to the floor.

"No? Okay, how about…Rod Stewart?" Macnair asked.

"Rod Stewart MUST DIE!" she shrieked so loudly Severus had to cover his sensitive and still somewhat new ears.

"Oh, Merlin, uh…well…uh…Hot Chocolate?" Rabastan suggested as the hag grew angrier.

"I am allergic to chocolate!" she yelled. Rabastan didn't seem to want to get into a debate with the hag so he chose another band instead. "Genesis?"

"NO!" she yelled and began to approach the group of wizards, probably to bite their ears off. She didn't seem to like Muggle music but Severus could not think of a decent wizarding band off the top of his head. He didn't even think before he spoke. He saw the almost bearded woman coming his way with a ravenous look on her revolting face and just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sex Pistols?" he squealed and leaned in closer to Lucius as the hag was two inches from his face.

"Who?" everyone in the room asked but the hag suddenly looked almost relieved.

"Oh, yeah, Sid Vicious is a doll. Very well, lets get this over with," she said as everyone looked very confused. _God Save The Queen_ began to play from the wireless as the hag made her way back to the front of the mirrored table. No one knew what she was going to do next. Her robes instantly fell to the floor, exposing the most disgusting thing Severus had ever seen. Her breasts looked like wrinkled socks with rocks in them. Her brown nipples looked crumpled, like an old brown paper bag. She also had lots of hairy moles, warts and very visible veins all over her body. Next, Severus made the mistake of looking straight at her oyster.

"Is that…green pubic hair?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yeah, I asked her to color it green…you know…for Slytherin…." Rabastan said as everyone turned to face him. Rookwood threw his drink at him. Avery hurled an oyster shell at him and Lucius actually slapped him across the face. "What? You should have seen it before, that shit was gray, man, I mean, GRAY!"

"SHUT UP!" the gross hag shouted as Macnair threw up all over his own shoes. Lucius grabbed Severus by the arm and ran out the door, dragging Severus behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Home!" Lucius replied as he ran full speed from the night club. Once outside, he was gone, leaving Severus to Apparate all the way back to the Manor alone. Severus ran full speed out into the street and thought _Malfoy Manor._ He opened his eyes to find he was on the lawn near the lake and appeared to be in one piece.

"Damn it, man!" he heard Lucius yell from across the lawn. An instant later, he was standing right next to Severus. "I told you not to Apparate on my lawn! God!"

"Sorry!" Severus apologized and Apparated back to the trail leading to the Manor.

The two did not speak much on their walk but Severus did finally succumb to a very hearty laugh. Once they arrived at the large wooden doors of the Manor, Lucius turned to expose his red and tear-strewn face. He then crouched down to the ground and began to laugh harder than Severus had ever heard the man laugh.

"So, was Rodolphus's stag party like that?" Severus asked.

"No, not at all. His ladies were naked and normal. Typical stag party."

"Well then, I doubt anyone will ever forget yours."

"You know, Sev…I do believe you are correct," he said, still laughing. The two entered the Manor and laughed their way up the stairs and into their opposite rooms.


	36. The Research Assistant

**36-The Research Assistant**

Severus replayed the evening's events in his head as he sat by the fire. Rabastan was definitely gay and had one sick sense of humor. Avery clearly had never seen a vagina and the others may be right -- it's likely he never will. Narcissa wanted pictures of the stripper? She and Lucius were clearly insane. Then he remembered the hag's nasty green pubes and nearly gagged. He crawled into bed wearing nothing but underwear and fell asleep. He just hoped he didn't dream of the hag or any part of her body.

Thankfully, Severus dreamt about Miss Posy instead. At one point, he felt something warm and very fuzzy on his pelvis. He was lying on his back with the covers up to his neck, when he woke up and noticed the warm fuzzy feeling was still there. He opened his eyes to see if he was still dreaming, but clearly something warm and fuzzy was on him. He decided to move his hand down to feel what was on him, when, instead, whatever it was began to move up towards him. He lifted the covers to look down and saw two deep brown eyes boring back at him.

"AHHHH!" Severus screamed at the top of his lungs. Whatever the owner of the brown eyes was made a high-pitched squeal and then ran back down to Severus's pelvis. In an instant, Lucius, adorned in his cream colored nightshirt, stormed into the room in a rushed panic.

"What? What?" he shouted as Severus continued to scream and screech.

"There's something on me! Something with huge ferocious eyes and OUCH!" he yelled, feeling his skin get ripped open on his upper leg, "And huge sharp claws!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked as Severus lifted the covers and looked down. He once again saw the deep brown eyes, followed by a black nose, large pink tongue and a face that closely resembled a cotton ball.

"What the fuck is that?" Severus asked as the creature walked from Severus's pelvis, up his stomach and out from beneath the covers to expose it self. "Oh."

"That's Brandy, you moron! Narcissa's Bichon Frise! Remember?"

"What's it doing _on_ me, Lucius?"

"Well. I have no idea. She does love to sleep in beds and snuggle against whoever is warmest; she also likes being beneath the covers."

"How did she get into my room?"

"Through the magical doggy door that I put on each door in the Manor," he said, pointing to the invisible hole in the door. "Only dogs can see it. I installed one in each room except father's study. I feel this Manor belongs to her too, so she has free reign," Lucius said as Brandy licked Severus on the face and then jumped off the plush bed. She then squatted and peed all over the floor and ran right out the invisible door. "Isn't she precious? Still needs to learn some manners, and I'm beginning to think she'll never be house-broken. Do clean that up, Sev, it'll stain the hardwood," Lucius said with a smile as he left the room.

---

A couple of hours later, Narcissa joined Lucius and Severus for breakfast in the back garden of the Manor. It was a cool but dry morning and the entire garden smelled of gardenias. Lucius had already told Narcissa all of the details of the botched stag party, but she wanted to hear Severus's take on it. Apparently Lucius had left out the part about the hag's green pubic hair and Macnair vomiting all over his own shoes. At least the story made the lovely witch laugh.

"Speaking of horrid yet funny things, why were you wearing your nightshirt last night, Lucius? You told me it was only worn in cold weather?" Severus asked, still thinking they looked ridiculous.

"Lucius loves his nightshirt and that one is made of a particularly fine silk, isn't it dear?" Narcissa said, cupping Lucius's chin in her hand. Lucius smiled back in a way that nearly sickened Severus.

After lunch, Severus and Lucius went to the robes shop to collect their robes for the wedding. Severus's fit him perfectly, as Lucius's did him. By chance, they ran into Rabastan while they were there. His robes matched Lucius's in that they were also blue, but more of a sky blue with some gray. He was the best man and apparently was supposed to match the bride and groom.

"You are a sick bastard, you know that?" Lucius said as he walked out of the shop.

"What? I thought it was funny, but that hag had a real bad attitude, as it turns out," Rabastan acknowledged.

"What? A hag with a bad attitude? I never heard of such a thing," Severus sneered sarcastically as Lucius laughed.

"Well, since she was so nasty and you all left, I ran out and didn't pay her."

"What?" both Lucius and Severus asked as they turned to face the weird wizard.

"Nope, she was not worth it, she was horrible!"

"She's going to kill you now," Lucius said as he rolled his eyes and continued his walk.

"I highly doubt it, we're untouchable, after all," Rabastan spoke with pride and then bowed to Severus and Lucius as he headed down towards Knockturn Alley.

When they arrived back at the Manor, the place was all aflutter. Florists and caterers and bakers and decorators were tearing the back garden apart. Also, Abraxas Malfoy had returned and sequestered himself in his study. Severus was pleased to have a summer job so he'd not witness all the pre-wedding work that was going on. It all looked very chaotic and unnecessary to him.

---

Severus woke up bright-eyed and ready for work the next morning at seven. He had breakfast in his room, despite knowing Lucius was awake and probably eating with his father. Severus dressed in his plainest black cotton robes and made his way downstairs. He figured he'd just floo back to the Manor for lunch and instructed the elves to have a salad and some potato soup handy for him. As he made his way to the Malfoy floo, he saw Lucius standing outside in the garden talking to a witch that Severus later learned was a coordinator. He stepped into the floo and floo'd to Diagon Alley.

He walked down the alley to the basement entrance of the Belby Potion Laboratory. He knocked on the door and stood straight with his arms crossed behind his back. A moment later, the door opened and a face he recognized but was still surprised to see was glaring back at him.

"What the fuck are you doing at my house?" a young boy with black hair asked.

"You live here?" Severus asked in a highly sarcastic tone.

"Yeah! Hello! And I don't allow disgusting half-bloods into my house!" the boy whose name still escaped Severus seethed and began to slam the door right on Severus's face. Severus quickly summoned his wand and used magic to prevent the large metal door from smashing into his already prominent nose.

"I am to report here at eight to work with Mr. Damocles Belby…is he in?" Severus asked as the boy rolled his eyes and turned away from Severus.

"Dad! DAD!" he screamed as Severus finally remembered the boy's name was Hernon. "Some filthy half-blood is here to see you!" he shouted as a witch from across the alley shot Severus a funny look as she walked by with her basket full of fresh fruits and vegetables. Despite what Severus had said, Hernon proceeded to slam the door right on Severus's face as he began to step forward to enter the lab.

"Ouch! Little fucker," Severus said quietly as he grabbed his throbbing nose and felt for blood. A moment later, the door opened but no one was standing nearby. Severus entered and looked around. The place was an absolute mess. Severus had never seen a filthy potions lab, but that one was covered in grime, had at least fifty cauldrons laced with caked-on goo waiting to be scrubbed and a multitude of vials all over that needed to be stopped and put back. A moment later, Damocles came downstairs, sporting an apron that seemed to be made of leather.

"Good, you are on time. I take it you know my son, Hernon?"

"We've met," Severus said as nicely as he could muster at the moment.

"I wasn't aware you were in his House, I'd taken you for a Ravenclaw like me."

"Well, my mum…"

"Anyway, you can probably guess what your first task will be. My assistant quit, as did my other research assistant. I have lots to do before my experiment in two days. I need this entire lab cleaned, scrubbed and organized and you simply must do it before July first."

"Dad, why did you hire _him_?" Hernon whined as he came back downstairs to mock Severus some more.

"Well, he seemed right for the job. son."

"He's a total wanker with no friends and he's not even a pureblood!"

"I know son, but he came highly recommended from a Ministry official…"

"So! He's an idiot and I can't stand him! I don't want him here all summer with me!" the boy screamed as his father just smiled and laughed a little.

"I know, but he is very good friends with the Malfoys and it's best to keep them happy. Abraxas Malfoy donates a lot of money for my research, after all. Plus, there's Lucius Malfoy…"

"I don't care about the Malfoys, daddy! He embarrasses our House!"

"That's not true!" Severus spoke up as Damocles glared at him for daring to correct his precious son. "We won the House Cup due to all the points awarded to me this year as well as Quidditch points. I don't recall any being awarded to you," Severus said coolly and then smiled at the boy before turning and grabbing the first cauldron he could find. He didn't even use magic to lift it and bring it to the basin. He turned on the water and began to scrub.

"Well, uh, just clean up this mess, don't leave until it's all done," Damocles instructed.

"What time do I take lunch?" Severus asked as he continued to scrub.

"When you're done cleaning this mess, naturally," Damocles said slowly and quietly while Hernon began to laugh cockily. Severus inhaled deeply and continued to scrub. Magic would never clean all the caked-on grime on most of them, so he had to resort to Muggle tactics for most of the cauldrons.

An hour passed and he magically cleaned what he could, which was six of the extremely large cauldrons. He was up to his elbows in muck when he was joined by another visitor.

"Ouch!" he screamed as he felt something whack him in the back of his leg. He turned to find a smaller boy standing behind him, red faced and holding in his giggles. "Did you just strike me with your broom?"

"Yes," the boy said and then picked his nose.

"That's disgusting," Severus warned as the boy laughed and placed the nose contents strategically on the back of Severus's robes. "What the…? Stop that this instant!" Severus nearly shouted and nearly gagged at what was on him. He used magic to remove the nastiness from his robes but the child laughed and hit him with his broom again. "STOP!"

"Don't yell at him!" Hernon said as he came downstairs to see what the fuss was about. "That's my littlest brother Darrius. He's seven."

"He does that well. How many more of you are there around here, anyway?"

"Well, I'm the oldest and then there's my brother Draidan. You've met Darrius here and then we have our baby sister Hellia…she's two."

"How charming," Severus said as he turned to continue his work. "Please tell him to leave me alone so I can get this done."

"No! You work for me not the other way around, Snape!"

"No…I work for your father and…"

"I don't think so. Working for my father means working for my family, which means working for me," Hernon stated and threw a pair of dirty boots at Severus, who glared at him. "Clean those. I need them for my Quidditch lesson this afternoon."

"I will do no such thing, I am cleaning this pigsty of a lab and that's all."

"Oh no? FATHER!" Hernon screamed as Severus heard a huge ruckus above in the main living quarters. He heard some stomps and then the sound of Damocles barreling down the stone spiral staircase.

"What? I told you, Hernon, I'm busy today."

"This pig refuses to scrub my boots!"

"Pig? Pig? I don't need this!" Severus erupted as he threw down his dish towel and faced the angered looking wizard.

"Listen, you _will_ scrub his boots, he needs them by one this afternoon. It won't take but a minute."

"Why can't the boy scrub his own boots?" Severus asked, honestly wondering why the boy was not being held accountable.

"Why? Because he's my son and he's a Belby…that's why! You work here, it's your job!"

"I'm a research assistant, not the maid!" Severus quipped as a dark-haired older witch ran down the stairs and slapped Damocles across the face. She then spat on the floor and kicked Hernon in the shin.

"I quit!" she screamed and stormed out.

"Who…who was that?" Severus asked, fearing the answer.

"She was the maid. Clean up that spit, scrub his boots and finish the lab. I need it pristine for my upcoming experiment!" Belby exclaimed.

"No, forget this," Severus said, on his way out the door.

"You are free to leave, but I guarantee you won't find any other summer employment. I know for a fact all summer jobs in the field you require to enter the Healer's program have been filled," he said and smiled as he crossed his arms. "If you don't believe me, feel free to inquire with them," he added, as Severus gazed deeply into the black haired man's deep brown eyes. He detected no deception, and an overall feeling of panic.

"No. I believe you," Severus said as he flicked his wand at the spit. The mop from the corner of the room raced over and began to clean up the floor.

"I prefer my boots be scrubbed the Muggle way; magically, they tend to get scuffed too easily. I'm sure you are familiar with cleaning the Muggle way, aren't you?" Hernon asked as Severus bowed slightly to the smaller and younger wizard.

"I live to serve," he mocked and then grabbed the boots. He took them to the basin and began to scrub them. He had worked constantly for eight solid hours and was beginning to feel it. His feet were throbbing, his back was sore and he'd pulled some muscles in his neck and shoulders from lifting and bending so much. He was also starving and suffering from a headache. It was four in the afternoon when he finally finished the cauldrons.

The floors were mopped magically and the windows were scrubbed in the same fashion. He had to put stoppers on the vials and then place them on the shelves. They seemed to be placed in an unorganized fashion, with some in alphabetical order and some not. He did not understand and wanted to ask Damocles, but the older wizard had vanished after the morning's confrontations.

Severus stood at the basin and handwashed some empty vials while he gazed out the large window which gave him a stunning view of the brick wall across the street. He did see a few witches and wizards walk by, but he was mentally counting down the seconds until he could leave. By six, he was exhausted and his head was killing him. He dared to walk up the stairs to find his employer to see if he could leave.

The upstairs living quarters were pristine and richly decorated. He saw a photo on the wall of the entire family which appeared to have been taken immediately following the birth of their lone daughter. The walls were covered in gold wallpaper and the sitting area held four brown leather sofas. The air smelled of jasmine and a piano was playing some very nice and soothing music magically.

"What are you doing here? You're the half-blood my brother told me about, I guess?" a very fat boy asked. Severus was too tired and dirty to care to even bother getting upset.

"I assume you are Draidan? I was told you were younger than Hernon, but I had no idea you'd be this much _bigger_."

"You are a lot uglier than my brother told me. Greasy, too. And you are in Slytherin?"

"Yeah, whatever; where is your father?"

"He's in his study. I'll get him, but you must wait downstairs. You'll just dirty up our nice house if you stay here."

"Fine. Get him," Severus demanded as he turned to head back downstairs. He ran into a plump witch who was coming out of the kitchen with a tray full of tea. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, catching her tray magically. She huffed and shot him a dirty look, followed by a sympathetic one.

"You are the new research assistant and maid, then, are you?"

"Well, I have no intention of being anyone's maid…"

"Listen, kid. Get out of here…now! He's horrible to work for and his kids are bloomin' brats, the whole lot of them! Get out…run!" she urged.

"Why haven't you left?"

"I'm saving to send my daughter Bruhella to Hogwarts next year, then I'm out of here!" she whispered loudly.

"I can't leave. I have no choice either. You are the cook?"

"Cook and nanny, yes. I'm Helga Gamp."

"Severus Snape."

"Snape? Never heard of no Snapes. You foreign?"

"No, my father was a Muggle…"

"A half-blood? Here? He won't hire half-bloods and mudbloods."

"Well, I was an exception. You are a pureblooded witch?"

"Of course!" she huffed proudly and then set the tea tray down on the mahogany table.

"You attended Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Hufflepuff."

"Oh. I'm in Slytherin. I didn't think purebloods did this kind of work."

"What? Of course we do! We do whatever we have to in order to keep our children fed and clothed, you know!" she said harshly. Severus smiled and took a step back.

"Is Mrs. Belby that difficult to work for?" he asked, noting she was one of the Belbys he'd not met yet.

"No, she was a dear. She died eighteen months ago."

"Oh no. Why doesn't he just employ house-elves?" he asked as the plump witch began to laugh heartily.

"Oh, he did. He had one. The elf killed himself."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. Hung himself with a sock! True story. Rare, but happens."

"Oh, my God," Severus said, suddenly realizing just how dire his situation really was.

"You, why are you in my house?" Damocles asked coolly as he entered the room. "Madam Gamp, don't speak to him. I believe you have work to do?" he asked as she smiled, curtsied and then retreated to her kitchen.

"I finished your lab. I wanted to see if I could go home now."

"It's six thirty. It really took you that long? You are not very efficient, are you?" he asked smugly as Severus just inhaled deeply and tried not to throw a curse his way or summon all the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord to just incinerate the man. "Let me see what you did first."

Severus followed his boss down the stairs to the spotless lab. The man walked slowly and examined every nook, every crack and every square inch of the very clean lab. He ran his fingers over his tables to check for dust. He looked somewhat pleased until he went over to his vial shelves.

"What's this crap? You can't figure out how to store these properly? Why is this here? This should be there!" he said. holding up a vial of blue chlorine and pointing to the wall opposite him.

"I could not find where these were necessarily alphabetical…"

"So you just guessed? I'm not paying you to guess. I shouldn't be paying you at all. I've never paid any of my summer workers. You're going to earn every Sickle from me, boy. No, you moron, this goes over there. I store them according to use, not by letter. All my anti-fungal goes here, for example," he said, pointing to the wall directly behind him. "My combustibles go there," he motioned, pointing to the wall to his left. "My herbs go here. Each section is then alphabetized…I was under the impression you were a fine Potions student and understood this stuff."

"I've never heard of a storing system like that, that's all. I'll do as you ask."

"I know you will. You will go and redo all of these that you put here incorrectly. Then you may leave," he said and smiled. Severus nodded and waited for the wizard to leave before he sighed and cussed at himself.

At ten thirty at night, Severus arrived back at the Manor, where he found Lucius waiting for him in the great room.

"My God, where were you? I had Dobby hold dinner but by nine we simply couldn't wait anymore," Lucius said. He was wearing his most casual robes.

"He worked me straight this entire time. No break. I haven't pissed since I woke up!"

"No lunch?"

"NO! No lunch, no break, his kid hit me with a broom, he made me scrub his lab…I'm his fucking house-elf since his former house-elf killed himself! Ever heard of such a thing?"

"Wow. Yes. Bella's set himself on fire a few months ago. Rookwood said his elf sliced its wrists with kitchen sheers when he was just a boy."

"Dobby really is retarded; if you treated me the way you treat him, I'd kill myself too. Still though, you treat Dobby like a king compared to the way this dick-wad treats me. What do you know of this Damocles Belby?"

"Just what you know, he's the best brewer in Britain…and apparently a royal asshole."

"He's more prejudice against half-bloods and Muggleborns than you and the Dark Lord…combined!"

"Wow, that is something. I'm so sorry you have to put up with this, I simply can't imagine. Why not quit? You don't need that crap."

"I can't. I need it to get into the accelerated program. Look, I have a headache all over my entire body. I need a shower and some food and a bed. We'll talk if I ever get a day off!" Severus said as he turned to go upstairs to the comfort of his own room.

"I'll have Dobby send up dinner, he kept it warm. Pot roast, your favorite…without the actual roast, of course," he heard Lucius say as he ascended the stairs.

Severus was very put out. He was a Death Eater. He lived in a fine Manor that made the Belby residence look like a house-elf cubby hole. Why did he have to put up with the prejudice and smugness of Damocles Belby just because he was Britain's premier brewer? He took a hot but fast shower and then inhaled his mashed potatoes drowned in pot roast drippings, sautéed mushrooms, candied carrots and snow peas. He drank three glasses of water and was asleep the minute his head hit his pillow.

Seven and a half hours later, his pocket watch was ringing for him to rise and head back to work. His body was sore and he almost considered just quitting and forgetting about the accelerated program altogether. He decided to give it another try and see how his day went. He ate a plate full of French toast and coffee loaded with cream and sugar. He arrived at work ten minutes early to find his lab was messy again. It was not as bad as the day before, but he walked in to find seven dirty cauldrons, a basin full of stirs and many vials and tubes of ingredients strewn out on the various tables. He began to clean, when he was greeted by his boss, who looked surprised to see him.

"Oh, you decided to come back for more? I give you credit. Most people quit after their first day."

"Maybe if you were nicer…"

"I don't have to be nice. I'm a very important man. I'm working on something so important it will change our entire world. I'm needed. You…you are nothing…yet. You may be something someday…we'll see," he said, calming down into a milder tone. "I see you started to clean, good. You don't need to be micro-managed. I need these parchments filed numerically by their identifier number. When you are finished, go to the supply shop in Knockturn and get these items," he said, handing Severus a list of ingredients and various potions he needed. "I have an account, so just tell them who you work for."

"Fine."

"Good…now get to work!" he demanded as his tone changed back to hostile. Severus finished cleaning and then sat to organize the parchments. There were twelve parchments and Severus was curious what they said. Instead of just filing them, he sat and began to read them.

"Hey, doof-ass, why are you sitting down on the job?" Hernon teased as he walked up behind Severus. Severus just ignored him and pretended he didn't exist. "What? Deaf _and_ ugly?"

After ten minutes of calling Severus every name in the book, he grew bored and left. While Severus was being belittled, he had managed to read most of the parchments. He was perplexed and highly intrigued. The first read: _Number 92234. Age, 12. Age when infected, 10. Sex, Male. Height, sixty four inches. Weight, 50 kilograms. Tested on, blank. Affect, blank_.

He read them all and they all read the same. None had been tested to date. Six were male and six were female. The ages ranged from ten to sixty-two. Some were affected as young as two years of age, and some as old as fifty. Severus still had no idea what 'tests' were coming or what experiment Damocles was even working on. He filed them in the box and grabbed his list to head to the supply shop.

He was happy to be outside in the fresh air and not cooped up in the dark and dreary basement laboratory. It was a very bright and sunny day with a cool breeze. It was not a very long walk to the shop. There were three that he knew of, but this one was in Knockturn Alley. Some of the items on the list Severus instantly recognized as being rather dark or hard to come by. He roamed the dirty streets of Knockturn Alley and avoided the gaze of the prostitutes and beggars.

He entered the rather dark shop which smelled of incense, and noticed no one was behind the counter. There were very few items on display, which lead him to think most were kept behind the counter in a back room that was closed off by a large deep purple velvet curtain. There was a cowbell on the counter next to a cash register. He waited a moment and then decided to ring the bell. A second later, a witch came out from behind the curtain. She was not pretty at all. She looked like what Severus knew Muggles thought witches looked like. Her hair was long, black and coarse. She had pale skin and wore deep green eye shadow. Her eyes themselves were a very odd shade of pear green. She had a very large and hooked nose that rivaled Severus's own nose. Her black robes were slightly low cut and very tight to show her thin but curvy body.

"Oy, you rang?" she asked in a very heavy cockney accent.

"Um, yeah, hi," he nervously said, though he did not know why he was nervous.

"Yeah, hi, what do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"I work for Damocles Belby and he needs…"

"Oh, you poor thing. How long ya worked for him?" she asked while chewing gum, something which surprised Severus.

"Well," he said, taking out his pocket watch, to which he noticed she raised her brows and then blew a bubble. "Twenty-seven miserable hours."

"That long, eh?" she said, reaching her hand out to touch his pocket watch. She rubbed her finger over the cover's smooth surface and smiled . He opened it and watched as her eyes widened. She seemed rather easily impressed. "I like how it shows the sun and clouds and shit."

"Oh yeah, here," he said, casting a quick wandless spell over it to show the stage of that night's moon.

"Cool. Where did you get that?"

"Present."

"Nice present."

"Yeah, um…I need these," he said, handing her the rather long list of supplies and ingredients that the world's biggest asshole needed. She took the list, smiled and then went back behind the curtain. He heard some rustling in the back room and then she came out a few moments later. She grabbed a pencil and began to circle certain items on his list.

"These we don't have. I'll order them; they could be here by tomorrow morning. This one we just don't carry anymore and, no, I have no idea who does. This one he says he wants five, but we only have three, the rest will be here tomorrow," she said, handing him the list back. Next, she boxed up what she did have and handed it to him. He shrank the items down and put them in his pocket. "Wow, you're good."

"At what?"

"Shrinking, I'm still not good at shrinking stuff."

"Really? Wait…I never saw you at Hogwarts."

"Nah, I never went to magic school. Mum was a witch…died when I was born. I was raised by my father. I'm not much of a witch."

"So, who taught you magic?"

"No one. My uncle who owns this shop sent me books, I read up some. He got me a wand when I turned seventeen and asked me to come work for him here. I'm still learnin' some."

"Oh, wow. That…sucks."

"I guess. Whatever. I'll put those on Mr. Belby's account," she said and blew another bubble. He bowed slightly and turned to leave the shop.

---

"What the hell? I need these ingredients Snape!" Belby roared when Severus un-shrank what he'd retrieved from the shop.

"I told you, those will be in tomorrow, that one in particular she said they just don't sell and she has…"

"I don't care what she…she? Who the hell is she? Mercom Travers owns that shop and he's a man."

"She's his niece and she works there."

"This experiment is tomorrow, Snape! I need the _aconite_ and I need it NOW!"

"You can't get it here in Britain, what do you want me to do?" Severus yelled back.

"I thought you were this great prodigy! This great thing! Lucius Malfoy praised you to me. I thought you were industrious and intelligent, obviously I was wrong!"

"Hey, just because no one sells that highly dangerous and poisonous plant in Knockturn Alley doesn't mean you have to insult me. You should have thought of it before today, perhaps!"

"What do you know, you little asshole!" Belby seethed as Severus just rolled his eyes and tried not to punch him.

"I know that if I had an important experiment tomorrow, I'd already have my ingredients well in advance," Severus replied as he waited to get sacked on the spot.

"Well, you ignorant little prick, if you had even a fourth of a brain, you'd know that aconite has a shelf life of only three days…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Still though, I'd have thought ahead to make sure someone had it first…"

"I'll just have to conduct this experiment without it, I guess," Belby huffed and suddenly looked very defeated.

"What is the experiment, anyway?" Severus finally asked.

"That information is given on a need-to-know basis and right now you do not need to know. All you need to know is that I need you to take my children to the park, then the zoo…in Paris tomorrow."

"What?"

"You heard me -- you will portkey tomorrow with them and return on the morning of July second."

"What? Overnight?"

"I told you that you'd need to work overnight and, well, you will be working overnight."

"I'm not the nanny!"

"You are now; she quit while you were gone. My children cannot be here tomorrow, interrupting me during my experiment, bothering me, and whatnot. You speak French, right?"

"Oui."

"Ah, good. So you'll take them, show them some fun, stay the night and then drop them back off around ten on Saturday and then you are free to go. I'll see you back here on the sixth of July, then?"

"Oui."

"Don't be a smartass. Now go back to that shop and get me some _runespoor eggs_ and don't even think of telling me they are out! Go."

Severus bowed slightly and then slammed the door behind him as he left. The nanny quit? She said she needed to work, but she quit? Why the hell was he still there? He was to be nanny to three of the most ill-behaved children he'd ever met, plus a toddler, and he was not happy about it. He marched to the shop and slammed the door behind him. Before he made it to the counter, the same witch came out from behind the curtain, smiling.

"He's really getting on your nerves, ain't he?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"You have no fucking idea! And I'm sorry for swearin'," he said, suddenly reverting to his old northern Muggle accent.

"I don't give a fuck, swear all you want. Shit, where I come from, it's the norm," she said, spitting her gum out into a pail on the floor and reaching into her robes for a cigarette.

"Where are you from?" he asked, finally calming down some.

"Liverpool," she said, putting the cigarette in her mouth. He instantly summoned his wand and used magic to light a flame for her. She smiled, leaned in and used it to light her cigarette while staring at him with her mysterious pear-green eyes.

"No wizards there," he said, putting his wand back in his robes but not breaking the stare.

"Well, me and a few others I encountered. But generally not, no. You from Manchester?" she asked blowing smoke circles his way.

"Derby; but I did live in Manchester for a while. I hate Damocles Belby, by the way, and he needs runespoor eggs and he wants no excuses."

"Why didn't he add them to his original list?"

"Because he's a moron," Severus said, admiring her smoke circles and the way she held the cigarette. He also admired her very long and purple fingernails. "Your uncle lets you smoke here? Around all these ingredients?"

"Eh, not really. He prefers I step outside, but he's not here, so what he does not know cannot hurt him."

"I see."

"Besides, no ingredients out here in the shop; we store them all back there, no harm can be done," she said, never taking her eyes off him. With her free hand, she slowly caressed the top of a rather large crystal ball that was off to the side of the cash register.

"You like _Divination_?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sort of a natural at it."

"Really. So you can read my mind?" he asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Nah, but I can read your tea leaves," she said and smiled some. She licked her top teeth through the smile and suddenly Severus was highly intrigued. Not so much that she could read his tea leaves, but that he suddenly was extremely turned on by the not so attractive looking witch. "Come here, lets do this."

"I…I should get back…"

"Nah, this won't take but a minute, let me get a cup," she said and smiled. She extinguished her cigarette and grabbed a cup. He'd never had tea leaves read before, but he knew the drill. He also did not believe in any of it. He took the tea leaves and held the cup for a few moments. She then took it from him and began to read it. "Hmm…not too good."

"Really? That is not shocking to me, somehow."

"Yeah, I'm afraid you are going to have a real crap life," she said, rather seriously; then she met his gaze and smiled. "But there is some light at the end of the tunnel."

"Really? How encouraging," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I hate to tell ya, but I see a cross -- see it right here?" she asked as she leaned the cup and pointed to show him what she was talking about. He nodded and she proceeded to speak. "Well, that means trials and suffering. That's…not too good. Oh, and here, that's called a falcon," she spoke, pointing her purple nail to the appearance of the falcon. He was more intrigued with her long and slender fingers than he was with her prophecy. "That means a deadly enemy."

"Well, everyone has one of those."

"True," she said and smiled at him. "But then this here, see, that is just not good. That's the Grim and it means…"

"Death. Again, we all die, do we not?"

"Yeah, we do. Still, no one wants the Grim in their tea cup. Even worse is this one right here -- it's a skull. It means you have danger in your path. You sure seem to be a hellraiser," she teased and began to smile even larger. He rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"You have no idea."

"Ah, I see," she said flirtatiously.

"You said there was some good news too?"

"Oh, yeah, see here, that's a sun. It means great happiness."

"Okay, so I have a deadly enemy, danger in my path, I'll have trials and suffering, I'll die…but I'll be happy about it?" he mocked and then laughed.

"Well, no, tea leaves don't work like that. They can happen in any order. So you could be happy now, then meet the deadly enemy, then face trials and then die…"

"How splendid!" he joked as even she finally relented to laughter.

"Oy, listen! Or you could have the deadly enemy, then be happy, then face trials while on a dangerous path…and then die."

"Well, that just sounds lovely. I'm so glad I got out of bed this morning."

"No, no, wait, listen -- I don't take it so literally. That's what fortune tellers do, everything is so black and white with them. Not me; I like to be more…philosophical."

"I see. Go on," he urged as she smiled.

"Well, a deadly enemy could be anything, like food that makes you sick and could kill you, or water that you could drown in…"

"Already did that…next."

"Well, then, that one may have already passed. Trials and suffering don't necessarily mean legal trials and physical suffering, but there's really nothing good about that one. That's the one that concerned me the most about you, that one is just…bad. As for death, well, maybe a part of you will die and be reborn. Happens all the time and you're right, we all die so that one is just a given. But you also got the great happiness sun and not everyone gets that. It's not just happiness but great happiness. Your whole life could be that way, except for the trials and suffering parts, of course."

"Oh, I highly doubt my whole life will be that happy. But still, good to know. Thanks for the fortune. How much do I owe you for that?" he asked sarcastically as she put the cup down and bit her bottom lip.

"I'll think of a way you can pay me back…but for now let me get you those eggs you came here for, or else the great suffering will come from the hands of Belby!" she joked and then vanished behind the purple curtain.

She was no Camilla Diggory, but there was something about her that he liked. Sure, she wasn't pretty but she had a nice figure. She smoked, cussed and knew a lot about potions ingredients -- all pluses in his book.

"You're in luck, here ya go," she said, handing him the eggs. "Now, shrink them for me."

"No. You shrink them."

"I…I can't."

"You can, it's simple. Where's your wand?" he asked as she grabbed the white wand from a pocket in her robes. "Okay, now aim it at the eggs, but don't look at them as a basket full of six eggs. Imagine it as…a box, just a box. It's easier to shrink one thing, see. Okay, so just envision one box here, aim the wand at it and then flick it counterclockwise from the twelve o'clock to the six o'clock. As you flick it, say _Reducio_. It's simple, you can do it."

"I don't want to mess up and ruin the eggs…"

"You won't. Imagine them being small. Let's make them the size of a ring box. Just picture in your mind that box the size of a ring box. Make sure you clearly picture it, flick your wand and speak the incantation. Go."

"Um…If I ruin these, you'll get into so much trouble 'cause these are all we got!"

"A four-year-old could do this," he fibbed, trying to boost her confidence. "They won't be ruined. Try. Picture the box, picture the small box, flick and say the word _Reducio."_

She inhaled deeply and aimed her wand. She was clearly nervous and reconsidering. She then bit her bottom lip and began to flick her wand. She said the incantation and the basket of eggs did shrink, but not as much as Severus hoped. Still, it was a good try. She looked most pleased with herself.

"Great. It's half its original size, good for you," he said as she clapped her hands together while she laughed.

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah. Easy stuff."

"Yeah. Thank, thanks a lot!"

"No problem," he said, noting the time. "I really have to get running now."

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you again, _Professor._"

"I'm sure I'll be back, but I have to leave for Paris tomorrow, so probably next week sometime."

"Wow, Paris. Cool, very cool."

"No, not really. It's going to be a nightmare. I have to take his four brats and I'd rather hang myself with a sock, actually."

"Huh?"

"Nothing…inside joke. Thanks for the eggs."

"Thanks for the lessons…oy!" she shouted as he was half way out the door. "Do I need to keep callin' ya Professor, or what?"

"Oh, yeah," he said with a large smile, realizing only then he did not know her name. "Severus, Severus Snape."

"Well, I'm Ruby. Have a croissant for me tomorrow," she spoke with a wink.

"I will," he said with a slight bow and a more than slight smile. He walked back to the lab in a daze. Something about the witch he learned was named Ruby intrigued him, despite the terrible tea leaf reading she'd given him. He kept thinking about the contours of her body and the very creative smoke circles she blew and didn't even realize he'd made it all the way back to the lab.

"Where the hell have you been?" Belby screamed the second Severus walked through the door with his desired eggs. Severus was suddenly in such a good mood from his meeting with the witch that he didn't even get upset at Belby for screaming.

"At the shop. There was a long line…happens," he lied and handed Belby the eggs. "Anything else?"

"No. Your portkey for Paris leaves from the Ministry at nine tomorrow, so be here by eight. Don't disappoint me, Snape! This experiment has been ten years in the making and I can't have the kids here when I do it!"

"Fine. But I was under the impression I was a research assistant, not an _Au Pair_."

"Look, you little snot, you are whatever I say you are and tomorrow, you are the Au Pair-Extraordinaire! If you do a good job tomorrow, then I'll let you assist me hands-on next month when I experiment again."

"What are you working on, exactly, again?"

"I told you…nothing for you to worry about right now. I'm busy, go home!"

"Fine, see you tomorrow," Severus said as he turned to leave. He decided to Apparate back to the Manor and landed on the trail that time, which made him happy. He strolled into the Manor with a large smile on his face, which shocked Dobby even.

"Sir, you are home so early," Dobby said while scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees.

"I am, but I'm exhausted. Please have a tuna sandwich sent to my room. I plan on staying in there all night reading and doing…_other_ things, I guess," he said with a large smile as he practically skipped up the stairs. He wanted a shower but doubted anything could clean the filthy thoughts he was having about the shopkeep.

"Other things, sir?"

"Never mind, Dobby," Severus responded. He felt so invigorated he didn't even mind packing his bag for his first trip to Paris. The kids were a royal nightmare, but he was a Death Eater, after all. Surely, a Death Eater could handle a few inept children for a day.


	37. Paris, La Ville D'Amour

**37-Paris, La Ville D'Amour**

**AN: Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity  
**

Severus arrived promptly at eight in the morning, only to find Belby yelling at his kids.

"I don't want to go with him! He sucks!" Hernon yelled as he ran through the lab.

"You can't stay here tonight; it's too dangerous, son, you simply must…" Belby yelled as he ran down the stairs and ran right into Severus "…go with him," he said in a softer tone.

"Daddy, what if he loses us?" the four-year-old Darrius asked.

"He won't…will you?" Belby harshly asked Severus, who again just inhaled deeply and smiled some. "Will you?"

"No, I won't lose them," Severus relented.

"Good, well, they are packed. Here's more than enough money," Belby said, handing him a sack of Galleons. "Here's the hotel information, it's a suite, also a map of magical Paris. Hellia is potty-trained, so that won't be an issue," he said in a panicked and rushed tone. Whatever his experiment was, he was very nervous about it and made it clear the children could not be present during his experiment. "Kids, come on!" he yelled as Draidan wobbled down the stairs, followed by Hernon carrying Hellia. "Now you listen to him," Belby urged as they all, even Hellia, laughed.

Severus walked with the brood and pushed Hellia in her stroller all the way to the Ministry. Hernon and Draidan ran ahead of him, while Darrius hopped and jumped.

"Hey, come back here!" Severus shouted to Hernon and Draidan as they ran so far ahead of him in the Ministry he lost sight of them. "Oh no," he huffed as he began to run behind the stroller to find them. "Hernon!" he shouted and looked all over but could not find him. He was now running behind the stroller and looking everywhere for Draidan and Hernon. It was already eight thirty and the portkey left at nine. "Draidan!" he called, seeing no children anywhere.

"Are you looking for these?" a young redheaded man asked, coming out of a corridor and holding Hernon in one arm and Draidan in the other.

"Yes!" Severus seethed, running towards the giggling boys.

"They just ran into my office," the man said as he put them down. They began to run away again when Severus hit them with an _Impedimenta _which caused them to freeze in their spot. "Wow, good one! Well done, son," the man said with a large smile. "And who is this?" he asked in a nice tone as he leaned down to see Hellia better.

"She's Hellia and we need to portkey to Paris soon," Severus said in a flushed tone. "Where the hell is Darrius?" he asked, noticing the four-year-old was nowhere to be found. "Oh, shit."

"You lost another one?" the man asked, rising back to his full stature.

"Yes. Darrius!" Severus shouted as the boy came running out from one of the fireplaces.

"You are not good with your siblings, are you?" the man asked, laughing.

"We aren't related to him!" Darrius said and kicked Severus in his leg.

"Ouch, you little shit!"

"You said the brown word!" Darrius noted, which caused the red headed man to crack up laughing.

"Yes, I did!"

"Listen, some advice, sir: promise them candy or ice cream if they stay near you. Works every time," the man offered.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I have three of my own, Artie Weasley is the name," he said and held his hand out for Severus to shake it -- rather odd behavior for a wizard.

"Cousin Artie?" Severus asked, suddenly remembering Simon Wilkes mentioning his weird Muggle-loving cousin.

"Well, to some I am."

"Wilkes?"

"Oh, yes! I am cousin to the Wilkes's!" he said with a happy smile. Severus shook his hand and then glared at Darrius who began to wander again.

"Severus Snape."

"Snape? Oh, the one who saw the picture show with little Simon?"

"Picture show?" Hernon asked as the freezing spell began to wear off him.

"Yes, we saw a movie," Severus said in a rushed tone, eager to make it to the portkey on time.

"What was it like?" Artie asked in a mystified voice.

"It was stupid, but the popcorn was good."

"Yes, what is this popped-corn of which you speak? Simon praised it but I tried to make it with my cans of corn at home and they just caught fire."

"Um, I have no idea really how it's made…sorry. Um, we need to catch a portkey?"

"Oh yes, that would be the Department of Transportation…"

"Oh yes, I know where that is. Well…thanks. Kids…come on, we have to go," Severus said, turning the stroller towards the lift.

"Don't forget, Severus, ice cream and candy!"

"Oh, yeah, right. Okay, kids, ice cream and candy for all of you if you don't run off again," Severus said as Artie smiled at him and then walked off.

"Screw that crap, gimme a new broom and I'll listen to you…maybe," Hernon announced.

"Fine, a new broom if you shut the hell up and do as I say. This way," he pointed to the lift and the group followed him as they were told.

---

Severus downed his anti-nausea potion and shrunk the stroller. Hernon and Draidan knew how to use a portkey but he had to hold on to Darrius and Hellia. They portkeyed alone and arrived at the Ministry for Magic in France a moment later. Darrius was screaming his head off and Hellia vomited all over Severus the instant his feet touched the ground.

"Lovely," Severus said, cleaning his robes magically. He un-shrunk her stroller and walked over to the official. His passport was stamped and they walked over to the area that had lots of floo networks. "Okay, you Hernon, take Draidan with you and floo to _City Square_, you hear me?"

"Is there a broom in it for me?" Hernon asked as Severus rolled his eyes.

"YES! Just do it!" he shouted as Hernon did as he was told. Severus held Darrius's hand, despite Darrius biting him, and floo'd to the city square with Hellia in his arms. They seemed to all arrive in one piece.

"Cool! Broom shop!" Hernon announced as he ran full speed over to the shop with Draidan hobbling behind him.

"Crap," Severus said to himself. He installed Hellia in her stroller and chased after them, keeping his eyes on Darrius the entire time.

"I want that one!" Hernon shouted as he pointed to a broom that cost three times the amount of Galleons that Severus was given for the trip.

"No. You get the broom when we get back only if you are good and do as I say," Severus said as Hernon made a face.

"Fuck that!"

"Watch your language!"

"Fuck!" Darrius said and then laughed.

"See what you did, Hernon? You'll get no broom if you keep this up!" Severus warned as Hernon looked as if he believed him finally.

"Fuck!" Darrius said again.

"Fuck!" Hellia joined. This day was not going to be easy.

"Lovely; well, at least we're in a foreign country so hopefully no one understands what you are saying," Severus acknowledged and then continued to walk towards the park. "The map says the park is this way…"

"I know where it is, you lowly half-blood," Heron announced as Draidan and Darrius began to giggle.

"Are we back to that crap again?" Severus asked, quickly losing his patience.

"We're always back to that, Snape! Muggle!"

"I'm no Muggle, you buffoon."

---

An hour later, Severus found himself sitting on a park bench, beneath a lovely tree, breathing in the cool but dry lovely Paris air, with three brats wreaking havoc on everything they came into contact with, and his foot repeatedly pushing the stroller back and forth to keep Hellia from screaming her head off. In short, he was miserable.

"Snape is wanker!" Hernon yelled as he ran by Severus and zapped him with his wand.

"Hey! No underage magic!" Severus yelled and instantly disarmed Hernon, who flew back at least six feet.

"You asshole!" he shouted as his wand flew across the park and right into Severus's hand.

"I'll make a deal with you, you little prick…you do as I say for the duration of this trip and I won't destroy your wand…deal?"

"You can't do that!"

"I have done it to bigger and better wizards than you," he seethed, only then realizing he'd just complimented his aggressors. "And I laughed my ass off as I watched their wands burn in the Slytherin fire place. Oh yes, I'll do it to yours as well!" he threatened as the boy suddenly shut up but glared at Severus.

"Whatever, freak! I'll behave but I can't guarantee Darrius will. Speaking of Darrius, where is he?" he asked as Severus shot up from the park bench and gazed around to find the wandering four-year-old.

"Oh, shit!" he said as he began to panic.

"Shit!" Hellia repeated as Draidan laughed.

"Darrius!" Severus yelled, not seeing the curious child anywhere.

"You are so dead, you lost my brother!" Hernon laughed. "My dad is going to kill you!"

"Oh shut up!" Severus erupted as suddenly Hellia began to scream. "What? What?"

"HUNGRY!" she yelled from the stroller. Severus could feel his blood boiling, his heart pounding and his head throbbing. He was on a verge of an absolute panic attack while Hernon just laughed on and Draidan began to hurl spit balls at him. Severus ran behind a large tree and found a very private little area near a lot of brush and shrubbery in an area that overlooked Muggle Paris. He didn't even think; instead, he lifted his sleeve and touched his Dark Mark with the tip of his wand, and waited. And waited…and waited…and waited.

"Where the hell is he?" Severus asked himself, hoping the other three children didn't go missing as he hid from everyone in the brush. Finally, five minutes later a black-clad hooded figure with a Death Eater mask showed up. "Thank Merlin!"

"Severus?" Lucius asked as he removed the mask and hood. "What the fuck, man?"

"Sorry! I need help!"

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Paris, and I'm in trouble!"

"From who? Aurors?"

"What? NO! Worse…_children_," he sneered as if the word children were a dirty word.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! You summoned me to Paris?"

"Listen, I lost a four-year-old, a two-year-old threw up on me and I'm wearing robes glued with a seven year old's spit!" he spoke in a panicked tone.

"So why call me? I was at work, Severus!"

"You don't work, I'm at work -- this is my job!"

"What? Paris? You didn't tell me you were taking children to Paris, I don't understand," he said, finally calming down slightly.

"Listen, I was to babysit his four brats today, in Paris and one is missing…what the fuck is that?" he asked noticing the missing four-year-old up in a tree nearby. "How did you get up there?"

"Get me down!" the boy cried.

"How did you get up there?"

"I coughed and now I'm here! Get me down!" the boy whined and began to sob from atop the tree.

"My God, Severus, what have you gotten me into? I must tell the Dark Lord where I am. I was in a meeting with the other Governors…what?" he asked noticing a very shocked look on Severus's face. "WHAT?"

"Nothing…I um…forgot to tell the Dark Lord I was here," Severus said in a harsh tone and then made a face as if Lucius was going to slap him.

"Get me down from here!" Darrius again cried.

"You did what? How could you leave the country and not tell him?" Lucius asked in a hushed but angered tone.

"I…I forgot!"

"You can't forget such things! Merlin! Stay here, I'll be back," Lucius said and then vanished from sight. Severus could think of no way to magically get the child down, so he had to climb up to retrieve him.

---

Ten minutes later, Severus sat on the grass where Lucius had Apparated. He held Darrius on his lap and just waited for Lucius to return. Thankfully, he did and did not look quite as angry as he did when he'd left.

"I see you found the brat," Lucius noticed.

"One of them. Did you…talk to _him?"_

"Yes. He's not pleased that you left without contacting him, however, he understands but expects to see you the morning of July third. He will summon you that morning, so be prepared."

"So he's…angry?"

"No. Had he summoned you, I assume you'd have just abandoned these brats and gone to him, correct?"

"Well…yeah, I guess, I'd have no choice."

"Well, that's what I told him. Had he known you were brat-sitting in another country, then he probably would not think of summoning you unless it was very important…" he said, looking over at Darrius who was seated near the tree he'd flown into magically and was not listening to what they were saying. "You must think of these things, Severus."

"I know, I…just didn't think of it. I'll apologize to him when I see him in two days."

"He seemed pleased that you have a job. He seems most pleased with…everything these days. His mood has been rather jubilant for awhile now. Probably because we are close to winning. Anyway, why did you summon me?"

"I can't keep these brat…children together, I need help."

"What do I know of bra…children?"

"Nothing; but I just need help, man, come on, we must find the other three ingrates," Severus said as he grabbed Darrius by the hand and nearly dragged the boy back to the playground nearby. Once there, he noticed the stroller with Hellia in it. She was alone and still crying. Hernon and Draidan were mock swordfighting near the swings so at least he had all the Belby children reunited.

"HUNGRY!" Hellia again screeched as the sound of her wails caused Lucius to jump.

"I know; hey, Hernon!" Severus yelled as Hernon looked his way. "Let's go get lunch!"

"NO!" Hernon shouted back as Severus glared at Lucius.

"See what I mean?" Severus asked as he began to lose his temper again. "Hernon, now!"

"No, shut up! I'm not hungry yet!" Hernon bragged as Lucius began to laugh.

"Well, your sister is hungry and so am I and…" Severus began to shout as Lucius just smiled and turned to face the boys. The boys had their backs to Lucius as Lucius aimed his wand at them both. "What are you doing?"

"You will both come this way and we will all go eat lunch now," he said in a cool and calculated tone. In an instant, both boys, who looked rather stunned, turned and approached Severus.

"Did you…did you just _Imperius_ them?"

"Shh," Lucius responded and smiled.

"Oh, my God. You are unbelievable. Shit, man, I could have done that, but I'd never do that to a kid! Break the curse this instant!" Severus demanded as Lucius looked most put out.

"If I do, they will continue to be little brats!"

"I know, but come on, man, just…break the curse!"

"Fine," Lucius said. He lazily flicked his wand and then exhaled in a sigh as the kids began to look a little less stunned.

"Where are we going?" Hernon asked and then looked up at Lucius curiously. "Who's this asshole?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy. My father Abraxas is responsible for funding your father's experiments along with a few other close friends of mine. I also work at the Ministry and if you don't shape up this instant I'll see to it that you and your disgusting excuse for a family are living on the streets and begging for Galleons from anyone who will take pity on you," he said coldly, following up with a wicked smile.

"Fuck you!" Draidan said and kicked Lucius in the shin.

"You little…" Lucius shouted, aiming his wand right at the fat boy. Severus got out in front of the wand and tried to keep the peace.

"Let's just all be nice and calm here and get some lunch…shall we?" he asked as he turned to face Lucius.

"Yeah, our mum was rich, so even if you and your daddy stop funding us, we'll never be homeless…blondie!" Hernon said and glared up at Lucius, waiting for a reply.

"I'm going to kill him," Lucius said to Severus in a serious tone.

"Oh no, you have to wait in line; come! LUNCH!" Severus screamed. He grabbed the stroller and bolted down the path towards the magical village nearby. The children laughed but followed Severus while Lucius walked behind them to keep his eye and wand on them.

Ten minutes later, they were all seated at a table outside beneath a large umbrella. Naturally, the snobbish Hernon spoke French and thought he was very cool for doing so. He obviously had no idea that Lucius was fluent, as was Severus.

"Je voudrais le sandwich a la dinde, et ce connard veut un coup de pied," Hernon said, staring at Lucius. The waiter laughed but it seemed Hernon would not have the final word.

"Oui, je voudrais la salade de jardin et que ce petit morceau merde meure une mort lente et pénible," Lucius said and smiled at Hernon.

"I'm not a piece of shit, and how dare you wish me dead!" Hernon seethed as Severus laughed but decided to order through the humor he was witnessing.

"Oui, je voudrais aussi la salade de jardin et que ce petit âne ferme la guêle," Severus said and smiled at Hernon, who had understood every word.

"I am no ass and I will not shut up!"

"Aren't children grand, Severus?" Lucius asked rhetorically as Hernon grew angrier and angrier.

"I hope to have ten just like him. How about you?" Severus said and took a sip of his water.

"Oh, at least five and another five as fat as that one," Lucius mocked, pointing to Draidan, who looked rather stunned.

"You two will shut up this instant!" Hernon commanded as Severus and Lucius just smiled at each other.

"Who do you think you are again, Herman?" Lucius asked as the boy grew even hotter.

"It's Hernon, you retard."

"What a ludicrous name," Lucius laughed and began to eat his salad.

"Would you believe that little gem is in my House at Hogwarts?" Severus asked Lucius, who looked surprised.

"Really? How?" he asked in all honesty.

"Well, our mum was in Slytherin," Hernon announced rather proudly.

"I see. And your father?"

"Ravenclaw."

"How charming," Lucius said in a bored tone. "You sure have your work cut out for you tonight, Sev."

"Yeah, thank God you'll be here…"

"What? No, no, no," Lucius interrupted. "No, tonight the Blacks are throwing a party for me and Narcissa, I must return in three hours."

"Oh God!" Severus spoke, suddenly too full of dread to continue eating his salad.

---

Two hours later, Severus found himself running around the streets of Muggle Paris in his robes. He didn't care that people were staring at him and laughing. The only word escaping his lips was "Darrius!" which he shouted every few seconds. He'd left Lucius behind in magical Paris doing the same thing.

He did stop once to gaze upon the Eiffel Tower and then continued running down the streets. The boy had gone missing while Severus and Lucius were fighting with Draidan to put down his ninth croissant after lunch.

"Bonjour, mon Père," an older Muggle woman said to Severus with a smile as he rushed passed her. '_I'm not your father!_' he thought to himself as he continued to run. Four more Muggles repeated the same line to him.

"Why does everyone think I'm their…" he asked himself aloud as he stopped his run and looked at his reflection from the glass of a lingerie shop. "Oh, I look like a Muggle Priest…DARRIUS!" he screamed again, still not finding the boy. He decided to search for the boy in Muggle Paris was futile, so he turned to head back to the magical village.

He entered the abandoned bakery which was the gateway to the magical village to continue his search for the missing boy. On his way back to where he'd left Lucius, he saw a witch with very long hair on the sidewalk with a table in front of her. On the table were various pieces of jewelry. Her sign read in French, "Handmade silver jewelry."

"Ccombine sont ceux-ci?" he asked as the girl smiled and began to speak English back to him.

"Well, each are different price," she informed him. Severus smiled when she spoke English to him. His eye was drawn to a silver ring with Celtic designs on it. In the center was a diamond shaped ruby. It was not a large ruby, but large enough. He instantly pictured the ring on Ruby's long fingers and without even thinking, he reached for it.

"I like this one," he said picking up the light ring. The design was unique and the tiny ruby spoke volumes to Severus. "How much? Oh, do you accept Galleons?"

"Oh yes. That one is two Galleons."

"That's it?"

"Oui, that's it. I made it myself, pure silver and a…"

"I'll take it," he said reaching in the sack from Belby. He figured after all he'd been put through, Belby could pay for the ring.

"Merci!" she said with a warm smile.

"There you are!" he heard the voice of Lucius speak. He turned to find Lucius running towards him from behind the stroller. All of the children were with him but the man looked infuriated. Severus put the ring in his pocket and approached Lucius.

"Where was he?"

"Under the fucking table of the café we were at, the entire time!" Lucius huffed.

"Oh God when will this day end?" Severus asked as Lucius rolled the stroller closer to Severus.

"For me, right now; for you…tomorrow. Good luck and don't even think about calling me," Lucius sneered. Before Severus could respond, he was gone.

"Zoo! Fucking zoo!" Hellia spoke as Severus took a very deep breath. Thinking of the present he'd bought a girl he'd just met terrified him but got his mind off the children, who had learned to cuss as much as he. He turned the stroller around and made his way to the zoo.

---

"I want to go over there!" Darrius shouted as Severus remained on the bench in front of the hippogriffs.

"No."

"I want to go over there!" he shouted again and began to pull on the rope that Severus had tied him to.

"No. And I'm not letting you off this rope either," Severus said coolly as the boy began to cry. Severus had tried to think of every magic trick he could, but child restraining spells were never his forte. Instead, he'd purchased a rope, tied it around Darrius's right wrist and then attached it to his own wrist. He may have looked like a fool, but he did not care: that kid was not going to escape again.

He somehow managed to assemble the gang of insulting and rude children and got them back to the hotel. Naturally, he never bothered to ask any of the kids if they needed to use the loo all day and just let the boys pee in the bushes. So when he checked into his suite and removed Hellia from her stroller, he got to see and smell the long stream of urine that dripped down her legs and left a puddle in the stroller.

"Oh, God."

"Wow, Snape, you half-bloods sure are stupid -- half-brains is more like it, I guess. You better clean her up!" Hernon demanded as Severus used magic to clean both the girl and the stroller. Her rash was another matter, which required actual healing spells. Severus then had a house-elf deliver dinner to their room where he could keep a closer eye on them. He cast a silencing charm on the suite since Hernon and Draidan were screaming and kicking at each other. Hellia was running about and jumping around as Darrius just sat and banged his head against the bed post for thirty minutes.

Severus's headache grew while he tried to eat dinner, which wasn't easy. Naturally, Hernon and Draidan had a food fight, followed by a pillow fight. It took Severus two hours even using magic to get all of the feathers off the mashed potato laden wall and back in the pillow cases where they belonged. By ten o'clock, Severus was exhausted and, thank God, Darrius was too. He fell asleep while Draidan and Hernon played exploding snap. The one person who had no desire to sleep was Hellia.

---

At two a.m. Severus was running around the suite in circles clutching the crying Hellia in his arms. He sang, made funny voices, drew magical pictures using light beams and transfigured a puppy for her but nothing worked. She just wouldn't stop screaming.

At three a.m. he was terrified when she called from the loo for him to help 'wipe her doody butt.' Severus toyed with the idea for a moment. The girl wanted him to wipe her butt. She was only two and probably lacked the dexterity to wipe her own butt. Something about wiping anyone's butt scared the crap out of him. He was filled with terror as she continued to yell from the loo.

"Help with my doody butt!" she whined again as he paced the room. There must be a magical way to do it. If he _Scourgified_ her, she'd be cleaned all over, right? But would that spell clean the part that needed cleaning the most?

"Doody butt!" she howled again as he began to sweat and cuss at himself. Before he had more time to think, she came walking out wearing nothing, nothing at all…except some 'doody' that was dripping down her legs. "My butt is dirty," she said and smiled. He was horrified and slightly grossed out. He cast a _Scourgify_ on her only to find she was then covered head to toe in soap, including her eyes. She screamed even louder, so he just scooped her up and ran into the loo.

"Oh, hell, you didn't flush?" he asked, noting the smell and then seeing the floater the instant he entered the loo. He flushed and then ran the water in the claw foot tub. He put her in the tub and just scrubbed her down using the wash cloth.

"Mimi dragon!" she said as he figured she was just saying nothing important. He continued to wipe her down when she repeated herself and then stomped her foot. "Mimi dragon!" When she stomped her foot, Severus got hit in the face with a wave of soapy tub water.

"What is Mimi dragon?" he asked as Draidan walked into the loo. Severus turned to see the fat boy standing at the toilet peeing, right in front of him. Fatty had no shame.

"That's her bathtub toy, moron!"

"Fine," Severus said, looking around for something to turn into a dragon. He found a loofa and hoped that did the trick. He turned it into a somewhat decent looking purple dragon and threw it into the water.

"No! Pink!"

"Oh," Severus said and turned it pink.

"NO! That's not Mimi!"

"You're right, it's Mimi's sister…Pipi, and she's pink and she's just fine," he said, trying to get the soap out of her hair. He then lifted her from the tub and wrapped her in a towel. There was no time for any kind of modesty, it seemed. He carried her to the room and dug around her bag for a night shirt. He dressed her in the pink shirt and then carried her to the living room area of the suite to read her a bedtime story he'd found in the bag as well. He'd almost fallen asleep reading the asinine story to her, when he heard cries coming from the bedroom.

"Now what?" he said to himself as he entered the room.

"I peed in the bed," Darrius said and began to cry. Severus cleaned the sheets magically and helped him into his night shirt. He put him back to bed and noticed that it was five in the morning. It seemed he'd never get any sleep.

Severus fell asleep at six in the morning and was woken up at seven by his pocket watch. Hellia refused to wake up, so he just let her sleep while the boys ate their room service breakfast. He tied the rope around Darrius again and made his way downstairs with the sleeping girl in the stroller.

When he arrived back in Diagon Alley, he felt like the walking dead. He practically limped all the way to the Belby lab. Once there, he broke the rope magically and entered the lab. Belby looked happy to see his kids, but Severus was too pissed off and tired to speak. Severus threw the sack of remaining Galleons on the table along with Hernon's wand and turned to leave.

"Wait," Belby began to say when Severus turned and glared at him.

"Your children are in good health, see you on the sixth," he said and walked out. He was so tired he feared he'd splinch himself if he tried to Apparate. Instead, he made it to the floo and in an instant he found himself walking out into the Malfoy great room.

"Ah, Sev, I see you survived," Lucius said from the sofa. He put his tea cup down and rose to greet Severus who walked right passed him. He focused on the sofa and on the sofa only. When he reached it he collapsed onto it. He vowed never again to babysit. Within ten seconds, he was fast asleep.


	38. The Infinity Bracelet

**38- The Infinity Bracelet **

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity!  
**

Severus was almost in a coma for the next six hours after his trip to France. At four o'clock, he opened his eyes to find he was still sprawled out on the sofa and there were no fewer than fifteen witches and wizards wandering about the Manor on wedding business. Severus got up, stretched and made his way back to his room.

"Oh, Sev, you're up…we need to talk," Lucius said as Severus tried to make his way up the steps.

"About what? Can it wait an hour?"

"Um…I guess."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not really, no; but I do need to chat with you," Lucius said with a curious look on his face.

"I have something to do, I'll be back in one hour."

"What do you have to do?"

"Nothing, man, go…do whatever it is you do two days before a wedding, we'll talk when I get back," Severus quipped. He made it to his room and finally washed up. He'd forgotten his acne potion and had a nice juicy pimple on his nose to show for it. He felt in his pocket and gazed again at the ring. Every cell in his brain told him to throw it away or save it for later after he got to know the shopkeep better. Something inside his heart somehow managed to overthrow his brain and he decided to just go and give her the trinket.

He Apparated to Knockturn Alley and arrived at the shop ten minutes before it closed. As he suspected, Ruby was there alone, gazing into her crystal ball. She had her long and coarse hair down and it looked rather wild that day. She looked up and smiled when she saw Severus, which was a good sign. Severus was confident that he could present her with the little gift and not make a total fool of himself in the process.

"Hey, Severus, how was Paris?" she asked with a large smile.

"F...f..f…f…f…fine, I guess…not too bad, really," he mumbled and whispered, suddenly full of terror.

"Oh, okay. What do you need today?" she asked rather calmly.

"N…n…n…" he stuttered, panicking. "Nothing…I sort of found this thing…"

"What? I can't understand you," she interrupted as he reached into his pocket for the silver and ruby ring.

"I, um...I…I…I…I…I found -- no, bought -- no, saw -- I thought this was kind of…of…of," he said as he felt cold sweat begin to drip from his forehead.

"You…y…y…y…great, now I'm doing it," she said and giggled. At least her stuttering took his mind off his own.

"I saw this and just thought it'd…it'd…you know…um…maybe you'd like it…I dunno," he said as he put the ring down on the counter near her crystal ball. She looked at the ring with widened eyes followed by a smile.

"It's really pretty," she said in a very low tone.

"It's magical, it should fit any finger," he said, feeling his face flush.

"Thanks, that was really sweet of you…I really like it," she said, placing it on her middle finger.

"I…I…I…have to go now…" he said, backing out of the store. She smiled and waved, as he smiled until his back hit the door. "Ouch…okay…bye."

"Bye."

He leaned on the door to open it and finally exhaled when he turned around outside but then he ran right smack into someone. He took a step back and looked up to find he'd just run right into the Dark Lord.

"Oh, God…I'm sorry."

"'My Lord will suffice, Severus," the Dark Lord said with a very uncharacteristic smile. Ivan Karkaroff and one other very large man were standing with the Dark Lord right in the middle of Knockturn Alley. "Is the shop owner in?"

"No, my Lord, his niece only."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll stop by next week to visit him then. So tell me, Severus, what brings you to this shop today?" he asked in a very calm and upbeat tone.

"Oh…um. I came to visit the girl who works here," Severus admitted. There was never any point in lying to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord again smiled what looked like a very genuine smile as he gazed through the glass and admired the girl from the alleyway. "You fancy her?"

"I guess," Severus said, lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Why so glum? Does she not fancy you back?"

"Oh, I think she may. We just met; actually, she's just a half-blood."

"So? You say it like it's a curse of some kind," the Dark Lord mused as Karkaroff and the other man laughed. "I've been meaning to speak to you, I'm glad I ran into you. I hear you left the country and neglected to tell me?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, my Lord. I just completely forgot. Mr. Belby has me going crazy working hellish hours for him."

"You work for me, Severus Snape, and no one else. If I need to speak to Mr. Belby, I will; besides, I've been meaning to speak to him anyway on…_other_ matters. I forgive you this once of your transgression. See to it that it never happens again. I must know where my people are at all times."

"I understand, it'll never happen again," Severus said, still looking down to avoid the red eyes of his master.

"Look at me," the Dark Lord commanded in a stern but even tone. Severus looked up and met his eyes. He could feel the Dark Lord rummaging through his brain and tearing through various memories and emotions. "I know it won't happen again. You still have much to learn. Continue to pursue this…Ruby girl and continue to work for Mr. Belby. Owl me next week and tell me what he's like. I want to know where his loyalties lie."

"I will do my best to find out everything I can for you and I'll owl you the results next week after I return to work."

"Good boy. Now I must be off. I will not summon you again until after Lucius's wedding," he said and then put his hood up and turned to walk away. "Oh, and, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I'm sure she loved the ring," he said and smiled a more calculated and almost sinister smile. Severus nodded, bowed and smiled back. He watched as the three cloaked and hooded men disappeared down the darkening alley. He felt relieved that the Dark Lord was not angry at him, but felt even more relief that he liked the ring for some reason.

---

"If you wish to speak to me regarding the Dark Lord; there is no need, I just ran into him --literally -- and he's fine with me," Severus said to Lucius, who was sitting out near his mother's grave, far away from the hype of the wedding preparations.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you did not get into serious trouble," he said blankly as he stared off into space. "People can get really hurt or even worse if they displease him. Like I said, he's been most pleased with the way things are going lately," Lucius stated, still looking as if he were in a daze.

"I sensed that as well. I mean, he was just out walking around in broad daylight in Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn? Why were you there?" he asked, finally looking over at Severus.

"I just had a…work errand."

"Oh. Well, yes, most everyone in Knockturn is his ally so he can roam the streets freely. Even Aurors fear going there, for some reason."

"Well, if that's all you wanted to tell me, I really must get some more rest. Those kids damn near killed me…"

"No; sit down Sev, I need to speak with you about something…else."

"Okay," Severus said, sitting next to Lucius on the cold marble bench.

"I'm getting married in two days and…well…I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"You don't know what to do?" Severus joked and laughed but Lucius did not laugh back. "Sorry."

"No. Um…I can't really look after you quite as much as I have been. I mean to say, I'll be a husband and, hopefully, in a few years, a father to my own children and I just…can't watch after you all the time anymore."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? Shit, you don't look after me, I'm not some orphan and you aren't my father, man. Really, Lucius, come on," Severus said, wondering why Lucius was saying what he was saying. They were friends and that was it.

"Oh shut up, you little immature boy. Don't sit here and pretend that I've not looked after you for all these years, not taken care of you and not helped you in your miserable little life. I don't just mean financially, either. I've been more of a father to you than anyone ever has!" he nearly shouted in a deeply offended tone. The red-faced man looked suddenly livid, while Severus just felt very confused. "Maybe more of a big brother, but either way you are an adult now and you must take care of yourself more!"

"I told you I wanted to stay at Spinner's End this summer but you said I should stay here!"

"That's not what I mean! I'm fairly confident if you did return to that fleabag, disgusting hovel you call your house, you would still wake up for work and not burn the place to the ground. I know you are handy around the house and can even cook and do laundry. You…you are not really ready to be an adult yet and I think it's time you really realize that you simply must begin to act like one, that's all I mean."

"I'm offended by all this. No one, okay maybe you, but no one ever looks out for me! I take care of myself and I have since I was three years old, Lucius…"

"And you do a very shitty job at it."

"What? Fuck you, what do you know?" Severus shouted and rose from his seat to walk away.

"Look at you, for one thing! You are grossly underweight…still! There are over one hundred house-elves in that castle you live in and you still don't eat right. You couldn't see a God-damned thing until a few months ago, when I forced you to get your eyes checked out. You are constantly exhausted because you stay up all night reading and doing God knows what. You never get your hair cut…do I need to go on?"

"No. You're so wrong, it's scary! I'd be dead if I didn't take care of myself, you don't do anything for me!"

"Stop being so proud. People help you! I help you, the Dark Lord helps you. That Professor Kim helped you! I got you this job. There's nothing wrong with admitting you need help from time to time, Severus."

"Oh, but now you tell me you won't help me anymore because you are getting married?"

"No. I will always help you if you need it. I'll always be here for you. My Manor is your Manor always and forever, and my money as well. That will never change. I believe we will still be friends when we are one hundred and fifty years old. Friends, Severus. I cannot take responsibility for you anymore. You left the country and didn't tell me…or the Dark Lord!"

"Oh God, that's what this is about? I told you, he's fine…"

"He wasn't! I had to beg -- and I mean _beg -- _ him to not torture you or worse! If anyone else had done what you'd done…shit, if I'd done what you'd done…he'd probably have killed me, do you understand? He kills people when they disobey, Severus. You work for him, you live for him and you breathe for him, don't ever forget it again. Thankfully, he's quite enamored with you and has been since the beginning. He sees in you something very useful and since I'm the one that brought you to him, he now smiles upon me. If you keep messing up, he will stop smiling on us, do you understand?"

"Yes!" Severus shouted back at the very serious but calm wizard.

"I will have a wife in two days and then…children. I cannot allow anything or anyone to ever cause them any harm, Severus. You must obey him and think before you speak and act. You just…you must," Lucius said as Severus finally understood what Lucius was talking about. Lucius had been his only family until that day. Now Lucius was going to have a new family and Severus needed to find a place in his life, one that would never cause Lucius's new family any harm.

"I understand."

"Your actions reflect on me, Sev," Lucius said as he approached Severus. He wrapped his arms around the smaller wizard and embraced him tightly. "I love you, Severus, and someday you'll marry and have children and you'll want to protect them as well."

"I understand," Severus relented and hugged back.

"You will understand more someday; family is everything, and you really are still a part of this family. It's time for you to grow up," he said as he pulled away but kept his hands on Severus's shoulders. "I can't be responsible for you all the time anymore. I'll have other responsibilities. I need to be confident in the fact that you will take care of yourself and think for yourself."

"I will," Severus said, feeling a little bad that he'd just yelled at Lucius who had been right the entire time.

"I'm not saying to go back to Spinner's End; besides I would like you to remain here while we are in Norway and watch after Brandy. She detests the elves and really does like people around. Father won't be here so you'll have the entire place to yourself for two weeks."

"Norway? How boring, Lucius," Severus commented as the two headed back towards the Manor.

"Well that's where she wanted to go; plenty to do and see there, but I plan on not um…doing a bunch of sightseeing, if you know what I mean."

"I do. Whatever…have fun," Severus laughed.

---

The day before the big wedding saw Lucius in a hurried panic. He'd spent the entire morning outside yelling at the coordinator because the roses and tulips she'd planted were not the correct shade of cream. He suddenly decided he hated his robes and nearly forgot to pick up Narcissa's ring from the jewelers. In his rush, he sent Severus to collect the plain platinum band and some bracelet that looked to be made of silver. Severus also was to stop by the baker's to see the state of the cakes. Severus arrived back at the Manor and handed over the jewelry to Lucius, who finally took the time to sit and breathe and admire what he'd bought.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked Severus.

"A bracelet?"

"Yes and no. It's not just any bracelet. It's an_ Infinity Bracelet_." Severus looked closer at the piece of jewelry and only then noticed it was comprised of nothing but tiny silver colored infinity symbols interlaced with one another. "It's magical. Made of a special kind of titanium. It's unbreakable."

"Really?"

"Yes. See, it's charmed to go on her wrist and never come off. The clasp vanishes once it's placed on her wrist by me and I cast the spell."

"What does the spell do?"

"This one is pretty standard, it's a love spell. I'll place it on her wrist and then whenever I think of her, it'll glow whatever color I set it to, which will be blue, and it will feel warm on her wrist. The necklace she's getting me will work the same way."

"You're getting an Infinity Necklace?"

"Yes, it's our present to each other; we'll present them and do the spells tonight."

"Is this part of the marriage ceremony?"

"Oh no. It's just something nice, you don't have to be betrothed or married to do it. It probably works better, though, if you are."

"And it stays on for life?"

"In theory, yes, since it's unbreakable and can never be removed unless a certain spell is given. I'll never remove it -- that's the whole point after all."

"I see. How…quaint."

"It's rather charming, actually. Merlin, tomorrow at this time I'll be a married man."

"You nervous?"

"No. Not really, anyway. I'm a bit nervous about the entire ceremony and such, but not about marrying her, no."

"Well, that's good. So what do we do tonight?" Severus asked.

"Oh, well, we do the rehearsal, which you are welcome to join us at, and then we have a huge party and feast over at the Lestranges."

"Do I have to go to that?"

"Yes. What time is your _date_ meeting you tomorrow?" Lucius asked in a mocking tone.

"Simon will be here at five in the afternoon."

"Good. You will sit up front next to my father, your date can sit with you."

"He's not my date, Lucius!" Severus snapped as Lucius giggled to himself.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that."

---

At four in the afternoon, Severus found himself seated in one of the many white chairs placed out in the Malfoy garden. First, Rabastan walked down the rose, tulip, lily and hydrangea laden path to the front near an arch made entirely out of flowers. Then Bellatrix, who looked like she'd rather be giving the Dark Lord a pedicure, nearly sprinted down the path and stood opposite Rabastan. Next, Lucius strolled down the path with his father on his left. Finally, Narcissa walked down with both of her parents and met Lucius beneath the arch.

"Very well. The couple has requested we do a full rehearsal this afternoon of exactly how this ceremony will proceed," an older wizard, who was going to be the one to marry them, announced, as Bellatrix huffed and then used magic to summon a chair her way. "Very well, let us begin…Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening…"

---

"Severus," Lucius called as he tugged on Severus's robes. "Severus!" he called louder and tugged harder. "Severus!" he finally shouted as Severus woke up. "You were asleep the entire time?"

"Sorry, I'm still not recovered from that horrid trip to France."

"Which one? The one with the green pubic hair or the one with the disgusting children?" Lucius mocked as Severus walked beside him towards the Manor.

"Both!"

"Well, we leave now for Rodolphus's house. I do hope you are hungry."

"I'm not."

"Good," he replied, clearly not hearing a word Severus had just said. "There will be plenty of food there."

The dinner was festive but intimate. Only immediate family (and Severus, who was related to no one at all) was present. Lucius's mother's Aunt Sloan was there as well. Everyone was talking about the wedding and little else, so Severus just concentrated on eating his dinner and ignored most everyone who, in turn, mostly ignored him back.

"Isn't that right, Sev?" Lucius asked, which brought Severus back to the table.

"Huh?"

"Those brats we had to chase about around Paris, they are the world's most ill behaved children, are they not?"

"They are morons. Their father is a moron too, it comes from upbringing," Severus said, which made Lucius laugh.

"So your parents were ugly and nerdy then, Sevvie?" Bellatrix asked, as most everyone at the table just glared at the witch who laughed on.

"No, my parents were intellectuals with impeccable taste and the ability to properly use simple utensils…unlike some," Severus lied, commenting on Bellatrix who sat at the head of her table picking meat off her plate with her hands instead of her fork. She smiled and then flicked him off, while Lucius, Narcissa and Rabastan all giggled at Bellatrixtrix's expense.

After dinner, they all retired to a sitting room which opened to the well-lit back garden and gigantic lake. Lucius sat next to Narcissa and gave her the box containing the bracelet. Bellatrix just rolled her eyes some more and looked rather bored. Lucius placed the bracelet on Narcissa's wrist and fastened the clasp. He then placed the tip of his wand on the clasp and cast a silent charm. In an instant, the clasp vanished and the entire bracelet glowed soft blue.

"It's working, it feels warm against my wrist," Narcissa said with a very large smile and a tear welling in her eye. She leaned in and kissed Lucius rather passionately, too passionately for Bellatrix, who began to make gagging sounds.

"Just get it over with, would ya?" she huffed as Narcissa got a similar necklace out of a box and placed it around Lucius's neck. She aimed her wand at the clasp and also cast the silent incantation. In a moment, his necklace was glowing a deeper shade of blue. They smiled and then kissed again. Even Severus wanted to make gagging noises but opted not to. Instead, he just rose and walked outside to gaze at the stars for a moment. He wished Ruby were his date to the wedding instead of Wilkes. He couldn't wait to see how Bellatrix was going to tease him about bringing a bloke to the wedding. He did not have to wait much longer. The social event of the year was just twenty-one hours away.

---

Severus woke up at ten in the morning on July fourth to find the Malfoy Bichon Frise, otherwise known at Brandy, curled up on the pillow next to him. He put on some casual robes and went downstairs, with Brandy following him the entire way.

"Oh good, she's here! I've been looking all over for you!" a very odd-looking wizard with blue hair said as soon as Severus entered the great room.

"What?" Severus asked as the wizard with a bizarre accent smiled at the dog and ignored Severus.

"Brandy, come here, love," the blue haired man said as Brandy walked over to him and then peed all over the floor. "You naughty little bitch!" the man yelled in a mocking tone. Severus was horrified so he walked over to the atrium, where he found Lucius seated with another oddly-dressed wizard rummaging his fingers through Lucius's silky, platinum locks.

"Lucius, who is that weird guy?" Severus asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, he's the dog groomer," Lucius answered and then picked up a hand held mirror and gazed into it. "Looks great."

"Wonderful. Is this the next victim?" the wizard asked, staring at Severus.

"Indeed, he is. Do try to make him look…presentable," Lucius nearly sneered as he rose from the chair and motioned for Severus to sit in it.

"What's going on?" Severus asked, suddenly filled with horror.

"This is Mr. Gantly and he will be doing your hair…"

"Attempting, Mr. Malfoy -- I'm good but I'm no miracle worker," the man said as he made a horrid face at Severus and then dared to touch Severus's hair. Severus slapped the man's hand away from his head and glared at Lucius.

"Oh yes, you're getting your hair done and there is no further discussion. If I'd told you earlier you'd try to escape, so I thought surprise would be my only option," Lucius said, staring at his own reflection in the hand held mirror the entire time. "I doubt your hair will ever look as amazing as mine," he said with a coy smile, finally making eye contact with Severus, "but we can try."

"Hope and pray is more like it," Mr. Gantly said as he shook his head left to right repeatedly. "Merlin, I hope there are enough hours in the day. Sit down, you."

"No."

"Sit or I have ways to make you sit, Sev…do be a good chap and do as you're told for me. It's my wedding day, after all, and you will be in the pictures; you simply must look decent for one day in your life," Lucius pleaded.

"We can try for presentable; for decent I'd need at least a week…and a whole bunch of paraffin," the man said, as Severus and Lucius both eyed him curiously. Severus reluctantly sat in the chair and then did something he thought he'd never do in his entire life.

"Dobby!" he called as the elf appeared next to him. "Bring me a drink."

"What kind, sir?"

"Oh, this is a double fire-whiskey morning, I think," Mr. Gantly said and then dug through his bag for supplies.

"No, I think not. Um…just one fire-whiskey, please, with two ice cubes," Severus said as the elf vanished.

"The double was for me, you twit," Mr. Gantly said and smacked Severus across the top of his head mockingly. "I'll probably need a triple just to get through these tangles. Do you even own a brush?"

"No."

"Good Merlin and Hades. Do you own shampoo?"

"Yes; I take a certain potion and this is the side effect…"

"Oh yes, the dreaded acne potion. Well, there's not much I can do but there are some things I can do to aid this. Firstly, let's actually brush our hair, shall we? See, this is called a hair brush," the man said very sarcastically, which infuriated Severus to the core. "This is cherry wood with unicorn hair, this brush is worth more than you but maybe I'll let Mr. Malfoy purchase it for you," he said and then began to tear through Severus's hair with the fine and elegant brush. "The hair of the unicorn should heal some of this damaged hair of yours," he lectured, as Severus winced in pain.

When Dobby arrived with the fire-whiskey, Severus managed to drink it in one gigantic gulp. Sure, his throat was on fire, but he'd lost the urge to murder the wizard after a few moments, so it was worth the pain. The man then put the brush down and cast a charm on Severus's head. Whatever it was it hurt and pulled on all of his hair.

"That was a de-knotting charm; now we'll wash it," the man said as he transfigured a water basin and placed Severus's head in it. Severus was fantasizing about his own death the entire time. The man was much rougher than Lily was all those years ago. His chubby fingers were digging into Severus's scalp and whatever shampoo he was using was burning and stinging. "This is medicated shampoo, won't take the grease out but it will help your scalp -- don't want any dandruff now, do we?"

After his hair was saturated, the man began to put some kind of rough substance all over Severus's head.

"What are you doing?"

"Salting you."

"What?"

"Salt, sea salt."

"Am I to be dinner now?"

"God, no, we don't eat peasant food in this house. No, the salt will help dry out your hair, it will draw the grease out -- well most of it, at least."

"I suppose that makes sense," Severus admitted as he just allowed the wizard to continue.

"Of course it does. Look, I've been doing this for sixty-eight years, and I know what I'm doing. You are not the first greaseball I've encountered. Now just sit here and wait for…two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Yes. Would you like a magazine?" he asked in a mocking tone. Severus had Dobby bring down his book on Buddhism instead and sat in the chair, with his head looking like a gigantic egg, for two hours. Naturally, Lucius nearly wet himself when he saw Severus sitting in the atrium. Severus got the feeling the magical Koi in the indoor pond were laughing as well.

---

Two hours later, the wizard used a tool to crack open the salt-cap he'd put on Severus's head. After the hardened salt fell to the floor, he once again washed Severus's hair with some shampoo that smelled of alcohol and a hint of thyme. He then cast a spell that dried his hair partially and worked it again with the brush.

"Your hair has some curl to it; not much, but it's far from bone-straight despite it being very fine."

"How nice," Severus responded, happy to be nearly finished with the routine.

"This is a thickening and shining potion, it's also alcohol based so it'll dry your hair some," he said as he poured some of the potion into his hands and ran his hands through Severus's hair. He then brushed it some more and stared at Severus for a few seconds. "Hmm."

"Well?"

"Well, you still look awful but I think it's an improvement…what do you think, Mr. Malfoy?" the man asked as Lucius strolled into the room with a stunned look on his face.

"I think his hair looks…wonderful. You did an amazing job," Lucius said proudly and kissed the man once on each cheek. He then passed the hand-held mirror to Severus.

"Looks the same to me," Severus said as both men just glared at him and then huffed.

"I'd like him to use this brush, perhaps…"

"Yes, yes, give it to him, just bill me for it," Lucius interrupted. The man presented the brush to Severus and bowed to Lucius. He used magic to clean up, shrunk his supplies and then turned to leave.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, best of luck today."

"Thank you, Mr. Gantly," Lucius said with a large smile. "It is an improvement, Sev. So are you prepared to dance your gigantic feet off tonight?"

"You mean the one waltz? Sure thing," Severus answered as he turned to head back upstairs. "You feeling okay?"

"I feel…well…good. I mean, I wish mummy could…" Lucius trailed off and suddenly made a face like he was trying to stop himself from crying. "I'm fine. It's a beautiful day, cool breezes outside, no clouds. Five thirty can't come quick enough!" he said with a large smile. He then turned and headed back upstairs without saying another word.

---

At four o'clock, Severus walked downstairs and noticed the usually plain foyer was all decked out in flowers. There were garlands made of cream, white and pale yellow lilies, roses and tulips wrapped around the banister of the grand staircase. Just as one entered the Manor, one would see a very large flower arrangement six feet tall, filled with cream and white tulips, roses and lilies, as well as many blue and violet hydrangeas.

Severus admitted that his new dress robes did indeed look very good on him. They were very comfortable and soft and also breathed well. They were very flowy and he greatly liked the bit of train in the back. Even the deep red design that just peeked from the bottom seam did not offend him. He sat in the great room and waited for Simon along with the other guests to arrive. He was joined shortly by Abraxas, who was wearing very plain but still rather fine navy blue robes. His blond but graying hair was worn down, but the rigid man still did not look overly jubilant.

He nodded to Severus and took a seat. Severus gazed at his pocket watch and wondered why Simon Wilkes was late.

"So um, how is Lucius?" he asked the man seated next to him, who looked to be deep in thought.

"I imagine he's fine," Abraxas said in a monotone and bored voice.

"Mr. Severus, sir, master Lucius needs you," Helga the very old house-elf announced as she walked into the room decked out in her finest doily. Severus ascended the stairs and made sure not to touch the fine and fragrant flowers coiling around the banister. He knocked and entered to find Lucius sitting on his bed, still in his bathrobe.

"Hey, it's getting late," Severus urged as he approached the man who was seated on his bed.

"I know the time."

"So…do you need help with your robes or something?"

"No. I think I'm capable of putting my robes on, thank you," Lucius answered in a dull tone.

"O…kay, well then, what did you need me for?" he asked.

"I…I can't do this!" Lucius said in a flustered tone.

"What? Did you forget the vows or something…"

"No, I didn't forget the vows!"

"Very well, what then?"

"I…I just…I can't do this to her," Lucius said and looked down at the floor.

"What? Marry her? After all these years? Of course you can!" Severus pressed, trying to calm the man down.

"No, I can't…curse her like this."

"Oh, now marriage is a curse all of a sudden? See, I personally feel it is, but you're always telling me it's this wonderful thing!" Severus mocked in a tone that he hoped would snap Lucius out of his funk.

"No, you imbecile! This! This is a bloody curse!" he nearly shouted as he pulled up the robe sleeve of his left arm to bare the Dark Mark to Severus.

"It's a curse now?"

"It's always been a curse; Merlin, don't be so thick!" he shouted as he rose from the bed and began to pace the room.

"Well, why did you join then; and, better yet, why did you get me to join?"

"Look, you: I did not tell you to join, you did that on your own, without consulting me or anything -- don't blame me! Don't you dare blame me!"

"You groomed me to join…shit, you only befriended me on the Dark Lord's request…"

"I'm not discussing this again with you, Snape!" he shouted. It was the first time he'd ever called Severus by his last name. "I did what I had to do! I was commanded to recruit, I told you that! I had no choice in the matter! I didn't even choose to join him! I had no choice!"

"Why are you freaking about this now one hour before your wedding, man?" Severus shouted back and then cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Because now I'm going to drag her down with me!"

"Down where? You said we are winning this war, Lucius!" Severus yelled in a panic.

"We have to win," Lucius said in a lower tone with a desperate look in his fearful gray eyes. "We _must_ win, or everything we know, all the people we love…they'll all die, Severus…or worse, end up in Azkaban!"

"I…I mean…we are going to win, calm down."

"Nothing is guaranteed, Sev. Nothing. We must do something, fight, bribe, whatever to win this war and win it soon! I'd just die if anything ever happened to Narcissa or any of the children we have. Not only must we win, but we must serve the Dark Lord and keep him happy with us at all times!"

"I know that…"

"No, you don't! You are little more than a Death Eater in training. You don't attend raids and have never been to a meeting and watched him murder one of us for upsetting him or torture one of us on a whim! His playmate Bellatrix is particularly fond of causing grief and pain to everyone she encounters."

"Has he hurt you in some way?"

"He…no. Never mind. I just…I don't want to drag Narcissa down this path with me. If I'm arrested she might be arrested too, just for being my wife. If I die in battle she'll be in danger, with no one to protect her."

"I'd protect her, as best I could."

"What if you were dead or in Azkaban, then, huh?" Lucius asked as sweat began to fall down his face.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself, and I don't plan on going to Azkaban…ever."

"Nor do I; but things happen. You just don't know the Dark Lord like I do. You've not seen what he's capable of. He's a man of great power, extraordinary power and he has a hot temper, you've never seen him angry, Severus. Thankfully, he's been rather jolly as of late, but that may not last."

"Look, it's time to get dressed and get going with this wedding. You are just having cold feet, there is nothing to worry about, Lucius."

"You don't know. You just don't know. The Ministry is allowing Aurors to use Unforgivables on us now, Sev. They can torture and kill us! They are sending spies to infiltrate us…"

"But he can find spies in his ranks, he's a great…"

"He is; but still, you never know who to trust…so trust no one. No one, Sev. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. Now, do you hear me? Get dressed…this instant, I insist," Severus said coolly. Lucius still looked rather panicked and pale faced. Lucius then slowly walked into his bathroom. Severus heard the water running in the sink for a few moments. Severus sat on the chair near the window and looked out at the back garden. Guests were suddenly seated outside and none of them resembled Wilkes, who was probably waiting downstairs for Severus. He then glanced over at the black box containing Narcissa's wedding band. When he heard a rustling coming from the loo, he placed the box back down on the bed. A moment later, Lucius stepped out from the bathroom in his royal blue robes and walked into the light of the bedroom.

"You look good," Severus said to Lucius, who took a deep breath and smiled .

"Not too flashy?"

"No. It's really more toned down than some of the stuff I've seen you in," Severus mentioned as there was a knock at the door. A moment later, Rabastan walked in and smiled at Lucius.

"Wow, man…you look…handsome!"

"Thanks."

"No, man, I mean…handsome," he repeated and stared at Lucius with a large smile.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Really fuckin' handsome!"

"I understand, Rab, thanks," Lucius said, as Severus held in his laughter. He looked over at Severus and acknowledged that he knew precisely what he was thinking.

"Well, it's time," Rabastan said and then left the room.

"He is gay," Severus whispered as Lucius finally just nodded and began to laugh.

"How did I not see that all these years?" Lucius whispered back as he prepared to take the last walk of his life as a single man.

**AN: I read that 'pedicure' line in some fan fiction a while back and thought it was hilarious. Sorry I don't remember the author's name or the story title. **


	39. You Are Cordially Invited

**39- You Are Cordially Invited: The Wedding of Lucius Malfoy to Narcissa Black**

**AN: My apologies in advance to any readers who just hate weddings and flowers and dresses and what not. I had a little bit of fun planning this wedding so I hope you enjoy! It's been about 140+ chapters in the making after all.**

Severus followed Lucius down the flowered grand staircase. Rabastan was probably right; Lucius must have appeared to be very handsome so far as Severus could tell. His stately robes billowed as he walked and the color complemented him better than any color Severus had ever seen on him before. On his chest, the blue satin robes had a design of multiple diamond-shaped argyle patterns made out of a deeper shade of blue velvet. They flowed all the way down to a tapered waist which, was adorned with a glistening silver silken braided sash. From there, the plain blue satin flowed out to his knees where the outer robes stopped. Underneath and revealing from his knees down to the floor was the same shade of deeper blue velvet robes with a silken shiny seam at the bottom.

The bottom velvet robes billowed out a good three feet behind him as he walked. Peeking out from the satin sleeves of the top robes were belled blue sleeves made of rich silk covered in a Celtic pattern of sapphires and diamonds. The only token of Slytherin he wore was a brooch in the form of a single silver snake with emerald eyes on his collar dead center beneath his chin. On his right hand, he wore a plain yellow gold band on his pinky, a ring Severus had seen him wear before but had never thought to ask what it meant.

"You look…exactly like your mother," Abraxas said in a hushed and almost weepy tone, as Lucius left the staircase and approached his father in the foyer. Lucius leaned in and gave his father a somewhat distant hug. Abraxas looked a little teary eyed and embraced his son back much tighter than his son was embracing him. "You have her eyes."

"I've always had her eyes," Lucius said, pulling away from his father's embrace.

"I guess…I never really…you're wearing her ring, too," he said, looking at the gold ring on Lucius smallest finger.

"Yes, I always wear it on special occasions," Lucius said coolly and then took a very deep breath. He turned and smiled at Rabastan who was still staring at him admiringly. "Oh Sev, we're nearly ready to begin, so you should go take your seat -- front row on the left side, second seat next to father."

"I don't see Simon," Severus admitted and bit his bottom lip.

"You got jilted by a bloke, how terrible," Lucius mocked and then smiled. "Go on, the crowd won't bite you," he said and bowed at Severus ever so slightly.

Severus walked through the Manor and out the open French doors to the back garden. Most everyone had taken their seats, it seemed. The arrangement of white chairs was split down the middle by a wide path of lush green grass. The path was outlined in the fresh cream colored tulips and roses that Lucius had so greatly showed disdain for just the day prior. The same flowered arch was at the end of the path, adorned with even more fresh flowers, more flowers than Severus had ever seen in his life. He walked down the path as most people stared at him. He made eye contact with no one and tried to walk as quickly as he could to his seat all the way in the front.

He arrived at his seat and sat down, thankful to be out of the limelight. There was a group of blonde witches all dressed in white playing the cello, lyre, mandolin and lute. Severus did not recognize the tune, but it seemed very soft and moving. Severus sat alone in the front row, crossed his hands over his knee and wondered just where in the hell Simon Wilkes was after giving such a fuss about wanting to attend.

"Hello," Ophelia, dressed in pink satin robes, said happily as she not only tapped Severus on the shoulder but then proceeded to sit down next to him.

"What the? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in a loud whisper.

"Oh, Lucius invited me!"

"Lucius has no idea who you are!"

"Well, he invited my family…see? They are back there," she said as Severus turned and looked over his shoulder. Six rows behind him was a very red-faced Simon Wilkes, laughing. He held up his hand to wave, as did _his_ date, Avon, who was seated right next to him. Next to them were two other people Severus assumed were Ophelia's parents.

"My date…brought another date?" he asked as he turned back to face the curly-haired girl, whose blonde locks were adorned in bright pink bows.

"Yup. Guess that means…I can be your date!" she said gleefully. "Mum said I could just come here and sit with you."

"Oh, my God. Lucius invited your family?" he asked again in wild disbelief. Then he remembered that Lucius had been upset that he'd thrown away his invitation. This must have been his revenge.

"Yeah. Mum was so shocked, so was _dad," _she spoke. She said the word _dad_ as if it were a dirty word, which made Severus raise a brow. "Lucius had never even spoken to him before, but dad has seen him around the Ministry a lot."

"Wonderful," Severus said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so, um…I love the red in your robes, color suits you well…wow, your hair looks nice too, what did you do to it?"

"Salt. Hush, I think it's starting," he urged as the ensemble began to play a different tune and most everyone quieted down.

"Salt?" she questioned back and then turned to see who was coming down the flowered path. The same older, white-haired wizard the from the day before stepped out first. He wore plain gray robes and carried in his arms what appeared to be a couple of very large books. He walked slowly towards the flowered arch with a very large smile as he nodded to various guests who smiled and nodded back to him.

Once he was stationed beneath the arch, he placed the books on a golden podium that he stood behind. Next, Rabastan Lestrange walked from the Manor and down the path alone and nodded and smiled to various people as well.

"Who's that?" Ophelia asked about the very handsome blue-clad man.

"He's the best man, Rabastan Lestrange."

"He's cute!"

"Forget him, never gonna happen," he quipped and hoped she'd just shut up. Rabastan stood just outside of the arch several feet in front of Severus and then placed his arms behind his back.

Next, Bellatrix walked out in a much nicer way than she had the night prior. Even Severus had to admit the witch looked absolutely stunning. She wore very plain silken robes of the palest shade of blue-gray. The robes were sleeveless, something Severus had never seen before, and gathered and bunched up at her waist where there was a single silken blue bunch of hydrangeas off to the side. From there, the robes flowed out and billowed behind her at least four feet. Her black, curly hair was worn up in a bun with some tendrils falling down her shoulders. Behind her ear was a single cream-colored rose in full bloom. In her hands she carried a very tiny bouquet of blue and violet hydrangeas tied with a translucent silver sash. She even smiled and looked genuinely happy as she made her way to the front near the arch.

"Who's that?"

"Bellatrixtrix Lestrange, the bride's only sister."

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You haven't seen the bride yet," Severus whispered and was actually eager to gaze upon Narcissa Black one last time before she was married.

Next, many in attendance began to ogle and whisper as the very tall, platinum-headed groom began to walk towards the arch. To his right walked his father, who looked solemn but proud. Neither man smiled or nodded at anyone. Abraxas looked stiff and embarrassed; clearly he was a shy man. Lucius, on the other hand, looked very nervous and anxious. He appeared to be focusing on the flowered arch in front of him as he walked closer to it.

"He's cute too," Ophelia said and elbowed Severus.

"I think he's off the market now, Ophelia," Severus whispered and then turned to smile at her. She was annoying but at least he was not seated up there alone anymore.

When Lucius arrived at the arch, he stepped directly beneath it and to the wedding officiate wizard's right, while his father stood directly behind him. The song changed again and everyone in attendance rose and stared toward the Manor to witness the bride's entrance. Since everyone was standing, Severus could not see her right away. Instead, he looked in front of him at Lucius who, as Severus suspected, had a tear falling down his cheek. Lucius looked down for a moment and then wiped the tear from his face. He looked up again and gazed at his bride some more. He smiled a very authentic smile and looked more at ease. For a second, he glanced over at Severus who nodded and smiled at his friend. Lucius laughed a very small laugh and re-focused his attentions on his bride as she made her way closer to him.

Finally, Severus could see what all the fuss was about. Narcissa was walked down the path by both of her parents. Her father wore the plainest ocean blue robes Severus had ever seen. Her mother also wore very plain satin robes the color of sapphire and carried in her hand a single white rose. It was more than obvious that neither of the Blacks wanted to upstage the bride that day. As for Narcissa, Severus quickly understood why Lucius was crying. She was very lovely indeed on that warm summer's day. She was also dressed rather plainly, compared to the groom but despite the plainness of her dress, she was as radiant as the northern star.

Her robes were made entirely out of silk and flowed out six feet behind her. At the top, they were a cream color, which blended into a very pale grayish color around the waist and then blended into the softest sky blue in the skirt. The robes had a simple square neck with long very belled sheer sleeves. Around her neck she wore a choker made entirely out of pear-shaped diamonds with a single teardrop-shaped sapphire dangling from the center. In her hands she carried a bouquet of dome-shaped cream and white roses and tulips tied with a white satin sash.

Her golden and somewhat wavy hair was worn down and flowed down her back just past her waist. On her head she wore a simple crown of mostly blue baby hydrangeas with a couple of pink and violet ones mingled in. The witch wore very little make up, unlike her sister who wore her signature red lipstick that day. Narcissa Black simply did not need as many cosmetics. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were shiny and natural colored. Severus had seen her happy but never as happy as she looked that very moment. It was as if she wanted everyone to see her sparkly white teeth; she even giggled as she approached the arch.

"Wow, she is pretty. I like the flowers in her hair. I want flowers in my hair…"

"Shh!" Severus interrupted and turned to glare at his new date, who just stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. He inhaled deeply and sighed. It seemed the ceremony was about to begin.

Once inside the arch, Narcissa stood directly opposite Lucius and her parents stood behind her. Severus was trying to pay attention, when he heard a click and then saw a flash. He turned to find Ophelia was taking pictures. It suddenly dawned on him that he'd forgotten to bring a camera.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this afternoon to witness the union of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to Narcissa Norma Black. Unions like these are not just the union of a wizard to a witch, but of one family to another as well. On this day and for the first time, the Malfoy family will unite with the Black family," the wizard announced and then opened one of the books he'd brought.

The book was massive and had golden plates for the covers. He opened it towards the back and then motioned for Cygnus and Druella Black to come closer to him. They appeared to both write something in the book and then Narcissa went and wrote in the book.

"What's happening?" Severus whispered to Ophelia.

"You've never been to a wedding before?"

"Obviously not."

"That's probably the Black family book of unions. They are signing and dating it…he'll tell you what's going on," she said and snapped another photo.

Next, Abraxas approached and wrote in the book, followed by Lucius. Lastly, Rabastan and Bellatrix wrote in the book. The man closed the book and then opened another book. That one was black leather and large, but not as large as the first. That time, Abraxas signed first, followed by Lucius, Narcissa, her parents and Rabastan and Bellatrix. The wizard then handed the golden book to Cygnus and the black book to Abraxas. Abraxas kissed Lucius once on each cheek and then did the same to Cygnus, Druella and, lastly, Narcissa. The Blacks followed the same ritual and then both sets of parents turned to face the crowd.

"Lucius and Narcissa are now married according to the union books of their families. Their names and the names of their children and will remain in these books forever and both families will forever now be connected," the wizard said as the parents returned to their seats. The wizard then rolled out a rather short piece of parchment and signed it. He then handed it to Lucius who signed, followed by Narcissa. "They are now married in the eyes of the Ministry," he said with a smile. A large gray owl instantly took the parchment and flew off.

Severus was relieved. He was zoning out when he heard someone speak his name, then he felt Ophelia elbow him.

"Severus!" Lucius said as Severus glanced up to find Rabastan digging through his pockets and Lucius looking rather alarmed.

"What?"

"The ring! Have you seen it?"

"Oh…yeah, it's…on your bed," Severus announced as some in the crowd giggled, but Lucius looked as if he were going to faint. Severus stood up and turned to face the Manor. He aimed his wand right at Lucius's bedroom window and began to speak rather loudly and firmly. "Accio Narcissa wedding band!" Many in the crowd giggled and Lucius rolled his eyes. It was rare for such a small trinket to be _Accio'd_ from such a far distance. A minute later, the black velvet ring box came flying out of the Manor doors and straight for Severus's waiting hand. He smiled and handed the box to Lucius, who leaned in and gave him a small hug.

"I'll never doubt your abilities again!"

"You see to that, Lucius," Severus replied and returned to his seat. Lucius then placed the band on Narcissa's finger and looked rather relieved. She placed a similar ring on his finger and the crowd applauded.

It seemed there was little else to do except watch them take the Vow and then he could get that horrid dance out of the way and get on with his life. He sat quietly and patiently and watched on as Lucius vowed to remain married to Narcissa until her death. The Unbreakable Vow was done by her sister Bellatrix who seemed to take her role that afternoon rather seriously. Next, Narcissa did the same, with Rabastan completing the magic of the Vow for her.

After the Vow, Lucius began to speak, apparently from the heart and off the cuff, regarding his love for Narcissa. At first, Severus thought his speech was poetic, charming and very well executed…thirty minutes later, it had become slobbery, teary-eyed and rather annoying. When the blubbering groom had finished embarrassing himself, his bride went and did the exact same thing. Halfway through Narcissa's tale about how kind and caring Lucius was, Severus trailed off and began to daydream.

The sun was setting over Severus's shoulder as he withdrew his watch from his robes and noticed it was nearly seven thirty at night.

"My God! We've been here for two bloody hours?" he whispered to Ophelia, only then noticing she was smiling…and crying. "What?"

"It's just so beautiful! I want my wedding to be exactly like this one!" she said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

Severus was about to begin to sulk not only at the length of the wedding, but that his ass was becoming numb, when the wizard beneath the arch began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming here this fine evening to witness the union of two families and two deserving young people. The wedding ceremony has concluded and now the groom may kiss the bride."

"About time," Severus said to himself. He looked over to see Abraxas seemed to be crying as well. Lucius leaned in and gave Narcissa what Severus considered to be a very appropriate yet moderately passionate kiss, which lasted maybe five seconds. Then the couple turned to face the crowd as everyone rose to their feet and applauded. An instant later, blue and yellow fireworks erupted in the skies over Malfoy Manor. Lucius took his bride's hand and kissed it and then they left the arch and walked toward the Manor. Both were smiling brightly and looked terribly happy.

Severus clapped along with everyone else and was pleased to feel the blood rush back to his numbing legs. As the crowd made their way towards the Manor, they were greeted by various house-elves who held up silver platters containing shrimp cocktail, caviar on toast, mini spinach pies with feta cheese (which Severus wanted more of) and strawberries dipped in chocolate. Towards the end of the row of servants stood Dobby, holding a platter containing champagne served in fine crystal flutes.

They were all lead through the Manor towards the grand ballroom. The ballroom was decked out in numerous blue, white and cream colored flowers everywhere the eye could see. The ceiling was charmed to show a night sky with bursting blue and yellow fireworks. There were many circular tables covered in white linens, flowers and candles off to the side of the grand ballroom, leaving the center free for dancing.

To add insult to injury, Severus was seated next to Ophelia and had to watch on as his _date_ Simon made out with Avon at the other end of the table all night long. Ophelia's parents for some reason were seated at a different table, so he was never formally introduced. He was growing hungrier and was praying Ophelia wouldn't hound him to dance with her, either.

The last people to enter the grand ballroom were the bride and groom, who marched in jubilantly. The same quartet was playing upbeat chamber music as they made their way through the ballroom towards their head table up near the ensemble. Bellatrix was finally beginning to show her boredom, as Severus witnessed her yawning as Narcissa took her seat at the center of the table, followed by Lucius.

"Nice digs, man," Wilkes finally spoke from across the table. "I can see why you're friends with him now."

"Lovely," Severus replied in a highly sarcastic voice.

"Hey, I'd be nice to the guy too if he let me live here."

"You live here?" Ophelia asked in a high-pitched voice.

"No, not really, but I am dog sitting for the happy couple while they honeymoon abroad."

"Can I see your room?" Ophelia asked again as her mum began to laugh.

"No."

"Attention, everyone," Lucius said, rising from his seat and banging a fork against a crystal glass. Everyone hushed up and looked up at the stunning and glowing wizard. "In keeping with tradition, it is time for the first dance…"

"Shit," Severus whispered to himself and began to wiggle in his seat. He could feel his face flushing and his heart pounding.

"…and, as you all know, the first dance is traditionally danced between the bride…and the man who introduced the bride to the groom. And, as most of you know, Narcissa and I began to court when we were still at school and it was not necessarily a man who introduced us but, at the time, a boy who did so," Lucius announced as many in the room began to giggle and talk amongst themselves. Apparently Severus was more known amongst that crowd than he thought. "And that boy was not exactly subtle in his intentions to fix us up, either."

"Oh, God," Severus said aloud, hoping Lucius didn't tell the entire story.

"And mostly everyone here knows just how Severus Snape managed to get Narcissa to go out on a date with me," Lucius said as many in the room began to laugh and then everyone turned to look at Severus.

"What did you do?" Ophelia asked as Severus just ignored her in his panic.

"It seems another bloke was also interested in courting Narcissa; and who could blame him -- after all, she is the loveliest and most sought after witch in all of Britain and I may dare say the world in general…" Lucius emoted as Severus stopped panicking and began to curl his lip. Narcissa blushed and rose to kiss Lucius, which made everyone in the room applaud. She then sat down and Lucius, much to Severus's displeasure, continued with the embarrassing tale.

"So that cunning little Slytherin seated over there decided to do something particularly nasty to the imposter-suitor," Lucius said with a wide grin and a sparkle in his eye. "He somehow managed to climb up a tree and hex the other man so badly in front of Narcissa that in an instant Narcissa became disgusted with the man and decided to not allow him to court her after all," Lucius said, fibbing slightly. He must have told Narcissa the entire tale beforehand, because she was giggling the entire time.

"He made it rather easy for me to come in and swoop up the poor girl and rescue her from making the horrid mistake of being seen in public with such a man, who was obvious even to a first year to be unworthy of such a lovely and splendid young lady," he announced as everyone in the room applauded and laughed.

"What did you do?" Ophelia asked but Severus was still too embarrassed to speak.

"Oh, man, it was brilliant, he cast some weird hex on the guy and he ended up puking all over Narcissa right there in front of everyone and she ran off screaming and crying…"

"You weren't even there, Simon!" Severus finally spoke.

"Yeah, but, hello, the entire school heard what happened; come on, man…what was that loser's name?"

"Lucius Porvoi," Severus said his name as if it were a disease.

"Yeah, then he tried to get back at Severus," Wilkes said as everyone at the table hung on his every word, "but Severus got him with some lightning curse instead and…it was brilliant."

"Cool," Ophelia said with a very large smile.

"So, ladies and gentleman," Lucius spoke once again, raising his glass to the crowd, "a toast to Severus Snape, who, if he had any ethics or morals whatsoever, then none of us would be here tonight and I would not be the proud and happy man that I am at this very instant. To Severus!" he said as everyone in the ballroom grabbed their drink and held them up as well.

"To Severus," everyone said at once and then took a sip.

"And now I believe it is time for Severus Snape and my beloved Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy to have the first dance," Lucius said, taking his bride's hand and leading her across the ballroom towards Severus.

"Oh, man, can you even dance?" Wilkes asked in a serious tone.

"Don't be absurd, do you really think I'd agree to all this if I couldn't dance?" Severus remarked and rose to greet the happy couple. Lucius leaned in and kissed Severus once on each cheek. Then Narcissa leaned in to do the same. Lucius brought Narcissa's hand over to Severus and smiled.

"Are you ready for this?" Lucius whispered to the nervous wizard.

"Does it matter?" Severus responded, then smiled and led the bride out to the center of the well lit dance floor. He was nervous but tried his hardest not to show it. He knew his hands were cold and clammy, but hers were soft and dry. Once at the center of the ballroom, he took the pose and looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled and curtsied slightly to him and he returned with a slight bow.

"Keep those monster feet of yours away from my bare toes," she whispered with a smile. He looked down to find her exposing her foot to him. She was wearing open-toed white, high heeled sandals and had mint green nail polish adorning her toes.

"Your homage to Slytherin?" he whispered back.

"Of course!" she smiled.

He placed his hand around her trim waist and held her other, adorned with her new wedding ring, up high as the music began to play.

He did not know the song, but it was soft, light and lovely. He took a deep breath and pretended no one was watching as he took his first step forward. He could feel himself counting the steps in his head and knew he was not smiling at all as he was too deep in concentration. He finally looked the witch in the eye and was calmed by her soothing smile and carefree expression. He finally relaxed and, in doing so, began to dance livelier. He found he was smiling back and never taking his eyes off hers the entire time. The couple twirled around the dance floor elegantly and with great ease as people would applaud spontaneously when he would spin her in-between steps. Three minutes later the music stopped and he once again bowed to the bride.

She curtsied and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He kissed her hand and then walked her back to the head table to hand her off to the groom. Lucius was clapping and looked rather happy as Severus turned to head back to his own table. By the time he'd arrived back, Lucius and Narcissa were dancing the same dance but to a different tune. Severus finally felt calm and happy that his role in the wedding was behind him. He was also starving and wondering where the food was.

After the couple's first dance, the guests were served a cold lobster salad, followed by a prime rib dinner, which, naturally, Severus did not eat. Before long, everyone was dancing and he just knew Ophelia would never shut up if he did not dance with her. However, he did not have to make it easy on the girl either, so he waited for the perfect moment to take her to the dance floor. Thirty minutes after everyone finished their meal, the ensemble began to play a very familiar tune. Many who were on the dance floor left because they could not perform the highly technical and very difficult dance. The few brave who remained looked rather proud at their proper upbringing, which enabled them to show off their dancing prowess.

"Miss Ohlms, would you care to dance with me…now?" Severus asked, knowing she'd shy away from the difficult dance.

"Oh yes, I love the Volta!"

"Really?" he asked in shock that she knew that dance.

"Yeah! Well I mean, my father actually, just taught me this week!"

"Of course he did," Severus said as he rose from the table and offered his arm to the bubbly girl. Severus arrived on the dance floor along with Lucius and his bride, Bellatrix and her husband, Macnair and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Ohlms and the Minister for Magic and his wife. The select group took their places and began all at the same time. The good news was Ophelia was a child and not very heavy, so the lifts and twirls would not be very hazardous.

Severus was surprised he'd remembered all of the steps but Ophelia, as it seemed, had forgotten a few of hers. He held her tightly and tried to get her to loosen up by smiling at her. After a few twirls and two lifts, she was at ease and confident in her abilities. Those who could not or would not dance applauded on with each lift. Thankfully, the dance was a rather short one, so his obligatory time with the annoying girl was over.

"Wow, where did you learn all that?" Wilkes asked as Severus took his seat back at the table.

"I have many hidden talents," Severus said and took a sip of ice cold water.

"You dance rather divinely, Severus," Avon smiled.

"Thank you. You know what I think I enjoy most about these pureblood weddings?" he asked Wilkes.

"What?"

"No bloody disco music!" he roared. Most everyone at the table laughed, except Avon, who apparently enjoyed disco music. Severus finally took in a deep breath in relief when he noticed the four white clad-witches had left the ballroom and a bunch of oddly dressed wizards were taking their place near the head table.

"Now, ladies and gents…we are the _Diagon Disco Dukes_ and are you ready to get this party started?" the purple haired man yelled as everyone in the room under the age of thirty began to applaud. Severus just sank into his seat in disbelief. The band began to play _Shake Your Booty_ as everyone who couldn't tackle the Volta ran out to the dance floor. Even a magical mirrored disco-ball appeared over the dance floor as the floor itself magically began to glow in blinking red, yellow, white and blue lights.

"Yeah! The triple D's are here!" Wilkes said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Severus said as Simon and even Lucius began to dance to the absurd music.

"You wanna dance, Sev?" Ophelia asked in a very happy tone. "I just learned the Hustle!"

"Not only no but, hell no -- Snapes don't do disco!" he seethed as she began to laugh uncontrollably. After her laughter died down, she waved Dobby over to the table. Apparently Avon didn't care for the next song, so she and Wilkes made their way back to Severus's table.

"House-elf, he needs a lot more liquor, I think," she announced.

"Ophie!" Avon exclaimed.

"What? He needs to loosen up some," she said and then turned back to Severus. "Come on, man, you're only seventeen -- act like it, will ya? You're such a bore," she said and made a sad face. Dobby presented Severus with more champagne. He drank it all in one huge gulp and then reluctantly took the witch's hand and approached the dance floor. The good news was, nearly everyone was drunk at that point and he was confident no one would see him out on the dance floor shaking what his mother gave him.

He danced through the horrific song and even danced on to _Get Down Tonight_ and _Jive Talking_. He simply could not take it anymore and insisted on taking his seat after three dances, which seemed to appease the witch some. He looked out on the dance floor to notice even Brandy the Malfoy dog was making an appearance. Her fur had been colored blue and she wore a bouquet of flowers around her collar. Everyone gawked and laughed at the cute dog as she ran around the dance floor, jumping and barking and causing great amusement for all.

Forty minutes and twelve more insane disco songs later, the band finally shut up as the tallest and most ornate cake Severus had ever seen was rolled out to the center of the dance floor. The cake was white and stacked high containing eight cakes. In-between each cake was a multitude of blue hydrangeas. Something that looked like glass topped the cake, but Severus could not tell what it was from his seat. Most everyone got up and gathered near the cake to witness the happy couple cut into it. When he got closer, he noticed what the cake topper was…it was the snow globe he'd talked Lucius into giving Narcissa as a Valentine's present during Lucius's sixth year. Severus shook his head and laughed at the sight of it.

He then glanced over at the glowing and happy witch and suddenly remembered the story that pervert werewolf had told him during his first year about Sirius gazing at Narcissa doing unspeakable things to herself. He began to laugh rather loudly, which got Lucius's attention.

"What, Sev?" Lucius asked, holding the cake knife in his hand.

"Oh, um…nothing…the uh…snow globe!" he lied and tried to stop laughing.

"Oh yes, indeed, Narcissa's idea, wasn't it darling?" he asked as she nodded and leaned in to kiss him. They cut the cake and everyone watched on as Lucius fed his bride the first succulent bite. House-elves finished cutting and distributing the cake for everyone to taste. Severus returned to his seat to find Wilkes feeding Avon pieces of his lemon cake with fresh raspberries while she fed him her vanilla with blueberries. Severus sat down to find every wedding guest had received a complimentary snow globe. The globes were very finely made, with a royal blue base with silver writing which stated their names and the date. Inside was a magical version of Lucius and Narcissa dancing away as flecks of blue, yellow and white snow fell down on them.

"What kind of cake did you get, Sev?" Ophelia asked as he took a bite of his chocolate with strawberries.

"Isn't it rather obvious? What's yours?" he asked as she took a large bite of her own.

"Mmm, hazelnut with cream cheese frosting!" she said and then took a piece on her fork and brought it to Severus's mouth. "It's delicious, try some."

Severus was not one to eat off other people's forks but he knew she'd just be insulted if he said no, so he took the bite. At least she was right: the cake was delicious…until he felt his face begin to swell.

"What's wrong?" she asked. His throat began to burn badly and he felt his eyes begin to water.

"I…I don't know," he struggled to speak as he found it difficult to breathe.

"Oh dear, are you allergic to nuts?" Avon asked as she rushed over to his side. He could no longer answer as his throat was shut and he could not breathe at all. Wilkes instantly grabbed him and removed him from the room. Simon Wilkes was not a very tall or very strong man but he scooped Severus up into his arms and began to run as fast as he could to the great room to the floo. In an instant, Severus was in the lobby of St. Mungo's -- a place he'd hoped to never go to again. A few moments later, a Healer was rushing over to Severus, who could feel his body begin to rash and swell. He had not taken a breath for at least a minute and as he felt his body being thrown down on a bed in an examining room, he lost consciousness.

---

"Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to nuts?" the blurred image of Lucius Malfoy spoke as Severus struggled to open his eyes.

"Huh?" Severus asked with a very sore throat and no memory of what happened.

"You had a bad reaction to the cake. You nearly died, Severus. If Simon Wilkes had not thought fast and gotten you here, I'd be attending a funeral tomorrow instead of my honeymoon."

"I'm not allergic to nuts."

"Apparently to hazelnuts you are."

"What happened again?" Severus asked, still not understanding why he felt the way he did.

"You may leave, sir, he'll be fine," a man said to Lucius. "We'll keep him until morning when all his swelling has gone down," the man dressed in lime green robes said to Lucius, who rose to his feet. He then leaned in and gave Severus a kiss on his forehead.

"Very well, I'll leave. I'll see you in a few weeks then, Sev," he said and then left the room.

"What happened?" Severus asked Wilkes who was seated next to him.

"You had a bad reaction to the nuts in the cake, man."

"Did I cause a scene?"

"No. Avon floo'd back to the Manor after we got you here and left a message with one of the elves to let Lucius know what happened after the wedding. As soon as everyone left, he came here to see you."

"What time is it?"

"It's two thirty in the morning. You ruined nothing; well, nothing but your own night, that is."

"Thanks, Simon…for…saving my life," Severus said to his friend, who looked rather worried still.

"No problem. I guess you owe me one!" he said in cockily. "Oh, and Ophie wanted me to give you this," he handed Severus a stuffed pink puffskein. "She was worried."

"I can imagine; the annoying girl did nearly murder me this night."

"She did. She was terrified, really; you should be kind to her the next time you see her."

"I'll think about it," Severus said and then became very sleepy. The potions he'd been given to stop the poison were causing him to fall asleep and fall asleep he did until nine the next morning.

When he floo'd back to the Manor, all of the flowers were gone, the chairs were sent back and all of the elves were scrubbing the floor. Brandy was curled up in a tight little ball on the sofa and began to wag her tail the second she noticed Severus walk into the room. The social event of the year had gone off almost without a hitch and Severus was happy to have the entire Manor to himself for the next two weeks.


	40. Damocles Belby

**40-Damocles Belby**

**AN- This chapter is a bit…R-rated I guess.**

Severus was a bit tired after his return to the Manor. He went straight to bed and, within minutes, Brandy was on his bed, curled up on his pillow. A few moments later, she nudged his covers with her nose in an attempt to crawl beneath them. Once she was comfortable and sprawled out beneath the covers and pushed up against his side, both of them fell into a deep sleep. Severus later enjoyed dinner in his room and dreaded having to go back to work the next morning.

As much as he hated it, he did arrive back at the Belby residence at ten to eight in the morning, but he was not very bright-eyed. As he suspected, the worlds messiest brewer had left the lab in chaos for Severus to clean. At least, with magic's help, he was able to get it mostly cleaned in two hours and then Belby finally came downstairs with some parchments.

"Re-file these parchments from the other night's experiments," Belby commanded harshly.

"How did it go?"

"It didn't. I need that aconite and without it, I doubt my potion will work."

"I went to France for nothing?" Severus asked in an offended tone.

"No. I conducted the experiment but I really think the aconite is the missing link. No one in Britain sells it, but plenty of people grow it. The problem is the people who grow it hate me and I hate them."

"Maybe you should work on your people skills, Damocles."

"Watch it, kid. The people I'm referring to are Dark wizards; surely you know what aconite is."

"I do. And, yes, it's probably people with rather …dark senses who grow it or know how to get it."

"Well, it's expected; this experiment is rather dark but I doubt it'll work without the aconite."

"I think I know where I can get some," Severus offered, knowing full well he had no idea how to inquire about any. He did have a friend at the shop, though, who may know.

"Oh. You deal with dark wizards, then?"

"Oh no, no, no…nothing like that," he lied. "But I may know some people who know; give me a few days."

"Whatever, fine," Belby snapped. "The kids are hungry, I assume you know how to serve cereal?"

"Yes, I assume you do as well."

"I do, you little shit, but I have things to do. Go upstairs and get them fed, then at ten Hernon needs to be taken to his Quidditch lesson -- you have to Apparate him. Draidan has an appointment at eleven at St. Mungo's with Healer Kaillon and then they need lunch around noon. At one, you need to go pick up Hernon again and take him to the shop for new boots. When you're done with that, I have a list of things I need from the potions shop in Diagon Alley and a few from the one in Knockturn. After that, prepare dinner and then you may go."

"So I'm the nanny and the maid now?"

"You wish to be paid and have my letter of reference for your Healer program? Then, yes. Oh, and speaking of pay, I owe you for last week," he said, digging into his pockets. He then handed Severus a handful of coins. "Enjoy and don't blow it all in one place," he mocked with a cool smile. Severus looked down and counted his coins.

"Wait, this is only eight Galleons. I thought I was to be paid ten?"

"You were."

"Then where are the other two?" Severus asked, beginning to fume.

"Being owled to the Ministry as we speak. Don't tell me you never heard of taxes before?"

"Taxes? Twenty percent?"

"Yes. Sad but true."

"What the hell do my tax Galleons go to?"

"Oh, well, the poor orphans of course; some goes to pay the Aurors and the Minister for Magic and the Wizengamot and other things at the Ministry."

"What? I was an orphan for a while and no one gave me one goddamned Sickle!" Severus fumed.

"Well, that's because only the cute and smart ones get to benefit from our hard work, and don't my kids need to eat breakfast?" Belby snarled back. Severus feared Belby's kids might end up orphans if Belby kept talking to him like that.

Naturally, Severus was kicked, poked, spit upon, slapped, screamed at and insulted worse than any Jarvey ever did while he prepared the four cereal bowls for the kids. Hernon didn't like cereal all of a sudden, so he just poured it down the basin and then sulked. Draidan became furious at what Hernon had done because he would have eaten it. Darrius threw his bowl at Severus so hard Severus winced; and he had no idea a two-year-old could create such a mess with milk and cereal.

"I need to eat something before practice…half-blood!" Hernon commanded while Severus tried to clean up. Severus responded by throwing a pear and then an apple at the brat. Naturally, Hernon just threw the fruit back at Severus who then threw them at Draidan to eat. "I demand food…servant!"

"Fuck you!" Severus seethed. He just knew Hernon was ready to scream for his father when Severus approached him in a calm tone. "Now I have to Apparate you to your lesson; I'd hate to splinch you…if you know what I mean." The boy swallowed hard. "Now go get dressed, I don't want you to be late. God knows our House needs decent players next year."

"I'll have that Potter wanker begging for mercy once I'm on the team next year," Hernon said and turned to walk up the stairs. Severus highly doubted Potter would beg anyone for mercy ever, but at least the kid was not in his face anymore.

Severus Apparated Hernon to his lesson and then returned to the house to collect Draidan. He floo'd with Draidan to St. Mungo's and sat in the waiting room while he had his check-up. The hospital was rather quiet that day and he began to ponder what his next meeting with Ruby would be like. He didn't have to wait long for Draidan before returning to the Belby residence. He found some ham in the cooler and made sandwiches for the three kids who were still home. He munched on a piece of bread and continued to clean the house. A list appeared when he was gone, instructing him to wash all of the sheets and clothes in the house.

"This is a good sandwich," Draidan said after eating his third one.

"It's one thing I excel at," Severus said as he headed towards the upstairs to gather the linens. The two oldest boys shared a deep blue room that had the ceiling charmed to show a never-ending Quidditch game. The room was full of posters, records, Quidditch gear, chess sets, Gobstones, games and lots of interactive books and parchments. The top bunk had sheets with little Quidditch players on it and the bottom bunk sheets had little pictures of magic wands and crystal balls.

He removed the linens from each room and took them to the wash room. He cast the necessary spells and let the magic do the rest. He finished all his errands and then finally began to clean the filthy lab. Around four in the afternoon, he finally headed to the potions shop in Knockturn Alley. He was beginning to feel very nervous about seeing Ruby for the first time since he gave her the gift. His fear turned into frustration when he entered the shop to find an older man standing behind the counter.

"Hi, is Ruby here?" Severus asked the man, who did not look very friendly.

"No, she's running some errands. Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked as Severus handed him the list. The man nodded a few times and then went behind the curtain. He came out a few minutes later and boxed up the items Severus had asked for. Severus left the shop and was heading towards Diagon Alley to go to the other potions shop, when he heard someone call his name. When he turned, he saw Ruby walking towards him, wearing a large smile.

"Hey, guess you met my uncle then?" she asked as he walked towards her.

"Oh, yeah…he said you were out running errands."

"Yeah, I had to make a deposit at Gringotts," she said and then looked down at her ring. She smiled largely at him as he felt a tingle go up his spine. "It's just so pretty, I love garnets."

"Garnets? That's a garnet?" he asked.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?"

"A ruby," he admitted and then realized why the ring was so cheap.

"Aw," she said in a very sympathetic tone. "No, rubies are actually magenta in color, this is deep red, almost brown-red -- this is a garnet. But hey, you did good!"

"What do you mean?"

"Garnet is my birthstone," she smiled as Severus instantly felt relieved.

"Mine too; when's your birthday?"

"January ninth."

"Mine too!" he said, full of surprise. "Wow, that's so weird. What year were you born?"

"Nineteen fifty-eight," she said. He'd assumed she was close to his age and maybe a bit older, but he hadn't thought she was two years older. "You?"

"Oh, I'm seventeen. Next year is my last year at Hogwarts."

"Ah, cool. So hey, what time is Belby setting you free?" she asked as she began to sway her upper body from side to side.

"Whenever I'm done. I'd imagine by six or so. Why?"

"Well, I get off at five but then I stay back and clean the shop some, maybe us Capricorns can get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah…um, sure, I just got paid, so yeah, dinner…sure…dinner…yeah," he said, instantly becoming very nervous again.

"Ah, you're sweet. Okay, well, just stop by the shop when you're done, then," she suggested as he tried to catch his breath. He simply smiled and nodded. He walked back to the lab wearing a pretty large smile. He dropped off the box of supplies and then went upstairs to make dinner for the brats. He had just finished putting the dinner on the plates when his boss entered the kitchen.

"What is this?" Belby asked in a harsh tone.

"Dinner."

"No, this looks like lunch," the man said lifting the slice of bread up to see the ham inside. "This is a ham sandwich? I seem to recall eating this for lunch."

"Yeah, sandwiches are my specialty, I'm not much of a cook, really," he said trying not to allow Belby to tarnish his good mood.

"Well, that white thing over there is a cookbook; why not read it and make something… oh, I don't know…_good_ for dinner tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want. Did you get your supplies?" Severus asked.

"Half of them. Did I not send you to both shops?"

"Oh shit! I forgot to…"

"Go to the shop in Diagon…yes, I noticed that. It's too late now, they are closed. I mean, I wrote it down, man, how could you forget? Are you really that inept?" Belby asked, finally succeeding in ruining Severus's good mood.

"Yeah, dad, he is, he's a total moron," Draidan said, entering the kitchen. "Ham sandwiches again? Crap, man, can't you make anything else?" he boy whined. Severus instantly heard the voice of his father screaming at him over the same thing a few years back. Severus also instantly remembered hurling a bowl of steaming hot beef stew at his father and then throwing him against the wall and nearly killing him in the process. Severus just turned and glared at the boy. A moment later all of the sandwiches went flying off their plates and onto the floor. Severus wasn't even thinking of doing that, it just happened. He'd not had accidental magic happen in a few years and no one was more surprised than he.

"See, dad, I told you he is crazy," Hernon said, entering the room just in time to see what happened.

"Lazy, perhaps," Belby said, which infuriated Severus more. "I'm sure he knows how to clean up this mess easily. Tomorrow, Severus, I guess I'll see you at eight in the morning? Same routine as today, then?" he assumed as Severus took in a deep breath. The Dark Lord wished him to gather information on Damocles Belby, so he had to return for more torture.

"Yes."

"Good, then; good night," Belby said as Severus turned slowly and walked out of the house of hell. That job was not worth the eight Galleons he was receiving. He tried to get it all off his mind as he walked to Knockturn to pick up Ruby. It didn't take much effort for him to smile at her when she unlocked the door to let him in.

"Hey, you got out early?" she asked as he opened his watch to note it was only five thirty.

"Yeah. So um, where would you like to go?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, anywhere, really. I'm just craving a sandwich."

"Are you serious?" he asked and began to laugh.

"Yeah, I love them. Where-ever you want to go is fine," Ruby said as he followed her out of the shop. She locked the door and buried the large brass key in her robe pocket.

"I just got into trouble for daring to serve Belby and his family a sandwich for dinner; it's just funny, that's all. Well, I'm sure there's plenty of places, just pick one," he offered and walked beside her as they made their way closer to Diagon Alley. It was a rather warm summer day and all of the cafes with tables beneath umbrellas were full. They came upon a smaller café down another side alley that didn't have too large a crowd inside. "This looks okay."

"Oh yeah, I've eaten here before," she said as he opened the door for the deep-blue clad witch. They took a seat in a booth and browsed the menus. "Hmm, think I'll have a Cornish pasty."

"I thought you wanted a…"

"I changed my mind," she interrupted and laughed. "What about you?"

"Well, I don't really eat meat, so…fish and chips."

"I hate to tell you this Severus, but fish _is_ meat."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like beef and chicken and stuff like that, always gives me a stomach ache," he admitted as a witch dressed in gray came to take their order. He was caught off-guard when Ruby ordered a stout and then smiled at Severus. Without even thinking, he ordered one too and then hoped he liked it. A moment later, they were served their pints. Severus just stared at his. Ruby took a few sips of hers and looked as if it were something she'd drunk many times before. He took a sip and tried his hardest not to make a face. It was warm, bitter and very heavy.

"Wow, you hate that, don't you?" she asked, noticing his expression.

"I've…never had one before."

"It's an acquired taste, you'll grow to love it," she said and glanced down at the ring again. She watched on as he took another sip and made the same face again. The two were interrupted a moment later, when someone dressed in black came to their table, leaned in and let out the loudest and longest belch imaginable. Thankfully, Ruby just laughed, while Severus glared at Cleven Avery.

"What's up, chaps? Snape, man, you don't drink I thought?" Avery said and then took Severus's pint glass and proceeded to drink half its contents. He then belched again and smiled. "Or are ya showing off for this bird here?"

"No, I think _you're_ showing off; Ruby is her name," Severus said and yanked the glass out of Avery's grasp. He wiped off the Avery left-overs with his napkin and then placed the glass at the other end of the table far from the other wizard's reach.

"You still need my camera for that wedding?" Avery asked as Severus just rolled his eyes.

"No, it was two days ago."

"Oh. Did you get your grades yet?"

"Yeah, all O's…you?"

"All A's…best yet."

"You took four N.E.W.T's and received all A's and that's something to be proud of?" Severus asked as Ruby looked a bit confused.

"Hell yeah, man, good stuff…ouch," Avery said and then stared down at his arm. Severus just glanced at him and smiled and acted like he had no idea what was going on.

"Have to run?" Severus asked, seeing the waitress bringing their food over.

"Yeah. I'll chat with you later, nice meeting you," Avery said to Ruby and ran out of the café. The waitress set down the food and the two began to eat. As soon as he took his first bite, the man he wanted to see the least entered the café.

"Oh shit," Severus said as Ruby looked over to see who was coming inside. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh man, maybe he won't see you."

"Dad! That half-blood weirdo is eating here!" Hernon yelled as everyone in the café turned to stare at Severus.

"I really hate that kid, can't believe I have to live with him next year," Severus said quietly and sipped his ale.

"Oh, I understand, so you _forgot_ to go to the shop in Diagon and then hastily tried to make us eat sandwiches so you could rush out to go on a date with the girl who works at the potions shop. I completely understand now," Belby said with heavy sarcasm as he and his brood took the table directly next to Severus.

"That's pretty much how it happened, yeah," Severus said and took a few sips of his stout. Ruby was right, after the initial shock the taste became much better.

"Well then, _do_ enjoy yourself," Belby sneered.

"Thank you, I will" Severus said.

Ruby and Severus just stared at each other and then began to laugh. He cast a _Muffliato_ and then explained what the spell was to Ruby so they could have a quiet conversation. They glanced over periodically and noticed each of the Belbys rubbing their ears from time to time. Ruby seemed very impressed that Severus could invent his own spells. He told her all about some of the ones he'd invented and others he'd learned. He told her about his tragic potions accident during his first year that had left him scarred. She didn't know anything about Hogwarts, so he explained the history and the four Houses, along with some of the classes.

He then told her of his future plans to become a Healer and what courses he was taking to ensure his getting into the program. In turn, he learned much about the girl from Liverpool. She had lived as a Muggle until last year. She'd attended Muggle school and had two half-sisters named Pearl and Opal.

Her Muggle father remarried a Muggle woman when Ruby was five. Her father had no idea she was a witch and never knew his first wife was a witch. Ruby told Severus she was not very talented and any accidental magic she'd exhibited, she just blamed on the family dog, a sheepdog named Matilda. Her uncle, the shop owner, would write to her often and tell her about her fine magical heritage. He urged her to keep her magic secret and then gave her a wand as her seventeenth birthday present. She finally decided last year to come live in the wizarding world. Her father thinks she's living in London and working for her uncle who is a Chemist.

After dinner, he walked with her around Diagon Alley and the two continued their talk. She did not know much about Quidditch and therefore didn't care, which was a plus in his book. They strolled down the stone streets and admired the setting sun from a park bench. Severus saw a few people he recognized from school but no one paid him any attention.

"So, Severus, where do you live?" she asked with a twinkle in her green eye. He fought the urge to cast _Legilimens_ on her, but he simply could not resist. She felt very at ease, seemed curious, and was _in the mood _to do something Severus definitely wanted to do.

"Well, I'm staying at a friend's house right now. I stay there a lot. He's on his honeymoon…"

"Oh, the wedding that burp-guy mentioned?" she asked and laughed.

"Yes. Excuse him, he's a pureblooded wizard with no up-bringing whatsoever."

"Does it matter that he's a pureblood?" she asked, making a funny face.

"Well…to him it does. To most people it does."

"Mum was. Uncle said the family was disgusted when she married dad, they sort of stopped speaking to her but he always did, it seems dumb to me."

"Yeah, I guess…mum was too. Anyway, so I'm staying at his place and…well, watching his dog but I'm not doing a very good job at it. She's probably hungry."

"Well, can we go back to his place then?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, I'll just…Apparate us there," he replied as he rose and took her hand. They walked over near a tree and he grabbed her by her waist. A moment later and with a moderate pop, they were on the path just in front of Malfoy Manor. He looked over to find her mouth was dropped and her eyes were wide.

"Whoa, you live here?"

"Well, sometimes. I have a house in Derby but it's crap. Yeah, I stay here a lot," he said casually.

"It is just so…beautiful and big! My God, how many people live here?"

"Three; oh, and me sometimes, so four. But no one is home, just the elves and Brandy the dog."

"Elves, as in plural?"

"Yeah, they have a few. One's a retard though, so he only counts as half an elf," he admitted as she began to laugh very loudly. Once inside, he gave her the grand tour, leaving out the rooms used as studies and libraries. She loved the atrium and adored the grand staircase. She looked the same way he must have looked the first time he stepped foot inside the Manor.

"What does your friend do for a living?" she asked.

"Spends money, woos women; well, until he got married, that is. He is a school Governor. His dad owns a company that imports and exports hard to find magical artifacts. Some end up in museums, most end up in rich people's houses. This is not the largest house I've been in, believe it or not."

"That's kind of funny…spends money, I could do that for a living," she teased while admiring the mural on the ceiling. "How many bedrooms?"

"Fourteen," he answered, knowing exactly where she was heading with that question. Before he could say Merlin, she leaned in and began to kiss him. The kiss was rather passionate and deep. At first it was a bit sloppy, as Severus had not kissed anyone in a little while. Ruby on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Before long, the kiss deepened and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Her hands were on the back of his neck and then in his hair. No one had ever kissed him for that length of time before and hardly anyone had ever touched his hair. He found he very much enjoyed the sensation, though.

"Where's your room?" she asked after breaking free of the kiss. He smiled and took her hand and led her up the stairs to the last room on the right. Since it was summer, there was no need for the fireplace to be going, but the crystal chandelier above the bed was glowing softly. All of the windows were open and warm breezes were flowing through the room. The summer linens on the bed were a very light cotton and soft to the touch. Before he knew it, he was lying on the bed with her on top, straddling him. They were still fully clothed, but she was moving her hips as if they were not. She leaned down and kissed him more. Her long hair cascaded over his face as he felt her back with one hand and moved his other hand down closer to her hip.

She kissed him for a few minutes and then sat up while still on top of him. She smiled and then removed her blue robes over her head. Beneath, she wore all black and Severus instantly began to fear his abilities.

"I've um…only done this once," he admitted. She smiled very tenderly and eased her head down towards his.

"It's like riding a bike, you never forget."

"I've never ridden a bike," he said back, in all seriousness.

"Well, it's like riding a broom, then," she urged. He wasn't about to tell her he hated riding brooms because he knew what she meant.

"I just…I mean, I may not be very good."

"It's okay, we have all night…don't we?" she asked and then kissed him again so he could not answer. She moved off him and began to pull on his robes. Severus simply couldn't remember a time when he'd been so turned-on and so eager for anything in his life. He didn't mind exposing his thin and pale body to the woman who was pulling his robes off over his head. She straddled him again and used her foot to ease his underwear off. She then sat up on him and removed her bra and underpants as well. She had a very nice body and much larger breasts than Severus would have thought just from seeing her in her robes.

She once again straddled him and stared deep into his eyes. He felt her hand around him and then felt her move over on top of him so he could enter her. Once she'd accomplished that, there was little else for him to do but watch her and try to make it last for as long as possible. She moved her hands over his and then placed his hands on her breasts. That was pretty much all it took for it to all be over, as he arched his back, closed his eyes and grunted a few times.

"I'm sorry," he said as she brought his hand to her mouth and then sucked on his index finger. The sensation was not what he thought it would be. It felt very good and very sensual. She then released his finger and winked at him. She rolled off him and lay next to him on the bed.

"Where's your loo?" she asked as Severus lay still and continue to stare at the ceiling.

"Right there," he responded, pointing to the door.

"I don't want these fine sheets to get too messy," she said and rolled out of bed. A moment later, she came back with a hand towel. She got back in bed, cleaned him off with the towel and then threw it on the ground. "Poor house-elves."

"I'm sure they are used to it. One of them just had a baby yesterday, actually -- imagine that mess."

"Ew."

"Oh, shit," Severus said, suddenly full of terror.

"What?" she asked, turning over on her side to face him.

"Um…did you take any contraceptive potion beforehand?"

"No. I mean, I wasn't planning on this happening…but don't worry, I don't think anything will happen."

"No?"

"Nah. It's not that time, my period just ended two days ago. Don't worry, I'll get some tomorrow, though, for…next time."

"There will be a next time?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"There will be in about five minutes, yeah! But then, I imagine there may be another time, you know, like…tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm available anytime, any day, really," he joked as they both laughed. She leaned in and began to kiss him again. After a few minutes of kissing, she pulled back and sat up in the bed. He watched on as she gazed upon him from his feet all the way to his arms.

"I've seen that before," she said, noticing his tattoo.

_SHIT!_

"You have?" he asked, horrified.

"Yeah, my Uncle has the same tattoo; it's wicked cool, though," she noted and examined it further.

"You…don't read the papers much, do you?"

"Nah. Nothing but rubbish. I guess when I move back to Liverpool, I'll probably begin to read them to keep up with what's going on."

"When you move back?" he asked, leaning over on his side to face her.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm moving home after summer. I…I miss my dad and my sisters. My step-mum died of cancer three years ago and I sort of help with my sisters a lot. They are young, eight and thirteen. I just really wanted to see what this wizarding world was all about, but I'll probably move back soon."

"Oh," Severus said, feeling sad. She touched his chin with her finger and then leaned in to kiss him.

"What? If we still like each other we can still see each other…right? I mean, we can Apparate."

"Yeah, but, I mean, I'll be in school and stuff…I guess we can talk about it later," he said and then leaned in to kiss her.

They had sex three times that night. The second and third times lasted longer as Severus finally began to catch his stride. He was on top the last time and found he enjoyed feeling her wrap her arms tightly around his back and scratch him in the process. The complexities of the female orgasm still eluded him, as he doubted he'd given her any. The two made noises and groaned, but no screams came from the Snape bedroom that night. After their last time, they didn't bother cleaning off and both fell asleep a few minutes later.

---

His alarm went off and he opened his eyes to find Ruby sleeping in his arms with her head on his chest, and on the other side of his chest Brandy was resting her head. He giggled, which finally woke both of the females in the room. Ruby stretched and began to pet Brandy when Severus got up to use the loo. He brushed his teeth and came out wearing his robe, to find Brandy running around the room in circles while Ruby laughed.

"Oh, I did some reading up on these dogs, that's called the Bichon Blitz, they just run around and around in circles and don't stop sometimes for five minutes," Severus said and took a seat on the bed to watch Brandy do her thing.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"I transfigured you a toothbrush if you like," he offered, which made the witch smile. She rose naked from the bed and walked into the sunlit loo. She brushed her teeth and then started the shower. She pointed to him and then pointed to the shower as she gurgled and then spit out the toothpaste. He took the hint and joined her beneath the steaming hot water.

"Morning sex is the best sex," she said, grabbing hold of him again. He usually took care of himself each morning in the shower but he greatly preferred she took care of that for him that morning. Seven a.m. never felt so good. Although it was a bit awkward, he was able to finish and then he let her wash his hair. He washed hers and then they washed each other.

After their shower, they both got dressed and made their way downstairs. She followed Severus into the kitchens where he got out the pristine silver bowls with Brandy's name etched into them. He poured water into one and then put her food in the other. He set the bowls down and the two watched on as she tore into her breakfast.

"Miss and sir, do you want some breakfast?" Helga the house-elf asked.

"Oh, no, thank you," Ruby said with a stunned look on her face. He suspected she'd never seen a house-elf before.

He walked with her out of the Manor and then Apparated her back to Knockturn Alley. From there, the two walked very slowly, slower than they had to in order to spend more time together.

"So, where do you live?" Severus asked.

"Well, my uncle has a one bedroom flat above the shop, there's a little office area and he transfigured a door on it so I sleep there. Just a cot and night stand, nothing special."

"I see. Sounds like a fine place for a house-elf to live," Severus joked as she giggled.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm the house-elf," she said back, which made Severus crack up laughing.

"I was too, in my house growing up…very odd," he said as their eyes locked for a long time. She leaned in and gave him a tiny kiss on the lips.

"So, I'll see you later?" she asked, pulling away from him slightly.

"Oh, yes. Well, I'm sure he'll send me here today to get some more crap, but, um…would you like to have dinner again tonight?"

"Yes. I don't want to break your bank, though, I doubt he pays you much."

"No, he doesn't. but we'll eat at the Manor. I do have a house full of elves after all, may as well use them."

"Okay, pick me up then when you get off work."

"I will," he said with a smile. He leaned in and gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek. He then smiled and turned to head to work. A moment later, he ran back to see if she could help him with something. "Hey!"

"What?"

"What do you know of aconite?"

"I told you, we don't sell it and no one does."

"I know, but I really need some, can you maybe ask your uncle…"

"Hey, between you and me, I think I know where I can get you some. Come back in a few hours and I'll let you know…okay?" she asked and then kissed him one more time. He smiled and nodded and then turned to walk away.

---

"You are late!" Belby roared the second Severus and his smile walked in the door. Severus gazed at the clock on the wall and noticed it was exactly eight in the morning.

"It's eight!"

"You are always early, though, the kids are hungry and…"

"Listen to me, you incredibly big asshole," Severus said politely as Belby looked shocked. "Have you found your secret ingredient yet?"

"I told you, no one in Britain sells it."

"I see. Well, I tell you what. Give me to the end of the day to get some for you. If I do, you will stop treating me like a house-elf and employ me to do what I was meant to do, which is to be your assistant. If, on the other hand, I can't get any, then I will continue to be your maid, cook and nanny until the end of the summer and you may call me as many names as you like. Deal?"

"Severus Snape, no one and I mean no one can get their hands on that stuff. I asked around, it's not sold anywhere in Europe at all and the people who do have it won't sell it to me!"

"Just give me till the end of the day," Severus said confidently. Belby laughed and then began to spread his sarcasm for all to hear.

"Very well, Mr. _I Can Do Anything_, I'll wait and see. Until then, my children are hungry and my hardwood floors need scrubbing."

Severus bowed to the wizard, who delighted in his motion and bowed back. Severus did as he was told and fed the children and cleaned the wood floors. Naturally, the children had a few choice words for him and made a bigger mess of the clean floors than there had been before. At three he got his list from Belby and made his way back to Knockturn Alley. He entered the shop to find Ruby dressed in brown robes with her hair up in a ponytail. She was gazing into her crystal ball and then smiled when she saw him.

"Hey!" he said happily as she leaned in over the counter to kiss him.

"Hi. My uncle wants to talk to you," she said and then motioned for him to come back behind the curtain. He followed her to the back of the shop where the room smelled of various herbs and potions. In the back was an older man with gray hair stirring a very large cauldron. "Severus, this is my uncle Naccius Travers," she said as the gray haired man stopped stirring his potion and turned to look at Severus. Severus smiled, but the man did not smile back.

"Ruby, I think you should go back to the front, he'll be out soon," the man said in a soft tone. As soon as she turned the corner, he stepped away from his steaming cauldron and stared at Severus. "My niece tells me we have the same taste in tattoos," he said as Severus remained stonefaced and began to practice his _Occlumency._ "I'd like to see it for myself, if you don't mind."

Severus took a few steps forward and lifted his sleeve. The man stared at it and then stared deeply into Severus's eyes. He squinted before looking away and then walking out to a tiny greenhouse he had built alongside his shop.

"You are awful young; I've never seen you before or heard your name mentioned."

"I'm not supposed to be…known."

"Well, then you are doing a pitiful job at that. The good news is, Ruby has no idea what it means. I mind what she reads and tell her little about the Dark Lord. Why do you want aconite?"

"My employer requires it for a special potion he's brewing."

"Damocles Belby, indeed. We attended Hogwarts together, though I did not know him. He's a fine brewer, but what would he want with such a dark ingredient?"

"I have no idea, he will not tell me what his experimental potion is, but I'm sure to find out sooner or later. Do you know where I can acquire some?" Severus asked.

"I do. What's it worth to you?"

"Well, I think if I can procure it for him, he will let me in more on what his potion is. The Dark Lord would like to know what the potion is too, so, it'd actually be a huge help…"

"Here, I grow it and sell it to people who really need it," the man said and grabbed a bushel from the dirt. "This goes for fifty Galleons a bunch…"

"Fifty!"

"Don't interrupt me. I doubt you have that kind of money and I doubt even Belby would pay that price. I'll give you this bunch for free, seeing that you are one of us. If your employer requires more, then twenty-five a bushel is his price and that's not up to negotiation. Also, you must never tell him where you got it from."

"Of course I won't tell…thank you, though…"

"Don't mention it, for real. Not even to the Dark Lord, unless he asks. If he does not want your presence known, then I'm just going to forget I ever saw that mark on you."

"Very well. I'll just forget I met you as well."

"I know you will."

---

At five o'clock Severus arrived back at the Belby residence. As soon as he entered the dirty lab, a spit ball was hurled at him from Draidan. Then Hernon threw a water-balloon at him and laughed when it burst in Severus's face. Severus slowly and calmly walked past the boys and to the back of the lab where he could hear Belby working. Belby turned and stared at Severus for a moment. Severus removed the shrunken plant from his pockets and set it down on the table.

"Don't ask. This one is free; the next bushel is twenty-five Galleons. However, depending on the amount you need, I can maybe set up an environment for you to grow these in and conceal them so no one will ever know."

"I don't believe it. Severus…how did you accomplish this?" the man asked in wonderment.

"I know lots of people. Now, I believe we have a deal? You keep your brats away from me and allow me to be your assistant?"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but…yes, you have a deal. From this day forth, you will no longer cook for us and clean the upstairs quarters. Naturally, this lab will require cleaning daily."

"I understand and accept those terms. Now, I want you to answer me a question, Damocles Belby."

"What?" Belby asked in a much calmer tone.

"What is this potion you area creating, exactly?"

"Well…tell me, Severus…what do you know of _werewolves_?"


	41. The Werewolf Cure

**41-The Werewolf Cure**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity  
**

"I bloody hate werewolves!" Severus responded, quite shocked at Belby's question.

"I am not fond of them, either. Now, very few people know this, but my twin brother Demetrius is a werewolf. He was bitten about ten years ago. I've watched the poor man suffer needlessly each month in his basement, locked in a cage like an animal…"

"Werewolves are animals," Severus interrupted.

"Shut up!" Belby snapped back and then regained his composure some. "When he is in werewolf form, he is an animal but he can't help it. He did not ask to be bitten. Remarkably, he's led a somewhat good life; he recently married and had a daughter and she exhibits no signs of being a werewolf."

"So what does this have to do with your experiment?"

"Well, I don't wish to see my brother suffer any longer. For the last ten years, I've been working on a cure only to find there is no cure. I've traveled the world speaking to werewolf specialists and werewolves themselves…"

"Do you know Fenrir Greyback?" Severus again interrupted.

"No; stop interrupting me or I'll send you back upstairs to wash my children's linens again!" he snapped as Severus took a step back and looked down at the floor.

"I just…I hate them. I was almost eaten by one…twice, actually! Two different ones attacked me, one was in human form and the other was in werewolf form and he very nearly succeeded."

"Well, that's a shame," Belby said in a slightly sarcastic tone. "I hope this potion I'm creating will put an end not only to the spread of werewolves, but also help those who are cursed with the ailment."

"You just said there is no cure."

"No, there is no cure. After I realized there was nothing that could cure them, I decided to create a potion that would help them while they are in werewolf form. In theory, this potion will allow the person to transform into a werewolf but still retain their human mind, meaning they will not want to bite anyone. Theoretically, they'd remain calm and act more like a family pet sheepdog than a wild and bloodthirsty werewolf."

"I see; and this will stop the spread?"

"Yes. If they retain their human mind, they should just curl up in a ball whilst in werewolf form and just sleep…eat some steak, drink some water, lift a leg and pee…do whatever it is wolves do, but not have the desire to infect others."

"What if they still do have the desire to infect others, though?" Severus asked, knowing Fenrir Greyback lived to infect as many people as possible.

"Well, nothing could be done for them, but for ones like my brother, who hates being a werewolf, this should help."

"What are the ingredients?"

"Hold on now, lad; I've not spent the last ten years of my life gathering information and doing experiments just to tell them all to you, a nobody going nowhere. There are over two hundred different ingredients thus far and, now that I have the aconite, I hope to have this ready to patent soon."

"You're welcome."

"Watch your mouth, kid; I don't owe it all to you, just that one part. I'm still curious how you acquired it."

"I can't tell you," Severus said and smiled.

"Very well, but you did mention something about creating an environment so I can grow it myself?"

"Yes. I must remind you that to grow this plant is illegal and I want no documentation of any kind that I…"

"Yes, yes, I'll never mention your name…ever. It's getting late, I'll put the bushel in water and when you come back next week, you'll plant it for me. You may have the weekend off."

"Good," Severus said and turned to leave. Before going to pick up Ruby, he Apparated back to the Manor and wrote his letter to the Dark Lord. He assumed owl posts would not be very safe, so he decided to compose the letter and deliver it in person. He wrote down everything he could think of regarding Damocles Belby and then put on his robes and mask and Apparated to where the Dark Lord was.

He appeared to be at the guest house just outside of the Lestrange Estate. He saw a few masked men in front of the guest house but they did not stop him. He entered the house to find the Dark Lord seated on a blue velvet chair in a large sitting room. He appeared to be drinking tea and gazing out the window. He was facing away from Severus, so Severus coughed slightly and began to speak.

"Remove the mask, Severus…come, join me," the Dark Lord said, still looking out of the window and pointing to a blue and white striped chair to his left. Severus did as he was told and sat down next to him. The Dark Lord poured a cup of tea from a stunning silver pot and then used magic to place two cubes of sugar into the cup. "Cream?"

"Yes, please," Severus replied and watched on as cream poured magically from its jug straight into his cup.

"I assume you have information on Damocles Belby?"

"Yes, my Lord, I wrote it down," he replied and handed the parchment to the Dark Lord. He skimmed it and then stared at Severus for a moment.

"Interesting. He wishes to make the plight of werewolves better, how touching," he said as he dropped the parchment to the ground and turned to stare out the window again.

"I assumed from his actions that he is not on our side. He mentioned not liking dark wizards and not associating with them."

"That would be true. Werewolves are useful to us and if he wishes to aid them, then he is no friend of ours."

"I'll resign immediately, my Lord…"

"You will do no such thing. No, no, no…continue your work. No Death Eater would ever work for him and since I don't wish anyone to suspect you, this is a perfect job. Plus, this way you can keep a close eye on him and I will need you to tell me who the werewolves are he's experimenting on."

"He does not list their names, only id numbers and nothing more."

"I imagine he will allow you to participate in his next experiment in a few weeks. Try to gather as much information as you can. You are a gifted artist, or so I'm told: draw their faces in human form if you can't identify them and then bring them to me."

"Do you wish me to continue to send these correspondences in person or do you want them some other way?"

"This way is fine. It's always good to see you, Severus," he said and turned to smile at Severus. Severus smiled back and took a sip of his tea. "It was clever of you to find a way to give him the aconite, by the way. Good job."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"I like your resourcefulness. Tell me, have you heard from Lucius?"

"No, my Lord, but he's only been gone a few days."

"Indeed. I'm very glad he married into the Black family. They are a fine family, plenty of allegiance from them. Of course, more is better. Tell me more about Sirius Black."

"He hates all Slytherins, including his own brother…"

"Tell me about his brother," the Dark Lord interrupted. Severus was puzzled, since he already knew Regulus Black was a Death Eater. He bit his bottom lip and thought hard to choose his words wisely. "Ah, I see his little secret is out."

"It was an accident. He did not mean to show me the Mark."

"I know. He told me. You were trying to protect him just now, how sweet," he said slyly and took another sip of his tea. "Tell me what you think of him."

"I like him. He's a strong supporter and his family has a lot of money and power. He was at Lucius's wedding with his parents, but I didn't really talk to him much. I try to avoid being seen with Death Eaters, per your request."

"Good boy. Have you returned to your house on Spinner's End lately?"

"No my Lord. I think I will this weekend, though. I'm curious if mum ever went back."

"I'd not worry much about her. I told you, if you please me I'll find her for you and you can be reunited. So far, I'm most pleased, so you should see her again shortly. I have a little meeting soon so I must ask you to leave. I have no immediate plans to summon you, so please let me know how the next experiment goes."

"I will, my Lord," Severus said, rising from his seat and bowing to his pale master. The Dark Lord smiled and resumed drinking his tea. Severus put his mask back on and walked out the door to the Apparation point. He thought about what the Dark Lord had said to him as he walked back towards the Manor. He'd like to see his mother again. He tried not to think of her but he still had dreams about her and she'd sneak into his brain every so often, to his dismay.

---

At six o'clock, he arrived at the shop where Ruby worked. He knocked and waited for her to unlock the door for him. Instead, she walked out from the alley behind the shop dressed in deep green robes and wearing a very large smile.

"Hey, how was the aconite?" she asked and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"It was wonderful. I'm no longer the Belby house-elf, thank Merlin."

"Good, well, I'm glad I could help. So we're going back to your friend's house?"

"Yeah, Malfoy Manor is what it's called."

"It has a name?"

"Yeah, rich people often name all of their possessions…I'm sure he has a name for his dick as well," he said, which made the witch burst into laughter. She then reached down and held his hand, which he was not expecting. He smiled and then grabbed her to Apparate her to the Manor. The two walked slowly towards the regal house, still holding hands. They didn't speak until they entered the house. He led her towards the smaller dining room off the atrium and pulled the chair out for her. "My lady," he said as she smiled and took a seat.

"Thank you, kind sir," she joked back and then stared at him as he sat. He unfolded his linen napkin and placed it on his lap. He sensed she felt a bit uncomfortable. She was not a rich girl and not used to stately Manors and fine dining. She watched on and then did exactly what he did before placing her elbows on the table. The little bit of Lucius Malfoy in him was screaming internally for her to regard her posture better and remove her elbows from the table. The boy who lived for such a long time in Manchester, on the other hand, applauded her table manners and wanted nothing more than to throw the table to the side and kiss her passionately right there on the floor. Instead, he just smiled and called for Dobby to serve them dinner.

Dobby appeared a moment later, carrying a large tray containing two large platters beneath pristine silver domes. He placed them down in front of Severus and Ruby and then placed two lovely crystal goblets on the table. He then poured fluid from a decanter into each of the goblets. The fluid was thick-looking and deep brown in color. She smiled in anticipation and waited for Dobby to finish pouring. He then bowed and disappeared, leaving the two alone in the candle-lit room.

"Music?" Severus asked as she nodded and began to look slightly uncomfortable. Severus flicked his wand at a record player nearby hidden in a cabinet that contained most of the dinner ware. A moment later, the sounds of the Sex Pistols poured from hidden speakers in the walls and ceilings. He then used magic to lift the silver dome to expose their dinner. For Ruby, he had the elves prepare a very large rare roast beef sandwich served on rye bread with a side of chips and a pickle slice. She giggled and then laughed heartedly. Severus dined on fish and chips again and then held up the goblet to toast her.

"What is this?" she asked holding up her goblet.

"Give it a taste," he offered as she brought the glass to her nose. She sniffed and then rolled her eyes and laughed. "Stout…how charming of you!"

"I seem to remember you liking it."

"I do," she said and then drank half the goblet's contents. He smiled and took a few sips of his own.

There was no question in his mind what was going to happen after dinner. True, they talked some about mundane things in an effort to digest their food. They sat in the back garden and watched as the sun set over the western forest. He told her all about Lucius's wedding and the reception. She found it hard to believe that he was a dancing machine but he assured her he was. They kissed for a while and then decided to retire upstairs. After a few hours of sex, both were tired and he once again asked her to sleep over. He slept well despite Brandy rubbing up against his bare bottom all night long.

The following morning, she had to wake up to open the shop. She worked until four and then had the rest of the weekend off. He showered with her once again and Apparated her back to her shop. He kissed her before she entered and made plans to take her out again that night. He found he enjoyed having a girlfriend and was even a little melancholy because she was going to move back to Liverpool after the summer. He tried not to think about it too much and decided instead to Apparate to Spinner's End. Having his license and the ability to practice magic at will was suddenly sinking in. He loved the freedom he had with being able to go anywhere he wanted to go, even if it was Derby, of all places, that he wanted to go to. He didn't have the Muggle key to use on his old door but he was able to open it magically without any hassle. The thing that hit him the second he walked in was the smell. His childhood home reeked of mildew and stale air. He opened every window in the house along with the back door. He used magic to scour the floors and clean the walls, furniture, and kitchen. He emptied the spoiled contents of the cooler that was still charmed to remain cold.

He went upstairs and noticed the house was untouched since his last visit. His mother never came back to the house and he was beginning to think she never would. He did not want to give up hope entirely, though, and decided to leave her a note on her dresser just in case she ever did come back. Next, he Apparated to the wand shop in Diagon Alley and decided to purchase another wand for her in case she ever resurfaced. He had no idea if she ever received the other wand he'd bought her.

"Hello, Mr. Snape, you haven't broken that fine wand, have you?" Ollivander asked, surprising Severus by remembering so many details.

"Oh no, I have mine. I need to get a spare for my mother."

"Where's her wand?"

"Oh, she lost it. I just need something basic and, um…" he stopped and felt for the coins in his pockets, "inexpensive."

"I have one for five Galleons, it's walnut with dragon heartstring. It's an adequate wand." Severus did the math real quick and realized he'd have no Galleons left for that night and he wanted to take Ruby out and have a good time. Since it was Saturday, Gringotts was closed so he could not get his money from his account. "I can put it on hold and you can pick it up later, if you like."

"Oh, that'd be great. Monday, I'll come back Monday after I go to the bank."

"Very well, Mr. Snape, I'll hold it for you and see you then. Have a fine day and do say hello to your mother for me."

"Oh…okay," Severus said in a low tone. He suddenly felt bad about his mother, but he tried to not let it get him down for very long.

---

Severus did some reading and then headed back to Knockturn to collect Ruby from the shop. She seemed happy to see him, as usual, and asked him to wait downstairs so she could go shower and change her robes. Her uncle was in the shop that evening and just nodded to Severus while he continued to restock his shelves. Severus waited patiently for thirty minutes for Ruby, who finally came down in dark gray robes and some red lipstick.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as he opened the door for her.

"No idea, I guess where ever you want to go is fine with me," he replied with a smile. It didn't take long for the two to end up at a little pub which was kind of a dive in Diagon Alley. It had basic pub-fare, a couple of tables and a few stools up near the bar. He and Ruby took a seat at the bar and chatted about her day at work.

Everyone inside was smoking and getting drunk. Severus smoked his entire pack of cigarettes but had no desire to get drunk…until he saw who walked in the door. His mouth dropped when he saw Lily enter the pub holding Potter, of all people's, hand. He quickly turned away to face the bar.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his sudden anger.

"Noth…nothing, are you ready to leave?" he asked in a tone so low she had to lean in to hear him.

"Um, no I just ordered another stout, remember?" she asked with an odd look on her face.

"Oh yeah, okay," he shrugged and took a few sips of his ale. He kept looking forward and avoided looking at Ruby since he noticed Lily and Potter took a table to the side of her. Why was Lily dating Potter, of all people? Potter? POTTER? The man who hated Severus more than anyone stole his only true friend and a girl he'd fancied for years? And she fell for that crap? Severus could feel his blood begin to boil as he finished his ale. Unfortunately, Ruby was taking her sweet time drinking hers.

"Severus…are you listening to me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Ruby, of course….go on."

"Well, answer my question then."

"Um…no comment?" he asked. still trying not to make eye contact with Lily and Potter.

"No, the question I asked is a yes or no, not 'no comment', hence you are not listening to me," she said in a light tone with a large smile.

"Okay, I was thinking of something else…what was the question, again?"

"Don't you miss electricity?" she asked. He thought it was the most absurd question he'd ever heard. What did he need electricity for?

"No."

"You don't miss the telly?"

"No. Nothing good was ever on. I don't like football all that much, though I did attend a match once, Manchester United; we won. I have to admit, it was kind of almost fun despite being surrounded by Muggle gangs."

"Wow, I'd give anything to go to a football match. You are so lucky!"

"You like Manchester United?"

"Yeah, my dad loves them. Oh, we watch them on the telly all the time."

"Hmm…well, yeah, but getting back to your question, no, I don't miss it. I can set cooling charms on the refrigerator, I can cast cooling charms on the room I'm in, I have a wood burning stove, I clean magically, I rarely cook and when I do I light the flame using magic…I use magic for everything."

"Well, I'm not that good of a witch, I find I miss stuff like that."

"I can show you all sorts of simple and basic stuff; it's easy and from what I've seen, you pick up on things quickly. You are not a bad witch…"

"No, but you must be a dumb witch to be seen out in public with the likes of Snivellus!" Potter roared as he interrupted Severus and stuck his cocky face right in Severus's at the bar. He continued to stand between Severus and Ruby while he tried to flag down the barkeep.

"James!" Lily snapped from her seat at the table and then looked away at the plain stone walls. Severus had a shocked look on his face at the audacity of James Potter to humiliate him in public and in front of his new girlfriend.

"Severus, who's this asshole?" Ruby asked, which made Severus smile.

"I think you just answered your own question, my dear," Severus said, while staring into Potter's blue eyes.

"Barkeep, two lagers please," Potter stated and threw a few shiny new Galleons across the bar right in front of Severus. "Wow, I see Snivs has a girlfriend," Potter said with a wide smile in a very low voice, obviously he didn't want Lily to hear him insult Severus. He continued to stare at Ruby up and down, while smiling a very phony smile. The barkeep took the money and placed two ales down on the bar. "Keep the change," he purred and continued to giggle to himself. "Well, I must say I'm a bit shocked you have a girlfriend, but she's not much of a girlfriend. It's like you went out and found a female version of you to fuck," he whispered but loud enough for Ruby to hear.

Severus feared he may 'accidently' murder Potter right there in the pub so he tried to calm himself and reply with a witty comeback instead.

"At least I don't have to _Imperius _women to date me like you apparently do," was the best Severus could come up with under the influence of a pint and on such short notice.

"How dare you even accuse me of performing dark magic! Just because you stoop to such loathsome measures does not mean I do!" he huffed as Severus just laughed the heartiest laugh he could muster at the taller man. "Don't you flash your yellow and uneven teeth at me, I may lose my appetite!"

"You need to just fuck off and take your chick with you," Ruby said in a very serious voice. Potter's face softened as he suddenly looked shocked. Severus cast some quick _Legilimens_ on him to find he felt offended. Was he offended that a mere witch of no proper birth dared cuss at him? If that was the case, Severus would have to hex him. Potter quickly smiled and appeared very shocked.

"I can see you dug up this tramp from the same shitty rat hole part of Britain you come from, she clearly shares your lack of class and your filthy mouth."

"Back off, Potter," Severus said as he summoned his wand.

"No…_fuck_ off, Potter, or should I call you Twatter?" Ruby sneered. which normally would turn Severus on; however he was steaming and losing too much control at the time to appreciate it.

"Call your filthy and slimy bitch off me, Snivellus, she clearly has no morals like you or she'd not be seen with you…unless you're paying her, of course…oh wait, you have no money," Potter said and then laughed again. It was only then that Severus realized he'd never been insulted by Potter without his gang nearby. Potter would never face Severus one on one, so why was he that evening? If he thought for one second Severus would not hex him in full view of all the patrons, he was crazier than Severus suspected.

"Come on, put your wand away, Severus, he's not worth it," Ruby urged. Potter instantly looked down to find Severus had his wand out. His eyes widened as he reached for his own.

"James!" Lily called again but did not even get up from her seat.

"Listen to your woman, _James_, go back to your seat," Ruby spoke in a dead serious tone. Ruby was not a school girl, she was a woman and she probably thought James Potter was just an immature ass and she was right.

"No, I don't want to patronise a place that serves the likes of you lot," Potter seethed as the barkeep came over and tried to interrupt them. "Besides, the ugliness of your whore has turned my stomach, I doubt I'll be able to eat until the image of the hag is _Obliviated_ from my mind!"

"No magic in this pub!" the barkeep shouted the second Severus aimed his wand straight at Potter's chest. "I mean it! Both of you! Wands away this instant!" the man shouted as everyone stopped their conversations and stared at the two men. Potter stood still with his wand aimed at Severus and Severus wasn't about to back down. "I will have you both thrown out!"

"I don't need magic to deal with him," Severus said as he slowly put his wand away while never taking his eyes off Potter's. Potter took a breath as Severus noticed beads of sweat dripping down Potter's forehead. Severus felt fear coming from Potter which instantly made him happy, so happy he smiled. Fueled by his rage at Potter for dating Lily and Potter insulting Ruby, Severus quickly punched Potter square in the chin so hard the taller wizard fell back and knocked over the table behind him.

Severus's hand hurt badly but he did not show it. Lily ran over to James who couldn't get up and Ruby just laughed. Severus took all the money he had and placed them down on the bar. "Sorry about the mess," he said to the barkeep who looked angry but not angry enough to call law enforcement. "Keep the change," Severus said softly and then offered his arm to Ruby. "My dear, I don't care for the clientele in this shithole, shall we go back to the Manor and be served by house-elves instead?"

"Oh yes, that sounds far better than this although I did enjoy the show," she joked and placed her hand around his arm. He led her out of the pub and didn't bother looking back to see Lily's reaction.

"Oy, don't you come back here!" the barkeep yelled as Severus closed the door behind him. Once outside, he and Ruby began to laugh hysterically, so much so that any pain he felt in his hand faded on the spot.

"Shit, I'm out of money!" Severus admitted. She took his swollen hand into hers and then brought it to her lips. She kissed it several times and then leaned in next to him on the street.

"I mean it, James, I told you to behave around him! I've had it!" he heard Lily scream as she slammed the door to the pub behind her. She glanced at Severus and Ruby and then turned to walk the other way. A moment later, James Potter came out of the pub to follow her. Severus and Ruby instantly Apparated back to the Manor to avoid any further contact with the childish man.

"Who was that fucker?" she asked as they made their way back to the Manor.

"It's such a long story, we go to school together."

"They allow asshole wankers like that to go to that fine school?"

"Wow, you are naive…anyone can attend, even werewolves, and don't get me started on them!" he said as she began to look rather tense. "Potter…"

"Twatter," she interrupted, which made Severus smile.

"Yes, Twatter, and I can't believe I never thought of that, you are a woman after my own heart. Well, he's a giant asshole and has hated me since the beginning. I don't want to get into it, really."

"I understand. Thanks for defending my honor, though; sorry you can never go back to that pub again."

"That place sucked. You deserve better than that," he said as they approached the doors.

"I'm comfortable in places like that, but there's plenty more just like it we can go and trash," she laughed.

---

Even though his fist hurt, it didn't stop him from having very rough and very vigorous sex that night. He felt he'd finally had enough practice to be better at it and he definitely lasted longer. He also knew she was on contraceptive potion, so his mind was at ease. Although he couldn't really feel her scratch his scarred and numb back, he did enjoy when she bit his neck. Even though he felt no pain, he couldn't help but notice his hand was so swollen he couldn't open it to grab her like he wanted to. After they finished, he summoned Dobby to bring him ice. He knew it was not broken, so the ice helped. The two lay in the bed naked with no sheets and all of the windows open as he iced his fist. There were several candles lit, giving just enough light for Ruby to see his other hand clearly.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she took his left hand into hers.

"I want to read your palm."

"Oh for fuck's sakes…why?" he laughed.

"Because that's what I do. I'm not working in my uncle's shop forever, I am a seer and I read palms."

"For money?"

"Well, yes, I hope. When I return to Liverpool, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to be a psychic for Muggles, pays pretty good."

"Wow, that's almost evil to trick them like that."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a smile.

"You'll be a witch, pretending to be Muggle, pretending to be a witch who can read palms and shit."

"Oh well, I never thought of it like that, but…yeah. I guess you're right."

"So what's your future then, fortune-teller?" he mocked.

"I can't see mine. Typical of all seers. Now shut up and let me see your palm," she said as he obliged. "Hmm, here's your heart line," she said and pointed to it.

"And?"

"You'll have great love in your life!" she smiled and then kissed his palm. "Oh, and here's your head line, it tells me you are right-handed."

"You already knew that, though."

"Okay, you skeptic, be quiet!" she pressed and then continued her reading. "And this is your life line," she said as suddenly her smile vanished.

"What? I'm going to die soon?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"No no, that's a myth. The life line does not show how long you will live, it shows the quality of your life and major life changes."

"And?"

"And…nothing. It's all rubbish right?" she asked and then smiled nervously as she placed his hand back down.

"You don't believe it's rubbish," Severus replied.

"No, but you do and that's all that counts."

"Come on, what did it say?"

"Nothing really, it's just…I mean…your tea leaves…nothing. It's nothing. You'll live to be old and gray!" she said and then jumped on top of him to kiss him.

"A centaur told me to fear snakes," he offered as her eyes grew very wide.

"For real?" she asked as he nodded. "Oh, far out! Man, you have to take that seriously, for real, I mean, really take it seriously. The fact one even spoke to you…"

"I know, and right after he told me, I was bitten by a rattlesnake. For real and it was not a _far out_ experience either."

"Well, I'd still be fearful if I were you. They are the only true seers, even I know that."

"So does my fuck line say I'm going to get any more tonight?" he asked as she burst into laughter.

"Oh yes, I think it definitely does," she said leaning in to kiss him very passionately. He did not care what his palms said, at that moment he was truly happy and he didn't need a prophecy to tell him otherwise.


	42. The Double Date

**42-The Double Date**

**AN: This chapter is pretty R-rated.**

When Severus awoke the next morning his hand was still swollen, but it was not very sore. He imagined Potter's chin, on the other hand, was very sore. He hoped Lily had seen what a complete pratt Potter really was and dumped him that night. Severus knew Lily better than anyone, and one thing he knew for certain was she was not stupid. She'd never date a show off bully like that. She was not callous enough to date him merely because of his money or his so-called fame from the Quidditch field, either. He also wasn't completely convinced Potter didn't use the _Imperius_ on her. Someone so vocal about their disdain of dark magic more than likely practiced it themselves in order to make others suspect otherwise.

He lay on his back with a hard-on like a plank of wood, thinking about Lily, which was probably a bad idea since a woman who was not Lily was lying right next to him. Within a minute of his realization, Ruby woke up and began to allow her hand to wander around his chest and before long, down beneath the single cotton sheet. He wasn't about to ask her to stop, despite seeing images of Lily in his mind behind his closed eyes while she stroked him. He did feel guilty though, and quickly fantasized about Ruby instead. He knew she was not pretty but she was far from ugly, and did James Potter call her a hag last night?

He became angry again and almost lost his erection, but Ruby seemed to have a very good technique and was able to keep him aroused. He once again thought about Ruby and her entire naked body. What her face lacked, her body more than made up for. For some unknown reason, an image of Camilla Diggory suddenly erupted in his mind. He didn't know where that came from, as he'd not even thought of her since he met Ruby. He once again tried to think about Ruby and realized he was putting far too much effort into this. He decided to just sit back, relax and fantasize about whomever his dirty little mind wanted him to.

But what if Ruby was a _Legilimens?_ She was a seer and seers just had a knack. What if she realized he was not thinking about her at all and became angry with him? He really liked her a lot and wanted to continue to sleep with her…and date her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. He looked down to see his limp self in her eager hand.

"Oh…nothing," he sighed. If someone had told him he'd have a willing woman in bed jerking him off that day, he'd never have believed them. Instead of enjoying himself, he'd allowed Lily to invade his mind and ruin his morning, very much like she'd ruined his prior year at Hogwarts. "This is bullshit," he muttered to himself, angry that thoughts of Lily may be jeopardizing his relationship with Ruby.

"What is bullshit?" she asked as he suddenly realized he'd spoken out loud.

"Oh. Nothing. Um…"

"This?" she asked, once again stroking him despite him being limp.

"Yeah. That's fuckin' bullshit alright," he murmured and then rose from the bed. "I'm going to go pee and brush my teeth," he said as he walked into the loo. He did exactly what he said he was going to do and was joined by Ruby a moment later. She'd thought ahead and packed her toothbrush that morning. While he was still brushing his teeth, the naked woman sat down on the toilet and began to pee. Severus stopped brushing and just stared at her with his mouth dropped. Why was she peeing in front of him?

"What, never seen a girl piss before?" she asked.

"No. I have not. You…you are really comfortable around me, aren't you?" he asked, spitting out his toothpaste into the marble basin.

"Well, not comfy enough to take a shit in front of you, but a piss? Who cares?," she said, wiping herself and then heading to the basin to brush her teeth. He just smiled an innocent smile and left her alone to her business. He returned to bed and pulled the sheet up over his waist and waited for her to join him. Instead, he heard the shower turn on. He pondered if he should join her or not.

"You coming?" she asked from inside the loo. His question was answered.

---

After breakfast in the back garden, the two decided to work on her magic. He taught her how to start a flame, cool a room, simple cleaning spells and warming spells good for food. She caught on pretty quickly and seemed very pleased with her teacher. He wanted to teach her more intermediate skills that he thought every witch or wizard should learn next.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you two very important spells. They are defensive and every one should know these."

"Even if we are witches pretending to be Muggles pretending to be witches in Muggle Liverpool?" she asked.

"Yes, even for…what you just said. Danger lurks around every corner, Ruby."

"Oh, come on," she laughed.

"Listen, not all witches and wizards are good, Ruby. There are loads of bad people out there…"

"Like Twatter?"

"Yes," he smiled and calmed down from his rhetoric. "Like him. There are people who may wish you harm, you never know. These are basic defensive skills and it's just…it's just good to know, that's all."

"Okay, well, what are they?"

"The first is a disarming spell; it will cause the wrongdoer's wand to fly from their hand. The incantation is _Expelliarmus._ The next is a stunning spell, it should give you enough time to run away, it's called _Stupefy._"

"_Stupefy_?" she mocked and then laughed more.

"Yeah, I didn't make this shit up or I'd have given them better names. Now take this seriously. I'm going to attack you…"

"What are you going to do?" she flirted and approached him slowly. "You going to attempt to…just have me right here in the back garden?"

"Um, well, sure, if that's what you want. I guess that could happen, actually. Okay, I'll come at you in an attempt to just, you know, assault you right here…"

"In broad daylight, with no one at home?" she asked again in a higher-pitched voice.

"Yeah, these things could happen in broad daylight, I guess, so yeah. I'll attempt to assault you right here, in broad daylight and you disarm me. Okay?"

"Okay…let her rip…really, try to rip my robes."

"You want me to rip your robes?" he asked in a clueless voice.

"Well, yeah, if you're going to assault me, make it real, man or I probably won't be able to disarm you!" she said with a large smile. Severus, being a teenage boy, took everything a woman told him literally. So he did exactly as she wished. He jumped out from behind one of the benches and threw her down to the ground. Once on top of her, he began to wonder why she wasn't fighting back.

"It's _Expelliarmus,_ remember?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she responded from beneath his tight grasp. She must really need to feel fear in order to do the magic, he assumed, so he began to tear her robes from her body. After the first rip, she screamed and he assumed she'd disarm him right after that. But she didn't do a thing except wrap her legs around his back.

"Um…you are supposed to disarm me!" he urged.

"You are supposed to unclothe me, you are a shitty attacker, Severus."

"Okay…well…wait, do you really want me to attack you?" he asked innocently.

"Oh God, are you that thick? I mean, come on man!" she roared and then smiled at him. "Attack me," she whispered to the very confused teacher who was suddenly feeling more like a student. The woman was kinky and it took her actually spelling it out for him to figure that out. Once he realized what she wanted, he, as always, did as he was told. He removed her robes rather forcefully, which garnered many loud moans from the witch beneath him.

He didn't know much about women, or even sex, despite the week he was having, but he did know moans were generally a good thing. He also knew he wanted to hear more. He tried to remove her bra nicely but she didn't seem to want that.

"Do you know how to repair torn clothes?" she asked while out of breath and clutching on to him tighter.

"Yeah."

"Then tear the fuckin' shit off me, man!" she urged, which shocked him. He tried, but he simply couldn't tear the bra off her body, so he used magic instead. "Oh God, you really _do_ use magic for everything, don't you?" she huffed.

"Sorry," he said and used his strength to tear her underpants, which earned him more moans and a fairly loud scream. She was grabbing at his robes in an attempt to tear them off his body but he really liked those robes and didn't want them damaged too badly. Once he heard a rip, he figured he may as well just give in and helped her remove them from his body.

"Do it! NOW!" she screamed, which almost scared him, but his penis was far from scared and was ready for whatever she wanted him to do next. The harder he thrust, the more she moaned. He was concerned the hard ground may hurt her, when she let out a rather loud scream but he quickly realized her scream was a good thing. He could feel just how much she was enjoying what he was doing and, for the first time, he was certain he'd actually managed to please a woman the way a woman deserved to be pleased. He glanced up for a moment and noticed the birds flying from the trees nearby when she screamed, but then he returned his concentration to Ruby, who was grunting and moaning still.

He was close to finishing much sooner than he'd normally hoped, but he had to admit what he was doing was very kinky, very taboo and very, very exciting. He was trying to slow down in order to hold out longer, but she pounded her hands into his backside in an effort to let him know she wanted it faster and harder. He decided to oblige and just hope for the best when he felt a fierce sting hit him right in the lower part of his back.

"What the?" he screeched as he looked up to notice Dobby standing six feet away and looking very angry.

"You must stop hurting the lady!" Dobby shouted and struck Severus again with some kind of elven spell.

"Dobby, you moron! I'm not hurting her!" Severus shouted, once again losing his erection for the second time that day.

"He's hurting Miss!" Dobby shouted again.

"No, he's not! I'm fine, Snobby!" Ruby shouted from beneath the limp wizard.

"It's Dobby," Severus corrected.

"Whatever. Thanks, elf, but I'm fine…really," she said in a calmer tone. It was obvious Dobby was looking out for her own good while Severus's own good flowed back into his brain. "Really kind-elf. We're just having sex, consensual sex."

"Fuck off, Dobby!" Severus sneered, feeling very embarrassed all of a sudden.

"You two are mating?" the clueless elf asked and then began to cry.

"Oh God, Dobby! Go fuck something! I'm serious! Lucius is not here, which means I'm the master of you while he's gone. I give you permission to find a cute little female elf and just…let her have it…don't come back until the night before Lucius returns, do you understand me?"

"Dobby can leave and find a mate?" he asked, perking up his large ears.

"YES!"

"Where?"

"Oh my God!" Severus said, using wandless magic to summon his torn robes from several feet away. He placed them over the naked body of his girlfriend and then placed her robes around his waist. "What? There aren't any elf pick-up bars?"

"Sir?"

"Please…Hogwarts. Go to Hogwarts, there are over fifty female elves in Hogwarts."

"Dobby needs permission to…"

"Tell Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape wishes you to go there! NOW!" Severus shouted as the elf smiled and then disappeared in an instant.

"Okay…that was weird," Ruby said clutching Severus's robes to her front.

"I'm so sorry, he's…retarded."

"He's sweet…and stupid. Are they all that stupid?"

"No."

"God, he watched us have sex…that's…weird."

"That poor elf has seen kinkier sex than you could possibly imagine go on in this house, so don't worry."

"Hmm…explain," she pressed as she rose from the grass and took her robes from him. She placed them over her head while he did the same and the two moved to the bench. He told her everything about finding Lucius's porn collection, his fascination with S&M and all the blow jobs he'd gotten in Japan over the years. The more he told the story to Ruby, the less she laughed and the more turned on she seemed. "Ouch," she said, scratching her legs.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing other than I'm an idiot."

"Explain," he said softly and placed his arm around her.

"I'm allergic to grass."

"That is pretty idiotic," he admitted and leaned in to kiss her. "I think I know how to cure your little rash, so don't worry," he whispered into her ear as she scratched her backside some more.

"Yeah, I had other things on my mind at the time…it was nice, by the way," she whispered back.

"Oh um…I have a stupid question."

"What?" she asked, kissing him once on the neck, which turned him on all over again.

"Earlier, just before Dobby interrupted us…"

"Yeah?"

"Did I…did you…did I make you…did you…"

"Come? Yeah," she responded while kissing his neck again. He was fully turned on again and did not want to let that one get away. She instantly straddled him on the bench and let him finally get his. The two sat on the bench after for a few minutes in the same position holding each other until they heard thunder begin to roll. "This rash is really beginning to bother me," she admitted and climbed off him.

"There's ointment in the Manor," he said and took her hand. The two walked back inside the Manor and she never did learn the defensive spells that day.

---

He healed her easily and then dropped her back off at her home later that evening. The next day, he found himself back at Belby's lab which, naturally, was in shambles again. He cleaned and began to work on a mini-greenhouse to grow the aconite. Even though he was never permitted a lunch, he took one anyway to go to the bank. He purchased the wand for his mother and dropped it back off at Spinner's End and then returned to work.

Belby seemed most pleased with the environment Severus set up for the aconite. Severus found it ironic that the man had such minimal knowledge of Herbology as to not know how to grow it himself. Aconite was a peculiar plant and required great care. Belby laughed when Severus told him to talk to the plant for at least fifteen minutes per day.

Hernon and Draidan continued to mock their 'servant' and hurl spitballs and garbage at him as often as they could. Apparently, Belby had employed his sister-in-law to help out around the house and with the children. They respected her more and behaved when she was in the room, which just meant they vented more of their frustrations on Severus. Severus nearly lost his temper when Hernon used magic to break the mini greenhouse he'd made and, as a result, destroyed the aconite. Damocles Belby was gone for the day at a potions conference in Belgium so Severus had to handle the child himself. He demanded Hernon give him twenty five Galleons to purchase a new plant, at which the boy laughed hysterically and then told Severus to 'fuck off.'

Severus really did not care if Belby's experiment ever succeeded and he did not need to be cussed at by a moron pureblood brat while trying to help the boy's father either, so he left Belby a note explaining what happened. He wrote that, since he had nothing else to do with the aconite ruined, he was taking the rest of the day off, paid, until Belby gave him Galleons for more.

When the end of the week arrived, Severus was exhausted and dreading Lucius's return to the Manor. It wasn't that he didn't miss his friend but having free reign over the Manor with Ruby was fun. He wanted to take Ruby out that Friday night, but he figured Lucius would want to see him, so he opted to take her out on Saturday instead.

Severus sat reading on the sofa in the great room, when he heard the intrepid couple return to their home. After hearing multiple trunks get dropped onto the marble floors, he heard their footfalls approach him. They entered the great room hand in hand, both wearing cream colored robes. Severus hoped they did not plan to match their clothing on a regular basis.

"Severus! I see my Manor is still standing," Lucius said with a large smile.

"It is indeed. So how was Norway?" Severus asked, not bothering to rise from the couch.

"Oh, it was fantastic, Severus," Narcissa smiled and began to stroll closer to the open doors to the back garden.

"Agreed. It was magnificent. So much to do, so much to see, the food was wonderful, the people splendid, and the museums were amazing," Lucius announced and then waited for Narcissa to leave and head out near the fountains out back. "It was abysmal," he admitted and then plopped down on the sofa.

"Was it now?" Severus asked with a small laugh.

"Ugh, the people were annoying, the food was inedible and atrocious, and if I see one more wax figure wearing a leather cap with horns I just may vomit."

"So the entire trip was terrible?"

"No no, far from it. Any time spent with my beloved is a treasured and cherished moment. It was only when we actually _left_ the hotel that everything went straight to hell…it was amazing, you simply must visit Norway someday, Sev," he spoke in a higher tone when the bride walked back into the great room. Lucius smiled at her and then rose to kiss her on the cheek.

"Did you give Severus his souvenir yet?" she asked and sat down next to her mate.

"I was just mentioning it, here you go," Lucius said as he un-shrunk a box for Severus. Severus opened it to find it was a leather cap…equipped with long horns. He had no choice but to giggle.

"Um, thanks so much, it's just what I always wanted," he lied and then placed the hat on his head. At least everyone got a good laugh out of it.

"I'm a bit tired, I think I'll go lie down and then start the thank-you cards," she said and then made her way to the grand staircase.

"So, what's been going on here, then? Hear from the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, but it was nothing," Severus said as Lucius looked at him curiously. He knew Lucius wanted to know everything the Dark Lord said to Severus, but Severus was in no position to tell Lucius everything he knew either. "I got that asshole Belby to finally make me his proper assistant but his kids still suck. And what's with this income tax bullshit, anyway?"

"I wouldn't know," Lucius said with a slick smile. "I have no income…remember?"

"They don't tax investments?"

"Nope, just incomes."

"Typical," Severus sneered and huffed to himself.

"Just wait until you are a Healer and are making a finer living, the more you make the more they take…or so I'm told."

"Wonderful, I can't wait to work my ass off at St. Mungo's so some shitty orphan can have his tuition at Hogwarts paid."

"I wouldn't go down that road if I were you, Sev," Lucius lectured which shut Severus up quickly. "What's that on your neck?" he asked, leaning in to stare at Severus.

"Huh?"

"Some kind of rash or something?" Lucius said and rose to approach Severus. "Good God, what is that? Bubonic Plague?"

"What?"

"No, wait…is that a…a love bite, Severus?" he asked coolly.

"Oh…that, um…kind of."

"From who?"

"Just a girl."

"I assumed that much, Sev."

"She's…she's just a half-blood I met at the Potions shop in Knockturn…she's nice."

"And what am I to call her? The half-blood hickey giver?"

"No, I think you can call her Ruby."

"Ruby?"

"Stevens."

"Stevens?" Lucius asked and then relaxed into a smile. "Her _other_ family name would be?"

"Oh, Travers."

"Ah, I see, I know a Travers…"

"She does not know who the Death Eaters are or who the Dark Lord is or anything. She just thinks I have bad taste in tattoos, so if you ever meet her you must say nothing."

"Oh, I plan on meeting her…tomorrow night. We'll all go out."

"All?"

"Yes, the four of us, like a double date."

"Oh no, no way. She's from a low income Muggle family in Liverpool, her mum died when she was born, she never attended Hogwarts…she'd feel uneasy around you."

"What? Why? I'm the most charming person I know!" he huffed in a deeply offended tone.

"You are stuck up and wealthy and think lowly of half-bloods, and don't deny it!"

"Oh, I accepted you, didn't I? You turned out okay, now that you no longer put your elbows on the table that is, now I can actually be seen out in public with you!"

"Forget it Lucius!"

"Not forgotten. Tomorrow, I insist. We'll go someplace…low key. Rosa's, perhaps? Nice simple Italian restaurant. Now, how to talk Narcissa into going to such a place…"

"That's your problem, I guess. Okay, fine, I'll bring her by tomorrow around five," Severus spoke in defeat. He knew she would not be good enough, pretty enough or talented enough for Lucius to ever like her and the last thing he wanted to do was make Ruby feel uneasy.

"Dobby!" Lucius roared as the normally nervous-looking elf appeared, looking rather at ease that day. "Come unpack our things…tell me what was happening while I was gone," Lucius asked and then made his way up the stairs.

"Well, we have a new elfling that arrived the day you left, sir…"

---

Severus sent Brittany his owl with a note to Ruby that night, asking her if she wanted to meet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for a simple dinner in Diagon Alley the next night. It took a couple of hours for her response of a simple 'yes'. He just hoped the dinner would be simple and the four people would get along.

Severus arrived at her shop to collect her wearing some of his nicer silk robes. He'd brushed his hair but it still looked deplorable. She was wearing what he assumed were her finest robes. They were blood-red and somewhat short in length, coming down a few inches past her knee. The top was a v-neck but not overly low cut. He liked the long and flowy belled sleeves and her wild hair worn down. Overall, he thought she looked rather lovely.

"Hey you, I like your robes," she said with a smile and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh yeah…well, I like yours too. We're going to Rosa's tonight, I hope that's okay with you."

"Wow, such a fancy place," she said, which frightened him some. At one point in his life he'd thought Rosa's to be a fancy place, but in reality it was just a run-of-the-mill Italian restaurant frequented by families and people who love cannollis. He smiled and then Apparated her to the Manor. He'd already told her all about Lucius and Narcissa, how he'd hooked them up and what their personalities were like. He'd left out the whole Death Eater part, of course.

Dobby opened the large doors for the couple as they walked into the Manor. Severus led her right to the great room where Narcissa and Lucius were seated drinking some tea. Both of them rose from their sofa the instant they saw Severus and smiled at the couple. Severus knew fake and sympathetic smiles when he saw them; already Ruby wasn't living up to their high standards.

"Ah, Severus, and who is your lovely friend?" Lucius asked as Severus wanted to vomit from his fakeness.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, may I present Ruby Stevens of Liverpool," Severus announced. Lucius leaned in and kissed the girl on the hand which made Ruby laugh. Narcissa just remained standing next to her husband and continued to smile her phony smile.

"Please have a seat," the host said in a cool and friendly tone. They sat on the sofa opposite Lucius and Narcissa and the four of them just stared at each other. Severus was instantly uncomfortable so he grabbed a hold of Ruby's hand to set her at ease as well. "How do you take your tea, Miss Stevens?"

"Oh, you can call me Ruby and I don't care for tea, thanks," she said and then chewed on the gum that was hidden in her mouth.

"Don't drink tea…how very interesting," Lucius commented as both he and Narcissa picked up their cups to take a sip. Lucius was eying her curiously. Severus didn't need to be a mind reader to know instantly that Lucius was revolted by the wiry-haired girl with the over-sized nose and less than straight teeth. Someone had to say something soon, as the silence was deafening.

Leave it to Lucius to always have the right line at the right time. "So, am I to assume you are the witch who defiled my back gardens with Severus last week?" he asked as Narcissa dropped her cup but caught it before it hit the floor. "Dobby mentioned something about some naked people out back last week, and I naturally assumed…"

"Oh, yes, indeed that was us," Ruby replied with a smile. "Am I to assume you are the wizard Severus told me about who keeps the box of porn with whips and chains beneath his bed?" she asked, which made Severus laugh, but also made Lucius drop his tea cup that time. Luckily, he caught it and placed it back on the table.

"Dinner! Let's go to dinner…now," Lucius announced in a slightly angered tone. He rose quickly as Narcissa took his arm. Severus stopped laughing and held out his arm for Ruby.

"I guess that makes you two even, then?" Severus whispered to Lucius, who rolled his eyes and sighed quietly.

---

They all Apparated to Diagon and made their way towards the restaurant. Normally, Lucius walked slowly with a firm posture and his head held high for all to see. On that evening, however, he and Narcissa practically jogged to the restaurant and wore their hoods over their heads to avoid being seen in public with such a woman. They entered the restaurant, which, thankfully, was not very crowded yet and took their seats. Lucius requested a table in the back and as far away from the windows as possible. Severus was trying to keep track of how many hexes he would have to inflict on his friend for his behavior. So far, he was up to five.

Both men pulled out the chairs for the women and then took their seats. Lucius and Narcissa instantly buried their faces in their menus and did not speak a word. That made six. Severus smiled at Ruby, who smiled back and then picked up her menu. She was still chewing her gum, which Severus knew was making Lucius's blood boil. Lucius then sighed, which brought it to seven.

"Welcome to Rosa's," the lazy voice of the waiter spoke as he arrived at the table to take their orders. Everyone at the table had their heads buried in their menus and didn't even look at the man standing next to them. "Can I take your orders?" he spoke again, as both Lucius and Severus instantly looked up at the familiar voice.

"Oh Merlin. How the mighty have fallen," Lucius sneered in total shock at who was taking their order.

"You've got to be shitting me," Severus said and threw his menu down.

"Oh…hello, cousin, I see you still hang out with Snivels here," Sirius Black then teased and began to smile, though he still looked rather embarrassed.

"You are not my cousin!" Narcissa snapped and made a face as if something smelled bad. Lucius had his lip curled, Severus was glaring at him, and Ruby just looked utterly confused.

"I see, so your family kicked you out and now you work…here…how charming," Lucius smiled a very wicked smile.

"I left, no one kicked me out. What do you want?" Sirius asked in an angry voice.

"Nothing. We want nothing from the likes of you," Severus fumed and then rose from his seat. "He'll just spit in our food, let's go someplace else that does not employ the scum of the earth."

"Oh Snivels, for you and your esteemed guests, I can think of a lot more than just spit to put in your food," Sirius said and smiled widely. "Oy, I know you," he said staring at Ruby. "I've heard many things about you, young lady."

"Funny, I've never heard a mention of you," she replied at which even Lucius smiled. The gentlemen took their ladies' hands and led them from the restaurant. Once outside, they had to decide on a new venue to eat their dinner. "This night isn't going well, and who was that wanker?"

"Again, you answered your own question, my dear; he's a friend of Potter's."

"Oh, well, then he's obviously an asshole!" she said as Severus laughed.

"So, where do we go now, Lucius?" Severus asked as Lucius and Narcissa just stood in the street, looking rather confused.

"Well, most places will be packed by now. We always have a table held for us at The Round Table…"

"No!" both Severus and Narcissa interrupted at the same time.

"Darling, it's such a…_pretentious_ place, wouldn't you agree?" Narcissa urged and then glared at Ruby. Severus was noticing that since she'd married into the Malfoy family, Narcissa was acting a lot snobbier than usual. She then tugged on her husband's arm and led him away to speak to him. They were far enough away for Ruby not to hear, but since Severus had impeccable hearing, he heard each word that was spoken. "We simply cannot go to such a place and be seen with the likes of her!" she whispered.

"I understand, but it's after six and everywhere else has a wait…and I don't wait!" Lucius whispered back. "Besides, it's just Sev…"

"Severus is one thing. He's been a dear friend and he has the favor of the Dark Lord; she is nothing!"

"She is his girlfriend," he whispered back and then began to speak louder. "My dear Ruby, do you fancy French cuisine?"

"Well, I'll try anything once," Ruby replied and walked over closer to Lucius.

"Very well, The Round Table it is then," Lucius said with a smile as he and his wife resumed their fast pace towards the restaurant.

---

Once inside the restaurant, the paranoid part of Severus would have bet his life that each patron stopped their eating and conversation to gawk and glare at him and Ruby as they made their way to a large table in the center of the dining room. The waiter that time pulled out the seats for the ladies and then placed the linen napkins on their laps. Narcissa looked embarrassed and Ruby looked frightened. Severus sat and stared at Lucius. _I believe this makes for ten hexes, my friend,_ he thought to himself.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy!" a voice announced, as everyone at the table turned to see who was coming. It had to be the Minister for Magic and his wife, of course. "Back from your honeymoon, I see!" the man said as Lucius rose from his seat to greet the man and his wife properly. "Minister, Mrs. Rabnott, allow me to present Mr. Severus Snape and his companion Miss Ruby Stevens," Lucius said as the Minister and his wife glared down at Severus.

"Indeed, was this the chap that danced with Mrs. Malfoy at your wedding?" the Minister asked.

"Yes, he was," Narcissa answered and tried to maintain her composure.

"Please…join us," Lucius asked and it was obvious to all he only did so out of common courtesy.

"We'd love to," Mrs. Rabnott replied as the waiter brought two more chairs to the large round table. Everyone sat and just stared at each other for a moment. Dining out with the Minister for Magic in Diagon's finest restaurant was not what Severus had in mind for Ruby, although he did not mind it much for himself. He upped Lucius's hexes to twenty for putting her in such a situation.

"Oy, look who it is, my new brother…Lucy," the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange spoke as she also approached the table.

"Bella, I didn't know you were coming here tonight," Narcissa said and then rose to kiss her sister.

"Well, had I known you would be dining out with such esteemed guests this evening, little sister," she said and smiled widely at the Minister and his wife. She then turned to notice Severus and Ruby as her smile instantly faded. "Who the hell is that tramp?"

"Bella!" Narcissa shouted as Severus buried his head in his hands while Ruby grabbed his thigh. "This is Severus's friend, she's dining with us this evening," Narcissa said in a much quieter tone.

"Why though? I didn't know you both were so charitable," she remarked and smiled at Ruby.

"Darling," Rodolphus said, placing his hand around his wife's waist, "Let's not interrupt your sister."

"Oh, but I want to hear all about…Norway, how fascinating it must have been," she whined sarcastically and then snapped at the waiter to bring her and her husband seats for the table.

A moment later, the four couples sat beneath the grand chandelier and not a one of them spoke a single word. Someone had to break the silence and, naturally, it had to be Bellatrix, who did just that.

"So, you there, what do you do?" she asked, staring at Ruby as if she were a homeless person.

"She's a seer," Severus answered. Ruby smiled and then placed her elbows on the table. Severus was horrified but thought it best to just mimic her to set her mind at ease.

"I thought you taught that weasel table manners, Lucy," Bellatrix sneered and then giggled.

"You simply must excuse my sister-in-law, Mr. Minister, she lacks all social graces," Lucius said and smiled at the black haired woman, who scoffed back at him. Once again, everyone was silent. The waiter came by and placed the menus on each person's plate and then bowed to leave. Everyone picked up their menu at the same time and began to read.

"Is this in French?" Ruby asked Severus as everyone peeked up from the menus to glare at the girl.

"Yes…You like chicken, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, that's chicken with truffle gravy, sounds good. Do you want that? I'll order it for you."

"Well…sure, thanks," she said and smiled.

"But what for her starter and her soup and her salad, Sevvie?" Bellatrix asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm not picky, anything he orders will be fine," Ruby snapped back and then put her head down .

"So, you are a seer then? Tell me, love, what do you see in me?" Bellatrix mocked and took a sip of her water.

"Well, it's hard to read you since your breasts are pouring out of your robes and slopping onto the table, or are your robes simply malfunctioning?" Ruby smirked, which made both Lucius and Severus giggle lightly while everyone else looked uncomfortable.

"I've not heard of Stevens before! Did you bring some mudblood to dinner, Lucy?" Bellatrix sneered back harshly.

"She is a half-blood and perfectly wonderful person, actually," Lucius said and winked at Ruby in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable.

"I never saw that half-blood at Hogwarts," she seethed and refused to take her eyes off of the girl.

"I did not attend magical school."

"Oh, wonderful, an uneducated half-blood from some Merlin-forsaken part of northern Britain probably."

"Yup, Liverpool," Ruby replied as Bellatrix's upper lip curled and she looked as if she was going to be sick.

"I'm from Liverpool!" Mrs. Rabnott exclaimed with a large smile. Ruby smiled back along with everyone else, except Bellatrix who began to glare at her instead.

"Um, so tell me, Mr. Snape, what plans have you for your future?" the Minister asked.

"I plan to be a Healer."

"Oh excellent, excellent indeed. You heard we have a new Accelerated Program at the Ministry?"

"Yes, I did. I hope to participate in it after I leave Hogwarts next year."

"How excellent. Well, any friend of Lucius's is a friend of mine. I shall write a letter of recommendation on your behalf. I take it you have top grades?"

"His grades are the best Hogwarts has seen in thirty years," Lucius offered, which made the Minister smile. "He's also taking six N.E.W.T's."

"Six? That _is_ impressive," he smiled as the waiter came to take their orders. Severus ordered for Ruby and then for himself in French, which impressed the Minister further. Severus had lost his appetite but he tried to at least taste each of his courses and would hold Ruby's hand beneath the table when he could. He was counting down the seconds until dessert so he could get Ruby, who did not speak another word, out of there.

The talk was light, thankfully, and the Dark Lord and the war were never mentioned. Lucius paid for everyone and was thanked graciously by the Minister and his wife. The group walked out together and said their good-byes outside on the sidewalk. Severus noticed Ruby didn't look very happy, but he sensed no anger coming from her either.

"I'm just going to walk her home," Severus told Lucius. Lucius and Narcissa smiled and said good-bye to her. Finally, Severus could breathe and explained to her why Bellatrix was such a bitch on their long walk back. She was quiet and he feared she was upset with him. When they arrived at her shop, she leaned in and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry this night did not go as planned."

"It's not your fault. Your friends are…interesting."

"Only one of them is my friend and he's a stuck up bastard, I know that."

"He was not too terrible," she said and then embraced him tightly again. She then kissed him lightly on the lips. "Tomorrow is my uncle's birthday, so we are going to visit my grandparents in London. Can I see you the next night?"

"Sure, have fun with your grandparents."

"I don't know them very well. But it won't be too bad."

"I'll be thinking about you. Bye," he whispered as she unlocked the door and then closed it quietly behind her. He still wanted to hex Lucius as least twenty-five times, but Bellatrix deserved the _Cruciatus _for what she'd done. He came back to the Manor to find Lucius seated alone in the great room reading a book.

"So soon? I thought you'd spend more time with the girl," he said, without looking up from his book.

"No, not tonight. You were a bit rude, you know."

"Me? Oh, come now. Besides, she's…she's just not good for you."

"What? You're basing this on what, exactly?"

"Well, she's uneducated for starters, and she's just…not very pretty."

"So? I'm not good looking, who exactly am I supposed to date?" Severus asked, growing angry again.

"You can do better."

"She's fine, she likes me and I like her. Shit, I'm not going to marry her, Lucius!"

"Are you certain?" he asked, rising from his seat and placing his book down on the nearby table. "Well, that's a relief."

"You're such a snob."

"You are better than her. You are a Death Eater and among the elite, Severus. If you wish to just have your way with her as a summer fling, then fine…just don't catch anything."

"Oh God, you should talk. And she has no diseases, Lucius."

"Good. Then this discussion is finished," Lucius said, walking away.

"The Dark Lord knows I'm dating her, by the way, and he approves. I find it hard to believe he does and you don't…or are you better than him all of a sudden?" he asked as Lucius stopped in his tracks and turned to face him.

"Well, if he's for it then I support it one hundred percent. I think she's fine for a summer fling, again, so long as that's all it is."

"That's all it is," Severus replied. He felt bad he had to refer to their relationship as just a summer fling.

"Fine. Your mudblood was far prettier, but at least Ruby isn't one of those."

"Get off your high horse, Lucius, you really do piss me off sometimes," Severus snapped and walked passt Lucius on his way out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. To my house, you know that shithole in Derby. I have my license, I don't need to remain here and lower your property values with the girls I bring back."

"Oh, don't be absurd. Severus, really!" Lucius laughed as Severus continued to just walk away.

"Have Dobby deliver my things to my house, please," Severus said as he opened the front doors to leave.

"Severus…come back! Really, she's not that bad!" Lucius roared as Severus slammed the door behind him.

He Apparated back to his hovel and curled up on his old and itchy sofa. He brought his knees to chest and began to weep. He just wanted a few moments of happiness in his life. Why did Lucius have to be such a snob? Of all the people in the world, Lucius was the only one who was his supposed friend and all he did was mock his choice of girlfriends. If the women Severus fancied were never good enough for Lucius, would Severus ever be?


	43. Wolfsbane Potion

**43-Wolfsbane Potion**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity  
**

The only thing Lucius was right about was the lack of a loo at Spinner's End. It seemed at least half of the Muggles on the street had abandoned their homes. The loo was in a sorry state and thank goodness he would wipe magically, or he'd be in serious trouble. Eating out for every meal would be costly too, so he dined at Ruby's as much as possible the following week and pretty much just did without food much of the time. As hungry as he was, he was not about to go crawling back to Lucius, who had sent Dobby with his belongings but nothing else.

Belby gave him the Galleons for another aconite plant and he once again created an environment for it, but that time he made it Hernon- and Draidan- proof. He set an age line around it so no one under the age of seventeen could get within ten feet of the small greenhouse. Belby seemed pleased with Severus's work and, though he still called him names and treated him poorly, he kept his word and allowed him to just work as his research assistant.

Ruby didn't mind going to Severus's house at all, other than the whole loo thing. He would Apparate her back home to pee and then go back to his house after. The two did what most people did in the early stages of their relationship. They talked some, had a good amount of fun and a large amount of sex. Sometimes her abrasiveness in bed did scare him, but he never mentioned it to her. He never asked how many boyfriends she'd had before him, but it was clear he was not her first. Maybe Ruby was the best he could hope for in life. Of course, things would change when he returned to Hogwarts in a few weeks.

One night on his way from Ruby's, he felt that familiar and dreaded sting on his forearm. The Dark Lord told him he'd not summon him, but he must have changed his mind. Severus quickly Apparated home, gathered his robe, put on his mask and then Apparated to where the Dark Lord was summoning him to. Severus was pensive and a bit in shock to find numerous masked and hooded figures standing out on a lawn that night. He tried to count and thought there must have been thirty or forty people there but no sign of the Dark Lord. Severus naturally recognized no one and tried to see if he could spot Lucius in the bunch. He had not taken his eye-sight potion so everyone was a bit blurred and since everyone looked identical, he couldn't find him so he just stood where he was and waited.

"Thank you, my loyal followers, for coming and joining me this evening," the Dark Lord announced, coming out from the thick woods to approach his clan. "I so seldom get to see all of you at once, but indeed you are mostly all here. Some of my flock are away, doing other tasks for me at the moment, but I wanted the rest of you here tonight to witness my newest revelation," he said with open arms and a loud, booming voice. No one said a word and everyone stood their ground and waited.

"You, come before me," the Dark Lord urged, as he pointed to a figure who stood directly in front of him. The figure stood still for a moment and then slowly approached the Dark Lord. Then the figure kneeled down and the Dark Lord began to speak again. "Ah, you have been a loyal follower of mine for two years now. You've done a fine job for me and I'm most indebted to you," he said as the figure lowered his head in acknowledgment. "Indeed, if it weren't for you, I'd have this war won already…if it weren't for you, I'd have the new Minister for Magic in my pocket, and if it weren't for you, the Ministry would not now be allowing their goon Aurors the use of Unforgivables…because you are a traitor!"

"No, my Lord, I am no traitor, you are mistaken!" the voice of the frightened man replied as the Dark Lord's red eyes thinned and his lips began to curl.

"NO ONE CAN LIE TO ME!" the Dark Lord screeched and then aimed his wand at the leaning man. "_Crucio!"_ he spoke cruelly as the man began to writhe and convulse in front of everyone. The man began to scream a scream Severus had never heard come from a human being. In five seconds, the Dark Lord turned to walk away from the man as he stopped the curse. "You are a spy sent from the Ministry, you are an Auror, and you have named some of my followers. I know this because I have many ways of knowing what's going on in the Ministry. My people tell me what you did and who you are! _Crucio!"_ he shouted again as the man howled and shrieked.

Severus felt nauseated at what he was witnessing. He looked around to see if he could see anything coming from the other Death Eaters. Most just stood and watched, while some took a few steps back and a very few looked away. Severus knew the man would die for his betrayal but he did not know when or how. He was surrounded by people, but he felt very alone and wished he could find Lucius or even Avery in the crowd; instead all he saw was a mass of black figures in white masks.

"You gave away the names of my followers who now could be hunted because of you! They could be tortured because of you! They could be _Imperiused_ to betray me because of you and killed because of you!" he screamed to the man, who clearly could not hear the Dark Lord over his own pain. However, everyone else heard. Once Severus realized people in his cause may die or be imprisoned because of that spy, he too wished him dead. "It may interest you to know the people you named are safely hidden at this time and will not fall because of your betrayal!"

"I did not betray you! I was _never_ loyal to you!" the man was able to speak through his own cries. With his words, the Dark Lord ceased his curse on the man and softened his face.

"Well, that's what you think. When you took my Mark and took the oath, you promised to be loyal to me and my cause. Any prior allegiances you had should have been null but they were not. Tell me, how many Aurors were you working with?"

"I'll never tell you anything! You will lose this war!" the man shouted from the ground as Severus and probably everyone else became tense. The Dark Lord aimed his wand and Severus feared he'd hear more screams come from the betrayer. "_Legilimens!"_ he shouted as the man remained still. "You can't practice _Occlumency_ against me! I'm the finest Legilimens in the world, you piece of filth!" he stated and then began to interpret the man's thoughts and emotions. "Oh, how sweet, you have a little girl and a fine wife at home."

"No! NO!" the man pleaded as the Dark Lord smiled and then laughed.

"What you do not know is that my people in the Ministry have already taken care of your indiscretions. The people you ousted will never be caught, and now you will die…_Avada Kedavra!_" he yelled, as the man instantly succumbed to the green light and lay dead on the ground. Severus was relieved that he was dead and it was over. "You two," the Dark Lord pointed to the two furthest men to his right. "Go find his family and bring them to me…alive is preferable," he spoke, as Severus swallowed hard and became overrun with fear. The Dark Lord was going to kill the man's family, after all. He didn't know why, but Severus felt bad for them. "Thank you, my friends, for coming this evening. This is what happens when the Ministry thinks they can infiltrate us. A message must be sent to them that we will not stop and not be defeated. Nothing can stop us, nothing at all. You may go," he said with a warm smile and then walked away back into the forest. Severus instantly Apparated back to Spinner's End and ran inside his house. He locked the door magically behind him and instantly set up anti-Apparation wards around the perimeter of the house. He assumed his mother had already done, that but ten minutes into it he found she had not. Now that he was living there he needed to feel safe and secure and have Ruby feel safe when she stayed over.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door, which startled him. He was not expecting Ruby or anyone and had no peek hole. He pulled the curtain back slightly to see who was on his doorstep. He was actually relieved to find it was Lucius. He unlocked the door and opened it for the blond man. He was pale and didn't look himself. He entered and then took a seat on the torn and stained chair to the left of the itchy sofa.

"I assume you were present tonight?" Lucius asked in a soft tone.

"I was."

"I see. What did you think?"

"Well, I'm surprised the Ministry would risk the life of one of their Aurors and their family just to infiltrate us and the Dark Lord."

"Really? I'm not entirely surprised. They are getting desperate. Their way of life is coming to an end soon, so they are simply desperate."

"But their way of life will improve under the Dark Lord. We will be out of hiding and that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"It is, but they don't want that. They don't want to lose their power to him or anyone. It's all about power, the Ministry has power over each and every single one of us and if he wins they will have none."

"I see. We'll have the power then and they will not. Oh well, it's what they get for forcing us into hiding," Severus said as Lucius still looked rather pale and just not himself.

"Killing him was necessary, but his family…"

"I know," Severus agreed. "It seems a bit…harsh."

"Well, the Dark Lord is getting desperate now too. A year ago he'd not have resorted to such tactics. It's his way of letting us and them know just how serious he is."

"I figured that. Their blood will be on the Ministry's hands."

"Agreed. So, how are things here? I see the place looks the same as always."

"It's fine, thank you."

"Well you are welcome back any time. Father has returned home but he does not mind. I just wanted to stop by to make sure you were okay after what happened."

"So this does not happen often, then?"

"No, this is the first that I've seen. He's the first spy I've heard of. Those screams were…well, the Dark Lord has changed in the last year or so. He's just more…severe these days."

"I see. Well, we have nothing to fear, do we?" Severus asked the man, who finally met his gaze.

"No, we don't. We weren't named; well, I know I wasn't and I assume you weren't either, so our names are still clear. Why not come by the house tomorrow night for dinner? Bring Ruby. I love how she told Bella off."

"I don't know, Lucius."

"Oh, come now. We've been friends far too long to let something like this get in our way. Dinner tomorrow at the house, low key, no politicians and no sisters in-law either."

"I just…I don't know. I'm still pissed off at you."

"I did nothing wrong, though," Lucius said innocently.

"You don't like her and you think she's unworthy and I'm just sick of your constant snobbery."

"Oh, for God's sakes!" he roared and rose from his seat. "If that's how you want to be, then so be it. Rot away in his hell hole without indoor plumbing and keep fucking that tramp," he said and slammed the door behind him.

---

Normally, Severus had weekends off but on July thirtieth he had to work. Not only did he have to work on a Saturday, but he had to work all Saturday night and into Sunday. It was his 'mandatory' overnight work and now he knew why: the thirtieth was a full moon. He already told Ruby he had to work that night, so her uncle gave her that day off so they could spend some time together. He needed to be at work by three but he figured they could at least have lunch before he had to go.

Naturally, lunch turned into three hours of sex instead. He felt a bit odd having sex in his old bedroom at first, but after the ten or eleven times they had already had it there, he got over it. Ruby sure seemed to like sex, as he never had to ask for it or even initiate. On that afternoon, around two o'clock, she seemed to want even more and she wanted it differently than usual. He found she seemed to prefer being on top and he did not mind that one bit. He did not understand how seeing his skinny and almost concave chest could turn anyone on, but she did not seem to mind.

On that afternoon, however, she wanted something a little different and a lot more submissive.

"You want me where?" he asked the smiling girl.

"There," she pointed.

"And you'll be where?"

"Here," she pointed. It was something he saw Miss Posy do many times and wanted to try.

"Very well, if you insist."

"I do," she said, rolling over to face down and then slowly getting up on the bed on all fours. He got up behind her and did as she asked. It was a bit awkward for a few moments until he caught his stride and grabbed onto her hips. After a few moments, both the sensation, ease of movement and view was more than enough to deem that to be his new favorite position. She seemed to enjoy it as well, as she told him in the heat of the moment that if he stopped she'd strangle him. Eventually, he just had to stop but he was pretty sure she'd not strangle him. He was exhausted, covered in sweat and noticed his hair was sticking to his face and neck.

He cast cooling charms in the room but he was still sweaty, out of breath and very exhausted. He cast a few simple cleaning charms and then fell asleep. When he woke up, he could smell her mild perfume and could feel her wiry hair tickling his bare chest. He rolled over on his side and opened his eyes. He reached for his pocket watch only to find it was five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Fuck!" he screamed and literally jumped from the bed.

"What?"

"I'm late! I'm two bloody hours late!" he shouted in his panic. He grabbed his robes and threw them over his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep either."

"It's cool, just sleep all you want, I have to go."

"I know, I'll get dressed and head back. When will I see you again?

"Oh, I don't know, Monday?" he asked while putting his boots on.

"You look like a man who just had a lot of sex, Severus Snape," she teased.

"What?"

"Your hair is all greasy and messy and you just look flustered."

"Well, not having indoor plumbing was never as dreadful as it is right now," he pressed and then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I have to leave."

"Go, don't let me stop you," she smiled as he literally ran out the door. He ran across the street to the Apparation point he'd set and appeared at the front door of the Belby lab. He ran inside and down to the lowest level of the basement where Belby said he was to report two hours earlier.

"I swear I'm going to murder that kid!" he heard Belby speak as he ran down the stone spiral staircase. "Oh, there you are. Well, it's about time. I'm so glad the full moon revolves around you and you alone, Mr. Snape!" he snapped and rightly so. Severus pulled his sweaty locks behind his ear and just looked down. "Did I or did I not say three o'clock?"

"You said three."

"Are you so incapable and stupid that you can't even tell time?" he roared as Severus glanced over to find he had an audience. There was someone standing in what looked like a rather large cage to his right and, naturally, it had to be someone he knew.

"Lupin?" he asked as the boy stared right back at him from inside the cage.

"You know this test subject?" Belby asked in a calmer tone.

"Yes, he's the one who tried to eat me last year!" Severus spat as Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Well, splendid, then you'll have plenty to talk about, won't you?" Belby said sarcastically and hurled a parchment at Severus. "Fill it out! I have six others upstairs waiting on me. He will be your test subject. Fill out the form and then come upstairs and see me when you are done," he commanded and stormed off. Severus turned to sneer at Lupin and then sat at a tiny table off to the side to fill out the form.

Belby had Lupin in one of the deepest rooms of his basement. The room was small but far from tiny. It was all stone and held nothing but the one table, one chair, a fire burning stove and large bars around three of the stone walls with Lupin inside. Lupin, for his part, just stood calmly behind the bars, wearing his brown robes and his very long and straight hair worn down. He looked innocent enough, but Severus knew what he really was and he was far from innocent.

"What's her name?" Lupin dared to ask as Severus sat on the chair in an attempt to read the questionnaire.

"What?" he sneered back.

"You smell of ladies' perfume, or have you taken a liking to smelling like a woman?" he asked and smiled.

"Didn't I tell you never to speak to me again? You will answer these questions and nothing more…Lupin," Severus seethed. He spoke Lupin's name is if it were a venereal disease.

"We have a better sense of smell than normal people, that's all."

"Don't you mean_ just_ people, Lupin?" he asked, which wiped the smirk right off of Lupin's pale and clear face. Severus began to fill in the parts of the questionnaire he already knew, like Lupin's birth date, hair and eye color.

"What are you filling out?" Lupin asked with his arms hanging over the bars and a tad too close to Severus for his own comfort.

"Obvious stuff…question number five, general disposition…_asshole_," Severus spoke but wrote down_ passive_ instead. Naturally, Lupin smiled and rolled his eyes. Severus noticed Lupin's wand was on the table next to the ink he was using. He wouldn't put it past Lupin to use wandless magic to acquire his wand and then strike at Severus, so he decided to lock it up after he finished the next question. "Number six, magical abilities…none, as I never see you perform any magic, you just stand around and laugh mostly," he said as he wrote down _highly magically gifted_. Again, Lupin rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll be right back," Severus said, grabbing Lupin's wand and rising from his seat.

"Where are you taking my wand?"

"Shut up." Severus made his way upstairs and hoped to catch a glance at the other werewolves so he could report their identities to the Dark Lord. Once up one level, he saw the others all in the same cage environment. It seemed Belby was going to deal with them all by himself. There were five men of varying ages and one young woman.

"What are you doing here?" Belby snapped.

"I don't think we should have their wands this accessible to them. They should be perhaps locked up in a safe place," he said in a low tone. He tried to gaze upon each werewolf long enough to burn their faces into his memory.

"Fine, give me the wand. Come back for the potion soon and finish his questionnaire."

"Thank you," Severus said and bowed slightly. He made his way back downstairs to find Lupin in the same pose, still with a silly smirk on his face. Severus sat down in the chair and continued without ever making eye contact with his former friend.

"Age you were infected," Severus asked calmly.

"Five," he said, as Severus gawked internally but never showed it.

"Have you infected anyone?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I bite myself when I get the urge, I'd never infect anyone, ever!" he smirked back for once.

"Very well," Severus said writing his response down. "Height and weight?"

"Seventy two inches and I weigh around sixty eight point two kilograms."

"Any food or potion allergies?"

"None that I'm aware of."

"Any health problems?"

"None that I'm aware of."

"The following questions are a bit personal, but Mr. Belby needs them for some reason. Are you sexually active?"

"Um…no," he said in a slightly embarrassed tone and then lowered his head. Well, that was score one for Severus over Lupin, at least.

"When was your last bowel movement?" Severus asked and even huffed himself at the absurdity of that one.

"Uh…earlier today. And, no, Severus, I did not do it in the backyard, I am house-trained," Lupin mocked but Severus refused to giggle back.

"Where do you spend full moons at home? I know where you spend them at school…terrorizing Hogsmeade with your so called mates who wish you incarcerated, I assume."

"I have no control over them setting me free each month, Severus."

"I must be honest in this questionnaire, they do set you free each month to wreak havoc on Hogsmeade and that's what I wrote down. Now who do you terrorize at home?"

"No one, I'm locked in a cage like this one in my parent's basement."

"On a scale from one to ten, ten being unbearable, how bad is your physical pain during transformation?" he asked as Lupin pondered for a little while. Severus looked up to notice he was biting his bottom lip and deep in thought. "I'd say an eight, maybe. It's not unbearable, but it's very bad…"

"It's a one-word answer, Lupin. On a scale from one to ten, how bad is the emotional pain? Really?" he asked re-reading the question again. "Emotional pain?" he asked and shook his head.

"Ten."

Severus made eye contact with Lupin and lifted a brow. He answered instantly and apparently honestly. Severus filled in some other questions on his own, like his general appearance, facial hair, visible scars and eyesight.

"You said your sense of smell is better than a human's, how about your eyesight?"

"I suspect it's weaker but nowhere as weak as yours."

"Shut up, Lupin, this is not about me and my eyesight is none of your concern!"

"I am human, by the way, despite what you may think. And everyone knows you're nearly as blind as a bat…or should I say, goblin?" he asked and smiled curiously at Severus. If he thought for one moment he was going to get beneath Severus's skin, he was mistaken. Severus took a deep breath and continued.

"What did you eat today? Kibble, a bone, perhaps?"

"No, Severus. I had eggs this morning…three boiled eggs and some juice, and that is it."

"Very well, let me drop this off with him, I'll be back."

"I need to use the loo."

"I'm not letting you out, Lupin."

"Come on, man, I'm not a werewolf, at least not for another two hours. I just have to piss," he pleaded. Severus sneered at him and left for upstairs. He dropped off the questionnaire and then grabbed a mug. He brought the mug downstairs and used magic to place it in the cage. Once inside, he transfigured it into a decent sized bucket.

"I have no desire to watch you piss…_again_, so I'll leave you now."

"Again?" Lupin asked and then began to laugh a moment later. "Oh yeah…the snowman incident. Well thanks for the privacy." Severus did not do or say a thing. He returned upstairs to receive further instruction from Belby. He once again looked at each werewolf upstairs and grabbed a few pieces of blank parchment along with a pencil.

"You remember what I told you to do next, Severus?" Belby asked while still filling out the other questionnaires.

"Yes. Is that for him?" he asked, noticing a large black vial of steaming fluid nearby.

"Yes, go administer it now and then continue with the procedure. If he gets chilly, just light the stove. I'll be down again before moonrise."

"Very well," Severus said and slowly made his way back downstairs. Lupin was now seated on the cold stone floor with the bucket off to the side. Severus used magic to clean it and then shrink it and turn it back into a mug. He magically moved the mug over to the floor near him and then began to draw the faces he'd just seen onto the blank parchment. He drew the basic shapes and some defining characteristics and then folded them and placed them in his pocket. "Drink this, drink all of it and do your best not to vomit any of it up."

"Is it that bad, really?"

"I have no idea what the contents of the potion are, but it smells like shit…literally," Severus warned and handed him the vial, making sure not to touch him in the process. Lupin took a sniff and curled his lip. He then took a deep breath and brought it to his mouth. He took one sip and began to cough and gag rather violently. "I'm serious, Lupin, if you vomit any of it up I'll make you eat it! You must ingest the entire contents of that vial!"

"Are you kidding me? It's the worst thing ever! It does taste like shit, or exactly what I'd expect shit to taste like."

"Now be a good werewolf and kindly finish the potion and perhaps I'll give you a treat," Severus said coolly to the cowering and clearly ill-looking man.

"What? Some water to help wash this down with?"

"No, I was kidding, there is nothing I can offer you, and that includes water. You must drink it all, now, Lupin."

"Oh Merlin," Lupin replied and tried to take another sip. He did appear to vomit up into his mouth some, but he bravely proceeded to swallow the contents in his mouth which nearly made Severus gag. He then closed his eyes and drank the entire vial worth of potion. When he was done, he gagged several times and was clearly trying his best to keep the contents down. Severus did not think much of Lupin but he did, silently at least, admire his will.

"Good. Now we wait an hour or so and see if any weird side effects occur," Severus said as he sat and resumed his drawings. Lupin sat with his knees at his chest and seemed to just be daydreaming. Severus completed his drawings and then picked up another questionnaire. "I have more questions now."

"Ask away," Lupin responded without looking up or rising from his position on the floor.

"How do you feel?"

"Nauseated."

"Anything else? Shakes, headaches, dry mouth?"

"No, but the taste in my mouth is horrendous, aside from that and extreme nausea I'm fine."

"Hmm, interesting," Severus commented and wrote down the response.

"You gave him a very bad bruise, by the way."

"Huh?"

"James. He told me what happened. I suspect he fibbed some, as I don't see you as the violent type."

"I could give a fuck what that wanker has to say about me or that night, Lupin. I told you not to speak to me," Severus sneered and internally applauded himself for punching him. "Out of curiosity, what did he say happened? Not that I care."

"Of course not. He said he was out at the pub, you saw him and then punched him."

"That incredible asshole liar!" Severus erupted as Lupin smiled.

"I told you I didn't entirely believe his side of the story. So what's yours?"

"It's none of your business," Severus said and tried to forget who he was talking to and who he was talking about. "He started it, as always."

"Sure, Severus. Again, I don't buy James's story, you are not the type to just punch someone for no reason."

"He all but begged me to do it," Severus admitted quietly.

"He mentioned you had some girl with you, I assume the same who is wearing the perfume I smell on you."

"Whatever, Lupin."

---

Lupin's reaction to the Wolfsbane remained unchanged for the next hour. At seven o'clock, the preparations for moonrise began. It went without saying Severus was not looking forward to the upcoming experiment, and if he'd had any notion that his employment would require him to work with werewolves, he'd have never taken the job. It'd be one thing if Belby just asked him to help brew, but it was another to actually monitor the behaviors of a werewolf on a potion that may or may not work.

"Here," Severus said to Lupin as he handed him a large towel through the bars of his cage. "You'll need to remove all of your clothing and then just wear this towel around your waist…"

"I know the drill. I never wish to ruin my clothes," Lupin said, beginning to disrobe. Severus turned away as he had no desire to watch the werewolf strip down to nothing. He decided to light the stove instead to at least give the werewolf some warmth. He heard Lupin cough slightly, so Severus took that as his cue to turn and magically move Lupin's clothing and shoes out of the cage.

"How do you feel now?"

"Same, I'm very thirsty, though; I guess a bit of dry mouth. I'm still extremely nauseated," he said as Severus wrote down his words onto the parchment. The room was warming as Severus just sat and tried not to be forced into conversation with Lupin. Time seemed to be moving slower than usual as the two sat and said nothing to one another. Belby came down to check on Lupin once and then retreated back upstairs. Severus was to fill out more questionnaires as the transformation occurred and then afterward, to see if the new potion worked. He was growing more nervous and anxious as the sun began to set. He decided to keep the stove on to warm Lupin despite the beads of sweat flowing down his own forehead. He grabbed his pocket watch again to find it was nearly time for the moon to rise.

"You can turn the stove off, really, I'm not that cold," Lupin said as Severus obliged. Severus began to pace the room nervously as the time drew even nearer. He heard Lupin moan so he turned quickly to face the man. Lupin appeared to be sweating also as he grunted once again. Lupin looked rather embarrassed, but Severus had to observe him and take notes. Lupin grunted one more time and then moaned as if he had horrible cramps. He rolled on the floor and made a face like he was trying not to scream.

Severus began to hear similar noises from the people upstairs and realized the transformation was happening. As much as he tried not to yell or scream, Lupin appeared to be unable to hold in his cries any longer. The more he cried and wailed, the deeper and louder his voice became. His skin began to turn a deeper shade as the hairs on his arms and legs grew at a rapid pace. His face contorted as he screamed, while his nose slowly grew into a snout and all the hair on his body turned a deep shade of gray. He went from crying to yelping and finally panting once Severus realized the transformation was complete.

Severus was too terrified to move, let alone take notes on what he'd just seen. Severus could feel his heart racing as he struggled to catch his breath. Lupin, on the other hand, looked frightened and passive. He was curled up in a ball similar to Brandy's favorite state of relaxation as Severus tried to communicate to it.

"Lupin?" Severus asked in a high-pitched and terrified tone. Lupin remained in the ball, panting and crying. "Lupin?" Severus asked again. Lupin lifted his head and stared at Severus with his haunting yellow eyes. He remained calm and Severus suspected the potion was indeed working. "Lupin, can you understand me?" he asked and took one step closer to the cage. Again, Lupin just stared at Severus and panted while still curled up in a ball for the most part.

"Belby! I think it's working!" Severus shouted so his boss up one level could hear him. He received no response, so Severus took another step closer to Lupin. Lupin was eying Severus curiously, but Severus was still not certain Lupin could understand him. "Lupin? Do you understand me?" he asked again. Severus had walked to the cage and was kneeling down to gaze at the werewolf further. The wolf was still in a ball but never took his eyes off Severus. "Okay Lupin, if you can understand me at all, I don't know…bark or wag your tail or something, okay?" he asked as the werewolf raised his head and began to sniff in Severus's direction.

He didn't wag his tail and he didn't bark. Instead, he opened his mouth widely and let out a growl so loud and intense Severus could feel it every bit as much as he could hear it. He instantly ran to the furthest wall from the cage and covered his ears. Next, Lupin jumped up on his hind legs and began to howl, growl and roar a blood-curdling roar. Severus was filled with as much fear as he could ever remember as he ran up the stairs screaming.

"NOT WORKING! IT DOES NOT WORK!" he screamed as he heard the other five howl, growl and roar just as loudly as Lupin was from below.

"No shit! I think I figured that out myself!" Belby screamed back to his terrified assistant. The horrible sounds were so loud, Severus feared he'd go deaf. He was shaking and beginning to panic. All of the werewolves up there were clawing for the one in the center cage. It looked as if they'd break the iron bars to get to it.

"Why are they doing that?" Severus shouted.

"I think she's in heat!" Belby shouted back in his own panic.

"What? You didn't check for that beforehand?"

"Obviously not! Go down to your own test subject and leave me here to think!"

"Fuck that!" Severus shouted as everything in him said to run for his life and leave Belby behind to deal with his own mess.

"No! I need you, go down there!" Belby commanded again. Severus reluctantly went back downstairs to find Lupin was going insane. He must smell the woman upstairs. His upper legs were outside of the cage bars trying to claw at Severus who stood only a few feet away. Lupin's mouth was trying to break through the bars to bite at Severus as he continued to howl, bark and roar. Severus could have sworn the chain and lock keeping the bars shut looked suddenly very weak but he was certain they would hold…until he heard a terrible clink and watched in horror as Lupin threw the doors open and charged straight for Severus.

Severus ran as fast as he could up the stairs screaming the entire way. He knew there were anti-Apparation wards on the lab so he could not just Apparate out. There was no floo nearby, so he just ran upstairs and prayed Lupin would bite Belby instead of him. He could feel Lupin's breath on him as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"He's out! HE GOT OUT!" Severus screamed as he made it to the upper level. He saw nothing but shock and horror on Belby's face as he ran towards him with a werewolf in tow. He figured Lupin would try to get to the female werewolf and ignore him altogether. It seemed that was Lupin's plan; however, Severus managed to get in his way. Severus felt sharp and shooting pains in his forearm and feared the worst. He looked down to find Lupin's claws digging into his flesh instead of his teeth. At first, Severus was instantly thankful it was a scratch and not a bite until he saw the blood. He could not believe that much blood was coming out of his arm. When he looked down, most of his skin was sliced and a large chunk was hanging off by a thread. To make it worse, it was the part of his arm that had the Mark so he could not even go to St. Mungo's for care. As soon as Lupin ran passed him towards the female, Severus turned to run out of the lab.

"Severus! Just run to St. Mungo's!" he heard Belby scream as he ran upstairs to the main lab. As soon as he made it outside, he began to feel dizzy, nauseated and very weak. He must have been losing more blood than he thought. He didn't think he'd make it all the way to Ruby's and he had a feeling he was going to pass out soon. He didn't think but acted instead and Apparated straight away to Malfoy Manor. He struggled to walk up the long path to the house as he felt weaker and weaker with each step. The pain in his arm was throbbing and burning and the burning pain was traveling up his arm towards his shoulder. He struggled to walk and fell to his knees. He lay face up on the grounds of Malfoy Manor beneath the glow of the full moon. He had no way to contact Lucius. He tried to scream but little was coming out as he was so physically weak. Instead, he aimed his wand at the house and spoke an incantation. Instantly, a vibrant and very bright white and silver owl leapt from his wand tip and flew directly into Malfoy Manor. He didn't recall ever telling Lucius about his Patronus, but he assumed the man would be curious and hopefully step outside to see what was going on.

He lay bleeding to death and waited for what seemed like an eternity. He stared up at the full moon with the realization he was going to die. That would be two near-death experiences for him that year, two too many. He thought about Ruby and thought about Lily and thought about Lucius and then just stared at the moon. It was a real shame full moons brought out werewolves because they were a rather lovely sight to see. With what he thought would be his last thought, he hoped that Lupin would go to Azkaban for life for finally murdering Severus like he'd tried the year prior. The thought of Lupin suffering in prison brought a tiny smile to Severus's face when he heard footsteps.

"Dear Merlin! What happened?" Lucius asked as he kneeled down at Severus's side. He saw the blood and then lifted his torn sleeve to find the gaping wounds and pieces of flesh dangling from his exposed and broken bone. "Oh Merlin! What happened?"

"Werewolf…scratch," Severus whispered and fought the urge to drift off to sleep. "My Mark…"

"Yes, I see, we can't take you to St. Mungo's," he said as he grabbed ahold of Severus and began to carry him into the house. He ran as fast as he could with the nearly dead man dangling in his arms and brought him to the great room. "Dobby! Towels! Hurry!" he yelled as he placed Severus down on the sofa. Dobby reappeared with towels that Lucius used to soak up some of the blood. "Dobby, floo to Cyrus Avery's house and have him come here immediately," he commanded as Dobby stepped into the floo. "He has some training in medicine, Severus."

Severus lay on the sofa as his arm burned, throbbed and began going numb. The pain had traveled up his shoulder and was now in his chest. He looked over to find his arm wrapped in the towel, but the towel was entirely blood-soaked already. Lucius was sweating and appeared very nervous as he held Severus's other hand. A moment later, a very tall older man stepped through the floo.

"He was attacked by a werewolf, he was not bitten but it managed to scratch him, right where his Mark is," Lucius said cautiously. Now that Severus was dying, it didn't matter much who knew that he was a Death Eater, it seemed. The man unwrapped the towel and shrieked when he saw the torn and mangled arm.

"This is beyond me; there is nothing I can do. I know someone, though, she's a supporter of ours, she was a mediwitch a long time ago, she knows all about healing Dark Magic. He has a double blow; a Dark Creature tore into the Dark Mark, that's an awful lot of Dark Magic in his system. Let me get her," he said as he re-wrapped Severus's arm and stepped again into the floo. Severus was in a lot of pain but felt pretty calm. Dying on the Malfoy sofa was not a terrible thing; at least he'd not be sued for staining it.

Severus must have slipped out of consciousness for a time. He opened his eyes to find a very old and ugly woman examining his arm. She had a look of horror on her face as Lucius still held his other hand.

"This is very bad," he heard her say. "The werewolf broke his ulna, and the Dark Magic from the Mark has seeped into the bone and is now spreading throughout his entire body. There is nothing I can do, he will die."

"What? There must be something! We can get a Healer from St. Mungo's to come here and…"

"No. They are not trained in Dark Magic healing. Did you hear what I said? The magic from the Mark is in his bone marrow now. It will kill him. It's essentially poison in his body and it will kill him. Such a shame, he's so young," she said as she held his hand. "Let me go back to my house and get something to speed this up."

"What? Speed it up?" Lucius asked in a horrified tone.

"Yes, this will be a very painful death for him and will take some time, maybe a day. Why put the poor child through that kind of suffering? I can give him a potion that will ease him into sleep and then he'll die. It's very good; I'd hate to watch him writhe all night."

"There must be something we can do, though!" Lucius roared, never one to give up.

"No. There is nothing that can be done. He will die. Do you wish me to get the poison?" she asked as Lucius squeezed Severus's hand tighter. Severus was very sick of the pain already and just wanted it to end.

"Do it," Severus whispered to Lucius. Lucius took a deep breath and then looked at the old woman.

"Go get it."


	44. The Budding Brewer

**44-The Budding Brewer**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity  
**

The witch walked through the floo as Lucius sat and held Severus's hand. Severus was sweating and his pain had increased. The only thought going through his head was, _I hate Remus Lupin; I hate werewolves,_ over and over again. Lucius could be over-emotional at times, but usually only in regards to Narcissa. Severus thought Lucius looked rather concerned that night, and almost sad.

"I'm so sorry about this, Sev."

"Yeah…I know."

"What…where do you want…um, your funeral?"

"You're kidding right?" Severus was able to muster through the pain and the absurdity of the question.

"No, all wizards have them."

"Oh hell, let a pack of wild dogs eat my dead bones."

"Odd you'd say that, since it was a wild dog that killed you," Lucius stated as plainly as possible. Severus lay on his back for a moment and pondered his words.

"You're right. Just shove me in a box then, and make sure no dogs are present."

"Okay," the witch said, once again passing through the floo, this time carrying a black vial. "Let's make him comfortable," she pressed as she set the vial down and went to remove his shoes. "My goodness!" she said, noticing his feet. "How much goblin is in you?"

"Huh? None!" Lucius replied, deeply offended by the question. The witch walked over to Severus and stared deeply into his eyes. She then held his hand and examined his fingers.

"How much? Third? Fourth generation?" she asked again.

"This is absurd! The man is dying, no reason to insult him!"

"Fifth," Severus whispered as he'd lost the strength to speak louder.

"Are you certain?" she asked again, as Lucius looked on with a confused face. Severus nodded and the witch smiled. "There may be hope. There is something I can give him. If he were all human, it would act as a poison, but if he has at least that much goblin in him, it can save his life."

"What? How?" Lucius asked.

"It's toxic to humans, but goblins use it to ward off dark magic. Wizards used to poison them with dark magic very much like the Mark, so a goblin Healer made this potion to protect them."

"Oh…okay…I guess, just give it to him," Lucius said as he continued to hold Severus's hand. She walked through her floo again and left the two alone. Severus closed his eyes as he did not want to explain the goblin issue to Lucius. He was also very weak and, suddenly, extremely tired. A moment later, she arrived back at the Manor with a red vial. She poured the contents into Severus's mouth and, within a few moments, he was asleep.

---

When Severus awoke, he was back in his old room and Lucius was sitting next to him. Severus looked down to find his arm bandaged. He was still in some pain. Lucius smiled and ordered Dobby to bring up some soup.

"So, goblin?" Lucius asked snobbishly.

"No, don't start with that," Severus muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't tell you everything, and why would I tell you that?"

"Good point. So, how much house-elf do you have in you then?" Lucius mocked.

"I figure at least a third. How's my arm?"

"Broken. The Mark is now useless -- at least, what's left of it. It'll need to be redone once your bones are healed in a few days."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Just the night; it's nine a.m."

"Ruby is probably worried about me."

"I owled her and told her you fell and broke your arm and that you'd owl her later."

"Oh…how…thoughtful, Lucius," Severus said as Lucius smiled.

"I can be reasonable, from time to time."

"Is the Dark Lord angry?"

"I haven't told him yet. I will, though, today. Now I want you to eat and take the potion for your arm and you're staying here, by the way, until you are well."

---

By the next day, Severus felt much better. His arm was still broken and sore but he had energy and an appetite, and wanted to return home. He hated that his goblin secret was out, but it had saved his life and he trusted Lucius wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, it'd make Lucius look bad that he'd befriended a goblin.

Later that afternoon, the Dark Lord paid Severus a visit and he didn't look happy at all. Lucius walked the Dark Lord back to the great room where Severus was reading a book. Severus rose from his seat and bowed to the Dark Lord. He grabbed Severus's arm and made a disgusted face.

"Lucius, leave us please," he said as Lucius bowed and left the room. He removed Severus's bandage to find the arm was not bruised and the tear in the skin where the bone had poked out had scarred over. "The Mark is nearly gone."

"Yes. A werewolf tore it off."

"So I heard; who was it?"

"Remus Lupin," Severus said. He had no problem telling the Dark Lord about who had nearly murdered him.

"He is a classmate of yours -- you never mentioned he was a werewolf before."

"I…never thought it was important. I only just found out for certain," he said, slightly fibbing; but the Dark Lord either didn't mind or didn't notice. "I have the drawings of the others, I never got their names," Severus said as he pulled the parchment from his pockets.

"Excellent. Thank you. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should kill Damocles Belby for being so incompetent. From what you've told me, he will not join me."

"No, my Lord, he won't, of that I'm certain."

"Well, don't be so sure. I have methods of persuasion, but I want followers who wish to follow me and believe in my cause," the Dark Lord replied. For some reason, Severus felt he was being deceived and he didn't know why. "Does your arm hurt?"

"A little; I think the bone has healed, the skin is a little sore."

"That's understandable. This Mark, though, no longer works. You'll need a new one. I can wait until your arm is better healed."

"No, my Lord, you can make it now. It's okay with me," Severus said, knowing the pain from the Mark wasn't so bad that he could not stand it.

"You are certain?" he asked as Severus nodded. The Dark Lord smiled and put his wand to the flesh of Severus's left forearm. "You are a brave and strong man, Severus Snape," he spoke as he burned the Mark back into his arm. "I feel terrible that the magic from my Mark caused you so much harm. Let's hope that never happens again."

Severus knew that Lucius had never told the Dark Lord about his goblin blood, which was really what saved his life. He smiled and bowed slightly to his master. The Dark Lord appeared to be pleased as he turned and walked right out of Malfoy Manor.

---

Ruby was pleased to see Severus the next day. Severus was most pleased to see her as well. His arm was still sore but she made up for the pain. He knew summer was half over and she'd be leaving soon and he'd be off to Hogwarts soon, so he just enjoyed his time with her. To his surprise, Damocles Belby had owled him six times wondering if he was okay or not.

Finally, about a week after the incident, Severus reappeared at the Belby lab to find it a terrible mess, as always. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the place had been ransacked by a bunch of hungry werewolves. He glanced over to find his aconite was still intact, which surprised him some, but no one was more surprised than Damocles Belby that morning.

"Snape? Is that you?" he asked as he came from the lower lab and hugged Severus, who did not hug him back. "My God boy, I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Severus remarked as Belby raised a brow and smiled.

"Please, how much were your hospital bills? I insist I pay them."

"Oh, I saw a personal physician. He did not charge me," Severus fibbed as Belby smiled wider.

"Smart man. Well, naturally I'm sorry this happened. I think I should experiment on all females one month and all males the next."

"Yes, that sounds smart to me. How did you not get bitten…or did you?"

"No, I did not. That one was the only one who got out of the cage. I just ran from the room and sealed it off magically, which is what you should have done," he said, beginning to sound like his old self again.

"Sorry, I was not thinking clearly with his claws digging through my bones."

"Ah, well, be smarter from now on. I reinforced the cages. Now I need to figure out what went wrong. I was certain it'd work this time."

"Maybe if you showed me your recipe, I could do some research for you?" Severus asked slowly and calmly, with his hands behind his back.

"I…maybe. Aren't you curious about the state of the werewolf who attacked you?"

"No."

"Severus, have a heart man! It's not his fault he's a werewolf."

"I nearly died, Belby!"

"He broke your arm and, yes, he could have killed you, but you ran like hell and appear to be fine now! He's fine, by the way. Cuts, bruises, one broken bone, but he's okay."

"I'm _so_ happy to hear that. I think I'll dance a jig."

"Oh Severus, please, you are beginning to sound like me now and there's only room in Diagon Alley for one Damocles Belby. Very well, here's my recipe," he said in a defeated tone as a large rolled parchment magically floated towards Severus. Severus took a seat and magically unfolded it to find it was at least one hundred feet long.

"Oh, my God -- this much?"

"That much, Severus. Just read it over and tell me what you think; not that I care that much, really," he mocked as Severus just stared at him. He certainly had his work cut out for him.

It took one week to read through it all, only to find that, of the three thousand six hundred and forty nine ingredients, at least one thousand were pointless. He nearly tore out his greasy hair when he read some of the things Belby was doing. He demanded his undivided attention one afternoon so he could ream him out.

"Basil? Basil? BASIL? Why the hell would you add basil, Belby?" Severus shrieked as he presented Belby with his findings. "And don't say because it smells nice."

"It can help people with the treatment of stress."

"What? It's not even a magical plant! Fennel? What the fuck is fennel? I've never heard of a fennel before!"

"It's an herb; it's used to help their eyes, for inflammation," Belby answered as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Broccoli rabe? What, for the vitamin K?"

"Exactly!"

"Why do they need vitamin K?"

"My brother says he gets an upset stomach from the transformation, so that helps."

"Oh my God. First of all, they are not human, not human Belby, say it with me!"

"I assure you my brother is every bit as human as you and I!"

"Who are you to assume I'm human? That's beside the point; they are filthy dogs and you need to treat them for that, not for stomach aches and better breath."

"Now, I know you are upset, but you don't have to be cruel. I've worked for ten years on this project!"

"And all you've achieved is a health-drink. And you act like you are a trained brewer, which I think we both know you are not!"

"No! I decided to pursue this after my brother was infected. I know I'm not trained, but I've learned a lot in the last ten years, Severus."

"Listen. You are going about this all wrong. You are letting emotion get in the way. Don't think of your brother as a person, because he's not. He's a dark creature, he's a werewolf. Therefore, for this potion to work, you probably need to make it dark and for a werewolf, not a person. They are closer to dogs than they are to people and dogs don't eat broccoli!"

Damocles Belby sat still and stared at Severus. He looked very angry as his face turned beet-red and he began to sweat. He slowly rose from his seat and glared at Severus as if he wanted to murder him. Once he was standing, he lifted his hand high and then pounded it down to the table with such force, Severus jumped back. He then opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay," Belby calmly stated.

"Okay? That's it?"

"Yes, Severus. I know nothing about dogs."

"Perhaps you should go learn," Severus suggested as Belby began to walk out of the room.

"I'll be back."

Severus sat down and tried to re-catalog the ingredients he knew were correct and then he decided to research in some books about dogs and wolves. While he was deep in his reading, he heard a tap at the door to the lab. He opened the door to find a young woman who looked bruised, scratched up and terrified. She had with her a little girl who was holding her hand.

"Can I help you?"

"You aren't…Damocles Belby, are you?" she asked in a scared tone.

"No, he's not here. I'm his assistant, how can I help you?" Severus asked impatiently as he wanted to get back to work.

"Nothing, um, when will he be back?" she asked shyly.

"I have no idea. I can help you though. Are you here to watch the kids?"

"Kids? Oh, no…I…I need his help," she said and looked down to the ground. Severus noticed she had a large scab on her neck and he suspected the worst.

"Are you a werewolf?" Severus asked simply with his arms crossed. She looked stunned and terrified. She slowly nodded as Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh God. Come in," he said as he opened the door wider. "Take a seat."

"We were…attacked a few weeks back," she admitted as she sat down and placed the small girl on her lap.

"We?" he asked, staring at the tiny child.

"Yes, me and my daughter," she said, as Severus's heart sank. The girl didn't appear to be over three or four years of age. He softened his tone and took the seat opposite her. He got out one of the generic questionnaires and assigned her and her daughter a number and began to ask some questions.

"What happened, exactly?"

"Well, it was the full moon and," she paused to weep, which made Severus uncomfortable. "And he just broke through the window of our house and just…well…"

"He bit me," the little girl said and bit her bottom lip.

"I see," Severus said as he wrote down what they said. "He broke into your house to attack you?"

"Yes. At first he was a man, a very hairy and ugly man. I thought he was just a thief or something, and then he turned into this…thing…this…werewolf and we couldn't escape his grasp," she cried. Severus instantly knew it was Greyback. "He bit us, both."

"I'm so sorry. Who else knows?"

"No one. My husband…he…" she wept bitterly as her daughter began to cry while she sucked her thumb. "He died just a few days before and I'm too ashamed to tell my family. I heard that Damocles Belby helps people like us."

"Yes, we do; I mean, he does. He helps. Your husband died, you said. How, may I ask?" Severus asked as the woman continued to sob.

"He was murdered!" she shrieked. Severus instantly knew she was the wife of the Auror who was spying on the Dark Lord. This is what happened to that man's family for his misdeeds. Severus felt sick to his stomach and had to excuse himself for a moment. As he made his way upstairs to the loo, he heard Belby return. He quickly turned and approached Belby, who looked confused when he came home.

"They are werewolves, they were attacked last moon. They want your help…I'll be right back," Severus said as he turned to walk back upstairs. He never did get sick but felt dizzy and suddenly burst into tears when he arrived in the loo. To murder the spy was one thing; to infect his wife and child was something else. The Dark Lord was far more callous and treacherous than Severus had originally thought.

After Severus regained his composure, he went back downstairs to meet with the family and Belby. Belby assured them he would let them be part of his next experiment, which was all female, and offered to have his brother meet with them to counsel them and teach them a few things. They seemed grateful and then left. Severus did not speak another word to them and still felt rather ill. After they left, he finished up some paperwork and headed back to Spinner's End. He was supposed to have a quiet dinner with Ruby, but he owled her that he was too tired. He was not in the mood to be around anyone…anyone other than one of the people he knew he could confide in.

---

"So, has he sicked that maniac on other people that you know of?" Severus asked his friend, who also appeared a bit more pale than usual that evening.

"Not that I know of for certain. I know Greyback is used for that type of thing, but I didn't think he'd attack a three-year-old. That seems a bit harsh…on the other hand, the man was a fool to think he could infiltrate us and not get caught," Lucius replied.

"I understand that, but to go after his family like that -- those poor people," Severus said, looking down at his oversized goblin feet.

"Yes, well, it's done. And this Belby character is trying to help them, so don't worry. Werewolves are nasty creatures; we simply can't go around thinking about this all the time. Best to just move on. Speaking of moving on, I'm to take Narcissa out this evening. She hates dining here with father; not that I blame her -- he's not much of a conversationalist."

"I understand. I have some research to do anyway, so I think I'll just head home."

---

"Severus, I'm impressed you wish to try this experiment with me again. I thought you'd never want to be near a werewolf again," Belby said on the evening of the full moon.

"I just wish we'd altered the potion more. Removing the herb garden and adding a few drops of Ginko may not be enough," Severus replied. Belby nodded and then retreated upstairs. Severus was alone in the room with the little girl, who was in the cage next to her mother. She had her doll with her and would keep it until right before her transformation. Her mother was in another cage just next to her and looked very panicked. "Are you both comfortable?" he asked the two females, who were in their bathrobes, staring back at him.

"As much as possible, I guess," the woman replied. Severus was terrified, but he'd inspected their cages himself. Nothing could break through them, so he was confident he'd be safe. He hoped the potion would work, but deep down he knew it would not. There was much more research to be done about wolves and dogs and he suspected Belby would be experimenting for many years. "I will not be here to witness your transformation; however, once it's done, I'll come back to observe. I'm afraid I need that doll now -- you don't want her damaged," Severus said to the little girl who was cuddling the doll close to her.

He used magic to retrieve the doll and placed her on the table. Afterward, he went back upstairs and waited for the inevitable. He heard the moans and groans and growls and cries of the seven female test subjects and then went back down to his tiny observation chamber. They were indeed werewolves, and the little girl looked like a Labrador who was curled in a tiny ball in the part of her cage closest to her mother's.

"Can you understand me?" Severus asked the woman, who was also in a ball. She was panting heavily and looked rather ravenous. "Madam, do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked again as she let out a yelp, followed by a growl and then the same bloodcurdling roar he'd heard last time. "NOT WORKING!" he screamed to Belby upstairs.

"No shit!" Belby screamed back as Severus just lifted his brow and wrote his findings down on their questionnaires. Severus still felt nervous and tense as the two werewolves clawed for him from inside their cages. He tried his best to remain calm because he knew they would feed on his fears. The little one seemed more aggressive than the older one. Her voice was higher pitched, like a puppy, and her roars were deafening. Severus instantly thought of something that may calm her down. He went upstairs and jumped into the floo. When he stepped out at Malfoy Manor, it seemed Lucius was entertaining his sister-in-law, along with Rabastan. Everyone looked rather shocked to see him.

"Hello, Severus. Coming to join us?" Lucius asked with a pleasant smile.

"No. I need your dog."

"Brandy? Why do you want Brandy?" Narcissa asked.

"I…I just need her to help me with something, research for the potion I'm working on. She won't be harmed, I promise. I just want to watch some of her mannerisms," he fibbed as Brandy herself approached him and barked. She wore a pink satin bow atop her head and looked as if she'd just been groomed. "May I?"

"Uh, well…I guess. You'll bring her back soon?" Narcissa asked again as Severus scooped the pooch up into his arms.

"Sure," he replied and stepped back into the floo. He took Brandy, whom he could feel shaking, into the tiny room which housed the raging werewolves. He set her down on the floor where she yelped loudly and then tried to run back up the stairs. He magically sealed the staircase so she could not leave and then picked her up into his arms. "Now, Brandy, it's okay, they can not hurt you," he said to the puffball. Her tongue was out while she panted and she continued to yelp when he set her back down on the ground.

A moment later, she stared right into the eyes of the werewolf pup and barked one loud bark at her. The werewolf pup stared right back at Brandy and then barked once back. Brandy barked again and then both werewolves barked back. It seemed they were having a conversation. The older werewolf growled at Brandy and Brandy yelped and then ran back to Severus. It was going to be a long night.

After an hour, the two werewolves became used to Brandy's presence. Severus thought they probably wanted to eat her, but at least she kept them entertained. They did not seem as savage or treacherous around her. They almost seemed soothed by her. Severus decided to keep her until sunrise and then just apologize to Narcissa the next morning before he returned to Hogwarts.

When the sun began to rise, a very tired Severus walked upstairs with his questionnaires and Brandy and reported the werewolves' behavior to Belby.

"So, I should get me some dogs, then?" Belby asked with a yawn.

"Yes, several -- one per werewolf. I have to go. If you like, I can continue to help you over the next year. Feel free to send me your notes each month."

"Severus Snape, I never thought I'd say this to you, but I think I will. You have been a great help to me this summer. If you are up to it, I'd like you to return next summer; before you begin your Healing program, that is."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I just might," Severus snapped back, too tired to be as sarcastic as he'd like. Belby smiled and nodded. Severus stepped back and turned to go towards the floo. He stepped in and arrived back at the Manor. Narcissa was most pleased to be reunited with Brandy, who'd lost her bow.

After breakfast, Severus said his good-byes to Lucius and then headed back to his house to pack for another year at Hogwarts. The summer had flown by and he dreaded having to go back. But it was just one more year; in the scheme of things, it wasn't a very long time. Before he left, he stopped by the shop to visit Ruby, who was leaving for Liverpool the next day.

"I see your crystal ball is gone," he said with a smile as he entered the shop.

"Yup, it's packed and ready to go. Just like me," she replied with a warm smile. The two embraced and then kissed for a moment. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too. I'm so glad I met you," he said before kissing her again.

"So, can I meet you at Hogsmeade some weekend then?" she asked in a fearful tone. She certainly thought he'd say no, but even Severus was surprised at his answer.

"Absolutely. I'll let you know when. Being a wizard is so fucking wonderful: we can still just Apparate wherever, whenever and be around who we want."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool, actually," she said, hugging him tighter. She kissed his neck and then took a step back. "Well then, I will see you in a couple of weeks."

"You will. I'll write you. Good luck with all those Muggles, by the way."

"Good luck with all those assholes, too, by the way. I wish I could go to Hogwarts."

"You're not missing much. You can see it from Hogsmeade, though," he said with a warm smile. He bent down and kissed her hand. He then bowed slightly and left the shop. In one hour he'd be back at school, and he hoped his seventh year would be his best yet.


	45. Durmstrang Institute

**45-Durmstrang Institute**

Severus was one of the first in his year to arrive inside the Great Hall. The Slytherin Prefect Simon Wilkes was already seated with his hand holding his head up looking as if he were going to fall asleep. Severus took the seat opposite him and just stared at him for a moment. It seemed Wilkes was indeed alive and breathing, but he was not moving and appeared to be playing dead. After Severus called his name three times, he finally showed signs of life.

"Oh, Sev…hi," he lazily said and then resumed his pose. Severus just rolled his eyes and opened his book on werewolves. In time, more and more seventh years began to filter into the Hall. Alice and Frank made Prefect -- not that it was a surprise to him He also wasn't surprised at all to find Lily proudly entering the Hall as Head Girl either, as it was part of his deal with Dumbledore.

"Hi, Sev!" Ophelia said as she ran into the Hall and took the seat next to him. He did not hear her, as he was fixated on Lily. "Sev!" she said again, louder that time. His entire year and most of the others in his House had taken their seats at the long wooden tables. What shocked him more than anything was the sight of James Potter entering the Hall wearing a Head Boy badge. "Sev!"

"What the fuck is that?" Severus sneered as most everyone who heard him turned to see what he was looking at.

"That fuckin' wanker was made Head Boy?" Mulciber asked as Potter walked in with a large smile on his ugly, cocky face.

"What the fuck is that?" Severus asked again, not believing his eye-drops.

"Sev!" Ophelia nearly shouted as he turned to glare at her for a moment. The red-faced girl smiled and then stopped bugging him.

"Well, that's just a load of crap! Wilkes, aren't you insulted to be Prefect under?" Avery asked as Wilkes still stared off blankly into space. "I think he's still in shock."

Severus was angered beyond words. Dumbledore was the king of all betrayers to make James Potter Head Boy with Lily as Head Girl. Whom else could he award the job to, though - Black? Lupin? Pettigrew? They'd all be better than Potter. Instead of throwing a hex, he decided to just resume his reading for the remainder of the dinner. He'd lost his appetite anyway.

"And what's this crap about dress robes?" Mulciber asked as Severus and Wilkes both ignored him. "I mean, I brought mine, but why?"

"I don't know, man; that's what our school supply letter said, so that's what I did," Avery replied.

"Prefect, are you alive?" Mulciber pressed as Simon Wilkes continued to stare off into space. "Hello!"

"What the fuck, man? Just leave me alone!" Wilkes snapped, which even surprised Severus . Finally, their other Prefect Camilla Diggory took her seat at the table.

"I wonder how many we'll get this year?" she asked no one in particular. Severus glanced over at her once to notice she looked lovely as ever. For some reason, she wore her hair back in a tight bun and not one stitch of make up. She really looked rather adult. "Recruits, I mean."

"I hope plenty," Mulciber responded as the new first-years made their way inside the Great Hall. Severus saw Daman Belby and instantly hoped he'd get sorted into Ravenclaw like his father. He then glanced down the table to notice Hernon glaring at him, and then laughing. Severus rolled his eyes and just continued to read his book. He didn't bother paying attention to the first years being sorted. He noticed that fat blob of a boy, Daman Belby, did take a seat next to his brother, so he instantly knew his life would be hell with two Belbys in his House.

"Wow, eight! That's not bad at all. Four boys and four girls, makes for easy sleeping arrangements," Camilla offered as Severus continued to read his book. He'd heard Ophelia squeal so he assumed her brother was sorted into his own House as well. He ignored Dumbledore's usual opening speech and continued to read his book but was interrupted when he heard some applause and some booing.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his book. It seemed, from his expression, that Simon Wilkes wasn't paying attention either.

"This is bloody great, man!" Avery said as he applauded.

"What?" both Severus and Wilkes asked at the same time.

"Durmstrang is coming here for three months! Kind of like an exchange. Shit, man, we don't get to go until next year and _we'll_ be gone. That sucks!" Mulciber added as Severus and Wilkes just stared at each other.

"Since our Slytherin House has the largest accommodations with the fewest students, they will host the Durmstrang students while they are here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated as nearly everyone in Slytherin clapped while everyone else booed and hissed. Severus and Wilkes were not clapping, though. Wilkes had resumed his prior stance and Severus hid his face behind his book again.

"That's far out, man; they'll be livin' with us!" Avery said with a large smile.

Severus did not eat a bite and he did notice Wilkes didn't either. After dinner. Severus walked back with his roommates to the dungeons, where Wilkes and Camilla had to lead the new students. Severus walked immediately to his room and began to unpack. He didn't know how he felt about sharing the dungeon with a bunch of students who probably didn't even speak any English. He knew their common room was already noisy and crowded and now would be a lot more noisy and crowded.

After he unpacked, he lay on his bed and continued his reading, while his roommates talked about the Durmstrang students and what neat things they wanted to learn from them. He didn't pay too much attention to their talk but enough to learn they would arrive in two days and then there would be a formal ball to welcome them that Friday night. All students higher than third years were required to attend, it seemed. It was a good thing he brought the robes he'd worn to Lucius's wedding.

---

"So, slave, I hear you will work for my father again next year," Hernon said without looking up from his book when Severus walked by that night to go to the loo. Severus ignored him and just kept walking. He really did hate all of the Belby kids and it was bad enough being around them all summer long. His entire walk to the loo, he thought about nothing but how Potter managed to be Head Boy. He wasn't even a Prefect! It steamed him to think of Potter dating Lily and being Head Boy. That position awarded him too much power, he thought.

When he got to the loo, he heard someone crying inside. He figured it was a homesick first-year so he paid it no attention. By the time he was done peeing, he realized it was the voice of a man and not a boy crying. The shoes from behind the stall gave away the identity of the crier, who turned out to be Simon Wilkes. Severus called out his name and knocked on the door to the stall. Wilkes seemed to try to stop and then opened the door. His face was red and his eyes were swollen. Something terrible must have happened. He didn't want to talk about it in the loo, so he asked Severus to come into his room so he could confide in him.

Once inside, Severus noticed Wilkes hadn't even unpacked. Simon removed his outer school robes and sat on his bed. He rolled up his sleeve and showed Severus his Dark Mark. Severus was shocked, so shocked he just sat down on the floor in amazement.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked.

"I…I don't know. I think perhaps you would give me your honest opinion on the matter," Wilkes confessed.

"Me? Why do you care what I think?"

"Listen, man, just be straight with me. I know last year you talked to me about joining, a lot. You told me you were going to join. Did you?" he asked in a desperate tone. The Dark Lord was very clear on his instruction to Severus; no one was to know his status besides the Lestranges, Lucius and Igor Karkaroff. Severus just shook his head as Wilkes suddenly looked even more depressed. He began to weep again and Severus did not know why.

"Joining is not a bad thing. I…I can't, my blood status…"

"You said half-bloods could join, though!"

"I…I was misled. The Dark Lord does not want my allegiance, but I can see he wants yours."

"I didn't want to do this. I had no choice, man!" Simon spoke furiously. Severus was confused and surprised.

"Well, then why did you take the Mark?"

"Listen, don't tell anyone, okay?" he asked as Severus nodded. Wilkes sat down on the floor opposite Severus and spoke in a barely audible tone. "He came to my house; he talked to me for a few minutes. He said he'd heard from multiple people that I was a good wizard and a strong candidate. He asked me, rather nicely, to join his cause to free wizarding kind from the oppressive Muggles."

"Okay. Well, that seems nice of him to pay you a visit. I wonder who told him about you?" Severus naively asked.

"I don't know for certain, but I'm pretty sure it was Avery and Mulciber. Both of them brag about their fathers being Death Eaters and how they will be too. Anyway, my father came outside to see what was going on and the Dark Lord began to talk to him about joining. I mean, who are we? The Wilkes's are not this great, old, rich pureblood family. We're _just_ pureblood and really not even all that talented."

"Well, he seems to think otherwise. I'd take it as an honor that he personally asked you to join."

"Well, that's not exactly what happened. He became a bit angered when my father told him to leave our property immediately…that he wanted nothing to do with him, or his cause. He then stared at me for a long time, with those freaky red eyes of his. It was almost like he was trying to read my mind or something," he confessed as Severus knew in an instant that it was precisely what the Dark Lord was trying to do.

"Go on."

"Well, the next day I was walking around Diagon Alley and this weird-looking guy approached me. He was really ugly and hairy and looked like some kind of monster. He disarmed me and pulled me down a really dark and narrow alleyway. He told me the Dark Lord sent him. He told me either I must join or he'd eat my entire family!"

"What?" Severus asked, wondering if it was Greyback.

"Yes! He said he'd eat my parents, to which I kind of laughed, because who the hell goes around eating people? He then told me he was a werewolf and he knew where I lived. The full moon was the next night and if I did not join willingly right then and there, he'd turn my father into a werewolf and murder my mother!"

Severus was in shock. Not at the news, because he knew Greyback was Voldemort's favorite weapon in his arsenal, but because this was how he was getting new followers. So much for wanting them to believe in his cause.

"When was this?" Severus asked.

"Last moon, a few days ago. I mean, what do you do in that situation? I had no choice so I went with him. I met again with _him_ and he asked me again if I supported his cause. I mean, I do support it but I didn't want to fight for it, which I told him. He wasn't as nice as he was the day before; he said the choice was mine. I really didn't have a choice," he said, lowering his head.

"Well, what does he want you to do for him?"

"I don't know. He said he just needs numbers now. He won't summon me until I leave Hogwarts. He wants me to spy on my Housemates and other people here and tell him who's strong, who's for him and who's against him." As he spoke, Severus felt his heart sink. He was told the exact same thing. If the Dark Lord had that many students on his side, doing the same job, then how valuable was he? Was he ever valuable? Did he do this just to cross-reference the information to see if what he's told is the actual truth?

"Well…I guess, just do as he asks," Severus said softly, still in shock from what he'd just learned. Wilkes was still crying, which now was getting on his nerves.

"She's going to dump me!" Wilkes cried.

"Who? Avon?"

"Of course Avon! She won't date a Death Eater!"

"I guess…I mean, if she loves you, then she should support you, plain and simple."

"I think I'll tell her the truth; I mean, that I was forced. Maybe she won't dump me then."

"I…I don't know. What if she does, and word gets back to the Dark Lord that you said you only joined because your family was threatened?"

"She knows I'd never join though!"

"Does she agree with his politics?" Severus asked as Wilkes appeared to think for a moment.

"Well, kind of. She thinks we should not have to hide from Muggles, but the murders? The raids? She's not for any of that!"

"I don't know what to tell you. Again, if she loves you, then just tell her you joined, but…I mean, maybe you should dump her instead?"

"I can't! I love her! She's the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"You're seventeen!"

"So? Listen, man, I'm not like you; I can't just wander the earth alone! I love her, I want to marry her someday!"

"I…I don't know what to say," Severus admitted.

"I just needed to talk about it. I know you won't tell anyone."

"I won't," Severus said and meant it. "If I were you though, to be safe, just do whatever the Dark Lord asks of you, okay?"

"Yeah," Wilkes said, wiping his tears and snot away with his sleeve. Severus rose from the floor and walked back to the common room.

---

His classes were the same as the year prior, but at different times. He had all the same people in his classes and the same boring teachers. Except for the new edition that year, who was a Defense teacher named Professor Boyle and he was a vampire. An actual vampire. He took a potion that allowed him to remain awake during the day and sleep at night. The potion did not protect him from sunlight, however, so all the windows of his classroom were boarded up. Most people were terrified of him, but on his first day of class, Severus and a few others just laughed when he confessed he was a vampire. Dumbledore had sunk to a new low.

"Yes, it's the truth. I've never turned anyone. I did not wish to become a vampire, either. I had no choice," Boyle said as the class sat in shock.

"Excuse me, sir, I thought you lot were not allowed to teach or have any part in the wizarding world?" Black asked in a cocky and sarcastic tone.

"We are not. However, I was given special permission by the Wizengamot."

"Excuse me, sir, I thought non-humans were not allowed use of a wand?" Black asked again in the same mocking tone.

"I am not allowed to have a wand. That is true. Before I was transformed, I was a wizard. I can practice wandless magic, however."

"Excuse me, sir," he asked again as the gray-skinned man just rolled his eyes and huffed. "Since you are _the undead_, how will you be able to teach us without wanting to suck all of our blood out?"

"I take a potion. It makes me weak, so I have very few of the vampire powers that most of us have, but it keeps me…_undead_…enough to teach this class. Any other questions?"

"Excuse me..."

"Yes, Black, ask away," Boyle interrupted as Black giggled.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" he asked as his friends and a few others began to laugh.

"Yes, of course I sleep in a coffin. No, I don't care for garlic; yes, my favorite treats are blood-flavored lollipops; Anne Rice is not a vampire know-it-all despite what some people think; Bram Stroker was a moron and a well-known werewolf; and, no, I don't eat babies."

"Excu…"

"What, Black? Before I change my mind and bite you?" he asked in a harsh tone that made most in the classroom shut up.

"I…I forgot my question," Black said quietly.

"Good! We can move on then with our lives…at least, _you_ all can, that is," Boyle said as some in the class laughed a bit. "I have known Albus Dumbledore for fifty years now. I am old, very old. I was born here in Britain in the year of the plague, thirteen hundred and forty-eight. My father died of plague before I was born; my mother died two months after I was born. I do not know what month or date I was born. My birth name was Edward Boyle and for a while I was raised by my Aunt, who succumbed to plague in thirteen hundred and forty-nine. After that, I was raised by a different Aunt, who died in childbirth in thirteen hundred and fifty-six," he said as people in the room began to gasp at his horrific life.

"I ended up being raised in the Church and became a Priest. I had no idea I was a wizard, see. But, I discovered I didn't fit in, so I left the Church. At first I thought I was cursed by Satan, but then I realized I had magical abilities. Discovering I was a wizard was very unnerving for me. It went against everything I believed as a Priest, which is why I left.

"I found a wizarding village outside of London and lived there. I even attended Hogwarts as an adult after I discovered my powers. I left Hogwarts in thirteen hundred and seventy-eight. While at Hogwarts, I was in Hufflepuff. The year I left, I was bitten by a vampire while working with dragons in Wallachia. There is much I can teach you about dragons, my own kind, and dark wizards in general. I look forward to teaching you this year and hope all of you can accept me," he said as most people in the class nodded. He smiled and then instructed them to open their books Severus opened his book and noticed Lupin whispering to Pettigrew. Pettigrew laughed and then Professor Boyle turned around and began to shout.

"You will not talk in this classroom! One power I most certainly _do_ have is stellar hearing, Lupin!" he yelled as Lupin stopped his whispering. "And, no, Mr. Lupin, if you even think of showing up tomorrow wearing a garlic necklace, I will have you expelled, is that perfectly clear?" he yelled with a sneer. Lupin nodded as the vampire stared at him with utter disdain. He was making a face as if he were going to be sick before snapping out of it and beginning his lesson. It made perfect sense to Severus. It was a well-known fact that vampires hated werewolves more than anything in the world. It would prove to be a most interesting class.

---

Naturally, all anyone could talk about that day was the vampire. It almost seemed like everyone forgot about the Durmstrang students arriving the next evening. Severus still thought it was hilarious that Dumbledore would hire a vampire, of all things. Then again, he did knowingly allow a werewolf to attend school, along with students how managed to turn themselves into animals_,_ so nothing really surprised Severus anymore.

Severus found his classes to be mundane, for the most part. His only assignment in Potions was to create his own unique potion. His only assignment in Arithmancy was to complete one equation. The only thing he needed to do in Defense was not get sucked on by a lunatic vampire. He mostly sat alone near the fire in the common room and read to himself. He blended in and kept his ears open to any gossip the Dark Lord might find entertaining. He noticed that Regulus, Avery, and Wilkes all did the same.

The next evening, the students all arrived early in the Great Hall for dinner. The Durmstrang ship was already visible in the Black Lake, but the students had yet to arrive. There were extra empty tables near the Slytherin ones, waiting to be filled by the foreign students from the rival school. It seemed not every student from Durmstrang was coming, only six from each year. No one knew what the criteria was for the students who were allowed to come, but everyone was most anxious to see them play Quidditch. Everyone except Severus, that is.

At five-thirty on the dot, the doors the Great Hall opened and Hagrid walked in proudly. Behind him walked a very old-looking woman with a large nose, ice-blue eyes, hair as white as snow and very long, dark, billowy robes with a train no shorter than six feet. She did not smile or even nod. She walked using a black and rather ornate walking stick and held her head high. Behind her were the students of Durmstrang. Three girls and three boys from each year walked in, with the seventh-years leading the way. They all wore matching blood-red robes with gray and white furs. They marched in at a quickened pace. Severus couldn't be bothered to put his book down and pay attention until he was kicked beneath the table by Avery. He glanced at Avery, who looked rather amused.

"You never told me you had a twin!" Avery whispered as Severus looked up. He glanced over to find a boy roughly his age, who was identical to him in every way, march by in his red fur-lined robes. The boy also noticed Severus and gave him a funny look as he marched by. The two boys' black eyes locked and both were clearly surprised, as most at Severus's table were staring at him and tugging on his arm. Finally, the boy broke his gaze and continued to walk forward towards the front of the Great Hall.

"Hey, you have family at Durmstrang?" Camilla whispered as Severus tried to comprehend what had happened. It was as if he were looking in the mirror, except the boy's nose was not hooked like Severus's, but long with a slight bump in the center instead. The boy also had a disagreeable expression on his face, with his eyebrows crinkling at his nose as soon as he noticed his clone seated at the table. Severus just shook his head and then glanced back up at the boy, who was standing near the Head Table at that point. The boy once again glanced at Severus with a disgusted look on his face, and then quickly turned his gaze the other way.

"I…I have no family there that I'm aware of."

"He's your twin, man: you both are identical! Even your hair!" Avery added. Perhaps he was some descendant of the Prince line and Severus really did have more family than he thought. He knew he'd get to the bottom of it somehow, but not at that very moment. He decided to stop staring at the angered boy and resume his reading, although he did not concentrate on a single word. He would glance up every few seconds to notice the boy giving him dirty and confused looks. It appeared the boy's mates were also teasing him about his clone, as they all were gawking at Severus.

"Just what we need, another bloody ugly-ass Snape here at Hogwarts," he heard Black speak from the table opposite him. He didn't bother to glare. Perhaps two Snapes would level the playing field against his aggressors for once. He snickered slightly at the thought and pretended to read his book, more so to cover his face from his clone than anything else.

"Agata, welcome! Attention, this is Headmistress Mordinova of the Durmstrang Institute. Her students here will join us for the next three months. We are most pleased to welcome you all here this evening," Dumbledore said as he turned to face the students. None of them smiled, a few nodded, but all stood at attention showing little to no emotion. The older woman with the long white hair stepped forward and began to speak in a very thick Russian accent.

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to be back here at Hogwarts. This is the eighth time I have brought my students to your illustrious school. We look forward to learning much, and teaching much as well," she said, finally showing some emotion in the form of an evil grin. "I leave my students in your care then," she said and smiled. She then walked to the Head Table and took the seat next to Dumbledore. As it turned out, their Headmistress was only to remain at Hogwarts for one more day before returning to her own school.

In honor of their arrival, the feast was a combination of Norwegian, Russian, and Romanian foods. Severus was pleased because it was the rare occasion he could eat fish, but the others looked rather put out. He had no appetite and only ate a few bites before hiding behind his book again. His clone glared at him from two tables away several times as Severus wondered who he was and why he looked so angry.

"This food sucks; no wonder they look pissed off all the time. I'd be pissed too if I had to eat this crap every day," Mulciber whispered so their guests would not hear him.

"I know, it's like hell served on a plate with a side dish of purgatory," Avery added as Camilla laughed. "What?"

"Like you know what purgatory is!"

"I heard it described to me once and it sounds like a most horrid place."

"It's worse than limbo!" Rosier added, which made everyone roll their eyes.

"Purgatory _is_ limbo, you retard!" Avery laughed.

Camilla received an owl during dinner, which was odd, since most owls arrived at lunch. She instantly grabbed her letter and let out an uncharacteristic squeal. The boys at the table just stared at her, as she smiled and clapped to herself. She looked up to notice most eyes on her. She decided to just volunteer the good news to those who were curious.

"I'm an Aunt! I have a nephew! He was born on my birthday. Aww, he's so cute, look!" she exclaimed, holding up the picture of the sleepy-looking newborn. "His name is Cedric…hmm…dumb name," she commented as Severus couldn't help but smile some at her statement. He agreed that the name was pretty bad.

After dinner, Severus and his roommates were walking back to the dungeon. He wondered when he'd get to speak to his twin and whether his twin even spoke English. He entered his common room and walked right into his bedroom. He did not speak to his twin that night, as it turned out, but the curiosity was killing him.

---

Severus's clone was not in his Arithmancy class, but one of the Durmstrang girls was. Two of the Durmstrang students were in his Herbology class and all were in his Defense, naturally. It seemed vampires often taught at Durmstrang, so they were neither surprised nor impressed with their undead instructor. His clone did appear in his Transfiguration class but did not sit anywhere near him. He saw him in his Potions class but the two had no opportunity to speak.

Severus walked to dinner with Avery and Ophelia in tow, naturally, and began to think he may never speak to his clone. Damon and Hernon did not shy away from calling him Halfy in front of all the Durmstrang students, but Severus did notice he got no hexes or teases from any of his aggressors. Surely they assumed his twin would attack them if they laid a finger on Severus. Severus ate a few bites of dinner and continued to read his book at the table while he listened to everyone's conversation. There was no talk of the war or the Dark Lord. Wilkes still appeared to be in a state of shock and, each time Severus made eye contact with his clone, his clone would glare at him as if he were little more than a piece of trash.

Severus walked back after dinner alone on his way to the dungeons. He had more research on his own potion to do and wanted to head back to his room while it was still quiet. He was in the main entrance, walking past the bust of Salazar Slytherin, when he felt a tug on his arm. Before he could turn, he felt his entire body being thrown up against the stone wall. When he realized what was going on, he found he was staring deep into the black and cold eyes of his clone. Both boys stood and stared at each other curiously. They examined up close the others nose, hair, hands and feet. To Severus's delight, his clone appeared to have the same oversized feet he did.

"Where is it!?" his clone asked in a thick accent.

"What?"

"The ring!" the boy spoke again impatiently and angrily.

"What ring?" Severus responded coldly.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?" Severus asked and crossed his arms. He did not like his clone, not at all. He was short tempered, rude, and his breath smelled of boiled cabbage.

"I am Nikitor Prince!" he announced as Severus's eyes grew when he heard the word Prince. "You know me?"

"No, but I'm a Prince as well."

"No Prince lives in Britain!" the boy seethed as Severus was beginning to lose his temper.

"My mother is a Prince, and we _do_ live in Britain."

"You are no Prince though!"

"No, I'm a Snape."

"Snape? Snape? Snape is not a wizard name!"

"How very clever of you. No, it's not."

"It's a Muggle name?" the boy asked, full of rage.

"Yes."

"No half-blood is related to me!" he roared and spit on the floor. Severus glanced down quickly to notice some of the spit had landed on his shoe. He was growing angrier by the second so he withdrew his wand and cast a cleaning spell on his shoe. "How dare you draw your wand at me, half-blood scum!" Nikitor said and summoned his own wand.

"What's going on here?" Argus Filch asked as he walked up to the boys and then stood in shock for a moment. "Who the…what the?"

"He's a distant cousin of mine, it seems," Severus said, never taking his eyes off Nikitor. The boys face contorted with hate and anger.

"Well, then he's a cousin of mine!" Filch said, walking closer with a large smile.

"I am no cousin to you!" he said as he glared at Filch for a moment.

"Shame, you should be proud to be. After all, Argus Filch is one of the most ruthless and notorious wizards in all of Britain; aren't you, uncle?" Severus asked as he stared deeply into the cold eyes of his cousin.

"Oh yeah, I'm one of the best there is," Filch lied with a wide smile. "Don't make me…um…hex ya!"

"Yeah, don't make him hex you, you'd never find all the lost body parts, especially after he feeds most of them to his pet cat here," Severus said coolly as the boy stared down at the ugly and almost feral cat who just meowed back. Filch smiled again and then slowly walked off.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, boy," Filch said wickedly as he turned the corner. The boy continued to glare at Severus. The only emotions Severus could read from him were hate, embarrassment and wanting.

"What's this ring you speak of?" Severus asked again as more and more students walked by but assumed the two were just talking.

"If you are a real Prince, you know what ring I speak of!" he spat. Severus instantly knew he was speaking of the ring of Codruta the Great. But he had no idea where the ring was. However, he was not going to tell Nikitor that.

"I know the ring. I have _access_ to it, that is. My mother told me all about her illustrious kin. What's the ring worth to you?"

"Far more than it is to you! No half-blood could ever wear it and wield its powers!"

"Ah yes, its _powers_ -- one ring to rule them all, right? Wait, no, that's a different ring. Damn, I hate it when I get the two confused," Severus shrugged as the boy became violent. He grabbed Severus by his robe collars and shoved him hard into the wall. Severus was about to hex him when he saw an entire gang of Durmstrangs approach.

"What's going on, Niki?" a tall blond boy asked in a thick accent that didn't sound Russian.

"Nothing, Sven, we're just…discussing my ring," he said and let go of Severus. Severus did not know what to do or what was going to happen next. He had his wand at the ready, but he was facing three boys, two of whom were much larger than he.

"What's going on here? Almost looks like a fight is ready to erupt," Potter said as he walked towards them, holding Lily's hand. Severus's night could not get any worse. "Do we have a problem, gentlemen?" he asked coyly.

"Family quarrel," Severus said as Lily looked very confused. She stared at Nikitor and looked stunned and more confused. "It's nothing, we were just on our way to the dungeon."

"Good; as Head Boy, I must remind our friends from Durmstrang that wands are not allowed to be drawn anywhere except inside the classroom. Surely Severus knows this rule and is being a poor example for you fine people. I ask that you ignore his ignorance on this matter and follow our rules from now on," he said as all the Durmstrangs and even Severus turned to glare at him. He then smiled and began to walk off. "Have a good evening."

The boys glared at Potter and then turned back to Severus. No one had put their wands away and Severus feared he had a whole new set of aggressors to tend to that year.

"You may as well sell me the ring…Snape. I'll offer any price."

"Oh? Well that changes things then," Severus muttered sarcastically. "Only I'm afraid the ring is priceless, you see."

"You can't use it!" Nikitor roared.

"You can't either! What do you want it for?"

"I can too use it! I'm the last heir to that line, last pure-blood heir that is. That ring belongs to me!" he shouted and aimed his wand right at Severus's chest. A moment later, Severus saw Nikitor's wand fly from his hands. They both looked over to see Wilkes with Camilla standing right next to them. Avery, Mulciber and Rosier quickly joined them, outnumbering the Durmstrangs.

"As Prefect, I must inform you that wands can not be…"

"We know!" all three Durmstrangs shouted in unison. Severus turned to Wilkes and took a deep breath of relief.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Severus," Wilkes said as Severus turned to walk towards him.

"This is not over; you _will_ give me the ring!" Nikitor stated and then turned to leave with his friends.

"Ring?" Wilkes asked.

"It's…it's a long story," Severus said as they all made their way towards the dungeon.

---

Severus sat in his room and thought about his cousin and the ring. Nikitor was the only family in the world, aside from Filch, that Severus had…and he hated him. Nikitor hated Severus for being a half-blood. It seemed his heritage would never escape him. He then began to think about the ring and what it meant. Only the true heir to Codruta would wear it. The ring no doubt had magical powers, but what were they? Clearly, Nikitor did not have the ring;surely, he had exhausted his search of his own family, which means Eileen must have the ring or it's been forever lost.

Severus had searched his house high and low for it and never found any evidence of it. If only he could see his mother, he could use his _Legilimens_ to see if she had it or not. What price would Nikitor really pay for it? Severus did need the money. Then again, that ring would be better off in the hands of the Dark Lord if it had any true magical power.

He was up all night thinking about it and became very bored around two in the morning. He needed to use the loo and hoped he'd not run into Nikitor again. He walked downstairs to find the common room empty. He used the loo and was walking back when he ran into someone else who hated him: Hernon Belby.

"So, you scummy half-blood, I hear you have some guy at Durmstrang who looks just like you, must be family, I guess?" he asked in a mocking tone as Severus just ignored him. "Hey, servant, I'm speaking to you!"

"I'm no servant of yours," Severus seethed.

"You are to my father!"

"I am a paid employee of your father," he responded coldly. The kid was about to get hexed into oblivion if he didn't watch it.

"You're nothing but a lowly and disgusting half-blood son of a whore…or so I'm told!" Hernon said as Severus glared at him for a moment. The boy smiled and then turned his back on Severus. Normally, Severus was not the kind of person to hex someone with their back turned, but he simply couldn't help himself. He aimed his wand and turned Hernon Belby into a warty toad. The boy hopped around on the cold dungeon floor as Severus smiled at him.

"Who's laughing now, Hernon Belby? Don't worry, perhaps a princess will kiss you some day," he said with a smile as Hernon hopped towards him. Severus didn't know what to do with him next, but Mrs. Norris decided she liked frog's legs and began to chase him. Hernon hopped as fast as he could in the other direction towards the stairs. Mrs. Norris was going to catch him and eat him and then Severus would be expelled. Since he did not want that to happen, he just magically slowed Mrs. Norris down to give Hernon a head start. He then picked her up and walked her back to his uncle's quarters. He never saw where Hernon went, but surely he'd make his way back to the dungeon. Perhaps if Severus were in a finer mood the next day, he'd turn him back to a human…perhaps.

**AN: Remember I told you those boring 'history' lesson chapters from Revealed Part 1 would come back to haunt you? Let the haunting begin.**


	46. Interview with a Vampire

**46-The Interview with the Vampire**

It quickly dawned on Severus that people would notice Hernon is missing, but he doubted most would even care. He thought about going to find him, but changed his mind at the last minute. Let him flop around like a warty toad all night. He was certain that he'd just hang out near the common room door and maybe Severus would change him back the next day.

Severus woke up and attended his classes the next day. He found he felt full of dread nearly the entire morning and he did not know why. He doubted it was because of Hernon, but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about his mother lately. He was also told to distance himself from known Death Eaters. Mulciber and Avery were bragging about their fathers a bit, from the comfort of the common room, that is. He sat down in his room during lunch and wrote a letter to Ruby. The next weekend was a Hogsmeade day, so he asked her to join him at one of the cafés there. Brittany sent his message along as Severus waited for the response.

That night he had to attend the welcoming ball in the Great Hall. He had no desire whatsoever to go, but it seemed to be mandatory. He put on his dress robes with the red trim and made his way downstairs. Everyone was wearing their finest clothes; not that he paid much attention to what other people were wearing. There were Durmstrang banners flying in the Great Hall and it was decorated in mostly red and white. All of the Durmstrang boys were wearing matching red dress robes and the girls wore matching red robes as well.

Severus stood in a remote corner of the room with his arms behind his back. He was bored. Wilkes walked in with Avon on his arm and was sporting a smile as well. It didn't take long for Potter to walk in with Lily on his arm. Severus quickly looked away and began to feel dread again. Soon Mulciber, Rosier and Avery joined Severus in the corner, all looking bored as well.

"This is such crap. The punch is charmed not to be spiked!" Mulciber said in disgust.

"No, that is crap, right there!" Avery noted and pointed to the other side of the hall where a black haired girl in a pink gown stood surrounded by the red-robed Durmstrang boys.

"What?" Severus asked.

"That! Those assholes are hitting on the only bird in our year!" Avery said. It was then Severus noticed the girl in pink was Camilla Diggory. Severus never thought he'd see the day that girl wore pink. She had her back to them but it was obvious it was her. Her long curly hair was down and her pale pink dress appeared to have spaghetti straps, exposing the freckles on her shoulder tops. Sure enough, the other "Severus", Sven and one massive brown-haired Durmstrang boy was crowding around her as the band looked ready to start.

"That's just crap, man! We can't let the only bird in our year, our Prefect, dance the first dance with one of them blokes! It's just not right!" Mulciber spoke angrily.

"So go ask her to dance," Severus suggested as Mulciber glared at him.

"She hates me!"

"Oh right. Well, you go dance with her then," Severus said to Avery who smiled and then looked straight down.

"Can't, man -- two left feet," he said as everyone looked down to notice he literally did have two left feet.

"What the hell did you do?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Well, I hate to dance so I cursed my foot to reverse itself," he admitted as everyone just stared at him blankly. "What? This way I don't have to dance! I literally can't dance! It was a brilliant idea!" he emoted in a persuasive tone that convinced no one. Rosier began to sweat and looked as if he was going to faint at the thought of dancing with a girl.

"Why am I constantly surrounded by spineless morons?" Severus asked in a huff as he walked quickly toward Camilla. The band was beginning to play and couples were approaching the dance floor. Severus had to quicken his pace as he trotted over to Camilla, who looked as if she were about to take the arm of the tall blond man named Sven. "I don't think so," he announced as he made it to her just in time. She turned to face him as his mouth dropped.

She wore very little make up, but had some pink sparkly eyeshadow on and some pinkish gloss. Her dress was flowy and a tad low-cut. The front scooped at the bust and then the rest flowed down in mass of radiant silk to the floor. He found he was nearly unable to speak. She even wore an uncharacteristic headdress: a headband of shiny pink and white stones and matching earrings.

"What do you want?" Sven asked.

"Oh, it's tradition that the Prefect dance the first dance at any ball with a member of her own House," he quickly lied as he offered her his arm and hoped she took it.

"I've never heard of such crap!" Sven replied as Camilla smiled and took Severus's arm.

"That's because I just made that up," Severus said and then smiled. He led her to the dance floor and then panicked as to what to do next.

"Sev, I'm a bit shocked at this," she whispered as they walked towards the center of the dance floor.

"We didn't like to see the only girl in our year being ogled by Durmstrang blokes, that's all," he said as her smile faded some but then quickly resurfaced. He placed his hand around her waist and then took the first step to the lively Waltz that was being performed. He began to dance and twirl her around the dance floor with relative ease. She smiled and he found her to be every bit as good a dancer as Narcissa. "Pink, I never thought I'd see you in pink."

"I detest pink. I hate this dress and I hate this sparkle crap on my head."

"Well, then why…"

"Mother insisted. She saw 'dress robes' in the letter and decided to dress me up like some kind of fairy princess or some crap."

"I think you look lovely," he said to the smiling girl, who began to look a bit uneasy. "I mean, for a girl, I mean for you…I mean…it's not a bad dress, that's all."

She smiled some as they continued to spin around the floor. He didn't pretend not to notice Potter with Lily but internally rejoiced that Potter was not the most gracious dancer in the world and apparently no one ever taught Lily how to dance a proper Waltz. Before he knew it, the dance was over. He bowed slightly and then walked back to his corner of the room. He wasn't about to dance to disco or anything else.

Ten minutes later, he was bored to tears, so he stepped outside for a cigarette. Slughorn was on duty to make sure students did not wander outside too far or get up to any mischief. He was not a very good lawn monitor, though, as he was often easily distracted. Severus stepped outside and noticed there were a few students here and there talking, but no one was under the tree, nearby so he took a seat on the concrete bench and lit up his cigarette. A moment later, he heard footsteps, so he shot straight up and aimed his wand, only to find it was Ophelia.

"Don't hex me, Sev!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked and took his seat again. He stared straight ahead and inhaled on his cigarette as she glanced into the window.

"I think it's terrible that _we_ can't attend this ball. I wanted to go. I like to dance," she whined and then sat next to him. "Why do you smoke?"

"I honestly don't know," he replied, still staring off straight ahead and not looking at the annoying girl.

"Can I have one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they are bad for you and rather disgusting."

"Then why do you do it then?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"You never noticed my hair," she whined again. He finally glanced over at the sad-looking second-year girl to find she looked the same as always.

"What's wrong with your hair?" he asked as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's longer! I've not cut it since April! I've grown, too! A whole inch, and you didn't even notice!"

"How remarkable," he sighed sarcastically. She huffed loudly and stomped back into the castle. He finished his cigarette and was heading back inside, when he heard the croak of a toad nearby. The toad hopped over to Severus and just continued to croak at him. "Hernon?" he asked as the toad croaked again. There was no way to know for certain unless he tried to turn him back into his normal self, but he wouldn't do that with so many people present. A moment later, a squirrel jumped down from a tree and began to chase the toad.

The toad hopped as fast as it could and Severus quickly became panicked. If it were Hernon, it'd be in Severus's best interest to not let him become squirrel food. He may have looked absurd but he chased after the squirrel and the toad. They ran down a hill near the entrance to the castle. Severus ran after them and into a few fifth-years who were just standing around outside.

"Did you see a toad come through here?" he asked, as each of the fifth-years just stared at him and didn't respond. "Speak English? TOAD?" he fumed. It was obvious those kids hated him, but they could at least do him the courtesy of answering his question.

"We didn't see your pet toad," one of the Hufflepuffs said coolly.

"He's not my pet," Severus replied and jogged out into the courtyard. He was far enough away from other people so he could just see once and for all if the toad in question was Hernon or not. "Accio Hernon!" he spoke, as the toad instantly rose from the ground and began to float near Severus. Severus looked around to make sure they were alone before turning him back into a human. The instant Hernon's human feet touched the ground, he lunged for Severus as if to punch him. Severus instantly bound him magically and was not sure what he'd do or say next to avoid getting into serious trouble with Belby and the Headmaster.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to have you expelled!" the boy squealed loudly. Severus used a spell on him he'd recently thought up but never tested. In an instant, the boy's tongue became glued to the roof of his mouth, making him unable to speak. He needed to do something to ensure that boy never spoke a word of what happened to him. He grabbed him by the arm and nearly ran all the way to the Apparation point. Hernon fought back, but Severus the man appeared to be stronger and larger than he'd often given himself credit for.

He grasped his hand so tightly around the boy's arm he was certain he'd leave a bruise. He yanked and pulled on the mute boy and then Apparated him in to Malfoy Manor. On a Friday night, all he could do was hope Lucius was home. Hernon still struggled but Severus had a firm grasp and nearly dragged him all the way to the front steps of the Manor. Severus pounded on the door. A moment later, Dobby opened the door and Severus just stormed in, dragging Hernon behind him.

"Where's Lucius?" he asked harshly as Dobby pointed towards the great room. "Bring him here," he commanded as Dobby vanished. Severus stared coldly at the boy and asked him a simple question. "Do you plan to tell anyone what I did to you?" The boy moaned loudly and nodded furiously.

"Severus, why aren't you at school?" Lucius asked as he walked into his foyer to find Severus looking furious and Hernon looking terrified. "Who the hell is that?"

"He's my hostage."

"Wonderful. You've brought a hostage to my house now. I guess that makes me an accomplice. What's his ransom?" he asked coolly and sarcastically.

"His silence. Where's Greyback?" Severus asked, which seemed to shock Lucius.

"I…I don't associate with him so I have no idea of his whereabouts."

"I need him. _Now,_ Lucius."

"What for? Hey, that hostage of yours looks familiar to me."

"He's Hernon Belby and I turned him into a toad yesterday. I need Greyback, can't you find him?"

"Um, well, I can ask around. Do you want to wait inside the great room?" Lucius, always the gracious host, asked.

"No. We'll wait here," Severus said. After Lucius walked away, Severus reversed the _Langlock_ he'd placed on Hernon.

"I swear on my mother's soul I will have you expelled and sacked for this! You disgusting half-blood peasant! There is nothing you can do to stop me from telling…everyone!" Hernon shouted as Severus just reapplied the spell to shut him up again. He waited in the foyer for what seemed like an eternity before Lucius strolled back in.

"You are in luck. Greyback, you remember Severus, and this swine is his hostage," Lucius said as the ravenous-looking man walked in just behind Lucius.

Severus grabbed Hernon by the collar and threw him up against the wall. He felt nothing but vile hate and rage when he looked at the boy who deserved to remain a toad for the rest of his life. He then began to speak calmly but also in a dead serious, almost sinister tone.

"This man is a werewolf: he will eat your brothers and sister and turn your father if you ever breathe a word of what I did to you to anyone…ever!" he snapped as the boy was sweating and looked rather frightened.

"Severus!" Lucius protested, but Severus didn't bother to turn to face him or break his death grip on the young boy.

"Shut up, Lucius! Greyback, come here and give him a sniff," he commanded as Greyback walked over slowly and began to smell the boy as if he were dinner. He then opened his pocket and got out a bottle of Worcestershire sauce. He smiled a wicked grin and poured some on the boy.

"I like my meat seasoned," he joked and laughed, as the boy looked more terrified than ever.

"What next, salt and pepper?" Severus asked the werewolf, who looked as if he'd eat the boy whether he promised not to tell or not.

"Severus, just _Obliviate_ him!" Lucius recommended as Severus grabbed the boy's robes tighter.

"No! I want him to remember what I did to him and why. If you ever speak to me that way again, or say one thing to anyone about my mother, I swear on your mother's soul I will give Greyback your address."

"Just give it to me now!" Greyback urged and Severus knew he was not joking.

"No, I want him to swear on his family's life that he will never speak that way to me again, his brother too!" Severus pressed as the boy stared at the hungry-looking man who was so close he managed to lick the boy's face. Hernon let out a very loud pre-pubescent squeal followed by a loud cry. Severus let go of his robes and stepped back to find the boy was pissing all over himself and Lucius's pristine marble floors. "Back off, Greyback."

"How many brothers and sisters does he have? What are their ages?" Greyback asked in a lustful tone. Severus watched on as the boy cried louder and continued to piss all over his shoes and onto the very large yellow puddle on the Malfoy floor. Severus was beginning to think the boy had not pissed in days as he was still doing it.

"I pr…p...promise…I'll never tell what happened…or t...ta…talk to you or about you again," Hernon cried and still continued to pee.

"Greyback, step away from him. So long as he keeps his promise, he and his family will remain unharmed," Severus said as the trail of piss finally slowed some but still continued to flow down the petrified boy's legs.

"I…I…promise, man!" Hernon pleaded as Severus smiled and took in a deep breath.

"Good God, what the hell is that smell?" Lucius asked as he made a face as if he was going to be sick.

"The boy shit himself too. I love how I have that effect on children," Greyback said with a large smile as he stepped back closer to Lucius. The three men watched as the boy cried more and the flow of piss finally slowed to a trickle of a few drops. "I know I didn't come all this way and get all worked up just as a threat!" he spoke in a more serious tone.

"Oh no, this is no threat. I'm dead serious. You may eat his family if he does not keep my secret. I'm holding him to this," Severus said and realized he had to get back to Hogwarts with the soiled boy. "We have to go; come on, Hernon," Severus said as the shaking boy stepped out from his puddle and walked slowly toward Severus. The two then walked out of the Manor. "I meant every word, Hernon. You will tell your mates and your teachers that you were homesick so you went to the owlery last night to write to your father. You decided to sleep there and stay there all day until you got a response. You will probably receive detention. You will take it willingly and never breathe a word of what happened tonight to anyone so long as you live."

"You are sick!" the boy said in a defeated tone.

"I'm not sick!" Severus seethed as he stopped and turned to face the smaller boy. "I'm just pissed off and a far better and more powerful wizard than anyone gives me credit for!" He touched the clean arm of the boy and Apparated him back to Hogwarts. Severus was still furious as he stormed towards the castle.

"I can't go inside all messy like this!" the boy spoke but Severus did not care.

"You will enter Hogwarts exactly like this. I don't care what people say or do to you because of your physical state."

---

Severus walked straight to the dungeons that night knowing Hernon was behind him. Hernon stopped in the loo, no doubt for a shower, before telling Slughorn the story concocted by Severus. No points were taken away but Hernon did receive one week's detention with Filch and Severus asked his great uncle to make it as unpleasant as possible. Severus did not feel bad for the boy at all, nor did he take back his promise to sic Greyback on the Belbys. After what they'd put him through, they deserved no better.

The next day, Severus found himself alone in the library. He walked past Potter two times that day and found not one word escaped his lips and not one hex was thrown his way. Maybe he did take his duties as Head Boy seriously. Head Boys could not go around just hexing people for no reason, after all. Severus sat quietly at an empty table and continued his research on his own potion for his N.E.W.T's, when he was joined by someone he did not wish to speak to.

"I'm not asking again: where is the ring?" Nikitor asked in a cruel and monotone voice.

"You are the rudest person I've ever met and you really have a one-track mind, too. I don't have the ring but I know where it is. I'd never give it to you, so you may as well just fuck off!"

The boy glared at him and rose from his seat. He slammed the chair back towards the table and stormed off. The teacher from Durmstrang who accompanied the students also glared at Severus and followed Nikitor from the library. Severus hoped that would just be the last time he ever had to speak to that asshole again.

After he finished in the library, Severus decided to pay a visit to his Defense professor whom most feared but he found intriguing. Since he claimed to take a potion that allowed him to rest at night, he should be awake and in his office. The door to the man's office was naturally closed and magically sealed but had a sign to knock, so Severus did. A moment later, the door opened and the gray-skinned man allowed Severus to enter the very dark room. All the windows were blocked and he had many candles lit inside.

"Mr.…Snape, is it?" he asked as Severus took his seat opposite him. Severus nodded and sat with his hands folded on his lap. He stared at the man for a few moments to find he appeared young still but his hair -- what was left of it --was thin and graying.

"Why does Anne Rice not know what she's talking about?" Severus asked casually as the man opposite him smiled and seemed to look as relaxed as a vampire possibly could.

"Well, I'm not sure which vampire, if any, gave her the research for her novel. Firstly, it's poorly written, second there are many vampire _myths_ in her tale."

"Which ones?"

"Well, I hate to give away all of our secrets. But the one about being able to survive on the blood of rats and swamp creatures, for example, not true. Drinking dead blood just tastes horrible, but does not cause that kind of reaction in us. And if I ever met anything like that vampire Lestat, I think I'd drive a stake through his heart. Oh, and if only that part were true that is," he smiled. Severus could read nothing coming from the undead man, nothing but wit and an odd sense of humor. He may be lying, he may be telling the truth, and there simply was no way to tell.

"And Stoker?"

"Well, we all know of Vlad the Impaler and he was not one of us. Nice tale, though. He really gave us a bad reputation. Most of us keep to ourselves and just go about our business."

"But you say you take a potion which keeps you awake and prevents you from taking blood from victims; surely not all vampires were wizards before. They can't all take the potion."

"No, there are many who feed. But how many of us do you think exist?" he asked with a raised brow. Severus just shrugged his shoulders. "Far fewer than you may think."

"How old is the oldest?"

"Well, I have no idea, but I met a man who was born in Egypt, _ancient_ Egypt. He's not certain of the exact year as common people like him did not follow a calendar, but the Pharaoh Djoser was the ruler in the Old Kingdom. This man was a worker on one of the first pyramids, a step pyramid…"

"That would be in the twenty-seventh century B.C.! He's very old!" Severus said, which made his teacher smile even more.

"You do know your history. Well, no one knows the exact year but around then, yes."

"So he's forty-five hundred years old? What was he like? What did he do for all those years? He must have been terribly bored. He spoke English?"

"Hold on there; um, no, he did not speak English. He did speak Greek and I'm fluent, so we were able to speak for a brief time, yes. He was not very friendly, not at all. I was in Morocco at the time when I met him. He knew a friend of mine so we did sit and chat kind of. All I got out of him was where he was born and roughly when. He'd lived in Greece a thousand years, hence the Greek, and was a very skilled artist. He hated small talk, though, and hated to be around people, even undead people."

"Forty-five hundred years old, though; he must be one of the oldest people on earth!"

"No. His charming personality did wear on someone, as his head was severed in the year fourteen hundred and…twenty-two? Twenty-three, somewhere around there. I heard rumors of some older ones than he but he's the oldest I met. Any other questions, son?"

"What was King Henry the Eighth really like?" Severus asked as the man laughed out loud.

"He was a big fat asshole! That's what syphilis will do to you. His daughter, though, fine woman, great ruler, one of our best."

"Which one?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"The illegitimate one with red hair, Mr. Snape; the other cow was worse than her father."

"I see. What did you make of the Victorian era?" Severus asked as the man laughed again.

"Is that what it's called? I mean, we're still _in_ it; at least the wizarding world in Britain is," he said as Severus nodded and smiled. The man was right; the wizarding world just stopped progressing circa eighteen hundred and fifty, or so.

"Tell me, Professor Boyle, what do you know of werewolves?" he asked as the man's expression changed in an instant. He looked angry and impatient all of a sudden.

"What do you know of them?"

"I know I've been attacked three times by them and I bloody hate them. I'm working with a brewer on a potion to sedate them and I'm at a loss."

"Nothing can sedate those vile creatures. Most magic won't work on them either -- dark creatures, you know."

"Yes. Well, nothing can work? He wishes to produce a potion that will allow them to maintain their human mind while transformed…" he spoke as he was interrupted by the loud and robust laughter of his professor. "What?"

"What human side? They are not human."

"Well, I know that; this brewer has a brother who was bitten…I'm just trying to help with his potion and all."

"Well, I'll tell you a few things. I know a lot about Herbology and Potions and werewolves. A lot. If he hasn't added things like…Chamomile flower to aid with stomach aches and anxiety, Passion flower for hysteria, Thiamine Mononitrate for neural function, Ginger for nausea and joint pain, and L-Tryptophan to boost serotonin and add some drowsiness to help calm the mind some, then he may want to."

"Wow, that's _very_ specific stuff, sir," Severus replied, making a mental note of what he'd just been told.

"Like I said, I know a lot of stuff; not to sound too cocky," he replied in a proud but mild tone. Severus smiled and was very grateful for what he'd just been told. It was rather warm in his professor's office, so warm Severus's hair was beginning to stick to his neck. He waved his hands through his very long locks and pulled his hair back some and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his high-collared shirt.

He enjoyed talking to his new professor about history and werewolves. He hoped Professor Boyle was not a Death Eater or a member of Dumbledore's army, because he would like to continue to like him. He knew the position was cursed and he'd not last. He hoped he'd leave of his own accord and not get beheaded before the year's end. Severus sat in the warm office and admired the many paintings on the walls. Most appeared to be very old and were of people Severus's didn't recognize. He rose from his chair to admire one of a lovely blonde haired woman wearing Victorian garb.

While he was standing, he saw out of the corner of his eye his professor was still seated at his desk. Despite knowing they were alone and his professor was seated on the other side of the room, he could have sworn he felt something brush his neck. He turned his face to notice his professor was still seated behind his desk but had a very bizarre look on his face. He looked ravenous all of a sudden and seemed fixated on Severus. He did not take his cold blue eyes off Severus.

"Sir?" he asked as the man instantly lunged from his desk and flew across the room to Severus. Severus dove out of the way, but the man was able to grab him by the shoulders and throw him down to the floor.

"My…potion! I…I need my potion!" his professor howled as Severus noticed his fangs were showing and he looked a bit hungry. Severus wiggled beneath the dead weight of his professor and managed to get out from beneath him. Once free, Severus ran out of the office as fast as his feet could take him, but Professor Boyle was chasing after him. "I need…"

"Get away from me!" Severus yelled as he ran full speed down the stone stairs. He was running for his life and slowed down just enough to turn the corner. When he turned, he ran smack into someone. He heard a loud 'boom' and fell instantly to the floor.

"Watch it, Snape!" the voice of Potter yelled from the floor. Once Severus realized whom he'd knocked over, he quickly got up and pushed Potter with all of his might towards the advancing vampire. "What are you doing?" Potter yelled as Severus hurled the much larger man toward the vampire, who ran smack into him. Severus continued to run full speed and was instantly joined by Potter who was now running just behind him. They ran into a dead end and turned to face the vampire, who was hungry and going to bite someone that afternoon.

Potter was standing shoulder to shoulder with Severus as the vampire was nearly in their faces. Just before Boyle hit them, he opened his mouth to expose his sharp and shiny fangs.

"Aggggh!" both Potter and Severus screamed in unison. Both moved in an instant as the resilient vampire ran right into the stone wall. Potter blew open a wooden door and ran inside, followed quickly by Severus who sealed it magically behind him.

"What the hell, man?" Potter screeched from inside the darkened room. Potter lit his _Lumos_ as they heard their professor pounding on the door.

"He wants to suck our blood! He said something about his potion; I guess he didn't take it yet!" Severus replied as the pounding on the door became worse.

"What the hell do we do?"

"I don't know! He said most magic doesn't work on vampires!" Severus replied, not at all surprised Potter had neglected to pay attention in their last Defense class. "That wall he just crashed into, is that an exterior wall?" he asked as Potter looked rather confused. The pounding on the door was getting stronger and Severus was beginning to panic. First a werewolf and now a vampire, what was next?

"I…I think so."

"Well, you're fuckin' Head Boy; you should know the layout of this bloody castle, Potter!" Severus shouted as Potter looked most confused. "For this to work we must be certain!"

"Of what, Snape?"

"I'm going to open this door and blast that wall, then sunlight will come in and burn him and…"

"No! We can't kill him, man!"

"It's him or us! And I doubt it'd kill him! He'd probably just run in here to escape the sun and then I'll guard this room while you run to get Slughorn with his potion!" Severus said as Potter seemed to understand what he was getting at.

"Okay, open the door," Potter stated with his wand to the ready. Severus blasted the door open and then ran out right past his Professor, who instantly lunged for Potter inside the dark broom closet. Once free, Severus approached the stone wall and blasted it. Many stones in the wall collapsed as rays of bright sunshine began to shine through the holes.

"Push him out, Potter!" Severus yelled.

"I can't!" Potter responded and then began to scream. Severus jumped on the back of his professor and tried to pry him off Potter. Vampires were stronger than humans, but he was weakened from not having fed on his potion so he did budge some.

"Push him!" Severus yelled as Potter apparently used all his strength to shove his Professor out of the tiny room. Once back in the corridor, Severus jumped off him and then pushed him into the rays of sun. Potter ran from the room and barreled down the corridor as Severus watched his professor's arm catch fire. Boyle screamed loudly as his arm burst into flames and he instantly ran into the tiny broom closet. Severus slammed the door shut and then magically sealed it. He stood out in front of it panting, sweating, and shaking. He heard his professor crying from behind the door and then he started to pound on the door, but with much less force.

"I'm sorry, but you must remain there until Professor Slughorn returns with your potion!" Severus yelled from outside the door. A few moments later, Professor Slughorn followed by McGonagall and Dumbledore, came up the stairs with Potter behind them. "He's in there," Severus said.

"Stand back!" Dumbledore said to Potter and Severus as he cast some kind of spell that Severus did not recognize on the door. Once the door opened, the vampire inside appeared to be stunned. "Give him the potion, Professor Slughorn," he said as Slughorn approached the sedated man and fed him an orange-colored potion.

"Are you both alright? Potter, you are bleeding!" McGonagall asked as Potter reached for his neck. He did get bitten.

"Oh, my God!" Potter said in a terrified tone.

"Mr. Snape, walk him to the infirmary," she commanded as Severus did as he was told. There were a million things he'd prefer to do other than escort Potter to the infirmary. He thought perhaps being turned into a vampire would be nicer than walking with Potter, but it seemed he had no choice.

---

News of what happened mysteriously remained quiet. It seemed no one other than those present was aware of the situation. Severus was not injured, so he just walked Potter to the infirmary and then returned to his common room. Slughorn came to the common room around eight and told Severus he was wanted in Dumbledore's office. At first, Severus was angry. He thought he was in trouble for setting his professor on fire; knowing Dumbledore, he was in trouble.

"You did a fine job, son," Slughorn said to Severus once they had exited the dungeon. Severus looked at his Head of House in shock. "I was late with the potion. One of the main ingredients was not fresh and I had to reorder and…well…I'm very sorry this happened." Severus just nodded and continued to walk towards the Headmaster's office. Just because Slughorn was on his side did not mean Dumbledore was.

He arrived in the office to find Potter and McGonagall waiting for him, along with Boyle and Dumbledore. Boyle looked terribly embarrassed, McGonagall looked sympathetic and Potter just looked pathetic, as usual. Dumbledore rose from his seat and smiled when Severus entered the room. He motioned for Severus to take a seat opposite Boyle, so he did.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, you both did very well today. Vampires are hard to ward off, without garlic, that is. I'm very proud of both of you," Dumbledore said as Severus fumed internally. Potter did nothing but run to get Slughorn, Severus did all of the work and had to share the praise, it seemed. "Professor Boyle told me exactly what happened. Thanks to you and your quick thinking, Mr. Snape, no students were seriously injured today. That was also very fast thinking on your part, Mr. Snape, to expose him to sunlight, only briefly, enough to injure him but not hurt him. As you can see, he's perfectly healed," he mentioned, as both Severus and Potter looked over to find their professor's arm was fine.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Snape. I can't apologize enough to you. I'm so thankful it was you and not someone else, who may have not paid attention in my classes," Boyle said as Severus glanced over at Potter, who was staring at the floor. "I don't mean to say I wished to attack you…"

"I know what you meant. You must remain on your potion…sir," Severus said, realizing he may have spoken out of turn.

"You are right…"

"No, no, no, it's my fault," Slughorn interrupted.

"No one is at fault," Dumbledore interrupted, which kind of set off both Severus and Potter . "The good news is, no one was seriously hurt. Now, Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter, I'd like to ask you to perhaps keep what happened today quiet, if you could." Severus was keeping so many of Dumbledore's secrets, he couldn't keep count anymore. "As you are both adults and no one was seriously injured, we'd like this incident to be kept quiet, for Professor Boyle's sake."

Potter and Severus just nodded -- as if they had a real choice.

"For your trouble, I wish to award one hundred fifty points to Gryffindor for sheer bravery and one hundred and fifty points to Slytherin for sheer cunning," Dumbledore said, as Severus was instantly ticked off. While Potter was screaming like a girl from inside the closet, Severus was being both brave and cunning. Both boys struggled to smile at the news.

"Can I go now?" Severus asked as both Dumbledore and Slughorn looked a bit miffed. Dumbledore nodded and Severus walked out.

---

The following Monday found Severus seated in the rear of his Defense class, not looking at his professor. He knew it was not Boyle's fault, but he'd had too many near death experiences. The wizarding world was a very violent place, it seemed. He was also distraught that day when he realized Ruby hadn't written him back. He decided to send another letter to her. Perhaps Brittany wasn't a very good owl.

At lunchtime he sat in the Great Hall with no appetite. He did not want to sit there, but he was told to spy on his classmates, so sit he did. He buried his head in a Herbology book and just listened to the conversations going on around him. He found he had no appetite lately and was having difficulty sleeping. He thought constantly of his mother, Lily, and now Ruby.

"Sev," Camilla said after she finished her sandwich. "You think you can solve the equation in Arithmancy?"

"Sure; I haven't thought about it, though," he admitted without looking up from his book. He could feel his twin glaring at him from two tables down but never looked his way.

The next week found him hardly eating but still sitting for each meal buried behind a book. He heard nothing of interest to report to the Dark Lord and spoke very little to his roommates, Camilla and even Lucius over two-way. He concentrated on his research for his potion, the wolfsbane and continued to feel dread about his mother, Lily, and even more so Ruby. He'd now sent her five letters and never got a reply.

The Durmstrang students only glared at him when they saw him. Hernon and Damon never spoke a word to him or looked at him, and his usual aggressors seemed rather tame. One day, it was a very fine afternoon and Severus decided to sit outside and read his book. He still mostly just listened to the talk around him and heard nothing of consequence. He did, however, see something that angered him greatly. Potter and Lily were kissing beneath a large tree that was just beginning to show signs of changing color.

The thought of that unworthy pompous prick touching her, kissing her and especially sleeping with her sickened Severus. He noticed Lily wandered off with some friends, leaving Potter alone beneath the tree. He then turned with his stupid smile on his face and walked back into the castle. Severus didn't care if hexing a Head Boy would lead to detention, he did it anyway. He slapped Potter from behind with a stinging hex and was most pleased when it landed square in the back of Potter's head.

"You asshole! She asked me to ignore you, man, but I can see you just won't let me!" Potter snapped as Severus just glared at him. "I'm giving you detention…"

"For what? Saving your life last week?"

"What? You threw me at him!"

"You have no proof of that…Potter!" Severus spat, filled with rage and hate.

"Fine. I'll let you off this time, next time you're serving detention, you hear me?" he asked as Severus approached him closely and stared deep into his blue eyes.

"You will never…_ever_ tell me what to do…Potter," Severus seethed as Potter looked fearful. Severus stepped back and then returned to the dungeon. Hexing Potter didn't make him feel any better about the Lily situation, or his mother and Ruby either.

---

The next day, Severus sat alone in Hogsmeade outside of the café Ruby was to meet him at. He stared at his pocket watch to find she was late. His clone and his gang already walked by and gave their obligatory dirty looks to Severus, who was still hopeful Ruby would come. He glanced over to find Avon and Wilkes walking hand in hand. Wilkes looked happy enough. Severus would need to ask him how he managed the whole thing later.

"Hey, what are you waiting out here for?" Avery asked Severus, who realized after forty minutes she was not coming.

"You guys," he fibbed.

"Cool; well, let's get some food." Avery offered as he opened the door and entered the café. Instantly, Severus noticed Potter with Lily and Black seated at one of the tables. He, Avery and Mulciber took a table near the back and read over the menu. Severus was still not hungry, despite eating nothing but a hushpuppy on Tuesday and a scone on Thursday. He was thirsty, however, and wanted some water.

"So, Snape, can't help but notice you seem to be in a funk lately," Mulciber said as he lit his cigarette. Severus just stared at him and shrugged his shoulders. He really felt so low he could barley speak. He could barely get out of bed or even function lately. He didn't want to talk about why he was down either, so he just hoped they would strike up their own conversation for him to just listen to.

"Where is my money?" the screeching and piercing voice of a barely noticeable hag screamed to Severus.

"What?" Severus asked.

"My money! I want my money!" she screamed as everyone in the café stopped and stared at the hideous woman.

"Wow, it's the hag from the party, man!" Avery said as she glared at him and then turned back to hiss at Severus.

"Rabastan Lestrange is the one who owes you money…not me!" Severus said back firmly as she crinkled her nose and spat on the floor.

"Tell him I WANT MY MONEY!" she yelled so loudly he thought all the glass in the café would burst.

"Hey, hag, tell me again what you think of Rod Stewart," Avery joked and began to laugh.

"Rod Stewart must DIE!" she yelled back, which made nearly everyone in the café laugh, including Severus for the first time all week. "Shut up! Don't laugh at me! I want my money! He's dead until I get it!"

"I'll tell him and, by the way, if he's dead, then you won't get it" Severus said and rolled his eyes. After she left, most everyone was looking over at their table. Mulciber and Avery were laughing but Severus's heart was sinking again. He wondered if he'd ever hear from Ruby again.

---

"How did you do it?" Severus asked Wilkes in the privacy of Wilkes's room later that night.

"What?"

"Avon."

"Oh, I told her the truth. The absolute truth and you were right, she's sticking by me."

"Really?" Severus asked, shocked at her decision. Ruby wouldn't stick by him for nothing, and this girl was sticking with Simon Wilkes for becoming a Death Eater?

"Yeah. I mean, she was angry at first, then she cried and then she told me she'd stand by me. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes," Severus said as his head began to throb. He couldn't pay a woman to stand by him, not even his own mother would. He'd never envied anyone so much as he envied Simon Wilkes at that very moment. "Good for you," he said as he put his fingertips to his temples. He had an instant migraine and suddenly felt rather ill. "I'll talk to you later, man."

"You okay, Snape?"

"Sure," he lied as he left Wilkes's room. He felt as if his head would explode all over the dungeon walls. The room was beginning to spin and he wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep. He decided the pain was too severe to just ignore so he headed to the infirmary. Thankfully, it was empty except for Madam Pomfrey.

"My dear, what's the matter?" she asked anxiously.

"My head, migraine," he said, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, okay, dear, lie down," she said and patted him on the back. "We'll get you right again," she said in the most soothing tone he'd ever heard. He lay down on his side and waited for the pain potion. She seemed to rush back and then fed him the contents of the vial. "That should make you all better. I hope you've eaten, dearie."

"No," he admitted.

"Oh dear, let me get you something, the potion works best with food," she smiled and walked away. Nothing but thoughts of the women in his life flooded his head along with the pain. He was not sure how much more he could stand. "Here we go, eat these now," she said holding a platter of brownies topped with chocolate fudge icing. He picked one up and then sat back up to eat it. "Good boy; the caffeine in the chocolate will help some."

He had to admit it tasted delightful. Rich and creamy and they were still warm. He ate two and then drank a glass of chocolate milk. After he was finished, she gave him a napkin.

"There, feeling better, Severus?" she asked as he just suddenly broke down. He was completely unable to stop the tears once they began. She instantly grabbed him and embraced him tightly. He hugged her back and cried rather furiously for a few minutes. She never let up her grasp of him and just rocked him. "What's wrong, Severus?"

"I miss my mum," he confessed and then let as many tears as he'd ever cried in his life escape his eyes. It seemed like an eternity and she did not once try to break free of him or try to stop him. She just hugged him and told him he'd be okay over and over again. He wasn't sure how long he wept but he was very drained and wanted to sleep.

"That potion will make you sleepy. You may sleep here or just go back to your room if you like," she said as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"I'll go back," he whispered and tried to dry his face off. "My head still hurts so bad."

"I know, sleep is the only true cure for a migraine; go to your room and rest and you'll be all better."

He got off the bed and slowly made his way back to the dungeon. The potion was working and making him light-headed but he was able to make it to his bed before drifting off to a deep sleep. He didn't know what he dreamt of that night but he did know his head was fine the next morning and he felt better overall.


	47. Alone

**47-Alone**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity  
**

The next week found Severus hardly speaking to anyone. Camilla would ask him questions about Arithmancy or Defense, Ophelia would say hello to him, and Potter with Black usually continued to tease and mock him. He usually responded with a grunt, a nod, or a wicked hex. He even sometimes resorted to the Muggle _giving of the finger_ to his enemies. Wilkes was always with his girlfriend and spoke to none of Severus's roommates anymore, and all Mulciber, Avery and Rosier could speak of was Quidditch. Lucius stopped writing him altogether and Severus didn't even notice.

Professor Boyle seemed nicer to Severus than to anyone else, always picking him to answer questions even though Severus never raised his hand. Since his answers were always correct, Boyle rewarded his House with five points each time. Mostly, Severus read his own books in class and didn't even pay attention to his vampire Professor. When he was called on to answer, he never looked up from his book and refused to make eye contact with the undead. However, Severus did notice that when Lily or Alice or Nancy would answer correctly in that class, points were never awarded to them.

Most Durmstrang students would ignore Severus, along with most other students. Severus roamed the halls and corridors alone, always looking down and clutching his books close to his chest. He usually only ate one meal a day -- dinner, and always brought a book or worked on homework, while barely eating enough to sustain his life. One reason he made a conscious decision to keep to himself and make eye contact with no one was to avoid witnessing the new popular couple at Hogwarts: Potter and Lily. He noticed that when Potter was with Lily, he'd do and say nothing to Severus. However, if Potter was just with Black or Lupin, he'd call Severus names and throw hexes his way. Potter was the only person at Hogwarts Severus bothered hexing back those days.

He even had taken to pre-emptive hexing whenever he saw Potter, regardless if Lily was with him or not. He knew Potter was showing off for his new girlfriend and would never hex him back in her presence. When Potter would assign Severus detention with Filch, Severus just smiled internally and did his homework in the comfort and privacy of Filch's office. He'd continued to research the wolfsbane for Belby and Belby continued to owl his notes to Severus.

On the second Tuesday of October, Severus retrieved a large bundle of mail from his owl. Even his roommates commented they'd never seen Severus receive so much mail at once. Severus gathered the letters and walked to Moaning Myrtle's loo to read them in relative privacy. It seemed she was elsewhere that evening, so he had the entire room to himself. He sat down and began to read them. They were all letters in his handwriting. Ten of them. Ten letters labeled 'Return to Sender.' Nine letters were letters he'd written to Ruby and one he wrote to his mum. He had figured the owl would never find his mother, but he was shocked that Ruby refused his mail. He had even sent them Muggle post to her. When he realized he'd never again see or speak to Ruby or his mum, he began to weep.

He took the letters back to his common room and threw them in the fire. He then went into his room and buried his head in a book, while his roommates continued to speak as if he were not even there. He listened some to what they said, but Quidditch interested neither him nor the Dark Lord, so he concentrated more heavily on his book instead. He continued to read all about sedating potions, when he heard his named called. He glanced up to notice all three of his roommates staring at him. He simply lifted a brow.

"I said, how's it going with the Dark Lord?" Mulciber asked as Severus quickly began to panic. He made a face at Mulciber to show his confusion. "You said you were going to join; well, are you or aren't you?"

"When did I say I'd join?" he asked in such a hushed tone all three of his roommates came to sit on his bed closer to him.

"Last year, you gave Wilkes the 'you are either with us or against' us speech," Avery added.

"Oh…well, I don't think I can join…"

"You said half-bloods were allowed," Rosier interrupted.

"Well, I was…mistaken. There's nothing I have to offer him, anyway," he hurried and then buried his face back in his book.

"You can offer him support…can't ya?" Avery asked in a very mature and serious tone. Severus slowly lifted his eyes from the page and glared deeply into Avery's eyes for a moment. He sensed a longing for information and some deceit coming from his roommate. Perhaps the Dark Lord is testing him.

"Yes, I can and will offer him support. I don't think a lowly half-blood from nowhere Northern England can do anything to aid him in his quest to take over the wizarding world and put an end once and for all to Muggle domination. I've not been approached by him or his followers to join; I wouldn't even know the first thing about how to join, really," he offered as Avery looked appeased by the comment. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some reading to do."

"That's all you do is read, you book worm! You are no fun at all these days!" Rosier huffed.

"As if he was ever fun, mate. But, I mean, really, man, you are just acting odd lately. You seem really mad and you never talk to us," Mulciber said, imore meaningfully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I have a lot of work, and, unlike you lot, I have plans for after Hogwarts and I take one more N.E.W.T. level class than is normally allowed."

"It's just, I mean, even at meals, all you do is ignore us -- it's like you just hate us," Rosier said.

"Maybe I do," Severus quipped and continued to read his book. He glanced up for a brief moment to see some disappointment on Rosier's face. He got up and headed out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Avery asked before Severus just slammed the door behind him. Severus went to his usual dark spot near the fireplace in the common room. The room wasn't overly crowded that evening, but there were a few students he could spy on. No one spoke of the war or the Dark Lord. Some girls talked about a few of the Durmstrang boys, some of the boys talked about the Durmstrang girls. It seemed all anyone talked about was strictly hormone induced and lacked any sufficient content whatsoever. Severus had his fill of hormone induced activities over the summer and found all the sex talk highly overrated. If sex, the pleasure of which only lasted a brief time, led to despair like it had with Ruby, then he saw little reason to talk about it, or pursue it aggressively. He drifted back deeply into his own world and became consumed with the words in his book, and didn't hear a word a certain someone was saying to him.

"I said, what are you reading?" the annoying voice of Ophelia Ohlms asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Divine Comedy," he bit off and continued to read as if she were not there. It was one piece of epic poetry he'd never bothered to read before. Once he began to read it the day prior, he found himself fascinated beyond comprehension and simply wanted to devote each second of his day to reading and re-reading it. He was deep in concentration when he felt his book begin to jerk in his hands. Out of frustration, he tugged back and sighed.

"What? I want to see it!" she squealed as he glared at her in disgust. He quickly surmised that spending time alone with Ophelia Ohlms was probably the second circle of hell. "The picture on the front is scary -- how's that a comedy?" she asked as he quickly moved spending time with her down to the third circle of hell.

"It's not a funny picture book; leave me alone!" he demanded as she looked utterly devastated.

"God, Sev, you are such…such….such…"

"What?" he asked sarcastically and refused to look at the girl.

"A…a…big meanie!" she yelped and stormed off. A few people in the common room giggled at the girl's antics, but Severus simply did not care. She was nothing more than a nuisance and an over-emotional female with irrational tendencies. He sank deeper into his book and neglected his spying duties. He was compelled by Dante's words and his descriptions of hell: a place Severus never gave much thought too. He didn't believe a word of it, but loved the allegory and feelings the work was evoking in him.

He was beginning to let his mind wander as he thought of his own circles of hell, when the annoying presence once again approached him. She took a seat right next to him and just stared at him. To say he was annoyed was putting it mildly. He huffed, tore his eyes from the pages of his book and stared right back at her. She looked as if she were about to explode. She sat with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the stone floor beneath them.

"I don't like you anymore," she offered.

"Good," he offered back. He then returned his eyes to his book where they belonged. He knew deep down she was a good person, too good a person to want to be friends with him, especially considering he was a Death Eater.

"You are supposed to be upset when someone says they don't like you, Sev!" she continued. It seemed she'd never give up.

"I'm not. If I were upset about each person who hated me, I'd be upset always."

"I don't hate you, I said I don't like you!"

"Good! You shouldn't!" he finally responded to her with eye contact. "You are a twelve-year-old little girl, a very annoying one at that. You have a loving family and lots of good friends. Why do you waste your time with me?"

"Because…'cause people shouldn't like knowing other people don't like them! You're so…weird!"

"Uh huh."

"Gosh! I want to just slap the weirdness off you!" she screeched as he closed his book angrilyand stared at her.

"Why is you not liking me such a big deal to you?"

"Because! You are not like everyone else I know! You are the most different person I've ever met!"

"In what way?" he asked mildly.

"Well, you're not some pureblooded snob who's been inbred and quotes their family tree to me, for one thing! You are actually smart and know things that most people don't know and you are funny!"

"Funny-looking, you mean."

"No! Funny! You make me laugh with your antics and those hexes you throw at that loser Gryffindor Head Boy!" she said as he felt his ego being stroked. He had no idea he was funny though he was well aware people often laughed when they saw him. Despite her compliments, he could not ruin the girl with his friendship, so her initial assertion that he was unlikeable was probably the best thing for her, whether she knew it or not.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not here to amuse you, or educate you," he said and rose from his seat.

"You're just here to make me mad then, I guess," she replied. "I don't like you, Severus Snape, and I'll never like you again!" she snarled. He bowed at her, which angered her even more. She sighed and ran off towards her own room. He had to choose between being interrupted in his room or the library…his room was safer.

---

The next day found Severus in pretty much the same routine. He found he had no desire to speak to anyone. He felt very alone and isolated and didn't even care about it. He hated his classes, hated his classmates, and hated his teachers. Most people were happy at the dinner table because all they cared about was food. Severus didn't live to eat, he ate to live. His only true pleasure came from reading his books. He was reading more and more fiction and was almost neglecting his classwork. He did, however, work hard on his lone Arithmancy equation on a day when everyone else in the castle was outside enjoying the Quidditch match. He even thought he may have gotten it right, although he would not know until the following Monday when he turned it in.

He continued to sulk alone in his corner of the common room for the remainder of the weekend and heard no talk of the war or of the Dark Lord. Professor Boyle kept coming up for any reason to speak to him and he ignored him or gave him one-word, monotone answers instead. In Defense class, when he was asked to answer a question, he never looked up from his book and spoke the answer in a tone just higher than a whisper, which the stellar undead ears of his Professor could hear but no one else could decipher. His attitude and overall depression caused some giggles by his peers, but little pity from his House mates.

One day, as he was walking down the stone staircase nearly in a trance, Potter was walking up and took the opportunity to blast the books out of Severus's clutch. Severus used magic to levitate his books back to him and then struck Potter in the back with a acid hex that, luckily, Lupin was able to stop before it ate through Potter's robes. Severus enjoyed his detention with Madam Pomfrey that evening as a result. She asked him to help her brew some very simple potions, as she knew his prowess in the subject. He was counting down the days until he could leave Hogwarts and just begin his life working under the Dark Lord and preparing to be a Healer. More than anything, he was looking for a life where he'd never have to see Lily looking so happy holding the hand of James Potter, a sight which almost literally sickened him daily.

He turned in his Arithmancy answer to the professor and waited for the result. He sat and read a book while the others continued to work on the equation as his Professor checked his work.

"Not only has Mr. Snape correctly solved this equation, but from my records, he's the first student in two hundred and thirteen years to do so this soon into term. He's also the first member of Slytherin to answer correctly before the Christmas break…ever. So, congratulations, Mr. Snape, and one hundred points to Slytherin for such a fine job!" the Professor praised as Camilla smiled and Frank and Alice gave Severus dirty looks.

"Can I be excused now?" Severus muttered under his breath in a monotone groan so low she barely could register what he'd asked.

"Oh, um, yes you are free to go. You have received an "O" in this class and do not have to attend anymore; consider this time period study hall for the rest of the year," she said as he gathered up his books and walked out the door. He was already out into the corridor by the time she finished her sentence. He went to the library after dinner and read up on the potion he was to produce that year, when he was greeted by the only person he would speak to happily.

"How did you do it?" Camilla asked, taking the seat across from him in the dimly lit and thinly populated library.

"I can't tell you," he said, not looking up from his parchment.

"I know you had to sign a thing saying you'd not tell the answer; I just mean, like…did you have to try a few times?"

"I tried the equation twice. The first time, I did some arithmetic wrong, so it never worked out."

"Ah, I see," she said in a tender voice as he met her gaze from across the cherry wood table. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to do some research…"

"I mean, overall -- you seem so…melancholy these days."

"I do?" he asked with a raised brow. He was surprised anyone had even noticed his recent behavior. He hated feeling vacant and full of dread all the time, but never thought to talk about it to anyone. "I'm just…busy and I have so much work, that's all."

"Oh…I feel like we've hardly spoken this entire year, so far. I'm so over the Durmstrang people being here now, aren't you?"

"Yes!" he spoke clearly and with conviction. He was over their presence on day two. "I hate sharing a common space with them."

"I hate that we have to have Durmstrang Night each Thursday! Borscht sucks!" she emoted, which brought the slightest smile to his solemn face.

"Borscht I can deal with; pickled herring, on the other hand, is repulsive," he added, which made her smile. He suddenly felt as if a an iron coat was being lifted off his body. He felt lighter and able to breathe for the first time in over a month. Maybe occasional conversation with a nice person wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

"Well, as Prefect, I can get the elves to bring me certain…delights to my room on Durmstrang Night. Next time you are repulsed and want some vegetable pot pie or fried fish, just let me know," she said in almost a flirty tone. He was about to respond when he saw Potter enter the library holding Lily's hand. His small smile instantly faded as he saw Potter's hand move from her own and down to her rear end.

"Go fetch me that book on Alchemy, would ya, love?" Potter asked as Lily acquiesced.

"I'm not writing your report for you, James, but I can _fetch_ the book if you like," she toyed back in a tone that made Severus visibly ill.

"Severus?" Camilla asked as his eyes were fixed on his former friend and love interest. If he were her boyfriend, he'd be gathering his own research materials and hers, not making her do all the work.

"'At's my girl," Potter spoke as Lily disappeared down the aisles of old books. Severus glared at Potter and wanted to murder him where he sat. Instead, he was kicked by Camilla.

"Just, just get over it already. She doesn't like you, she likes that prick, and that's the end of it. God, to look at you I'd think you were about to murder him where he sits!" Camilla said as Severus looked at her, rather stunned.

"That wanker does not deserve such a woman."

"That's where you are wrong. That _woman_, the so-called best Prefect and Head Girl ever, just sat by and watched as that wanker held you upside down last year and did that horrible thing to you. She just sat there all year long while he and others called you names and hexed you. I seem to recall hearing that she called you a name as well. From where I sit, I see them as the perfect couple. A mudblood bitch from hell who knows nothing of us or our world and a sorry, stupid, semi-competent wanker wizard who has more money than he knows what to do with. So much he can buy her affections."

"She'd not just date him for the money, Camilla…you don't even know her!" Severus snapped back.

"You don't either, Severus. I know for a fact she's dating him for his money! And I know for a fact he's dating her because she's a mudblood."

"What? You don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh no, it's you who doesn't know. You seem to forget, Severus, that I'm a Prefect, and as a Prefect I have to spend more time with those two than you could possibly imagine. I get to hear all sorts of things. She and Alice are great friends and talk all the time. They talk in front of me too. Also, that asshole and Frank are friends and they talk. I know everything about them, Sev."

"Really? Like what?" he asked and sat back with his arms crossed.

"Well, for starters, I know both her parents are dead. I know that her older sister recently married and told her that she does not want to pay for a witch to go to school and that she'd need to find her own place to live on holidays and summers. Since she now has no money and no other family, she needed to cleave on to someone who did! I also know that Potter's mother died recently. On her deathbed, she made him promise to not marry a pureblood. She was tired all of the pureblood prejudice and whatnot, and asked him to marry a half-blood or Muggleborn."

"You are lying. Besides, why wouldn't her parents would have left her some money?"

"WHY would I lie?" she nearly yelled. "I have no reason to lie," she whispered angrily as she leaned in closer to him. "What benefit does making this up have for me? None! How would I know what her parents left her or didn't leave her in their will? This was just what I heard."

"Lily's just…she's not like that! Why not just date Black then, he has money!"

"Well, I guess since he lives with Potter and was kicked out of his house, he just isn't good enough for her. I don't know when or why she chose Potter, but she did. She told Alice a life with Potter will be a good one. She said that the Dark Lord himself approached her over the summer and asked for her allegiance…"

"What? What?" Severus repeated, not believing his own ears.

"Yes. She was with her friend Mary this summer and he approached them both and asked for them to join him. Miss goody-two-shoes said no and he said people who oppose him…die. She told Alice she feels safe with Potter because he's in some army or some group that is going to hunt down and kill the Dark Lord and all his followers."

Severus found her story to be too plausible to be a lie. He knew all about Dumbledore's army. He had no idea Potter was in it, but it did all make sense to him.

"Go on," he urged.

"Oh, now you are interested. Well, that Potter fuck told Frank that he's liked her for a while now but since she's homeless and all, he'll take her in and marry her as soon as they leave Hogwarts. He also said, and I quote, _It'll be so nice to have a good-looking lady wash my linens, cook my meals and gobble on my knob_ . I see you look nauseous. I feel just as you look. That asshole is just an arrogant prick who does not respect women or witches!"

"He's a fuckin' asshole and always has been. Nothing you say surprises me about him, but her…I just…"

"You don't know her! You don't really know her. She's just like most women, lusting over stupid men who have money and power. She just wants to hang with the popular crowd and that means hanging with him. Personally, I talk to whoever the hell I want to, regardless of what other people think," she said as he tried to just pay attention to her and not stare at Lily who was coming back with Potter's books. "That's why I talk to you."

"Why? Because I'm funny, smart, and half-blooded?"

"Well, I never thought you were funny, and my family would probably disown me for speaking to a half-blood, but I must admit you are like a breath of fresh air in my world. If one more person quotes their family tree to me, I just may vomit," she said and smiled. Severus, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. He felt as if everything he'd known about his life was a lie. Lily wasn't who he'd thought she was; even Camilla wasn't what he thought she was. She was far cooler than he ever imagined. "So stop following her around and lusting over her, the bitch..She pities you, I think, though I don't know why. Oh, that Potter wanker, he's scared of you, by the way."

"Why…why do you say that?"

"Because he made the mistake of calling me a Slytherin whore the other day and I told him I'd turn him into a toad or a hog…or sic you on him and you'd do far worse…he looked terrified."

"I highly doubt that."

"No, he did. He also told Frank, who told Alice, who told Lily right in front of me that you punched him this summer? He thinks you are some kind of insane highly powerful maniac…"

"Let me guess, he thinks I'm a Death Eater too…"

"Oh no, actually none of them do. They all said you are smarter than any of the Death Eaters they know about and since you are just a half-blood, you'd never be one anyway."

"Well, that's a relief; I'm sick of people thinking I am one."

"I don't think you are. No one in our House does either, you're too smart, he's right…only time he's ever been right, I think," she said and calmed down some. "So are you over her yet?"

"Camilla, this is all just so...shocking to me, still," he said as Camilla looked a bit wicked for a moment.

"Hmm?"

"I'm just saying…I thought she was a good person. She didn't seem like the other Gryffindorks to me."

"Sounds like a typical one to me though."

"And for her sister to refuse to help her now, that's just so, wrong," he sad as he looked at his former friend with sympathy. He'd have given her the keys to Spinner's End if she'd asked and even painted the walls any color she liked. He'd have helped her get any job she wanted to and would have always been there for her.

"Well, whatever, what can I say, some women are just weak," she said as he glared at her for a moment. "Thank God I'm not."

"I guess. Well, thanks for the information…"

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you more, I just thought…I thought maybe she was why you've been so down lately and maybe there's no reason to pine for her…that's all," the ponytailed girl said and then reached across the table for his hand. She patted the top of his hand twice and smiled. "I'll, um…I have to go check on the House some."

"I understand…oh hey, wait…why did Potter call you a whore?" he asked, growing angry again.

"Oh, something about…" she paused and brought her finger to her mouth, "something like…he asked her to magically clean his Quidditch boots and she said no and then kissed him and then cleaned them anyway and I rolled my eyes and said something along the lines of _That'd be the day I'd be so meek_ or something like that and he called me that name, as if I care. He can call me what he wants, he's a lesser person anyway. Bye, Sev," she smiled and then pranced away.

Severus sat at his seat and glared at Potter. When Lily got up again to get more books, Severus decided to make his move. He gathered his books and rose from his seat. He approached Potter with his wand was concealed in his hand. Potter was then joined by Black and the two gave Severus a look and laughed. Severus thought he heard the name Snivellus being spoken when he cast his spell. He thought he did a rather good job; not only did he not look at Potter when he cast the non-verbal spell, but he didn't even need to aim his wand at the wanker either. As he passed Potter, Potter's big head suddenly and rather violently swung forward and smacked terribly hard into the wood of the table.

Severus heard the loud thump, which more than likely would cause a terrible bruise on Potter's forehead and simply kept on walking. There was no way to prove he'd cast the spell. For the first time that week, he smiled a very large and genuine smile as he made his way to the dungeon.

---

Severus found it odd to receive a letter in the Dark Lord's handwriting instructing Severus to meet him behind a shabby inn in Hogsmeade the following Saturday. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and, as usual, he had no plans to attend, but it seemed his plans had changed. That morning he rose, showered and donned some of his finer yet still very plain robes. He put on his warm cloak and left the common room. He had the feeling he was being followed despite not hearing any footfalls behind him. He spun on his heels and turned to find the pale and somewhat shocked face of his undead Professor walking right behind him.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Snape! I take it you are going to Hogsmeade?" he asked in a cheery voice that made Severus's skin crawl. Severus nodded and then turned to continue to walk. "Splendid, let me say to you that you did exceptionally well on that essay you wrote, by the way. I know I only asked for four feet but your six feet of parchment were most pleasurable to read. You really have a knack for writing; any thoughts of writing for a living?" he asked as Severus just shook his head as he looked down and continued to walk. "Shame; what are your plans then, if I may ask?"

"Healer, I'm going to be a Healer. Now that you mention it, I can't find a decent Potions book out there -- maybe I'll write one of those someday."

"You should; from what I'm told you are very good at Potions. A Healer, huh? Fine profession, fine indeed."

"Yeah, you don't need to keep being so nice to me just because I've told no one you tried to kill me a few weeks back, you know."

"I know, I just…I feel so badly about it."

"Well, don't," Severus said, turning to face the thin-skinned man. "Really, I'm fine."

"I know…" he trailed off as Severus quickened his pace ahead of his Defense Professor. Once Severus reached the main sunlit corridor, he knew he'd be followed no more. He was too nervous about his meeting with the Dark Lord to make small talk with a vampire. He arrived behind the inn and went to the back alley to find not the Dark Lord but an entirely black-clad Lucius Malfoy waiting for him. "Lucius?"

"Yes, he's waiting. Why haven't you written?" he asked as Severus gave him a funny look.

"Why haven't you written?"

"I did, you never wrote back!" he said defensively as Severus tried to remember receiving a letter from Lucius. "Just hold my arm, I'll take you to him," he said as the two Apparated away . "In there," Lucius said, pointing to a smallish shack in the middle of a lush green field. He entered the tiny shack to find the Dark Lord seated behind a regal desk, beneath a charming crystal chandelier in a room the size of the Great Hall. At times, Severus really did love magic.

"Come, Severus, have a seat," the Dark Lord offered and extended his arm to Severus as he sat across from him. "I hear you are a bit blue these days."

"Huh?" Severus asked, rather astonished.

"Well, some people I know at Hogwarts mentioned that you seem a tad blue and are not talking to many people and not eating well…well, I don't need someone to tell me that, I can tell by looking at you that you are bone thin. Lucius said you haven't contacted him either, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, my Lord, just lots of work."

"Nonsense, your entire demeanor has changed, you may as well confess," he urged with a slight smile.

"I…well, Ruby won't return my letters, I fear she doesn't wish to see me anymore," he confessed.

"Ah, women troubles. Well, I know her uncle, I can speak to him if you like."

"Oh no, my Lord, you have so many things to do with the war…"

"Nonsense. I have time to ask if my followers are feeling well. I sense it's more than just girl troubles, though."

"I…I miss my mum."

"I know. I pity you so. I know where your mum is, but now is not the time for you to be reunited with her. I think you need to concentrate on your studies. From what I'm told, you're doing well at your studies."

"I am, my Lord. I also have heard little to tell you…"

"I know. I also know you are doing as you were told, and distancing yourself from anyone who may be suspected of being a Death Eater. I keep my eyes on you, don't worry. I'm still not satisfied that you've told me everything."

"I'm just…I don't know, I'm doing what you asked me to do, that's all."

"I see. I sense there's more still."

"Well, my Defense teacher tried to kill me," he said as the Dark Lord looked instantly intrigued . "He's a vampire."

"That quack has hired a vampire; yes, I heard, nothing surprises me where Dumbledore is concerned. He tried to bite you, then?"

"Yes, but I'm fine; still though, it's scary."

"Yes, vampires, werewolves…what's next for you?"

"I guess a hippogriff," Severus said lightly. The Dark Lord rose from his seat and approached Severus. He placed his hands on Severus's shoulders and squeezed them.

"Avoid Dark and magical creatures, Severus, they don't seem to like you much. You are bony, too thin," he said and then turned to face Severus. "I have new orders for you and you will obey. Firstly, continue to avoid those in your House who people may suspect are Death Eaters, second, keep those ears of yours open for me, and thirdly and most importantly, eat at least two meals per day, minimum."

Severus looked at the Dark Lord curiously as he spoke in an almost fatherly tone. He nodded his head and sighed.

"I still hate James Potter, my Lord. He causes me much...frustration."

"Yes, I can clearly sense that. You don't care for that man, do you? I don't blame you, I don't like him either. I met him this summer. I approached him and asked him to join my cause and his response was rather…generic."

"Generic?"

"Yes, he laughed of course, threatened me, told me he was going to kill me…I had to laugh. I don't want him to follow me anyway, but I had to ask."

"He's a waste of time and resources; he's a weak wizard too, you'd not want him, he'd do nothing but complain and whine."

"Well, I don't need any of that in my life. He did seem rather whiny, now that you mention it."

Severus didn't understand why he'd been summoned or the point of the conversation, but he did suddenly feel better after talking to the Dark Lord. So much so, he even smiled.

"There, that's what I wanted to see. Lighten up, don't worry about Potter. He's against me, which means he will be killed or put in his place once I'm in charge. Dumbledore's_ so called_ army, absolute evidence of which I have yet to see, is no match for me and my Death Eaters. I do hope you start to feel better now Severus. Don't worry about Eileen, just focus on your tasks and let me worry about the war."

"I just can't believe you are so worried about my eating habits, my Lord," Severus confessed in a light tone as he rose to face him.

"Who do you think I'm fighting this war for? You and Lucius and even that useless Potter and others like him. I'm fighting this war for wizarding kind, to end the Muggle oppression."

"I…I understand, my Lord."

"I know you do. These Muggles are the true evil, they must be stopped. Mudbloods must be stopped. People like Dumbledore, employing vampires to teach children, must be stopped. And you will help me stop them. In order to do that, I need you healthy -- mentally and physically, Severus."

"I understand, thank you my Lord," Severus whispered.

"Feel free to come to me if ever you need me. I care about my followers, I care about you. And I know Lucius is worried about you. Here, I have something that may cheer you up," he said, going back to the desk and removing a large book from it. He handed it to Severus and smiled. "Take it, read it, learn from it."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"It's a one-of-a-kind book, written six hundred years ago. I got it in Albania. There are many clever spells and hexes in there. Only a truly powerful wizard or witch could ever achieve most of them. I'd like you to learn. The one on page three-hundred and ninety-four is particularly clever; it's difficult and a favored one of mine," he said with almost a wicked smile on his pale face. Severus smiled back and bowed to his master. "Go on then, and do try to cheer up."

"I will, my Lord," Severus said and turned to leave. Lucius took him back to the alley behind the inn. Severus wanted nothing more than to open his book to page three hundred and ninety-four , so he rushed back to Hogwarts after promising to two-way Lucius later that evening. He did not know why, but talking to the Dark Lord and telling him his troubles had made him feel much better.


	48. The Goblin Rebellion

**48-The Goblin Rebellion**

**AN: Now just bear with me please and read all the way to the very end. I know it's a long shot, but there is no canon to support this never did happen, aside from obvious gossip. However I like it, and I'm keeping it in here! :-)**

Severus appeased Lucius with the two-way parchment later that evening and explained he was upset because Lily was dating Potter, and then told him the reasons they were dating. Lucius said that was no reason to fall off the face of the earth, but if that wasn't, what was? Severus hushed him, and opened the large green book to page three hundred and ninety-four. The book was written in Greek, which Severus thankfully could read well enough to understand what was in front of him. The spell the Dark Lord mentioned on that page interested Severus immensely. The spell pretty much translated to _Levitate and Destroy_.

Next to the spell was a picture of a man being levitated, only he wasn't the spell caster, he was the victim. Levitating him is supposed to frighten him so when his guard is down and he's hovering overhead, you can easily cast any manner of curse on him. Although the book suggested the killing curse, other curses mentioned were boil hexes, blasting spells, a rather humorous tar and feather spell and lastly, one that was circled. Translated, it read '_the flying dragon spell_.' Severus read on and it was a spell that, when cast, formed the shape of an iridescent green dragon. The dragon was large and lifelike and would fly and pursue the victim. Once the victim ran, it was the perfect time to levitate them and allow the dragon to engage in combat with them. The dragon acted like a real one and could bite, claw and even breathe lethal green fire.

Severus was happy the Dark Lord trusted him with such an important manuscript. He also suspected the Dark Lord knew Severus was one of the few of his followers who could read Greek, and possibly perform the spell. He thought about the dragon chasing Potter and breathing fire all over him, melting his skin, and hair, and killing him slowly. Those joyous thoughts aided him as he fell asleep that night, clutching the book closely to his chest.

---

The next evening found him alone in the library doing something he'd not done in some time. He was drawing. He was so enlightened by Dante's work that he wrote up his own _circles of hell,_ and even drew pictures of the damned in each one. In Severus's _"Divine Tragedy"_ he cast the Dark Lord in the part of Virgil, while Severus himself played the part of Dante. The Dark Lord led Severus down the circles, each deeper circle representing a gradual increase in overall wickedness. Severus changed the original 'seven deadly' sins to ones he thought more appropriate. He could care less about gluttony and lust; he found other offenses far more damning.

In Severus's first circle, _Limbo_, he placed all of the world's Muggles. They were ignorant, and even though at the core they were not terrible beings, they persecuted and feared all of wizarding kind, which made them evil so far as he was concerned. He first drew a picture of Petunia and Mr. Evans not looking terribly well-fed or happy. The Dark Lord didn't waste much time at that first circle, and continued down to the second.

In the second drawing, Severus drew what he considered to be a not very admirable trait, Quidditch players. At first he realized that as a sport it wasn't a terrible thing; however, too many people, the youth in particular, became consumed by it. People worshiped Quidditch players as if they were Merlin, or Salazar Slytherin themselves. Pompous and arrogant players were portrayed flying in a continuous never-ending circle, forever chasing the golden snitch, never to achieve. He then proceeded down to the third level of hell.

The third circle, oddly enough, he labeled for pureblooded wizards. Yes, purebloods. Most were cocky, and stupid, and of adequate ability at best. Their constant boasting, and overall snobbery, annoyed Severus to the point where he felt honored to be the son of a Muggle, just not that particular Muggle. He did not draw Lucius, even though he was the epitome of a pureblood. He did draw the Lestranges, and Macnair, and Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice, who looked as inbred as they come.

In his fourth circle of hell he placed Dark creatures: werewolves, vampires, and others of their ilk. He drew out Lupin in werewolf form -- a sight he'd never forget. He drew his professor with his hungry fangs, and his long nails, soaring through the hellish sky, hoping to devour some prey.

His fifth circle of hell was reserved for pompous, arrogant, bullies. He drew Potter with exaggerated features, hovering over the suffering on his broom, the stick of which was on fire. He looked rather pained, considering he had flames between his legs. Sirius Black was having his precious blue eyes gouged out by multiple demons, who were much larger then he. Pettigrew hovered behind a rock, as a winged demon consumed his flesh. His own House was not exempt. He drew Lucius Porvoi being turned on a spit over a large flame.

His sixth circle of hell contained all the so-called adults who had wronged him in his life. His Muggle father, Professor Slughorn, Professor Peers, and the worst of all, Albus Dumbledore. All were aflame, and appeared to be in deep suffering. Their wands were useless against the multiple demons who were gnawing on them, spitting fire on them, and melting them with cauldrons loaded with acid.

Severus was impressed by his own work. The likenesses were unmistakable. He was concentrating so intently on his drawings, and thinking of what the seventh, eighth and ninth circles should be, that he didn't notice his aggressors standing behind him, and staring over his shoulders.

"Snivellus is drawing…is that Dumbledore?" Black asked, and instantly yanked the drawing from Severus's grasp. Severus rose from his seat, and turned to face Black and Potter, who were laughing rather hysterically.

"Oh, even better, Sirius, here's one of us!" Potter exclaimed as Severus watched on, while they viewed his drawings. Although, artistically speaking, his drawings were magnificent, he did not want to explain why he drew tiny baby dragons eating Dumbledore's bare feet. "Wow, Snivels really _is_ in love with us. He drew us too," Potter commented as Severus tried to get his drawings back. "My nose isn't that large, Snivellus; why did you draw your hideous nose on my handsome face?"

Severus had his wand out, but, naturally, Black and Potter did as well. He could easily take them both since their werewolf and rat were not present. However, he saw the wicked librarian coming his way, so he decided it was best to just get the drawings out of their grasp. The last thing he needed was the Headmaster wondering why a bat was flying out of his oversized nose in the depiction. Severus had no other choice but to magically yank the drawings from their clutches, and then hurl them into the large rolling fire nearby.

"Awe, you didn't have to destroy them, Snivellus. Gonna cry about it now?" Black asked. Madam Pince was so close she would hear anything Severus had to say, so Severus just collected his pencils and blank parchments, and left the library.

---

Severus got to sleep in later since he'd finished his Arithmancy equation. His roommates were usually pretty quiet in the morning, despite being jealous that he got to sleep in while they had to go to one of their useless classes. Each time he saw Potter and Black, they would tease him about his art work. It seemed news of his talent had spread. Alice and Frank knew they were depicted, so he was certain the Headmaster knew as well. No one ever got into trouble drawing pictures before, so he doubted anything would ever really come of it.

After his classes one dreadful Wednesday, he was walking back to his room before dinner. On the way, he felt a tug on his arm, followed by a pull. When he looked, his clone Nikitor was grabbing him and pushing him up against the stone walls of the dungeon. As usual, his clone looked irate. Severus internally swore if the asshole asked one more time for the ring, he'd resort to kneeing him in the nuts, just out of sheer frustration.

"I've heard many things about you!" Nikitor spoke, his large nose an inch from Severus's hooked one.

"Your point?"

"My point is, I hear you practice Dark Magic. I also hear no one likes you, and you are some kind of freak!"

"Your point?" Severus asked again, rolling his eyes that time.

"No relation of mine can be as lowly as you! I also highly doubt you practice any Dark Magic!"

"I assume what's Dark in Britain, is also considered Dark wherever the hell you are from."

"Prove it!"

"What? Here? Now? What shall I do to you? Any requests?" Severus asked, hoping his clone would back off, because the smell of cabbage on his breath was nauseating.

"No, you imbecile! Outside, in fifteen minutes, near that stupid shack…"

"You mean Hagrid's Hut near the forest?" Severus inquired, not wanting to go anywhere near the Shrieking Shack.

"I don't know its name! Some shit-shack near the forest, yeah."

"Okay, that's Hagrid's Hut…" Severus stopped suddenly as Nikitor let go of his arm, and just stormed off in the other direction. Severus tried to regain his composure. He had no idea what just happened. He stood still in the dungeon with a stunned look on his face for a few moments.

"Snape? What's wrong? You look like you just saw a naked ghost," Wilkes asked, as he and Mulciber approached him.

"That weirdo Durmstrang who looks like me just accused me of not knowing any real Dark Magic," he muttered, as both his so-called friends giggled beneath their breath. "I think he thinks he's going to teach me a thing or two out near Hagrid's hut in…" he paused to look at his pocket watch, "thirteen minutes."

"You have no choice but to severely kick his Romanian, or whatever the hell he is, ARSE!" Wilkes boasted.

"Crucify him! Slaughter him! Annihilate him, mate!" Mulciber responded. "I'm so sick of looking at his ugly arse anyway."

Both Severus and Wilkes glared at Mulciber for a moment. Since Nikitor looked exactly like Severus in every single way, Mulciber had just insulted Severus to his face.

"Oh, I mean, he's uglier than you…I'm pretty sure."

"Thanks, man," Severus spoke beneath his breath as he tried to think of what to do. Dueling was against school rules. There would be witnesses, he would get caught. "I'll be right back," he said, turning to head to his room.

"You're going to kick his ass, aren't you?" Wilkes asked, following Severus into his room. "You have to, man! By challenging you, he's challenging our entire House!"

"Who's challenging our House?" Regulus asked.

"Severus's clone, he is going to duel him near Hagrid's hut in…twelve minutes!" Wilkes, probably the world's worst Head Boy, responded.

"Oh wow, hey everyone! That weirdo Severus-wanna-be from Poland or where-ever is going to duel Severus out near Hagrid's hut in…eleven minutes!" Regulus yelled as more and more Slytherins and Durmstrang students, came into the common room to hear more.

Severus had no choice, it seemed. If he followed the rules and didn't show up, he'd be forever known as the wimpy Snivellus who was bested by his own clone. If he did go, he might get detention for the next seven months. Between the two, detention seemed the better option.

"This is going to be so great!" Wilkes said, as he passed Galleons to Rosier in front of Severus, as Severus scoured his old Potions book for curses and hexes.

"What are you doing, Simon?" Severus asked.

"Placing my money on you, that's what!"

"You are a Prefect You can't wage bets on this! You can't even attend! Shit, Simon, you are supposed to stop me from even going!"

"You are the worst Prefect ever, man," Avery huffed, still angry he did not win the title back.

"Well, at least I'm not the _Give-Head Boy_ like that wanker Potter," Wilkes retorted, and sat down next to Severus. "Shit, I can't go, can I? I…I can watch from the library, though!"

"Hey Sev, you got nine minutes, better head out there!" Regulus interrupted.

"Fine, whatever. This is so wrong on so many levels," Severus spoke as he rose from his bed.

"Um…Severus, I hereby implore you not to go!" Wilkes demanded, in a non-convincing tone.

"Go to hell, Simon," Severus responded and headed into his common room. Ophelia was seated with a large smile on her face, as she read her latest Gilderoy Lockhart _novel._ The older students followed him out of the dungeon, and all the way to the main courtyard. His entire walk he had one thing on his mind…not making an ass of himself. He needed to shut Nikitor up once and for all. He knew he could not kill him, or even maim him, or even severely injure him. However, he could embarrass him. It then dawned on Severus that the Durmstrang students were taught Dark Magic. It was a very real possibility that Nikitor knew hexes and curses that Severus had never seen before.

"Throw that acid stuff at him," Avery offered, as he ran up behind Severus.

"Shut up, leave me alone! Go back to the dungeon! For real! If you are caught watching a duel, and _not_ reporting it, you'll get into trouble too!" Severus said, as he tried to hold back any signs of panic.

"Shit…you are right all the time!" Avery replied in a somber tone. "Come on, guys, we should go back and…just watch from the courtyard maybe," he told Mulciber and Rosier. Severus assumed they complied, as he never bothered to look back.

Severus had never really dueled an enemy before. He'd mock-dueled with Lucius and in class a few times, but this was different. He knew his opponent's skills before; this time he did not. In order to use his_ Legilimens_, he'd need to remain close to Nikitor so he could read his thoughts. What if Nikitor was also a _Legilimens?_ What if he knew _Occlumency?_ He was out of time, and it was too late to turn back. Nikitor and a bunch of Durmstrangs were already waiting for him. Regulus Black and several other Slytherins were waiting for him too.

"You showed, you Hogwarts coward! Now we will show you what a real school teaches!" Nikitor proudly boasted.

"If I were a coward, I'd not be here…you moron!" Severus responded, and then struck. There was no point in bowing like a proper gentleman. Death Eaters do not bow. Aurors do not bow. Severus Snape did not bow. Green flames erupted from Severus's wand as acid was hurled towards Nikitor. Luckily for him, he used a shield and was not harmed. Severus assumed he'd be blocked, and did not let that stop him. He quickly threw his _Sectumsempra_ at his clone, and watched as a gash appeared on the boy's cheek.

"Where did you learn such Dark Magic?" Nikitor yelled back. He held his hand up to his face to stop the blood, while most everyone else just glared at Severus with terrified looks on their faces.

"I created _that one_. Want more?" Severus asked in a tone only loud enough for Nikitor to hear, and hoping it was all over. Maybe he'd not get caught after all. Instead, Nikitor's mates began to throw multiple hexes and curses at Severus. Nikitor quickly joined in, and as usual, it was four to one. Severus could not cast _Legilimens_ on all of them at once, but he did practice _Occlumency_ just in case anyone tried to invade his mind.

Despite the odds, Severus was holding up rather well. He knocked down one of the boys, who although he did not seem too injured, did not get up either. One of the three he hit with stinging and boil hexes; the other, he magically slapped, and for his nemesis Nikitor, he had another gash. That time it hit his chin. Nikitor struck back hard with some kind of spell that appeared orange in color. Severus tried to shield but nothing worked. He found himself thrown back at least four feet, and suddenly covered in hundreds of tiny scorpions. Before he was bitten, he jumped up and tried to shake off the ones clinging to his robes.

While he was not looking, one of Nikitor's mates hit Severus with another kind of curse he was not familiar with. He felt his body slam to the ground, and he heard the scorpions crush beneath his weight. Whatever the curse was, not only did it knock him down, but it caused a tremendous pain in his ears, and a loud buzzing. He felt disorientated and felt as if he'd pass out. He looked up to find the two Durmstrang boys laughing at him and trying to hex him further. He blocked their hexes while he tried to work through whatever he was hit by. The only thing he could think of was that it was some kind of curse that caused temporary vertigo. It seemed to be lessening, so he rose to his feet, and tried to shield the oncoming assault.

"Going to run now…coward?" Nikitor, who was covered in blood, asked, which infuriated Severus. From where Severus stood, he was winning that duel, not the other way around. He threw a hex at Nikitor's mate that threw his body twenty feet into a very large tree trunk, which knocked him out. All the cheers stopped the moment the boy's body slammed into the ground. Nikitor turned to face Severus and glared at him. Severus looked deep into the other man's black eyes to discover that he intended to kill Severus.

Severus had to think fast. Apparently murder was not against the law wherever that man was from. Severus instantly remembered the spell from page three hundred and ninety-four. He glared at Nikitor and aimed his wand. Severus thought of the incantation and hoped it worked. A moment later, Nikitor was hovering twelve feet above the ground. In his panic, he dropped his wand. Severus, using his free hand, used wandless magic to summon his enemy's wand. He then aimed both wands at the man hovering overhead and summoned the magical dragon.

Suddenly, a translucent, greenish colored, very large, and wicked-looking dragon soared from the tip of Severus's wand, and then another one just like it soared from Nikitor's wand. Everyone nearby stood in complete silence and watched as the two dragons flew around Nikitor and eyed him as if he were to become dinner. Severus, using his left hand, had the dragon from Nikitor's wand fly around Nikitor very quickly in very wide circles, and then swoop down to frighten the watching crowd. Using his own wand, he made the other dragon fly high into the sky, and then charge down at full speed, as if he were going to run straight into Nikitor.

The life-sized dragons flew so fast, the ground shook beneath them. They howled and roared with each pass. Severus was certain the talons were sharp and deadly. If he hadn't had control over them, he'd be terrified by the sight of them.

Severus was not going to summon the fire from their breath to burn or harm Nikitor. All he wanted to do was scare him, and clear his own tarnished name. He did, however, want Nikitor and the others to see his power, so he had the other dragon breathe magical fire near Nikitor, but far enough to miss him. The flames hit several of the trees of the Forbidden Forest, and they instantly erupted into flames. The green flames quickly turned red: Severus noticed out of the corner of his eye that the flames were indeed real, and lethal.

While the one dragon flew around in circles, each time getting closer and closer to his target, Severus still had the other dragon fly as high into the sky as possible, and then swoop down to terrorize the victim. Severus was concentrating very hard, and panting rather heavily, while his enemy looked terrified. Severus was finally able to muster a bit of a smile once he realized he'd won that duel fair and square. The second he smiled, he felt his body being thrown into the ground, as both wands in his hands shot across the yard. When he looked up, he saw the irate face of the Headmaster glaring down at him, as if he wanted to murder Severus where he sat. Severus sat on the ground and looked up at his Headmaster, who looked much taller, meaner, and far more authoritative than normal that evening.

Dumbledore used wandless magic to gently lower Nikitor back to the ground. He then quickly walked to him to examine him for injury. It was then that Severus noticed he was paralyzed. He seemed to be under some spell that was preventing him from moving at all. He couldn't help but notice that no one came over to check his injuries.

"Mr. Prince, I want you to walk straight to the infirmary. I'll be letting your Professor know you are there. I wish to speak to you after Madam Pomfrey examines you," Dumbledore said in a stern, but not horribly angered voice. "And you!" he said in a much colder tone. "Get up!" he said as the spell was lifted and Severus rose from the ground. "Follow me!" Dumbledore nearly spat. Severus lowered his head, and followed his Headmaster all the way back to the castle. He felt Regulus Black give him a tiny pat on the back. His back was still numb from his burns of his youth, but he could feel just enough to know Regulus was wishing him luck.

The normally long walk did not take very long. Dumbledore nearly jogged back to his office. He did not once turn to speak to Severus. Severus could literally feel the anger radiating off his normally fairly meek Headmaster. Severus couldn't even bring himself to giggle at Dumbledore's mint green robes that evening; he suspected more than a simple detention would be handed down to him that night.

Dumbledore led Severus to his office and slammed the door behind him. No one else was present in his office, and each of the portraits on the walls looked shocked to see Dumbledore looking so angry. Severus stood still and faced his Headmaster, simply awaiting his punishment. Dumbledore approached Severus and just stared at him. Severus practiced his _Occlumency_ to show Dumbledore exactly what occurred that evening, and nothing else. He showed him Nikitor taunting him to duel, and how he simply had to show up. Dumbledore continued to try to invade Severus's mind. He could feel him inside, snooping around, looking for something. Severus began to sweat, and decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry, he…"

"Silence!" Dumbledore nearly shouted, which made Severus jump. Severus dared to cast some _Legilimens_ on Dumbledore, only to find the man's mind was wide open. He was searching for evidence in Severus's mind…evidence of the Dark Lord. Suddenly Dumbledore's eyes widened, and what Severus was seeing inside his blue eyes quickly went blank. "Lift your sleeve, Mr. Snape."

Those were words Severus had dreaded since the minute he took the Mark. He quickly kept up with his _Occlumency_ and tried to look as ignorant as possible.

"Sir?"

"Don't play coy with me! I said, lift your sleeve!" Dumbledore said in a much angrier tone.

"Why?"

"You know why."

Severus no longer felt like a student who broke a rule. He felt like a man who was being interrogated. He took a deep breath, and shook his head _no_.

"What?" Dumbledore asked, sounding rather shocked.

"No. I have no reason to lift my sleeve. I was taunted by a student to go and duel. I knew this was against the rules. Simon Wilkes tried to stop me, as did my roommates, but I decided my honor was worth any punishment."

"I didn't bring you here to lecture you on dueling! This is more than just dueling! Who taught you that curse?"

So that's what he was after. Severus could easily deflect Dumbledore from the entire truth, for certain.

"From a book."

"What book?"

"I don't know, some book from…Lithuania, originally, I think. It's very old."

"Where did you get that book, Mr. Snape?"

"A rare bookstore…in…Turkey."

"Turkey?"

"Yes, I traveled there this summer. Nice place…"

"Silence! You did not find that book at a shop in Turkey or in any other shop!" he yelled, as Severus began to panic more.

"That's where I got it. Look, I wasn't going to _kill_ him or anything, which by the way, he was going to try to kill me!"

"How did you ascertain that, Mr. Snape? From your use of _Legilimens?_" Dumbledore asked with a lifted brow. "Who taught you _Legilimens _and _Occlumency?"_

"Self-taught."

"Indeed. I'm certain; yes…after all it's such a _simple _discipline to learn. Mr. Snape, only one wizard known to us has ever cast that spell. You know him as the Dark Lord, I know him as Lord Voldemort! That spell came from a book that has been banned, and I know for a fact it's the only one in existence. If you did procure it, you paid no less than fifty-thousand Galleons for it, and I doubt you have that kind of money."

"I read it in a book, that's the truth, believe me or not. So do I get detention or what?" Severus asked in a huff. He was growing angry with the accusations, and also becoming so nervous, he doubted he'd be able to hold out much longer.

"I don't like your tone, Mr. Snape. I never thought Tom would stoop so low."

"Tom?"

"You know who I speak of! Tom, former student of mine! He has cast that very curse in front of me before, it's his signature curse after all!" Dumbledore scorned. If that were true, why did the Dark Lord wish Severus to learn that curse? Did he wish him to be caught? "I should have known he'd target you, you make the perfect candidate!"

"For what?"

"For his Death Eater brigade, that's what! He's often targets disillusioned youth. People with no place to go, no money, and no chances. I never thought he'd teach that curse to one of his younger followers, knowing that the authorities all know it's his standard curse!"

"I told you, Dumbledore…I have no idea what you are talking about. I am no Death Eater, I've not met this…Tom person. Now, my punishment…"

"Lift your sleeve and set my mind at ease, then."

Severus pondered for a moment. He could maybe attempt to just erase Dumbledore's memory, but even Severus knew he was a powerful wizard. He had no chance against him.

"No."

"Lift your sleeve this instant, or you are expelled!" Dumbledore roared. Severus had no choice. There was no place to run, and no place to hide. He had to think fast, and just do what he had to do.

"No! You will not expel me!" Severus shouted back, as the eyes of his Headmaster widened in shock. "Because I quit!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Nothing and no one is keeping me here! I kept your secret of the werewolf for you, and I know a school Governor! I could still tell on you about Lupin, and you know I have proof! I will keep your secret forever so long as my transcripts show that I quit, wasn't expelled, but quit!" he shouted, as his Headmaster still looked rather stunned.

"If that is your decision, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said in a somewhat relieved, yet defeated tone.

"It is! And I demand you still write me a reference letter for the Healing program, or I swear I'll tell on you, and I'll tell it all! I'll tell about all the Death Eaters you employed, and that a vampire on your payroll tried to murder me too!"

"Fine; is there anything else I can do for you?" Dumbledore shouted back.

"No!" Severus yelled. He turned and headed out of the office. When he reached the locked doors he spun around, and used his wandless magic to retrieve his wand from Dumbledore's pocket. Again, the Headmaster looked a bit shocked. Severus blasted the doors open, and nearly ran all the way to the dungeon. He was fuming. He was angered beyond words at Dumbledore for suspecting him. He was angry beyond words at the Dark Lord for getting him caught! He had no idea what he was going to do next.

He blasted the door to the common room open, and noticed many of the students jump when he stormed in. Some, including Ophelia, asked him how much trouble he was in, but he ignored them all. He blasted the door to his room open and raced in. He used magic to throw his trunk on his bed, and hurled all his clothes inside it.

"Oh God, you got expelled?" Avery asked in barely a whisper.

"No, I quit. Fuck him! Fuck this school."

"Hey, at least you won the duel, the whole school knows about it…"

"Shut up, Avery, I don't care," Severus said, throwing his many books into his trunk. A moment later, he turned to find the Headmaster standing in the doorway. Severus threw as much as he could into the trunk and turned to leave. When he left his room, he swung his trunk as he shrank it, and the trunk knocked his old Advanced Potions book onto the floor. He didn't bother to turn around to pick it up.

"Sev! Where are you going?" Ophelia whined from the sofa as he raced by her, with the Headmaster on his heals. "Oh no!" she shrieked. Severus was walking out of the common room and nearly ran into Nikitor. Both men glared at each other, but Severus never slowed his stride. Argus Filch approached, and looked very confused.

"I'll pay you back…every Sickle!" Severus said, as Filch just stood still in the dungeon, still looking confused. Severus could feel how close Dumbledore was to him, and knew all eyes were on him as he made his way toward the courtyard. Severus nearly trotted to the Apparition point, where he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly, and glared at Dumbledore.

"Tell your Master that if he sends one more Death Eater here to Hogwarts, I will kill them myself."

"Whatever, I have no master," Severus lied again. He'd never admit the truth to Dumbledore.

"You do, and you tell him. I mean it, Mr. Snape! If I ever so much as see you _near_ these grounds, you will be killed!" he heard Dumbledore shout. Severus Apparated silently and instantly to the Manor.

---

Once he arrived on the grounds of the Manor, he was filled with instant terror. Dumbledore knew he was a Death Eater. The Dark Lord can no longer use him as a spy. He quit half way through his last year, and would never become a Healer. The Dark Lord would probably just kill him. Kill him for blowing his cover, kill him for being useless as a spy, and kill him for being a drop-out. He ran towards the door of the Manor and pounded desperately on them. Dobby opened the doors and Severus ran in.

"Where is Lucius?"

"He's eating dinner in the…" Dobby responded, but Severus was already halfway towards the smaller dining room before the elf could finish. He ran into the room, and nearly scared the food out of Lucius's mouth.

"My God, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Lucius asked.

"Something terrible has happened!" Severus shrieked, in almost a stutter. He fell to his knees and began to cry. He knew it meant certain death, and he was not ready to die.

"What? WHAT?" Lucius roared. Lucius helped Severus up and brought him to a seat.

"He knows…he…he…he f-f-found me out," he whispered.

"Who?" Narcissa asked.

"Dumbledore," Severus responded. Both Narcissa and Lucius shot each other terrified glances as both instantly rose from their seats. Narcissa walked to Severus and placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Lucius looked more troubled. He walked around the table a few times, and began to pull at his hair.

"The Dark Lord must be informed," Lucius said, leaving the room.

"No, wait…let me explain what happened," Severus pleaded as his friend came back to hear him out.

---

The next twenty minutes were the longest of Severus Snape's life. He sat in the great room, looking and feeling most somber. He told Lucius the entire story. Narcissa sat next to Severus, and patted him on the back. Severus wondered if it would be Lucius who killed him or not. He hoped it would be quick and painless. He remained on the sofa, terrified, when Dobby approached.

"Does Mister want some dinner?"

"Oh, fuck off, Dobby!" Narcissa yelled, which even surprised Severus. He had no appetite but a simple no would have sufficed. A moment later, Lucius came back inside, and he did not look very worried.

"Okay, it's okay. I explained everything. He has a plan," Lucius announced as the Dark Lord entered the room just behind Lucius. The Dark Lord did not speak a word; instead, he crouched down and stared into Severus's eyes to get the full story for himself. Severus tried hard to just forget the whole blackmail and werewolf part. He put those memories in a file in his mind, and then _lost _the file. It seemed to work. It only took him a few seconds to gather all the information and then he stood back up.

"Dumbledore knows nothing. You did the right thing, Severus. Who is this Nikitor person?" the Dark Lord asked.

"He's my…fourth cousin or something," Severus responded. Lucius looked confused, but said nothing.

"Here's what we are going to do. Firstly, you will be home-schooled. Severus, you will remain here at the Manor until you complete your N.E.W.T. testing in June. While you are here, consider Lucius your father. You will not leave, you will not entertain others, you simply will not breathe without his permission, do I make myself clear? Consider it house arrest," the Dark Lord implored in a slightly irritated tone. Severus nodded. "Good. Lucius, you will employ the finest tutors for him. You will keep a close eye on him as well. He is your responsibility!" the Dark Lord spoke in a slightly more irritated tone. Lucius also nodded and then bowed. "Severus, you may continue to work with Mr. Belby on weekends. You will explain that you wished to leave Hogwarts, and are being home-schooled. I still want you to keep an eye on him. Don't worry about Dumbledore, he will be dealt with. There will be no doubt left in his mind that you are not a Death Eater. Now I wish to speak to him alone," he said to Narcissa and Lucius, who both left the room and headed upstairs. Severus rose, and could not fight the tears from streaming down his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I let you down, my Lord," Severus spoke and then knelt on his knees to the Dark Lord.

"Oh, you are not crying out of fear of what I'll do to you?" he asked coldly. Severus met his gaze and wiped the tear with his sleeve. "You really are upset because you think you let me down. Well, you did let me down; have a seat," he said in a less harsh, almost soothing tone. Severus sat and the Dark Lord sat right next to him. "My plan was for you to finish Hogwarts, but some things can't be helped. You had to duel that Nikitor person, and that was going to get you into trouble."

"I shouldn't have used the curse from the book," Severus volunteered, as the Dark Lord looked a bit embarrassed.

"I guess you are angry that I told you about it, now that you know it's my signature curse?" he asked as Severus shook his head. "You can not lie to me. You think I set you up. I most certainly did not. I never thought you'd use that curse in school, and to be perfectly honest, I never thought you'd master it so quickly."

"I understand. I'm so sorry…"

"Never be sorry for performing magic so eloquently, Severus. You were brilliant. I'm sure my sources inside Hogwarts will also tell me of your brilliance this night. That curse did not take long for me to master either. I've met very few who can. Vern, my old friend whom you were acquainted with, he could, but it took him a few years to master it. You are some kind of prodigy, it seems. I was once…a magical prodigy. Have you heard?"

"No, my Lord."

"Ah, I expected Dumbledore to leave that part out. I surprised everyone with my magical prowess, even him. I think he was jealous, jealous that I, a boy so young, could master spells that took him a lifetime to achieve. Clearly, he's jealous of you too. I, however, am not. I take pride in your powers. You and I are alike in so many ways, Severus. Now that I realize that spell got you into trouble, I am sorry that I didn't warn you not to use it just yet. Again, Dumbledore will be dealt with, so don't worry about that old fool. I mean, the man threatened to murder a helpless student tonight; clearly he's losing his grip on reality."

Severus smiled some, and sighed in relief that he was not in trouble. He could tell by looking at him, the Dark Lord's mind was spinning.

"I wish you to teach me your flying technique; it seems now you have the time. I will summon you during the early evening in a few days," the Dark Lord offered, as Severus humbly nodded and bowed his head. "Good boy," the Dark Lord almost mocked, and then rose from the sofa. "You've had a hard day, do let the elves here at Malfoy Manor spoil you this evening, Severus."

"I will, my Lord," Severus smiled, and the Dark Lord turned and let himself out of the Manor. Severus slowly walked upstairs, and into the room which he'd occupied for so long. Being exiled from Hogwarts and placed under house arrest in a lavish manor with elves spoiling him, as it turned out, was not bad punishment. Not bad at all.

**AN: Okay, this whole him leaving Hogwarts came to me in a dream, yes, cheesy I know. I liked it and tried to find a way to fit it into this story. I know Dumbledore's words to him were harsh but let's face it, the man is a gifted wizard, and I'm pretty sure he suspects Sev is a Death Eater now. Also, in Deathly Hallows, when Severus meets DD to beg for Lily's life, the first thing Sev says to him is, "Don't kill me!" Why would he say that? Was DD a known Death-Eater-Slayer? I don't think so. I think somewhere, some time the two of them had a confrontation…even before the Prophecy leak. When DD caught Sev listening in, did he threaten to murder him on sight for being nosy? (No pun intended!) No, I don't think he did. So, this was my theory instead!**


	49. The Homeschooler

**49-The Homeschooler**

Severus returned to his room and took a very long shower. He dined on risotto with mushrooms and tried to just relax and let the elves cater to him. No matter what he tried, feelings of dread filled his body every couple of minutes. He tried to look at the pros and cons of no longer attending Hogwarts. On one hand, he was safe from werewolves and vampires there at the Manor. He'd never have to see Potter, Black, Pettigrew, or Lupin in the corridors again. If he did see them around Diagon, at least they'd be out of school and he could do to them what he wished. He'd also never have to see or speak to Ophelia again, which was a lukewarm prospect. Another plus was no more of Avery's snoring or Rosier's habit of picking his nose at will in the bedroom. The best part of all was not having to deal with Dumbledore ever again.

On the other hand, he'd not get to see Camilla, Wilkes, or Lily on a daily basis either. Those thoughts saddened him. Still, no matter what he did, he still felt overwhelming feelings of dread. What if Dumbledore really did suspect him?

The next morning, Severus awoke at seven a.m., though not by choice. He was forced awake by Helky the elf, who said Severus was expected downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes. He tried his best to shower and wake up. He put on his plain black robes, shoes, and even combed his hair in an effort to comply with the Dark Lord's wishes. Despite looking awake, he didn't feel very awake. He entered the informal dining room to find Lucius decked out in some of his finer deep garnet colored robes.

"Good morning, Severus! How are we today?" Lucius asked as he continued to read his Daily Prophet.

"I don't know yet, too early to tell. Ask me again later," Severus replied and took the seat opposite him.

"Class begins at eight sharp in the library. Father returns from his trip in a week, I have to give him a damn good reason as to why you are here. But don't concern yourself with that, leave it to me," Lucius offered, and then put his newspaper down. Severus was presented with a bowl of porridge topped with brown sugar and berries, a glass of orange juice, and a small cup of coffee. He poured in more cream than the average person would add, followed by three lumps of sugar. He hated breakfast and thought it was a waste of time. Lucius, on the other hand, swore by breakfast.

"I insist, each morning, Monday through Friday, that you will dine at this time. Lunch is served from twelve-thirty to one, tea at four, and dinner promptly at seven. You will attend classes until five-thirty. I must say, Sev, you gave Cissa and me quite a scare last night."

"And where is she this fine morning?" Severus asked, taking a sip of his over-sweetened coffee.

"She sleeps in;, usually takes her breakfast in bed around nine or so."

Severus grabbed the paper that Lucius had put down and noticed a very peculiar article on the bottom of the front page.

"Rare banned book said to be sold from a shop in Turkey…" Severus read aloud and stopped. He stared at Lucius for a moment, who had a very satisfied look on his face. "The book which was banned in Britain forty years ago was said to be sold to an unnamed boy from a shop in Turkey. The shop owner, Hamed Simari, said the book came into his possession two years ago. He was unable to read the text and assumed the book was benign. 'I found the book at a book fair in Baghdad, and paid a modest fee for it. A young man came to my store a few months ago, and purchased the book," Simari told this reporter. 'A week later, a member of our Ministry for Magic from Britain came to my store, looking for the book. He informed me it was a Dark text and banned in most countries, including Turkey. I told him I had no idea of the boy's identity.' This reporter was able to track the book back here to Britain. The current whereabouts of the book are unknown."

"How interesting. So. I wonder who this boy is?" Lucius asked and smiled.

"How did this happen?"

"I…I know people, Sev."

"At the Daily Prophet?"

"I know people. Sev. Thank goodness I do; I think this article will clear your name."

"I'm sorry about last night; there was nothing I could do about it. If I thought for a moment _Dumblearse_ would figure me out by using that spell, I'd never used it."

"Interesting that the Dark Lord would trust you with such an old and valuable book," Lucius said, somewhat jealously. It seemed he wanted more information from Severus regarding that book.

"I don't know why he gave it to me. You never had it?"

"No, I've never seen it. I've heard of it. It's the quintessential book on Dark Magic, Sev. He seems to trust you very much."

"Yeah…I think he trusts you too, though," Severus replied, trying to sooth his friend's tender sensibilities.

"He trusts me to keep an eye on his favorite pet, you mean, yes…I feel honored," Lucius sarcastically responded.

"I'm sorry he showed me the book. I have it upstairs, would you like to see it?"

"No! He means it to be seen by your eyes only, apparently."

"Oh, come on, Lucius! Get over it! I'm sure he gives you presents and praises that I don't know about. We're all used for our own talent, you said, right? Well, my talents consist of spying and casting spells and curses. What are yours?" Severus asked, slightly more viciously. He didn't have the capacity to sympathize with Lucius's jealous side.

"It's nearly eight; your tutor is probably waiting for you in the library. I don't wish to see you surface from that room until lunch time!" Lucius nearly roared and rose from his seat. He walked straight into the great room and walked through his floo. Severus just shook his head, rose from his seat, and threw his napkin down on the table. He never ate a bite of his food. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards the library.

Severus opened the door to and saw a man writing on the large chalkboard that had been set up at the end of the room, just next to the large floor-to-ceiling windows. His long black hair was tied back with a pale blue satin ribbon. His silken robes were of matching color and Severus thought they looked a bit familiar. The tutor must have heard Severus's footsteps, as he stopped writing on the board and turned to face Severus. The man instantly brought his hands together and then bowed.

"Professor Kim?" Severus asked, slightly in shock, but mostly filled with joy.

"Good to see you, Severus!" the man with the strange cockney accent said. He leaned in and gave Severus a hearty hug, one which Severus uncharacteristically returned in kind. "So, I heard you had a bit of trouble. I'll be the first one to say that I don't think it's a great idea to have young Death Eaters in attendance at Hogwarts. There's always a risk of someone seeing your forearm. Well, what's done is done, and it seems Lucius got your cover story verified in the Prophet too!"

"So, you know Lucius now?"

"We'd never met before this morning. I've been here for a couple of hours getting prepped for your studies. He seems rather nice."

"He's alright. Well, I'm glad it's you!" Severus said in a very relieved tone.

"Well, me too! I do enjoy teaching very much. After the war, I hope to return to Hogwarts and teach there. And as much as I'd love to catch up with you, I'm afraid we must get started. So…take a seat," he offered and magically brought a chair out from behind the large library table. He then summoned a smaller desk and moved it in front of the chair. Severus took a seat and got out his parchments, quills, and ink.

"So what do we do first?" Severus asked.

"I understand you completed Arithmancy already, and you have but one potion to brew. Now, I'll admit, Potions is not my strong suit. I hear Lucius is very good at Potions, so he will oversee that portion of the class. I believe he's having the elves set up a lab in the basement for you. After tea at four-thirty, you will meet with him for that class. I have all the same books that you used at Hogwarts, so we'll start with Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration. After lunch, we'll work on Herbology in the Malfoy greenhouse and then you'll have two hours to work on independent study and Potions theory and research. Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Good; now, let's open the Defense book to page two-hundred and two."

---

Severus and Professor Kim arrived in the informal dining room at twelve-thirty on the dot for lunch. Narcissa was already seated, but Lucius was not present. Severus and Kim took their seats and began to eat their salads when Lucius finally arrived. From the look of him, he was still in a pretty bad mood.

"Good afternoon, Lucius; how was your Governors' meeting?" Kim asked.

"Atrocious, as always. How is your…student?" he asked, almost with disdain.

"He's fine. Severus is very bright, disciplined, and eager to learn. He won't be any trouble. I think he and I may do some dueling later in the week."

"Well, good for you! Perhaps he'll show you our Lord's favorite little curse," Lucius retorted and gave Severus a dirty look.

"Indeed! I heard all about that. Quite impressive, Severus," Kim said with a large smile. "That one took me a month to master; he really is quite the prodigy!" Kim announced as Lucius turned his evil glare from Severus to Kim. It seemed the book got around, just not into Lucius's hands. Severus couldn't help but smile.

Severus was dreading his Potions lesson, since it seemed Lucius's anger would not be quelled by then. Tea time arrived and instead of joining Narcissa and Lucius in the great room, Kim insisted Severus and he enjoy some traditional Japanese tea in the library. The two sat on the floor and faced each other. The porcelain kettle had some Japanese writing on it, and had two matching handle-less cups.

"This is green tea, it's called Gyokuro. Very fine tea," Kim said as he poured some for Severus. Severus took a sip and smiled.

"It's good. Did you return to Japan after what happened?" Severus asked as his quiet Professor took a sip for himself and then lowered the cup back down.

"Yes, the Dark Lord thought it best. I returned to Britain a month ago. Just in time, it seems."

"Lucius spent a lot of time in Japan."

"Yes, he told me. We spoke this morning, and his Japanese is about as good as my own! He does seem a bit put off this afternoon, though."

"He's pissed at me, and probably you; he's mad that the Dark Lord never shared that book with him."

"Oh, I see. Well, from what I was told, Lucius is not a good dueler and not great at casting curses and spells. The curses in that book are the most difficult ones to master. It's said only a handful of witches and wizards can perform all of them. Our Lord has shown that book to just a select few."

"I think Lucius is used for his money and influence. There is no reason for him to use those curses in that book. He'll get over it," Severus said as he sipped the remainder of his tea.

"I hope so. He seems to be rather angry at you; no doubt this imposes on him. Young newlywed and all," Kim said as Severus suddenly felt very guilty. He hadn't thought of that.

At four-thirty, Severus made his way down to the Malfoy Potions Laboratory in the basement. Lucius was no longer in his garnet robes, but was wearing rather plain black ones. His long hair was tied back, and he still had an angered look on his pale face.

"Wow, you set up a great lab for me," Severus noticed as he placed his book-bag down and began to admire the set up.

"Don't be so self-absorbed, this is not just for you. I've had this set up for years, Severus."

"Oh, I never saw it before."

"There was no reason to bring you down here. I don't tell you everything. I enjoy brewing, when I have the time, that is. Now, we must begin your instruction. I'm going to need to see all the research you've done thus far. In the meantime, while I read over what you are working on, you may aid me in brewing some headache potion…as you've given me a rather intense one."

"I told you I'm sorry. I'll be out of your hair. I'll go to class and then go to my room, you won't even notice me," Severus said as Dobby came downstairs to hand him a bunch of letters. "Oh wow, that's a lot of mail. Is my owl here?"

"Sir, your owl arrived here this morning. Dobby sent her to the owlery and fed her."

"Thanks, Dobby," Severus said, which seemed to annoy Lucius even further.

"Indeed, out of my hair you say…go on and read them," Lucius huffed. He grabbed Severus's research and took a seat at a fine oak desk near a massive stone fire place.

Severus took a seat and opened the first one. As soon as he opened it, it magically tore from his hands and formed the shape of a face.

"Oh God, a howler?" Severus asked as the paper began to scream at him.

"SNAPE! You unimaginable twat! How dare you quit and leave me here with all those morons!" the howler spoke in Simon Wilkes' voice. "I must speak to you this weekend at Hogsmeade if you can! Oh, sorry for screaming…I've always wanted to send one of these! Ha Ha Ha!" the howler wailed as Severus just rolled his eyes. "This is too much fun, man! You better meet me in Hogsmeade at ten a.m. this Saturday; if you don't, then you are nothing but a huge, furry, drippy, TWAT!" the letter exclaimed, and then tore itself up into tiny pieces.

"How very interesting. It's just so nice that your buddies miss you; shame you can't attend," Lucius said and smiled. Severus actually wanted to attend. He was an adult and had his license and hated that he was being punished for no good reason. His body and soul really did belong to the Dark Lord and for the next seven months…to Lucius Malfoy as well.

The next letter was from his roommates, in Avery's handwriting. They basically wanted the details, and wanted to know where he was living. Avery asked if he was in any 'serious trouble'. Severus had no parents, who on Earth would he be in trouble from? He decided not to reply.

The next letter was from Professor Boyle expressing his sadness on hearing that Severus quit. He told Severus he was one of the brightest students he'd met in some four hundred years and encouraged him to complete his N.E.W.T's and pursue his passion for Healing. It was another letter he'd not be replying to.

The last letter was from Camilla. She sounded worried and confused, and asked him to meet her in Hogsmeade at 11a.m. that Saturday. Now Severus really wanted to go. Perhaps if he prepared dinner, shined Lucius's boots, ironed his robes, and offered him a neck rub, he'd allow Severus to attend.

"What? You look very much put out!" Lucius mocked from his seat.

"Camilla wants me to meet her in Hogsmeade this weekend," he said solemnly.

"Well, perhaps if you'd not gotten yourself into so much trouble, you'd not have to resort to such measures to see her."

"Shit, man, it wasn't my fault! That wanker challenged me and he was going to kill me! What would you have me do? Run? Throw a boil hex at him?"

"Oh, don't ask me, ask the true influence in your life," Lucius huffed and returned to his reading.

"Oh, my God! Enough, man! Stop! The Dark Lord is not my fucking father!"

"He's more than that; he owns you and you are his slave…"

"So are you!" Severus yelled back as Lucius threw down the papers he was reading and rose from his seat.

"I am no man's slave!" Lucius spoke in as cold and deadly a tone as he could muster. If Severus didn't know Lucius better, he'd be terrified. Instead, he was just irate.

"Try tellin' that to him!"

"Fuck you! I didn't ask to be your babysitter, Severus. I have a wife…did I not tell you months ago to take care of yourself? That'd I'd not be there to help you out of sticky situations all the time? Look what you've put me through in just the last twenty-four hours!"

"I told you a million times I'm sorry! I'd rather be anywhere than here!"

"Oh, how lovely, now you are being ungrateful. What, is my Manor too small to accommodate the Dark Lord's favorite pet now?"

Something in Lucius's pompous and sarcastic tone took Severus back to a place he'd tried to forget, and wished he could escape. He suddenly felt like the street kid from northern England who was being bullied, and he did not like it. He did not think, he simply spit in Lucius's face, and then reached for his wand. Lucius wiped the spit off with the back of his sleeve and looked as if he were going to strike Severus.

"I understand why your father used to beat you, you insolent little pig!" Lucius taunted.

"Arrogant asshole!"

"Trash from the north!"

"Trust fund prick!"

"Greasy git!"

"Perverted twat!"

"Big-nosed son of a whore!"

"Better than being the stuck-up, dickless son of a _dead_ whore!" Severus shouted back.

There was no battle, verbal or magical, that Severus could not win. Again Lucius looked as if he were going to strike Severus. He had his hand raised as sweat poured down his cheeks. Instead, he slowly lowered his hand, and fiercely stared with icy cold grey eyes into Severus's for a few moments. Three times he opened his mouth but stopped himself from escalating the insults. Finally, he put his hands on his hips and began to speak in an authoritative tone.

"Go to your room!" he commanded. Severus could not believe his so-called friend just grounded him to his room as if he were not only his son, but his six-year-old son. Severus bowed slightly and left the basement.

---

When Severus arrived back in his room, he slammed the door and placed locking charms on it. He was furious at Lucius and angered that his friend had called him such horrible names. If the Dark Lord favored him over Lucius, there was nothing he could do about it. He sat by his fire place, and began to read some fiction to take his mind off his worries. Lucius never came to apologize that night.

The next morning at breakfast Lucius appeared to be in the same foul mood. He did not acknowledge Severus as he entered the room, did not offer him coffee, and did not look up from his morning paper. The only sounds coming from the quaint room that morning were the sounds of crunching toast coming from Lucius's end of the table. Severus sighed a few times and tried to eat his eggs. Lucius seemed to be turning the pages of his paper with such ferocity, Severus was surprised they had not torn yet. With five minutes left before Severus was to begin classes, the paper in Lucius's hands began to crumble, and then was thrown into the fire. Lucius stared at Severus with a cold expression. Severus simply stared back. The two grown men stared at each other from across the table for over a solid minute. Neither one was about to back down for any reason. Finally, Lucius broke the stare, and slammed his fist down on the table.

"FINE! You may go to Hogsmeade! Be back by two and not a minute later!" he roared before getting up, slamming his chair down, and nearly running into the floo. Severus one, Lucius zero.

---

During Severus's study time, he penned Wilkes and Camilla and told them he'd meet them. Severus was still angry, but pleased that he won the battle. Helky informed Severus that he was on his own for dinner, since Lucius and Narcissa decided to dine out. Kim took the opportunity to have the elves go and fetch some food for him and Severus to dine on instead. The Manor was comfortable that evening, the evening of the season's first snowfall. Kim and Severus sat patiently at the table and waited for their meal.

"Ever have Japanese food, Severus?" Kim asked with a gentle smile.

"Well, kind of; I had some steamed rice and vegetables at a place in Diagon once."

"Ah, well that's some of what we'll eat tonight. Ever heard of sushi?" he asked as Severus shook his innocent head. "You are in for a treat then! Do you like fish?"

"Yes."

"Do you like rice?"

"Yes."

"Do you like vegetables?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll love sushi! Oh Helky, good elf," he noted as she presented them with their first course. "Thank you. Severus, this is called miso soup."

"Does it have meat in it?"

"No. Are you a vegetarian?"

"Yes."

"How interesting; me too, but I eat fish. Well, go give the Miso a try," he urged as Severus took a sip. It was salty and smooth. He found he instantly liked it. After the soup, he was handed chop sticks. He had no idea what to do with them, so he just tried to watch Kim use them. "This is sushi, it's very good. Sushi refers to rice steamed with vinegar. This one has cooked cold crab, that one has all vegetables, and this one has raw salmon."

"Did you say raw?" Severus asked as Kim nodded his head. "We overcook things in Britain, I thought," Severus said as Kim laughed.

"Don't knock it, try it and then make fun of it. Do you know how to use these?" Kim asked, holding up the chop sticks. Severus shook his head as Kim demonstrated how to use them. Severus toyed with them for a few moments and then picked up the safe piece, which contained only vegetables. He dipped it into the soy sauce like Kim had just done, and popped it into his mouth. It was cold, sticky and crunchy. It was also very salty from the soy sauce, a taste still new to him. Overall, however, he found he enjoyed it, and next reached for the one with crab.

The flavor was very similar to the first one. He drank some water and then tried the raw fish one. He stared at it for a few moments and then put it back down on the tiny, square shaped plate.

"I…can't."

"Come on, give it a try," Kim urged as Severus just stared at the pink delicacy. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it, only to find it smelled like…raw fish. Raw fish had never appealed to him in any way. He thought back to the time he was little and he went fishing with his father. He barely remembered any of the details, but decided to just give the sushi a try. He took a bite, and made a face. He chewed it up and swallowed it, and then went for his water. Kim was laughing. "Hated it?"

"I've had worse things in my mouth," Severus muttered and then drank some more. Kim's eyes widened and he gave Severus a rather wicked smile. "Oh…I meant I've eaten some real shit food before!" Severus quickly corrected, and then blushed with embarrassment.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Kim asked as Severus just sighed. Odd change of topic, Severus thought.

"No. I had one…didn't work out."

"I see. There will be others."

"I guess. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Me?" Kim asked and then laughed rather heartilyt. "No, no, no…I'm gay."

"What?" Severus asked, nearly spitting his water out. "You're a poof?"

"Well, I prefer just gay but, yeah."

"Where I come from, that kind of thing isn't really…talked about openly."

"You seem to forget, I'm from Liverpool, and this sort of thing isn't spoken about there either. But you and I are friends; why should I deny it?"

"Well, why are you gay?" Severus asked.

"I don't know; why is your hair black? I was just born this way. Took me a long time to realize it, of course."

"So…you have boyfriends?"

"I've had a few. None currently."

"Does the Dark Lord know?"

"Of course, the Dark Lord knows everything," Kim smiled and continued to dine on sushi. "You'd be amazed how many wizards are like me."

"But it's illegal in our world."

"True, we need to make new witches and wizards, I understand. The Dark Lord is very fond of marriage and family for his followers too. He does not expect me to marry, though. I guess you want to marry someday?"

"No. I have no desire, and I think childhood is nothing but crap!" Severus said rather seriously.

"Only someone who had a crap childhood would say that. You are young; there's so much time Severus. There are bound to be plenty of good witches out there for you."

"I don't care much."

"You say that now. You are a powerful wizard, and you are a Death Eater. Once this war is won, you'll have so much power Severus. Girls like that sort of thing…or so I'm told."

"I guess," Severus said, still shocked at his Professor's words. The two finished their meal and Severus once again went downstairs, only to find a note from Lucius telling him he had no Potions lab that night. He was to research instead, and give him a report of his findings of the day. Severus almost growled at the letter. He had to turn in homework to Lucius Malfoy -- could he sink any lower?

---

Severus sat at the entrance to Hogsmeade wearing his plain black robes and his fine cloak. He smoked a cigarette while sitting on the stone wall that surrounded the tiny village. He could hear a ruckus coming his way, and knew the students were approaching. Most of the students from other Houses marched right past him without even a second glance. Finally, he saw Wilkes, holding his girlfriend's hand, approaching him.

"The prodigal son returns!" Wilkes yelped from afar as he approached Severus.

"The prodigal son is freezing his arse off waiting for you!" Severus snapped back. Walking behind Wilkes was Lily, holding hands with Potter, who just gave Severus a dirty look, but did and said nothing.

"Come on, man, let's grab some coffee or something," Wilkes offered as Avon kissed him on the cheek, and then followed her friends in the other direction.

"I have to meet Camilla there at eleven."

"Oh? Why?"

"I don't know, she just asked me to," Severus replied as the two walked towards the tiny café. The two took a seat while some students from other Houses just sat around and talked. Severus told Wilkes all he needed to know, without giving away too much information. He told him Lucius took the liberty of hiring a tutor for him, but that he was living at Spinner's End. After a few minutes, the talk turned to Avon, and how wonderful she was. Severus grew bored after ten minutes and began to stare down at his pocket watch every few minutes.

Eleven rolled around and the punctual Camilla entered with a smile.

"Scram," Severus said to Wilkes, who just smiled and rose from his seat.

"Well, we'll keep writing, and we'll see each other over the holidays, right?"

"Sure, good-bye," Severus said as Wilkes got the hint. Camilla walked over and took Wilkes's seat. "Hi!"

"Hi! What the hell happened? First I heard you unleashed a dragon on that weirdo clone of yours, then I heard it was a magical dragon, then I heard you challenged him to a duel to the death, and then I heard he challenged you. What's the deal?"

"He challenged me, magical dragon…no one was killed," Severus responded nervously. "So, what's the other gossip?"

"Oh, well, actually…none."

"Huh?" Severus asked. He was shocked no one was talking about him leaving, or spreading rumors about his expulsion.

"Well, it was all the talk that entire night, naturally. I heard a few things here and there, some people thought you got expelled, some thought you just left. I swear though, by lunchtime on Thursday, it was as if you'd never even attended Hogwarts."

"Oh," Severus said, somewhat relieved. No talk was better than bad talking about him, he guessed. Still, he didn't think he'd be forgotten all that easily. "Okay."

"Well, not Ophelia. Oh, she asked me to say hi to you and to tell you she's sorry she told you she didn't like you and that you are not mean."

"Okay, well…I guess, tell her hi."

"Poor girl. She was pretty sad when she found out you'd left. Regulus too."

"One day that girl tells me she likes me, the next she hates me…she's odd."

"Well, she's a girl…and she _likes_ you, so…it's understandable."

"Likes me? You say that like she's in love with me or something," he jibed and began to laugh. Camilla just gave him a funny look and crinkled her nose.

"Sev, don't be so dense, you are not Evan Rosier. She likes you, as in likes you…you know, a crush?"

"What? Really? WHY?"

"I don't know, she's nearly thirteen and just…has a crush on you. Who knows why," she mocked and took a sip of her coffee.

"I had no idea," Severus admitted. Why would a cute blonde girl have a crush on him? Why didn't Lily have a crush on him instead? He suddenly felt some feelings of dread again, and decided to just think of something else.

"So, what are you doing now?"

"Oh, I'm being homeschooled," he said, and then spun the same lies he'd told Wilkes. The two talked about Slytherin goings-on and gossip about other students. Before he knew it, it was time for her to return to check on the younger students at the sweets shop.

"Well, we'll have to keep in touch…I'll write," she said with a large smile. Severus looked out the window to see Potter kissing Lily. Camilla was leaning in, apparently to kiss him on the cheek, but he pulled back rather quickly and gave her a funny look. She had simply just caught him off guard, and he was thinking of nothing but cursing Potter so badly he'd never recover. "Okay…well…bye, Sev," she said in a hushed tone. She turned and walked away as Severus stared at Lily and Potter. He went back to his table, and finished his coffee. By the time he was done, most of the students were gone. He walked solemnly outside the village walls and Apparated to the Manor. He locked himself in his room and did not resurface until Monday morning.


	50. Learning to Fly

**50- Learning to Fly**

Things at the Malfoy house did not improve. Abraxas did return the following Tuesday, and Lucius told him that Severus had been expelled. He told him he felt bad for the troubled boy, offered to take him in, and hired a tutor for him. Severus was pretty angry that he'd been _expelled,_ but Lucius still was not speaking to him unless he absolutely had to. Everyone in the house heard the argument that ensued between Lucius and his stubborn father. His father reminded him that he was still alive, and that it was still his Manor. He said his house was not a dwelling for _losers who get expelled_, and that Severus must leave at once.

Naturally, Lucius performed some manner of spell on him, since the man grew quiet and then said Severus was more than welcome to reside with them until he completed his studies. Professor Kim heard the entire argument and looked uneasy. Lucius was more than gracious to Kim, but still treated Severus with contempt. Severus did his best to keep as quiet as possible, do whatever Lucius wished him to do, and not be late to any meals.

One week after Severus left Hogwarts, his Dark Mark began to burn. He was eating dinner when it happened, and he tried not to grab the arm out of the sheer pain. Instead, he gave Lucius a look, rose from the seat, and slowly walked away. He went upstairs to gather his robes, and then walked right out the front doors. He donned his mask and was taken in an instant to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord appeared to be alone. Using wandless magic, the Dark Lord removed Severus's mask and waved him over closer to where he was standing. They were standing in a large field, with no dwellings in sight.

"How's school?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Fine. Professor Kim is a good teacher."

"So I've been told. He's a good man. Does he know of your ability to fly?"

"No, my Lord, no one knows…except you," Severus said as the Dark Lord began to smile.

"Tell me again how you discovered this talent."

"Purely by accident. I thought everyone could do it, even Muggles. Now I realize no one can do it."

"No, people can. I've seen them in China, Albania and elsewhere. You are only the fourth person I've ever known to do it, and the first to offer to teach me."

"My Lord, I must tell you, it's a talent one is born with. There is no spell, no incantation, and no potion. I simply can do it."

"You think me so inept? I'm the most powerful wizard in the world, Severus. If you can do it, I can do it," the Dark Lord spoke, glaring down at Severus with cold red eyes.

---

Two hours and six broken bones later, the Dark Lord surmised he could not do it. He tried everything, even tried jumping off the roof of an abandoned barn. Each time, he fell straight to the ground. He was a persistent man, but not one who liked to be made a fool of. He decided to just give up. Most of his breaks were in his ribs, which Severus healed as best he could, and affixed magical bandages to. Whatever Severus's method of flying was, it was never going to work for the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord sat on a tree stump, and pondered, as Severus awaited his fate.

"I don't understand -- it comes so simple to you, Severus. Why not to me?" he asked in an annoyed tone. If Severus appeared to be more powerful than the Dark Lord, he'd be killed, of that he was certain.

"I think it comes from my relation to Serban the Great, my Lord."

"I am of his relation too."

"Then you have what it takes. My Lord, perhaps we should try a new approach to this," Severus suggested as the Dark Lord looked at him for further instruction. "The first several times I achieved it were purely by accident. The first time that I recall was out of sheer happiness. I was happy to see someone, so I literally flew to them, and into their arms."

"What age were you?"

"It was my third birthday, my Lord. Now, I'd had a few instances after that, where I was very, very frightened. I had no choice but to fly. I didn't think about it, it simply happened. So it seemed, in the beginning, my motivation to fly was purely driven by strong emotions."

"I see what you are saying. Very well. This is what we will do, you will levitate me and sic the magical dragons on me. Do not be polite, Severus. I want them to hurt me. I'll even let them hurt me to build up some emotion, though not fear, since I fear no man and no spell. Anger…perhaps anger will motivate me to fly."

"My Lord, if this is your wish…"

"It is my command, Severus. I will not fight you back, unless you decide to just toy with me. Really sic the dragon on me. Now go over there and prepare yourself," the Dark Lord ordered. Severus was terrified. What if he killed him? What if he severely injured him? What if he… "Worry not, you cannot kill me, no man can," the Dark Lord interrupted as Severus bowed and took twenty paces. Severus aimed his wand, and levitated the Dark Lord over the field.

Naturally, they had attempted to just levitate him hours before, and each time Severus released the spell, the Dark Lord would crash into the ground below. This time, however, Severus would not release the spell. A moment later, Severus summoned the fearsome magical dragon. He allowed the dragon to circle its prey, the Dark Lord, several times before he had it fly high into the night sky, and then race back down to confront the Dark Lord.

Severus decided to tease his target by allowing the dragon to get close, but never close enough to injure the Dark Lord. He knew the Dark Lord was expecting to get injured immediately and he wanted to catch him off guard. The Dark Lord made no effort to stop the attack; instead, he just levitated, looking rather useless. Severus then decided to have the dragon fly so near him, certainly he'd think he'd be hit. Severus had the dragon fly over, under, and then within inches of the Dark Lord…but the Dark Lord did nothing. He went nowhere. He remained where he was, and almost appeared bored. He then gave Severus a look that could kill, and Severus decided it was time for the test.

The dragon swooped, swirled, circled, and targeted the Dark Lord. At the moment of impact, Severus had the dragon stop rather suddenly, just inches from the Dark Lord.

"Come on, Severus! I'm tired of your taunting!" the Dark Lord yelled as the dragon coiled back on itself some, like a snake would, and just stared at the Dark Lord. "What are you doing Severus? This isn't frightening!" he screamed as the dragon leaned in, and gave a sweet and tender kiss to the Dark Lord, right on the tip of his nose. "Severus!" he shouted, as the dragon instantly flew backwards twenty feet, opened his mouth, and spewed lethal green flames straight at the Dark Lord.

Severus winced, knowing he had no powders or potions to heal severe burns should the Dark Lord fail to fly. However, if he says he's related to Serban the Great, then he should be able to fly. Severus gazed up into the night sky, which was illuminated by green flames that resembled the _aurora__borealis_. In an instant, the Dark Lord shot straight up at least thirty feet, as the flames roared past him. Severus instantly dropped the levitation portion of the spell and the Dark Lord remained in the air, unaided. The Dark Lord smiled, and then laughed, and then crashed down onto the ground.

Severus ran over to see if he was injured. The Dark Lord had his ulna bone poking straight out of his skin, but was still laughing rather heartily.

"My Lord, this is a very bad injury!"

"I understand. Did you see me, Severus? Did you?"

"I did; you did exceedingly well, my Lord, but, sir, I can't repair this."

"You are a highly gifted boy, Severus."

"You'll need medical attention. You'll need bone regenerating potion, I have none on me."

"Severus, lesson number one: if you are to be a Healer one day, you must always carry potions and powders on your person, at all times. Lesson number two: never say you can't do something. Now get me to the Lestranges, they have the necessary potions of which you speak."

"You are certain, my Lord?" Severus asked, helping him up.

"I never speak unless I am certain. Now I'm growing impatient," he said coolly. It appeared Severus had no choice. They both Apparated to the Lestrange estate, a place Severus hated more than Hogwarts. No words were spoken on their journey to the front door, but Severus did notice the Dark Lord was wearing a bit of a smile and an overall very proud look on his mostly serious face. Severus knocked on the door and one of the elves answered it. The elf recognized the Dark Lord and instantly fell to its knees and began to kiss his robes. The two entered the Estate and made their way towards the Lestrange great room.

"My Lord! I was not expecting you!" Bellatrix said gleefully, until she saw whom he brought with him. "Oh, what's this half-blooded maggot doing in my fine house?"

"He is a Death Eater, just like you, my dear. Besides, some of the world's most powerful wizards were half-bloods, you should hold your prejudiced tongue in my presence, perhaps?" the Dark Lord stated in a very charismatic voice, one Severus had not heard often from him, other than at meetings. "Now I need some assistance," he said as he exposed his arm to her.

"Merlin! What did he do to you, my Lord?" she squealed as the Dark Lord's face hardened .

"You really think me so weak that a mere boy could do this to me?" he shouted. Of course, what she said was the truth, but Severus would never show any of the Dark Lord's weaknesses to her, or anyone else. "We were in the forest and a rogue hippogriff caught us unaware."

"He looks well enough," she said, glaring down at Severus.

"He was not close enough to suffer the attack. I fought the beast off me and killed it. Now, I'm in need of some potions."

"Of course, my Lord, please come in and lie down on my sofa. RODOLPHUS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and then smiled at the Dark Lord, before sneering back at Severus. "RODOLPHUS!" she shouted again, so loudly she sounded like a hag or banshee. She then motioned the Dark Lord to lie on her fine white satin sofa.

"I do not wish to stain your furniture," the Dark Lord stated rather plainly.

"It would be an honor to have your blood stain my sofa, my Lord," she said as Severus made a sickened face.

"Nonsense. I refuse to leave blood behind that could be used in a potion against me someday. I will lie on the floor and watch as your elf cleans it afterward."

"My Lord! I'd never brew anything ever to use against…"

"Hush, my child; I was not speaking of you."

Bellatrix smiled and then helped the Dark Lord down to her marble floor. She arose quickly and began to scream again, "RODOLPHUS!"

"WHAT? Can't I take a shit in my own house without being interrupted by you, you ugly hag!" Rodolphus shouted back as he walked into the room tying his bathrobe. "Oh, my Lord, I did not know it was you."

"Ugly hag? I am the loveliest witch in all of Britain, you piece of filth!" she sneered back at her husband, who looked rather embarrassed.

"With the biggest mouth, I may add. My Lord, you are injured?" Rodolphus said, looking deeply concerned.

"Yes. I require…well, Severus, you are the Healer in training, tell him what you need," the Dark Lord instructed, as both Bellatrix and her husband glared at Severus with contempt.

"I need bone regenerating and a pain potion…"

"I require no pain potion, as I'm in no pain!" the Dark Lord insisted.

"But, my Lord, your bone is sticking out of your arm…" Bellatrix offered.

"Silence, Bella. A mere mortal would feel pain, but my own magic is preventing me from feeling a thing," he surely lied, as Severus could see beads of sweat begin to drip from his brow. Rodolphus ordered their elf to deliver the bone potion as Severus just wondered how to get the bone back in place.

"Well? We're waiting!" Bellatrix urged, as Severus thought hard of what to do next. Once the potion arrived, he was out of time.

"Okay, Rodolphus, hold his feet and Bellatrix, get something for him to bite down on," Severus insisted.

"Why do I need to have my feet held and something to bite on?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Well, this break may not hurt, but my ramming the bone back into place will. I've had a similar injury and it was almost unbearable."

"You are comparing your weakened and pathetic half-blooded body to that of our Lord? Our Lord whose pure blood runs in his veins, which allows him to feel no pain, or suffer any kind of maladies?" Bellatrix asked, clearly ignoring the Dark Lord's wishes for her not to bash Severus's blood status. Severus just looked down at the Dark Lord for further instruction.

"Severus, I trust you, and I feel no pain. Go on," the Dark Lord urged, and then turned his head so he could look up at the murals painted on the ceiling. Severus took a deep breath and placed his wand down on the ground.

"Wait? What are you doing? You are not going to use magic?" Rodolphus asked in a very frightened tone.

"No, for this one, I need sheer mortal, half-blooded strength which my father and his father from the north gave me," Severus said and then placed his hands on the Dark Lord's pale and rather thin forearm. Severus placed his one hand on the exposed bone and the other just above it. He closed his eyes, prayed to whichever God would hear him, and pressed down firmly. He heard and felt the bone move, but did not hear so much as a wince from the Dark Lord. The bone was back in his arm where it belonged, but it was not set properly. Severus had to press down on it a second time. With the second press, he noticed the Dark Lord closed his eyes for a moment and took a quick breath, but still _appeared_ as if he felt no pain. Only Severus noticed the sweating, it seemed. "Good, now feed him two sips of bone regenerating potion. I need to bandage this and splint it. My Lord, you'll need to keep this bandaged for about one week, and take four sips of bone regenerating potion a day, for five days or so."

"Well, is it five, or _so_?" Bellatrix asked sarcastically.

"Bellatrix, just shut up," Severus said as she looked as if she'd murder him.

"You will not speak to me like that!" she roared as the Dark Lord began to laugh again. If Severus didn't know any better, he'd think the Dark Lord was enjoying their argument. "You are useless! What can you possibly offer our Lord and his cause?"

Severus didn't feel like fighting, so he rose and then bowed to the Dark Lord. He then offered him a hand and helped him up. The Dark Lord waved his hand over the floor and cleaned it, but then ordered the elves to mop it up regardless. The Dark Lord looked as if he were good as new, since his bandaged arm was hidden by his robes. He took a vial of bone regenerator from Rodolphus and then turned to leave with Severus in tow.

"Thank you, you did well. I think you'll make a most gifted Healer someday, Severus."

"You're welcome, my Lord. I'm sorry you became injured tonight."

"No one masters such magic in one night. I'm sure you suffered injury as well," he said, though Severus knew all too well he never was injured by his flying. "I think I can manage the rest of my lessons on my own, once my arm heals," he said, beating Severus to the punch. "Thank you so much. You are most resourceful."

"You're welcome, my Lord," Severus bowed. The Dark Lord instantly vanished as Severus returned to the Manor.

---

Severus knew not to mention what happened to Lucius or Kim, but when he walked through the door, Lucius was waiting for him. He figured it was a matter of time until Bellatrix told him what occurred that night. Before he could begin, Bellatrix walked into the foyer from the floo in the great room, and told Lucius everything.

"I see," Lucius said with a raised brow. "Well, what were you doing in a forest with him tonight, Severus?"

"You know I can't tell you, Lucius."

"Indeed. Well, I'm sure the Dark Lord is pleased to have such a fine little Healer available to him," Lucius said coldly.

"Don't start with me, Lucius," Severus huffed, and then walked upstairs.

"You can't tell him what to do!" Bellatrix yelled. It seemed she'd only come to Lucius's defense if it was Severus insulting him. He ignored her and slammed the door to his room behind him. He was trapped in a Manor that had people in it, yet he felt more alone than ever. If the Dark Lord kept showing him so much favor, his friendship with Lucius would end, and even though he was being an ass, Severus didn't want that to happen. The feelings of dread over Lily, the only bright part of his childhood, and Lucius's sudden hatred of him, made him begin to feel so low and helpless, he almost wanted to die.

He had no desire to read, bathe, eat, or continue with his studies. If remaining in the Dark Lord's favor meant that all other Death Eaters would hate him, he almost didn't want it. On the other hand, remaining in his favor was the most important thing Severus could do, or else he'd be deemed worthless. It seemed the Dark Lord wished Severus have no true close friends; there was nothing he could do.

---

The routine continued. Severus dined with Lucius, who hardly spoke a word to him. Severus attended his classes with Kim, who spoke to him a lot, and truly seemed to enjoy teaching Severus. In the evenings Severus spent dreaded time alone with Lucius in the basement, as Lucius would sneer at him, glare at him, and not speak to him unless he had to. He even went so far as to return some of Severus's research notes with grammatical and spelling errors circled in read. One of them had a comment that read: _I will read no more of these notes until your cramped handwriting has improved_.

Severus sat alone in his room one evening in mid-December when there was a knock at his door. He assumed it was Lucius criticizing his handwriting again, and took his time answering the door. Instead it was Narcissa, dressed in a heavy velvet robe. He motioned for her to enter and offered her a seat near the fire place.

"So, I take it Lucius is still angry with you?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't even remember why anymore."

"I don't think it's all you. He's angry with his father -- we absolutely hate living here with him -- he's angry about the Board of Governors, he's angry about…other things."

"Well, why take them out on me?"

"Well, I think he feels threatened by you at the moment. The Dark Lord has never shown such tolerance and kindness to us. I guess he's worried that if his favor falls too far, he may end up…well…let's not talk about it."

"I see. It's not my fault, I never asked for it. I don't know why he likes me so much," Severus fibbed. He knew why the Dark Lord liked him so much, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Just, if you could, just continue to be…well…try not to anger Lucius more, he's under a bit of stress."

"My sheer presence upsets him -- nothing I can do about that, Narcissa."

"I've been talking to him about that, and about you. I think he'll come around soon. Again, he's under a bit of stress, it's not all you. I'm glad you are here."

"Why?"

"I just…if you make the Dark Lord happy, then having you so close is a good thing," she said very seriously. It seemed no one has ever, or would ever like Severus for who he was. Instead, people feared him, or tolerated him based on his powers, or who he knew: in that case, the Dark Lord.

"I understand," he said solemnly. She rose and left the room while he sat near the fire and just gazed into it. He remained in the same seat for two days with no desire to eat, sleep, or move, aside from occasional bathroom breaks.

---

Christmas week arrived and Severus learned that Lucius was taking Narcissa to Spain for the week. Abraxas was going hunting with friends in Hungary, and Kim was returning to Japan. Severus would be alone in the Manor, and he really didn't care. He'd received many owls from Wilkes, but he returned none of them. He finished a term paper for Kim, and gathered his plants from Herbology, and began to make his way upstairs for the holiday when Kim stopped him.

"Severus, do you have plans this week?"

"No."

"Oh, well, I asked the Dark Lord, and he gave me permission to take you with me to Japan, if you are interested."

"I didn't think Christmas was a big holiday over there," Severus said as he turned to head back down the stairs.

"Not generally, but I wish to visit my Aunt when I'm there. It's a very nice country, and we'll be staying in an all-wizarding village. If you are interested…"

"Hotel?"

"No, my Aunt's house; she has two spare rooms, if you are wondering. I have a port-key set to leave in two hours."

"Aren't those regulated by the Ministry?"

"Yes, but this one is um…well…it won't be tracked. You require no passport."

"What if I get summoned?"

"You won't. I already discussed it with the Dark Lord. As I said, you are free to go, if you like."

"Well…I guess I've always wanted to visit Japan."

"Good. Well, go pack, it'll be chilly where we're going, so bring some warm clothes," Kim suggested as Severus turned to head back up the stairs.

---

They arrived promptly in Japan, in a tiny all-wizarding village about the size of Hogsmeade, but with very different architecture. It looked like Severus imagined it would. Most of the people walking the streets wore Japanese-style robes, so Severus really stuck out. He was also the tallest person by at least five inches, and that made him rather happy. They walked down the icy road to the eighth house on the left. The front of the house had a small Japanese garden, and a tiny pond which was frozen over. Before they could knock, the door opened, and a much older looking, gray-haired woman stepped out and hugged Professor Kim tightly.

"Akane! So good to see you!" Kim said as he embraced his aunt..

"Hisoka! Welcome home, my child," she said in broken English, and then stopped her embrace, and looked over at Severus.

"Aunt, this is a student of mine from Britain, his name is Severus Snape."

"Hello, Sev-us…welcome to my home," she said, clearly trying her hardest to speak recognizable English.

"You can just call me Sev," Severus responded. The nickname was reserved for friends, but it was better than being called 'Sevus' for the next week.

"Severus, this is my great Aunt Akane," Kim announced, as the two men removed their shoes and entered the house. "Her English is not very good, she's quite limited. I take it your Japanese is not up to snuff?"

"It's…somewhat passable, I think. I can read it some, but speaking it…I'll probably butcher your language if I try here."

"No, this is the best time to learn. From here on out, I'll speak Japanese to you so you can learn," Kim said with a smile. He did not lie; he mostly spoke in Japanese for the remainder of the day.

The rest of the afternoon was spent dining on sashimi, sushi, and a garden salad, while Severus tried to understand what was being said. He understood a few words here and there, but spoke very little. With the time difference, he was also exhausted and wanted to nap, but he did not know how to say it in Japanese. He simply rose from the floor and went to look for the loo. It was easy to find, but he still had no idea how to ask about his room. Thankfully, when he left the loo, Kim seemed to have read his mind.

"Your room is just here, across the loo. It's a tad small, will it do?" Kim asked in English as Severus entered the small room. It had a single bed, one nightstand and that was it. The window looked to be made out of some kind of paper.

"This will be fine; I'm just so tired."

"Me too. My room is the next one; my Aunt's is across the hall here. Feel free to unpack and rest. We have no elves here, so if you are hungry, you better let us know."

"No, the raw squid was most…_satisfying_," Severus lied, which made Kim smile. Severus then noticed a photograph on the wall of an older man with a teenage boy. "Is that you with your father?"

"No. That older man is my grandfather. He was my father's father."

"Oh, so he was your Aunt's brother?"

"No. He married my Aunt Akane's sister, my grandmother that is. Grandfather Hyo Kim, he was from Korea actually, which is why I have a Korean last name. That's my father with him in the picture. As for my Aunt Akane, she never married. She told me a story once, of how she loved a man. But he was a Muggle. She loved him but did not wish to dishonor the family by marrying him. She vowed never to marry anyone, and kept that vow to this day. She was so close to my grandmother. Even though my grandfather was Korean, she accepted him and welcomed him to our family. She's a remarkable woman. And, my grandfather was a remarkable man, from what I am told."

"Oh, I didn't know Kim was a Korean name."

"Yes, it is. I never met him, but I heard he was a brilliant wizard, great with magical creatures."

"I see," Severus said, noticing the resemblance in the picture. Kim left the room, and Severus unpacked. He fell asleep almost instantly and awoke feeling rather refreshed the next morning.

---

That day, Kim took Severus around the village sight-seeing. The village, like most, had a Potions Shop, a few Cafés, a general store, three pubs, a greengrocer, a fish market, meat market, a rather lavish looking restaurant, as well as robes shops and various other distractions. Kim tried to speak Japanese to Severus, who tried to understand and respond when possible.

The two dined at a casual restaurant for lunch, one which served some cooked food for Severus. He'd already mastered the chopsticks and found he very much enjoyed munching on the edamame. Next, he had shitake mushroom yakitori, along with Japanese eggplant yakitori. Severus couldn't help but notice Kim kept staring over Severus's shoulder. Finally, Severus turned to see what was behind him. He saw a rather large man, with a bald head, and a long, thin black mustache.

"Do you know him?" Severus asked in Japanese.

"I knew him," Kim responded in English. "He does not understand English."

"Oh, what a relief," Severus sighed, growing tired of trying to learn more. "So, he was a friend of yours?"

"I used to spend my summers here. One summer we worked together at a broom making shop…that was ages ago."

"Were you…more than friends?" Severus asked as Kim blushed for the first time since he'd met him.

"You could say that."

"Do you want to leave and eat somewhere else?"

"Oh no. He already saw me, and is choosing to ignore me. It's fine. We did not end things well."

"Oh?"

"No. He's a bit…well, a bit of a bully."

"Really?" Severus asked, rather stunned.

"Yeah. He was downright abusive if you must know. I left him, and now I imagine he abuses others."

"What a twat."

"Yes," Kim replied, and then smiled. "A rather large one at that!"

"Like you've seen one!"

"Like_ you've_ seen one!"

"I've seen one…I've seen more than one, actually. I must admit, they are not much to look at…"

"So, you think you may be gay then?" Kim asked as Severus raised a brow.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not. I've seen knobs too and I'm not attracted to them. All I said was _they_ are not much to look at…feeling them is a different story all together."

"I wouldn't know."

"You never have been with a woman? At all? How do you know you really are a poof…I mean, gay, then?" Severus asked.

"I just know. I told you, I was born this way. It's not a choice; it's just how I am. And how I am is repulsed by women."

"I see…well, I don't see, but I guess, I mean, well, if you want to be gay…it's okay with me."

"I'm so happy for your approval, Mr. Snape," Kim said rather formally and smiled. The two left the café and Severus noticed the man nodded his head to Kim as they walked past his table. After lunch, the two browsed some shops and then returned to the Aunt's house by sunset.

Christmas morning passed and Severus didn't even realize it. Nothing was said or done that day, and he did not mind it one bit. The rest of the days were spent making some brooms, something Severus never thought he'd do, but he did it and found he rather enjoyed it. He helped Kim roll sushi for dinner that night, something else he found he rather enjoyed, and had his first cup of Sake, something he found he really did not like…one bit.

Severus learned a few more things about Kim. Kim told him more about his family, and how he came to meet the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had been broom shopping, and purchased a broom of Kim's. He liked it so much he insisted he meet the person who made it. Their first meeting was benign, but no doubt the Dark Lord invaded Kim's mind to see how he thought of things.

The next time they met, the Dark Lord told Kim who he really was, and what his plans were. This was ten years before he first taught at Hogwarts. Kim's overall hatred for Muggles was very evident, but he feared he'd have nothing to contribute to the Dark Lord. His purpose was to make brooms for the Death Eaters, but not just any brooms -- the fastest brooms in the world. Ones that could outfly any Auror's broom. Most also were heavily cursed with Dark Magic and customized as well.

He still makes brooms for the Dark Lord. Since he was a wanted man by the Ministry, he spent most of his time in Japan. Severus told him how he came to join over tea one evening. He also spoke of how Lucius's actions of late were affecting their friendship. Kim reminded Severus that loyalty to the Dark Lord was to be his first and most important priority in life. Lucius needed to grow up and move along.

By week's end, Severus felt more comfortable speaking Japanese, though he was still rather limited to a basic level of speech. He was able to read and write more of it, which pleased him. He earned his keep by cleaning and helping with the cooking all week, and found he enjoyed Japan so much, he vowed to visit again someday. Kim and Severus port-keyed back to Britain two days after Boxing Day. Upon Severus's return, he penned a letter to Damocles Belby to ask if he could have weekend employment.

He awaited his response and resumed his normal schedule. He arrived at breakfast one morning to find Narcissa awake and dining with Lucius.

"Severus, how was Japan?" she asked, while sipping her coffee.

"It was great. I can see why Lucius adored it so much," Severus replied while staring at Lucius, who didn't bother to look up from his newspaper. "I hope to return to visit again."

"If the Dark Lord allows it, that is," Lucius finally spoke, from behind his paper.

"Well, since I'm his new favorite, and practically his personal Healer, I'm sure he'll allow me," Severus shot back, as Lucius put his paper down and stared at Severus for a few moments. Some things never changed, it seemed. Lucius was in as foul a mood as ever, and it seemed there was nothing Severus could do to salvage their friendship.

**AN: Thanks to a reader who commented during Revealed Part I to inform me that Kim was a Korean name. So I wrote this part in to make sense of it. **


	51. Coming to America

**51- Coming To America**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity  
**

Severus's eighteenth birthday came and went. No one remembered or seemed to care, including Severus. Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. Severus and Lucius were almost strangers and rarely spoke to one another. Lucius would be summoned from time to time, but never with Severus. After Lucius's summons, his mood almost seemed fouler. Severus spent his weekends working for Damocles Belby. He still spent his weekends cleaning the Belby lab and putting up with the younger Belby children. Belby had made little progress on his Wolfsbane, but Severus still continued to research on his behalf.

One Sunday evening, an owl arrived for Belby while Severus was cleaning up.

"Damn it!" Belby roared and threw the letter down.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, Severus, something is wrong…Damn, damn, damn!"

"I take it it's rather bad news, then?"

"Yes, Severus," Belby mocked, mimicking Severus's voice. "The Potions Conference is in New York this year. I, or one of my associates, must attend or I'll lose my brewing license."

"Really?"

"Yes. You must attend at least one conference every five years. I've not attended the other four."

"Why can't you attend?"

"It's my youngest child's birthday that weekend. I already have things planned…you'll have to go."

"What? Where?"

"It's in New York, in America."

"I can't go to America!" Severus exclaimed. There was no way the Dark Lord would allow it.

"Why not? Talk to your tutor; it's a five day conference. All expenses paid for. You'd need to pass all the information you gather there to me to submit for my renewal for my license. You leave next Monday."

"I…I'm not sure if I'll be able to…"

"You are going, Severus Snape!" Belby insisted, and pointed to the door for Severus to leave. Severus walked out the door with his head held low, when he heard a very loud BOOM!, and then felt himself fall straight down to the floor. He looked up to find the sun blocked by a massive figure in front of him.

"Severus?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hagrid," Severus acknowledged as the giant offered his hand to help him up. "Um, no thanks, I'll let myself up."

"Oh, 'at's right, last time I helped ya, I hurt ya. I'm still so sorry, Severus. That's not why ya left Hogwarts, is it?"

"That's precisely why, Hagrid: after seven years, I decided my sore shoulder required me to just leave," Severus responded as he helped himself up. Hagrid looked a bit confused. "I'm joking."

"Oh good! Well, uh, watcha doin' here tonight?"

"I work here for Belby…"

"Oh, you brew?"

"No, I research. I'm going to be a Healer."

"I see. Fine job there, Severus…fine!"

"Yeah. Well, it was good seeing you, Hagrid. I have to head back now."

"I see. Oh, by da way there, that boy from Durmstrang who looks like ya, he's quite odd, actually."

"I know. I don't like him."

"Well, me neither. He set fire to me forest!"

"That was…oh yeah, he did that," Severus lied. "He's a jerk!"

"Yeah, well, good seein' yer there, Severus. You take care now," Hagrid said with a large smile. Severus smiled and headed back to the Manor. Once there, he got his robes and summoned himself to the Dark Lord. Severus arrived back at the Lestrange Estate, which was where the Dark Lord must have been. He was Apparated to the back garden, which was covered with snow that late February evening.

"Severus! Come here, join me," the Dark Lord said from his seat near a large bonfire. Severus dropped his mask and took a seat next to his master. "What brings you out this fine but chilly night?"

"Damocles Belby requests I attend a Potions Conference in New York in a week since he cannot attend. It's for five days."

"I see. And, naturally, you wish to go."

"No, I do not wish to go. Also, I cannot leave for so long: what if you require my services?"

"Oh, and what services would those be? In case I break my arm again?"

"No, my Lord, that's not what I meant…"

"Calm down, Severus. Humor is not something I've ever understood or mastered. Until you've taken your N.E.W.T's I really do not need you for much. But why else do you not want to attend?"

"I have no desire to go to America, my Lord, and…"

"Severus, please. We are having a conversation here -- no need to be so rigid and so damned polite. Just speak your mind."

"Well, I just don't want to go to America alone for a week."

"Why are you scared?" the Dark Lord asked, clearly sensing fear from Severus.

"It's just…there is no wizarding village there…"

"Sure there is! It's called Greenwich Village, Severus."

"Really? I thought that was just Muggles…"

"There's the Muggle part and the wizard part. It's vast, much larger than Hogsmeade. The conference will be held there. Yes, I know about the conference already. You may attend, if you wish. If you don't want to, tell Belby no."

"Thank you, my…umm…thanks."

"Something else troubles you, something about Lucius; what is it?"

"He's just acting odd lately."

"Yes, he's having some difficulties that I will not divulge, though I'm surprised he has not told you of them himself."

"He does not speak to me anymore, unless he must."

"Why is that do you think, Severus?"

"I think…I think he's jealous, my Lord."

"Oh? Of you?" he asked as Severus nodded and looked down. He felt like he was betraying Lucius somehow. "Well, he shouldn't be too upset by it. Maybe if he were of more use to me, he'd have a better opinion of himself. His own personal ambitions often supersede the ones he should have for me."

"I…I understand."

"Do you? I noticed, with you, you often think of me before yourself. Like this trip, for example. You put my agenda and my affairs before your own. Most Death Eaters would be packed and halfway to the Portkey before they even thought to inform me of their leaving town. But not you. You are loyal. I wish I had more loyal followers like you, Severus."

Severus stared ahead and did not say a word.

"I know what you are thinking," the Dark Lord interjected. Severus turned to meet his gaze. "And no, I did not invade your mind either, the look on your face says it all. You are loyal to me because you have no one else to be loyal to. You have no influence in your life to guide you. You have no one to respect or admire. You have no one to offer you guidance except Lucius, and he's doing a piss poor job, if you ask me. I was just like you, all alone in the world. No one helped me. Oh, Dumbledore claimed he helped me a great deal, but he did not. True, he got me to Hogwarts but, once there, he just forgot about me. I had to take care of myself, and that was very difficult and rather awful. I don't wish you to live like I had to. When this war is over, you'll find you will have a very high position beside me, Severus. We'll rename St. Mungo's after you!" the Dark Lord said with a large smile.

"I don't think St. Severus sounds very good."

"Nor do I, St. Snape sounds better."

"Why would I wish to have my father's name broadcast like that?" Severus asked genuinely.

"Because, if it weren't for your filthy and disgusting Muggle father, my dear Severus, you would not be here…and you would not be you. That's why I keep my filthy Muggle father's name. Not out of honor or respect, but out of revenge and hate. You and I are living proof of that which the Muggles fear most! We are wizards, Severus, the very thing they mock, yet we are a part of them. It's adding insult to injury."

"I understand."

"Do you? Don't ever be ashamed of that name, it's your name, and you are extraordinary." Severus listened carefully to the Dark Lord's words, as he attempted to lift Severus's spirits. "Don't worry about Lucius. He needs to find better ways to serve me. I also know he's undergoing some personal problems currently."

"Really? What?" Severus asked as the Dark Lord smiled.

"I thought he would have told you himself, but if he did not, I cannot tell you, as he came to me distressed and asked that we keep it private."

"Oh, Narcissa mentioned something but I'm not sure what it is."

"I'm sorry if he's being mean to you. Shall I talk to him about his behavior?"

"Oh no, it's not that bad really," Severus fibbed slightly. "I mean, he seems to be under a lot of stress, babysitting me must not be his top priority."

"I'm certain it is not. And as for the babysitting, well, that was your own fault so if he's angered, just give him time to cool some."

"I will, my Lord. Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me before I leave?"

"No. Be careful while abroad. America is a horrid place overall, but they love witches and wizards -- not that they know the entire truth about our existence. They carry weapons there too called guns, so be careful."

"I will; thank you for letting me go."

"You're welcome, Severus, and good luck!" the Dark Lord said as Severus rose to leave. He bowed once and then returned to the Manor.

Once back in the Manor, he heard Lucius calling his name. It appeared Lucius was in his study, so Severus assumed he had made more spelling errors on his notes. When he entered, he found his former friend sporting two days or so of facial hair growth, his robes looking rather wrinkled, and his normally pristine hair looking disheveled.

"Ah, Severus, where were you?"

"Where do you think?" Severus responded coldly. Lucius was glaring at him, and Severus was getting tired of it.

"I see…that's not why I asked you to come here; take a seat," Lucius said in a somewhat milder tone. Severus took a seat near the fire place. "Is this is your work?" Lucius asked, removing a mostly empty vial from his pocket and handing it to Severus. Severus sniffed it and did not recognize the potion at first, so he made a troubled face. "It's contraceptive potion."

"Oh, no…I've never brewed it," Severus responded and handed the vial back.

"I see…now I'm even more perplexed."

"Why would I brew contraceptive potion? Your stores downstairs don't even have the necessary ingredients."

"True. I don't brew it anymore, so I'm not sure where she got it from."

"She? Narcissa I assume?"

"Of course it's Narcissa! Take some advice, Severus…don't_ ever_ get married," Lucius insisted as he took a seat across from Severus. He then buried his face in his hands before sighing.

"I won't!"

"I mean it!"

"I know you do!"

"I'm serious, Sev!"

"I know you are!"

"I'm not kidding!"

"I know!"

"Stop agreeing with me!"

"Okay!" Severus spoke as Lucius's face grew red with anger. Lucius then realized that Severus had just stopped agreeing with him, so he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Why shouldn't I marry, out of curiosity? I thought you were quite fond of the ritual."

"I was, but now I see I was wrong."

"I thought you two were happy."

"Do we look happy?"

"She looks happy."

"That's because she's getting her way…and deceiving me!" Lucius said. He rose from his seat and began to pace the room. "All these months I wondered why she was not getting pregnant…until three days ago, when I found this!" he said, as he threw the vial into the fire.

"Well, I mean, you just got married and…"

"No! We agreed to have a child during our first year of marriage. All these months I've been wandering around, suspecting there was something wrong with me. I even went and got tested by a Healer only to find I'm as potent as any man. So then I thought it must be her, so I asked her to see a Healer, and she just blew me off!"

"I take it she does not want a child now?" Severus asked.

"Well, obviously not! But why not just tell me she was taking that potion? Why hide it?"

"Well…maybe she thought if she told you, you'd respond like this."

"Oh, shut up! I didn't ask you here to offer advice, Severus. I just…I just don't understand her! She wants us to live like we were single again, she refuses to just settle down with me."

"Okay…well, not much I can say…"

"I said, shut up. What could you possibly have to say to me? I can't believe this. We both agreed we wanted children, and now she suddenly fears she'll grow fat!"

"Oh."

"Yeah! _Oh_! That's what she said when I confronted her earlier. She said she fears she'll grow fat, and her breasts will sag, and her…well…that she'll never be the same down there anymore. She told me she's disgusted by the prospect of pregnancy and motherhood!"

"Wow. She could have the child surgically removed, you know, then she'd be fine…down there."

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Who cares if she puts on a few pounds? So what? So she'd lose it in a few months! It's no reason to not have a child!" Lucius spoke angrily, while still pacing the room. "And now I feel useless to the Dark Lord…I've been fighting with the board of Governors to have that moron Dumbledore sacked, and it's getting me nowhere!"

"Calm down, just calm down. Look, as for the Dark Lord…just, maybe put his needs ahead of your own for a while."

"What? I can't! I have no needs, I'm married. All I have are her needs!"

"Well, put his before hers, I guess."

"That's insane! Who can live like that?" Lucius asked.

"You joined him knowing this would be the cost, man! Deal with it! Just…maybe whatever you do for him, it's just not enough, you need to do more for him. Think of better ways to aid him on his quest."

"I offer him money and connections. I have nothing else to offer."

"Brew him some potions, then. Don't ask, just brew some. Healing potions for Death Eaters who get injured, stuff like that. Instead of waiting for orders, ask him if there is anything you can do for him," Severus offered as Lucius's face softened. "I think he's fond of you, but I think he thinks you put your job and wife before him and his cause. If you do that, then he won't rely on you as much, so when he's victorious, you won't be rewarded as much."

"He told you this?"

"We talked some about it, that's just what I gathered."

"I'm so glad you two meet at night to talk about me!" Lucius whined and rolled his eyes.

"We don't; he knows that you are upset about something. Did you tell him about Narcissa?"

"Yes. He told me to just destroy the potion, lock her in the room, and practically rape her."

"Oh…well, I'd not advise that myself."

"Sad thing is, she'd probably like that. I never should have married someone so…_perverted_," Lucius said as Severus's eyes widened, and then he burst into laughter. "What? What's so damn funny?"

"You! You are the King of perverts! And she your Queen! Shit, you are two of a kind, for fuck's sake!"

"Shut up! That is my wife you are talking about!" Lucius roared violently. He got up from his seat and paced the room again. He blasted several books magically and then sat back down. "Don't you remember when I told you that there's women you fuck, and then there's women you marry?"

"I thought that was just your prudish bullshit you were laying on me."

"No! It's the truth! And what did I do? What did I do? I went and married a woman I fucked!"

"Well…I mean, I'd not marry a woman I hadn't fucked, so…"

"You have no morals and no ethics whatsoever! I'm not like you, Sev."

"Gee, thanks, man."

"You're very welcome. Take that trash you brought around here last summer -- see, that's a woman you fuck, not one you marry and have children with."

"Ruby was nice."

"Ruby dumped your arse for no good reason!" Lucius reminded Severus, who had no comeback line for once.

"I see."

"Well…I can't do all that kinky shit with my wife! She's a Malfoy wife now! Someday, God willing, she'll be a Malfoy mother. No mother of my child can wear leather and sport a whip and candle wax!" Lucius said as Severus lifted a brow in curiosity.

"What's the wax for?"

"Oh, shut up! Anyway, all she wants to do is that kinky stuff. I can't make a baby whilst performing kinky stuff!"

"So…just what? Is the conception of a Malfoy heir only to be performed via missionary position?" Severus asked in a joking tone, only Lucius thought he was serious.

"No, she can get on top if she likes, but that's about it."

"Look. You're a freak, she's a freak…together you'll have kids who will be freaks, what's the big deal?"

"I just told you what the big deal is. I can't sit at the breakfast table across from a child who I know was ushered into this world with his mum tied down to the bed and his father careening her from behind!"

"I'm quite fond of from behind, actually…nice view, easy access…"

"Oh, shut up!" Lucius snapped, and then calmed down some after taking several deep breaths. "This isn't what I expected. Living here with father is horrible. I mean, my poor wife is the lady of the house, and he won't even let her redecorate! She can't throw garden parties or teas without him knowing, we have no privacy…thanks to you too, by the way!"

"I know, I'm sorry about that."

"Marriage, it's just not what I expected. I expected a happy wife, who would give me children, and be…normal! Instead I have a randy woman…"

"Who uses candle wax…"

"Shut up…who's miserable because of father, and wants to just pretend to be single forever. It's not working out."

"But, there's so much time for children, man."

"Is there? We're not getting any younger. The Malfoy line dates back over two thousand years, I'm feeling a bit of pressure to keep it going!"

"Can I offer some advice now?"

"Sure, I'm sick of telling you to shut up, it's clear you never will."

"You're right. Why not a compromise? Maybe hold off on babies for one year? Why not ask your father if she can redecorate one room, like the informal dining room or the great room? And, for God's sakes, man, if your wife wants to tie you up, force you to wear a tutu, pour wax all over you, bite you, scratch you, or do anything short of ramming stuff up your ass…just let her do it! This is not Victorian times, you know."

"I don't know. Father hates to give her the power to do anything in this house. He had no problem with Miss Volques wanting to paint my great room purple, though!"

"He was under a spell. He probably loves the way your mum decorated this house, and hates to see it go. Plus, this is his house after all, not yours, not yet."

"I know, but she is the lady of the house, the only lady here, it's her job to decorate. She wishes to make some minor changes and he refuses her on all of them."

"Shit, just _Imperius_ him and let her do it."

"I'd prefer he just did it. I'm scared he'll get brain damage if I curse him anymore."

"Well, that's all the advice I can offer, but I will take yours. I will not marry. And I didn't need you to tell me not to. Jesus, look at the time. I have so much to do before I leave for America."

"What? America? Why?"

"Potions Conference for Belby. That's why I was with the Dark Lord tonight. I needed his permission to go."

"Oh…well, I uh…well, that makes sense."

"Yes! See, no reason to be jealous!"

"What part of America?"

"New York."

"Oh, the Village? Charming place. Americans are weird, though, be careful. They love witches and wizards, but that's only because they think we are not real. Oh, and they carry these weapons called guns, so be careful."

"Armed Muggles -- sounds charming."

"Muggle New York is very dangerous; you must keep your guard up, Sev. I'm serious. I'd not leave the wizarding village if I were you."

"I don't plan to."

"Good. Well…even though nothing was resolved, I'm kind of glad we had this talk," Lucius confessed, and it appeared to pain him to do so.

"Me too. So you'll stop being a dick to me in Potions class now?"

"No, don't push it, kid. I meant what I said: your handwriting is atrocious."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be gone for five days or so."

"There are some decent pubs, they call them bars, in the Village. If you must go to that horrid America, you may as well enjoy yourself some. Don't fuck any of the whores there, Muggle or otherwise! They are diseased."

"Unlike the ones here, you mean?"

"They have these weird American diseases. You should get along fine there, those Americans have no morals or ethics either, just like you!"

"I thought the Puritans founded America?"

"They did, then they died and these weird gun-wielding perverts took over. Be careful. You have heard of Salem and the witch burnings, haven't you?"

"Yes, and that was ages ago! They don't do that anymore. Besides, I thought Los Angeles and Las Vegas were the most dangerous places in America."

"They are bad too, don't be fooled. It's a massive landmass full of…debauchery."

"Sounds like a place you'd love to visit again…if you were single, I mean."

"Precisely."

"Okay, I'll be careful; oh and, Lucius, I have a question."

"What?"

"What's the candle wax for, again?"

"Oh, just shut up, Severus."

The two changed their topic to other Death Eaters, Hogwarts, and what Lucius was battling with the other Governors. Most of the talk was light, but Severus didn't mind. He was just happy to have his friend back.


	52. I Heart New York

**52-I Heart New York**

**AN: Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

Severus arrived at the portkey depot in the wizarding Greenwich Village all in one piece. He still hated traveling by portkey, but at least his anti-nausea potion worked well. He approached the passport desk and handed over his paper work.

"Hello, welcome to America, Mr…Snape," the woman with red hair, brown freckles, and blue eyes said with a large smile. Severus could not help but notice her attire looked somewhat Muggle in nature. "You will be staying here in New York for…five days?" she asked while reading his paperwork. Severus nodded to the witch, who smiled back. "Groovy. New York is a fabulous city! I hope you brought Muggle clothing with you."

"I have none."

"Oh, pity. You simply cannot visit here and not visit the Muggle part of the city. You are aware most American wizards and witches wear Muggle clothing, aren't you?"

"No," Severus said and rolled his eyes. Lucius and the Dark Lord warned him of guns and venereal disease but never told him of the wizarding culture or what they liked to wear.

"Oh, well -- here's our brochure, it includes a map of the wizarding village, as well as Muggle New York. Do you have money for me to change over?" she asked as he took the maps from her. He handed her the twenty-five Galleons Belby had give him and tried to read the map. "This will amount to…one hundred and sixty dollars."

"Is that good?" Severus asked.

"God, I love your accent! It's so cool!" the girl, who he imagined was still a teenager, squealed. "Oh, um, yeah, that amount of money is good. I see you are to attend the conference. Lunch is provided there, and breakfast is provided from your hotel. I think you have a good amount of money for souvenirs!"

"Souvenirs?"

"Yes! You must get an 'I heart New York' shirt while you are here!" she boasted as he took the money from her, and his papers, and folded them into his pocket.

"Where do I go now?"

"Straight through that door. Turn left and your hotel will be about eight blocks on the right. If you don't wish to walk, you can take a rickshaw."

"A what?"

"You'll see. Enjoy your stay," she smiled and began to help the next person foolish enough to step into her queue. He walked out the door to find a brightly lit street with very tall buildings. Everywhere he looked, he saw shops and cafes, and all had Chinese writing. In fact, everywhere he looked, he saw Chinese people. He gathered his map to make sure he was in the right place.

"What are you doing?" an older man wearing deep green robes asked in a very American accent.

"I'm looking at my map!" Severus responded as the man took the map out of Severus's hand. "You don't have a gun, do you?"

"What? No! Why do you foreigners think all Americans tote guns? Didn't anyone ever tell you it's the worst thing you can do to gaze upon a map in the middle of the street in New York?"

"Obviously not! This is not New York!"

"What? Of course it is, where do you think you are?" he asked as Severus noticed skinned ducks hanging from shop canopies.

"It looks like I'm in China."

"You are in Chinatown! This is Chinatown."

"Chinatown?"

"Oh God, you are in New York! Our wizarding village is an exact replica of the Muggle city but on a smaller scale. You are in Chinatown, down there is Little Italy," he pointed. "Down that way is the business district and downtown, and for arts and leisure, that way! Never hold a map! People will think you are a tourist!"

"I am a tourist!"

"You'll get robbed, boy. We don't all carry guns, but even our wizards like to rob tourists. It's bad enough you are wearing robes, you stand out like a sore thumb. May as well put a camera around your neck."

"How would I put a camera around my neck?" Severus asked. "You are wearing robes!"

"I am one hundred and eighteen years old. American wizards stopped wearing robes about thirty years ago. You should wear Muggle clothes while you are here."

"Oh, no one told me any of this."

"What? I just now told you and I'm someone. Now I'm late, I have a lunch to get to. Do you know where your hotel is?"

"Yes, it's to the left."

"West, you're staying on the West Side, it's a nice area."

"West side?" Severus asked.

"West side is the best side. Good-day!" the man said and then turned to walk the other direction. Severus wanted to murder Lucius for not warning him about wearing Muggle clothes. Once he was out of Chinatown, he found a clothing shop, and reluctantly went to purchase some trousers and jumpers.

"What do you want?" a girl asked when he walked into the shop.

"I need some Muggle clothes," Severus responded as she rolled her eyes to him.

"You mean clothes, it's just clothes…robes are robes and clothes are clothes," she said. Severus instantly decided he did not like her very much. "Well? I ain't got all day, go find some clothes so I can ring ya up!"

"Fine!" he huffed and tried to find simple black clothing. Instead, all he found was plaid, paisley, baby blue, tan, and pants that appeared as wide as robes. "Where are the normal clothes?"

"Oh, Jesus! What now?" she whined. "These are normal clothes!"

"These are bright and atrocious and I'm not even sure they are made of cotton or wool…"

"Polyester, these are leisure suits. They are huge here in the states."

"They are…hideous! Why do these trousers resemble a skirt?"

"Trousers? Oh, pants…they are bell bottoms, man and they are all the rage!"

"Do you not have anything plain?" he asked as she rolled her eyes again. "And warm, like a jumper."

"A what?"

"Knitted, you wear them in winter…" he said as she laughed and then spoke.

"Sweater, yeah. This one is yellow with a happy face on it…"

"NO! No yellow, no faces: plain, black, preferably."

"Gawd, man! You are so annoying!"

"Do you speak to all your customers like this?" he asked, highly offended.

"Only the annoying ones. Here's some jeans -- none black, sorry, but this denim is quite dark and the bells are not too big. Sweater…hmm, why not a nice polyester shirt and a cool white jacket to wear over it? Large collar, fitted, huge buttons, and some Cuban heels?"

"What?"

"They are shoes, they have really high, chunky heels on them. You are kind of short."

"I'm leaving!" he huffed and turned to leave.

"Why? We all sell the same stuff, man, you may as well buy your stuff here!" she urged.

---

One hour and forty dollars later, Severus Snape was sporting somewhat wide legged jeans, with his own boots, a turtleneck deep orange sweater, and a jean jacket with lighter colored patches on it. He hated it. He wanted to die, but was secure knowing he'd never run into anyone he knew. His hotel from the outside looked rather nice, and he was eager to check in so he could go to the conference for the orientation.

There was a lift in the hotel, which was twenty stories tall, which was magically bewitched to run. He was terrified of the device, but he had no other way to reach the seventeenth floor. He used the brass key to open the door to his room to notice there was already someone in there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Severus said, thinking he opened the wrong door.

"You're British!" the young man who was seated on one of the two beds yelped, and then ran to the door. "I'm Ernst! I'm your roommate! I'm Irish!"

"Good for you…roommate?"

"Yes! It's so nice to room with someone from so close to home."

"Ernst? Ernst? Your name is Ernst?" Severus asked as the man smiled and nodded. "Your parents named you Ernst?" Severus repeated as the man continued to smile and nod.

"What did your parents name you?"

"Severus Snape."

"Snape? That's a wizarding name?" Ernst asked as Severus rolled his eyes. His roommate was no doubt a prejudiced pureblood.

"I'm part-Muggle."

"Really? That's so! That's so…it's so…groovy, man!"

"Oh…My…God," Severus muttered at the absurdity of his roommate.

"I'm as pureblooded as Merlin. I've never met a part-Muggle before!" Ernst happily said, and then grabbed Severus's hand…and held it.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't this how Muggles introduce themselves?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not Muggle. I said I was part-Muggle. I was raised as a wizard and if you do not let go of my hand, I will be forced to hex you!" Severus sneered as the shorter man standing before him continued to smile a clueless smile. "I believe you are attempting to shake my hand, it's done like this," Severus said, shaking the hand of the red-headed man. "Now, don't ever touch me again."

"Wow! You are so…to the point!"

"Why are you still smiling?"

"I'm just so happy to be here!" he implored, full of glee. He then did something very dangerous, only he did not realize it. He grabbed Severus, and hugged him tightly. Severus just stood, limp, and helpless. "It's so cool, you are wearing Muggle clothes!"

"These are just clothes, Ernst. Did you not bring any with you?"

"No, all I have is wizarding robes."

"You came all the way to America and no one told you young American wizards do not wear robes? You'll stick out like a sore thumb!" Severus warned, as his thin lips curled into a bit of a smile.

"Wow, no! No one told me! You think I should go to the shop? I got money!"

"I would if I were you," Severus said as he un-shrunk his trunk and began to hang up the other 'clothes' he'd purchased. "You should inquire about this thing they call the leisure-suit, apparently it's all the rage."

"Neato! Thanks for the advice!" Ernst said, and then left Severus alone for some peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet lasted long enough for Severus to nearly vomit from his appearance in the full length mirror, shower, and go over the conference papers. He needed to report to the conference site at five o'clock, and it was nearly four-fifteen. A moment later, his intrepid roommate entered the suite, wearing a tan leisure suit, with a pale blue ruffled shirt. He even wore the Cuban heels.

"Don't I look far out?" Ernst asked, modeling his clothes for Severus.

"I wish I were blind," Severus responded.

"What?"

"I said, you look fine. You are going to this conference then?"

"Oh yeah! So you are a brewer?" he asked, taking a seat on Severus's bed. Severus glared at the smiling man for a while before realizing the man was simply hopeless.

"I'm a researcher, I assist a brewer. I never saw you at Hogwarts, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty. I was homeschooled. Mummy and dad said Hogwarts was too dangerous and too far for me to attend."

"Oh? Yet they allowed you to come here un-chaperoned?" Severus sarcastically asked.

"Well, not exactly. Dad died two years ago. I brew with my grandpa but he is getting a bit old, so he didn't want to make the journey. Mum can't go because she needs to stay home with my younger sisters so, here I am! Don't get me wrong, it took months of begging for Mum to let me go on this trip."

"Indeed."

"She's a bit overprotective. This is my first trip outside of Ireland!"

"You've never visited Britain?"

"I've never left my village. And it's a tiny one; in fact, everyone in my village is related to me. I come from a large family. We are pureblood dating back to the Druids!"

"Good for you."

"So it's so cool I'm here! I love it! And this leisure suit is amazing!"

"You look charming. Shall we go to the conference then?"

"Oh yes!" Ernst exclaimed as Severus sighed. The two entered the lift, something which fascinated Ernst but still terrified Severus. Once they were outside, the cool March air made for a rather brisk walk. Severus tried to not look anyone in the eye and just walked towards the conference, while Ernst kept saying 'hi' to everyone and smiling like he was mentally deficient.

"Mum told me to be careful. She told me all Americans have guns and diseases!"

"I heard a similar rumor. I find it to be untrue."

"Really? You…touched one and didn't get sick?" Ernst asked as he stopped Severus dead in the street.

"Touched?"

"You know…in _that_ way."

"No, I've been in America for three hours and have not had the opportunity to fuck anyone yet," Severus sneered as Ernst's eyes widened, then his mouth dropped, then he laughed.

"Wow! You are so funny, man! Oh my Merlin, what's that?" Ernst asked Severus as he pointed into a shop that appeared to have ladies lingerie in the window. "What part of town are we in?"

"I guess from what I learned on the map, we're in their version of Times Square."

"I have my map, let me see," Ernst said, removing the map from his pocket. Severus instantly tore the map out of his foolish hands and stuffed it back in his pockets.

"Are you mad? This is New York! You can't just stand here with a map! You'll get robbed!" Severus warned.

"Whoa! You are so smart."

"Come on, the conference center is just down the road…Madison Square Garden."

The two made their way towards the conference center. Once inside, their credentials were checked, and they began to walk around. In the front they saw mostly booths. Most booths were selling ingredients, supplies, and potions themselves. They got their required badges and literature and were free to go. They were to meet back there by nine a.m. the next morning. Severus was starving, so he suggested dinner.

"Oh, I was at the clothes shop and the witch told me to eat something called peetsah."

"What the hell is peetsah?" Severus asked, never hearing of such a food.

"I don't know, but she said New York makes the finest peetsah. She said this wizarding village has some great stuff, but the best peetsah in the world is in the Muggle New York! She gave me the name of this place and told me to try it!"

"Well, you have fun. I'm not going into Muggle New York!"

"Come on, man, it'll be so groovy and fun!"

"No! Remember the guns and diseases?" Severus asked the clueless man.

"She said this peetsah place is amazing, she said I have to try it!"

"So? Go try it! Leave me out of it."

"Oh, come on, man, please? Mum told me not to go into the Muggle city under any circumstances…"

"Your mum is a brilliant woman, Ernst."

"My mum lives in the fourth century! Come on…please?" he whined. His whining reminded Severus of Ophelia. He thought about her for a moment and almost missed her whining before being brought back to reality.

"Fine! Where is this peetsah restaurant? And it better not have any meat on it!"

---

The two men walked toward the 'subway' door, which lead to the Muggle entrance to the city. As soon as they stepped foot in the real city, Severus felt uneasy. The real city had to be at least twenty times the size of the wizarding one, if not more. He'd never seen so many motor cars, lights, and skyscrapers before. It was night time, but the sidewalk was so well lit, he thought it was daylight at first.

"Whoa! What's that? What's that?" Ernst asked, pointing at yellow cars and all the lights.

"Do you know nothing of Muggles?"

"Only that they hate us, hang us, burn us, and these American ones have diseases."

"Fuck! You are like a four-year-old! Those are called motor-cars, that's how they get around. These bright things are called lights; they are powered by a Muggle invention called electricity. We do not have it in our world because we do not need it."

"And what's that?" Ernst asked pointing to a thin woman, with very puffy brown hair, wearing a tiny piece of purple cloth, and heals taller than his Cuban ones.

"That is a whore and they exist all over the world, including our own."

"She's practically nude! You ever see a nude girl?"

"Yes."

"What's it like?"

"It's like…her, but wearing less. Come on, we must find this peetsah place, and we can not reference the map."

"She said to take a kee-ab to this address, someplace in SoHo, whatever that means."

"What the fuck is a kee-ab?" Severus asked.

"She said it's a yellow thing and you give them money, and they take you places. She said you stand on the street corner and wave them down, then they stop and you get in and…"

"I think I understand; there are millions of them here. I will wave one down," Severus said as he stopped out into the street. It didn't take long for a yellow kee-ab to approach. Severus held his hand up and watched on as the kee-ab nearly ran him over, and kept right on going. "Fucking asshole Americans," Severus said under this breath as he attempted to summon another kee-ab. After twelve near misses, a kee-ab finally stopped for Severus.

"Where to, mac?" the man driving the kee-ab asked.

"My name is not Mac, but we would like to eat some peetsah…"

"So? So would I! Where ya want to go?" the man interrupted as Severus read the directions.

"It's called Lombardi's and it's on Spring St…" Severus spoke, and then stopped as the kee-ab sped off faster than Severus could fly.

"I know that place, it's good, but Grimaldi's in the Heights is better," the man offered.

"Very well, take us there," Ernst happily said, as the man continued to speed excessively.

"This cab does not go to Brooklyn, not even to Grimaldi's. But while you limeys are here, you should give it a try."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Lombardi's, only to find a really long line of Muggles waiting outside in the cold.

"Here you go," Ernst said to the man, giving him a wad of money.

"Hey! Your fare ain't that much, mac! I'd maybe be more careful if I were yous guys, New York isn't such a safe place for tourists like yourselves," the man said, handing most of the wad back to Ernst.

"Thanks for the advice," Severus said, opening the door to exit the motor car.

"Hey, asshole! Never open the door in traffic! Go out the other one, the other one! The door on the curb!" the man yelled as a terrified Severus closed the door, slid over to the other side of the motor car, and exited the open door. As he was getting out of the motor car, a Muggle woman with many large bags in her hands nearly knocked him down to the ground to enter the motor car.

"Bloomingdales!" she shouted to the man, who, once again, sped off as fast as he could.

"This is so cool!" Ernst said, wearing his usual smile.

"Oh Lord…let's eat this peetsah and get out of here before we get gunned or robbed."

"Or diseased by whores!" Ernst added, as the two waited in line. Once inside, they had no idea what to do. So they waited for the kind waitress to offer them some advice.

"You never had a freakin' pizza before? Sheesh, where you guys from?" she asked.

"UK," Severus replied.

"They ain't got no pizza in the UK?" she asked.

"Um, well…what do you recommend?" Severus asked.

"Well, I like it just plain cheese, really," she offered.

"Very well, we'll have that," Severus said.

"You want beer with that?"

"Beer? We can drink beer?" Ernst asked as Severus kicked him from beneath the table.

"Yous over eighteen, ain't ya?" she asked as both men nodded. "Then yeah, you can drink beer."

"Butter beer?" Ernst asked, earning another kick.

"Huh?"

"What do you like, Miss?" Severus asked, and then shot Ernst a dirty look.

"I like Bud."

"Very well, two Buds," Severus said as she walked away. Whatever pizza was, it smelled incredible. "Butter beer, Ernst?"

"Mum never let me have it. She never let's me do anything."

"I can see that."

Ten minutes later, the same waitress dropped off two bottles of Bud, and a huge disc-shaped white and red colored pizza-pie. The two men stared at it, and had no clue what to do next.

"You pick it up and just eat it, be careful of the cheese, it's hot and gooey and can run down your arm if you are not careful," she pressed as the men continued to just stare at the pie. "And don't let me catch you doing that double-decker shit with your slices! Ever since that stupid movie came out, everyone does that!"

"Okay," Severus said as she walked away. "Well, let's have some beer first," Severus said, taking a sip of his Bud and then spitting it out, nearly hitting Ernst seated opposite him.

"Has it gone bad?"

"No! It's cold! Ice fuckin' cold! Cold beer? Who the hell drinks cold beer?"

"Cast a warming charm on it."

"I can't perform magic here, Ernst! Damn you're dumb. I'll let it sit and wait until it warms some. Okay, how the hell doe we eat this thing now?"

"Well, I guess we just do as she said. I see people holding it from this bread looking part," Ernst said as he took a slice of very gooey pizza. The cheese formed strings that clung to the rest of the pie. The further Ernst pulled the slice, the further the string grew. Severus grabbed his slice too, and the same thing happened. Severus watched on as the end of Ernst's pizza bent and most of the cheese slithered down the slice and onto the table.

"Oh, poo!" Ernst said as Severus kicked him again. "What?"

"Shit, it's shit, _oh shit_, not oh poo. Damn, even heck would work, but never say the word poo again in my presence!" Severus lectured and then leaned in to take a bite of pizza. The bread was thin, but very crunchy. The red sauce was tangy and the cheese was very hot and delicious. It was simply the best thing he'd ever eaten. His face said all, as Ernst picked up the dropped cheese and ate it, and then, ate his slice.

Severus never cared for ales much, but he found after it warmed up, the American Bud complemented the pizza perfectly. The two wordlessly finished the entire pie in fifteen minutes. After his last bite, Severus wiped his greasy hands on the napkin, and finished his ale. He could not believe the words that came out of his mouth next.

"We are eating here again tomorrow night."

"Maybe we should try that Grimaldi's in the Heights place too!" Ernst added.

"I don't think anything could best this place. It's…extraordinary."

"I agree. Wow, I'm full. Let's go walk around some!"

"No…we should head back…"

"Aw, come on, please? I never get to have any fun."

"Fine! But watch out for guns," Severus said as they rose from the seat to leave. Once outside, Severus could think of nothing but the food he'd just consumed. He'd never eaten so much food in one sitting before. The two men strolled down the street, not wanting to get into a motor car again if they could help it, at least not until they digested their food.

"Whoa! What's that?" Ernst asked pointing to a very large white light with words on it.

"I believe this is a movie theater."

"What's that?"

"Oh, for fuck sakes…it's like a play, only the people are not acting on a stage, their image is shown on a large screen; it's…it's kind of neat, actually."

"Can we go? Can we? Can we?"

"Hmm," Severus said as he looked up to see what was playing. "Saturday Night Fever, sounds like a medical drama."

"That must be the name of the disease you get from the American whores!"

"Well…Saturday night…fever…that seems to make sense. Are you sure you want to see a movie about diseased American whores?"

"Oh yes, definitely yes!"

"Very well, Saturday Night Fever it is then," Severus said, as the two men purchased their tickets and entered the theater.

---

"Fuckin' piece of shit disco crap!" Severus swore upon leaving the theater.

"But did you see the naked whore dancing in the pub?"

"Yes, I did, but I was too consumed with my hatred of disco crap!"

"I thought that music and dancing was…amazing! And that whore he had sex with in the motor car."

"You need to get laid. Overall, I thought the story line was…interesting, I guess, and it seemed to take place here in New York. I believe that's the bridge over there where that idiot fell and killed himself," Severus said pointing to a bridge he saw to his right.

"That dancing was so neat! You ever see dancing like that before?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I hate it."

"That Tony Manero was amazing! I wish I were him!"

"You wish you were a loser who lived at home still?"

"I do live at home still."

"Well, how very Tony Manero of you; and your suit resembles his, even. Come on, it's late, we need to get back."

The two braved another cab ride back to the abandoned looking store front they entered from on that side of New York. Once back inside the wizarding village, Severus felt more at ease, but he could not get the stupid song, '_Staying Alive,'_ from the movie out of his head.

**AN: If you've never seen it, go rent it, it's a great movie and not a medical drama ;-)**


	53. The Saturday Night Fever

**53-The Saturday Night Fever**

Severus decided to wear his wizarding robes to the conference the next morning. True, Ernst looked a bit ridiculous in his "I heart NY" t-shirt and wide-legged bellbottom jeans, but he seemed too happy to look ridiculous, so it did not matter. Severus toured the various booths, received literature from vendors, and attended one seminar that morning on new Potions techniques.

If anyone else thought Ernst to be a very odd young man, no one showed it. His gusto for life shown through on his freckled face, and nearly everyone he met was enchanted by him. Severus, on the other hand, made little eye contact, and spoke to as few people as possible.

Lunch was atrocious and all Severus could think of was dining on a delicious pizza that evening. After the two o'clock lecture by one of Austria's premier brewers, which put nearly everyone to sleep, Severus continued to stroll and view the many booths offering potions for everything from impotence to…

"Werewolf-Be-Gone! Come here and witness this potions marvel!" a loud and boisterous voice hollered from a brightly lit and very colorful booth. There were at least twenty people crowding his booth, which had pictures of werewolves on it. "Allow me to tell you about my product!" the man shouted again as Severus's heart sank. Someone else had found the cure, and all of Belby's hard work was for naught. On the other hand, a cure had been found, and now Belby could help his brother.

"How does it work?" a woman with a thick French accent asked.

"I've been working on something like this for thirty years!" a man with a heavy German accent spoke from the crowd.

"Ah, but where you have failed, I have succeeded!" the man at the booth boasted, as more people came to hear what he had to say. "Come and witness my tonic!" the middle aged American man said to the waiting crowd. "Yes! Yes! My Werewolf-Be-Gone can rid you of your pesky werewolf problem. I've spent twenty years working on this cure, after a near miss with a werewolf in nineteen-fifty-six. To learn more about how I heroically fought off the wolf, please read my published works," he said, and pointed to a sign on his booth with all his book titles. They read: _Weird Wild Werewolves, Vexing Vamps_ and _Hag-Hunting_.

"Wonderful, an American Gilderoy Lockhart," Severus spoke to himself, but decided to stay and hear more about the potion.

"Now, prepare yourselves to come face to face with a ferocious werewolf!" the man implored, as some people gasped, while others, like Severus, just rolled their eyes. Full moon was three weeks off. "Witness the terror!" he screeched, as a lovely, young, blonde haired girl, who could not be more than twenty years old, came out from behind the booth.

"Huh?" one of the people next to Severus said.

"She may look meek and mild tempered now, but during full moon, she turns into…this!" the man shouted and cast a spell on the clear-faced and noticeably scarless girl. In an instant, she contorted her face to look like that of a raging wolf.

"Whoa! Wow…" A familiar voice spoke from behind Severus. Severus turned to find Ernst behind him, looking quite terrified.

"What?"

"She's…she's a werewolf!"

"No, she's a Metamorphmagus," Severus spoke back, as a few people near him giggled .

"A what?"

"Oh, shut up, Ernst."

The girl with the wolf's face began to growl and claw at the air. She sounded like a young girl pretending to be a dog. Some people seemed to buy into it, while others, like Severus, were simply entertained.

"Using my secret spell that I just cast on her, you can see what she looks like while transformed…"

"Why does she have human legs?" Severus asked as most people in the crowd turned to look at him.

"Well, it's not a very common fact that werewolves often have human legs."

"No, they don't," Severus responded, as the wolf-girl began to look at him as well.

"I, young man, have encountered thousands of werewolves in my life: this is what they look like!"

"No, they don't. And there are only six hundred registered werewolves in the magical world."

"Yes, yes…of course," the man spoke and began to sound very vexed, "but many are un-registered."

"I believe it's estimated that there are no more than two thousand werewolves scattered throughout the entire world. And you've seen them all?"

"Uh...yes! I have. Now let me feed this ferocious creature my potion!" he said as the girl growled again.

"Grr," she said, and then stopped rather abruptly. It almost looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Um…grrrr!"

Severus felt Ernst tug on his robes, as Severus just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"This werewolf is bollocks!" a much older man with a British accent shouted from the rear of the crowd.

"No!" the potion pushing man responded. "This werewolf is a killer! Now watch as I attempt to feed her this tonic," the boisterous man said, and handed her the vial. She used her human hands to grasp the vial, and drank the contents.

"Tell me, when did you receive your patent?" Severus asked as the man just glared back at him.

"Patent pending! NOW BEHOLD!" he yelled, as the girl's face slowly turned from that of a wolf to that of the lovely girl again. A few people applauded with Ernst, while most just laughed.

"Wow. I wish we had werewolves like that in Britain," Severus said as a few people in the crowd laughed, while others dispersed. "The ones I'm privy to are far more ferocious. I know a Bichon Frise who's more violent and frightening than her," Severus said with his arms crossed, as the blonde girl covered her mouth to conceal her laughter.

"You know nothing of these vicious beasts, young man!" the angered brewer spat.

"Well, the ones I've had contact with are real werewolves, and I'm researching a real potion to aid their…situation," Severus boasted and then walked off.

"Really? You've met a werewolf?" Ernst asked, trying to catch up to Severus.

"Many."

"While transformed?"

"Unfortunately."

"You are so cool!"

"I know."

---

Severus changed back into this Muggle clothes, and the two ventured out to Muggle New York again. They arrived back at Lombardi's and once again shared a large cheese pizza pie. They then decided to walk off the large dinner, since cabs seemed rather deadly. The two men strolled the streets and admired the lights, the sounds, and the people.

"Watch it, asshole!" a man yelled as Ernst walked right into him. Ernst was distracted by the very tall Empire State building, and spent more time looking up than straight out.

"It's amazing what these Muggles can do!" Ernst said, as even Severus was impressed with the building's size. "There's so many of them!"

"Muggles or buildings?"

"Both!"

"Yes. Let's continue to walk down that way. I studied the map last night, that way seems like where lots of pubs may be," Severus said as Ernst just smiled, and continued to gaze upwards. The streets seemed to get brighter the further they walked. They saw more lights, more motor cars, more people, and more whores.

"Whoa! This part of the city is…"

"Seedy?" Severus interrupted.

"Wonderful!" Ernst added, and smiled widely again.

"You really are sheltered."

"Mum is very protective. I had an older brother, but he died when I was one. So she keeps a close eye on us."

"How many of _us_ are there?" Severus asked.

"Ten total now. I have nine younger sisters."

"Jesus!"

"You…you…you took the Lord's name in vain."

"Huh?"

"You know…the Lord."

"Oh, you're religious or something, aren't you?"

"My family has been Catholic for about six hundred years or so."

"I see. How's that working out for you?"

"Well, I guess it's fine. Mum told me most wizards are not very religious. We go to Church each week, and I go to confession once a week too. My great uncle is a Priest. You do know our Lord was a wizard."

"What?" Severus asked. Each time Ernst said the word _Lord,_ Severus thought about Lord Voldemort.

"He walked on water! He turned water into wine! He raised the dead! I think he used a potion to raise Lazarus, don't you?"

"I'd heard that he was no wizard. Moses was a wizard."

"No. He was not."

"He was too! Moses parted the sea, and turned his staff into a serpent! He used _Serpensortia _for that, I'm sure."

"No. Mum told me our Lord was a wizard, and that's why he was crucified."

"Oh. Hmm…well, I've not given it too much thought, I guess. Could have sworn I read somewhere that Moses was a wizard."

"No way, Severus; Moses was a moron."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. What wizard would lead people in a desert for forty years? I mean, it's what? Four hundred-fifty kilometers? Even I could walk that in less than forty years."

"Perhaps he was warned not to view a map whilst on the streets of Cairo? What if he were robbed?" Severus asked sarcastically as Ernst looked rather serious, and then laughed.

"You are so funny! WOW, what's that? Do you hear that?" Ernst asked as Severus heard the dreaded disco music coming from a nearby pub.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes! Let's disco down there and see what it is!" Ernst suggested as Severus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you just tell me to disco down there?"

"Lets boogie!"

"Lord," Severus replied. The two men walked towards a very loud, popular looking club that had a mob of people outside it. "Studio 54 -- never heard of it."

"Whoa! Do they disco dance in there?" Ernst asked as Severus gritted his teeth.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! I wish I were back at Hogwarts," Severus groaned. A man who was guarding the door turned to look at Severus.

"Hey, you two! Come here!" the man yelled, as Severus and Ernst approached him. "What did you just say?"

"I said…um…"

"He said, _For Merlin's Sake…_" Ernst interrupted as Severus elbowed him.

"You guys wizards?" the man whispered, as Ernst nodded. "Fabulous! We've been open for almost a year, and have hardly had any wizards come here to party! Come on in," the man said as he opened the door.

"Hey!" a Muggle in the crowd yelled, as Severus got the impression he'd just skipped the line.

"Hey what? Jack-ass!" the man shouted back to the angry crowd, and then smiled at Severus. "You are British? Did you attend Hogwarts?" the doorman asked.

"Yes, did you?" Severus replied.

"No. My grandfather was raised in Britain; he attended and told me all about it. I'm from New York, though. What House were you in?"

"Slytherin."

"My grandfather too! No cover charge for you guys then. You two enjoy yourselves!"

"Thanks so much! Hey, what's your name?" Ernst asked as the man smiled.

"Marc. You have a wonderful time."

"Thanks, Marc," Severus said, as Ernst nearly ran into the smoke filled, very loud pub. Inside, the pub was lit with multi-colored lights, and had a rather large image of a crescent moon with a spoon in its mouth over a large dance floor. "What the hell kind of hell am I in?"

"Oh farts! This place is amazing!"

"Did you just say farts? What the fuck is your problem, Ernst?" Severus asked the man, but his mouth was open and he looked as if he was going to faint from shock. "I feel like I'm in the eighth circle of hell."

"Dante would pee his pants if he could see this! Look at all the girls!"

"Go dance with one, go touch one, and then lets leave."

"Okay!" Ernst exclaimed and then ran towards the dance floor. Severus was surprised to see a pub so crowded on a Tuesday night. He had to wait in line at the bar for ten minutes just to get a Bud.

"Want some blow?" a girl adorned in glitter asked Severus while he was near the bar.

"Um…no, thanks."

"Want to dance?"

"Um…no, thanks."

"Okay," she said and then asked the man next to him the same questions. He answered 'yes' to both.

Severus stood back and watched the inebriated Muggles fall, walk into each other, laugh, scream, dance and…copulate, apparently. He could have sworn he saw people having sex on the second level. Maybe he shouldn't have used his eye potions that day. He was certain unmarried Lucius would have been all too happy to visit that pub. He could just see his friend consorting with the glittered women, accepting the 'blow,' and gladly wandering to the second level.

Severus became angry when he discovered his feet were tapping on the floor along with the horrid music. After two Buds, he was ready to leave. It seemed Ernst, who was on the dance floor surrounded by women, was not. One of the women looked rather old even, which surprised Severus. Just when Severus thought things could not get worse, "Staying Alive" came on, and everyone rushed to the dance floor.

"I'm officially in the ninth circle of hell," Severus said to himself, and decided to get another drink. "Coke," he spoke to the barkeep who gave him a funny look.

"You a cop?" the barkeep spoke back.

"Huh? No!"

"How much?"

"Why are you asking me how much? You're the barkeep!" Severus shouted over the loud music as the very young looking barkeep gave him a funny look. "Just…a glass."

"A whole glass worth?"

"Yes! A whole glass worth."

"That'll cost a lot of money, man."

"Cokes back home are….not pricey. Will a dollar get me a coke?" he asked as the barkeep laughed so hard, he dropped a bottle of beer onto the floor. "Fine, Pepsi then."

"Oh! You wanted a Coke as in…Coke?"

"YES!"

"Fine, man, calm down…oh, and its two dollars for Coke."

---

Despite Severus's better judgment, Severus left Ernst at the pub. He begged him to leave with him at 1 a.m. but Ernst insisted he wanted to stay. Severus returned to the hotel but did not sleep very well, as he was too concerned about his roommate. At six a.m., the door to his room opened, and Ernst poured in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Severus yelled in an authoritative tone.

"It was…it was…it was…"

"Was what?"

"So shittin' cool!" Ernst swore, as Severus's eyes widened with shock.

"It's fuckin' cool, not shittin' cool. I take it you enjoyed yourself, then?"

"Oh yes! I danced with so many girls, man!" Ernst rejoiced, still wearing his large smile. "And I had some drinks, and something called blow…"

"What? Don't you know what that stuff is?"

"I am a licensed brewer, Severus; of course I know…I just never heard it called that before, that's all."

"Oh God, it's addictive!" Severus lectured.

"I'm fine. Oh hell, is that the time?"

"Yes, we must wake up in less than an hour to get breakfast."

"I'm starving," he said and then made a face as if he were uncomfortable. He then began to scratch himself. "I danced all night…and…well...I did it!" he whispered.

"Did what?"

"Fornication! I did it finally!"

"Oh God…with some whore?"

"No! I paid her no money! She let me do it to her like six times, too!"

"Where?"

"The balconies on the second floor, everyone was doing it up there; kind of gross, really," he said, still scratching.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"I'm all itchy. But I feel great overall. Mum was so wrong!"

"About what?"

"Fornication! She said it was awful and something only to do to have a baby and that it hurts really bad."

"For the girl, it can."

"No! She said for the man too!"

"She's full of shit."

"Think I'll go to hell?" Ernst asked in all seriousness.

"No Ernst, you won't go to hell…why are you still scratching so much?"

"I don't know," Ernst replied, as he rose from his bed and went to the loo. He came out of the loo a few minutes later with a worried look on his face. "Severus?"

"What?"

"Something's wrong!"

"What?"

"You are to be a Healer, help me!"

"Help you where?" Severus was almost afraid to ask. Ernst pointed down to his nether regions as Severus just sighed. "Please!"

"What are your symptoms?"

"Itches so bad, and now I'm all red!"

"Oh God," Severus moaned. "Fine…drop the hideous striped trousers," he urged as Ernst complied. It was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. He could not help but notice that any lady lucky enough to end up with the diseased wizard would be a happy woman indeed, once he was deemed healthy again. He cast a special spell he'd read about in numerous books that would magnify the area in question so he could see better. "I found the problem."

"What it is?"

"Ernst," Severus said as he rose from the ground and placed his hand on Ernst's shoulder. "You have _The Saturday Night Fever_."

With those words, the man collapsed to the ground. Severus pulled his trousers back up and checked to see if he had a concussion. He then magically lifted him to the bed, and left a note that read "I'll be back."

---

When Severus arrived back, Ernst was awake and appeared to be crying.

"How's your head?" Severus asked.

"I have _The Saturday Night Fever _on a Wednesday morning!" Ernst cried as Severus opened a bag and removed items.

"You have _Pthius pubis,_ Ernst…otherwise known as Crab Lice. You'll live."

"I will?"

"Yes, first apply this topical solution to your pubic hair, and then shave off all your pubic hair. You'll be cured in an hour; once I magically decontaminate this room, that is," Severus ordered as Ernst's smile once again returned to his face.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. My first sexual experience was awful too, so don't worry about it too much."

---

By their third night in New York, they'd learned the name of their waitress at Lombardi's and mastered the art of hailing a cab. Over dinner, the two men agreed: no more disco-pubs and no more disco dancing.

"Alice! Hey, Alice! We need two more Buds!" Ernst exclaimed as another woman who worked there walked by.

"I'm not Alice, I'm Vera!" she said as Alice came towards her favorite customers with a smile, and two more Buds.

"Here yous guys go! How did you like that mushroom pie tonight?" Alice asked.

"I thought it was great!"

"Well, Ernst, tomorrow why not try pepperoni?" Alice suggested.

"Why not now? Get me a small pie please!" Ernst replied as Severus just laughed.

"I'm fine, nothing more for me," Severus said as Alice smiled.

"Let me get Mel started on that pie for ya then," she smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"I love New York, despite The Saturday Night Fever," Ernst said and took a sip of his Bud. "Wow, mum was wrong about so many things."

"It appears so."

"She'd die if I told her that girl I was with last night was wearing Satan's knickers!" Ernst admitted as Severus nearly choked on his Bud.

"Satan's what?"

"She was sporting red knickers!"

"I'm surprised she wore knickers at all."

"I wish I could just stay here in New York and never return home."

"So don't! You have plenty of money, you have your brewing license -- why not stay and get a job here?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, I…I don't think mum or grandpa would like that one bit."

"Fuck them! They tell you all these lies to keep you at home."

"But I mean, to stay here…alone? I've never been alone. I share a room with four of my little sisters back home," Ernst said as Severus curled his lips. "Mum makes us shower with the door open even, to prevent us from doing un-Godly things to ourselves."

"What?"

"You know…touchin' yourself…not that I can."

"What?"

"Well, when I was eleven, mum told me about the changes my body was making. She placed a spell on me called the '_Iucunditas Aduro.'_ spell to keep me from…you know."

"Huh? What? Burn? What?"

"It's a spell, man, she put it on my hands! So if I ever go to, you know, touch myself for pleasure, my hands will turn bright red and I'll burn my willy!"

"You can't be serious!" Severus said as Ernst nodded. "It's not true! There is no such spell!" he exclaimed as Ernst looked puzzled, and then angered. He then got up and walked toward the loo. Severus felt very bad for Ernst. Even though Severus had no parents, at least he could whack off whenever he wanted. While Ernst was gone, Alice dropped off his pizza and Severus asked for the check. A few moments later, Ernst stormed back to the table, drank the rest of his Bud, slammed the bottle down and said something Severus never thought he'd hear him say.

"Fuckin' woman lied to me!"

"You didn't just wank yourself here in the loo, did you?"

"I didn't finish, but my hands are fine!" he exclaimed while holding his hands up. "My willy is fine!"

"Please don't show me," Severus urged as Ernst just laughed. "Look, she probably is very protective of you, since your brother died and all."

"She lies, though! I'm to respect her and obey, but she lies!" Ernst said. He looked deeply troubled. Severus didn't know what to say. Ernst picked at his pizza and seemed to enjoy the new topping.

"So I'm a bad werewolf?" the blonde girl from the conference asked as she approached their table.

"You are a terrible werewolf," Severus responded.

"It pays the rent. Hi, I'm Tina," she said with a bubbly smile.

"Hi Tina, do you like pepperoni?" Ernst asked.

"I love pepperoni," she smiled back.

**---**

The three of them remained at the restaurant and talked for another hour. After that, they relocated to a smaller pub nearby. Severus amazed them with his tales of werewolves -- the ones he'd met at Belby's, that is --- and stories about Hogwarts. Tina amazed them with tales of all the potions she advertised for. Being a Metamorphmagus really paid off for her, it seemed. Ernst then told them all about the potions he brewed, life in Ireland, and stories about his grandfather.

After a few hours, Severus felt like he was a third wheel. Tina and Ernst were hitting it off rather well. She loved his accent; he loved her…breasts, which he kept gazing at rather obviously. She walked them back to the wizarding village and offered Ernst a sheet of parchment, no doubt containing her address.

The rest of the week followed the same routine. Conference by day, pizza and drinks with Tina by night. Severus was having fun, but wished to return to Britain. He wondered what the Dark Lord was up to, and how Lucius was faring. By Friday afternoon, Severus was packed, had all his documentation signed, and was anxious to portkey home.

Severus and Ernst walked to the portkey depot. Severus gave Ernst his mailing address at the Manor and at Spinner's End, but Ernst did not give Severus his. Severus assumed his mother would not like correspondences for Ernst and mentioned nothing about it. Severus stepped into the depot and began looking for his passport.

"Severus, I'm so glad I met you."

"Yeah, me too," Severus shrugged while rummaging through his bag.

"Have a safe journey home, and I will write you."

"Good. Don't tell your mother about Satan's knickers, now."

"I won't."

"What time is your portkey?" Severus asked.

"I'm…I'm not returning. I'm defecting."

"Huh? You're going to do that?"

"Yes. Tina is going to help me find a job, and she knows of some places in the Muggle village where I can rent a room."

"You are serious?" Severus asked and felt very moved about what he'd just learned. "You are serious."

"I am. There's a whole world here for me to explore. You're right; I have money, my license…no need to return, at least, not yet. Mum feared this would happen."

"Ernst…I'm proud of you."

"Why don't you stay? We can work on your werewolf potion together! We can share a flat! I could learn so much from you!" Ernst asked. Part of Severus wanted to remain and work with Ernst and eat pizza every night. But he knew he could not. He belonged to the Dark Lord, and was essentially his slave. He could not make decisions like that for himself.

"I have to complete my schooling back home. I have…people depend on me back home," he fibbed more to himself than to Ernst. Ernst leaned in and gave Severus a hug, a hug that Severus returned. "Good luck, Ernst."

"You too. Severus Snape. I hope we'll meet again someday."

"Me too," Severus admitted, knowing he'd never see Ernst again. Severus only had five minutes to get to his port-key. He handed his passport to the girl to stamp, and headed towards his key. When he turned, he saw Ernst standing where he was a moment before, wearing a large smile, and waving good-bye. Severus waved back and port-keyed back to Britain.


	54. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests

**54-Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests **

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity  
**

When Severus returned home, he was tired but somewhat exhilarated. It had been nice to meet someone new, experience new tastes and sights, and be around so many other educated wizards. Upon his return, he found Lucius still somewhat quiet and in a bad mood, but eager to hear all about the trip. Lucius listened intently over dinner that night when Severus asked him why he had not warned him about Muggle clothing. Lucius simply laughed and then winked.

Severus mentioned he saw no guns, told Lucius all about Ernst and_ The Saturday Night Fever_, but neglected to mention he'd seen the movie. Lucius informed him that nothing of significance had occurred while he was gone, and that the Dark Lord simply asked that Severus continue his studies and concentrate on nothing else. Severus sensed Lucius was still upset about Narcissa, and also sensed he did not wish to speak of it.

The next few weeks saw Severus following the same routine daily. Each morning, he had breakfast with Lucius. The two would discuss what was happening in the wizarding world, the war, Death Eater business, and the potion Severus needed to create for his N.E.W.T. The mornings were spent in strict study with Kim, who taught him various Transfigurations, Charms, and dueling techniques. Lunch was always spent with Kim. The two had made a rule to never discuss any war or Death Eater business during lunch. Instead, they talked of Japan, brooms, and the wizarding world in general.

Severus often skipped tea to do more research on his potion and often took his dinner down in the basement while he worked. On weekends, he worked at Belby's lab from ten until six and then returned to the Manor. Severus spent every waking minute working on his potion and studying for his N.E.W.T's.

---

"What are you doing, Lucius?" Severus asked one evening as he entered the basement to find Lucius brewing something.

"I'm brewing _Veritaserum_ for the Dark Lord."

"Really? You're that skilled?" Severus asked, as his pale friend gazed upon him with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes; I'm your teacher, am I not?"

"I didn't mean that; it's just…it's a very difficult thing to brew. One drop off and it turns into poison."

"I did take N.E.W.T. level Potions, Sev -- I do know how to brew it," Lucius urged, slowly adding exactly one drop of pig's insulin into the large boiling cauldron.

"I'm so happy the Dark Lord asked you to brew it, then."

"I sort of…volunteered. I took your advice and asked if there was anything I could do to aid him; he suggested I brew some of the more difficult-to-acquire potions for him. This potion will come in handy when we capture Aurors and others of their ilk. I mean, I know Bella prefers torture, but this is far more civilized."

"She's a sadist, isn't she?" Severus asked as Lucius stirred his concoction.

"She's a fucking insane bitch from the furthest depths of hell. The Dark Lord is maniacal but he's inspirational. She's irrational and just likes the suffering of others."

"Shouldn't speak of your family like that," Severus joked, but Lucius was dead serious.

"She's no family of mine. She can die for all I care."

"Don't let your wife hear you talk like that."

"It's one of the reasons we're not getting along at the moment. Narcissa's bound to that woman and I don't know why."

"I see. So Bellatrix actually enjoys torturing people?"

"She lives for it. Like I said, she's sick in the head. That family used to be noble; now they are a laughing stock, and I married into them."

"But, Lucius, marriage is bliss!" Severus joked. Lucius, on the other hand, did not look amused.

"I believe you have research to do?"

"Nope! Tomorrow I start my clinical trial."

"Oh? That soon? I'm sorry, I'd not read your updates this week."

"It's okay. I will need you to oversee my trial tomorrow."

"Have you chosen a victim?" Lucius asked. He extinguished his flame and cast a cooling charm on his potion.

"I have, indeed," Severus responded. Using wandless magic, he removed a towel that was covering a cage. Inside lurked a rather large, brown, puffy guinea pig.

"I do hope your potion works and that poor bugger doesn't go blind, Sev."

"Well, you are supposed to be reading my notes and testing my potion theoretically in your head, Lucius."

"I think your sun-shade potions works fine…on parchment. I guess we'll see tomorrow."

---

Severus awoke early and was anxious to test his potion, which had been one year in the making. He skipped breakfast and was about to run down into the basement when he ran into Abraxas instead. The man did not look very pleased.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," Severus apologized.

"Why are you running?"

"I…I have an experiment to do this morning and…"

"Experiment? What kind of experiment?"

"Um, potion. It's a sun-shade potion and…"

"Sun-shade? I don't understand."

"Well, do you know about the sunglasses Muggles wear?" Severus asked and was shocked when Abraxas nodded his head. "Oh, you do? Well…this is a potion that…"

"You drink it?"

"No, you use it like an eye-drop and in theory it'll shade your eyes from the sun some, but I need to test it this morning, so that's where I'm going."

"Well, for goodness sakes, boy: make haste and stop wasting your time gabbing to me," Abraxas huffed and walked off. Severus didn't know what to make of Abraxas Malfoy, but at that moment all he could think of was conducting his experiment. Since Severus was early, he was certain Lucius was not down there yet. He decided to put his potion into the proper drop-vial while he waited for Lucius.

Once the potion was ready, he wandered over to the cage containing the test subject and noted its species and weight. He removed the towel to find the test subject was missing.

"What the…? Where the hell is my test subject?" Severus said aloud to himself. "Fuck!" he yelled. Severus ran up the stairs and nearly knocked Lucius over in the process.

"Severus! Where are you going?" Lucius inquired as Severus continued to run up the stairs.

"He's gone!"

"Who?"

"My test subject!"

"Oh dear," Lucius said. Lucius turned and followed Severus up the stairs and into the Manor. Severus ran through the great room and out to the back garden. Once outside, he found the test subject; as he'd suspected, the subject was curled up on Narcissa's lap, being petted rather lovingly.

"Narcissa, you found him!" Severus remarked as he approached the witch.

"Indeed, I did. I'm sorry to spoil the surprise, but I figured I may as well just take him now."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked as Lucius finally caught up.

"Well, Neddy is meant for me, isn't he…_isn't he?"_ she asked shyly at first and a bit more seriously at the end.

"Um, well, no…"

"Of course he is, my dear," Lucius interrupted Severus and gave him a funny look. "You found my surprise early. I meant to present him to you this evening before we left for dinner."

"Dinner? You are taking me to dinner love?" Narcissa asked, almost sarcastically.

"Yes, your favorite restaurant -- The Round Table!"

"Oh, thank you, Lucius! And I just love Neddy here! I had one just like him when I was a child."

"I know, you've told me," Lucius pressed as Severus's mouth remained dropped. "Now, my darling, you enjoy little Neddy there; I must assist Severus down in the basement."

"Why were you in the basement?" Severus asked Narcissa. She winked, and then smiled before bringing Neddy to her lips and kissing him atop his furry head.

"It is my basement, is it not?" she asked while hugging her new pet. Lucius tugged on his arm and began to drag him away.

"We'll get you another test subject…shit, now I have to go to The Round Table tonight," Lucius complained as the two men re-entered the Manor.

"Lucius! I need to test my potion! Why did she steal my subject?"

"I don't know. She must have been nosing around there and saw him and…well…kept him. Now I have a dog and a guinea pig to take care of…lovely."

"I need him back, Lucius! Come on, you need to keep better track of your wife, man!" Severus snapped.

"She's free to roam the Manor at any time…_man_. We'll go and get you a new test subject."

"Fine."

---

Severus had more studying to do that day and by the time he purchased a new test subject, that time a white flop-eared rabbit. Lucius had already left for his dinner out. Severus wanted to use the last few moments of sunlight to test his potion but he knew he was not supposed to do so unsupervised. He reluctantly went to bed, and waited to test his potion the next morning. He walked downstairs to the basement and lifted the towel of the rabbit cage.

"Oh shit, not again!" Severus huffed upon finding another empty subject cage. "LUCIUS!!!" Severus screamed at the top of his lungs. Severus once again ran up the stairs, nearly knocked Lucius over, and ran right outside into the back garden. Once again, he found the lady of the house seated on a bench, enjoying her morning coffee while petting her new cute and fuzzy bunny.

"Narcissa, I am to test a potion on him this morning," Severus lectured with his arms crossed at his chest.

"I think not. Fluffs here is too cute to go blind on your stupid potion," she retorted, kissing Fluffs on top of his fuzzy head. The flop-eared rabbit looked quite at home nestled on her blue silken lap. "How sweet of Lucius to purchase me this bunny, and just in time for Easter!" she spoke louder, noticing her husband had snuck up behind her.

"Yes, of course…naturally, he's for you!" Lucius lied as both she and Severus just glared at him.

"I know he's a test subject…_dear_…one that I managed to rescue. I've always wanted a bunny, but Bella wouldn't hear of it."

"Narcissa, please, I beg you!"

"No, Severus. He's far too cute and sweet. You'll have to find something else."

"Fine! I'll do just that," Severus said and walked briskly past the couple, through the Manor and right out of the front door. He Apparated to Diagon Alley and nearly marched to the pet shop. He entered to find a puppy in a box near the counter.

"You again? What do you want now?" the girl behind the counter asked her customer.

"What's that?" Severus asked, pointing to the pup.

"It's a dog."

"I know that," Severus glared and rolled his eyes. "What breed?"

"Oh, bloodhound. Fine hunting dog."

"I'll take him," Severus said and handed over his Galleons. The girl tied a rope around the puppy's neck for use as a leash and Severus left. Once outside, the puppy went mad. He began to run, jump, and bark at everything he saw. For a few blocks, the puppy was walking Severus, who just ran behind him, trying to pull on the rope. It was as if the dog were born to run. "Dog! Slow down! Dog!" Severus pleaded, but the puppy kept his stride.

Severus was able to Apparate successfully back to the Manor with the crazed puppy. Once on the grounds, he was relieved and anxious to test his potion. The puppy nearly dragged Severus across the front garden. Once he arrived at the door, the puppy barked and clawed at it until it opened. Standing in the doorway was Abraxas Malfoy, sporting an uncharacteristic smile.

"Severus! What a find bloodhound you have here!" the usual stoic man smiled. He was practicing no form of _Occlumency_ whatsoever. He wanted the dog.

"Yeah, he's…wonderful," Severus replied as the puppy licked Severus and jumped on him repeatedly.

"Come here; what's his name?" Abraxas asked, leaning down to allow the pup to smell his hand. Severus was never going to test his potion.

"Whatever you want. He's yours," Severus said. He'd simply given up. He handed the rope to the smiling man and wondered what to do next.

"For me?" Abraxas asked rather excitedly.

"Yes, as a thank you, for allowing me to stay here."

"Thank you…why…thank you, Severus! What a glorious gift!" Abraxas stated. He picked up the puppy and allowed it to lick him on his face, and his teeth, as he was smiling so widely. "I've been in most desperate need of a new hunting dog, since Sadie passed last year."

"I'm glad to hear it…oh, not that she passed but that you are in need of one," Severus corrected himself.

"I'll name him Sisko. Do you like that, Sisko?" Abraxas asked as the pup's tail wagged. "Good!"

Severus moped down into the basement, took his seat, and buried his face in his hands.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Lucius asked, walking up behind him with his cup of coffee in his hand.

"Your father took my third test subject. What am I going to do, Lucius?"

"My father?"

"It was a bloodhound, he fell in love with it, so…I gave it to him."

"For fuck's sake, Sev, you can't test a potion on a dog!"

"Why not?"

"They are too smart, that's why! You wouldn't think of experimenting on my precious Brandy, would you?" Lucius asked as Brandy made her daily appearance in the basement. Like she did at each morning of that week thus far, she ran down the basement stairs and then performed her "Bichon Blitz" for her master to admire. Lucius was often laughing at the puffy dog, while Severus was usually just annoyed. Brandy ran full speed in circles around the tables, through the doors, up the stairs, down the stairs, around Lucius, around Severus and then back upstairs for a quick drink. Ten sips later, she repeated herself and then took a nap.

"Why not experiment on her?" Severus sarcastically suggested.

"Dogs are man's best friend and are very intelligent."

"Well, they are more intelligent than most Gryffindors I've met."

"Precisely. Rats, mice, guinea-pigs -- though not while Narcissa is around-- those are proper test subjects."

"I hate rats! Fuck them…I need to do this today! My N.E.W.T's are soon and if I need to make corrections…"

"I know, I know. Just find some type of life form devoid of all manner of personality, intelligence and emotion," Lucius suggested. Severus lifted a brow and began to think.

---

"Okay, Dobby, now be still…this won't hurt…much," Severus said as the nervous, shaking elf looked up at Severus, as wide-eyed as ever. "Actually, if it does hurt, you must tell me. This is a brilliant idea, Lucius: he can actually tell me how the potion feels and if it works properly."

"You're welcome, Severus," Lucius smiled, and then glared at the helpless elf. The two wizards stood out under the noon sun on a very bright day, and were ready to test the potion.

"Okay, Dobby, first, one drop in each eye. It should make the sun less bright," Severus said as he dropped a single drop into Dobby's rather large green eye.

"Ouch! Dobby hurts!" the elf spoke and grabbed for his closed eye.

"Define hurt, Dobby," Severus asked.

"Stings."

"Open your eye," Severus urged as the elf complied with his instructions. His entire eye was bloodshot, but his pupil was very large. "Well?"

"It…it appears darker, sir."

"How much darker?"

"Just darker, sir."

"See, I told you he was devoid of intelligence," Lucius spoke and smiled.

"I don't like that he's bloodshot, I need to research that. Aside from that, it appears to be working."

"Well, what next?" Lucius asked.

"Human trials."

---

A week passed and Dobby was still proving to be a fine test subject. Severus altered his potion some. Even though there was still an initial sting, there were no more bloodshot eyes. The time had come, and in spite of Lucius's lecturing, Severus was ready to test the potion on himself. Lucius insisted his personal Healer attend the trial, to which Severus agreed. Severus was admittingly nervous that morning. Elf physiology differed from human. Most N.E.W.T. students made useless potions like nail lengthener and bunion reliever. This potion actually had risks involved.

The first sunny day that week finally arrived as Severus made his way to the back garden. It was decided that Kim would stand by with water in case it went badly, the Healer would help if needed, and Lucius would take notes. Severus took several deep breaths, and then held his head back.

"I…I can't do this. Professor Kim, will you drop them for me?" Severus nervously asked. No one criticized him. He had every reason to be terrified. Professor Kim smiled and took the dropper from Severus's hand. Severus once again held his head back and awaited the first drop. As soon as he saw the drop come his way, he instinctively shut his eye, which caused the drop to flow down his cheek. "Sorry."

"No problem, Mr. Snape. Might I suggest you open your eye and look as far back as possible? Roll your eye back, so you don't see it coming," Kim said as Severus complied. Severus could see practically nothing and felt a large splash of liquid hit his eye. He closed his eye and rolled his eye around, hoping to spread the drop.

"Well?" Lucius asked.

"It stings…it burns. It reminds me of…the ocean."

"The ocean?" Lucius asked again.

"Yeah, like sea water. I got it in my eyes once at the beach when Lily tossed some water in my face," Severus said, and then stopped to recall that day in his memory.

"Severus?" Lucius asked, bringing him back to reality. "Open your eye." Severus opened his eye, to find the burning stopped instantly. His eye was watering some but it was definitely darker outside. But not too much.

"I think I need one more drop in that eye, I cried most of it out," Severus said as Kim applied one more drop to that eye. The drops burned, but not as much. When Severus opened his eye, he tested the potion. With his un-potioned eye, the rays of sun were blinding, causing him a headache. With the treated eye, everything had a slight amber hue, he could see without squinting and everything looked lovely. "Success!" Severus boasted as the others applauded. He added two drops to his other eye, took the pain for a second and then marveled at what he'd created.

"Great work, Mr. Snape," Kim said and patted Severus on the back.

"Thanks! Okay, who's next?" Severus asked as the crowd grew silent. "Oh, come on! It works!"

"No, you need to wait for at least forty-eight hours, Sev, to see if there are adverse side effects," Lucius suggested.

"You're right. Dobby has been fine, though…"

"Dobby is a freakin' retarded elf. What if the effects of this potion make you end up like him?"

"Point taken."

---

Severus retired to his room for two days and wrote his formal report. He wrote down all his notes, findings and research. The recipe as it turned out, was rather basic. He was surprised no one else had ever attempted it. On the morning of the third day, Severus came downstairs to join Lucius and Narcissa for breakfast.

"How are you, Sev?" Lucius asked as Helky poured her master his coffee.

"Awful!" Severus whined and squinted at his friend. "Did you dye your hair red, Lucius?" Severus asked as Lucius's mouth dropped.

"What?"

"Everything in this room is…Narcissa, did you paint it pink?"

"Oh God!" Lucius shouted and rose from his seat. "How else are you feeling?"

"I've never vomited so much in my life, I lost the ability to read, and I had green diarrhea this morning."

"I must summon the Healer!" Lucius roared and headed for the floo. Before he reached it, he stopped. He turned to find Severus was red faced and laughing. "What?"

"I'm joking! I'm fine, man! God, the looks on your faces," Severus commented as he poured milk over his cereal. "I must say, though: you'd make a darling redhead, Lucius."

"Shut up!" Lucius said as he returned to his breakfast table. Even Narcissa was laughing.

"It's fine, I need a new volunteer today," Severus urged as Lucius looked away as if he didn't understand what he was saying. "Come on! Traditionally, it's the Potions instructor who finds human test subjects, or offers up himself."

"I'm no Potions Professor, Sev."

"Narcissa, then?"

"What?" Lucius asked and grabbed his wife's hand.

"Sure," she replied.

"No! No! I'll…I'll do it, don't drag her into this," Lucius pleaded. Severus smiled and nodded.

"Very well; it's a nice and sunny day, is it not?" Severus asked.

"Fine!" Lucius relented. He kissed his wife good-bye, and walked outside. "This better be a testament to our friendship."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take notes and administer the drops."

"I can take the drops myself -- one in one eye first!"

"Fine, yes. Now, it does sting, for a moment."

"Fine," Lucius said. He leaned his head back and dropped the potion. "Ouch!"

"I know; how bad is it, though?"

"It burns…well, wait, now it's gone. I guess it's not too bad."

"Open your eye, Lucius."

"Ah...well, there is some tint, yes…it does appear to work."

"Need another drop?"

"No, I'm…I'm fine for now. Well, how long does it last?"

"I brewed it so when you enter a darker environment, like your Manor, your eyes will go back to normal within two minutes. It worked for me."

"Genius," Lucius said, referring to the potion more than the brewer.

"Thanks!"

"Don't get cocky!"

---

Four weeks later, Severus sat in his finest robes beneath the crystal chandeliers of The Round Table in Diagon Alley. Lucius, Narcissa, Abraxas, and Rabastan joined him to celebrate the completion of his N.E.W.T's. He left the testing center earlier that day relieved to be finished.

"They were pretty easy, except for a few questions on Transfiguration," Severus admitted while he sipped champagne.

"How was the practical?" Rabastan asked.

"Not bad. I performed them all correctly. They loved my potion, by the way. And I have some good news!"

"What's that, Severus?" the recently softened Abraxas asked his soon-to-be former house guest.

"Well, they were so impressed with my potion that…they suggested I get it patented!"

"Really?" Lucius asked as Severus smiled on proudly.

"How extraordinary! You are going to pursue that, aren't you?" Abraxas asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Good for you, Sev. Things are finally turning around for you, it seems," Lucius smiled.

Everyone at the table held their glasses up to toast the man who finished his testing, left Hogwarts and was one step closer to becoming a formidable brewer and Healer. Severus took Lucius's words to heart. Perhaps things were turning around for him. Perhaps this was to be the first day of the rest of his life. He allowed himself to be completely free from worry, happy, and proud as he sat in the finest restaurant in all of wizarding Britain. It had taken a lot for him to get to where he was that day. A lot of sacrifice and a lot of hard work. He had every reason to be proud.

He was presented with his truffle-saffron risotto and was taking the fork to his mouth when his happiness faded. He glanced up to find Potter and Lily…hand in hand, entering the restaurant. They both took one look at him, looked rather put-out, and then turned to leave. Perhaps happiness was something Severus was to be denied for life.


	55. Patent Pending

**55-The Patent Office**

Severus said little during the rest of the dinner. He could not get the image of Lily out of his head. She'd glared at him as if she hated him. He took her leaving the restaurant worse than if she had stayed. He didn't know what he'd ever done to her to make her despise him so much. How could they go from best friends to worst enemies in two years? The wizarding world was a small one; he was guaranteed to see her again, and, more than likely, he'd see her often. Was she to glare at him each time she saw him?

After dinner, Severus returned for his last night at the Manor. Professor Kim could not join them at dinner, but stayed behind at the manor to have more champagne with Severus and Lucius. The talk was light. They discussed his potion and his upcoming interview for the Healing Accelerated Program. Severus tried to be upbeat, since it was Kim's last night in Britain. Severus gave Kim a well-deserved hug and promised to write, addressing the letter to an assumed name, so the Ministry could not track it. Finally, around one in the morning, Severus went to bed.

---

"Well, thanks for everything, Lucius," Severus said as he stood just outside the Manor's front door.

"Well, you're not done yet. You still have that interview next week, and, hopefully, you'll begin the program in two weeks."

"I know. I don't need you for that."

"Well, I'm one of your references. If you are not nice to me, I'll write terrible things about you," Lucius joked.

"You swore not to tell the truth in that letter, Lucius," Severus replied, not understanding that Lucius was joking. After Lucius laughed, Severus accepted the sarcasm for what it was, and then leaned in for a hug. "Thanks. And thank your father for me. He left this morning before I could thank him."

"Yes, yes…don't worry about him. Him and that damn dog of his."

"You love Sisko…admit it."

"I prefer Irish wolfhounds to bloodhounds, but thanks," Lucius replied, hugging him back. The two men smiled, and then Severus turned to leave. He walked slowly up the path and returned to Spinner's End.

---

"What a fuckin' shithole," Severus said upon entering his muggy house. He unpacked his trunk and then cast as many cleansing charms as he could think of. "Accio rats," he remarked and looked on as no fewer than four rats rose into the air. He magically tossed them out the door and across the road. "Accio mice," he spoke next, but, thankfully, none appeared. "Accio roaches," he said as at least a thousand German cockroaches flew into the air, and, once again, right out the front door. "This place really sucks. Maybe I should stay at the Manor. Then again, privacy would be nice," Severus spoke to himself. "Accio spiders," he said, as he continued to exterminate his house.

Severus spent the next morning penning a letter to Dumbledore, reminding him of his promise to write him a letter of reference. His interview was seven days away and he needed to have all of his letters owled to the Ministry forty-eight hours before he was to arrive.

Severus decided there were too many bad memories in his old bedroom. The room was small and faced east. He hated morning sun waking him, so he magically moved his bed into his mother's room, and moved hers back into his old room. He went to Diagon Alley and purchased some magical paint. He asked for paint that could be any shade of blue for his bedroom. He decided to keep his old room mint green, and wanted to paint the living room deep burgundy and the kitchen a pale yellow.

He purchased magical drapes, tan in color, for each of the windows in the house. They were heavy and would help keep heating and cooling charms in, and also block all sunlight, if he so desired. Spinner's End was nearly deserted when he returned. He had no neighbors anymore. The state of the communal loo was atrocious. He wished he could pay to have a loo added to his house, but his meager wages from Belby were barely enough to feed him, and little more.

To his surprise, Dumbledore owled the letter back that very evening. The letter was formal, concise and included everything the Ministry would need to know about their potential student. Professor Slughorn, Lucius and Damocles Belby had penned their letters as well, so Severus sent them all off at once. He'd fashioned a lovely cage for Brittany, and began talking to her each day. She never spoke back, of course, but she seemed to understand nearly everything he said. He did sense, however, that she did not like the blue-gray paint on his new bedroom walls.

Four days before his interview, Severus took all his notes and letters of reference from the N.E.W.T test-takers to the patent office located at the Ministry for Magic. Once again, Severus found himself decked out in his finest daytime robes. Despite the state of the deplorable loo, his hair and complexion looked as good as was humanly possible. He arrived at the tiny office to find one older looking wizard and a very old looking witch standing behind the counter, looking rather bored while they read their books.

"Hello, is this where I'm supposed to go?" Severus asked as both of the people behind the counter looked up at him and did and said nothing. "For a patent?"

"Did the sign on the door say patent office?" the man asked. Severus nodded and the man looked back down, and began to read his book from behind his bifocals.

"I've…never patented anything before…"

"Obviously, if you don't even know what to do," the witch said smugly.

"Well, I wish to have something patented, what do I do?" Severus asked in a serious tone. Both the man and the women looked at him again, then at each other, and then back at him again.

"I'll handle this, Ruth. First of all, tell me who you are, what you want patented, and then show me your credentials."

"Oh…um, I'm Severus Snape and…"

"Snape? That's no wizarding name," the man said as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know that. As I was saying…"

"Well, you're in luck, we give special consideration to Muggle-borns…"

"Not that we want to," the woman named Ruth interrupted.

"True, but we have no choice. The Ministry insists that we grant more patents to Muggle-borns."

"I'm a half-blood," Severus stated.

"Oh, well, that's different then. No special considerations are given to half-bloods," the man said as Severus again rolled his eyes.

"Should have kept your mouth shut, kid -- we would have granted the patent for certain if you were a Muggle-born," Ruth lectured.

"I don't need any special consideration. I believe my potion will speak for itself!" Severus huffed. The man and woman just stared at him for a moment, then at each other, and then back at him.

"Go on, Stanley, leave me out of it," Ruth stated before turning to walk away.

"Fine, what's this potion then?" Stanley asked. Severus handed over his two-hundred page booklet of notes. Stanley's eyes widened as he held the booklet for a moment, and then dropped it on the counter. "Just tell me."

"Oh. It's a sun-shade eye drop potion," Severus stated as the man squinted at him and looked rather perplexed. "You know, it enables the user to be outside and not have the sun glare in their face."

"Son…I have no idea what you are talking about. Who would want to use this?"

"Oh…anyone who ventures outside. Athletes, to keep the glare out of their face. Here, read this letter from the people who tested me for my N.E.W.T's in Potions," Severus said handing the letter over to the old man.

"Okay, okay…_young man created most inventive…genius in the making…deserves a patent_…yada yada. Show me your brewing license."

"Oh. I have none. I just completed my N.E.W.T's last week, my grades don't arrive until tomorrow."

"You are not licensed, yet you brewed?"

"Yes, for my N.E.W.T's; I was supervised, see…here's my letter from my Potions tutor, Lucius Malfoy," Severus insisted as he handed the letter over.

"Did you say Malfoy? As in Abraxas Malfoy?"

"Yes. I am very good friends with both of them," Severus replied. "Lucius was my Potions tutor."

"Abraxas? He's friends with a half-blood?"

"Y-yes," Severus answered, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Interesting. Hmm. Do you have the potion with you?" Stanley asked. Severus nodded and handed him the vial. "Have a seat," he suggested as Severus complied. Stanley took the vial and the booklet and left into another room. Ruth came back, took a seat, and resumed reading her book as Severus sat and waited. Ten minutes later, Stanley returned, said nothing to Severus, and resumed reading his book as well. Twenty minutes passed and Severus just sat and stared ahead.

"Sir, I found no record of this potion on file, sir. The closest is an eye-sight potion, but it does not shade," a brown-eyed elf spoke as she came out of the next room.

"Very well; have Leonora read over his notes and verify his references," Stanley instructed. The elf bowed and returned to the room next door.

"Is that good?" Severus asked as both Stanley and Ruth glanced up from their books at him, then each other, then back to him again. Ruth sighed and returned to her reading as Stanley just shook his head. "Will this take long?"

"Normally, yes; but for a friend of the Malfoys, probably not. I'm hoping to accept or reject you today. Do you have something else more important to do, son?" Stanley asked, looking up over his bifocals.

"No, sir."

"Good; so sit there and be quiet."

---

Four hours passed. No one else came into the office. Ruth and Stanley read their books, ate lunch behind the counter, and stared at the clock. Occasionally they'd stare at Severus, who smiled back. Finally, a woman came out of the room next door with a rolled piece of parchment.

"It all checks out. The potion works. He had animal and human trials. No side-effects. The theoretical recipe holds up to what he noticed in the trials. It should be tested further for at least…oh, I'd say ninety-days."

"Thank you, Leonora," Stanley said as she returned to the room. Severus rose from his seat and approached the counter. "Did I say to come here?"

"No. Who was that?" Severus asked.

"That was Leonora."

"Yes, Stanley, I gathered that. I mean, who is she?"

"She is the brewer who researches all of the potions-patents," Ruth said as Stanley just stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"Nothing, Ruth," Stanley said as Ruth sat back down. "Okay, kid: you are the first person to have a potion patented without having a brewing license in one hundred and twelve years. That will earn you an additional bonus. Also, you are the first student to have a potion patented from your N.E.W.T's exam in seventy-five years; earn you another bonus."

"What kind of bonus?" Severus asked. He had no idea how the process worked and how he would get paid.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Stanley replied as Severus just lifted a brow. "You will be patented. That means you will receive one thousand Galleons a year for seven years from the Ministry, plus thirty percent of any profits made by the sale of this potion for the first seven years. I take it you have no lab or intention to brew this yourself?"

"Oh, um, no. I'm to study to be a Healer and I won't have time to…"

"I didn't ask your life story, kid. After seven years, you will receive twenty-five percent of the profits made by the sale of that potion, for life. If, of course, you decide to brew it yourself, or have it brewed at a lab you work for or own, then naturally you'll earn more money. Generally, the item will sell for a fixed rate during the first seven years while it's patented. After the seven years, the price generally decreases, and then any licensed brewer can brew your potion for profit. You will still receive the twenty-fiver percent profit for life, regardless of who brews it. You also receive an initial bonus for the patent. Since this is your first patent, you receive one thousand Galleons upfront…"

"Today?"

"Don't interrupt me, kid. You should know all this already. Yeah, today. First time patents get a one thousand Galleon bonus. You also get your one thousand Galleons today for your first of seven years. Since you are unlicensed and this was a N.E.W.T. potion, you receive an additional five hundred Galleons. Your Potions tutor will also receive a five hundred Galleon bonus. We will owl you all details of our further testing of the potion, the marketing and sale of your potion. Your patent notes will be published in the Patent Manual for the year Nineteen Hundred and Seventy-Eight. Also, your name and a brief description of the potion will be published in this Sunday's Daily Prophet. You will head to their office after you leave here; they will be expecting you."

"Wow, this is…a lot of information," Severus said, completely perplexed at what he was being told. Stanley, on the other hand, just seemed to want Severus to leave so he could get back to his 'mystery novel.'

"Yeah, I'm so glad I get to tell you all this stuff that you should have already known. Various brewers and marketers of this potion will contact you over the next seven years, so be prepared. You should set up a special mailbox here at the Ministry unless you want to receive a bunch of owls at your residence each day. Now, let's get your Galleons. Ruth, can you…"

"Of course," Ruth interrupted. She magically opened a large iron safe and removed the shiny Galleons for Severus. "That's two-thousand five-hundred Galleons; do you want a receipt?" she asked as he held the heavy coins in his hand.

"Don't you take taxes out of this?" Severus asked as Stanley once again rolled his eyes, and just walked away.

"No, the patent bonuses are never taxed. The sales revenue, however, will be; you may wish to hire someone to help you with your finances. Oh, and can I offer you some advice?" Ruth asked as wide-eyed Severus just stared at her, with his mouth dropped and his heart pounding. "Go get licensed to brew. You'll receive an additional bonus if you get licensed in the next week. It's a simple test and the testing fee is waived so long as you take the test in the next week."

"O…O…Okay."

"Congratulations," she said in a rather monotone voice. She picked up her book and began to read again. She looked up at him and stared at him again. "Goodbye!"

"Oh yeah…thanks…thank you."

"It's my job," she replied and continued her reading.

Severus left the tiny office carrying more money on his person than Lucius Malfoy carried on any given day. He thought he'd never earn that much money in a year, let alone in a single day. His first instinct was to run to Lucius's office on the next floor to tell him the great news.

He wandered around the Ministry still in shock. He jingled the coins in his pocket and instantly smiled at the feel of them. He found he loved the feeling of heavy gold coins in his pocket. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was probably to be the happiest day of his life and he wanted to share the news with Lucius. He entered the lift and saw a very familiar face inside. It was Dumbledore. Severus just nodded and then faced forward.

"Mr. Snape," Dumbledore stated blankly. Severus turned around and nodded again. He could feel Dumbledore trying to invade his mind. If anyone knew how to spoil a good mood, it was Dumbledore.

"I received a patent from my N.E.W.T potion just now," Severus admitted as Dumbledore looked a bit perplexed at first, and then looked angry. It was as if he forgot he was mad at Severus.

"Good for you," Dumbledore said, and then exited the lift when the door opened. Severus followed him and felt very nervous as he discovered they were both heading to the same place: the Office of the Board of Governors. Dumbledore opened the door, and held it for Severus behind him. Both men approached the desk to speak to the black-haired witch who wore spectacles similar to James Potter's.

"Good-day, Madam. I'm here for my meeting with the board," Dumbledore said in a soft and light tone.

"Good to see you, Albus. How are you?" she replied happily.

"Very well. How are you?"

"Can't complain," she smiled and then looked over at Severus. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see…Lucius Malfoy," Severus nearly whispered.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"He doesn't need one," Lucius replied as he stepped into the room with some other Governors behind him. "Dumbledore," Lucius stated as Dumbledore crossed his arms and then nodded his head. "Severus, come into my office," Lucius said rather warmly as the other Governors looked a bit puzzled.

"Lucius, we are to meet with Dumbledore now," one of them stated.

"I won't be but a moment," Lucius said as Severus followed him to the second office on the left. It was the first time Severus saw the place where Lucius worked. It was a somewhat small space, but brightly lit. Lucius was single-handedly keeping the Slytherin name popular, it seemed. He had two Slytherin banners on his wall, a Slytherin calendar, a Slytherin wall clock with snakes for hands, a framed portrait of Salazar Slytherin, along with his class group picture from his seventh year. On his desk were three pictures of Narcissa and one of his mother. "It's small, but I'm only here a few hours a week."

"It's not bad. I have some good news…for once," Severus said, unable to hold back his smile.

"Really?" Lucius asked, taking a seat. Once he was seated, he looked on for more information.

"I received a patent on that potion."

"So soon?"

"Yeah; is that not normal?"

"Well, I mean, I heard it takes a week on average, depending on the item. It's amazing they granted it so quickly."

"Well, they know you; I guess that helped some."

"Know me? I know no one at the Patent Office. Some old married couple work there."

"Oh…well, they know your father, I think."

"Oh," Lucius said, sounding a bit uneasy. "Well…good for you!"

"Even better, I got paid…"

"Yes, one thousand a year for seven years, I know. Now that's a lot of money; you better save and invest some."

"Hold on, man. I got two-thousand five-hundred…today! Can you believe it?"

"No!" Lucius replied with a truly surprised look on his face.

"And, even better, you were my tutor so you receive five hundred -- as if you care."

"Well, I mean…I'd not turn it down," Lucius said with a small smile. "That much money, huh? That's…wonderful news, Severus!"

"Yeah. I thought you'd be, I don't know…happier."

"I'm stunned, and late for that meeting. This is great news. You'll be my poor friend no more, it seems. Guess you won't…well, I have to get to that meeting."

"Guess I won't what, Lucius?"

"Nothing," he huffed and looked a bit nervous.

"Come on, man…guess I won't what?"

"Need me anymore," Lucius admitted.

"Oh. Well…I'm…you don't want to be friends with me if I have money of my own?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I'm happy for you. And you deserve it. You worked very hard and are highly gifted and…"

"And you helped me, you were my tutor…"

"You did all that work yourself," Lucius interrupted. "I have to get to that meeting. Let's go celebrate tonight, just us and Rabastan perhaps?"

"Um, sure," Severus said. He thought Rabastan's company was okay but they were far from friends. "I'll come around tonight at six or so. Have a good meeting."

"Oh, I doubt I will. Long story," Lucius said, rising from his seat. "Sev…I meant what I said -- you deserve this. I couldn't be happier."

"Thanks. And you'll always be my friend, even when I am richer than you," Severus joked as Lucius laughed.

---

After Severus left Lucius, he went to the Daily Prophet office. As he was told, they were waiting for him. He was led to the office of someone he knew from his House, a man by the name of Christopher Goyle.

"Snape, how are you?" Goyle asked as Severus followed him into the tiny office.

"Good."

"You and I never spoke much at Hogwarts. I see here I'm to interview you for becoming patented today?" Goyle said as he offered Severus a seat.

"Yup."

"Wow. That's great. Great press for our House, too. Okay, first I have some standard questions. Full name, age and occupation."

"Oh, just Severus Snape…"

"What's your middle name?"

"I…I don't have one," Severus lied.

"All wizards have middle names."

"I hate my middle name," Severus replied. True, he hated his first name, but loved his middle name. However, he'd never reveal to the world that his real name was Tobias.

"Just the initial, then."

"Oh…Severus T. Snape, and I'm eighteen."

"Tell me a brief description of the item you got patented, how long you worked on it, crap like that," Goyle stated as he grabbed a cigarette and allowed his Quick-Quotes-Quill do to the rest. He then offered Severus a cigarette. Severus happily accepted and began to gloat.

"Well, it is a potion. I call it the _Sun-Shade_ Potion. It's an eye drop you apply on bright, sunny days. It will tint the sky and surroundings to prevent sun-glare in your eyes. This comes in very handy with athletes who…"

"Get blinded by the bloody sun -- hell, yeah, it does! I hated the sun shining in my face all the time. And that wanker Dumbledore made sure to put our team facing east for every game so the sun was always blinding us. Wish you'd invented this potion years ago."

"Yeah, well it was my N.E.W.T potion, so…"

"Oh, you got the added bonus then?"

"Well, yeah."

"What else? Parents name, family history, your ranking at Hogwarts?"

"Oh. Um, I'd rather not mention my family and I actually left Hogwarts early last year, I was home-schooled."

"Okay, the name of your tutor then? He or she deserves praise as well."

"Oh. Lucius Malfoy."

"Come on!" Goyle laughed, only to notice Severus wasn't laughing. "Oh? Really? I'm friends with him, he never mentioned it."

"You aren't that close then, I guess."

"Well…not that close. Well, okay, so he tutored you. Anything else? Where are you from? People want to know this stuff, you know."

"Umm…" Severus pondered if he wanted the world to know where he was from. The world already knew he was no pureblood, they may as well know where he hailed from. "I'm from Derby."

"Where?"

"It's northern England, small town. But I lived in Manchester for most of the time I was at Hogwarts."

"Manchester? What shite that place must be."

"Pretty much."

"Siblings?"

"No. I was in Slytherin, as you know, I took six N.E.W.T. level classes, umm…what else? Um, I started researching this potion about fifteen months ago…Oh, I work for Damocles Belby part time and I interview next week to enter the Accelerated Healer's Program."

"Oh? You don't wish to be a brewer?"

"No. But I am going to get licensed next week, but that's a back-up, side thing; no, I'm going to be a Healer."

"Okay, is that it? Any brewers out there inspire you?"

"What?"

"I have to ask."

"No."

"Oh."

"Is that it?" Severus asked as Goyle finished his cigarette.

"Yeah, that's enough. Want your picture taken?"

"NO!"

"Okay, have to ask. Okay, well, look for it this Sunday. I'll be very complimentary, being a fellow Slytherin and all."

"If I were a Hufflepuff, you'd be insulting?"

"Probably…hmm…definitely."

"Well then, have fun writing all about me," Severus said as he rose from his seat. Goyle walked him out of the office and promised him again that the story would be very good.

---

Severus left the Daily Prophet and nearly ran to Gringotts. The last thing he needed was to get mugged. He arrived at the bank just about one hour before they were to close, only to find he was standing in the back of a very long line. The goblins were notorious for closing at five o'clock sharp, regardless of whether you were in line or not. There were three goblins assisting customers, and the one on the left kept staring at Severus. Severus stared back and noticed how closely he resembled the goblin. They had the same eyes, the same long and thin fingers, the same thin and drawn-in faces and, of course, the massive feet.

The goblin kept staring at him, which made Severus feel uncomfortable. When he was finished with his customer, he waved at Severus to approach his station. Severus was a bit confused but decided to skip the line and go see what the goblin wanted. Once he arrived, the goblin continued to stare at Severus's face and his hands.

"How much are you?" the goblin asked in a rather raspy voice. Severus knew what he was getting at.

"Fifth generation on my mother's side. I have another one dating back several hundred years ago on her side, too."

"Well, to the average person, you fit right in, but I can see the goblin in you rather clearly. What business have you today?"

"Oh, um, well, I have two thousand Galleons I want to put into my savings account…"

"That's a lot of money: you should invest it, you'll earn more that way," the goblin suggested.

"Oh, I don't know anything about money."

"What kind of part-goblin wizard are you?" the goblin snapped.

"The poor kind," Severus responded as the goblin gazed into his eyes deeply. He then curled his thin lips into the slightest hint of a smile.

"Go see my brother on Monday at nine a.m. He works here. He is a financial planner and investor. He's the best in all of Britain. He is very busy and is not taking new clients. You will be the exception."

"How long will it take? I have somewhere I need to be on Monday at one."

"No more than one to two hours. I'm doing you a huge favor here -- like I said, he's busy and not taking new clients."

"Well, thank you. I'll do that."

"Very well. His name is Orlog."

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Narut. Whenever you need to bank, step in my queue. I give preferential treatment to goblins and part-goblins. You need not wait in line."

"Well, thank you very much, Narut. I appreciate it."

"And your name, sir?"

"Oh, forgive me…Snape. Severus Snape."

"And your mother's maiden name?"

"Prince," Severus replied as Narut raised a brow in recognition. He nodded and then waved the next customer forward. Severus left the bank and headed back to Spinner's End with his fortune in his pocket. On his walk home, he decided he wanted to dine at Rosa's that evening, and he decided to treat Lucius and Rabastan for once. It felt good to have money.


	56. A Chance Meeting

**56-A Chance Meeting**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity****  
**

**AN: I think you all have been waiting for this for a long time…**

Severus did treat Lucius and Rabastan to dinner that night. Thankfully, James Potter was not dining at the same restaurant; however, Frank Longbottom and his unattractive girlfriend, Alice, were. Not only were they dining there, but Longbottom knelt down on one knee in front of everyone at Rosa's and proposed. Severus rolled his eyes and Lucius began to drink rather heavily.

On Saturday morning, Severus awoke to find Brittany standing on the footboard of his bed, with a letter in her mouth. He knew what it was and eagerly reached for it. He was certain he'd passed all his N.E.W.T. exams, but hoped he'd received all 'O's'. To his relief, he had. He lay back down on his bed, wearing a wide smile. He was rich, he'd aced his N.E.W.T's, and he was being considered for the Accelerated Healer's Program. Aside from the women in his life, life was good.

Then, Severus had a sinking feeling. Was life all that good? It wasn't his life now, was it? It was the Dark Lord's. What made him think he could just take his earnings and spend them on robes, books, and investments? The Dark Lord was always in need of funds for bribes. He needed to offer his money to the Dark Lord: it was the right thing to do.

Severus donned his robes and summoned himself to the Dark Lord later that morning. As usual, Severus found the Dark Lord in a tiny hut, surrounded by fields, in some part of Britain Severus was not familiar with. On that morning, he had to wait outside, sporting his mask, since there were already others inside the hut speaking with the Dark Lord. Severus sat on a stump nearby and waited patiently. The sun was blazing and it was nearing noon. His heavy black Death Eater robes were very uncomfortable. After ten minutes, the door to the hut opened and out walked Mulciber and Rosier, neither wearing their masks. Both glanced over at the masked Severus and then put their masks on.

Severus rose from the stump and entered the hut, which, naturally, was magically enhanced to look like a very large study. The Dark Lord sat behind a regal looking desk, which was covered in parchments, and looked rather ticked off. He wandlessly removed Severus's mask and motioned for him to sit. Severus felt like he was imposing. Before he could speak, Igor Karkaroff just walked in without knocking. Once Karkaroff noticed the Dark Lord was not alone, he glared at Severus and then began to speak.

"They'll do better, my Lord."

"They must. Martin is alright, but Evan is just hopeless. And why are you discussing business with me in front of someone?"

"You…out!" Karkaroff instructed Severus, who rose from his seat and complied.

"No, _you_ out! You don't give him commands," the Dark Lord replied angrily.

"He's nothing! He's as useless as Mulciber and Rosier! I told you we should not recruit them so young!"

"Mulciber and Rosier were your recruits, not mine. Last time I checked, you had nothing to do with Severus whatsoever. Severus, sit down. Igor, leave us," the Dark Lord spoke calmly but firmly. Karkaroff looked angry, but bowed rather reluctantly, once again glared at Severus, and then left. "He's a nuisance at times; never mind him. Now, Severus, you requested an audience?"

"I did…I have some…"

"Tell me, were Martin and Evan wearing their masks when they left this building?"

"No."

"Were you?"

"Yes."

"So you recognized them but they did not recognize you?"

"R-right, but, my Lord, I knew they were Death Eaters already so it's not…"

"That does not matter. What if it hadn't been you out there? What if it were someone else? I don't blame them, I blame Igor. He should have taught them the protocol properly. He's slipping these days, it seems."

"I…I see," Severus commented, not knowing what to do or say. He hoped he was a living testament to Lucius's fine training. The Dark Lord still looked irritated as he brought his finger to his chin and turned slightly to gaze out the window.

"You said you have news?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Oh yes. I got patented."

"You did?" the Dark Lord asked, turning back to face Severus again. His expression changed from that of anger to no expression whatsoever. "Which potion?"

"The one I brewed for my N.E., it's just a sun-shade potion," Severus replied as the Dark Lord stared blankly at him. "Kind of like Muggle sun-glasses but it's a…"

"I understand what you mean. I was told by Slughorn to have my potion patented as well, but I had more important things to attend to upon leaving Hogwarts. I'm glad you take your studies and your talents so seriously. I always need competent brewers."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus dutifully replied. "As you know, I received a sum of money for getting the patent."

"Of course; and what do you plan to do with all that money?" the Dark Lord asked, once again looking a bit angered as he turned to stare out the window again. Severus began to feel like he was really imposing on the Dark Lord.

"Well, it's a rather large sum, actually. I know you always are in need of money," Severus said in a hushed tone. The Dark Lord instantly turned to face Severus with a vexed look on his face. Severus was scared and didn't know what to say next. It was more than obvious the Dark Lord was in a foul mood that day and had much more important things to do than sit around talking about a few thousand measly Galleons. Severus reached into his pocket, removed the black velvet pouch weighed down with gold Galleons, and placed it on the desk. He then rose from his seat, bowed slightly and turned to leave.

The Dark Lord took the pouch and opened it. As Severus reached the door, he could hear the coins rubbing together in the Dark Lord's hand as he counted them in a whisper.

"Wait," the Dark Lord commanded. Severus turned to face him. "Come forward," he said as Severus, with his hands folded, re-approached him. "Sit. Severus, this is nearly twenty-five hundred Galleons."

"Yes."

"This is a great deal of money."

"I know. I know you need it."

"Indeed," the Dark Lord said, looking a bit surprised but somewhat calmer. "You offer me this money so freely, Severus," he said gazing deeply into Severus's eyes. "Interestingly, others do not," he spoke and rose from his seat. The Dark Lord walked around the room with his hands behind his back and began to speak again. "Most of my followers are wealthy. You are by far the poorest one, yet you come and offer me money, all of your money, willingly. Most people would spend it all, or spend most and then offer me what was left. But not you, Severus," the Dark Lord said, turning to look at Severus again. "Why is that, do you think?"

"I-I couldn't say, my Lord."

"Ah. So what you're telling me is, you can't speak for others, only for yourself?"

"Y-Yes, that's what I meant."

The Dark Lord took his seat behind his desk and continued to play with the shiny gold Galleons in the palm of his hand. The jingling sound made Severus nervous for some reason. There was a very long silence, and then, finally, a smile from the Dark Lord, who continued to admire the gold in his hand.

"I don't require it," the Dark Lord offered, and put them back into the velvet pouch. He tied the pouch tight with the satin ribbon and slid the pouch across the table towards Severus.

"But, my Lord, I wish you to…"

"I know what you wish. Thank you, Severus. Really. Your selfless act of generosity is most refreshing. I wish my other followers were so selfless, so eager to please, so hard-working so…so…so Severus Snape."

"My Lord, if I may…"

"Yes, feel free to speak your mind, Severus," the Dark Lord interrupted. He leaned back far into his high-backed black leather chair as possible and looked anxious to hear what Severus had to say.

"I'm…I'm no better or worse than anyone else…"

"I thought you couldn't speak for others?"

"I can't. I'm certain I'm no better or worse. I assume we all come to you, offering you our strengths to further your cause…"

"Our cause, Severus, and never assume anything. I hear what you are saying, though. In a perfect world, everyone would have their own part in serving me. And you think you are nothing special?"

"I…I just think, perhaps I have far less going on in my life, therefore I have the time to offer you more than others, and since I have far less responsibility than people with a family, I have more resources to offer…"

"Silence. Let me be clear on this one thing, something you see that others do not. I do not care what other agenda my Death Eaters have, or about their responsibilities. Their responsibility is to serve me, and to serve our cause. Their first priority should be to me, and no one else. I cannot win this war alone, Severus. I require help from followers who are loyal to me and work hard for me. How else can we live in a world of peace, a peace I can provide, if we do not work for it?"

"We can't."

"Precisely. I have no family, I have no household, and I have no career to interfere with my pursuit, which is to end Muggle domination. I devote all of my time, energy and resources to this cause, and to nothing else. Once I'm victorious, I will rule the wizarding world and I'll need some very close advisers to aid me. So far, my list of potential advisers is short. Do you understand me?"

"I do."

"This war should have been won by now. It's taking too long. I need more followers, loyal followers, more resources and yes, more money. But not from you. No, you need this more than I do…"

"But you just said…"

"Never interrupt me, Severus. I know what I said. You did put me first. You offered me your money and I rejected your offer. Now you are free to spend it however you wish. Lucius tells me you live in a hovel -- why not some home improvements?"

"I-I…"

"Hold that thought. Put on your mask and join me outside," the Dark Lord instructed.

Severus followed the Dark Lord outside where Karkaroff was still waiting. "Igor, put on your mask and stand over there," the Dark Lord pointed in front of him. "Severus, you will stand to my right and look straight ahead. Do not say a word," the Dark Lord instructed.

He then raised his sleeve and brought his wand to his own forearm. A moment later, the field was crowded with robed and masked Death Eaters. They did not all arrive at once. Within a minute, Severus could no longer find Karkaroff in the crowd. About three minutes later, most, if not all of the Death Eaters seemed to be accounted for.

As usual, Severus tried his hardest to spot anyone he knew, which was difficult since he'd not used his eye potion for better sight. He knew Lucius's mannerisms but could not find him or anyone he knew in the crowd. To Severus's surprise, one last Death Eater arrived in the back late, but no one turned around to see him.

"Friends, thank you for coming. I try to avoid these sudden meetings but I just couldn't wait to talk to all of you. I have noticed lately some behavior amongst you that should be applauded, and some that should be punished.

"Why is it that some of you work harder for me than others? Why do some of you offer me more of your talents and money, and others offer me nothing? Why do some of you put our cause first and others put it last, behind their own agendas?

"I ask because I admit, I'm disappointed with you. The Ministry is gaining strength and manpower. What are we doing? While some fight for our cause, others sit and wait to be summoned, instead of taking action! This war will never be won if I don't have the strongest, the most influential and the hardest working wizards in the world! I feel that I do, or did, but some of you have gotten lazy.

"I demand immediate improvement, from all of you. I have a plan in the works that will streamline our offensives, and wreak havoc on the Ministry and their new band of so-called Dark Wizard catchers. We will meet next Sunday evening at nine at night. You will be summoned. Do not arrive late, but do arrive eager to work hard. Now go, my friends. I will see you in a week," the Dark Lord spoke as the Death Eaters began to disperse. "Go," the Dark Lord whispered to Severus. Severus nodded his head, and Apparated back to Spinner's End.

---

The next morning, Severus joined Lucius and Narcissa for breakfast at the Manor, per their request. Severus arrived promptly at ten o'clock and was delighted to be back at the Manor with its indoor plumbing. The three of them sat at the table and dined on French toast topped with fresh strawberries and very warm maple syrup. Lucius had Helky make Mimosas and then began to read happily from the Daily Prophet.

"_Slytherin Star Becomes Potions Prodigy, by Christopher Goyle,"_ Lucius read, and then smiled at Severus. The smile was less genuine and more mocking than anything, but Severus decided to listen on to the clearly biased article. "_One of the brightest students to enter Hogwarts in some thirty years is now the newest patented potions brewer. Severus T. Snape…_ Severus T. Snape?"

"What?" Severus asked as Lucius just lifted a brow. Lucius glanced over at Narcissa and then resumed his reading.

"_Severus T. Snape is proving to be one of the finest things to come from Slytherin House in quite some time. Slytherin House has a long and proud history of course, and has seen many influential witches and wizards pass through the stone common room beneath the Black Lake. From world renowned Quidditch players, to Headmasters, to Ministers for Magic; people have come to expect greatness from Slytherin House and greatness is exactly what Severus T. Snape is delivering. _

"_Snape, age eighteen, who hails originally from a charming town just north of London…_Derby is a charming town just north of London?"

"Not last time I checked," Severus replied. It seemed Mr. Goyle was really going out of his way to paint the prettiest picture of Severus that he possibly could.

"…_just north of London took an astonishing six N.E.W.T. level classes his last year at Hogwarts, and Potions was just one of them. He is the first student in over one hundred years to have his N.E.W.T potion patented…"_

"No, I'm not," Severus interrupted.

"Don't believe everything you read, Sev," Lucius replied and then resumed the tall-tale. "_And he's not even a licensed brewer yet. However, this reporter learned that he is to be licensed within the week. The potion he created, called a Sun-Shade Potion, does just that. The potion works as an eye-drop that will shade the blinding rays of sun to enhance any outdoor activities, as well as enhance the quality of Quidditch matches. _

"_Mr. Snape informed me that he is to become a Healer in the future, but wishes to brew potions on the side. This reporter can rest easy at night knowing that a man as gifted as Severus T. Snape will continue to bring us much-needed potions. Indeed, the world is a finer place with men like Severus T. Snape in it." _Lucius paused, and then laughed until he was red in the face. He wiped a few tears and then resumed his reading. "_Severus T. Snape is a testament to the fine Slytherin House and our world in general."_

"What a load of shit. Hardly any of that is true!" Severus replied, sounding and feeling a bit repulsed.

"Oh, and look -- no picture. Pity, just an illustration of our fine Slytherin insignia. I must say: good work, Severus."

"For what? I assume he is your 'contact' at the Daily Prophet. Is he a Death Eater?"

"Shh! Father is home and lurking around somewhere," Lucius snapped. Lucius then summoned Helky the elf to bring a package to Severus. It was a framed copy of the article. Severus didn't know if he should laugh or cry. "Let's venture outside for a moment," Lucius suggested as he and Severus rose from the table. Narcissa just smiled and headed off in the other direction.

"Well, is he?" Severus asked once they were outside.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'd never really spoken to him all that much at school; but, yes, he is my contact at the Daily Prophet."

"Do you think he may be?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. That article is too…complimentary."

"Well, we are somewhat friendly, but who knows. If he is, I doubt he knows you are. But I, on the other hand, do know you are and I suspect it was you standing next to the Dark Lord yesterday."

"Oh, what makes you think that?"

"I just have a hunch. You offered him all of your patent-Galleons, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Did he accept?"

"He did not."

"Why did you do that?"

"I just…it felt like the right thing to do. I'm his, therefore what's mine is his, including my money."

"For fuck's sakes, you don't exactly belong to him, Sev. It's your money…"

"No, it's his. He didn't want it, so he gave it back to me. And I do belong to him, and so do you, and so does your money and your Manor."

"It's not exactly my Manor, now, is it?"

"Does he know that? He stays with the Lestranges; I'd not be surprised if he used this Manor as a headquarters someday."

"Well, you sure seem to know him and all about what he feels and thinks these days, don't you?"

"No. I just…I offered the money. I didn't think he'd go and get mad at everyone because of it."

"You and your do-gooding are making us all look bad!" Lucius said.

"Maybe you should _do-good_ some more!"

"I do! I told you, I offered my services. He accepted. He wishes me to get closer to the Minister for Magic and to do more work with the Wizen…the…the nothing."

"What?"

"I'm not supposed to speak of it. So, anyway, what are you to do with all that money of yours?"

"Well, I'm to meet with a goblin financial adviser tomorrow morning before I interview with the people about the Healer program."

"Not Orlog!"

"Yeah, you know him?" Severus asked.

"Everyone knows him! He's…he's the best! And…how the hell did you get a meeting with him? I've never been able to!" Lucius snapped as Severus laughed for a brief moment and then stopped abruptly when he noticed Lucius's snarl.

"His brother, Narut, he's a teller at Gringotts and he set it up."

"How…oh, never mind," Lucius said, looking down and staring at Severus's over-grown feet. Severus crossed his arms and smiled. Sometimes, it was good to be part-goblin.

"It's getting cloudy. I wanted to get some new robes for tomorrow's interview, want to come?" Severus asked, heading back towards the Manor.

"Oh, no, thank you. I have some things I must do for work. I hate those Governors. They are so absurd!"

"Why? What happened with Dumbledore last week?"

"Nothing! That's what happened. I'm trying to get him fired and those assholes just love him! I reminded them that he hired a vampire but they don't care. Oh, did you hear about the vampire?"

"Boyle? No, what happened?"

"Some Hufflepuff went and poked a hole in one of the wooden shutters in his classroom. He burned his arm terribly. The stupid kid just sat and laughed, so Boyle got angry and resigned. This happened maybe a month ago."

"Wow. Well, he never should have been there in the first place."

"True. Have fun robe shopping; do select something with some color for once, will you?" Lucius urged as Severus smiled, bowed, and left through the floo in the great room.

---

Almost as soon as Severus entered Diagon Alley, the rain began to fall. He raised his wand straight up and cast a charm that worked as an invisible umbrella, but it only kept his head and shoulders dry, while the rest of him was becoming drenched. He began to run off the street and onto the sidewalk so he could stand beneath the shop awnings, when he ran smack into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry…Camilla?" Severus asked. He'd nearly knocked her down to the cobblestone street.

"Severus!" she replied, with a sudden smile on her face. "Let's get out of this rain," she suggested as the two ran over towards a tiny tea-shop. "Let's grab some tea; this rain is not going to let up, it seems."

"Okay," Severus replied as he followed her into the tiny café. It seemed most everyone else had the same idea, as the café was packed with wet witches and wizards.

"There's room to sit over there, the bench near the fireplace," Camilla suggested. He maneuvered around the crowded tables to the area just barely large enough to fit both of them. Once he was seated, he wrung out his robes onto the floor. He glanced up to find Sirius Black was seated at a table, with two witches he'd never seen before. Naturally, Black made a face at Severus; Severus simply ignored him. "Do you want tea?" Camilla asked, breaking his stare.

"Oh, sure…"

"I'll get it," Camilla said. She walked towards the counter while Severus placed his wet locks behind his ears. Black was reading the Daily Prophet. Severus shook his head when he heard Black laugh for everyone in the café to hear. Black glanced up again at Severus and shook his head. Severus looked away. Outside, the rain was pouring down with no end in sight. He'd have to endure Black for a while.

Severus continued to look outside and down at the wet floor for most of the time he was waiting. He began to wonder if Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew had read the article. Part of him felt better knowing he was being praised for all to see. The overall facts in the article were true, despite the colorful writing. Then he wondered if Lily had read it. His thoughts turned to Lily, imagining her reading the article and wondering if she'd made the wrong decision by dating Potter over Severus. Potter would never invent anything, or make anything of any importance to anyone.

"Earl Grey?" Camilla asked, coming back with two cups of tea.

"Sure."

"I added sugar to both."

"Fine…that's fine."

"So, I read about you in the paper today. That writer sure boasted about you."

"Yeah, he…was very…kind. I mean, I did patent the potion."

"Say that five times fast! Patent the potion, patent the potion, patent sha foshun…" Camilla joked and then laughed. "Sorry."

"No, no…it's fine."

Severus was nervous and he did not know why. Camilla was dressed plainly in dark robes, with her long hair tied back. She seemed no different than any other time he'd talked to her, yet he was nervous that day.

"What have you been up to?" she asked, bringing her tea-cup to her glossy lips.

"M-Me? Oh, nothing, just patents and…um…you?"

"You're up to me?" she joked.

"Huh?"

"I'm joking, Sev."

"Oh. I mean, what are you up to?"

"Oh. Nothing yet."

"Your N.E.W.T's were good?"

"Yeah, some Os, some Es…yours?"

"Os."

"Of course."

"Hmm…it's, um…it's raining," Severus said and then wanted to kick himself for sounding so stupid.

"Yes, I noticed that when we ran in here to avoid it. Are you okay? Do you need to be somewhere?"

"No! I mean, yeah, I'm fine, I have no plans today…you?"

"Nothing that can't wait until this rain stops. Would you believe my nephew is walking? He's only ten months old and already Cedric is walking -- well, stumbling is more like it…" she spoke. Severus heard what she was saying but was more interested in her features that morning. She was so pretty and he never understood why she always wanted to talk to him. He could see Black glancing up out of the corner of his eye and also noted that Black's witches were nowhere near as lovely as Camilla Diggory was. "Are you listening to me?"

"Every word," Severus replied, suddenly feeling more at ease with himself.

"So, I think it's wonderful about your patent. That'll show them, huh?"

"Who?"

"Them!" she said and stared at Black. "Success is the sweetest revenge, is it not?"

"I believe it is," Severus smiled, to which she smiled back.

"Oh, the rain stopped. I'm going to go see my brother for lunch, would you like to join us?" she asked as he became terrified again.

"I just ate breakfast," he replied. The words poured out of his mouth and he wanted to kick himself for being so blunt. When a lady asks you to lunch, you accept!

"Well, how about dinner?"

"I've not eaten dinner yet," he remarked, and then squinted his eyes, and curled his lips. He was driving the Stupid-Wagon that morning, it seemed.

"I know. I mean, later, tonight, dinner, you and me…you know, food?"

"I know food. I like food, I like…you…I mean food and you would be great together."

"Okay, well…umm…pick me up at seven o'clock. Let me tell you where I live…"

"You want me to pick up dinner for you? Okay…"

"No. I said you can pick me up for dinner and then we'll go out, to dinner, you know…a date!"

"A date? A date…a date! Yes…I'm familiar with the concept," he said and then curled his lips at his stupidity once more.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"No. Where do you live?" he asked as she laughed.

"Well, my flat is just on the edge of Diagon Alley. It's so weird, half is in Diagon and the other half is in Muggle London, which is just so odd."

"I know that building. Lucius lived there."

"Oh? Hmm, I'm on the second floor, flat B."

"That's Lucius's flat! I mean, it was his flat…I mean, I know where it is."

"Good. Well, it's a small world, isn't it? So…seven o'clock?"

"Yes. Seven."

"Comes after six, Sev."

"I know."

"I was joking, Sev."

"I know. Seven. I like seven."

"I'll make reservations, just pick me up and I'll…I'll see you then?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes. I'll be there."

"Good. Well, I'll see you then."

"Yes," he replied, rising from his seat. He watched on as she left the café. Once outside, she waved at him from the other side of the window, and then he nearly smacked both of his hands up against his face. He was drenched, not from rain water, but from sweat. He had a date with Camilla Diggory, THE Camilla Diggory. The hottest catch in all of Slytherin. He'd made a fool of himself but she asked him out on a date. It was then that he realized he was not at all prepared for a date with Camilla Diggory.

He floo'd back to the Manor and ran to Lucius's study. He threw the door open without knocking, which startled Lucius.

"My God, you look as if you've seen a ghost, Severus!"

"I…I…she, she asked me out!"

"Who?"

"Camilla…Dig…she asked me out."

"Out? Out where?"

"ON A DATE, LUCIUS!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Lucius erupted. He rose from his seat and offered Severus a tight hug. "This is wonderful news!"

"What…w-what do I do?"

"Well, you take her to a fine restaurant, listen to her, write her love poetry, buy her trinkets with all that money you have, marry her and make beautiful babies with her. Well, they may end up looking somewhat good, if she's the mother, that is…Sev?" Lucius asked as he stared at Severus. The room was spinning and Severus felt sick to his stomach. He heard the words "marry" and "baby" and promptly passed out cold.


	57. The Melting Cauldron

**57-The Melting Cauldron**

"Severus?" Lucius asked. When Severus opened his eyes, he was looking up at Lucius, whose long blond hair was falling down towards Severus.

"What happened?"

"You fainted…you cunt."

"Why am I a cunt?" Severus asked, sitting upright and feeling the blood rush back from his head.

"Because," Lucius remarked as he helped lift Severus off the floor, "only a cunt would faint at the prospect of going out with a pretty girl."

"I thought a poof would do that."

"Fine, if you'd rather me call you that."

"No, cunt is fine. I really fainted?" Severus asked. Lucius just sighed and nodded.

"Why are you so nervous? Not like you've never been on a date before."

"Well…this seems different."

"Yes, she's a normal woman and a pretty one at that. Do you want my advice?"

"No."

"Be sure to arrive on time tonight, take her someplace romantic -- you can afford it -- and bring her flowers…"

"She's not that kind of girl…"

"They're all that kind of girl, Sev. Be on your best behavior and don't rush to sleep with her! Don't even kiss her! Be a gentleman."

"I will. But no flowers."

"Sev, I have more experience with this…"

"You dated one girl! The first girl you ever slept with, and you married her! I already dated one girl and I'm on my second, I think I'm more experienced than you!"

"I know women, Sev. You know nothing."

"I know Camilla, and you do not."

"Come on, all girls like flowers. What's her favorite color?"

"Black!" Severus snapped as Lucius just crossed his arms. "For fuck sakes, why am I taking advice from a bloke wearing orange, of all things?"

"It's called _flower-pot,_ Severus."

"You have got to be kidding me," Severus replied as Lucius laughed at his own absurdity. "She's not a flower kind of girl. I think she'd be more impressed if I brought her a six-pack of ale."

"She is from a fine pureblood family…which reminds me, you will have difficulty meeting the parents."

"It's dinner, one dinner! When she sees what a boring, ugly, crap date I'm going to be, it'll probably be the last."

"You're not ugly," Lucius said and smiled. "Where are you taking her?"

"I'm not, she's taking me," Severus responded as Lucius gasped and then dropped his mouth.

"No! No, no way. You must pay…"

"Oh, I'll pay, but she is choosing the restaurant. I have no idea. She asked me out, remember?"

"Yes, that is a bit…odd. You're not wearing that, are you?"

"Shit, I'm supposed to be robe shopping for tomorrow."

"Well, let's go robe shopping for tonight and tomorrow then."

"I thought you were busy?"

"Getting you married off is far more important than getting Dumbledore sacked."

---

The two men arrived back at Diagon Alley. The streets were still wet from the earlier rainfall. The sun, however, was shining down on them as they made their way to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. Once inside, Severus walked straight to the section which had racks of plain, black robes. He was nearly there when he felt a tug on the back of his robes so hard, he nearly fell backwards.

"No way, you are not in mourning. Madam, he requires new robes. Off the rack, I'm afraid, no time to custom make some. I know he likes simple and plain, but he needs something a bit snazzy for tonight and very professional for tomorrow," Lucius informed the witch. He talked as if Severus wasn't even there.

"Snazzy?Where is he going?" she asked and walked over to another rack.

"He's uncertain, but out tonight, dinner, so something nice," Lucius replied.

"I'm standing right here," Severus remarked.

"Shh! Now those are lovely!" Lucius said as she held up some deep purple robes.

"I'm not wearing purple!"

"It's the color of royalty, and you are related to royalty, are you not, Sev?" Lucius toyed and then winked at him. Severus shook his head furiously as the witch just put the robes back down. "Fine, purple may be too far of a stretch, we must ease him into color. Forest green, perhaps?"

"That color would suit him," she said, grabbing a set of deep green satin robes.

"Satin?"

"Quiet…he will try them on," Lucius stated and then pointed to the dressing room. Severus nearly tore the robes from the witch's hand and stomped his feet all the way to the dressing room. "Now, for tomorrow he needs something very businesslike," Severus heard Lucius say as he stepped out of his black robes and slid into the green satin ones. The only good part of them was the fact that they were fairly plain.

The sleeves were long and not belled, the neck was high but not as high as he normally preferred. He was not accustomed to square neck robes either, nor ones that did not taper at the waist. These fell straight down to the floor and had two slits on each side going up to the knee. They looked absurd.

"I hate this!" Severus shouted from inside the dressing room.

"That's because it's not complete, you need an outer-cloak!" Lucius shouted back. "Something in a light material," Lucius informed the witch. A moment later a deep green garment was thrown over the door. "Put that on and then come out here!"

"Fine," Severus said in a low tone, too low for Lucius to hear. The outer-cloak was meant to be worn with the robes, apparently, and not removed like an _over_-cloak. The sleeves were longer than the ones on the robes, but not belled either. The collar was pointy and v-shaped. There were no buttons and no clasps to hold the cloak shut. Where most cloaks meet, at the neck, he saw no holes for any kind of clasp and could not figure out how to close the cloak. Severus shook his head in disgust and stared into the mirror. The cloak was long in the back, something Severus did like, and the deep green fibers were intertwined with very low-key golden threads. The gold added a bit of pizzazz to the outfit without making it look too flashy.

"Come out!" Lucius implored as Severus stomped out with his hands on his hips.

"I hate them."

"Why? They look great. Green is your color, Sev."

"This cloak will not close, though," Severus said as he tugged at both sides in an attempt to bring them together.

"No!" both Lucius and Madam Malkin yelled at once. "It's just supposed to be open, Sev," Lucius said and approached Severus to show him. "See, just loose, like that."

"It's meant to resemble a Muggle over-coat; it's all the rage now!" Madam Malkin insisted.

"Since when do we dress like Muggles?" Severus asked Lucius, who just shook his head.

"I like it, it's very modern. I have one similar in black and another in blue."

"Good for you, Lucius."

"Oh, stop! She's worth it! Isn't she?" Lucius asked. Severus knew Lucius was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I…I kind of like the golden threads."

"There! See, he can be reasonable. Now, come see these I selected for tomorrow, they are very formal and not showy at all, just what you like," Lucius said. The good news was, the robes were black -- mostly, that is. "Now try these on."

Severus removed the green robes and tried to figure out the black ones Lucius just gave him. They appeared to have several components to them. First, there was a shirt, ivory in color. The shirt was high collared and the collar was rather lavish. He put the shirt on and buttoned it all the way up to the very top; it was not very comfortable but it looked good. Over that he layered very deep gray plain robes. The robes were cotton, tapered at the waist, long sleeved and came up just beneath the collar of the shirt. They were very flowy at the bottom, which offered plenty of leg room, unlike the green ones he was tolerating.

There was another one of the new, modern outer-cloak deals, which at least was black in color. The cloak was made of a very fine linen, and the thread was just a bit shiny. The sleeves were long and belled, very belled, and the bottom of the cloak flowed out behind him at least a foot.

"Wear this too, it's in style now," Lucius said as he threw a black sash over the door. Severus assumed the sash was to be worn like a belt, but the Dark Lord had instructed him to assume nothing.

"Is it a belt?"

"No, it's a bow for your hair. Of course it's a belt! Oh, and it ties in the back."

"Oh." Severus placed the very wide satin sash around his waist and tied it at the back. It did add a special something to the robes. Severus reached into the pocket of his robes and removed his fob-watch. He always did want to show it off. He attached it to the loop that was provided on the gray inner robes and allowed the platinum chain to arc downwards and then back to another loop located a few inches away.

"Well?" Lucius asked from outside the door.

"Fine!" Severus huffed, growing tired of Lucius's impatience. "Do we have somewhere we need to be?" Severus asked as he exited the dressing room. For the second time that day, Lucius's mouth dropped.

"Um, yeah, kind of. Those look…great. Very…proper."

"They do, don't they?"

"Well, I chose them," Lucius reminded Severus.

"I'll take them both," Severus informed the witch. Fine robes cost a lot of money, it seemed. Severus planned to return later in the week to purchase some other everyday robes, but he now had one set of formal robes, one set of snazzy robes, one set of professional robes and three sets of everyday, plain, black robes. He really was coming up in the world. "Where are we going?"

"Not we, you! Come, follow me," Lucius instructed as Severus obliged. They walked three store-fronts down and then Lucius literally pushed Severus into a space before he could read the name on the door. "Mr. Gantly?" Lucius asked and continued to hold Severus in his place. That name sounded familiar but Severus did not immediately remember where he'd heard that name.

"Lucius! So good to see you!" the larger, older man acknowledged. "Oh God, not him again!"

"Oh God, not him again!" Severus also responded as he recognized the man as Lucius's personal barber. "I'm not putting my head in that salt shit again!" Severus said and then tried to escape Lucius's grasp. "Let go of me!"

"No! Mr. Gantly, do…something to him. He has a date and you, Severus Snape, you will do this, and it's my treat!" Lucius said and then whispered something into Mr. Gantly's ear.

"Are you serious, Lucius?" Mr. Gantly asked.

"Yes. I'll be back in…two hours?"

"Ha! Try four…if you're lucky!" Mr. Gantly replied with a laugh. "Okay, you, come here," Mr. Gantly said to Severus. "The man gave us orders," he said and dragged Severus into the room behind the lobby.

The room was large and dark colored. Inside were only two client-chairs in front of two massive mirrors which were surrounded by candles. Severus was taken to the second chair and forced down into it. The man stood behind Severus and gazed into the mirror.

"Hair, shorter, five inches," he spoke. The image in the mirror changed from the current image of Severus, to one of Severus with his hair five inches shorter. "Layered, long layers, chin length bangs, shoulder length hair," he spoke again as the image in the mirror complied. "Pink!" he spoke as the mirror showed just that.

"What?"

"I'm joking, kid. Unless you want it a different color."

"I'm fond of my black hair."

"You must be blind then! Your hair is blue-black, the blackest I've seen. Want to go lighter?"

"No, Mr. Gantly."

"Call me Rupe, that's my name."

"Oh…okay…Rupe."

"Short for Rupert."

"I gathered that."

"Do you like the cut? Your hair is far too long, given that it looks like crap."

"Thanks. I like the cut. So, go ahead."

"Very well, let's wash this crap-hair of your first then," Rupe said as he lead Severus to a chair near a large sink. Rupe washed Severus's hair with an herbal potion that seemed to lather well. "I'm not conditioning this mess."

"I know, it's from a potion…"

"I know, I do this for a living. I know what makes hair look greasy. This potion I'm using to wash it may help. I sell it here, if you are interested."

"Perhaps."

Rupe lead Severus back to the chair and trimmed five inches off his hair. The tips of his hair went down just past his shoulders, and his bangs just to his jaw line. The cut was identical to the image he'd been shown. When Severus looked down, the floor was covered in black hair. He'd not had it trimmed in a while and was shocked he had that much hair.

"You almost look good. Okay, now on to the next task at hand."

"We're not done?"

"No. You are to receive a facial."

"A what?" Severus asked.

"Look, the last thing I want to do is fight with you over this. Lucius gets one every three months. It'll do wonders for your skin…at least…I hope," Rupe said, taking a closer look at Severus's oversized pores and sallow skin. "Hmm. Well, I mean, I can hope."

"What will you do to me?"

"Knock you out if you don't stop asking me so many questions. Now go to that room in there and lie down on the table."

Severus had no desire to comply but he found he had little choice. He lay down on the table and stared up at the ceiling which was bewitched to show a garden.

"What do you want to watch? Quidditch, or a very interesting rendition of the Wizard of Oz?"

"Huh?"

"On the ceiling, kid!"

"Oh…um, nothing, really…"

"Under water? Jungle, sheep on a farm…what a bore that is."

"Under water is fine," Severus replied as the image shifted from that of a plush garden to that of the sea above his eyes. It was as if he were on the ocean floor looking up at the colorful tropical fish swimming around the reef above him. It was very peaceful. Severus was mystified by the fish and the colors and the sounds that he didn't pay close attention to Rupe popping a few of his zits, then scrubbing his face with something that felt like wet sand. He smelled something that reminded him of alcohol and felt a sting when Rupe massaged some solution onto his face, and then rinsed it off with water.

Severus decided he liked fish very much. The clown fish in particular. The colors and stripes were very soothing. He found he enjoyed facials, until a shark swam in from out of no where and ate half the fish.

"What the hell!"

"Ha-ha!" Rupe laughed, and then cackled. "I love that part! I added that for fun, you like it?"

"NO!"

"Oh you poop! Fine," Rupe said as the fish went back to swimming normally. "You're nearly done, this is oatmeal."

"You're putting food on my face?"

"Yup," Rupe replied and gently massaged the thick cream into Severus's skin. Just when Severus wanted to fall asleep, Rupe informed him his facial was done. "Was that so bad?"

"No," Severus admitted and rose from the table. "Well, thanks…"

"No, you are not done yet. Matilda, he's ready!" Rupe announced as a young witch with cat-eye spectacles came into the room. "He's a handful."

"Why am I a handful?"

"Give him the works."

"Works? What works?" Severus asked as the girl took him by the hand and led him to a table near a waterfall on the stone wall.

"Have a seat," Matilda said. "Ever had a manicure before?"

---

At five o'clock Severus left the salon with Lucius, a man he was not speaking to. The two men walked down the street side by side, but Severus refused to look at him.

"I just treated you to twenty-five Galleons worth of grooming and you refuse to speak to me?" Lucius asked. Severus stopped and glared at him.

"She painted my nails, Lucius."

"She buffed them, no paint! They are shiny, like mine! See!" Lucius said holding up his hands for Severus to admire.

"Not _those_ nails, Lucius!"

"Oh! Really? I never told him to do that…Rupert does have a sense of humor."

"Good-bye, Lucius," Severus said through gritted teeth before Apparating back to Spinner's End. Once back, he paced the room for an hour. He was becoming more terrified by the minute. One would think after enduring a pedicure one could handle anything, but Severus did not feel strong or invigorated. He felt panicked.

He changed into his green robes and admired his new haircut in the nasty mirror located in the communal bathroom. Once back inside, he still had an hour before he was to collect Camilla. He felt like he was going to be fed to the lions. What would they talk about? What if Potter and Lily showed up at the same place? Would Lily notice his new robes and new haircut? He sat on his aging sofa and tried to breathe calmly.

Naturally, he arrived at her building fifteen minutes early so he just sat downstairs and counted the cracks in the ceiling. He checked his watch every minute and could not believe how slowly the time was moving. At five to seven, he walked very slowly up the stairs. He arrived at the top of the stairs at four to seven…and fifty seconds. So he walked back down, and then back up. Then he stood in the corridor and waited nervously. At seven on the dot, he knocked on her door. Six seconds later, the door opened.

"Sev, right on time. Wow, you cut your hair!" Camilla noticed from behind the door, which was open just enough for him to see her face.

"Oh yeah…kind of."

"It's nice. I liked it long, though; wasn't it longer earlier?"

"Um…yeah…yes. It's hair, it'll grow back."

"Come on in," she smiled and opened the door all the way. Severus stood in the doorway and gazed upon her for a few moments before entering. She was wearing the deepest shade of purple. Inside he was rejoicing that he had not purchased the purple robes Madam Malkin suggested initially. Camilla's robes were satin and rich. They were tight fitting at the top, with a slight v-neck, tight at the waist, and the skirt was very full and flowy. She looked like someone straight out of Victorian Britain, with her black hair in a bun, which showed off her drop-earrings which appeared to be...

"Are those snakes?"

"Oh. Yeah. Mum and dad gave these to me after I left Hogwarts a few weeks back."

"Lovely."

"Thanks. I'm not into drop-earrings much, but I like these."

"They look great, you should wear them more often," Severus spoke, and then realized he was being rather blunt. Camilla lifted her arm to pinch the end of one of the earrings. Her sleeves were so belled and loose; they flowed downward, exposing her naked forearm. Severus did not know why, but he was very turned on.

"And you! Look at you! Wearing color again."

"Again?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, that stupid ball we had last fall, you wore black with a red hem, don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You wore…pink?" he asked, just barely remembering the color of her robes that night.

"Yeap. A first and a last for me. But I like this green on you. Is that one of those new open-cloak things?" she asked and then reached in to touch the fabric of his cloak. Severus swallowed hard and nodded with his hands folded behind his back. She rubbed the fabric in-between her thumb and index finger and then stepped back. "I like it. It's a neat look. I thought you were more…traditional, as opposed to trendy."

"Madam Malkin insisted I…"

"Oh, that explains it. She's always trying to get me into new and trendy things. Sometimes she succeeds…like the pink gown at the ball…I think she hates the way I dress, so old fashioned. She'd think I look like a Victorian Muggle if she saw me right now!"

"Oh…uh…ha-ha. Yeah, she probably would. I like your robes, though. They look…nice."

"I got these in Austria. They are not very modern or trendy there, so I fit right in."

"Funny, I always thought you to be rather modern and trendy, in fact."

"Well…I mean, in life I am; in dress, not so much. I mean, these damn Muggles are infiltrating every fiber of our society. I'm seeing fewer and fewer of our kind wearing robes at all. I see more and more men wearing trousers beneath shorter robes and it's just…absurd. Unless you play Quidditch, what use has anyone to wear trousers once they are an adult?"

"I…I see your point…and agree."

"Well, listen to me rambling on! We must get to the restaurant while they are still holding our table!" she said with a smile. She walked toward the door, and waited for Severus to open it for her. She thanked him and then left down the corridor and down the stairs. The two did not speak until they were outside. "It's not far, we can just walk."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, it's a new place. And despite my little anti-Muggle speech up there, it's rather trendy. I've been wanting to try it."

"Well, what is it?"

"Ever heard of fondue?" she asked and then motioned to take his arm. He offered his arm and strolled down the cobble stone streets of Diagon Alley, trying not to smile too much.

"I have, but I've never eaten it."

"Well, you get to tonight!"

"Where is it?"

"It's down that alleyway, kind of near Knockturn. It's called The Melting Cauldron," she announced as the two continued their stroll on that steamy evening. A few moments later, Severus looked up to find a wooden sign, with a picture of a cauldron over a fire. Poking out of the cauldron were several sticks -- fondue sticks, he figured. "This is the place," she smiled as Severus opened the door for her. "Diggory, I reserved a table for two," she told the man behind the desk.

"Follow me, please. My name is Andy and I'm the manager. If you require anything special, please don't hesitate to ask" the man said. The restaurant was very dark, and each table had a little pit lit with fire. On top of the pit was a black iron cauldron, with the sticks poking out the top. Severus could hear various pots' contents boiling, some simmering, and some just bubbling slightly. The two were seated at a booth, and their fire was not lit. "Enjoy."

"So, what do you think so far, Sev?"

"It's…cozy."

"Yeah. Really dark in here. I like it."

"Welcome to The Melting Cauldron. I'm your server, Barry. Have you dined with us before?" a light haired man asked.

"No," Camilla replied as Severus just shook his head at the black-clad man.

"Have you dined on fondue before?"

"Nope," Camilla added and smiled.

"Fondue virgins! Well, it's fun. Your first course is cheese, followed by the meat course and then…"

"Meat? Did you say meat?" Severus asked as Camilla and Barry just stared at him.

"Yeah."

"I…I don't eat meat."

"Oh. Well…"

"You do eat fish, don't you?" Camilla asked, interrupting Barry and seeming deeply concerned. Severus nodded and felt his face go red. "Well, Barry, what meat is served?"

"Normally we serve filet mignon, chicken breast, duck breast, salmon, and shrimp."

"Oh, well, that's no problem. I detest duck, can we substitute it for…more salmon or shrimp? Is that alright with you, Sev?" she asked as Severus smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we can do that. After the meat comes the chocolate dessert…do you eat chocolate?" Barry asked Severus sarcastically. Severus sighed and nodded. "Good. Do you want to start with a drink?"

"Do you like wine, Sev?"

"Sure."

"Let me call our wine-steward over to take your order," Barry bowed and walked off.

"He's rather…charming," Camilla noted and then smiled. "Sorry about the meat thing, I didn't think of that. Why don't you eat it, again?"

"It just upsets my stomach. I don't know why. I used to eat it. I'm…weird."

"I know…that's what I like about you," she said with a wink. Severus went numb from head to toe. He smiled nervously.

"Hello, I'm Maurice, the wine-steward. Do you prefer red or white?" the balding yet bearded man asked. Severus motioned his arm out to Camilla to decide.

"White," she said. Maurice handed her a wine menu and then stared at Severus for a few moments. Everything seemed rather unconventional. She asked him out. She reserved the table. She was ordering the wine. And Severus loved every moment of it. "Pouilly-Fuisse, please."

"Excellent choice," Maurice remarked. He bowed and left.

"So, what have you been up to, and don't say 'me' again," she taunted. Severus's mouth was dry, but there was no water on the table.

"Oh, nothing much…oh um, I did go to America a few months ago."

"Really! Why? What was it like?"

"Here's your wine. This is Robin, he's in training with us, so he is going to shadow me and actually open your wine this evening," Maurice interrupted. A thin man stood next to him who looked more terrified than Severus. He tried three times before de-corking the bottle. "Wonderful," Maurice said with a pained smile. "I'll pour." He poured a sip for Camilla. She drank it and nodded. He then poured Severus's glass and filled Camilla's.

"Can we get some water?" Severus asked. Maurice nodded and walked off again. "So what were we talking about?"

"America."

"Oh, right. Well…wow, where to start. Well, you'd hate it!"

"Why?"

"All the wizards wear Muggle clothing there!" Severus said as Camilla's eyes widened, her mouth dropped and then she gasped and shook her head.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Now, I see you have your wine. Let me tell you about our cheese course," Barry interrupted. How was anyone supposed to carry on a conversation when they were being interrupted every ten seconds? "We offer three kinds. A cheddar melted in dark ale, a gruyere melted in a dry white wine, and a blue cheese with spinach melted with some mild butterkase in a brandy."

"What do we do with the cheese?" Severus asked.

"You use these skewers," Barry announced, pointing to the three skewers next to Severus's left hand. "You jab into chunks of bread and pieces of green apple and dip them into the melted cheese."

"Oh. That sounds…rather good, actually," Severus said as Camilla nodded along.

"Good. Well, which do you want?"

"You decide, Sev."

"Um, gruyere."

"Excellent choice," Barry noted and then walked off.

"Why do I get the feeling every choice we make tonight will be 'excellent'?" Severus asked as Camilla began to laugh.

"So, Muggle clothing?"

"Yes. It's absurd…"

"Here's your water," Robin stated as he placed the two goblets of water down on the table. Severus glared at the man, who looked very scared, and then took a deep breath.

"Perhaps, we should just…eat and keep the conversation…light?" Severus suggested as Camilla raised her glass over the fireless pit for a toast.

"To keeping it light," she said. Severus raised his glass and smiled. Then the fire on the table started all by itself and Severus nearly burned his new robes. Fondue, as it turned out, was not only intrusive, but rather dangerous.


	58. Discussions About Lily

**58-Discussions About Lily**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity****  
**

The sweet gruyere cheese melted perfectly and clung to the chunks of bread, making the perfect bite. Severus had to admit to himself that it tasted incredibly good. After the cheese course, a new empty cauldron was placed on the table. Broth was added, brought to a boil, and then they were given instructions by Barry on cooking times. The shrimp were delightful, while the salmon kept falling apart. By the time the dark chocolate dessert arrived, Severus felt confident that he and Camilla would not be interrupted further.

"So, tell me about New York," Camilla said, pouring the liquid dark chocolate over her slice of cheesecake.

"You'd hate it, Americans are kind of rude and their cab drivers are just plain mean," Severus said, dipping his strawberry into the rich delight. He told her about the lack of guns, the pizza, Ernst, and the movie he saw. She rolled her eyes and teased Severus for going to a movie theater, and then called him Muggle-Man for several minutes, until the food had disappeared.

"The Saturday Night Fever?" she asked with a dropped mouth. "That's gross! Oh my God, that poor man Ernie!"

"Ernst."

"Ernst. Then you just left him there in America to rot!"

"Well, his crotch may rot if I'm not there to cure him," Severus replied, which made Camilla laugh out loud. "It was his idea to remain behind, I had nothing to do with it."

"Nothing to do with it, Sev, you took him to a movie…"

"He took me to pizza and you don't see my defecting!" Severus interrupted. Camilla smiled and then licked her bottom lip. Barry returned and Severus opened his pouch of money to pay. Camilla made no attempt to stop him; he was pleased he did not have to argue with her over it.

"Thanks for dinner, Sev," Camilla said with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Well, it was clear you'd never grow 'em and ask me, so I had to ask you."

"What?" Severus asked, a bit surprised and embarrassed.

"You're a tough person to figure out, Severus Snape."

"Am I now?"

"Yeah. I've been trying for years."

"Is that why you asked me out?"

"No. I gave up trying to figure you out, you're just…different. Not in a bad way," she said, clearly noticing his change in expression. "You're just so different from other people…I always wondered why you liked keeping to yourself and stuff."

"I…I'm just not very social, I guess."

"I think you are -- you're here, aren't ya? Of course, you were acting a bit bizarre in the tea-shop earlier today," she teased and then winked at him.

"I just…was caught off guard, that's all."

"But I find you so intriguing; why don't you have any friends?"

"I have friends…well, I have a friend," he replied, to which she raised a brow. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about him. He's so much older than you; how did that all start up?"

"I don't know," he fibbed. "Well, um…he has the maturity of sperm most of the time, so the six-year age difference is no big deal," he admitted, which made her laugh.

"I see. Well, shall we leave now?"

"Yes," Severus replied. He offered his arm, which she took, and the two left the restaurant. It was a warm and muggy evening. Severus was regretting his heavy robes and feared he'd begin to perspire.

"So what do you have planned this week?"

"Oh, tomorrow I meet with a financial adviser and then I have my interview for the accelerated program."

"Oh, that's right! God, I hope you get it."

"Me too. I'm…I'm a bit nervous," he admitted out loud for the first time.

"They'd be fools not to accept you, potions prodigy and all," she teased and squeezed his hand. In the course of their walk, she went from taking his arm to holding his hand, and he'd hardly even noticed. Half way through the alley, Severus saw a red-headed girl walking in front of him holding the hand of a taller dark-haired man. It was Lily. His heart sank. The more he thought about her, the more he missed her. The more he missed their talks out near the river across from his house, the dinners at the Evans' home, the holiday they took to the beach.

Severus and Camilla remained behind her until she stopped and turned. When she did, Severus realized it was not Lily. He was relieved and pained all at the same time. He longed to see Lily, but hated seeing her with James Potter-the Unworthy.

"Sev?" Camilla asked and yanked on his hand.

"Yes?"

"This way," she said . They made the turn to head back to her building. He thought about Lily his entire walk back to her building and sensed Camilla felt uneasy. "So, what time is your interview?"

"One o'clock tomorrow."

"Well, do you maybe want to talk about how it went…tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me out again?"

"I am."

"Well…sure. We can do that," Severus said with an uneasy smile. They walked up the stairs to her flat, where he stopped rather suddenly. "I'll stop by around seven tomorrow?"

"Oh…sure. Do you want to come in?"

"No. I mean, yes, but I have to get up so early tomorrow for that bank meeting."

"That's right. I understand. Well, tomorrow at seven, and you can pick the place," she smiled. She turned to unlock her door and entered her flat.

"Tomorrow at seven," Severus said with a slight bow.

"Good-night, Sev."

---

Severus arrived home two minutes later. Part of him wanted to kiss her, part of him felt like he was betraying Lily, and part of him felt as if he deserved neither of the women. True, he was a Death Eater and a patented brewer, but he was still Severus Snape, oddball weirdo with few friends.

Severus had difficulty sleeping that night. He was nervous about his interview, he was anxious about the financial adviser, he was troubled that he'd had a terrible date with Camilla, and saddened that Lily no longer wanted to be with him. When he finally drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of Lily. He rarely had dreams about her. That one was a pleasant one. They were children again, hanging out near the river. He was teaching her magic and she was amazed at his abilities and teaching skills. Her green eyes widened each time he performed magic. He could see most of her teeth as her smile was so broad. He'd show her a spell and she'd master it immediately.

He woke up happy at first, still feeling the euphoria he felt in the dream. Then he realized it was just a dream and began to feel sick to his stomach. He tried his best to get her out of his mind as he showered in the filthy shower, and donned his pristine new robes. He'd even purchased the very expensive hair-potion from Rupe and was actually pleased with the state of his hair. It was silky, smooth and full. His shorter-layered cut made his silken locks dance around his face when he twirled his head. He'd finally gotten Lily out of his head, it seemed.

---

His meeting at the bank went very well. Orlog spoke of home improvements and investments for him to sink his money into. Orlog even went so far as to give Severus the name of a very good contractor who would give him a discount, due to Orlog's referral. Severus felt very happy to have had such a productive meeting that morning. His happiness waned closer to noon, when he realized his interview was just one hour away.

He arrived at St. Mungo's nearly an hour early. He sat in a little waiting area, nervously shaking his leg and trying to bite his manicured fingers. _'Damn Matilda for cutting my nails so short!'_ he thought to himself. He saw two wizards and one witch enter the room. They glanced at him, and then opened the door to his left and entered the office. He heard various rumbles coming from the room and assumed they were the people who were to conduct the interview.

"Mr. Snape?" one of the wizards asked as he opened the door. Severus nodded and rose from his seat. The man held the door open for Severus and motioned him to the chair opposite the other witch and wizard. "I'm Healer McNabb, this is Healer Sweeney and that is Healer Roark," the man introduced as Severus smiled and nodded to each of them. Severus took his seat, crossed his legs, then uncrossed his legs and then crossed them again. "Don't be nervous, Mr. Snape, we won't bite."

Severus smiled at the attempted joke and watched on as they unrolled various parchments and began to read from them. There was an uneasy silence for at least a minute when the wizard on the right finally spoke. "It says here you took six N.E.W.T. level classes. How did you handle the course load?" Roark asked.

"I devoted all of my time to studying. I spent a lot of time in the library and…"

"It says here you participated in no extra-curricular activities," the witch named Sweeney interrupted.

"I had a job over the summer."

"I meant school activities. You were not on the Quidditch team, or Gobstone team…you were not Prefect and you were not Head Boy."

"Most applicants participate in various extra-curricular activities, Mr. Snape. You are the only one who did not," Roark added.

"I devoted all of my time to study, and to my N.E.W.T. potion, which you may have heard, was patented," Severus responded defensively. "I worked for Damocles Belby, and attended a Potion's Conference in New York last spring. I keep myself busy."

"We can appreciate that, Mr. Snape," Roark spoke. "All we're saying is, it did not seem you did much at Hogwarts, other than scholastic pursuits."

Severus stared at the wizard. Was he to be penalized for studying hard and acing all of his courses? "I received straight O's."

"We know that. There are other students who received straight O's and participated in activities."

"None took six N.E.W.T's," Severus stated very firmly. Healer McNabb smiled slightly, it seemed he agreed. "I was the only student to take six N.E.W.T's."

"We understand that, Mr. Snape," McNabb said. "Now, moving on, it says here you left Hogwarts last fall. Why?"

"I decided I'd do better with a personal tutor…"

"You were incapable of learning in a normal classroom like everyone else? You required more personal time with one tutor?" Sweeney asked. He was growing to hate her. He also knew where she was coming from, agreed with her assumptions, and had no idea how to dig his way out of that hole.

"No. My grades were the same when I attended Hogwarts as they were after I left. I had two tutors, by the way, but honestly, I spent most of my time doing independent study. I had more resources available to me studying at home…"

"In Derby?" Roark interrupted.

"No. I stayed with a friend and did my schoolwork at his Manor…"

"Who?" Sweeney asked her quill racing down her parchment.

"I stayed at the home of Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy," Severus said as all three Healers glanced up at him.

"I still am not clear as to why you left, Mr. Snape," McNabb asked. Severus needed something and he needed it quick.

"I…I was searching for my mother," Severus stated, as all three Healers stared at him again. "She's missing."

"Missing?" Sweeney asked.

"Yes."

"It says here your mother did time in Azkaban. Why?" Roark asked as Severus felt chills go up his spine.

"She…neglected me and…"

"Says here she had a potions addiction," Sweeney interrupted.

"If you know why she went to Azkaban, why did you ask me?" Severus snapped back. There was no reason for them to personally attack him. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"The truth, Mr. Snape."

"The truth, Madam Healer, is that I want to be a Healer, more than anything. I want to enter the accelerated program because I was ready yesterday to begin my life. I am not a pureblood wizard and I'm…"

"Your blood status does not concern us, Mr. Snape."

"Well then, Mr. Roark, why did it ask my blood status on the application?"

"Because we must give special consideration to Muggleborns," McNabb replied. Severus was infuriated. Why did they get special treatment that he did not?

"I'm insulted by that last remark," Severus said, feeling his blood boil. "Why should someone's blood status matter? Why are Muggleborns more or less worthy than anyone else for employment and training?"

"Because they have been persecuted through the ages and denied access to our world," Sweeney said.

"Well I've never stopped any Muggleborn from doing what they want. My best friend is Muggleborn. She's an exceptional witch and does not require any special treatment to get what she wants out of life. If she knew she was accepted into some program based solely on her blood status, she'd be offended, and she'd quit! And I would support her decision," Severus said, as if he was still friends with Lily.

"I'm not sure I like your tone, Mr. Snape," Roark sneered.

"I thought I was to be judged on my abilities and my passion, not my mother's past transgressions and my loathing of sports."

"Why do you want to be a Healer and why do you want to join this program?" McNabb asked.

"Because I'm good at healing people. I've healed people already. I've mended broken bones. I nearly died during my first year at Hogwarts and spent time here at St. Mungo's. I saw what the Healers were able to do to save me and I've wanted it ever since. There is a war going on and you need all the qualified Healers you can get, which is why I want to join this program. I want to start as soon as possible…"

"You want to help the war victims?" Sweeney asked, almost in a mocking tone.

"I want to do what I feel I was meant to do in this life. Which is to be a Healer. Whether I do it in two years, or three with a Master-Healer, I will be a Healer. I have the talent and the gifts. You all know the Healing-Arts are gifts that few people have. I have them, and I want to use them."

"No one questions your abilities or your desire. We have nine people who want to participate in this program, and we have only three slots. I can tell you right now, two have been filled. The others have stellar academic records, letters of recommendation just as full of praise as yours, and parents who are not addicted to potions, Mr. Snape!" Sweeny stated bluntly. Severus wanted to strike her down. He wanted to scream at her. He could feel how red in the face he was. He was also shaking. He slowly rose from his seat.

"Now, we don't all feel that way, Mr. Snape…" McNabb stated as Severus held his hand out, motioning McNabb to stop speaking.

"I am from a shitty town in the north of England. I had an abusive Muggle father and abusive potion-addicted pureblooded mother. I hated the time I spent at Hogwarts and had no desire to play or even watch Quidditch. I have every qualification you want, and I have the desire. If I'm not good enough for your _Accelerated_ program, then it's your loss, not mine. I will be a Healer and I will be one at this hospital. Whether or not you like that, is up to you. So far as I'm concerned, you can take your accelerated program…and shove it up your arses," Severus spoke as Sweeney gasped. McNabb actually smiled and Roark was unreadable. "Good-day," Severus bowed and slammed the door behind him.

---

Severus arrived home, furious. He threw open his door, slammed it shut behind him, and began blasting at his walls. He blasted most of the plaster off the sitting room wall before stopping. He'd just blown his chances of entering the accelerated program and now he had to find a willing Healer to apprentice him. He sat on his sofa and stared at his blasted wall for an hour. Was nothing good ever to happen to him?

At three o'clock he decided he need to talk to a friend, so he Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Oh no, Master Lucius is not here, but master Abraxas is," Helky informed Severus. Severus smiled and shook his head. He'd just come back later when Lucius was home.

"Who's there?" the voice of Abraxas Malfoy spoke from down the corridor.

"It's Mr. Severus, sir."

"Ah indeed, Helky, thank you," Abraxas said as he entered the foyer. "I'm sorry but Lucius isn't home, he's at work…" Abraxas stopped to laugh. "Working for no pay -- I call it volunteering but he calls it work. Narcissa is out spending my money. Come on in."

"Oh no, I hate to intrude on you, sir."

"It's no intrusion, Severus, and please call me Abraxas. Come, see Sisko with me. I've taught him new tricks."

Severus had no choice. He entered the cool walls of Malfoy Manor and followed Abraxas into his study. Once inside, he found Sisko, gnawing on a bone with his tail wagging.

"He's a fine specimen, isn't he? Sisko…sit!" Abraxas commanded as Sisko continued to lick and chew on the bone. "Sisko…do you want a treat?" he asked as Sisko instantly dropped the bone, rose into the sit position and stared eagerly into his master's eyes. "Good boy," Abraxas said, feeding the dog a meaty treat. "He'll make a fine hunting dog…and companion," Abraxas said as the magical doggy-door to his study popped open. Brandy ran in full speed and circled the desk, Severus, Sisko, the desk again, Severus again, Abraxas's chair, Sisko who barked that time, made one more pass around Severus, and then ran quickly right out the same magical doggy door. "That thing, she gets on my nerves."

"I think Narcissa finds her cute."

"What Narcissa knows of dogs could fill a potion vial. Have a seat. You are very dressed up today."

"Oh, I had my interview for that accelerated Healer's program."

"How was it?"

"Awful."

"But you are so bright."

"Apparently brains are not enough. One must have a good family, be popular or a Muggleborn."

"What bollocks. I can write a letter on your behalf."

"No, it's too late. Lucius wrote one. Besides, I told them to shove their program up their arses so…" Severus stopped when Abraxas began to laugh.

"Did you now? Well, that's telling them, isn't it? At least you speak your mind -- an admirable trait. Sisko, roll over," Abraxas asked as the puppy complied. "Good boy."

Abraxas and Severus sat silent for a few moments. Abraxas grabbed a framed picture off his desk and began to gaze upon it. Severus could not see the picture, but assumed it was of Lucius's mother. Abraxas looked sad.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Severus?"

"No, but I'm kind of seeing someone."

"Ah good. Nice…half-blooded girl, then?"

"Nope," Severus said as Abraxas suddenly looked rather shocked. "Pureblooded."

"Really? Wow…you may have troubles with her parents down the road."

"Would you not approve of Lucius marrying a half-blood?" Severus asked bluntly. Abraxas rose from his seat, and paced the room, his puppy following his every step.

"Generally, no. It's important that the Malfoys remain pure, you understand. He's an only child; if I had several others and one married a half-blood, I'd maybe be fine with it. Lucius, of course, would never do such a thing, so there was little cause for concern. Then again, I'd almost prefer he'd married a Muggle than one of Cygnus Black's daughters."

"I thought you liked Narcissa."

"I do like her, though I wonder why she's foolish enough to marry my son, who has no brains, no bollocks and no common-sense. Clearly she did it for the money, and to escape her tarnishing name. Cygnus Black and his family are becoming the trash of the wizarding world. One marrying a Muggle-born, and the other…there are no words to describe Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I don't care for her either," Severus admitted.

"That loser cousin of hers, Sirius…being shunned by his family, it's too shocking, too much scandal and that Bellatrix is just…well…never mind."

"What? I hate her as well, perhaps for the same reasons as you."

"I hate her because she's a Death Eater!" Abraxas stated clearly. Severus felt his heart sink and hoped he was not turning red.

"She is?"

"I've heard she is."

"How did you hear?" Severus asked naively.

"I know people, I hear things. I heard she's boasted to people I know about her status as a loyal follower of that Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Do you not agree with him, then?"

"I do agree with him, but not his tactics. Only a fool would attempt a coup on the Ministry for Magic! He has stupid followers, from what I'm told, and he's just pure evil. Sure, his initial ideas were good but his execution is just…maddening. I hear he's gone over the bend some in recent years. He's grown cocky and a bit mad, torturing and killing his own followers. Ever hear of that Muggle…Hinder or Hinster?"

"Adolf Hitler, yes."

"He was somewhat normal once, gained followers and then look what happened! Nearly destroyed the planet we have to share with those damn Muggles, and for what? For _personal power_. He did not want to help anyone, or cure anyone, or free anyone…he wanted to enslave the world and control them all. He may have started with reasonable aspirations but he changed once he got power. I hear the same is true of that Voldemort. All he wants is power and once he has it, he won't need his band of Death Eaters anymore. Anyone who follows him is a fool…a weak-minded, cowardly fool! Do you hear me?"

"I do…I agree," Severus lied as Abraxas calmed some.

"Now my son married into a family that harbors a Death Eater. After all my father and I have done to make our name a strong and proud one, my son may ruin it all."

"He married Narcissa, not Bellatrix."

"I know, you are not pureblood. You don't understand. You marry the family, not just the person. They go down, we go down kind-of-thing."

"I see. I'm…sorry."

"I just hope Lucius doesn't sink and follow Voldemort; he's so weak minded and pathetic, he just may."

"Why do you say such things about your son?"

"I think I know him better than you do!" Abraxas snapped. In reality, Severus knew Lucius far better than Abraxas ever would. "Has he told you about his mother?"

"He speaks of her often."

"Did he tell you how she died?"

"Something about her heart."

"Oh,_ something_ about her heart, huh? He's the reason she's dead! And every time I see her picture, all I see are_ his_ eyes…_his_ mouth…_his_ hair…he has her same expressions and mannerisms. It's amazing how that happens."

"I…yeah," Severus replied, not knowing what to say.

"She was so lovely and lively and fun…we loved to dance and just…just spend time together. And then she got pregnant. She was instantly ill from day one. And I mean…ill. So ill she nearly died. A Healer suggested she terminate the pregnancy but she would hear nothing about it. I was tempted to slip some potion into her tea, but I'd not be able to deceive her for long. The further the pregnancy progressed, the more ill she became.

"She was severely underweight, malnourished and dehydrated. Her blood pressure also rose to deadly levels. She suffered a stroke. It was mild, but even years later, she never regained the full use of her left hand…and when she smiled, the left side of her smile was always just a bit…less pronounced. Anyway, after the stroke, they had to take the baby two months early. He was not expected to live.

"I was pleased he was a boy, since I was certain she'd never have more children. I did everything I could to help her and the baby. I employed only the finest Healers from all over the globe to tend to their every need. He was tiny and sickly and she was very, very sad, not to mention, ill. She'd lost so much blood, she nearly died.

"Well as you can see, the baby pulled through. He was always a bit smallish and weak as a boy, but he survived. She however, declined after his birth. She simply got weaker and weaker and sicker and sicker. She suffered another stroke when Lucius was four. It was very mild and had few lasting effects, but her heart was never the same. Then Lucius was always begging her for a brother. Everyday asking us where his brother is, and when is he to arrive…she actually decided she wanted to have another baby, so Lucius could have a sibling. Even the Healers told her it was not a good idea. She eventually listened and doted on her only child instead. As a result he's grown up to be a very spoiled brat. Every time he'd scrape his knee, there she was to kiss it and heal it, and then coddle him. Every time he was sick, she stayed in his room all night to care for him. Then one day, her heart just…gave out."

"I'm so sorry…I had no idea."

"No, Lucius would never admit that he killed his mother!"

"He didn't, though, I mean, not directly. He could not help it. He feels awful over her death, Abraxas, you just don't know. The man cries, still, to this day. A grown man sobbing like a baby."

"Next week is the anniversary of her death. We both take it…hard, I guess."

"Lucius is not as bad and weak as you think. He's a very gifted wizard. He is the youngest Governor ever. He has a keen mind for business."

"He's…well…he is what he is, I guess."

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked after opening the door to the study. "What are you two talking about?"

"Sisko," Abraxas replied.

"Oh. Brandy is far more entertaining than Sisko. Come on, Severus," Lucius said. Severus bowed slightly to Abraxas and then left the room with Lucius. "How was the interview?"

"I'd…rather not talk about it."

"What? You screwed it up, didn't you?"

"If telling them to shove the program up their arse means screwing up, then yeah, I guess I did."

"Oh hell, Severus! After all I did to get you that program…I handed it to you!"

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine…the investor?"

"Oh, he was good. Told me to invest in stuff and do home improvements. I'm getting a loo!"

"About time. Invest in what?"

"Oh, as much as I hate it, some in Quidditch supplies. He recommended a company that makes gear, and one that manufactures brooms. I invested in some forest in Ireland that provides the best wood for wands, a potions-vial manufacturing plant and in a parchment company. That was it."

"Very diversified, it sounds."

"Yeah."

"How was your date?" Lucius asked. They arrived in the great room, but Severus preferred to stand, leaned up against the wall.

"Good."

"Good? Just good? Not great?"

"The waiter kept interrupting us!"

"That's their job, Sev. Where did you go?"

"New place, The Melting Cauldron, fondue."

"Never heard of it."

"Good food. A bit pricey."

"And the company?" Lucius asked with a wicked smile.

"Oh…fine."

"Fine? You didn't kiss her, did you?"

"No!"

"Okay, calm down. Will you see her again?"

"Tonight, but I am not sure if I'm up to it."

"You fucked up that interview, the fault lies with you, I'm afraid."

"It's not that…I mean, it is, some…but…never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"She's just…she's just so…so…so…not Lily," Severus finally confessed.

"Thank Merlin for that!"

"Huh?"

"I hate to tell you this, Sev, but Lily what-ever her last name is…"

"Evans."

"Evans hates your guts! Wake up!"

"I was hoping, you know, with my money now and…the patent…that maybe she'd come back."

"What? Oh my God! You are hopeless! HOPELESS! She doesn't like you! She doesn't even dislike you! She hates you!"

"I think I can maybe win her back now since I have, you know, a toilet to piss in, so to speak, now and I can…"

"LILY EVANS HATES SEVERUS SNAPE!" Lucius roared at the top of his lungs from the open window next to him.

"What's all the shouting?" Abraxas asked, storming into the room looking rather vexed.

"Oh, he's in love with a mudblood who hates him!" Lucius replied as Abraxas gasped. Severus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Good Merlin, Severus Snape. Get a hold of your self. You said you were dating a pureblood."

"He is -- for now, at least," Lucius responded. He then turned to glare at his father, who promptly returned to his study. "What is it about her? That Lily thing. What does she have that no other woman has?"

"She's just…she's…lovely and smart and different from other witches and kind and funny and…" Severus stopped the instant Lucius's palm smacked into his face so hard his entire head turned to the side. Severus instantly grabbed at his swelling and stinging cheek and looked on at Lucius in horror.

"Snap out of it!" Lucius shouted. Severus remained still, clutching his cheek, and in a good amount of pain. "She's not kind! She's a royal bitch, from what you told me! She's no where near as pretty as Camilla Diggory! You are throwing happiness away with both hands and I don't understand why, Severus! WHY?!"

Severus did not move. He stood, paralyzed in the same spot, still holding his burning and throbbing cheek. Lucius had just struck him. He was no stranger to being hit and slapped, but he never thought it would be at the hands of his friend.

"She is wrong for you! She's so wrong, it's almost funny. You must stop pining for her; she's never coming back…ever!" Lucius lectured. Severus dropped his hand, and walked right past Lucius without speaking a word. "I mean it: she'll never love you, Severus, no matter how much money you have or how famous you are!" Lucius implored as Severus slammed the door to Malfoy Manor behind him. Deep down, he knew Lucius was right about Lily and about him. Hearing the words did little to change Severus's feelings over Lily. He returned home, raced to the bedroom, collapsed onto the bed, and cried until he'd run out of tears.

**AN: Yes, I used a line from "Moonstruck" but it really fit.**


	59. What A Woman

**59-What A Woman**

Severus remained saddened and a bit shocked at Lucius until the sun set. Around eight o'clock, there was a knock at his door. Severus was not surprised to find Lucius standing outside, with a sickened look on his face. Lucius really did hate Derby. Severus opened the door wider for the blond man to enter. Once inside, he took a seat on the cleanest looking chair and crossed his legs.

"Sorry."

"Yeah," Severus replied.

"You need to just stop thinking about her…"

"I know. Easier said than done."

"What happened at your interview?"

"I told you, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, what will you do now?"

"I guess I'll just try to find a Healer willing to take me on as an apprentice. Tomorrow morning the contractor is coming to start improving this dump. I'm getting a loo."

"Yes, you mentioned. Where?"

"Not sure. He'll figure all that out, I guess."

"Aren't you supposed to see Camilla again soon?"

"Shit…an hour ago," Severus said, noticing the time on his fob-watch.

"Well, you better get running!"

"No. Forget it. There's no point…she's…too good for me."

"Narcissa was too good for me!"

"I just…never mind."

"Stop! Lily doesn't like you!"

"Narcissa hated you, and look, you're married!"

"Narcissa didn't notice me, then liked me, loved me, hated me, loved me again. Lily tolerated you, disliked you, and now hates you. Not the same thing at all. You should go to Camilla, bring her flowers, and apologize for being late…"

"Enough with the bloody flowers! She does not like flowers, trust me. Besides…she's pureblood, nothing can ever come of this. You know that."

"You're probably right," Lucius commented in a defeated tone. "I'm sorry, Severus. I'm sure there are many half-blooded girls out there for you, pretty ones, smart ones…fun ones."

"I guess," Severus shrugged. His mood was worsening, despite having company to cheer him up. "I'm kind of tired."

"It's early."

"I know. The contractor is coming at nine tomorrow. I have a headache."

"Have you eaten?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm not hungry. We'll talk tomorrow sometime…okay?" Severus asked, hoping Lucius would take the hint. Lucius seemed to, as he rose, albeit reluctantly, and headed towards the door.

"I'm glad you're getting a loo. Should be a real nice change."

"I can't wait," Severus replied, and then forced a smile.

---

Severus found it difficult to sleep that night. He kept seeing images of Healer Sweeney, Lily and Camilla, being stood up. He never did get any sleep, but he was dressed and ready for the contractor by eight-thirty in the morning. The knock at his door came a bit earlier than expected, but what was even less expected was the person standing on his porch.

"So, did you get lost last night?" Camilla asked with crossed arms, but a somewhat wicked smirk on her face.

"Camilla! Oh…um, no…I…I wasn't feeling well and I have no floo…"

"You have an owl, do you not?"

"I…yes. I'm sorry. I would not have been very good company last night. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me…how did you know where I lived?" Severus asked, only then realizing he never told her his address.

"I sent an owl to Lucius Malfoy, wondering where you were. He said you were not feeling well, gave me your address, and said I should stop by with chicken-soup, without the chicken," she said curtly.

"Oh."

"You look rather well…good thing I never brought the soup," she smiled and then suddenly appeared a bit nervous. "So this is your house?"

"It is…come in. I have no tea or coffee…sorry. I am having my house kind of re-modeled today," he said, opening the door wider for her and allowing her to enter. She looked unimpressed but not grossed out. "It's not much…"

"It's yours. This is the home you were raised in?"

"It is. It's just a two up and two down, no loo."

"That sucks," she smiled.

"It does. Well, I'm getting a loo today, actually."

"Where do you go to the bathroom now?"

"Oh, communal, out back; it's rather disturbing. Please, have a seat. The sofa looks horrific but it's clean," he spoke as she smiled and sat down. She looked around the room with a curious look on her face. If she was looking for family photos, she'd be disappointed.

"You need a book shelf."

"I do," he said, looking over at the four large piles of books leaning up against the wall.

"I take it the interview went badly?" she asked, crossing her legs beneath her long blue skirt and crossing her hands on her knee. Her hair was up as usual and she wore not a stitch of make up. The tiny bits of sun entering the room made her face glisten nonetheless.

"It was horrible. I'm so screwed," Severus stopped when he heard a knock at the door. "Excuse me," he said, rising and opening the door. A rather short, round, bald man with cream colored robes with some stains on them was smiling at Severus from the porch.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Yes."

"Morty Brown, I'm to do some work here this morning."

"Yes, please enter."

"I should leave," Camilla said.

"Oh…no, I think I need a woman's…um…opinion," Severus urged, suddenly not wanting her to leave.

"Very well," she smiled.

"So, do you own or rent?" Morty asked.

"I own, kind of. I mean, I think my mum owns this place but she's…um…away, so I live here alone."

"Do you own the flat next door by chance?"

"Oh, no, but it is vacant. Why?"

"Well, normally I like to just knock the walls down to expand. But we can expand magically. It'll cost a bit more, but you're getting forty-percent off, so it should be fine."

"Great," Severus said, biting his bottom lip. Decorating and home repairs were not his forte.

"Well, what do you want really?" Morty asked, allowing his magical quill to write down everything Severus said.

"I want a full loo…"

"Is there modern Muggle plumbing in here?"

"Yes; well, in the kitchen, there's a sink, it's over there," Severus pointed in the direction of the butter-yellow room behind him.

"It's just so much easier when there's some existing plumbing. Okay, good; two bedrooms upstairs?"

"Yes, but I don't need anything done up there…I don't think. I'd kind of like some kind of larger work space. I may have to brew potions for a living now," Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. "So I'd like a space for that."

"Not a problem. You sure have a lot of books. Ever thought of adding some built-in bookshelves?"

"No, but that sounds great. That stack is only about…one-eighth of my collection, so I really need a place for them."

"Let me walk around, do some investigating. I can magically add on to any wall except a load-bearing wall."

"Cool," Severus said and then flinched. Had he just said 'cool'? He glanced at Camilla who was smiling. "Fun, huh?"

"Well, yeah, it's good you're able to do this. The interview went so badly you think you'll not be a Healer at all now?"

"Kind of. It was…very bad."

"Sorry. Can we umm…can I see the upstairs?" she asked in a pensive tone. Severus nodded, pointed the way to the stairs, and followed her to the second floor. Once upstairs, she entered the first room, his old bedroom. Nothing was in there except the bed he swapped and one night-stand, which had various parchments hanging out of the top drawer. Severus still had his Slytherin banner on the wall, but nothing else. "So this is where you sleep?"

"No, this is where I slept, I switched rooms…I moved my bed into the larger room."

"I like the wall color," she commented, and then sat down on the bed.

"Um Severus! You're back!" a voice spoke from inside the night-stand. Severus instantly recognized the voice and was about to simply drag Camilla from the room when Camilla spoke.

"Is that Miss Posy?" Camilla asked as Severus's eyes grew as large as saucers.

"What?"

"That sounds like her…which one do you have?"

"Um Severus, is Shit with you?" Miss Posy asked as Camilla began to laugh.

"Shit?" Camilla asked.

"No, _Shit_ is not with me," Severus replied. Red-faced, he sat on the bed and couldn't help but laugh along with Camilla.

"Who's Shit?" she laughed.

"Lily."

"Oh…really? Really?" she asked again as Severus gave her a curious glance.

"Come on, Um Severus, let me out to play! We've not brewed for so long now!" Miss Posy swooned, as Severus just rolled his eyes.

"You have the Miss Posy's Potions Shop, don't you?" Camilla asked. Severus nodded with a guilty face. "I've never seen that one. I've heard she has a Quidditch Shop, a Dis-robes Shop, and a Tea-Shop."

"Tea shop?" Severus asked, wondering how on earth she utilized tea.

"Yeah. The only one I've seen is _Miss Posy the Seer_, where she saw herself doing unspeakable things in her crystal ball," Camilla laughed. "I found it in my brother's room when I was nine."

"Wow. Probably scarred you for life."

"No…_Mr. Parker's Magical Creatures Lair_, now that was kind of disturbing."

"Wait. There's a Mr. Parker and a Miss Posy?"

"Yeah, he is the same as her…only different."

"Magical Creatures?"

"Um Severus, come on! I'm so horny!" Miss Posy boasted from deep within the night stand.

"Oh, shut up! Let's go to the other room," Severus suggested as Camilla followed him to his current and pornless bedroom.

"Yeah, those unicorns of his, well…they had more than one horn, if you know what I mean."

"That's highly disturbing!" Severus replied, still shocked she even knew about pornography.

"It was; he never had sex with his animals, but his animals had sex with each other and he'd just stand there and jerk off…it was gross, but I was curious what a _man_ looked like, so I kind of borrowed it one day when I was visiting a friend. I guess her older brother was gay."

"I can't believe we're talking about this," Severus admitted.

"Oh, it's just sex. So wait, Lily saw that parchment?" she asked as Severus nodded. "Lily…Evans?" she asked again as he nodded again. "How? Why? Where?"

"Oh, she came over one day and Miss Posy asked who she was and I said _shit,_ so Miss Posy thought her name was…"

"No, I mean…why would Lily Evans come to your house? You guys were never friends…were you?" she inquired as Severus just stared at her with a perplexed look on her face. Didn't all of Hogwarts know he and Lily were friends? At least until a few years ago? He nodded again and wondered why Camilla didn't know about his friendship with Lily. Severus nodded some more, since he found he was speechless and could do little else. "Over summers, she'd come here and visit you?" she asked again as he raised a brow.

"N-No…I mean, she lived down the road," Severus said, pointing his finger out the window in the general direction of the Evan's home.

"She's from here? Where is here, exactly?"

"Derby, northern England…"

"Near Yorkshire?"

"No, not really. We're south of Yorkshire. Our closest big city is Manchester."

"Yeah, I thought that was where you were from. I mean, your accent and all…which I notice is missing these days."

"I kind of…yeah, I lost it. I never cared for it."

"I liked it. It was one of the things that drew me to you when I first met you. I never really spoke to Lily until the last couple of years, but her accent sounds like she's from London. She doesn't sound at all like you."

"Y-yeah…um…I guess she lost hers too. Why did you not think we were friends?"

"Well, I just thought you met at Hogwarts and were _friendly_…and well…I just thought you had a crush on her. I had no idea she was from the same place you were from. How neat that must have been when you met on the train, huh?"

"No, we met years before. We…we grew up together," Severus stated plainly as Camilla's mouth dropped slightly. She looked as if she did not believe him. She blinked several times, smiled nervously and then began to giggle.

"Really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Severus asked, trying not to sound offended. Why did Camilla not see what was so plain and simple?

"It's just…I mean…I just…she never gave any indication that you two even really were chummy, let alone friends. Don't take this the wrong way, but she led me to believe you were just some…_weirdo_ that followed her around Hogwarts. I had no idea you'd known each other since you were small children."

"I don't understand why she'd…I mean, we weren't as close come fourth and fifth year but…"

"Did you go to Muggle school together?"

"What? No! I was homeschooled. She went to school. I used to see her on the playground down the road…practicing wandless magic, only she didn't know what that was, of course. I was just so pleased to find someone magical in Derby since there were no witches or wizards here that I was aware of."

"Oh…so how come you never told her she was a witch?" Camilla asked as Severus became even more confused.

"Um…I did. I did tell her; she thought I was being mean, since Muggles think witches are so bad. I told her when she was nine."

"Nine?!"

"Yeah…nine."

"That's not what she told us."

"Who's us?"

"Well, our first Prefects' meeting we had to do a 'get to know' you round table thing and…well…your stories don't exactly match, Sev."

"Unbelievable! I taught that witch everything she knows!" Severus screeched, rising from his seat on the bed and pacing the room. "I told her she was a witch, I taught her the Patronus Charm! I told her all about Hogwarts and the Houses and I even told her all about Dumbledore! All lies, of course, since at the time I didn't know Dumbledore was a gigantic arse, but still! I was her first kiss, even!"

"Wow! Hold on now, I didn't say I don't believe you…though she surely never mentioned that last part…in fact, she told Alice right in front of me that James the Snotter was her first kiss and he had to teach her how to do it. And she even called him James the Snotter too! I always thought she hated him, so odd she's dating him now. "

"Bollocks! We were thirteen! We were in Brighton, for fuck's sakes!"

"Brighton? You went on holiday together?"

"YES! Her family took me on holiday! We had our tenth birthday parties together! She taught me table manners at her house! I ate there at least once a week! I saw her mum in the hospital before she died! I came back early from the Quidditch World Cup in Brazil to attend her mother's funeral!"

"Holy shit! Well, one of you is lying! She told us she was so upset that no one from school could make it to her mother's funeral, and she really wished her friend Mary could have come, so her sister could meet another Hogwarts student and stop thinking she was so weird for being a witch! She said her sister had never met any other magical person besides her and thought she was making the whole thing up!"

"Her sister…Petunia is her name…is the most persecuting and horrific of all Muggles."

"Well, I doubt you are the one lying, as she did say her sister's name was Petunia…well she didn't call her that…"

"Toony, she called her Toony! I called her _Bitch_ but she called her Toony!"

"Calm down, Sev."

"Why? She wrote me out of her history as if I never existed!" Severus nearly shouted, outraged. What had he done that was so horrible she had to erase him from her memory? "All I did was call her a name and be nice to her!"

"She's…she's not what you seem to think she is, Sev…I told you, I got to know her pretty well over the last two years. I found her to be snotty, stuck-up, fake, cocky, and rather bitchy. She told us that she never knew she was a witch until right before she started Hogwarts…when she got her letter from Dumbledore, a man she'd never heard of," Camilla said as Severus became more enraged with each word that passed her lips. "Severus…she told that story to everyone, and not after you two had your little fight…I heard her in the library our first year telling a similar story to another mudblood one night. That would have been back when you two were _really_ good friends, would it not?"

"I'm beginning to think we never were!"

"I remember her telling that story only because I thought to myself, wow, how odd to be eleven and not know you are a witch. You…you don't want to know the rest, but rest assured…I believe you."

"You mean, there's more?"

"N-no…not really. What does it matter? She's going out with that moron and we're out of school. We're adults now, you're having your house fixed…we've moved on from such petty school crap…haven't we?"

"No, _we_ have not. What else did she say?"

Camilla sighed and slowly approached Severus, who was trying his best to calm down. He was not mad at Camilla, he was mad at himself for making Lily hate him so much. He tried to be mad at her, but he assumed others in her House told her not to be seen with him, and she probably went along with their sentiments.

"Over the years, I've heard her call you Snivellus a lot more than I heard her call you Severus. Her friends would tease her for walking with you in corridors and sitting next to you in Potions class…and she'd just tell them that you followed her around, you had a crush on her, and she…felt sorry for you."

"Why would she feel sorry for me?"

"Oh, who knows? The bitch has double personalities, it seems. Why would she go on a holiday to Brighton with you during your third year and then tell people in her second year she hardly knew you, thought you were some slimy little Slytherin with a crush and only spoke to you because she pitied you for being so…so…"

"What?"

"Ugly, greasy, and weird. Her words, not mine."

"You hardly knew her then; why would she talk in front of you?" Severus asked.

"She didn't. I tend to blend in some…and I have excellent hearing. She had to know you and I were at least chummy so…or maybe she didn't. Who cares? Why do you care?"

"Because…I just…why would she say such horrible things about me? I never was anything but nice to her…always defending her blood-status to the people in my House, helping her in Potions…teaching her charms and spells far too advanced for either of us to be toying with."

"Because she's a bitch and that's what bitches do. She'd probably die rather than tell anyone you were her first kiss. She probably thought she'd be kicked out of the _cool-club_ if anyone knew that, or knew where she was from, or that she would have you over for dinner…often. I don't know…I avoid bitches."

"This is just so…she really called me _that_ name…often?"

"Only when you were nowhere in sight. Sorry to tell you this."

"No. I wish I'd known sooner. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"You probably don't…not really."

"What else then? I can take it. What, would she laugh at me after I'd speak to her or something?"

"I think so, a few times. What I don't get is, she'd come over to our table at meals to talk to you. I'd watch her approach you and speak to you…I guess for tutoring, but if she hated you so much, even back in our first year, why would she approach you at all?"

"I imagine it's what you said, about her new Gryffindor friends not liking her if she was friends with me."

"I don't think it's all you then…I think her friends would hate her for talking to any Slytherin…period. I tried to do the right thing, and be nice to her when we were Prefects and at our meetings last year, which she and the Head Boy always attended. At meetings, I'd often say hello to her, only to be met with a glare or a sarcastic smile. I heard it was her birthday during one meeting, so I offered her a happy birthday and she just smiled and gave me this look…like I was speaking a foreign language. And Alice was no better. She and some of the others, Potter and Lily, would call me _Slytherbitch_ when they thought I could not hear them. Of course, I called them Gryffindorks all the time, so I guess I'm no better, really. Our House is hated. I don't think her disliking of you was all you, but your House, really. We Slytherins must stick together, man, the world hates us!" she said with a smile, as if she enjoyed being hated. Severus, on the other hand, did not like being hated so much. Severus was shocked, angered, and thinking very lowly of himself.

All those years he was sucking up to her, worrying about her sick mother, flirting with her, and thinking she was flirting back…and all of it was a lie. Or was it? Was Camilla right that Lily may have cared for Severus, but since he was in Slytherin, she couldn't risk the mockery? Perhaps he should have tried to get into Ravenclaw, which was probably where he belonged.

"Sev…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Severus replied with his head hung low. He sat back down on the bed and stared at the floor in a daze.

"Why did or do you like her so much? I mean, she's pretty and all but…aside from that? Is there anything else about her that made you like her so much?"

"She's my happiness," Severus admitted without even knowing it. The words escaped his lips so suddenly and he could not take them back. "I've had few happy times in my life…she was the only bright light in my life. The only positive thing. The only good thing…or was she?"

"Maybe she really was, at one time."

"My childhood was…dark…you know about my mum going to Azkaban…that was not even close to the worst of it. I had little to look forward to, but knowing that we'd go and play out across the street at the river kept me going. Knowing I'd eat a real meal at her house once a week…I looked forward to it. I loved sharing magic with her and she was so eager to learn. This house was so dark, in every way, and she was just…so light…in every way. She just…kept me going, I guess."

"I see. I'm sorry you had it so rough," Camilla offered, rubbing his arm and then placing her hand on his shoulder. "Is that a teddy bear?"

"Huh?" Severus asked, noticing Camilla staring at the very worn and torn bear residing on Severus's night stand. "Oh him…you've found my porn and now you've found my bear."

"He's…well…a bit tattered."

"He was always tattered, I think. My only toy, not sure why I keep him."

"He's old but cute. No reason to toss him," she smiled and patted Severus on the back.

"I just…feel so betrayed," he admitted. He turned his head to face Camilla, who truly looked saddened for him. He fought back tears. The only thing worse than a grown man crying was a grown man crying in front of such a lovely woman. "It's like I don't know who I am if I'm not the bloke pining after Lily Evans."

Camilla smiled and then leaned in to give him a tiny kiss on the lips. He did not kiss back but sat still instead, a bit shocked at her reaction to him. She placed her finger on his lowered chin and motioned him to face her again. She leaned in and offered him a much deeper, more sensual kiss.

That time, he not only allowed her to kiss him, but kissed her back. He'd not kissed a woman in nearly a year but she didn't seem to mind his technique. He moved his face slightly and stopped the kiss long enough to take a deep breath and lean in closer to grab her around her thin waist. Her hands were tightly holding his head in place as their tongues invaded each others mouths firmly and passionately.

"Um, should I come back at another time?" Morty asked, walking into the room without knocking.

Severus and Camilla instantly pulled away from one another and turned to face the wizard. Severus was embarrassed but Camilla was not blushing at all.

"No…do you need me?" Severus asked, adjusting his robes so he could rise from the bed.

"Well, I figured everything out. I figured I could build you a magical basement, the entire length and width of your kitchen and sitting room. I can build a magical staircase on the wall in-between your place and your vacant neighbor and build a small loo in a little corridor behind your wall, just before the new staircase. Does that sound good?"

All Severus heard was blah-blah-blah so he simply nodded and hoped Morty would leave.

"Do you want a door or some kind of integrated entrance to the staircase?"

"Oh…um…huh?" Severus asked, waiting for at least one drop of blood to rush back up to his brain.

"Can you make a secret and hidden door, like behind a bookcase?" Camilla asked, joining Severus at his side.

"Oh yeah, with all them books of yours, it'd act as a door and a bookshelf. Do you want me to do that?" Morty asked Severus as Severus just nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow at eight, it will take all day. Oh, do you want to shop for the toilet fixtures and tiles, or let me just bring some?"

"I have no idea…you can bring them. I just want simple stuff -- toilet, sink and stand-up shower."

"No bathtub?"

"No."

"Showers cost extra. What color tile and paint?"

"I don't…um, what do you think?" Severus asked Camilla.

"Well, there'd be no window so something light…perhaps a very pale blue?" she asked. Severus smiled and nodded.

"Pale blue for the loo. I think some white walls for the basement you're constructing will be good," Severus said.

"What kind of walls and floors in the basement?" Morty asked, and all Severus wanted was for him to leave.

"Plaster walls and hard wood floors. Oh, and I'd love a floo."

"I can build it; you need to set it up at the Ministry. Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow then…I can see myself out."

"Good. I mean…good-bye," Severus said and then took a deep breath after Morty left.

"Show me," Camilla nearly whispered as she leaned in closer to his ear.

"Show you what?"

"The playground you first saw her at…and the river you used to play in," Camilla said. Severus did not know why she wanted to take the 'Sickle-tour' of Derby, but Severus was going to do whatever she asked.

"The river is just across the street, you can see it here from the window…"

"No. Take me there."

"Very well," Severus said. He offered her his arm and led her downstairs. Once outside he slowly walked across the road, onto the dirt, and through some brush, before he could hear the sounds of the running water. "This is it."

"It's…nice…pretty um…private here."

"Well, it wasn't always, but now, yeah. No one lives around here much…" Severus said before being interrupted by Camilla's kiss again. She leaned him up against the same tree he used to sit beneath on warm days and kissed him so firmly, he thought she'd bite him. She pressed against him very tightly and there was no hiding his growing enjoyment of the moment. Camilla did not seem to mind at all either. The kiss seemed to soften, and slow to a very gentle pace, before diminishing all together. "Okay, what other places do you want to show me?" she asked and then winked.

"I can show you the playground I met her at, and her house but it's in a nice part of town that will be crawling with Muggles. We shouldn't go."

"Fuck them. Just use a _Disillusionment Charm_ and show me."

Severus smiled and offered his arm again. He strolled down his run-down street and turned right, to head up the hill where the people lived better lives. Derby had changed. The bad part where he lived got worse and more vacant, while the good part got better and livelier.

"That used to be the pub my father would go to…"

"What ever became of him?"

"Don't know…vanished, just like mum. I'd rather not talk about it," Severus said with a small smile. "That used to be the mill he worked at, looks abandoned now. Over there used to be a shop I'd go to for groceries…it's a few clicks to get to the playground."

"I have all day, Sev."

"Oh…well…so, tell me about where you are from then," Severus suggested, as they walked passed unnoticing Muggles. He already knew about her older brother Amos and his wife and baby son, Cedric. She told him about her parents, Henry and Margaret. She was born and raised in London, on a very small all-wizarding block of upper-middle-class row houses. Her father was a Barrister and her mother stayed at home. Her brother worked at the Ministry for Magic. She grew up with a house-elf and misses the elf. She hated doing house-chores herself and couldn't cook.

By the time they arrived at the playground, Severus couldn't remember why they were even there in the first place, until he looked over at the tree, the branch of which fell on Petunia one morning.

"This is where we met."

"It's a nice playground. Was that her school?" Camilla asked, pointing to the brick building next to it. Severus nodded and tried to get images of Lily and their first meeting out of his head.

"Where did she live?"

"Oh, that block right over there," Severus pointed to the street to their left. "Third house on the right. Her parents are both dead so…not sure if her sister lives there or not."

"I see. Charming. Derby isn't such a bad place, other than the Muggles, that is."

"Yeah, they are everywhere, it seems," Severus said. He looked down to notice she was holding his hand again. He smiled and the two strolled back down the hill towards Spinner's End. The sun was lowering in front of them as they walked and was quite blinding.

"Sure wish I had my sun-shade potion!" Severus said as Camilla laughed.

"A good brewer should carry their stuff with them at all times, Sev."

"But I am to be a Healer…remember?" he asked. The two held hands all the way back to Spinner's End. Once there, she once again entered his house. It seemed he had new, good memories to make.


	60. If You Want My Body & You Think I'm Sexy

**60-If You Want My Body And You Think I'm Sexy**

**AN: A bit R-rated and this chapter has not been beta'd...sorry :-(  
**

Once back inside his house, the two retired to the couch. Morty left behind some blue prints, along with his estimate for Severus to peruse. The cost was what he thought it would be and the blue prints looked rather detailed and good. He had a lovely woman sitting next to him however, and blue prints were not his top priority.

"I'm starving," Camilla said as Severus rolled the prints up and placed them on the rickety table in front of him. "Aren't you?"

"Not really."

"Gosh, all that walking, we've not eaten all day. You aren't hungry?" she asked again.

"I guess I could eat, let's go get something. What do you feel like eating?" he asked as she began to squeeze his upper arm.

"Gosh, you're so thin. You don't care about food much do you?"

"Not really. I eat to live. It just takes time out of my day."

"That's because you've never had good food I guess. Elves don't exactly make the most desirable foods. Mum does the cooking at our house and she's pretty good."

"But you can't cook?"

"No. I'm awful. She's rather displeased I think. I want…Italian."

"Very well, Italian it is then," Severus said, rising from the sofa and once again offering her his arm. She accepted it and the two dined on spaghetti. The talk was light but Severus didn't pretend to not notice she was rubbing her foot up against his leg from beneath the table at Rosa's. He always knew somehow that Camilla would be a bit faster-moving than his Victorian-Wanna-Be friend would prefer. Severus and Ruby moved rather fast in their relationship too and he did not want a repeat of that short-lived relationship.

He smiled at her from across the table and then began to walk her home. He hoped she would not ask him up to her flat, but naturally, she did. It's not that he didn't want to sleep with her, but he was really trying to take things slow. Camilla was not making that easy however. He entered the flat, and sat at her kitchen table. She took him by the hand and led him to her fine sofa however, so he had no choice it seemed.

"It's um…rather cool in here," Severus commented, instantly noticing how nice and cool her flat was, as opposed to the mugginess outside.

"Yeah, it's a cooling charm. My drapes are charmed to hold the cool air inside."

"Mine too…" Severus stalled. He just looked at her and she seemed rather amused at his small talk. Waiting for someone to make the next move was unnerving to say the least. Severus began to shake his leg a bit in anticipation of whatever was coming next. The last thing he wanted was for her to see his Dark Mark. Of course he'd have to confess to her at some point. And then she'd want nothing to do with him. Then he'd have to _Obliviate _her. Then he'd be alone again. The thoughts began to race through his head when she leaned in to kiss him.

The room was pretty dark so he hoped she'd not see his arm. When she tugged on his robes a little, he tugged them right back where they were. She leaned in and was pulling him downward on the sofa. He could feel her body on top of his own as her hands began to wander down his torso and around his waist. He tried to be a gentleman and keep his hands around her waist, but inevitably they wandered wherever they wanted to go. She stopped kissing his mouth and moved down to his neck while her hand slipped beneath and his robes and was heading upwards.

He let out a groan when she finally reached the part of his anatomy that he was secretly hoping she'd find all day long. Any thoughts of propriety, the Dark Mark, the Dark Lord, and Lily all escaped his suddenly very one-tracked mind. At that moment he wanted her, and her alone. He was not expecting what happened next however. She climbed off him and knelt on the floor and performed the most un-dignified and least-lady-like sex-act she possibly could on him, and he did not mind one bit. He lay flat on his back with his eyes closed and just savored every kiss and lick she was giving him. He didn't care where she learned her technique or who else she'd performed that act on. He was grateful she knew what she was doing and was so confident.

Since he'd not had sex in nearly a year it did not take terribly long for him to be finished. He was always the gentleman and gave her a nice warning in the form of a very euphoric whisper, followed by several deep breaths. She was a lady after all, and took his warning seriously; finishing him off with her hand, and then cleaning him up magically. She then pulled on his hand for him to rise and led him to her bed. He supposed it was his turn to return the favor. He never returned the favor with Ruby and had such a horrific experience with Nancy that he vowed to himself to never go there again.

However there was something about her that made him move passed his fears. He lay down on her bed and then she lay right next to him, and placed her head on his chest. Maybe she didn't want the favor after all. He stroked her dangling soft and silky hair that fell from her bun as she petted his torso through his robes. Severus, being a man, began to feel very relaxed, and then, he fell asleep.

---

"What time is it?" Severus asked, suddenly waking from his sleep, confused about where he was. He felt Camilla lift her head from his chest and then turn to face the other direction in the bed.

"It's three in the morning…the witching-hour."

"I should leave," Severus said, rising from the bed, still in a bit of a daze.

"Why?" Camilla moaned, turning back on her other side and grabbing his robes as he retreated.

"Monty is coming back to my house at nine."

"His name is Morty and he's coming back at eight Sev."

"I'm so bloody tired. I've not slept in two days. I'm sorry…I should get home so I don't over sleep and miss him."

"I understand. Do you want me to stop by tomorrow morning to keep you company?" she asked, sitting straight up in the bed, and reaching out to hold his hand. He took her hand and leaned in to kiss her on top of her head.

"Sure. You're always welcome. Thanks for…um…okay-bye," Severus stumbled, and then hurried out the door. Thanking a girl for a blow-job, though well meant, was probably not the proper thing to do. He exited her building and walked out into the muggy and musky summer air.

Once outside he reached into his pocket, withdrew a cigarette and lit it with his wand. He leaned up against her building and savored the cigarette for a few moments. He could not see the stars or the moon beneath the blanket of clouds. He could tell the rain was coming soon, but he wanted to enjoy his cigarette outside before returning home.

Half way through his cigarette, he began his slow stroll down the road, not eager to return to his house. He walked down Diagon Alley in no hurry, still smoking and thinking about what happened the day prior. Not only did Camilla forgive him for standing her up but it seemed they were an item now. The thought of that made him smile. He heard some voices and saw dark figures coming his way. They exited the only pub still open that late and seemed rather drunk.

It was Potter and Black, and two witches Severus did not know. Both witches were holding Black's hands as Potter seemed to be the 'third-wheel'. The wizards glanced at Severus who had his wand in his hand. They did and said nothing and continued their drunken walk down the street. Just before Severus decided to Apparate home, he heard the always lovely sounds of Sirius Black vomiting all over the cobble stoned streets of Diagon Alley, as one of the witches screeched "Ew!" at the top of her lungs. Severus laughed and then arrived back at the river across from his house.

---

Morty showed up on time, but Severus was still in a daze. He was exhausted and actually hungry for once. He was lying with his feet up on his sofa, reading a novel when he smelled something delightful. He opened his eyes to see Camilla standing before him, holding a box of muffins.

"Your door was open," she smiled and placed the muffins on his table. Severus sat up straight and smiled at the lovely, black-clad witch.

"Yes, there are a few workers coming in and out so…" Severus paused as both he and Camilla grabbed their ears. The sounds of construction coming out of his house were deafening. "I JUST KEPT IT OPEN!" Severus shouted so she could hear him.

"DO YOU LIKE BLUEBERRY?" she shouted back as he smiled and nodded. The sounds died down as Severus and Camilla began to eat their breakfast. "My goodness, I never knew Transfiguration could be so loud."

"I know. I mean, this is absurd. My headache is growing and it's only been two hours," Severus replied, annoyed at the banging sounds coming from what he assumed was his new loo. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, pretty well. You were snoring."

"I was?" he asked, never aware he snored before.

"Not loud, but you passed out cold."

"I was very tired and your bed is very comfortable," Severus confessed as she smiled. "Mine is like a rock up there."

"Mine is charmed to adjust its firmness based on what the person likes."

"Lucius has those in his house, I miss that bed. I'm spoiled now."

"Nothing wrong with that," she teased while leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Severus smiled and then noticed an owl in the doorway.

"Oh…probably my rejection letter for the Healer's program," Severus sighed, rising from the sofa to greet the bird.

"Don't be so negative Sev."

"I yelled at them and cussed them out Camilla."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Severus replied, leaning down. He had no treats but gave the owl some of his muffin. The owl looked a bit ticked off but accepted the meager treat and then flew away. Severus began to walk back to the sofa as he opened the letter. He broke the seal and read the first line and then dropped the letter to the floor.

"Sev?"

"I...this can't be," Severus said in shock.

"Is it bad news? Is it from someone else?" she asked and then bent over to pick up the letter from the floor. "Dear Mr. Snape," she read aloud as Severus stood white faced and paralyzed. "Congratulations on your acceptance to our Accelerated Healer's Program at St. Mungo's hospital. Please report to the lobby at eight a.m. on Monday, July third, to begin your career with us. We look forward to working with you and hope the staff as St. Mungo's can help you in any way. Sincerely, Healer Charles McNabb the third…Sev, this is good news!"

"That fucking asshole!" Severus erupted. He grabbed Camilla by the hand and led her from the house.

"Where are we going?" Camilla asked, still clutching the letter. Severus continued to walk as fast as he could to the Apparation point he'd set up near the river. He held her tight and Apparated her to the Ministry for Magic with him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Severus screeched, continuing to guide Camilla.

"Who?"

"Lucius!" Severus sneered. He and Camilla entered the lift as he grew red in the face. Camilla did not speak another word but instead followed Severus all the way to the Hogwarts Governor's office. Severus threw the doors open which scared the witch at the desk. "I need to speak to Lucius Malfoy this instant!" Severus insisted. The witch gave him a funny look and appeared nervous.

"He's in a meeting, do you have an appointment?"

"No. I'll just wait here," Severus replied. He turned and took the seat next to Camilla. He was fuming mad at Lucius and he was going to tell him off.

"Why are we here Sev?" Camilla asked.

"Because I'm going to murder him."

"Why?"

"Because of this," Severus said, clutching the now wrinkled letter in his hand.

"I don't understand."

"Severus…what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucius in his regal purple robes asked, joining Severus in the lobby to his office.

"Did you do this?" Severus asked, nearly throwing the letter at Lucius. Lucius appeared to be reading the letter. He lifted a brow and smiled at Severus.

"You got in?!" Lucius smiled.

"Of course _I got in_. What did you do?"

"I assure you, I did nothing."

"You didn't write them another letter or…threaten them?" Severus asked in a harsh whisper. Lucius looked uncomfortable and then glanced away. He must have noticed Camilla seated nearby. He smiled and bowed to her and then turned his attentions back to Severus.

"No. I did nothing. It seems you got in on your own merit," Lucius replied and then looked at Camilla. "You must forgive my friend here, he often mistakes good news for bad news," Lucius said with a smile and then stared back at Severus. If Lucius hadn't threatened or _Imperiused_ them, then how did he get accepted? Severus took the letter from Lucius and didn't know what to do next.

"Lucius, we're in the middle of interviewing that new Defense teacher! Are you coming?" a gold robed man asked as Lucius smiled at the man.

"I'll be right there. Well Severus, this is good news. We'll talk more later," Lucius announced and then bowed to Camilla before leaving the room.

"Severus?" Camilla asked. Severus was nearly paralyzed with shock. How did he get accepted to the program? Was the letter a forgery? Some kind of joke? "Severus…"

"Yes…let's go," Severus said, turning to leave the office. In his state of disbelief he didn't even hold the door for Camilla, who was walking near him. "I don't understand."

"Why did you think Lucius did something?"

"Because he's the type to…take care of his _friends_ if you know what I mean."

"I think I do."

Severus opened the letter again and began to read it as he walked through the Ministry for Magic. He was still in shock and uncertain how to feel about what he'd just found out. It simply made no sense to him.

"I just…I just don't get it," Severus said, stopping in the middle of the Ministry, still staring blankly at the letter in his hands.

"What don't you get Mr. Snape?" Healer McNabb asked with a pleasant smile.

"Healer McNabb…I just…don't understand how you all accepted me."

"Well, quite simply, _we_ did not. Only two of us need to agree. Hello Miss," he said turning his attentions to Camilla. McNabb bowed slightly and smiled. "Am I to assume Mr. Snape that you are going to accept our offer?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good then! Saves me from having to owl you to confirm. Lucky meeting you here really. Do you have any more questions?"

"N-No, not anymore."

"Good. Oh and Mr. Snape…if I may say," he said leaning in to whisper in Severus's ear, "You have bollocks made of steel!" he laughed. He once again bowed to Camilla and then turned to leave. "You both have a good day. See you on Monday Mr. Snape."

"Th..thanks…" Severus trailed off, still in shock at what he'd read and what he'd heard McNabb say.

"Well…this sounds like we should celebrate!" Camilla happily urged, grabbing Severus by the arm and leading him towards the floo. They stepped in and Camilla gave the destination. "Diagon Ally."

Once they arrived, Camilla led him to a little pub that served very good food, or so he was told. Severus did not speak as they walked and was still very shocked when they entered the pub. He sat at the table and kept reading the letter over and over. He didn't hear the waiter come to take their order either.

"Sev!" Camilla kicked him from beneath the table. "It's time to order."

"Oh, chicken pot pie," Severus said, not even certain of what he was saying. The waiter nodded and left.

"Sev, you don't eat chicken."

"I doubt they have just vegetable pot pie, and I'm in no mood for fish. I'll just pick the chicken out," Severus shrugged.

"Why are you so…out of it?"

"I just…I can't believe I got in. I can't believe after what happened that two of them still wanted me. There were nine other people with similar grades and more activities than me, who come from better families and yet, they chose me?"

"You're good Sev. If I needed a Healer, I'd want you. You're competent and gifted."

"I think you're biased," Severus said and finally smiled.

"I may be…not certain. So, what would Lucius do for you anyway?"

"Murder, steal…hex…typical stuff. I'm kidding," Severus fibbed, not wanting to horrify his new girlfriend. "He can be…persuasive. I'd thought he'd paid them off or something."

"I could see him throwing his wealth around to…"

"His father's wealth," Severus corrected.

"Excuse me, his _father's_ wealth around to get what he wanted."

"Well he does, he excels at that. I still don't know how I got into this program. It's going to be very…difficult."

"You can handle it."

"Can I? It's quite intensive. A lot of work and studying."

"I know. I probably won't see much of you," she said and then reached across the table to touch his hand. He felt a chill run up his spine. His pot pie arrived but he was not hungry anymore. Despite that, he picked up his fork and broke through the buttery crust, allowing steam to rise from the contents buried beneath. He brought the fork to his lips and took a bite. He never took his eyes off Camilla the entire time.

"Sev, are you okay?" she asked. Severus nodded and took another bite. "Um, you just ate two pieces of chicken."

"I did?" he asked, looking down to find large chunks of chicken peeking out of the crust. Camilla laughed and nodded a few times before Severus realized that he had indeed ingested meat, and not only didn't mind, but liked it too. "It's…not all that bad."

"Good, ha…you're funny Sev."

"Apparently," Severus replied as he was interrupted by a belch. Not his own. It came from the mouth of Martin Mulciber who decided to take a seat at their table and belch at the same time. Both Severus and Camilla sighed at the sight of his former roommate. Before Severus could say anything, Black, Potter, Lily and Lupin walked in. They all glanced at Severus and his party and then took a seat at the next table. "God Mulciber, must you be so…you?"

"'Fraid so. Oy, do you know Camilla Diggory is sitting at your table?" Mulciber asked as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Gee, no. How did I not notice."

"What are you doing here?" Mulciber asked Camilla who was wearing a rather large smile on her face.

"I'm eating lunch."

"With Snape?"

"Obviously," she sneered in a very Severus-tone. For the first time that day, Severus had a genuine laugh.

"What is this I see?" Simon Wilkes nearly yelled as he walked into the same pub. "The _Potions Prodigy_ himself, Severus Snape! Eating at such a crap-place with all that money you earned?" he asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Severus was instantly embarrassed and hoped the cook spit in Wilkes's food for his blatant insult. "Hey Camilla…Camilla?"

"Yes Simon."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm eating," she replied as Wilkes helped himself to a seat at their table. A moment later his girlfriend Avon entered the pub, full of smiles when she saw her boyfriend.

"Oh, what is this, a little Hogwarts reunion?" Avon asked, taking a seat and joining the growing party. "Sorry I'm late love," she spoke and then leaned in to kiss Simon Wilkes. Wilkes was always red-faced but he was growing even redder that morning.

"You're not late. So, Martin, fancy running into you here," Wilkes said.

"I just came for a pint."

"It's eleven-thirty in the morning Mulciber," Severus spoke as everyone at the table looked at him as if he'd turned green. "What?"

"Don't be such a wanker Snape. It's five o'clock somewhere!" Mulciber laughed. "First round is on me. What do you want?" he asked Camilla who just smiled and said nothing…at first.

"The darker the better," she said and then winked at Severus.

"Woman after my own heart there. Usual for you Simon?" Mulciber asked as Wilkes smiled and nodded. "Let me guess Snape, nothing for you?"

"Oh come on Sev, live a little," Camilla taunted and then grabbed his arm and caressed it through his robes.

"I'll…have what she's having," Severus grudgingly spoke. Severus smiled nervously and tried to look away, as to not make eye contact with Lily, who was clearly staring at him. "So Simon, what have you been up to?"

"A whole lot of nothing at all. No where near as much stuff as you're up to it seems."

"Oh, he's remodeling his house too," Camilla added with a proud smile. Severus just smiled at Wilkes who looked a bit confused and shocked.

"So what are you two up to?" Avon asked. Mulciber returned before Camilla could respond. He placed all the ales on the table and then sat down.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Camilla and Severus both replied at the same time. Everyone at the table took a few sips of their drinks. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing. Sev got accepted into that Healer's Program today," Camilla said as Severus hoped all his aggressors at the next table heard every word she was saying.

"Of course he did, world renowned brewer and all," Wilkes bragged as Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes and shake his head.

"World renowned?" Severus asked as Wilkes and Avon just laughed.

"What? People in…Iraq aren't going to use that sun-shade potion?" Wilkes remarked.

"He does have a point, Sev," Camilla said and then squeezed Severus's hand. He saw out of the corner of his eye Lily looking at him, and it appeared Black, Potter and Lupin were busy listening in on their conversation.

"I guess anyone who goes outside will use it," Severus admitted.

"So, you'll never sample your potion then?" Mulciber joked and drank most of his ale in one gigantic gulp. Severus just smiled sarcastically and then laughed.

"You're such an arse."

"I know Sev, I know."

"Only my closest friends call me that," Severus shrugged. "And last I checked, you were just an annoying former roommate of mine."

"Oooh, he get's a few Sickles in his pocket and get's a nice article in the paper and now he's too good for us!" Mulciber joked back, finishing his ale. Severus smiled back. It was very difficult to dislike Mulciber. "Round two is on you, rich-boy!"

"Lovely. And what are we having?"

"Single malt fire-whiskey of course!" Mulciber joked as Severus rose from his seat, and threw his napkin in Mulciber's face.

A few moments later Severus returned with the various ales, and a 'cherry soda' for Avon. Even though he and Mulciber were never close friends, he found having lunch with a large group of like-minded people who appreciated him for who he was, was not such a bad thing. He made sure to only drink one ale himself and switched back to water after he was finished. Wilkes had four, Mulciber had five and Camilla just had the two.

Potter and his gang left after an hour but Severus and his gang remained at the pub until two in the afternoon. Severus had to return home to check on his house and the remodeling. Camilla joined him back to his house. When he walked in, all of his walls were covered in mahogany built-in book shelves.

"Wow," Severus commented. He couldn't recognize his own house anymore. One of the bookshelves was sticking out; it must be the secret door. Severus entered to find his loo was up and running. He had running water from his sink. He turned on the shower and flushed the toilet, all worked. There were very pleasant light fixtures lit with magical candles that illuminated the entire space. Severus couldn't help but feel very happy, and relieved. And speaking of relieved… "I need to test this toilet!" he said as Camilla left him alone and closed the door behind him.

Needless to say it was the most satisfying piss of his life. He actually laughed and smiled the entire time. He went back to the sitting room and gathered his box of toiletries to put them away in his shiny new loo. He ventured downstairs to the basement to find…he had a basement! Morty and several others were installing the floo with a simple stone mantle and laying down the hard wood floors.

"We'll be done in an hour. Did you see your new loo?" Morty asked.

"I did, I tested it. It works great! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Glad you like it," he responded and then continued his work.

Severus went back upstairs to find Camilla seated on his sofa with some of his books on her lap.

"Impressive collection Sev."

"Yeah, I'll categorize them later."

"How much longer will he be here?"

"An hour."

"Are you out of shock yet?"

"Oh, the Healer's program…yeah I think so. They must really be hard up," Severus joked as Camilla placed her hand on his thigh and leaned in closer.

"I wish someone else was hard up," she whispered and began to kiss his ear. Her hand moved from his thigh, to his waist and up his chest. "It's so warm in here, why not roll up these long sleeves of yours," she suggested. Severus instantly stopped her hand and sat straight up.

"I'm not too hot."

"You're sweating!"

"I'm…I'm fine. Really. Um, he'll be here for another hour so…I think I'm going to put these books away."

"Oh. Yeah, you have so many. Isn't there just a quick alphabetizing spell you can do?" she asked. He hated that she was so smart.

"I like doing it by hand."

"Oh. Well, I've taken up so much of your time. I think I'll head home," she spoke in a solemn voice. It was obvious she did not want to leave. Severus was not ready to expose himself to her, literally and figuratively, with workers in his house. He smiled at her and walked her to the door.

"How about…I see you tomorrow sometime?" he asked while holding her hand.

"Sure!" she said, sounding much happier. "Can I come by to see the finished product?"

"Oh, yes. That would be splendid. Noon?"

"Sure. I'll…see you then," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was short and simple. Severus smiled and leaned in so his forehead was touching hers. He was holding both of her hands in both of his. He really did not want her to leave, but he had no choice.

"Tomorrow then," he whispered and then kissed her on the forehead. He stood in the doorway and watched as she walked across the road and Apparated near the river. Tomorrow he'd tell her the truth. Either she would accept him, or she would not.


	61. Exposing Severus

**61-Exposing Severus**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity ****  
**

Severus categorized, alphabetized, and stored his books on his new custom shelves. His potions lab was bare, however; he'd need to purchase some supplies. His money was already running low. He'd learned that he could not work while in the Healer's program, since he would have such a heavy class load. He owled Belby to tell him the news and let him know he'd still offer help on research if he had the time. Severus was too excited about the program, his new house and the stress of having to tell Camilla about his status as a Death Eater to sleep that night.

He awoke early the next day and went to the Ministry Testing Center to sit for his brewing license exam. As he was told, it was very simple: anyone who took N.E.W.T. level Potions could pass that exam. He was graded instantly and granted the license-to-brew, which was valid for five years. He also registered his new floo but decided to Apparate back home since he had no powder yet. On his way back to Spinner's End, he rehearsed in his head how he was going to tell Camilla. Nothing he could think of sounded very good, however. She just did not seem the Death Eater type.

He paced in his tiny sitting room until she arrived at noon. When he opened the door to let her in, he was filled with terror. It must have showed on his face, too.

"Are you ill?" she asked in a concerned voice. Severus just shook his head and smiled nervously. "Have you eaten?" she asked again, as he shook his head. "Well, let's go eat something then."

"I have no appetite. I…I have so much to do before next week."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Do you need to purchase books and robes and stuff?" she asked, taking a seat on the burgundy colored old sofa.

"The Ministry will provide those…but I need some stuff for my lab downstairs, which will also be an office."

"Oh, I'd not study down there if I were you."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, it's a basement, Sev. It's cold and damp and…there are no windows."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" he partly joked as he sat near her. He caressed her knee through her brown robes and prayed she'd not hex him when he told her the truth.

"It is! It's like our old common room down there -- eww. Why not use that spare room? Isn't light a good thing?"

"Not to me, it's not. I hate sunlight -- didn't you know that?"

"I know you avoided it like the plague. Why is that, anyway? You sunburn easily?" she asked. If he was going to be honest with her, he may as well tell her everything. He'd more than likely _Obliviate_ her by day's end, so it didn't matter really.

"I'm part-goblin and the sun not only hurts my eyes, but it gives me terrible headaches and makes me nauseous."

"Oh…oh? Oh! Really?" she asked in a very shocked tone. "Wow…that's fucked-up!"

"That's one way to put it," Severus replied as Camilla giggled.

"Sorry, it's just…really?"

"Yes. I was not pleased to learn it, either."

"I can imagine. I'd be pissed! Merlin, who have you told?"

"Um…like no one, so I trust you to keep this to yourself."

"Of course I will," she smiled and then kissed him. "Merlin, it's kind of kinky."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never had sex with a goblin before…it's wicked!" she teased and kissed his ear.

"You'd not be having sex with a goblin; I said I was _part_ goblin, like five generations back…"

"Oh, who cares…I'm part yeti."

"Are you really?"

"NO!" she yelped and burst into laughter. "God, Sev, don't be so gullible! I did date a bloke whose grandmum was a hag, though…"

"Are you fucking with me again?"

"YES! GOD, Sev!" she implored and then laughed so hard she snorted, which made her laugh even more. "What other lies do you want me to tell you?"

"None would be fine…for now. Should I change my mind I'll let you know," he replied as she kissed him again. She grabbed his crotch, which startled him a bit. He then stopped kissing her. Why was she so randy all the time? "Jesus, you're…impatient."

"Sorry," she spoke in an embarrassed tone. She pulled away and leaned back into his sofa. "You're right; I mean, we've known each other forever but not like this…sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine, believe me. I want to really…well, I mean," he sighed and also leaned back into the sofa. The two stared blankly at the wall in front of them and said nothing. "I need a wireless."

"Huh?"

"I've always wanted one. Want to go to the shop with me?" he asked, hoping to stall for time. She looked a bit perplexed but nodded her head. The two rose from the sofa and walked silently to the Apparation point. Once at Diagon Alley, she reached for his hand, which he offered, as they strolled to the shop.

She helped him purchase a new wireless-radio, some dishes and cutlery, a lab-table, and some potions supplies.

"You'll need some kind of desk and chair," she mentioned as they strolled in the blazing sun towards a tiny café to grab some lunch.

"Yeah, my money is getting a tad low, since I have to live off what I have until I get my thousand Galleons next year."

"You can't work?"

"No. We're not allowed to hold a job while in the program. I'm not sure about the schedule, but I fear it will be brutal."

"Hmm, perhaps you should just Transfigure a desk or something."

"I could do that, but the chair needs to be real. I find Transfigured chairs to be most un-stable."

The two entered the café. Severus watched on as Camilla consumed her chicken-salad as he played with his green salad. He had no appetite at all and was getting the most horrible headache. The oppressive heat was not helping matters much. She was talking and he was mostly just listening.

"So, mum and dad put me in that flat until I can find someone to apprentice under in map-making. As you know, the best map-makers live in Portugal, which is where I _may_ end up."

"When will you leave?"

"I…I don't know. I haven't really looked yet, you know," she said in a low, hushed tone. She was remaining back in Britain to see how things with Severus would pan out, it seemed. He felt even worse upon that realization He gazed into her eyes and cast _Legilimency_ on her, something he'd been avoiding until that point. She was indeed waiting to see how Severus felt about her. She really liked him too, but she was thinking he did not like her back. When he looked into her eyes, he saw images of Lily. She was jealous. She thought he was still in love with Lily. "What?"

"Nothing. I don't feel well, it's too hot out here."

"I agree. You have a nice new shower, let's go back," she pressed. He took her hand and the two headed towards the Diagon Apparation Point. Why was she so eager to get naked with him?

"Why are you so eager to get naked with me?" he blurted out. She stopped and let go of his hand.

"Um, well…I didn't mean we'd have to shower together, Sev. I just…"

"Do you always move this fast?" he asked. He didn't know why he was being so bold. Perhaps the realization she'd be _Obliviated_ made him feel braver. She looked shocked and angry. "Well?"

"What, are you some kind of prude or something?" she snapped back.

"No. You're just so eager to get me to bed -- why?"

"Because I like you, Sev."

"Do you like yourself?" he asked, which caused her to actually curl her lip.

"What?"

"I just think women who throw themselves at men suffer from low self-esteem, that's all," he replied. Thankfully, the two were having their argument in a vacant alley near her flat.

"I do not suffer from low self-esteem, Severus Snape! Just because I enjoy sex does not make me a…"

"Whore? The enjoyment of sex may not, but you offering it so willingly may."

"You really are an asshole, aren't you?" she shouted back.

"I am-- more than you'll ever know."

"Why are you saying these things?"

"Because you're acting…like a man!"

"What?"

"_You_ asked me out, _you're_ putting on all the moves. Shit, what am I supposed to do in this relationship?"

"I wasn't aware we had a relationship…and since you're such an asshole, I'm certain we won't!" she yelled and stormed off towards her flat. He followed her to her building and then upstairs to her flat, where she slammed the door on his face. The door was closed but it was not locked. Severus opened the door and entered her flat. He had his wand in his hand, which seemed to frighten Camilla, who obviously did not have hers handy.

"Why do you like me?" he asked.

"I don't."

"Why did you?"

"Why do you have your wand?" she asked quietly. He had her pressed up against the kitchen counter and could feel her terror.

"Answer me. Why were you staying behind in Britain for me?"

"Because I thought you were someone special. I…I always liked you. You're different from other men."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, I thought you _weren't_ an asshole, which I can clearly see I was wrong to think. And you aren't some macho-wanker who just uses women for your own pleasure, and I thought you were going somewhere in life," she said with conviction. Severus stepped back and sighed. Her feelings were genuine. "Am I wrong?"

"Not about the asshole part," Severus replied. "I'm not what you think, Camilla. You should go find someone to Apprentice with and leave Britain. This war will be coming to a head soon and you shouldn't be here when it does."

"What? The papers say the war is nearly over, and Voldemort will be defeated."

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. He…he can't be defeated."

"Oh shit, Severus, anyone can be defeated! He just likes to think he won't be."

"No. I mean, for my sake, he _can't_ be defeated. He mustn't be defeated."

"What-what do you mean?" she asked again, fearfully. Severus took a deep breath and lifted his sleeve to expose his somewhat faded but still very visible Dark Mark. Camilla gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. Her face showed horror, fear and betrayal. "W-why?"

"It just happened."

"But you're not like them!"

"Like who?"

"Death Eaters! Avery, Mulciber, Rosier…you're nothing like them, Sev!" she exclaimed.

"What makes you think they are Death Eaters?" he asked naively.

"Shit, man -- they only went and told everyone that their fathers were and that they were too! You're…you're just a half-blood! Does Voldemort know that?"

"Of course he does!"

"But, you-you're not like them! They are…stupid!" she implored as Severus took several deep breaths.

"They are not all stupid. The Dark Lord is not stupid. The morons fighting in Dumbledore's Army against us are stupid."

"What? Army? What army?"

"The one Potter and Black are in."

"Oh. Yeah, they are pretty stupid," she said. She began to pace the room nervously. Severus had his wand in his hand, ready to _Obliviate_ her when things became too tense. "Why did you do this?"

"I couldn't exactly fight in Dumbledore's Army now, could I? Where else was I to go? The only people who've ever been nice to me are Death Eaters and the Dark Lord."

"They can't be that nice."

"They are a hell of a lot nicer than Potter, Black, Dumbledore and Lily. That's for certain! They are far more accepting, too."

"When did you do this?"

"The summer after fifth year…"

"Because of her? Because of that fight you had with her?" she shouted.

"No...well, partially. I hate Potter; I wanted him dead for what he did. The Dark Lord had been courting me for years, Camilla. I thought I just may as well join. Those who don't get forced to do so, or forced into Dumbledore's stupid little army! What would you have me do?"

"Why isn't the Ministry doing anything? Why is a glorified teacher fighting him?"

"Because _we are_ the Ministry," Severus pressed, approaching her to get better aim. "This war will be won soon. You're either on his side, or you're dead, understand?" he asked. She had fear in her tearing eyes. She grabbed his arm to examine his Mark closer. Severus's heart was pounding and his breathing was labored. She touched the Mark and sighed.

"I-I just don't believe it."

"You don't agree with the Dark Lord?"

"I understand what he's saying. I agree with him -- but the way he's doing this! Employing children? Forcing people to join or die? That's just barbaric, Sev!"

"I hear that a lot."

"Perhaps he needs an Adviser or P.R. rep or something to soften his…character."

"Are you joking about this?"

"No. I'm serious. If he didn't act like a barbaric, blood-thirsty maniac, he'd have more followers…don't you think?"

"I-yes. So what do we do now?" Severus asked. Her blue eyes gazed deeply into his. He avoided invading her mind. He was surprised when she leaned in to embrace him. Before he could embrace her back, she broke away and began to pace the room again.

"Why is your wand out?" she asked while gazing out the window.

"I may have to _Obliviate_ you," he spoke plainly. He stood a few feet behind her, still armed, and still nervous.

"Why?" she asked, still looking out the window.

"My status cannot be known. I'm to be a Healer and a spy and no one can know what I am. Rosier and Mulciber and them have no idea."

"No one knows then but me?"

"A few key people know. Dumbledore found out, that's why I had to leave Hogwarts," he confessed as she turned to face him.

"What?"

"He has no proof but he suspected, so I had to leave. A few others know. I'm _not_ the typical Death Eater, which is why it's so important no one ever knows."

"I-I understand. Why are you telling me?"

"I had to. This Mark fades but never goes away. You'd find out eventually. I needed to know how you felt about it. And now I know."

"Oh, what do you know?" she asked, with tears streaming from her eyes.

"That you are against this."

"Am I?"

"You seem rather…upset by it."

"I'm more shocked than upset, though I admit I am frightened for you, Sev. You may end up in Azkaban if you get found out or if he loses."

"I'll never go to Azkaban…ever!" Severus said, approaching Camilla. She stepped back to the wall and continued to weep. "I'll kill myself before I go there."

"Sev," she wept and once again leaned in to embrace him. He placed his arm around her and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry," he spoke.

"Why? For being so stereotypical?" she asked, breaking the embrace.

"What?"

"I never thought of you as a follower, Sev. You always seemed to do your own thing and take your own path. I thought you were too strong to be led," she said. He took her words seriously. She was right -- or was she? He followed Lily around, followed Lucius around and now was following Camilla around. Maybe he wasn't as independent and strong as he thought.

"Apparently not," he admitted. He sat on her sofa and stared ahead, pondering her words.

"Please don't _Obliviate_ me, Sev…I won't tell anyone," she pleaded, taking the seat next to him.

"What?"

"I won't tell," she spoke. He gazed into her eyes once again and felt she was telling the truth.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you…"

"You shouldn't remain in Britain for me. You should pursue your career and leave before things get too bad here."

"But you said you were going to win."

"I'm sure it won't be pretty, though, and I have to spend so much time studying to be a Healer and…"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me, Sev?"

"Because…I'm not worth it," he said. Camilla looked saddened.

"I think you are once again mistaken, Sev," she replied, and then kissed him again. She pulled on him to move him closer to her. In doing so, he dropped his wand, which rolled beneath the sofa. Severus did not care about his wand. She was lying beneath him, straddling him with her legs, and kissing him so deeply he could barely breathe. He broke away from the kiss and stared at her for a few moments. Her cheeks were flush, her lips were swollen and red and she was panting rather heavily.

"I've…I've not done this in a while," he confessed, to which she smiled and pulled his hair back behind his ear.

"It's okay."

"It'll be over before you know it."

"You're young and we have all day, don't we?" she asked. He smiled and began to kiss her again. Before he knew it, the two of them were on the floor, robes intertwined, each other's hair in their faces. She let out a few soft moans and then bit his upper lip, but not so hard that it hurt. He kissed her mouth, then her neck, and tried to get his hands beneath her cumbersome robes. In doing so, he managed to tickle her by accident. He was so delighted with her smile and laughter that he continued to tickle her until he managed to find her bare skin beneath her robes.

"Oh shit!" she erupted and then pushed him off her.

"What?"

"I forgot my potion," she said and then walked over to her loo. Severus got up from the floor and straightened his robes. He wandered over to her loo to find her taking a sip of vanilla-flavored contraceptive potion. She put the vial back in her potions-cabinet and resumed kissing him inside her loo. The two managed to make it to the bed where they fought to remove one another's robes. Hers had many layers and his were entirely too flowy.

"Blast me for insisting on such flowy robes," he said, causing her to giggle. She finally got a good hold on his robes and removed them. He instantly rolled over so she was on top of him and removed hers over her head. He wanted to just admire her near-nakedness, but was too eager to waste time staring at her. She rolled him over so he was on top of her. He didn't even bother removing her bra, but she managed to remove her own knickers from beneath him somehow.

As he'd suspected, the two found themselves a bit exhausted and lying on the bed panting three minutes later. Her cooling charms were not working well as they were covered in sweat. All of the covers were thrown off the bed along with their robes, while the two lay perfectly still on their backs, gazing up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" she asked from next to him.

"I want a cigarette."

"Why? Those things are gross, Sev," she commented as he turned his head to face her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I smoked for a brief time, and now I think it's just nasty. Gives you bad breath, too."

"I have bad breath?"

"No. But if you smoke a cigarette, you will, and then I will refuse to kiss you," she said with a wink.

"Cigarettes are a load of crap, now that you mention it," Severus commented, returning to stare at her ceiling. He really wanted a cigarette, but he wanted her to kiss him more.

She moved over closer to him and placed her head on his boney chest. He could feel her long, curly locks on his shoulders and upper arm.

"What am I going to do with you, Sev?" she asked, most likely, rhetorically.

"I dunno; just love me, I guess," he said, happy to be speaking honestly to someone for once.

"I think that can be arranged."

**AN: YES, I nearly gagged writing those last two lines!**


	62. The Terror Cell

**623-The Terror Cell**

Severus and Camilla remained in bed for the rest of the day. Severus was relieved that she was going to keep his secret, so he allowed himself to finally get some good sleep. He awoke early the next morning and searched her flat for his wand before leaving. Once home he had to organize his new lab and set up his desk and chair.

He enjoyed his new shower and couldn't help but notice his hair looked great since he used the new hair-potion from Rupe. Even though it was pricey, it was a luxury he decided to keep despite his meager means.

When he arrived home there were no fewer than six letters waiting for him from Lucius. All said the exact same thing: "_Well? Why are you so angry about the Healer's Program? You are coming to our anniversary party, aren't you? Are you and Camilla an item now? Why are you ignoring me?! L"_ and he replied to none of them. He also received a letter from Ernst, claiming to love his new life and girlfriend. He was brewing in New York and living in sin, and loving every second of it. Severus giggled when he read Ernst's letter and then filed it away in his new filing cabinet.

Severus knew it was wrong to keep ignoring Lucius. Since Camilla was already having dinner with her sister-in-law that night, Severus decided to pay Lucius a visit. When he arrived and was led to the great room, he found Lucius already had company. Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Macnair all stopped talking when Severus entered the room.

"Sev…what are you doing here?" a red-faced Lucius asked from his seat on his fine silken sofa.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, approaching the clearly distraught wizard.

"He and Narcissa had a fight," Rabastan offered as Lucius began to sob. Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes at the weeping wizard before him, reduced to tears by his wife.

"What now?"

"You seem awfully heartless!" Rodolphus announced, apparently not liking Severus's tone.

"I just can't imagine what could be so terrible as to reduce him to tears. I mean, they took a 'vow' to remain married for life, did they not?"

"You half-bloods know nothing of our world or our customs," Macnair interrupted.

"Come on, Lucius, let's just leave this house and go out, get your mind off things," Rabastan urged.

"No. I don't want to go anywhere; I want to wait here for her to return!" Lucius wept.

"Severus, help me persuade him to go out. Sitting here will do nothing but make him sadder," Rabastan asked. Severus, on the other hand, had no desire to go out and had been looking forward to a quiet evening at the Manor, without the company of Lucius's other friends.

"If he doesn't want to leave, we can't force him. Where did Narcissa go?" Severus asked.

"My house," Rodolphus answered.

"Why?"

"It's complicated," Macnair snapped.

"You all should just stay here, she'll come around. I guess I'll just head back, Lucius," Severus said as Lucius continued to weep. No one else seemed to want him around anyway.

"Come on, Lucius, it's good, just give it a try. Besides, it'll be good to leave this Manor and get something to eat," Severus heard Rabastan say as he turned to leave the great room.

"I don't want any bloody pizza!" Lucius implored as Severus stopped dead in his tracks.

"What about pizza?" Severus asked, with his back still turned to everyone.

"Some new pizza place just opened in Diagon Alley. Some bloke from New York opened it yesterday," Rabastan explained as Severus was instantly shot back to the phenomenal pizza he had in New York.

"Get off your lazy arse, Lucius, and go eat pizza with us!" Severus exclaimed as Lucius looked up at him.

"But I thought you were leaving?"

"That was before I learned there was pizza; come on!" Severus said as everyone remained still on the sofa. "Don't make me curse you."

"Fine," Lucius agreed and rose from the sofa.

---

A few moments later saw all five men seated at the pizza parlor. Severus explained what pizza was and how to eat it, but no one other than Rabastan seemed very interested.

"So, what do you think will happen at that meeting on Sunday?" Rodolphus asked Macnair, who instantly shot Severus a dirty look.

"Shh! Not in front of…_him_," Macnair said, still glaring at Severus. It was foolish of Rodolphus to mention Death Eater business out in public, let alone with someone who did not know Severus was one of them. But now Severus knew that Macnair was a Death Eater.

Lucius held back his tears but still looked very shaken up. He sniffed a few times and wiped his nose with a napkin.

"So what did you fight about?" Severus asked.

"I keep telling her the time to have children is now. She insists we wait several more years. I threw away all of her contraceptive potion and cast a very complex charm on the house that would cause any contraceptive potion that enters the Manor to be rendered useless."

"That's impressive."

"Thank you, Severus. My prowess as a wizard is not the issue here; it's my lack of prowess as a husband that seems to be vexing her. So now she's denying me access to her bed."

"You share a bed, I thought."

"I meant, you foolish child, she won't have sex with me anymore! Must I spell everything out to you?" Lucius sneered as Macnair laughed and then glared at Severus more.

Just to be on the safe side, Severus practiced _Occlumency_ to make sure Macnair would never know Severus was a Death Eater. That was easier said than done. _Occlumency_ required a great deal of concentration. Having to 'forget' everything he knew about the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord while still holding conversations with everyone at the table was very taxing.

"Why rush to have kids anyway?" Severus asked, trying to keep Macnair out of his mind.

"There is a war going on! Should something…unforeseen happen, I'd like some offspring."

"She's a pureblooded witch and her job is to have pureblooded children. She must stop wasting her time shopping and spend more time doing her job!" Rodolphus lectured as the pizza was brought to their table.

"I don't see any children coming out of your marriage, Rod," Rabastan replied, which earned him a very nasty glare from his older brother.

"I don't even see you married, which you should be…"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen…please," Severus interrupted. "All this arguing in front of one very proper and extraordinary cheese pizza and somewhat decent pepperoni pizza, I imagine. Let's eat," Severus suggested as he reached in for a very gooey piece. It was delightful. Rich and gooey, tangy sauce, crispy crust -- but it wasn't as excellent as the one he'd dined on in New York.

"Well, does it meet your standards?" Lucius asked.

"It lacks the spirit of the one I had in New York but it's still amazingly good."

"On a lighter note, Sev here has been accepted into that Healer's Program, he starts next week," Lucius offered; no one at the table seemed to care. "That will keep you busy."

"It will."

"Have you…announced it to…_everyone_ yet?" Lucius asked. Only then did Severus realize he'd neglected to inform the Dark Lord.

"Not yet. I have plans to…tonight."

"Good. How's your new…friend?"

"She's great, thanks."

"Enough of this kid-crap. We need to find a way to get you an heir," Rodolphus interrupted.

"Just rape her or _Imperius_ her," Macnair offered, which made both Severus and Lucius's lips curl at the same time.

"Unlike some, I love, admire, and respect my wife, the way all women should be loved, admired, and respected. I see no need to force myself on her or curse her. If she wants to be with me, she will, if not…"

"You find a nice side-dish," Rodolphus interrupted.

"No. I'm not like _some_ people. I will remain faithful to her forever. She'll come around. A lot of this mess is she and father not getting on too well at the moment."

"I think you should just have a chat with your father. I think he'll come around. Perhaps a hunting trip, just the two of you?" Severus suggested as Rodolphus, Rabastan and Macnair shot him fierce glances.

"I doubt he'd be up to that," Lucius replied.

"Don't be such a quitter. Ask him. I think, deep down, he desires a better relationship with you."

"The man detests me."

"No. He only dislikes you greatly. My father detests me. If he detested you, I doubt you'd be living there. He doesn't know you, that's all," Severus said in-between bites of pizza.

"What do you know of anything?" Macnair asked. He was really getting on Severus's nerves.

"More than you, it seems. Lucius can take my advice or discard it. Thanks for the pizza and the delight of your company as always," Severus snapped. He rose from the table, bowed slightly and then left.

---

Since Severus was a good and obedient Death Eater, he always had his Death Eater robes on him. He garnered them, put on his mask, and Apparated himself to the Dark Lord. As in the last few times, he found the Dark Lord in the same location, but with others around him. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. A masked Death Eater opened the door and pointed to the stump nearby. Severus took his seat and waited.

Two hours passed before a masked figure pointed at Severus and then pointed to the tiny shack. Once inside he found the Dark Lord seated behind his desk. The desk was covered in parchments and opened books. The Dark Lord did not look very well -- not that he ever really did -- and he seemed thinner than usual. When he recognized Severus behind the mask, he smiled and rose from his seat.

"Remove the mask, Severus," he commanded in a light tone and then embraced Severus loosely. "I heard the good news. You start on Monday?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent. We are in such need of a qualified Healer. I've been holding back on some offensive plans in anticipation of your training. You do realize you'll be helping me while you are in the program, before you finish?" he asked as Severus nodded. "Excellent. Now, I know you'll be very busy. Once you have some idea of your schedule you must let me know at once. I will avoid summoning you when I know you are in training. Do you have anything else to offer me?"

"No, my Lord."

"Very well. Remember, we have that meeting on Sunday."

"I have not forgotten."

"Good. You are free to leave now," the Dark Lord spoke. Severus stared deeply at his bloodshot eyes and gaunt face. "Is there something else?"

"N-no. My Lord? Um…are you feeling unwell?"

"No. I'm fine. Why?" The Dark Lord snapped back.

"It's just…you…seem…"

"Stop blubbering this instant! Speak your mind or get out."

"You appear to have lost weight," Severus replied. The Dark Lord instantly met his eyes and looked furious at first before relaxing into a more surprised expression.

"Do I now? You think you are qualified to make those kind of accusations?"

"No. I just…I thought, if you need me to bring you some food, I can, that's all."

"How touching. No. I do not eat. The truth is, I rely on nutrient potions and I've been so very busy this week, I think I neglected to take them. That's all."

"My Lord, man can not live on nutrient potions forever."

"I'm no ordinary man; I'm the most powerful wizard alive. I also brew my own which are far better than any on a shop-shelf. I simply neglected them this week. I'm fine. You may go now."

"Yes, my Lord…I'm sorry, my Lord…"

"For what? Caring about my well-being? Are you really sorry for such a thing?"

"No."

"Mean what you say and say what you mean, Severus, or don't speak at all. Good night," the Dark Lord said as Severus bowed.

It was the first time in a very long time that the Dark Lord had made Severus nervous. Some days the Dark Lord was jubilant and others he was homicidal, and no one ever knew on which day they'd see him.

---

The next morning, Severus and Camilla were seated at a café in Diagon Alley enjoying some breakfast, when a brown owl flew their way and perched himself on their table. Severus removed the letter from the owl and offered him a piece of Camilla's bacon. The owl flew off as the letter popped out of Severus's hand and opened itself. It spoke in a booming voice for all to hear.

"_Dear Severus Snape and guest. You are cordially invited to attend the nuptials of Christopher Goyle to Brayana Bulstrode on Saturday the Twenty-Second of July in the year Nineteen Hundred and Seventy Eight at seven o'clock in the evening. The event will be held at the Goyle House in Wales,"_ the green and orange invitation spoke as little pumpkins and fish danced around.

"How tacky!" Camilla noted. "Those colors are hideous!"

"I met the bloke once and he's inviting me to his wedding?" Severus asked, shocked at the invitation.

"He was in our House, Sev."

"So? We never spoke to him."

"True."

"_Please RSVP immediately by touching your wand to the accept pumpkin, or decline on the decline fish."_

"I bloody _hate_ weddings!"

"Come on, Sev, he'll give ya more good press if you go."

"You're going with me then," Severus warned as he touched his wand to the hideous pumpkin.

The rest of the day found Severus and Camilla enjoying each others company, in his bed that time. They did what most people did in the beginning of a relationship: had sex all the time and spoke very little. Severus even found he enjoyed pleasing her with his mouth -- something he swore he'd never do again. She was different from Nancy in those regards, and even though he had no clue what he was doing, she found ways to cheer him on and steer him in the right direction.

Even though he'd liked Ruby, the delight in seeing a beautiful woman mounting him was far more pleasurable, especially since the beautiful woman in question had genuine feelings for him. The days were escaping them and before he knew it, it was Sunday evening. He told her he had a meeting that night, and she seemed very concerned for his safety. After he assured her he would be fine and promised to go directly to her flat afterwards, he decided to go see Lucius at the Manor.

He found Lucius in the same state as he'd left him. He was seated on the sofa wearing a blank expression and Death Eater robes. He did not rise when Severus stepped through the floo to greet him.

"I take it nothing has changed?"

"No. Not really. She will be at the party on Tuesday but she still does not want a child."

"And your father?"

"Well, he agreed to a short get-away with me next week after the party. I sensed he was a bit pleased that I mentioned the trip."

"Good. Once you convince him to let her redecorate, she'll come home and…"

"It's not just that. Father suspects that Bella is a Death Eater, so he's banned her from our house. He even suspects that Narcissa is one! He's making our lives hell. I need to convince him that Narcissa is no Death Eater and to be kinder to her."

"Wow. He suspects Bella?"

"He claims to have proof. He can believe that, but it shouldn't affect my wife. Who cares what her sister does?"

"I agree. I somehow guess your father does not?"

"He feels Bella will tarnish our fine name. He's also curious as to why we have no children yet after a year of marriage and why Narcissa unofficially moved out last week. I haven't told him the truth as it's none of his business -- ouch!" Lucius spoke and scratched at his arm. "It's time."

"Let's go," Severus said as the two walked into the back garden. They touched their wands to their forearms and arrived at the same place where Severus had seen the Dark Lord the last two times. Knowing Lucius was standing next to him was a comfort to Severus that evening. Severus looked around and assumed everyone was present, which was difficult since he'd neglected his eyesight potion that day. He could make out the crowd and estimated that there seemed to be around forty people in attendance.

"Welcome, my friends. As you know, I've been working hard for some time to streamline our forces so we can win this war. The time has come for my new plan to take effect. Most of you have specific tasks that I've given you. Now, I have tasks for each of you. You will be divided into cells," he spoke as a few in the crowd mumbled very quietly. "Each cell will consist of five members. Each cell has been carefully chosen to perform certain tasks. You will meet with your cells as often as needed. The cell leader will be the liaison between your cell and me," he spoke and began to weave his way through the crowd. "I have already chosen the cell leaders based on certain criteria. Some tasks will be more glorious than others, but let me make this very clear: each cell is important and necessary to our success. Having these cells will cut down on us having to meet like this. This will give you more leeway and time to perform your various tasks, along with your other day-to-day duties. I truly believe we will win war within a year. Everything changes from here on out. We will be on the offense at all times, and we will win. Now, you will be divided into your cells," he said as he lifted his wand in the air. A soft white glow flowed from his wand and hovered over five masked Death Eaters. "You five, follow me. The rest of you remain here and do not speak," he commanded as five black-clad Death Eaters followed him into the tiny shack.

Severus and Lucius glanced at each other and did not speak. Despite the Dark Lord's instructions, some people did speak. One of them was Regulus Black, a voice Severus instantly recognized.

"What if you're not in my cell, though?" Regulus asked a figure next to him.

"Shh, don't worry," the voice of Rabastan replied.

Severus was pondering the new line of thinking. Terror cells. Very intriguing. Smaller bands independent of the Dark Lord yet still working for his cause seemed like a much better way to get things done. Since Death Eaters were not allowed to know each other, that meant people had to operate alone more often than not. A band of Death Eaters was probably a much better and more efficient way to get things done.

Three of the Death Eaters who had followed the Dark Lord left the shack and another steam of white light was being cast at the remaining crowd. Severus found himself beneath the light, as well as Lucius. Severus instantly felt relieved. They and three others made their way to the shack. Once inside, the Dark Lord took his seat while two unmasked Death Eaters stood behind him. One was Igor Karkaroff and the other Severus did not recognize.

"Remove your masks, you all know each other," the Dark Lord spoke as they all complied. Severus glanced around quickly to find he was to be linked to Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Lucius. He didn't know how he felt about that.

"Oh no! Not him! My Lord, please, anyone but him," Bellatrix pleaded with a disgusted look on her face.

"Severus is to be a most valuable member to your team, my dear Bellatrix. These cells have been carefully selected by me, Igor and Antonin here. Each cell has brains, brawn, and influence."

"Am I the brains, then?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"Let's just say I chose you to be the cell's leader, which means you will communicate with me anything and everything that concerns your cell," the Dark Lord spoke as Severus's heart dropped. Bellatrix smiled and looked most satisfied with herself. She and her husband had lots of brawn, while Rabastan and Lucius had lots of influence, which left Severus as the lone brains of the cell, it seemed. "Your cell is to be known to me as the Beta-Cell. I will refer to you by that name anytime we have a joint meeting of all Death Eaters."

"Beta? Not Alpha?" Bellatrix asked, which earned her a fierce glance from the Dark Lord.

"My oldest and dearest friends have earned themselves a place in the Alpha-cell, my dear Bellatrix," the Dark Lord spoke as Igor and Antonin grinned from behind him. "Now it must be said that Severus Snape, though capable, is not to be used in any way that may get him found out. He must have no visible affiliation, as he will be sent to spy on my old friend Albus Dumbledore in the near future," the Dark Lord said. Severus was perplexed. How could he spy on a man who knows or thinks he knows Severus is a Death Eater? Severus doubted the little fake article in the papers was enough to redeem him. "Also, Severus here has been selected to enter the new Healer's Accelerated Program being offered by the Ministry. We have been in need of a Healer since our last one died some years ago," the Dark Lord said, which made the man he called Antonin look rather saddened for a moment. "It's imperative that Severus completes his training. He will provide to you, Bellatrix, his weekly course-schedule. You will not summon him under any circumstances while he is training at St. Mungo's. The only one who can call him away from his studies is me -- is that clear to everyone in this room?" he asked as everyone nodded. "Good. Antonin, put on your mask and send out a signal for Regulus Black to join us," the Dark Lord commanded. "Severus, put your mask on and step aside back there," the Dark Lord motioned. Severus did as he was told while Bellatrix rolled her eyes and sighed.

A moment later, the masked Regulus Black entered the room, but Severus stared ahead and tried not to look his way. His mask was removed by the Dark Lord's use of wandless magic. Regulus spotted his family and smiled.

"Regulus, you have a special position with us. You will be in two cells. This one, the Beta-cell, and your main cell, the Gamma-cell. One member of the Beta-cell is not in a position to participate fully at all times. Therefore, if needed, you will be asked by this cell's leader, Bellatrix, to join their cell. She will coordinate with your cell's leader. We all realize you are still at Hogwarts and will only be summoned on holidays -- don't we, Bellatrix?" he asked as she smiled and nodded. "That will be all. Wait for me outside the door now, Regulus, and put your mask back on," the Dark Lord commanded as Regulus bowed and left the room. "Severus, I wanted you to know who would be taking your place when you cannot join your cell. After all, it was you that praised young Regulus to me years ago; I assume you know what he's capable of," the Dark Lord said as the others in the room glanced at Severus with uneasy faces. "I trust you all to meet regularly and do great things for me. I will assign tasks to you from time to time, but I trust you all to be pro-active. Am I clear?" he asked as all nodded and bowed slightly. "Good; you may all leave now."

"Go to my house," Bella instructed as they all put their masks back on. Once outside of the shack, Severus Apparated to the Lestrange Estate as commanded. He was pleased that the Dark Lord demanded he be free to pursue his career uninterrupted; however, he had a feeling Bellatrix Lestrange may not be as obedient as he hoped.

---

Once inside, Bella and Rodolphus threw off their outer robes and tossed them on the stone floor of the large foyer. Severus decided to keep his on, as did Lucius and Rabastan. The three men followed their new leader into her enormous great room.

"Wonderful, I'm in charge of _him,_" Bella groaned while staring at Severus. "I love how you've already managed to weasel your way out of doing any real work since it'll _interfere with your lessons_," she mocked in a child-like tone. Severus simply smiled which seemed to anger her. "You lowly half-blood! I'm still not even sure how you became one of us!"

"Bella, the name-calling will get you nowhere," Lucius intervened.

"Oh shut up, Lucy! You can't even please your wife, how on earth do you think you can do anything worthy in _my cell_!"

"Our cell -- it's ours, my dear," Rodolphus spoke and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. She quickly shrugged him off and walked away.

"Oh shut up! I can't do anything 'till Mr. Brainiac over here gets me his _school schedule_," she once again mocked in a child-like tone. "You will get me that schedule as soon as possible so I can decide when we are to meet. We will meet once a week…"

"Don't forget, Bella, I too have a job that I'm expected to show up for each day, and can not miss for any reason either," Lucius warned in a very firm tone.

"Shouldn't your job just be impregnating your wife? Oh wait, that's difficult to do when she's living here!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Lucius, is that you?" Narcissa asked, entering the room dressed in her silken bathrobe.

"Yes, my dear, we're discussing…business," he replied and then sneered at Bellatrix.

"What's going on?" she asked, coming in closer and sitting on the leather sofa.

"The Dark Lord put me in charge of this cell, containing your wimpy wayward husband and his good-for-nothing half-blood he keeps around for Merlin knows what."

Narcissa looked up at Severus and smiled. She then took a very deep breath and placed her hand on her chest.

"I'm glad he's in the same cell as Lucius," Narcissa commented as she rose from the sofa.

"What? Why? He's useless! Dobby would do a better job for me!"

"No, he's highly talented, very brave, beyond intelligent, and _extremely_ loyal," Narcissa offered, which made Bellatrix's normally lovely face cringe with anger. "I feel better knowing he's in there with my husband."

"Oh, now he's your husband!"

"He's always been my husband, Bella! Just because I'm not ready to have children doesn't mean he's not my husband."

"Oh, don't be so bitchy, Cissy. I like you better when you're quiet. Are you planning to join our cell? The Mark only burns for a brief time."

"No."

"Very well then, this is Death Eater business and since you are not a Death Eater, you should go elsewhere, and leave us adults to plan the global domination that will ensue," Bellatrix scorned.

"Very well, Bella. Lucius, come collect me before you leave."

"Are you coming home then?" Lucius asked, wearing a hopeful smile.

"I am," Narcissa spoke with a smile. Lucius smiled widely and bowed to his wife when she left the room.

"It seems that emerald choker you bought her did the trick, Lucy," Bellatrix mentioned as Lucius turned to face her.

"I think it was the letter enclosed with the trinket, telling her of my undying love and passion," Lucius said.

"Oh, that letter. It made me vomit. Enough chit-chat, let's get down to business. The half-blood will tell me his new schedule as soon as possible and then I'll schedule weekly meetings. First, I wish to speak to the Dark Lord alone to go over any plans he has for us."

"I do believe the half-blood has a name," Lucius said.

"Oh yes, _Severus_," she mocked with widened eyes and a much deeper voice. "What the hell kind of name is Severus anyway?"

"A very old pureblooded name, actually," Lucius responded on Severus's behalf.

"At least I'm not named after a burning ball of gas, Bellatrix," Severus replied with a smile. His remark made Lucius and Rabastan snicker, and it made Bellatrix fume.

"Why would a pureblooded woman lower herself to marry a Muggle, Severus?" Bellatrix asked in a very evil voice.

"This has nothing to do with our cell…"

"I just want to get to know everyone who's under me, Lucy," she mocked then returned her attentions to Severus. "And I don't know you."

"You know enough."

"I know enough not to trust you, Severus Snape. You're no real Death Eater. You'll add nothing to my cell."

"Our cell."

"Shut up, Rodolphus."

"Am I to assume we'll meet again once Severus has his schedule?" Lucius asked. Bellatrix had her arms crossed at her chest and refused to meet Lucius's gaze, yet managed to nod. "Very well. If we have nothing more to discuss, I'd like to collect my wife and head home. Plus, Severus has an early day tomorrow; don't you, Sev?"

"I do."

"Very well. Summon your elf to inform my wife I'll be ready to leave in fifteen minutes, I want to talk to Severus outside in the meantime," Lucius commanded and then turned to walk away.

"You don't give orders in my house, Lucy!"

"I'm the leader of my own cell when it comes to my family; now shut the fuck up and do as I ask."

Severus smiled and followed Lucius outside. Once outside, Severus instantly noticed the humidity and lack of breeze.

"So it seems you two are back together?" Severus asked, casting a quick cooling charm from his wand to prevent the beads of sweat he could feel welling just beneath his hairline.

"I think she's just tired of staying here. Why aren't you smoking?"

"Huh?"

"When you are outside, you are usually smoking."

"Don't remind me…I'm trying to cut back."

"You? Why?"

"Camilla doesn't like it."

"Oh, really!" Lucius asked with widened eyes and a delighted smile on his face. "So it's serious indeed, then?"

"I-I guess, I mean, it's only been a week…one week ago today, actually."

"My God! You are referencing your one week anniversary? My my, you are in love, aren't you?"

"No."

"Lust?"

"Obviously."

"Can't say I blame you there; now take it slow, Sev, control yourself," Lucius lectured as Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh hell, Severus, you didn't control yourself, did you?"

"It wasn't my fault, really!"

"Oh for fuck sakes…really? I knew she was bold, but that bold?"

"We both know proper well-brought up witches love to fuck, Lucius."

"Yes," Lucius sighed and then glared at Severus for a moment. "Don't remind me. I relish the days when Narcissa used to beg for it…flirt with me all day…write me kinky letters…tie me to the bed…"

"Okay, I've heard enough."

"Now she wants nothing to do with me for fear of pregnancy."

"I could be out of line here, Lucius, but maybe you should try romancing her and…_making love_ to her," Severus said as the words nearly made him gag. "Maybe she'd prefer to conceive a child that way as opposed to beating you with a stick while you're wearing some leather mask."

"Nice. And I've tried to serenade her and write poetry to her…"

"Poetry? Like, "Cunts are red, my balls are blue, I'll tie you to the bed if you fuck me too?"

"How much talent you have wrapped up in the exterior of a greasy slime-ball from the north. I had no idea such a laureate lurked beneath that fierce facade of yours, Sev."

"Thank you, I do like to keep some of my talents buried deep within my slimy northern facade."

"Enough of me. You're ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes. I must admit I've not missed being a student at all. I loath schooling."

"Not much you can do about that now, is there?"

"Nope."

"And now that you've ruined things with Camilla, how's that going?"

"It's fine, Lucius. Just because we slept together does not mean anything is ruined."

"Are you ready to go?" Narcissa asked, sneaking up behind Severus and Lucius. Brandy seemed quite happy to be reunited with Lucius. She jumped as high as she could sixteen times and appeared to be clapping.

"I am," Lucius replied, offering his arm to his wife. "It seems our Severus here as a new…girlfriend."

"Oh? A good looking one this time?" she asked in a snarky tone.

"Quite lovely, but nowhere as lovely as you, of course. I believe you may know her -- Camilla Diggory."

"The name sounds a bit familiar. Doesn't Amos Diggory work for the Ministry?"

"Yes, she is his sister. She was in our House, in Sev's year."

"Oh, well, I never really spoke to many people in your year, Severus," Narcissa admitted, turning her gaze to Severus. "You may have difficulties with her parents."

"Yes, everyone keeps reminding me of that. Oh, everyone except Camilla, that is."

"Will she be at our party Tuesday night?" Narcissa asked, as the three made it to the Apparation point.

"Yes."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her then…or re-meeting her perhaps is a better way of saying it."

"Good luck tomorrow, Sev."

"Thanks, Lucius. I'll see you on Tuesday," Severus remarked, instantly Apparating back to Camilla's house. He ran up the stairs and didn't even need to knock. She was waiting for him, it seemed, and greeted him with a very tight and warm hug.

"Thank Merlin you're okay. I was worried, you took so long," she spoke into his ear, not letting go of him.

"I'm fine," he whispered, entering her flat. "We're to be separated into cells; I'm in one with Lucius…"

"He's one?"

"Oh. Well, yes. I trust you won't divulge any of this information."

"You know I won't. Who else?"

"No one you know-- his sister-in-law and she's a royal bitch!"

"Oh, that sucks."

"You have no idea. You may meet her at Lucius's anniversary party on Tuesday, we're invited."

"I see. What shall I wear?"

"Your finest robes. His wife Narcissa is nice enough, you may remember her from Hogwarts."

"Vaguely."

"She's fine; it's her bitch sister, Bellatrix Lestrange who's the world's largest asshole. Unfortunately, she's rather stunning, and she knows it."

"I've heard of the Lestranges -- very wealthy and old family. I've not heard of her, though. Why is she so bitchy?"

"She's pure evil, conniving, and rather sick in the head. She's also on a power trip as she's the leader of our cell. I expect she'll summon me often. You may as well be prepared."

"But you said she's stunning?"

"Well, nothing compared to you, of course. She wears lots of make-up and her robes are far too tight and too low cut for my tastes. And she's a flirt."

"She flirts with you?"

"No. She hates me because I'm a half-blooded nobody from nowhere."

"She sounds rather stupid then as well. I think you're right: I simply must wear my finest robes."

"That pink dress?"

"Oh no. Pink will not do for this occasion. What will you wear?"

"I think my green ones from last week."

"Those were nice. Don't worry; I'm sure this Bellatrix Lestrange person will be most pleased to meet me. I enjoy a challenge."

"I bet you do," Severus smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"You have to get up in a few hours, don't you?"

"Yes. I must be there at eight."

"Well, let's have a quickie then!" she smiled. Severus kissed her all the way to the bed. Thankfully, she exhausted him enough that he was able to sleep soundly that night in her arms. Eight o'clock the next morning was to be the start of the rest of his life.


	63. The Accelerated Healers Program

**63-The Accelerated Healer's Program**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

**AN: Bit R-Rated**

Severus woke up early and left Camilla's flat while she was still sleeping. He left her a note telling her he'd come over when he was finished that day. Once home, he showered, dressed in his plain black robes, and floo'd directly to St. Mungo's. A witch at the information-desk had him go to the fifth floor, where he followed the sign to the room labeled "Accelerated Healer's Program."

Even though Severus arrived five minutes early, he was the fourth person to enter the room. He thought there were only to be three entering the program, not four. He instantly thought there'd been some kind of mix up and he'd promptly be sent home. The thought of having to be Bellatrix's slave, available at her beck and call, instantly depressed him. He glanced around to find two other males and one female. Each appeared a bit older than him, and he recognized none from Hogwarts; at least, none had been in his year or a few years higher.

A moment later, a familiar face entered the room. The man had donned lime green robes --a color so hideous Severus thought he'd need his sun-shade potion -- with a black stethoscope worn around the neck, and a matching lime green sash around the waist. Severus was instantly pleased to see him, and not Healer Sweeney, who Severus suspected was the one who did not want his admittance.

"Good morning. As you all know, I'm Healer McNabb. Let me first congratulate you all on being selected into this program. You may be wondering why there are four of you here, instead of three. Simply put, there were two candidates so outstanding, we could not turn one of them away. We have expanded the program, then, to accommodate four of you.

"St. Mungo's is a wizarding institution of pride and hard work. Hard work is putting it lightly. You each received strict instructions via owl that you are forbidden to take on other employment while enrolled in this program. Your hours will be long and varied. A normal Healer apprentices with a single Healer for a minimum of three years before taking the Hippocratic Oath.

"Before I go any further, let me tell you four a bit about myself. As you can tell by my accent, I'm Irish. I attended Hogwarts and I have been a Healer for twenty years. I am a surgeon but I also work in trauma when needed. The others you met during your interviews were Healer Sweeney, a Psychiatrist, and Healer Roark who specializes in injuries caused by magical plants. We all are highly skilled in spell-injuries and magical bugs as well.

"Now I'd like for each of you to rise and tell us all a bit about yourselves. We'll start with you," McNabb said, pointing to the dark haired thin man seated next to Severus.

"Hello. My name is Braiak Bartemus, but people call me Bry. I also attended Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw, I left six years ago. I was Prefect and head of our Gobstones team. I also played in our orchestra and was the editor of the school paper. Since leaving, I've been brewing. I also hold two patents. I always wanted to be a Healer, though, and with the war, I felt now was the time. Um…I'm married, I have one daughter and…that's it."

"Where are you from, Mr. Bartemus?" McNabb asked.

"Oh, I'm from Hogsmeade, actually, but I live on a wizarding block in London now."

"Thank you; and now, you," McNabb motioned to the blond man seated next to Severus.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jon Miller and I'm from Yorkshire. I'm…I never attended magical school. I am Muggle-born," he spoke as Severus rolled his eyes. No doubt Mr. Miller had got into the program based on that alone. "And I was going to attend Uni to study to be a doctor, but I thought now was the time to enter the wizarding world and be of some use…I'm only eighteen, so I'm not married."

"Any hobbies?" McNabb asked.

"Oh, well, I love to play rugby and football. I still live at home with my parents who are still shocked that I'm a wizard…and I have a cat named Tildy…and that's it."

The boyish charm and gusto for life seated next to Severus reminded him of Ernst. Each time Severus thought of Ernst, he could not help but snicker.

"And you, miss?"

"'Ello! I'm Kaileena Sweeney, but people call me Kai. I'm born and raised in London. My mum is the head of the department of Psychology here at St. Mungo's," she said. Severus instantly knew why there were four people in the class and not just three. "I left Hogwarts five years ago. I was in Ravenclaw, Captain of our Quidditch team, Prefect and Head Girl, member of the choir, and had top grades in my year.

"I've been playing Quidditch professionally since I left Hogwarts. I was the Keeper for the Pride of Portree, but mum and I agreed now was the time to get serious and begin my career as a Healer."

"Thank you; and now that leaves just you," McNabb motioned to Severus. How could he compete with that? He didn't even compare to any of them on any level.

"I'm Severus Snape and I'm from Derby and Manchester. I left Hogwarts last year. I am a licensed and patented brewer already…that's it."

"Hobbies?" McNabb asked.

"No, no hobbies really."

"Did you play sports?" Kai asked in a high-pitched, squealing voice.

"No."

"What did you do while you were at Hogwarts? I don't remember ever seeing you there," Kai mentioned.

"I…made top grades, took six N.E.W.T's and…that's it."

"What House?" she asked.

"Slytherin."

"Oh," Kai remarked. Both she and Bry made disgusted faces and Jon just looked clueless. At least McNabb smiled.

"Thank you, you may take your seat," McNabb smiled as Severus complied. "Now that we have the niceties behind us, let's face our new reality. These are the rules, starting with your manner of dress. Yes, you each must wear these charming lime green robes. Does anyone know why we wear lime green here at St. Mungo's?"

"So people can differentiate us from other staff," Kai responded without raising her hand.

"Very good, Miss Sweeney. However, you are Healers in training so your robes will differ slightly from mine. Mine has a lime green sash, yours will be white. I also at all times wear my black stethoscope around my neck. You too will wear yours at all times, but yours will be white. Gentlemen with long hair must either trim their hair short or wear it tied back. Ladies must wear long hair in a bun. Everyone is required to keep well manicured hands with very short nails.

"Men must also be clean shaven. If you insist on wearing jewelry, you are restricted to one ring and one necklace. Ladies may wear one set of plain, non-dangling earrings. Also, a pocket watch is allowed; however, the chain may not show, so the watch must be stowed inside one of the hidden pockets in the robes.

"You each will receive five sets of robes. They are light and do not stain. You are required to wear them at all times and keep them tidy and pressed. You will look your part or you will be sent home. Which brings us to the topic of attendance. You are allowed one 'excused' absence within the course of this program. Examples of an excused absence no more than three days in duration are: a funeral, wedding, birth of a child. All other instances will result in an unexcused absence. One unexcused absence of one day duration is allowed. A second one will result in your termination from the program. There are no sick days -- you work in a hospital; if you are taken ill, we will treat you, and then you will continue your training.

"These rules are absolute and apply to everyone," he said, looking straight at Kai Sweeney. "You will be provided with parchments, quills, books, and instruments. Coming to training lacking any of the above will result in you being sent home to fetch them, which also results in an unexcused absence. Naturally, you must have your wand on your person at all times. Should your wand break, you will be given a spare one to use until you can procure a new one.

"You will refer to any and all Healers here by their title and surname at all times, and we will refer to you as Mr., Mrs., or Miss followed by your surname at all times. Now, you probably want to know how you will be spending your day. First, you will be fitted for your robes, and given your stethoscope, parchments and quills along with books and other necessities. Next, we will go on a tour, do a group exercise, and then I'm sending you home a bit early. Tomorrow the real work begins," McNabb smiled as most in the room took very deep breaths.

Severus wanted to die at the thought of wearing lime green and a pony-tail. He was happy to see the sleeves were rather tight fitting and not wide, so his Mark would not show. A blue-clad witch entered the room and took everyone's measurements. She said the robes were rather simple and she'd have them all ready in two hours. Afterward, they all took a tour of St. Mungo's.

Severus did not like visiting the mental ward or the burn ward. He was highly intrigued with the fourth floor spell-damage ward. He'd never seen a person with their arm hanging out of their mouth before, but, then again, splinching was a horrific thing. Finally, they visited a small surgical wing of the hospital, where Healer McNabb seemed quite happy to show them around.

"This is a somewhat newer wing. We perform mostly magical surgery, meaning, we don't use knives like Muggles to cut but use magic instead to open the body. Some organs can't be re-grown via potions, like the kidney, for example. The heart is especially sensitive to potions. There is, as you know, no potion to cure a heart-attack. There is no way to regenerate a heart but we can replace them…surgically. It's quite exciting," he said, wearing a very large smile. "Over here is where we wash up," he pointed to a large porcelain basin. "It's critical we use this special potion here," he said, picking up a vial of gooey yellow potion, "to prevent infection to the patient. We wash from our fingertips to our elbows in this deep basin and then wear these special magical gloves like so," he offered and demonstrated.

Severus was filled with horror. He'd never conceal his Mark if he had to roll up his sleeves that high. Why was the Mark so visible and in such an obvious place? After McNabb taught them the proper way to apply sterile gloves, he led them back to the classroom.

"Okay, so here's what happens next. We will work on a special group exercise and then the classroom portion of the training will begin tomorrow. As you may have heard, we are also offering an accelerated medi-witch/wizard program that's one year in duration. There are twelve students enrolled in that program and you all will join them for the next three months, in a classroom setting.

"You will begin tomorrow learning anatomy and physiology, pathology, potions, healing techniques, curing bites, bugs, allergies, animal and plant mishaps and spell damage. This will all be classroom theory. You are still required to wear your robes and stethoscope. These classes will be in this room, from seven a.m. to five p.m. Monday through Friday for the next three months. Then, each of you will work one quarter in the psychology ward, one in surgical and one in trauma. After you complete one year, you will be expected to choose a concentration. The next year will be spent learning that concentration where you will apprentice under one Healer.

"Beginning next year, you also will work fifteen hours per week performing general duties ranging from curing bugs and spell injuries, under supervision, of course, in conjunction with your apprenticeship. For now, you may expect one to two hours per evening of homework and four to six hours on weekends. If you live at home, perhaps now is the time to tell your mummies that you will be missing many meals. For those of you with families…well…good luck!" he smiled as Bry sighed.

"Okay, now for our group exercise. Who in here knows _Legilimency_?" McNabb asked as no one raised their hand. "No one? Surely you all knew it's very important that Healers have a basic knowledge of it. It comes in handy to patients that can't talk or won't talk. No one? I find this a bit hard to believe."

"Sir, it's not taught at Hogwarts," Bry said.

"Neither is the theory and basics of Quidditch, yet I could not help but notice nearly each student knows how to play it. No one familiar with _Legilimenc,y_ then?" he asked as Severus reluctantly raised his hand. "Ah, good. How accomplished are you?"

"Basic…using the incantation and wand, I mean."

"What other way is there? Wandless and incantionless _Legilimency_ is impossible," McNabb chuckled. Severus was not about to correct him. Not only could Severus do it, but so could the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, and Merlin knows how many others. "Okay, so just Mr. Snape, no one else?" he asked as Jon, of all people, raised his hand. "Mr. Miller, really?"

"I read about it, and I practice it…on my dog," Jon said as most everyone in the room laughed. "What? Now I know why he hates cats so much!"

"Okay, everyone, the incantation is simple. Since Mr. Snape and Mr. Miller know the art, you two will practice on them. You aim your wands at their eyes, and clearly speak the incantation '_Legilimens'_ and then gaze deeply into their eyes. Willing participants will have open minds. You don't want to snoop, you simply want to see and feel their symptoms. Now, Mr. Snape, come here, please," McNabb said as Severus rose from his seat and approached the Healer. "I want you to think of nothing but ice cream, understand?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Good; okay, Miss Sweeney, you will practice on Mr. Snape. I've asked him to think clearly of one thing and you will identify it. Also, I don't expect you all to master this today. You must speak the incantation very clearly and with conviction. You want to know what he's thinking and feeling. Give it a try now, Miss Sweeney," McNabb ordered as she gathered her wand from her robes and approached Severus. The last thing he needed was the Dark Lord popping into his head for no reason. So he thought of nothing but ice cream, glorious, cold, strawberry ice cream…he was rather hungry, now that he thought of it.

"_Legilimens_!" Kai spoke. Severus could feel her in his mind. He could see her and see what she was seeing. Thankfully, she was just seeing mounds of ice cream. "Ice cream?" she asked with a curled lip.

"Excellent, Miss Sweeney!"

"Strawberry ice cream? Really?" she asked as McNabb nodded.

"That's what I asked him to think of. Now it's your turn, Mr. Bartemus," Bry approached Jon and spoke the incantation. He looked pained and appeared to be deep in thought. "Do you see or feel anything, Mr. Bartemus?"

"No."

"Maybe it's because it's _Legilimens_ not _Lejellanoms._"

"Oh! Sorry."

"Speaking the wrong incantation on occasion can cause damage, you realize. Speak it properly this time," McNabb warned as Bry looked very nervous.

"_Legilimens!"_ he shouted and stared deeply into Jonathon's deep blue eyes. "Ham sandwich?"

"Excellent! That's what I told him to think of. I think that means I'm hungry. When it comes time for you all to diagnose patients, you must ask them, if they are conscious and coherent, if you may cast the spell on them. If they are unconscious, you simply have no choice but to pry their eyes open and cast the spell. It's rude to just walk up to someone and cast that charm. Also, as you are aware, it's not an _illegal _charm but it's really frowned upon to just use it indiscriminately. We here at St. Mungo's are allowed to cast it freely to those who offer their permission. Please do not abuse the privilege.

"Okay, go collect your robes and other equipment and report back here at seven a.m. Lunch is from noon to one each day. You may bring your own or purchase the…_delightful…_ food from our café here, I'd not recommend that, though. Does anyone have any questions?" he asked happily as no hands rose in the air. "Good. Great first day! See you all tomorrow, dressed properly and ready to learn."

Severus returned to Camilla's flat and was a bit panicked about his Mark. Also, the hideous robes.

"You've got to be kidding me -- you have to wear those?" she asked, making a face as if she were going to be sick.

"Don't remind me; oh, and I have to wear a ponytail! And we're going to be in a classroom for three months! Why must I wear these and tie my hair to be in a classroom?"

"Ugh, I don't know. Too late to change your career path?" she mocked.

"I wish. Oh, and I have a very serious problem. I'll be expected to wash my hands a certain way, a way that requires me to roll my sleeves to my elbow."

"Ouch. That's…not good. But, honestly, it's a dumb place to put a Mark for all to see. Ever since the Daily Prophet published the picture of it a few years ago, people are on the lookout for it too."

"I am aware. I have no idea what to do. I wonder if the Dark Lord has some kind of spell that will fade it or make it vanish?" Severus asked.

"I'm sure we can think of something and not have to bother him. When will you have to do this?"

"In about three months. I'm in a classroom from seven to five Monday through Friday for the next three months."

"Oh, that's not so bad! Well, that gives us three months to figure something out with that Mark. Don't stress over it now. I'll see what I can come up with," she smiled. He reveled in Camilla's talent and intelligence.

"Thanks," Severus whispered and leaned in for a kiss. "God, I want a cigarette."

"How about some pizza instead?"

"That's the best thing I've heard all day. First let me owl my new schedule to that moron Bellatrix. Oh, I'm expected to do two hours of homework per night as well."

"She won't have much time for you then, it seems," Camilla noted with a smile and then kissed Severus back.

"No, _she_ won't."

---

Bellatrix owled Severus back in nasty red-inked handwriting to say their _group_ would meet each Friday at her house at six o'clock. After pizza, Camilla and Severus spent the evening talking about the Dark Lord and the war. For the first time since they got together, they fell asleep in each others arms, without even having sex.

---

"Today we learn the basics of human anatomy. Here are your books," McNabb spoke, magically handing out very large leather bound books. "These are yours to keep. This morning I want you all to read the first four chapters. Take notes to attain maximum retention. After lunch you will have a quiz on what you read.

"After the quiz, read chapters five and six. Take notes and be prepared for a quiz at four-thirty, then you may leave. Tonight you will read chapters seven through twelve and take notes. There will be a cumulative quiz first thing tomorrow morning. Are there any questions?" he asked as no one in the room raised their hands. "Very well. I will see you tomorrow. An elf will administer the quizzes. You are free to use the loo or take a break whenever you wish. Remember, lunch is from noon until one; be back for the quiz. Happy studying!" he smiled, bowed, and left the room.

"This sucks," one of the girls in the accelerated medi-witch program spoke from the rear of the room.

"Reading and being tested by an elf is bollocks!" a man in the same program commented back.

"Shut up, you lot! Some of us are training to be Healers and need to study!" Kai erupted in a snobby tone. Severus did not have to be a mind reader to know what would be said next.

"Oh, well, because you're going to be Healer and I'm going to be a medi-wizard, you're better than me?"

"That's right!" she replied. It seemed childish behavior would never end.

"I_ sooooo _wish I could wear lime-green like you guys! I wish I could walk around looking like a citrus-fruit!" the same man spoke as Bry decided to speak up.

"Shut up! We have a quiz! We all have the same quiz!" Bry yelled.

"I can't study with the green light emanating from the Healers-to-be up there," a different boy whined, causing laughter from the back of the room. Severus recognized the three whiners in question. All had been in Hufflepuff, one from his year and two from the year prior. Severus gathered his book and parchments, got up and walked out. He wasn't in the corridor two seconds when he noticed Jon behind him.

"We have to find someplace quiet," Severus said as Jon nodded in agreement.

"But where?"

"Roof?"

Severus and Jon sat on the roof of St. Mungo's beneath a canopy Severus Transfigured from some tarp he found up there. It was warm, but beneath the tarp the sun did not beat down on them. Severus read on, took his notes, drew the skeletal system and began to daydream a bit when he was interrupted.

"It seems great minds think alike," Bry mentioned, joining them on the roof. A moment later, Kai walked up to the roof. The four continued to study until lunch time. Severus planned to keep to himself but Jon had other ideas, it seemed. Why did all the weird homeschoolers like him so much?

"Can I join you?" Jon asked, taking the seat opposite Severus at the table, even though Severus never said yes. Severus kept his nose buried in his book but decided to just smile at Jon and then continue his reading. "So, what's Hogwarts like?"

"Big, cold…full of rude people, kind of like here."

"Sounds like I didn't miss much, then."

"No, you did not."

"I already know human anatomy. Do you?"

"I do."

"Then why are you reading still? It's lunch time."

"I don't know all of human anatomy, just the basics. Never hurts to read ahead."

"It's just, we're on break, why not take a break?"

"If I wanted to take a break," Severus said, finally looking up from his book, "I'd do just that. I ate, now I'm reading."

"You're probably right. We have so much to prove. Those others seem to hate us."

"Not sure why. We can't do our job without them and they can't do theirs without us," Severus said as Jon smiled and nodded. "Wonder if that elf will grade our quizzes?"

---

"Healer McNabb says these quizzes are curved. Two 'O's will be given, two 'E's, three 'A's and the rest 'P's, 'D's, and 'T's. Here you go. You have ten minutes," an elf dressed in a blue doily said as the quizzes flew through the air and landed on the desks. Exactly ten minutes later, the tests flew back to the elf. Severus noticed his three comrades finished early but the troublemakers in the back were still writing as the quiz flew away.

After the quiz, Severus and the others went back to the rooftop, studied some more, and returned for the second quiz of the day. His day was dreadfully boring but he read ahead for all his homework, which left him plenty of time to spend at Lucius's party that night.

---

Severus arrived home, showered and changed into his deep green robes. When he arrived at Camilla's, he did not recognize who answered the door. He stood in the corridor and stared at the black and red clad witch who stood before him. She resembled Camilla somewhat…but he'd never seen Camilla wearing robes that were skin tight and had a plunging neckline. He'd also never seen her breasts so exposed or pronounced. He'd seen all of her black curly hair worn down, but never with even livelier and more robust ringlets, which cascaded down her back. He'd never seen her with mascara, blush and blood-red lipstick either.

Her robes left her little room to breathe, let alone walk, but she managed somehow when she opened the door wider to let him in. They were all-black with a few red details in the hem. He did enjoy the fact she was wearing her Slytherin drop-earrings and noticed she'd painted her suddenly long nails deep red.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked.

"Not like you."

"I know that. Aside from that?"

"More fuckable than Miss Posy."

"Exactly the look I was going for!" she smiled. Severus was dizzy and longed to throw himself on her.

"Must we go to this lame party?" he asked as she laughed.

"I spent hours in the salon having these damned ringlets multiplied, having paint put on these magically grown talons of mine and squeezing into robes the size of a hanky. We are going!"

"O-okay. If you sneeze, your breasts will pop out," Severus noticed, unable to remove his eyes from her milky and somewhat freckled breasts, which nearly poured from the tight robes she was wearing.

"No. I magically glued them into place."

"What?" Severus laughed.

"I'd join in the humor, but I'm incapable of laughing, breathing…thinking at the moment. It seems my right breast is slightly larger than my left. My nipple kept poking out and I had to do something to cram it in there."

"Which one?" Severus asked, leaning in closer to wrap his hands around his tightly-sealed girlfriend.

"That one," she replied, staring down and then smiling. Severus leaned in to lightly kiss her neck and then her chest as he grabbed her backside with one hand and the breast in question in the other. He then began to cough.

"Ugh, what is that?"

"It's called perfume, and it's on my neck. Doesn't taste good?"

"No. Smells nice, though."

"It's called _Evening Rapture_…whatever the fuck that means."

"I'm incapable of any kind of thinking as well at the moment."

"Is that your wand in your pocket, Sev?" she teased.

"Fuck no! You know exactly what that is. How the hell am I to attend this lame party with you looking so…scrumptious?"

"That's the whole point! You must walk in the door with a hot chick on your arm, and I'm her, so…let's go do this."

"Ugh, fine! We'll stay for ten minutes," Severus moaned.

"I don't think so; after the torture I endured today, at least an hour."

---

They entered the Manor to find many of the guests were already in attendance. The party was to be held in the back garden, which was overflowing with blue hydrangeas, white lilies, and plush greenery. Lucius, unlike Severus, had perfect vision. It was more than obvious when his eyes popped from his head when he saw Camilla and Severus enter the garden. The pale blue and violet dressed wizard approached Severus wearing a wide grin, with his aqua-robed wife on his arm, also wearing a large grin.

"Severus," Lucius spoke and then blatantly glanced at Camilla's protruding breasts, followed by her trim waist, curvy hips and then back up to her dangly earrings. He smiled nervously and coughed for a moment before smiling again. "Um, Miss Diggory, you've not been formally introduced to my wife, Narcissa Malfoy," Lucius spoke in a more dignified voice. Narcissa smiled at Camilla, who smiled back. "And I'm Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, you were our Prefect, but I don't recall speaking to you much at Hogwarts," Camilla replied with a lovely shiny smile so glorious, it took everything Severus had to hide his erection and keep his hands off her backside.

"I can't help but notice your lovely earrings," Narcissa complimented, which surprised Severus. "They are just lovely. Black pearl and platinum?" she asked, her way of gauging Camilla's wealth.

"Yes, indeed they are. I have this matching bracelet," she offered and held out her arm. She pulled the tight long sleeve up to expose the shiny bracelet consisting of a simple platinum snake with black pearl eyes, coiling around her wrist. Even her wrist was turning Severus on, and, no doubt, Lucius as well.

"Beautiful. I must admit I'm not fond of snakes, and I wish our House could be symbolized by a different animal. However, in recent years I've seen nicer and nicer Slytherin inspired jewelry come out, like this pin I got for my Lucius for our anniversary," Narcissa mentioned and then steered the attention away from Camilla and onto the 'S' shaped golden snake on Lucius's lapel. "Ruby eyes; most have emerald, but I find rubies to be wonderful as well."

"I agree. And your opal choker is simply breathtaking," Camilla complimented back, focusing the attention on Narcissa.

"Thank you -- my anniversary present. Opals are our birthstone," Narcissa smiled proudly, as did Lucius, who still peeked at Camilla's breasts, which was beginning to anger Severus.

"How lovely," Camilla remarked in a tone that most would take as complimentary, but Severus saw right through her rehearsed lines.

"Oy, what have we here?" Bellatrix asked, wearing equally low cut robes of golden color. She wore bright red lipstick, deep blue eye shadow and a diamond necklace worth more than Malfoy Manor resting around her neck. "Pay someone to be your date, Sevvie?"

"No, this is Severus's girlfriend. Camilla Diggory, let me present my…_sister-in-law_…Bellatrix Lestrange," Lucius introduced and then stood back to see Bellatrix's reaction. She too glanced at all of Camilla's attributes and tried not to let her jealousy show. Bellatrix was accustomed to being the loveliest woman anywhere she went and, no doubt, secretly wanted to strangle Severus's date.

"Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange! Severus has told me the most wonderful things about you," Camilla spoke in a proper voice, with just a hint of sarcasm hiding beneath her lovely smile.

"Has he now?"

"Oh yes, indeed -- only she's far lovelier than you told me, Sev," Camilla teased, focusing her attentions on Severus by tugging on his arm. "It's such an honor to make your acquaintance."

"I see," Bellatrix commented back, not trying to hide her disdain. "What a fine girlfriend you have there…Severus."

"I'm a lucky man," Severus said, wrapping his arm around Camilla's waist and holding her tight.

"Indeed," Bellatrix said and then turned to walk away. Camilla, Lucius and Severus chuckled a bit.

"Well, food and drink are plentiful. We must mingle," Lucius said with a bow.

"Severus," Rodolphus acknowledged, walking by and staring at Camilla. Severus nodded and then got two goblets of champagne for him and his date.

"She _is_ stunning," Camilla admitted, taking a sip.

"She's…nothing compared to you," Severus said, unable to take his eyes off his date.

"Severus," Rodolphus acknowledged and nodded again, that time walking in the other direction while still staring at Camilla. "Wow," he whispered and then walked away.

"I remember Narcissa now. She looks nothing like her sister," Camilla said.

"She is nothing like her sister."

"Severus," Rodolphus acknowledged and nodded for a third time. He walked past them as Severus nodded back again. Rodolphus stared at Camilla's bust line and walked straight into Dobby, causing all the champagne goblets to crash to the ground and break into a million pieces. Severus quickly repaired the goblets and told Dobby to get more champagne before Lucius noticed.

"Who is that man who keeps staring at me and reminding you of your name?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband."

"Oh. Happy marriage?"

"Miserable as hell. Which is probably why he's gawking at you."

"Severus," Rodolphus acknowledged again.

"Severus," Macnair nodded, following the same suit as Rodolphus. "You're right," he whispered to his friend and continued to walk.

"Rodolphus," Severus replied as both men again gawked at Camilla. "They'll be around for another pass in twenty seconds."

"I suspect you're right, Sev. Who's with him?"

"That's Walden Macnair. He's married but I don't see his wife."

"This Manor is fine. Lovely evening, a bit warm but not too bad," Camilla said.

"Mmm hmm."

"You're wand is digging into my hip again."

"I know."

"Do you care?" she toyed.

"Not really."

"Severus," Rodolphus acknowledged…again.

"Let's go inside," Severus suggested. He led Camilla inside the great room and gave her a brief tour of the arboretum and dining hall. Being inside was anti-social on their part but at least Rodolphus wasn't bothering them anymore. "And my room is up there."

"You have your own room here?"

"I do."

"Well, let's see it," she smiled. Severus walked slowly up the stairs, noticing that Camilla's robes were so tight; she could barely make it up the steps. He led her to the seventh room on the right. Once inside, he instantly began to kiss her passionately. He kicked the door behind him and locked it magically. He then threw her on the bed. "Sev!" she laughed as he lay on top of her, grinding through her robes and trying to remove her magically-glued breast from the robes.

"Get these bloody things out of there!" Severus urged, trying to pry them from the tight spell she'd cast.

"Hold on, I couldn't bring my wand -- nowhere to store it -- I'll need yours," she said as he handed her his wand. She cast a silent charm and placed his wand back down on the bed. "Go for it," she smiled as he instantly began to kiss her perfumed chest and finally freed breasts. Removing her robes would be more of a challenge.

"How the hell did you even squeeze into these robes?" he asked in a hurried and impatient tone.

"I have no idea…just…umm…here, let me roll over," she suggested, rolling over on her stomach. "Maybe just pull them up some -- don't rip them!"

"I won't," Severus replied, pulling the snug cotton robes up from her ankles and around her hips. He propped her up on her knees and yanked hard on her black-lace knickers to lower them. Once he was finally able to touch her and see her, he pulled up his own robes and entered her quickly. She let out a little shriek and then a loud, deep moan. Throughout the week they'd experimented with different positions but had neglected Severus's favorite…until that night. "Fuck me!" she yelled.

It may not have been the most loving coupling ever performed, but it was definitely the most satisfying, for both of them. The harder he pounded, the more she screamed. The firmer he squeezed her thighs and hips to draw her closer the more she told him to do it 'more' and 'harder' and then threatened to murder him if he came without her permission. He couldn't help but laugh at her last request, but it was more of a barbaric, euphoric laugh which transitioned into a very loud moan. It was only then he realized he'd neglected to cast a silencing charm.

His wand was nearby, so he cast it and then dropped the wand and pounded her harder, so hard, the bed began to squeak.

"Can I come now?" he asked. He hated to talk during sex but she did warn him of his impending death if he finished before she was ready.

"NO!" she screamed back. Severus's loins were growing impatient, so he thought about Quidditch, his quiz the next morning, the pinking color of her backside from his oppressive banging into it with his bony pelvis, the view of her breast swaying violently with each thrust, and the sounds that her wetness was making each time he entered her… those thoughts were not helping him slow down. Instead he felt the onslaught of his impending doom and let out the loudest sex-scream of his life.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when he was done, still grinding inside her, despite the blood retreating back to his brain. He rolled her over on her side and lay directly behind her, holding her breasts, panting into her ear, and allowing his beads of sweat from his hair to fall onto her shoulders.

"It's okay…I already did," she confessed.

"You did?"

"Three times."

"Wow."

"Yeah…that was…nice. We should do that more often."

"You should wear red lipstick and skin tight robes more often," Severus suggested, kissing her on the neck and caressing her breasts still. He'd never felt anything so soft and plush and…stimulating. Her nipples were still hard as he began to bite her shoulder. "A few more minutes of this and I'll be ready to go again."

"As much as I'd love that, we must get back to the party," she said and then rolled over to face him. When she did, she burst into laughter.

"What?"

"You're wearing all my red lipstick! And how the bloody hell did you manage to get it on your eyelid?"

"Merlin knows," Severus replied, kissing her and then helping her from the bed. She walked into the loo nearly naked, with her robes just wrapped around her waist, exposing her perfect breasts and perfectly manicured cunny. Once in the loo, she began to clean up all evidence of Severus, which was dripping down her leg. "Sex is so messy."

"It is, for us more than for you," Camilla remarked with a wink.

"See, now I have no plans to wipe you off me tonight," he teased. He stepped behind her and hugged her tightly while kissing and licking the back of her neck.

"Kinky. Please help me with these robes, hun," she pleaded. He stopped kissing her when she used a loving nickname for him. No one had ever called him _hun_ before and he found he loved it. He smiled and then helped her bring the top of the robes back to cover her breasts and lowered the bottom part down to the floor. "What about my knickers?"

"Fuck the knickers," he commented, which made her roll her eyes and laugh. She got his wand and recast the charm to tuck her breasts back into her robes. She then reapplied her lipstick and magically removed it from his face. The two fixed up their hair while standing before the mirror and then magically remade the bed. They walked slowly down the stairs, confident they'd not been caught…until the host showed up.

"Severus, where have you been?" Lucius asked from the base of the stairs.

"I was just…showing her the upstairs," Severus said with a smile. Camilla followed Helky who had a platter full of shrimp. Severus went to follow her when Lucius grabbed his arm.

"I told you, contraceptive potions are rendered useless inside this house!" Lucius whispered into Severus's ear. Severus sighed and then laughed.

"You really don't expect me to believe that bullshit, do you?"

"It's the truth!"

"No such spell exists."

"You're not the first wizard to invent spells, Severus -- I assure you, it's true!"

"Okay, _Spell-Inventor_. Thanks for the advice. Ooh, shrimp!" Severus mocked and then took a shrimp into his mouth. Lucius rolled his eyes and then shook his head before returning to the back garden. "Shall we go enjoy what's left of the sunset outside?" Severus asked his mate.

"We shall," Camilla smiled. Severus walked to the back garden, with the loveliest witch at the party on his arm.


	64. The Spy Who Loved Her

**64- The Spy Who Loved Her**

The next morning, Severus found it difficult to wake up, and more difficult to put on his hideous lime-green robes. He and Camilla had stayed up late making fun of Bellatrix and her annoying husband, Lucius gawking at Camilla, and watching Dobby drop everything from champagne, to shrimp, to caviar, to cake.

Severus walked into the classroom last, at exactly seven a.m. on the dot. By the time he sat down, Healer McNabb was ready to start.

"I have the quiz scores. Short-answer means just that, for future knowledge. I said two 'O's would be granted; one was to Mr. Snape and the other to Miss Sweeney on the first quiz. Same for the second as well, so congratulations to you both.

"It came to my attention that some in this classroom did not remain in the classroom yesterday. We must all work together. Healers need medi-witches and wizards and they need Healers. We don't have to get along, but we do need to work together. Now, I insist that everyone remain in this classroom from now on. If you are just walking around, a patient may go to you, and then what?

"Today, you will read up to chapter 25 and will have a quiz at four-thirty. I know this is dreadfully boring, but it's rather necessary. By next Friday, you will have a practical exam and I expect top grades from each of you. That exam will not be scaled. Now, I believe you have much reading to do, so I'll leave you now," McNabb lectured and then turned to leave the room. A few snide comments were passed, but after ten minutes, it was quiet enough for Severus to read ahead and get to learn the ins and outs of the human body.

---

Severus arrived at the Lestrange Estate at six o'clock sharp. He had time after class to change into his normal black robes, since the thought of showing up to Bellatrix's house in lime-green ones nearly made him vomit. Lucius was already seated in the great room but Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix were not yet present.

"So, how's school?" Lucius asked, taking a sip of mint-tea.

"Boring as hell."

"I see."

"How was your little trip with your father?"

"It was very brief. We did talk…some…but it seemed he was much keener on actually hunting than talking."

"Kill anything good?"

"He did. I did not. That alone gave him more cause to be disappointed in me."

"Did you two not talk about anything important?" Severus asked.

"Some. I convinced him of my and Narcissa's hatred for Bellatrix, and convinced him that Narcissa and I are not Death Eaters. He agreed to let Narcissa redecorate, but only after I promised him a grandchild within the next year."

"My God. Times like this, I'm glad I don't have parents."

"Touché."

"Oy, I said six, not five after six -- where is Rabastan?" an over-dressed Bellatrix asked, entering the room with her husband in tow.

"I am not his keeper," Lucius remarked as Rabastan stepped through the floo. "Ah, there are you are."

"Fine. _Little-lad_ here gave me his schedule. Seems that little program will be keeping him rather busy," she toyed in her typical little-girl voice, which did little but get on everyone's nerves. "I spoke to the Dark Lord and there is a tiny task he wants us to do. It seems he's not totally trusting of all of his Death Eaters," she spoke, staring at Severus the entire time. "He'd like _him_ to check in on some bloke named Wilkes and test his loyalties."

"Me?" Severus asked.

"Yes, you! The Dark Lord said you know he's a Death Eater already, but he's not sure of what use he is to us. I've never heard of the Wilkes's, myself."

"They are nobody," Severus replied, wishing he'd not have to spy on his friend.

"No money then?"

"No. None. They are old and pureblood but no money," Severus urged.

"Why would he join us then?" she asked. Severus knew the truth but could not speak of it.

"He values what the Dark Lord preaches…"

"The Dark Lord does not trust him entirely and is not sure how to use him," she interrupted.

"Ah. Well, okay, I'll…find out what you want to know, I guess," Severus said, but Bellatrix did not look at ease.

"You guess? You'll just _do_ this. Now, for my own plans. The Dark Lord has received some intelligence that the Ministry has some kind of new weapon to use against us…"

"I told you, no such weapon exists, Bella," Lucius interrupted.

"Shut up, Lucy! You sit on the board of some school; you do not work deep in the trenches of the Ministry. I want to know more about this _weapon_. I want us to find out, first hand, if this weapon does indeed exist."

"What's the plan, then?" Rabastan asked.

"The plan is to capture an Auror and get the information we need."

"And then what?" Lucius asked.

"Then, Lucy, we kill the Auror! Merlin, you can be so stupid at times."

"We can't just go around killing Aurors…Trixie!" Lucius snapped.

"Why not? The fewer of them walking around, the better it is for us."

"I will do no such thing," Lucius spoke, as Bellatrix curled her lip at him. "I'm a wizard of somewhat high status. I'll not compromise my position by being reduced to a common assassin."

"What the hell use to me are you, then?" she asked.

"Why, my dear Bella, I'm your financier, remember?"

"I think we have our own money, Lucy," she spoke and then stared down at her nails as if they were dirty.

"Gee, with you and Severus on our team, we'll get nothing done, it seems," Rodolphus spoke cockily, rising from the sofa and placing his hand on his wife's bare shoulder.

"I'll just inform the Dark Lord of who does what and who…refuses. He'll decide what to do with you lot," she said and then walked away.

"Meeting adjourned, then?" Lucius asked. She continued to walk and no one else spoke. "Very well," he said and then walked into the floo. Severus did not speak a word but walked out the front door instead. Perhaps it was time to pay Simon Wilkes a visit.

---

Severus knew Simon Wilkes still lived at home with his parents, but he highly doubted he'd be in on a Friday night. That did not stop him from trying, however. He Apparated to the tiny block of wizarding homes, across from the Muggle ones. The large wizarding back garden was lush and green beneath the warm summer sun that evening. Severus heard a whirling noise above head. He looked up to find someone on a broom. The broom swooped down and landed just next to him.

"Sev!" a bouncy, curly-haired Ophelia Ohlms rejoiced. She let her broom drop to the ground and ran to give him a hug. "What are you doing here? Did you come to see me?" she asked, very happily. She looked up at him and continued to smile. Severus noticed she'd grown some since he saw her last, nearly eight months before. She was still a girl, but one that was blossoming for certain.

"Well, not exactly…I came to see Simon."

"Oh," she said, with a fading smile. "He's out with my sister."

"I assumed as much. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm going to be the Seeker next year! Didn't you hear? We won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup this year!"

"Oh, no, I hadn't heard."

"Um hello! It was in the papers!"

"I guess I don't really pay much attention to Hogwarts since I left," he confessed. "Seeker, though…that's great…really….great…isn't it?" he asked, forgetting what the Seeker did.

"Yeah, it's really good. Best spot on the team. I was hoping for Keeper, but Seeker is better."

"What's the difference again?" he asked as she rolled her eyes and then hit him in the upper arm.

"Gosh, Sev! You really don't know thing-one about Quidditch, do you? The answer is in the word…_Seek_-er?"

"Oh, seeks that thing…"

"…golden snitch," she interrupted and then huffed. "It's a good thing you're smart and a famous brewer or else people would think you're a moron or something, you know."

"Gee, thanks, Ophelia. I'm so glad my lack of Quidditch knowledge equates me to a moron," he huffed and then laughed. "I know what a snitch is, I was just teasing. I used to pay attention…a bit, but now I am busy with the Healer's Program so I have no time for that juvenile stuff anymore," he spoke as her face turned somber.

"Ophelia, who are you talking to, dear?" a brown-haired witch asked, approaching them from behind.

"Oh Mum…this is Severus Snape!" Ophelia announced as the woman at first looked eager to see him, and then when she was close enough to get a real good look at him, she took a deep breath and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Mr. Snape, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My daughter here has told me much about you," she spoke in a very proper voice. Despite her smile, he sensed she did not like the look of him very much.

"Madam," he bowed and then smiled.

"What brings you to our home?"

"Oh, I was coming to visit a neighbor of yours, actually, when I ran into Ophelia…the new Slytherin Seeker here."

"Yes, we're quite proud. You're a friend of the Wilkes's, then?" she asked, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Yes. I understand Simon is with Avon this evening?" he inquired. As soon as he mentioned Simon's name, the woman's fake smile turned into a face of cold stone.

"Yes," she huffed and then rolled her eyes.

"Any idea where they went?" he asked, returning his gaze to Ophelia.

"Diagon, to Rosa's…I can take you…"

"No, you cannot. I told you, you are too young to go there unsupervised."

"Mum! Sev is eighteen!"

"I know where Rosa's is. I do not wish to disturb their date. I'll just leave a message with his mum," Severus said with a bow as he retreated towards the Wilkes home. His meeting with Mrs. Ohlms was an odd one. No doubt Ophelia had told her parents all about the great Severus Snape, only to have his appearance diminish anything of merit she may have mentioned. After two knocks on the Wilkes's door, the door was opened by a very happy-looking Millie Wilkes.

"Severus! Please come in! What a pleasant surprise," she said, giving him one kiss on each cheek as he entered her home.

"I just came to see if Simon was here, but Ophelia from next door tells me he's not."

"Oh no, you just missed him. He tends to stay out late with the Ohlms girl, too."

"I understand. Can you just let him know I stopped by? I have a floo now, so he can just floo me tomorrow. I'll be home all day doing some homework."

"Yes! I read in the papers you were accepted into that Healer's Program. Congratulations. You look very well, too. Have you eaten?" she asked the second his stomach began to growl.

"N-no, but I'm on my way home now…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Alric is out with friends watching a Quidditch match and it's just me here. I made some nice baked scrod…come and join me, I insist," she said with a warm smile. It was impossible to refuse Millie Wilkes, and since he was hungry, he decided to join her. Camilla was out with her sister-in-law that evening anyway. "So, how's the program?"

"Boring," he replied as she served him. She reminded him of Rose Evans for a brief moment, a thought which brought melancholy to his face. Simon Wilkes had a real mother, one who cooked and cared about his well being, something Severus knew nothing of. Although he'd rather be with Camilla that evening, having dinner with Millie Wilkes was the next best thing.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Oh, nothing. You remind me of someone I knew once."

"Ah. So what else is going on with you? Dating anyone?"

"Yeah…kind of," he replied. He was dating Simon's ex-girlfriend; it was probably not nice to talk about her too much.

"Kind-of? Well, you are young. So much time. Simon and his girlfriend are rather serious -- maybe a bit too serious, considering his age."

"Is he working with his father in the broom-shop?"

"Yes. Living here, rent-free, I might add, and saving up from his work, no doubt to purchase a ring for Avon."

"You really think it's that serious?" Severus asked Millie, who gazed at the wall across from her with a saddened look in her eye.

"Yes."

"You don't care for Avon?"

"Oh no, she's a fine girl…a bit…flighty perhaps, but lovely nonetheless. No, it's just he's so young. He turns eighteen in a week and I just think he's rushing things a bit, that's all. How's your supper?"

"Oh, great…thanks."

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"What can I possibly say? They've been dating seriously for nearly a year now."

"Barely a year. You seemed the smartest of all his friends, that's all. I thought perhaps you could just…maybe talk him into slowing down a bit," she asked with a wishful smile.

"I'll see what I can do," he said, and then finished his dinner. After dinner, Millie asked him to remain with her while she baked him some cookies. It seemed Millie Wilkes was a very lonely woman that night. Two hours of small talk later, the back door opened. Severus was thrilled to see Simon enter the house, alone. "Simon!"

"Severus? What are you doing here?"

"He, unlike you and your father, kept me company tonight, dearest. He was looking for you," Millie responded while taking Simon's summer cloak from his shoulders.

"Ah, okay…"

"I just wanted to tell you I got a floo, so you can floo me now," Severus said.

"Oh, great!"

"Wanna go grab a pint?" Severus asked.

"Sure. I can't stay out too late, workin' with dad early tomorrow."

"Just one," Severus said and then bowed to Millie.

"You two have a good time. Do you have enough money, dear?" she asked her son who blushed and sighed.

"Yeah, mum."

"Well, here, take some more, treat your friend," she coaxed, grabbing a few Galleons from her robes pocket.

"Thanks, Millie. And thanks for dinner."

"Anytime, Severus. You two have fun," she smiled. The two men left the house and Apparated straight to Diagon Alley.

"You had dinner with my mum?"

"She forced me! Hey, is Avon's mom…weird?"

"Huh? No, not really weird, no. She's not too fond of me -- not sure I'm rich enough. Why?"

"Oh, I got to meet her when I was talking to Ophelia," Severus said and then rolled his eyes, to which Simon laughed. "…and she didn't seem to like me much."

"She's a snob. Where are we going for these pints?"

"Hmm, nowhere here; let's go to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? Why?"

"That little dive bar, the Hog's Head, let's go there," Severus suggested.

"Huh? Why? That place is dangerous!"

"Don't be such a pussy, Simon. I think we're both rather capable with our wands…come on, live a little," he coaxed, but Simon still looked rather frightened. "Shit, I'll protect you, alright?"

"Fine," Simon replied in a defeated tone. The two men raised the hoods of their summer cloaks over their heads and Apparated directly to the Hog's Head. When they entered, they found the place to be smoky, dark, and full of hooded figures. They crept over to a small booth in the far end of the pub and asked for two dark ales.

"So, why did we have to come here? And don't tell me for the ambiance!" Simon whispered just loud enough for Severus and only Severus to hear. Severus glanced around to find no one was close enough to hear them.

"I wanted to ask you how things have been going with…_him,_" Severus asked, staring down at Wilkes's robed forearm.

"Oh, uh… well, Avon is finally done crying about it, which is a big load off."

"Yeah. What kind of stuff do you do for him?" Severus asked, taking a sip of ale and making sure no one recognized them.

"Oh, well, nothing really. I mean, nothing of consequence. Why?"

"I know it upsets you, that you were forced to join, I mean. I figured you probably wanted to talk about it to someone impartial. I can't imagine you unloading on any other Death Eaters," Severus whispered.

"Oh well, yeah," Simon said, taking a very large gulp of ale and then wiping his lips with his hand. "True, I can't complain or anything. Hey, maybe there's something you can do for me."

"Oh? What?"

"Do you know anyone in that new Auror training program?" Simon asked. Severus thought the question was odd, so he cast _Legilimens_ on his former roommate to see what he was getting at. He found nothing solid, but felt some fear, sadness and eagerness coming from Simon Wilkes.

"No. Why?"

"You, you're qualified, aren't you?"

"Huh? I'm in the Healer's program, you know that."

"Yeah, but I mean, you _are_ qualified, to be in the Auror program, aren't you?"

"I-guess…why?"

"Shit, I'm rubbish at this. Look, promise you'll keep what I tell you private and tell no one?"

"Of course," Severus, the man sent to spy on Simon Wilkes replied, knowing full well he'd divulge anything necessary, short of anything that would harm Wilkes, back to Bellatrix.

"Okay, he split us up into little groups. Each group has like, one big-time serious Death Eater, one rich one, one smart one…"

"Which are you?"

"That's just it; I'm neither, so I guess I'm just the shit of the group. Anyway, the leader of my group wants more information on that new Auror Training Program. He wants one of us to enter it, you know…but I'm not qualified. I didn't take the required N.E.W.T's. Had I known _this_ would happen," he explained, holding out his robed arm concealing his Mark, "I'd have taken them. But none of us did…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, we're supposed to find someone who's in the program and get them on our side, or find someone who's qualified to enter the program and…well…your name came up."

"What? My name? By who?" Severus asked.

"No one really, I mean…I was asked who in my year or the year before was smart enough to get into the program and sympathetic to our cause...and well, you're the only one we could think of."

"We?"

"Look man, I've told you too much already. I told them you are not one of us and could never be one but they, well, wanted me to see if I could somehow talk you into getting into that program and spy for us."

"A spy for hire? Really? I can't join up with you, you know that!" Severus replied.

"I know! I know! I told them, but…I mean….I'm really in the shit here, if I can't come up with some way to spy on that program then…I'm not sure what will become of me," Wilkes confessed with fear in his voice. Severus sat far back in his seat and sighed. He was spying on a man spying on him, and he hated it.

"I'm in the Healers program. I cannot join the Aurors program and no one from our House qualified. There are plenty of other people who took the required N.E.W.T's for that program, though."

"No, none in our House took the required N.E.W.T's except you and none of the sixth years in our House either, for next year."

"Don't be so close-minded! They don't have to be from our House, Simon!" Severus whispered back angrily. Simon would never last long if he didn't get his head out of his ass.

"Oh…"

"You can't think of _anyone_ from other Houses?" Severus pressed, as he saw the inner workings of Wilkes's mind begin to process the information.

"Frank and Alice? From Ravenclaw?" Wilkes asked as Severus smiled. "I doubt they're sympathetic to our cause, though."

"There are others…even that piece of shit Pettigrew took the required N.E.W.T's, but I doubt he's in that program. And, unlike my program, they don't publish the names of the people accepted into that program in the papers so…"

"Pettigrew…hmm…I never thought of that."

"He's a moron. Yes, he took the classes but I doubt he's in that program, Simon; however I'm certain Frank and Alice are," Severus said, taking the first sip of his second ale.

"Well, thanks, Sev…I knew I'd be able to count on you!"

"No! Don't tell them I told you this, just tell them I said I'm in my program and know no one in the Auror program. You take the credit for Alice and Frank…"

"And Pettigrew," Wilkes interrupted and began on his second ale as well. "Barkeep, keep the ales coming, please."

"Was my name mentioned in any other way?" Severus asked.

"No. Just that you are the only one from our House qualified to be an Auror, really…a few blokes in my group didn't even know who you are."

"Good. Enough of me; what will you do to Frank and Alice?"

"Longscrotum?" Wilkes asked and laughed along with Severus. "Just tell the others that they are probably in the program. I'm really rubbish, so I doubt they'd ask me to spy on them, but I guess, who knows. What do you think?"

"I think Frank Long-Snottum and Alice Diggory are two of the most disgusting creatures on the planet behind Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Any talk of Potter and Black?"

"Oh, well, the Dark Lord supposedly asked Potter and Black to join but they said no."

"What? Wait, when?"

"Not sure, I think it was last summer actually, before we went back to Hogwarts. That's what I was told. He likes to ask people himself first and if they say no, well…you know what happens to those who say no."

"Why would he want their allegiance?" Severus asked, breaking from his whisper in anger. The Dark Lord knew he hated Black and Potter; why would he ask them to join?

"They are rich and pureblood, man. I think he asks almost everyone, really. Potter and Black are nothing," Wilkes remarked, starting his third ale. Potter was the reason Severus was a Death Eater and the reason Lily no longer spoke to him. He still wanted him dead for what he'd done to him since their first year. "Sev? You look all red in the face."

"I'm fuckin' pissed off, that's all."

"Why? They said no to _him_…people who say no die, Sev…they're dead," Simon whispered so low Severus had to resort to lip-reading. Severus gulped what remained in his glass and started in on his third as well.

"So, what's the deal with Avon?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

"Deal? We're in love, and well…can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me next week."

"You can't get married next week, you're too young!" Severus replied loudly, so loud others in the pub turned to see who was making all the noise.

"Are you drunk? I didn't say I was _going to marry_ her next week, I'm going to _ask_ her next week."

"I think I am drunk and that's just a bad idea."

"What? Why? And hey, why were you out with Camilla the other day?"

"Because we're shagging…you are too young to get married! People get married and do and say the most wicked things to one another."

"Did you say you are shagging Camilla?"

"I did," Severus replied, and then hiccuped. "Jealous?"

"What? No! I dumped her, remember? I just can't believe you guys are an item, that's all."

"Beauty and the beast, it's rather common…just look at you and Avon," Severus replied and then began to chuckle.

"Oh shit, you are pissed…I've never seen you pissed."

"It's quite a sight, I assure you. Don't get married, you are so young!"

"I love her and we're at war, man, I mean shit happens in war…you just spilled half your ale on your robes," Wilkes noticed as Severus looked down to find most of his drink on his lap. He began to laugh so loud he snorted. "Shit, man…you sure get drunk easy."

"I guess so. Oooh, there's more!" Severus said, noticing his fourth ale suddenly refilled and waiting for him on the table.

"Maybe you should slow down…"

"Oh fuck off, _he who wants to get married_…did I tell you about the hag that stripped at Lucius's stag-party? Now, that was just fucked up!"

"Hag? Uh, no."

"You haven't lived 'till you've seen green pubes on a saggy-haggy! Oh, that rhymed!" Severus said in a giggle. A giggle that didn't end until Simon had to help him out of the pub.

"Let's get you home, Snape," Simon said, holding Severus up.

"I don't want to go home! Home is all crappy and lonely and shit…although I recently got a loo and can now shit in my own house, well, in a toilet, in my own house, it's grand!" Severus laughed as Simon finally gave in and began to laugh with him. "Home sucks."

"Well, where do you want me to Apparate you to?"

"Cammy's flat in Diagon," Severus confessed. "She's so fuckin' hot and nice and hot…and great, and why did you dump her?"

"Honestly, she was great, we just were not well suited for one another…me and Avon, we're just…right, you know?"

"Nope, not really," Severus said, noticing he was no longer in Hogsmeade but being led by Simon around Diagon Alley. "How did we get here?"

"Oh man, you are far gone. Drunk-showing-up at your woman's house is a bad idea, you know," Simon lectured, still helping Severus walk.

"Her flat is that building over there," Severus managed to point.

"Are you certain? I should just take you home."

"I fuckin' hate that house, even the loo!" Severus began to slur in the street. "Me mum used to hex the shit out of me there and that place just sucks…Cammy's place is nice and….warm."

"Cammy? She's Cammy now? I guess you two must be serious then."

"Don't ever speak the name Sirius to me in my presence!"

"That's not what I meant, never mind…which flat?"

"Two-B…or not to be!" Severus chuckled as Simon helped him up the stairs. Once up the stairs, Severus began to pound on her door.

"Oh Merlin, what did you do to him?" Camilla asked Simon, who was still holding Severus up.

"I set a refill charm on the ales."

"Oh shit, how many?" she asked Simon as Severus held up four of his fingers for her to see, followed by some very hearty laughter. "Four? Simon, he doesn't drink a lot."

"He did tonight, and he insisted I deliver him here," Simon said, nearly dragging Severus into the flat.

"Well, that's fine. I have some Sober-Up…"

"See, that's why I love her, she's so prepared," Severus said as Simon helped him down to a chair. All three of Camilla's rotating heads stared at Severus for a moment and then began to laugh.

"I see. Um, well, thanks Simon," she said.

"No problem," Simon replied and then left the flat.

"You're a bit pissed, you know," she noted, taking the seat next to him. He tried to keep his eyes open and tried to focus on one of her four heads that he now saw, but he was finding that rather difficult.

"I know…I'm sorry…can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes," she replied as he dropped his head down on her kitchen table. "Oh shit, Sev, come on, let's try to get you to the bed at least," she urged, helping him to his feet. His arm was around her shoulder as he leaned into her body for support. It was a short walk to her bed.

"Did you miss me tonight?" he slurred.

"Yes, I did."

"I missed you."

"I can see that," she said, bending over to ease him into bed. She removed his boots and brought his legs up onto the bed.

"I love you."

"I'm sure you love everyone at the moment…you drunkard," she teased and then kissed him on the forehead.

"No, I love you and only you…no one else," he whispered. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep but could still hear her words.

"I love you too, Sev," she whispered back, and with that, he passed out cold.


	65. Frank and Alice

**65-Frank and Alice Longbottom**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

**AN: Oh just a wee-bit of R-rated here…enjoy ;-)**

When Severus awoke the next morning, it was to Camilla smiling down on him.

"Headache?" she asked, holding a vial of Sober-Up for him to see. He had no headache but did feel as if he'd been run down by a herd of hippogriffs. He sat up and drank the potion. He had no clue how Lucius lived this way for so long; drinking was a load of bollocks. "Have fun last night?"

"Not particularly. Also not my idea to get an auto-refill spell put on the drinks."

"Ah, so you do remember that?" she asked lightly.

"I remember all of it," he said, slowly rising from the bed and heading to her loo. Even though they 'were an item' he still shut the door to the loo when he peed. He did have his own toothbrush and toothpaste at her flat, which made mornings easier.

"All of it?" she asked when he opened the door to the loo. He nodded and instantly smelled coffee brewing. "Even that last part?"

"The _I love you_ part, you mean?" he asked, brushing past her on his way to her tiny kitchen. "Yeah, I do remember that."

"Just drunk-talking then?" she pressed.

"No; was it when you responded to me?"

"I thought you were passed-out," she admitted.

"Oh, so you'll only confess your love to me if I'm passed out drunk?" he toyed, pouring the rich, dark substance into the cup he came to deem his own.

"No," she whispered from behind him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder as he took his first sip of coffee.

"Want some?" he asked and felt her nod. He poured her a full cup of black coffee in the cup which he deemed was her own, and handed it to her. "I have no idea how you can drink that stuff black."

"I like it strong, Sev. Not sure how you stomach all that cream and sugar."

"So, do you want some gossip?" he asked, turning to face her as they sipped from their cups at the same time. She nodded and then sat down. "Simon Wilkes is going to propose to Avon Ohlms…next week."

"Oh," she commented, rather nonchalantly. "That's a bit…fast."

"How do you feel about that?" he asked, not only curious if she had any lingering feelings for Simon Wilkes, but wondering about her views on marriage as well.

"I think it's great if they wish to be married to each other…spread the misery, I guess," she said sarcastically and then sipped more of her coffee. "I told you I love you, not him, so him marrying another does not concern me. I saw him with her, he truly loves her, and if it's marriage they want, go for it."

"I see. I think he's too young."

"Too young and clearly too insane."

"So you don't like the institution of marriage then?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah -- see, this is a conversation I usually have with my suitors later on in the courtship…and this is also typically where the courtship ends…can we discuss it later?"

"No. I'd love to know your opinion on marriage and family. I seem to recall hearing you mention never wanting children, but marriage?"

"Well…I dunno," she trailed off, sinking her gaze into her coffee. Severus Snape never gave up that easy.

"Don't give me that shit, tell me. I want to know. I promise, our courtship will not end today regardless of what you say."

"Marry me tomorrow?" she asked with a silly smile.

"See ya," he joked, rising from his chair and walking right out her front door. Ten seconds later he walked back in to find her giggling at the table still. "Come on, tell me."

"Well…I think marriage is bollocks. There, I said it…again. Now I may change my mind someday, but as for right now, I think it's a load of crap and feel no desire to take some stupid vow to remain married to someone for life."

"What about marriage without the vow?"

"Well, so far as we purebloods are concerned, no vow…no wedding. Never considered not taking the vow. My parents would not recognize it if I took no vow to remain married until my spouse died…which is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I agree. I'd imagine many a pureblood witch and wizard have lost their life from that vow."

"Oh, my great-great grandmother poisoned my great-great grandfather, Arnold."

"Oooh, do tell," Severus teased, leaning in closer to hear her tale.

"Well, Emaline was her name, and she was forced into an arranged marriage to Arnold Diggory…"

"And what family was she from, exactly?"

"Well, I'm so glad you asked," she toyed with a wicked smile. "She was from a very proper and wealthy family…now don't puke when I tell you this…but she was a Potter."

"I fucked a Potter?" he asked in a sickened tone.

"You did way more than just fuck a Potter, or do I need to remind you of that thing you did on Thursday night?" she asked with a wink.

"I seem to recall you joining right in with me, Miss," he smiled, as much as he could since finding out he'd just fucked a Potter…and done way worse things than that even. "You should eat chocolate ice-cream more often."

"Stop it!" she joked.

"You tasted rather sweet that evening."

"Enough. She was a Potter, but she was the sixth child, the fifth and youngest daughter, of a Potter. The other Potters married into better families, it seemed, than she did. Now the Diggorys were a fine family back then, just like today," she mocked and began to massage his ankle with her bare foot beneath the table. "However, Arnold was not the greatest Diggory to ever hold a wand. He was the youngest son, with four older brothers and one older sister. As the baby of the family he was spoiled rotten."

"You are the baby of your family."

"I am, and I'm spoiled rotten. However, I'd like to think I'm somewhat more competent than poor Arnie. He was not a very good wizard, barely finished Hogwarts…in short, he had the intelligence of Evan Rosier."

"Oh God!"

"Yeah, and Emaline was a bit of a…well, strong-willed, hot-headed, proud kind of woman. She was trained to be a brewer but her family preferred she marry and make babies. When she was thirty-five, she was finally forced into marriage, for fear of being completely disowned. As much as she loved her job, she loved her fine family name and fortune more. So they married, and thankfully had one child during the first year of their marriage -- my great-grandfather Trevor."

"Otherwise you'd not be here," he mentioned, leaning in to kiss her soft hand. She smiled and blushed through her freckles.

"That's right. Well, she hated Arnold and he was not fond of her. She was too strong for him, and he was embarrassed by her. He took a mistress, she took a lover, but when Arnold's mistress got pregnant…well…Emaline lost her mind altogether."

"I can see that."

"She feared his bastard may lay claim to her dowry and his money; naturally, she wanted his money someday anyway. Well, she just grew tired of him and his idiocy so she killed him."

"Did time in Azkaban?"

"Oh no, Potters and Diggorys don't go to Azkaban. I mean, I know she killed him, Dad knows…people know but _people_ don't know, you know?"

"I get you."

"So, yeah, she just poisoned him, and then poisoned his mistress. Emaline lived to be one hundred and forty-six years old. She was a cranky old bat in the end," she laughed. At least he knew where she got her spunk from.

"Must I check all my beverages for poison from now on?" he mocked.

"Only if you piss me off, Sev."

"So you hate marriage because your great-great grandmother murdered your great-great grandfather?"

"Well, I mean, I did grow up my whole life knowing that story. Emaline herself told me the story a few times. She hated marriage, she hated that damn vow. But, honestly, I just think marriage is dumb. I've seen perfectly normal and happy people get married and then do the most horrible things to each other."

"Me as well."

"I mean, do I believe in a soul-mate? Perhaps; dumb term, though. I think that one special person exists. I may love him so much that I won't want to marry him and make him miserable…you know?"

"I agree. I feel just like you. My parents were married and they hated each other. Lucius and Narcissa were somewhat happy and now they are barely living beneath the same roof. Bellatrix and her husband detest one another. Even Simon's mom didn't sound all that happy. She mentioned taking N.E.W.T. level potions but she just stays home and cooks and cleans."

"Perhaps her husband prefers she remain home?" Camilla asked.

"Perhaps. But no marriage is fine by me. I think it's just ridiculous."

"Yeah…wow, you're the first bloke I've ever heard say that; I guess it's because you're the first half-blood I've ever dated. All pureblooded wizards want to do is make more pureblooded wizards."

"I've noticed that. Won't your parents insist you marry?"

"Well…here's the rub…um, I think if I never marry, they _may_ be okay with that. However, if I married a half-blood, Muggle-born or Muggle, they would be rather…angry."

"I understand that. They don't know about me, do they?"

"Well…no, not yet. But I will tell them…someday."

"So I'm your dirty little secret, then?"

"Well, at the moment, yes: I can still smell that ale on you," she said and smiled.

"A shower, perhaps?"

"I think that may be a nice idea. You may need help cleaning your back."

"Oh yes, all those craters back there from the scar."

"It's not that bad, Sev."

"Are you blind?"

"It is that bad, but I meant, I don't mind…come on, let's go," she urged, rising from her seat and offering her hand to Severus.

---

"That was the most interesting shower I've ever had," Severus commented, stepping out of her tub onto the warm white throw rug.

"Yeah, clean balls taste great in the morning," she said, which made him blush.

"Better than dirty ones, you mean?" he joked. She grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Well, I am a properly brought up witch, dirty balls won't pass these lips…I _do_ have standards, Sev."

"I have _none_…clearly," he commented, wondering if he should brush his teeth for a second time that morning; not that her taste offended him, but it might offend her.

"Yeah…that was rather interesting. For a while there I thought you were mistaken as to your location…until I realized you meant to go there all along, you filthy beast."

"I've never had the desire to lick anyone's ass before in my life, I must still be drunk," he said before gargling some of her minty-mouth potion. "But you seemed to not mind," he noticed after spitting the green potion out.

"No…at least you washed me thoroughly first, but the mouth-potion was a wise move -- now I can kiss you," she teased, leaning in close to his wet chest to kiss him as passionately as she could. "Any plans today?"

"Nope. I read ahead…no meetings…no Bellatrix…no nothing," he said, before noticing his Mark. "Well…the Dark Lord could always have other plans for me."

"I know that; does he need you now?" she asked, rubbing her index finger around his Mark.

"No. I rank pretty low; since we're broken into cells, I doubt he'll talk to me much. He'll communicate through Bellatrix, I imagine."

"I see…well then…we have all day to do _nothing_?"

"Seems that way," he commented. He followed her from the bathroom to the bed. He lay on top of her, still wet and warm from the shower, and more than ready to make her scream all day long, when he heard a peck at the window.

"What the fuck is that?" she asked.

"Nothing, ignore it," he said, kissing her neck and chest. He was down to her belly button when he heard a peck again. "Oh, for fuckin' fuck sakes!"

"Is that an owl?" she asked, noticing the owl just outside her window.

"It's Malfoy's owl. Shit…amazing how fast he can make me lose my hard-on."

"Well, go see what it wants," she urged as he reluctantly rose off her and approached the owl. He yanked the letter from the poor owl's beak and then slammed the window shut. Feeding that owl was the furthest thing from his mind. "Well? What is it?"

"Shit. He and Narcissa want us to dine with them tonight at The Round Table."

"I hate that place, it's all stuffy!"

"Yeah, it is rather stuffy."

"Is he paying?"

"Of course," Severus replied, lying down next to her again.

"Let's do it then, get it over with. He is your friend, after all."

"Fuck, don't remind me."

"What? He's not your friend?"

"Sure, but he's not what I want to talk about at the moment. Actually, I don't want to talk at all."

"I hear you," she replied with a kiss. The rest of the afternoon found sounds coming from the Diggory flat, but few were phrased into words.

---

At eight o'clock, Severus sat at the usual Malfoy table, seated across from yellow-robed Lucius and red-robed Narcissa. Camilla wore a simple but stunning set of gray robes with a square neck and very full skirt. Her breasts were neatly tucked away that night, probably to Lucius's chagrin. The last place Severus wanted to be was at The Round Table with the Malfoys that night, and he showed it as well.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, peeking up from the leather bound menu.

"Nothing," Severus replied, not bothering to meet his gaze.

"Bad week?"

"Nope, splendid."

"Busy with homework?"

"Nope, none."

"Why so down then?" Lucius pressed, really annoying Severus.

"If I'm _down,_ it's all your fault," Severus replied, earning him a bit of a sneer from his friend.

"Oh shit!" Camilla said and then hid behind her large menu.

"What? Your parents are here?" Severus asked and instantly noticed the raised brows and sudden smile on Lucius's face.

"No, worse!" she whispered back sharply. Severus saw Lucius and Narcissa turn their heads to find the person that was embarrassing their dinner guest.

"What's worse than that?"

"My brother!"

"Oh," Severus admitted and then hid behind his own menu.

"I take it your family does not know about your…friend?" Lucius asked as Severus kicked him beneath the table. "What?"

"Camilla?" a golden-robed man with a beard asked as Camilla peeked through her menu.

"Amos! What a delightful surprise," she lied with the fakest smile Severus ever saw. Next to him was a golden haired woman wearing a bit of a scowl on her face. "Catherine."

"You never mentioned you were dining here tonight," Catherine commented as she leaned down to kiss Camilla on the cheek.

"Oh, it was so last minute," Camilla shrugged.

"Last minute? I had to make my reservations here over a month ago!" Amos said with a wide smile.

"We have a set-table here,"Lucius commented in his snobbiest tone possible. "We never need to reserve; isn't that right, Severus?" Severus glared at Lucius and then smiled with a nod when Amos looked at him. "I don't believe we've met formally, I'm…"

"Lucius Malfoy, yes…I know who you are," Amos said, sounding rather unimpressed. "This is my wife, Catherine."

"Um, Catherine and Amos, this is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and this is…my…"

"Friend, Severus Snape," Severus interrupted. He rose from his seat to bow to her older brother.

"That name sounds familiar," Amos noticed and then crinkled his brows together, apparently deep in thought.

"Oh, you probably read about him and his potion he got patented in the paper a few weeks back," Camilla smiled. "He was in my year and House at Hogwarts."

"Ah, very well. Well, nice to meet you…_Serverus."_

"It's Severus," Severus corrected.

"Well, our table is ready," Catherine spoke. She smiled at Narcissa, who fought to smile back, but only for a second. "It was nice to meet you all," she said and then walked away on her husband's arm.

"Sorry," Camilla said with an embarrassed smile.

"They seem a bit…snotty," Narcissa mentioned casually as if Camilla were not seated directly across from her. Camilla took a deep breath and then smiled back at Narcissa.

All night long Severus was fighting the urge to hold her hand, place his hand on her shoulder, or kiss her cheek in-between courses. Knowing her brother was seated far enough to not hear, but close enough to see, made him feel very uneasy.

The talk at the table was light, unlike the food. Although the sight of Lucius's eyes bulging from his head when he saw Severus eat roasted chicken in cream sauce was worth the inconvenience of having to see him that night. The talk later turned to Lucius and Narcissa drilling Camilla on her family tree. She enjoyed telling the tale of her hot-headed murderous kin, at which Lucius and Narcissa just laughed.

"Oh yes, each family has one of those," Lucius commented, toasting his white-wine glass at Camilla.

"Indeed, marital misery runs in each family. I can think of no one who does not have the skeleton of spousal murder in their closet," Narcissa added. Severus was uncertain but was fairly sure none of his Muggle relatives had murdered anyone, let alone their spouses. Camilla then rose to leave the table for the loo. Lucius and Severus rose with her and then sat back down. "She's very nice."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Severus remarked.

"Yes, I've hardly heard a peep out of you since you began courting her," Lucius commented more to his wife than to Severus. "He must be in love."

"Oh, are you, Severus?" Narcissa asked in a teasing tone. Severus just rolled his eyes and began to shake his leg beneath the table.

"I wouldn't go planning my wedding just yet."

"Of course not! You've only just begun to court her. Look at us -- took years, didn't it, love?" Lucius asked as Narcissa smiled at him, and then drank the rest of her wine. "Plenty of time, Sev. Ouch!"

"Shit!" Severus instantly remarked as he and Lucius both grabbed at their forearms. Camilla returned to find Lucius and Severus rising from the table. Camilla and Narcissa shared a curious glance, followed by disappointed looks on their faces. "I have to go," Severus said to Camilla, wanting to kiss her, but holding back for her brother's sake.

"Me too, I'm afraid. Here's the money," Lucius said, handing his wife a large satin sack full of jingling Galleons. "Sorry."

"No, I'm used to it," Narcissa snapped, refusing to meet her husband's gaze. Lucius and Severus marched from the restaurant.

"Fucking bitch!" Lucius sneered once outside in the street.

"Who?"

"Bella! This is her, I just know it!"

"Why would she want us now, though? We just saw her!"

"If it is, which I'm certain it is, I'm going to strangle her!" Lucius roared as the two Apparated to where they suspected they'd be summoned to…the Lestrange Estate. Lucius and Severus nearly ran to the front door and pounded on it fiercely once they arrived. "What?!" Lucius shouted, entering the Estate and heading straight to the great room.

"You don't talk to me like that, Lucy; this is my cell and I demand more respect!" Bellatrix declared. Rodolphus was seated on the sofa, staring off into space as Rabastan followed Severus and Lucius into the room.

"Fuck you, Trixie. You knew I had dinner plans with my wife tonight!"

"Oh…that. Well, I'm afraid the war and the Dark Lord take precedence over your dinner with Cissy. What are you looking so angry at, half-blood?" she asked, staring at Severus with utter contempt.

"What do you want, Bellatrix?" Severus asked with his arms crossed at his chest.

"I met with the Dark Lord today, and he was curious if you've spoken to that Wilkes person yet."

"I just talked to you last night about it!"

"So, did you talk to him?"

"Yes! I did! He's fine! He's on-board with us."

"On-board, what does that mean? I'm sorry, I don't speak Muggle."

Severus took a very deep and slow breath and tried to talk himself out of hexing her where she stood. He smiled instead and took a seat next to Rodolphus.

"He is a Death Eater who believes in the Dark Lord and his quest. He will do whatever is asked of him."

"How did you get that information?" she asked.

"We just talked a bit. I asked him what he thought of the Dark Lord; look…my tactics should not matter, only the results. He'll be a valuable person to the Dark Lord."

"I met with the cell leader from his cell. He mentioned something about some Auror training program that the Dark Lord wants infiltrated. He mentioned the name of three people in the program…Longbottom, Diggory and Pettigrew. Do you know them?" she asked.

"Barely. Longbottom and Alice Diggory are to be married soon, and I doubt Pettigrew is in the Auror training program."

"Well, what else do you know of them?" she asked again, taking the seat on the sofa opposite him.

"Very little."

"Oh come, Sev, you must know something!" Lucius snapped.

"What?!You went to Hogwarts with them too!"

"They were in your year, Sev!"

"Frank and Alice were in Ravenclaw," Severus said as all eyes were on him.

"Yes? And? What else?" Bellatrix asked.

"They are assholes!"

"Can you be more specific?"

"They are gigantic and rather ugly assholes."

"Oh, come off it, Severus. I need more information than that," Bellatrix said.

"They are Ravenclaw assholes, who spoke of entering the program. I am fairly certain both or at least one was accepted. They are engaged, and that's all I know."

"And Pettigrew?" she asked.

"He's a Gryffindor asshole who took the required courses, but I highly doubt he even wanted to get into the program, he's just not the type. He's not very smart."

"He must be, if he took the courses," Lucius added.

"Taking high-level classes does not mean someone is intelligent…Lucius. He's a moron."

"What do you know of their family?" Rodolphus asked.

"You would know more than I. I don't know much of their tree."

"Alice is related to your girlfriend, though, is she not?" Lucius asked.

"She's a distant cousin to Camilla, yes. Alice is a lump with a brain and a mouth. Frank is a highly gifted wizard, though. He's very good at Transfiguration and Charms. Alice, from what I recall, excelled at Charms and Pettigrew, the nobody, as it turned out, was rather good at Potions, but little else."

"Well, that's something; thanks for the information," Rodolphus said.

"What are we to do with it?" Severus asked, wanting to just return to Camilla's flat.

"Well, the leader of their cell, whom I can't mention of course, is going to work with me to help gain access to that program. The Dark Lord wants to know exactly what they are learning. We hope if we can get a mole in there, they can be taught improper spells and be poorly trained. First we need to know what we're up against, though," Bellatrix remarked in the most casual tone Severus had ever heard her use.

"You said Frank is good? Alice is weak?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes. He's smart and good at dueling. She's sluggish and rather lazy. She rides his coat tails. I know nothing else about the program or the trainees."

"Lucius is still working on finding out more regarding the program itself. Have you learned anything new?" she asked as Lucius glared at her.

"Since last night? No! I have not! Why are we meeting again? This could have waited!" he snapped.

"Don't be so bitchy, Lucy – just leave! Go back to my sister and leave the real work to us then, if that's how you feel."

"I'm not your slave, Bella. In the future, unless it's an emergency, kindly schedule these meetings when you know I don't have plans, or have it wait for our scheduled meeting, okay?"

"Fine. That's all I wanted to know, anyway. So, Severus, you said they are engaged; how did you know that?" she asked, ignoring the blond man standing before her.

"I witnessed the engagement at a pub…unfortunately. I imagine the wedding announcement will be in the paper."

"Maybe we should crash that wedding, hey Rod?" she asked in her little-girl voice. Rodolphus smiled at his wife. "Very well. We'll meet again next Friday, as usual."

"Thank you," Severus said, following Lucius out the door of the Estate. "Infiltrate the training program, Lucius? Really?"

"Since when do we work with other cells like this?" Lucius asked.

"I mean, if we all work together, it defeats the purpose of the cells."

"Well, you did feed them some good information. Sorry we had to leave our better halves behind," Lucius mentioned as they both Apparated back to Diagon Alley. Thankfully, Narcissa and Camilla were still at the restaurant, sharing a slice of chocolate cake. "Ladies."

"Gentlemen," Narcissa smiled back as Severus and Lucius took their seats. "That was fast."

"It was nothing…was it, Sev?"

"She knows, you know," Severus mentioned to Lucius.

"Oh, I figured as much, but I wanted to be certain," Lucius smiled at Camilla and then ordered a coffee. "But it really was nothing…serious. It was your sister," Lucius said to his wife, who rolled her eyes.

"I'll speak to her. She knew we had this dinner planned. She did this on purpose!" Narcissa sneered.

"Yes, she did," Severus said, wanting to kiss his girlfriend, but holding back.

"I'll talk to her, first thing tomorrow. What are you two up to tomorrow?" she asked as Severus and Camilla both began to lie.

"Oh, we have so much planned," Camilla fibbed.

"Busy all day," Severus joined in the lie.

"Oh, shame. Brunch would have been so nice," Narcissa whined.

"Sorry…another time," Severus offered and then smiled at his girlfriend. The only plans they had were to stay in bed all day long and not leave until he returned to St. Mungo's on Monday morning.


	66. Late

**66-Late**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity.**

The following Friday found Severus standing next to a corpse, identifying various body parts and organs on demand. Two of the students in the medi-witch and wizard program had already dropped out and Jon Miller was just scraping by in the Healer's program. Severus answered all of his questions correctly and then made his usual Friday night trek to the Lestrange Estate for their so-called cell meeting.

Nothing of consequence was said. Bellatrix mocked him and Lucius, as always, and then flaunted her greatness by talking about nothing in particular for nearly an hour. After her ego was satisfied, she allowed Severus and Lucius to leave.

Severus wanted to do little that weekend; however, Christopher Goyle had other things in mind for Severus. It was his wedding and Severus and Camilla were obligated to attend. At least Lucius was going as well, so they'd have someone to talk to. All week, Camilla had been quiet and the afternoon of the wedding was no different.

"Fuck!" she yelled from her bathroom.

"You want one?" Severus replied from the kitchen.

"No!" she yelled back. Severus put down his teacup to join his cranky girlfriend in the bathroom. It was probably that-time-of-month, so he let her have her tantrum.

"What's wrong? Need help with anything?" he asked, as the silken-robed woman glared at him.

"My fucking hair won't fucking stay in this fucking bun!"

"Wear it down, I love your hair down."

"It's not proper for a wedding, you know that," she snapped, walking past him as he stood in the doorway.

"I seem to recall Narcissa wearing her hair down at her wedding."

"She was the bride! The bride always wears her hair down, the rest of the _old-maids_ must wear their hair up!"

"Oh. Sorry, I've only been to one wedding."

"I…I know," she said in a somewhat quieter tone. "Sorry. I'm having a bad hair day," she whined. Severus noticed her lovely black ringlets cascading past her shoulders. Helping her tie her hair up was not his forte, however, and there was little he could do to help her.

"Hair charm?" he asked.

"No, there is no bun-charm. My hair just does not want to cooperate today."

"You know, Bellatrix wore her hair down at Narcissa's wedding, now that I think of it," he offered, trying to let her know it was okay for her hair to be worn down. The scowl on her face, on the other hand, proved he'd better just shut-up. "Never mind."

"Fuck it, pony tail for me," she said and then rushed past him into the bathroom. After her hair was tied back, she tied a satin gray ribbon around her rubber-band to make it match the color of her robes. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous."

"I look like crap and you've not used your eye potion today."

"I have too! And you look great," Severus said, leaning in closer and risking his life to kiss her on the cheek.

"I just hope my period does not come at the wedding. Merlin, I feel like crap."

"I know. Hate to rush you, but we're going to be late."

"Where's the gift?" she asked, grabbing her wand and stowing it inside a hidden pocket of her robes.

"The punch-bowl is on the table," Severus replied, shrinking the trinket and putting it in his pocket. "How do I look?" Severus asked in a mocking tone.

"Good. I like those green robes…aw, you wore these on our first date," she said, clearly trying to improve her mood.

"I did. Shall I wear my hair in a pony tail too or are men allowed to have their hair down?" he asked and winked at his girlfriend.

"Don't be a smart-ass, Severus Snape. Come on, let's go."

---

"Are you awake?" he heard her whisper as she squeezed his hand.

"Unfortunately; is it over yet?"

"Um, the bride has not even walked down the aisle yet, Sev."

"Shit. Where the hell is Lucius?" he asked. Camilla turned to gaze upon the two hundred guests.

"Way in the back. And I'm the only girl here wearing a pony tail!" she whispered. Severus glanced around to find that all of the women did have their hair up, just as she'd predicted.

"Sorry."

The procession finally began, and after what seemed like forever, the bride was escorted down the aisle by both of her parents. The bride wore orange and Severus instantly wished he'd not worn his eye-potion, as he could see every detail of her hideous gown. She was a plump bride, with long, straight, mousy-brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore what looked like a wreath of ivy on top of her head and carried a bouquet of yellow and orange daisies.

"Oh Merlin, Sev, I've _never_ seen an ugly bride before," Camilla whispered.

"I mean, isn't it the one day you are supposed to look your best?" Severus asked as Camilla covered her smile and laughter with her gloved-hand.

"I guess this _is_ her best!"

"Oh my. She must be really good in bed," Severus teased. A few people turned to stare at them before they stopped giggling.

---

The ceremony was long and boring. The vow was unremarkable and the speeches were equally lackluster. The sun was setting when Severus and Camilla joined Lucius and Narcissa at their table. The table had a bright orange tablecloth on it, topped with a vase full of ivy and daisies. The dinner plates were gold-plated, as were the wine goblets.

"This is so tacky," Severus noticed, taking a sip of very sweet wine from his golden chalice.

"The bride's choice of color is rather astounding. As was her dress," Narcissa added, making a face at the table setting. "Rather nauseating, actually."

"Ah, poached salmon, how typical," Lucius remarked. Severus suddenly realized he was thinking just like Narcissa and Lucius; when had he become a snob? "So, will you dazzle us all with your dancing prowess tonight, Sev?" Lucius asked. Severus glared at him and then shook his head, repeatedly.

"Come on, Sev." Camilla asked. Severus was growing red-faced and still shaking his head.

"No."

"But Sev, we must see your dancing prowess," Camilla teased.

"You've all seen it. Also, from what I've witnessed today, I suspect this to be a disco-wedding and I loath disco."

"Aw, come on, Sev, disco is so…catchy!" Lucius mocked as Severus traded his sweet wine for water.

"About as catchy as crab-lice, Lucius," Severus spoke as sweet wine shot straight out of Lucius's mouth, nearly hitting Camilla who sat across from him. Severus couldn't help but laugh.

Somehow, Camilla managed to talk him into a simple waltz. When the dreaded disco music began to play, Severus grabbed her by the hand and walked fiercely back to their table. Lucius and Narcissa joined them back at the table; it seemed they were too good for disco all of a sudden.

"Is that cake orange and green?" Narcissa asked.

"Is that a fish on top?" Lucius inquired. The four wandered over to the cake and could not believe what they were seeing.

"The fish is dressed as a groom and that other fish is dressed as a bride…that's just so wrong," Camilla laughed. The sight of the fish cake-topper made Severus laugh as well, so much, he had to fight the tears in his eyes. "Merlin, Sev, your friends are weird."

"He's not my friend!" Severus protested. "I met him once!"

"Uh huh, admit it: you love the look of this orange and green cake," Camilla teased with a smile.

"Oh yes, I want a hippogriff themed wedding someday, and my cake topper will be Merlin in a Muggle tuxedo with Helga Hufflepuff dressed as the bride," Severus quipped as every member of his entourage burst into laughter. "And I think my wedding colors should be puke-green and piss-yellow."

"No dear, I think the colors should be tangerine and shit-brown," Camilla added. "And for the topper, little turds dressed as the bride and groom!"

Everyone laughed, but naturally Lucius had to say something stupid.

"Ah, but in all seriousness, can we expect a Snape-Diggory wedding?"

"No!" both Camilla and Severus responded at the same time. "And if we did," Camilla pressed, "our colors would be black and black!"

"Ah yes, because we'd be in mourning!" Severus added.

"That seems rather harsh," Lucius commented.

"No, we'd be mourning our happier days, before marriage, wouldn't we dear?" Camilla asked as Severus just smiled at his unhappily married friend. "Oh, come on, people, let's cut this hideous cake so we can go home!"

"Must we stay for hideous cake?" Severus asked. Camilla nodded once. It was nice to see her smiling, at least.

He held her hand and walked over near a statue of Poseidon to consume the orange and lime flavored cake, which nearly made them both gag.

"This cake sucks, Sev."

"I know. Does it suck worse than having to dine with Simon and Avon next week?"

"No. I'm cool with that. Not like we were in love or anything."

"I know it's just…having dinner with the man who dumped you, and having dinner with the lady he dumped you for."

"It's cool. He's your friend; I can tag along for dinner and be mature about it. Worry not, dear," she smiled. They threw the cake away and returned home.

---

The following week was more of the same. Severus read his books in class, aced his exams and then spent each night with Camilla at her flat. Despite his new loo and new floo, Severus spent little time at Spinner's End. July had come to a close and the blistering days and nights of August had struck London.

His usual Friday meeting at the Lestrange Estate resulted in little. Bellatrix had learned that the 'Ministries new weapon' was, in fact, just a myth. Neither Severus nor Lucius asked how she obtained that bit of information; however, they had a pretty good idea and did not require the details. She naturally kept Severus a bit later than he'd planned on, and he was anxious to leave. He and Camilla were to dine out with Simon and Avon, to commemorate their recent engagement. After Bellatrix finished saying nothing for ninety minutes, Severus was free to go.

He ran into the flat to find Camilla dressed and sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, instantly noticing how dark her flat was.

"Me too."

"I know she can be long winded and I told her I had plans, but you know her. Well, come on, are you ready?" he asked. She nodded once but did not move from her seat on the counter. "Well, let's go."

"I'm late."

"I know, we're both late but it's not a big deal. Sometimes I wonder if Avon can even tell time, she's never on time, have you noticed that?"

"Yeah…I'm late."

"I know, so let's go," Severus shrugged.

"I didn't say we're late, Sev…I said_ I'm_ late," Camilla spoke in a firmer voice. Severus had no clue what she was talking about.

"Late for what?"

"LATE!" she yelled. Only then did he realize what she was talking about. It felt as if his head had fallen off his shoulders and landed on the hard wooden floor. He was unable to breathe and felt his heart palpitate. Since he felt like his head was rolling on the floor, he was instantly dizzy and his entire body rocked with feelings of instant dread and disbelief.

"H-how late?" he asked in a whisper.

"Late," she replied and then began to cry. "I don't know what happened! I've never been regular but I've never been this late, so I went and had a test today to be sure…."

"And?" he interrupted.

"And the rabbit died!"

"Maybe it had a fatal disease."

"This isn't funny, Sev!" she yelled.

"I wasn't trying to be! Tests can be wrong, you know!" he began to shout.

"I'm pregnant! My pregnancy was that rabbit's fatal disease!" she screamed. Severus could feel the life fleeing his body so he instantly took a seat at the kitchen table and buried his head in his hands. "Deal with it!"

"How…how pregnant are you?" he asked, still holding his head in his sweaty palms.

"Pregnant enough to know I'm pregnant."

"I meant…when did this happen?" he asked in a hushed tone, lifting his head and looking at her.

"I have no idea," she replied and climbed down from the counter. She took the seat next to him and began to weep. "I'm very good at taking my potion. You know I am."

"I know. I just picked you up more last week."

"I've not had a period since a few days before our first date," she admitted. Severus thought back to each time they had sex, which was plenty. He thought back to how many times he saw her take her potion, which was plenty. And then he thought back to Lucius's party and began to laugh. "What? How is this funny?"

"That mother-fucking, asshole, piece of shit, son of a filthy bitch-whore, highly gifted wizard! I'm going to kill him!" Severus yelled.

"Who?"

"Lucius!"

"Um, gee thanks, Sev, but the baby is yours, not his!" she yelled and then slapped him across the face. He put his hand to his throbbing cheek and took a very deep breath.

"I meant, I think Lucius is the reason for our…problem. He claimed to set a spell on his house that rendered all contraceptive potions useless. I did not believe him."

"No spell exists, though."

"I suspect it may now. He's a competent wizard; I just thought he was kidding."

"Oh Merlin…that night? You really think it was…that night?" she asked, hiding her face behind her hands as if she were ashamed. She began to weep more. Severus was finally able to breathe again, and seemed less dizzy. He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned in to kiss the top of her head. "What do we do?"

"I-I guess, whatever you want to do."

"What?" she asked, pulling away from him and rising from her seat. "This is not my problem, this is our problem, Sev!"

"I can't tell you what to do! It's your body!"

"It's your baby!"

"Yours too!" Severus replied, standing up, his nose inches from hers.

"Let's not do this right now. We're very late for dinner," she said, wiping her tears with the black sleeve of her very plain robes. "Come on!"

Severus followed his irate girlfriend. The walk to the restaurant was silent. His mind was racing. He didn't like the idea of abortion. He was a Death Eater, but killing children wasn't something he or anyone he knew engaged in. More importantly, he was training to be a Healer, someone who saved lives, not ended them. He was still upset about brewing the potion for Narcissa all those years ago. The thought of brewing it for his own child did not appeal to him in any way. However, he did know in the end it was her decision, and he figured he'd not talk her out of it if she wanted one. He also knew dropping to his knee to propose would cause her to hex him severely, but also wondered if maybe that's what she wanted. Even mentioning it may earn him a hex, or a kick to the bollocks. He wanted neither so he decided to just wait and see what she had to say after dinner.

When they entered the restaurant, Simon and Avon were already seated, and were having some drinks.

"Shit, man, not like you to be so late, I'm on my second ale," Simon remarked from his seat.

"Sorry…um…hello, Avon," Severus said, pulling the chair out for a very silent Camilla and then taking his seat. "What's good here?"

"Everything is good here, tandoori chicken is excellent," Avon remarked. Camilla had her head buried in her menu. Severus reached out to hold her hand, but she moved it away before he had the chance to touch her. "Hello, Camilla."

"Hi," Camilla replied from behind her menu. "What's nan-bread?"

"It's good, it comes with everything here," Avon said and then sipped from a yellowish drink boasting a paper umbrella. "So…don't you want to see it?" she asked as both Severus and Camilla glanced from their menus to meet her gaze. "My engagement ring!" Avon said with a smile. "It's a blue tiger-eye on silver, isn't it pretty?"

"Congratulations!" both Severus and Camilla said at the same time, in the same vacant and very fake tone.

"Yep, I'm a lucky man. This lovely creature has agreed to marry me," Simon enthused as Severus and Camilla just smiled the same fake smile and then repeated themselves.

"Congratulations!"

"Yeah, we're thinking early spring for a wedding next year," Simon said as Severus and Camilla replied with their stock-answer for the evening.

"Congratulations!"

"I want our colors to be purple and maybe gold, or silver; what do you think, Camilla?" Avon asked.

"Congrat…um, purple is nice."

"Something wrong?" Simon asked as both Severus and Camilla shook their heads in unison and then reburied their faces back into their menus.

The chicken was excellent, the bread was good and the yogurt sauce was delightful. The entire dinner consisted of Simon and Avon speaking of their love for each other, and what shade of purple Avon should wear. She asked Camilla if she should have tulips or roses, to which Camilla just said tulips as if she just wanted Avon to shut up.

Severus and Camilla did not speak on their walk home, and, once again, when he reached for her hand, she whisked it away and then quickened her pace.

"I think you should sleep at home tonight, Sev."

"Why?"

"I need time to think and so do you, probably."

"I have little to think about. I told you, whatever you want to do, I'm okay with."

"Oh? So it's all my decision? You know I don't want to have children, Sev."

"I know. I don't want them either. But this is happening," Severus said in a saddened voice.

"We both know abortion is illegal."

"I know. How do you feel about it, aside from its legal status?" he asked, helping the frazzled witch unlock the door to her flat.

"I think…I think it's wrong, but it doesn't change the fact that I cannot have a baby! This is insane! I'm too young! You're too young! Neither of us have a job! My parents will not continue to support their sponge-daughter who's knocked-up!" she shouted.

Severus wondered if this was how the conversation between his parents went when his mother found out she was pregnant with him. Did she want him to be aborted? Did she cry when she found out she was pregnant? It seemed wrong to have such low expectations of the life growing inside his girlfriend's belly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried on his chest and he stopped trying to halt the tears falling from his eyes.

"Do you not want this child for fear that it'll look like me?" he asked.

"What? Oh Merlin…I hadn't even thought of that," she wept and then tried to laugh, but failed miserably. "I told you why I don't want it."

"I know. I just…I feel bad for it."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's just…it's so hated and it hasn't even been born yet. It must suck to come into the world that way, that's all."

"I don't…I don't hate it…I just…what can we do?"

"I guess, we'll just continue doing what we're doing. I'll be a Healer…"

"And a Death Eater," she said angrily and walked away from him.

"Yes. And when the war is won, the world will be a better place for this child."

"Perhaps…are you not planning to propose then?" she asked with a tiny bead of snot beginning to seep from her swollen nostril. Severus walked up to her. He never had a handkerchief on him, so used the sleeve of his robes to wipe his girlfriend's face clean.

"I thought we decided not to marry?" he asked.

"We did. I just thought…you'd do the old cliché, that's all."

"I'm not my father," Severus said and then stepped back. He walked over to her sink and poured her a glass of water.

"Is that why your parents got married, then?" she asked, taking the water from him. Severus nodded and stared out of the window above the sink. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Me too. I imagine neither were happy with the news of my impending birth either."

"Oh shit. Are you trying to make me feel even worse?" she asked. "So what do we do?" she asked, tugging on his robes. They walked over to her sofa and she sat on his lap. She placed her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"I imagine we do what people have done since the dawn of time. Just continue with our lives and…and have this baby."

"My parents will kill us. My father may chop your dick off," she said and then smiled. "And my brother will chop your balls off…"

"…and then I'll be a witch, it seems," Severus interrupted as Camilla burst into laughter. "Which would make you a lesbian."

"Stop…stop…I guess I should see a midwife, huh?"

"I guess. And speaking of hacking off sexual organs, I think I'm going to hex Lucius's off for being such a brilliant wizard."

"Oh Merlin. I still can't believe this is happening…to me…to us."

"Me neither. May as well accept it for what it is, though."

"Maybe it's time you meet my family. But I'm not telling them of this pregnancy…not yet, at least."

"Will they hate me?"

"They'll maybe like you when they meet you, but when they find out we're going to have a child out of wedlock, I'm certain they'll disown me."

"I don't want you disowned."

"Me neither, but having a baby out of wedlock just isn't done…not even in the Muggle world, I hear."

"That's true, it's very taboo. I guess we'll jump off that bridge when we come to it, though…are you tired?"

"I'm exhausted. Let me owl them to tell them I want to bring my new boyfriend over to dinner tomorrow night, and then lets go to bed," she said, kissing him and then removing herself from his lap.

When Severus woke up that morning, he'd had no idea his life would take a change that day, a change of gigantic proportions. He was going to be a father, and an un-wed one at that. As much as he thought marriage was bollocks, he knew Camilla being an un-wed mother was far worse. He did not propose that night, but he knew a proposal was imminent; whether or not she would say yes was a mystery to him, though.


	67. Meet The Parents

**67-Meet the Parents**

Severus woke up early on Saturday morning and kissed his sleeping girlfriend on the forehead. He went home, showered, dressed, and gathered some midnight blue satin robes he'd purchased a while back to wear to dinner that night. At eight in the morning, he Apparated straight to Malfoy Manor. Dobby showed Severus to the back garden, where Lucius was enjoying breakfast with his copy of the Daily Prophet. Severus, who was unannounced, transfigured himself a seat from a flower pot and sat down across from Lucius.

"Severus! I wasn't expecting you this morning!" the blond man said, sporting a smile and slight look of confusion.

"You…are an unimaginable asshole."

"Why, thank you so very much. And what do I owe the honor of the compliment?" Lucius asked, unfazed as usual.

"Oh, either I have the worst luck known to wizard-kind, or you are truly more gifted than I ever imagined."

"Normally I'd remind you of your deplorable luck, but I am far more gifted than most people give me credit for," Lucius smiled with his proudest and cockiest smile. "To what do I owe these compliments, again?"

"Tell me about that so-called spell you cast on this Manor that renders all contraceptives useless," Severus said as Lucius's smile slowly faded. His proud expression warped into a very worried looking one, followed by an angry one.

"What's there to tell? Does it work?"

"I think it might."

"Really?"

"Yessss!" Severus seethed and then glared at his friend.

"Oh Merlin. Are you serious?" Lucius asked as Severus shrugged his shoulders. "Will someone tell me how the fuck this works for you and not me?"

"Oh, for fuck sakes, not everything is about you! What am I going to do?"

"Are you certain she's…with child?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my. Well you must marry her, Sev! You simply must! An unwed mother is just unheard of."

"I know."

"If you need help with the ring and the appropriate engagement ceremony and legalities, just ask me."

"I just found out last night and she does not want to marry me!"

"Are you certain the child is yours?" Lucius asked as Severus stared at him blankly for several seconds. Why would he ask such a stupid question? "Ah, I see. Well, want to or not, you must marry her before the child comes. Pregnant brides are nothing new in our world. My mum's mum was seven months pregnant when she married. My father's mum was four months pregnant. No one will care, so long as you do marry before the child is born."

"I know. I can't believe this is my life."

"Her parents may kill you. It's a good thing you are so good at Dark Magic."

"Stop joking. I'm meeting them tonight, but we're not telling them about the pregnancy yet."

"You should ask her father for her hand tonight then, before you announce the pregnancy."

"I don't know, that's a lot of pressure for a first meeting. Shouldn't I wait a few weeks until I know them better?"

"Perhaps. See how tonight goes and go from there. Wear proper robes and be on your best behavior. They are a very old and dignified family."

"I know, Lucius," Severus said, rolling his eyes. Why did Lucius talk to him like he was his father sometimes? "I feel like a fucking idiot."

"Well, I did warn you. And why were you having sex in my house anyway?"

"Did you see her that night?"

"I did, but for goodness sakes, learn to control yourself!"

"I'm eighteen!" Severus replied. Lucius took a very deep breath and rose to his feet. He began to stroll around the garden as Severus joined him.

"Narcissa must be sterile," the yellow robed man said, with his hands behind his back as he casually strolled through his garden full of blooming flowers.

"Perhaps you are the sterile one, Lucius," Severus said, knowing full well both of them were fine. Severus did begin to wonder why Narcissa was not pregnant. Her use of the abortion-potion could not have damaged her that much.

"I never thought about that," Lucius admitted, and then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure I'm fine. The problem must lie with her."

"Maybe she should see a Healer or something?"

"She does not want to."

"Well, it hasn't been very long; maybe she is pregnant and just doesn't know yet."

"No. She's not…she's having her _monthly_. She has been in a ferocious mood, she reminded me of her sister until her period finally came."

"Camilla was acting like that, turned out she was pregnant."

"Well, she can't be pregnant _and_ bleeding at the same time, Sev. Perhaps, next month."

"She can actually, but yeah don't stress over it. Perhaps next month," Severus commented. Something didn't seem right with what Lucius had just told him. "Hey, listen. Don't mention this to the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, or Narcissa. In fact, mention it to no one."

" I won't. Until you propose, this should not be made public in any way. You have my word."

"Your word isn't worth much, but thanks."

"Hey! I warned you about that spell! You can't stay mad at me forever, you know."

---

Why Severus and Camilla agreed to meet with Simon and Avon again the next day for lunch was a mystery to them. Severus was not paying attention and just said _yes_ to whatever Simon had said at dinner the night before. Regardless, he and Camilla had agreed to meet them at a café at eleven thirty the next morning. As much as neither wanted to attend, both agreed it was the right thing to do. When Severus returned from Malfoy Manor, Camilla was dressed in her plainest robes, had her hair down, and looked as if she had been crying most of the morning.

The second Severus and Camilla arrived at the café, Camilla walked past him and went straight into the loo. Severus found Simon and Avon standing near a table inside. Both seemed rather pleased to see him again, and he had no clue why.

"Hey, Snape! So, can I talk to you for a moment?" Simon asked, taking Severus's arm and leading him away from the table. "Where's Camilla?"

"Loo."

"Ah, good. Well, listen, I wanted to ask you something. I know you are so busy during the week and um, well, you know my uh…group…keeps me busy most weekends. Anyway uh…I was wondering how you felt about maybe being my Best Man at the wedding?"

"Like crap, that's how I feel," Severus responded.

"I didn't ask how you felt in general, man."

"I know. Why me?"

"Well, Avon aside, you're my best mate, that's why," Simon said as Severus instantly felt surprised and warmed by the response. How could he refuse the freckled man?

"I thought half-bloods couldn't be in pureblood ceremonies?"

"Well…that's true somewhat. I mean, my brother would be my best man, but since I have none, I'm supposed to use her brother but the guy is only twelve and,well…I'd rather have you. This isn't a Malfoy wedding, it'll be very informal. Wear whatever you want!"

"Fine. So long as I can wear whatever I want, I'll be your Best Man," Severus smiled, filled with relief he'd not have to wear purple or any other hideous color. Simon also smiled and then embraced Severus. The embrace was short, since it was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sev!" Ophelia shrieked and then hugged him so tightly he thought he'd be unable to breathe. Severus glanced down at the happy, green-clad, blonde girl, whose smile was as large as Severus's current misery. "How are you?"

"Fine. I just saw you a few days ago, you know."

"I know that!" she smiled and let go from the one-sided embrace. She was beaming but her smile instantly faded, as daggers formed in her eyes the second Camilla walked up and took Severus's arm.

"Ophelia! So nice to see you! My, how you have grown!" Camilla noticed, looking truly happy for the first time that day.

"Yeah, she insisted she come with us today," Avon commented, walking up behind her little sister and placing her hands on Ophelia's shoulders. "It's all she could talk about all morning."

"Is not!" Ophelia said and then walked off to the table. She sat in her seat, crossed her arms, and stared angrily at the wall across from her.

"Well, let's eat, I guess," Avon suggested as everyone joined the sour-puss at the table.

The entire meal was uncomfortable. Ophelia decided she was no longer hungry. She never looked at Severus or Camilla and ignored everything they said to her. Even when Camilla congratulated her on her new role as Slytherin Seeker, Ophelia did not say a word. Avon was glaring at her most of the time and Severus felt awful. He knew what it was like to like someone, only to find they liked someone else. It was a difficult burden to bear.

"So, we're thinking an outdoor wedding, beneath a willow tree, with a medieval theme…"

"I want to go home!" Ophelia interrupted her sister, who just glared at her. "I don't care about your stupid wedding anymore!"

"You are really being a brat today! After all that begging you did to come? This is how you act?"

"You never told me he'd bring _her_ with him!" Ophelia replied. She said the word _her_ the same way Severus said the word Potter, with utter disdain.

"You like Camilla! You always have! I thought you'd like to see her!" Avon replied.

"I don't like her, anymore!" Ophelia seethed and then stormed out of the café. Avon looked stunned and embarrassed, as did Camilla. Simon seemed to be holding in his laughter, while Severus felt nothing but sympathy.

"She's acting like a three-year-old, not a thirteen-year-old," Avon said and got up from her seat.

"No, allow me," Severus insisted, rising from his seat to talk to the angered girl.

"Sev, don't hex her!" Camilla pleaded. Severus turned and gave her a dirty look -- as if he'd hex a sad little girl.

"What do you people think I am?" he asked and then opened the door to the café. Once outside, he found Ophelia blasting a lone flower bed near the street. "What did those flowers ever do to you?"

"Why did you bring…her?" she asked and continued to blast the planter. Severus grabbed her arm lightly to stop her, and motioned for her to sit near him on a bench.

"Because we are dating; I thought perhaps Avon had told you."

"No! She never did! She can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say about your only sister, and that language is unacceptable for young ladies to use," Severus lectured. He didn't know where his sudden proper and very adult tone came from, but it seemed to work, for a moment at least. "I have no siblings but I'm sure if I did, I'd not call them names."

"Yes, you would! You call everyone names…Snotter, Hack, Stupin, Pettigoo…Long-scrotum!"

"Okay, well, that was when I was a…immature bloke. See, I no longer do that."

"Do you love her?" she whined. This was uncharted territory for Severus. Telling the truth would ruin the poor girl's day and perhaps her entire week even.

"We've just started dating, actually."

"Oh, so you won't marry her?" the girl asked, sporting a wide smile. Severus chuckled and smiled back.

"It's a bit early for that kind of talk."

"I'll be fourteen soon."

"Yeah, in like…February! I'll be nineteen in January. I can't marry you," he said as she began to look sad. "The Ministry would arrest me; child brides are a thing of the past." His attempt at a joke did not work, as she continued to look angered and sad all at the same time.

"There's still…hope," she whispered. Severus placed his arm around her and smiled. She was a cute kid, and someday many boys would want to date her, until she opened her mouth at least.

"Let's go back inside and finish our lunch, shall we?" he asked. She didn't look convinced but did rise from the bench. "Tell us all about your Quidditch plans when we get back, okay?" he asked, opening the door to the café.

"Okay," she responded in an appeased tone. Severus felt he'd done the right thing but then had to suffer through twenty minutes of her boasting of her Quidditch prowess over lunch. It was a small price to pay to save a girl from ruining her week.

---

After lunch, Severus had to run home to study for a few hours. Camilla had seemed ticked off at lunch and he suspected it was not because of Ophelia's behavior. When he'd kissed her good-bye, she'd nearly smacked him across the face.

When Severus arrived back at Camilla's flat later that afternoon, he found her mood had not improved…at all. She was in a rage when he entered the flat, apparently looking for a certain pair of shoes.

"Merlin-fucking hell! Where are they?" she shouted as Severus watched various pairs of shoes fly out of her wardrobe.

"Your shoes are like my robes: all plain, all black, and all look alike. What exactly are you looking for?" Severus asked in a calm voice.

"This! The match to this!" she stated, holding up a boot with a three inch heel and laces going all the way up the ankle.

"Why not just transfigure a similar looking shoe to match that one?"

"Because, _fucking genius_, we did not all take N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration! And that's not the point! The point is I want the shoe. I need a house-elf so badly," she began to weep.

"I'll go out and fetch you a new one," Severus offered, sitting next to her and placing his arm around her. She shook her head and continued to cry…for two hours. The two lay in bed, not speaking a word, but pondering their fate. He needed to ask her father for her hand, knowing her father would more than likely ban him from the house. He needed to finish the Healer's program, raise a child, and be a dutiful Death Eater.

"I'm so hungry," a red faced Camilla whined. She sat up and sniffed several times. "I want…croissant."

"I'll go get you a croissant."

"You are better than any house-elf, Sev," she said with a slight smile. "And cheaper too!"

"True; at times I think they are far wiser than I, though. Chocolate, plain?"

"Plain."

---

At six o'clock, Severus was dressed and complimenting Camilla on her blood-red robes with black accents. She found her missing shoe, thankfully, and stopped crying long enough to apply some rouge to her cheeks and powder to her face. She then went down the laundry list of proper etiquette for boyfriends of pureblood witches.

"Remember, my parents will kiss you once on each cheek but you can't kiss them back until the second meeting. Don't forget and do a Muggle handshake, which would just freak them out. If they ask your family tree, focus on your pureblooded side. I'm sure they'll find out you're half-Muggle after hearing your name -- just play it down. Also, it's improper to call them by their first names on a first meeting. If or when they wish you to call them by their first name, they will tell you.

"Also, I don't think my brother likes the Malfoys and I don't know why, so maybe don't mention them too much. Do you know any Weasleys or Longbottoms, other than that moron Frank?"

"Um, yes, Simon's mum was a Weasley. Didn't you know that?"

"Yeah, well, best not to mention her too much. I mean, my folks were not thrilled that I dated him but still were not happy when he dumped me. Okay, just charm them the way only you can and um…don't talk too much."

"I think that can be arranged. How do I look?"

"Good, you look…good," she spoke in a somber tone.

"Good enough to date a Diggory?"

"Well, that moron Longbottom is marrying one so, yeah."

"Please don't compare me to Long-scrotum," he joked as she held back her laughter. She rolled her eyes and then stowed her wand.

---

The two Apparated to a familiar street. A street of luxurious row-houses, all wizarding, which resembled the street Lucius owned a house on at one time.

"Would you believe Lucius lived here, I think it was that one, yes, that one over there," Severus pointed as Camilla shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Just can't escape him, can we? My brother lives here as well, he was in that first red brick house; my parents are down there, the second from last one."

"Who else lives on this street?"

"Well, the Potters used to but I have no clue where James lives now, the Crabbe family lives here, a few Weasleys, and a few Rosiers. I believe Professor McGonagall lived here for a while, but that was a long time ago. I think maybe it was her grandparents who lived here; well, that's what I was told at least. Okay, here we are," she paused as he opened the wrought iron gate to the garden for her. The Diggory garden was blooming with all sorts of red flowers of varying species. The house was white brick, with black shutters. Camilla knocked three times and then tucked her hands beneath her bun as if to check to see if it was still holding tight.

A very small female elf opened the door. She was the nicest dressed elf Severus had ever seen. She wore what looked like a pale blue satin hanky and had two huge blue eyes.

"Miss Milla is home!" she spoke in a high pitched voice. The elf smiled and opened the door wider.

"Hello, Sadie. This is my…boyfriend, Severus Snape."

"Greetings, Mr. Snape. Please come in!" she joyfully exclaimed. "Your family is in the sitting room, Miss."

"Thanks," Camilla said, leading the way. The foyer was well lit, with light yellow walls and dark hardwood floors. To the immediate right was the sitting room, which contained a large marble fireplace, red and golden wallpaper and rich brown leather sofas, couches, and one high backed chair. The deep hardwoods continued into the sitting room, but the furniture sat on a Persian rug with deep blue, gold, orange and rust tones running throughout.

An older couple was seated on the sofa, and the people he recognized as Camilla's brother and sister-in-law were seated on the couch. Catherine had a baby on her lap, who had golden hair and large blue-gray eyes. They all rose when Severus and Camilla entered the room, and smiled.

"Milla darling, why didn't you floo?" the older woman asked, leaning in to hug Camilla tightly. The woman was plump, had shorter red curly hair which Severus suspected was not her natural color, and an unsightly mole on her lower cheek.

"I hate to floo," Camilla said. Only then did Severus remember it was unsafe for pregnant women to Apparate. He'd have to insist she floo back to the flat, and how he'd insist was a mystery to him. "Mummy, this is my boyfriend, Severus Snape," Camilla said with a confident smile. Severus took a deep breath, bowed slightly and just waited to see what happened next.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Snape," the woman smiled. She came close to Severus and had to stand on her toes to kiss him once on each cheek. Severus smiled nervously as the woman retreated, and waited to meet his future father-in-law. "My name is Margaret Diggory and let me present my husband, Henry Diggory," she said with a smile as a very tall, very thin, dark haired man rose from his seat and faced Severus. Severus continued to smile nervously at the man who had many of Camilla's features.

"Snape? Is that a British name?" Mr. Diggory asked. It was the polite way to ask if Severus were a pureblood or not. There was no time like the present, so Severus took a deep breath and responded.

"It is," he replied. Well, it was the truth. He was not going to just tell them he was part Muggle unless they specifically asked, and no properly brought up wizard would do such a thing upon meeting their daughter's boyfriend for the first time.

"Is that a Muggle name?" Mr. Diggory asked. It appeared not all purebloods were brought up properly. Severus smiled and nodded once. "I see; well, here then," Mr. Diggory said, holding his hand straight out at Severus. Severus took the man's hand and despite Camilla's warning, he shook it. "Please, have a seat," Mr. Diggory offered as Camilla was lead to the sofa by her mother, while Mr. Diggory pointed to the lone leather chair for Severus. Severus sat and stared out at the sea of Diggorys looking back at him.

"Severus, you remember my brother Amos and his wife, Catherine?" Camilla asked from her seat next to her mother. Severus nodded and acknowledged her brother and sister-in-law. "And that little one there is my nephew, Cedric. He'll be one in three weeks!"

"I see," Severus said with a smile, not knowing how to acknowledge a not-quite one-year-old. The baby said something in baby-language to which everyone laughed, so Severus laughed too, though he was not certain why.

"Sweeny! I think Ceddy needs a new nappy!" Catherine said to no one in particular. A larger and somewhat older looking female elf entered the room, grabbed Cedric and wandered off. "And be sure to use a lot of powder this time, I noticed a bit of rash this morning when you were bathing him!" she snapped to the elf, who bowed and hurried off. "I swear, Mummy-Diggory, it's like she's forgotten how to care for a baby."

"Well, it's been a long time since Milla was in nappies, dear," Mrs. Diggory stated as Camilla looked a little embarrassed.

"Sweeney was our elf, Mummy gave her to my brother and Catherine as a baby gift when Cedric arrived," Camilla told Severus, who did not care but nodded and raised his brows anyway.

"Sadie is Sweeney's daughter," Mrs. Diggory said. "She's still learning but is proving to be a fine elf, isn't she, Hank?"

"She is. Any clue who her father is?" Mr. Diggory asked his wife, as Severus made a somewhat shocked face.

"Some elf at Hogwarts, or so Sweeney said. Elves just mate with whomever they want, you know; or I imagine, you don't know," Mrs. Diggory said to Severus, as if he'd never seen an elf before. "Don't be frightened of her."

"Oh, I'm not. I've been around elves before," Severus spoke mildly, holding back his sarcasm. The five people seated opposite him continued to just stare at him, as Camilla bit her bottom lip.

"Did some of your family ever own any?" Mr. Diggory asked, his polite way of asking if Severus came from money.

"I am uncertain," Severus replied, choosing not to give his usual '_I'm the house-elf'_ line. Four of the people opposite him smiled as Camilla just looked frozen. Sweeney brought Cedric back into the sitting room, bowed and then retreated elsewhere. Severus could feel the tension in the room, so he did the opposite of what Camilla had suggested he do, and decided to make small talk. "If Sweeney is Sadie's mum, and she has not changed a nappy since Camilla, then who changed Sadie's nappy? Or are they born house-trained?" he asked as Camilla burst into very nervous laughter.

"Well, since you know little of elves, they in fact are born house-trained. If we gave them cloth for a nappy then they'd be freed," Amos replied in a serious and educating tone.

"How very interesting, Amos. So who supplies them with the clothing that they do wear? Or are they born wearing hankies and doilies?" Severus asked with as little sarcasm as he could muster, while Camilla continued to laugh.

"He's so funny," Camilla said, but no one else was laughing.

"Tea cozies are not considered clothing, Mr. Snape. Nor hankies," Amos replied. The man had no sense of humor that Severus could detect. "So long as it's not people clothing, it's not clothing."

"It's just odd that a magical creature that is born house-trained is considered a slave. Hmm, it's simply fascinating to me," Severus said, knowing he was offending his hosts, but he tended to turn to insults when he was nervous. He simply couldn't help himself.

"Do you study magical creatures, Mr. Snape?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"No, I'm training to be a Healer," Severus said as the eyes of Camilla's family all widened. His reputation within the house was growing better.

"Yes, Severus was accepted into that Accelerated Healer's Program at St. Mungo's, he's very smart," Camilla said as Severus just smiled. Being praised by his girlfriend to her family made him feel very happy. Perhaps it was wrong to enjoy the attention but he found he enjoyed it very much. "And he's already patented a potion, right out of Hogwarts."

"Oh, are you that one from the Daily Prophet then? No picture was taken so I was not sure," Amos asked as Severus smiled and nodded. "Healer, delightful. Your parents must be proud," Amos said, his polite way of asking about Severus's parents. Severus just nodded once and then looked away. He saw family photos on the wall. Baby pictures, a picture of Amos holding his broom in his Quidditch uniform, a picture of Camilla laughing outside beneath a large shady tree, and the wedding picture of Mr. Diggory and Mrs. Diggory. Both wore white and looked very happy.

"So, how Muggle are you?" Mr. Diggory asked, with his leg comfortably crossed and his hands folded on his lap.

"Daddy!" Camilla yelped.

"What? It's a valid question, darling. Had you told us prior to tonight, I'd not have to ask."

"It's fine, I'm used to it. All my pureblood friends asked that question at one time or another. My father was a Muggle," Severus confessed in a lazy tone.

"_Was_ -- so he's passed then?" Mr. Diggory asked. Severus nodded once and noticed the look on Camilla's face. The topic of Tobias Snape never came up; it seemed he'd have some explaining to do later on. "And your magical side?"

"Filch's and Princes."

"I've met a Filch or two, never heard of a Prince though."

"Old German-Romanian pureblood name, with a hint of Russian thrown into the mix," Severus said lackadaisically and then smiled.

"I'm of Romanian decent, I've not heard of Princes, but I've heard the name Severus before," Catherine said. Cedric jumped off her lap and walked like a drunkard across the carpet. Next to Severus on the floor was a basket containing plush unicorns, elves, rabbits, dogs and brooms. Severus reached down and grabbed a blue plush elf and handed it to the child who was rapidly approaching him. Cedric smiled widely and let out a squeal. He grabbed for the toy and then plopped down on his nappied butt. Camilla smiled as Severus just took a deep breath.

"Odd, Ceddy rarely takes to strangers," Amos noticed as Severus just raised his brows. "So Mummy, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, I baked a nice chicken for tonight; you do like chicken, don't you, Mr. Snape?" she asked, rising from her seat. Thankfully Severus was eating chicken for some unknown reason. He smiled and nodded. "I hate the way elves prepare food, so I like to do the cooking in this house," she stated and then left the room. Mr. Diggory rose from his seat and began to walk out of the room and behind the staircase. It was Severus' and everyone else's cue to follow him to the dining room.

The dining room was behind the kitchen and had deep blue velvety paint on the walls. Family portraits lined the walls and a large crystal chandelier kept the room very well lit. The French doors to the back garden were open, letting in a mildly cool breeze. Mr. Diggory sat at the head of the table, and Severus sat next to Camilla, while Amos and Catherine sat across from him.

"Where's Cedric?" Severus asked, turning to find the boy.

"Oh, Sweeney will take him, a dinner table is no place for a baby," Catherine said, to which her husband seemed to look a bit annoyed.

"I think it's fine if he joins us, he's of a very mild temperament…"

"Amos, we discussed this," she whispered. Ah, marital bliss -- Severus couldn't wait.

Mrs. Diggory brought in the baked chicken and placed it in the center of the table. She had Sadie bring in all the sides and garnishes. Mrs. Diggory took her seat and Severus watched on as the chicken was cut magically before his eyes.

"Mummy loves that charm of hers," Camilla said, leaning in close to Severus's ear. Severus smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Light meat or dark, Mr. Snape?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Oh, I don't mind either really," Severus said, placing his napkin on his lap.

"Good, dark then, as none of us care for it really," Mrs. Diggory said. A piece of chicken thigh magically flew from the large white platter and onto his plate.

"That's not true, I like dark meat, Mummy," Camilla said.

"Since when?" Mrs. Diggory asked. She smiled at her daughter as a piece of thigh flew on to Camilla's plate. Severus suspected Camilla did not care for dark meat, but was eating it to make him feel more comfortable. Ah, the bliss of a loving girlfriend; shame it would all end the moment they say _I do_ to one another. "Do you care for mashed potatoes, Mr. Snape?" Mrs. Diggory asked. Severus nodded as she handed him the bowl of steaming potatoes.

He happily accepted the gravy, the bread, the green peas and a glass of white wine. What happened next however, stumped him…slightly.

"Oh, I forgot the cauliflower. Sadie, bring the cauliflower in here," Mrs. Diggory commanded as Severus held back his urge to curl his lip. If it was one thing he hated more than anything, it was the vile cauliflower. "Mr. Snape, do you care for cauliflower?" she asked as he instantly heard Lily's voice speaking to him. He turned his head to find Lily seated next to him. He could see her, hear her and smell her, even.

"_Sev! Get your elbows off the tabl,e Sev! Sev, don't take your first bite until everyone has been served, Sev. Sev, don't chew with your mouth open, Sev. Sev, don't speak with your mouth full, Sev. And, Sev, for Christ sakes, eat everything that is offered you, and clean your plate too! SEV!!!"_

"Sev?" Camilla asked. The image of Lily taunting him instantly morphed back into that of his girlfriend Camilla, who could care less if he belched at the table, let alone let his elbows rest on it. "Do you like cauliflower?" she asked.

A million images raced through his head. He remembered the face Remus Lupin had made when he ate a piece of cauliflower once and compared its taste to that of Hagrid's butt-crack. He smiled for a moment remembering that night in the infirmary and then remembered what cauliflower tasted like. Then he thought about Lily, and how she'd kick him from beneath the table for telling the truth about cauliflower. Then he thought about Lily, who was dating Potter, who hated him for no good reason, and who'd been embarrassed by him from day one. She never gave him any good advice. Who cared if she'd be disappointed in him? It's not like she'd ever know. Fuck her! Fuck her right in her Muggleborn ear! She could kiss his Romanian-Russian-German-Welsh hairless ass!

"Sev?" Camilla asked again.

"No, I don't care for…_cauliflower_," Severus said and instantly passed the bowl to his girlfriend. "Thank you."

---

After dinner, Severus had his coffee back in the sitting room. He found himself back in the chair, with Cedric at his feet. He glanced down to find the boy staring up at him, with a line of drool dangling from his chin. Despite the nasty drool, the boy was smiling and was somewhat cute, for a baby; not that Severus had any experience with babies. He better learn fast.

Severus and Camilla left at ten o'clock. He tried to talk her into flooing home but she insisted she Apparate. Overall, Severus thought the meeting to be formal but somewhat productive. They discussed it as they walked to the Apparation point.

"How was I?" Severus asked, holding her hand tightly in his own.

"You were you and I think you did fine. Why did you zone out at the table with the cauliflower, though?"

"Oh, I detest it, that's all."

"How? It tastes like nothing!"

"It tastes like Hagrid's butt-crack!" Severus sneered, not even hearing himself quote Remus Lupin. As soon as the words escaped his lips, Camilla burst into laughter. "Not that I'd know!"

"Uh huh! You did pet-sit for him."

"Pet-sit yes, not butt-crack sit!"

"Oh, I know you just love Hagrid and all his cracks," she teased.

"Oh yeah…that's Lupin's saying, not mine," Severus confessed as Camilla stopped walking.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing. You shouldn't Apparate when you're pregnant, by the way."

"Don't change the subject. Did you say Lupin? When did you ever speak to him?"

"It was first year; he ate some and said that. I'd rather eat cauliflower than Hagrid's butt-crack, personally, but I always suspected Lupin was a poof. No more Apparating after this!"

"Okay…um…okay. So uh, you liked my nephew?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Him yes, his drool, no."

"Ha. He's a cutie. Merlin, I hope we have a boy, don't you?" she asked. It was the first time she referred to the pregnancy as a fact and not an inconvenience.

"I don't care."

"I do. Girls and dresses and pink…girls are so…bitchy!"

"Fine, boy then. Let's have a boy," Severus said, dropping down to one knee in the middle of the street. He pointed to her belly and shook his finger as if he were lecturing her uterus. "You better be a boy! You hear me?" he asked as she laughed. But then she stopped laughing, suddenly. Severus looked up to find Mr. Diggory standing in the street with his mouth dropped.

"Daddy!"

"You forgot your leftovers," Mr. Diggory said in a frightened tone. Severus slowly rose back to his feet as Mr. Diggory glared down at him. Severus stared back at Mr. Diggory, who dropped the leftovers and then turned and walked away.

"Maybe we can tell him we were kidding?" Severus asked, but Camilla's face said it all. He'd heard everything they had said, and their secret was out. "Wait here," Severus said as he ran to catch up with the retreating wizard. "Wait!" Severus pleaded as the man stopped and turned to face Severus. If looks could kill, Severus would be dead. His heart was pounding and he didn't know what to say.

"If I didn't think I'd end up in Azkaban, I'd kill you where you stand."

"I understand…"

"Do you? Half-blood!" Mr. Diggory shouted as Severus lost his cool and rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, boy!"

"I thought you'd be above resorting to name calling. Camilla always told me what fine people you were. Is that all you have to say to me? That I'm a half-blood?" Severus asked as Mr. Diggory turned to walk away. "Your grandchild will be a half-blood too! You going to call it names also?"

"How dare you even speak to me to like that!"

"Listen, I have every intention of doing the right thing. I'd not planned to ask for her hand on our first meeting. But since I no longer have the luxury of time, let me ask…"

"No! Never! My daughter is a well brought up young woman! She plans to have a career! Married with a baby at age nineteen is not a part of her life-plan! You will stop seeing her, this instant!"

"What? NO! I love your daughter, and this child needs a father, even if he is just a lowly half-blood!" Severus shouted back.

"Child? There is no child. We'll _take care_ of the child, and you can move on and find one of your own kind to impregnate!" Mr. Diggory snapped back. It was obvious from his tone that _take care_ did not mean they'd babysit. They planned to get rid of the child, before it's born. Severus was having none of that.

"She's a grown woman, and you will not decide what she does with my child!" Severus said and then turned to leave. Camilla was still standing in the street but could not hear what they were saying. Severus marched to where she was and grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

"What happened?"

"He's…not pleased."

"Oh Merlin, did he insist we marry? He did, didn't he? Don't feel like you're forced; we agreed we'd not marry, Sev."

"No, opposite actually. He instructed me not to marry you, and I think he wants me out of your life altogether."

"Well, that's just not happening," his headstrong girlfriend said as they Apparated back to her flat. When they walked in the door, her brother, mother and father were standing in her flat. "How the? You floo'd here, didn't you?"

"Yes. He needs to leave. We need to speak to you," Mrs. Diggory said as Camilla grabbed Severus's hand tight.

"No. He practically lives here. No, he's going nowhere!"

"I do have my own house," Severus interjected as she yanked on his hand and glared at him. "I don't want them thinking I'm mooching off you!"

"Good! Go there! This is a family discussion and you are not in our family," Amos said. Severus knew they were right but he didn't want to offend Camilla by leaving. He didn't know what to do.

"He's staying right here," Camilla said, squeezing his hand so hard he thought she'd break it.

"Fine. Your courtship is at an end," Mrs. Diggory said, staring at Severus and then staring at her daughter. "You are not having this child. I'll brew the potion myself and have a friend of mine who is a medi-witch administer it."

"Excuse me. I turn nineteen in a few weeks, why are you talking to me like I'm a child?"

"Because you are acting like one!" Mrs. Diggory snapped.

"No. I'm not killing my baby and I'm not ending our courtship. And by the way, we did the right thing; this whole thing was a giant accident. A friend of his set this spell on his house and…"

"I will hear none of your back talk. Need I remind you, _darling_, that I pay the rent on this fine flat," Mr. Diggory reminded. "I pay for your luxurious robes. I had you tutored by the finest tutors so you would have a grand career. Why are you throwing all of this away?"

"I can still have a career…"

"We all know the finest map-makers are in Portugal. Is Mr. Snape to accompany you there?" Mrs. Diggory asked in a condescending tone.

"No, he can't, he has that Healer's program and…"

"See, that's what I meant by throwing your life away…for him!" Mr. Diggory shouted.

"He's fine! He's smart and he's going to be a Healer and he does own his own house…"

"Good. Let him house you then, instead of me. Life is nothing but a few choices we make at key times. This is one of those times. You can either end your association with Mr. Snape, get rid of the pregnancy, and move to Portugal to begin your career…"

"Or?" Camilla interrupted her father as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Or…I'll cut you off, forever."

"Daddy!" Camilla yelped. Severus could not believe what he was hearing. He was ruining her life and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"Not emotionally, but financially. I'll stop your allowance. I'll always be your father but I don't always have to be your financier…dear. The choice is yours. Come, Margie," Mr. Diggory said, leading his wife to the floo. Amos gave Camilla a very guilty smile and followed his parents into her floo.

Camilla stood in the same spot and did not speak for five minutes after her parents left. Severus stood next to her but said nothing. A million thoughts were running through his mind. He'd never felt so low and so dirty in his entire life.

"Will you help me pack?" she asked in a somber voice. Severus's heart sank. He felt a chill run down his spine and swallowed hard.

"You're going to Portugal?" he asked in a whisper.

"No. I'm going to your house."

He leaned in to hug her. Their embrace lasted for what seemed like an eternity. She'd sacrificed everything for him, him and their unborn child. It was the most selfless thing anyone had ever done for him. He couldn't help but shed a few tears. He was not happy but he was not sad. For the first time in his life, he actually felt like an adult. He imagined it was now time to start acting like one.


	68. The Healer

**68-The Healer**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity****  
**

Severus packed Camilla's trunks. The furniture, however, had to remain behind. Within the hour, they floo'd to Spinner's End. His house was dark and spartan. If she was disgusted by the realization she had to live in such a dump, she said nothing. She walked upstairs and left him alone in his magical basement. He put away her toiletries in his new loo, and then put her clothes away in the wardrobe in his room. He found her on his bed but was uncertain if she were sleeping or pretending.

He lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He was comforted by her movements from her breathing. She wrapped her fingers around his hand, but did not speak a word. Severus wondered how he'd ever fall asleep, only to find when he opened his eyes, it was daylight. A peck at his window woke up him and Camilla. Severus grudgingly rose from his bed and made his way to the window. It was the Malfoy owl, naturally.

"What does he want this time?" Camilla asked, unmoving from her position on the bed.

"No doubt to see how last night went," Severus replied, opening the letter.

"Oh, so you told him?"

"Well, I had to yell at him for that blasted spell he cast on the house. I'm afraid his head will be even more bloated now."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" she asked, sitting straight up. "You told him I'm pregnant?"

"Huh? Yeah, isn't that what you just asked me?" Severus asked, wondering where he'd gone wrong in the conversation.

"No, I asked if you told him you were to meet my parents last night!"

"Oh. Well, I told him that too. And besides, he's bound to find out; plus, now you're living here and…he promised to tell no one."

"Oh, he promised! Well, now I'm so relieved!" she announced. She left the room in a huff and stomped down the stairs. Severus knew only the basics of pregnancy, but mood swings was one of the things he did know about. After she slammed the door from the loo, he showered, dressed and carefully approached her.

"Darling, I have some homework to do, I'm going to the library at Diagon and I'll be back soon," Severus said to the witch seated on his sofa. She smiled a very sarcastic smile as he left.

Once at the library he gathered all the books on women's health and pregnancy he could find, which was only three. He sat at a table lit with only one candle and began to explore the inner workings of the growing child inside her and his impending fate. He knew how babies were born of course, but the actual facts and diagrams were most disturbing. The male in him worried that Camilla would never be the same after giving birth. It was a selfish thought, but he still thought it.

"Mr. Snape, how good to see you!" the familiar voice of Healer McNabb spoke. Severus looked up to find the smiling man standing before him. "Women's health, huh?" he noted, glancing at one of the unopened books on the table. "Well, studying up on what midwives do is a good thing. Did you know more and more witches are having babies at St. Mungo's these days? There are also fewer and fewer midwives around. I have personally delivered twelve babies myself. Maybe we should include it in the program, what do you think?"

"Um, sure," Severus said, a bit stunned and not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, I have some research of my own to do, so I'll leave you be," McNabb said. He bowed and left Severus alone to read on about the horrors of childbirth.

When Severus arrived back at his house, he was uncertain who was more sickened, he or Camilla. As he entered the house he heard her vomiting in the bathroom. A sign of pregnancy and a sign of anxiety. He was certain she suffered from both. He rushed back to Diagon to fetch her an anti-sickness potion. When he returned she was back on the sofa. He handed her the potion and then sat down next to her.

"I don't want this."

"But it helps. I did some research today on…all this…and it said you may be ill for a while. This helps," Severus pleaded.

"I know, but I don't want to take anything. I don't think it's safe for the baby."

"But what about you?"

"What? What about the baby?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Have you met my parents?" she asked with a small smile.

---

Three weeks later, hostilities had died down some between Severus and the entire Diggory clan. Camilla was still very ill and not holding any food or drink down. Severus had not had sex since the day she told him she was pregnant. Bellatrix was the biggest thorn in Severus's side, but all mocking of him aside; she never assigned him any Death Eater duties. And Lucius appeared to have kept his promise to Severus, as no one else knew of Camilla's condition.

Her parents had invited her and Severus to their home to celebrate Cedric's first birthday and Camilla's nineteenth. Severus had to beg with Bellatrix to let him out of his usual Friday meeting, which she naturally refused. It seemed Narcissa intervened on his behalf, so he met Camilla at her parent's house right after he left St. Mungo's.

When the door opened, it was Sadie who greeted Severus with a warm smile. She led him to the sitting room where the rest of the family was waiting. Her parents had warned Camilla ahead of time that they'd not told anyone else in the family about the pregnancy. They were probably hoping she'd still not go through with it. When Severus entered the room, all the conversations stopped, and all eyes were on him.

Camilla walked over to him, took his hand and then introduced him to everyone.

"Severus, these are my grandparents, Thorace and Helga Diggory," Camilla said as they bowed their heads at Severus. "This is my aunt and uncle, Athena and Wallace Diggory," she said as they too bowed their heads ever so slightly. "And I think you are familiar with my cousin Alice and her fiancé…Frank," she said in a slightly miffed tone. Alice rolled her eyes and Frank looked almost happy to see Severus. Not to the point that he suddenly liked him, but that he could sense the hatred the others had for him in the room.

Severus smiled and bowed to the group, who started to resume their conversations a moment later.

"Thanks for the present," Camilla whispered to Severus.

"And what did the Galleons I gave you purchase for yourself?"

"Curtains. For the kitchen."

"Really? I thought you'd want robes or a book or…something fun. Curtains?"

"Yeah, that room needed some. The place does need a woman's touch, Sev."

"Maybe I should just purchase you something next time instead," he said, which earned him a smile.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to mooch off you for much longer."

"Oh? You found employment then?"

"Kind of; we'll talk about it later."

"How did you manage to weasel your way into my fine family?" Alice asked. Severus did not reward her with a response but smiled and walked away instead. Somewhere deep inside his brain he could hear Rachel Chapman and Slughorn applauding him for foregoing the insult, hex, and curse. Severus rejoined Camilla in the dining room and placed his arm around her still trim waist.

"I can't believe my Ceddy is one year old today!" Catherine boasted, holding the happy child in her arms. The child however kept holding his arms out for his beloved elf, Sweeney.

"Mummy!" Cedric said. Only he said it to Sweeney, and not to Catherine. Despite his error, most people in the room laughed, except for Severus and Camilla.

"That's pretty bad," Severus whispered to Camilla, who nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps its best we don't have an elf," she said and then winked at Severus.

"Everyone hungry for roast?" Mrs. Diggory asked, bringing in the rare chunk of meat, seeping with red juices flowing around the outer edges of the platter. Camilla took one look at the meat, gagged rather loudly and then ran for the house's half-bath located under the staircase. Mrs. Diggory slammed the roast down on the table and glared at Severus. Severus smiled nervously and joined Camilla in the bathroom.

"It's alright," he said, walking in on the puking girl who had her entire head buried in the toilet. "I'll tell them you had some bad eggs or something this morning."

"Oh crap, don't say the word eggs," she pleaded and then vomited again. Severus had not seen Camilla ingest a single morsel or a drop of water that had not come right back up in two weeks. He had no idea what she was hurling into the toilet, but it was a lot. He flushed the toilet and dampened a towel for her, just as he'd done for the last two weeks.

"Please take the potion, it helps!"

"No! I told you! Mum never used them either. I won't use it!" she replied. She raised her head from the bowl and allowed him to wipe her face with the cool towel. She then burst into tears, like she had everyday for the last two weeks. "I fuckin' hate this!"

"I know. Which is why I insist you take the potion, I've read a lot on it, it's safe!"

"No. I read the same article in Potions Monthly, it said it _appears_ to be safe, not the same thing!" she cried. She washed her face and took some mouth-wash she kept in a vial in her robes and left the room.

"Darling, are you okay?" her grandmother asked when Camilla took a seat on the leather chair in the sitting room.

"Fine. I ate some bad fruit this morning and I've been ill all day," Camilla lied, but her lie seemed to appease her grandmother. Severus never had a grandmother but imagined her behavior was typical. She got a knitted blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over Camilla's lap. She then put her hand on Camilla's forehead, to test for fever.

"You poor dear. Sick on your birthday. Would you like some mint-tea, sweetie?" her grandmother asked. Camilla smiled but said no to the tea. The woman leaned in and kissed her granddaughter on her forehead. She then patted Severus on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm going to stay here with her," Severus said. Her grandmother smiled and went back into the dining room.

Severus took a seat on the sofa and a moment later, Camilla joined him. They were not alone for long: the birthday boy was finally allowed to eat at the table, but decided to wander over to them instead.

"Cam!" the boy said in a gleeful tone.

"He said your name! Is that normal in one so young?" Severus asked his girlfriend, who was smiling at her nephew.

"Well, one-year-olds can say some basic things but he does seem a bit advanced. Can you say Sev?" she asked the boy who continued to smile at his Aunt and then tried to jump in place, but fell on his backside instead. Severus waited for him to wail but instead he giggled and then got right back up. "He's persistent!"

"Yes, he is," Severus said, smiling at the boy who smiled back. Cedric grabbed a hold of Severus's robes and tugged on them to help him stand up better. He smiled, giggled and then smiled some more.

"Can you say Sev?" Camilla asked again, but her nephew just continued to smile.

"Where is my birthday boy?" Amos asked, entering the room in search of his son. "Oh, he's out here with…you two. Shame you can't eat, sis."

"Shut up, Amos," Camilla sneered.

"Why not just take that potion? Catherine took it and look! Cedric is a fine boy! Aren't you, my little baby boy?" Amos asked, heightening the pitch of his voice when he spoke to his son. "You are one year old today! Oooh, come on and let's have dinner now!" he said, reaching for his son. He and Cedric were gone and it was just the two of them in the sitting room again. Camilla leaned her head down on Severus's shoulder as they continued to hold hands.

"I meet with the midwife Monday for the first time," she confessed. "Same one Catherine used."

"Good. Maybe she'll talk some sense into you."

"I'm not taking that potion! So, what shall we name our son when he comes?" she asked in a whisper. Severus looked around to make sure they were still alone.

"How about Severus?" he asked as she laughed. "What? Why does everyone hate my name?"

"I don't hate it…I just…I just don't…I just don't like it."

"Gee, thanks. I like my name. I seem to be the only person who does."

"Perhaps the first Severus liked his name too."

"I'm named after a Roman Emperor. Oh, and by the way, I am related to a Holy Roman Emperor too!"

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"Okay, maybe Severus. Any others?"

"I like Elizabeth for a girl," Severus said. "My grandmum was Elizabeth and Bessy the first was a great monarch, although her namesake is currently doing a fine job as well."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Oh my God! Elizabeth the first was a Queen of England!"

"I know that; I meant, why are you bothering with a girl name? I'm not having a girl, I'm having a boy."

"Well, there is a fifty percent chance you'll have a girl," Severus said as Camilla squinted her eyes and began to make a face as if she were about to punch him. "But I'm sure she'll have a penis," he said as she burst into laughter.

"It seems the real party is in here," her Aunt said entering the room.

The talk was light. People asked what Camilla was up to, and she told them, somewhat truthfully, that she was still deciding on a career. Everyone wanted to know what Severus's plans were, except Frank and Alice who could give a crap. The attention then moved to Frank and Alice and their wedding which was weeks away. Their colors were to be blue and gold -- typical -- and they were to be married outside beneath the autumn glow of the sun. Everyone was engrossed with their plans so almost no one saw Cedric fly from the floor and land right on Severus's lap. Even Severus was shocked.

"Oh my! Did you see that?" Amos said as Cedric sat on Severus's lap, laughing and bouncing. "My boy flew! My boy can fly!"

"Most babies can fly, dear. Those that do grow out of it by the time they are nine or so," Catherine lectured. She did not seem impressed by Cedric at all.

"Is that true, Mummy?"

"Oh yes, Amos. You never did that, though Milla here did…plenty!" Mrs. Diggory replied.

"I did? I have no memory of flying."

"Yes dear, you stopped when you were around three or so."

"Oh. Sev, do you remember ever flying?" Camilla asked.

"Nope," Severus lied. It was the first real lie he'd ever told Camilla. It was remarkably easy lying to her, but he did not like it.

"Seth!" Cedric said as most everyone in the room laughed.

"No, it's Sev," Severus corrected.

"Seth!" Cedric repeated.

"I don't think he can use his v's yet," Camilla said. Severus smiled and then felt something warm on his lap.

"Oh…I think he peed," Severus commented. He picked up Cedric and found a puddle on his gray-robed lap. "Where's Sweeney?" he asked. Frank and Alice got a good chuckle as did Cedric, but Severus was not angry. He cleaned up the mess magically and then retreated to the loo to put some soap and water on it anyway.

The party was low key and, except for Frank and Alice, somewhat fun. Camilla's parents still did not speak to him much and still forced him to call them Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. Severus was happy to be back home and was looking forward to a quiet weekend with Camilla. Once home, they retired to their sitting room and buried their noses in their respective books.

"I've been neglecting you, haven't I?" she asked, peeking up from her book.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, knowing precisely what she meant.

"We've not had sex in ages, surely you noticed."

"You don't feel well. Why would I push that on you?"

"I know. You've been great. I've been…terrible. I feel like crap, I'm exhausted, my tits hurt…and I'm mooching off you!"

"That last part is fine."

"No, it's not. I have a plan to bring some Galleons into this house, my own Galleons."

"Darling, you puke no fewer than twenty times a day -- who would employ you?"

"Me! I'm going to work for myself."

"Making maps?"

"No, writing novels. I want to be a writer. I chose map making as something to do until my writing career takes off…well, I think it needs to just take off."

"Oh. What kind of novels?"

"Oh, just…novels. I…I think I have a plot, now I just need to get started. I used some of the Galleons you gave me for parchment and quills too."

"Well, that's great. We should get you installed in that second bedroom…"

"Miss Posy's room?" she asked, which made Severus laugh.

"Yes…no! Your room. She needs to move out!"

"So you never see her anymore?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"No, I have you."

"Yeah, me with my head in a toilet is just so sexy."

"Well, I have noticed your tits are twice their normal size and even though I thought I liked them a bit on the smaller side, I'm finding these rather plump ones to be…quite lovely."

"Okay, you can touch, but be careful! They really hurt!" she said as he stared at her blankly. "Well, come on! Don't you want to?"

"Do you?"

" I wouldn't ask if I didn't!"

---

The next day found Severus so grateful for the evening of sex, he was waiting on Camilla hand and foot. First he made her some porridge, which she promptly vomited up, and then cleaned her up and the loo as usual. He showered with her and washed her hair. When she puked in the shower all over his monstrous feet, he did not wince but simply cleaned up the mess with the help of the running water instead.

He then transfigured her a sturdy writing desk from his old night stand and purchased her a fine chair. He set her up next to the window and relocated Miss Posy to the basement, much to her dislike. Camilla sat down on the new chair and smiled, before vomiting all over the new desk. Severus cleaned up the mess and then made her a fruit salad. When chunks of fruit shot out of her nose and hit him on his lap, he cleaned up the mess, and helped her back upstairs.

When he tried to make her eat dinner and she screamed at him and then threw the dinner on him in lieu of throwing it up on him, he did not get mad, but cleaned it up instead. When he reminded her of her beauty and she told him to just go somewhere and die, he bowed slightly, brought her a book, and then left her in the room. On his way down the stairs he felt a burning in his arm. He had not expected Bellatrix to summon him, but summoning him she was.

Even though he was certain it was her, he still donned his robes and mask like a good Death Eater. To his surprise, it was not Bellatrix, but the Dark Lord himself who summoned him that evening.

"Remove your mask, Severus," the Dark Lord spoke. The two men were alone and appeared to be a in a cave somewhere, lit with several candles.

"My Lord," Severus bowed.

"Bellatrix tells me you contribute nothing whatsoever to the cell."

"My Lord, she's always planning things for when I'm at St. Mungo's and…"

"I did not ask you to defend yourself. I am not angry with you. I have other plans for you, as you well know. I had to place you in a cell and I thought close to Lucius would be best for you. Of course, according to my darling Bellatrix, he too contributes nothing whatsoever as well. However, I suspect that is not entirely true."

"I do not know, my Lord."

"Tell me, how is your training?"

"It's going well. Just finishing up some theory. Next month I begin my first practical rotation."

"Do you know in what area yet?"

"No, they won't tell us until right before."

"I see."

"I did find out some news…yesterday I was at a gathering and I heard Frank Longbottom boasting to a relative of his that he and his fiancé Alice Diggory are in that new Accelerated Auror Program. I suspected they were, but I was not certain," Severus confessed. He felt so useless to the Dark Lord, he needed to contribute something.

"Yes, I'd heard rumors of their involvement, but now you have delivered the proof. Good work, Severus. I love that you have a knack for finding out things. It's one of your best traits, actually," the Dark Lord said. Severus gazed upon him and noticed he was paler than usual and thinner too. He did not look well. He had circles beneath his red eyes and appeared pasty. His breathing appeared shallow as well.

"My Lord, is there anything I can do for you, or get you?"

"No. I just haven't spoken to you in so long. I wanted to know your progress with the training. Do me a favor and write down a weekly summary of what you have learned, give it to Lucius and he'll see that it gets to me."

"I will, my Lord. Is there anything else?"

"That is all, unless you have anything else to tell me," the Dark Lord replied. Severus did not want to tell him about Camilla or the baby just yet. He erased all thoughts and feelings regarding them from his mind when he saw the Dark Lord's red eyes peering into his own. Severus tried to think of his training and little else when suddenly an image of Lily popped into his head out of nowhere. He tried to remove her but she just was standing there. The Dark Lord smiled a very small smile and then began to speak again. "You may leave, Severus."

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus bowed. Severus turned to leave when he heard a loud thump. When he turned, he found the Dark Lord lying on the rocky floor, unconscious. "My Lord!" Severus shouted. He ran to him and shook him. He at first appeared lifeless. _The Dark Lord is dead_, he thought to himself. And he was the last person to speak to him; people may suspect he did something. He had to make sure he wasn't dead.

Severus put his head down on the Dark Lord's chest, and, thankfully, heard a very faint heart beat. He was not a qualified Healer and he did not know what to do. In his panic, he'd forgotten the diagnostic charms he'd learned just that week. He instantly Apparated back to his house. He ran frantically from the woods into his house and raced to his basement. He grabbed his stethoscope and tried to find his books on diagnostics.

"_Accio_ Diagnosing Pathologies!" he shouted as the book flew from his desk and into his hands. He ran back as fast as he could and returned to the cave and to the Dark Lord, who was still lying on the ground, nearly lifeless. He put on his stethoscope and heard shallow breaths and a very irregular heart beat. He opened the book and frantically turned the pages to find the various spells for diagnosing.

There were different spells for different problems. If the person had a brain injury, you cast a certain spell. For lungs, another. Severus had no idea what was wrong with the Dark Lord. He cast several spells but nothing happened. Finally, he cast a cardiac diagnostic charm and saw a flash of red light leave his wand and cover the Dark Lord's chest.

Severus tore open the Dark Lord's robes to find the red light over his heart. He gazed down onto his chest and could actually see his heart through his skin. The spell allowed him to peer at the heart and watch it beat. Severus was fascinated but scared that he was wasting too much time. The heart appeared normal but did look a bit fatty. It was beating but he could see it beating erratically. He cast a few more cardiac diagnostic spells and found one of the major arteries feeding into the Dark Lord's heart suddenly began to glow white.

"White? What the fuck does white mean?" Severus asked himself aloud. He began to read his book more frantically. "If it glows green, the artery is severed, if it grows violet the artery is blocked entirely. If it glows white, there is a partial but serious blockage in the artery. Shit! What the fuck do I do for a semi-blocked artery? Why can't these books be interactive? Why is porn interactive and not medical books?"

He read on, with beads of sweat pouring from his forehead and landing on the book. "If the artery is partially blocked, a potion must be given that will thin the blood. The _Minuo Runco_ potion should be administered within five minutes of discovering the artery. The potion takes up to twenty-four hours to thin the blood and open the blockage. If it has not done so by that time, then surgery may be required. I don't have the bloody potion! Surgery, shit! Surgery? In a fuckin' cave?" Severus shouted at his book.

Severus had to think fast. He could not take the Dark Lord to St. Mungo's. There were no other Death Eaters trained to be Healers. Lucius had some medical knowledge, since his mum the former medi-witch had taught him a few things, but nothing he knew could aid the Dark Lord. Severus could not allow the Dark Lord to die. Others would find out he was there and come after him, thinking he somehow had something to do with it. As if he could kill the most powerful wizard in the world.

Severus thought fast and transfigured a stretcher, something he'd just learned the week prior. He placed the Dark Lord on the stretcher and then Apparated him to the only safe place in the world he could think of: Spinner's End. Severus ran, with the stretcher in tow, across the street, into the house and down into the basement. Once there, he became more frantic than ever. He was panicked and getting light headed. He could hear his own heart pounding and thought he'd be the next one to collapse. He needed to consult more books, but did not know how much time he had.

"Who is that?" Camilla asked, walking down the stairs in her white silken nightshirt.

"The Dark Lord," Severus replied.

"What? Why? What did you do to him?"

"What? Nothing! He…he's sick! He passed out! It's his heart and I don't know what to do!"

"Why the hell did you bring him here?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I can't take him to bloody St. Mungo's!" Severus shouted back with equal force.

"Isn't there some Death Eater who can help him? A Healer?"

"_I'm_ the Healer!"

"YOU ARE NOT A HEALER!!!"

"I KNOW THAT!!!"

"Fuck, Sev! If he dies they'll come here looking for you!"

"I know! Shut up! Just shut up! I need to bloody think, woman!" Severus screamed. The voice that erupted from his mouth was not his own, but was voice and accent of his father. Severus instantly realized he sounded just like Tobias Snape, but was too busy to do anything about it. "I need to operate on him. I need you to get that black satchel over there; it has the tools St. Mungo's gave me. _Accio_ Magical Guide to Surgical Healing!" Severus said as the book flew from his bookcase and landed in his hand.

"This one?" she asked, holding a black pouch. Severus knelt down next to the Dark Lord and nodded his head.

"Cast disinfecting charms on everything in there."

"My wand is upstairs."

"Shit, woman, didn't you learn anything at Hogwarts? Always have your wand on you! Go get it!" he shouted as she ran up the stairs. Sweat continued to pour down Severus's face and chin. His hands were shaking and he was out of breath. A moment later, he heard Camilla stomping down the stairs as fast as she could. She began to cast charms on the instruments.

"Okay, I have a few potions here that we'll need. Get me ether and the blood replenisher from the counter," Severus said in a lower and calmer voice. He kept the ether so he could dissect frogs for his anatomy courses. He always had blood replenisher on hand in case of a cut. He also had anti-scar ointment and a mild pain potion for his migraines. Camilla gathered them all and brought them to him.

"Now what?"

"Pour a bit of ether onto a cloth and place it over his nose and mouth. Hold it so he breathes it in, but don't suffocate him," Severus instructed and began to read the book. She did as she was told and looked on for further instruction. "Read this book to me so I know what to do. Shit, I have no gloves. Get me a disinfectant cream for my hands…quick! Quick!"

She hurried over and brought the cream. He applied it to his hands and rolled up his sleeves.

"Tie my hair back…come on! Hurry!" he demanded as she quickly ran behind him and pulled back his hair magically. "Go, read on."

"Make the incision magically by performing the _Expositus Qquaero Pectoris_ spell. Do you know that spell?" she asked cautiously.

"We tested it on frogs two weeks ago. It should open the skin, the sternum, and expose the heart," Severus said. He was nervous and took several deep breaths. He first applied more disinfecting cream to the Dark Lord's pale and bony chest. "What happens after that?"

"Once the heart is exposed, repeat the diagnostic charm to see the clogged artery in question. What charm?"

"I know it. Okay, let me try this," Severus said nervously. His eyes met hers and she gave him a confident smile. Severus pointed his wand down at the exposed chest of the Dark Lord and spoke the incantation. First, a tiny sliver of white light flowed from his wand and pointed down at the Dark Lord's chest. It drew a straight line. Severus watched on as a few trickles of blood poured from the incision. Next, the skin opened to expose the sternum. The same beam of light drew a straight line down the sternum. A moment later, the sternum cracked open. The sound of bones breaking made both Severus and Camilla wince and jump back a little bit. Once the sternum was cracked, the barely beating heart of the Dark Lord was exposed.

"Now you have to perform that charm," Camilla calmly instructed.

Severus aimed his wand at the heart and spoke the charm. The artery on the right side of the heart began to glow white and Severus could see the blockage.

"What next?"

"Once the blocked artery is located, set a stasis charm on the heart. This will stop its beating. The surgeon has thirty seconds to remove the blockage and restart the heart or the patient may suffer brain damage."

"Fuck!"

"Do you know what to do?"

"NO! After the stasis charm, then what?"

"The unblocking charm is called _Scindo Vena Eximo_. Once the blockage is magically removed from the open artery, you must repair the artery with the _Iugo Vena_ spell."

"And?"

"And then the heart must be restarted with the _Redintegro Viscous_ spell. The heart should resume beating as normal within two seconds. If the heart does not resume beating, the surgeon must manually stimulate the heart and shock it with a modern electric-spell, which is still in study. What the fuck does that mean?"

"The heart is run by energy, similar to Muggle electricity. Muggles have found ways to restart the heart using electricity and, since we have none, we can't use that method. There is a new spell being studied in conjunction with some Muggleborn scientists who want invent some kind of power spell that we can use in our world. It's theoretical. I don't know it."

"Well, let's hope we don't need it. Do you need me to repeat everything?"

"Yes," Severus replied. She re-read the entire paragraph. Severus practiced the wand movements a few times and then aimed his wand directly at the exposed heart of the Dark Lord. He waved his wand and spoke the incantation. The artery opened when a beam of grayish light leapt from his wand and coiled itself around the artery. Once open the grayish beam appeared like a cloud around the artery. Severus saw a tiny yellowish piece of spongy matter get sucked out of the artery. Next, a blue beam of light looked as if it were sewing the artery back together.

"Sev, it worked!" Camilla said as Severus looked on in amazement. "Sev, restart his heart!"

"Yes," Severus said. He spoke the incantation and waited the two seconds. Nothing happened. "_Redintegro Viscous!"_ Severus repeated but nothing happened. "SHIT!"

"What do we do?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"Umm…uh…uh…breathe into his mouth!"

"What?"

"Do it!" Severus commanded. Severus reached his entire bare hand into the Dark Lord's chest and began to massage the thick heart muscle. He knew pumping it manually would buy him a few seconds to think of another way to restart this heart.

"I think I'm going to be sick, Sev," Camilla said and then turned to vomit on the floor near the Dark Lord.

"It's okay, just clean it up," Severus urged and then thought of a plan. "I think I may have an idea…step back!" he commanded as she slid over several feet away. Severus let go of his heart, stood up, took a few paces back and aimed his wand right at the Dark Lord's heart. The incantation was silent, and deadly. This would either work or kill him. Severus closed his eyes and tried to weaken the curse he was about to cast. He flickered his wand and watched on as several beams of red lightning erupted from his wand and landed directly on the Dark Lord's motionless heart.

Severus only cast the curse for two seconds and hoped it would generate the energy needed to restart the heart. When the smoke subsided he knelt back down and was relieved to find the Dark Lord's heart beating. He smiled and then looked over at Camilla, who appeared terrified.

"It worked," he said and then cast the spells to close up and seal the Dark Lord's sternum and stitch up his chest. Severus rubbed anti-scar cream on the Dark Lord's chest and removed the ether laden towel from the Dark Lord's face. "You need to get out of here. I don't want him to see you!"

"What? Where should I go?"

"Go to Amos's!" he nearly shouted, knowing the Dark Lord would open his eyes any moment. She began to protest. "Just tell him we had a fight!" he urged as she looked unconvinced. "Tell him I went out drinking with Simon and forgot we had a dinner planned for tonight! Just go! I'll fetch you when it's safe! GO!" he screamed as she ran up the stairs.

---

Fifteen minutes passed before the Dark Lord regained consciousness. He opened his bloodshot eyes and appeared to try to focus them on Severus, who was kneeling down before him. Once his eyes were opened, he glanced around the basement of Spinner's End and then looked down at his chest.

"What have you done to me?" he asked in a croaking voice.

"My Lord, you collapsed when I was meeting with you. Do you remember me meeting with you this evening?" Severus asked in his humblest tone.

"Of course I do!" the Dark Lord snapped.

"My Lord, after you collapsed I cast some diagnostic charms and discovered you were suffering a cardiac infarction…a heart attack."

"No such thing is possible."

"My Lord, your artery in your heart was almost completely clogged. Now, I ran some more diagnostics after I operated on you and…"

"Wait, you what?" the Dark Lord asked and then tried to sit up. He winced in pain and lay back down, with Severus's help.

"My Lord, I had to perform surgery on you to remove the blockage."

"You opened my chest?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Why?"

"You may have died if I had not, my Lord." Severus could see the rage boiling within the Dark Lord. He feared what may come next.

"I can not die from such a thing. My magic is too strong."

"My Lord, if I may, I think perhaps the fact that you are part Muggle had something to do with this. Heart disease is rampant in the Muggle world and very rare in our own. In fact, from what I learned, only witches and wizards with Muggle blood suffer from heart maladies. I ran some diagnostic tests after the surgery and discovered that your heart suffered minor damage."

"Minor damage?"

"Yes, that part of the heart went without proper blood flow for too long and is now weakened. You may feel a bit fatigued faster, that's all. Currently there are no potions that can re-strengthen the heart, though I suspect I can do some research and perhaps invent one," Severus said as the Dark Lord sighed and stared straight up at the ceiling.

"Where am I?"

"My house, my Lord. This is my basement."

"You contacted no one?"

"No, my Lord."

"No one knows of this?" The Dark Lord repeated. Severus quickly erased any thoughts of Camilla from his mind and hoped he did a good enough job. Severus shook his head and then looked away at his books. The Dark Lord glanced over at the open book and then smiled. "You are a truly gifted Healer, Severus Snape. And you've only just begun."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"You will never tell anyone about what happened here this evening. No one can ever know that I have…Muggle weaknesses, ever! Do you hear me?"

"I do, my Lord. My Lord, if I may recommend that you rest for a few days and try not to stress over anything. Also, I must insist you eat some mild meals. Nutrient potions are not good in the long run for your heart or for your digestive system."

"What do you suggest I eat?"

"Low salt, low fat foods like…vegetable broth, fish, fruits and vegetables. Drink plenty of water. You should be feeling better in three days, according to the book."

"My magic is so powerful, I suspect I'll be feeling better in a day; help me up," he said as Severus helped the Dark Lord onto his feet. Once he was standing, he peered around the room. "Lucius is a liar."

"My Lord?"

"He said you live in a hovel…from what I can see, you live in a fine house, Severus," the Dark Lord said and then placed his hand on Severus's shoulder. "Thank you, Severus Snape. It's good to have a trusted Healer among us again."

"My Lord, I am still in training," Severus reminded him.

"I know, but I may call on you from time to time. It seems your keen intellect and natural talent has placed you far ahead of your training class. You will make a fine Healer. And practice is a good thing."

"It is. Perhaps someday I'll get to operate on someone?" Severus said as the Dark Lord formed a smile and then a faint laugh.

"Yes, someday…but not today!"


	69. The Lord Of The Ring

**69-The Lord of the Ring**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity****  
**

Severus arrived at the house of Amos Diggory equipped with one dozen pink carnations and a guilty conscience. Thankfully, Camilla had told him a few weeks prior where Amos lived, since he wanted to arrive in person and not via floo. The pink carnations were meant as a joke. Severus knew Camilla detested pink, hated flowers, and, more than likely, despised carnations over all others. He assumed she'd told Amos and Catherine about their 'fight' from the night before, so he thought it best to play along and carry the typical _I'm Sorry_ gift with him.

He knocked three times and placed the bouquet behind his back. The door was opened by an irate looking Camilla, still in her white nightshirt. She was proving to be as fine an actress as Ophelia. If Severus didn't know any better, he'd have thought she really was angry with him. He smiled, bowed his head and then presented her with the flowers. Her anger turned into a very hostile and sarcastic smile, followed by a beam of golden light emanating from her wand and blasting the flowers right out of his hand.

"Good shot, dear, and I see you took my advice," Severus said as her smile turned into a very disgusted look. "You have your wand on you," Severus noted and then tried to step into the house. "You're doing great, by the way," he whispered as she instantly slapped him across the face.

"Ouch!" he snapped and began to rub his swollen cheek. "Bit over-acting now, aren't we?"

"Fuck you, Severus Snape!" she yelled as Amos and Catherine peeked from the sitting room. Both looked rather amused.

"Um, I'm sorry I forgot about our _dinner-date_ last night," he said and noticed Amos and Catherine retreat to the other room. "What?"

"If you ever talk to me that way again, I swear I'll chop your dick off!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a hushed tone, risking his life to step within inches of the angered woman. She grabbed him by the arm and nearly dragged him outside to their front garden.

"You! Last night! All that yelling and calling me names…"

"What name did I call you?" Severus asked innocently.

"You called me _woman_!"

"You are a woman."

"Shut up, you imbecile! It's not what you said, it's how you said it! You said it in a demeaning way, as if it's a curse to be a woman or something!"

"Well, times like this I think it is. Periods and pregnancy are a bunch of bollocks when you think about it," Severus joked, which earned him another slap. "Okay, physical violence is never the answer, Camilla."

"Shut up! I helped you! I assume he lived?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. Severus nodded and then stepped back, anticipating the next whack. "Very well, so he would be dead if it were not for me -- since I helped you, I mean?"

"Yes."

"And you repay me by yelling at me, calling me names, and then kicking me out?"

"There is no excuse for the first two, but that last one could not be helped. He cannot know you are with me or that you witnessed that last night…if he did he may…never mind. You did not mention this to your brother, did you?"

"Of course not. And he'd do what to me, exactly?" she asked, growing angrier.

"N-nothing…are you ready to go?"

"No, he'd do what?" she asked again. Severus did not want to tell her the truth, but he also hated lying to her.

"He doesn't want anyone to know his weaknesses. He asked me repeatedly if I treated him alone and I had to say yes. I am not sure what he would do to you, but I prefer he not know you were involved, okay? Can we leave now?" he asked and then dared to reach for her arm.

"You lied to him?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asked. Severus simply nodded. "You lied to him, for me?" she asked as he nodded yet again. She stepped closer and gave him a tight hug.

"Seems you two made up," Amos remarked, stepping from the house and into the front garden.

"Don't ever do that again, Sev," Camilla commanded, to which he bowed. She smiled and then retreated back inside the house. Severus went to follow her but was stopped by her older brother.

"Let's have a bit of a chat…out here," Amos stressed. Severus was in no mood to hear lectures from Amos Diggory, but it seemed he had little choice. "Seems you have a bit of growing up to do."

"Yeah," Severus replied defensively. He crossed his arms and leaned back against one of the columns near the garden.

"So when is this proposal going to happen?"

"I imagine after I procure a ring," Severus spoke and then took a very deep breath. He had no time for this kind of crap that morning.

"Do you need assistance in procuring it?"

"No, I think I can manage."

"She'll be four months along soon, she will start to show! We can't hide her much longer."

"I don't think she means to be hidden, from anyone."

"You know what I mean. There must be a marriage and time is running out!"

"Amos? What are you guys talking about?" Camilla asked, stepping outside. Severus knew she'd heard what Amos had just said.

"He wishes to know when I will make an honest woman of you," Severus silkily said and then offered her his arm. She again looked furious, but at Amos, not Severus.

"This is none of your business, brother!" she snapped.

"Oh, but I think it is,_ sister_!"

"Come on, Sev…let's get out of here," she said as Severus smiled casually at Amos and then opened the gate for his girlfriend. "The nerve of him!"

"He is looking out for your best interests, though. You and I both know unwed mothers in our world are, well, unheard of."

"I know," Camilla confessed in a frightened tone. Severus thought it best to change the subject.

"I am sorry for yelling. I was very stressed and confused and I should not have taken it out on you."

"I know, but it was really important that you heal him, so I understand the stress you were under."

"Still, I should not have taken it out on you…I sounded like my father," Severus confessed, and then held her hand to Apparate. "We really must stop Apparating while you are pregnant, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Tell me more about him," she said as he stopped. It was a long and dreadful story but there was no reason to not tell her.

"It's boring."

"No, it's you, and I want to know what happened," she urged. They walked across the street and into Spinner's End. Severus walked into his sitting room and instantly remembered being hexed by his mother, screamed at by his father. He hated that house. He curled his lip in disbelief that he had to live there and, even worse, raise his child there. "Sev?"

"I hate this house. Why do rich people name their houses?"

"Huh?"

"Rich people, they name their residences. Malfoy Manor and Lestrange Estate. I bet Potter lived in Potter Place, while I live in Spinner's Shithole."

"It's pretty bad, but not quite that bad. At least we have plumbing now," she said. It was the first time she referred to Spinner's End as her house too. She'd been brought up with money and in a very fine house. Lowering herself to live in his rat-hole was a major sacrifice on her part. If she could stomach it, so could he.

"Very well, henceforth, this dwelling shall be known as…Spinner's Hall," he mocked, which brought a smile to Camilla's face. Then she gave him a hug, which he enjoyed. "So, the tale of Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince then?" he asked. She smiled as he led her to the sofa. She sat down next to him and he placed his arm around her. "Well, it all started on January ninth, nineteen sixty, around three in the morning…" he said as she listened to his tale.

She laughed at the few humorous parts of his story, like the bedbugs in Potter and Black's beds, Hagrid tearing his arm out of its socket, and Lucius Porvoi. He told her everything, all about Lily and their time together, his friendship with Lucius, the Quidditch World Cup in Brazil, and all about Lucius and Narcissa's wedding.

He told her about his mother hexing him, her addiction to illicit potions, her incarceration for neglect, and her abandonment of him. He told her all about living with Tobias Snape in Muggle Manchester, the beatings, the humiliation he was meant to endure for being different, and how everything he ended up learning in life, he learned from Lucius and the Dark Lord. He told her about Argus Filch being a Squib and how he needed to pay him back for his tuition and wand. At times, she looked as if she were going to burst into tears; at other times, she looked so angered he thought she wanted to throw a hex. In the end, she embraced him warmly, which naturally felt nice for a minute, before turning him on to the point where he decided to just have her, right there on the rickety old sofa.

Later that afternoon, he took her upstairs and showed her his family tree that he had drawn up several years ago. She examined it closely and recognized a few of the names.

"I still can't believe Argus Filch is your great-uncle. I know you mentioned being related to the Filches but I didn't think he was that close to you in relation. Who are Serban and Codruta?" she asked, gazing down at their names on his tree.

"You've never heard of them? I thought all purebloods have?" Severus asked, stunned that she did not know the tale of two of the most infamous people in all wizard-kind and his most notorious kin. She shook her head several times. "God, where to begin?"

"Why would I have heard of them?"

"They were written out of history but some of the older…um…somewhat _darker_ pureblooded families still know all about them."

"Well, Sev, we Diggorys are old but not so dark," she smiled and then winked.

"I see. Your innocence charms me," he mocked and then kissed her on the forehead. "So, Codruta and Serban…how shall I put it…she was the Dark Lord before the Dark Lord was the Dark Lord."

"Huh? Come again?"

"She was the Dark Lord before _the_ Dark Lord was the Dark Lord -- it's so simple for Christ sakes," he again mocked.

"Dark Lordess?"

"Probably more like Dark Lady. She was every bit as Dark as the Dark Lord and had the exact same ambition."

"To rid the world of Muggles?"

"Well, no; that is not our and was not her intention. To end their dominance over us is the intention. And she won. She founded the first all-wizarding state and removed all Muggles from her vast lands. Then some stupid wizards didn't like what she and her husband had done and they protested and a war was fought and…well, they died."

"Why is this not in history books, then?"

"Because the Ministry does not want the general public to know that dark witches and wizards in the past have successfully evicted Muggles from their territory and ruled their territory as a state, with its own government, self-sustained and everything. They think it would lower morale. The Ministry must be in control of everything, you know that."

"Interesting. So they died?"

"Yup, as did most of their children, of whom only one survived. He was smuggled out and lived his life as a common wizard. No one knew his true identity for fear of his being murdered. So he married, made babies who made babies who made babies who made me," Severus smiled.

"Wow. That's a rich and interesting history. All I have is a murderous great grandmother and a great-great-great-great grandfather who dueled some guy, killed him, and had to leave the country. He fled to Austria."

"Your family is wuss compared to mine. I have murder on both sides!" Severus boasted and then gave her a wicked smile. "Both of my magical sides, that is -- uncertain about my Muggle side. I know almost nothing of my father's history, other than he was raised Catholic, and his parents died when he was thirteen. Oh, and he is of Welsh decent, but so is my mum."

"Me too. Welsh, Irish, and Austrian," Camilla smiled. "But we are almost all British, Diggory's can date back, shit…forever to this island. It's amazing how your relatives were erased from history. Is there no evidence of them ever having lived?"

"Oh yes, some books written at the time, which are illegal, by the way; but it is uncertain how many were not destroyed by the Ministry and still exist. There is supposed to be a ring, a royal ring that only the true heir to Codruta and Serban can wear, but I have no idea where it is."

"What does it do?"

"It's supposed to protect the true heir. Keep them out of harm's way. I guess it's like a Patronus charm, but in a ring."

"I see, and it's missing?"

"Kind of. That asshole from Durmstrang, Nikitor, he has been searching for it. Seems we are related. So he's searched all over Eastern Europe for it and never found it. He assumed I had it."

"Really? Is that was that fight was about?"

"Yes."

"And you are certain you do not have it?"

"I think I would know if I had it, Camilla."

"I mean, you searched all over for it?" she pressed. Severus gave her a perplexed look and then smiled nervously at her. Why did she not believe him?

"Yes. I searched every nook, every drawer…I moved furniture to look behind it…why are you laughing?" he asked as she burst into laughter. "What?"

"It's just, you are so cute at times," she flirted.

"Cute?"

"Yeah, how you think like a Muggle all the time, it's cute."

"Huh?"

"You think like a Muggle. I think it's adorable, one of the things about you that interested me initially."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You _moved furniture_ and _searched every nook_! Merlin! Sev! It's just so cute that you never thought to just use magic to aid your search."

"What?"

"Magic: hello, you are a wizard, last time I checked."

"What do you want me to do, just _Accio_ the ring?" he asked casually, not even bothering to use his wand.

"Yeah, that's what I try to do, except a few weeks ago when I lost that shoe. Why didn't you remind me to just _Accio_ the damn thing? This pregnancy-forgetfulness is for the birds, Sev."

"I doubt that spell would aid me in finding this ring which probably does not exist at all, let alone in this house."

"Anything is possible in Spinner's Hall, Sev," she teased. Severus rolled his eyes, garnered his wand and lazily twirled it at the ground.

"_Accio_ the ring of Codruta the Powerful," Severus said in his most bored and unenthusiastic tone. When nothing happened he smiled at his girlfriend. "See? Told you," he smiled and then heard a funny rumbling noise. "What's that?"

"I don't know, sounds like something banging against wood," she replied. The two rose from their feet and looked around the room. They traced the sound to the hard wood floor next to the staircase, near the entrance to the kitchen. A plank of the wood was moving but appeared to be stuck. He and Camilla both glanced at each other.

"It can't be…it can't be that simple!" Severus said. He and Camilla knelt to the floor. Severus pulled on the piece of wood and yanked on it. The plank came loose and then a wooden box flew up from the space beneath the floor and hovered before Severus and Camilla. Both of their mouths dropped.

"Well, open it!" she urged.

"It is probably laced with dark magic. I should investigate it first!"

"It's just a box, a tiny box."

Severus cast an un-shrinking spell on the box as it grew to the size of a shoe box. The entire box was wooden and had a painting on the top lid. Severus reluctantly reached for the box and brought it closer to him to examine it further. Once in his hand, the box appeared to have no dark magic on it. The painting was a bit faded but still visible and had writing on it. The writing was in a foreign language that Severus instantly recognized.

"Oh, my God!"

"What, Sev?"

"It's them! It's them! It's Serban and Codruta!" he exclaimed as Camilla leaned in closer to gaze on the figure.

"He looks like you!" she noticed. Severus instantly saw the resemblance. Serban the Great had a long and thin face and what appeared to be a slender, sloping nose. His eyes were black and so was his hair. His hair was very long and he was wearing imperial purple robes with white and black fur lining. Next to him sat his wife, the most infamous witch in the world, Codruta the Powerful.

She looked somewhat different. Her complexion was fair and she had the most brilliant green eyes. Her hair was also black and bone straight. Her face was rounder than her husband's and her nose was of a more proper proportion. She too wore purple and wore a golden crown on her head. Unsmiling, both simply faced forward with their hands folded on their laps.

"Well, there is no doubt I am related to them."

"She's quite lovely. Stunning looking, actually."

"She was half Greek; well, her mum was from Crete."

"So you are Welsh, Romanian, Russian, German, and Greek then?" she asked as Severus thought about each nationality she had just mentioned. He simply nodded and she smiled. "This child has a diverse background, that much is certain."

"Shall I open the box?" he asked as she nodded. The box was naturally locked but he found the proper charm to unlock it. The inside was lined in deep red velvet and contained some parchments, a wand, photographs, small paintings, a pair of black pearl-drop earrings, a silver man's ring with one oval piece of onyx, Russian nesting dolls, and another tiny wooden box near the bottom. He and Camilla shared a glance as he reached for the smaller box. He then took a deep breath.

"Do you know what the ring looks like?" she asked.

"Yes: yellow gold, a garnet, and onyx," Severus replied and then slowly opened the box. He could have sworn he heard a hiss when the box was opened, as if someone was taking their last breath. He felt a very eerie feeling and felt a chill. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. Despite his fears, he slowly opened the small box to expose a golden ring. In the center sat a very large garnet surrounded by onyx. It was the fabled ring. He and Camilla gasped at the same time.

"It's amazing," Camilla said and reached out to touch it. Severus moved the ring box from her reach.

"No, don't touch it! Especially in your condition. This ring could be filled with dark magic!"

"I thought it was a protector-ring?"

"That's the legend, but who knows. This should be examined," Severus urged, but was tempted himself to wear it.

"Well, you are her heir; it should work for you just fine. Why would she cast dark magic on her heir?"

"She had her own daughter murdered, remember?"

"Yeah, well, what do you do to find out?" she asked. Severus hated to admit the truth to her, but he did, reluctantly.

"I don't know," Severus replied. The ring in its box hovered before him with the garnet glistening. His own birthstone was a garnet; it seemed too weird to just be a coincidence. He was the true heir to Codruta the Powerful and Serban the Great. Wearing the ring should offer him protection and give him more strength.

As a Death Eater, he would need those things. The Dark Lord stated he was related to them as well, but Severus could never find any proof. If he found out Severus had the ring, he would demand it. If the Dark Lord was not a true heir, he might be injured by the ring. On the other hand, the ring could give him more strength and protection to aid him in the war. It was a difficult decision to make.

Severus reached his hand out to touch the ring and nothing happened. He and Camilla shared a glance and then a quick smile. He held the ring in his hand and allowed the box to drop to the floor. He gazed deeper at the ring and rubbed his fingers against its golden band. The ring looked innocent enough and nothing was happening.

"I guess I have to actually put it on for anything to happen," Severus said.

"Good or bad?"

"Both," Severus responded as Camilla looked worried. "What should I do?"

"Put it on and if it burns or something, just take it off really quick," Camilla suggested.

"I guess I can do that…I'll put it on my left hand so if it does burn some, I can heal myself with my right hand. If something bad does happen, though, no matter what, do not touch the ring!" Severus urged as Camilla nodded. "Use magic to get the ring off if I can't, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Camilla responded, with her wand at the ready. Severus glanced at her and then took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's see what happens," Severus said, slowly placing the ring on his left ring finger. The ring was small, as it was worn by a woman, but once it got past his top knuckle, the ring magically expanded to fit his finger. He eased it down and felt nothing out of the ordinary. He smiled at Camilla and placed his hand closer to his face to see how the ring looked on his hand closer. "I don't care for much jewelry, but this is not so bad, I guess," Severus joked, but then began to feel a feeling of dread.

He felt his heart begin to pound and he found it difficult to breathe. He looked at the ring and noticed the garnet had went from blood red and began to turn black, as if black clouds were billowing deep inside the gem stone. His finger began to burn, so he tried to use his other hand to remove it but he was paralyzed. He was unable to move his upper body and he felt his head fall down and crash into the hard wood floor. He could hear Camilla screaming but she sounded as if she were screaming from the other send of a tunnel very far away. The room became hazy and began to turn various shades of pink, red, and orange.

The pain in his hand was growing and becoming unbearable. He felt like a force had entered his hand and the force was larger than his hand. He could feel it squeezing through his hand, burning it more and more with each passing moment. Next, he could no longer see Camilla but could barely hear her casting spells and shouting for him. The room which was red and hazy now appeared like a deep purple and pink sky over a barren gray field.

Severus knew he was screaming but he could not feel his mouth move or hear his own screams. All he could think was _get if off,_ over and over. He was still paralyzed on the ground but it seemed as if he had been transported to the barren field, with a dry sandy ground beneath him, and thunder clapping overhead. Then he did hear a voice. The voice spoke clearly. He saw a figure approaching him, and she was speaking to him.

"Who are you?" she asked in a very deep voice. Severus saw her coming closer and then recognized her as his kin, Codruta the Powerful herself. She wore flowing robes of black and gray. Her waist length hair flew around her in the wind. She had a black wand in one hand; the same hand that wore his ring. She wore a crown on her head. She knelt down next to him and began to speak again. "How dare you wear my ring!" she seethed.

Her eyes were black, all of them, even the whites were solid black. Severus was terrified at what he was seeing and tried to move, but he could not. Then he heard Camilla's voice through the tunnel call his name. Next, he heard a man's voice and thought it was Serban, but instead, realized it was Lucius. Lucius's voice went in and out, just like a bad connection on his wireless radio. Through the tunnel, Severus could hear Lucius call out his name multiple times.

Next, Severus heard a terrified scream. The scream was coming from very far away, as it was faint and tunneled but just loud enough for him to make out. It was his own voice screaming _Stop_ and _Get the ring off_! He then heard screams and cries of pain coming from himself.

"I said, who are you?" she asked again, that time with a much fiercer voice. Her black eyes began to glow gray and then solid white. White light emanated from her eyes as she stood up and aimed her wand at him. Severus was terrified but still paralyzed. He could still hear Lucius and Camilla shouting and his own screams but they sounded as if they were so far away. He then heard his own voice cry out _Kill me_! He repeated that request over and over again.

His entire body felt as if it was on fire and he could hardly breathe. The more pain he appeared to be in, the happier Codruta appeared. The wind was blowing around him and he could hear wolves howling nearby. He kept hearing himself scream through the tunnel but was still unable to move. Somehow, if he was screaming back at Spinner's End, then he must have a way to communicate to Codruta.

"I'm Severus Snape," he thought to himself and hoped she would be able to hear him telepathically.

"Who?" she asked back. At least he knew she heard him.

"I am your heir."

"NO, you are not! Half-blood!" she shouted and then aimed her wand at him. "I'm going to kill you now! You put on my ring, you awakened me, and you are no one!"

"No, I am your heir! I promise! I am related to you, through your surviving son, Bella Prince!" Severus communicated and hoped she heard him and believed him.

"No heir of mine has Muggle blood in them! NONE! I must kill you!" she shouted in her deep, demon-like voice, filled with hatred and anger. Severus was terrified and could not handle the pain much longer.

"Read the book to me," Lucius spoke through the tunnel. His voice was growing clearer as Severus could heard his own screams, warning Lucius and Camilla that _she is going to kill me!_

"My mother was Eileen Prince, daughter of Severus Prince. I am related to you!" Severus urged. The woman knelt down next to him. The heat and energy coming from her glowing white eyes blinded him and began to feel as if it were burning his skin.

"He looks worse; Lucius, do something!" Camilla shouted through the tunnel. The screams coming from Severus were growing louder and louder.

Codruta reached her hand out to Severus and looked at the ring on his paralyzed finger. Her skin felt like fire but Severus did not smell any smoke or burning flesh. The white lights in her eyes faded and the wind died down. Her robes went from black to cream colored with golden accents. The howling stopped and the skies turned orange. The burning sensation subsided as Severus noticed the whites of her natural eyes returned, and then the black parts turned a vibrant green.

"Rise, Severus Snape," she said in a much softer voice. Severus found he was able to move and felt no more pain. "Why did you put that ring on?"

"I thought I was your true heir and could use it," Severus spoke, realizing it was his own voice he was hearing. He spoke effortlessly but could no longer hear Lucius or Camilla. "Where am I?"

"You are nowhere," she replied. She walked slowly towards a rocky mountain range. Her long satin robes flowed behind her as she continued to speak. "You are not my true heir."

"But my family tree is sound. I am your heir," Severus said, relieved to not be in pain, but still curious as to where he was.

"Sound it may be, but you are not my true heir. No heir of mine can have Muggle blood in them. So you see, you may be my heir, but not my true heir."

"Please don't tell me it's Nikitor," Severus said, realizing that his nemesis probably was the true heir.

"I don't know any names of any of the living. My great grandson Severus told me you are his heir. I know you were not lying to me," she said, continuing to walk towards the mountain range.

"Am I dead?" Severus asked. He was suddenly more terrified than he'd been a few moments earlier when he was writhing in pain.

"It depends. Who is this Nikitor you speak of?" she asked, stopping her steady pace towards the ever approaching mountains. She turned to face him. Her intense green eyes were piercing Severus's own black ones. She was lovely and terrifying, all at the same time.

"Depends on what?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Answer the question."

"Nikitor is somehow related to me, and he asked me for the ring. I never found the ring until right now, though."

"Now, when is now?" she asked, seemingly growing impatient with him.

"When is now? It's now…you mean the year? It's nineteen seventy eight," he said as her eyes widened.

"I see. The ring will cause your death. No one with Muggle blood can wear the ring. The ring acts like a poison, you see. And now you have trapped me."

"Trapped you? I do not understand," he said. She was growing angrier and angrier. He did not want her eyes to glow white, or for her to strike him down again. She began to walk at a faster pace towards the mountains, which were only several hundred feet from him.

"I am in that ring! I _am_ that ring! I left clear instruction to my son Bella that no one but my true heirs, my _untainted _heirs, can wear the ring, and use my soul."

"Your soul? Your soul is in that ring? You mean, like a horcrux?"

"The ring is a horcrux and the one who wears it will be protected by me, so that my cause may be furthered. You cannot wield that ring's power, but perhaps that Nikitor you speak of can."

"Codruta, please, if I may…"

"You will refer to me as my Lady and nothing else! I am the Dark Lady!" she snapped.

Severus gave her a funny look. She was at the foot of the mountains. "Since you are related to me, I will offer you a choice. Are you coming, or going back?"

"My Lady, I have more questions. There is another Dark Lord waging a war right now. A war to suppress Muggle domination in Britain and…"

"He will fail."

"He has nearly won, though."

"He will fail. Only I had the power to bring forth such a thing. No impostor can redo what I already succeeded at. If he is not my true heir, then he will not win."

"He is part-Muggle," Severus confessed as Codruta again looked furiously at him.

"No one with Muggle blood can defeat Muggles!"

"He is very strong and has many pureblood supporters."

"That may be, but he will fail. Will he not, Severus?" she asked as Severus opened his mouth to speak. Instead, another man responded to Codruta.

"He will fail, my Lady," a middle-aged man wearing black robes spoke, approaching the two. "Only the one who wears this ring can win. Only your true heir, my Lady," the man who had Severus's eyes but a long, regal nose replied. It must be his great-grandfather, Severus Prince. The man stared at Severus for a moment and then turned to head deeper into the mountain range.

"Where is my mum?" Severus asked Codruta, who had started to follow Severus Prince.

"I know nothing of her," she responded coldly.

"You said I was dead?"

"Not exactly. The ring has not killed you yet. You are strong and very young. You can stay here, if you like."

"What? I can stay? Or go back?" Severus asked, feeling very confused for the fist time in a long time. "But you hate me because I am part-Muggle."

"I do not hate you. I hate that you nearly destroyed me and my effort because you thoughtlessly put on this ring. Should you decide to keep the ring, you must never again wear it. If you step into the mountain range, then you can not turn back. If you wish to return, go back the other way. If you wish to go wherever it is that Muggles go when they die, then feel free to do so."

"What? Wait! How? They don't come here?" he asked the retreating witch. She just shook her head and continued her walk parallel to the mountain range. "Where do they go?"

"To Muggle-hell, for all I know. I must remain here in limbo until the ring is used for the right reason. When you die, my soul will go back into the ring. If you decide to go back, then my soul will remain inside you until you die, and then be transferred back into the ring. I will not be reunited with that part of my soul until my ring is worn by my true heir. Once they use my soul for the correct purpose, my soul within them will die when they die. I can answer no more questions," she said and then turned to walk closer to the mountain range.

She stopped at the edge of the range, where suddenly a golden throne appeared out of nowhere. She sat on the throne and looked straight ahead at Severus.

"The ring will kill you in several seconds, make your decision, or it will be made for you," she pressed. Severus did not know what to do. Clearly his mother was alive, as she was not with her family in that mountain range. He did not wish to go to Muggle hell, so he turned around and walked back from where they'd started.

As he approached the spot, he saw a black mass lying on the sandy ground. It was his paralyzed body, still alive but looking very weak. He turned back to find Codruta still seated on her throne. She nodded her crowned head to him once.

He knelt down and touched his body. In an instant he felt a slam, like being dropped from the ceiling. He was still paralyzed mostly, but could talk. He could see Camilla and Lucius standing over him and he could hear them clearly again.

"Does he wear that knife in his boot still?" Lucius asked Camilla frantically.

"Yes," she replied.

"Get her out," Severus spoke in a pained tone. He felt weak, but his insides felt like they were on fire. He could physically feel her presence in his body and knew he could not live like that. "Remove the ring and cut my finger."

"I know, I am going to," Lucius said. He saw that Lucius had his potions knife. "Does the book say I need to cast any spells?" he asked Camilla.

"No. It says to remove the dark magic by bleeding. It's best to cut it at the source. You are not going to cut off his finger, are you?" she asked.

"I may have to."

"No, pull the ring off yourself," Severus spoke in a pained and very strained voice. Lucius did not seem to be paying much attention to the ailing man. "It won't harm you so long as you don't wear it. Yank it off."

Lucius did not look convinced but did as Severus said. Lucius was able to pull the ring off but the burning pains and feelings of dread did not end with the ring's removal. Lucius held up Severus's hand closer to his face and then sliced Severus's fingertip with the wand. The opening was deep but not to the bone. Lucius then began to massage Severus's hand, as if he were squeezing the infected blood out of the opened finger tip.

Severus still felt as if he was on fire and the pain was growing more severe. The pain in his arm and hand was becoming unbearable, as he began to scream and cry again. Blood was pouring from his finger and then it felt like some fire was bleeding out with it. Lucius continued to massage the hand and watched on as blood poured out. A moment later, a deep purple vapor oozed from the wound and made the same exhaling sound. Severus instantly felt better. Lucius sat holding Severus's bleeding hand and did not move as the vapor hovered near his face.

A moment later, the vapor flew back into the ring, and the redness of the garnet came back. She had left his body and returned to the ring. Severus felt freezing cold all of the sudden and began to shiver.

"Grab him a blanket," Lucius said as Camilla went upstairs to gather one. "It seems _Curing Magical Curses and Hexes_ here came in handy," Lucius stated. Severus glanced over to find one of his text books open to the page Camilla was reading from. "Are you okay?"

Severus was still terrified, exhausted, and horrified that Codruta had said the Dark Lord would not succeed. Severus began to cry through his shivers and felt very panicked.

"Maybe he should go to St. Mungo's?" Camilla asked, handing Lucius the knitted blanket.

"This book says he should be fine. He can't go or they will discover his Mark," Lucius replied. "There, there, Sev…let's move him to the sofa," Lucius said. He helped Severus to his feet and nearly dragged him to the nearby sofa. Once there, Severus felt as if he had not slept in a year and was almost too weak to speak.

"I almost died. She said I could come back," Severus managed to whisper. Lucius was near him, bandaging his finger and Camilla was seated next to him. She had his legs sprawled out on her lap as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Who is she?" Camilla asked as Severus felt as if he'd just been woken up from a nap.

"Codruta, her soul was in that ring," Severus replied.

"The ring is a horcrux?" Lucius asked, adding some balm to Severus's burnt finger. Severus managed one nod before drifting off to sleep.

---

Severus was sleeping but could still hear Lucius and Camilla carrying on a conversation. Lucius explained to Camilla what horcruxes were. As much as he wanted to sleep more, Severus forced himself awake.

"He is going to fail," Severus said, interrupting Lucius and Camilla's discussion.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"The Dark Lord."

"Says who?"

"Codruta told me."

"Wait, you saw her?" Camilla asked.

"Yes, she said she was going to kill me and…"

"Yes, that's what you kept screaming over and over and over, _she's going to kill me_, at the top of your lungs," Lucius interrupted.

"She was. Because I am a half-blood, the ring acts as poison."

"She wanted to kill you over that?" Camilla asked. Severus just nodded his head. "That bitch!"

"She said the Dark Lord will fail because…" he stopped and then realized he could not divulge the Dark Lord's blood status to Lucius, who was looking rather interested. "Um, because only her own kin can win."

"Well, half-blood or not, you are her kin and you are with us, so he will win."

"No, I don't think so, Lucius. She told me he will fail and my great-grandfather told me too. Listen, man, I'm not making this up!"

"You've been through an ordeal. Why would you even think of putting that ring on in the first place?" Lucius asked, ignoring Severus's claims.

"What do we do with the ring now?" Camilla asked.

"Destroy it?" Lucius also asked.

"No, I don't want to. I think it's a bad idea to piss her off further."

"Fuck that and fuck her. I'd not believe a word that bitch says. Destroy the ring, Sev!" Camilla snapped.

"N-no…not yet. God, I'm so tired," Severus confessed. He glanced over at Camilla, who was massaging his feet beneath the blanket. He then noticed Lucius was dressed in very fine blue and red robes, interwoven with gold threading. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, a function tonight at the Ministry. A fund raiser for the poor orphans. I'm late."

"Go, I'll be fine," Severus said to his too over-dressed to be his nurse friend.

"Thank you so much, Lucius," Camilla said. Lucius bowed to her and then smiled.

"You got me right as I was heading out the floo. Don't get up. I am going to send Dobby here to help take care of Severus," he said and then headed to the magical basement where the floo was.

"Dobby? The clumsy one?" Camilla asked.

"Yes, not sure if he is a help or a hindrance," Severus confessed and then slipped away into a very deep sleep.

---

When Severus awoke the next morning, the sun was shining in the bedroom. He felt pretty run down but still much better than the night before. When he came downstairs, he found Dobby making porridge on his horrendous stove, and Camilla, as usual, was vomiting up her breakfast in the loo. Severus sat and ate the lumpy porridge and then had Dobby clean the entire house.

After breakfast, he put the ring back in the box and then reburied the entire thing beneath the floor. He was too tired and still too freaked-out to read the parchments and investigate the larger box's contents. He sat on his sofa and began to re-evaluate his life. The Dark Lord would lose; of that he was certain. He could not tell the Dark Lord what he knew. His ancestor had created a horcrux that he had access to. Giving it to Nikitor was out of the question. On the other hand, when the Dark Lord fails, perhaps her true heir winning a new battle may be a good idea. He hated Nikitor and did not want to just give him the ring, though.

Muggles went someplace different when they died, and as a half-Muggle, he had a choice. The only thing he knew for certain was that he was not ready to die at all, so thinking about it was not a good idea either. And, speaking of rings, the time was coming when he would have to present Camilla with a ring of her own. He dreaded her wrath far more than the wrath of his relative, Codruta the Powerful.


	70. The Life Debt

**70-The Life Debt**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

Severus remained tired and weak all week, but managed to finish his final week of theoretical learning. He passed all of his exams and showed up on his last day that week, eager to learn what rotation he would serve first. He arrived early that morning and sat alone in the hospital's café, enjoying some coffee and his issue of the Daily Prophet.

"So, how do you think you did?" Kai asked in her cocky voice. She took the seat opposite Severus even though he had not asked her to join him. He had little interaction with the Healer's daughter, but he did know he did not like her. She was snobby and arrogant and reminded him of a certain spectacle-clad wizard he hated.

"I'm sure I did fine. The questions were not too tricky. You?" he asked, out of sheer politeness.

"Oh, I know I passed. I mean, hello, Mummy practically runs this hospital," she replied coolly.

"I thought a Weasley was the administrator of this hospital?" Severus asked, knowing for a fact that a Weasley was.

"Oh, well yeah, but Mummy runs the entire psychiatric ward. And she told me she is going to be very hard on her students when they have her rotation. Better watch your arse, Snape."

"What are you blabbering about. Kai?" Braiak asked, taking the seat next to her. Severus enjoyed watching the two of them play off each other. Even though Braiak was married with a child, he enjoyed flirting with the mouthy witch. "Hey, you heard the most recent news?"

"Nope," Severus said, not wanting to hear any useless gossip.

"Jon is going to quit! He has done so poorly on his tests, he fears he'll just flunk out! He's on the roof now, cryin' about it."

"Serves him right, Muggle-born weirdo."

"Who cares if he is Muggle-born, Kai?" Severus snapped. "Who are you, the Muggle-born police?"

"The what?" she asked as Severus rose from the table. Severus walked up to the rooftop and found the sniveling Jon seated with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"What's this crap I hear about you quitting?" Severus asked, glaring down at the smaller man who looked up at him. He was squinting from the rising sun beaming behind Severus.

"I just am rubbish at this."

"No, I wouldn't go that far. You are pretty bad, but not quite rubbish," Severus joked.

"I'm a terrible wizard and even worse Healer. I'm total crap at this!"

"No, but I'll tell you one thing: you _aren't_ crap at whining. Get off your whimpering arse, get into that classroom, and prepare to receive your evaluation from Healer McNabb."

"I can't. I can barely cast a spell. I never had parents who were wizards like you! I never went to wizarding school like you! I never…"

"Wizarding school and wizarding parents, for that matter, are a load of bollocks! I didn't learn shit from either. Nearly everything I learned, I learned from books. Books and my own vivid imagination got me into this program. You can do the same."

"I can't even perform basic spells, like shrinking spells…"

"That's because you are lazy. A three–year-old could cast those spells if they wanted to. I don't have time to tutor you but I can lend you some basic spells books, if you promise to read them and put the spells to good use."

"You'd do that for me?" Jon asked.

"Of course I would. We need all the wizards we can get in our world, even so-called rubbish ones like you. Now stop sulking and get into that room. I will bring you the books next week when you start your rotation."

"Severus, I don't know how to thank you…"

"You just did. Come on," Severus pressed as the man slowly rose to his feet. He followed Severus down the stairs and into the classroom. Once Jon entered the room, the smirks were instantly erased from Bry and Kai's faces.

As Severus suspected, he did fine on his exams. Healer McNabb took each of the Healer students aside and gave them a brief evaluation. Severus stepped out into the hallway for his, confident as to what he would hear.

"You've done extremely well, Mr. Snape. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Not really. Is Jon going to move forward?"

"Well, I can't discuss another student with you."

"It's just that he is trying. I know he is not doing as well as the rest of us. You have to remember, he was not raised by wizards and he's just begun doing magic and…"

"Mr. Snape, if you fell ill, would you want Mr. Miller to work on you?" he asked as Severus stood still and stone-faced.

"No."

"Then that answers your question."

"I wouldn't want Kai or Bry either, though. We are all still learning, we must be given the opportunity to prove ourselves. If we fail or come up short, perhaps it is the training and not the trainee that is in question."

"There we go again with the snarky attitude, Mr. Snape. You may return to the classroom now," he replied calmly.

A moment later, Healer McNabb returned to the room and smiled at his four students. He then called for Jon to meet him in the hallway. Where Severus only spent a minute with McNabb, Jon spent five. He hoped his speech worked but, at the same time, McNabb was right. If Jon was inept, he simply could not be allowed to enter that field. A few seconds later, Jon entered the room sporting a smile.

"Okay, well, the four of you successfully completed the first phase of your training," McNabb boasted with a smile. "Congratulations so far. Now for the fun stuff. This is where the real work begins. Three of you will now begin actual rotations, and one of you will continue with more theoretical study…yes, Miss Sweeney?"

"I thought this was an accelerated program. How come some of us get more time to study?"

"Because some of you require more time to study. Mr. Miller and I agreed that the accelerated program was not for him. Instead, he will take the more traditional route of three years of study with apprenticeship. He will spend more time studying. Do you have any other questions, Miss Sweeney?" he asked as she shut up quickly. "Good. We'll just begin with you, Miss Sweeney; you will spend the next three months with me doing a surgical and women's study rotation. The latter part is a new addition. You will train with a midwife for two weeks and deliver one baby during this rotation…yes, Miss Sweeney?"

"Will I deliver the baby surgically?"

"Only if necessary. This is a new addition to the program. More and more witches are having babies here at St. Mungo's. We thought it best to train each of you in this. You will meet me here Monday morning at six a.m. to begin."

"Six?" she interrupted.

"Yes, people do get ill early in the morning, Miss Sweeney; as the daughter of a well known Healer, I assume you already know this. Now, Mr. Bartemus, you will work with Healer Roark in trauma. His area of expertise is magical plant injuries but he also works with trauma. You will work with other trauma Healers as well. Report to Healer Roark tomorrow at ten a.m. And that leaves you, Mr. Snape."

Severus knew what was next. He got the worst rotation of them all.

"You will work in Psychiatry with Healer Sweeney. You will report to her on Monday morning at seven a.m."

"Oh, you mean people go crazy that early in the morning?" Severus asked sarcastically, and then shot Kai a dirty look. McNabb chuckled a bit but then resumed his normal, serious stance.

"I have a sense of humor, but I can assure you, Healer Sweeney does not. Do any of you have any more questions?" he asked. No one raised their hands. "Good, well then, good luck over the next three months!"

"Mummy will have your hide, Snape!" Kai remarked, as Severus rose from his seat and ignored her.

"Jon: second thought, just come to my house now and get the books, okay?" Severus suggested.

"Sure."

"Can you Apparate?"

"I am not licensed yet. Do you have a floo?"

"Thankfully, yes. You need to get licensed."

"I know."

"Let's get out of here," Severus said. "She's a real annoying little…"

"Bitch, yes, I noticed that," Jon said. His use of the word surprised Severus some. Jon was always quiet and reminded him of Ernst a little. The two floo'd back to _Spinner's Hall_. Once there, Severus began to _Accio_ the books he needed.

"See how I did that? Simple spell. I will show you how to shrink and un-shrink the books too. The rest, you need to learn on your own."

"Thanks so much, man, I really appreciate it. Cool lab!"

"Thanks. It's a study too, actually."

"You keep your study down here? It's so dark and cold."

"You sound like my girlfriend."

"I wish I had one."

"A basement?"

"No, a girlfriend."

"They can be a lot of work. But I guess anything that requires work is worth it in the end. Okay, that's seven books. That should cover almost everything. Keep up with your studies now," Severus lectured as Jon just smiled. Jon picked up the shrinking spells quickly. He then stepped through Severus's floo. Severus had a few hours before his Death Eater's meeting and he smelled something weird from the floor above him. When he arrived in his sitting room, he found it was smoky. Something was burning.

"Shit! Mother of Merlin!" Camilla shouted from the tiny kitchen.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Severus asked, entering the smoke filled room.

"Burning dinner, that's what I'm doing!"

"You can't cook!"

"No shit! Thanks for telling me. The carcass of a chicken on fire was not enough to bring me to that realization!" she shouted. The chicken in question was, indeed, burnt. As were the potatoes on the stove and the peas. "Fuck!"

"It's okay. Why did you do this? You cannot cook."

"Because," she whined and then began to cry. "I wanted to do something nice for you on your last day of class."

"Oh Camilla, come here," Severus soothed and brought her closer to his chest. He held her tightly and cast some charms behind her back to stop the burning of his kitchen and let the smoke out the window. "Shh-shh…that was sweet, honey, but let's face it, you can not cook. So don't even try."

"I'm going to be a terrible mum!"

"No, you will be fantastic. We will just order out a lot," he joked and kissed her on top of her head. She seemed to stop crying and was hugging him back very tightly, maybe too tightly.

"Is that your wand?"

"My _magic_ wand…yes."

"Merlin, Sev, you are randier than anyone I ever met."

"That cannot be true."

"Well, perhaps not, but still," she smiled. "Okay, well, I can't cook in the kitchen but last time I checked, I could in bed."

"Bed, floor, sofa…you can cook anywhere…oh, except in the kitchen," Severus smiled.

The two lay in bed naked, holding hands and talking about Jon Miller, Severus's new rotation on Monday, and the upcoming wedding they were forced to attend.

"I couldn't help but notice how hard your belly has become."

"Yeah, I think that's normal. It is, isn't it?" she asked as he nodded. "I will start to show very soon, I think. At least I made it through the day without puking."

"Great news! And how is your book endeavor going?"

"Oh, very well. I think I will be finished soon."

"What is it about again?"

"Again? I never told you in the first place. You have to wait until I am finished, I'm afraid," she said as Severus frowned. He leaned in to kiss her and then begged her for another round. Perhaps he really was the randiest person she'd ever met.

---

Monday morning, Severus dreaded meeting with the Healer he knew did not approve of his acceptance into the program. Over the last three months, he had gotten to know her daughter and feared her mother may have the same personality. He made his way to the fourth floor and waited near the information desk. A moment later, the stern red headed witch approached Severus, carrying a file folder in her hand.

"Good, Snape, I see you are on time. First let me start by saying it should be no surprise to you that I did not want your acceptance into this program. I will not tolerate any of your back talk. I can and will remove you from the program at any time I see fit. Do you understand me?" she asked as Severus nodded. "I cannot hear nods. You will refer to me as Healer Sweeney at all times. Do I make myself clear?" she asked again in a harsher tone.

"Yes, Healer Sweeney," Severus replied and tried his hardest to avoid rolling his eyes. That woman took herself entirely too seriously.

"Good. One benefit of working with me is I only work Monday through Friday. However, I do keep long hours and so will you. You will report here each morning at seven a.m. and we stay until the work is done. The only exception is Fridays, when I leave at three p.m. You, however, will remain here and finish my filing and clean my office, and then you may leave."

Was Severus to be a Healer or her house-elf? He thought he already hated her, and then he realized he had only disliked her immensely up until that moment.

"As you already know, this is the spell damage floor of St. Mungo's. Most of the people treated here have physical damage only. I am one of the pioneers of psychiatry here at St. Mungo's and I did help treat Janus Thickey himself," she said as Severus realized she must not be that good. Janus Thickey was nuttier than a loon. "You will also work closely with my counterpart, Healer Miriam Strout. She was originally just a Healer for physical maladies, but has been my protégé for a few years now," Sweeney spoke as Severus gazed upon Miriam Strout for the first time. She looked much older than Healer Sweeney, but wore a kind smile on her face.

"Hello; this must be your new student?" Miriam asked in a kind tone.

"He is. This is Snape. Snape, this is Healer Strout," Sweeney said. Severus was irked that she kept calling him just Snape and not Mr. Snape. She really had no respect for anything or anyone, it seemed.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Snape. You will learn much from Healer Sweeney," she said as Severus smiled. Miriam Strout, as it turned out, was a kiss-ass.

"You as well, Healer Strout," Severus replied. She smiled at him and then bowed and walked away.

"This is the Janus Thickey Ward. You are probably wondering why the ward is not named after myself," Sweeney stated, but Severus could give a fig what the ward was named. They entered the closed and locked doors to the ward also labeled 'ward forty-nine.' The rooms were not brightly lit but were painted brilliant white. There were patients in beds, some restrained, while others sat near the barred windows. "I decided it was best to name the ward after the patient who made my science more important. Those doors are to be kept closed and locked, at all times.

"None of these patients have wands, naturally, but some can perform basic wandless magic. You should read and memorize this book," she said, handing him a shrunken book from her pocket. Once un-shrunk, the book was massive. "The sooner you have committed all of the information in that book to memory, the better. How long will it take you?" she asked and then stopped walking. She turned to stare at him, as if he were expected to read and memorize a one thousand page book in one day.

"A week?"

"Do not ever answer a question with a question, Snape."

"Fine. One week."

"That long? Shame. I don't think you have the makings of becoming a Psychiatric Healer, Snape."

"No, I have no desire, to" Severus said and instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say. "Healer Sweeney." Sweeney glared at him and then turned to continue the tour of ward forty-nine, at a much quicker pace.

"Over there is Max. He is one of our oldest residents. He is a pureblooded wizard who thinks he is a Muggle."

"Why does he think that?"

"He worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office for many years and slowly went insane. Now he is frightened of magic," Sweeney said. Severus glanced over at the over-weight, balding man sitting on his bed, wearing an unnatural smile and clutching what looked like a tiny model of a Muggle motor-car close to his chest. "Good morning, Max, and how are we today?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Madam Sweeney. I plan to fly via airplane to Paris next week. Then I will drive my motor-car here around the Eiffel Tower! I will telephone my travel agent shortly to verify!"

"Good for you, Max. You bring me back something from France," Sweeney said with a smile. Her reaction shocked Severus. Rachael Chapman would never say such a thing to a clearly insane patient. "Come, Snape," she spoke and then walked away from Max. "Years of therapy, potions, and spells…nothing has worked. He is harmless, though. Unlike that one over there: Stuart is a harm to himself and others, which is why he is restrained," she said as Severus noticed large leather straps keeping him tied to the bed. "I cast a silencing charm around his bed. Poor man does nothing but scream until he is hoarse."

"What happened to him?"

"He accidentally murdered his family in an explosion he caused while experimenting on a new spell. He never got over it. We had to lobotomize him, but all that did was make him violent."

"This all sounds so barbaric!" Severus said as she once again stopped and turned to glare at him.

"How dare you judge us and our science, Snape! You know nothing of the fine art of psychiatry. If you think reading one book will open your mind to this craft, you are mistaken!"

"I read many Muggle health journals -- lobotomies never work and are hardly ever performed."

"We are not Muggles! Do not speak unless you know what you are talking about!" she snapped and then continued the tour.

He met Jane, a grown woman who thought she was a little girl. She played with dolls and even spoke like a child. She adored sweets and, as a result, her remaining teeth were black and rotting. Her husband Wilbert visited her once a week, and often wept at the sight of his wife. Jane was brutally raped by Muggles who saw her performing magic four years ago. Jane took an instant liking to Severus, but clearly feared Healer Sweeney.

He then met Charley, a man in his late twenties who Sweeney said was just plain insane, and had been since early childhood. He was very quiet and tended to wound himself. His parents never came to visit him but his older brother Kyle would visit once a month.

Charley often talked to himself and rocked back and forth in his bed. Next, Severus met Barnabas Blenkinsop, an older gentleman who went insane after he nearly died in a fishing boat accident. He kept a fish bowl with a goldfish inside it near his bed, but aside from that, refused to drink or touch water.

Then there was a very elderly woman named Gertha. She fell victim to her granddaughter casting a poor _Obliviate_ on her when she discovered her granddaughter sneaking in the house long past curfew from a date with her Muggle boyfriend. Gertha had no idea who she was, or who anyone was. She sat and stared at the walls all day, sometimes with tears falling from her vacant blue eyes. The last patient he saw was a man in his thirties named Guss.

"Now, Guss is special. Guss was an Auror who was tortured mercilessly by Lord Voldemort a few years back," she said as a chill ran up Severus's spine. "He was tortured so much, he is beyond help. We try to keep him comfortable," she said as Severus approached the skeleton of a man, who was lying on the bed staring straight up at the ceiling. He had black hair but it was thinning and his eyes were deep brown, but empty, as if he had no soul.

Guss looked as if he were trembling and was gumming on his bottom lip. He shrieked and made noises like an animal.

"Does he have no teeth?" Severus asked as Sweeney closed the curtain around Guss's bed.

"No. Voldemort had each of his teeth removed; it was part of his torture. Then the _Cruciatus_ was performed on him for days. You are familiar with the_ Unforgivables_, are you not?" she asked as Severus stood still in shock. That sounded like the work of Bellatrix, not the Dark Lord. He never seemed the type to enjoy the suffering of others, he wanted things done quickly. "Do you?"

"Yes. How do you know it was…_him_ who did this?"

"The Aurors who brought him in six years ago said so. He was left on the lower floors until this ward opened in nineteen seventy-three. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought, I mean, perhaps it was one of his followers?" Severus asked, quickly doing the math in his head. From his calculations, Bellatrix could very well have done this.

"Does it matter? There is no cure. He must remain restrained and must be fed liquids, naturally. He receives few visitors. He was never married and I believe his mother has died. The rest of the people on this floor suffer physical maladies or minor psychiatric ones. Let's go meet the current patients who are being cured and headed for home soon," she said, leading him out of the ward and back onto the main floor.

---

Severus arrived home feeling depressed and sickened. Those poor people in that ward, who were never to find a cure, weighed deeply on him. One driven mad by the _Cruciatus_ and the rest by terrible accidents. He opened his massive book and began to read about the science of psychiatry. Most of the spells were common sense, but some were still barbaric. He hated psychiatry and could not wait to finish his rotation. The only bright spot in his day was when Camilla entered the room, wearing a very large and proud smile.

"Hello," he said, happy to close his book and gaze upon something lovely.

"How was it?" she asked. "Your first day?"

"Terrible. Don't ask. Why are you so happy?"

"I think I found a solution to your…_Mark_ problem."

"Oh? Took you long enough," Severus joked and then approached her to see what she had in her hand. "Patch?"

"Not just any patch. Look, I had to research so many spells to cover up tattoos. First, place this patch over the Mark," she instructed as he obliged. "Okay, now, use this magical adhesive to hold the patch in place." The patch was white and the tape was flesh colored but still clearly visible to the naked eye. Severus was unconvinced. "Okay, now let me cast the spell," she said. She stepped back and aimed her wand at the other part of his exposed arm that did not have the patch. "_Viscus Affero!"_ she said as the patch and tape instantly turned the color and texture of Severus's skin.

"Wow."

"Thanks!" she said with a proud smile.

"It's pretty good," Severus said, rubbing the patch. "It feels like a patch but to look at it, it's as if it does not exist. Great spell!"

"You're welcome. Glad it brightened your day."

"The loonies at St. Mungo's sure tarnished it enough. God, Camilla, it's just so horrible there."

"I can imagine. My great uncle Hansel went nuts. He was never hospitalized, but he was clearly insane. He was always a bit off, they say, then the older he got, the more bonkers he became. Showed up to Christmas one year wearing a Santa hat and nothing else. First penis I ever saw in the flesh…red, raw, and wrinkled."

"That's gross."

"Yeah. I was fifteen, too! Took a bit for me to get over the sight of all that foreskin."

"Stop!"

"What? You are to be a Healer!"

"I know. It's not that, it's you talking about penises, it's just weird."

"He was never my boyfriend, Sev! Not like I'd ever mention other men's willies to you."

"What ever became of him and his foreskin?" Severus asked in a joking tone.

"Oh, he died two years ago. Fell through some ice while ice fishing up north. He was quite a character."

"Sounds like it. Was he naked when he died?"

"Merlin, Sev!" she laughed. "Probably," she laughed even harder.

---

The following Saturday morning found Severus as randy as ever and happy Camilla was over her morning sickness. Her belly was growing a bit plump but not so much that anyone would notice from behind her robes. That morning, Severus was tired from his week at St. Mungo's in the mental ward, but not so tired he didn't want some exertion before being forced to attend the wedding of Frank Longbottom to Alice Diggory.

"Must we attend this blasted wedding?" he asked Camilla. The two were lying on their sides in bed, with Severus behind her. He had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her neck.

"I'm in the wedding, Sev, so yeah, we must attend."

"Your cousin sucks, though," Severus said, carefully making sure to lick the part of her neck just below her ear, a part that she seemed to enjoy his playing with. "Speaking of sucks," he joked and then bit into her neck more.

"I have to wear my hair up, Sev, be careful!" she instructed, but did nothing else to stop him. She then made the critical mistake of letting out a slight moan. That was always an indication for him to continue do whatever he was doing and then do more. "We have to leave soon."

"We have hours."

"We have exactly two hours."

"Like I said, hours," Severus replied and moved away from the spot he was certain he'd left a bruise on. His mouth continued to work down her neck, down her back, and then back up to her ear. Lying on her side gave him easy access to her still growing but sore breasts. Even though they were a bit harder than usual, he still enjoyed them immensely. "You get on top this time."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I asked you to."

"No, you told me to."

"Please get on top?"

"Why? I'm all fat," she whined.

"What? You are not fat at all!"

"I'm a whale."

"You are no whale! You are…voluptuous! And I want to see you."

"I don't know, in the daylight, you'll see everything!"

"That's the point! If you think arguing will take away my hard-on, you got another thing coming, quite literally! So climb up there, old girl, let's get going before we only have an _hour_ left."

"Merlin, you are persistent," she commented and then climbed on top of him.

"Well, slide it in!"

"Crap, Sev! Gimme a second," she urged and then leaned down to kiss him. "I need more stimulation than just _climb on top of me_ and _stick it in,_ you know."

"What do you require of me?" Severus asked, anxious to do whatever she commanded. "A little of this?" he asked, strategically placing his hand where he preferred his penis be.

"Perhaps," she toyed and then continued to kiss him.

One hour later, they were scrambling to get ready in time. They quickly showered together, which naturally just turned Severus on to the point he was begging for sex again. In an effort to shut him up, she agreed to give him a blow job as he washed her hair. Next, she was frantically trying to put her hair up in a respectable bun and hating her golden robes she had to wear. His hickey from earlier was more than visible, which earned him many dirty looks.

"Looks like you need that patch!" Severus joked to his irate looking girlfriend.

"Alice has no fashion sense, these gold robes look like crap!" she complained. They were hideous. A simple square neck with translucent sleeves made of golden tulle, with the robes tapering just beneath her bust line. They billowed out and were rather flowy, but it was the color more than anything else that made them so lackluster in appearance. "She did this on purpose, to make us look like crap so she would look better!"

"It'd take far more than you looking like crap to make her look attractive."

"Her dress is identical to mine but in more of a yellowish gold, as opposed to this nasty greenish-gold that more resembles an infection. At least the waist is loose so no one can see the _error of our ways_."

"Even in infection-green-gold, you are still lovely. I have your patch for your neck, or do you wish to show off the error of our ways?"

"Ha, no! Patch me!" she said with a smile.

Because Camilla was in the wedding, she had to arrive one hour before the nuptials. Severus arrived with her and was forced to wait alone amongst the sea of chairs beneath the autumnal glowing trees. Thirty minutes into his wait, he rose to approach a large fountain that was offering ice cold drinking water. He filled the crystal goblet which had the letters _F_ and _A_ etched into them, when Amos came up to him. He had a couple with him, and Severus vaguely recognized one of them.

"Oh, Severus," Amos shrugged in an embarrassed and disgusted tone. He knew Severus would be there, after all. Why the smugness? "Oh, this is Camilla's boyfriend, Severus Snape," Amos reluctantly said to the redheaded couple standing next to him. "This is my friend from work, Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly."

"Don't I know you?" Arthur asked, as he held out his hand in Muggle fashion, to shake Severus's. At first Severus thought to stare at him as if he had no idea what a handshake was, but then he remembered who he was.

"Aren't you Simon Wilkes's cousin?" Severus asked while shaking the man's hand as the man began to smile widely.

"Yes! Yes, you are the bloke from that day at the Ministry! The one with all those children!"

"Great Merlin's balls! You mean to tell me you have _other_ children?" Amos asked as Molly began to laugh when she heard the word balls.

"No! I was child-sitting that day. Well, brat-sitting was more like it. Those children belonged to Damocles Belby!"

"Who?" Amos asked as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Did it work? The advice I gave you?" Arthur happily asked.

"Yes, bribing them with ice cream did work. Thank you."

"Anytime. We have our own army of kids, don't we, dear?"

"Oh yes, and more to come, I'm certain," Molly winked at her husband.

Amos shot Severus another dirty look but then walked away with his friends. A moment later, Catherine walked by as if Severus wasn't even standing there. Cedric, however, waved at Severus from his mother's arms.

The ceremony began late as the autumn leaves fell onto the ground. The bridal party crunched their way down the mums-laden path. The men all wore radiant royal blue, while the ladies wore sick-gold. Severus had to do a double-take of Frank Longbottom's mother. The crotchety older woman did wear yellow robes, but had the most hideous red hat on her head. The bride walked down the aisle, still looking like the plain witch she always was. She wore a crown of mums on her head and carried a large bouquet of them as well. At least she looked very happy. Camilla glanced at Severus several times throughout the two-hour ceremony. Mostly Severus was bored, but he also began to wonder if their wedding would be like this one. He did not want a wedding at all, but if he were forced, he'd want a very small one. The back gardens of the Manor would be nice, or even the back gardens of the Diggory house. The smaller the gardens, the fewer the guests.

Who would be his best man? His gut told him Lucius, but he hadn't been Lucius's best man. He would be Simon's, but having Camilla's ex-boyfriend be his best man was out of the question. Propriety would say her brother must be his, but he hated Amos and Amos hated him. Marriage was difficult enough without having people in a wedding party that you hated. Lucius really was his only candidate. Who would be hers? Camilla had no real female friends that Severus could think of. She did not care for Catherine, but tolerated her. She'd only met Narcissa a few times. Surely not Alice! Before Severus could stress further, the ceremony was over and red, orange, and yellow fireworks burst in the evening sky.

Thankfully, the reception was not terribly boring, the food was decent, and the drink was plentiful. Severus and Camilla danced their one obligatory dance and then left the party early. She could not wait to get out of her hideous robes and, frankly, he could not wait to get her out of her hideous robes either.

The next morning, Severus slept in a little late. When he came downstairs, he saw Camilla throwing something away. It looked like the Daily Prophet, but he was not sure. He also appeared to have startled her.

"Oh! You're up! Hi! Breakfast, dear?" Camilla asked nervously.

"No, I told you I am to have breakfast with Lucius this morning."

"Oh, that's right. Good morning!"

"Hi," Severus said, taking a seat and allowing her to pour him a cup of coffee, which was the one thing she could make without burning. He looked around the kitchen for the Daily Prophet but did not see it. "Where's the newspaper?"

"Oh, it did not come this morning."

"That's odd. It's never not come before. Are you certain?"

"Yeap. Oh, uh, but something did come! You received an owl from _The Saturday Night Fever_," she said and handed him the still sealed letter. Severus smiled and happily opened the letter. He sat back in his seat and read what his old pal Ernst was up to.

"It says here he is getting married."

"To the witch with Satan's Knickers?" Camilla joked.

"Yup. He wishes me to attend but I cannot leave the Healer's program."

"Well, we'll send a gift. When are you to meet Lucius?" she asked; he sensed she was trying to get rid of him.

"Soon. I should shower and go," he said, rising from his seat.

"I'll be here when you get back."

"No plans for today?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I have writing to do. See you later!"

"Okay," Severus said and left the room. He arrived at Lucius's house via floo fifteen minutes later. Lucius was alone in the informal dining room, reading his copy of the Daily Prophet. At least he appeared to have received his. Lucius instantly put down his paper and shoved it beneath his plate.

"Severus! How are you?" he asked cautiously and then rose from his seat.

"I'm fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Y-yes."

"Good! Eggs Benedict for breakfast? Have we graduated to pork yet?"

"No pork, too salty. But without it sounds good."

"Fine. I'll have Helky make it. What is going on today?"

"Oh, Simon's engagement party is this evening at his fiancée's house. Should be…interesting."

"Ah, anything else?"

"That stupid Longbottom wedding was last night. I noticed Bellatrix did not crash it."

"Ah. No, she did not. All these weddings and engagements…and you are taking everything well?"

"Yes. I'm sick of weddings. Which reminds me, when Camilla and I marry, do we have to have a wedding?"

"Oh, well no. You can elope."

"Good! Thank God. Have to do it soon as I still have weekends off throughout this rotation at St. Mungo's."

"So you asked her then?"

"No. I need to get a ring. Soon. She's starting to show a little bit."

"Need help with that?"

"No. I think I can manage. It's finding the time. The hospital keeps me so busy."

"Perhaps after breakfast and before the party. Any idea what you want to get her?"

"Something plain and simple…and kind of cheap. I'm running low on Galleons. Pearl, maybe. She likes pearls."

"I must say, Sev, I'm very amazed you are taking the news so well," Lucius noticed and then sipped his juice.

"What news?"

"The news in the Daily Prophet this morning."

"I received no copy this morning, which is a bit odd. What happened?" Severus asked, finishing smearing jam on his toast and taking a bite. Lucius, on the other hand, had gone pale and his mouth had dropped slightly.

"You-you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Severus asked, knowing full well his mouth was full of toast.

"Maybe you should swallow that toast and then put the rest down first."

"What? Why? I'm starving."

"Just put it down."

"No."

"Put down the bloody toast or I'll put it down for you!" Lucius snapped.

"Jesus, fine!" Severus said in a huff and threw down the remaining piece of toast onto the plate. "What?"

"It was in the papers today that…well…that…"

"What? Spit it out!"

"Lily Evans married that piece of shit James Potter last night. Their announcement was right next to the Longbottom's one." Severus fell silent. He stared at Lucius, unable to speak, unable to swallow, and unable to move. He had been certain she'd come to her senses and leave that prat. He never thought she would actually marry him. "Is this the part where you lose it?" Lucius asked as Severus grabbed for the Daily Prophet.

"Did Camilla really think I'd never find out?"

"What?"

"She hid this issue from me this morning. I thought it was nothing," Severus said, turning the pages to find the announcement section. Sure enough, there was the picture of James and Lily, holding hands and twirling around, looking jubilant. "_The former Miss Evans and Mr. Potter had a small wedding ceremony just outside London_. _Only close friends were invited to the tiny gazebo located in a wizarding park,_" Severus read aloud. He placed the paper down on his lap and looked dumbfounded. "I can't believe she married him."

"You honestly didn't think she'd marry you after all this, did you?"

"Fuck you, Lucius! And, NO! I did not!" Severus snapped and hurled the paper into the crackling fire nearby. He sat motionless and watched it burn away to nothingness. "I just can't believe she married him. She always hated him."

"And she hated you, so if she can marry him, she can marry you? Is that what you are thinking?" Lucius asked. Severus had never thought of it like that before, but perhaps Lucius was right. Deep down, some part of Severus longed to be reunited with his first love, despite having the love of a lovely witch already. "You are almost engaged to a far lovelier witch."

"I know. Is it possible to love two people at once?" Severus asked as Lucius just shrugged his shoulders. "They could not take the vow as she was Muggle-born."

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Enough! It's done, she's married, move on! Camilla hid this from you for a reason. You do love her, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Good! Then go prove it by marrying her. Hell, even if you only do it to spite that mudblood. Get up," Lucius said, rising from his seat.

"What? Why?"

"We are going to procure a ring for your beloved, and I will hear no protest from you. Dobby! Fetch my blue fur-lined cloak!" he shouted in the direction of the Malfoy kitchens. "Come, Severus," Lucius commanded. Severus was in no mood to argue and he knew Lucius was right.

The two walked silently in Diagon Ally on their way to the jewelers. Severus walked a few paces behind Lucius, and stared down at the cobblestone street most of the time. He thought back to the first time he saw Lily, and then, the first time he saw Potter. Then he focused his attentions on the first time he saw Camilla; even as a child, she had been very lovely. He began to smile when he reached the jewelers.

"Good morning! How can I help you?" the large man behind the counter asked.

"He is shopping for an engagement ring," Lucius said on Severus's behalf.

"Fantastic! I have many fine rings to choose from, or you can even design one yourself."

"Well, let's look at what you have first," Lucius said, leaning down to peer into the glass case holding many shiny rings, bracelets, earrings and necklaces.

"Did the lady attend Hogwarts?" the man asked. Severus simply nodded once and began to feel his heart pound. This was all becoming too real for him.

"I think I need to sit down," Severus said, beginning to feel light headed.

"You will do no such thing! For once in your life, don't let your emotions get the best of you!" Lucius said and then smiled at the jeweler. "He's a bit nervous," Lucius smiled as Severus tried his best to remain upright.

"Understandable. Well, lots of more traditional wizards choose a stone that represents the lady's House. I have many fine rubies, sapphires, emeralds and, well, I hope she was not in Hufflepuff, as I have only one topaz ring."

"She was in Slytherin."

"Oh, good. Emeralds are so lovely."

"I don't want to get her an emerald. It's too…traditional," Severus said, knowing she was sick of emeralds.

"Yes, she is a bit…forward thinking, isn't she?" Lucius noticed.

"Muggles use diamonds and diamonds only. They are very expensive, but becoming popular among our kind for engagement rings."

"No, she does not like flashy things. Pearls, she likes pearls."

"I have this lovely one here, great compromise," the jeweler said, showing Severus a large white pearl that rested on a golden band encrusted with diamonds.

"We prefer black pearls, actually."

"What's with you and black? Get over it, will you?" Lucius interrupted.

"Hey! I did not lecture you on your choice of ring, now, did I?"

"I hear you."

"Good! Black pearls, please."

"Here is a great one -- black pearl on an emerald encrusted platinum band."

"Now that is stunning, Sev, just stunning," Lucius said sincerely.

"It is, but…I don't think I can afford that."

"Oh, well, what can you afford?" the man asked, setting the stunning ring back down into the case.

"Oh, probably something like…that," Severus said, pointing to a tiny gold band holding up a very small, triangle shaped opal. "But not an opal, in pearl if you have it."

"Is she born in October?" the jeweler asked.

"No."

"Well, she can't wear an opal then anyway. Bad luck. I have no plain black pearl on a golden band, but I can craft one."

"Do you have parchment I can use?" Severus asked. The man smiled and gave him a piece and then a quill. Severus drew the ring he had forming in his mind on the parchment. It would have a white gold band and in the center, a decent sized black pearl. Instead of prongs, he drew two tiny snake heads, each with their mouth opened, as if their fangs were supporting the pearl. Then he drew a circle next to the drawing that was much smaller. "I want this, but the pearl should be that size," he said, pointing to the circle. "Can you do that?"

"I think so. It's very Slytherin; emeralds for snake's eyes?"

"No. I'm sick of that, it's overdone," Severus said, only then realizing Lucius was wearing a platinum snake with emerald eyes on the lapel of his robes. "How much would that be?"

"Well, the gold and the pearl and my fee for creating it…about fifteen Galleons."

"That's acceptable. When will it be ready?"

"Oh, end of the week, I imagine. I can owl you."

"No, I don't want her to intercept the owl. I'll just stop by on Friday afternoon."

"Very well, let me get your name and down payment of five Galleons," the man said. All Severus had on him was ten Galleons, so he was relieved. "That's all I need."

"Thanks," Severus said with a quick smile. He felt relieved when he left the store and could feel the cool, brisk breeze on his sweating face. "Happy?"

"Over joyed; now make sure you collect it and offer it to her."

"Lucius, I never part with money lightly. I will collect it but I'm not sure when I will offer it. Soon, though."

"Good."

"Lucius, thanks," Severus said as Lucius just nodded once and smiled. He then placed his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"This is a good thing, I assure you."

---

Severus and Camilla arrived late to Avon's house that evening. The festivities had already begun in the back magical garden. Severus hadn't stepped one foot into the garden when Ophelia began to call for him.

"Sev!"

"Ophelia!" Severus responded sarcastically with a phony smile.

"You're dating our old Prefect?" her younger brother Polonius asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, you must be pissed!" Polonius teased his sister, who kicked him in the shin and then smiled.

"Never mind him. He is an imbecile. Come dance with me, Sev."

"Ophelia, I think it's proper I dance with my date first, don't you?" Severus said, not wanting to dance at all.

"Fine, her then me! And don't try to escape!" Ophelia spoke in a disgruntled tone.

"She's a real piece of work, Sev," Camilla noted. "I know how you hate to dance."

"Loath is more like it; at least it's something simple and slow," Severus said, taking Camilla into his arms tightly and dancing with her in a manner that would prove to everyone he was in love with her and not Ophelia.

"There's that wand of yours again," Camilla teased.

"If you were not so lovely, it wouldn't become so aroused."

"I still feel like a whale. I no longer fit into my tight robes. I had to loosen these up some."

"They are lovely and you are lovely and no one suspects a thing."

"Champagne?" Avon asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Is it from the Porvoi vineyard?" Severus asked.

"Of course."

"We don't drink that crap," Severus said. It was the easiest way to get away with Camilla not drinking, one sign that she was pregnant.

"Okay," Avon spoke in a hazy tone and then walked off to offer more guests the Porvoi crap.

All too soon, the music stopped and Ophelia forced her way into Severus's arms. His pity for the girl was wearing thin but at least his _magic wand_ was gone. Severus glared at the girl and then wondered what the heck she was even doing there.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Mum and dad said we could come home this weekend to be at this party. Polonius and I go back tomorrow. Oh nice, a slow song!" she said as the music from the wireless began.

"The Bee Gee's, really? When are they going to just die?" Severus groaned and reluctantly placed his hand around Ophelia's waist.

"Too Much Heaven is a good song, and they are a cool band, Severus Snape!"

"You need to calm down and respect the fact that I have a girlfriend, Ophelia."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. You have to dance with me."

"Why?" Severus asked in an angered tone.

"Because, I saved your life…remember? You owe me a life debt!"

"You know what? You are acting like a real titty-baby, Ophelia. And am I to assume dancing with you is saving your life at the moment?"

"No, but I also kept your secret about flying. I've told no one. If you want me to keep that secret, you better do as I say."

"Now listen, that is blackmail, and I will not play these childish games with you!" Severus snapped and then walked off into the nearby forest. He didn't care what she said or what she did. It was true, he did owe her a life debt, but that did not mean he was to be her slave. Especially not her love-slave.

"I told you he didn't like you," Severus heard Polonius say as Severus stormed off to be alone.

"Shut up!" Ophelia shouted back.

"Ophelia! You will not speak to your brother like that," her mother lectured.

"Why not? He's mean to me all the time!" she shouted. There was nowhere he could go to escape her loud voice, so he turned and just leaned up against a tree near the party.

"She's just mad that I broke one of her dolls!" Polonius shouted back. Ophelia gasped and stomped her feet. Her face grew red as she barreled towards her little brother.

_I never should have got her that puffskein,_ Severus thought to himself. He then prayed he'd not have a daughter, especially not one like Ophelia.

"She's mad that everyone knows she still plays with dolls!" Polonius shouted and then laughed.

"I do not play with dolls! I collect them!"

"Oh, come now, Ophie, you play with them still, you know it," Avon teased.

"I do not! Shut up, Avon!"

"I said not to speak to your sister like that!" her mother shouted again.

"No! You said not to speak to my brother like that!" she screamed back. Well, she did have a point, but she was still the biggest brat Severus had ever met. "Why won't any of you ever listen to me?"

"We are all listening, dear, as your voice is very loud at the moment," her father said and then laughed. "We can all hear what a baby you are being."

"Yeah! A baby who plays with dolls!" Polonius said again. He too began to laugh when Ophelia hurled a slime hex at him. Even Severus laughed when the slime hit him square between the eyes.

"Ophelia! You are ruining my party!" Avon shouted in anger. "Keep it up and you won't be at my wedding!"

"Good! I don't want to be at your stupid wedding!"

"We'll just have one of your _dolls_ stand in for you!" Polonius remarked while wiping slime off his face. Ophelia turned and aimed her wand again. Severus thought fast and quickly disarmed her. He paid careful attention not to throw her back but to just remove her wand. Her wand flew over the gawking crowd of people and landed in Severus's hand. "OH wow! What are you going to do now, doofass? Your boyfriend disarmed you!"

Ophelia stood her ground and simply screamed at the top of her lungs. Even Severus covered his sensitive ears.

"Go inside this instant, young lady!" her mother commanded.

"She is no young lady! Baby is more like it," her father said and then chuckled again. Severus agreed her behavior was deplorable but it did not seem right that her own father was laughing at her expense. Dealing with an irrational woman with laughter was never a good idea.

"She's just angry that she got her period for the first time this week and now she has to face the fact she's no child anymore!" Avon snapped. Even Severus thought she went too far with that comment. "But she sure keeps acting like one. Go on, cry! You already ruined my engagement party, you little brat!"

Ophelia stood alone, surrounded by her family and supposed friends. She was crying and no one was doing or saying anything to calm her down. Instead, they were just making the situation worse.

"I hate you!" she shouted at her sister and then ran off towards the forest.

"Go on and cry! You baby! I'm going to decimate what's left of your dolls! BABY!" Polonius again shouted, but Ophelia continued to run, right past Severus. Severus stood still and waited for her mother or father to come fetch her -- it was their job to get her, not his. Five minutes passed and no one came. The wireless was turned back on, people began to dance and eat and it was as if nothing ever happened. Severus decided to go find her.

He didn't have to search much. She had climbed a tree and was up a little too high for his taste when he found her.

"You coming down?" Severus asked. But all he heard was crying in return. "I hate climbing trees, you know!" but she still did not respond. "If I die while climbing up here, then I can not fulfill my life debt to you!" he pleaded, but his pleas were met with silence. "Fuck," he said to himself and began to climb the tree. It took him five minutes to reach the crying witch, who had sustained a cut to face during her retreat up the tree. Severus took her wand from his pocket, aimed it at her wound, healed it, and handed her back her wand.

"They all hate me, my entire family hates me!" she cried.

"They don't hate you. You just…well…sometimes you act a little bratty," he said as she looked at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. "But that is no reason for them to treat you like that. Your father was a bit rude, actually."

"Stepfather. My real dad died just before Polonius was born. Don't tell anyone, though."

"I won't. I thought you liked your parents."

"No, I hate them!" she cried further. "I hate my brother and I hate my sister!"

"Why?"

"Because it's all about them! Everything is about them! It's never about me. All my parents talk about is stupid Avon and her stupid wedding and her stupid new job she got assisting Spell-Creators. And then when they are tired of talking about her, they talk about my stupid brother and his stupid perfect grades and his stupid Quidditch camp and all that stuff. It's never about me!"

Severus had learned about _middle-child-syndrome_ from his readings in his psychiatry book. It seemed Ophelia was the classic example.

"And then Avon told everyone about my…my…she's such a bitch!"

"That was wrong of her. I think most people would agree with me."

"No, they would not! My entire family thinks I'm some hysterical child! They always tease me and mock me and call me names. I'm never the center of attention…Ever! And I do not play with dolls!"

"It's okay if you do."

"I'm almost fourteen!"

"In four months, Ophelia," Severus reminded as he rolled his eyes. "You are a child, and there is nothing wrong with that."

"I don't play with dolls. I design and make clothes for them. I like sewing, I like making things. I made a skirt for Avon but she refused to wear it. My dolls never refuse me," she said. Severus could not believe what he was feeling, but he genuinely felt bad for the girl. No wonder she was such a brat all the time. She was the center of attention at Hogwarts, from what he remembered. At least she had a good life there, since her home life was so bad. He reached his arm out and took her hand. He then brought it to his face and kissed it. She smiled.

"Ophelia, you are a very bright and pretty witch, with a bit of a big mouth. Sometimes it's just what you say and how you say it, it ticks people off. But it's just you being you, and that's fine. You have friends at Hogwarts, and what ever happened to Quirrell?"

"He is a buffoon! A stuttering buffoon! I don't like him. I don't know why I ever did. I like to surround myself with intelligent people who are going somewhere with their lives," she said in a very adult tone. Severus smiled and released her hand. "He's a nothing. A Ravenclaw nothing!"

"He is, at that. But I must ask you to please be more considerate of Camilla. She is my girlfriend and life debt or not, she will continue to be so. Please be nice to her, or at the very least, don't be mean to her."

"I'll think about it," she said and rolled her eyes. "Maybe. It's just…you've always been so nice to me…"

"And so has Camilla! Always! And you've not always been nice to her. Now, is that fair?" he asked as she shook her head. What he said really seemed to sink in. "And I guarantee if you made a shawl or something for Camilla, she _would_ wear it!"

"Really?" she asked, finally ending her sobs.

"Really. But not if you are mean to her."

"O-Okay…I guess. I still hate my family, though."

"Well, that's okay, I hate mine too. Now can we get down from the tree before we both die?" he asked.

"Sev? Is that you?" Camilla asked from the forest floor.

"Yeah, we're up here…we're coming down," Severus said, slowly retreating down the tree. Ophelia was coming down right after him. Once on the ground, Severus instantly felt better.

"I guess my family was nervous looking for me, so they sent you?" Ophelia asked.

"Oh…no, but I was just curious where you two went," Camilla replied as Ophelia began to look sad again.

"Hey, the good news is tomorrow you return to Hogwarts. And there you have your friends; they are your real family, okay?" Severus asked, placing his hands on the smaller witch's shoulders as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I guess. I feel more at home there than here," she said somberly. "Thanks, Sev," she whispered and then gave him a very tight hug. Severus just looked at Camilla who was rolling her eyes but smiling. Ophelia stopped hugging him and then turned to face Camilla. She gave her the loosest and fakest hug with the least amount of physical contact humanly possible and then began to head back to the party. It wasn't much of a peace offering, but it was a start.


	71. La Casa Bonita

**71-La Casa Bonita**

**Sorry it's so late. This was a long one for my poor Beta! Ha…thanks Ambiguity.**

Severus was a nervous wreck the following week. It was bad enough that Max still thought he was driving to Paris and Barnabas asked Severus four times if he could have a tin of sardines. Severus hated working with crazies. To him, there was nothing worse than losing one's mind. He could live without an arm, or even an eye, but to lose one's mind was unfathomable. Healer Sweeney was still very rude to Severus. She had him bathe patients, feed them, read to them, change their clothes, clean up any other _messes_ they made, and sit-in on sessions she had. By week's end, he was exhausted but too terrified to return home.

He collected the ring during his lunch break and kept peeking at it all day. The fangs of the white gold snakes dug deep into the black pearl to hold it in place. Severus was impressed with the jeweler's ability to make such a stunning ring. And he knew it would fit Camilla great, but he was still terrified to present it to her.

During the week, he tried to think of the best way to propose without getting slapped, hexed, or even worse, have her burst into tears. The typical pureblooded ceremony where he begs for her family's blessing, then signs legal documents, and then asks for her hand was too daunting. Dinner with roses and violin players would earn him more than a slap and a hex. The thought of anyone singing or playing instruments in their presence terrified him even more than asking her to marry him.

He decided to take her somewhere she had never been before. Someplace safe, where she could not hex him, and someplace fun. A Muggle restaurant. He asked Lucius what his favorite cuisine was. To Severus's surprise, Lucius suggested anything Asian and…Mexican. Severus knew little about Mexican culture, let alone Mexican cuisine. Severus asked Jon Miller what he thought of Mexican food. Jon could not stop raving about a place in London called La Casa Bonita. Jon told Severus they had a waterfall and everything. Also, according to Jon, it was not a far walk from Diagon Alley.

Severus arrived at his Death Eater's meeting and decided to tell his cell the news of his upcoming proposal. He was going to do it on Saturday night and did not want to be disturbed. He noticed whenever Rabastan had a date, or Lucius had a function, they were never disturbed. Lucius was able to propose, get married, and take a honeymoon and never get summoned. Naturally, when he told his group of his plans, Bellatrix laughed her wicked laugh while Lucius just applauded. They promised not to summon him and then Rodolphus told him to be sure he wanted to get married. It was no secret Rodolphus hated his wife, and she hated him back.

Saturday morning arrived and Severus was too full of nerves to sit still to study. He decided to just clean the house, the Muggle way, to take his mind off things. He then told Camilla he wanted to dine out that night, but he did not tell her when or where. She was busy in her study writing her _book_ that he knew nothing about all day to bother him. At five o'clock, Severus decided to tell Camilla part one of his plan.

"You don't own any Muggle clothes, do you?" he asked, going through her wardrobe.

"No, why?" she asked from her lounging position on the bed.

"You never venture out to Muggle London?"

"Rarely."

"Ever eaten at a Muggle restaurant?" he pressed.

"A few times, mostly in Austria. Why?"

"I thought we'd do something…different...tonight. I wanted to take you to a Muggle place that's not too far from Diagon. I hear recent female Muggle fashion does resemble ours…some. Long skirts, I mean."

"Do you have any Muggle clothes?" she asked, still reading her book on pregnancy from the bed.

"Yeah. I have jeans from New York and a black jumper. It's pretty chilly out. So…what will you wear?"

"Do we have to go to a Muggle place? With all this fuss?"

"I did go to the trouble of reserving a table and changing over some money to Muggle money."

"How did you reserve a table?" she asked, rising from the bed and wandering over to the wardrobe.

"I had this Muggle-born I know at St. Mungo's call from his house."

"Oh. Well…okay, I guess. I can wear this, it's just plain and black and comes above my ankles."

"That will work."

"Can't we just Apparate?"

"No! I told you!"

"But I'm in my second trimester! The magazines I read say it's safe."

"Fine. But we can't Apparate to the restaurant; we'll just Apparate to the edge of Diagon and then walk. He said it's a four block walk from there."

"Okay. What kind of food are we having? I'm starving."

"Mexican!"

"What's Mexican food?" she asked. In recent days Camilla had gone from eating nothing to eating everything she could stuff into her mouth. Severus was certain she would like the food. But, he had no idea what it was either, so he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. She smiled thankfully and put on her robes.

They Apparated to Diagon Alley and then walked the few blocks down the chilly streets of Muggle London. He held her hand tightly. He noticed she too mostly looked down and avoided eye contact with the Muggles. To further ensure she did not hex him when he asked her to marry him, he stowed her wand in his pocket, just for safekeeping, of course.

They arrived at the very colorful building an smiled to each other. The place was orange on the outside and even from the sidewalk they could hear the very loud music from inside. Severus got the door for Camilla and then followed her into the…strangest place he'd ever seen. There were millions of multi-colored lights hanging from the ceiling. He saw what looked like paper-animals also hanging from the ceiling. Each of the workers wore very large sombreros on their heads, a hat he was familiar with. The Muggles inside were very loud and jubilant. He could only imagine someone was having a party that night, for the entire place to look so festive.

They were led to their booth by a sombrero-wearing woman, handed two paper menus, and then left to their own devices. Severus could hardly hear himself think as the music and laughter was so loud. To his sheer horror, he looked over to find three Mexican-looking, slightly pump, sombrero'd men wielding guitars and singing for the crowd. In his desire to not have musicians present at his engagement he found he would have just that. A very pasty, white, young looking Muggle wearing the largest sombrero in the restaurant approached their table, but unlike the patrons, he was not wearing a smile. In fact, he looked rather miserable.

"_Hola_," the man said in his very thick cockney accent. "My name is _Señor_…Angus…and welcome to La Casa Bonita," he spoke in a bored and much rehearsed tone. "Feel free to venture to our lovely water-fall and enjoy our Mariachis." Severus was horrified but it was clear Camilla was just hungry. She had not even glanced up at the waiter but was too busy reading to menu to probably notice he was even there. "Have you dined with us before?"

"No," Severus replied curtly.

"Bueno, thanks for coming back," the man said to Severus, clearly not listening to what Severus had said. "Tonight our _Especial_ is flounder with a green-chili salsa, served with _frijoles refritos_ or, as you gringos would say, refried beans. Can I get you a _cerveza_?"

"A what?" Severus asked.

"Beer."

"Oh, uh, no, thanks, I just want…water for me," Severus said as the man appeared to be ticked off.

"_Uno-agua-de-la-_tap. And for you, _señorita?"_

"Um…I'll have water too. Tell me, what is a taco?" she asked. The man did not look amused.

"It's a tortilla…with meat…and cheese."

"Oh, okay, um, what's a burrito?" she asked again.

"It's a tortilla…with meat…and cheese."

"O…kay," she replied with a bit of sarcasm. "Um, what's an enchilada?"

"It's a tortilla….with meat…and cheese."

"Okay, I'll have…_all_ of those," she said and then handed the bored, large-hatted man her menu.

"Uh, can I get an enchilada without meat?" Severus asked.

"Sure, cheese?"

"Yeah, gimme two cheese ones."

"Great. I'll be back with those _agua's_," he lazily said and then walked off to bore some other patrons to death with this stellar personality. Severus was getting more nervous by the second. He decided to just get it over with.

"Camilla. I asked you here tonight so I could give you this," he said, removing the black-velvet ring box from his pocket. He held it in his hands and braced himself for any bit of wandless magic she may emit. "I know you don't like the idea and I am not fond of it myself. I feel like we are being forced but we…we just can't_ not_ get married. It's not that I don't love you, I do. I want to spend my life with you. It's just…we agreed no marriage and here I am proposing and I'm doing a shit job of it at that."

"Well, I'll tell ya one thing, Sev. Not only did I never think I'd get proposed to in a Muggle restaurant, but I never thought any proposal of mine would have the word shit in it. You really are romantic," she said and then took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes and gave him a very reluctant smile. "No paperwork or parents or dowry then?"

"No. I never asked your dad. I mean, I kind of did once, he said no. Whatever, this is not about them; this is about us… us…and the baby. He deserves parents, two of them, and it's not like we don't love one another. I mean…I don't know what I mean," he sighed, still holding the box tightly in his hands. She reached out and touched his hand and then gave him a warm smile.

"You're right. We need to do this. I don't want some huge, pureblood wedding though, Sev."

"No. Me neither. No big cake, and flowers, and disco, and vow, and…"

"Wait? Wedding with no vow?" she asked. Severus stopped what he was saying and just stared at her blankly. "You can't have a wedding with no vow; even if we elope, we must take _the vow,_ Sev. I know it's unbreakable and all but…I mean…it's just…we must!"

"Oh. I don't know much about this stuff. So, you maybe want to elope?"

"Um…well, yeah. I admit, I have been thinking about this some. I have no desire to waddle down a flowered aisle all pregnant and eat cake and dance and all that crap. But yeah, I think we must take _the vow_. You don't want to?" she asked. Severus had to respond and he had to tell her the truth. The vow meant a life commitment. He would have to put her and their children before his own life, his own ambitions, even before the Dark Lord. The girl seated opposite him was lovely, smart, funny, and she loved him. He'd never know why she did, but she did. And she was the mother of his child. How could he not take the vow with her?

"Yes. I'll take the vow," he said in a whisper. She instantly smiled and got out of her seat. He stood up and hugged her. "I haven't even really asked you yet."

"Ask me!" she said with a smile, breaking her embrace and looking down at the box in his hands. He opened it to expose the lovely black pearl seated perfectly between two snakes. She covered her mouth with her hand, smiled, and then hugged him tightly.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said in his ear and then gave him a long, passionate kiss, only to be interrupted by the three men with guitars singing, "Ay ya ya yaaaaa…" who decided to serenade them anyway.

She put the ring on her finger and stared at it for the duration of their song. It seemed like their song would never end, but finally they shut up and moved on to another table, just in time for the charming waiter to serve them their dinner.

After the waiter left, Camilla sat before her plate full of…cheese-glob…and continued to stare at her ring.

"It's just what I would have picked out!"

"I designed it for you," Severus said. She looked up at him and appeared to have a tear in her eye.

"Damn these pregnancy hormones!" she joked and then wiped her tear. "What the hell is this mess?" she asked, glaring down at her plate.

"I could be wrong, but I _think_ it's…tortilla…meat…and…cheese," Severus joked back, trying to find his own tortilla with cheese that was buried beneath a blanket of chunky red sauce. He wiped off as much as the sauce as possible to expose his enchiladas. "What the fuck is a tortilla?"

"Ha! Got me, guess I'll find out," she said, picking up a u-shaped hard thing which was topped with yellow shredded cheese. She bit into the crunchy item and made the face that someone makes when they bite into something scrumptious. "I don't know what it is, but it's fucking delicious!" she said with her mouth full. They were so alike at times, it was scary.

"Glad you like it," he said, daring to take a bite of his. It was spicy, perhaps too spicy, but still very good. Severus reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of tiny, shrunken vials. He fingered through them, looking for the one he wanted.

"What's that?"

"Some vials I always have with me; I'm looking for the digestive one to help me with this spicy food," he said, finding the red vial.

"What else do you carry with you?" she asked staring at the many tiny vials rolling around the palm of his hand. Each was the length of a pinky-fingernail.

"Mild pain one for headaches, some to help with digesting, and snake anti-venin."

"Why do you carry that with you?" she asked. He quickly looked up at her and responded in a serious tone.

"I always carry that with me. A centaur told me once to be wary of snakes. Besides, a good Healer always has an entire chemist-shop on hand at all times," he said as she laughed. He used wandless magic to un-shrink the vial. He glanced around to make sure no one noticed him take a sip, and then he re-shrank it and put them back in his pockets. Finally, he could eat. He liked the melted cheese oozing from his one bite. Lucius was right, Mexican food was rather tasty.

"How do you do that without a wand?" she asked, her mouth still full with tortilla...meat...and cheese.

"That? Oh God, it's just a shrinking spell. It's the simplest thing in the world. I can do a ton of stuff without a wand."

"I can't do anything without a wand," she said somberly. "Our child better inherit your talent…"

"So long as it inherits your looks, my dear," Severus interrupted and then winked at her.

Over the course of their dinner, they decided not to publish an engagement announcement, to tell her family in person the next morning of their plan to elope in the next month, and to not have any kind of bridal shower or bachelor party. She had finished her what-ever-it-was and wiped away some renegade sauce from her face when Severus felt his arm burn.

"Fuck! I told them not to summon me!" he said, throwing his fork down to the table. "Shit!"

"Oh…what do we do?"

"Well, I can't just leave you here; I guess we pay, I take you home, and then I'll go."

"But that may take some time, we've not gotten our bill yet."

"Nothing I can do. I won't allow you to prowl the streets of Muggle London alone," he said as she looked instantly offended. "Not in your condition."

"You act like I'm sick or something. I feel great, Severus. I can manage."

"No! I'll take you home. Where is that waiter asshole?" he asked, looking around the sea of sombreros. Señor Angus finally arrived and handed Severus the check. Severus was about to tell him to shove his _tres-leches_ cake up his arse if he insisted one more time that Severus eat it when he appeared to get the hint. Severus and Camilla walked quickly from the building and around a side alley to the rear of the restaurant. From there he walked her into the house.

"Go on, I can manage to walk across the street alone, Sev."

"No, I will walk you inside. I did not bring my robes with me, these pockets suck," Severus said, jogging across the street and opening his front door for his fiancée. Once inside, he ran upstairs and threw his Death Eater robes on over his clothes. He raised the hood over his head, magically applied the mask, had his wand in his hand, and began to run down the stairs. In his haste he nearly ran Camilla over, who screamed in terror at the sight of him. Once she realized it was him and not some masked maniac trying to kill her, she stopped screaming and stepped aside, allowing him to rush down the stairs and straight out the front door.

Once across the street, he put his wand to his forearm and was instantly Apparated to a place he did not recognize at first glance. He heard some muffled voices and then the characteristic laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"That fuckin' cunt!" he swore under his breath. He walked closer to the sound of her laughter to find Rabastan, not in Death Eater robes, or a mask. He was standing in front of a plump, older man, who was lying on the floor, nearly dead. Bellatrix was also not wearing her robes or a mask.

"There you are!" Rabastan shouted. Severus was too irate at Bellatrix to deal with Rabastan at the moment.

"You bitch! I told you not to summon me!" Severus yelled at the woman who kept her wand aimed at the plump man on the floor, who still appeared to be lifeless.

"I did not summon you, you disgusting piece of half-blooded filth!" she seethed back at him. She then turned her attentions the man on the floor. "Crucio!" she shouted. The man's body moved but he did not make a sound.

"I summoned you! Nearly thirty minutes ago! Shit, he's probably dead now because it took you so long to get here!" Rabastan said, getting right up in Severus's face.

"No need to keep that mask on -- just us here, oh, and this pile of half-dead shit on the floor," Bellatrix said in her little innocent girl innocent voice.

"Who is he?" Severus asked, reluctant to lower his mask spell.

"No clue -- just some Muggle Rab picked up off the street," she replied coolly.

"I told you I was busy tonight, Rabastan!" Severus yelled, focusing on the man who ruined his evening.

"Too bad! This comes first! The Dark Lord comes first!" Rabastan spoke back.

"Oh? Where is he? Is he here?" Severus asked sarcastically, glancing around the room with his arms held out.

"No, he's not here. This is my thing. I found this piece of shit disgusting Muggle, and I tortured him..."

"For what? What information could he possibly have?" Severus spoke snidely.

"Don't interrupt me! Low-life! I need you to fix him."

"What? I can't fix that!" Severus said, staring at the mass of flesh on the floor. "I am not a Healer!"

"The Dark Lord said you are available to us if we need to be healed, well…he needs to be healed."

"Why? So you can torture him some more?"

"YES!"

"Fuck you, Rabastan!" Severus shouted.

"Asshole! You come back here!" Rabastan yelled as Severus turned to leave. "Cru…" he began to speak. Severus heard the word escape Rabastan's lips. Before he could complete his word, Severus spun around and beat him to it.

"Crucio!" Severus shouted and aimed his wand at Rabastan, who instantly fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Bellatrix began to laugh and clap her hands. Severus was furious at Rabastan for summoning him, for torturing a nameless Muggle for no good reason, and for thinking he'd heal that Muggle just to be tortured again.

"Ooh, go on, Sevvie, never thought you had it in you," Bellatrix noted in a flirty tone. Severus realized he was stooping to her level so he stopped the curse. Rabastan rolled around on the floor, crying, yelping and screaming. "You pussy. As for that one," she said, turning to face the Muggle. "I think he's pretty much done for -- _Avada Kedavra!"_ she yelled. A green beam of light hit the man, ensuring his death.

"How dare you," Rabastan managed to say to Severus.

"Don't you ever even think of throwing a hex or curse at me, ever!" Severus shouted, as Bellatrix again began to laugh. Rabastan struggled to get to his feet and was covered in perspiration.

"Or what?"

"You listen to me, you motherfucker! I have curses and spells up my sleeve you haven't even dreamed of! Don't tempt me to use them on you, don't tempt me to use them at all, ever!" he shouted as even Bellatrix stopped her laughing.

Severus got right up in Rabastan's face and grabbed him by his collar. He pushed him back into the stone wall and spoke very slowly and clearly. "Next time I say don't summon me, you don't summon me! Understand?" he asked as Rabastan just nodded. "Good," Severus said, letting go of his robes as Rabastan just fell straight down to the ground. "That goes for you too!" he shouted at Bellatrix. He stepped into the nearby floo and arrived back at Spinner's End. He then put a temporary closing-spell on his floo to ensure they did not step through it after him.

He was still shaking with anger when he heard Camilla approach him from behind. He turned quickly to find her in her white night-shirt. She looked hesitant to speak to him.

"It was nothing. It was no one. It was…stupid. I don't want to talk about it."

"You can tell me what stuff goes on…"

"No! In case something ever happens, the less you know the better. Sorry if I scared you earlier."

"It's okay. Those outfits you wear are so…menacing," she said, taking a few steps back and crossing her arms as if to keep herself warm.

"You think so?" he asked, not thinking he looked at all menacing.

"Yes! That hood makes you so tall, and that mask is just…evil!"

"I thought it was rather humorous the first time I saw it. It's just a skull…"

"Yeah, but the skull isn't human, Sev. It has, like…fangs and horns and stuff."

"What? It's just a skull with oversized square teeth, kind of looks like a jack-o-lantern."

"N-no, that's not what I saw, Sev, this was far more elaborate and…well…evil."

"No."

"Have you looked in the mirror?" she asked.

"No! No! Why would I do that? Lucius's is just a skull with large squared-off teeth and some kind of design etched in near the eyes, like a Celtic knot or something."

"Has it ever occurred to you that yours differs from his?" she asked. It never had. "Yours was far different from that, Sev."

"I...I never noticed. We meet at night if we are in a group and the masks are not very visible unless we use a lumos type charm on them to make them glow brighter. My eyesight isn't the greatest and by evening time, my eye-potion has usually worn off. I guess we can have different…" Severus trailed and then stopped. He began to chuckle to himself.

"What?"

"That's how the Dark Lord identifies us, we each have different masks. What does mine look like, again?" he asked.

"It's long, like, longer than a normal skull. There are two tiny, thin slits instead of eyeholes. On the ridge of the forehead there were little horns, small, pointy…jagged. The closer they get to the nose, the larger they got. Then, the top teeth are spaced far apart and they're thin and sharp, like little knives. The bottom jaw has two gigantic fangs poking up the sides of the mouth -- not curly like an elephant or anything, but razor-sharp looking and huge, they go up to where a nose would be. Also, there are cracks in the skull…it's just…wicked, Sev."

"You sure have a good memory of it," Severus joked, leaning in to touch her arm. She hesitated but then relinquished it to him.

"I don't think it's an image I'll ever forget, Sev," she spoke in a whisper. He pulled her in to embrace her tightly.

They did not have sex on the night of their engagement. Instead, he told her a little bit about what he did as a Death Eater, without telling her too much. He told her he was to be used as a Healer, and on that night, he was summoned to heal someone who was beyond healing. He just left it at that. After she fell asleep, he did go downstairs and look at his mask in the mirror. Her description was dead-on. It was far more wicked than Lucius's with the oversized teeth. It was very menacing. If he saw himself, hooded, armed and wearing that mask, barreling towards him…he'd be terrified.

---

Severus was awoken early the next morning by a burning in his arm. He raced downstairs, peed, brushed his teeth and threw on his robes over his gray night-shirt from Lucius. He donned his terrifying mask, threw on some boots and ran across the street to Apparate. Once he arrived, he knew it was the Dark Lord who had summoned him. He was probably in trouble for torturing Rabastan and telling them not to summon him. What would his punishment be for such a thing? He entered the tiny hut full of fright. Once inside, he found the Dark Lord seated in a lavish brown leather chair before the fire place, and he was alone.

"Severus, please, remove your mask and have a seat."

Severus did as he was told and awaited his fate. The Dark Lord did not look angry, so Severus was confused.

"I heard you are taking a wife."

"Oh. Well…yes…"

"Why did you not tell me?" the Dark Lord asked. Severus tried his best to hide all evidence of the child growing inside her. He did not want the Dark Lord to know that, at least, not yet.

"I thought about it, but then, I'm not sure. I just proposed last night."

"The redhead?" he asked as Severus glanced at the Dark Lord. He was confused.

"Redhead?"

"Yes: when I gaze into your eyes, I see a redhead."

"Oh. No. She has black hair. That redhead is…someone…no one, really."

"Ah. And who is the lucky lady, then?" he asked. Severus hated to involve Camilla in all of this, but as his wife, she was involved.

"Her name is Camilla Diggory, she is a pureblood."

"Well, impressive. Her family approves, then?"

"No, my Lord."

"I see. Any children you have may be a problem."

"Yes, they will be half-bloods. I never wanted to have children, partly for that reason."

"Severus, you are so negative at times. I meant you may have more problems with her parents, not that they would be half-bloods. Of course they would be half-bloods. And then when they marry purebloods, their children will be…pureblooded. Snape will finally be a pureblood name. This is very exciting news."

Severus never thought of it that way. So long as his grandchildren had all magical grandparents, then they would be considered purebloods. Snape would be a pureblooded name. His grandchildren wouldn't have the hassles in their lives that he had to put up with. It brought a smile to his face. "That redhead is a Muggle-born, and she's nothing. She's not on your side. Why do you think of her so often?" the Dark Lord asked.

Severus did not want to tell him the truth about his long standing love for Lily Evans…Potter. She was just a Muggle-born and had married a man Severus was certain was in Dumbledore's Army, fighting against both him and the Dark Lord. She was not safe, and bringing her up would just make things worse.

"She's…very attractive," Severus said and stared into the fireplace.

"I see. Desire is not a bad thing. Well, best of luck on your marriage. I take it your fiancée knows that you are with me?"

"She does, my Lord. She believes in our cause, but her family does not."

"They may have to pay a price for that," the Dark Lord replied. Severus did not like her family but he did not want them dead either. He didn't know how to feel about the Dark Lord's response. At least Camilla would always be safe with him. "Ignore Rabastan. He was wrong to summon you on such an important evening. How's St. Mungo's?"

Severus told the Dark Lord all about Healer Sweeney and the patients he'd met at St. Mungo's. It seemed the Dark Lord didn't care for psychiatry either. Five minutes later, the Dark Lord was done with Severus, so Severus decided to go meet Lucius at Malfoy Manor to tell him the good news. Once he was on the grounds and had removed his mask and lowered his hood, he began to think of the Dark Lord's words. The Diggory's were in trouble. Camilla would probably not wish to stay married to him if her family were killed by the Dark Lord.

In time, he may have to make the Diggory's follow his cause. Cedric was just a baby, too young to die over a war he knew nothing about. The closer he got to the Manor, the worse his headache, that had started the instant he was summoned, became. It was throbbing and, he feared, turning into a migraine.

"Oh, Mr. Snape! Dobby is happy to see you!" Dobby said, opening the door for Severus who was rubbing his temples.

"Dobby, get me a headache potion," Severus said, making his way to the great room. In his rush that morning, he had not thought to grab his handful of shrunken potions. It seemed neither Lucius nor Narcissa were up that early. It was only eight in the morning and he was unannounced.

A moment later, Dobby just appeared out of thin air before Severus, holding a clear vial containing a thick, yellow potion. "What's that?" Severus asked, knowing headache potion was white. Dobby looked at the vial again, winced and then looked as if he were going to disappear. "NO! Give me that!" Severus commanded, grabbing for what he suspected was abortion potion. Dobby had disappeared, though.

A moment later, he returned with the white headache potion. Severus sniffed it and then drank it. "Good. Is Lucius awake?"

"No, he and Misses Narcissa are sleeping."

"Good. Go get the lady of the house for me, please. Do not wake Lucius, I need to ask Narcissa something alone."

"Oh, okay sir," Dobby said and then vanished. One thing was certain: Lucius did brew a good potion, since Severus's headache was vanishing quickly. Five minutes later, Narcissa came downstairs in her bathrobe.

"Severus, a bit early for you, isn't it?" she asked and then kissed him once on both cheeks.

"I have to ask you something rather personal."

"O-okay, what?" she asked, taking a seat on the fine silken sofa.

"I asked Dobby for a headache potion and he brought me something that closely resembles an abortion potion instead. Any thoughts on that?" he asked as she rolled her eyes.

"That elf is the stupidest elf in all of elfdom! How did he even get into my personal potion cabinet?"

"Narcissa! What are you doing?"

"Look. This is none of your business but…"

"I know, but Lucius keeps asking me why you are not pregnant, like I'd know why! And you can't use that stuff as birth control!"

"I know! He won't let me take birth control anymore. And I can't refuse him every night either!"

"He thinks there is something wrong with you…or him!"

"I'm not ready to be a mother yet, Severus; you would not understand."

"I think I do, but shit…just tell him! Stop sneaking around! That stuff will make you sterile if you use it too much."

"I can't tell him why, he wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't he understand?" Severus asked in a calmer tone.

"I can't bring a child into this world, his child, during this frantic war."

"Oh…that," Severus said and then instantly remembered the words of his ancestor. They would lose this war.

"That? Oh, that! What if we lose, Severus? I cannot have a child who never knows his father because he is dead! Or worse, in Azkaban!"

"But when we are victorious…"

"If we are victorious, then yes, I'll have his children happily. If we lose and he never gets caught, I'll have them -- but right now, with all this uncertainty? No. I just can't, I could never do that to a child. Look what growing up without a parent has done to him! I won't do that to my child either!"

"If he finds out that you are aborting his children each month, he will be heartbroken. Just talk to him."

"You know him as well as I do, he can't be reasoned with. And it's not _each month_, it was just this month that I…you say the potion is bad to take?"

"Habitually? Yes. Of course. Just talk to him, he can see reason. If he finds that potion or if Dobby stupidly gives it to him…sometimes I think Dobby does these things on purpose."

"I can handle Dobby. It's my husband I can't handle. Husbands can be so…"

"What, darling? Oh, Severus, I wasn't expecting you. What are you both talking about?" Lucius asked, tying his bathrobe around his waist and entering the room. Severus had to say something to him, some reason why he was there so early. He panicked and the first thought that entered his mind came out of his mouth.

"I was telling her the good news," Severus said and instantly bit his lip.

"Ah, yes…the _good_ news," Narcissa played along.

"Oh, so you told me not to tell her for months now, and then you go and tell her?" Lucius asked, taking a seat next to his wife.

"Yes?" Severus questioned himself.

"Oh yes, well, Lucius did cave and tell me about the pregnancy, Severus," Narcissa said, which seemed to shock Lucius every bit as much as Severus. "What, dear? It's out in the open now," she said to her husband and then turned to smile at Severus.

"So why come here at eight in the morning to tell my wife something you told me to keep secret from her?" Lucius asked. Well, it was a valid question. And why did he tell his wife after he told him not to?

"I wanted to tell you both about…me proposing last night."

"GREAT!" both Lucius and Narcissa squealed at the same time. "Wonderful! She liked the ring?" Lucius asked.

"The one with the pearl and snakes?" Narcissa asked. Severus shot Lucius a curious glance.

"Do you keep nothing secret, Lucius?" Severus asked.

"Narcissa and I have no secrets -- isn't that right, darling?" he asked as Narcissa looked a bit worriedly at Severus but then turned to kiss her husband. "So, she said yes?"

"Of course she said yes!"

"And her family was good with this?" Narcissa asked.

"They don't know, we didn't do a traditional proposal."

"Oh," she and Lucius sighed at the same time.

Severus told them all about the proposal, the food, the band, and then the summoning by Rabastan. Lucius seemed as infuriated as Severus that he was summoned when he had specifically asked them not to. He even told them about his meeting with the Dark Lord that morning, and then asked Lucius about the masks.

"Yes, they are all different, Sev. I mean, we can't choose what they look like; our own magic seems to design them. Yours is scary," Lucius said.

"Yours is ridiculous," Severus replied.

"Yes, I seem to recall you laughing at mine."

"Lucius's is absurd, a child wouldn't fear that. Show me yours, Severus," Narcissa asked. He cast the spell and she did gasp and grab her chest. "Oh my! That is intimidating."

"Thank you," Severus said and then dropped the spell.

---

Severus arrived home and woke up his tired fiancée. It seemed the more she ate lately, the more she slept. Her belly was swelling rapidly but her robes did manage to conceal the baby. Severus decided to do something nice for her, since their evening was ruined by Rabastan. He fried her some eggs, made her toast, and gave her breakfast in bed. He even risked his life to bring her a single orange rose he'd picked up from a shop on his way home.

When she woke up, she seemed pleasantly surprised. She even seemed to enjoy the rose, which he had to put in a juice glass, as he had no other vessel to put it in. At least she laughed. His reward for being such a good fiancé was a blow job in the shower and a quickie before they floo'd over to her parents house.

The family was all seated in the sitting room, waiting for them. No one in the family was stupid and they all seemed to know what was coming next.

"Mummy, daddy…we're engaged!" Camilla said to her parents, who sat on the sofa wearing phony smiles. Aside from Severus's pounding heart, there were no other sounds in the room. "Okay, so it's not big news. Here's my ring…he designed it," she said, happily extending her hand to show her parents, who looked unimpressed.

"I never formally gave you permission for her hand…Snape," Mr. Diggory said, not bothering to look Severus in the eye. Severus was not angry. He understood. If their child turns out to be a girl and some low-life from Muggle Manchester with greasy hair and acne got her pregnant, he would murder them slowly…Bellatrix style. Mr. Diggory just ignoring him meant he was getting off easy. "And I did not expect this news this morning; my lawyer is not here to sign the official engagement papers."

"Daddy, we're not doing that whole dowry and legal crap, okay?"

"No, daughter, not okay. You got into this mess and now you have to take responsibility…"

"A lawyer is fine," Severus said, as everyone in the room stopped to glare at him. "I mean, if you think so, Camilla."

"Daddy! I told you this was an accident! His friend cast some spell and…"

"No such spell exists," Catherine interrupted.

"It does too!" Camilla retorted. "And marrying Severus is a good thing. I love him and he loves me. We have a house, we'll be fine. We don't need lawyers."

"You need protection. What if he leaves you before the wedding?" Mr. Diggory asked, rising from his seat to get closer to his daughter.

"He wouldn't do that…and there will be no wedding," Camilla said as everyone in the room gasped. "We want to elope. At Christmas time. It's all planned. We're going to Wales for three days the week of Christmas, and we're going to take the vow…do you like my ring?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"This has nothing to do with a ring. If he's willing to take the vow, then he should be willing to be formally engaged to you. Proper and legal," Mr. Diggory said to his daughter who rarely gave up so easy. Camilla moved her hand over her stomach and looked startled.

"Oh, Merlin," she said and turned to face Severus. "It moved."

"It did?"

"Yes," she said and smiled. Her smile turned to laughter as Severus placed his hand on her hardening belly. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes," Severus said with a smile. "That's so…neat." The movement was faint; had he not been expecting it, he may not have noticed. Feeling the baby inside her move was a realization of what was to come in five months. He was going to be a father, and he was terrified.

"It _is_ neat" she said. Her mother then placed her hand on Camilla's stomach. A moment later, she too smiled, and then hugged her daughter. Mr. Diggory seemed more reluctant as he glared at Severus.

"Wales?" he asked Severus.

"Yeah, we've never been."

"Who will witness the vow?"

"I imagine the person conducting the wedding."

"We will attend. Just us two. This is not negotiable. I take it your parents are not attending?"

"I…I have no parents."

"Family of any kind?"

"I have a great uncle…"

"Include him. Someone from your side must be there to witness this. If you don't want a big party and all that crap, that's fine. A simple ceremony, followed by a wedding breakfast. We won't mention the engagement in the Daily Prophet, but the wedding must be announced, after the fact."

"That's…that sounds good. I can't promise my great uncle will attend, but I'll ask him."

"Good…Severus," Mr. Diggory said without any emotion. It was a step in the right direction.

---

After they returned home, Severus owled the few key people that needed to know about his engagement. His great uncle, Simon Wilkes, and Ernst. He didn't mention the pregnancy as they thought it best to wait until after the wedding. Later that evening, he found that he could not keep his hand off her belly, even though neither felt any more movement.

"So, I like Tristan for a boy," Camilla said, lying on her side facing Severus in bed.

"What's wrong with Severus, again?"

"Gosh, you really are such a Muggle. Isn't naming the son after the father a Muggle thing?" she asked. Severus was named after his father, even though he never used his formal Muggle name.

"I guess."

"We don't, I mean…after the grandfather, sometimes."

"Well, my grandfather was named Severus."

"You hate Tristan, don't you?"

"It sounds made up!"

"It's not made up!" Camilla giggled. "I kind of like Roderick and Kelly."

"What the fuck kind of names are those?"

"What do you like, aside from Severus?"

"Well…not sure, really. But I do know I don't like Roderick or Kelly. I guess Tristan isn't too terrible."

"Tristan Severus, then, and I'm still not convinced it's a girl so…"

"So Elizabeth Margaret, like we agreed, should things go that way," Severus suggested, keeping his hand on her belly just waiting to feel his child move again.

"Yeah. I guess. Having a girl would be terrible."

"Why is that again?"

"They are just…bitchy! And get pregnant!" she said, pointing to her belly.

"I think blokes get them pregnant, though."

"True. Whatever. I don't want a girl. Guess we have to get furniture for the nursery soon."

"Where will you write your book after the baby comes?"

"I guess I'll move my writing desk downstairs near the window. It's not a bad spot. Shit, I want some sex badly."

"Okay!" Severus laughed. "That's one way of putting it."

"I just can't get enough these days…it'll make up for us never having it again after the child comes, I guess."

"Fuck that! We _will_ do it after…living a chaste life is not for me!" Severus said, climbing on top of her before blowing the lone candle out.

---

Severus had to admit that being engaged to a gorgeous woman he adored was not such a bad thing. Apparently his new status was showing on his face, as several people at St. Mungo's commented on his smile the next morning. Jon instantly noticed, as did Healer Stout. Naturally, Sweeney either didn't notice, or didn't care. At least Max noticed and even decided to talk about it to Severus when he met him that morning.

"Mr. Snape! You look awful happy this morning!" Max said. The wizard who thought he was a Muggle always had a cheery disposition.

"I am. I'm getting married."

"Splendid! Oh, splendid indeed! I was married…inside Westminster Abbey!"

"Really?" Severus asked in his most unconvinced tone.

"Oh yes, the lass's name was Nancy, we met just after the war. Damn krauts!" Max said as Severus could not help but chuckle. "I wore a fine tuxedo, gave her a diamond ring, and then we set up house in London where we raised our four children!" he said. Severus knew the names and number of children Max told him was correct. However, his wife was a pureblooded witch, he never fought in World War Two, and he did not get married in Westminster Abbey. "So I hope you and your new fiancée have a long and happy life together."

"Thanks, Max."

"Fly her to Rome for your honeymoon! That's what I did. We love to reminisce about Rome each time we see anything Italian on the telly!"

"I'm sure you do," Severus said, handing Max his morning 'cocktail' of potions. Max always eagerly accepted his potions, which put him to sleep until two in the afternoon most days.

Severus arrived home a bit early and was anxious for some dinner and another round of sex with Camilla, since she was so willing those days. When he entered his lab through his floo, he smelt something scrumptious in the air. Since Camilla could not cook, he assumed she got some take-out. Whatever it was, it did smell good, but sex smelled better. He decided to surprise Camilla by showing her just how ready he was for sex. He removed his hideous green robes, which was always a pleasure, and tossed them down on his lab table. He removed his underpants and socks as well and got his _magic wand_ ready for his fiancée. Surprising her with the hardest boner she ever saw the second he walked into the room was just what she'd want, or so he hoped. He knew he didn't mind.

He walked up the stairs to the main level to find the smell coming from the kitchen; he entered the kitchen to find Camilla standing at the sink, looking out the window. He leaned against the entry-way, more than ready for sex and then spoke to her.

"Darling, I have a present for you," he said in his silkiest voice. She turned but did not look happy instead, she looked shocked. A moment later, a thing walked out from beneath the kitchen table. Before he could identify it, it screamed and shrieked. It was a house-elf.

"What the fuck is that!" Severus screamed, his modesty instantly returning. He had nothing to cover with as the elf's large green eyes were fixated on his erection. Severus was screaming, the elf was screaming, Camilla was screaming…it was a nightmare. Camilla tossed him a kitchen towel which landed right on his erection, which caused her to switch from screaming to laughter. The elf, on the other hand, was still terrified. The trembling elf ran to Camilla and wrapped her arms around Camilla's legs.

Severus's erection vanished but the towel she threw him was not sufficient. He had just traumatized a house-elf for life and had never been so embarrassed. He was not one who just walked around naked usually. He was surprised he'd even had the courage to do what he did, only to have it end like that. Camilla threw an apron at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Who the fuck is that?" he asked in an irate tone.

"Her name is…Binky and she's a present from mum and dad…an engagement present."

"Binky?" he asked, wondering why elves' names were so stupid. The elf was still trembling and appeared to be crying. "Take her back!"

"No, we can't. She was a present!"

"She's seen me naked!"

"Oh, house-elves will see us naked from time to time -- it's nothing, really."

"She saw my raging hard-on!"

"Yeah, that was a bit scary probably."

"Miss!" the squeaky voiced elf said from her station near Camilla's knees.

"Yes, Binky."

"What was that, Miss?" she asked, clearly terrified. Severus ran back down to the basement, happy for once to wear his green robes. When he returned to the kitchen, he could hear Camilla telling Binky about body parts.

"But it was so big, Miss!" Binky said as Severus entered the room. She wasn't as retarded as Dobby, it seemed.

"Okay, she can stay," the fully clothed Severus said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, because she, a _knee-high creature_, said your penis was big, now she can stay?" Camilla joked.

"Yes! And her size has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, just your size then?"

"Sure."

"You are such a man at times. Why were you um…like that?"

"I thought I'd come home early and surprise you with the best sex of your life…I didn't know we had company!"

"She's cooking us dinner. Pot roast with red potatoes, carrots and peas."

"I see," Severus said, noticing the pot on the stove.

"Well, let's go upstairs," Camilla said, taking his hand into hers.

"I wanted to do it here."

"Fine, let's do it here, she's already seen you!" Camilla joked. Having sex in front of a house-elf was out of the question. Even in his own home, he had to watch what he said and did for fear of offending the house-elf, who was probably a spy for Camilla's her parents.

"No, I can't with her here. Never mind, let's just eat," Severus said, bypassing Camilla and opening the cabinet to get a plate. "I still don't eat beef, you know."

"I know, but you like the gravy," Camilla replied as Binky began to screech.

"What is her problem?" Severus asked, covering both of his ears.

"Binky must serve Misses and Mister!" Binky shouted.

"Fine! Fine! Serve!" Severus said, becoming angrier as the moments passed. He enjoyed his life before the invasion of the house-elf. He was not sure he liked this new arrangement. "Let's just eat."

"What if I want sex?" Camilla pouted, sitting down across from him at the table.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," Severus replied as Binky served him his plate.

"Oh…mum and dad want to stop by at seven with the engagement contract."

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said, fine!" Severus snapped and then took a bite of potato. At least Binky was a good cook.

"You'll maybe need a lawyer."

"I don't need a lawyer."

---

"Very well, Mr. Snape, now sign here. This verifies your intentions to marry Miss Diggory and your understanding that any monies that belong to her or her family will remain hers should you break the engagement. This also includes any possessions of hers, including but not limited to her house-elf, Binky," the stuffy lawyer said. The papers were simple. What was hers was hers, what was his was his, and once they were married, then they could share assets. Should he break off the engagement, he was entitled to nothing except the ring, which she was obligated to return. He signed the parchments, then Camilla signed, then the lawyer, and then a sigh of relief form everyone.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Camilla asked Severus who was still ticked off over the evening's events. The lawyer took the parchments and left Camilla and Severus alone with Camilla's parents. They were looking over the house and were very unimpressed.

"This furniture is deplorable. No grandchild of mine can live like this. We will purchase new furniture as a wedding present," Henry Diggory said, not wanting to sit on the chair.

"Oh, thanks, daddy," Camilla smiled and then kissed her father on the cheek. "Binky! Let's have some tea please," she said as sounds began to come from the kitchen. Henry reluctantly took a seat, as did Margaret. Severus sat on an ottoman he transfigured from a foot-stool. The room was silent until Margaret spoke.

"So, how's Binky working out for you?" she asked.

"Oh, she's a very good cook so far," Camilla said and shot Severus a look.

"Oh yeah, she's fine, thanks."

"Poor thing, she's quite young. Her father works at Hogwarts but her mum died. The family didn't want her, something about not agreeing with the treatment of elves…rubbish. Anyway, when I was at my knitting-get-together, a woman there told me this elf needed a home."

"If the family didn't want her, why not just free her?" Severus asked as everyone in the room stared at him.

"You can't free an elf! They'll kill themselves!" Henry said as Severus bit his bottom lip. He didn't know much about the politics of house-elves, perhaps he should not talk about things he knew so little of. A moment later, Binky came out with a tea-tray. On it was Severus's tea kettle from Lucius and two matching cups, along with two other mismatched cups -- in short, his tea-set. "You need a proper tea-set."

"Yeah, we do, we really do," Camilla noticed. "Wedding presents!"

"You are having no wedding, therefore you will receive no presents, darling," Margaret said and then smiled at her daughter.

"Maybe we should have an engagement party, after all," Camilla said to Severus, who just shook his head. "May be fun!"

"So, Binky, how do you like your new home?" Margaret asked the elf who poured the tea into the cups.

"Oh, I like it and I like Misses," Binky said in her high-pitched voice.

"And what of your soon-to-be master, do you like him?" Margaret asked the elf, who stopped pouring and appeared to be blushing.

"Oh, Binky likes him…and his huge penis!"

"What?" Henry said as Severus instantly hid his face behind his hands while shaking his head 'no' non-stop.

"I saw his big penis today when we met and it was sticking out and then he put a towel on it and…"

"That's enough I think, Binky," Camilla managed to speak before laughing a very fake and very nervous laugh. The more Severus shook his head, the more Camilla continued her nervous laughter.

"Oh…ha-ha…um…ha-ha…well uh…Severus wasn't expecting there to be an elf in the kitchen so he sort of…"

"Was naked in the kitchen?" Henry asked in his most un-amused tone. Severus continued to hide his face. He wanted to die. If he could AK himself right there, he would. He'd spawned; there was no reason for him to live, really.

"Well, I mean…I was naked too!" Camilla lied.

"No, misses was dressed but his big penis was not."

"Thank you Binky, that will be all," Margaret said.

Camilla rushed off the sofa and ran to sit on Severus's lap. He was still hiding behind his hands and still wanted to die. Perhaps she'd come to finish him off -- no one would care, and no one would come looking for him.

"I think all human body parts look big to elves...I mean...um...I meant....that we all know that Severus has a penis, and there's nothing wrong with that," she said, wrapping her arms around Severus's neck and kissing him on the hand, which covered, his cheek. "Sev…come out of there."

"Nope."

"So you were naked and were shocked by an elf, it's no big deal! Elves have seen me naked before."

"When they changed your nappie!" Severus said from behind his hands.

"Yes; but, daughter, he _flashed_ your new house-elf!" Henry said, and then burst into laughter. A moment later, Margaret joined in, followed by Camilla. Severus was reluctant but came out from behind his hands and chuckled at the absurdity of what he had done.

"That elf is scarred for life now!" Margaret said and then continued to laugh. Severus still wanted to die, but it seemed, his embarrassment had won him a few points. The Diggory's did have a sense of humor, after all.

---

The next morning, before Severus went to St. Mungo's, he received an owl. He was finishing the best cup of coffee he'd had in ages, since an elf had made it and not him, and decided to open the letter, even though there was no return-address on it. Once the seal was broken, the letter flew from his hands, formed a face and began to scream at him.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" the howler shouted in Ophelia's voice. Severus rolled his eyes, while Binky dropped the porridge bowl out of fear. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED! YOU ARE INSANE! WHAT? IS SHE PREGNANT OR SOMETHING?" the howler howled as Severus began to choke on his coffee. Annoying she was, but Ophelia was not stupid. "I'LL HATE AND DESPISE YOU FOREVER!" the letter shouted and then burnt up.

"Okay, me and my big penis are off to work. Good-bye, Binky," Severus said, rising from his seat. Binky bowed as Severus left the kitchen. A howler was never a good way to start the day.

---

By Wednesday of that week, Camilla convinced Severus to have a small get-together with close friends that Saturday night to celebrate their engagement. He agreed to have drinks with his closest friends at a pub in Diagon that he had been to a few times. Camilla said she would take care of all the planning and all he had to do was show up Saturday night. He hated the idea of an engagement party, but since they were not having a wedding, this was a pretty good compromise.

He and Camilla remained in bed most of the day with the door locked, which made Camilla laugh each time she thought about it.

"She can pop in here, door locked or not, you know!" she said while they were having sex. He never cared for conversations during sex, but it seemed she wanted to have one.

"It makes me feel better knowing it's locked," he sighed and then moved behind her. "Now shut the fuck up!"

"Ha…fine," she said. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"Oh, for fuck sakes…robes! Is _this_ not good?" he asked, still inside her and growing angrier instead of randier.

"Yeah, it's good, it's just we've hardly talked all week. All we've done is fucked!"

"You wanted to! Shit, even I'm getting a bit tired but you want it, night and day! Should I gag you?"

"No…oh, right there," she said and then shut her eyes. At least she was concentrating on the sex and not what he would wear that night. "Yes, right there…don't stop!" she said as he continued doing what he was doing. When she had finished, he finished, and finally could breathe and relax.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Six."

"We have to leave soon."

"Do we have to go?"

"YES! These are your friends! Not mine."

"You invited no one?"

"I-I have no one to invite really. I don't have many girlfriends, and the one I did have from Hogwarts, Sheynah, she moved to India last year. We don't really keep in touch."

"Oh."

"I like Narcissa and I can't believe I'm saying this…but I like Avon too. Come on, guess we better get ready."

The two arrived hand-in-hand at Will's Pub, a smaller establishment that was somewhat new to Diagon Alley. Their party already had a few tables put together to form one long table and all were all in attendance. Lucius, Narcissa, Simon, Avon, Cleven Avery and even Jon Miller were all waiting for the guests of honor.

"Come, sit," Lucius said, waving Severus and Camilla over. They took their seats and greeted everyone. Once Severus was done saying his hellos, he glanced up to notice there were other people in the pub that night that he knew, only they were not seated with him.

Potter and Lily were there as well, and Potter had the nerve to glare at Severus. Black was there with some girl Severus had never seen before. Even Pettigrew had a girl with him and she wasn't even ugly. As usual, Lupin sat alone at the end of the table, making eye contact once before turning to look at the magical dart-board on the wall.

"I can't believe it! You guys! Man, you never mentioned a thing to me!" Simon said to Severus with a large smile.

"Congratulations!" Avon said. "I was so surprised when Simon told me. I had to pen Ophelia, she said she was going to send you a howler!"

"She did," Severus said, looking straight ahead at Lucius, but noticing Lily from behind Lucius still staring at him.

"She sent you a howler?" Camilla asked.

"You haven't lived until a thirteen-year-old sends you a howler, it seems," Severus remarked.

"So, Camilla, what color robes will you wear?" Narcissa asked.

"Black."

"Black?" Narcissa and Avon responded at the same time. "Oh Merlin, you two really are made for each other" Narcissa responded as everyone at the table laughed.

Hiding Camilla's pregnancy beneath her cumbersome robes was simple; her excuse for not drinking that night, on the other hand, was more difficult. Since she was in her second trimester, Severus told her it was okay for her to have one ale. They both decided on dark ale that evening. There were various starters on the table and plenty of ale, except for Avon who had a blue steaming thing equipped with an umbrella. The talk was mostly about their wedding and why they were not having one. Camilla kept grabbing for Severus's fob watch, though, and he did not know why.

"What?" he asked when she checked his watch for the third time.

"Your surprise arrives around eight."

"Surprise?" he asked. Camilla was blushing and then noticed someone enter the pub. Severus turned his head and could not believe who was standing at the entrance to the pub, wearing the biggest smile he possibly could. "Ernst!" Severus happily announced and rose from his seat. There he was, the man himself. He was the most infamous wizard to ever catch crabs. Severus embraced Ernst, who hugged him back very tightly. Ernst had his fiancée with him as well. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't have an engagement party and expect me not to attend!" Ernst replied in his thick Irish accent. His voice was also loud and jubilant. Severus noticed through the corner of his eye that Potter, Lily and Lupin turned their heads when they heard what Ernst had said. "You remember Tina."

"Yes, of course. And congratulations to you as well," Severus smiled and led them to his table.

"Is that the Saturday Night Fever?" he heard Simon whisper to Camilla as Severus shot Simon a fierce glance.

"Everyone, this is Ernst and his fiancée…Tina," Severus announced as everyone at the table smiled. They all had heard of Ernst and his…problem that Severus had fixed. Lucius was the first to rise to his feet and offer a proper wizard's greeting.

"I feel as if I know you," he said, kissing Ernst once on each cheek.

"When I got his owl, I was so shocked. Then his fiancee owled me to tell me about tonight. We were lucky to get a port-key on such short notice," Ernst said, pulling out a seat for his fiancée. "And you must be she?" he asked, smiling at Camilla who was seated next to Severus at the other end of the table. "Very nice to meet you!"

"You too! I've heard so much about you!"

"Oh, too much, I bet! He probably told all of you about the Saturday Night Fever he cured," Ernst said as most people at the table tried to contain their laughter.

"I never heard of such a thing…no, Severus _never_ mentioned that," Lucius said, blushing and smiling through his entire lie.

"I somehow suspect you are fibbin'! Yeah, it's true. I was just so thankful to have such a gifted Healer-in-training to help me with that!" Ernst smiled. "Oh, what a mess I was!"

A few moments later, Lily got up and headed to the loo. Severus noticed Camilla did not take her eyes off his former friend for a moment.

"Excuse me," Camilla said, placing her napkin on the table and rising to head to the loo. What was she going to do or say to Lily?

Severus was panicked the entire time Camilla and Lily were in the loo. He was shaking his leg beneath the table and biting his bottom lip. Lucius also noticed what had happened and kept smiling at Severus the entire time.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Lucius said, but his words did not relax Severus.

"What's nothing?" Simon asked.

"Nothing," Severus replied. He then saw Lily leave the loo. She did not look very happy. She walked quickly from the loo and straight out the door to the pub. Severus then looked over at her table to find that Potter never even noticed her leave. Before Severus could think of what to do next, he heard a tapping on the nearby window. He glanced over to find Arthur Weasley was outside the pub, tapping on the glass to get Severus's attention.

Severus rose from his table and unenthusiastically went outside to speak with Arthur Weasley. When he opened the door to venture out into the cold, he noticed Lily standing alone near a wooden pillar. She had no cloak and was shivering.

"Severus!" Arthur happily said. "I thought that was you in there. I heard the great news!" he said, as Severus pried his eyes off Lily who was hearing every word they were saying.

"Thanks."

"Amos told me about your engagement! What wonderful news!"

"Yeah…thanks."

"Oh now, don't let those pre-wedding jitters get you down."

"I'm…no, I'm fine. How are you?" Severus asked. He didn't care how Arthur Weasley was. Lily looked very upset and he wanted to talk to her. And why wasn't her _husband_ coming out to offer her a cloak or see what was wrong?

"Oh, the twins are keeping us busy! I had to run out and get some nappies here," he said, raising the large bag he was holding. "One sleeps while the other is awake, but it's great fun. You'll see…" he said as Severus looked at him with a horrified look on his face. "Someday. Take a few years on that one, that's my best advice."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah," Severus nervously replied with a smile.

"So, planning a large wedding?" he asked as Severus kept glancing over at Lily who looked as if she were crying. What the hell did Camilla say to her? "Severus?"

"Oh, no. We are going to elope."

"Best decision you'll ever make in your life. Mol and I did and we couldn't be happier about it. All that nonsense and expense! No, eloping is a great idea!"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Well…I have two bare bottomed infants at home, best get back. If I don't see you again, congratulations and good luck!"

"Thanks. You too…with those nappies, I mean."

"Thanks!" Arthur said and then Apparated away. Severus instantly turned to see Lily was still standing there. She stuck out like a sore thumb. She wore a lime green jumper and jeans. She was clearly shivering. Severus looked through the pub windows to find Potter and Black laughing it up. Camilla was back at the table, and it seemed Ernst was entertaining his party.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in a pensive tone. She wiped a tear from her face and then wiped her nose with her arm.

"Nothing. I heard your news."

"Yeah…I read about yours."

"I didn't want an announcement, but apparently it's _the thing to do_. Tuny refused to attend. She married some bloke last year and moved to London."

"Good for her," Severus said, but not in a complimentary tone. "Did Camilla say something to you?"

"Look…I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay…sorry for what?"

"For being so shitty to you. I just…I just didn't want to be your friend anymore, but I could have been a bit…nicer to you about wanting to end the friendship, I guess."

"Um…what did she say to you?"

"Nothing, it's not her, it's everything…I was not nice to you, and I'm sorry for that. You always went out of your way to be nice to me and stick up for me and teach me things and I treated you terribly because my friends teased me. I just…he was really out of line that day."

"He?"

"James! Shit, Sev don't act like you have no clue what I'm talking about!"

"Lily, is everything okay…I mean…married life and all?" he asked. Her teary green eyes were wide open to him. He didn't hesitate to see what kind of husband James Potter was. From what he could tell of her thoughts and emotions, Potter was still a child who hung out with his friends while she sat home alone most nights. "Is he good to you?"

"God, Sev! YES! He's not your problem! I'm not your problem! I made my choice and I'm…I'm fine with it," she said unconvincingly. "I'm fine. Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry…I still don't want to be your friend, though, okay?"

"Okay! Fine! Apology accepted," he snapped. "I just hope he's good to you and that you're happy, that's all."

"Of course I'm happy," she said with a phony smile. She was clearly not happy.

"Severus, here you are. Your _fiancée_," Lucius interrupted, glaring at Lily and then turning to glare at Severus, "is waiting for you." Lily rushed back into the pub as Lucius rolled his eyes at Severus.

"It was nothing. Camilla confronted her in the loo…"

"I'm not the one you need to fess up to, Sev, your fiancée is," Lucius lectured while holding the door to the pub open for Severus. Severus returned to his table and wrapped his arm around his fiancee, who appeared to be a bit angry. He then kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," he said as she smiled and kissed him back, on the lips that time.

"I know," she smiled and winked at him. Everyone at Potter's table got up and left. Potter flashed Severus a dirty look and followed his entourage out the door.

"I don't think she's going to be a problem…is _she_?" Camilla asked.

"Who?" Severus replied, and then kissed her again.

"What's this crap about you flashing your new house-elf, Sev?" Avery asked so loudly everyone in the pub probably heard him.

"You told them?" Severus asked Camilla who wore a very guilty smile. "Oh, hell. Well…what can I say? When meeting your new house-elf for the fist time, be sure to do it while completely naked! It lets them know who's boss!" he joked as everyone laughed.

"Naked and aroused is even better!" Camilla replied.

"Yes, it lets them know who's boss while terrifying them at the same time!" Severus replied. "What's so funny, Lucius? I think more than one of your elves has caught you naked…"

"And aroused," Narcissa joked. Lucius was redder than a beet.

"Well, it does make an impression on them, of that I'm certain," Lucius toyed back. After the Potter gang left, the mood was lighter in the pub and Severus found he even was enjoying himself. He enjoyed himself so much, he decided he would never ask Camilla what exactly was said in the loo. Lily had made her decision and he made his, and he couldn't be happier.

**AN: Yes, La Casa Bonita is from South Park and it's a real place in Denver…probably not in Britain. :-)**


	72. His Signature Spell

**72-His Signature Spell**

**AN: There are some highly disturbing and very graphic descriptions of late-term miscarriage in this chapter. Be warned.**

December was growing colder and colder as the days got shorter and shorter. Camilla was clearly showing and too embarrassed to leave the house, other than to visit her family. In a few weeks, they could tell everyone the news and she'd not have to hide anymore. During his two months in ward forty-nine, Severus had learned as much as he wanted to of psychiatry. He still had no desire to practice it. Watching the patients cry for no apparent reason saddened him. Even Max and all his talk about radios, televisions, telephones, and airplanes saddened Severus.

Severus tried to keep up his spirits. It was the week before Christmas and, more importantly, it was the week of their wedding. Even Argus Filch had agreed to attend, but he had to travel by train to get there. Lucius and Simon begged to throw Severus a bachelor party but he simply refused. He did, however, reluctantly agree to meet his friends at Will's Pub again on Wednesday after he left the hospital. One of the patients had suffered a severe breakdown that evening so he was running late. Even though he was late, he still found the time to change into his plain black robes before Apparating to the pub.

He opened the door to find his friends, Lucius, Simon, and Avery waiting for him. Unfortunately, Potter and his gang were there too. That time, they had no ladies present . Diagon Alley needed more pubs. Severus took his seat at his table and had Lucius order him a dark ale.

"Are there no other pubs they can go to?" Severus asked after Lucius brought all of their drinks to their booth.

"Well, that one went out of business, that other one you said you and Potter got kicked out of, and then there is that _other_ one, which just sucks," Lucius reminded Severus.

"Why does that other one suck?"

"Sev, The Duck is the shittiest pub ever!" Simon said and then gulped down half of his drink.

"Shittier than the Hogs Head Inn?" Severus asked. No one answered him. "That's what I thought, we should go there."

"That place is…seedy, Severus. And they only serve two things: the world's worst fire whiskey and the world's worst stout," Lucius said, taking a sip of his ale. "This place isn't too bad."

"The clientele sucks, though," Severus said, taking his second sip. He then glanced at Potter who was seated at his table, glaring at Severus, as if he had nothing better to do.

"Are you certain you don't want any kind of bachelor party, man?" Avery asked, ordering his second drink.

"No! This is fine, really."

"But this is your last chance to have fun before you get hitched!" Avery added.

"This is fun. Sitting here with my friends is fun to me. Well, being home with Camilla is more fun, but still. This is all I want, really!"

"Come on! You got engaged in a Mexican restaurant…don't you want some, I don't know…Los Naked Mariachis to play at your party?" Avery joked and began to chuckle.

"Why would I want a bunch of over-weight Mexican men, naked, at my party?"

"What, Mariachis can't be girls?" Simon asked. Severus looked to Lucius for guidance, but he had no idea either, it seemed, as he just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh…well, forget that idea then."

An hour passed and Severus had started his second ale. They mostly talked about his work at the hospital and Simon's work with his dad. Avery wasn't even working at all yet, but hated living at home with his parents. Potter and Black would glance over at Severus's table from time to time to give Severus's party dirty looks. Severus was beginning to feel a little light headed, but continued to drink.

"Them lot have no idea what's in store for them," Avery said in a hushed tone and glanced over at Potter's table.

"Shh!" Simon said as Lucius began to look uncomfortable.

"What? Oh shit, people, he knows!" Avery said.

"What are we talking about?" Severus asked, continuing to drink his ale.

"Guys, listen…he knows! He knows!"

"_He_ knows what, Avery?" Severus naively asked.

"About us…shit, I know you know about Wilkes, and this one here can't be a mystery after all these years," Avery said, elbowing Lucius who just rolled his eyes and continued to drink. "And I know you know about me. Shit, you caught me!"

"What does this have to do with them?" Severus asked, glancing back at Potter's table, only to find Lupin looking at him.

"They are gonna get theirs soon!" Avery said, with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"They are in Dumbledore's Army!" Avery said as Lucius elbowed him and then shushed him. "We got proof that he has an army and each of them is in it! We are going to attack!" Avery leaned in and whispered.

"Oh…well, good. I could care less if any of them live, especially Potter," Severus remarked in all seriousness and then continued to drink his ale.

"Why don't you join us?" Avery suggested as Lucius just smiled at Severus.

"Yeah, if he'll have me, he'll have you!" Simon urged. As much as Severus wanted to tell him he was on their side, he simply could not -- he'd been ordered not to.

"Are you scared, Snape?" Avery asked Severus, who was now seeing two Avery's at the table instead of one.

"Scared of what?" Severus asked in a highly offended tone.

"Of getting the tattoo, of course!" Avery joked and then burst into laughter. Severus and Lucius both rolled their eyes as Avery continued to laugh.

"Why don't you shut up? You're not the only people in here, you know!" Black yelled from a table away. Severus and Lucius glared at Black as Avery instantly stopped laughing.

"Why don't you lot come here and suck on my cock?!" Avery spoke very loudly.

"I'm not slared of tattoos, by the way," Severus began to slur a bit, in his effort to shut Avery up.

"You're not what?" Simon asked, bursting into laughter. "Oh no, you're not getting pissed, are you?"

"I'm fine! I've only had one…and a half."

"Have you eaten today, Severus?" Lucius asked; at least, one of the three Lucius's seated opposite him asked.

"No," Severus confessed, and then took another sip of his ale. "And I'm not afraid of tattoos, Avery!" Severus reiterated. "I have a tattoo of Dumbledore on my ass!" he yelped as Avery began to laugh and Simon spit his ale out, most of which ended up on Avery. "Yeah, it's sideways though, so the crack is his mouth."

And with that last response, Lucius burst into laughter. Severus joined in the laughter and even snorted at the thought of a Dumbledore ass-tattoo.

"Needless to say, his breath stinks," Severus added as tears began to roll down one of Lucius's faces. "Would you like to see it?"

"NO!" Lucius managed to say as Avery nodded his head again and again.

"I love it when Snape gets pissed, it's a rare but cherished event," Simon noted as Avery and Severus continued to laugh.

"There's more to us than just tattoos! I bet Snape wouldn't be willing to do what it takes to win this war," Avery teased; he was really trying to recruit him, it seemed.

"I could _do what it takes_, especially to them!" Severus replied, staring at Potter's table. "I could do it to Dumbledore too!"

"Really?" Lucius, Avery and Wilkes all asked at the same time.

"You're so full of shit, Snape!" Avery shouted with a smile.

"I could kill Dumbledore," Severus said seriously, and burst into laughter again. Avery tossed a napkin at Severus, who managed to dodge it. Severus then threw a balled-up napkin back at Avery and somehow was able to hit him square between the eyes. Everyone at his table burst into laughter, and when Severus snorted again, they laughed even louder.

"I said to shut the fuck up! You sleazy Slytherins don't own this pub!" Black spat again as most everyone in the tiny pub grew quiet.

"Actually, Wilhelm Garret, the pub's owner, was in Slytherin," Lucius replied in a snarky tone. "You dumb-ass."

"Why's Avery standin' on his head?" Severus asked Simon, as Simon began to chuckle some more.

"No one's on their head, mate, you are royally pissed, that's all," Simon replied as Severus almost oozed from his seat. Thankfully, Simon was there to keep him from falling down on the floor.

"Why don't you just shut up…Loser! Sorry, I meant to say Lucius," Black shouted.

"They may get theirs sooner than they think!" Avery sneered, staring at their table as if he were going to murder them all right then and there.

"Who will get what exactly?" Potter asked, rising from his seat.

"You're gonna get your face bashed in, that's who and what!" Avery exclaimed, rising from his seat.

"Get him out of here," Lucius said to Simon. Simon grabbed on Severus's robes and tried to get him out of the pub, when suddenly furniture, steins, and plates began to fly across the room. Beams of yellow, red, white, and purple erupted from various wands.

"Ouch! That asshole hexed me!" Simon shouted as he let go of Severus.

"Heck her black," Severus slurred and continued to walk out the door. Once outside, the frigid December air slapped him in the face harder than he expected. He lost his balance and ended up collapsing in the middle of the cobblestone street. Part of him wanted to just fall asleep where he fell, but the other part of him wanted to go back and join in the fight. He heard footsteps and then felt someone yank hard on his robes. He instinctively turned around, aimed his wand, and cast a silent _Sectumsempra_ on his attacker. He waved his wand as if it were a knife to slash the throat of his assailant.

His eyes adjusted to the dark as he saw Remus Lupin fall to his knees and grab for his bleeding throat. He had a look of sheer horror in his blue eyes. Part of Severus wanted to murder Lupin: one less werewolf to roam the streets, not to mention, one less soldier in Dumbledore's army. On the other hand, he'd be caught for certain. Lupin's friends would all blame Severus; he'd have to quit the Healer's program, Camilla would probably leave him, and he'd never get to see his child born.

It was too much to waste on a stinky, useless, werewolf. Severus aimed his wand, and spoke the incantation to heal Lupin. Even in his drunken state, he remembered the incantation and how to move his wand. Slowly, the gash began to close in on itself. The veins and arteries that were severed were repairing themselves from the inside. A moment later, Lupin stopped making the coughing noises and then let go of his slit-throat.

Lupin looked down at his bloodied hand and kept feeling for his gash, which was no longer visible.

"You're such an asshole, Severus!" Lupin spoke and looked surprised to hear his voice was fine. "God! I wasn't attacking you!"

"I-I know that now…didn't I tell you never to speak to me again?"

"God…fuck, Severus!" Lupin shouted, rising to his feet and wobbling. Severus was still drunk but tried to fish through his pockets to find a shrunken vial of blood replenisher for Lupin. "You really are crazy!" Lupin shouted, noticing Severus sitting in the street, fingering through multiple vials in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Looling fur blood replenlishler," Severus slurred and then looked up at Lupin. "I have some here…somewhere."

"Oh," Lupin said, returning to his knees to take the tiny potion vials from Severus's hand. "Shit, how do you get these things so tiny?"

"I'm good like that!" Severus replied and then began to chuckle. He glanced over at the pub behind Lupin and still saw multiple colored lights flashing from inside the windows.

"At least you're a happy drunk…a murderous…happy drunk…red vial?"

"Yup."

Lupin unshrunk the vial and brought it to his nose. He sniffed the bottle the way a dog would sniff a raw steak.

"You ingest it, not snort it…Lupin."

"You just tried to murder me, now I need to make sure you don't poison me. Thankfully I'm very familiar with this potion, so I know if it smells right or not."

"I fuckin' purchased it from the chemist at St. Mungo's. It's not werewolf-poison…Lupin."

"Like I'd believe a word you say," Lupin replied.

"Fine, if you dlon't tlust me, I'll take me potion back!" Severus stumbled, and tried to get the potion from Lupin's hand. Instead he fell forward and nearly cracked his head on the streets of Diagon Alley.

"No, this is blood replenishing," Lupin said, taking a few gulps and then helping Severus back up to a sitting position. "Those morons are still fighting; how come the barkeep hasn't broken it up yet?"

"Who knows…you assholes started it."

"I had nothing to do with it. Sirius gets loud when he's had more than one ale in him."

"I don't give a fuck…Lupin."

"Oh come now, you need to hit a bed instead of cobblestone, I think; let me help you up," Lupin urged, beginning to tug on Severus's arm, which Severus instantly yanked from his grasp.

"I clan Slapperate home me-self…Slupin," Severus said and then began to laugh at his own absurdity. "Slupin!" he repeated and then laughed until he cried.

"You can splinch yourself…_Sleverus;_ now let me get you up at least," Lupin insisted, bending over to help Severus to his feet. It was obvious to Severus, once he was standing, that he was in no condition to Apparate, or for that matter, walk. "You are a lightweight. I was watching you, you only had two ales."

"I knew it! I always fuckin' knew it! You…Lupin…are a pouf!"

"I am no pouf."

"You were watching me all night, you sick-gay-werewolf."

"Well, you got the werewolf part right…sick…perhaps. I must be mental to be walking home a man who tried to murder me."

"You tried to murder me before, so now we are even!"

"Okay, I'll give you that. Shit, Severus…you are really far gone!"

"Shut-up…Lupin. Where are we?"

"Six steps from where we were a minute ago. Where do you live?"

"I'm snot telling some murderous werewolf where I slive."

"Do you prefer I just leave you here on the street? Didn't I read you are in that Healer's program? You need to get up for work tomorrow…best we get you home."

"You follow my whereabouts in the paper, you really are a pouf, Lupin."

"Whatever, Severus, believe what you want," Lupin said as Severus continued to lean on him to prevent himself from falling down flat on his face. "If I were a pouf, I'm certain, you'd not be my type."

"Not handsome enough for ya, then?"

"No, it's not your looks, it's your…choice of company."

"My friends are fine, yours are assholes!"

"I'm not denying that my friends are assholes, but yours are too. A different kind of asshole, actually."

"Simon Wilkes is not an asshole…Lucius and Avery are, though," Severus said and then laughed about what he'd just said. "I don't even like Avery much."

"Then why do you hang out with him?"

"Why do you hang out with Potter?"

"Point taken. Unless you are…one of them…you really should avoid being seen with them, you know."

"No, no, I don't know…what are you talking about…Stupin?" Severus smiled and then chuckled.

"None of us ever accused you of being stupid, Severus; you know what I'm talking about…"

"I know you are in some lame army," Severus said and then realized he'd probably said too much. Even though he wanted to stop talking, he found he couldn't shut up. "And I'd be careful if I were you…ha!"

"Why is that funny?"

"Well, we'll finally be rid of that moron Potter, thank God!" Severus said with a smile as Lupin stopped walking and grabbed Severus's left arm. He then quickly rolled up Severus's sleeve to expose…a cleverly concealed tattoo, thanks to Camilla. Thankfully, Lupin saw something that looked like skin and then he did something unexpected: he hugged Severus. "Pouf."

"No, I'm just so proud of you," Lupin said happily and then stopped hugging Severus, probably for fear of being slashed again. "You didn't follow those idiot friends of yours. I knew you were not a Death Eater, I just knew it."

"Good for you…Lupin. Wait? What makes you think my friends are Death Eaters?"

"Oh, for fuck sakes, don't be so gullible. Avery told everyone at Hogwarts, and we all suspect Malfoy…Wilkes, no clue."

"Malfoy and Wilkes are not Death Eaters, trust me on that one," Severus lied.

"And Avery?"

"I never liked Avery. Where are we going?"

"I'm trying to get you home, but you won't tell me where you live!"

"Ugh, fine! Fine! Derby…Spinner's End," Severus relented as Lupin grabbed hold of him tightly. An instant later, Severus and Lupin were on the cobblestone roads of Spinner's End, but nowhere near his house. "Last house, I think I can make it," Severus said, trying to get away from Lupin. And then he fell to the ground.

"You really can't hold your liquor, just let me help you," Lupin urged. He wrapped Severus's arm around his neck and then placed his arm around Severus's waist. Severus hated it. The walk was slow but they finally made it to the last house on the left. "Well, I assume it's magically locked?"

"Of course, and I have an anti-werewolf ward on it."

"No such ward exists."

"It could."

"Yes, but it does not."

Severus could not remember his un-locking charm for the life of him, so instead he just pounded on the door…non-stop. When the door opened, Camilla first looked shocked to see a drunken Severus, but more shocked to see Remus Lupin holding him up.

"What the fuck?" she asked; her pregnant belly was clearly visible through her sheer nightshirt.

"He managed to escape a bad bar fight, but I didn't think he could Apparate home safely," Lupin volunteered.

"Why not just take the Knight Bus home, then?" she asked as Severus finally lifted his head. He then smacked Lupin on his head.

"Yeah? Why didn't I do that?"

"I don't know, Severus, this seemed faster. Do you need me to help you upstairs?"

"Fuck no! And stop trying to get me into bed…you fuckin'…"

"Pouf, yeah, I knew you'd say that," Lupin said in a bored tone. "Sorry to bring him home like this."

"Bar fight?" Camilla asked.

"His friends, my friends, but he and I were smart enough to get out before it really got going."

"Well…thanks for bringing him home. I'm a bit shocked."

"What? That a Gryffindor would help a drunken Slytherin?" Lupin asked.

"No, I'm not in school anymore so Houses mean nothing to me. I'm shocked you would help him, after all those times you just stood there and watched as others hurt him."

"Yeah…Lupin!" Severus said and then crashed onto the sofa.

"I'm sorry about that," Lupin said with a lowered head. Severus lay on the sofa watching them have a conversation, and couldn't figure out why she hadn't kicked Lupin out yet. "Maybe this made up for some of that. He only had two by the way, two ales."

"Yes, he can't drink much, and I have no Sober-up. He rarely drinks so I never keep it in the house."

"I'll run and get some and bring it back…if you like?"

"Well, he does have to get up in a few hours for work…I'd appreciate that, Lupin," Camilla said as Severus tried to get up off the sofa, but failed.

"Don't talk to him, he's a…dog!" Severus warned and then closed his eyes.

"Sev, go back to sleep," Camilla urged. Severus obeyed and instantly fell asleep. Early in the morning he felt fingers running through his hair and instantly hoped it wasn't Lupin. He opened his eyes to find Camilla stroking his hair and holding a vial of potion. "Drink this, you have to get ready. I'll have Binky make you some breakfast," she said and kissed him on the forehead. The room was still spinning as Severus began to giggle. "What?"

"Spinner's End is appropriate at the moment, since this room is spinning to no end."

"Take that Sober-up, quick…chop-chop."

Severus drank the potion and got dressed. Before he left, he got down on his knees and spoke to her stomach, something he'd started doing in the last few weeks.

"Now you be good to your mummy today," he said as Camilla giggled and placed his hair behind his ear. "I love you," he said to her belly and then kissed it.

"That's odd."

"What is?" he asked, rising to his feet.

"It usually moves when you talk to it...and it's not moving."

"Perhaps it's sleeping. Must be a party animal by night and sleepy-head by day."

"Oh, like you?" she toyed as Severus laughed.

"That was an accident. I didn't eat yesterday."

"You hate drinking, Sev, admit it."

"I do it to fit in. But yes, I don't like drinking. And you shouldn't either," he lectured to her belly as Camilla rubbed her stomach.

"You seem to have stopped putting on weight," he noticed, rubbing her tummy.

"Good! I look like a whale!"

"I think some weight gain is normal. Well, I have to run, good-bye," he said, kissing her on the lips.

"Bye…have a good day."

---

Shop-bought Sober-up was not as potent as his, or Lucius's home brew, as it turned out. It was Thursday and he and Camilla were ready to floo to an inn in Wales the next evening for their Saturday morning nuptials. Severus wandered into ward 49, unlocked the doors and entered to find Guss was going insane, which was typical since he was insane. Severus stood in the doorway and watched as Guss somehow broke through his restraints and was on his bed, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Severus aimed his wand to neutralize Guss, when Guss jumped off his bed and ran straight for Severus. He had a murderous look in his crazy eyes as he lunged for Severus, who didn't know what to do, so he just stepped aside. Guss ran right past Severus, through the open ward doors, out onto the floor and then straight out the closed window. Severus was shocked that Guss had run through a window and then even more shocked that the window was not somehow magically sealed. Severus ran to the broken window and looked down to find Guss lying face down on the cobble street outside St. Mungo's.

"Oh my!" Healer Strout said as she looked over Severus's shoulder at the man lying outside on the ground. "Let me sound the alarm for the medi-wizards to get to him," she said and then walked away. No one else was near Severus, so Severus thought quickly and flew out the window. A moment later, he landed on the road, inches away from Guss.

"Guss?" Severus asked, shoving the man but seeing no response. "Oh my God, Guss!" Severus shouted and continued to shove his shoulder and still got no response.

"Move away from him, boy!" a Healer whom Severus did not know yelled as he ran from the hospital. "Did you touch him?"

"I-I…shook him to see if he was alive…"

"Imbecile! Never touch a man who's fallen, his neck may be broken!" the man shouted and then shoved Severus out of the way. A moment later, Healers Strout and Sweeney rushed out of the hospital. Sweeney glared at Severus and pulled him back inside by the sleeves of his robes.

"What did you do?" she shouted.

"I…nothing! I opened the doors to enter the ward and he just ran out!"

"Why didn't you neutralize him?" she shouted as many in the ground floor of the hospital hovered nearby to listen in.

"I-I…it was so fast!"

"I told you to keep those doors closed and locked at all times!"

"I just walked in; I hadn't time to close them when he ran out! It wasn't my fault!"

"Healer Sweeney, the boy is right. Guss charged him, there was little time to shut the doors," Stout interrupted.

"Why not cast a stunning spell, then?" Sweeney asked. If Severus had been more awake and less hung-over, he may have thought of that. Instead, his mind had been blank when the man charged him.

"I didn't think…"

"Right! You didn't think and it may have cost a man's life!" she scorned and then stormed off. Severus stood still where he was and hoped that Guss was not dead. A moment later, he saw the body of Guss brought in on a stretcher, with a sheet covering his face. Severus brought his hand to his mouth and gasped.

"Come with me, Mr. Snape," Strout said, and placed her arm around him. "I saw the whole thing. It's not your fault. He was out of his restraints."

"I should have cast a stunning-spell, though."

"You are young and still learning. I was there, I cast no spell."

"You were at the other end of the room, there was no time."

"Shh, now come with me. It will be okay. Just before you arrived, Guss used tremendous wandless magic to break through his restraints. He then yanked his IV out of his arm and stabbed Gertha in the neck with it. When I came out from the supply closet, I saw Gertha bleeding, Guss on his bed, and you in the doorway. A moment later, Guss was gone. There was nothing that could have been done."

"That man is dead, because of me."

"No. That man is dead because of Lord Voldemort. Besides…he's been _dead_ for years in reality," Healer Stout said, still with her arm around Severus, trying to console him. "Let's sit with Healer Sweeney and Administrator Weasley and talk about what happened then, okay?" she asked in a motherly tone. Severus gulped and nodded once. She kept her arm around him the entire walk to the Administrator's office.

Once inside, she sat next to Severus and told Sweeney and Weasley everything that happened. Severus retold his story and apologized before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter," Administrator Weasley said as McNabb entered the room.

"I heard what happened, kind of. I'd like to hear the eyewitness's side of it," he said, taking a seat next to Severus. Administrator Weasley retold the story to McNabb as Sweeney just stared at Severus and shook her leg the entire time.

"This is unacceptable! I never wanted him in the program!" Sweeney yelled.

"He is learning and, from what I can tell, there was little he could do," Administrator Weasley said in Severus's defense. Severus was not used to people defending him.

"No, I should have stunned him. I'm so sorry," Severus said and began to weep. "I'll…I'll leave the program."

"You'll do no such thing, Mr. Snape. We need Healers. You are learning. Patients will die, its part of the job. There is no point in crying about it," Administrator Weasley snapped. Severus wiped his tears away and sat still, with his hands folded on his lap. "Isn't there to be one Healer and a minimum of one medi-witch or wizard in ward forty-nine, at all times?" she asked, focusing her attentions on Sweeney.

"Um, yes…"

"And instead there was just Healer Strout there this morning…alone. Where was the medi-witch or wizard that was to be on duty?"

"She was running late," Sweeney said with a guilty look on her face.

"And the one who was working there before the relief showed? You let them leave before any relief arrived?"

"No, we are…short-staffed at the moment. It was just Healer Strout on duty since last night. Snape was to be there to fill the role of medi-wizard while I relieved Healer Strout."

"Mr. Snape is a Healer in training, not a medi-wizard! If you are short staffed, you should be asking for help from other departments."

"I sent a requisition for that, but no one from the other departments wish to work in this ward," Sweeney said with confidence. It was probably more that no one wanted to work with Sweeney. "He should have stunned him."

"So should I, but there was no time. Ma'am, Guss was very fast," Strout interjected. "Guss surprised us all."

"Guss has no family. I will write the Auror's office to inform them of his demise. No doubt they will organize the funeral. No one was at fault here. The department was understaffed. The student did nothing wrong and neither did Healer Strout. It seems we lost another one to Lord Voldemort," she sighed under her breath as she signed a parchment. "Mr. Snape, this parchment just recounts what happened today, please read it and sign it," she said, handing him the parchment which just retold the story and said he was not at fault. He signed it, followed by Strout and then, Sweeney.

"Healer Sweeney, you must get your department better staffed," Administrator Weasley said as Sweeney bowed and left the room. She glared at Severus and Strout and then marched away in a huff.

"You are not at fault," McNabb said, placing his hand on Severus's shoulder. Severus nodded once and smiled as McNabb smiled back, and then turned to leave.

"I do have one question for you, Severus," Strout said as the two of them headed back to the dreaded psych-ward. "How on earth did you get down there so fast?" she asked as Severus just shrugged his shoulders, and smiled nervously.

---

He spent the rest of his day cleaning bedpans and avoiding Sweeney, who was interviewing people most of the afternoon and ignoring him anyway. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced Guss's death was probably for the best. The man had no quality of life and would never be cured. Gertha was scared, but easily healed. As more punishment, Sweeney forced him to polish the floors and bathe all of the patients in the ward that night after she left. As a result he was stuck there until nine at night.

In an effort to cheer himself up, before he left he went to the hospital's shop to purchase a gift for his baby. They'd not purchased a single thing for the baby yet and he thought it was time to get something. Since he was still not convinced the child was a boy, he bought a neutral colored, yellow teddy bear. He shrunk the bear and placed it in the pocket of his green robes before taking the floo home.

When he stepped through the floo, he heard sounds coming from the sitting room above him. It was Camilla and she sounded very ill. He ran upstairs to find her on the sofa, covered in sweat and panting.

"Oh my God, what's wrong?" he asked, hurrying to her side.

"I don't know…I'm bleeding!"

"Why didn't you contact your midwife?"

"I floo'd her four hours ago…her daughter said she was…" she paused to moan and pant some more before resuming speaking, "delivering a baby."

"You should have gone to St. Mungo's!"

"I didn't want to embarrass you, okay!" she screamed with squinted eyes.

"Four hours? This has been going on for four hours?"

"Yes! I thought it was just indigestion at first but then I started to bleed a little…and then…a lot!"

"Okay…okay…um, let's get you to St. Mungo's," Severus suggested as Camilla started to scream and holler in pain.

"I think it's too late for that!" she cried after screaming for a minute.

"You're only twenty-two weeks! This is too early!" Severus said, holding her hand and trying not to panic.

"It hurts so bad…there's so much pressure," she said and then let out a loud moan again. Severus lit more candles only to find the sofa was covered in blood, which was trickling to the floor.

"Don't push!"

"I'm not, but it's coming out!" she shouted and then let out a loud scream.

"Binky!" Severus yelled as the terrified looking elf stepped from the kitchen.

"Sir?"

"Bring me clean sheets and towels…quick!" he shouted as the elf yelped and ran upstairs. "Camilla, I don't know how to deliver a baby."

"I don't think it matters…it's coming out!" she screamed and then cried. Severus held her hand and kissed it as Binky brought down the sheets.

"Grab me a bowl of cold water and a washcloth for her head," he commanded as Binky ran into the kitchen. He placed the washcloth on her head and wiped down her face and throat with it. She had shifted her position from sitting to lying down on the sofa. He placed his hand on her belly to find it was rock hard and misshapen. "Open your legs so I can see what's going on," he said as she shook her head no.

"It'll come out."

"It'll come out either way," he said as she continued to cry and moan from the pain. He raised her blood-drenched nightshirt up enough to feel around to see if anything was poking out. He placed his hand on her and sighed when he did feel something, something that was not supposed to be there. "Shit."

"What?"

"I just have to look and see what's going on," he said, sliding over on the floor to the other end of the sofa. The room was so dimly lit and the few candles and fire place were just not allowing him much light. All he saw was blood and hair and something foreign that he could not identify. "Sweetie, listen, just…if you feel an urge to push, just push honey. Binky! Bring her a pain potion from down in the lab."

"What does pain potion look like?" the frightened elf asked.

"Oh, for fuck sakes, you are as worthless as Dobby. _Accio_ pain potion!" Severus shouted, wrapping his bloodied hands around his wand to aim towards the lab. He fingered through his pockets and tried to remain calm. Lupin had drunk most of his blood replenisher and he had no more in his lab. He carried an antibiotic potion on him and a calming potion too. He unshrunk them and had Binky feed them to Camilla.

He placed his hand around the perturbing object that was protruding from her body, and still could not tell what it was, until it was out. Not only was their baby dead, but it probably had been dead for some time -- a week at least.

"Is he alive?" she wept. Severus didn't know what to tell her or how to say it. "He's not crying."

"You're not done yet," Severus said, and placed what he thought was just a leg off to the side into a towel.

"What?"

"That was…um…not it, just if you need to push, just push," he urged, not wanting to tell her the horror he just witnessed. He held back the urge to cry and tried not to panic too much. She was crying and in terrible pain, she needed him to be strong for her sake.

An hour passed and in that time she continued to howl from the pain, even after drinking the pain potion. He tried his best to just keep her comfortable and calm. After an hour, she said she felt more pressure and more pain. Her bleeding was increasing as well. Magic was not cleaning up the mess. Two other smaller parts came out and he placed them in the towel with the other one. Around midnight, she let out a very loud howl and pushed out the rest of the baby. Severus cleaned it off as much as he could and tried to examine it before putting it in the towel.

"It's dead, isn't it?" she asked through her cries. He placed the baby in the towel and wrapped it up. He placed the towel on the coffee table and tried to just stop her bleeding.

"Yes. Binky, run to the chemist shop and get me blood replenisher."

"It's after midnight, sir, the chemist is closed," she replied.

"Fuck! Camilla, you need to get to St. Mungo's."

"He's dead? Is it a he?" she cried again and continued to wail in pain.

"Yes," Severus admitted. Even though his child was a mess, he was able to make out the sex. "And he's gone. I don't want you to bleed to death!" he urged as she continued to cry. He cast as many charms as he could think of, only to find more blood and more clots pouring from her body. Finally the midwife she had called hours before walked in from the floo.

"Am I too late?" she asked, carrying a large bag with her.

"Yes, but I can't get her bleeding to stop," Severus replied, finally starting to panic.

"Is the child out?"

"Yes! He's…in that towel. Look, she's bleeding!"

"Move aside, sir," the midwife said as Severus gave her room to work. "Cast a _Lumos_ behind me if you can," she said as Severus stood behind her and cast the spell to offer her more light.

"Okay, Camilla, you're going to be okay, we need to stop your bleeding," the midwife spoke in a soothing tone while pressing down hard on Camilla's stomach. "Has she been given blood replenisher and a pain potion?"

"I'm out of replenisher."

"I have some in my bag. Feed her one vial, it's red."

"I know," Severus said, fingering through her bag and locating the vial. He fed the contents to her and then returned to the midwife's side to offer her more light.

"Where is the baby?" she asked as Severus pointed to the towel. "Bring it here," she said as Severus handed her the towel. She opened it, examined the contents and then told him to wrap it back up.

"Can I see him?" Camilla asked.

"No, I think it's not a good idea. Your baby died at least a week ago, if not longer," the midwife answered.

"Why did this happen?" Severus asked.

"There's no way to tell. These things happen sometimes. You both are young and healthy, there will be other babies. Camilla, you have a slight laceration, I'll mend it. Also I need to administer a special potion to induce the placenta to come out, as it's not done that on it's own yet. I'll give her one other potion to clean the uterus out and she needs anti-infection potion."

"I already gave her a vial of anti-infection," Severus said as the midwife stared at him. "I'm studying to be a Healer."

"Oh. Well, you were in somewhat good hands then," she said and continued to press on Camilla's stomach.

One hour later, the bleeding had slowed and she got Camilla all patched and cleaned up. He then carried Camilla upstairs and put her in bed.

"Give her one vial of dreamless-sleep. She needs a good twenty-four hours sleep. Camilla, you will bleed for about three weeks but it shouldn't be too heavy. If you find it's very heavy and clotty, then contact me. I'll check back after Christmas. No sex for six weeks," she said and then turned to Severus. She had a piece of parchment in her hand. "My bill."

"Of course," he said and took the parchment from her. Then he knelt near the bed and rubbed his fingers through Camilla's hair.

"Where is it?" she asked in a much weakened and hoarse voice.

"It? Oh…um, downstairs."

"Get it out of this house."

"Okay."

"I don't want to see it."

"I'll get rid of it."

"Sev…don't take this the wrong way but…I don't want to get married this weekend."

"That's fine, take this potion," he said as he fed her the potion. He wiped a tear from her eye and kissed her on the forehead. By the time he finished his kiss, she was fast asleep. Severus walked downstairs to find the room was still covered in blood. He got a bucket from the kitchen and a brush and began to scrub the floors, since magic was doing nothing. The harder he scrubbed the pinker the blood appeared, but it was not washing away easily. He turned and grabbed the towel and held it close to him, as if he were rocking it.

He let the tears flow from his eyes as he began to wail loudly. He didn't understand why this had happened. Just when he was excited to have the baby, the baby was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Now she didn't want to get married either. She would probably leave him and then he'd be all alone again. That thought made him cry even harder and louder. After an hour, he unwrapped the towel again to see what was left of their baby. She didn't want to see it and he had to get rid of it. But how?

"Binky!" Severus called through his cries.

"Yes sir?"

"Go to Malfoy Manor, get Lucius Malfoy and bring him here."

"Yes sir," she said and then vanished. Severus brought the balled up towel closer to his chest and embraced it like he used to embrace his teddy bear. What had he done that was so bad that his child had to die? Was it because he was a Death Eater? Was it because he was part Muggle? Did Potter find some way to curse Camilla a few weeks back? A million thoughts ran through his head when he felt someone touch him on the shoulder. Severus turned his teary face around to find Lucius in his bathrobe standing over him with a horrified look on his face.

"What's that?" Lucius asked, pointing at the towel.

"Him."

"What…what happened?"

"I don't know," Severus cried. "I came home and…this happened," he wept as Lucius knelt down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "He's in pieces…"

"Okay-okay…how's Camilla?"

"All fucked up."

"Why isn't she at St. Mungo's?"

"She'll be fine but she's upset."

"Well, that's understandable."

"She doesn't want to marry me now," Severus cried louder as Lucius tightened his embrace.

"At all?"

"I don't know. Not on Saturday, for certain."

"Okay, okay…I'll owl Argus and tell him you two are postponing and I'll send Binky to tell her parents, but I'll do that in the morning, okay?" he asked as Severus just continued to cry. "But she's physically okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. The midwife left a little while ago."

"She was here the entire time?"

"No, she showed up after the fact…I delivered it."

"Oh…a boy?" Lucius asked as Severus broke free from the embrace. He simply nodded once. "I see. Severus…I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say."

"Let me get Dobby here to help your new elf…what was her name?"

"Binky, a gift from her parents."

"Oh. Binky!" Lucius said as the elf appeared right next to him a moment later. "Go back to my Manor and have Dobby help you clean up this mess," he said as she nodded and vanished.

"I have to get rid of…this," Severus said, rising to his feet and cradling the towel as if it were a living baby.

"Umm…how?"

"I guess bury it," Severus said and then burst into tears again.

Lucius had Dobby bring him his cloak as he and Severus and the towel ventured outside in the first snow storm of the season. Severus walked across the street towards the river. He stopped at his favorite tree.

"Here?" Lucius asked the shivering Severus, who had no cloak. Severus nodded as Lucius made a fire nearby to warm them.

"Hold this," Severus said, handing Lucius the towel. He made a sickened face but took the towel and watched as Severus used magic to dig a hole into the frozen ground. It took a long time but he managed to dig the hole deep enough. Severus took the towel from Lucius's arms and held it again. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," he said as Lucius took a deep breath and appeared to be holding back a tear. "We still love you, though," he said and kissed the towel once. He then used magic to lower the towel to the bottom of the hole. "You would have been his Godfather, by the way," Severus said to Lucius who was stone faced.

"Oh…um…sorry I never got to meet you," Lucius said to the hole. He was never a very wordy man but Severus knew he meant well. "We won't forget you," he said in a less uncomfortable voice as Severus used magic to toss the frozen chunks of dirt over the bunched-up towel. Once the towel was buried, Severus gathered some fist-sized stones from near the riverbed. He placed them over the hole in a shape of a circle and then filled the circle with more stones. The stones began to glow orange and pink. Severus looked up to notice the sun was rising. Only then did Lucius get a good look at him.

"Severus, you are covered in blood. Let's go inside and get you cleaned up," Lucius said, placing his hand on Severus's shoulder and leading him towards his house. The closer they got to the house, the less Severus wanted to enter. Nothing good ever happened in the house. Severus was tired and disgusted but decided to return to that house-of-death anyway. Once inside, Lucius tried to get him to drink some tea but all Severus wanted to do was sleep. "You really need shower, you know," Lucius said as Severus nodded once.

Lucius floo'd home and Severus stepped into his loo. His own image terrified him. He had blood on his face, arms and hands and all over his lime green robes. He took a very long shower and watched the blood mixed with soap and water go down the drain. He spent more time crying than washing in the shower. When the hot water ran out he stepped out, put on a bathrobe and wandered to the chair near his still blood-soaked sofa, where he collapsed from exhaustion.

---

Severus pried his eyes open only to find massive amounts of sleep in his eyes were preventing him from seeing clearly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned and then noticed it was daylight. He looked at the clock on the wall to find it was twelve noon.

"Shit!" he shouted. He jumped from the chair and ran upstairs. Once there he found Narcissa seated in a chair next to the bed, reading a book. "Narcissa?"

"I'm so sorry, Sev. Lucius told me what happened. He asked me to stop by and take care of her."

"She…she took dreamless sleep."

"Oh. Well, that explains why she's been sleeping for the three hours I've been here. I thought you were at work?"

"No. I fell asleep in the chair…I'm so late!"

"Don't go. Call in sick."

"There are no sick days," he said, grabbing a pair of un-ironed lime robes from his wardrobe and barreling down the stairs. He peed, brushed his teeth and threw on the robes without bothering to shower or even comb his hair. He ran into his floo and ran out the other end in the busy waiting room of St. Mungo's. He didn't bother waiting on the lift and ran up the stairs to his ward instead. He threw open the doors to ward forty-nine and then instantly closed and locked them from behind him. He found Sweeney standing at Max's bedside, staring at her watch.

"I'm so sorry…"

"You are late! You never owled or anything."

"I know…"

"I don't tolerate tardiness, Snape. This is an unexcused absence and since there is only one allowed, this is it. Return home. I should just kick you out of the program for causing the death of a patient and coming in late," she said, not bothering to look at him as she walked briskly towards her office.

"You don't understand!"

"And your hair is uncombed and your robes are wrinkled….and, inside out!" she snapped, turning to glare at him.

"My son died last night, you fuckin' bitch!" he shouted as she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly with her mouth dropped. "Fine…fuck all of this! I don't need this shit!"

"You stop right there!" she shouted as he turned to leave. "My office, Snape," she commanded in a harsh tone. He reluctantly turned and stormed towards her office. Once inside, he slammed into the chair opposite her desk and crossed his arms at his chest. "You can not talk like that to me at anytime, but especially in front of patients."

"You…"

"Do not interrupt, Snape. If you do not wish to proceed with this program, that is fine by me."

"I'm sick of getting into trouble for things that are not my fault!"

"You mean, like yesterday?"

"No! Like everyday! At home, at school, now this. I always take shit and I don't know why! I did everything right! I was going to marry her! I was going to raise that baby the right way! I never started anything with those assholes at school, yet they tormented me and continue to do so, for no reason! Now my baby dies for no reason! And you fire me for no reason!"

"If you had told me why you were late…"

"You didn't give me the chance!" he interrupted as the stern witch glared at him. He glanced around her office to find a picture on the wall. It must be her daughter in the picture, as an infant. He looked at the picture and became filled with rage and hate, and then…sadness. He just couldn't hold back the tears or the wails that ensued.

"What happened?" she asked in a softer tone.

"I came home and she just…she was bleeding and then it just came out…in pieces…"

"This was a miscarriage, then?" she asked as Severus nodded. "How many weeks?"

"Twenty-two," he managed to get out before sobbing so hard, he could no longer speak.

"This is a great tragedy, Mr. Snape. From where I sit, it seems you suffered a death in the family. For a death in the family, we allow three days off, excused. Since today is Friday, take today off. The weekend does not count. If you are up to it, you may return on Monday. If you need more time, owl me and let me know."

"You want me to stay?" he spoke through his cries.

"I can't fire you for this. And your rotation with me is nearly done. Go home…Mr. Snape," she said and then walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and patted him three times. "You may use my personal floo here," she said before leaving her office and locking the door.

Severus floo'd home to find Binky in his lab, washing his stained robes. On his desk he found the yellow bear he'd bought his son the day before. She must have found it in his pockets. The sight of it sickened him but he had nothing in his stomach to throw up. He left it on the desk and made his way upstairs. He thanked Narcissa and told her she could leave. He climbed into bed next to his pale and sleeping fiancée, wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep.


	73. Jolly Christmas

**73-Jolly Christmas**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity. Also, sorry I made so many of you cry last chapter :-(**

Severus awoke when he heard voices in the room. When he looked up, Henry and Margaret were standing in his bedroom, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to wake up and make sense of what was going on.

"Camilla, darling," Margaret said, sitting on the bed and holding her daughter's hand.

"She took dreamless sleep last night," Severus said, wiping his eyes.

"Who gave her that?" Margaret snapped.

"The midwife!"

"Oh. Well, needless to say, the wedding is off, correct?" Margaret asked as Severus just glared at her.

"Postponed," Severus sneered and then rose from bed. He went downstairs to the loo and when he came back up, Henry and Margaret were still there. He stood in his room, in his bathrobe, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Severus asked with disdain.

"This is my daughter!"

"This is my house and my fiancée. When she's up for having visitors, I'll let Binky come get you, okay?" he asked, very angrily. Margaret shot him a dirty look and stormed out of the room.

"For the best, I guess," he heard her tell her husband who followed her down the stairs.

Later that night, Camilla woke up. She seemed very weak and hardly able to speak. Severus was next to her and offered her some water as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Drink this, it's cold water," he said, gently bringing the glass to her lips. She took several sips and sighed. She stared straight up at the ceiling and did not speak. "How do you feel?" he asked, but she did not move, change her expression, or respond. "You must eat. Binky made you some chicken and rice soup, your favorite. She is a pretty good cook," he said as she just shook her head. "You can eat or you can take a nutrient potion," he said as a tear fell down her face.

He headed downstairs to get a nutrient potion and more water. He returned and urged her to drink them both. After she finished, he held her close for the rest of the night. Neither of them slept, but they did not speak either.

---

The next morning; Severus wandered downstairs for breakfast. He was supposed to be eating his wedding breakfast; he had porridge with Binky instead. Around eight in the morning, he went back upstairs to find Camilla trying to get out of bed. She was very weak and very pale. There was also blood on the sheets and her nightshirt.

"I can hardly move," she sighed as he picked her up.

"Let's get you a nice shower and change that pad out," he said, gently carrying her downstairs. "Binky, clean up the sheets and bed," he said to the elf. "Then, you must eat breakfast," he whispered as he heard her begin to cry.

"You're going to leave me," she wept in his arms.

"What?"

"We were supposed to be married today," she said as he eased her down in the loo.

"You said you didn't want to, so I canceled it. Your parents know and Lucius canceled our hotel for us," he said, slowly removing her clothing. He put her into the shower and ran the warm water. He couldn't help but notice she still looked pregnant. He tried not to stare at her still swollen belly, but he couldn't help it. He washed her hair as she cried on his chest.

"Maybe we should just postpone until you finish the program?" she asked as he smiled and kissed her on top of the head.

"We can do that," he replied.

"I'm so sore, and weak."

"You lost a lot of blood and you got a little cut. You'll bleed for a little while, but contact the midwife if it's really heavy."

"Did you go to St. Mungo's yesterday?"

"Yes and no. I got the day off. I'll go back Monday unless you need me to stay?"

"No," she said and tried to muster a smile. "Where is…he?"

"I buried him. When you feel better, I'll take you to the grave."

"Grave?" she asked and resumed her crying. He held her close to his chest and rinsed her hair. He dried her off, but then she wanted privacy when she went to the bathroom. He left her in the loo and went downstairs to get her another pain potion, when he saw the yellow bear on his desk…staring at him…taunting him. His first thought was to throw it into the fire, but then he changed his mind. Keeping it on his desk was no good either. Christmas was soon; perhaps Cedric would get good use out of the bear, even if it was Hufflepuff yellow. A moment later, he heard Camilla leave the loo. He followed her to the sitting room and gave her the pain potion.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked as she took her last sip.

"No, I think I can make it," she replied in a whisper. She went back to sleep and did not wake up until the next day.

On Monday, Severus returned to St. Mungo's at Camilla's urging. He was still very down but he only had to deal with Sweeney for one more week. At least she called him Mr. Snape from that day forward. His last day in the dreaded psych ward, he went to give Max his daily potions for the last time. Max sat on his bed, wearing a Santa hat and clutching a model airplane close to his chest.

"Early Christmas present, Max?" Severus asked, placing the potions vial on Max's tray.

"Yes. I called my niece on the phone to thank her. Did I tell you I used to play cricket?"

"Nope, never mentioned that one. I thought it was rugby?"

"No, I was a champion at cricket. I used to drive my Aston-Martin around London, dodging my many, many fans."

"I thought it was a Maserati?"

"Nope. Rolls-Royce. That's what I drove…back when I was an airline pilot."

"Wow, you sure did a lot, Max."

"I keep myself busy," he smiled, happily taking the first of his three potions. "How's your new wife?" he asked. Severus's smile instantly faded from his face. "Didn't you say you were to marry before Christmas?"

"Oh, um…we decided to wait until I completed my Healer's program."

"Oh! Are you training to be a Doctor?" Max asked. It seemed he was getting worse.

"Yup, take your next…medicine," Severus urged, handing him his second potion.

"Fine occupation. I was an astronaut, but that was after I was a Gaucho in Buenos Aires."

"Really? You do get around. This is the last of your medicine, but before you take it, since it makes you sleepy, I wanted to say good-bye," Severus said. Max's normally cheery face turned sad in an instant.

"Where are you going? Scotland Yard?" he began to weep. Severus felt very uneasy and he did not know what to do. Max's huge blue-gray eyes were filling with tears. Then, to make matters worse, Max leaned in to give Severus a hug.

"No, I'm just working elsewhere here in the hospital, Max," Severus said, as the weepy man continued to cry on Severus's chest. Severus uneasily patted Max on the back and tried to calm him down. "Max!"

"Don't go to Vietnam! It's terrible there and the air reeks of soy sauce!"

"I'm not going to Vietnam, Max."

"Oh, I see you told Max," Strout said, leaning in to whisper in Severus's ear. "I should have warned ya not to say bye to him, he does not respond well to change," she said and then stood back up straight. "Max, hun, Severus will still be here, he'll come visit you from time to time."

"Will they let you leave MI6 to come visit?" the teary-eyed man asked.

"The what?" Strout inquired.

"Sure, Max, they will. I'll visit. Now it's time for your last medicine, okay?"

"Okay," Max whined, but took the potion. He hugged Severus one more time and then drifted off to sleep.

"That was difficult," Severus admitted, rising to his feet and pushing his potion trolley to the next patient.

"I know. He's so lovable."

"Shame, shame that happens to people."

"I know. We do help so many, though. Shame you had such a tough time here," Strout said as Sweeney approached Severus from behind.

"Mr. Snape, meet with me in my office, please," she ordered, as Severus rolled his eyes but then followed her. He didn't know McNabb would be waiting for him inside her office.

"Healer McNabb," Severus said with a smile. McNabb smiled as Severus took his seat.

"You have finished this rotation, Mr. Snape," Sweeney said, taking her seat and ignoring the pleasantries, as always. "I must ask you if you have any plans to pursue psychiatry for a living?"

"Oh…uh…no. I know for a fact I do not want to work in this field," he said, in complete honesty.

"Not a surprise. Very well. Your work here was…adequate. You fulfilled the requirements of your training and are now ready to move on to your next rotation. Do you have any questions for me?" she asked.

"No. But thank you for training me."

"Don't mention it. I have to meet with a patient and then I'm leaving for a week. Healer McNabb wishes to speak to you and then you are free to leave. It was a pleasure," she said in her most professional tone. Severus nodded his head and smiled as she left the room.

"She's a woman of few words, it seems," Severus said to McNabb, who was holding a scroll in his hands. "What's that?"

"Your evaluation. She gave you top scores, which shocks me, given the…accident…from last week."

"I'm shocked too."

"She said here that Mr. Severus Snape shows excellent potential to become a fine Healer. Though I do feel psychiatry is not the concentration for him, I have no doubt that this hospital will benefit from his immense talent and extraordinary abilities. He treated my patients with the best and highest level of care when he was here and showed a great ability to retain everything he learned."

"Wow."

"You somehow managed to charm her; how did that happen?"

"I cried!"

"That'll do it!" McNabb said as Severus gave him a funny look. "So you want to know what's next, I imagine."

"Surgery?!"

"No. You will work trauma with Healer Roark. He's out of town until next Thursday, so you will meet him downstairs at six a.m. next Thursday."

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Good. And good job, by the way," McNabb smiled and winked. He kept the scroll and escorted Severus from Sweeney's office. Severus left the psych ward and did not look back. Bellatrix and her husband were out of town until Christmas evening, so their meeting was canceled, which also made him happy. He floo'd home, anxious to have some time off. Once home. he walked right upstairs to find Camilla where he thought he'd find her…still in bed…still crying. "I got a good evaluation today."

"Good, that's good," she cried and wiped her eye with her monogrammed hanky.

"How do you feel today?"

"I stopped hurting so much, thank Merlin, and I'm not bleeding as much," she said as he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Want to venture out for dinner?"

"No. I don't want to go out."

"We have so many holiday invitations. What do you want to do?" he asked, weaving his fingers through her hair.

"I don't care."

"Sweetie, come on, let's go for a walk. You've not left this house in weeks."

"It's freezing out."

"I'll give you my heavy cloak."

"No, Sev," she said, beginning to sound disgusted.

"Your family wants us on Christmas. Simon and Avon want us on Christmas Eve and Lucius wants us on Boxing Day."

"Fine, I may not attend any of those."

"Camilla…"

"Severus! Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" she began to shout. "Go out with your friends, okay?" she asked in a calmer tone. Severus was reluctant to leave but she clearly wanted to be left alone. He floo'd Simon to see what he was doing, and he said he was free, since Avon was going to pick up Ophelia from King's Cross with her parents that night. Next, he floo'd Lucius to find he was home alone as well. So they decided to meet at a pub, and, hopefully, not get into a bar fight.

Severus was annoyed at where he was supposed to meet his friends, and even more annoyed to learn that Simon had invited Avery again. Severus floo'd to Diagon and then walked to the nastiest pub in all of wizardom, The Duck.

Severus wore a Lucius-like smug sneer on his face as he entered the smoke-filled, dark, but loud pub. The pub was equipped with booths, high-top tables, magical darts, magical billiards and a wireless playing very loud music. Severus found his friends already seated and none of them looked too happy either. Severus smiled when he spotted Lucius but then instantly sneered when he saw, to his shock, Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, again, seated right next to Severus's friends.

"Why the fuck are we at The Duck?" Severus asked as he sat down and glared at his aggressors at the next table.

"Because, we got kicked out of Will's," Simon said and then gulped down half his ale.

"We? I didn't do anything…except slit _his_ throat…and I did that out on the street!" Severus shouted while pointing to Lupin, who was seated too nearby for his comfort.

"That wanker cut you?" Potter asked loudly as Lupin just shrugged his shoulders and brought his ale to his lips.

"If you slit his throat, why the fuck is he sitting here drinking ale, Snape?" Avery asked angrily.

"'Cause he's full of shit, that's why," Simon said, finishing his ale. "Whatcha havin', Snape?"

"Nothing. I don't want to drink tonight."

"Pussy," Avery laughed.

"Yeah. I'm not thirsty."

"So, Snape, what happened? Lucius said you decided to postpone the wedding?" Avery asked, as Lucius looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, uh…we decided it's best to wait until after I finish my program," Severus said, noticing Lupin staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Were you officially engaged?" Simon asked.

"Yeah."

"So, you didn't break the contract then?"

"No. No, we set no date in the contract."

"Oh, well then, that's okay. Take your time. Most contracts are valid for five years until they need to be renegotiated."

"Avery, we are getting married, we're just waiting another year," Severus said uncomfortably. He was very happy they'd not planned a large wedding or placed an engagement announcement in the paper. "So, um, we're reduced to this shitty Duck because you lot suck?"

"Well, some of us suck. Lucius here disappeared in an instant and…what the fuck happened to you that night?" Avery asked.

"I left. I was not about to go fighting them in a pub. We are adults, aren't we?"

"Some of us are," Lucius said and gave a cautious glance to Avery.

"You okay, Simon?" Severus asked, suddenly remembering Simon had been hexed.

"Yeah, it was minor. It healed, but man, you should have seen that place when we were done."

"Walls were destroyed; I'm shocked the place didn't burn down!" Avery boasted, as if he were proud.

"Why did the barkeep not stop it sooner?" Severus asked.

"Bigger pussy than you, it seems. At least we didn't get arrested. I grabbed Simon and we got the fuck out," Avery said and finished his drink.

"Oh. Well, that's a relief. What are your Christmas plans?"

"We have none, really. You?" Avery asked. Severus shrugged and looked away. Thankfully, Potter and his gang had left by that point. The talk was light but Severus wanted to head home after an hour. He was still too worried about Camilla.

"So, Snape, one good thing about you not getting married…Ophelia will be awful happy!" Simon joked as Severus rose to leave.

"Oh God, don't remind me. Just you be nice to her Simon, because she's a bit…loud…if you are not," Severus warned.

"See ya in a few, Snape," Simon said as Severus left. To his surprise, Lucius left with him. Once outside, Severus took a deep breath of the fresh, cold air. He was still having a difficult time with not smoking; sitting in a smoke-filled pub wasn't helping.

"How are you?" Lucius asked as they walked toward the Diagon floo.

"Okay, I guess. I'm done in psych, thank God. I start Trauma next week. She's…she won't leave the house; I'm not sure we'll make it to Boxing Day."

"Don't rush her. She may need a mild anti-depressant potion."

"I doubt she'd take it."

"Sneak it into her tea."

"I can't do that, but I'll ask her if she wants one."

"It's normal for her to be melancholy, Sev. But are you okay?"

"I have to be okay," he said as Lucius turned to look at him. "One of us has to be. I'll talk to you later," Severus admitted, and then stepped through the floo.

---

Christmas Eve morning arrived and Camilla still would not get out of bed, except to go to the bathroom. Severus served her breakfast in bed, but she hardly ate a bite. Her mother visited once that week, but Camilla didn't let her stay for long. All she did was lie in bed and cry. He let her cry most of the day and hoped she'd stop by that evening.

"We need to be at Avon's house at seven," Severus reminded her.

"I can't, I'm so tired."

"You're depressed."

"No, I'm tired! Not depressed!"

"Of course you're depressed, plus your hormones are all out of whack. You need to get out of this bed."

"Go without me. We'll go to my parents tomorrow, but I'm not going to Simon's tonight. I'm tired and I don't feel like talking to anyone," she said, crying onto her pillow and refusing to look Severus in the eye.

"I'd rather spend tonight with you."

"No. I want you to go. Go and just say I'm ill with flu or something."

"I'll floo and just tell them I'm taking care of you. What kind of fiancé would I be if I left you here alone on Christmas Eve while ill?"

"I want you to be the kind of fiancé that does as I ask. And I'm asking you to go. GO, SEVERUS!" she screamed. Severus decided to just go for a couple of hours. He floo'd to Simon's house to find Simon alone, seated on the sofa in his tiny sitting room.

"Oh, good. You're a little late. My parents went ahead over there already."

"Okay, well, I'm here. Camilla has a cold and is not feeling well."

"Sure…canceled wedding, now she's _sick…"_

"She's sick, all right. Nothing happened, we had no fight, if that is what you are getting at."

"Okay, hey, the other night when you said you slashed Lupin's throat…was that piss talk or were you serious?"

"I was serious. I used my curse on him, but then I didn't want to get caught, so I healed him."

"Oh. Well, can you teach me that curse?"

"Why do you want to learn that curse?"

"Well, I mean, you know…uh, being a Death Eater, I offer nothing to them. If I had a cool curse I knew, maybe it'd help them, I don't know, not make so much fun of me all the time."

"They make fun of you?"

"The members of my cell call me The Useless One all the time. I'm scared…well…" Simon said. His normally rosy cheeks were pale white and he looked terrified. "I'm scared they'll just get rid of me if I don't do something they like."

"I thought you hated being a Death Eater?"

"I do. But, man, I mean, I'm getting married and…I need to do something to contribute. Will you help me? Please?"

"Yes. It's a very simple curse but I can not tell you the counter-curse; besides, the counter-curse is difficult. The only thing is, you have to want to do it. You must envision the cuts as you twirl your wand. The incantation is _Sectumsempra_ and you just thrash your wand as if it were a sword."

"Okay."

"Practice on some paper that you levitate or…"

"One of Ophelia's dolls!"

"Simon, this is serious. They may kill you if you do nothing, or send you out on a raid unprepared."

"I know, I try not to think about that. If I did…I'd go nuts."

"I know," Severus said, placing his hand on Simon's shoulder. "Just practice and let me know next time I see you."

"Thanks, Snape. I knew I could count on you," Simon smiled. The two left his house and walked two houses down to Avon's parents' house. As Severus had suspected, the second he entered the door, Ophelia greeted him with her typical high-pitched voice.

"Sev!"

"Ophelia, hello, how are you?" Severus asked in a bored tone.

"Okay, I guess," she said, sounding a little sad. "I heard you didn't get married."

"No, we are waiting till I finish the Healer's program," Severus said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear so he'd not have to retell the story to everyone.

"I got you and…her…a gift," Ophelia said in a happier tone.

"Okay," Severus replied, following Ophelia to her family's sofa. Her brother rolled his eyes as Severus opened his present. He untied the red ribbon and tore open the green paper to expose…a silver and green knitted scarf.

"You were the only Slytherin to not have a Slytherin scarf!"

"I had one, I never wore it."

"Oh," she said in a disappointed voice.

"I never wore it because it was so ugly and of such poor quality," Severus said, knowing his scarf was a freebie that all first years got and that was probably made by house-elves. "But this one is much better."

"I made it!" she said with a proud smile.

"Oh Merlin, don't get her started, man," Polonius said as Ophelia glared at him.

"Shut up, Polonius!"

"You made this?" he asked again as she nodded. "For me?" he asked as she smiled. "Thank you," he said and leaned in to offer her a loose hug, which, naturally, she made tighter.

"I worked on it since start of term," she said as Severus examined the scarf further. It was thick, wide and very, very long. The ends were fringed and the silver yarn was a little shiny. It was very good work. "You want to see what else I made?" she asked and took his hand.

"Um, sure."

"They're in my room," she urged and pulled on his hand until he rose from the sofa.

"Okay, I'll look for a few minutes," he said and gave Simon a pained look as he was led upstairs.

"My room is really small. I used to share with Avon but she decided she didn't want to share with me anymore, so dad split the room in two."

"Don't you mean step-dad?" he asked, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Well, I mean, he married Mum when I was three, so he's kind-of dad."

"How did your father die?"

"He was a spell creator and one of his spells went horribly wrong."

"Oh, what a shame. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," she said somberly, "Well, this is my room," she said, opening the door to the tiny room. The walls were painted Slytherin green and her curtains were shiny silver. The room was large enough to accommodate a single bed against the wall, with a night-stand next to it that reached the other wall. Next to her bed was the other wall with the lone window and several Slytherin banners. At the foot of her bed was just enough room for a case that held at least fifteen dolls, various knick-knacks and a wireless radio. Next to the case was a very small and slender wardrobe and on the floor next to it was a basket holding a purring puffskein.

"Is that my puffskein?"

"What? NO! God, Sev. They only live a year or two tops, you know."

"Oh."

"That's Sevvie Two."

"Wonderful. I hope he's male this time."

"He is," she smiled. "Take a seat," she offered as he sat the only place he could -- on top of her bed. "I made all these clothes for these dolls," she said, pointing to her case covered in dolls. They were not what he expected. They had painted china faces and hands, but appeared to have plush bodies. Each stood up on its own stand and each wore a different set of gowns. "That's Gloria and she's wearing a ball gown," she said, pointing to Gloria and her billowing violet satin robes. Severus had to admit, the detail was good. "That one is Mia and she's in a Quidditch uniform."

"I can see that. You want to design clothes when you grow up?"

"I am grown up! God, Sev, I'm fourteen!"

"In six weeks," Severus corrected and smiled at the girl, who just rolled her eyes.

"No, I want to play Quidditch, then be a rock star, then get married and have three babies, then when they start Hogwarts, then, I can design clothes."

"That's a lot of plans…and you do know pregnancy and childbirth is…uncomfortable, don't you?"

"Of course, but by the time I do that, they'll have some new miracle potion that will make it all simple. Now, this one is Hannah," she said with particular pride. She lifted Hannah off her stand and carefully handed her to Severus. "And she's wearing my wedding dress."

"Your wedding dress?"

"Yes, when I get married, this is the dress I'll wear."

"It's a bit small, isn't it?" Severus joked.

"No, silly! This is what mine will look like," she smiled watched as Severus admired her work. The dress was a dress and not robes at all. The color was probably closer to lilac, from what Severus could tell. The top was tight but the bottom was full and billowy. The material of the skirt was shiny and iridescent. All in all, it was a nice dress.

"Very nice. I like the color."

"Me too. Avon stole my color for her wedding!"

"She did."

"She knew I wanted purple -- well, lilac -- and then she went and chose purple too!"

"Pay her no attention. When it comes time for you to marry, have whatever colors you like," Severus said in a soothing tone.

"Okay, play time is over, Snape, let's eat," Simon interrupted, entering the room before laughing at the sight of Severus holding a doll.

"Shut up, Simon! Let's eat, shall we?" he asked Ophelia, who took back her doll and placed her back on the shelf in the case.

---

Severus returned home equipped with a plate full of roasted turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, carrots and chocolate cake. He carried the plate upstairs and lit a candle.

"Darling, I brought you dinner," he said, placing the dish on the night stand. Camilla was on her side, facing away from him and didn't budge. "Sweetie, this is really good, you should try some."

"I'm not hungry."

"I have presents for you from Ophelia and Avon. Come on, this cake is outstanding, by the way."

"Sev," she whined, and then sat up to face him. Her face was red and swollen and soaked with tears. Severus did not know what to say or do. He mourned the loss and cried most evenings when he was alone. He managed to make it to work each day and socialize without anyone knowing any different. Why couldn't she start to get over it and move on? "It does look good," she said, which instantly made Severus smile.

"Shall I feed you?"

"No. I can feed myself," she said. He gave her the plate and watched on as she took a few bites of turkey and potatoes. "I don't want to visit my parents tomorrow."

"We don't have to, but we should."

"I feel so…I'm still fat! I'm not even a mum and my tits still hurt and my belly is swollen and I have nothing to show for it!" she cried. Severus moved the plate from her lap and held her tightly in his arms.

"It takes time to recover. And I saw you in the shower yesterday, you are losing the weight. Your belly is much smaller, actually."

"Now I'm left with these blasted stretch marks, and for what? For nothing!"

"Shh…we can try again, down the road, when we're ready."

"No, I don't ever want to go through this again. I can't…I can't ever go through this again…if I lose another one," she cried.

"I told you when we got together that I didn't want to marry and I didn't want children. If this is what you want, I'm fine with that," he said in a soothing tone. He wiped her tears with his sleeve and places her curly locks behind her ear.

"Take me to him?" she asked. Severus smiled and helped her from bed. He gave her his best cloak and walked across the street with her. It was freezing and windy that night, and sleet was falling to the ground. He walked her to the tree and cast his _Lumos_ for her to see the tiny grave he made. She covered her mouth with her hand and began to weep louder. She fell to her knees and screamed. Severus joined her on the ground and held her as tightly as he could. "Why did this happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"It's so unfair."

"I know."

"I hate myself."

"This isn't your fault. These things happen. He just wasn't meant to be, I guess."

Camilla continued to sob until she threw up. Severus cleaned her up and walked her back to the warmth of the house. He sat her down on the sofa and held her while she cried. The next morning, he woke up when he heard a rustling noise. He looked over to find Camilla opening her present from Ophelia. The silver and green knitted shawl brought a smile to Camilla's face. Next, she opened Avon's present. It was an awkward bracelet made with various crystals, something Camilla would never wear.

"I went down to the lab today to get a pain potion for my headache and I found this," she said, handing Severus the teddy bear. "Did you get this for Cedric?"

"No, I got it for…_him_," Severus whispered, holding back his own tears.

"I think he deserves a name, don't you?" she asked. Severus nodded once. "Severus, then?"

"You hate my name. I thought we agreed on Tristan?"

"You hated Tristan, I thought."

"It honestly grew on me."

"Very well, Tristan Severus Snape," she said as a single tear fell from Severus's eye. She moved over to the sofa he was seated on and put her arms around him that time. Severus buried his face in his hands and wept. Soon, she was joining him. It was not a good way to spend Christmas morning. About an hour later, they both stopped. Severus un-clutched the bear and set him on the table. "You want to give that to Cedric, then?"

"Sure," he whispered.

"Thanks for crying with me," she said as Severus gave her a perplexed look. "I thought you didn't care, you seemed so…normal since this happened."

"On the contrary, I've been a bloody mess! I even cried at work in front of that bitch Sweeney, which she apparently liked, which is why I got a stellar review. I cry every day about this…about him…about…Tristan. And about you."

"I'm so sorry," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "You try so hard to be strong for me," she said, leaning in to him, her forehead touching his. "You are a good man, Sev."

"I try, but I feel so weak all the time."

"No. You're great. Think I'd agree to marry a Death Eater if he wasn't a good man?" she asked and then giggled. It was nice to see her smile.

"Somehow, good and Death Eater don't go together."

"Well, you are fighting for the greater good, aren't you?"

"The greater good. Yeah, I am actually."

"I think I'll go to mum's today," she said, rising from the sofa and heading to the loo to shower. "Oh, I lied, my wedding robes were not black."

"No?"

"I'll wear them today, if you like."

"I'll wear mine too; you know, my standard ones that I always wear to nice occasions."

"The ones from Lucius's wedding or our first date?"

"I'll wear my first date ones."

Camilla's wedding robes were indeed stunning. A simple charm tightened the waist line so she fit better into them with her shrinking figure. They were scarlet red taffeta, heavy with black velvet embroidery. The neck was square and the long sleeves were very belled. The insides of the sleeves were decorated in white lace. The lower parts of the robes were very full and had a bit of white lace poking out from under the hem. The black velvet embroidery was in Celtic knots. He never thought she'd wear scarlet, black and white to their wedding, but that Christmas afternoon, he'd never seen her look so lovely. She wore her hair up, and even put on a bit of rouge. She proudly wore her black pearl drop-earrings and her engagement ring, and even tried her best to wear a somewhat natural smile. She very nearly succeeded.

"I did get a tiny present for you, it's not much, at all, but…here it is," Severus said, handing her an unwrapped box. Inside sat a pewter ink-bowl with her initials engraved into it. She finally managed her genuine smile and then kissed him rather passionately.

"I only have what was meant to be your wedding present, but it could be your Christmas present, and it's not much either," she confessed. She opened the drawer to her nightstand and handed him an unwrapped box. He smiled and opened it to reveal a chunk of crystal with his initials engraved it. "It's just a paper weight, it's made out of very fine crystal though, and unbreakable via a very powerful spell."

"It's great," Severus said, holding the crystal in his hand. "Practical…yet elegant. I need one."

"I know."

"Thank you," he smiled and then kissed her, only to be interrupted by a burn in his arm. "Damn! It must be the Dark Lord since Bellatrix is not back in town yet."

"But its Christmas!"

"I know, but we don't have to be at your parent's until two, so I should be back by then," he said, rising to his feet and going upstairs to gather his robes. He ran outside and Apparated to the same hut he'd found the Dark Lord residing in for some time now. He entered to find the Dark Lord alone. The Dark Lord removed Severus's mask and motioned for him to come closer.

"I see no ring on your finger, Severus," the Dark Lord noticed from his desk. Severus took a seat opposite him and nodded. "What happened?"

"We decided to postpone."

"Very well. Cold feet, then?"

"Not really, we just…we'd rather wait, that's all," Severus said, knowing the Dark Lord would invade his mind. He was still hesitant to tell him about the lost baby. He blocked all memories of her pregnancy and the baby from his mind. Of course, Lucius did have a big mouth, and probably had told the Dark Lord everything. If he had, the Dark Lord never mentioned it.

"If that's what you both want, then fine. I'm planning something…soon…and I may need you to help me if some people don't come out…unscathed."

"My Lord?"

"You recall that Dumbledore has an army and his army is growing in number."

"I've heard. I know of a few people in that army."

"Oh? Who?"

"Well, I was not certain he had an army, but I've heard reports that Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew do fight against us, and follow Dumbledore for some reason."

"Oh, you don't know why they would follow him?"

"Because we are doing a good job of keeping the Ministry out of our way, for the most part. I imagine Dumbledore thinks the Ministry isn't doing enough, so he's turning vigilante."

"Correct…but there is more. Dumbledore has long been my nemesis. His…unnatural acceptance and caring for those pathetic Muggles sickens me. He accepts their _offspring_ into that fine school and praises Muggles every chance he gets. Dumbledore was supposed to be my mentor but, instead, he was nothing but useless to me. He never truly believed in me or my power…until now, you see. Now he's forming an army to take on me and my followers, and the Ministry is allowing it -- for now, at least.

"He's getting desperate. However, don't underestimate Dumbledore. He may be old and come off as kind, but he's extremely talented and powerful…and cruel. Sometimes I think his ambition outweighs my own," the Dark Lord said, staring off at the stone wall near the fire place. He then focused his attentions back on Severus. "Don't trust him, ever! Never believe a word he says. He's spiteful, and selfish, and he uses people to get what he wants. I hate him, more than I hate any Muggle or blood-traitor. He's been nothing but a disappointment to me from the day I met him.

"He's the only reason I have not won this war yet. And he thinks his pathetic band of mudbloods and blood-traitors can defeat me? We know where their headquarters are and we are going to attack…tomorrow."

Severus heard every word the Dark Lord said. He'd never liked Dumbledore, and he certainly did not trust him. He was acting like a vigilante and his army was weak and pathetic. James Potter was a useless excuse for a wizard. But the Dark Lord said that there were mudbloods in the army. Was Lily in the army too? Certainly she'd not be foolish enough to go up against the Dark Lord. Or would she? Severus hated that James Potter had probably dragged her into this mess, and now she may die because her husband wants to save the world.

"You think of her still? The redhead?" the Dark Lord asked as Severus removed her from his mind and focused back on the Dark Lord, who was staring at him the entire time.

"I try not to think of her…much."

"I recognize her now…I thought she looked familiar. I spoke with her a while back. I asked her to join my cause, she refused me."

"My Lord, why would you ask a Muggle-born to join your cause in your fight against Muggles and Muggle-borns?" Severus asked in all honesty. The Dark Lord stared at him as his thin lips formed a slight smile.

"I am a fair and just Lord, Severus. I like to give everyone with magical powers the opportunity to join me in my endeavor. Muggle-borns are not the same as us; however, they can perform magic and can make strong allies. I've met many over the years who hate Muggles as much as I do. Wizards who were hated by their own families because of their great ability to perform magic…similar to yourself, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said with a lowered head.

"Your Muggle father hated you and feared you because you were more powerful then he. I have known Muggle-borns who were rejected by their families for their powers as well. I've even recruited some. Some, you even know," he said as Severus glanced up at him. There really were Death Eaters who were Muggle-born. "But she, the one you think of so often, she rejected me, as did her…husband. Pity. From what I was told, she is a powerful witch and she could have aided our cause greatly."

"You said you needed me, my Lord?" Severus asked, trying to take the focus off Lily.

"Yes. I have a spy who is working with them, and he told me where their headquarters are. I'm certain of our victory; however, should some of my followers suffer a…scrape…or something, I'll need you available. I know you are still in school and still learning, but you may be needed to help heal some of them."

"My Lord. I will do as you ask, but I have a request."

"Yes, Severus. What is it?"

"I'd like to…participate in the fight, my Lord," Severus asked. He did not want to miss the opportunity to see the end of James Potter once and for all. Perhaps, if she were stupid enough to be there, he could protect Lily as well.

"You wish to fight? It's not your strong suit, Severus. You are meant to spy for me and act as a Healer."

"My Lord. I hate James Potter. I'm certain he's in this so-called army. I've been wishing for his death…for years," Severus spoke in a cool and calculating tone. And he meant every word he was saying. "He and his gang need to be stopped, once and for all."

"This is not your personal war, Severus. I am not planning the assassination of James Potter. This war is for the greater good of all wizarding people, Severus. Do not let your own personal ambitions cloud your judgment," the Dark Lord lectured as Severus felt disappointment. "However, I am not one to turn down requests by my most loyal of followers, Severus. If you wish to join in the fight, by all means, join in. I'll be most displeased if you are injured, however, Severus. Do keep that in mind."

"Of course," Severus said, lowering his head and nodding. "What do I need to know?"

"You will be summoned tomorrow night. Your entire cell is involved and knows about it. Wear your mask; your identification must be kept secret should any of them escape."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said and bowed.

"Before you go, however, should you get the opportunity you are seeking…the opportunity to kill James Potter, the boy who's done nothing but humiliate and mock you, be sure to lower your mask charm to him and him only, so he can see the face of the man who is going to kill him. I find those last moments of fear and regret in their eyes most satisfying. I am certain you will feel the same," the Dark Lord said with a smile.

"I will, my Lord," Severus said as the Dark Lord smiled and told him to leave. On his way out the door, he thought about what the Dark Lord had said. To see the fear and regret in James Potter's eyes when he realizes it's his last moment on earth would probably be most satisfying. Severus didn't see it as murder, he saw it as revenge.

James Potter deserved nothing better than a slow and painful death. However, out of respect for Lily, he'd do it quickly, but not so quickly that James Potter wouldn't know who it was that finally got the best of him.

He wanted the last thing James Potter ever saw to be the face of his nemesis. The face of the man he'd tormented for so many years, for no good reason. The face of a man whose true love was stolen by that lesser wizard of lackluster ability. James Potter wasn't even human to Severus. He was this thing, this accident, that never should have been born in the first place. He'd finally get to pay for everything he'd said and done to Severus and countless others. Tomorrow, James Potter would die, and it would be Severus Snape who takes his life. And Severus couldn't be happier at the prospect. It would be the best Christmas present he ever got.


	74. Joy To The World!

**74-Joy To The World!**

**Thanks to my very tired beta, Ambiguity**

Severus walked from the Dark Lord's hut wearing a smile and singing a Christmas song.

"Joy to the world! Potter will soon be gone! Let earth receive his…corpse! Let all his friends dig his grave…and heaven and nature sing! And heaven and nature sing…and heaven and nature…sing!" he happily sang and Apparated back to his house. "It's more like, hell hath no fury like a wizard scorned, actually," he said to himself as he entered Spinner's Hall.

"What did you say?" Camilla asked from the sofa.

"Nothing! Let's go, we're running a bit late," he said, removing his Death Eater robes and placing them in his pockets.

"What did he want?"

"Oh, well, nothing much. I mean, I can't tell you. Nothing bad, though," he assured her and leaned in to kiss her passionately.

"Wow, whatever he said sure made you happy -- you're smiling and beaming, even."

"I am happy. Oh, I have something I need to do for him tomorrow night; so, I think after breakfast with the Malfoys maybe you'll want to spend more time with your parents, or stay and chat with Narcissa, or something."

"Something…dangerous?"

"Only to some -- some with lesser ability and far less intelligence," Severus said with a smile and kissed her again. "Come on, it's after two."

"Oh, we bought my parents a nice vase and Amos and Catherine a serving platter, by the way."

"And Cedric a bear."

"Well I got him a hippopotamus too and a toy broom."

"He'll turn out spoiled if you keep that up."

"I know!" she said with a wink.

---

They arrived just in time to sit down for the Christmas roast, which, naturally, Severus ate none of. He did eat everything else and a lot of gravy. He shied away from the wine, but noticed Camilla had two glasses. Everyone retired to the sitting room and watched on as Cedric walked around, playing with his numerous toys. Seeing the healthy and happy baby squeeze his stuffed dragon from his grandparents was a bit much for Camilla, who retreated upstairs.

"Here, this was meant to be your wedding present," Margaret said to Severus in a huff and tossed the present down on his lap. She then went upstairs after Camilla. Severus didn't know what to do, but everyone was staring at him, so he opened it. It was a silver frame lined with green ivy. He had no idea what magic spell turned the frame green like that, but it was a nice frame.

"Thanks."

"Yeah," Henry said and then sat down in his favorite chair. "What's that?" he asked Severus. Severus glanced down to find the presents meant for Cedric.

"These are for Cedric."

"Well, then give them to him!" Henry snapped and began to smoke his wooden pipe. It looked new, perhaps it was a present. Severus handed Cedric the presents and watched on as Cedric had as much fun tearing and playing with the paper as he did once he discovered the contents of the present. "Oh, Ceddy! A lovely bear," Henry said in a milder tone.

"Interesting -- yellow is his favorite color," Catherine said with a smile. Cedric instantly hugged the bear tightly and began to giggle.

"Seth!" Cedric said through his wide smile. Severus smiled and patted him on his blond head. He then handed him Camilla's present. Cedric opened it and let out a sound like a yelp when he saw the purple and gray hippo.

"Christmas really is for the children," Catherine noted. "Was it big in your house?" she asked Severus, who was confused at her question. "Did you celebrate growing up?"

"Oh. No. Never. No gifts, or roasts or…um," he trailed off, noticing everyone was looking at him as if he were some kind of vagabond. "Um, I started celebrating it a few years ago with a friend…we are going to his house tomorrow."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Amos asked, speaking Lucius's name as if it were some kind of venereal disease.

"Yes," Severus replied and gave Amos a funny look. "I sense you do not like him."

"I don't like him because he's an ass…um," he stopped, looking down at his happy son and then looking back at Severus. "He's a snobbish bigot."

"Oh. Well, he's awful wealthy and used to getting his way, I guess," Severus said, not wanting to argue with Amos, since he was correct about Lucius.

"He walks around the Ministry overdressed, all the time, acting is if he owns the place."

"I think he wishes to be Minister for Magic some day."

"It'll be a cold day. So many of us purebloods these days don't only want our own kind to become Minister. Times are changing, but he's still living in the past."

Severus just smiled at Amos and then turned his attention to Cedric, who was back to hugging the bear.

"Why did your family not celebrate Christmas?" Henry asked, taking a puff of his pipe.

"Um, we just…I mean…we don't…"

"What? Spit it out!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, for some reason I can't fathom, my daughter still wants to marry you. And I know nothing about you or your family. I think I have the right to know more about the man who will be the father to my grandchildren…someday."

Severus's good mood was being ruined by the Diggory's and he didn't like it. All they'd need to do was a bit of digging to discover the truth about his mother.

"Fine. My mother was a pureblooded witch of the Filch and Prince lines, which I believe I already stated once, and she married a Muggle by the name of Tobias Snape, who was from Manchester. They lived in Derby and bought a house there, where I reside now, with your daughter, of course. They did not get along and when my father discovered I was a wizard, he became very angry and left my mum and me as soon as I left for Hogwarts…oh, since I'm very poor, my great uncle had to pay my tuition. I'm certain you'd like to know just how poor I am; well, I was Galleonless completely until I patented that potion a few months back.

"My mother took a great liking to illicit potions and neglected me in my youth, and as a result was sent to Azkaban," he said as Catherine gasped and reached for her chest. "Yes, _the_ Azkaban. And then I was forced to live with my father, who was not a nice person. She got out of prison and vanished without a trace, as did my father once I turned seventeen. Then I left Hogwarts because I got into a duel -- which I won, by the way -- finished my N.E.W.T's, got accepted into the program and began a romantic relationship with your daughter," he said, focusing his attention on her father. "Then, of course, I got her pregnant, proposed marriage to her, only for the baby to die naturally, and we then decided to postpone the wedding which brings us up to…now. Did I leave anything out?" he asked sarcastically. He looked around the room and appeared to be deep in thought before speaking again.

"Nope, I think that's pretty much everything. Shall I write this all down for you so you can reference it later and check for in discrepancies?" Severus said with a smile.

"That will not be necessary, and neither is your sarcasm."

"Yes, Henry, but I don't like talking about my past and I especially don't like talking about my family."

"I'm Mr. Diggory to you."

"Oh, so no more baby and now I'm demoted to a stranger? Fine, Mr. Diggory," Severus said with a bow and went upstairs to find Camilla. She was on her mother's bed weeping when he entered the room. "I think I should go."

"Why?" Camilla asked.

"Because I just told them off."

"Why?"

"Because they were asking for it, pretty much," Severus said and smiled at Mrs. Diggory.

"Gosh, Sev, on Christmas? Really?" she asked, rising from the bed. "Fine, I want to head home too; I'm in no mood to celebrate today. Good-bye mummy," she said, hugging her mother and then walking out the door with Severus in tow.

Camilla said her good-byes while Severus stood alone outside in the cold. A moment later, she joined him and took his arm as they walked down the road.

"I do have one other present for you, Sev, but it's not…tangible."

"Oh?"

"I got a letter from my editor -- well, I mean, I sent him what I have so far, it still needs some work, but he liked what I sent over and…he's going to publish it!" she said wearing a proud smile.

"Really? This is wonderful news!"

"Yes! I just found out yesterday. And he paid me three hundred Galleons for it too!"

"Wow! Honey, that's great!" Severus said and stopped to hug her.

"No, wait, there's more! He also wants me to write another one, like a sequel, and he's paying four hundred for that one! He sent it to me as an advance!"

Severus was dumbfounded. Not that Camilla wasn't a highly intelligent person capable of being successful at anything she tried, but he was shocked at her sudden happiness and pride.

"I wanted to tell everyone today but…oh well. My family must accept you, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else, fuck them! They need to respect my decision. They must accept you."

"It's their prerogative not to."

"I know, but it's not mine. It just may take some time…that's all."

---

Once home, they spent their evening together talking and then she decided to go back and work on her book. Severus took the opportunity to practice some curses and prepare himself for the next day.

Severus and Camilla showed up at Lucius's house at ten in the morning. They enjoyed their brunch, especially since Bellatrix did not make an appearance. Rabastan, on the other hand, did, but did not once glance at Severus, other than when he greeted him. After they ate, the ladies took to the sofas, while Severus asked to speak to Lucius alone.

"What?" Lucius asked, as they entered his private study and locked the door.

"I'm coming with you, tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I asked the Dark Lord if I could go."

"After all I did to ensure you didn't go?"

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Listen. Keep this to yourself. Something about tonight just doesn't feel right. I don't trust this supposed spy of his. I think it's a set-up."

"By who? The Dark Lord?"

"Yes and no. I think someone is setting us up. It's too easy. Besides, the Dark Lord enjoys watching our raids from a distance. He likes to critique us on our fighting after -- well, that's what I've been told by others. I've never been on a raid."

"Why not tell the Dark Lord you have concerns about tonight, then?"

"Question his judgment? Are you insane? Never. I will have my guard up, though. I'm no hired thug, I'm no assassin. Why Bellatrix insists I go is beyond me."

"She may want to critique your abilities, or lack thereof, knowing her."

"No. I mean, I'm sure she will, but no. She thinks this is real and it's big and we need all the help we can get. Only two cells are going, ours and the one Reg is in. I would like to keep an eye on him."

"How will you know which one is him?"

"By his mask, silly. I know his; it looks like a horse-skull, very odd. He's young but Bella thinks he's ready. She's been trying all week to teach him the killing curse on a stray cat she found."

"I'm going after Potter," Severus said.

"You're going after no one! And who's to say he'll even be there?"

"He's in this army, he'll be there and she may be too and…"

"She? His wife? If he's stupid enough to bring a woman to fight in a battle, then he deserves to be killed. I'd never involve Narcissa in something so…violent."

"I'm sure she could hex as good as he. Well, who am I fooling? She could out-hex him wandless with her eyes shut."

"Why do you still care about that…person?"

"I don't think she's happy in her marriage…"

"Oh, and she's going to divorce him and marry you?"

"No. Look, I told you why I'm going: if James Potter goes down tonight, I want to see it or do it myself."

"Fine. I'm doing nothing but protecting the Death Eaters. I'm not attacking anyone. We're done discussing this," Lucius said in a huff and shrugged past Severus on his way out the door. Lucius pretty much ignored Severus for the rest of the day, as did Rabastan, but that was to be expected. Severus learned that Abraxas had decided to go to France for the holidays to spend time with some cousins. That man was never around, it seemed.

By six o'clock at night, Severus was growing restless. He did not know what time he was to be ready and his constant pacing was wearing on Lucius, who told him five times to sit down. He'd sit for a minute and then rise to his feet again. Around seven-thirty, he felt a burn on his arm. Rabastan and Lucius were being summoned as well. Lucius walked over to Narcissa and kissed her on top of her head.

"Don't wait up," he said in a whisper.

"Are you insane? I could never sleep on a night like this," Narcissa replied. Severus was too anxious to talk to Camilla. He smiled at her and then left the Manor. Lucius ran to catch up. The three men raised their hoods, applied their masks, and put their wands to their forearms.

An instant later, Severus found himself outside of a house that looked like it was near Muggle London. Before Severus could even think, a flash of green light rushed towards him and just missed his shoulder by a fraction of an inch. He ducked and noticed there were about eight dark-robed Death Eaters fighting what looked like five grown men. Severus tried to identify Potter but was too busy dodging various hexes that were being thrown his way.

It was utter chaos. The air was cold but smelt of burning and electricity. Severus saw his famous red-lightning curse being thrown from a Death Eater to an opponent whom he instantly recognized as the Auror Alastor Moody. Severus stood behind a tree and watched on as Moody managed to break through the curse with the help of a man Severus did not recognize. The two men then tried to restrain the Death Eater who threw the curse at them.

They put him in a body bind. The captured Death Eater began to howl and scream as they magically drew him closer to them. Two other Death Eaters hiding behind a parked motorcar threw the killing curse at the two men. Both dropped their body bind and instantly dropped to the ground to avoid being hit. The Death Eater who escaped the body bind ran back, closer to Severus. Severus noticed his mask resembled that of a horse-skeleton. It was Regulus Black who'd thrown his lightning curse at Moody.

The two men and the two Death Eaters remained dueling but getting nowhere with each other. Severus glanced over to see Regulus running down the street. As he ran, he threw hexes at the various row houses and motorcars, setting most of them on fire. Many Muggles began to run screaming from the houses and into the middle of the street. Once in the street, they were probably horrified to see a Death Eater flying around overhead on a broom. She was laughing a laugh only Bellatrix Lestrange could muster.

Severus heard one of the Muggles scream as the killing curse slammed straight into her from Bellatrix's station on her broom. Next, Severus saw a little Muggle girl run from a burning house towards the corpse of the woman who was just slain. He looked up to see Bellatrix aiming her wand at the little girl. Severus knew in his heart that collateral damage was necessary in war; however, he saw no reason why a small child needed to be murdered. From his location behind the large tree, Severus aimed his wand at Bellatrix's broom and bewitched it to hurl her off. Once she was falling to the ground, he slowed her descent so she would not break any bones. He then jinxed her broom to smash into a nearby house, resulting in its destruction.

Once on the ground, Bellatrix laughed more at the terrified looking Muggles and began to throw as many curses as she could think of at them. Thankfully, a man ran out and grabbed the little girl away from the corpse and ran off out of Severus's sight. Severus decided to turn back to the house to look for Potter. None of the men fighting the Death Eaters were young, and none were Potter or any of his gang.

"These are all Aurors! We were set up!" Severus said to himself. The Aurors tried to get past the Death Eaters so they could assist the Muggles being tortured and killed by Bellatrix, but the small band of Death Eaters stood guard and prevented them from leaving the front garden. Severus could not find Lucius anywhere as they all had their backs to him.

Every few seconds, a flash of green, or red, or blue, or white light would nearly slam straight into Severus. A moment later, the tree he was behind burst into flames. He thought of his feet and ran closer to the other Death Eaters, who at least outnumbered the Aurors. As he was approaching them, he noticed the Mark did not fly in the sky that evening. If he couldn't kill Potter that night, the least he could do was make it known that it was them causing all the madness. He aimed his wand into the air and loudly spoke the incantation "Morsmordre!"

A moment later, Severus heard a very loud bang, followed by a scream. He looked back to find Bellatrix on the ground and a Muggle standing over her holding a rifle -- something Severus had seen pictures of -- in his hand. Bellatrix appeared to be still living, but the Muggle looked as if he were going to shoot her again. Severus glanced over next to him and noticed Lucius standing a few feet away.

"Go get her! Get out of here!" Severus shouted to Lucius, who looked back to see what Severus was talking about.

"Accio rifle!" Lucius shouted as the man's rifle was magically yanked from his hand and went flying towards Lucius. One of the Aurors blasted the rifle in mid-air before it reached Lucius. "Cover me!" Lucius ordered Severus as he turned and ran towards Bellatrix, who was on the ground but still laughing.

Two of the Death Eaters were injured and ran off to Disapparate, and Regulus never came back. The fight was now even as Severus tried to defend himself against the Aurors. One of them, a man he did not recognize, kept trying to throw the killing curse at Severus, who was able to dodge it by moving quickly. Severus tried to disarm the man but he was too quick. Severus was too far to see into his eyes and read his mind. He knew it was probably not smart, but while in a dueling stalemate with the Auror, Severus stepped closer to him, so close he could read his mind. Once he knew what the man was thinking, he began to throw counter-curses and counter-hexes the very second the Auror thought of them.

"This one knows _Legilimency_!" the Auror shouted to Moody, who simply smiled and tried put Severus in a body bind. Both Moody and the other Auror began to practice _Occlumency_. Severus too was practicing his, which was difficult. He tried his best to think about throwing a disarming charm, while in reality he was throwing a _Sectumsempra_ instead. Fooling his own brain was more challenging than fooling the Aurors who were both trying to invade his mind. He took a few steps back while dueling them both. He hoped Lucius had fled. "That one is getting away!" the man shouted as Moody instantly dropped what hexes he was throwing at Severus and ran off.

Severus broke through the other Auror's shield and magically slapped him so hard he fell back at least twenty feet. Then he disarmed him. He turned to find Moody was running towards Lucius, who was trying to get to Bellatrix through the sea of Muggles. Severus thought the other four Death Eaters had the situation under control, so he decided to go after Moody. Severus was never one to hex someone behind their back, but this was war. He threw his favorite acid-hex at Moody. It slowed him down when he began to scream. Moody stopped in the street and quickly removed his melting robes. He then turned to hex Lucius.

Severus didn't think and didn't care what he did, so long as he and Lucius did not get hexed. Severus jumped into the air and flew straight over Alastor Moody. Severus swooped down and grabbed Lucius from the sky. Severus then lost his concentration and fell down, taking Lucius with him. Severus saw a flash of white light coming straight for Lucius. Moody was again attempting to capture them by using a _Petrificus Totalus._ Severus pulled hard on Lucius, who was still on the ground with him, when he felt Lucius go rigid, right on top of him. Moody then threw another hex, but Severus pulled on Lucius hard and managed to roll him over so he did not get hexed. Severus did not, however, see the Muggle nearby who had a knife.

The Muggle dug the knife deep into Lucius's chest and then began to stab at him repeatedly. Bellatrix managed to get up and Disapparated in an instant. Lucius was still under the effect of the body-bind and could not move or speak, but his pain showed on his face. Severus used his own force to push the Muggle away, when Moody grabbed hold of Severus's arm and disarmed him. Severus's wand went flying into the air and landed right in Moody's hand. Moody was inches from Severus's still masked face, and he was smiling. Moody aimed his wand at Severus, probably to bind him too, when Severus reached back and punched Moody right in the nose, so hard that Moody actually fell down. Severus used wandless magic to get his wand back and then turned to pick up Lucius, who was bleeding badly. The same Muggle armed with the knife came charging towards Severus again. Severus hit him with a magical slap and then grabbed Lucius tightly. He Disapparated with Lucius back to the Manor. Once on the grounds, he dropped the body-bind on Lucius and placed him on a magical stretcher.

"Lucius? Are you all right?" Severus asked, running beside the stretcher on his way to towards the Manor.

"That fuckin' bitch just left me there to rot!"

"If you're well enough to cuss, I guess you will be okay. I'll treat you once we're inside," Severus said and instantly felt his forearm burn. "Fuck! I'm being summoned!"

"Probably to heal someone."

"I need to heal you!"

"Just…go," Lucius said in a weakened tone.

"Fuck that, you're going with me," Severus said, grabbing hold of Lucius again and Apparating to where he was being summoned. In an instant, he and Lucius were Apparated to the Lestrange Estate. Severus once again transfigured a stretcher for Lucius and ran as fast as he could towards the Estate. Once inside, a very scared looking elf led Severus and Lucius to the great room. On the sofa lay Bellatrix, still laughing, but also still bleeding. Rodolphus didn't look well either. Rabastan, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine, as if he'd not even received a scratch.

Severus brought Lucius to the center of the room and ordered the elves to light as many candles as possible. He knelt to see the extent of Lucius's injuries.

"No, I'm the cell leader, you treat me first!" Bellatrix demanded from her station on the sofa.

"No, first I must ascertain whose injury is more severe," Severus said coolly, removing his Death Eater robes and throwing a shrunken pouch from his pockets to Rabastan. "Open that and lay out all the instruments on the floor. Cast a disinfecting charm on your hands and the floor first, and don't tell me you don't know how."

"Since when do I take orders from you?" Rabastan asked.

"Since he's the Healer and you are his assistant now," the Dark Lord spoke. He entered the room with a grim look on his face. First he looked at Lucius, then at Bellatrix. "Do as Severus says, Rodolphus."

"What are your elves' names?" Severus asked as he used his knife to cut open Lucius's robes. He instantly saw one large gash to his upper left chest and another to his right side.

"It's hard to breathe," Lucius said in a whisper as Severus nodded.

"Your lung is punctured. What are these elves' names?" Severus repeated.

"Does it matter?" Bellatrix asked.

"I need to order them to bring me stuff. I can't summon them unless I know their names."

"Cecille and Pongi are the two most competent," Rodolphus finally relented. Severus glanced at him and noticed his forehead was bleeding.

"Apply pressure to your wound, and since you can speak, have them bring me a basin of water, and sheets and towels."

"Not the nine-hundred thread count ones, Rodolphus," Bellatrix said and then moaned.

Severus reached into his pockets and removed no fewer than forty tiny potions vials. He motioned to Rabastan to come closer to him.

"Take your hand and place it on Lucius's rib cage where that wound is. Hold it tight," he said as Rabastan reluctantly did as he commanded. Severus then went to attend to Bellatrix, who was growing pale. She'd been shot in the shoulder but the bullet appeared to have missed the major arteries and was not stuck in her flesh. "All you need is blood replenisher and a charm to close the wound. He's worse off," Severus said and then turned to treat Lucius.

"Naturally, of course he is, he's so inept."

"You know, Bellatrix, he risked his life and got stabbed trying to save you! So shut the fuck up for once!" Severus shouted. The Dark Lord intervened by walking to her and closing her wound himself. It wasn't the most difficult of healing procedures.

"I take it, it went badly this evening?" The Dark Lord asked, almost sarcastically.

"It was an ambush. They were expecting us."

"Dumbledore's Army, Rodolphus?"

"No. They were all Aurors. Your spy was wrong."

"I already dealt with him when Bellatrix had her elf come to me so quickly. I had a feeling things went terribly wrong," he said as Severus began to work on Lucius.

"Un-shrink those vials. Give one full red one to Bellatrix and two full ones to Lucius," Severus instructed Rabastan, who began to go through the myriad of vials rolling on the floor.

"There's so many!" Rabastan exclaimed.

"I came prepared," Severus replied, never taking his eyes off Lucius's wound. "The one in the chest is not too bad. It can be easily fixed. It's this one on the side and," Severus paused, noticing a flow of blood from lower down Lucius's torso. "Shit…he was stabbed in the stomach too."

Severus worked quickly. He'd stayed up late reading up on various cures but most were counter-hexes. He didn't think Muggles would attack them with guns and knives. Thankfully, the knife worked in a similar fashion to his own slicing curse, so he basically knew how to mend Lucius.

"His lower intestine has been ruptured. He's going to need….he needs," Severus trailed off, trying to think of what potion he'd need. "Um…give him…um…half a vial of pain potion, it's creamy white," he said and continued to try to think of what to do next. "NO! That's not it, the one that looks like milk, not the one that looks like egg whites," he said, noticing the wrong vial in Rabastan's shaky hands. "Feed it to him!" he shouted as Rabastan fed Lucius the potion.

"Can he be mended?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I…I hope. I think so - yeah, just let me think!" Severus spat, not even noticing who he was speaking to. "Um…um…uh…let me first…um…first, I should…uh…"

"Complete the Healer's program, it seems," Bellatrix remarked from the sofa.

"Knock her out or shut her up," Severus replied to anyone who was listening. "I'll close his intestinal wound first," Severus said, muttering the incantations beneath his breath. He watched on as the severed intestine began to mend itself. "Okay…good! Give him an antibiotic potion, it's the egg-white one you had before," he instructed Rabastan, who appeared to be keeping up. "Okay, now I must fix that puncture in his lung," Severus said, mostly to himself.

His hands were shaking and sweat was pouring from his brow. He was panicking and had to ask Rabastan to read aloud from his surgical manual. It took two hours, but Severus successfully mended Lucius and then used magical sutures on Rodolphus's head wound. Once the Dark Lord was certain his people were okay, he left and told them they were all to meet at the Estate at ten in the morning the next day.

"Except for you, Severus. Lucius will tell you all that was said," the Dark Lord said to Severus and then walked out towards the front door.

"Will Lucius be well enough?" Rodolphus asked.

"Y-yes…I mean, he'll be weak and in pain, but…I think he should stay here tonight. I'll go fetch Narcissa," Severus said, walking through the floo to the Manor.

Narcissa and Camilla were both seated on the sofa and rose to their feet the instant Severus stepped through. Camilla ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine…Lucius is fine. He was attacked. I had to heal him, he's staying at Bellatrix's…he's too weak to come home," Severus said.

"Oh Merlin, I feared this!" Narcissa spoke in a frightened tone. "Dobby!" she yelled as the elf appeared before her. "Pack a trunk with my and Lucius's clothes."

"Yes, Misses," he said and then vanished.

"He'll be fine. I left all the potions he'll need and instructions for their elf to administer them," Severus told Narcissa, who hugged him tightly and then stepped through the floo. Once Severus was certain Dobby had packed the appropriate things and made it to the Estate, he and Camilla left the Manor to walk to the Apparition point.

"What happened?" she asked, holding his hand tightly.

"I don't want to talk about it. I…I can't talk about it."

"What happened to Lucius?"

"Stabbed, by a Muggle."

"You attacked Muggles?" she asked, almost in a horrified voice.

"No, I attacked no one. I was defending us…I can't talk about it, okay?"

"Fine!" she snapped. She let go of his hand and walked ahead of him. Once back at the house, she went upstairs and went right to sleep. She locked the door, which was an indication that he should sleep on the sofa.

---

"Well, you lot finally made the paper," Camilla said, waking him from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes to find her standing over him, holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What?" he asked, horrified that his picture under a Most Wanted caption was plastered on the front page.

"I'll just read the headline: _The Dark Lord Voldemort and his gang of thugs called the Death Eaters murder five people_. Then it continues, _The Dark Lord has taken the magical war of dominance to the streets of a sleepy suburb just outside of London. He and his followers murdered five Muggles and wounded two Aurors. There were five Aurors located at the house which was attacked just passed eight o'clock by a band of goonish Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord himself…"_

"That's a lie. He was not even there."

"Shut up, Severus. _The Aurors tried unsuccessfully to apprehend the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort but they were outnumbered. "'The Dark Lord himself was there! He flew without aid of a broom and cast as many wicked and vile spells he could think of,'" Auror Alastor Moody said to this reporter. "'But the Dark Lord could not take me or my team down. He fled the scene, too cowardly to face us!'"_ _Moody said. Four Muggle men and one Muggle woman were murdered by a female Death Eater, whose laughter was heard by all as she flew over them on her broom and took them out, one by one. Since the Ministry passed legislation that allows Aurors to cast Unforgivables to apprehend and if necessary, kill the followers of the Dark Lord, many Death Eaters are dying and now, or are running off for fear of being killed."_

"That's a lie! They've killed none of us; of course, they did try!"

"Someone tried to kill you last night?" she asked, in a less angry tone.

"Yeah. I was dodging the killing curse like crazy. I grabbed Lucius and ran."

"If the Dark Lord wasn't there, then who flew without a broom?" she asked as Severus's arm began to burn.

"Um, no clue. Some lucky Death Eater," he lied, rising from his sofa and stretching. "I have to go. I'll be back."

Severus ran to the loo and got himself ready as fast as he could. He was equipped with his robes and his mask and taken back to the Estate within two minutes. Once there, he kept his mask on and allowed one of the elves to lead him to the back garden, where the Dark Lord was waiting.

"My Lord," Severus said, bowing to the man who sat on a bench watching the rising run.

"Remove your mask. Have you seen The Prophet?" he asked, not looking at Severus but motioning him to sit down.

"I have."

"Lucius was unable to talk to his source at the paper, so this story got out. It's mostly lies but in a way I'm relieved."

"My Lord?"

"The Ministry has been downplaying me for years. My followers and I have murdered many Muggles and Muggle sympathizers but you'd never know, since none of it was ever published in the papers. Not even that teacher of yours that I had killed a few years back. I found the _flying wizard_ from the paper who was mistaken for me to be…a delight to read about."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"However, I'm not impressed with you at the moment," he said in a much deeper and more sinister voice. "By all accounts, you did little last night but hide behind a tree and punch a man."

"My Lord, who knows what I did? It was dark and there were ten of us…"

"Rodolphus knows what your mask looks like, Severus. He told me you showed up, hid, and, yes, rescued Bellatrix and Lucius, but did little in the actual fight."

"He's a liar!" Severus said, trying to control his anger. He took three deep breaths and tried to speak in a calmer tone. "I was dueling two Aurors at once. I was able to keep them out of my mind. And. yes, I rescued Lucius who. in turn, was able to get Bellatrix free to flee, let me remind you."

"I need no reminding. I know what happened. Regulus set fire to many houses last night. He caused much destruction and, in turn, the killing of those disgusting Muggles. Severus, I am not angry with you. I told you beforehand that I didn't want you to fight in the raid. I wanted you available to heal -- which you were, kind of."

"My Lord?"

"You were flustered and mumbling. You were panicking while trying to heal last night."

"My Lord, if I may," Severus spoke and noticed that the Dark Lord did not look pleased, but he continued to speak regardless. "I am still training, my Lord."

"Yes. I'm taking that into consideration which is why you are not being punished. And you did a fine job on Lucius and Rodolphus. Also, you thought to bring instruments, books, and potions, which were very wise of you. For those reasons, you are not being punished. You let your hatred of James Potter cloud your judgment. You did not want to be a part of that raid; you just wanted your revenge. I do not need people under me who follow their own agenda. You understand me?"

"I do, my Lord. I am very sorry."

"I know you are. I'll just remind you again that your role is to spy for me and heal my people. My last spy, as it turns out, was working for the Ministry. He's dead. That leaves you. And now you know what happens to spies who fail me. Don't fail me, Severus."

"I would never fail you, my Lord."

"Good. Now go check on Lucius."

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus said and walked away in a daze. Had he come close to getting _punished_? Had he come close to dying? Perhaps he'd been a bit aloof the night before. He'd cast no Unforgivables. But neither had Lucius, and he got into no trouble; at least, Severus assumed he hadn't. Severus walked back to the Estate to check on Lucius, thankful that he had not got into too much trouble with the Dark Lord. He'd have to be more careful in the future and really follow his orders closely. The Dark Lord was right: he'd let his own hatred of James Potter cloud his judgment.

The Dark Lord's last spy was murdered. His last Healer was killed. If Severus was to fill the roles of spy and Healer, how much longer did he have to live?


	75. The Man In Black

**75- The Man In Black**

Camilla resumed speaking to Severus the next day. He also saw her owl off her book to her publisher and was happy she had completed it. He still wondered when he'd get to read the darn thing. Why was it such a big secret?

Thursday morning Severus reported to St. Mungo's to meet up with Healer Roark downstairs in trauma. Severus was more interested in trauma than psychiatry, but still longed to work the surgical rotation with Healer McNabb, who at least liked Severus. Severus sat near the information desk and waited for Roark, who showed up ten minutes late.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, sorry I'm late. So today you start trauma with me. My specialty is curing magical plant poisoning, and you would be amazed how many of those we get! However, I am a general Healer and can work in any part of the hospital. First, let me introduce you to the wonderful world of trauma! Follow me," Roark insisted and opened the doors to the trauma ward. Inside, Severus saw victims of splinching, someone with a piece of cauldron poking out of their eye-socket, and a smallish boy who looked rather banged up and bruised -- probably a broom accident, Severus thought.

"Today, Mr. Snape, you will shadow me, which means you will just follow me and listen. Take mental notes. Working in trauma you see everything, and I do mean everything -- why just look at that poor chap," Roark said and pointed to a pathetic man whose face had gone all purple and was oozing pus. "Wand backfiring, probably. We can cure or mend up most anything here. Whenever someone has a rough time with a plant, I'm the one that's called in. We get several a week."

"I see."

"Yes. I was a Herbologist before I was a Healer. First, let's deal with the small boy, parents can be most annoying if you don't handle their children promptly," Roark smiled and headed over to the bruised boy.

Severus saw everything that day. People who literally puked up their guts from puking-potions. He found re-growing intestines to be most unpleasant. He saw many breaks and scrapes and splinching accidents and one person who had touched something that was badly hexed. Their hand had grown numb and was incurable. He was upset he could not sit in to watch McNabb amputate the hand, but he was certain he'd see more of those and would not miss out on anything.

The rest of the week saw him magically suturing patients and sometimes even manually doing it when magic was not enough. He administered Pepper-Up to ill children, force fed some adults the foul tasting bone-regrower potion, and reset some nastily broken bones. He found he enjoyed trauma but was still more interested in learning more about surgery.

January ninth arrived, as it always did. And, as always, Severus tried to ignore the fact that it was his birthday -- his nineteenth, to be exact. He knew Lucius would never forget and send something, and he was certain Camilla would as well. He dodged all greetings that morning by waking early and heading to St. Mungo's before any owls could find him and before Camilla woke up.

His day was the same as his others that week. More of the same, and learning new bits of things every day. No one had come in suffering from magical plant maladies, which really seemed to sadden Roark.

Severus arrived home at five o'clock and was a bit tired. He went upstairs to the sitting room and didn't even bother changing out of his green robes. He sat down on the sofa and awaited the barrage of greetings he was to get. To his surprise, there was nothing in present-form waiting for him on his coffee table.

"Oh, you're home," Camilla said, rushing down the stairs and kissing Severus on the cheek.

"Yup. You look awful chipper today."

"Thanks. I am. I have a present for you!"

"Of course you do," Severus replied in a bored and sarcastic tone. Her present was not wrapped. She handed him a fat brown leather bound book. He turned it over to read the title, which was inscribed in gold. "The Man In Black, by C.M. Diggory. C.M. Diggory? Who's that?" he asked and winked at her.

"It's my quill-name. It's my book! It's all published!" she rejoiced. Before Severus could open it, she was embracing him tightly. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh yeah, thanks. Well, I can finally read this mystery book of yours?"

"Sure, I'm going to see what else Binky needs. She's making your favorite…";  
"Pot roast without the pot roast?"

"Yeah. You've eaten chicken and turkey now, why not try beef?"

"I don't think so. I read that goblins can't tolerate it much, and I shouldn't even bother."

"But you have such little goblin in you."

"I'd rather not yack my guts up on my birthday, if I can help it," Severus replied with a smile. She smiled back and left him alone with his gift, the first published works of a C.M. Diggory. Interesting choice of name, he thought to himself. He opened the book and began to read chapter one, _The Girl with the Golden Eyes._

The more Severus read, the more he could not believe what he was reading. The literature was flowery and…erotic. The main character was a girl named Bombay Bellingsworth, a witch of half Indian and half British ancestry. While visiting her family in India, she spotted a fierce dark wizard who had no name. He was simply referred to as _the man in black,_ as he always wore black. The man had an eastern European accent, long and silky black hair, and pitch black eyes as dark as coal. Severus lifted a brow and sighed the more he read on.

Camilla left the kitchen and entered the sitting room just in time for him to interrogate her.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, turning to glare at the red-faced witch.

"What the fuck is what?"

"This bullshit you wrote! C.M!"

"What are you talking about, Sev?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, well, let me read aloud to you then: _he ravished her beneath the stars of the eerily darkened sky. The air smelled of spices but his scent was overpowering to the young witch, whose skin down below had just popped as if it were paper. He was not gentle with her on that, their first night together. He knew she had known no man before him, but that did not make him ease up on the eager young witch, who winced and then laughed from the pain that felt so strong and yet, so incredibly good._ What the fuck is this shit? Is this some shitty romance novel or something?"

"Duh!"

"What?" Severus erupted, hurling the book down to the coffee table and rising from the sofa. "You wrote a shitty romance novel? Why?"

"It's…it's what sells, you dummy! This is what people want to read, Sev!" she defended herself with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"What? Who the fuck wants to read this nonsense?"

"About two thousand people here in Britain and another five around Europe, Sev! It's an international best seller!"

"In nine days it became an _international best seller_?" he asked, mocking her tone, which appeared to anger her further.

"Yes! It got published here, in Germany, France and Spain! Now my publisher wants an Italian, Portuguese and Russian translation! He's got people translating it now as we speak!"

"Translating this bullshit? Are you for real?"

"YES!" she shouted, as they both heard Binky break a plate in the kitchen.

"You're better than this, though!"

"Am I? This is what Alpert said people want to read, Sev. This brought Galleons into the house! And I got another thousand just today! It's an advance on my next novel! He wants me to write a sequel!"

"Oh, my God! A sequel too," he paused to resume his reading on page sixty-nine of the smut novel, "…_her squishy breasts, with tanned nipples that fit ever so gently into his welcoming mouth. The more pressure he asserted, the more moans he managed to generate. _Are you fucking serious? There's a market for this shit?"

"Yes!" she shouted again and ripped the book out of his hands. "You fuckin' asshole!"

"What? I thought you were writing an epic or something…something good! This shit is, well, shit!"

"I don't mock your stuff! Your spells and shit you do! I don't see you bringing any Galleons into this house either!" she yelled. Severus had no defense to that, so he found it was the time to just shut-up.

"I…I'm just shocked, that's all. You are not like this."

"Like what?" she asked, highly offended.

"That! All romantic and…girly."

"It's not me, Sev, it's a stupid fiction! It's _fiction_!" she shouted and then got right up into his face.

"No, it's not! Most of it is real. Are you trying to tell me that this Bombay bitch just happens to suck on his balls while she jerks him off, just like you do to me?"

"Well…some things are taken from…it's not the point. She's made up and he's made up, and it's…it's made up!"

"Oh, really, and another coincidence would be when he_ inserts his long, almost goblin like fingers so deep into her crevice that she begins to throb and contract uncontrollably_…goblin fingers?"

"Well, so he may have some goblin in him."

"And he's of eastern European ancestry?"

"Yeah, but…but he's not British like you, if that's what you mean."

"And he only wears black?!"

"You are wearing lime green, SEV!" she shouted and then tried to hold back her laughter.

"You really think this is funny, don't you…C.M?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied as he began to tickle her. "Stop it!"

"No!"

"Yes!" she laughed and then fell to the floor, where he continued to tickle her until she cried. "Stop! Please!"

"Had enough torture then?"

"YES!"

"Good! Now suck on my balls and jerk me off before dinner."

"Hell – fuck no!" she said and then used his shoulder as leverage so she could rise and get away from him. "Suck your own balls…man in green!"

"You are going to get the goblin finger if you keep that up!"

"Oh, I'm so scared now!" she laughed and tried to walk up the stairs. Severus ran over to her as fast as he could to stop her retreat. He pulled her down a step and then threw her against the wall. He tore off her knickers from beneath her robes and fucked her the way the man in black had fucked Bombay, only he made sure to do it right on the stairs, which was fine until he heard a shriek and then glass breaking.

"I really hate that fuckin' elf," he managed to say before resuming his actions.

---

When Severus awoke the next morning, his owl from Lucius was there, and it had a parcel with a note. _Sorry this is late. I had it special ordered and it did not arrive until last night. I hope you had a terrific birthday. And stop owling me each day to ask how I feel. I told you a hundred times, I feel great. I have a wonderful Healer, need I remind you? Best Regards, L._ Severus opened the parcel to find a massive leather bound book. The leather was burgundy and all the pages had gold edges.. "_Surgically Healing Dark Magic and Other Maladies_," Severus read aloud. The book was written by a German Healer named Hans Sparrows-Datz. He was the world's premier Healer and one of the first real surgical Healers. It was also a first edition. Severus opened it to find it was signed by the author. _Dearest Severus, I hope you have a wonderful birthday and enjoy this text as you learn surgery in your Healer's program. Sincerely, H._. It seemed publishing with your initials was the in-thing. A moment later, Camilla came downstairs to join him.

"Hey," she said with a large smile. Binky poured them both some coffee and then served Severus his porridge.

"Um, did you say your publisher's name was Alpert?" Severus asked, suddenly remembering their conversation from the night before. She gulped rather loudly and then nodded before looking away. "The same Alpert who was a publisher that you dated during our sixth year?" he asked as she gulped again and nodded. "Your ex-boyfriend is your publisher?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, isn't that, I don't know…odd? Do you see him still?"

"He was in London a few months back. I gave him my treatment and he asked for more."

"More what?" Severus asked as she rolled her eyes.

"More of the story, you ding-bat! I can't believe you're jealous."

"What? I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous that you're meeting with your ex-boyfriend behind my back and giving him texts that reek of nothing but seedy sex?"

"Stop it, Sev! It's nothing. He's just a friend now."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"NO! I was pregnant at the time and…"

"No, I meant before, when you were dating."

"What do you think?"

"I honestly try not to."

"Sev, who cares what I did before?"

"I do! Simon told me you were not a virgin when you dated him!" Severus said, in a much more jealous tone.

"So? I never slept with Simon, by the way. How many girls have you fucked?"

"Three! Including you!"

"Well, we're even then!" she snapped and rose from her seat. She stormed out of the room and stomped up the stairs. "Oh, we were not supposed to have sex for six weeks! By the way! Control yourself next time!" she screamed from the top of the stairs and then slammed the door to the bedroom. Binky was shaking and terrified as always. So Severus just finished his breakfast and floo'd to St. Mungo's.

---

Just when Severus thought his week could not get any worse, he got an owl from Damocles Belby, begging him to meet him at The Duck, of all places. Severus was actually happy to not go straight home from St. Mungo's, since Camilla's moods were up and down those days. Severus changed into his black robes that just screamed 'the man in black,' and entered the smoke filled pub called The Duck. Thankfully, Potter was not there. Sirius Black, on the other hand, was, in the company of three witches, two of whom Severus recognized from Hogwarts.

"Severus, my old assistant," Belby spoke from the comfort of his booth. "Please, sit," he motioned as Severus took the seat opposite, but only after shooting Black a dirty look, which was returned in kind. "What are you having?"

"I don't really drink."

"Oh, come on! Just one?"

"No, I've not eaten today. What did you need to see me about?"

"Well…I'm still having difficulties with the potion. There seems to be a missing ingredient…"

"Or ingredients," Severus interrupted as Belby took the opportunity to sip his ale.

"Perhaps. I'm finding some of the…subjects….act rather demure while others are still very aggressive and they all still turn."

"I take it each one behave differently but all take the same potion, is that what you are saying?"

"Yes. I think I'm just one or two steps from perfecting it, but I can't think of what is missing," he said. He put his ale down and began to dig inside his leather bag he had placed on the table. "Here're my most recent notes. See if you can make some headway with them."

"One hundred Galleons."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm busy at St. Mungo's and have my own potions I'm brewing. You may have heard that I'm now a licensed and patented brewer."

"I heard! So now you're getting cocky on me, is that what you are saying?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying. My time is more valuable and I need a minimum payment of one hundred to…peruse your notes."

"I could get some kid off the street to work for me for free! I could find another brewer to help for far less!"

"Then do it! You called me, Belby, not the other way around."

"Fine! You greedy little black-eyed, goblin-footed prick!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, grease-ball! No one has feet that big, think I didn't notice? And you're as shrewd as a goblin too!"

"Make it one hundred and ten for the useless insults!"

"Don't push your luck, kid," Belby spoke in a hushed and serious tone. "And you are still_ just_ a kid. A talented one, yes -- but a kid none the less. You'll get your one hundred when you finish reading my notes."

"No. I demand fifty now and fifty upon completion of reading your notes. I will write a summary of my findings and that will take some time."

"Full moon is soon, you know."

"I know! I'm not a moron!" Severus replied and crossed his arms at his chest. "You'll have your notes before the next full moon, which…ouch, is just before Valentine's Day."

"What? _You_ have plans for Valentine's Day?" Belby asked in a chuckle.

"Actually, I do. And I'm painfully aware that you do not!" Severus said in a very immature tone. He then smiled and took the notes. He shrunk them and placed them into his pocket after reading a few pages in front of Belby. "Have you never taken blood samples from them?"

"Huh? Yeah, in human form."

"Hmm, I wonder if they differ at all from when they are not in human form?"

"How do you get a blood sample from a raging werewolf?"

"Sedation."

"None is known to work on them. Other thoughts…genius?" Belby mocked but still handed him fifty Galleons.

"No," Severus admitted. "Can I have access to your samples?"

"No! And have you steal my potion! No way, kid. You want samples, get your own!"

Severus was then very curious if there was a way to get some samples from a real werewolf. Severus rose to leave and shot Black another nasty glance before returning home. He had finished "_The Man in Black_" and told Camilla he loved it, but she saw through his lie.

"Leave me alone, I'm writing the sequel," she said when he entered his old bedroom.

"Oh, please tell me I die in this next one."

"Art may imitate life if you are not very careful…Severus."

"That's T.S. to you, madam!"

"Huh? What's the T for?" she asked, finally turning around to meet his gaze.

_SHIT!_

"Oh, uh…nothing. By the way, here's more money to add to our coffers, so you don't think you're the only one bringing money into this house," he teased and handed her the Galleons.

"How?"

"I'm very highly sought-after, you know," he said, and then leaned in to kiss her on the neck before retreating down to his lab, so he could read through Belby's notes.

---

Around midnight Severus succumbed to fatigue and went to bed. On his way upstairs he remembered he'd promised the Dark Lord he'd try to find a way to create a potion that would strengthen his heart. Why was he wasting time helping Belby when he should be working on his own potion?

He lay in bed that night still thinking about werewolves. A werewolf had been to his house just a month ago. Lupin knew as well as anyone there was no such thing as an anti-werewolf ward, or was there?

Severus could not wait to get through his day of working in trauma so he could race to the library in Diagon and research werewolves further. He hurried through suturing a girl who had fallen from her broom, splinting a man who had broken his pinky in the loo, of all places, and curing a dog-bite from a chow-chow who'd literally bit the hand that fed him. As soon as Severus was able to leave, he made his way to the library.

He read up on wards and werewolves and dogs and…then realized he already knew a werewolf, one by the name of Fenrir Greyback.

Severus did not know how to get access to him, but he assumed Bellatrix would. Since his meeting with her was soon, he figured it'd be the best time to ask.

---

"And since the Dark Lord is still mad at his spy who had us set up, he does not want us going on unapproved raids at the moment," she continued to speak, as she had for the last thirty minutes.

"No raids? Oh, come on! What are we supposed to do then?" Rabastan asked. Severus shot everyone in the room except Lucius dirty looks the entire meeting. All of them had probably tattled on him to the Dark Lord, filling his head with lies about Severus doing nothing during the last raid. He sat back with his arms crossed and simply glared at Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix each time one of them would dare make eye contact with him.

"Not for now. He has another task for Rod and I. It's unrelated to raids," Bellatrix replied to her brother-in-law who looked most put out.

"But we did so great! We were in the papers! Finally the world sees the power we have!"

"Yes I know and my little cousin did a splendid job of destroying so many of their homes as well. I'm so glad I taught him fiendfyre…"

"I taught him fiendfyre," Rodolphus interrupted.

"Oh shut up you twat! And you! Oy! You!" she sneered, staring at Severus as suddenly all eyes were on him. "Half-blood!"

"What?"

"What are you starin' at and why are you so bloody quiet?"

"I'm staring at nothing in particular and I have nothing to say."

"You've not said a peep these last three meetings!" she observed and then rose from her seat to approach Severus. "Upset 'cause your woman didn't want to marry ya after all?"

"Nope. I have nothing to add to this meeting, or anything this cell does, as I am worthless according to most people here."

"What? Don't be absurd! Who said such a thing?" Lucius asked. "If it were not for you, I'd be dead!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing Lucy," Bellatrix sneered.

"You lot told the Dark Lord that I did nothing but hide behind a tree during the battle."

"That's not true!" Lucius interrupted.

"I know you didn't tell on me Lucius, they did!"

"Oh," Lucius said to Severus and then sneered at Bellatrix. "Why did you all say that? That's not true! I saw him fight!"

"Defense, perhaps, no offense!" Bellatrix snapped.

"I held off two Aurors at once! Anyone can set fire to a house for fuck's sakes! And last time I checked, Bellatrix, you were getting shot at by Muggles, not watching me supposedly hide behind a tree!"

"That is true. It's just what Rabastan said to me, that's all," she said calmly and then looked down at her nails as if to admire them.

"He's just pissed at me for what I did to him," Severus sneered.

"Oh now Sevvie, just calm down," Bellatrix intervened. "We've all noticed that you tend to uh, not get your feet wet, if you know what I mean. Well, everyone but Lucy who has his own head so far up his own ass he sees nothing anymore."

"If we're done, I have some things deep up inside my ass I need to search for," Lucius said, rising from the sofa and walking straight to the floo.

"Bellatrix, actually I need to talk to you for a moment," Severus said, rising from his seat and speaking calmly to the witch that he hated. She smiled and then bit her bottom lip. She then began to look at him with a flirty expression and finally glanced down past the waist of his robes.

"Fine, come with me," she said with her eyes opened wide followed by a smile. She led him down the very dark, stone corridors of the Estate, to what looked like a sitting room intended just for her. The walls were stone but had many tapestries consisting of greens, silvers, golds and violets. The sofas were lined in blood red velvet and the windows were all stained glass, with portraits of various Lestrange ancestors. "What did you, uh, need to see me for in private?" she asked in a flirty tone as she used her rather long, red index-finger nail to pull some on Severus's loose fitted black satin rope-sash around his waist.

"I need to find Fenrir Greyback."

"What do you want him for?" she asked and then drew nearer to Severus, too near for his tastes. She was inches away from grabbing the part of his anatomy that only Camilla had access to.

"I need to speak to him about something, nothing Death Eater related."

"Well I'd hope not as he is no Death Eater," she said in almost a moan, her face just inches from Severus, who looked and felt very uncomfortable. "He's not human and we just don't let _them_ join us."

"I know. I just need to know where I can find him," Severus said and then coughed as she drew so near, her nose was almost touching his own.

"I find it so…interesting that the Dark Lord allows half-bloods and Mudbloods join our little…band of revolutionaries, don't you?" she nearly whispered into his ear as her hand began to move further down his robes.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much, a little this, a little that…perhaps," she said and then smiled wickedly. Before Severus could step back she moved forward and pressed her lips onto his own. Her tongue invaded his mouth and as much as Severus would normally enjoy a beautiful woman kissing him, not only did he have a fiancé, but he also was repulsed by the woman. His penis on the other hand, was not. And she knew it in an instant. Before he could forcibly remove her tongue from his mouth, her hand was wrapped around him tightly. He found the power to stop the kiss and step back. He then covered his front with his hands and frilled his robes to help conceal his engorgement. "Ah, you like that, I see."

"Not really. I am only nineteen so some things just…happen," he said with a shaky voice and no confidence like he normally had. "Why, why are you doing this?"

"I always wanted to go slummin' it with a half-blood or something. Oh come on Sev," she groaned in her most passionate voice. She then dared to rub her fingers through his hair as she tried to get closer to him again. "Come on, give it a go. You ain't married after all!" she said and then laughed her wickedest laugh. "Come on, don't ya want to taste a pureblood?" she asked and then closed her eyes. She leaned in to kiss him again and lowered the front of her robes so her very abundant breast slipped out to expose itself to Severus. She was a gorgeous woman with a fabulous body, and as much as Severus's penis wanted to stay, Severus's heart and brain wanted to just leave.

"I've already tasted a pureblood, thanks!" he quipped and then nearly ran out of the room. Once in the corridor he did run full speed until he reached the great room. Rodolphus was sitting near the fire and had a look on his face which made Severus suspect he knew what just happened. "Where do I find Fenrir Greyback?" Severus asked the man who broke his gaze from the fire and looked Severus in the face.

"Just Apparate to Glensly Hall, Gloucester."

"Thanks," Severus said and then stepped through the floo. Once back at Spinner's Hall, as he jokingly called it, he found he was still highly aroused and totally creeped out all at the same time. He decided to try to Apparate to Gloucester and see if he could find Fenrir, a man he never thought in a million years that he'd ever want to see again.

---

A moment later Severus stood before an old stone house that appeared to be lit by candle on the inside. Severus opened the wrought-iron gate and walked on the narrow stone path through a much neglected garden. The closer to the house he got, the more terrified he became. Once he got to the front-porch he noticed a welcome mat which read "Go Away" on it. Severus giggled a bit to himself and then knocked with the very large iron knocker. The door appeared to be made of metal given the sound the knocker made. A moment later Fenrir opened the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Severus Snape, we met a few years back…"

"You've grown, pity," the man said and then licked his lips. "What do you want?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Favor? Who sent you? How did you know where I live?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange told me," Severus said with confidence. "He also said you'd be able to help me with my favor I need," he lied. Rodolphus probably tattled on him along with Rabastan so he's getting what he deserves.

"What favor, exactly?"

"I'm making a potion," Severus again fibbed. There was no point in telling him he was just the assistant. "To aid people like you, so when the moon comes, you won't freak out and turn all violent. It's meant to keep you calm so you retain your human mind during the full moon…"

"Who the bloody hell would want that?" he snapped.

"I'd imagine all werewolves would."

"I certainly don't! I relish the one night per month I can be my true self!"

"Your true self?"

"Yes. I am not a man who turns werewolf once a month! I'm a werewolf that turns human the rest of the month. See?"

"So…you like being a werewolf then?"

"I am what I am and I adore what I am. I can not, and will not, help you."

"Well, you'd not be forced to take the potion. I just need a blood sample and…hair sample and…well, some blood from when you are transformed…"

"I'll do no such thing! And damn Rodolphus for thinking I'd help you! You want to hurt me, not help me! I am a werewolf, now and always!"

"Yeah I get that but I just need some samples…"

"No! Now get off my porch!" he spat and then slammed the door on Severus's face. Severus had tried the nice approach and it failed. But there were, after all, two ways to skin a werewolf.


	76. A Time To Kill

**76-A Time To Kill**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

Severus arrived home to find Camilla's mood was not much better. She was busy writing and preferred to keep the door to her room shut and locked. Severus mostly afforded her the privacy she needed, but after a week, he'd simply had enough. Since he worked trauma, he no longer had weekends off. His schedule rotated between nights and days and his days varied. No one was angrier than Bellatrix at his lack of a stable schedule. She'd reduced Lucius to the role of minute-taker at the meetings, which were held whether Severus could attend or not. Whenever Severus had free time, Lucius would tell him what had been discussed, which was usually nothing of merit.

Severus finally got the coveted back to back days off from St. Mungo's and he was eager to take Camilla out, since they'd not socialized together since their engagement party. He knocked on her door, to which she replied with a 'go away' as usual. It was Severus's house, after all; he saw no reason why he shouldn't just open the door magically and speak to his fiancée face to face for once. Until he did just that and quickly remembered why he'd been avoiding her for the last ten days.

"Sev! I said, leave me alone!" she shouted and threw a quill at him. He quickly dodged the renegade quill and became angry.

"What the fuck, woman? I've not seen you in days and you throw shit at me?"

"I told you I was busy!"

"Doing what? Writing that wankin' book again?"

"Fuck off! You don't respect anything I do!"

"Oh, right! I only allow you to write all day and night and ignore me for days on end…"

"Allow? Allow? No one allows me to do what I want! I'm not your child!"

"Why are you so mad at me? I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner!"

"No. I have to get this sequel done, immediately. My deadline is in three days!"

"Well, you never mentioned that," he said in a calmer tone. "You never mention anything, anymore," he said in a hushed voice as he closed the door behind him and slowly descended the staircase. He made his way down to his lab and resumed his studies over the werewolf potion and his heart-strengthening potion, which he was very far behind on. Valentine's Day was soon and, despite Camilla's deplorable behavior, he still wanted to get her something nice. He needed to finish his report for Belby so he could get his fifty Galleons.

He heard footsteps and they didn't sound elfin in nature, so he assumed it was Camilla coming down to apologize. Why didn't people warn him never to assume?

"I didn't appreciate your tone, Sev," she said with crossed arms.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, all you do is sit in that room."

"All you do is work at the hospital and then do whatever it is you do down here all the time, and I don't get on your case."

"I just missed you, that's all."

"Oh," she said and tried to form a smile. "I…I really have to finish. I'm so far behind."

"Why do you need to finish it so quickly?"

"Well, Alpert said he'd like some extra time to get this one translated into more languages, and he said publishing these kind of books every three months is the norm."

"Ah, and when did he say that?"

"At lunch the other day."

"Lunch? I've not shared a meal with you since….since….since I can't remember when, and you're having lunch with him?" he asked, feeling the jealousy return with a vengeance.

"Don't start! He's my publisher, Sev. Nothing more."

"You never have lunch with me…ever!"

"This was business!"

"What? Am I not important to you anymore? If there's no kid, do I not count now?"

"What? No, what are you talking about? Not everything revolves around you, Sev. The world does not stop for you, you know!"

"Yes, I know, more than you'll ever comprehend."

"And what does that mean?" she asked, rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Nothing; you'd never understand."

"Oh? What? Your mummy and daddy left you for dead(?), and you got kicked out of Hogwarts, where no one liked you anyway, so now the world owes you something?" she spat. Her words cut through him like a knife. Had he known she'd use his past against him, he'd never have told her all the things he'd told her. He didn't dignify her question with a response. He just sat down and opened his book on wards, and tried to ignore her. "Say something!"

"No. I'm done talking, thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do," he said, never meeting her gaze. She turned to leave but then came back.

"Out of curiosity, why did you go on that raid a few weeks back?" she asked.

"Huh? What?" he asked, closing his book and staring deep into her blue eyes.

"Narcissa told me you don't fight. You don't go on raids. You never go on raids. She said the Dark Lord specifically keeps you from fighting in raids. Why did you go that night?"

"I…I wanted to."

"You wanted to set fire to Muggle houses and watch them burn?"

"What? No! That wasn't me! I did nothing to those Muggles, except get them off of Lucius, whom they were trying to murder, mind you!"

"Only because you lot were trying to murder them! They can defend themselves, you know, they are not that pathetic!"

"Do you no longer agree with the Dark Lord and what we are fighting for?"

"This isn't about me; this is about you, this time. What the fuck are you fighting for?"

"I-I…the same thing he is fighting for! Overturn the Ministry and bring us out of hiding. Shit, Camilla, you know all this already!"

"What did that raid that night have to do with you overturning the Ministry?"

"It didn't!"

"Exactly. Then why were you there?"

"I-I…we thought Dumbledore's army would be there, and we were going to engage them."

"Why did you need to be there, though?"

"I thought James Potter would be there, that's what I was told! I wanted to see him die, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Because he's a fucking asshole who never deserved to be born in the first place!"

"Oh Merlin, Sev. This isn't about him or the Ministry or any of that. It's about _her._"

"Her?"

"Don't pretend to be an idiot. Lily Fucking Evans Potter!"

"She's in the army too! I didn't want to see her get hurt. Look, she's only in it because that asshole husband of hers probably forced her."

"What he does with his wife is his business, not yours. Who gives a shit what they do? You are pissed at him for tormenting you for years but worse still! He stole your true love, and for that he must die. Am I right?" she screamed. Severus didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to say no, since she was partially right. But he had to say something.

"He fights against us, therefore he must be stopped, okay?"

"No. Not okay. That woman you love so much is a stupid, stuck-up bitch who used you and then when you were no longer useful, she tossed you aside, only you didn't seem to notice and you cling to this false love for her still? You could have died in that raid! And for what? For her?" she shouted. She got up in his face and tugged on his robes, nearly tearing them. She then grew so angry she began to pound on his chest.

"Stop it," he said, trying to restrain her.

"Fuck you! I will not live with a man who loves another woman!"

"I don't love her like that! I love you!"

"Yeah? Would you go on a raid for me? Die for me?" she asked as Severus took a moment to think. He took a moment too long. "That's what I thought."

"No, I do this for you, for us, for all wizarding kind."

"Not special enough for me, Sev. I need more than that. I'm leaving."

"NO! Oh God, no, do not leave!" he pleaded as she let go of him and stormed up the stairs from the lab. He followed her and continued to beg. "Please! Please, don't leave! Take all the time you need for your book, really!"

"Fuck you."

"Please!" he shouted as she continued to make her way up the stairs towards their bedroom. "I can't have someone leave me again!"

"I'm not your mother! I'm not that fuckin' cunt Lily! Maybe people leave you because you are pathetic!" she shouted. Severus ran up the stairs to find her packing her trunk.

"Please, let's just talk about this," he said, his eyes filling with tears. He could feel his insides twisting and chills running down his spine. He could not stop the tears or the tremor in his pathetic voice as he pleaded with her over and over again. When she saw him crying, she began to weep, but then quickly stopped.

"No. We're beyond that. You don't love me, not enough."

"I love you so much, I can't even hardly think about it. It's too much and too strong and if something happens, like this…I-I'm not sure I can take this."

"You're resilient," she said, trying her best not to look at him. Severus fell to his knees and embraced her as tightly as he could as he continued to cry.

"Please, please don't go."

"Sev, you are making this so much harder than it needs to be," she said in a calmer tone. "We've only been dating six months, this is too much!"

"No, but we've known each other for so long," he cried, still holding her tightly.

"It doesn't matter," she said, breaking away from him and running down the stairs. By the time Severus arrived in his lab, the green flames of his floo were dying down, and she was gone.

---

Severus wandered around St. Mungo's a few days later in a daze. He'd not slept, eaten or showered since Camilla left. He sent her many letters via owl and received none back in return. Even Binky left. He couldn't cry anymore since he ran out of tears and became very dehydrated in the process. His lips were dry and cracked and his eyes were swollen. Roark noticed instantly that Severus was not looking or acting like himself, but did and said little to comfort him. Severus knew it was unprofessional to bring personal problems to work and tried his hardest to do a good job.

"Mr. Trainee," a Healer, whom Severus had seen around the hospital but never spoken to much, asked, noticing Severus observing a medi-witch repair some broken bones.

"Yes?"

"Come here," the man said as Severus slowly walked over to meet with him. "I have a patient in here who needs some sutures. At first glance, they look a bit deep, so magic may not work. Do you know how to suture the other way?"

"The Muggle way? Yes, I've sutured a few people that way."

"Good. Please see to him and I'll pop in to check on you. A house caught fire today and I'm busy with a man who has been burned, but if you feel you are qualified, please tend to the cut so we can have that bed free."

"Sure, let me get the tools I'll need," Severus said as the man smiled and walked off. Severus wandered to the supply closet to get a needle, thread and some ointments. He placed the various potions in his pocket and slowly turned to heal the patient behind the curtain in bed number three. He pulled back the curtain and entered the space holding his head low. He heard a sigh but ignored it as he picked up the parchment off the bed with the patient's information. The first thing he noticed was the name. Then he understood why he heard a sigh.

Severus very slowly raised his sore and swollen red eyes to see the patient for himself. Peter Pettigrew. As if that wasn't bad enough, Sirius Black was standing at Peter's bedside.

"Oh Merlin, we can't have a Snivellus working on you, mate," Black said, which made Severus's blood boil. Would Black never grow up?

"I want a real Healer," Pettigrew said in a much louder tone.

"Sorry son, we're all busy," the same Healer who'd assigned Severus said as he opened the curtain to peek in. "I can assure you, he's very good…from what I've been told," he said and closed the curtain again.

"I'll just wait for someone better," Pettigrew said as Black smiled.

"No, you will not. I was told to free this bed," Severus retorted in a weakened and exhausted voice. He sniffed hard to stop his nose from flowing and quickly looked closer at the parchment. Under occupation it read 'Auror Training Program,' which shocked Severus. "You got hurt during training?"

"I-I…" Pettigrew stalled and looked on to Black for answers.

"I guess you ought to tell him. He may be an ugly Snivellus but he's no Death Eater," Black said in a defeated tone.

"What on earth makes you think that?" Severus asked, finally lifting his head to stare at Black, who instantly smiled.

"You look shittier than usual. Been sniveling, I see."

"Allergies," Severus fibbed and leaned closer to examine Pettigrew's wound.

"Oh yes, allergies…in early February, so common," Black shrugged.

The wound was deep in Pettigrew's forearm, and very suspicious. The slice went straight down to the bone, which Severus could see when he pulled on the wound. His pressure on the wound caused Pettigrew to wince.

"How did this happen?" Severus asked, not wanting to hear what he thought the answer would be.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says! I don't trust him!" Pettigrew said to Black, who was biting his bottom lip as if he were taking Pettigrew's statement very seriously.

"I see Lupin has gone blabbering again. Tell me how this happened, so I know what to do, or I'll give you a potion that will…entice you to tell me," Severus said in a dull and bored tone.

"He was hit by a dark magic curse, so maybe we came to the right person after all," Black volunteered as Pettigrew began to protest his speaking. "You do know how to cure dark magic…don't you?"

Severus glared at Black and continued to examine the wound. Pettigrew was losing blood at a fast rate and Severus didn't have time to play games with them anymore.

"He was in his training class, and they were practicing defense against dark magic. His shield wasn't very good and he was hit by some kind of slicing curse," Black said and then grinned. "I've seen you do this to James before."

"No," Severus lied. To tell the truth would prove his status, so he had to fib, even though deep down he was happy to see his spell had caught the interest of the Aurors and that Pettigrew was ill equipped to defend himself against it. "What I did to Potter was a simple cutting spell, you know, for vegetables and stuff. This is different. This is very dark magic meant to maim or kill. He's lucky his arm wasn't hacked off."

"Well, can you cure it?" Black asked. The answer was simple. Yes, he could. Only one person in the world knew the counter curse and he was it. However, he could not use the counter curse or it would give him away. Instead, he had to take the more painful approach, which, at least at that moment in time, pleased him.

"Yes, but with sutures and potions. I know of no counter curse, if that's what you mean," Severus said, grabbing a disinfectant topical potion to pour over the wound. "Hold still, this will burn," Severus warned and then poured the entire vial's contents over the large gash as Pettigrew winced and bit his bottom lip with a pained face.

"Ouch!"

"I said it'd burn. This wound is deep, we must fight off infection. Can't have our future Aurors walking around limbless, now can we?" he toyed and then handed Pettigrew a small, perhaps too small, vial of mild pain potion. "Drink this to dull the pain while I sew you back together."

"You can't just use magic?" Black asked as Pettigrew drank the contents of the vial.

"No. This is too deep and it's dark magic, as you said; no magic can cure it."

Severus took the empty vial from Pettigrew, set it down and bathed his hands in a disinfectant potion. He then threaded the needle and came closer to the bedside.

"The deep tissue beneath needs to be sewn by hand. I can try the top layer with magic, but I doubt it'll work," he said, knowing full well nothing magical but the counter curse would work. He smiled a very tiny grin and began to suture Pettigrew, who continued to wince and moan from the pain. "Oh, is that pain potion not enough?"

"Of course it is," Black answered as Pettigrew continued to groan. "He's tough, ain't ya, mate?"

"S-sure," Pettigrew yelped.

Severus may have enjoyed the fact that his curse caused Pettigrew so much pain, and that his cure was causing even more, but he was a good Healer and paid close attention to do a good job. He heard the curtain open and could feel the presence of someone else behind him.

"How are you?" the same Healer who'd instructed him to tend to Pettigrew asked, peeking over Severus's shoulder.

"Fine," Severus replied as he continued to patch Pettigrew up.

"Good. You appear to be doing just fine," the man said and then closed the curtain behind him as he left. When Severus got to the top layers of skin, he tried to use magic but as he thought, nothing worked.

"Darn, going to have to suture the skin. I'll make the stitches small," he said sarcastically. The joy of watching Pettigrew suffer was wearing off, just as Pettigrew's pain potion was wearing off. Hearing him wince and seeing him perspire was no longer proving to be fun as his depression was slowly seeping back inside him as he continued to stitch Pettigrew's arm. By the time he was done, he was back to his foul mood from earlier and in no condition to toy with them. He washed his hands in the basin, and wrote his notes down on the parchment. "Take this vial of antibiotic potion and take one sip per day for four days. Come back here in four days to have the top stitches removed. Take this parchment to the witch at the information desk," he spoke in a barely audible tone and, without even looking at Black or Pettigrew, exited the bedside.

His day was over one hour later and he floo'd home to his vacant house again. He sat in his lab, not wanting to work on either of his potions. He sat on the cold stone floor and brought his knees to his chest. The room was very dark and very cold. The Aurors knew about his spell and were trying to shield against it. He didn't know if he should feel good or bad about that. Pettigrew was inept and he didn't know how to feel about that either. He had done the best job he could healing the wound non-magically, but he didn't even care about that.

He drew his sleeve up and looked at his skin-patch that concealed his Dark Mark. Camilla was a truly gifted witch to think of something so great for him. He missed her. He missed her desperately. Everyone he'd ever loved had left him. His mum, Lily, Ruby and now, Camilla. Was there even a point in trying to find love from someone else? They'd just leave too. Severus did not know where the tears came from as they began to flow down his sullen and sinking cheeks.

What was there to even live for? The war was not over and he knew from his ancestor that his side would not be victorious. He'd either die or end up in Azkaban. Between the two, he'd take death. He'd seen a glimpse of death and it didn't look all that bad. He had family in the afterlife wandering around. He had no family in his actual life, after all.

Perhaps he'd be less lonely in death than he was in life. Severus stared at the underside of his forearm at the patch Camilla made for him and felt nothing but dread. He removed his wand from his sleeve and silently thought the incantation of his favorite spell. He watched on as his movements slowly tore into his wrist vertically and opened the skin. Blood instantly poured from the very deep wound and only then did he feel the slightest pain. He was sure to cut slow and deep, so deep all the veins and arteries would be severed.

He placed his wand in his other hand which was rapidly losing blood and did the same to his other wrist. He felt the pain in an instant that time and it was a much greater pain than his other wrist. He let his wand fall to the floor and watched it as he slowly began to bleed to death. It wasn't a quick or even certain death, but he didn't mind. It was better than being eaten by a werewolf or drowning in the Black Lake. He slowly felt his blood leak from the wounds and could feel all his hatred and sadness drain with it. He was lightheaded and feeling weaker than he'd ever felt. The room was darkening and spinning.

He felt his head fall to the floor as he lay on his side dying slowly. The blood from his wounds formed a pool around him and encompassed his wand which was being submerged by it on the floor nearby. He then began to worry that he'd rot in that house. Who would come looking for him? Lucius would, perhaps, find his stinking corpse later in the week. Would he be angry with Severus? Severus had a knack for angering everyone in his life. Lucius would be better off with Severus dead, anyway. All Severus ever caused him was trouble. The Dark Lord could get another Healer. Anyone could spy for him, Severus was totally dispensable. Images of Lily, his mother, and Camilla kept creeping into his tiring mind. None of them would ever even know he was gone. At least if he were dead, he could check in on them from time to time.

"Snape?" a voice spoke. Severus had his eyes open but could not focus on the person standing before him. The person knelt down in the pool of blood and began to shake Severus violently. "Snape!" he shouted again. Severus could not speak and was going in and out of consciousness. He didn't even wonder who it was, or care either.

Severus felt like he was in a very light sleep, where he could not open his eyes, and did not care about the sounds he was hearing, but could still hear them nonetheless. He heard multiple voices and felt someone shaking him. Then he felt his entire body jerk as someone grabbed him firmly and sat him straight up, with his back to the cold, concrete wall.

"Severus!" a familiar voice shouted as Severus opened his eyes but could not focus on the person. He did recognize the flow of nearly white, platinum hair and realized it was Lucius. Someone else was with him, probably the person who found him. Both men were talking but Severus could not make out what they were saying. He felt someone attempt to bandage his sore wrists and was becoming annoyed at being shaken so violently.

"Leave me alone," he managed to whisper to Lucius, who instantly smacked Severus very hard across the face, but not hard enough for Severus to do or say anything in protest.

"Simon, did he use a knife?" he heard Lucius ask.

"I don't know, I don't see one…just his wand."

"Shit! He used that spell. Do you know it?"

"_Sectumsempra?_ Yeah, I know it."

"What's the counter curse?" Lucius asked while holding Severus upright as Severus's head fell forward. He no longer had the strength to hold his own head up.

"He never told me."

"What?"

"He never told me, man!" Simon shouted as Severus's entire body fell down to the floor right when Lucius let go of him. "What do we do?"

"I don't know! There's no cure other than the counter curse!"

"That's probably why he chose this method!" Severus heard Simon say as the voices in the room became muffled. Severus felt weaker than he ever had in his life. He was certain he was going to die while Lucius and Simon Wilkes argued back and forth. At least his corpse would not be rotted; that thought actually seemed to make him happy during the last moment of his life.

"_Imperio_!" he heard Lucius roar as Severus felt a strange tingling in his head. He felt his body move to a sitting position even though it wasn't him moving it. "Tell me the counter curse," he heard Lucius demand and then felt Lucius place his ear as close to Severus's mouth as he could. Severus didn't think and didn't even try to speak, yet words began to flow from his mouth. To him it seemed like someone else was talking, but he knew it was him. A moment later, the tingling feeling in his head stopped and he felt his body collapse back down to the floor. "Merlin, that long?" Lucius asked as Severus again began to feel like it was his last moment on earth.

"Did he tell you?" Simon asked.

"Yes, it's complex," Lucius said and then knelt down next to Severus. Lucius grabbed both of Severus's arms and held his hands tightly for a moment. "Hold both of his arms for me," he demanded as Simon took Severus's arms into his hands. "Hold him still."

"I doubt he'll move. He looks fuckin' dead."

"He's not dead, not yet."

"His eyes are open and he's not blinking."

"Shut up! I need to concentrate!" Lucius roared as Severus could literally feel death encompassing his entire body. He was certain he had two or three breaths left before he would be reunited with his family in the afterlife. Severus heard Lucius's voice but it was so faint, he could not understand what was being said. The sharp and shooting pain in his wrists was subsiding as Lucius continued to speak. Severus didn't feel any more alive than he had a moment prior. He knew his eyes were open, but he saw nothing, and then, he heard nothing, nothing at all. The world was black, still, and calm.

---

Severus heard voices, clearer voices, but was too weak and tired to open his eyes. He let out a slight groan and then heard Lucius's voice, rather clearly.

"He's waking up. Dobby, bring me more blood replenisher," he demanded. Severus decided he did not want to open his eyes. It became all too apparent that he was feeling better, was more alert and, at some point, he'd have to open his eyes. He was reluctant to do so, but did it anyway when he felt the cool glass of the vial brought to his lips. "Can you hear me?" Lucius asked as Severus just nodded. A moment later, he saw Simon lean down next to Lucius, wearing a concerned look on his rosy face.

"You feel okay?" Simon asked as Severus finished drinking the potion and tried to look around the room. He was no longer in the lab but in his well lit bathroom. He was freezing and shivering and his clothes were saturated in drying and cold blood. Lucius's robes were covered in blood, as well as his hands.

"Why did you do this?" Severus slurred as he tried his best to speak, but found he was too weak to speak clearly.

"Fuck you!" Lucius sneered, and left the room. "Dobby! Come!" he shouted as he pounded down the stairs towards Severus's floo.

"Um…you never answered my owls and I knew you were off tomorrow, so I came by a few hours ago to just say hi and I found you mostly dead on the floor," Simon responded.

"Mostly dead?" Severus managed to ask as his shivering took over his body.

"He said you'd be cold…um, let me fetch a warm cloak," Simon said as he exited the room. A moment later, Severus was being wrapped in his finest cloak and pulled up to his feet. Simon took Severus down to his lab and placed him right in front of the fireplace, to help warm him. "How's that?"

"Mostly dead?"

"Uh huh, you were out of it."

"Mostly dead is not a diagnosis, you know," Severus managed to speak as the fire slowly warmed his hands and feet.

"I'm no Healer, that's your job. I thought you were to prevent death, not cause it."

"I see no reason to live."

"What? Why? How can you say that?"

"It's complicated."

"Bollocks! Nothing can be so bad as to warrant this! What were you thinking?"

"Nothing good."

"Well, that much was evident."

"That replenisher is good."

"Yeah, he said he brewed it himself. He's a good brewer."

"I know," Severus said and then felt angered by Lucius's actions. "He should have just left me. You should have just left me."

"What? No. I could never just sit and watch someone die and do nothing."

"What a shitty Death Eater you are, Simon Wilkes."

"Don't be mean. You owe me a life debt."

"I owe a few people that, it seems. Is that to be my will to live?"

"Huh?"

"To fulfill all these life debts I owe people?"

"Look, man, what happened? Why would you do this to yourself? You and Camilla have a fight or something?" he asked as Severus felt a tear stream down his cheek.

"Leave me alone."

"No. I can't. He said I have to stay so you don't try again."

"I'm no baby."

"Well…I'll not respond to that. But I can't leave you."

"Where's my wand?" Severus asked, looking around the room and not seeing his one, true best friend anywhere.

"I think he still has it. He said if you had it back you'd try again."

"I have a fuckin' knife I keep stowed near my boot, I can use that too!" Severus managed to speak in a louder tone.

"Um, no, he took that too."

"For fuck's sakes."

"Sorry, man. You feeling any warmer? You have a bit more color to your face, it seems."

"My wrists are bloody throbbing and killing me."

"Well, not literally anymore, thank Merlin. Come on, man, what's wrong?" Simon asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't wish to speak about it."

"Where's Camilla?" Simon asked. It seemed he'd never shut up until Severus spoke the truth.

"She moved out, we've not spoken in a week."

"Oh…oh….I see. Sorry," Simon said, placing his hand on Severus's shoulder as Severus stared at the crackling fire. He felt the life coming back to him stronger with each minute, but he still felt empty inside. He sat near his fire and did not speak for the rest of the evening. Simon fell asleep around midnight but Severus remained awake, staring at the fire in his fireplace and wishing Simon Wilkes had never been born.

---

Severus was awake but not very alert when he heard Lucius's voice. He stepped right through the floo in front of Severus without Severus even noticing. Severus spent his night thinking of the women in his life, and how he'd never see any of them again. The more he thought, the more he knew death was his only option. He was the most useless person on the planet and could not manage to stop thinking dreadful thoughts.

"You can leave, I'll stay for a while," Lucius said to Simon, who rose from the floor, stretched and approached the floo.

"Bye, Snape, see you soon, okay?" he asked, as if it were the last time he'd ever see Severus. Severus could not manage a nod, a word, or even a grunt. He stared blankly at the red flames as they turned green and then back to red.

"Did you get rest?" Lucius asked, pulling on Severus's robes, clearly wanting him to rise from his station on the cold floor. "Huh? Lose the ability to speak?" he asked as Severus slowly rose and tried to walk to the chair nearby, which his dizzy spells made rather difficult. He managed to take his seat unaided and then just stared down at his feet. "Do I need to hospitalize you or something?" Lucius asked as Severus just could not muster the will to speak or acknowledge Lucius in any way. "Shall I fetch the Dark Lord? He'll take no pity on you, of that I am certain. He has no tolerance for weak people."

"Weak?" Severus asked and met Lucius's gaze finally. Lucius looked a bit disheveled. His hair was not neat, shiny, and bone straight as usual, but a bit oily and wavy near the ends. He had not shaved -- a sight Severus had only witnessed a few times before -- and he was wearing the plainest black robes Severus had ever seen him in.

"Yes. What else would you call a quitter?"

"You came here to insult me?"

"No. I came to talk some sense into you. Why did you do this?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad! You dragged me into this mess."

"What? I dragged you? I never asked…"

"You are my friend, what was I supposed to do? And to think, here I was all ready to call upon you today to tell you the glorious news and instead I'm here on a suicide watch!"

"Glorious news?"

"Never mind. Where's Camilla, or is she the reason for this nonsense?"

"She moved out."

"Ah…I see," Lucius said in a less harsh tone. "Why not just come to me, why do this?"

"I wasn't exactly thinking about you, Lucius."

"You are so bloody selfish, it's astounding, Severus."

"Selfish?"

"Yes!" Lucius shouted and then rose from his seat. "You never thought about what would happen to me if you died? How I'd explain this to the Dark Lord? To Narcissa? To my father? Or how I'd even understand this myself? Death is the easy way out, Severus…I always thought you were strong."

"You thought wrong," Severus said in a monotone voice as he stared at his blank walls, too tired and depressed to match Lucius in volume.

"Apparently I've been deceived by you, yes!"

"I just feel so…useless."

"Useless? You are not useless. You fight for our side, you're a great aid to our cause, you're proving to be a great Healer, and you're a most talented brewer."

"We will lose this war, you and I will die or end up in Azkaban when this is all over, of that I'm most certain."

"What are you talking about? We are winning!"

"We are not! The Dark Lord is using the _Imperius _and Greyback to sway people to his side because no one wants to fight on his side! The Aurors are casting Unforgivables and even trying to discover shields and counter curses to our most deadly curses….even my own! Camilla wants nothing to do with me, nor does Lily, nor does Ruby, nor does Mum, and Tristan left. Shit, even my house elf left me!"

"Well, she belonged to…anyway, why did Camilla leave?" Lucius asked, appearing to have calmed down some.

"I don't know, I really don't," Severus said as his face fell into his hands.

"Now, just because you two had a fight does not mean we're going to die or end up in prison or lose this war. You sound insane."

"You would know," Severus managed to speak before bursting into tears. "Why did she leave me?" he asked rhetorically. He felt Lucius place his arm around him and lean his chin on the top of Severus's head.

"I don't know. Just get your head screwed back on the right way and then go talk to her," Lucius said and then released his arm from around Severus.

"It's hopeless. All of it, we are going to lose…I was told by Codruta herself."

"What? When?"

"That day I put on the ring…the ring with the horcrux."

"She said the Dark Lord Voldemort would lose this war?" he asked, sounding most unconvinced.

"She said, without that ring, we'd lose. No, he can't wield its powers; trust me, he can not," Severus said, still holding the truth of the Dark Lord's blood status a secret. "He can't take the ring, and he'll lose, we'll lose!"

"Even if that's true," Lucius said, turning a few shades paler than usual as he eased back down into his seat. "It does not mean we'll end up dead or in prison, if that's why you are so worried. I'll just say I was _Imperiused_ and, as for you, well, no one knows you are a Death Eater. You won't attend any more raids; no one will ever suspect you. You even manage to conceal your Mark."

"Camilla did that for me," Severus admitted and then began to sob heavily. "Why did she leave me?"

"I don't know, Severus, but killing yourself does no good to anyone, including you. If the stress of what Codruta said to you and your fight with Camilla are too much for you to bear, just go talk to someone…me or Narcissa. Nothing is so dire it requires your death."

"I just…I feel so alone."

"You are not alone," Lucius said, rising from his seat once more and placing his hand on Severus's shoulder. "You're never alone. I've been more alone than you could possibly imagine and I've not tried to kill myself. And unlike _some_, if I did have the desire, I can assure you, I'd succeed."

"I would have, had Simon not just walked through my floo uninvited."

"Oh, so you are so alone, yet you have friends who just stop by, unannounced, to seek the pleasure of your company?" Lucius said sarcastically as Severus had to admit to himself that Lucius was right. "Indeed."

"You are not going to tell the Dark Lord about what Codruta said, will you? If he tries to take the ring, it will kill him just as it nearly did kill me."

"I see. He does not have to know everything, not even about this. You need some more blood replenisher, though, it seems," Lucius said, removing a vial from his robes pocket. "Drink it. I'll have Dobby bring you breakfast after."

Severus drank the vial's contents and took a deep breath. He still wished he were dead, but it seemed Lucius would not allow that.

"You seem to have given our downfall a great deal of thought…in that you already have an excuse should you be called out on it," Severus stated.

"I find it best to be prepared for anything, at all times."

"I see. As for _Imperiusing_ me last night, I take it you'll never do that to me again?"

"I'd thought you were too strong for that to work; however, as you were moments from death, I won't hold it against you. I'm sure if you did not want the curse to work on you, it would not."

"Also, never tell the counter curse to anyone."

"I already forgot it. Shit, it was long, too long -- why so long?"

"I couldn't make it too simple, then everyone would use it and the curse would never work right."

"I see. Well, in that then, job well done."

"Lucius…you said you had glorious news?" Severus asked, staring up at his friend who mustered a smile for the first time that morning.

"Indeed. Narcissa is expecting," Lucius announced with a warm smile on his calm but suddenly radiant face.

"Thank God."

"You sound awful relieved!"

"Well, I mean, I know how hard you were trying, is all. Glorious news, indeed."

"Yes. Now, about your lady troubles. Worry not. They always think they hate us but deep down, they know they can't live without us. Valentine's Day is approaching and I know you loathe that day, but maybe just this once, do something special to win her back."

"I guess. I mean…I don't know what to do."

"You're a smart man, Sev…even though you do stupid things from time to time. I'm sure you'll think of something," Lucius said, rising from his seat and heading toward the floo. "I believe this belongs to you," he said, placing Severus's wand on the concrete mantle of his very modest fire place. "And if you ever die on me again like that, I swear it, I'll never forgive you."

"I know."

"Or…myself," Lucius said before stepping through the floo.


	77. The Confessions of Lucius Malfoy

**77-The Confessions of Lucius Malfoy**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

Severus considered Lucius's words carefully, but still felt very low. He showered and rubbed potions on his wrists to help prevent scarring. He'd not eaten in five days and was finally hungry, but had no food at his house. Shopping was the last thing he wanted to do. Dobby thankfully returned with some breakfast for Severus, who was about to floo to the Manor to get some food anyway.

"Dobby, is your master at home?" Severus asked, taking the bowl of fruit from the weary elf, who looked perpetually terrified.

"Master just left for the Ministry. Misses is home. Mr. Abraxas is out of town."

"Of course he is, he's never home."

"No sir, Dobby thinks he spends no more than a month at home per year. Dobby misses his former master," the elf said mournfully before bashing his head against the wall.

"Stop that! Why are you doing that?" Severus shouted angrily.

"Dobby just spoke ill of master!"

"No. you didn't. You just said you missed your former master Abraxas, that's all!"

"But Dobby does not like his new master!" Dobby said as Severus rolled his eyes.

"See, now you insulted him."

"Oh no!" Dobby shrieked and then looked at Severus as if he needed direction.

"You may proceed with bashing your head against the wall now, Dobby," Severus said in a lackluster tone. He ate his apple while Dobby banged his head until he looked as if he were about to fall down. "Dobby, can you perhaps bash your head at home? You're making me crazy."

"Dobby is so sorry, sir! Sir's always been so nice to Dobby! Sir even let Dobby go mate!"

"Was it successful?" Severus asked as Dobby lowered one ear and raised another at the same time. He looked very perplexed. "Is she with child?"

"Dobby has no way of knowing, sir. If so, the child is her responsibility."

"How very Tobias of you, Dobby."

"Sir?"

"Nothing. You're giving me a headache and don't bloody apologize or freak out at me saying that!"

"Dobby is so…um…so…"

"You may leave now. I'll return the silver platter to your home shortly. I wish to visit with Narcissa."

"Dobby will let Misses know, sir," Dobby said and then snapped his fingers. Thankfully, he was gone in an instant. Deep down, Severus hoped Dobby's mating was unsuccessful.

Severus grew bored and restless after Dobby left. He didn't feel any better emotionally than he did the day before. Aside from sending owls, he'd done nothing else to entice Camilla back. Perhaps he was quitting too quickly. Just as he was ready to head to the Manor to congratulate Narcissa on her new condition, he felt his arm burn. He put on his robes, his hood, and his mask and left his house, hoping it was not Bellatrix.

To his great pleasure, it was not Bellatrix; it was the Dark Lord, at that same hut Severus always found him in. He knocked and was told by the Dark Lord to enter. The Dark Lord asked him to remove his mask and take a seat. He then stared at Severus and said nothing for a few uncomfortable moments.

"My Lord?"

"What news have you from Damocles Belby?"

"His potion is still failing. I'm working on it with him. I need a blood and hair sample; I asked Greyback but he refused me."

"Be careful with him. He's…difficult."

"I will be careful, my Lord," Severus said in a hushed tone as he broke his gaze and stared down at the lush hard-wood floors. "I will get the samples."

"Bellatrix tells me you did not submit your new work schedule yesterday to her like you were supposed to."

"No, my Lord, I forgot."

"You are being deceitful," the Dark Lord spoke in a slightly angered tone. "Why are you attempting to deceive me?"

"I'm not, my Lord," Severus replied, meeting the gaze of his red-eyed master. "I-I have information on a former classmate of mine, a man named Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm familiar with the name."

"He is in the Auror Training Program. No one is more shocked than I."

"I was not aware he was a trainee. I've spoken to him, I asked him to join my flock. He refused me."

"My Lord, his friends are in Dumbledore's Army, I'm certain he is too. He's very weak minded. He follows his friends and lets them decide for him. They probably talked him into being in the program. He'd make the poorest Auror ever, actually. Though he's not too bad at Potions, he's deplorable at everything else."

"Thank you, Severus. This information is most useful to me. I only wish Mr. Black would realize he's fighting on the wrong side. His family is so supportive and his younger brother is a very good follower of mine. Sirius Black would be a great asset to us. Maybe this Pettigrew can be persuaded to have Black join our side. Greyback can help with that, perhaps."

"I doubt Black would ever join, no matter what Pettigrew or Greyback ever say to him, my Lord."

"I did not ask your opinion, Severus. If you have nothing else for me, you may go," he said as Severus slowly rose from his seat. He bowed slightly and brought his sleeve to his face to wipe his runny nose. "Severus?"

"My Lord?" Severus replied, turning back to face the Dark Lord.

"You look unwell and I'm sensing a great deal of guilt and deceit from you. What are you hiding? Why do you feel so guilty?" he asked in a much louder tone. He rose from his seat and approached Severus with a serious and suddenly very wicked look on his face. Severus was terrified, too terrified to practice any _Occlumency_. Severus took a few steps back as the Dark Lord approached. The Dark Lord reached out and grabbed both of Severus's arms and pulled him nearer to him. "Answer me!"

"Nothing! Nothing that concerns you! Just personal stuff…"

"Everything concerns me!" the Dark Lord roared and then glared deep into Severus's petrified eyes. Severus could feel the Dark Lord invading his mind. He saw images of what the Dark Lord was peering at. The fight with Camilla, healing Pettigrew, and Severus slitting his wrists the night before. Once the Dark Lord saw the reflection of Severus lying in a pool of his own blood, he released his grasp on him and left his mind. Severus felt dizzy and fell instantly to the floor.

The Dark Lord circled him, walking with his hands folded behind his back, and saying nothing as Severus struggled to get on his feet again. Once he was standing, the Dark Lord stopped his pacing and glared at Severus, who felt compelled to hang his head low and stare blankly at the floor. What would his punishment be?

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I...I don't know, my Lord."

"You don't go and do something like that and not know why," the Dark Lord said, still sounding angry but slightly less irate than the moment prior.

"I wasn't thinking," Severus spoke in a whisper, still staring down at the floor, and hoping his punishment would be swift.

"Clearly!" the Dark Lord snapped. Severus jumped back a step and bit his bottom lip. He met the Dark Lord's gaze and felt nothing but fear radiate throughout his entire body. The Dark Lord took a very deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "Sit," he commanded in a softer tone. Severus walked past him and took his seat. The Dark Lord returned to his fine desk and sat opposite him. He stared at Severus for a moment before speaking again. "Your thoughts gravitate towards your mother, your former fiancée and the war."

"Yes, and yes, my fiancée, she left me."

"I saw that. Why she left is insignificant, but the fact she left is not. You feel very alone at the moment, don't you?" he asked as Severus nodded his head twice and then resumed staring down at the floor. "Why?"

"I…I don't know…honestly."

"You are young and have had little guidance. Lucius is young too and can not fill the role of father to you, though I see he tries. He's awful protective of you, I've noticed. But apparently, not enough, for you to do such a thing."

"I…I don't need a father-figure…"

"Yes, you do. But you have none, or so you think. I was in a similar situation, you know," the Dark Lord reminded Severus, who fought back the tear forming in his right eye. "I had no parents; I got no guidance at the orphanage I was raised at. Dumbledore, the father of lies, did nothing for me. I thought for a brief time that he could give me what I yearned for. But it didn't take long for him to prove to be nothing but useless. True, he did make me Head Boy after Slughorn asked on my behalf, but his kindness stopped there.

"I had to make my own way in life. Alone, completely alone, Severus. I understand how you feel. Which is why I'm reminding you that you can come to me if ever you need…guidance or advice, or just someone to listen to you. I'm always here for my followers. What kind of Lord would I be if no one thought they could seek solace in me? I'd not have as many followers as I have if I were not a kind, a benevolent, Lord.

"Tell me, Severus, when that so-called mother of yours, Eileen, was a presence in your life, did she impose any kind of religion on you?"

"No, my Lord. It was rarely discussed in my house."

"Rarely?"

"My father mentioned he was raised Catholic. I read about that religion some."

"I was fed the lies of religion at the orphanage as well. We had to say our prayers to our Lord and Savior each night before bed…thank him for the food we ate, and the clothes we wore. At first, I actually bought into it. They called it faith. I had to have faith in God and all would be well. They knew I'd never get adopted, so I was to follow our God, and with my faith in him, I'd never be alone. See, he was to be with me at all times, Severus. Do you believe that?"

"No, my Lord. I don't believe in the Christian God."

"Do you believe in any of them?"

"Not really; I mean…kind of. I think there must be something out there, something greater than us…"

"Greater than wizards, you mean?"

"No," Severus replied and gave the Dark Lord a perplexed look. "Humans, people in general, I meant."

"Aren't wizards greater than people in general? Muggles!"

"Y-yes…my Lord. Are you saying we are God?"

"No. There is no God, but if there was, he'd be a wizard. That God of theirs abandoned me years ago, so I abandoned him. He does not exist. Yet, I have to admit, for the few years I did have faith in him, it did offer at least a little comfort to me. Then I placed my faith in Hogwarts and Dumbledore, only to find I would be betrayed again. I discovered over the years that I can only have faith in myself, my cause, and my war. Do you have faith in this war, Severus?"

"Faith in the war, my Lord?"

"Faith that we will win? Your thoughts and emotions lead me to think you suspect we will lose."

"No, I mean…I fear we may lose…"

"Fear is a sign of the weak, Severus. There is nothing to fear, so long as you have faith…in me, in my cause, in my effort. Have faith that our kind will be freed from the hiding that we have been accustomed to for far too long. If you have no hope, no faith, nothing like that, nothing at all, then yes…you'll find you are utterly alone, and will have no will to live. Have faith in me, Severus, and my cause. You'll see we will be victorious!" the Dark Lord went on in a cocky but heartfelt tone. Severus knew the Dark Lord was trying to sooth his tender thoughts and feelings. He was trying to give Severus a reason to live.

"I-I understand."

"As for your mother…she was weak, and a coward. I suspect she never loved you, and that's such a shame. My mother gave me the ultimate gift of love, she gave me her life. She died in childbirth, she made the ultimate sacrifice so that I could live and save our kind from our own self-imposed damnation. I will free us, and you will help me."

"I…I understand."

"Good. Now, as to the issue of your fiancée. Woman are often irrational. I'd not be overly concerned by her. You have so many wonderful gifts and talents and reasons to live besides her and Eileen. Live for me and my cause, Severus. When we are victorious, you'll see that you worried for nothing," the Dark Lord said with a warm smile. He reached his hand out across his desk to Severus, who held his hand out to meet the Dark Lord's. The Dark Lord took Severus' hand into his own, squeezed it tightly and then patted it a few times before folding his hands on top of the desk. "I mean it: if ever you need to talk or need advice; I'm always here for you, you and all my flock. Forget those other people in your life, they mean nothing. I'm your father now."

"Thank…thank you, my Lord," Severus nearly whispered and then bowed his head. "I-I feel better now," he fibbed, more to himself than to the Dark Lord, who either didn't notice or didn't care. "Is there anything else?"

"One thing. I no longer wish for you to be in a cell. You are not to be used for raids and I see no benefit to you being in Bellatrix's cell any longer. You will report to me and only me from this day forth. You have too much on your plate at the moment and too much training going on for you to be of any benefit to that cell."

"My Lord, will they need a replacement?"

"Regulus Black will replace you when he leaves Hogwarts this year. For now, please keep submitting your St. Mungo's schedule to Lucius, who will give it to me. If you are summoned, henceforth it'll be by me. No one else is allowed to summon you, ever. If you are summoned by someone else, you will report to me at once and tell me who did it. It's more important now than ever that your identity remain unknown until such time as I'm ready to reveal you. I'll inform the members of your cell of this immediately. Now, you may go."

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus bowed and left the hut. He did not know what to do or what to think. He did know he felt a little better than he did earlier, but not much. Instead of returning home, he returned to the Manor to see Narcissa. One of the other elves opened the door and let him in. Once inside, he found Narcissa seated in the arboretum, feeding the magical koi. He entered the room and bowed to her.

"Why the bow?"

"I just felt like it. I heard the wonderful news."

"Yes," she replied with a wide smile.

"No one was more shocked than I, especially after what you told me."

"Well, Lucius insisted I take a pregnancy test just a few days before I was even late. He found this new one that's supposed to detect it as early as three days after conception. There was nothing I could do but hope I was not with child, but…as it turns out, I am!" she said happily.

"You seem rather pleased about it."

"I am. I mean, I want a child, just the timing is off, that's all. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. The news is out. Well, I mean, only you and Abraxas know. I've not even told my family yet. I think I'll wait a few more weeks."

"That's probably wise."

"Yes," she said sporting a fine smile. "Sit with me, help me feed the fish," she urged and handed Severus some food for the orange, red and white fish. They sat in silence for ten minutes and Severus felt at peace while feeding and admiring the magical fish before him. Perhaps he should get a few fish of his own. A moment later, Narcissa glanced down at her Infinity bracelet which was glowing blue. She smiled at it and then rose from her seat. "He thinks about me often; I almost don't even notice this darn thing glowing anymore."

"You wish to remove it?"

"Goodness, no. I just wonder how much work he can possibly get done at the Ministry when he's thinking about me all the time."

"Yes," Severus said, admiring the bracelet on her lovely wrist. He smiled and then frowned the instant he thought about Camilla.

"I heard -- about Camilla, I mean," she admitted and then took his arm as he led her from the room. "I'm sure you can win her back."

"I'm not so certain. What else have you heard?" he inquired, wondering if his suicide attempt was common knowledge.

"Nothing else. Is there more?"

"No. Not…really," he sighed while escorting her to the great room. There she sat on the sofa and began to read a book about pregnancy. It was the day before full moon and Severus really needed to work on his notes for Belby and find a way to get the samples from Greyback. "I have some research to do," Severus said and then turned to leave the Manor.

"Don't go trying to kill yourself again, you upset Lucius greatly," she said rather matter-of-factly. Severus turned to stare at her as she gave him a wicked smile. "And me, as well."

"I'll keep that in mind," Severus said as he turned to leave.

Once outside, he found he wanted to murder Lucius more than he wanted to murder himself. He Apparated home and walked slowly through the wooded area near the river. He stopped by the grave he'd made for Tristan but decided not to stay. He glanced at it, sighed, and began to walk home. As he was crossing the cobblestone road, he saw something he could not identify outside his door. It looked like a mist but the mist was moving and appeared to have the outline of a person. If he didn't know any better, he'd think a wizard using the _Disillusionment Charm_ was standing outside his home.

Severus garnered his wand and aimed it at the barely visible moving mist in front of him. He attempted the disarming charm when the mist suddenly vanished and the full figure of Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Oh, Severus. It's just you, I see."

"Hey, _Mouth, _why the hell are you _Disillusioning_ yourself in front of my house?"

"I didn't want any Muggles to see me, of course."

"None live on this street anymore."

"Oh."

"What are you doing to my house?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked me that question. I'm adding an _Anti-Severus-Ward _to this dwelling."

"Excuse me? A what?" Severus asked, crossing his arms at his chest and tapping his foot on the ground.

"An _Anti-Severus-Ward,_ Severus. I'm speaking English."

"Say again?"

"My goodness, Severus, did you lose too much blood to your brain? Anti, as in against, Severus as in _YOU_ and ward as in…well…wards. It's meant to keep you from entering this domicile."

"Why are you doing this? Wait? What?" Severus asked, not certain if Lucius was joking or not.

"Don't be so thick. I'd think it'd be rather obvious."

"What the fuck is an _Anti-Severus-Ward?_ No such ward exists!"

"Oh well, that _was_ true…" Lucius said reaching for his fob-watch, "…ten minutes ago. At this particular moment in time, it most certainly exists. Give it a try," he encouraged as Severus brushed past him and tried to enter his own house. As soon as he was two feet from the door, he felt a barrier and then felt his entire body fly back six feet. Lucius thankfully was able to catch him before he fell to the hard cobblestone.

"What the fuck, man! WHY?" he screamed at Lucius who was smiling to himself and looking most proud at that moment.

"Because you can't be trusted. I knew if I asked you to return to my Manor with me, you'd say no. This way, you'll have no choice."

"I could just stay in a hotel…after I murder you, that is."

"Murder me and you'll never have the ability to enter this crap-hole again. Only I can reverse the ward."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I just told you why. I suspect you'll make a second attempt at your life, and I just can't stand by and do nothing. No, you'll stay with me for a little while until you've…_recovered_."

"I'm not your child!"

"No, but you act like one at times…_Expelliarmus! Accio knife!_" Lucius quickly spoke as Severus's wand and his knife flew into the air and landed promptly in Lucius's hands. "And I'll be holding these for a few days."

"Give me my wand back!" Severus demanded and reached for it, only to have Lucius shrink it and the knife and place them in cleverly concealed pockets in his robes.

"Nope. Now, I took the liberty of having Dobby move all of your books, tools, equipment and clothes to the Manor," Lucius said as Severus's face grew red. He feared he'd kill Lucius using accidental wandless magic if Lucius didn't comply and return his wand to him. "Turn red all you want, cuss at me all you want…"

"You fucking ass, mother-fucking, dickless, asshole, cunt!"

"…yes, yes…mostly true but not changing a thing, I'm afraid," Lucius said in his toying tone and then dared to grab Severus's upper arm. "Come now, the Apparition point is this way," he said as Severus pulled hard the other way. "I will _Imperius_ you or body-bind you, the choice is yours."

"You do either and I swear I'll hex you so bad when I get my wand back…"

"Threaten all you want, Sev, now I'm growing tired of your protesting," he said and grabbed Severus's upper arm again, with much greater force this time. "Listen to me, you little greasy prick!" he began to shout as his face reddened as well. "I owe you a life debt or did you forget? That means I must do everything in my power to see that you are kept safe…barring disease or old age, any other form of death will weigh on me for life and I just can't have that kind of misery in my future, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he shrieked in a fierce and almost deafening tone, his own nose inches away from Severus's. Not bothering to wait for Severus to answer, he pulled on Severus so hard, Severus lost his footing.

Lucius pulled harder on him as he rose to his feet and nearly dragged him to the Apparation point. Once there, he wrapped his arms tightly around Severus and then let go when they arrived at the Manor. Lucius smoothed out his robes as if they'd got wrinkled in the altercation and brushed his fingers though his hair. He walked at a much faster pace than Severus, which was easy to do since he was six inches taller than Severus and in much better physical health. Severus hurried to keep up, fearing what Lucius would do if he saw him lagging. Lucius was, after all, the most insane person Severus had ever met.

Once at the Manor, Lucius pointed to the staircase, indicating where he wanted Severus to go. Severus was no longer irate, he was almost terrified of Lucius and begining to wonder if he was to be kept prisoner now. He slowly ascended the marble staircase and made his way to the last room on the right. Inside, he found all his belongings were accounted for. His clothes had been neatly pressed and his boots all polished. Dobby had even ironed his underwear, which made Severus laugh. A moment later, he heard the door to his suite open. He exited the closet to find Narcissa standing alone in his room.

"I'm sorry I deceived you earlier. Lucius knew you'd come here, and wanted me to keep you long enough for him to set up those wards. You know him and wards, seems no ward is too challenging for him. He lives to protect those he loves, you know."

"Yes, I know. Anti-birth control wards are one thing; anti-Severus-wards are something else. Wonder if he can do anti-werewolf wards?"

"We've never had any cause to. Perhaps now that the child is coming, he will."

"How long am I to be held captive?"

"Oh please, you are a guest here, Severus. But not too long, I wouldn't think."

"I like my freedom and privacy."

"Yes, but look what freedom and privacy has got you?" his captor said, entering the room, looking proud again and not irate like earlier.

"I have research to do on my potion and I'll need my wand."

"Only after I set up anti-suicide-wards on it."

"Now I know you are talking out of your ass."

"No. I'm not. It's true, I know for a fact such a spell exists," he said and then turned his attentions to Narcissa. "Darling, I believe it's time for your lunch. We'll be down in a moment to join you," he said to his wife with a kind and loving smile. Narcissa left the room and closed the door behind her. "I know they exist, as they were placed on my wand by a…well, someone, many years ago."

"You tried to kill yourself?"

"No, not exactly. But after mummy died, I was very melancholy…very," Lucius said in a softer tone and then looked down to the floor. He sat on the bed next to Severus and stared straight ahead at the wall. "I was very blue my first year at Hogwarts too. Merlin knows, Bellatrix made my first few years hell there. She hated me from day one, and I'm not sure why. Later her hatred grew, probably because she knew I was in love with her sister from the moment I laid eyes on her. Prior to that she just teased me; once she caught wind of my true affections, she began to hex me in the corridors, just like Potter used to hex you all the time. At least you were bullied by a bloke; I was bullied by a girl!" Lucius said in a serious tone that made Severus's eyes widen. "Now I'm bound to her and in the same cell as her! Could you imagine?"

"No. And thankfully I'm no longer in the cell either."

"Yes, I was told this morning; right after I arrived home from the Ministry, I was summoned. Bella was most jubilant at the news."

"Good. I'm sorry she's such a bitch to you."

"I'm used to it by now. I know how to handle her. She's the Dark Lord's favorite, I even suspect their relationship was deeper at one time than it is now, if you know what I mean. Something in her changed after she joined him. She was always a bitch and snotty, but after she joined in her seventh year, she turned into this heartless, cruel, just purely wicked shell of a human.

"She does not fight because she wants our freedom from Muggle oppression; she fights because she enjoys murdering and torturing people. I'm no murderer. I'm no torturer either. She spent a great deal of time alone with the Dark Lord; she confided in Narcissa that she did have a sexual relationship with him, and that he told her to do these ghastly things unbecoming of a well-brought-up pureblood witch to do, like murder for fun. She'll do anything he asks of her, even marry a man she's repulsed by."

"I think she has a thing for half-bloods," Severus said and instantly bit his bottom lip. He could not divulge what he knew of the Dark Lord's blood status to Lucius.

"Hmm?"

"She…flirted with me the other night."

"Really?" he asked, making a face as if he was sick.

"Thanks, Lucius."

"No, not you, her! She actually…touched you? I'd die if she ever flirted with me."

"She won't, you're pureblood!" Severus said and then chuckled. "And yeah, she touched me."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?" Severus asked as Lucius's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "And I don't think she had sex with him either. I think she's lying, though it's obvious she is infatuated with him."

"Hardly anything she ever blurts out is true. I didn't believe her either, really, but I was never certain. But she flirted with you? It's just so…odd!"

"If you call kissing me and yanking on my dick flirting, then yeah, that's what she did."

"No wonder you tried to kill yourself," Lucius said in all seriousness and then burst into laughter after realizing he'd inadvertently made a joke. Severus had no choice but to laugh along, since it was rather funny.

"She did flash me her tit, though."

"How was it?"

"Nice…milky, soft…huge. Not bad," Severus said as if he were describing a broom or other object. "I'd rather see Camilla's right now."

"Now, don't get started on that again. Come, lets join my love for lunch."

"Hey, wait…you said you had an anti-suicide ward on your wand?"

"Oh," Lucius said, closing the door he'd just opened and leaning in to whisper. "I've never told anyone but…one day after Bella hexed me so badly all my hair fell out, I had a total meltdown. I waited until she went to the loo in the middle of the night and I cast as many hexes and curses as I could think of at her until she lost consciousness. I left her to rot in the corridor but naturally when she woke up, she told Slughorn what I'd done. He sat me down with Dumbledore and the two decided that I needed…to…_talk _to someone."

"Rachael Chapman?" Severus asked as Lucius looked most perplexed.

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Something similar happened to me."

"That Slughorn is so inept. If he took his job as Head of House more seriously these things would not happen. Yes…anyway, I must have said…something…during my therapy with her that lead her to believe I'd do myself some harm or something. She actually met with my father and he insisted she place that ward on my wand. And once it's on, it never can come off."

"You're not doing that to my wand, then."

"Too late. I set the spells when you were up here; it takes an hour to finish. It'll be done soon; to stop it now would cause the wand's destruction. Can't have that now, can we?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Narcissa knows nothing about Chapman or…anything else I just told you."

"Oh, okay, _Mouth_, so I am to keep that secret for you now?"

"Yes. Why are you calling me _Mouth_?"

"It's your new nickname, since you tell everything to her…or almost everything, I should say."

"She's my heart, of course I tell her everything; well, nearly everything. Besides, Simon Wilkes came running full speed from my floo last night, right in front of her and me, and screamed something about you killing yourself."

"So Simon is the _Mouth_ then."

"Yes," Lucius said and then opened the door. He motioned for Severus to head downstairs as Lucius followed him all the way down. They both had met with Rachael Chapman, as it turned out, only Lucius was far sicker than he, for her and his father to justify putting wards on his wand.


	78. To Tame A Werewolf

**78-To Tame a Werewolf**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity  
**

Severus sat at lunch and took Lucius's words very seriously. He had no idea Bellatrix had tormented Lucius that much, to the point of suicide; up till that moment, he'd only thought Lucius despised her. He knew the next time he saw her he'd hex her when her back was turned; it was immature, but he did not care. After lunch he retired to Lucius's lab, which now housed most of Severus's books and supplies. The full moon approached and he needed to get the samples from Greyback. First though, he needed to know where he'd be.

Lucius's wireless radio was set to a magical station which played music that only annoyed Severus. It was simple to pick up Muggle stations, so he kept turning the dial until he found something he liked. He found a song that he never heard, but it didn't annoy him in any way, so he kept it on. He sat at the table and tapped his foot along to the beat of the song as he read up on various ways to calm werewolves, none of which looked to work for him.

"That was Tommy Gun, the newest release from The Clash, as they embark on their American Tour," the voice from the wireless spoke as Severus heard footsteps. He quickly turned the wireless off as Lucius made his way towards him.

"No need to turn off your Muggle crap just for me…I listen to that station from time to time myself," Lucius admitted and handed Severus his wand. "Your wand. I had Dobby shine it, too."

"What? No diamond or emerald accents to adorn it?" Severus teased, happy to hold his wand again.

"If you wish for your wand to look as stunning as mine, that can be arranged. However, you've teased me about my bejeweled wand too many times for me to be taking you seriously at the moment."

"Yes, if you ever put a jewel in my wand, I'll kick you in the nuts so hard you will have an only child," Severus said, happy to have his wand back.

"What are you reading up on?"

"I need a blood and hair sample from Fenrir Greyback tomorrow night while he's transformed."

"Why not just ask for a semen and stool sample while you're at it?"

"Ha-ha. I'm serious."

"Why?"

"For the Belby potion."

"Can't he get his own samples?"

"Why you people think he's Britain's preeminent brewer is a mystery to me. That man is clueless."

"Because he patented the best potion to be patented in some twenty years, that's why."

"Oh, what potion is that?"

"You never bothered to even research what your employer does for a living? To aid in his funding of this _werewolf_ potion he patented some other potions first."

"Which ones?"

"Well, there's _Boner-Up,_ _Lube-Up,_ and_ Nut-Enhancer,_ for starters. I think he created a potion for frigid women too."

"Shut up, Lucius. What did he really brew?"

"I'm dead serious, Severus. Not that I've ever needed any of his potions before. He's given a lot of men hope, from what I've been told. Rodolphus had to use all three on his wedding night, he was too scared to touch her to consummate the marriage. Poor chap needed all the help he could get."

"So he's a pervert?"

"Rodolphus?"

"NO! Belby!"

"Oh, no. These are genuine potions that people really need. You and I are young and healthy and have no problems in the bedroom, but plenty of blokes do. So his potions help. He invented nothing, it's just his work better, faster and with fewer side effects than older ones."

"Oh my God, I work for a smut-King?"

"Fuck-King is more appropriate. Who cares? People buy it, he gets money and now he's hired you with it…hmm, you're paid by fuck-Galleons, how charming!" Lucius smiled and then chuckled as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Feels like fuck-Sickles these days. I need to finish this research so I can earn more fuck-Galleons and get something nice for Camilla for Valentines."

"There you go! Good move! Took my advice, did we?"

"Well, what did you get Narcissa?"

"Oh, nothing too over the top: a ruby-encrusted heart-shaped broach, a brown full lined mink cloak, a week at the spa in the Swiss Alps, and a platinum timepiece with her initials etched out and filled in with diamonds."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a bracelet for Camilla or something."

"Yes, well, fuck-Galleons can't buy what I bought Narcissa. Now, _fuck-you-over_ Galleons are worth a great deal more, which is what my father is doing abroad right now."

"Fucking someone out of their money?"

"Yes, it seems he's taken to gambling recently. He's quite good; he's earned several million Galleons just doing that alone in the last few years. It's my job to invest his winnings and keep the Galleons coming."

"Well, you _do_ work so hard, Lucius. I need to finish my notes."

"I'll leave you then. Oh, do you want to test your wand?"

"What? You suspect I don't believe you?" Severus asked.

"I want to make sure it works. Go on," Lucius urged as Severus thought for a moment. He suddenly was afraid, but then he recalled that Lucius was a far better wizard than anyone ever gave him credit for. He aimed his wand at his arm and silently cast the incantation and…nothing happened.

"You wicked genius!"

"Thank you. Glad to see it works. Oh, I nearly forgot, here's your Potions knife back," Lucius said and smiled at Severus.

"No!"

"Go on," Lucius coaxed. Severus took his knife and tried to slice into his skin and…nothing happened. "Now, slice into something else…anything but you," Lucius said as Severus complied. His knife sliced right through a blank parchment and a stray apple that was on the table, but would not touch his skin.

"How?"

"I can't reveal all my secrets, Sev. Happy research," he smiled, bowed, and then left his lab. Severus admired Lucius for a moment, and then realized any other wand or knife could hurt him. Lucius wasn't as smart as he thought.

---

Severus snuck out of Malfoy Manor and Apparated to the home of Fenrir Greyback a few hours later. He saw a light on inside and suspected Fenrir was home. He had no clue where Fenrir would transform, so it was best to just not let him out of sight until moonrise the next night. Severus stayed up in Fenrir's tree most of the night, reading by the light of his _lumos._ Early the next morning, Severus was peeing in Fenrir's bushes when he heard the front door open. Severus cast a _Disillusionment_ charm on himself and stood perfectly still.

It was freezing cold and Fenrir was wearing a very long and billowy deep blue cloak that Severus walked behind. He noticed a piece of thread hanging from the garment and using magic, unraveled it more as he followed Fenrir. For someone with a dog's senses, he did not seem to smell or notice Severus following him so closely. The thread of the cloak was now several feet long, which Severus held on to, allowing him to follow Fenrir from further away. He saw Fenrir reach for his wand, and Severus suspected he was ready to Apparate. He hoped just holding Fenrir's cloak would be enough for him to Apparate with him unnoticed and not get splinched.

Fenrir held his wand out as the wind began to blow. The wind blew Fenrir's long and billowy robes back near Severus. Severus grabbed a hold of the robes and an instant later, felt himself being Apparated to wherever Fenrir was going. As soon as they arrived, Fenrir turned quickly and tugged on his robes. He looked around and appeared to be sniffing the air right near Severus, who was still hidden under his _Disillusionment_. Fenrir appeared to see nothing. Severus followed him but realized he was in a forest. The autumn leaves were still on the ground and crunching beneath his feet. Fenrir again turned as Severus instantly flew into the air, hovering directly over Fenrir and remaining invisible.

Fenrir continued to walk through the forest that Severus did not recognize until he came upon a woman and two other men who appeared to be waiting for him.

"What news have you?" Fenrir spoke to the woman, who looked gaunt and hungry.

"The Pettigrew house is located in Surrey. The boy lives with his parents still, and has no siblings," the woman said. Fenrir looked angered.

"Are you certain? No children?"

"Certain. He is an only child, from what his mum told me."

"Charlotte, you are a good werewolf to know. The stupid cow just offered up all that information to you, huh?" one of the men asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I can be persuasive. People tell their hairdressers everything."

"But you are not her hairdresser," the older-looking man said.

"I was last afternoon. It was hard on such short notice, you know."

"Where's the real hairdresser?" Fenrir asked the woman, who smiled and licked her lips.

"Knocked out, the shop owner too. I was there alone after that, I had to actually cut hair!"

"Did you butcher the woman's hair?" the older man asked with a smile.

"Her hair was so bad to begin with, anything was an improvement."

"What about the hairdresser and shop owner? Do they have children?" Fenrir asked.

"Yeah, the hairdresser has a daughter, small one, not sure how small. Before I knocked her out she begged me to not kill her and leave her darling daughter with no mummy," she said and began to giggle.

"Where does she live?" Fenrir asked impatiently.

"Surrey as well. I know the house. I took her body back to me place; tonight, we'll turn her."

"Tonight you'll turn her, Charlotte. I'll have, feast on, and then turn her daughter. Now, the Dark Lord wants us to talk to this Pettigrew person. The Dark Lord wants him on our side, and he wants Sirius Black on our side too. We are to persuade him, but not attack him unless he says no."

Severus could not believe what Fenrir was saying. Severus detested Pettigrew, but to turn him would just mean one more werewolf in the world, and that was something Severus could not abide.

"What fool would say no to us?" said the younger man and smiled.

"This boy is no fool, he's an Auror in training. We are to go to him and his family just before moonrise. If he agrees to join, we are to leave him and his family alone…"

"Oh, come on, Fenrir!" the older man interrupted. "What about us, man?"

"If he says no, then you two can have your pick of his mother and father. I…I get Pettigrew himself if he says no. I hear he's plump, should be tasty."

"If he says yes, though?" the younger man asked again.

"Then we do what we always do: go hunting," Fenrir said in a sinister voice before turning his attentions to the lone woman of the group. "You, dear Charlotte, did a superb job. The Dark Lord will hear of this and he'll be most pleased."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"What do we do now?" the older man asked.

"Get ready for moonrise. At five-thirty we'll meet in the back garden of the Pettigrew house. Charlotte, where do we Apparate to?" Fenrir asked as Severus hovered as low as he could to hear the address.

"Seven-forty-two, Packer's Row, Surrey."

"Good, we'll all meet at five-thirty, five minutes before moonrise," Fenrir said and vanished in an instant. The others talked for a moment and then went their separate ways. Severus flew into a tree and sat on one of the tall branches. He had to do something. The thought of more werewolves terrified and angered Severus. The thought of Fenrir Greyback _having_ and turning a small child also infuriated him. He did not know the address to save her, but he could stop Pettigrew from turning. He just hoped he'd get his samples at the same time.

---

Severus arrived back at the Manor and collected four vials and four pouches. He labeled them, _Fenrir, Charlotte, older man,_ and_ younger man._ His hands were shaking and he felt sick to his stomach. The last thing he needed was Peter Pettigrew on his side of the war. Having him turned into a werewolf was out of the question as well. His _Disillusionment_ seemed to work well enough for them to not notice him that morning; it'd have to work again that evening.

Severus arrived early at the Pettigrew house. He cast his charm and flew to the roof, where he would sit and wait for the ambush. The more he thought about what he was doing, the less sure he was he should be doing it. The Dark Lord had asked Fenrir and his gang of wolves to do this for him. Severus was not supposed to do his own thing, he was supposed to work for the greater good and for the Dark Lord. His hatred of Pettigrew was once again clouding his judgment. Before he had time to leave, he saw Pettigrew and he was not alone. Sirius Black was with him.

"Mum makes the best Yorkshire pudding, Sirius, you'll love it."

"You know I love James and Lily, but she can't cook for shit, so I hope you're right about your mum. I've not eaten a decent meal in months."

"Maybe you and I should get our own flat, so you don't have to live with James and Lily anymore!"

"Nah, I like their place just fine, just not her cooking, or lack thereof. I lived with you for years, mate, you snore!"

"So, you talk in your sleep!" Pettigrew said as Sirius laughed.

"You jerk off in your sleep, a sight I never wish to see again."

"That's not true!"

"You and Mooney must get laid…soon! It's done a world of difference to James -- why, he's almost tolerable these days," Black joked, which made Severus's blood boil. "He was getting on my nerves a bit before, but now that he's being fucked on a regular basis, he's an alright guy!" Black laughed as even Pettigrew looked offended.

"Probably shouldn't talk about Lily like that, if James knew…"

"Who do you think tells me all the intimate details? James is most entertaining these days. I'm proud to say I taught him a few things. He took my advice on that uh, _Lotus_ position, he said she seemed to enjoy it as well."

"Sirius! That's just…not nice!"

"Don't be such a prude," Black said and then tried to light a cigarette. Severus used a spell to put out Black's fire each time he tried to light his cigarette. "Fuck, why won't my flame spell work?"

"Let me light it for you, Sirius," Pettigrew said in an almost servant-like tone. Severus was sure to use the same spell on him. "Hmm, what's the problem? The wind, you think?"

"It's not that windy out. Bloody cold, though."

"Mum won't allow ciggys inside, Sirius."

"Well, since I can't get it lit, it does not matter, now, does it?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go inside, Sirius. Mum's pudding is the best!"

"I could say something gross to that, but I'll let it slide this time, mate."

"Oh, uh, okay," Pettigrew and his non-dirty brain said as he opened the door for Black. Severus hated that Potter went around telling everyone about his sex life with Lily. He hated that Black complained about her cooking too. At second thought, he didn't mind so much if they were turned. Then he remembered what Lupin was like in werewolf form.

Lupin was not an aggressive or overly evil person, not like Black and Pettigrew. What kind of werewolves would they become? Would they be more like Fenrir Greyback? Severus detested Greyback and there was no room in this world for more Fenrirs, of that he was certain.

A few moments later, he saw Greyback and his gang approaching the house. They were outside the back fence talking for a few moments before Greyback opened the gate and entered the garden. Greyback pounded on the back door and then took a few steps back. The men in the group and Charlotte all garnered wands as the door opened.

"Yes? Who are you?" Severus heard Pettigrew ask from inside the house.

"Come out here so I can see you better," Greyback asked.

"I know you -- get out of here, you scum!" Black yelled.

"You can't talk to us like that, you blood traitor!" Charlotte yelled. Black and Pettigrew stepped out of the house as Black garnered his wand as well.

"I came to speak to you, Peter Pettigrew, on the Dark Lord's behalf. He would like to offer you and you, Mr. Black, a second chance to join him in his quest to free wizarding kind from Muggle oppression," Greyback said in a very dignified tone, one very unbecoming to him.

"Um…no!" Pettigrew said in a shaky voice.

"We will never join him!" Black shouted.

"You will join, or you will all be turned, and your family too, Pettigrew!" Greyback yelled in a tone more like his usual one. "I'm hungry and have wanted to turn a Black for some time now!"

"Peter, get out of here!" Black yelled as he noticed the darkening of the evening sky.

"It's too late!" Charlotte yelled. She instantly disarmed them and placed both Pettigrew and Black in a body-bind as Severus watched on, unseen, from above.

"I'll ask one more time: join the Dark Lord…or join me, those are your choices!" Greyback sneered and smiled. He looked ravenous and eager.

"We'll never join!" Black managed to speak through his body-bind.

"Very well, I'm always happy to make new friends," Greyback said with a large grin. The moon was rising and the four werewolves began to holler and wail, except Greyback, who transformed rather naturally, making only a few grunting noises and some huffs. It only took about thirty seconds, but the four people circling Black and Pettigrew were suddenly four ravenous werewolves. Now was Severus's chance to get his samples.

He aimed his wand and cast a _Sectumsempra_ on Greyback first, who yelped and howled as the skin on his hind leg was torn open.

"_Accio_ Greyback blood!" Severus said, loudly enough for only him to hear as drops of blood began to rise, not fall, from the wound. Severus used magic to lower his vial down to where Greyback was. The blood magically entered the vial that Severus instantly brought back to himself. The hair sample would prove more difficult. The other werewolves were hovering around Greyback's wound, sniffing it vigorously as he continued to howl. Black and Pettigrew were screaming bloody murder as Pettigrew's mother came out to see what the ruckus was.

Severus aimed his wand at Greyback's fur and tried to sever some of the thick hair from his back.

"Accio Greyback fur!" Severus said, as some fur flew from Greyback's back and up to the pouch. The werewolves grew bored with Greyback's wounds and began to circle Pettigrew and Black. Now was his chance to either save them, or let them get what they deserved. If Lupin knew where he lived, it was a safe bet Pettigrew and Black did too. They'd come for him, for certain. He'd rather die than be turned so he decided to save them both.

"Accio Black and Pettigrew wands!" Severus said as both wands flew from the snow-covered ground and landed in his hands on the roof. He lowered them magically to Black and Pettigrew and spoke the counter-curse to break the body-binds. Instantly, Black and Pettigrew foolishly began to attempt hexing and cursing the pack of werewolves. If only they'd paid attention in third-year Defense they'd know that no magical defense worked on werewolves. "Just bloody run inside, imbeciles!" Severus mumbled to himself, but it seemed they wanted to appear brave. Severus heard Pettigrew's mother scream for them to come inside, but neither of them listened to her.

"Hex them, Peter!" Black yelled as every color in the spectrum erupted from Black's wand. None of them did a thing to the pack of hungry wolves, who were now on their hind-legs, ready for the attack. Severus had to think fast, as Black and Pettigrew were seconds away from being turned or eaten. Severus flew off the roof, still concealed, and began to throw hexes at Black and Pettigrew to encourage them to get indoors. Naturally, they hexed back at the 'air' that was hexing them.

"Maybe we should get inside?" Peter asked as Black continued to throw everything he had at the night sky.

"No! I'm going to fight!"

"We need reinforcements! We need Moony!"

"He's locked in his parents' basement!"

"We need James! Or Dumbledore!"

"You may be right," Black finally realized. He threw a few more hexes Severus's way, which naturally he was able to dodge, before entering the house. Once they were safe, Severus cast a water-charm on the werewolves, which just annoyed them, causing them to leave the garden and head to the park behind Pettigrew's house. Severus tried to keep up, but the pack spread out once in the garden and he was growing too tired to keep up his _Disillusionment_ and flying. He really wanted to follow the black haired werewolf, Charlotte, to the innocent woman's house to save her and her daughter, but while he was flying his _Disillusionment_ fell. Werewolves ran much faster than dogs or wolves. Severus was panting like a wolf from trying to keep up, but there were Muggles on the streets and he was flying in full view. He landed in someones back garden and tried to catch his breath. By that time, all four of the werewolves were gone. He felt terrible but admitted to himself that he'd tried his best. He had the sample of one werewolf, and that was enough. He Apparated back to the Manor to complete his research.

He marched back to the Manor fuming at what Black had said. He was also angry at himself for taking pity on such pathetic life forms as Black and Pettigrew. Being in Dumbledore's Army was enough for them to get theirs before long. Once inside, he made his way to the basement, only to find Lucius brewing something and humming along to Queen's "Fat Bottomed Girls" which was playing on the wireless.

"What are you listening to?" Severus asked, placing his vial and hair sample down on the table.

"Muggle crap. Done with your experiment?"

"Yeah, I guess. I fuckin' hate James Potter."

"So tell me something new. Was he your experiment?"

"No. I just felt the need to remind of you of my hatred of him, that's all."

"Point taken. I'll try to remember," Lucius said sarcastically. "Decide on a gift for her yet?"

"No. I have to finish my notes, I have work tomorrow too."

"Don't you mean training? Not like St. Mungo's pays you."

"The Ministry does not pay you to sit on the board of Governors, and you call that work."

"Whatever. I won't let you spoil my good mood."

"Why are you so…chipper?"

"She's with child, we're winning this war, you're still alive…I have plenty to be happy about."

"I guess. I have to finish these notes tonight; first I must test this blood and fur."

"You got the samples? May I ask how?"

"No, you may not. Just…don't ask."

"Why so secretive?"

"I can't tell you all my secrets, Lucius. I got the sample, and it was no harm to me either, getting them. Now I must study them with the regular human blood samples Belby was kind enough to give me a few days ago."

"Happy sample analyzing, then. I'm going to have dinner with my true love and then we are going to see a play."

"Have fun. Oh, Lucius?"

"Yes."

"How long am I to be imprisoned here?"

"Until you win her back or I grow tired of your presence, whichever occurs first."

"Fuck."

"I know, good evening," Lucius said with a smile and left Severus alone with his findings. He had no idea how shocking his findings would be.

---

At five a.m. Severus was finishing his report to Belby. He'd had to take a sample from Brandy, the Malfoy dog, to compare to Greyback's. He wished he'd had Greyback's in human form. What he found surprised him. The blood sample of Greyback was more closely related to that of a dog than it was to the human sample he had. He couldn't believe their actual blood changed and morphed as well as their appearance. Only then did he realize he did not know thing one about werewolves. He owled his findings to Belby along with his demand for his Galleons and then had breakfast alone before heading to St. Mungo's.

His day was quick, which he enjoyed. Roark showed him how to heal six different ailments caused by magical plants over the last few weeks and two on that day alone. The man was actually thrilled whenever a patient came in with a Venus-Fly-Trap attached to them, or wicked Magical Poison Ivy consuming their flesh. By day's end, Severus was exhausted, but his owl showed up at lunch to deliver his fifty Galleons. He had to make a decision once and for all as to what to buy Camilla. One thing kept screaming to him from deep inside, but he did not want to purchase it.

As much as he did not want to purchase it, he still could not stop himself from walking to the shop and browsing the different trinkets. As much as he wanted to walk away, he could not stop himself from glancing at the different ones and picking his favorite of the bunch. As much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't stop from talking to the shop-keep.

"Infinity necklaces, eh? Which one do you like best?" the shop-keep asked.

"I like this white-gold one," Severus said, pointing to a somewhat thinner version of Lucius's, but still wide enough to be clearly seen.

"Ah, very popular choice. It's a great size, too. It's very comfortable and easily charmed. You do know the charm, don't you? If not, I can do it for a modest fee."

"No, I know it," Severus said. He had read up on the charm the night before while trying his best to talk himself out of wanting to purchase it. Turns out, he was not good at talking himself out of things.

"Well, would you like to touch it?"

"Um…sure," Severus said as the man smiled and unlocked the glass case. He scooped the necklace up and handed it to Severus. "You'll find it's not too heavy, but also not too light."

"I see that. It's very…perfect actually."

"Yes, the necklace picks the wizards, so they say. You'll take two identical ones then?" the man asked as Severus became very nervous. Infinity necklaces were a huge step and a huge gamble. There was no guarantee she'd take him back; however, it would show his love and commitment. Yet despite his concerns, he felt his head nod, almost like he was being _Imperiused_ to do so.

"Sure," he whispered as the man looked confused, but boxed up the necklaces anyway.

"These can be charmed in most any color, or even multiple ones, you know."

"Thanks," Severus said as he felt terrified and instantly had buyer's remorse. He returned home to the Manor and kept his prizes hid in his pockets. Had Lucius _Imperiused_ him to do this? He felt no weird tingle like he did the last time, but he still felt as if it were not he making that decision. Lucius was seated alone in his study when Severus opened the door. He smiled and waved him in.

"Lucius, I have a few questions."

"Okay," he said, placing his parchments down and putting his quill in his golden ink-well.

"Is love a curse or a spell?"

"Um…neither, though at times it feels like a curse. Why?"

"Does it make you do stupid stuff you'd normally never do?"

"Of course it does; why?"

"I…I just went and purchased these and I have no clue why," Severus admitted and handed the boxes to Lucius. Lucius opened the black velvet boxes and widened his eyes at what he saw. Severus could see the reflection of the shiny gold necklaces in Lucius's pale face.

"It's simple; you purchased these because you love her."

"I went there to get her a plain bracelet or a locket or something and I bought this instead."

"I am impressed. I mean, she is your fiancée."

"Was."

"Still is, the contract has not been broken. These are just a symbol of your true feelings, it's not a curse, Sev."

"Sure feels like one. It's so tacky to present her with these on Valentine's Day, don't you think?"

"Well, normally I'd say no, but then again, she's not a typical woman. I mean, she doesn't even like flowers, what's that all about? I'm having Dobby and two other elves write out the words _I love you Narcissa_ in rose buds on the floor of the great room on Valentine's Day."

"Camilla would vomit."

"See, you are a match made in heaven."

"I guess. I just hope she accepts this," Severus said, taking the box back from Lucius and staring at it. He felt fear and trepidation each time he thought about giving it to her. He closed the box and instantly felt better.

"You said you had questions?"

"Oh, yeah…hey, between you and me, do you think the Dark Lord has a God-Complex?" Severus asked as Lucius burst into laughter before nodding.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Lucius mocked sarcastically.

"I think he thinks he's Jesus or Buddha or Allah, or something…"

"Something better, actually. He's a great and wise leader. I think to have such a presence means you must be at least a bit cocky and sure of yourself. He's a very confident and powerful wizard. I'm not just saying this because I have to, either; he really is one of the most, if not _the_ most, powerful wizards of all time. I hear in his younger days he was very charming and charismatic. Now he seems a bit reckless and put-off. I know the stress of this war still going is wearing on him. He sees our bright future just around the corner, yet we keep having setbacks."

"I see. That would annoy me too; if I was him, and I had that power? The lack of respect he gets? That would infuriate me."

"You mean, more than you already are?"

"Yes, but I'm nowhere close to him in terms of sheer power and prowess, at least from what I'm told. I've never seen him in battle...anyway, you and I both get little of the respect we deserve for our abilities. I can only imagine how furious the Dark Lord is with the Ministry for trying to stop him from doing good for us all, to come out of hiding."

"Yes. It will be over soon, I assure you. I'm not supposed to go into details, but lets just say, I have been made privy to some knowledge that we will be victorious before the new decade dawns," Lucius said in almost a whisper as Severus lifted a brow, eager to hear more. "I can't go into details, but I assure you, by this time next year, it will be over, and despite what Codruta said, we will be victorious. The Minister for Magic is practically one of us, now we just need to overthrow the Wizengamot and that moron Dumbledore."

"I see. He may pose a challenge, with his army, I mean."

"His army is made up of imbeciles! Potter? Black? Pettiblew…"

"Grew, and yeah, they are imbeciles. Dumbledore, however, has great influence over the Ministry."

"Not if he's dead he doesn't," Lucius said harshly and coldly, as if he were going to do it himself. "It's just a matter of time."

"What's a matter of time? What do you know?" Severus asked, very eager to learn more.

"I'm not supposed to speak of it."

"Come on, _Mouth_, you practically told me everything already."

"Let's just say the new Defense teacher this term was not sent there to…teach."

"They never are...and well, shit, the Dark Lord has sent many people into that position, none have come close."

"He is very good, though. I suspect by May, his _job_ will be done and we'll be just steps away from victory."

"I hope so," Severus said and took a very deep breath. With Dumbledore out of the way, there's no way his side could lose. Only be a matter of time before Potter and Black got theirs as well.

"Anything else?"

"No, I better practice my speech for Camilla."

"If she ever loved you as much as I suspect, you'll have her at _hello_, if you know what I mean."

"Not really, but hello is a good way to start. Maybe just seeing me will make her forgive me?"

"That's the hope. Just have faith, Severus," Lucius said as Severus stared deep into his gray eyes, shocked at what he'd just said. Was it a sign? Two of the most important people in his life told him to just have faith; perhaps faith in their love really was all he needed to win her back.

**AN: Yes it was a shameless use of a Jerry Maguire line.**


	79. Faith

**79-Faith**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity **

Severus worked at St. Mungo's on Valentine's Day, but his mind was not on his patients. Thankfully, there were few extremely ill people for him to tend to. Periodically throughout the day he would glance into his pocket at the Infinity necklaces and feel fear. He was growing more anxious as the day passed and was counting down the minutes until six o'clock when he could leave.

Six o'clock came and found him standing in the loo, deciding whether or not to change into his black robes and make an ass of himself in front of Camilla that night. The day before, he had sent Helky, the smartest elf at Malfoy Manor, on a mission to find where Camilla was living. Turns out, Helky knew Binky and discovered Camilla had moved back into her old flat. Severus was happy she was no longer living with her parents, so when she slammed the door on his face that evening, he'd not have an audience applauding.

At six-thirteen in the evening, Severus stood outside her building, shivering in the sudden snowfall. He never thought of any kind of speech to give and decided to just ramble and have _faith_ that his rambles were enough to win her back. He slowly ascended the stairs of her building and could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He arrived at her flat and stood there, motionless, for a few moments before deciding to knock.

It only took a few seconds for the door to open. She didn't open the door very wide, but just wide enough for him to see her face. At first, her eyes widened when she saw him standing there, and she almost formed a smile. It was as if she'd forgotten she was angry with him, but then suddenly remembered. She stepped out of her flat and shut the door behind her. She was wearing the scarlet and black dress she'd purchased for their wedding and looked as lovely as ever.

"Severus?" she asked, crossing her arms and trying not to look into his eyes.

"Um…_hello_," he said and hoped she'd come around. When she didn't throw her arms around him and yelp with joy, he realized he didn't have her at hello. However, she'd thrown no hexes either, so it seemed he had to talk more. "I-I love you."

"I know," she said, a response that shocked him. Why did he say something so stupid?

"I can't live without you," he confessed and then rolled his eyes at his own absurdity. There was that stupid-talk again. Why not just tell her he tried to kill himself and get it over with?

"I-I know," she said in a milder tone. "I mean, I know how you feel," she said uncomfortably. His eyes widened some as he felt perspiration fall from his temples.

"Y-yeah, I um…I…I got this for you, to show my love and commitment to you," he managed to speak and hand her the box. He was not sounding confident or even remotely like himself and could not seem to think of anything clever to say. She opened the box and smiled a bit, but then looked confused. "It's…I got one for me too, see?" he said, removing his own from his pocket. She glanced at his necklace and then glanced back at hers. She showed little emotion that he could interpret.

"Sev…I'm uh…I'm still mad at you, though," she said very softly, as if she were trying to convince herself more than him.

"I don't love her," he lied, somewhat. He feared he'd never stop loving Lily, the first good thing in his life, but his love for Camilla was deeper and more genuine, he had to convince her. "I love you more than anything…"

"More than the Dark Lord?" she asked and then crossed her arms.

"Yes," he said honestly. "I said, more than anything." She looked as if she were about to cry when the door behind her opened.

"Cammy, our table is reserved for seven, we must be leaving soon," a very tall, thin, blond man with a German sounding accent said from behind the door.

"I uh, I need a moment, okay?" she said, never turning the face the man behind her. The man glanced at Severus, who glanced back, and then shut the door. Severus was filled with rage when he realized who it was.

"Is that Alpert?"

"It is, but it's not what you think."

"Oh, what do I think?" he asked in a harsher tone as he then crossed his arms.

"See, this is one of the reasons why I left -- your insane jealousy over him!"

"It's Valentine's Day! It's a reserved table at a restaurant! What am I to think?" he asked as she looked very guilty and as if she had no answer. "Hmm?"

"Um, well, I mentioned that you and I broke up and he just said I should not sit home, alone, on Valentine's Day so he offered to take me out."

"On a date. You are dating him, again!"

"I am not!" she shrieked as Severus stormed down the stairs. "Hey, don't walk away from me!"

"What am I to do? Duel him to prove my love?" he shouted from the foot of the stairs. A moment later Alpert once again opened the door and walked closer to Camilla. He was wearing a very odd grin, one that Severus wanted to hex off of his handsomely chiseled face.

"He looks nothing like I expected, Cammy," Alpert said and dared to put his hand around her waist. Camilla instantly moved away from his grasp and began to walk down the stairs, closer to Severus.

"So this is it then? You're just giving up, again?" she asked Severus and began to tap her foot on the floor of the lobby.

"Giving up again?"

"You are a quitter! You quit Hogwarts, you are now quitting on me! You came to present me with this necklace and now you just leave before I can even say yes or no to it?"

"Fine, what's your answer then?"

"I'm not so sure now. I told you I'm not involved with him, Severus. You must believe me. Just have faith in what I'm saying for once!" she shouted as Alpert looked confused and Severus's mouth dropped at her use of the word _faith_. It was too many times to be coincidence. Someone or something was telling him to have faith for once in his life. Without thinking or speaking, he grabbed her, drew her closer to him and kissed her passionately in the lobby, in full view of Alpert, who instantly ran down the stairs.

"Cammy! How can you think of reuniting with the likes of…_him?_" Alpert asked as Severus broke his embrace and glared at him. Alpert looked at Severus as if he were diseased. "I can offer you so much more than this…person I see standing before me! Besides, darling, our table is waiting!"

Severus stared at Camilla in shock. She just said they were not romantic with one another, yet Alpert was talking to her as if she was his girlfriend. Camilla looked uncomfortable and smiled at both men before she spoke.

"Um, Sev…I said I was not in love with him, I never said he was not in love with me!" she spoke very plainly. She almost appeared proud to have two men before her, pining over her. If that's what it took to win her back, then that's what he needed to do.

"Cammy! Come now, why so harsh?" Alpert asked her and then returned his attentions to Severus. Alpert was at least nine inches taller than Severus, and looked to be a fierce and very strong man. "This maggot it totally unworthy!" he spoke and then magically slapped Severus across the face. Camilla placed her hand over her mouth to conceal her shock as Alpert's reddened face looked most proud. Severus smiled and bowed to the man, and then turned to leave. "Leaving? Coward!"

"No, I just don't wish to hex you in the presence of a lady; real men fight outside."

"In the cold?"

"Yes, in the cold. Isn't it cold where you are from? Don't get your lederhosen in a twist, I assure you, this won't take long."

"I'm Austrian, not German! And fine! A duel! Illegal, yes, but if that's what you insist on! May the best wizard win!" he said, approaching Severus, who was at the door.

"Fuck that shit, may the best man win!" Severus smiled and used as much force as he could muster to slap Alpert back using only his hand. The slap may not have been as effective as a magical one, but the look of shock and surprise was worth the pain in Severus's hand.

"Tell me, how many boxes did you have to stand on to reach out and slap me? Shrimp!" Alpert asked and then laughed.

"Alpert!" Camilla hollered.

"None, and I need none to do this either," Severus boasted and then spit into Alpert's face.

"Severus!" Camilla hollered.

"I will turn you into a toad!"

"Is that your best? Why not a Vienna-sausageor a beer stein?"

"I'm going to do far worse than that! Peasant scum!"

"Alpert!" Camilla repeated.

"Aristocratic jack-ass!"

"Severus!" she shouted.

"Half-blooded moron!"

"Inbred cunt!" Severus said and then walked out the door still facing Alpert, not wanting to be hexed behind his back. A moment later, Camilla ran out to the cold and icy streets.

Once outside, Alpert had the audacity to bow as Severus stood no more than ten feet away from him, with his arms crossed as he glared at him.

"Sev! Be nice!" Camilla lectured.

"Don't worry, dear, I won't do any…permanent damage. I'd hate for you to have to find a new book editor."

"You despicable part-Muggle! You won't even bow in a proper duel?"

"Duels, as you noted, are illegal. I see no reason to follow any of the rules at the moment," Severus said and then instantly tried to disarm him. Alpert avoided the disarming and cast a spell at Severus. The instant Severus saw purple light leave Alpert's wand, he threw his red-lightning curse at him. The shocks of the lightning instantly melted the snow and ice on the ground. "Still cold? Prefer to fight near a fire?" Severus asked as flames leapt from his wand and were hurled right toward Alpert, who jumped to avoid them.

Alpert's cloak, however, did catch fire. As he was throwing off his cloak, Severus hit him with a much fiercer magical slap, then disarmed him, and then let some of his red-lighting hit him as he lay on the ground, defenseless.

"You were saying?" Severus asked, standing above him and glaring down at the defeated but irate wizard.

"You are insane!"

"Perhaps, but a poor dueler I am not. Now get up, before we both get arrested," Severus said and then walked closer to Camilla. "Is that what you wanted?"

"It's not what I expected, no. But seeing two men fight for me was…kind of…a turn on," she smiled as Alpert rose from the ground and approached them. Before Severus could say a word, he heard a very loud boom, saw nothing but black, and then felt terrible pain in his eye.

"We are even!" Alpert seethed as Severus only then realized he'd been sucker-punched.

"That was uncalled for. It's illegal to resort to Muggle tactics, even in an illegal duel, Alpert," Camilla said and then got a fist-full of snow. She placed it on Severus's rapidly swelling eye and then turned to head back inside with Severus. "Never speak to me again, Alpert."

"But Cammy! Why?"

"I saw your true character tonight. Name calling! Physical violence! Petty insults!" she replied.

"But, but…he did all that too!"

"Yes, I know. But Severus is well known for name calling, physical violence and petty insults, my dear Alpert. Severus was Severus this evening, and you? You were just a bullying prat!"

"But, but…"

"But nothing! Good night, Alpert," she said and then held Severus's hand as she led him up the stairs. "You were your typical self tonight, as always," she said, opening the door to her flat and inviting him inside.

"Were you even rooting for me?" he asked, still holding the ice to his eye. She smiled and came very near him.

"I always root for the man in black, Sev," she smiled and kissed him rather passionately. He enjoyed kissing her back and didn't bother to harp on the Alpert situation any longer. He just loved being with her, and it seemed, she was forgiving him too. "What real man wears canary yellow, anyway?"

"The kind you were going to allow to escort you to dinner."

"I just…I just agreed to appease him, I meant nothing by it. I've told him several times that I'm no longer interested in a romantic relationship with him. As for the necklace…it's a huge step, Severus."

"We are still engaged, how is this step any larger?"

"I think we took things too fast. I've missed you, but I must admit, I love living on my own again. I don't want what we had before."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked in a defeated tone, and then sat on the sofa. She joined him.

"Binky, bring him an ice-pack from the freezer, please," Camilla said as the tiny elf complied. A moment later, Camilla was handing Severus the ice pack and holding his other hand. "I mean, it was too much. We're still so young. Too young to be living together."

"So, you want to get back together but not live together?"

"I think we need to start fresh. Maybe just try…dating for a while," she suggested warmly. It was not what he wanted to hear but it was better than nothing. He smiled as much as he was capable of at that moment and then leaned in to kiss her.

"Is kissing allowed?" he asked as she chuckled and nodded. "Is fucking allowed?"

"Not so fast, man in black."

"Damn it," he whined, and then kissed her.

Two hours later they were still on the sofa. They talked more about her book, and how she'd already found a bigger publisher to work with. Unfortunately, that publisher was in Austria as well. Were there no publishers in Britain?

"So what about these necklaces?" he asked, and feared her answer.

"Um…what charm did you want to set on them?"

"I like the thinking charm."

"That charm is so broad; I mean, what if you are thinking ill of me?"

"I'd never think ill of you, Camilla."

"Well, I think ill of you, and often!" she boasted and then smiled. "Do you really want this thing to glow when I'm doing that?"

"Probably not," he confessed and then chuckled some at what she'd just said. "I'm sure there is a kind-thoughts charm. I know there is a lust one too."

"Yes, I know. I think we should maybe not use that one, since it does wear off in time, or so I'm told."

"Very well; so a kind-thoughts one?"

"If you can find a charm for that one, Sev."

"I will devote every waking minute to it," he said with a smile.

"Come back when you have," she offered. A challenge! Severus enjoyed challenges. He rose from the sofa and leaned over to kiss her hand.

"Give me two days to find it, and if I don't, I'll make one up that will work instead."

"Very well, two days it is," she smiled and rose from the sofa. She walked him to the door and opened it for him. "Until then?" she asked and winked. It was obvious she meant not to kiss him again.

"My lady," he bowed and winked back. She laughed as she closed the door. He strolled down the steps feeling more euphoric than he could ever remember. Having her love the first time around was great, but winning it back made him feel even better.

---

Severus returned to the Manor to find Lucius on his way up the stairs. He turned and stared at Severus before walking down the stairs closer to him.

"I take it she said no?" he asked seriously.

"No, we're fine! We're dating again," Severus said happily and then brushed past Lucius on his way up the stairs.

"Why the black eye then?"

"Huh? Oh that…think of it more as a badge of my love. Oh! And, Lucius…"

"Yes?"

"I really do think I had her at hello."

"I told you so."

"How did Narcissa like her presents?" Severus asked as he walked up the stairs towards his room.

"Adored them, and she is leaving for the Alps next week -- just be us two blokes then!"

"Well, I'll have Camilla to spend time with and all, but I'll see if I can accommodate you in some way."

"Gee Sev, thanks."

"No problem," Severus said, closing the door behind him.

---

"Bad Valentine's Day, Mr. Snape?" Healer Roark asked the moment he saw Severus's black eye the next morning. "Purchased the wrong present, did we?"

"Oh, no. This was…um, not her."

"I see. I bought the Mrs. the wrong perfume one year for Valentine's…she didn't speak to me for two weeks."

"How terrible."

"Indeed. We have someone who put cannabis in a brownie in bed four; they are now talking to the ceiling and claim to see little fairies flying around, which is absurd, since fairies don't exist. Also in bed nine, a man got into a fight with his Valentine, she magically rammed thorny rose bushes down his throat. Can you assist?"

"Yes sir, I know how to heal those ailments."

"Good. Oh, when you are done, bed eight is complaining of a bad itch…somewhere rather interesting."

"I see. Another bad Valentine, it seems."

"Yes, though we see venereal diseases pass through our doors year round. As for me, another Venus Fly-trap has taken to eating his master. I have to remove the man's still attached head from the fly-trap's mouth before he dies. I'll be up there for a while; if you need any assistance, please ask any available Healer."

"Yes sir," Severus replied and then went to check on the stoner in bed four. Of course it was a nameless Hufflepuff who left two years before Severus did. The man recognized Severus but didn't seem to remember his name, or his own name, for that matter. The cure was a fast one: a simple potion and bed four was cleared.

The thorn cuts in the next patient's throat were a bit more challenging for Severus, who had to call in another Healer to aid him. Lastly, he had to deal with the venereal disease behind curtain number eight. Severus grabbed the parchment off the bed and smiled internally when he saw the victim.

"Sirius Black has an itch, it seems," Severus commented as Black rolled his eyes. "Seems I'll need to run some tests," Severus said, only then realizing what the tests would encompass. "Embarrassing ones; you should find a personal Healer one of these days."

"My so-called family employs one. It's just an itch."

"And?" Severus asked, with a raised brow.

"And what happened to your eye? Girl beat you up?"

"No, some Austrian giant did before I electrocuted him. What other symptoms do you have?"

"Nothing I can't cure myself, at second thought."

"Must be serious for you to come all the way to St. Mungo's for it."

"Are you toying with me? Snape?"

"Snape? You never called me by my proper name before, this must be serious…Sirius. You know I work here; surely you suspected you'd see me here. Perhaps it's you that fancies me now?"

"Absurd! I got this, whatever it is, from a woman…apparently a rather dirty woman."

"Mmm hmm. Is there any…leakage?"

"What?"

"Dripping of any kind?"

"Uh…well…um…well, there was a sore, and then it went away, and now I have another one, and I guess it leaks."

"I think you need a different Healer, I have no desire to fix this," Severus said in a huff and stormed out. He found two other Healers but both said he was more than qualified to diagnose and treat any kind of skin rash, even if it was venereal.

"Fuck this," he heard Black say from behind the curtain. The curtain opened and Black walked right past Severus, on his way towards the main lobby.

"Son, you've not been treated yet," one of the Healers said to Black, who stopped to listen and then asked that he treat him instead. "I'm sorry, but I'm too busy with this other patient. We're short staffed today, Mr. Snape is qualified."

"I don't want him!"

"I'm sorry, there is nothing more I can do, you can just wait."

"No, I'm leaving."

"No!" Severus shouted and approached Black. Severus did not want to treat him, but to be a good Healer, he had no choice. "You have something going on, I can't just let you walk out of here and infect every witch in Britain because of your sudden modesty. Get back in that bed!"

"I'm sure it's nothing…Snivellus!"

"It could be worse than you think," Severus said as Black laughed him off, turned and headed out of St. Mungo's. "It could be syphilis," Severus said as Black stopped dead in his tracks. Black slowly turned around and glared at Severus.

"What?"

"You said the sore was present, went away, and now is back and is leaking. Sounds like syphilis to me," Severus spoke lowly so only Black could hear him. Black took a deep breath, rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. He stared around the room as if he were deep in thought before returning to the bed. Black lay flat on his back while Severus felt his lymph nodes and noticed they were swollen. Black also had a fever and a headache. "Hmm, not good."

"What? What?"

"Calm down. I'll need to test you and it's not a nice test. Normally I'd do it myself, but I have little desire to ram a stick up your urethra, so I'll let you do it."

"What?"

"You heard me," Severus said, handing Black a thin, white, magically lined stick. "In and out, then hand it back to me."

"There must be another way."

"I could further the diagnosis with a prostate exam and we both don't want to do that."

"You're right, turn around."

He heard Black moan and groan as he did what Severus asked. With his back turned, Severus asked more questions and wrote the answers on the parchment.

"When did you see the first sore?" Severus asked.

"About two months ago."

"Okay, done with that stick yet?"

"Yeah," Black replied as Severus placed the stick in a magical pouch and handed it to a medi-witch to test. "This is…curable…isn't it?"

"Sure, for you, more than likely. However, who else you infected is another matter."

"Oh," Black said, first with a look of fear, and then with a smile. "That may be a few."

"Just write down the names off all the witches you've…"

"And Muggles," Black interrupted proudly.

"Fine, list their names for me, all in the last two months. All must be notified."

"My hands are a bit shaky," the sweaty man said as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just name them, I'll write them down."

"Well…there's Barbara, you know, Ravenclaw…"

"No, I don't."

"Well, I know her, I know all of her," he said with a smile, and then began to speak again. "Oh uh…Charity, Simone, Sally, Jenny, Aurora, Linda, Krenna…"

"I said just the last eight weeks, Black."

"Yeah, they were from the first of the year! New Years was a hell of a good night!"

"Oh brother," Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Go on."

"Well…let's see…Miranda, Samantha, Charlotte, Carrie…Lillian, not to be confused with Lily, your Lily I mean," he teased and then winked at Severus. "I mean James's Lily, oh and Sasha, Chloe, Tori and Dori, they are twins…"

"Yes, Ravenclaw."

"Ah, you remember them? They were lackluster, actually…well, that brings me up to February…what were those Muggle girls' names again? Hmm…oh yeah, Mable, Diane, Ruth, Eugenie, and Dorothy."

"Okay, well you'll…"

"Wait, that's just the first week of February. Um, let's see…Chastity, and she was far from chaste, just let me tell you! Randi, who was very randy, Jasmine, Gertrude, Lola, Antoinette, Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, Laverne, Shirley, Joanie, Marsha, oh Marsha! Marsha! Marsha! Marsha! She was smokin'! Her little sister Jan was not as hot, but could blow a wizard like no one's business, and then of course, Cindy…oh then Chen-Lu, Margarita, Melina and Melina, one was a Muggle, the other was a Muggle-born, neither is related to each other. Um, last week, uh…Paris, Nicole, Miley, Angelina, Jennifer, Lindsay, and I had a great young thing named Destiny, at least I think that was her name. Shit now if I remember…It's Destiny or Denise, who knows."

"Leave anyone out?"

"Hmm. No I don't think so."

"Fine, you'll need to contact all of them and tell them they must be brought in for testing."

"I think it was the Muggle bird from the pub that night…Nanette. Did I mention her?"

"No."

"I got the sore two days after her."

"Wonderful. Contact them."

"Well, we're not certain I have syphilis."

"Here's your test results back," the medi-witch said to Severus, handing him the stick. "It's positive."

"Damn!" Black said as Severus internally rejoiced. "What can be done?"

"First you must contact all of them and have them come in to be tested."

"I have no idea how to even contact most of them, especially the Muggles."

"Just do your best. I suspect you've had it for a while, so you'll need more aggressive treatment. You'll need special potions fed to you and they are only given here at the hospital. You'll need three doses per week, for one month. You should come here on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays. The potion takes one hour to administer with each dosage. Side effects are mild, however you must abstain from sexual intercourse for the next month."

"That may prove difficult," Black said as Severus glared at him. "But I think I understand."

"Be more careful next time," Severus said, handing Black an information packet about the remedy and leaving his bedside.

---

The next day found Severus joining Camilla at her parents' house for dinner. He was very uncomfortable all day in anticipation. He arrived early at Camilla's flat and sat patiently while she combed her hair.

"You look nice," he complimented as she stood before her mirror, tying her hair back and applying a clear lip gloss.

"Thanks, Sev."

"Am I going to be safe tonight?"

"I'm sure you will. Since we decided to slow down some, they are much more supportive."

"Good."

"Okay, let's go," she urged and then made her way to her floo. Once Severus stepped through, he found all of the Diggory's waiting for him, including Frank and Alice. He curled his lip for a moment until he felt a tug on his robes.

"Seth!" Cedric said with a happy smile on his plump face.

"Hello, Cedric," Severus said and then bent over to scoop the boy up in his arms. "You've grown."

"Yes, he has. Eighteen months old, it's such a charming age," Amos said happily.

"If you call saying _no_ every five minutes charming, dear," Catherine said in her usual bored tone.

"He does not say no all the time. Ceddy, did you miss Severus?" Camilla asked as the boy giggled and smiled.

"Yes!" he joyfully replied.

"See!" Camilla boasted as Catherine made a sour face.

"I'm so pleased he takes to you so well," Amos said and then made a funny face Severus could not interpret. "So, um…we have a request to make of you two."

"Us? What?" Camilla asked as she and Severus took a seat on the sofa. Cedric sat on Severus's lap and sucked on his thumb as Amos and Catherine spoke.

"Well, we're taking a trip in two days. Hawaii! Mum was going to take Cedric for us but she's coming down with a little cold…"

"Which is why she's upstairs," Catherine interrupted her husband, who continued his speech.

"And now we don't want to leave him here if she's unwell. So we thought you two could babysit for a week."

"A week?" Camilla and Severus asked at the same time.

"Yes. We'd ask Alice and Frank, but that Auror program keeps them both so busy; besides, Cammy, you stay home all day."

"Yeah, well…um…I'd love to have Ceddy for a week," Camilla replied and then patted her nephew on the back a few times. "You want to stay with Auntie Cam?" she asked as the boy just smiled and wiggled.

"Good! It's settled then. We'll deliver him to you tomorrow night!" Amos said as Catherine handed Camilla a rolled parchment.

"What's that?" she asked as Catherine smiled and unrolled it.

"Instructions."

"Oh," Camilla replied as Catherine continued to smile.

"He's our pride and joy, we trust he'll be kept well by you."

"Catherine, of course. He's my nephew, and I adore him," Camilla stated clearly. "And Sev is great with him."

"He no longer lives with you though, does he?" Amos asked.

"No, but he comes over a lot. We are still engaged, you do know that, right?"

"I think I recall," Amos said and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Sev? Help me with Ceddy next week?"

"Of course. Roark is out of town next week and gave me four days off as a result."

"Well, we'll just have a jolly old time, won't we?" she asked as Severus smiled back, but deep inside, he was terrified. He'd never babysat before and wasn't sure what he'd be required to do. Cedric was a good baby, though. Severus was certain it would be a pleasant week. He had to have faith, or he'd be too terrified to agree.


	80. The Worst Best Man

**80-The Worst Best Man**

**AN: R-rated chapter**

Severus floo'd to Camilla's after his rotation at St. Mungo's the next evening. He didn't bother changing from his green robes, as he was too anxious to see her and cast the spell on their necklaces.

"Sev, wearing green tonight?" she asked, wearing a most happy expression.

"Yes. So, I found the spell."

"Spell?"

"For the necklaces," he replied through stiffened and suddenly very nervous lips.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Took some looking, but it does exist. It's a tad more complex. Here, see for yourself," he said, handing her a rather large, deep-blue, leather-bound book.

"…to glow and feel each time the other thinks kind and loving thoughts about the other…" she read on and smiled. "Well, you did find one."

"Wasn't easy. I had half the elves at the Manor scour the library to find it."

"The Manor?"

"Yeah, I'm staying there, for now."

"Why?

"I…uh, didn't want to be alone," he confessed; after all, it was essentially the truth.

"Oh," she smiled and also appeared nervous. "So um, now what?"

"I guess we charm them. Do you still wish to wear it?"

"I…I guess."

"You don't sound convinced."

"It's a big deal. I mean, once they are charmed, that's it. These things never come off."

"I know it takes a special Master-Wizard to undo the spell. I know the consequences. I want this," he urged. "Don't you?" he asked, placing his hands around her waist and drawing her closer to him. She leaned her head against his chest as they embraced in silence for a few moments. She pulled her head back, glanced up at him, and nodded once. Severus smiled and let go of her. He got both necklaces and laid them on the table.

"That spell looked complex," she added.

"It is. The first part can be done silently, so I'll do that now," he replied and began casting the spell on the shiny new necklaces. "There, now we must make our intentions known," he instructed and picked up the necklace which was to be hers. He placed it around her neck and held the two loose ends in his hand. He took his wand and touched it to the metal of the necklace and read aloud, from the book. "I, _insert name, _oh…um, I Severus Snape, offer you this trinket, as a sign of my love, of all others, I'll hold you above. With each kind and tender thought I have of you, this trinket will glow a soft hue. Each time you come into my mind, this trinket will _fill in the blank_ you'll find….oh, do you wish it to go cool or hot when I think of you?"

"I prefer cool, otherwise I'll mistake your kind thoughts for a fever."

"I agree. Okay, each time you come into my mind, this trinket will go cool, you'll find. Whenever I miss you and we are apart, just cling to this trinket and there you'll find my…heart," Severus said and tried not to roll his eyes.

"What? Too mushy for you?"

"It borders on mushy, yes. But for you, I'll do anything," he charmed and then smiled. "Hold on, one more thing to be said here," he noticed and continued to read. "My love, like this trinket, will never be broken, so always think kindly of me, when you touch and admire, this token," he spoke as the necklace magically clasped together, and then the clasp vanished. It was just long enough to not be able to come off over her head, but not so tightas to cause discomfort. It was now and forever, encircling her neck. She smiled, and then placed his necklace around his neck.

"I Camilla Diggory, offer you this trinket, as a sign of my love, of all others, I'll hold you above. With each kind and tender thought I have of you, this trinket will glow a soft hue. Each time you come into my mind, this trinket will go cool, you'll find. When ever I miss you and we are apart, just cling to this trinket and there you'll find my heart," she smiled and seemed more sincere than Severus. "My love, like this trinket, will never be broken, so always think kindly of me, when you touch and admire, this token," she spoke and cast the spell to magically seal his necklace too. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, we forgot the colors. What color do you want yours to glow?" he asked as she pondered for a moment, all the while, rubbing her fingers around her new necklace.

"White."

"Hmm, are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Okay, white for me too then," he stated and cast the silent charm on her necklace as she did on his. "Let's test them, um, you first," he said as she closed her eyes and fought off her smiles. A moment later he felt a cool ring around his neck. He glanced down and brought the end of the necklace to his chin, which was the furthest he could pull it. He saw a faint white light emanating from it and then placed it in his mouth. He then opened his mouth and let it drop back down on his chest. "Works. Even in my mouth, it's cool."

"The light is soft but noticeable. Okay, your turn," she said as Severus thought about her and how good she made him feel. In an instant her necklace began to glow as she placed her hand over it, to touch it even closer to her skin.

"Wow, it does work…good job," she smiled and then leaned in to kiss him rather passionately. Their kiss was short lived, when they heard the sounds of a baby giggling. "Oh, you're here," Camilla noticed, finding her brother, sister-in-law and nephew standing just outside her floo, all staring at her.

"Yes," Catherine replied rather coolly. "We're here."

"Interesting color there, Severus," Amos said, but not in a mocking tone.

"I just left the hospital."

"See, he's training to be a Healer, so that's great for Ceddy," Amos said to his wife who just rolled her eyes.

"I don't plan on Cedric getting hurt or taking ill, Amos."

"I know, Catherine, but things happen."

"Okay, so you are all packed and ready?" Camilla interrupted and took Cedric into her arms.

"Oh yes, we're so excited! But we'll miss him so much," Amos said, smiling at his son.

"We need some alone time; he'll be fine. Well, come on, let's go," Catherine said. She kissed Cedric on the head and then walked into the floo while Amos took over five minutes to say good-bye to his son, and appeared teary-eyed as he left. Camilla stood in her living room, holding Cedric and looking a little confused.

"What do we do now?" she asked Severus, whose stomach answered the question.

"Let's go eat," he suggested and then went to her loo to change into his clothes that he brought in his overnight bag.

"I noticed the bag; you're staying the night then?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"If invited, yes," he said, hoping she'd say yes.

"Well, I may need some help with him, so, yes."

"Great. I'm off tomorrow too, by the way."

"Great!" she smiled as he opened the door and exited the loo in his black robes. "I want Italian and Ceddy loves meatballs, don't ya?" she asked as Cedric giggled.

"Carmine's is it is, then, since Sirius Black works at Rosa's" Severus said. "What's that?" he asked, noticing the blue and white knitted bag on the floor.

"Oh, that's the nappie bag, we'll need to bring that," she said, bending over to collect it.

She and Cedric floo'd first and he followed them a moment later. The three strolled through Diagon and made their way to Carmine's. Once inside, they were seated and the waitress brought a high-chair for Cedric, who suddenly was not smiling anymore.

"What's wrong, Ceddy?" Camilla asked as the boy began to cry and hold his arms out in Severus's direction.

"What's his problem?" Severus asked.

"I think he wants you."

"Wants me to do what?"

"Hold him!" she pressed as she lifted Cedric from the high-chair and placed him on Severus's lap. Once there, he promptly stopped his crying. Severus instinctively bounced his legs some to offer Cedric a bit of a ride. Severus glanced around the room and instantly disliked what he saw. It was Potter with Pettigrew, but even worse, there was also Black and two witches Severus barely recognized from Hogwarts. It seemed Black and Severus stared straight at each other at the same time.

Severus glared at Black, whom he'd told to stay away from women until he was healed, and Black looked embarrassed as he stared at Severus and then rolled his eyes.

"Is that wanker glaring at you?" Potter asked Black, who turned as red as a beet and glanced down in embarrassment.

"That son of a bitch," Severus murmured under his breath as Camilla kicked him from beneath the table. "What?"

"Him!" she whispered and stared at Cedric, who immediately opened his mouth to speak.

"Sunoffabich!" Cedric said as Severus laughed and Camilla's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Wonderful. You can explain that one to my brother."

"He's fine, it's your sister-in-law I fear," Severus admitted and then noticed Black get up from his table and walk right past Severus. Black then turned and gave Severus a look as if he wanted Severus to follow him. "Oh Lord," Severus said and rose from his seat.

"What?" Camilla asked.

"Nothing, um…I need the loo, just order me cheese ravioli," he said, handing Camilla Cedric and following Black to the loo. Once inside, Black smiled a nervous smile and then took a deep breath. "What?"

"Now listen, you! Don't go givin' me dirty looks now! I know what you are thinking! I listened to you, I'm not going to do what you think I'm going to do to them!"

"You are a walking venereal disease just waiting to kill every person in Britain, Black!"

"I said I'm not fuckin' them tonight, so lay off! I've not told James and Wormtail about my little…problem, okay? So kindly don't come to my table and offer me health advice!"

"I wasn't going to! But you did hear me when I said no sex for a month, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Black sneered, rolling his eyes and looking around the vacant loo in an animated way. "I am not gonna sleep with them, I already have! They both were terrible. Was like bangin' a dead fish, and the other smelled like a dead fish!"

"You didn't list them to me!"

"That's 'cause, so-called genius, I porked them like four months ago! You're always wrong, you overly emotional…emotional…clueless…thing!"

"Porked? How eloquent. Has anyone ever told you you may be a sex-addict?"

"I don't need to be told, I know that!" Black said with pride and began to straighten his robes.

"It's not a good thing, Black," Severus stated plainly and rolled his eyes. "It's the same as being an alcoholic or potion addict…"

"Hey, just because you can barely get laid and even I'll admit, you got lucky with that one out there, don't mean we all have to suffer."

"Over twenty partners in two months is ridiculous, Black! It's like no woman is safe from you…and your _diseases_!"

"Well, no woman is safe, that much is correct," he again boasted proudly and then admired his own reflection in the mirror. "How do I look, mirror?"

"Handsome," the mirror replied, causing Black to smile even more. "And how does ole' Snivelly back there look?"

"Smart," the mirror said as Severus chuckled once.

"I'll take handsome over smart any day, gets me laid more!"

"Haven't you already _had_ every woman in Britain?" Severus asked with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Aside from ones I'm related to, yeah. Well, all but two…both I believe you've fancied and I suspect, still do. Had it not been for James, Lily would have made a great conquest. But I must admit that bird of yours out there is attractive, even if she is a stuck-up Slytherbitch with clearly bad taste and poor eyesight. Still, I'd fuck her."

Severus's first thought was to hex Black right there in the loo. His second thought was to punch him. His third thought was to punch him and then hex him.

"You look like you're debating whether or not to punch me or hex me, Snivels," Black teased and then smiled.

"You're not worth it," Severus said in a hushed tone.

"You know what your problem is? You take everything too seriously. You let people get under your skin. You're always pissed off and wanting to hex or hit someone. We'd probably never teased you so much if you'd just ignored us. But no, you were infatuated with us and followed us around all the time…"

"Just so I could get you expelled. I may have been infatuated with that and that only!"

"Well, that just never happened. Look, alright, you helped heal me yesterday and you healed Peter. I'm glad to see you have grown up and aren't being petty in your new job…which is more than I can say for me!" Black erupted and then began to chuckle loudly. "So let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Fine," Severus replied and then hurried from the loo. He sat back down at his table and noticed a glass of red wine before him. He picked it up and drank the entire thing.

"Sev!" Camilla lectured.

"What? I needed that," he replied and placed the empty glass back down on the table. A moment later Black sat back down at his table.

"Where the hell were you, man?" Potter asked.

"Miss me? Had to do a number two, what can I say?" Black replied, to which only Pettigrew laughed.

"You are gross!" one of the witches said, which made Black laugh more.

"Was he in the loo with you?" Camilla asked Severus, who stopped glaring at Black and turned to face Camilla instead.

"Yeah; it's nothing, though."

"Oh Merlin, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. He's of no concern."

---

Severus always prided himself on his intelligence. He could usually think his way out of nasty situations. If not, then he seemed to have a bit of luck with getting out of nasty situations. He'd had many near-death experiences and managed to survive them all, but he was not certain he could survive a night with Cedric Diggory…and his brown bottom.

"What the fuck do we do? Aside from not say fuck?" Severus asked, glaring down at the cheerful boy who wore nothing but a yellow cotton shirt…and a dirty bottom.

"Well, it's too late for that. I'm sure he's memorized that new word and will be repeating it shortly," Camilla replied, not offering much help.

"So, how does a nappy work?"

"I have no clue!"

"You're a girl!"

"You're a genius!" she snapped.

"You're right; okay, first I think _you_ need to wipe his butt clean," Severus instructed and then took the square piece of cloth and examined it closely for a few moments. "Okay, I believe we fold it into a long triangle like so," he said, molding the square into a triangle with relative ease. "Now we slide it under his cleaned bum before he pisses and craps all over us."

"Nice, Sev."

"Thanks; okay, then we fasten it like so," Severus said, fastening the nappy carefully, petrified he'd stick the baby in the process. "And now we all rejoice internally," he said, holding Cedric so he was standing on his feet. Cedric wiggled and giggled and then his nappy fell straight down. "Oh."

"I think it was too loose."

"You think?" Severus asked as Camilla smiled and refastened the pin.

Camilla read Cedric a story and then put him in his crib. He must have been tired since he was fast asleep within minutes. Severus changed into his bathrobe and sat on the bed waiting for Camilla who was in the loo. While she was in there, his necklace began to feel cool and he could see a little bit of glow come off it. A moment later Camilla exited the loo wearing a very short nightshirt, unbuttoned down to her navel.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked when she walked by, and then leaned into give him a kiss.

"What do you think?"

"Oh no, no, no!"

"What?"

"Him!" Severus whispered and pointed to the crib.

"He's asleep!"

"He could wake up!"

"He's not going to wake up and he's in a crib on the other side of the flat."

"I still think it's a bad idea with him in the room," Severus said as she opened her shirt just enough to expose one breast. "Fuck it, get over here," he urged as she smiled and rolled over on top of him.

Ten minutes later found Severus naked on top of Camilla who was being just a little louder than he'd preferred, given their house guest.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she spoke in a whisper at first and then worked her way up to nearly a howl.

"Shh!"

"Don't stop!"

"Just be a little quieter!" Severus whispered back.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me!"

"Fine!" he relented and continued doing what needed to be done to generate the moans.

"Yes, yes, yes!" a voice that was a bit higher pitched than Camilla's spoke. Severus glanced over to find Cedric standing next to the bed, wearing a wide grin.

"Oh God, he saw us having sex!" Severus said and then rolled over to hide beneath the sheet.

"Oh God, sex, sex, sex!" Cedric repeated which made Camilla laugh for a second until she put her nightshirt back on.

"Baby! How did you get out of your crib?" Camilla asked.

"God, sex, yes!" Cedric replied and then burst into laughter.

"How did he get out? Hey, where are you?" she asked Severus who was still hidden beneath the sheet. "Come here, Ceddy," she said, scooping him up and taking him back to his crib. "'Kay, he's back in his crib."

"Goodnight."

"Oh Sev, come on!"

"Snore," Severus said and then tried his best to fall asleep.

---

The next day found Severus and Camilla outside at a park, seated beneath a naked tree in the brisk February chill. Cedric was nearby playing with some other toddlers whose parents watched on just as Severus and Camilla were doing.

"So, when's the stag party?" Camilla asked and then clapped when Cedric sat on a rock that was carved to look like a large tortoise.

"What stag party?"

"Oh Merlin, Severus, you are the worst best man ever."

"Oh hell."

"Yeah, you better plan something soon."

"Well, if you were me, what would you do?" he asked.

"Well, if I were literally you, I'd do nothing since that's what's expected of you. But to plan a stag party, I guess just ale, music and boobs are required."

"I think stag parties are dumb."

"Yeah, I know, but this isn't about you, it's about Simon, and I'm pretty sure he likes ale, music and boobs."

"Oh God! Sex! Yes, yes, yes!" Cedric screamed as all the parents grabbed their babies and ran off looking horribly terrified.

"Perhaps Cedric should plan the party, his mind is in the gutter," Severus said as Camilla went to grab the crying Cedric, who probably wondered where all his playmates went to.

---

Several hours later found Severus seated in Camilla's kitchen, wondering what to plan for the party. Camilla was feeding Cedric who managed to get more food on Severus's hair than in his own mouth, but Severus was too stressed in his planning to care.

"Come up with any good ideas?" she asked.

"No! None of _those_ pubs exist here and I have no desire to go to abroad to have this party."

"There are ways to do this. Just be creative, Sev."

"Maybe you should be his best man."

"I don't think his ex-girlfriend should be his best man, do you?"

"Just for this part, and then drop out and I'll fill in for you at the wedding."

"Nice, Sev. But no, after I put him down, I'll help you plan this."

"No, no, no. I'm sure I can do this without your help," Severus's pride spoke. "I can do this alone."

---

"Lucius, you don't understand, I can't do this alone!" Severus literally begged at Lucius's feet at the Manor in a panic that night.

"Just plan something with ale, music and boobs."

"Yeah, well, what exactly do you want me to plan?"

"I'm not his best man, don't ask me."

"I don't want to go to France and I don't want to hire a hag!"

"Well, I'll agree with you on those fronts. Goodness, Sev, you act like you've never interviewed a stripper before."

"Oh, and you have?"

"Yes, which gives me an idea. Do his party here; this is where I had Rodolphus's, after all. I'll have to ask Narcissa if it's okay, but why not just have it here? Have his other friends pitch in the Galleons to pay for the booze and the boobs. Oh, hmm, that rhymes. You should put that on the invitation."

"Invitations for a stag party, Lucius?"

"Yes -- how else do you expect people to find out about it? Now, for the stripper, why not have my friend Goyle take charge in interviewing for you, he's a complete and total pervert."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"I'm a closet pervert, Sev. he's just an all-around perv."

"No, he doesn't even know Simon really."

"Yes he does, they are in the same cell….oh, forget I said that," Lucius said and then smiled nervously.

"You really think he'll do a good job interviewing strippers?"

"How hard can it be?"

---

"Okay, Rachael, your resume here says you write dirty limericks," Goyle said to the red-headed, brown robed woman who stood before them.

"A resume, really?" Severus asked. The three men sat next to each other on the Malfoy sofa staring at the woman who seemed eager to recite some poetry.

"Yes; how else do you expect me to know the stripper's credentials?"

"I prefer naked-poet, actually," Rachael said as all three men smiled at her in embarrassment.

"Recite away," Goyle instructed as she smiled and placed her hands behind her back.

"What's the lucky man's name?"

"Simon Wilkes," Severus replied as she took a few moments to think before speaking.

"There was a bloke named Wilkes, Simon,

So groovy was he, safe was no hymen,

All of the girls would cream,

When they saw him in a dream,

So lucky is the girl who received his ring of diamond."

"That sucked!" Severus said, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Lucius.

"Ignore him, he knows nothing. Clever rhyme, darling. But in the end, I'm afraid it all comes down to your tits," Goyle said as her robes instantly dropped to the floor, exposing her small but not too small, white, and perky breasts. "I hate pink nipples, NEXT!" Goyle shouted as Lucius and Severus turned to glare at him. "What, they freak me out!" he confessed as Rachael ran out the floo in a huff.

A very thin and tan blonde woman with large green eyes came in next. Her hair looked burned and her tan looked almost fake. Her robes were orange and she wore long, pink, dangly earrings.

"What's your name, love?" Goyle asked.

"Toni," she exclaimed. "I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"Really? Well, show us what you got!" Goyle said as she dropped just the top part of her robes to expose very tiny breasts. "Tan nipples, okay, good, good," Goyle noticed as her nipples turned pink, then red, then orange, then yellow, then green, then blue, then purple, than white, then black, then checkered.

"That's just fucked up," Lucius whispered to Severus who was more intrigued than turned on.

Next, the hair on her head turned every color in the spectrum, as her breasts began to engorge and shrink, but never in unison.

"Does the special boy like 'em big, or small?" Toni asked in a seductive tone.

"I think he likes them any way," Severus said as her breasts then turned into squares. "Um, not that way."

Next she dropped her robes just to expose a little puff of her pubic hair, which was violet, then yellow, then tie-dyed and then suddenly gone all together. Next her robes dropped to the floor, as all eyes focused on her completely bare vagina.

Finally Severus could admit to himself that interviewing strippers was not a bad way to pass the time. He began to think of Camilla and felt guilty that her necklace was probably glowing while he stared at another woman's vagina, when suddenly the hair reappeared. All three men sighed and huffed for a moment. Then, her vagina instantly turned into a very large, purple, limp, uncircumcised penis.

"Eww!" all three men gasped as Toni's breasts vanished and she turned into a man altogether. The limp penis began to engorge before their eyes as Toni began to laugh.

"What, some men like this kind of thing!" Toni boasted in a deep man's voice. "Check out my balls, one's hairy and the other isn't! Pretty cool, eh?"

"No! Uncool! Get the fuck out of here! NEXT!" Goyle screamed as Toni remained in male form and then shook his ass at the men as he floo'd out. Severus yanked Toni's resume from the pile on Goyle's lap.

"Fuckin' Tony with a Y, you dumb shit!" Severus exclaimed as Goyle's reddened face looked rather confused.

A plump woman with dark hair came out next, sporting gray robes and a nasty scowl. Goyle fingered through the various parchments to find her resume. "Okay, well, Carla is it?" he asked as she crossed her arms and nodded once. "You are a woman, right?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" she huffed.

"Just want to be certain. I hate sausage. Okay, it says here on your resume that you are good at…does it say what I think it says?"

"Shoot fruit from me cunt, yeah," she replied as Lucius and Severus's mouths dropped simultaneously. "Ass costs more."

"Well then, um…that's some talent!" Goyle said with a happy face.

"What's the lucky boy's favorite fruit then?" she asked as Severus decided to intervene.

"Oh, his favorites are…pineapple and…honeydew," Severus said which caused Goyle and Lucius to stare at him with dropped jaws.

"What's wrong with apples and bananas, Severus?" Lucius asked, his face growing as white as a ghost's.

"Oh shut up, ya prudes, the lass says she can shoot fruit from her cunny and her ass, I want to bloody see it. Dobby! Bring Carla some unpeeled pineapple and honeydew," Severus said with a smile and his hands crossed behind his head. Lucius had forced this on him; he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Since when do you sound like some scumbag from Manchester all of a sudden?" Lucius asked, clearly noticing that Severus dropped his forced and very fake proper London accent and returned to his more natural one. This was no time for proper Severus; therefore proper Severus speech was no longer required. "Unpeeled?"

"Oh, it's not big thing, I shat out a cantaloupe last week while shovin' a kumquat up me cunt so," Carla interrupted.

"Kumquat…interesting choice of fruit," Goyle noticed as she smiled.

"Party boy was a bit of a perv ya see, oh, thanks love," Carla said to Dobby as he presented her with a very fat pineapple and ripe honeydew melon. "Okay, you want me to do it right here?"

"On my Peruvian marble floors? No!" Lucius exclaimed as Severus elbowed him sharply.

"Well, show us your tits first," Goyle said as her robes fell to the floor. "Oh good, brown nipples!"

Carla sat bare-assed down on Lucius's precious Peruvian marble floors and smiled at the men.

"Go on, spread 'em," Severus urged as Lucius buried his face in his hands. Carla spread her legs and magically shrunk the pineapple down. "Hey, that's cheatin'!" Severus said.

"No, it ain't! Where do you want it, anyhow?"

"Oh, that pineapple has ass written all over it," Severus replied as even Goyle appeared to blush for a moment.

Carla rammed the shrunken pineapple up her ass and then did the same thing to the honeydew in the only other orifice down there that was available. The pressure from the honeydew forced the pineapple out. As it was coming out it re-grew to its original size. Once it was out, she rammed it back up there, the pressure of which caused the honeydew to shoot out of her vagina, again, at its normal size.

"This is bloody hilarious," Severus admitted and then laughed so hard he snorted. The entire time Lucius still had his face buried in his hands while Goyle applauded. "Peruvian marble, you're such a twat!" Severus laughed and elbowed Lucius again. "You're hired!" Severus said as Carla shot out all of the fruit and smiled rather proudly. "Report back here, two weeks from tonight at nine o'clock," Severus said as Lucius rose from the couch and marched right out of the room.


	81. The Weather Man

**81-The Weatherman**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

Carla was great. Turned out, bananas and apples were her forte. Lucius decided not to hide his face at the party but clearly was not overly impressed until he saw the cantaloupe and pumpkin combo. Avery vomiting all over Severus's shoes saw the end to Carla and her fruit-capade. At least Simon laughed the entire time and seemed rather happy with the party.

After the party, Severus and Lucius watched the elves clean up while they laughed about what they saw. They stopped laughing when both of their forearms began to burn. They shared a glance and then left the Manor. Once masked, they found they were in a sea of Death Eaters, but decided to stay close to one another. A moment later, the Dark Lord appeared, with an unmasked man. The man looked very ill. The Dark Lord threw the man on the ground and began to hit him with the _Crucio_ as everyone watched on.

"Who's that?" Severus whispered to Lucius.

"He was the Defense teacher placed in Hogwarts this year," Lucius replied. The man's screams silenced when the Dark Lord walked away from him, holding his wand in his hand as he circled the man, clearly agitated.

"You!" the Dark Lord screamed and appeared to be looking right at Severus. Three Death Eaters, including Lucius, who were near Severus pointed to themselves, questioning whom the Dark Lord was talking to. "No, you imbeciles! YOU! My faithful and most talented follower, my Healer! Come here!" he shouted as masked Severus slowly made his way towards the Dark Lord. Once near him, Severus bowed as the Dark Lord placed his hand on Severus's shoulder. It was not a sign of affection. A moment later, Severus was thrown on the ground by the Dark Lord. "Heal him!"

Severus leaned in close first to make sure the man was still alive. There were few spells to cast on someone who'd been tortured. Mostly, only sleep could help, but then only if they were not tortured too much. Severus fed him a strengthening potion he had in his pockets. Moments after drinking it, the man seemed a little more alert.

"Please don't kill me," the man begged in a whisper.

"I'm a Healer," Severus replied. The man looked happy for a moment until the Dark Lord came closer.

"I want him standing," the Dark Lord insisted.

"Just stand up," Severus coaxed as the man began to cry.

"No, he's going to just kill me anyway," the man whispered back.

"Listen, you are dead either way, if you don't rise, more of us may suffer too. Do it for us, man," Severus urged as the man appeared to understand what Severus meant.

"This useless swine has failed me!" the Dark Lord shouted to his band of followers who watched on. "I'm tired of you disappointing me! I'm tired of excuses!" he shouted as he made his way through the crowd. He shoved Lucius on the shoulder and began to shout more. "I'm tired of your uselessness!" he yelled and then moved on to his next victim. "I'm tired of your laziness!" he yelled, shoving another man. "I'm tired of your weakness!" he shouted to another before coming back to Severus. "Why do only a handful of you follow me with your hearts? Work for me! Aid me! Believe in me! Work hard for me! Like you!" he shouted at Severus, who stood at his full posture and bowed his head.

"My Lord, I am so sorry I failed you," the Defense teacher spoke, rising to his feet and lowering his head.

"You were sent to do something simple! To murder a feeble old man! And what do you do? Get caught and apprehended by a student?"

"The Head Boy…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You'd be in Azkaban if my follower at Hogwarts had not gotten you out and delivered you to me!" the Dark Lord interrupted. Severus thought he was probably speaking of Regulus Black who had rescued the man. "_Crucio!_" he shouted as the man again fell to his knees. The Dark Lord dropped the spell and Severus reached down to hold the man up again. The man was weak and could hardly speak, let alone stand.

"Please, kill me," the man pleaded with Severus.

"I can't: I'm a Healer, not an assassin."

"I'm a poor assassin," the man replied, as the Dark Lord turned and glared at him.

"Release him!" the Dark Lord shouted. Severus complied. A moment later, the Dark Lord aimed his wand at the pathetic man lying on the ground. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Severus stood still and watched the dead man lying at his feet. He did not know what to do, so he just stood still and stared out at the crowd of quivering Death Eaters.

"Who's next? Which one of you will fail or betray me next?" the Dark Lord yelled. No one spoke. "Leave! Leave! Go! Bunch of incompetents!" he screamed as, one by one, Death Eater's Disapparated away. "You too," he said to Severus in a much calmer tone. "You did well," he said. Severus nodded and Disapparated back to the Manor.

Once back at the Manor, Severus saw Lucius walking far ahead of him towards the doors. He opened them, entered and then slammed them behind him. A few moments later, Severus entered the Manor to find Lucius nearly at the top of the stairs. Lucius saw Severus and raced back down the stairs.

"What do you do?" Lucius asked in a harsh tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Gain his favor?"

"Oh hell, Lucius! You saw, I healed the man, that's it!"

"According to the Dark Lord, you're the only true and loyal follower of his, while the rest of us are just imbeciles!" he shouted back in a childish tone.

"No, Regulus is loyal too," Severus sneered back and then smiled.

"But you're worthless! You can't even attend raids! You've been told not to! You were even removed from our cell for your uselessness!"

"I'm his only Healer, that's all! That's it!"

"What? There must be something more! What, do you suck his dick or something?"

"Nice, really mature, Lucius, excuse me, I mean, imbecile," Severus remarked coolly as Lucius did something most unexpected. In an instant Severus saw Lucius's fist barreling right at him. The second it made contact with Severus's jaw, the fight was on. Resorting to Muggle tactics shocked Severus, but he had little time to think about it. Instead he focused on giving Lucius a much deserved black eye.

Severus got a few decent punches in, but both men decided to play defense instead of offense and the fight began to fizzle. A moment later, Severus grabbed a handful of precious Malfoy locks and yanked as hard as he could, while Lucius continued to elbow Severus in the gut until he let go.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Narcissa shouted, running down the stairs and almost tripping on her very long nightgown. Severus was being pushed up against the wall in the foyer as he continued to elbow and knee Lucius anywhere he could gain access to. "I said stop!" she yelled, pulling hard on Lucius to get him off Severus. "You guys are friends! Best friends, for goodness sakes!" she yelled as she finally got a good grasp on her husband.

"He's no friend of ours," Lucius screamed. He allowed his wife to pull him back, exposing his bloodied nose and slightly swollen eye. Severus wiped his own bloody nose with his sleeve and could taste blood in his mouth.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked as Severus walked out the front door. His house was still Severus-proofed, so he returned to Camilla's instead.

"Oh Merlin! What happened?" she asked as Severus entered her house and sat at her kitchen table.

"Lucius," is all he said. She dampened a towel and began to clean the blood off his face. A moment later, Dobby stepped through her floo with all of Severus's belongings. The elf said nothing and then floo'd back to the Manor.

"I take it he had a bad time at the stag party?" she joked and applied too much pressure to his sore lip, causing him to wince.

"No, we were summoned by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was not pleased this evening. He's very angry at most of us, but not me, it seems."

"So, Lucius is in trouble?" she asked, sounding deeply concerned.

"I don't know. I think the Dark Lord was just venting his anger at everyone, but he needed me to heal someone, so he was not even facing me when he was screaming at everyone."

"But still, I mean, if Lucius feels threatened, it's understandable he's upset."

"But why punch me? He punched me! He didn't bother hexing me, he just punched me!"

"Good! A hex would hurt more and cause more damage."

"He's such an asshole!"

"He's just scared."

"Why are you defending him?" Severus asked.

"If you were not in the Dark Lord's favor, I'd be terrified every day. He must be really stressed over it."

"Why take it out on me, though?"

"Because you were there I guess. I mean, you are best mates, you'll be best mates again."

"Doubtful. He behaves like a child sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Why did his elf bring your stuff here? Moving in?"

"Oh, um…I thought I'd stay here for a while, if you don't mind," he fibbed, never wanting to tell her the real reason he could not return to Spinner's End.

"That's fine, I guess…for a little while," she said with a bit of hesitation. At some point Severus would have to find a way back to his own house. "So how was the party?"

"I never want to eat pineapple again," Severus stated plainly as she lifted a brow.

---

Three weeks later, Severus's bruises had healed. He'd finished his last day in Trauma with Healer Roark and had several days off, just at the time of Wilkes's wedding. The evening before the wedding, Severus and Camilla arrived at Avon's parents' house for the rehearsal and dinner. Severus hoped Lucius would not be present, but instantly saw a blond man wearing rich violet robes.

"That ass always has to out-dress everyone at every event. He's such a stuck-up, snobby prick!" Severus commented, entering the house with Camilla on his arm.

"You're gonna stay mad at him until the end of days, aren't you?" He gave her a look and then heard a scream.

"Oh no! Mummy! No!" Avon shouted and ran outside just past Severus as he entered her tiny house.

"What's going on?" Severus asked Camilla who looked as clueless as he.

"Shit!" Simon yelled and ran out after her.

"What?" Severus asked.

"I think perhaps she's upset about the snow falling outside," Narcissa who was standing nearby interjected.

"Don't talk to him," Lucius sneered and then gave Severus a look that could kill.

"I'm talking to anyone who wishes to listen and I'll talk to him if I want, my love," Narcissa replied and then winked and smiled at Severus as Lucius huffed and walked off in the other direction.

"So, snow, huh?" Camilla asked as Severus huffed and walked off in the other direction.

"Sev!" Ophelia shouted as she ran down the stairs. She slammed into him and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking him over in the process. "Surprised to see me?"

"No, I knew you'd be here, you are the _Maid of Horror_, aren't you?"

"Nice, Sev, I missed your dry humor the last few years. Yeah, Avon's all mad because it's snowing and supposed to snow tomorrow and it's an outdoor wedding and all."

"It is?" Severus asked in all honesty. He was very busy working at the hospital and trying to work on potions and un-Severus-proof his house to bother worrying about Simon Wilkes and his wedding.

"Yeah! Didn't you see the invitation?"

"No, Camilla did, I think…darling?" he asked as Camilla approached. Both of their necklaces were visible and glowing.

"Infinity necklaces? Really?" Ophelia asked in an angry tone. "I think they are…stupid."

"Well, it's a good thing I never purchased you one then," Severus replied and winked at the girl, who huffed, crossed her arms, but then finally relented to a small smile. "Is this wedding outdoors?"

"Well, the invitation showed a glowing purple and golden gazebo, under a bright shining sun, with a multitude of flowers in bloom and said something along the lines of 'join us beneath the shining sun as we take our nuptials,' I believe," Camilla remarked.

"Ah, I'll need my sunshade potion."

"No, you won't: huge snow storm heading this way now," Ophelia said with an evil grin, which instantly turned into a frown when Avon re-entered the house.

"It's all her fault! I never wanted an April wedding! The weather is too unpredictable," Avon cried and ran upstairs, her mother and fiancé chasing after her.

"Oh great, now she and everyone else will hate me!" Ophelia screeched and ran upstairs, with no one chasing her. Once at the top of the stairs, Severus heard her door slam. Severus took a deep breath and then heard her door slam again, then again.

"I think she wants someone to _chase_ after her, Sev," Camilla instructed as Severus rolled his eyes and sighed softly. Severus didn't have to walk far; Avon was being led down the stairs by Simon, with her mother behind her, nearly dragging Ophelia.

"Sev, can I talk to you for a moment?" Simon asked, very seriously. Severus followed Simon outside to the freezing back garden. "We have a bit of a problem."

"What? The weather?"

"Yes."

"I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"Didn't you mention being related to Codruta the Great and Serban once?"

"Yes; what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you know how certain traits, magical or otherwise, tend to run in families?" he asked as Severus lifted a brow and nodded. "Well, she could control the weather."

"I'm not her."

"Yeah, but have you ever tried to, you know, control the weather?"

"Not really."

"I noticed, on a lot of days at Hogwarts when you were really, really down, it'd rain. And on days you were really, really pissed off, it'd thunder. I think you have that gift."

"I think you are reaching. Why not just get married indoors somewhere?"

"No, too late for that and she's dreamed of an outdoor, fall wedding her entire life. Because this needed to be planned around Ophelia's Easter break, we had to do it now and well, it's snowing."

"There's nothing I can do. Honestly. If I could control the weather, I would."

"Just try casting a spell to humor me."

"I know of no such spells. I never learned weather charms; most are myths anyway."

"Please, Lucius must know, go ask him."

"Lucius is a childish prat jerk-off asshole. And he's a sub-standard wizard at best. His only true ability is wards."

"You guys are in a fight?" Simon asked.

"No, we just hate each other, that's all."

"Since when?"

"I never liked him, he's a greasy git and complete weak wanker," Lucius interrupted, slithering up from behind Severus, who took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from hexing his former friend. "Your fiancée said you needed my help with something, Simon?"

"Well, this weather will not work for our wedding tomorrow, Lucius," Simon said as Lucius just stared blankly at the desperate man.

"I have no control of the weather. Few wizards have, though I do know one."

"You do? Who?" Simon asked as Severus tried to hide his interest in the answer.

"Well, the Dark Lord, of course! Is he invited?" he asked sarcastically as Simon's face reddened.

"Um, no. Do you think he would take pity on me and change the weather?"

"Doubtful, he's a busy man these days. He's the only wizard in the world that can control the weather."

"I think Dumbledore can."

"Well, Simon, then go and beg him to change it for you. Why are you getting married outside on Easter Saturday anyway?" Lucius asked.

"It's a long story. Avon is so upset, the entire wedding will be ruined now," Simon said, lowering his head, looking as if he were going to cry.

"I'm very sorry. You may have the wedding at my Manor, if you like."

"Thanks, Lucius. I'll ask her, that's really nice of you."

"Well, I am a nice and gracious person, unlike this pathetic life-form standing next to me," Lucius sneered and then glared at Severus.

"Dickless shit-head," Severus replied.

"Son of a whore!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Short, little, meaningless wizard, Muggle!"

"That made no sense," Severus replied calmly as Narcissa and Camilla joined their mates outside.

"Play nice now, children or you'll get no dessert later on," Narcissa teased as both men continued to glare at each other. "My baby needs to come inside now, I think."

"My baby needs to follow me inside as well. If they can't play nice together then they may have to sit in the corner," Camilla spoke and then giggled with Narcissa as both men turned their glares to their mates.

"I can't worry about you lot at a time like this," Simon snapped and walked quickly back into the house.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked Lucius, who took her arm and led her back inside.

"He's upset about the weather. He seems to think that no-talent Muggle behind me can do something about it," Lucius replied as Narcissa looked back at Severus and made a sympathetic face.

"I always thought Avon was a bit flighty, but she seems to think the most talentless wizard ever shat out of a pureblooded cunt can remedy the situation," Severus replied as Camilla yanked firmly on his arm and shot him a deadly look.

"Skill-less hack!" Lucius retorted.

"World's biggest stuck-up prick!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Camilla said as they all entered the house. Once back inside, the mood was solemn instead of happy. Ophelia seemed to be the most worried, judging from her sudden terrified expression.

"Sev, please help," she whined and approached him.

"There's nothing I can do!"

"But I'll be blamed forever! Like it's all my fault!" she snapped and then glared at her crying sister nearby. "Please help me!"

"It's not about you! This is supposed to be my day!" Avon snapped.

"You both are acting like children," Severus replied and took Ophelia by the arm.

"You would know," Camilla noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Ophelia, there is nothing I can do!" Severus pressed.

"The entire wedding will be ruined!"

"No, Lucius Malfoy offered to have the wedding at his Manor. See? He's talking to your parents now," Severus offered, pointing to his former friend negotiating with Mr. Ohlms.

"She wants an outside wedding, though, she's to ride down the aisle on horseback!"

"What? That's stupid."

"I know that, you know that, she's a moron though, Sev!" Ophelia whined as Severus held back his chuckles.

"That's not nice, Ophelia."

"I don't care. And don't talk to me like I'm a child! I'm no child! I'm nearly fifteen!"

"You just turned fourteen six weeks ago," Severus replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine…round down if you must. I'm the Maid of Honor and everyone will hate me because it's snowing. If you can help me, please do! Oh, please help me?" she pleaded and whined and then leaned in to hug him tightly.

"There's nothing I can do!"

"Got it!" Simon shouted and slammed a very large, orange leather bound book shut. He ran over to Severus and pried Ophelia off him. "Get lost, squirt. I found a solution!"

"You did?" Avon asked, running over to join her fiancé.

"Open this book to page three-hundred and ninety-four," Simon instructed as Severus opened the book and stared blankly at Simon. "Read it aloud."

"Why?"

"Just do it, man!"

"Weather charms can not be learned. The ability to control weather is a family trait, passed down from mother to son, son to daughter, daughter to son, son to daughter and so-on. If it's proven that a wizarding family can perform weather charms, then the wards can be set up. A minimum of two people must hold up the wards for them to be effective per one hundred people…what the hell am I reading?" Severus asked as a small crowd approached him closer.

"Your ancestors could perform weather charms! You are your mother's son, so she passed it on to you. In theory, if you had a daughter, you'd pass it to her. For the weather control spell to work for the wedding, we need one wizard with the ability to cast weather charms and one to cast the wards. You said Lucius is great at wards so…problem solved!" Simon proclaimed as Avon began to kiss him while others applauded.

"No, it won't work. He cannot control the weather," Lucius interrupted. "Besides, real weather charms are illegal."

"Yes, to control the weather of an entire county or city is, but simple wards can be raised over a contained area, like the park where the wedding will be! He can cast the charms while you hold up the ward over the venue! We have only eighty guests, so only two of you are required!"

"I won't perform magic with him, he's inept," Lucius foolishly said as many in the room began to sigh.

"Severus is anything but inept. Come on, man, please?" Simon pleaded as Lucius glared at Severus, who glared right back.

"I'm not convinced he can do it," Lucius replied.

"Surely you can practice together, though?" Narcissa asked and tugged on Lucius's sleeves. "Do it for me, hun?" she asked and then kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Do it for me, Sev!" Ophelia begged as Severus glanced around the room to find all eyes on him.

"Ffff-fine," Severus nearly whispered and then stormed from the house. Once outside, he heard footsteps behind him in the snow. "I hope you brought that absurd book with you."

"Don't speak to me, scum. We'll do this for Simon, but that's it," Lucius sneered. "And of course I brought the book!"

Since there were no spells to cast for the weather, Severus decided to concentrate on a tiny area by trying to stop the snowfall just in front of him. Lucius meanwhile set up the boundaries within which the weather was to be controlled. He read aloud from the book so Severus could visualize what was to be done. The wards Lucius was to set up were to act kind of like an invisible tent, but even the strongest wards would fail if enough snow fell. There was the added issue of the freezing cold making everyone uncomfortable, which no ward could control.

Severus not only had to stop the snow, but warm the immediate area enough for it to be warm beneath the ward. Lucius began to perform the necessary charms to set up the wards as Severus continued to struggle with controlling the snowfall around him. He tried just imagining no snow, but that did not work.

Severus and Lucius worked through the night and neither spoke a word to the other. By sunrise, Lucius had the wards set but Severus had only managed to halt the snowfall near him, not raise the temperature.

"I see you are unsuccessful. Not a surprise," Lucius mentioned and then yawned.

"Why not just have the Dark Lord come and do this then, Lucius?"

"He's your friend, not mine. You summon him and ask him to do this for Simon Wilkes."

"You are absurd. I'm a Healer, not a weatherman!"

"You are inept, must be all that filthy Muggle blood flowing through your veins."

"Half-bloods rule the world, Lucius."

"Name one!"

"You purebloods are all alike, just assuming anyone worth a shit is like you. The only wizard I've ever met who has not quoted his family tree to me is the Dark Lord, you know!"

"Stop it! Blasphemy!"

"I never accused him of being a half-blood; I just mentioned I've never heard him state any of his pureblood line to me. That's all. Very uncharacteristic of a pureblooded wizard, wouldn't you say? Oh, and isn't Dumbledore a half-blood as well?"

"He's a nothing."

"He's the sole reason this war has not been won! A trained assassin could not kill him! The Dark Lord has been trying to have him killed for years!"

"We're done with this conversation. I did my part, I set up the wards. You need to warm the place."

"Fine!" Severus snapped as Lucius trudged off in the snow.

---

"Shit, we forgot to rehearse," Simon said as Severus handed him his deep purple robes later that morning.

"What's to rehearse?" Severus asked as Simon combed his hair.

"My vows, for starters."

"You are taking the Vow, aren't you?"

"Of course, but before we do that I am to express my love to her, in my own words."

"Well, what do you have so far?"

"I will love you…"

"That's weak."

"I know! I need more!" Simon said in a panicked tone as he scratched his head. "I will love you, for all time…that's all I have!"

"What does she have?"

"Oh, a whole soliloquy about how great I am and how wonderful love is and how great the world is…it's nice, mine sucks!"

"Do I have to do or say anything?"

"Not really. You will escort Ophelia down the aisle. Avon's dad is performing the Unbreakable Vow for us. Oh, you hand me the ring," he said, giving Severus the white gold band lined with tiny turquoise stones. "How do I look?"

"Naked -- aside from your underpants and socks, that is."

"Oh shit! See! I'm freaking out! I didn't even notice I forgot to put my robes on! I forgot to rehearse…"

"You'll probably forget how to fuck her tonight too."

"Please, don't attempt humor right now, I'm incapable of laughing at the moment."

"Sorry."

Simon put his violet robes on and stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't look happy at all.

"Why would such a lovely woman marry a Death Eater?" Simon asked.

"Because Death Eaters are paving the way for us wizards to be free, and they are strong, and she loves you."

"I have no idea why."

"I guess she thinks you're cute or something…I don't."

"Thanks, man!" Simon quipped and then tried to smile. "I'm so scared!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm more terrified of the prospect of walking Ophelia down the aisle. And what's this horse-shit she was telling me about?"

"Oh, Avon loves horses and nature and…well yeah, she's gonna ride a horse down the aisle and then we are to ride it off into the sunset."

"That's dumb."

"It's her day, not mine. I have no say-so. I just need to show up and say my vows. How do I look now?"

"Fully clothed and very good. Are you ready to go get married now?"

"I am. Oh, and Snape…thanks, for everything."

"Everything? A bit broad, isn't it?"

"The weather, helping me this morning, keeping my secret about being a Death Eater…being understanding about it, just…thanks for everything."

"You are welcome, Simon Wilkes. I'm so glad I got to be the weatherman for you."

"Am I to assume it worked?"

"You let me know when you step out back and see for yourself," Severus said as Simon looked out his window to the magical park behind their row of houses. There was a perfect square, decorated with flowers, green grass, flowing fountains and no snow at all. Simon Wilkes smiled and then hugged Severus. "And, you're welcome."


	82. The Wedding of Simon Wilkes & Avon Ohlms

**82-The Wedding of Simon Wilkes to Avon Ohlms**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

**AN: Well I saw Half Blood Prince yesterday. It's good, left stuff out of course. My review of it is on my Live Journal page.**

Severus made his way to the freezing back garden of the Ohlms house to find a very lovely and suddenly almost adult looking Ophelia Ohlms waiting for him. Leave it to Avon to put the child in a thin-strapped yellow dress that only came down to her knees. Severus's gaze was instantly drawn to her bare feet sporting purple nail polish.

"Where are your shoes?"

"S-she w-ants m-e to be b-b-barefoot," the shivering girl struggled to speak through her chattering teeth.

"This is bullshit," Severus said and instantly cast a warming spell on the poor girl. He found a spot in the yard that still had fallen foliage on it and set a contained fire to it. He led her to the fire and held her bouquet of deep purple lilies while she tried to warm herself. Severus stared at the flowers and began to think about the girl who shared their name.

"What's wrong? You look sad," Ophelia noticed.

"I am so upset that Simon doesn't wish me barefooted too," he jibed and then chuckled.

"Avon probably does; I can only guess Simon defended your feet on your behalf."

"He better or I'd fuckin' kill him," he spoke without even thinking. It was probably wrong to swear in front of the Maid of Honor minutes before her only sister's wedding. Ophelia laughed and appeared to be warming up. Her eyes were glistening with golden sparkling eye shadow . Her cheeks were probably naturally rosy from the cold and her lips were glossy and pink. "You are wearing make-up."

"I'm practically an adult, Sev," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, in three years, kid," he said snidely as she rolled her eyes.

"Mum said I could wear make-up, okay? I've been secretly wearing it at school all year long," she confessed.

"Why? You look lovely without it," Severus said in all honesty and then instantly regretting being so frank with the girl.

"It makes me look…older."

"Why do you want to look old? I've always looked younger than I am, and I've never really let it upset me."

"I'm a woman, Sev, it's different for us. Boys like women, not girls with pig-tails."

"Boys are disgusting, often diseased, creatures with one thing on their minds."

"So? I can accept that," she said, which perplexed Severus.

"Even the diseased part?"

"I'm sure that's not true."

"You are only the _woman_ in Britain besides your sister and my girlfriend who's not been shagged by Sirius Black. That man must be on a mission to murder everyone in Britain with his diseases."

"Really? I never liked him. I mean, he's really cute, until he opens his mouth," she said, suddenly sounding rather mature. Severus chuckled; he often thought the same about her. "God, where is he?"

"Sirius Black?"

"No! Cecil Brown. When you were out there warming the weather, did you see him?"

"Who?"

"Oh Merlin, Sev! Cecil Brown, he's in my year!"

"Why the hell would I know anyone in your year?"

"Because he's in our House, Sev!"

"Oh. Um, what does he look like?"

"He looks like," she said, rising to her toes to look over the brick wall in her garden, "someone who's not here."

"What is he, your date?" Severus asked and chuckled.

"Yes!" she nearly spat. "What, is it that hard to believe?"

"No, I just didn't know you were dating."

"Mum won't let me, but she said I could bring a friend, so I invited him."

"Not Bessie?"

"Betsy; and, no, I mean, I love her -- but he's so cute!" she said and smiled. "Where is he, Sev?"

"I don't know. He's probably there, in the warm square of paradise I created, while we stand here freezing our arses off," Severus said as Mrs. Ohlms approached.

"Okay, you two, it's time. Severus, you will stand to Ophelia's right and escort her to the flowered arch. Do you have the ring?" she asked as Severus felt around in his pocket for it. He nodded and smiled. "Good, and thanks for what good work you and your friend did, it's like a paradise out there."

"You're welcome," Severus said and then curled his lip at being thanked along with Lucius. Severus offered his arm to the girl and handed her back her bouquet. He opened the back gate of her garden to find at least six inches of snow on the ground. The warded wedding site was far enough away in the park for that snow to pose a problem for Ophelia's bare feet. "Oh, my God."

"My toes are going to fall off!" she said and grabbed his arm tighter. "What do we do?"

"Um…well…I guess I'll cast a very strong _Disillusionment_ charm and carry you."

"You're going to carry me?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"It's better than hearing you whine all night that your toes are frost bitten," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why the charm, though?"

"Because it's the bride's day and no one wants to see me carrying the Maid of Horror across the field, that's why."

"Oh," she said as Severus leant over and scooped her up in his arms. Even in his boots, his feet were freezing in the snow, which crunched beneath his feet. Once he spotted Simon and Mr. and Mrs. Wilkes, he dropped his spell and then placed Ophelia back on the ground.

"Are we ready?" he asked as they all just stared at him. Ophelia was beginning to shiver again and even Severus was growing cold.

"I hate my sister!" Ophelia whispered loudly and then yanked hard on Severus's arm.

"What's wrong now, squirt? Cold?" Simon asked in a mocking tone before laughing. Ophelia held her bouquet up near her chest and continued to shiver.

"Darling, I think you hold the bouquet a little lower," Mrs. Wilkes suggested as Ophelia began to blush and shake her head.

"I…I can't do this, Sev!" Ophelia said.

"What? Why? We're ready and it's a balmy twenty-one degrees in there!" Severus pushed as the girl pulled him further from Simon and his parents.

"I'm freezing!"

"I know! Me too, I worked my ass off to make it warm under the wards in there; in a minute you'll be fine!"

"But everyone will notice!" she urged anxiously.

"Notice what?" he asked as she lowered her bouquet. Severus couldn't help but notice how obviously cold she was.

"Avon forbade me to wear a bra, Sev! _Everyone_ will notice!"

"It may make Cecil Brown very happy," Severus commented. "What is up with your sister and her hatred of bras and shoes?"

"I don't know, she thinks she's a hippie! Only Muggles are hippies!"

"Okay, stop panicking," Severus urged and then cast as many warming charms on the girl as he could. Once her lilies began to droop, he knew it was time to stop. "The music has started -- what the hell kind of music is it?"

"It's called _Black Magic Woman_; it's a Muggle song by…"

"Santana, yeah…I know it, I just don't know why that band is playing it."

"She likes it -- she thinks she's a hippie, remember?"

"Guys, go!" Simon nearly shouted as Severus pulled Ophelia forward.

"My flowers are dead!"

"Shh," Severus hushed and instantly aimed his wand at her flowers. Once they were standing again, he began to walk her down the grass path covered in flower petals, as the band played a song that he just couldn't believe he was walking down a flowered path to.

"That's him," Ophelia happily whispered and tugged repeatedly on Severus's arm. He glanced over to see a black haired boy, looking rather bored, acknowledging Ophelia with a forced smile as she waved at him as she passed by. "Isn't he cute?"

"I wouldn't know," Severus said and then gave her a look that screamed _shut-up_! Once he arrived at the heavily flowered arch, he let go of her and took his spot. Simon was already mostly down the path with both of his parents next to him. He looked nervous but his parents looked very happy. Severus found Camilla in the crowd and gave her a warm smile. Only then did he notice she was seated next to Lucius, so his smile turned into a sneer. He glanced over at Ophelia, who was still smiling at Cecil Brown, who had his head down in the tenth row. Severus took the time to admire all his hard work.

The snow was falling in flurries outside of the wards, but inside it was warm and the humidity level was perfect. Wards were not that complicated; Severus did most of the work and he felt proud. He never needed Lucius's help, he thought to himself. Before he knew it, Simon was standing next to him, watching on as Mr. and Mrs. Ohlms led a white horse, covered in flowers, down the path with a purple-gowned, golden haired Avon wearing a crown of flowers, seated side-saddle on top.

Severus thought it was ridiculous but some part of him at least got the correlation between the wannabe hippie and the horse, flower, and barefoot stuff. Severus wondered what the horse did while they were taking their vows when Avon's father was helping her down. A moment later, a wizard came out and walked the horse back outside the ward and the ceremony began.

A long haired man wearing no shoes and multi-colored robes stepped out from behind the flowered arch. He looked like the Muggle paintings of Jesus Christ Severus had seen in books.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here on this most lovely of days that our Mother-Nature could provide to wed these two people," he spoke. Severus was instantly offended. Mother Nature wanted to shit all over their wedding; it was Severus Snape who'd saved the day. "And as the grass is to the earth and as the stars are to the sky, so shall Avon be to Simon," the man said as Severus tried his best not to laugh. Ophelia did not hold back at all and instantly rolled her eyes.

One hour later found Severus still trying to contain his laughter. Ophelia grew tired of rolling her eyes and sighing twenty minutes back. If Severus had to hear another story about African gazelles or the dying Condor, he would vomit. Was this a wedding or a camping trip? Finally Simon turned to Severus to take the ring. The only other person in the audience who looked confused and disgusted was Lucius, but Severus avoided looking at him too much. Lastly, something Severus did recognize finally was performed.

"And now that they are joined as man and wife in Mother Nature's eyes and Merlin's, let us join them and their families in their family scrolls," the man said as Mr. Ohlms and Mr. Wilkes presented the wizard with their family archives. The Wilkes book was old, thin and very uncared for in appearance. The Ohlms actually had scrolls. The bride and groom signed, along with their families. Severus was asked to sign as a witness, as was Ophelia. Next, the officiating wizard removed a parchment from his robes. Everyone signed them. Then a dove took the parchment and flew off with it. "In the eyes of their families and the Ministry, they are now married. Now Mr. Ohlms will perform the Unbreakable Vow," he said as Mr. Ohlms took his place beneath the arch. The Vow took five minutes as the man came back to his spot and began to speak again.

"The Vow has been made. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the man announced as Simon kissed Avon rather innocently. A wizard led the horse back down the path and Simon helped Avon on it. Next he climbed up as they rode off slowly. Everyone applauded as Severus held his arm out to escort Ophelia from the arch and to the reception.

"That was so boring," Ophelia stated.

"I stopped paying attention when he compared her to Venus and Simon to Mars."

"That guy was weird."

"Well, it was different," Severus said. Camilla joined him a moment later and he watched on as Ophelia approached the elusive Mr. Brown.

"That was…interesting," Camilla said and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Who's that?"

"Mr. Cecil Brown, apparently he's in her year."

"Yeah, he's in our House, Sev. His older brother was in Gryffindor, remember?" she asked as Severus stared blankly at her. "He was Head Boy our second year. He married a half-blood last year."

"How do you know all this?"

"I read the Daily Prophet, Sev. So do we go forage for berries or something now?"

"Nice; I believe us men must go hunt now whilst you women go gather…something," Severus joked back, only to have Lucius interrupt him.

"Well, real men can go hunting; others like you can just sit back and stay behind with the women."

"I'd rather be in a room with a bunch of women than out hunting for mastodon with a bunch of smelly men, poof," Severus retorted and wandered off. Would Lucius ever stop being a child? "Come on, Camilla," Severus said, holding his arm out for her.

"We haven't far to go, Sev, and he's sitting at our table, according to the seating chart."

"Charts were made to be broken," Lucius sneered as Narcissa grabbed his arm firmly.

"Sit down, Lucius," she commanded as Lucius continued to glare at Severus before turning and sitting in his assigned spot.

"You too," Camilla repeated. At least they were seated across from each other and not next to each other. Goyle and his wife were also at their table when Severus began to look around at the crowd, to avoid looking at Lucius. He noticed an older man talking to Avon just outside the wards. Severus rose from his seat and wandered over closer to Avon. There was something about the man's body language Severus didn't like.

When he got, closer he cast a _Disillusionment_ and began to spy on their conversation.

"I'll always be there for you, in case this does not work out, you know," the man said to Avon, who looked a little uncomfortable.

"I know, and that's very sweet of you. Everything will be fine, though," she replied.

"I'll always love you."

"Sev?" Ophelia asked, seeing through his charm. He walked away quickly so he wasn't spotted. "Merlin, what's he doing here?" she asked as she followed Severus near the beverage station.

"Who is that man?"

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood, my sister's ex-boyfriend."

"She was dating that old guy?"

"Don't you know him?"

"Um, no. Why would I know him?"

"He's the editor of the Quibbler, Sev. She dumped him for Simon, you know."

"Him? That old man was dating a teenager?"

"Yeah, mum and dad thought it was weird too. He's like…thirty!"

"Wow, he is old. I'd not allow my fifteen-year-old daughter to date a man that old."

"It was forbidden love, at least that's what she called it. My parents were kind of relieved when she brought home Simon, at first. I mean, he's young but they think she can do better. At least Xenophilius has money."

"He looks like a Muggle hippie."

"Yeah. He's a half-blood. What was he saying to her?" Ophelia asked as Severus thought it best not to tell her the truth. "Oh, he was just congratulating her."

"He was not invited. Oh, he's gone now," she said, noticing Avon walked back under the wards alone. A moment later, Simon took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Where's your date?"

"Over there. Think he'll dance with me?"

"Well, he's your date, isn't he?"

"Sort of; I mean, we're friends. He's on the Quidditch team with me and we talk a lot but…"

"Wait? You _like_ him but you are not certain if he likes you back? Is that what you are saying?"

"Well, I mean, kind of," she admitted in a saddened tone. She hung her head low and stared at her bare toes for a few moments.

"It's dangerous to have feelings for someone when you are uncertain if they have feelings for you too, you know."

"I know."

"I'm serious. If he likes you, he'll make it pretty obvious. If he doesn't then…just…leave him now, don't let this drag on for years and years and…"

"Sev! Calm down. I just want to dance with him and maybe a kiss, that's all."

"What?"

"I'm the only girl in my year that's not been kissed," she whined. He instantly thought of Lily, who had whined similarly to him once. "It's a wedding, it's romantic, maybe he'll kiss me and then all the other girls will stop teasing me and calling me a prude."

"There's nothing wrong with being a prude, and I doubt you're the only girl in your year that's not been kissed."

"Oh no, I am. They all talk about it in detail. Tongue, Sev! Tongue!"

"Is there any other kind of kiss?" Severus asked as she looked perplexed and then laughed. "I'm joking of course, so you asked him here under the guise of friendship, in the hopes a boy who probably does not like you in that way will ram his tongue down your throat?"

"Um, yeah."

"Should have asked Sirius Black, but then we'd have to have your tongue removed and re-grown fresh," Severus said as she giggled. "It's not really fair to him, you know."

"God, Sev, who's being the prude now?" she asked.

"Do you really like him, or you just think he's the best candidate for a kiss?"

"He's the only boy in my year that's cute and does not have a girlfriend. You don't want me kissing Hernon Belby, do you?"

"Fuck no!"

"He's the only other one, the rest are dogs or taken. Oh Sev, I gotta be kissed, I'm nearly fifteen!"

"Dancing Queen?" Severus asked, hearing the atrocious music coming from the dance area. Sure enough, Simon and Avon were dancing to _Dancing Queen_ for their first dance. "This is pathetic!"

"Oh, you and I must dance next."

"I know, and it better not be to any disco crap!"

"I don't know what it's to. Let's get closer, I guess," she said, taking his arm again. They watched on as Avon and Simon danced; well, as Avon danced -- Simon looked like he was trying to get a worm out of his trousers the entire time. "He really can't dance, can he?"

"Nope, not at all. Thank God that's over," he said as the leader of the band began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we need the wedding party and the parents of the bride and groom on the dance floor, please," he said as Severus led the still barefoot Maid of Honor to the dance floor.

"Please don't step on my toes," she asked.

"If I do, it'll be more than just your nails that are purple, I'm afraid," Severus commented and then waited for the music to begin. When it did he did nothing but roll his eyes. "Nights in White Satin? This song sucked when it came out like ten years ago!"

"I've never heard it," Ophelia confessed. "Is it slow?"

"Yes, and long!" he replied and began to slow dance with the girl. He suddenly felt like a pervert. "This sucks."

"Is dancing with me really that bad, Sev?"

"No, but I mean, I hate to dance, you know that."

"You're better than my brother-in-law."

"Evan Rosier is better than him too, and he can't even breathe without instruction," he replied as she giggled. Seven minutes later the dance was over and Severus was reunited with his date. Unfortunately, that meant sitting across from Lucius, whom he continued to ignore.

"Hungry?" Camilla asked as Severus nodded. The server brought out white china plates covered in rice pilaf, broccoli and chicken topped with a juicy pineapple chunk. Severus and Lucius instantly pushed their plates away from themselves at the sight of the pineapple. In doing so, both of their plates collided with each other. Lucius was the first to break the sneer and begin to chuckle. Severus thought about Carla shooting a pineapple out of her ass and hitting Rosier square in the forehead and suddenly burst into laughter. The ladies present looked confused but it didn't take long for Goyle to join in the laughter.

"I'm never eating bloody pineapple again!" Lucius managed to speak through his laughter.

"Me neither," Severus replied, only then realizing he'd just spoken to Lucius in something other than an insult.

"Lucky for me, I never cared for it to start with, however, she's turned me off honeydew for life," Goyle said as Severus and Lucius began to laugh even louder.

"Did you see Evan's face when the shit-stained pineapple hit him in the head?" the red-faced, teary-eyed Lucius asked before cackling so hard he began to cough.

"No, I was too focused on the shit-stain that remained _on_ his forehead to notice the damned fruit!" Severus replied and then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Narcissa asked.

"Who cares, at least they're talking," Camilla said, at which Narcissa just smiled and patted Lucius on the back.

"What was that last thing she did?" Goyle asked.

"Pumpkin," both Severus and Lucius replied at the same time.

"No, but it was even better than that, it was a Jack-O-Lantern, remember?" Lucius asked Severus who had to stop laughing to respond.

"Yes, but it had Simon's face etched out of it, and how the hell she managed to stuff a seven pound Jack-O-Lantern in her cunny remains a mystery to me."

"I think you mean _Yack_-O-Lantern, since that was the one that made Avery vomit all over your shoes!" Lucius said as all three men continued the laugh. "How are your shoes, by the way?"

"Rubbish, they are rubbish, thanks. I had to buy new ones the next day that didn't have remnants of pot-pie and digestive juices on them."

"That's so gross!" Narcissa replied. "You allowed a witch into my house that shoved fruit up her…thing?"

"It was his idea," Lucius said and pointed to Severus, who just smiled and beamed proudly. Severus noticed Ophelia nearby talking to Cecil Brown; the two didn't appear to be getting along. Severus rose from his seat and approached them.

"Look Ophie, I'm just not that into you, okay? Stop trying to kiss me!" Brown said and then turned to leave; only he turned right into Severus's chest.

"Is there a problem here?" Severus asked as Cecil Brown glared up at him.

"No, Snivellus -- isn't that what they used to call you?" Brown said cockily. Severus didn't even need to think of what he wanted to do: in an instant Cecil Brown fell to the ground and turned into a ferret. Ophelia gasped as the ferret began to run off. Severus then garnered his wand as the ferret flew back to him.

"Sev, you turned him into a rodent without using a wand?"

"Oh, um…yeah, I guess," Severus replied, only then noticing he hadn't required the wand that time. He was so full of rage at the boy that his magic seemed to just leap straight from his fingers. A moment later, he heard a scream coming from the bride. When he turned around, it appeared that the wards had broken. Fierce winds and snow were flowing around all the guests as high gusts caused most everyone's robes to billow in all directions.

"Sev! You have to fix this!" Ophelia urged as Severus stared on clueless at what was happening.

"Severus, put down that stupid ferret and fix this!" Lucius demanded, coming up to Severus with his hair flying around in all directions.

"Your wards fell!"

"My wards don't fall! Your weather charm has failed, fix it!" Lucius ordered as Severus glared down at the ferret in his hand. The ferret then bit Severus as the winds began to howl and the table holding up the six-tiered wedding cake collapsed. Despite the bite, Severus did not let go of Cecil Brown, for fear of him getting trampled. He turned him back into himself with the aid of his wand and tried to see if he could figure out what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, man!" Brown yelled and then ran away from Severus as the winds died down and the white-out conditions lessoned. Severus was still furious at Cecil Brown for offending Ophelia and for calling him a name. He was more furious that a storm front had broken his weather charm. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A moment later, he felt some warmth come back into the contained area. When he opened his eyes, everyone was staring at him. Avon was crying at her cake which was lying on the ground. Most of the tables had blown over and all the candles had blown out.

"Can you fix that?" Severus asked Lucius and pointed to the cake.

"I think so."

"Good," Severus said, bringing his bloody finger to his mouth. He walked off deeper into the park. He wanted to be alone but figured Ophelia would follow him. She was a very predictable girl, after all.

"What happened?" she asked as Severus leaned up against the tree, still surprised at what had transpired.

"I don't know; that nor'easter was just very strong."

"It happened when he called you _that_ name, though."

"I don't know, Mother Nature is a bitch in that way at times."

"Yeah, I guess. Just seems like you did that."

"I didn't do that; I was too busy turning him into a rodent. I should have turned him into a swine and then shoved an apple in his mouth for saying that to you," Severus said to the girl who still looked fearful.

"Yeah, I guess you were right about him," she said in a saddened voice. "Now I'll never be kissed. Penny bet two Galleons that I'd not get kissed this Easter break. I hate her."

"Which was Penny?"

"The stupid one with blonde pig-tails and freckles. She's stuck up because her aunt is the Minister for Magic so she thinks she's better than everyone."

"Oh, her. Well, who cares what she thinks?"

"Oh no one, just Merlina, Persephone and half the boys in my year, that's all."

"Who cares what they think?"

"I do! I hate them; they think I'm some weird prude! Persephone thinks she's hot shit because she's dating Trevor Belchamp."

"Trevor Belch_ump_ is nothing."

"No, he's only the richest boy in our entire House at the moment, his mum is a Lestrange and he only wears robes made of silk."

"Sounds like one of my friends," Severus said. "Those kinds of people mean nothing; people only like them for their money. People only like Sirius Black because he's good looking, they only like Potter because he's rich and they only like this Trevor fuck for the same reasons. Why does anyone like Cecil Brown? I mean, did you really want your first kiss to be with a boy named Cecil?"

"Well, I guess when you put it like that, not really," she confessed.

"No, Cecil's don't get kissed by pretty women like yourself," he spoke in a complimentary tone. Severus truly felt bad for Ophelia, who, aside from her general annoyingness, was a kind and clever girl, who was blossoming into a very attractive woman. He'd hate for her to get teased even more, but he didn't want to turn her into a liar either. He leaned in and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, brief, but not too brief. When he pulled back she looked stunned. "There, now you can say you were kissed at your sister's wedding by a…um…a man in black and just leave it at that, okay?"

"Um, Sev…does it count if there was no tongue?"

"Of course it counts! And my tongue is reserved for Camilla -- you know, my girlfriend."

"Okay, well, thanks Sev," she said, only then beginning to blush. "You're right, if I told them who I kissed, I think they may tease me more."

"Technically you didn't give me a kiss, I gave you a kiss and yeah, I think they'd terrorize you if they found out old Snivellus stole a kiss from you."

"You stole nothing, and you never snivel," she replied and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"We should get back and see if Lucius fixed your sister's cake," Severus said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Thirteen."

"Younger than me! See, that's what I mean, I'm on the only one in the world who was not kissed."

"Oh, I'm sure there're other women in Britain walking around who've never been kissed."

"Who was the girl?"

"A friend."

"Girlfriend?"

"No. Just a friend, she wanted to practice on me."

"That's mean, Sev."

"Yes, I know but I didn't mind much. Most guys don't mind it if pretty girls want to kiss them. That Cecil Brown character must have a screw loose or something."

"I guess. I won't tell anyone that it was you who kissed me, wouldn't your girlfriend to get mad," she said in a teasing tone.

"The last thing we want is Camilla mad. I've seen her mad, it's not good."

When they returned, Lucius had indeed fixed the cake, which was already cut and being eaten. Camilla approached Severus and offered him a bite of hers.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Saving the world."

"Well, I hate to tell you, but this is pineapple upside down cake," she said as Severus instantly shut his mouth and walked away. When he sat down, he noticed Narcissa attempting to shove the cake down Lucius's throat too.

"You love pineapple upside down cake, honey!" Narcissa laughed and then put some icing on Lucius's nose.

"I won't eat it."

"You love pumpkin bread too."

"Shit, I do. Now that I just won't give up," Lucius said as Narcissa kissed the icing off his nose.

Severus rolled his eyes and drank some water. All seemed right in the world again. Ophelia had been kissed, Simon was finally married off, Lucius was his friend again and Camilla was holding his hand. He sat back and decided to relax and enjoy himself for the rest of the evening, even if it did mean dancing with Camilla to the song _I'm Your Boogie Man._

**AN: According to my calculator, 21 degrees Celsius is 70 Fahrenheit **


	83. One Ring To Rule Them All

**83-One Ring To Rule Them All**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity!**

Severus was to arrive at five in the morning at St. Mungo's to begin his surgical rotation. He was not thrilled at the early hour. Binky made him a breakfast of eggs and toast and he arrived promptly, to find Healer McNabb already waiting for him.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, good to see you. Healer Roark tells me you did exceptionally in the trauma rotation. I hope you are prepared to work with me!"

"I am."

"Good. We will meet here, at five in the morning each day and leave when our work is over. Luckily for you, I take every other weekend off. On weeks where I work weekends, you will have Mondays and Tuesdays off. I am expecting a great deal from you, Mr. Snape."

"You won't be disappointed."

"I'm not so sure about that, and you shouldn't be either," McNabb said, which confused Severus at first. "Follow me," he urged as Severus followed obediently. "First, you will learn how to properly scrub in. Since invasive surgery is still fairly new to us, this has become something we like to do, to prevent infection. Also, you will wear special gloves, again to prevent infection…"

"But there are so many good potions out there to stop infections…"

"Don't interrupt. Why put someone through that, only to use a potion that may or may not work? Why not prevent it in the first place? Besides, do you want your bare hand touching someone's innards? I didn't think so; now watch and learn," he said in a sternly as he washed his hands in the basin. Severus hoped his patch would stay on and he'd not be found out as he scrubbed his hands as well. "Good; now this is how we put on the sterile gloves. Nothing can touch the outside of the glove, so watch carefully," he instructed as he put the gloves on the special way.

"Do I try now?"

"Yes. Mr. Snape, remember, nothing can touch the outside of the gloves," McNabb said as Severus tried to put on the first glove. By touching the inside flap he easily got it on his hand, but the second glove proved much more difficult.

"Yes, the second is harder, try again. Keep trying until you get it right. I have a patient in prep right now, I'm going to go check on her," McNabb said as Severus tried for a second time. Then a third, fourth, and finally on his tenth try, he got it right. McNabb came back towards Severus wearing pale blue robes.

"I see you figured them out?"

"Yes."

"Good. In that room over there you'll find a set of blue robes; put them on over your green ones. Tie that hair of yours back, then re-wash your hands and apply the gloves. Meet me in the operating room."

"What procedure am I to witness?"

"Brain tumor removal…"

"But tumor-shrinking potions…"

"Did not work. What did I say about interrupting? Potions can't cure everything, not quite. When they fail, and yes, it's rare, then surgery is necessary. The potions shrunk it but did not remove it. I'm going to attempt to remove it and you will watch me."

"Okay," Severus said, removing his gloves and going to put on the blue robes. He washed his hands and a medi-witch watched as he applied the gloves. He entered the room to find it was cooler in there, and well lit. The candles were very bright and there were very large windows on the wall welcoming the sunrise.

"Mr. Snape, come here and cast a _Lumos_ so I can see better," McNabb said. Severus stood behind him and cast his light-charm. McNabb used a spell to split the skull open. He then removed the back part and handed it to the medi-witch. Instantly, Severus saw the tumor. It was yellow and lumpy and rather large.

"You said potions shrunk that?" Severus asked McNabb.

"Yes, some. If you're going to get a brain tumor, this is where you want it. We should have it removed shortly," he said. Six hours later, Severus's arm was stiff from holding his wand up. The tumor was finally removed and the skull reattached. "Good! That was very good. She should be fine. Okay, we have an arm to reattach, then lunch!"

"Then lunch?"

"Yes. Poor patient has been waiting to get it reattached for hours now," McNabb said. Severus followed him as he removed his gloves and washed his hands. Then he removed the bloodied blue robes and put a new set on. "Why am I using surgery to reattach the arm and not magic?"

"Well, sometimes magic won't work, especially on large limbs like arms and legs."

"Very good. Larger limbs are much more difficult to reattach magically. For example, all the missing parts must be present to use magic and the parts must be fresh, very fresh. The more veins and arteries need reattaching, the more difficult it is to just use magic. Here at St. Mungo's, for arms and legs, we recommend surgery. When would surgery and magic not work?" he asked, clearly quizzing Severus who was hungry and growing rather tired.

"Dark magic."

"Correct. If Dark magic is used, only a counter-curse will work. Usually the Dark wizard who cast the spell won't give up the counter-curse very easily. What do we do for those patients?"

"Try to patch them as best as we can and, if needed, get them a prosthesis."

"Excellent, Mr. Snape. You know your theory well. Now, applying that to the real world, that's the trick."

Severus watched on and again provided more light as McNabb reattached the arm as best he could. One of the fingers had gone black and needed to be removed, but McNabb was optimistic the arm would function well. After Severus helped the patient back to his room, he was allowed a fifteen minute lunch. He ate two apples and a banana and then met McNabb back in the operating room to watch him surgically remove a dying kidney from a patient.

By the time Severus arrived home, it was ten o'clock at night. He entered Camilla's flat and wanted nothing but to go to bed.

"Hi hun. Lucius owled me several times. He says it's urgent you see him the minute you get home," Camilla said from the bed, where she was reading a book.

"Oh God, I'm too tired."

"I know. Binky made your favorite dinner."

"I can smell it. Shit," Severus said, lying on the bed and almost falling asleep instantly. "I'll be back," he said, slowly rising from the bed and trying to find the energy to walk through the floo. At Malfoy Manor, he found Helky on the sofa, apparently waiting for him.

"I'll tell Master Lucius you are here; can I get you some tea?" she asked.

"No, thanks," Severus replied. The sofa was so inviting, he had no choice but to lie on it. He instantly drifted off to sleep when he felt someone tugging on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lucius, red faced, with bloodshot eyes and a swollen nose. "What's wrong?"

"It's…the baby," Lucius said in a whisper. Severus slowly rose from the sofa and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Something happen? Is she bleeding? It's normal for some bleeding early on."

"No. There is no baby," Lucius replied as Severus stopped and turned to face him. "Not anymore, at least."

"Why didn't you take her to St. Mungo's?"

"There was no need. She woke up this morning and the sheets were covered in blood. We called for the midwife, she heard no heartbeat. The midwife had our Healer come. He ran some tests. He said the baby was gone. 'Happens' he said," Lucius confessed before looking down at the marble floors.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, _happens_."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you. She's upset, but not in pain or anything," Lucius said. He began to ascend the stairs and motioned for Severus to follow him. Once in the room, Severus found Narcissa in a gray nightgown, lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Sweetheart, Severus is here."

Severus sat on the bed and held her hand. She appeared to have been crying, but mustered a smile.

"Severus, you look worse than I do," Narcissa noted.

"First day of the surgical rotation."

"Ah. So I guess you heard the news…she's gone."

"She? You were not quite far along for that, were you?" Severus asked, wondering if she was feeling the effects of the pain potion.

"I have a knack for knowing. I've never been wrong, ever. I knew she was a girl. Cassiopeia, we'd already named her, didn't we?" she asked her husband who was on the other side of her, holding her hand and running his fingers through her golden hair.

"Cassie for short," Lucius replied solemnly.

"I knew that former sister of mine was having a girl, I knew Camilla was having a boy, and I know Bella…"

"Dear, you need rest," Lucius said, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. Narcissa smiled and then closed her eyes. "Come, Severus."

"Is Bellatrix pregnant?"

"We're not supposed to speak of it. Anyway, the Healer said Narcissa is healthy and we can try again in a few months."

"Good. I mean, good that she's going to be okay. I'm sorry about the baby," Severus said, understanding Lucius's pain like no one else could.

"Yes, she was a great loss to us," Lucius said, believing that his wife could the predict baby's sex. "Go, you look awful. Go get some sleep. We'll um, talk later in the week."

"Okay," Severus said turning to leave but then stopped and turned to face Lucius again. "I hate to bring this up right now, but I really need that _anti-me_ ward removed from my house. Some time next week would be great."

"I'll do it now…"

"No, no…"

"No, to take a ward down only takes a few moments, it's getting them up that's so time consuming. You'll be able to go back tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lucius. Thanks," Severus said and then yawned. Severus walked through the floo and collapsed on Camilla's bed. "She lost the baby," he said before drifting into a deep sleep.

---

The next morning found Severus walking around St. Mungo's exhausted and in a foul mood. He never got to eat dinner, and the five hours of sleep he received felt more like five minutes. He left a note for Camilla that he would return to his house that evening and, after resting for a few days, he'd take her out for a nice dinner.

Healer McNabb was ruthless on Severus. First Severus had to supply much needed light during a heart transplant, which lasted for eight hours. Then, instead of eating, his head collapsed onto the table as he slept through his fifteen minute lunch. After his nap, he had to watch McNabb heal someone who had half of their face blown off in a potions accident. By the time Severus got home, it was after eleven o'clock and he was exhausted. He was happy to be back at his house, but wished he didn't have to climb two flights of stairs. He threw his robes off his body downstairs, left one sock on his sofa and the other on the floor and landed in his bed naked and began to dream immediately. At some point he thought he was dreaming of Camilla, until he realized it was no dream.

"Wake up, it's four-fifteen," she whispered, as he felt her soft hands running down his back and then his backside.

"Huh?"

"You have to be at work by five. I have Binky here making you a nice breakfast."

"Huh?" he murmured, face down in his feather pillow.

"You have no ass, Severus Snape."

"What?" he asked, finally turning his head to notice one candle lighting the still darkened room. Camilla looked tired as well, but was dressed and massaging his back while he slept.

"You have no tush in your tush, need to fatten you up some," she said with a warm smile and then began to give him a back rub. "Your back is still so scarred, isn't there anything that can be done?"

"I don't know, never bothered to look into it," Severus managed to reply before rolling over.

"Oh, well there's something I've not seen in a while. You seem happy down there this morning."

"That's because he does not know what time it is and he's often happy when you are around," Severus replied while he stretched. She began to lean in closer for a kiss. "Wait…morning breath," Severus warned, causing her to giggle and roll her eyes.

"Okay, thanks for the warning…I'll just stay up here," she said, sliding over him and wrapping her legs around him. Severus was tired, but he figured he had the energy for that, especially since she seemed to be doing all the work.

When Severus arrived back at the hospital, he immediately went to the surgical ward and gazed in the mirror. He'd not showered, so his hair was a mess, he hadn't shaved, there were large black circles under his eyes and his eyelids were swollen. He roamed the corridors barely able to hold himself up.

He managed to make it through the day of following McNabb around, watching three surgeries and having to work four hours in Trauma before returning home at midnight. Just as soon as he felt his head hit the pillow, it seemed as if it was time to wake again. He hated his new schedule and was growing to hate McNabb. McNabb was much firmer on Severus than he'd expected and he did not know why. When Severus arrived back at St. Mungo's, he was barely able to speak, let alone assist in a surgery.

"Mr. Snape, today you witness me recess a lower bowel!" McNabb said with a smile and a wink.

"Sounds charming," Severus managed to speak and began to wash his hands.

"It's disgusting. Once again, all potions and charms failed. This witch is old, over one hundred and fifty, so this will be a delicate procedure."

"I'll be right in. Am I here to light up your day again?" Severus asked as McNabb finally smiled.

"No, you will assist me this time. Watch, listen, pay attention and do as you're told," McNabb replied and began to put on his gloves. "Your hair is down, have medi-witch Tanner tie it back since your hands are clean. I'll see you in there," he said and then entered the well lit room.

As soon as McNabb made his first incision, Severus's stomach growled and everyone except the patient heard it. McNabb shot Severus a glance and continued to cut down the woman's abdomen. Once her abdomen was open, Severus looked down to find a layer of thick yellow fat just beneath her skin.

"Grab that, will you," McNabb instructed, as Severus held her flap open so McNabb could continue to slice down until he reached her lower intestine. "Okay, now we'll use magic to keep her abdomen open. "_Compario,"_ he spoke as Severus released her flesh to find it was staying pulled open on its own. "Now, we slice open the intestine."

Severus had no desire to see or smell the inside of an intestine, especially a clogged one. Once again his belly rumbled and he quickly became very light headed. Severus also noticed McNabb looked entirely too excited to be holding that woman's bowel in his hand.

"Isn't it glorious that we can do this?" he asked as Severus tried to breathe through his mouth and not his nose. All he could manage was a slight nod when McNabb hacked into the bowel, exposing the greenish-brownish blockage inside; the sight and smell of which caused Severus to faint instantly.

---

"He's awake," a medi-witch said as Severus opened his eyes. He was down in Trauma, lying in a bed, with a terrible headache. McNabb was seated next to him, and did not look happy.

"Thanks, Irene," McNabb said as the medi-witch turned to leave while closing the curtain behind her. "You fainted and hit your head."

"I can tell," Severus said, feeling his head for the bump.

"You fainted during surgery, Mr. Snape," McNabb said, sounding very angry.

"I'm sorry, that was just…disgusting, and the smell…"

"I didn't have time to cast the charms to curb the smell before you fainted. We tested you to see why you fainted; the tests say you are malnourished and dehydrated. When's the last time you ate?"

"I…I don't remember, actually."

"How does one forget to eat? I have no time for a student who passes out because he's too stupid to eat."

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy and…"

"That's no excuse. I work as many hours as you do, yet I find the time to eat! Once we established you were not dead, we just left you on the ground until I finished the operation an hour later. You've been passed out for two hours. Your instructions are to go home and eat and drink this instant. Consider today an unexcused absence, your first and last, I might add."

"Sir, I'm sorry! My friend's wife is ill and I just didn't have time to eat; I was so tired I just…"

"Other students worked just as long as you do and still managed to not pass out in my operating room, Mr. Snape," McNabb spoke and then left Severus's bedside. Severus was too tired to fume as much as he wanted to. He'd thought Healer McNabb liked him. McNabb was not acting as if he liked Severus -- quite to the contrary, actually.

Severus arrived back at his house to find no food and nothing to drink. He was exhausted and didn't feel like going out. He floo'd Camilla and asked for Binky to send him over some dinner. Camilla wanted to come over too, but he insisted he was too tired.

Severus sat alone at his kitchen table eating roast chicken and mashed potatoes and thought about his plight. The money he owed his great uncle Argus was weighing on him. He felt like the most useless Death Eater ever born, and had no time or energy to research, brew and patent the potion he wanted to brew for the Dark Lord's heart. The Dark Lord had told him to concentrate on his work at the hospital only. He had nothing of value to sell to pay Argus back, except the ring that nearly took his life.

Severus spent the next week trying to keep up with McNabb, assisting him as much as possible, and contemplating what to do about the ring. If he sold it to Nikitor, he'd make enough to pay back Argus in full, but then Nikitor would have access to a very powerful weapon. The Dark Lord could not wield its powers, so perhaps it was better off in the hands of someone who could. Since the Dark Lord would lose the war, perhaps Nikitor could take his place, and win. Severus was hesitant, but penned a letter to Nikitor, telling him he'd sell him the ring, but Nikitor would have to come to Britain to receive it.

---

"Mr. Snape, you seem a bit off today," McNabb said to Severus who stood over a severed hand.

"I'm fine, sir."

"This hand was damaged by the spell that blew it off in the first place. This may prove very difficult to repair. I'll need you at your best today, Mr. Snape," McNabb instructed as Severus nodded and carried the hand into the operating room.

As he watched on, Severus began to think about his meeting with Nikitor the next day. He did not want him knowing where he lived, so he'd told him to meet him at the south eastern edge of the Forbidden Forrest at noon. The hand, as it turned out, could not be reattached. Severus had to stand with McNabb when he explained to the young wizard's family that he'd need a magical hand instead. It was a long and treacherous week, one that exhausted Severus, who missed his old life, Lucius, and Camilla. He just wanted to be rid of the ring once and for all. He hoped paying Argus back would lessen some of the stress he was under those days.

---

Severus sat across from Camilla at dinner on Friday night, too nervous for small talk. He mostly listened to her go on and on about her second novel getting published and Cedric's growing accidental magical abilities. He picked at his pot-pie and contemplated whether he should meet with Nikitor or not.

"Sev? I said what do you have to do at the hospital next week?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know…I work in Trauma until someone comes in needing surgery. He said last week was exceptionally busy."

"What's wrong? You seem really distant."

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, tell me," she urged as he put his fork down.

"I promised Argus I'd pay him back for all my tuition and my wand. I need about three-thousand Galleons and I'm just not making enough from my patent to pay him back."

"Send him installments."

"I hate owing him. I just want him paid off. I do have something I can sell but…I'm not sure."

"Not that ring!" she snapped and dropped her fork down on the table.

"Y-yeah, the ring. You think I should keep it after it nearly killed me?"

"You said in the wrong hands, it's dangerous."

"I'd hardly refer to Nikitor as the wrong hands," Severus said as Camilla nearly choked on her water.

"What?" she yelped so loudly, nearly everyone in the restaurant stopped talking and stared at her. "Him? Are you insane?"

"No! He said he'd offer any price!" Severus whispered in a harsh tone.

"Talk about the wrong hands, that kid is crazy! And mean!"

"He's hardly skilled enough to do any real damage."

"What? That ring may make him powerful, Sev!"

"It may kill him too," Severus admitted with a smile and then took a sip of water. He nearly dropped his glass when she kicked him beneath the table. "What?"

"If you need money that bad, go get a loan, Sev!"

"I don't have the bloody time for that, Camilla. Don't you understand? I owe him money, I have no time to take another job or patent another potion to pay him with, okay? Believe me, I've thought this through. I'm sick of that ring in my house. I mean, it actually angers me to know it's there, just rotting away. Perhaps Nikitor can do some good for wizarding kind with it."

"You may be opening a can of worms that can never be closed," she confessed, still looking very angry.

"It'll be fine."

"When are you doing this?"

"Tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"Please tell me you're bringing Lucius with you at least."

"What? No! He can't know about this. He'd be very against me selling that ring to Nikitor."

"Maybe that's because he's right, Sev!"

"No, he can't know. Don't you dare tell him!"

"Fine, I'll go with you instead."

"No way! Nope. Too dangerous."

"What? You said you've given this plenty of thought, and that it's no big deal."

"No. I prefer you don't accompany me."

"You don't allow me to go, I'll blab to Lucius."

"What the fuck kind of fiancée are you to blackmail me like that?"

"The kind that was in Slytherin and the kind that's used to getting my way. I'm going."

---

Severus and Camilla stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest waiting for Nikitor. Despite trying to convince her it was the right thing to do, Severus was still hesitant to get rid of the ring, even though he wanted to get rid of it at the same time. He didn't have much time to ponder. He heard a swooshing sound and turned to find Nikitor standing before him, and he was not alone.

"Shh," Severus said to Camilla who grabbed his hand and gazed at the people before her.

"Where is it?" Nikitor asked harshly as Severus lifted a brow and then glanced at the people standing with him. He assumed they were Nikitor's parents, since they seemed to be the right age.

"You lack all social skills, don't you?" Severus asked and smiled at the man standing next to Nikitor.

"Shut up, half-blood! Show me the ring!"

"Shut up? Half-blood? Demands and name calling are not the way to get this great prize, you know. Your price just went up."

"What? You can't do that!" Nikitor shouted and approached Severus as if he were going to punch him. The man standing behind him placed his hand on Nikitor's shoulder and pulled him back, then spoke to him in a language Severus was not familiar with.

"Who are these people? Your parents?" Severus asked with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Yes," the blonde woman spoke with a heavy accent. She looked nothing like her son. Her hair was curly and her eyes were green. The father, on the other hand, looked like an older Severus, with a crooked nose and slight graying in his hair. "My husband speaks no English," she remarked and formed a slight smile.

"I see. This is my fiancée, Camilla Diggory," Severus said to his new found family members. The woman smiled at Camilla, while the two men just glared at her.

"Time for pleasantries have passed, show me the ring!" Nikitor commanded.

"Show me the Galleons," Severus insisted as Nikitor removed a green velvet pouch from his pocket. Severus reached out to grab the pouch, when Nikitor pulled it back. "I want to count it before I give you the ring."

"Show it to me first!" Nikitor demanded. Severus opened the box and showed him and his parents the ring. "How do I know it is what you say it is?"

"It is. I saw him put it on…it nearly…"

"It works. It is the ring," Severus interrupted and then glared at Camilla. "Because of my blood status it won't work as well for me, as it would for you. Now give me the money."

The woman spoke to her son in her native tongue as Nikitor handed Severus the pouch. Severus opened it to find an odd kind of coinage in the pouch.

"These are not Galleons."

"No, they are our money. Your bank here should be able to change it for you," the woman insisted.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Severus asked her.

"We are your family, you can trust us," she said and smiled. Nikitor and the man continued to glare at him. There was no way for Severus to be certain the money was real and the banks were closed.

"What kind of money is this? Where do you live?"

"We are Russian, it's Russian money. It's the ten thousand you asked for," she insisted as Severus lifted a brow. "Once it's changed over, it will be ten thousand Galleons."

"Camilla, take one of these coins. Apparate to the Manor and have Lucius examine it. Just tell him you found it and you didn't know what it was. He's spent time in Russia, he'd know what it is. Then return here," Severus said as Camilla took one coin and vanished into thin air. He glanced back at his family and kept his other hand on his wand as the woman spoke.

"My name is Katarina and my husband is Motka. I believe you know our son, Nikitor."

"Yes. I'm Severus Snape, by the way. So…you are what's left of the Prince line

?" he asked. Katarina smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"How is it you're Russian, then?"

"Why are you talking to him?" Nikitor asked his mother.

"Forgive my son, he does not care for half-bloods much and he thought he was the last of the Prince line."

"I am the last!" Nikitor insisted.

"Technically, yes, son, you are, so don't worry," she said to her son, and then refocused her attentions on Severus. "Your namesake and ancestors were from Romania, I believe, before moving to Britain?" she asked Severus.

"Yes, but I don't know why he did; do you?"

"No. We had no idea what became of his line until Nikitor went to Hogwarts last year. We had no idea you existed, actually."

"Nor did I know of your existence."

"The mutual Prince that you are both related to fled Wallachia and his grandson moved to Russia. He's my husband's ancestor, actually. My family has been in Russia since before Peter the Great. Tell me of your family."

"Not your Muggle family, we don't care about that!" Nikitor said with disdain. Severus glared at him and then turned to his much nicer mother.

"Severus Prince came to Britain from Romania, married my grandmother Elizabeth Filch and…"

"Filch? I've heard of no Filch!" Nikitor sneered.

"I have -- they are a very old, very British family," Katarina said and smiled warmly at Severus again. "So you are part Filch?"

"Yes, they had just one child: my mother, Eileen."

"Where is she?" Katarina asked.

"Um, oh, uh she's dead, she and my father both," Severus lied and began to wonder when Camilla was coming back.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"He's lying, Mother, his mother is in prison!"

"No, that's not true. She's not in prison, she's dead," Severus corrected viciously. His cousin was doing nothing but piss him off.

"I heard she was a criminal!" Nikitor boasted.

"She served one year in prison, yes…but now she's dead, okay?" Severus asked sarcastically as Camilla instantly reappeared.

"It's a genuine," Camilla said, handing Severus the large bronze coin back.

"We would not deceive you, if you don't deceive us," Katarina said, handing Severus the entire pouch of coins. Severus used magic to count the number of coins, and assuming they were real money, he felt confident he'd received the entire ten thousand.

"Nor I you; here is the ring," Severus said, touching the ring box one last time. He closed his eyes and sighed before letting go of the velvet box. Nikitor opened the box and actually smiled when he saw the ring. "Is Nikitor to wear it, or his father?"

"Nikitor will," Katarina said proudly as Nikitor stared deeply at the ring. He took a deep breath and placed it on the ring finger of his right hand. Everyone was silent; the only sound audible was the sound of the brisk breeze. When nothing happened, Severus was confident the ring was on the right hand, as Nikitor was not dead yet.

"There, fits fine," Severus said as Nikitor and his parents stood still and stared at him.

"Nothing is happening!" Nikitor shouted.

"Good! I mean, if you were not the proper heir, you'd die if you wore it," Severus said, taking a step back.

"You tell me that after I put it on?" Nikitor asked.

"You never asked me for instructions or proof that it's not just folklore. You just asked for the ring itself."

"He's right," Katarina said and then approached Severus. "A word, please?" she asked as Severus took a few steps away from Camilla who looked very confused.

"Yes?"

"His father is a _Squib_," she whispered as Severus tried to hold back his laughter.

"Um, I'm not certain the ring will work then."

"It should. He can cast a few spells, basic ones; he has magic flowing in his veins but he cannot wear the ring. Nikitor is the only one who can," she continued to whisper. Severus suddenly felt better. He was certain the ring would never work, and he'd just earned ten thousand Galleons by basically doing nothing at all. "I must leave now, our portkey leaves shortly. Severus, thank you for selling us this ring."

"Oh, you're welcome. Now, you enjoy that!" Severus said sarcastically to Nikitor who glared back while his father sneered at Severus.

"We've been searching for years; my husband's family has been searching since he was a boy. You've taken a very large weight off our shoulders and for that I must thank you. I'm so sorry your father is a Muggle and your mother has passed. If it's alright with you, I'd like to write to you."

"Oh, um…sure," Severus replied, a bit perplexed. "Severus Snape, Spinner's End, Derby."

"Very well, I will write you. We'll maybe just keep this to ourselves?" she asked and then winked. Severus smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she smiled and then walked back to her family. Nikitor and his father didn't say good-bye or even thank you. In an instant, the three of them were gone.

"Why did the ring not work? Did you cast a spell on it? You wicked, wicked man!" Camilla asked jokingly, only to stop smiling after a second. Severus turned to find Albus Dumbledore standing right behind him.

"Ring?" Dumbledore asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Um, Camilla…I'll meet you back at the house, okay?" Severus said to Camilla who was standing behind him. Neither Dumbledore nor Severus took their eyes off each other for a minute.

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

"Ring?" Dumbledore asked again.

"It's none of your business, Dumbledore," Severus said coldly, instantly closing off any thoughts of the ring, the Dark Lord, and nearly everything else he had crammed in there.

"Ah, I see, Mr. Snape."

"If there's nothing else…"

"There is, actually. Remus Lupin assures me you are not a Death Eater," Dumbledore said, but without the usual twinkle in his eye.

"Good for him. I told you I was no Death Eater," Severus replied harshly and rolled his eyes.

"Marks can be concealed, Mr. Snape, and I'm not convinced just yet. What brings you to the Forbidden Forrest today?" he asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Nothing of importance. It's not your forest, after all."

"No, but it is Forbidden."

"Yeah, for students! I'm not your student and technically I'm not_ in_ the Forbidden Forest, I'm outside of it. You on the other hand, are in it. May I ask, what brings you to the Forbidden Forest today, Dumbledore?"

"I was speaking to one of the Centaurs and I heard voices. I saw a few people Disapparate and then I saw you. You are a bit too close to Hogwarts for my tastes at the moment."

"It's a free country, plus Hogwarts is at the other side of the forest, and I'm no Death Eater."

"I'm glad to hear it. Please, show me your arm so I can set my own mind at ease. Let me inspect it so I will have no doubt of your innocence," Dumbledore urged as Severus silently began to panic. The Mark was concealed from the eyes, but not from the touch. Severus pulled up his sleeve for Dumbledore to see for himself. When Dumbledore stretched his hand out, Severus pulled his sleeve back down and then turned to leave.

"I don't feel I need to be investigated further. I have nothing more to say to you, Dumbledore," Severus said, with his back to his former Headmaster.

"Mr. Snape, what I said before still stands. I'm not convinced like the others of your innocence. Your reluctance to prove to me who you really are leads me to believe that you are hiding something from me. I will warn you again to stay away from Hogwarts. Tell your master not to send anyone else to Hogwarts either. He's lucky someone on the inside got Professor Geary out of Hogwarts before I got to him. I somehow doubt he's still alive, though."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Severus said, turning to face Dumbledore with a cold stare. "And I have no master, as I've stated before. I do wish you'd believe me, sir," Severus said in as convincing a tone he could muster. "Do you go around touching everyone's arms? What proof have you against me, again?"

"I just have a feeling, Mr. Snape, a very bad one, about you," Dumbledore confessed in a sudden saddened tone.

"I'm training to be a Healer. Yes, some people I shared my House with here at Hogwarts have joined the Dark Lord, but that does not mean I have. Wasn't Professor Kim in Gryffindor?" Severus asked as Dumbledore looked down to the ground for a moment. "Do you suspect all Gryffindors now?"

"No, I do not. You are right about that. I want very much to believe you, Mr. Snape. You'd be such an asset to us."

"Us?"

"Those who fight against Voldemort. You are very powerful and talented, we could use you on our side."

"I'm going to be Switzerland on this one. I'm choosing no side, honestly. I'm just going to work and finishing my training and moving on with my life. And yes, followers of his have asked for my allegiance and I told them no. I'm not convinced he'll win this war, to be perfectly honest. But I have no desire to join you, either."

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked in a very sincere tone.

"I suspect you have people like Potter and Black _fighting_ for you. I know you have a werewolf working for you. I have no desire to play on any team they are on. Besides, the infighting between us would be so great, nothing of any real use would ever be accomplished," Severus spoke honestly and openly to his former Headmaster. Dumbledore's gaze softened as he sighed.

"You are probably right about that, Mr. Snape. I'm still not entirely convinced you have not joined him, though even I must admit, you don't fit the profile."

"The profile?"

"Most of his followers attended Hogwarts with him or are the children and grandchildren of his school friends. Nearly all are pureblood and of very high standing. You just don't seem to be the kind who would fit in with that crowd, that's all."

"No. I'm a bit of a loner, actually, which is why I have no desire to join you, or him."

"Very well, Mr. Snape. I cannot force you to let me examine your arm further. All I can do is take your word for it. I am still skeptical however, you must know that."

"I can live with that. Now, I have to leave," Severus said, turning on his heels and Disapparating in an instant.

The Dark Lord had told Severus numerous times he wanted Severus to spy on his old nemesis Dumbledore. Severus hoped he'd convinced Dumbledore enough to someday allow him to get closer to him, so he could fulfill that destiny.


	84. Severus Prince

**84-Severus Prince**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

Severus returned to Spinner's End to find Camilla waiting for him. He sat down on the couch and thought about what had just occurred.

"What did Dumbledore want?" she asked, taking the seat next to him.

"He thinks I'm a Death Eater."

"You are a Death Eater."

"He's in the Wizengamot, not to mention the head of the opposition. Telling him the truth is not an option. He has sworn to aim first and ask questions later whenever he encounters a known Death Eater, Camilla."

"He did not strike you when I was there."

"No, I think I convinced him that I'm not a Death Eater. I showed my bare arm to Lupin once, he naturally blabbed to Dumbledore that I wear no Mark on my arm, but Dumbledore never believed me until today," Severus said, placing his thumb in his mouth to chew on his nail as he thought. "I think I convinced him."

"How did you manage that?" Camilla asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Severus stared blankly at his book-covered walls and continued to ponder what just happened.

"I don't know, but he asked me to join his army and fight against the Dark Lord," Severus said and then suddenly realized the weight of his words. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"I must go to the Dark Lord and tell him…"

"What? You're not going to do it, are you?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I have to! I'm to be used as a spy, he said."

"I thought you were his Healer?"

"I'm to be both. He's wanted me close to Dumbledore for years now, and I've never been able to manage it. Camilla, do you know what this means?" he asked, placing both of his hands around her upper arms as she shook her head. "I can finally be of use to him."

"I don't want you to join Dumbledore's Army…isn't Lily in it?"

"This is no time to be jealous," Severus said and then realized that yes, Lily was in the army. The last thing he wanted was for her to be hurt; perhaps if he joined, he could help protect her or get her to leave the army. "I have to go to him."

"No! Wait! Just…wait," she urged. "What about your training at the hospital?"

"Listen," Severus said in a serious tone. "Everything comes second behind the Dark Lord and his war, okay? I mean, everything except you, of course," he hurried to speak, foreseeing her response had not covered that topic. "My training comes second, is what I meant. If he wishes me to join Dumbledore, then I must. My doing a good job will reflect positively on Lucius as well, as he's the one who recruited me."

"I don't like this at all, Severus!"

"You knew I was a Death Eater when we got serious, Camilla. Surely you knew something like this may happen. I must do whatever the Dark Lord wishes, I must speak to him. Will you be here when I return?" he asked in a softer tone. She looked angered and did not respond. Instead she turned and walked right out the front door. "I take that as a no," he said to himself. When he went outside, Camilla was already gone. Severus put on his robes and placed his wand to his concealed Mark.

The Dark Lord was in a different location. This time, Severus found himself inside what appeared to be a cave near a very violent looking underground lake. Igor Karkaroff was standing nearby, not sporting his mask. He waved Severus over to him and began to speak.

"Lower your mask," Karkaroff said.

"No."

"I know it's you, Severus Snape!"

"So, I don't take orders from you!" Severus replied as Karkaroff made an angered face. "Where is the Dark Lord?"

"He's busy! You need to go home and wait for him to summon you."

"When will that be? I have some important information for him."

"Tell me, and I'll let him know…"

"No way! I'll tell you nothing! I said I have information for him, not for you!"

"I am his second in command, Snape!" Karkaroff nearly shouted.

"I don't give a fuck who you are! You are not him, so why am I even wasting my time talking to you?" Severus snapped and Disapparated back to Spinner's End. He suspected Igor would not give the Dark Lord his message, so he went to the real second in command instead.

"What the hell do you want?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked when Severus entered his great room. "You're not in our cell anymore."

"I know, I need to speak to Bellatrix."

"She's not feeling well."

"I just have a few questions, nothing major and besides, I'm practically a Healer now, perhaps I can help her to feel better?"

"Is that Severus I hear?" the voice of the Dark Lord spoke, entering the great room behind Severus. Severus turned and bowed to him as he approached. "Ah, Severus," the Dark Lord spoke happily.

"Actually, you're the one I wish to speak to," Severus said as the Dark Lord lifted a brow. "I came to you earlier, but I'm not sure where I was."

"I didn't know you were looking for me."

"About an hour ago, your _second in command_ said you were busy."

"Igor is as lazy as he is useless, it seems. Well, I'm here now; what do you need to see me about?"

"It's…private, actually," Severus said in a low voice.

"Rodolphus, leave us," the Dark Lord commanded, as the owner of the house rose to his feet, bowed and then left his own great room. "Speak freely, Severus," the Dark Lord said as he took a seat and motioned for Severus to do the same.

"I ran into Dumbledore today, my Lord."

"What? Where?" he asked, sounding most surprised.

"I was near the Forbidden Forest and he was there too."

"What were you doing there?" he asked. Severus did not want to tell the Dark Lord about Nikitor or the ring, so he instantly removed those memories from his brain.

"I was with Camilla and Dumbledore appeared, my Lord," Severus said while staring down at the floor. The Dark Lord did not seem to dislike his answer, so he continued. "He told me he thought I was a Death Eater still."

"He should be suspicious of everyone these days," the Dark Lord stated plainly.

"I convinced him I was not."

"And how did you manage that, Severus?"

"I…well…I sort of…kissed his ass a little and then he believed me," Severus said as the Dark Lord burst into very wicked laughter, followed by some cackling.

"Yes, that's all it takes with him most of the time. He thinks he's more powerful than Merlin. All he really wants is for people to believe that and treat him as if he's the greatest thing since an Ollivander wand! What else did he say?"

"He asked me to join his army, my Lord," Severus said as the Dark Lord's smile instantly faded into a very serious look.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I told him I did not wish to choose sides."

"A good response, given you were taken so off guard. He really asked you to join him in his fight against me?"

"Yes. What do you want me to do, my Lord?"

"This was most…unexpected, Severus," the Dark Lord said, slowly rising and touching his chin as if he had whiskers. He then slid his long and thin index finger across his thin lips and sighed. The Dark Lord placed his hands behind his back, lowered his head, and paced over the black marble floors of the Lestrange Estate. The room was silent for a few minutes before the Dark Lord began to speak again. "I did not want this to happen so soon."

"My Lord?"

"I wanted you to continue your training at the hospital before I sent you to Hogwarts…never mind that," he said, clearly speaking more than he intended to. "This was most unexpected. I always meant for him to trust you, but to personally recruit you was unforeseen. Perhaps I should have a seer join my band of loyal followers."

"Perhaps," Severus replied, not knowing what else to say. "My Lord, my Mark is concealed but he would find out that I am a follower of yours…"

"Of course, that's the whole point. I wanted you to spy on him for me, and try to get into his good graces, by deceiving him," the Dark Lord said as Severus made a confused face. "You were meant to go to him, telling him you made a mistake in joining me, and to beg for his help and mercy," the Dark Lord said as Severus became instantly full of fear. It sounded more like a suicide mission, something he'd not signed up for.

"My Lord, am I to continue to be your Healer though?"

"Yes, yes, but I think my plans for you must be accelerated now. I need more time to ponder this. Continue with your studies and if you see him again, perhaps, lead him to believe you may consider joining him but say nothing more to him."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said, rising from his seat and bowing to the Dark Lord. "Is there anything else you wish of me?"

"No," the Dark Lord said, appearing deep in thought. He turned and walked away, leaving Severus alone in the Lestrange great room. Severus stepped through the floo and back to his own house. He removed his Death Eater robes and floo'd to Camilla's to find her seated at her kitchen table, sobbing.

"Hey, everything is okay, I'm to do nothing for now," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't do this!"

"What?"

"Date a Death Eater! I just…I mean, your future is so uncertain, Sev!" she cried and rose from her seat.

"Our future is okay. I mean…I think he wants me to join Dumbledore later on, so even if we lose this war, I'd had _fought_ in Dumbledore's Army, my name would be cleared!" he said convincingly. "Dumbledore would never know I was double crossing him! It's perfect, actually," Severus said, realizing his own words and feeling very secure. "We'll be fine, I'll be fine," he assured her as he leaned in to embrace her. "Don't worry," he whispered and kissed her passionately.

"I'm not in the mood for that," she said pensively.

"Oh, come on, this is good news. Me fighting in Dumbledore's army is a great thing…other than having to pretend to like Potter and Black -- that part is most disturbing," Severus said, taking a seat at her table. "Now I'm not in the mood after thinking about that."

"Sev," Camilla sighed as Severus wiped her tears away.

"Please don't worry, please," he urged as she leaned in to kiss him.

After dinner that night he owled Argus to tell him he wanted to meet with him the following weekend in Hogsmeade. Camilla was quiet at dinner and after, but she still wanted him to spend the night, which he happily did.

---

The following week at St. Mungo's found Severus still watching McNabb in the operating room and healing patients in the Trauma ward. McNabb still was acting as if he did not like Severus and asked him three times per shift if he'd eaten. Severus could not figure out why his advocate suddenly despised him, until he joined Jon Miller for lunch, who was still studying with a Master Healer as an apprentice at St. Mungo's.

"So Snape, how's the surgical rotation?"

"Awful, McNabb is a real hardass these days," Severus replied between bites of his pot pie. It was a rare occasion that Severus had an entire hour for lunch while on rotation.

"It's only because he likes you so much," Jon replied.

"He acts like he hates me."

"He expects a lot from you, since he went out on a limb for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You act like you know him," Severus replied harshly.

"Not really. I spent a week studying under him when my Healer went on vacation. Some days we talked, and I mentioned being thankful to you for talking me into not dropping out."

"Go on," Severus urged, wanting to hear more of what McNabb had said about him.

"He said you were one of the brightest and most naturally talented people to come to this institution in a very long time. He said your social skills were lacking but that that you more than made up for it in your 'execution of healing practices,' I believe were his exact words."

"Wow, but he's just so mean to me."

"I think that's how he is to those who learn under him. He does not hate you, if that's what you think. Just don't fuck up, that's all."

"I have no intention to fuck up, thanks," Severus replied as Jon smiled. "How's your apprenticeship coming along, then?"

"Well, I mean, it's very hard, way harder than I thought. I'm doing well though. I really like psychiatry, so I'm leaning in that direction."

"Have fun with Sweeney."

"Oh well, I've worked with her a little here and there. What area are you concentrating on?"

"I think surgery for certain now, if McNabb doesn't flunk me."

"He won't!" Jon exclaimed and laughed. Overall, lunch was enjoyable and it was nice to sit and talk to someone who was not a total and complete moron. Before Severus could digest his pot pie, he was watching McNabb remove a tumor from someone's stomach. Severus did not faint that time.

---

The next weekend, Severus sat alone in a little café in Hogsmeade, waiting for Argus Filch. Severus heard a ruckus and noticed a hoard of yellow and black clad students lumbering down the street near the café. It just had to be a Hogwarts weekend. Naturally, Ophelia spotted him through the window and ran into the café.

"Hey! You here to see me?" she asked, taking a seat across him as he stirred cream into his coffee.

"Nope."

"That's not nice, Sev."

"It's the truth -- do you prefer a lie?" he asked as she gave him a dirty look.

"Why you here, then?"

"I'm waiting on Argus Filch."

"Eww! Why?"

"None of your business. Don't you have a boy to kiss or something?"

"No, I'm so over that. No one believed me when I said a man in black kissed me, though," she said in a slightly saddened tone.

"Sorry to hear that; now scram, will ya?" he asked, noticing Filch entering the café wearing his usual scorn on his wrinkly face. Ophelia stuck her tongue out at Severus and left the café.

"There you are, my boy, how are you?" Argus asked, taking the seat opposite Severus.

"Fine. I have your money."

"My what?"

"I told you I would pay you back," Severus said, removing the velvet pouch from his robes pockets and sliding it across the table. Filch made a face of disbelief and then opened the pouch. "I rounded up to three thousand, it's all in there."

"You rob Gringotts or something?"

"Nah, just made a deal with the devil."

"Who?"

"Never mind. So how's old Dumbledore treating you?"

"He's alright, I guess," Filch said, rolling his eyes and stuffing the pouch into his pocket. "You didn't need to pay me back so soon."

"I hate owing people."

"Ah, I see…well, school's nearly out, thank goodness!"

"Kiddies getting under your skin?"

"I wish bamboo sticks were being shoved under theirs, but yeah, some. I guess you heard about Professor Geary."

"Yes, it was in the newspapers. A Death Eater? At Hogwarts?" Severus asked sarcastically and then took a sip of his sweetened coffee.

"Wasn't the first, won't be the last. That Dark Lord has some nerve!"

"He does, doesn't he? I take it you don't like him?"

"He hates my kind," Argus leaned in to whisper. Severus instantly understood why he whispered and why he didn't like the Dark Lord.

"Yeah, I figured as much…I'm sure Dumbledore will keep you and the other students safe, though."

"Yeah, right," Filch replied with rolled eyes and a slightly dropped mouth. "He's a decent Headmaster but he's not doing a good job of keepin' that Voldemort out of Hogwarts, now, is he?"

"He keeps you around, though; how on earth did that come to be anyhow?"

"I penned a letter to Headmaster Dippet, begging him to allow me to attend Hogwarts, since I received no letter. He wrote me back and said since I had no magical ability, I could not attend. I was heartbroken," Filch said angrily. "All I ever wanted was to go to Hogwarts and be sorted into the House of my family, Slytherin…I'd a made a great Head Boy!" he said as Severus raised his brows in amazement. "But it was all for naught."

"I see. I'm so sorry."

"Well, my sister told me about her favorite professor, Dumbledore. She said she told him about me. A few years later, when Dumbledore was made Headmaster, he penned me a letter himself asking me to join him at Hogwarts!" Filch spoke proudly.

"As a student?"

"No, as the Caretaker. And that's where I've been ever since. I just wish he'd let me use the chains and manacles, most of them brats deserve them!"

"I can attest to that," Severus replied with a slight smile.

"Bratty little snots, strutting around using their magic improperly," Filch continued as Severus decided to change the subject.

"Argus, I found these at the house, do you know anything about them?" Severus asked, removing the black pearl earrings he'd found in the same box that contained the ring of Codruta the Great.

"Yes," Filch said as his face lit up. "Those belonged to me mum!" he said happily, reaching his hand out to touch them. "Awe, I've not seen these in years."

"Oh, well, would you like them?"

"No! What would I do with them? Besides, she gave them to my sister on her wedding day. I guess Elizabeth gave them to your mum," Filch said hesitantly before looking down, and then out the window to avoid Severus's gaze.

"I see," Severus managed to speak in a shaky voice. Severus took the earrings back and placed them in his pocket. "What about this?" he asked, removing a man's ring. The ring was on a white gold band. In the center was a large oval shaped onyx, surrounded by a thin gold ring.

"Hmm, looks familiar," Filch said, taking the ring from Severus. "Oh, I think I've seen this on your grandfather before."

"Severus Prince?"

"Yeah. Oh, now I remember, yeah! That was his wedding ring. I remember Elizabeth designing it for him. I went with her to the jeweler when she picked it up just before the wedding."

"What was he like?"

"I don't remember much. He was very quiet, very quiet, and his English was not very good."

"Did Elizabeth speak Romanian?"

"What? No," Filch smiled and handed the ring back to Severus. "I'm not sure how they communicated, actually."

"How did they meet?"

"He was a brewer and she met him in Diagon somewhere, don't really recall when exactly. She just came home one night, said she was getting married to this guy, Severus, and three weeks later, they were married."

"How long after that was my mother born?" Severus asked.

"About a year later, maybe a little over a year."

"Oh, that's a relief," he said to himself as Filch looked confused. "How did Severus die?"

"He was murdered."

"What?"

"Yeah. I guess your mum never told you any of this?"

"She never told me much of anything."

"Well, she was young when he died, maybe seven or eight."

"Who did it? Were they caught?"

"Not sure who they were…me sis said something about a ring, and some weird people breaking into the house one night. They restrained my sister and Severus and your mum while they ransacked the place. Apparently they found some heirloom and when your grandfather saw what they was stealin', he managed to break free of the body-bind and attacked them. But it was four to one and he was killed," Filch said as Severus's heart sank. Did he just sell that ring to the grandson of the man that had possibly murdered Severus's own grandfather?

"I can't believe I…"

"What Sev?"

"N-nothing…he was murdered?"

"Yeah, but they caught them, and the heirloom, a ring I think, was retrieved. Not sure what sis ever did with it. You ever find a ring other than that one?" he asked as Severus's pale face was paralyzed with fear and anger.

"I-I…fuck!"

"Sorry to tell you such a dark story, Severus," Filch said as Severus rose from his seat and walked to the loo. Once inside he locked the door and cast a silencing charm. He stared into the mirror and saw the reflection of a traitor looking back at him. He began to pull at his own hair as he screamed at the top of his lungs. He needed to get the ring back, but how? He splashed cold water on his face and tried his best to remain calm. He left the loo and rejoined Filch at the table. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…so tragic."

"You know the heirloom I'm talkin' about?"

"No," Severus lied as beads of sweat fell from his brow. "That poor man died in a burglary attempt?"

"He died trying to protect his family. Me sis was never the same after that. She loved that man with all of her heart and soul. She was very depressed after he died; never really got over it…she hardly ever smiled again. Your mum was the same with that Muggle swine she married too."

"I know."

"We Filches, when we fall in love, it's for life," Filch said and then looked saddened as well. "It's a bad trait."

"It's a terrible trait," Severus confessed and instantly thought about Lily. He feared he'd never really stop loving her, despite loving Camilla too. He'd only loved Camilla for not even a year; he'd loved Lily for far longer.

"Sev?"

"Oh, uh, nothing…so this was his wedding ring then?"

"Yeah. You should wear it. Be proud of what your grandfather did," Filch suggested. But Severus felt too ashamed to wear his grandfather's ring, knowing now that he'd died in vain.

Severus and Filch parted ways and Severus returned to Camilla's house. He told her everything Filch had told him about Severus Prince and the ring.

"Come on, Sev, how could you have known?"

"I could have asked Argus years ago, why did I wait until now?"

"Look. If that ring was that important, your mother should have told you about it."

"I swear if I'd known I'd never sold it. It was probably Nikitor's family that murdered Severus Prince."

"Katarina never said anything to make me believe that, though," Camilla stated. "She seemed nice."

"Why would I believe her? Besides, she may not know to what lengths her husband's family went to get that ring. Oh shit, they are all back in Russia now, drinking vodka and laughing at me."

"So? There's nothing you can do, and you didn't know!" Camilla tried to reassure Severus.

"I need to get that ring back."

"You can't; and besides, you said maybe Nikitor could win this war with it."

"But at what cost? Maybe if my grandfather had not been murdered right in front of my mother, she'd not be so crazy and I'd not turned out like this!" Severus nearly shouted.

"I don't know what to say," Camilla admitted, rising to her feet and approaching Severus. She wrapped her arms around him as he cried. "I'm so sorry," she said, but there was nothing that could be done.

---

Two days later, Severus was back at St. Mungo's. He'd not gotten over the news he discovered about the ring and hadn't slept well since his meeting with Filch. Since no one was being operated on, he was roaming the Trauma ward, looking for someone to suture.

"You," a Healer said, seeing Severus looking bored. "Come here," he said as Severus approached him. "We're a bit swamped today, can you take care of bed number two?" he asked as Severus nodded.

As soon as he turned to make his way towards bed number two, he saw a familiar face being brought in on a stretcher. It was the face of James Potter, but not all of him was on the stretcher, it seemed. Sirius Black was with him and looked most frightened. Severus wanted to follow the medi-wizards bringing Potter in, but he was told to care for bed two. He pulled the curtain back on bed two, and began to speak to the patient while he kept his eyes on Potter who was brought in to bed number five, just across from them.

"Symptoms?" Severus asked, while keeping his face turned the other way as the woman spoke in gibberish. "Huh?" he asked, paying more attention to Potter twenty feet away than the woman on the bed next to him. She continued to speak non-coherently when Severus turned to look at her. She was covered in filth and her face was covered by the hook of her cloak. "Ma'am?"

"Hey, you!" the same Healer from a moment before shouted to Severus.

"Yeah?" Severus asked back, still standing next to the odd woman.

"You're in surgical training, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Get in here and look at this then," he said as Severus turned back to look at the woman again.

"I'll be right back, just stay here, okay?" he asked and turned to leave.

"Toby?" the woman asked. Severus turned around and caught a glimpse of the woman's face that was mostly hidden by her hood.

"Mum?" he asked and then felt someone pull hard on his arm. Severus turned to find the Healer yanking on him and literally pushing him to Potter's bedside. "No, wait! I need to treat her!"

"He's more critical. I'll tend to her," the man said. "I'm not trained in surgery," he remarked as Severus turned back to see if it was indeed his mother or not. "I said tend to him! I called for your instructor, but you need to see that patient!"

"No, I need to just ask her a quick question," Severus insisted as the man pushed him so hard he nearly fell over.

"I said, tend to him! I am a Healer, you are a student! You will do as you're told!" the man nearly shouted, just inches from Severus's face. Severus glared at him and thought about hexing him when McNabb rushed past him.

"Severus, come here," McNabb said as the other Healer walked towards the woman's bed. Severus turned around and gave Potter a look so deadly he feared his own accidental magic may worsen Potter's condition. Just as McNabb opened his mouth to speak to Potter, there was a loud booming sound coming from nearby. "What the? Severus, you attend to this man while I go see what that was," McNabb said and then left the area.

Severus turned around to find bed number two was empty. The Healer who had yelled at him was not there either.

"Are you going to help him or not?" Black asked. Severus turned back and examined Potter to find his leg was nearly off.

"What happened?" Severus asked harshly.

"We had a little accident," Black said in a worried tone.

"What? What?!" Severus shouted. "What the fuck happened?"

"Your bedside manner sucks, Snape. We fell from the motorcycle."

"The what, Black?"

"You're half-Muggle, don't you know what a motorcycle is?"

"What the fuck were you doing on a motorcycle?"

"We were just riding and um…well, some cops were chasing us for speeding and well, we sort of crashed. Well, aren't you going to heal him?" Black asked as Severus just glared at both men.

"You drive around on a Muggle motorcycle; why not just go to a Muggle hospital?" Severus sneered and turned to leave.

"Mr. Snape, where are you going?" McNabb asked, rejoining Severus at Potter's bedside.

"I need to check on another patient."

"No, no, this person may need surgery, we need to tend to him."

"You tend to him."

"No," McNabb said very seriously. "I said we."

"I have to check on that woman in bed two…"

"There is no one in bed two," McNabb said after glancing over at the empty bed for a second. "Why won't you tend to him?"

"He's…a problem."

"No! He's a patient!" McNabb nearly spat as Black began to smile. "What happened?"

"He fell off a Muggle motorcycle and appears to have nearly severed his leg."

"Thank you, Mr. Snape," McNabb said and began to examine Potter more closely. Severus kept looking around behind him for his mother but she was nowhere to be found. A moment later, the same Healer who had tended to her walked by.

"Hey, what happened to the woman in bed two?" Severus asked.

"That loony used some accidental magic and nearly blew this place up."

"Is she okay?" he asked, hearing McNabb calling for him while he spoke to the Healer.

"I guess, she ran off. She's been in here a few times. She's a homeless nut. Sometimes people bring her in out of the goodness of their hearts, but she's just dirty and disoriented, so we usually bathe her and then release her," he said and then walked off.

"Severus!" McNabb shouted.

"What?"

"Get over here and help me!" he commanded as Severus stood next to him. McNabb shot Severus a deadly glance and began to cast various spells on Potter's leg. "This is bad, but I think your leg can be saved."

"Good," Potter said with a smile, a smile that grew larger when Severus looked behind him to find Lily standing there.

"Miss, you can't be here," McNabb said as he continued to cast various spells on the bleeding leg.

"But I just…"

"Severus, get her out of here," McNabb interrupted. Severus walked out of the way and motioned for Lily to follow him.

"I think he'll be fine. What the hell was he doing out on a Muggle motorcycle?" Severus asked his former friend.

"I don't know. He'll be okay then?" she asked, with a tear in her eye.

"Yes. I mean, I think we can reattach his leg."

"That man in there with him, he's good?"

"He's a very fine Healer, yes."

"Good," she said in a relieved tone before smiling. "Good."

"I saw Dumbledore the other day, he asked me to join…"

"I don't care, Severus," she said angrily and then walked away. She went to the visitors lounge and kept her head held low. Severus sighed and then noticed the witch at the information desk. "Excuse me, there was a patient brought in a few minutes ago, do you have any information on her?"

"That would be confidential."

"I was treating her and then she just left."

"Oh, that one. I saw her run out of here a few minutes ago."

"Did she say her name? Who brought her in?"

"I said that's confidential."

"I was treating her!"

"You are a student," she snapped. Severus took a deep breath and slowly walked back to Potter's bed. Once there, his leg was nearly healed.

"Where were you?" McNabb asked, while still casting various spells.

"I escorted his wife to the visitor's lounge."

"Why am I not using surgery to heal him?"

"I assume he did not require it."

"That's correct. This was a very clean cut. I always try magic first," he said, never looking at Severus and keeping his eyes focused on Potter's leg. "You were lucky, son," he said to Potter who was feeling the affects of the pain potion.

Severus spent the next fifteen minutes with McNabb, helping him reattach the leg magically. When they were done, Potter was taken to the next floor to rest overnight before being allowed to go home. McNabb sat at his desk filling in the parchment on Potter while Severus just sat and watched.

"That was immature and unprofessional of you earlier."

"Listen. I think my mother was brought in tonight. I've not seen her in nearly seven years. I was treating her when you yanked me out of there, and then she vanished."

"I…" McNabb said and then paused. "That does not matter. When I tell you to do something, you do it, regardless. We are dealing with people's lives here. That man could have bled to death while waiting on you to tend to him!"

"I understand that…"

"Do you? Do you really? You don't act as if you do. I went out on a limb to get you into this program, I'd hate to see you blow it all at the very end," he said and then resumed his paper work. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "We're done for the night. You may go home now," he said, never looking up from his parchment. "Oh and Mr. Snape," he said, as Severus turned to face him, "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thanks," Severus replied and then shut the door behind him.


	85. The Pediatric Healer

**85-The Pediatric Healer **

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

"You saw your mother?" Camilla asked when Severus floo'd to her flat that night. He nodded and didn't bother trying to hide his tears. "Oh my…well, you know she's not dead, at least."

"If it weren't for that callous, immature, maniac Potter, I'd have been able to talk to her! Bring her home with me tonight…but no, I had to fuckin' heal him after he fell from a Muggle motorcycle!"

"A what?"

"It's…just a Muggle mode of transport and very dangerous. We're at war, he's in the opposition! Instead of fighting for Dumbledore, he's out wreaking havoc around Muggle London while police officers chase him down for speeding!"

"He's a child -- a rich, stuck-up little boy."

"You don't see me out joy-riding around London…with Muggles in pursuit, risking the exposure of our world! He's such a fucking cunt!"

"I know," Camilla replied quietly while Severus continued his tirade.

"He has no job, so he has time to frolic about! I should have hexed his leg so it wouldn't be able to be healed."

"No, because you are a good Healer and won't stoop to his level, you healed it! You are the better man, Severus Snape. Did you hear me?" she asked, rising to her feet and approaching him. When she reached him she placed both of her hands on his oily cheeks. "You are a man, he's still a boy."

Severus heard her words and understood, but was still too full of rage to accept what happened and move on. He walked away from her and garnered his wand. He blasted at her walls as plaster began to fly all around the flat. His breathing was labored and his hands were shaking. He dropped his wand and fell to his knees.

"I can't believe I was standing right next to her," he wept. Camilla joined him on the floor and placed her arms around him.

After an hour he moved to the bed. He was not tired but also didn't feel like talking anymore. Camilla and Binky repaired the walls and then Camilla turned the shower on.

"Come on, take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow is another day," she urged. He felt motivated to do nothing but continue to cry, but Camilla was not giving up that easily. She pulled on him and continued to insist that he take a shower. He eventually complied and finally fell asleep around two in the morning.

---

The next day, after finishing at St. Mungo's, Severus summoned himself to the Dark Lord. This time the Dark Lord was back at the tiny hut located in the unfamiliar field. He was also alone and seemed to be in a good mood that evening.

"Severus, enter, remove your mask," he said as Severus bowed and entered the office disguised as a hut. "You don't look very good."

"I…I saw my mother yesterday."

"What? Where?" the Dark Lord asked in a concerned and surprised tone.

"St. Mungo's. At least, I think it was her."

"Is she…well?"

"Didn't appear so. She's completely lost her mind," Severus said sadly.

"Oh?" the Dark Lord asked, almost happily. "I'm not ready for you to be reunited with her. I know she's ill -- mentally, that is. She'd be too much of a burden on you right now. I need you sharp and focused. I've told you, once this war is won, I will have her reunited with her. Perhaps some of your healing is all she'll need to be well again?" he asked, rising from his seat and approaching Severus.

Severus instantly got the impression that the Dark Lord thought Eileen would be too much of a drain on Severus, causing him to be less loyal to the Dark Lord. He removed that thought from his mind, nodded, and then bowed to the Dark Lord.

"I just wanted you to know, my Lord."

"Thank you, Severus. You are always so upfront with me, it's refreshing," the Dark Lord said and then leaned in and kissed Severus once on both cheeks. Severus was surprised but did not show it; instead he smiled nervously and bowed again.

"I've taken enough of your time," he said and then turned to leave. The Dark Lord did not stop him.

---

A month passed and the cool breezes of spring quickly turned into blistering days and steamy nights. Severus was nearly finished with his surgical rotation and his final week was proving to be most challenging. He was in Trauma, healing a simple broken bone, when a woman ran inside, screaming about her baby. Severus finished with his patient and then went to see what she was screaming about.

"Someone help me!" she shouted as two medi-witches and Healer Roark ran to her.

"What happened?" Roark asked.

"We were experimenting and the cauldron exploded, she got hurt!" she cried. Severus looked in her arms to find an infant bleeding in her arms. "Please help her!"

"Snape, where's Healer McNabb?" Roark asked.

"He's doing something at the Ministry this morning, he won't be back until this afternoon."

"Come take a look at her. I hope she does not need surgery."

"Surgery?" the woman asked.

"Don't worry, madam," Roark urged as he took the baby from her arms. He put the baby on the bed and began to examine her. "How old is she?"

"She's nine weeks old," she fearfully replied.

"What potion were you brewing?" Severus asked, noticing some greenish slime on the baby.

"A simple calming potion, but I think my husband added the Valerian root too soon."

"No, he added it too late," Severus said as Roark and the others in the room stopped what they were doing to look at him. "Too soon and she'd be burned. She's not burned, but appears to have a lot of shrapnel in her body."

"Mr. Snape, diagnose her and see what you can do," Roark said as Severus removed the bloody blanket from the girl.

"You look awful young to be a Healer," the woman noticed.

"He's still in training," Roark said as Severus took a deep breath. He cast the necessary charms and magically removed as much shrapnel as possible, but more remained inside the body that magic alone could not fix.

"She has a piece lodged in her heart and another in her brain, she'll need surgery."

"We need Healer McNabb!" Roark said.

"He can't be contacted. He is taking his exams today to renew his license…what shall I do?" Severus asked as Roark and the others appeared to have no answer for him.

"Please, if you can remove the pieces, please remove them!" the mother pleaded.

"Madam, he's not licensed and cannot practice surgery without his teacher present."

"Healer Roark, you are qualified," Severus said.

"No, I've sat in on a few surgeries but never actually performed any."

"This girl has minutes to live if we don't do something…now," Severus pressed.

"You don't understand, nothing can be done if Healer McNabb is not here to guide you."

"Don't tell me, tell the mother, it's her daughter who will die," Severus said and then got a clean piece of cloth from the nearby shelf and wrapped it around the baby before leaving her bedside.

"No! Please, come back! Someone do something!" she yelled as Severus took a deep breath and continued to walk away. He could hear Roark just steps behind him.

"Snape!" Roark said and pulled on Severus as Severus smiled internally and then returned to the baby's bedside. "Just see what you can do."

"There is no time to get her upstairs, she's already turning blue. First, we need to sedate her so she does not move," Severus said and then bit his bottom lip. "But I've never sedated someone so young, I'm not sure how much potion to feed her."

"I'll cast a charm to hold her still," Roark said, aiming his wand at the girl.

"Yes, but _Petrificus Totalus _will not stop her from feeling the pain!" Severus warned as the girl instantly went stiff.

"She's just an infant, she won't remember the pain," one of the medi-witches said as the mother began to sob.

"I am going to have to open her chest! No, she'll need a pain potion."

"There are no pain potions for babies under age one, _student_, and you should know that," the very direct medi-witch stated as Severus bit his bottom lip.

"It just seems wrong to not give her something. Give her…four drops of pediatric pain potion that has been diluted with two drops of water," Severus said as the medi-witch just stared at him. "Now!" he commanded as Roark nodded to the woman.

After the potion was administered, Severus began to open the baby's chest.

"I need one of you to go upstairs now, get me gloves, and a simple surgical kit. There is no time to run, just floo there and come back," Severus said as Roark again nodded to the medi-witch who ran from the girl's bedside. Severus used pure hands-off magic to open her chest and then had no choice but to wait for the medi-witch to return.

Once she was back, Severus put the sterile gloves on and then ordered the mother out of the area. Once the curtain behind him was closed, Severus opened the kit and began to work.

"These instruments are too large, I need to shrink them," he said, using wandless magic to shrink the various tools in the kit. "Healer Roark, I need more light," Severus stated as Roark lit the room with his _Lumos._ Once the sternum was cracked, Severus could see the piece of cauldron lodged in the little baby's heart.

Once the tiny piece of cauldron was removed, Severus began to suture the heart back magically. The bleeding stopped and everyone sighed.

"That was the easy part, her brain is the difficult part," Severus said, feeling sweat flow down from his brow. "I'm not opening her skull -- even I can't do that -- but these diagnostic scans show a tiny piece of cauldron stuck in an artery, right here," Severus said, using his wand to highlight the area of the baby's head to reveal the shrapnel.

"Very interesting. It's amazing how clear we can see right through her skull and brain. You are great with diagnostic scanning charms, Mr. Snape," Roark boasted happily but then made a very serious face. "But how to get to it without opening her skull?"

"It's conveniently located inside her artery; I can maybe just…hmm…any ideas?" Severus finally relented. Roark and the others all shook their heads 'no' as Severus continued to think. "Well…um…maybe I can…no. Um…"

"I thought you said he was good?" one of the medi-witches asked Roark while Severus continued to think.

"Okay, we'll place her in temporary stasis, magically…"

"That can only be done for a few seconds, you know…"

"Yes, medi-witch, a few seconds is all I'll need. We'll place her in stasis, then I'll open her artery in her groin, since it will feed up to her brain, then I'll magically pull the shrapnel out of the artery. All the blood that is lost, you, Healer Roark, will collect magically. Once the cauldron piece is out, you'll magically return the blood back into her artery and I'll sew it back up…and I hope that works."

"You hope?" the same medi-witch asked as Roark just shot her a look.

"Blood replenishing does not work on infants, but you know that, right?" the annoying medi-witch asked.

"Yes, which is why Healer Roark must return the blood directly to her artery. When all else fails, Muggle transfusion will work on an infant."

"If the shrapnel slices her artery on the way out, you'll have a lot of repair work to do," Roark noted.

"I know, I hope that does not happen. The piece is tiny, very tiny…if any of her artery shreds, I do know the proper charms to seal them back up, but she'll essentially be dead while in stasis, we have maybe twenty seconds to do this. You are familiar with magical blood containing and transfusing, aren't you?" Severus asked Roark.

"Yes, I can do it."

"Very well, so everyone knows what we are doing, I guess…I'll cast the stasis spell, and you," he said to the questioning medi-witch, "you need to take time. At fifteen seconds, start counting down from five. The stasis spell must be released after twenty seconds."

"But the piece is so small, are you sure you can do this?" she asked.

"I practiced something somewhat similar on a toad a few weeks back, only that was a clogged artery," Severus fibbed, knowing full well he'd removed a blockage from the Dark Lord's chest a few months prior. "Okay, I'm casting the spell, when I say go, start keeping the time," Severus instructed and silently cast the complex spell on the tiny girl. "Go!" he said and then sliced into her femoral artery. Blood instantly sprayed from her tiny leg as Roark magically sealed all of it in a tiny, invisible, container to later be transfused back in.

Severus used a pulling spell to pull out all of the blood and he hoped, the shrapnel as well. He had to pull slowly and gently but his time was already running out. He knew he had only seconds left to save this little girl's life.

"Five seconds," the medi-witch spoke as Severus began to panic.

"Come on," he said to himself. He could feel the piece being pulled but feared it'd not come out in time. He had to pull harder and faster. Three seconds later, the piece came out. "Transfuse the blood!" he nearly shouted as Roark went from collecting the blood to magically attempting to return it back into the artery. Gravity was working against him. Severus cast the same charms as Roark in his attempt to get as much as her blood back into her system.

"Two…one," the medi-witch spoke as Severus used magic to seal up her artery again.

"Any remaining blood will have to be transfused through the I.V," Severus said, using magical sutures in the girl's groin. "Healer Roark, if you could start that." Severus undid the stasis spell and waited anxiously for the girl to resume normal breathing. The medi-witch had her ear near the girl's mouth when she smiled.

"She's breathing."

Everyone in the room sighed. Severus took a deep breath and removed his gloves.

"That was…ingenious, Mr. Snape," Roark said and patted Severus on the back.

"It was…amazing," Severus said with a smile as Roark leaned in for an uncharacteristic hug. The two men embraced tightly as Severus was almost brought to tears over what had just occurred.

"Mrs. Chang," the medi-witch said, opening the curtain to let the worried woman in to see her daughter. "She's going to be just fine."

"Thank you," the woman cried and hugged the medi-witches. "Thank you so much!"

"Thank him, he saved her," the questioning medi-witch boasted proudly as the woman approached Severus. "Thank you so much for saving my little Cho," she cried as Severus smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome."

"You're going to make a fine Healer someday," she said happily. "I'm going to tell everyone about you," she smiled and then left with the other medi-witch.

"She…doesn't even know my name," Severus replied and then gazed at the sleeping baby, whose life he had saved.

---

"That's amazing, Severus," Camilla beamed at dinner after he told her, Lucius and Narcissa the tale over dinner at The Round Table.

"So that hospital employs only one surgeon?" Lucius asked while sipping his white wine.

"Yes. It's still very new to us. McNabb started out in Trauma like most others."

"Well, there will be two surgeons very soon, I think, on staff," Camilla smiled and then kissed Severus on the cheek.

"I think I may even specialize," Severus boasted, taking a rare sip of fire whisky while he waited for his grilled halibut.

"In what? Life saving? Don't they all do that?" Narcissa asked. Severus smiled and then shook his head.

"No, I think I may work only in pediatrics, with an emphasis on pediatric surgery," Severus said as everyone at the table looked stunned.

"But…you hate children," Lucius said coolly.

"True. They are stuck-up, cruel, often blatantly stupid little creatures. This one was only nine weeks old, far too young to embody any of those traits. Besides, children and babies are far more challenging to heal than adults…"

"And Sev loves a challenge," Camilla smiled and winked at Severus.

"Yes, I do…the more difficult it is to obtain, the more I want it," Severus smiled. He glanced over to find Potter limping with crutches and Lily at his side, helping him to the table next to them.

"I swear, this place has really changed. There used to be a strict no mudblood policy here. Seems these days they let just anyone dine here," Lucius said loud enough for Potter and Lily to hear. When both turned to glare in their direction, Lucius, Narcissa and even Camilla turned to glare back at Potter and Lily. Severus took a sip of fire whiskey and decided to roll his eyes and not join in the dirty-looks contest. "Perhaps I should just open my own restaurant."

"Yeah, call it Pompous Prick's…everyone will want to eat there, I'm sure," Potter replied with his back to Lucius, who cast Potter a very dirty glare.

"Don't you have a crap Muggle vehicle to fall off of or something? If you like them so much, why not dine at their eating establishments?" Lucius asked sarcastically.

"Lucius, come on…ignore him," Severus pleaded as he began to shake his leg. "I won't let Potter ruin my perfectly wonderful day."

"Good for you," Camilla whispered to Severus and then kissed him so that Lily was certain to see.

"Well, I've lost my appetite," Narcissa said as the waiter brought out her roast chicken.

"Don't worry, darling. Soon, our world will be changed, and he and others like him and his…_wife_…will have no place in it," Lucius urged.

"It's quite the opposite, I assure you," Potter said, turning to face Lucius that time. "We will be victorious!"

"Go on thinking that, if that's what helps you sleep at night, you blood traitor."

"Lucius, just stop!" Severus said harshly. "Just ignore him!"

"Come on, guys, let's just…eat," Camilla said as her venison was placed before her.

"I've lost my appetite as well," Lucius sneered. Severus was about to tell him off when he felt his arm begin to burn.

"Shit," he murmured to himself.

"What? Halibut not look good?" Camilla asked. Severus stared at Lucius for any kind of sign that his arm was burning. Lucius was instead hacking violently into his lamb.

"I…I forgot, I had to finish some paperwork for McNabb tonight, it's due first thing tomorrow," Severus said, rising to his feet.

"Oh come on, don't let him intimidate you, Sev," Lucius said.

"It's not that," Severus said, making a face at Lucius and then staring down at Lucius's forearm. Lucius got the hint and took a deep breath.

"Oh, yeah. That report. Didn't you complete it?" Lucius fibbed.

"I forgot, with everything that happened today."

"Well, by all means, go. We'll have them wrap your dinner up for you," Lucius said with a smile. Severus leaned in to kiss Camilla on the cheek and then left the restaurant.

The Dark Lord probably was ready to send Severus into Dumbledore's Army. After what just transpired with Potter, Severus was confident he'd never be able to work in that Army and do good for the Dark Lord. Once in an alley, he put on his robes and applied his mask.

He was Apparated to the Lestrange Estate. When he reached the door, the elf looked very uneasy.

"It's Mistress! She's ill!" he said, pointing up to the grand staircase.

"Which room is she in?"

"Last door on the left, sir," the elf said. Severus lowered his mask and ran up the stairs. Once inside Bellatrix's room, he found her writhing in pain on the bed with Rodolphus just leaned up against the wall, staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"I have no idea. The pain started a few hours ago, and some bleeding. Now she's just almost unable to speak. She said to call someone, so I called you," Rodolphus said casually.

"Bellatrix, what's wrong?" Severus asked the woman, who was drenched in sweat and screaming. "What? Rodolphus, tell me?" Severus shouted.

"I think it's the child," he replied and exhaled loudly.

"How far along are you?" Severus asked Bellatrix, who could barely speak from the pain.

"About five or six weeks," she managed to speak before crying and screaming again.

"Try to lay flat on your back so I can diagnose you," Severus urged. It was obvious being curled up in a ball was the only comfortable position for her, but he had to get her flat to see what was going on. He struggled to get her into the right position and then quickly cast the spells. He could see through her bare skin, into her uterus, but saw no fetus. "There is no child here, you are not pregnant."

"Yes, I am!" she cried. "I know I am! And the child is strong too!"

"I see nothing."

"Look harder! You must save this child!" she urged and then began to wail. Severus scanned three times but saw nothing in her uterus. He took a deep breath and tried to think.

"Shit," he said and then cast charms higher up, near her fallopian tubes. "Nothing there," he said after scanning the left one. When he got to the right one, he saw the problem instantly. "There it is!"

"Is he…okay?"

"No, he's in your fallopian tube. This is more common than you may think, actually," Severus turned to tell Rodolphus, who looked to be bored.

"Get it out of there and put him back where he belongs!" Bellatrix shouted.

"No, it does not work that way. There is no way to move the fetus. He's lodged. He must be removed."

"No! You can't do that!" Bellatrix shouted and then continued to writhe in pain. "Oh Merlin! NO!"

"Your tube will rupture, you could bleed to death."

"Is the child still alive?" she asked. Severus was uncertain if her eyes were full of tears from the pain, or from worry over her unborn child. She never seemed the maternal type. Severus focused deep on the fetus and saw a flickering. It was the heartbeat.

"Yes, but not for long. I'm sorry, I must remove it."

"No! He can't be removed!" Bellatrix cried. She continued to cry and then scream. Her screams were clearly screams of physical pain. Severus noticed the sheets were becoming blood soaked, he had to act fast. He recast the scanning spell to find her tube had ruptured.

"I need to get you to St. Mungo's."

"No! She's wanted," Rodolphus said, showing much more emotion that time. "That's why I called you."

"I don't have my surgical kit on me."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not a surgeon yet, that's why! It's the property of the hospital."

"Go get it and come back!" Rodolphus exclaimed. Bellatrix's screams were becoming deafening. Severus reached into his pockets and removed two vials. A pain potion and a calming draught.

"Feed her the contents of these, I'll be right back," Severus said and then ran down the stairs and through their floo. Unfortunately, her floo was charmed to only leave the Estate. To get back in, he'd have to Apparate.

He stole the kit and returned as fast as he could to Bellatrix's bedside. He convinced Rodolphus to help him by casting a _Lumos_ for him. In no time, he had the entire tube and ovary removed. He gave her blood replenishing potions and more pain potions before rising to his feet to wash his hands in their basin.

"So, she'll live?" Rodolphus asked as Severus dried her hands on their very formal linen towels.

"Yes. I'm sorry about the baby, she can have others," Severus said, folding the towel back up and placing it on the counter top.

"I don't care…wasn't my kid," Rodolphus shrugged and then left the room.

---

"Congratulations, Mr. Snape. You have completed all of your rotations. Now it's time for you to select a concentration," Healer McNabb said proudly from his seat in his office. Healers Sweeney and Roark were in attendance as well. "You've done exceedingly well in each of your three rotations. Have you decided where you would like to concentrate from here on out?"

"I have," Severus said as McNabb smiled. "Surgery."

"I assumed as much. That little baby you healed was most impressive…"

"I wasn't done. I'd like to concentrate on Pediatrics, and Pediatric surgery, if possible."

"You do like a challenge, don't you?" McNabb asked as Severus smiled and nodded. "Well, Healer McFarland is our only Pediatric Healer here at the hospital. I'll speak to her about letting you apprentice under her. You will then continue to work under me in adult surgery, and when needed, pediatric surgery, for the next twelve months. Do you have any questions?" he asked, rather happily.

"No, sir. But thank you, all of you, I've learned so much," Severus replied, rising to his feet. Sweeney, Roark and finally, McNabb, each congratulated him in the proper wizarding way, with one kiss to both cheeks.

"Your new rotation begins…immediately! Please work in Trauma. You will work five days per week, from seven a.m. until you are needed. You will have every other weekend off, and have off every other Monday and Tuesday. I will speak to Healer McFarland, but meanwhile, you are now more than qualified to work in Trauma, so long as a licensed Healer is present."

"Thank you," Severus said. He left the office of Healer McNabb and made his way down to the Trauma ward. The ward was quiet that day, a rare occurrence. Severus had little to do except chat with Jon Miller until he saw some familiar faces come running into the ward.

"Help!" Arthur Weasley shouted, holding in his arms a small red-headed boy, who did not look right at all. "We need help!"

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, as Arthur instantly looked relieved. "Percy here, it seems our older son, Charlie maybe, hexed him."

"It does look that way," Severus said, noticing the boy was purple from head to toe. The main problem was his arm was protruding straight out of the top of his head, and his leg was inside out and coming out of his mouth. "Accidental magic?"

"I think so. He's all purple, though!"

"Yes, well, that leg is cutting off his air supply, we must remove it at once," Severus said, taking the boy from Arthur's hand and rushing Percy to an empty bed. A moment later, his new instructor entered the room.

"Oh dear. I'm Healer McFarland, what seems to be the trouble?" she asked Severus, who placed the boy down on the table.

"His older brother hexed him. At first I thought he was just purple, but now I think he's turning blue from his leg clogging his mouth."

"Breathe through your nose, son!" Arthur said to the boy, who was hardly moving. Severus looked to find the boy's nose was clogged with caked up snot. It was a nasty job, but someone had to remove it so he could breathe. Once Severus scraped it all away, the boy began to breathe but it was labored and wheezy.

"What will you do next, Mr. Snape?" McFarland asked.

"It almost looks like he was splinched? Is that the case, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked as Arthur turned red as a beet.

"I think his older brothers were attempting it, Percy must have gotten in the way."

"Kind sir, you do know children cannot practice magic or Apparate, don't you?" McFarland asked harshly.

"Y-yes, of course…I mean, we have five of these little suckers, they kind of run the house, you know…"

"No, I don't."

"Healer McFarland, I can fix this. Since it's a splinch, I know what do to," Severus said as the woman rolled her eyes and left the area. "Apparating?"

"I don't know! Like I said, I was changing Fred's nappie, or was it George? Well, one of them -- Molly is out today shopping -- and this happened!" Arthur whispered. "Bill and Charlie were supposed to be watching Percy! I'm sure it was Charlie who did this, he does not abide by rules much."

"I can see that."

"I was certain it was a hex or accidental magic, but now it does look like a splinch."

"Yeah. Okay, let me cast the spells to get his leg back where it belongs," Severus said and then cast various charms and spells. The leg instantly shrank and went down Percy's throat, as if he were swallowing it. It slowly began to reappear near his thigh, and resumed its spot where it was supposed to be and thankfully was no longer inside out.

As soon as the leg was healed, Percy began to scream and cry hysterically.

"Just breathe son! Breathe!" Arthur coaxed as Severus picked up the boy and patted his back.

"Shh, shh…it's okay, just breathe, Percy," Severus said in a soothing tone. The boy breathed, choked, coughed and then screamed again. "It's okay, Percy, you're fine. Do you want to see some magic?" Severus asked as the boy cried but nodded at the same time. "What's your favorite animal and color?"

"Red," he cried. "I'm going to tell! Papa!" he cried as Arthur smiled and hugged his son, whose arm was still coming out the top of his head.

"I know; who did this, Percy?" Arthur asked.

"Charlie! I'm going to tell!" he shouted and screamed.

"You just did. What's your favorite animal?" Severus asked.

"A griffin!" he cried and instantly became entranced by the red magical beams of light that erupted from Severus's wand. The light took the shape of a griffin and danced around Percy. The red-faced, teary-eyed boy continued to weep but appeared to be calming down. He somehow managed a giggle while still crying. The griffin flew around in circles and hoops and loops and left a long, orange trail of steam behind him like a cloud, as he flew. Percy opened his mouth and only then did Severus notice the thumb on top of his head begin to bend. Once Percy realized he could not suck his thumb, he began to scream and cry louder.

"Okay, let's get you all patched up," Severus said, using magic to move the arm from the skull, down the shoulder and back where it belonged. Once the desired thumb was in his mouth, Percy's crying instantly stopped, as did the magical griffin. Severus smiled at the boy and then noticed Healers McNabb and McFarland standing behind Arthur, both with looks of amazement on their faces.

"It seems you are in good hands," McNabb said to Arthur, before leaving the area with McFarland.

"I am," Arthur said.

"I need to just run a few more tests," Severus said as Percy looked as if he were going to fall asleep.

"More!" he said as Severus again summoned the red griffin from his wand. He charmed it to just fly around the room in circles while he tested for internal injuries.

"You are a highly gifted Healer, Severus," Arthur said with a wide smile. "And I can tell a very gifted wizard. My cousins tell me of your gifts. I saw what you did at Simon's wedding, with the weather and all…"

"Lucius helped me, he's the real genius when it comes to that kind of stuff," Severus said.

"Oh," Arthur said, almost sounding disappointed. "You know, you should help in this war."

"Huh?" Severus asked, stopping his spells and staring at Arthur.

"I know people, people who are fighting against _him_. They could use a strong and talented man like you. Especially with your healing talents."

"Thank you, but I am still a student. I have one more year before my work here is complete."

"Oh. I see," he said, sounding defeated. "I know Dumbledore would love to have more people like you."

"Do you aid him as well?"

"Oh. No. He's not asked me. I mean, Molly, well…we have five sons now, five! She needs me to devote my time at work and at home. You know, just stay out of all that mess."

"She's a smart woman. Mr. Weasley, your son is fine. Though he may suffer some nightmares over this."

"Oh, Percy is resilient, aren't you son?" he asked as the tired boy smiled at the retreating griffin.

"I'm gonna tell!" Percy exclaimed again as Arthur laughed and scooped him up into his arms.

"You already did, and yes, Charlie will be punished," Arthur smiled and then kissed his son. "Severus, I mean, Healer Snape, I can't thank you enough."

"I'm no Healer yet and you are welcome. I'd um…really watch those older ones of yours, if I were you."

"Yes. Five! Five of them, so much to keep an eye on. Thanks!" Arthur said before leaving. It seemed Severus Snape had the makings to become an excellent Pediatric Healer after all.


	86. A Change Of Heart

**86-A Change of Heart**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

"So, Bellatrix was pregnant?" Camilla asked over dinner that night. Severus simply nodded once and continued to eat the chicken Binky had made for him in his own kitchen. "I don't know her and don't care to, but I think she'd be the world's worst mother."

"Impossible, the world already has its worst mother," Severus said casually and then took a sip of water. Camilla gave him a concerned look and inhaled deeply.

"She's ill, Sev; doesn't make her the world's worst mother."

"Well, it's safe to say the world's worst mother allowed the world's worst son to sell a ring that his grandfather died to protect. Not to mention she married an ill tempered Muggle! I mean, why would _anyone_ marry a Muggle? I never understood that."

"Happens; you can't help who you fall in love with."

"I couldn't marry a Muggle if I wanted to, as I have no access to any of them, other than the ones outside your window at your place."

"I pay them no attention. I hear what you're saying, but…what's done is done. Let's not dwell on the past, okay?" she asked. Severus only obeyed to avoid a fight. "So that Pediatric Healer isn't all that great, you say?"

"I know my bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired, but hers is down right terrible. She all but hexed Arthur Weasley for not being able to be at four places at once."

"It's hard to be a parent, and even good ones like Arthur have problems from time to time."

"I thought we were done talking about parents and stuff…"

"You're right…"

"Because I can go all night telling you about bad parenting…"

"No! Really! Let's not do that. Oh, um, I almost forgot, Avon asked us over for dinner when ever you have a night off, which I guess is next weekend."

"How is it you two are friends now?" Severus asked. He never understood anything Avon Ohlms ever did.

"I have no idea. She keeps sending me owls. I sent her my book…"

"Oh no, you didn't."

"Yeah, I sort of did."

"When?"

"A few days ago. Which reminds me, you've not read the sequel yet," Camilla said in a flirty tone. "I need your, um…_input_."

"Need me to put it in, huh? That can be arranged," Severus joked.

---

Severus sat alone in the hospital's café the next day, trying to eat his lunch and read Camilla's second novel. Reading a romance novel in public was embarrassing so he magically charmed the cover to look like a medical book. Her sequel was titled "The Return of the Man in Black" -- not a very original title, Severus thought. It seemed the lives of Bombay and the secretive man in black echoed Severus's and Camilla's lives, slightly. The man in black used Bombay for sex, and then left her to fight a Crusade in magical Turkey. A tyrannical wizard had taken over the realm and the man in black was needed to aid in the opposition's fight.

Once he returned, Bombay thought she'd be too simple a woman to maintain his interest, but he had her regardless. The war was won but there were more battles to be fought elsewhere. The man in black left Bombay to study some dragons, his preferred mode of transport over a broom, and Bombay waited quietly for his return.

"What shit," Severus said and then shrunk the novel and placed it in his pocket.

Each infant and child under the age of twelve that was brought in to St. Mungo's was treated by Severus for the next three weeks. He saved two lives, six limbs, and repaired many accidental magic cuts, bruises and discolorations. By mid July, Severus had operated on four children, two under the age of one, and seven adults. Two of the surgeries Healer McNabb was not even present for. He was finally getting some respect at St. Mungo's and was even sometimes requested by name by caring parents whose children he'd healed.

The Dark Lord was quiet towards Severus, allowing him to continue with his program. Severus did read in the Daily Prophet that Death Eaters had burned down two buildings in Hogsmeade, killing three wizards, and destroyed part of the London Bridge, killing twelve Muggles. Lucius insisted he had nothing to do with any of the raids, but volunteered to Severus that most were masterminded by Bellatrix. No one ever mentioned her lost pregnancy to Severus and Severus never brought it up to anyone else.

By August, Severus received an owl from an unlikely person, Regulus Black, requesting a meeting. The letter was brief and concise. He wished to speak to Severus, alone, at a place of Severus's choosing as soon as he had any free time. Severus sensed Regulus had something very important to tell him, so he just had him come to his house. When Severus opened the door, he found his former Housemate not looking well. His hair, normally pristine, was long, greasy and unkempt. He'd not shaved in several days and had circles under his blue eyes.

"Severus, it's so good to see you," he said, leaning in for a hug in the door way.

"Reg, come in. So, you finished Hogwarts. I hear your Quidditch team did well last year, won the cup."

"Yeah, um…no offense, but I don't give a shit about that crap," Regulus said, walking around nervously, examining the walls and furniture.

"Looking for something?"

"No…um, no," he said and forced a smile. "So -- Healer, huh?"

"In ten months, yes. Take a seat; I know it is a hideous sofa, but it's clean."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm no snob like my former brother," he said, sitting down and fidgeting while biting his nails.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit. Don't you have a house-elf to help keep you looking tidy and deserving of the name Black?" Severus asked as Regulus began to shake his leg and smile nervously at Severus.

"I do, his name is Kreacher and he's a fine elf. I've, um, not been home for a few days, which is why I look like this," he said and rose to his feet. There was a long silence while he paced the floor.

"I have no elf, but Camilla's elf comes here and helps out. I found having her around was intrusive at first, but now that I'm used to her, I'm quite fond of her presence."

"Yes, I heard you were dating Camilla Diggory. Good for you, she's a fine woman. How does that work? I mean, she being a pureblood and you, well, not being one?"

"Her family and I have had our quarrels but we're fine now. I spend a great deal of my free time with them. Just last week we all were out at Rosa's. Thankfully, your former brother was not waiting on our table."

"Yes, my former brother, a common waiter. At least he's waiting tables at a restaurant owned by purebloods," Regulus said and then took a deep breath, followed by a loud but slow, exhale. "Sirius…not as dumb as he looks."

"Yes, he is," Severus replied, which made Regulus smile. "He's a blatant womanizer too, and a shitty waiter."

"I respect him for choosing a side and fighting for it."

"I think he does his fighting in the bedroom, or on the back of a motorcycle," Severus said as Regulus looked rather confused. "I um, have a tendency to run into him…a lot."

"I've not seen him in a few years now," Regulus said, almost sounding saddened.

"Just hang out at St. Mungo's or Rosa's, you'll run into him eventually."

"I respect him for at least trying to fight. To fight for one's beliefs is a great thing. To fight to save one's family, or one's nation, even to fight to save your ideals is a great and glorious thing. To be forced to fight in a war that's not even your own, on the other hand, is terrible and wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kre…never mind that. Severus, may I ask you a question?" Regulus asked, taking the seat next to Severus. His face was sweaty and he appeared very scared.

"Of course," Severus replied, casting wandless _Legilimency_ on Regulus before he spoke further. Severus felt fear, rage, indecisiveness, and anxiety emanating from Regulus.

"Please, just tell me, I hold no judgment either way: are you a Death Eater?" he asked as Severus kept his best poker face intact. He looked deep inside Regulus's mind to discover, unless he was a clever _Occlumens_, that Regulus was not asking on behalf of the Dark Lord, or anyone but himself.

"No, I am not," Severus lied as if it were the truth. Regulus's face instantly shifted from nervousness to relief. "Why? Did you suspect otherwise?"

"No, not at all. I've asked others, I mean, people from our House that surely you know are, and they all said that you were not. But I had to be certain," Regulus said as Severus pulled up his sleeve to expose, only for a moment, his cleverly concealed arm. Regulus let out a very hearty sigh of relief and began to chuckle nervously.

"Others talk about me?"

"No, I mean, I asked…well, I asked Mulciber and Avery, I know you are chummy with them…"

"No, I am not. I've never really liked them and I hardly ever socialize with them. Besides, St. Mungo's and Camilla keep me very busy these days."

"I…I know and now I know for certain you are not one of _us_…"

"I support what he does, of course, but I'm just a simple Healer in training, a half-blood from the north, of use to no one," Severus said as convincingly as possible.

"I'd not say that. I find you quite useful. The Dark Lord could use another Healer, I think he has one already."

"You came all this way to ask me if I'm a follower of the Dark Lord? Do you wish to recruit me? Because if so, I must say that as flattered as I am, I must decline…"

"No! I'd never ask anyone to join him!" Regulus snapped, surprising Severus greatly. Severus lifted a brow and waited for Regulus to elaborate. "I think I may have been…misled."

"You should not be telling me these things…"

"I must speak to someone. This is driving me insane and you are the only person I'm comfortable with that I know is not a Death Eater," Regulus pleaded. From what Severus could tell by interpreting Regulus's emotions, he was telling the truth. He was putting Severus in a precarious position, for he may need to tattle on him to the Dark Lord. "Please, just…I think I made a mistake."

"I read in the papers what the Death Eaters did to the bridge last week. It seems you are winning the war."

"It's not about that. It was never about that."

"What?" Severus asked, becoming very confused.

"The war is just a ruse; it's never been about the war. The war is just a distraction."

"What are you saying?" Severus asked as the nervous boy continued to bite at his nails and shake his leg. He finally stood up and began to speak very angrily.

"It's about him, and only him!"

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord, of course! He doesn't want to free us from Muggle oppression! He just wants absolute power, and nothing more!" he nearly shouted and sat down next to Severus again. He was clearly flustered and got right up in Severus's face. "He's in this for himself! Don't be fooled by anything else you may hear. Believe me, once this _war_ is won, none of us will be here to reap the benefits."

"Regulus, what happened to make you say these things?"

"The Dark Lord expects most of us to die in this war, those who survive, I'm certain, he'll kill. He has no allegiance to us, none whatsoever. He wants to rule, alone! It's about power and nothing more; do you hear me, Severus, nothing more!" he exclaimed, grabbing Severus's robes and shaking him as he spoke. Severus jerked back, wearing a true expression of confusion and disbelief.

"Sometimes, I think, Dumbledore is in it for the same thing, power," Severus said, "but what's the point of being the absolute ruler if you have no one to rule? He'd not kill his own loyal followers, surely."

"Don't be so certain of that. He uses us and discards us at will. He wants to rule Muggles and wizarding kind…forever."

"Forever?" Severus asked, not understanding what Regulus was talking about. Regulus was looking over Severus's shoulder with a blank stare in his eye the entire time he spoke.

"Yes, he means to never die, to rule, for an eternity."

"No one can do that."

"He's far more powerful than the Daily Prophet would lead you to believe," Regulus said, finally staring back at Severus and regaining some color in his face. "He…can, he means to, and no one can stop him…at least…well…" he trailed off, again staring over Severus's shoulder, deep in thought. Severus had to regain eye contact to invade his mind again. He could not get Regulus to look at him, however.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I…I've made a mistake, a huge mistake, in following him. My family was deceived by him, he's not what he claimed to be," he said, staring down at the floor with fear back in his shaky voice.

"Are you…do you wish to leave him?" Severus asked in a tone so low, he could hardly hear himself. Regulus stared straight down, and nodded once. "It…it can't be done."

"I know. I hoped maybe Dumbledore could help me, but he's warned others, he'll aim first. I know he knows I'm a Death Eater, I just know it."

"How did you get Geary out of Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

"How did you hear of that?" Regulus replied, staring at Severus but not enough for Severus to invade his mind.

"I heard from…someone…that he was taken from Hogwarts. I just assumed it was you who rescued him."

"He's dead. The Dark Lord killed him. I went through all that to rescue him from the clutches of the Head Boy, only for him to be killed. See what I mean? No loyalty to his followers, none!"

"Were you rewarded for bringing him to the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. I was, very much. The Dark Lord seems most fond of me. He calls me his most loyal follower," Regulus said. Severus instantly felt jealous. That term, he thought, was reserved for him and him alone. It seemed there was validity to Regulus's complaints. "Geary was to murder Dumbledore. I was to aid him."

"That…um, sounds most challenging," Severus offered and tried to remain calm.

"It was. Dumbledore must have had the Head Boy in his army -- that man was on the prowl and snooping from the first day of classes. If Geary failed, I was to murder Dumbledore."

"I somehow suspect that never happened."

"No. After I delivered Geary to the Dark Lord, I was instructed to just return to Hogwarts and not get caught doing anything…unsavory. I did as I was told."

"I see."

"But he's gone too far. He's now demanding sacrifices from others who are not even his own followers. To ask someone to kill themself just to further your own plot is…it's unacceptable for a pureblood to do so. He has no honor, no integrity. And, I've searched high and low and found nothing in any historical texts of him or his heritage. There is no Voldemort in any books! I've searched Romanian, Greek, Albanian books, nothing! I've never heard of that surname before."

"Oh, it's not his name, it's an anagram. His last name is Riddle, it's a Muggle name," Severus admitted and then instantly shut his eyes, sighed and lowered his jaw.

He'd managed to keep the Dark Lord's ancestry a secret from his closest friends, and without thinking, he'd just divulged it to a defector he hardly knew. He sat still on his sofa, paralyzed. Regulus said nothing and looked as shocked as Severus. Severus contemplated what to do and then reached for his wand.

"What? Wait? Don't hex me!" Regulus pleaded as Severus stared straight ahead, feeling the flush in his cheeks.

"I'm not going to hex you, I'm erasing your memory," Severus managed to speak calmly as Regulus stood up and backed up to the bookcase-hidden door behind him.

"No! Please! I thought as much! Really…I thought it was an anagram. I just assumed his pureblooded heritage was not all that stellar, not that he was part-Muggle!"

"I…I can't believe I just said that."

"Look, man, I'm being honest with you and you with me! It's fine, please don't erase my memory," Regulus pleaded as Severus paced around the room, thinking of what to do next. "How did you know this?"

"Um…well, Slughorn told me, actually," Severus said, speaking the truth and happy to not deceive Regulus. Regulus looked confused and then surprised. "Yeah, he thought I had the makings of a Death Eater. He told me that a boy named Tom Riddle once attended Hogwarts and was a student of his. He was bright, he was even Head Boy, and then he turned into the Dark Lord over the years. He told me Riddle was a Muggle name, from his father."

"Are you telling me that I pledged my life, my soul…to a filthy half-blood?" Regulus asked as Severus instantly took offense and showed as much on his face. "I'm sorry. I mean, you're fine but…to bow before a half-blood? Me? That's…ridiculous! No, No! Slughorn lied, it's not true."

"I never said I believed Slughorn. But it does explain his lack of history, that's all."

"No…no!" Regulus whined and then began to cry. "This can't be!"

"It _can_ be. Dumbledore is a half-blood too. Although I must admit, I'm the only normal one I've ever encountered."

"Please don't joke…this is…he's lied to us, to us all," Regulus said, tears pouring down his cheeks. It was obvious he did believe Severus, he just didn't want to. "Why not just tell us the truth?"

"As you said, who'd follow a mere half-blood?"

"My brother would. He does! Dumbledore has followers."

"Dumbledore does not go around telling everyone about his Muggle ancestry, though; he too, tries to hide it."

"It's just…it all makes sense. The lies and deceit from him, they start way back…nothing he says is true."

"Listen, Regulus. I don't know what to tell you. If I were you, I'd just do as he asks…"

"No. I cannot, I will not. What he asked of me this week is too great a thing. I must leave him."

"It cannot be done. Of that, I'm certain."

"I may not be able to leave…but I can fool him, as he's fooled us," Regulus said, to himself more than to Severus. "I need to speak to my brother."

"If it's any help, when I was at Rosa's last weekend with Camilla, I overheard your brother tell a lady at one of the tables near us that he would be working there tomorrow night, and that he very much wanted to _wait_ on her again. I'd suggest just going to Rosa's tomorrow night."

"Severus, my dear friend," Regulus said, placing both his hands on Severus's upper arms, "I cannot thank you enough."

"I've done nothing."

"You let me divulge this to you. It's so nice to just…speak the truth, to someone I trust…that's all."

"You're welcome then."

"Severus…you are telling me the truth? You won't…tell anyone, what I said, right?"

"The truth about not being a Death Eater? Of course…"

"Thank you, thank you so much," Regulus said, and then turned to leave. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned back to face Severus. "Severus…you will…speak…kindly of me, won't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, should something go…_wrong_…and I die, you'll tell people that I was a good and decent honest fellow who died saving the lives of those he loved…won't you?" he asked as Severus tried not to show how stunned he was. What on earth was Regulus doing for the Dark Lord that was that serious?

"You won't die…"

"Like you said, there is no way out other than death."

"Now, no! I am a Healer, I save lives, I can't let you leave here and do something that will lead to your demise."

"No, I hope I don't die, and I don't think I will, but I just may…I may have to. Would you do that for me? Speak…kindly of me? I'd hate to think people will only remember me as a lowly Death Eater…there's no honor in that."

"What's with all this honor crap? Self preservation is…"

"Selfish! Good bye, Severus Snape…and thank you," he said with a nod, and then closed the door. Severus ran to the door and opened it only to find Regulus Black was gone.

---

Severus did not know what to do. Was it a test? Had the Dark Lord sent Regulus, his most loyal follower, to test Severus's loyalties? Was Regulus practicing _Occlumency_? If Severus told the Dark Lord what Regulus said, Regulus would be killed for certain. If he did not, he may be killed for failing the test. Self preservation was…selfish. Of course it was selfish! It was also inherent to all people to do so. Severus did not sleep at all that night.

Severus sympathized with Regulus. If Regulus was being completely truthful, as Severus suspected he was, then all Death Eaters, including Severus, were in danger. The Dark Lord might terminate Severus whether he told or not. Was Severus already dead? There might be nothing he could do to stop the inevitable. He took a risk, and decided not to tell. If what Regulus said was true, he'd be dead soon enough and it would all be behind Severus.

---

By the end of summer, Severus found himself being summoned by the Dark Lord to heal wounded Death Eaters more and more. Each time he kept his mask and on and did not speak. Two could not be saved. There was little else for Severus to do except wait to be summoned to heal people. Thankfully, none of the people he was forced to heal meant anything to him. Somehow, his own _friends_ managed to never get injured.

On a very warm evening in late August, Severus found himself and Camilla at Malfoy Manor, playing cards. Lucius had a poker face like no other and Severus hated to lose. He knew it was wrong to cheat but simply couldn't resist invading Lucius's mind to see what cards he had and if he was bluffing or not. After nine hands of poker, it seemed Lucius was indeed bluffing and trying to pass off a two of hearts, a pair of threes and one jack for something worth Galleons. Severus peered deeper into Lucius's eyes and saw Bellatrix talking down to him as usual. She was mentioning Regulus to Lucius when Severus was instantly pushed out of Lucius's mind.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucius asked viciously.

"Honey!" Narcissa spoke and then looked over at Severus.

"What?" Severus asked casually.

"That…you know what you were doing!"

"I was just…thinking…that's all."

"Bullshit!"

"Lucius!" Narcissa pressed as Lucius peered into Severus's eyes and then snarled at him.

"You little cheating shit!" Lucius spat.

"What?" Severus again asked.

"You were…invading my mind!" Lucius accused. Camilla instantly shot Severus a dirty look.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Oh, stop it! Don't play stupid! I know what you were doing! I could actually feel you in there…snooping around!"

"Lucius! That's a terrible thing to say, just because you are losing to him…"

"Narcissa…darling…he was practicing _Legilimency_ on me!"

"I was doing no such thing!"

"Admit it! You were! I know you were! My goodness…how long have you been doing this?"

"What? Cheating at cards and chess, you mean?" Severus asked sarcastically and threw his cards down.

"Sev!" Camilla said and kicked him under the table.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Lucius," Severus lied in an angered tone.

"No way! I just caught you! I'm very sensitive to people doing that to me, you know."

"No, you aren't," Severus confessed with a chuckle.

"What? Oh? What proof have you? Let me guess, you've been doing to me for years and only now I'm finding out? Is that it?"

"This explains a lot," Camilla said and smiled slightly.

"What?" Severus asked.

"You always seem to….know…_what to do_…you know," she said and then glanced down, then back at his face before smiling.

"Oh, brilliant! To use it on your lover to know exactly what she wants is one thing; to use it on your best friend to cheat at cards, is clearly another!"

"It can't be done wandlessly," Narcissa said nervously. "Can it?"

"Oh yes, it can. The Dark Lord never requires a wand," Lucius said coolly before leaning far back in his chair and crossing his arms at his chest.

"I'm not practicing wandless _Legilimency_ on anyone," Severus said and inhaled. The three people next to him just stared back blankly at him.

"Hmm…and all this time I just thought you were naturally talented in bed," Camilla said in a slightly put-off tone while Narcissa giggled to herself.

"Oh, now _there's_ the proof he's just reading your mind," Lucius boasted proudly and then resumed his anger at Severus. "You better swear to me to never, ever again invade my mind!"

"I never have, and I never will."

"I know you are lying; do you know how I know you are lying?" Lucius asked.

"How?"

"Because your lips are moving!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No. Sev, he has a point. You always seem to win at cards and chess," Camilla said, taking Lucius's side, "And in bed, I mean, the second I think…gee, just go there, you _always_ seem to…"

"Okay, fine! I'm a cheat in all things! There, are you all happy?" Severus asked as everyone just stared at him. At least Camilla was smiling at him.

"No! I'm not happy, you cheating, lying bastard!" Lucius sneered.

"For fuck's sakes, why would anyone gifted in wandless _Legilimency_ tell anyone about it? Ever? I mean, it…"

"Takes the fun out of it?" Lucius asked Severus, who crossed his arms at his chest and glared at his friend.

"Yeah, sure, that's what I meant."

"Sev! You've been invading my mind?" Camilla asked, finally sounding angry.

"Only in bed," Severus confessed.

"Don't you ever, and I mean, ever invade my mind again! You hear me?" Lucius nearly shouted. Severus nodded and took a deep breath. "Thank Merlin I'm gifted in _Occlumency_!" he beamed as Severus instantly burst into laughter. "What?"

"You are as good at _Occlumency_ as you are at cards!" Severus said, but his joke only seemed to make Lucius angrier. Before Lucius could respond, Bellatrix came running through the floo, hysterical.

"He's dead! He's dead!" she screamed, running over to Narcissa and hugging her tightly.

"Who? Rodolphus?" Lucius asked.

"The Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

"NO! Reg! Reg is dead!" she screamed and cried, as suddenly Narcissa began to cry with her.

"What? What happened?" Lucius asked, as Severus felt the room spin. He tried to show little or no emotion. All he could hear was Regulus's words, asking him to speak kindly of him, telling him self preservation was selfish. Severus knew he was growing pale but tried his hardest to contain himself.

"The Dark Lord is greatly angered. He came to me tonight and told me, rather coolly, that my nephew was dead and that I was never to speak the name Regulus Black in his presence again!" Bellatrix sobbed. Regulus had defied the Dark Lord and paid the ultimate price. Before Severus could speak, Regulus's mother ran through the floo, also hysterical.

"Aunt Walburga! I'm so sorry," Narcissa cried to the woman, who looked pale and terrified. "I just heard!"

"About my dear Orion?" she cried and fell to the floor. Lucius rushed to her and held her up. She cried so loud and so hard, she could not speak. Severus kneeled down next to her and glanced at Lucius, who looked very confused.

"What of Orion?" Lucius asked as she continued to cry on his chest as he held her.

"Aunt Walburga, has something happened to Orion too?" Narcissa asked.

"Y-yes," she sobbed, taking labored breaths and grabbing at her chest. "He's dead! My son and my husband are both dead!"

"How? What happened?" Narcissa asked, still holding her crying sister whose cries now became far louder and more desperate.

"I don't know…I found him dead near the front door. It looks like the killing curse was used on him!"

"Is he still there?" Lucius asked. Walburga managed a nod. "Severus, floo to her house, examine him, see if he died of natural causes or not."

"I'll see what I can do," Severus said, rising to his feet and stepping through the floo. Once inside the house of Walburga Black, he walked from the very dark sitting room, past the staircase, on his way to the front door.

"Who lurks here?" a creepy voice asked. Severus looked over to find a rather old looking elf standing guard over Orion Black.

"I'm Severus Snape. I was a friend of Regulus Black," Severus said as the weepy eyed elf wiped a tear and then resumed speaking.

"Master is dead. Both my masters are dead. I must protect and care for my mistress."

"She's at Malfoy Manor with her nieces. What's your name, again?"

"Kreacher is my name. Today is a dark day indeed."

"It is. How did your masters die?"

"Snape? Snape is not a pureblood name."

"No…it's not. Look, how did Orion die?"

"I cannot say."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I…cannot say."

"I have ways of extracting information…"

"Leave this house. Leave my fallen master, this instant!"

"Your mistress asked me here, to examine your master, to see if he died of natural causes," Severus said. The elf eyed him carefully but did not move from his position.

"Master was kind to me, always was. Master is no longer with us. Master Orion is with master in the afterworld now."

"I understand. Did he have a heart attack?" Severus asked, moving his head to the side to find the face of Orion Black staring at him with a surprised look.

"I cannot say."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the killing curse was used on him."

"I cannot say."

"Kreacher, did the Dark Lord murder your masters?"

"I…cannot…" the elf stopped to weep.

"Say…I know. Kreacher, Regulus Black was a fine man, a good man, and I know he thought very highly of you. I think he loved you, very, very much."

"He did…I know it," the elf spoke and then regained his composure. "Half-blood, kindly leave this house now."

"I will," Severus said, rising to his feet. "And…I'm very sorry for your losses," he said, bowing to the elf, who bowed his head in return. Severus walked over to the floo, admiring the paintings on the walls of Regulus Black, the man who defied the Dark Lord but did not live to speak of it.


	87. The One With The Power To Vanquish

**87- The One With The Power To Vanquish**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

Later that evening, Lucius sat, pale faced, across from Severus on his sofa at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa stayed the night with Bellatrix and Camilla went home. Severus and Lucius did not speak for fifteen minutes. Severus looked on at Lucius as he gazed at the wall, blankly, not looking sad, angered or worried. He showed no emotion at all. Finally, Lucius took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

"Will you, um, attend the funerals tomorrow?" Lucius asked.

"No, I don't think it would be appropriate. I mean, I was not close to that family, it would look weird. Besides, I have to work tomorrow."

"I understand. I'll convey your condolences tomorrow," Lucius said in nearly a whisper. "I can't believe…from what Bella said, it sounds like Reg angered the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord killed him and his father, and you know it," Severus replied as Lucius stared at Severus and finally showed some emotion. He took a deep breath and brought his hand to his mouth, as if to prevent himself from speaking. "It's just obvious, like you said, from what Bellatrix told us." Lucius nodded and then cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, that is the penalty for angering the Dark Lord," he said and adjusted his robes. It was not like Lucius to fidget -- he seemed very upset. "Reg must have, um…"

"Betrayed him? Perhaps," Severus replied casually. "It's late, I have to get up in a couple of hours."

"Yes, of course…I'll see you around," Lucius said with a forced smile.

---

Severus floo'd to Camilla's house and tried to look and act as unaffected as possible. She was seated at her table, frantically writing, her quill scratching across the parchment.

"The next installment?" Severus asked, startling her with his kiss. "Sorry, keep writing, I'll head home…"

"No. I mean…Merlin, Sev! What happened tonight?" she asked. Only then did Severus noticed tears falling from her eyes. She rose from her seat and embraced him tightly.

"I can only imagine Regulus deceived him in some way."

"Regulus is a Death Eater?"

"He…was, yes."

"Is everyone from Hogwarts following the Dark Lord?"

"No, but most everyone is either with us, or in Dumbledore's Army."

"But, what if he kills you like he did Reg?" she cried, as Severus hugged her back as tightly as he could.

"My love, this is a war and people die. I'm doing everything I can to aid him in any way he requires me. I'd never defy him or anger him," he whispered and then kissed her forehead. "Please, don't worry so much."

"Did you see the look on Lucius's face? One does not need to be a _Legilimens_ to tell he was terrified."

"I know. The Dark Lord favored Regulus Black," Severus said, slowly prying himself away from Camilla while heading towards the bed. "Regulus must have failed him terribly or defied him in some way," Severus said, closely minding his words so as not to scare Camilla further. He got into bed and threw the sheet over himself.

"You can't just fall asleep now!"

"It's three in the morning; I have to get up soon. I need to sleep a little, and I'd rather sleep here tonight, if you don't mind," he said, as she came to bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I just love you so much, I'm so scared something bad may happen."

"Fear not," he said and then closed his eyes, images of Regulus Black racing before him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

Severus could barely function the next day at St. Mungo's. He was upset by the news of Regulus's death, and exhausted. During lunch he read his copy of the Daily Prophet. The Black family had a small item about their son, who "_Perished too young_". It mentioned nothing of the funeral.

Severus was also upset over Camilla's reaction. He understood why she felt the way she did, but he had to be brave for her and do whatever he could to minimize her worry.

Two days later, he was back at Malfoy Manor, per Lucius's request. Lucius wasn't being very talkative. Even when Sisko ran into the room, chased by Brandy, Lucius hardly noticed. A moment later, the bewitched jade Merlin made an appearance, his first in a long time. Severus glared at it when it entered the room. Lucius didn't even look at it, as it stood in the room, sticking its tongue out at Lucius. Severus just sat on the sofa, staring at the Merlin until he was about to fall asleep, before Lucius spoke.

"We are in a precarious situation, Severus."

"We are?" Severus asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"For the Dark Lord to murder one of his favorites, and then murder his father who was innocent…"

"Who says Orion Black was innocent? aybe Orion had a change of heart and began to fight against the Dark Lord?" Severus interrupted. Lucius made a face of disbelief followed by the rolling of his eyes.

"He'd not do that."

"Regulus did something bad for his name to be banished before the Dark Lord, you don't know what happened…or do you?"

"You know as much as I do. This is a very bad thing, Severus!"

"Is it? I mean, if he did defy the Dark Lord, it's best he's just…gone," Severus fibbed.

"You have no feelings towards anyone, do you?" Lucius asked angrily. "What if it had been me?"

"Then I'd wonder why you failed or defied the Dark Lord. And then distance myself from you," Severus said in all honesty, as Lucius looked on at him in disbelief. "Of course."

"Severus, I'm not joking."

"Nor I!"

"Yes, you are. I know you care about others. You liked Reg, everyone liked Reg. Watching his mother at the funeral was almost unbearable."

"Shouldn't she be proud to sacrifice her son and husband to the Dark Lord's cause?"

"No! Orion was no Death Eater, and Reg was only a boy still, hardly a man; it was not his time."

"The Dark Lord seems to think otherwise."

"Why are you so cold about this?"

"Because I have to be! If I did something to cause the death of anyone I loved…I'd never be able to live with myself! I'd probably kill myself from the pain and guilt! I just…I just can't think about it, okay?"

"Okay, okay…I know what you mean; if anything happened to Narcissa, I'd surely die as well. I can't even think about it either."

"Nor I…so let's not talk about it further."

"Fine, fine…have you seen him lately?" Lucius asked, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord!"

"Oh, no. Not a peep. You?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm…he has been a bit quiet lately. It seems his Death Eaters are just going on raids on their own these days."

"They are. Oh, Bellatrix was able to get one of theirs on our side," Lucius said in a lighter tone.

"One of…who? Dumbledore's men?"

"In a sense, yes. He's spying for us, from their side. She said the Dark Lord was most pleased with her acquisition."

"Who is it? An Auror?"

"She would not divulge his identity. I have no further information on the matter; it's just what she told me."

"Hmm, very interesting. Very interesting."

"It is; and how's St. Mungo's these days?"

"Barely challenging anymore. I operate on people, Healer McNabb will stick his head in the room for a minute to make it official and then leave."

"So it seems they find you most competent, then?"

"It appears that way. Jon Miller, one of the other students, is in trauma now so I see him often."

"Miller? Half-blood?"

"Muggle-born," Severus replied as Lucius made a sickened face.

"Well, when this war is won and you run St. Mungo's, please disallow all mudbloods from practicing healing. It's just…not right."

"Oh, I agree," Severus fibbed somewhat. Jon Miller was not the greatest Healer ever, but Severus had seen vast improvement from him over the last few weeks.

Severus left Malfoy Manor and headed back to Spinner's End in time to grab a shower and a few hours of sleep before returning again to St. Mungo's. Over the next few days, he tried to be upbeat around Camilla and cautious around Lucius, who was still rather terrified. On Friday night, Simon Wilkes requested a visit with Severus, who obliged. After his rotation, he met Simon at the only pub in Diagon he could show his face in.

"So, I guess you read in the Daily Prophet that Regulus Black died, huh?" Simon asked nervously while sipping his ale.

"I did. It said he died of an illness. Curious, since the Black family has their own Healer…he should probably be sacked."

"Yeah," Simon smiled with a nervous face and then began to shake his leg. "Shame; I mean, he was very young."

"Yes. Well, diseases know no age," Severus said, taking a sip of his ale and staring deep into Simon Wilkes's eyes. He felt fear coming from his friend. "How's married life?"

"Oh, great, except, well…"

"What?"

"Well, she's just, worried, all the time…you know?" Simon asked as Severus nodded.

"Yes. I hope it's all over soon."

"He says he has a plan, to end this…now."

"Oh? When did he say that?" Severus asked.

"About a week ago," Simon confessed. Simon was attending Death Eater meetings that Severus was not, it seemed. "I hope he's right. I'm ready for this to be over."

"I'm sure. How's the broom repair business?"

"Like I care. I'm so stressed over this war, I just…I let father do most of the work. He knows I'm upset over something but I'll never tell him the real reason."

"That's probably for the best, actually."

"Yeah. I just hope he's right and this ends soon. I'm ready for my life to begin."

"Don't you mean, resume?"

"No…I mean….begin."

---

It seemed every Death Eater Severus encountered was having second thoughts and was full of anxiety. They all wanted the war to be over with, but not so they'd be victorious -- so they'd no longer be under the Dark Lord. Severus secretly felt the same way, but would admit it to no one, not even himself.

Later the next evening, as Severus was cleaning up at St. Mungo's, his arm began to burn. He hurried up and finished washing his hands and Apparated from the back alley. Again he was summoned to the tiny shack. When he entered, he found the Dark Lord seated near the fire. He glanced at Severus and smiled.

"My most faithful and humble servant. Please, remove your mask and take a seat," the Dark Lord offered as Severus obliged. "I have a job for you."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You may have heard that Regulus Black is no longer with us."

"I heard from Bellatrix that he died, about a week ago, my Lord."

"Yes. He did. He proved to be most disappointing to me. His demise has made me realize that, I'm afraid, I need to make you do more than I intended, earlier than I intended."

"My Lord?"

"When someone like Regulus Black turns his back on me, it makes me realize that this war needs to end, now!"

"He turned his back on you?"

"Those who do not fight for me, fight against me, as I've said before. Now I'm afraid I must set into motion now plans I had for you, for down the road. I wanted this war ended by now so it would not interfere with your training, but I'm sorry to say, your training must stop, for now."

"You wish me to join Dumbledore's army, my Lord?" Severus asked, throwing aside all feelings of shock, horror and fear. He knew this day would come, he knew he was to be a spy; he was just not ready for it to be that day.

"In a sense, yes. First you need to get into his good graces and keep an eye on him. You will spy on him for me."

"As you wish," Severus replied, hearing trepidation in his own voice.

"The new term starts in a matter of days. Lucius informs me of two critical things. Firstly, that for the first time in Dumbledore's career as Headmaster, he has no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You will apply for the position. The second and more important thing Lucius informs me of is that, for the first time, Dumbledore is looking to add a new subject matter to the curriculum, Divination."

"Divination? Dumbledore really has gone over the bend, hasn't he?" Severus asked, which did bring a slight smile to the Dark Lord's face.

"The fact he wants to add that _non-subject_ to his curriculum does not concern me. It's who he intends to teach it that interests me," the Dark Lord spoke as Severus lifted a brow. "He's interviewing a seer by the name of Sibyll Trelawney. Her great-great grandmother was a very well known seer named Cassandra Trelawney. I need Sibyll to join me."

"To join you?"

"Yes. If she's as good as her great-great grandmother, then I need her. I've known now for some time now that I needed a good seer on my side. If she gets the position with Dumbledore, then she will be on his side and we can't have that."

"My Lord, may I speak freely?"

"Always, Severus -- voice your concerns."

"I've found that seers and psychics really do more harm than good. You are familiar with self-fulfilling prophecies, of course."

"Of course I am. And I've given this plenty of thought. I doubt she's as good as her kin, but she must have some talent. I do not intend to do everything she may say to me in a prophecy. I'd use it as a guide; she'd be one of my advisers, that's all."

"So you wish me to get close to her then?"

"As it turns out, this is perfect. It has long been my desire to have a mole deep in Dumbledore's clutches, someone I could trust. It's also been my desire to have a seer on my side; now, thanks to Lucius and you, I will have both. This war can now be won."

"I see," Severus said slowly and quietly, before turning his face to stone to show no fear to the Dark Lord, who looked most happy at the moment.

"It's just a great twist of fate that you, Severus Snape, can kill two birds with one stone, sot to speak. Now, I am sorry about your career as a Healer. Once this war is won, you may commence training at St. Mungo's. But for now, I need you at Hogwarts."

"My Lord, I must ask: what if Dumbledore does not trust me and does not offer me the position? Also, I may not be able to keep my Mark concealed for…"

"Conceal? Show it to him! That is the whole point! I want you to go to him as a Death Eater. Convince him you've made a terrible mistake. Use Regulus's death as the catalyst if you must, to persuade Dumbledore into believing that you wish to leave me, forever! He may test your loyalties. Once you have the position at Hogwarts, I will _leak_ some unnecessary information to you to feed to Dumbledore. Once he sees you tell the truth, he'll ask you to join him in his crusade against me."

"And if he does not?"

"Then I trust you have the ability to get out of there as soon as possible and return to me. I'll find another use for you should that happen, but I have the utmost faith in you, Severus…you will not fail me, I just know it. I can almost feel how loyal you are to me. I'd not trust this job to just anyone, not even your friend, Lucius. This is a job almost tailor-made for you."

"I will not fail you."

"I know you won't," the Dark Lord smiled. "Now, Lucius tells me Dumbledore is to meet with Sybil Trelawney at the Hog's Head Inn in three days, at six o'clock. I want you to owl a letter tonight to Dumbledore, telling him of your interest in the Defense position. Make up a lie about you leaving St. Mungo's and wanting to work for him instead. Tell him the only available time you have before the term starts is in three days, at seven o'clock. I'm sure he'll reply that the time and date are fine with him. I want you to arrive at the Inn early. Watch Dumbledore, follow him, and listen in on his conversation with Trelawney. His desire to hire a seer is very suspect."

"Suspect?"

"You forget, I know him well. He thinks Divination is as ridiculous as you and I do. He's not interviewing her so he can have that idiotic art of hers taught at his precious school; he's hiring her so he can have a seer on his side…"

"He already uses a Centaur, I believe."

"Ah yes, the true seers. I consult them as well, but they are not loyal, they do not choose sides. He will have his own seer, and she would give him strength. We cannot have that, Severus."

"I understand. I will go early and spy on them for you."

"Dumbledore always conducts his interviews in a separate room at the Inn, follow them and listen in at the door. Do your interview and then report back to me. Do you have any further questions?"

"No. I will pen my letter to Dumbledore tonight."

"Good. Lucius knows of this plan, but no one else does. Do not mention it to anyone."

"I won't, my Lord."

"Thank you, Severus, my most loyal follower," the Dark Lord spoke. Severus felt a tingle go down his spine. Did he speak the same words to Regulus Black before giving him an assignment? Severus shrugged away all of those thoughts and pretended to be excited by his mission. "Please come back and show me any correspondence you receive from Dumbledore the night before your interview. I have matters to tend to over the next two days and will be very busy. If you have no further questions, then you may go now."

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus said, rising to his feet and bowing slightly to the Dark Lord.

"Oh, Severus, again, I'm sorry about the Healer's program. You are already a fine Healer, consider this just a minor set back," he said with a small smile. Severus nodded and left.

---

Making up an excuse to Dumbledore for wanting to leave the program was stressful enough; having to explain to Camilla that by that time next week he may be living at Hogwarts was something else. Severus penned his letter to Dumbledore. He was very nervous and it showed in his writing. He wrote a draft and then rewrote it in much nicer handwriting.

_Headmaster Dumbledore:_

_It has come to my attention that you are in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor for the upcoming term. I'd like to offer my services to you to fill that role. You know my competence in the subject matter. After speaking to you recently, I've given your words great thought. I've decided to postpone my training at St. Mungo's until this war is ended, should you consider me for the position. Although my services as a Healer are important in this war, I do feel there are better things I can do to help. I greatly wish to meet with you in person to discuss this matter further. Unfortunately, the only day I am available is this coming Tuesday at seven in the evening. I will meet you anywhere you desire. Please consider me for this position and allow me to offer you my help, in any way._

_Sincerely, _

_T. Severus Snape_

Severus pondered using his proper birth name or not. Dumbledore knew his real first name, so using it would not surprise him. It added a formality to the letter that Severus thought made it seem more impressive. Severus took a deep breath and sealed it, using his deep green wax and his magical 'SS' seal. It was seldom he owled anyone, let alone formal letters. Brittany seemed most pleased to have an occupation finally.

To Severus's surprise, Dumbledore responded by early morning. Brittany was an incredibly fast owl. Severus sat down at his kitchen table, drinking his sweetened coffee, and read the response.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_Yes, it is true, with classes resuming next Monday, I find myself without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. In truth, you are the only person to inquire about it. I sent out several owls to qualified people, only to have none returned. You show such promise as a Healer, especially from what I've been told by those who you've healed, I almost want to deny your request in order to keep you in your program at St. Mungo's. This war has many casualties;, fine, gifted Healers like you are necessary. However, I suspect there is more to your request than just a sudden desire to teach at a school that I know for a fact you did not care for whilst you studied here. I highly doubt, regardless of what you have to say to me, that I will consider you for the position on those grounds; however, I would very much like to sit with you and discuss other things you can do to help in the war effort. Please meet me on Tuesday at seven o'clock at the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade. I will meet you in the tavern. I look forward to seeing you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Severus folded the letter and took a deep breath. He began to sweat while reading the letter and instantly became nervous. Dumbledore would not hire him, but would perhaps allow him into the army anyway. Would the Dark Lord like that news? At least he had a reason to be there to spy on Sibyll Trelawney that day.

Severus was morose at St. Mungo's that day. Ending the program he'd worked so hard to get into angered him greatly. He'd sacrificed his life and future to the Dark Lord when he was sixteen years old, not knowing what the costs would be. All he ever wanted to be was a Healer, perhaps a brewer, but never a teacher at Hogwarts. The more he thought of the prospect, the more sickened he became to his stomach.

The students presently at Hogwarts were his school mates. He'd have to teach the likes of Hernon Belby and Ophelia Ohlms. Most of the students there hated him and teased him. What possible respect would they show old Snivellus, the drop-out, when he returned? He was far from the Prodigal Son. Thinking about leaving Camilla and St. Mungo's behind, and being teased and taunted by the Belby children as well as every student in the Gryffindor House, sent Severus running to the loo, where he lost his morning coffee. He cleaned himself up and tried his best to calm down. He needed to win Dumbledore's confidence, but first, he needed to spy on Sybil Trelawney.

---

Camilla could tell Severus was hiding something from her over the next few days. He decided not to even tell her until after the interview. If Dumbledore kept to his word and said he did not want to hire Severus, then there was little fuss about it. Severus showed the letter Dumbledore wrote to the Dark Lord on the eve of his interview. The Dark Lord did not seem surprised by the letter's contents. He assured Severus that his real goals were to spy on Trelawney and gain access to Dumbledore's army. Actually working at Hogwarts, though ideal, was not an absolute requirement.

"I can not force you to work there if he does not wish it. Even I applied for the position and he turned me down. If he turned me down, he can turn you down."

"I know, my Lord. I'm going to all but beg him to let me work for him this term," Severus said as the Dark Lord sat behind his desk, looking very concerned and anxious.

"No, don't beg; it's not in your nature to beg, he'll suspect something. If not getting the job actually endears you to him enough to allow you to join his army, that's all we need. Now, as for Sybil, try to memorize everything she says to him. I want to know everything about her, her appearance, her tone of voice, how well her interview goes. I want to know everything he says back to her as well."

"It will be done."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow night some time then."

"Yes, thank you, my Lord," Severus said and bowed.

---

Severus was always a punctual person, but on that evening, he was downright early. He arrived at ten past five in the afternoon. It was the first cold snap of the approaching season in Scotland, and it had to be raining. The sudden cold and pouring rain gave Severus a good reason to keep the hood to his cloak up while he waited.

He took a seat in the darkest and furthest corner of the rickety old tavern. He had little desire to drink from the filthy glasses, but he had to order a drink nonetheless. He stared at everyone who entered the tavern that afternoon. There was an old drunk man at the bar, and two other hooded figures with their backs to him. He suspected the Dark Lord may send others to spy on him while he spied on Trelawney.

At a little before six o'clock, Severus saw Dumbledore, gray robed and very serious looking, enter the tavern. He stood at the bar and talked to the barkeep for a few moments before turning to examine the room. He glanced at Severus, but did not seem to recognize him. Severus made sure to use his eye potion that day so he could see every detail of the inn, of Dumbledore, and of the famed Trelawney.

At six-fifteen, a bushy haired witch with extremely large spectacles entered the tavern. Despite her use of oversize spectacles, she still managed to walk into an empty table, nearly knocking over a chair. She even went so far as to apologize to the table before turning towards Dumbledore.

"Oh, Headmaster! We finally meet!" she spoke loudly and clearly.

"My dear Madam Trelawney, it's my pleasure," Dumbledore smiled and leaned in to kiss her once on both cheeks. "Thank you so much for venturing out in this horrid weather to meet with me."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. I tend to see better in the rain," she boasted proudly. If seeing better in the rain meant walking into tables, then she was blinder than Severus. Of course, Severus snickered at the irony of her statement. A true seer could see, rain or shine. "Though it's a bit cool for my tastes."

"Yes, autumn is upon us. I suspect we will have a very bad winter."

"Oh yes, indeed, I foresee it," she said and smiled. Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was almost an insult to present her to the Dark Lord. Severus could tell in an instant she was fake and a loon. "We have some bitter cold days ahead."

"Yes. I would like to speak to you in a quieter place," Dumbledore said as Sybil Trelawney turned to gaze at the tavern, empty but for three inhabitants and a barkeep. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"Yes. I am staying here tonight. Let me get the key to my room, and we'll have our meeting," she said then turned to the barkeep, who must also be the innkeeper. The barkeep handed her a very large, tarnished, brass key, which she promptly dropped. She bent over but appeared unable to see it on the filthy floor.

"Madam, please allow me," Dumbledore said, using wandless magic to lift the key. She rose back to her full posture and smiled. She took the key and turned to walk up the old and filthy wooden staircase behind her. Dumbledore followed her, but then the barkeep stood at the foot of the stairs, as if he were guarding them.

"Shit," Severus said to himself. The barkeep did not budge. There was only one other way to get upstairs. Severus left the tavern and ventured out into the cold rain. He looked around and saw no one, so he flew up to the second floor. He used magic to open a window to an empty room and then crawled through it. Once in the hallway, he walked quietly and placed his ear on each door in turn.

He heard people having sex in one room, a man crying in one room, and nothing from the others. He finally arrived at the last room, room Two-Thirteen. He put his ear to the door and heard muffled voices.

"I have the utmost respect for your great-great grandmother, Madam Trelawney," he heard Dumbledore speak. Severus knelt down and peeked through the keyhole. Inside, he saw the back of Dumbledore and the profile of Trelawney.

"Yes, she was a great and fine seer. I'm so happy you are taking an active role in my gift and are now going to add it to the Hogwarts curriculum!"

"Yes, it's a….um…fine art indeed," Dumbledore replied, clearly lying. The Dark Lord was right; Dumbledore had no desire for Divination to be taught at Hogwarts. He just wanted Trelawney on his side. "Tell me, have you seen anything regarding this war?"

"I've seen much death and devastation regarding this war. This war will claim innocent and guilty lives alike, there is no clear winner yet," she spoke as Severus huffed silently to himself. The same could be said of _any_ war.

"Yes, I know you are right. You are truly talented indeed," Dumbledore stated as Severus shook his head. He'd never taken Dumbledore for a kiss-ass before. What little respect he had for the wizard was gone in an instant. "Tell me, what do you see of the Dark Lord?"

"He's….dark…very, very dark!"

"Y-yes, I'm sure he is. Anything else?"

"He's…not going to give up, ever! He will fight to the death for what he believes in!"

"I'm sure he will. Um, anything…else?"

"Many Muggles will die at his hand, I have foreseen it."

"Many Muggles already have died, you daft twit!" Severus muttered to himself, only then realizing he'd just spoken aloud. He turned his head to see if anyone was coming. When he saw no one, he sighed in relief. Something told him to cast a _Disillusionment_ charm on himself; just as he was about to, he heard Sibyll begin to speak again, only her voice was changed. It almost sounded like an echo.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…"_

"Oy! You! What are you doin? Get out of here!" the barkeep shouted, startling Severus so much, he fell into the door. Severus could hear Trelawney continuing to speak, but could not make out her words as he continued to fall forward. The door, as it turned out, was not locked, and Severus fell right into the room. Trelawney gawked at Severus, looking very confused, as did Dumbledore, who rose from his seat and stared down at Severus.

"Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked. Severus looked up and tried to rise, only to feel the strong and forceful hand of the barkeep pulling on his upper arm. He pulled so fast and so hard that Severus's belled sleeve was rolled up, clearly exposing his unconcealed Dark Mark to Dumbledore. Severus looked on as Dumbledore's expression shifted from surprise to sheer fury. He grabbed for his wand when Severus pushed the barkeep down, and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

Not only did he have to avoid apprehension but he had to report Trelawney's words to the Dark Lord at once, before he forgot them. Someone was coming to murder the Dark Lord, and Severus had to warn him. Once outside, he instantly Apparated to the Dark Lord. He was so flustered, he neglected his robes and his mask. When he arrived at the hut, he didn't knock but threw the door open instead, only to find the Dark Lord meeting with Igor Karkaroff, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a man he'd not seen in a while: Mortimer Travers, owner of the Potions Shop in Knockturn Alley and uncle to Ruby Stevens.

Severus's first thought was relief that everyone in the room already knew he was a Death Eater, but he was instantly filled with terror when he saw the anger in the Dark Lord's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I have some urgent news," Severus said, his voice audibly shaky, and his skin pale and covered in sweat.

"What is so urgent you just burst in here, without your mask?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, my Lord," Severus said, noticing Bellatrix begin to laugh. "I have something very important to tell you."

"Well? Spit it out!" the Dark Lord commanded. Severus knew news of the Dark Lord's own demise would not be welcome in front of his followers.

"No," Severus said as Bellatrix gasped while Karkaroff smiled proudly. "This is…very personal, my Lord. I really need to speak to you alone."

The Dark Lord glared at Severus, no doubt, trying to invade his mind. Severus thought repeatedly to himself A prophecy of your demise was told to me over and over again. The Dark Lord clearly read his mind: his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, only slightly.

"You, all of you, leave us this instant! I will summon you later," he said as the smiles were instantly wiped off of their faces. Karkaroff glared and sneered at Severus when he left and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry. All of them know I'm your follower. I just had to tell you…"

"Tell me! Now!" the Dark Lord screamed. Severus had never heard him scream in such anger before. Severus took a jump back and tried to think of what he'd heard, word for word. "Now!"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, um…b-born to those who have three times defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...The Dark Lord will mark him equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord does not know."

"Come here!" the Dark Lord demanded and yanked firmly on Severus's arm. His face was inches from Severus's when he peered deep into his eyes, and then began to speak in a lower, more disciplined tone. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…knows not…knows…not," he trailed off. "Approaches…a man approaches…"

"He's not yet born, I think," Severus interrupted, earning him a glare from the Dark Lord, who did hear him.

"Yes, he is to be born when the seventh month dies, and he has a power I know not of…and Dumbledore now thinks you were deceiving him?"

"I think so, I think he saw the Mark, my Lord."

"That matters not anymore. Sit down, and let me think for a moment," he said as Severus sat and wiped his brow with his sleeve. The room was silent, the sound of the crackling fire being the only sound in the room for a matter of minutes. "You will tell no one, and I mean no one, of what you heard this evening."

"I won't, my Lord. No one knows I even went to the interview."

"No? Not even your girlfriend?"

"No. I did not tell her."

"Good; it's none of her business anyway," he said, which perplexed Severus some. Of course it was her business to know. "Good. Lucius knows you went tonight, he is the only one. I will inform him that you met with Dumbledore and did not get the job. This prophecy never happened, do you hear me?"

"My Lord, we're not going to seek this person…"

"No one can defeat me! No one can vanquish me! This prophecy is of little importance," the Dark Lord said, but not very convincingly. "I'll look into this person, and have them destroyed. It's of no concern to you."

"I understand, my Lord. Do you wish to know more of Sibyll Trelawney?"

"No. Dumbledore has probably found you out, and so has she. You will continue to conceal your Mark, return to St. Mungo's and heal my followers when needed. I need you to keep a low profile now, and keep your guard up at all times."

"Won't Dumbledore have the authorities come for me?"

"No. I saw your memory; Dumbledore may or may not have really seen the Mark, clearly. He probably suspects you, but has no proof. Just return to St. Mungo's and tell no one of this prophecy. That is all I require of you for now, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord. I'm so sorry I failed you."

"Failed me? You did not fail me, Severus. The opposition thinks they have a new weapon to fight me; little do they know their weapon will be killed before his first birthday. They'll be so concerned with trying to find this person, they'll let their guard down and I will easily defeat them. You failed me not. You, Severus Snape, are my most loyal follower, and this will not be forgotten. Now leave me," the Dark Lord said. Severus nervously stood up and then bowed slightly.

Severus stepped outside and took a deep breath. His ancestor told him the Dark Lord would lose, and now a seer told Dumbledore the same. The Dark Lord probably needed to take the prophecy more seriously. On the other hand, the person has not been born yet -- how hard could it be to kill a baby?


	88. The Struggle To Smile

**88-The Struggle To Smile**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

Severus returned home in a haze. He sat silently at his lab table in his basement and stared at the wall, motionless. He feared Dumbledore would come after him, or even worse, send his army of goons. Severus pondered the prophecy. No infant could defeat the Dark Lord. He would probably not even make an attempt until he was an adult. Was Severus to serve under the Dark Lord for seventeen more years? The thought of the war waging that long instantly saddened him.

Severus could not sleep that night; instead, he sat in his basement, thinking up different scenarios. None of them were any good. He had to keep it together at work the next day. He hoped a busy shift at St. Mungo's would take his mind off things. Unfortunately, no one in wizarding Britain was sick that day. He sat in the café, pretending to read medical journals, while his mind wandered. How would the Dark Lord discover this new person? A person who'd not even been conceived yet.

Later that afternoon, he finally had a sick patient. The wizarding world was small; naturally, he knew the parents.

"Mrs. Weasley," Severus said, hoping Dumbledore had not trashed his name further all over town. Her smiling reaction showed otherwise. Either Dumbledore wasn't close to the Weasleys or he was not certain of Severus's Death Eater status.

"Mr. Snape, or is it Healer Snape?"

"Nope, I'm still in training. What's the problem with him?"

"Well, George here…or is it Fred? Well, does not matter. He's breaking out and I fear it may be Dragon Pox."

"Well, Dragon Pox in ones so young is preferable to when they are adults, when it's much likelier to kill them."

"Yes. My older ones have all had it. George here -- or is he Fred? -- well, he has a much higher fever than any of my other sons had with it. His also seems worse than my others' when they had it, so I thought it best to bring him here."

"I'll see what I can do. How old is…George-Fred?" Severus asked as Mrs. Weasley smiled and rolled her eyes at her own inability to tell her twin sons apart.

"He's not quite eighteen months."

"Hmm, it's better if they get it between the ages of two and twelve. Okay, let me have him."

"Here you go; oh now, Georgie, don't cry, oh wait! Sorry! It is Fred! George does not suck his right thumb, he sucks his left," Molly said, noticing her son trying to sooth himself.

"Ah well, okay, Fredo; let's take your temperature, shall we?" Severus asked the red-faced, sweaty and crying boy. Severus gently laid the sobbing boy on the examining table and removed his clothing. The poor boy had little red pock marks all over his body.

"Have you seen worse?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, but not on one so young."

"I was four when I had mine. Oh, I remember being miserable! Mum made a salve for me but it barely worked. How old were you?"

"I've not had them."

"Oh my! Well…"

"It's only contagious three days before the first pock mark appears."

"Working here, it's only a matter of time until you get it," she warned as Severus nodded.

"Yes. I've never been sick, actually."

"No cold? No flu?"

"Nope. I'm more…um…accident prone," he said as she smiled. "I'm going to take your temperature now, Freddie, forgive me," Severus said to Fred as Molly smiled and removed Fred's nappy. Severus rolled the baby on his belly and inserted the thermometer. Naturally, Fred's gentle weeps turned into much stronger and louder cries once Severus tried to take his temperature. "Just a few more seconds now," he said to the baby, who continued to cry. Severus removed the thermometer and checked it. "Wow, one hundred and four, not good."

"Oh my," Molly gasped. "I was casting cooling charms on him earlier today."

"Well, I think a cool bath may work better," Severus said lifting him up. "We'll just get him in a tub and I'll get some potions for him," Severus said as Molly took the baby from his arms. "I'll be right back," he said and turned to leave. He came back a few moments later with a small tin tub. He filled it with cool water and had Molly place Fred in it. "Just sit with him for a few minutes," Severus said.

Ten minutes later, Severus was back with some potions for Fred. Molly took Fred from the bath and dried him off. Severus fed him four different potions and then laid him down in bed.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'll wait and see if those potions work on him. If they do, you can probably take him home, so long as his fever drops to below one-hundred and one."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Snape."

"Oh, you can just call me Severus."

"Oh….well, thank you, and I'm Molly, not Mrs. Weasley. No need to be so formal," she smiled as Severus felt his neck go cool. Camilla was thinking of him. He brought his hand to his neck and pushed the concealed necklace closer to his skin to feel it stronger. "How much more training have you, Severus?" she asked, holding Fred's hand.

"Oh, about nine more months until I take the tests."

"How's that girlfriend of yours?"

"She's fine. Still writing novels."

"Oh? Have I read them?"

"I highly doubt it," Severus said and then placed his hand on Fred's chest to see if his fever had gone down any. "He feels the same."

"Oh," Molly replied, looking down at her son with a loving smile. "There, there, Freddy. Poor baby," she said in a soothing tone. "Oh, tell me Severus, what is the name of her book?"

"Oh…The Man In Black," Severus said and rolled his eyes. Molly began to giggle and then forced herself to stop. "Let me guess, you've heard of it," Severus said as she shyly smiled. "Let me guess further, you've read it," he said as she again smiled while turning red. "Wonderful," he said drolly.

"I'm sure the main character has no basis in reality," she teased.

"None whatsoever. Oh dear," Severus said, noticing a bright rash appearing on Fred's skin. "He's having a reaction to the potion."

"Oh no!" Molly said, reaching to pick him up.

"No, no, let me," Severus insisted, waving her away and leaning in closer to Fred. He used his stethoscope to hear the boys' heart. "His heart is racing."

"What, what will you do?"

"Cast a spell and get him another potion for his allergy," Severus said. He turned to get the potion from the locked case behind him. He cast a quick spell to stop the allergy and administered the potion to stop the symptoms. It took a few minutes but Fred's rash stopped and he began to cry again. "There, that should help."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be a handful, Freddy?" Molly asked her son.

"Go ahead and pick him up, we'll retake his temperature in a few minutes."

"Good," Molly said, scooping Fred up into her arms and kissing him on top of his red fuzzy head.

---

Two hours passed before Fred's temperature dropped. Severus sent Molly home with several vials of potions and some simple instructions. He warned her since Fred's case was so severe and he was so young, it may take up to a month for him to fully recover, and recommended daily oatmeal baths to help with the skin discomfort.

Healing the one Weasley twin did take his mind off his troubles. He returned home to find Camilla and Binky waiting for him.

"You're home at a decent time, I see," Camilla said, hugging Severus when he floo'd into his basement.

"Slow day," he said, kissing her.

"You must be hungry."

"I'm a little sick to my stomach, actually, and I have a terrible headache," Severus confessed. He was too stressed for small talk and dinner.

"Go lie down, I'll have her make you some soup," Camilla said as Severus climbed the stairs. Severus made it to his bedroom. He threw off his green robes and let them fall to the floor. He crawled under his sheets and tried to rest. Thirty minutes or so passed when Camilla joined him. "Still have a headache?"

"Yes, but it's not so bad."

"Have a little soup, it's creamy chicken," Camilla urged. Severus sat up and ate half of the soup. "Um, my parents asked me today if we have plans for my birthday in a couple of days. If not, they'd like to take us out."

"I was just planning on you and me having dinner…here," Severus fibbed. The Dark Lord told him to keep a low profile; going out to restaurants was simply not allowed.

"Here?" she asked, a bit surprised sounding at first. "Oh, how romantic," she smiled and then kissed him. "Okay, I'll tell them."

"Okay. I'm off that night, just so you know."

"Good," she said, noticing Severus was being more quiet than usual that night. "Sev, this Regulus thing really has you messed up, doesn't it?" she asked. In truth, it did, a bit. He could not tell her about the prophecy or Dumbledore, the real source of his current stress. He nodded and she leaned in to hug him. "Narcissa really thinks he betrayed the Dark Lord."

"Yes, so do I."

"I'm so sorry, Sev. Have you talked to the Dark Lord about it?"

"Yes. It doesn't make it any easier."

"Of course not. Um, Sev…I have something to tell you."

"Oh? What?"

"Well, my new publisher, he sort of, um…well he really liked the installment."

"He did, did he?" Severus asked solemnly, trying to pay attention to her and not his own worries.

"Yeah. He kind of wants me to go on a…book tour."

"A what?" Severus asked, finally paying full attention to her.

"You know, I travel from country to country, book store to book store and sign books, for fans, you know."

"Oh, well…that may be something you should consider doing then."

"I hate to leave you, especially now. You've been so down lately."

"No, you should go. You being here, this close to the war, it's…it's best that you go and do that book tour."

"I don't want to leave you behind, though."

"I know but you know I can't go. I don't want to hold you back, you should go."

"Don't you even want to know how long it'll be for?"

"Of course," Severus said, trying to resign himself to the idea of her leaving town for a while.

"It'd be about three weeks, maybe a few days more."

"That's fine. I mean, I'm working all the time. You should go."

"You certain?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm certain. Go," Severus replied. Camilla smiled and kissed him. "When will you leave?"

"Well, probably a day or two after my birthday."

"That's…soon…that's fine, though. Go."

"You'll be okay without me?"

"I'll be fine," he whispered. He kissed her back and then held her close to him for the rest of the night.

---

Severus had Binky make lamb chops, Camilla's favorite, for dinner on her birthday. He had no time to shop for her, but he had what he thought was the perfect gift anyway. Camilla showed up to his house at seven o'clock at night, to find the entire sitting room lit with many, many candles, and the wireless playing romantic music. Severus even had Binky purchase a bottle of champagne, which he kept chilled via a spell, since he had no wine bucket. He moved the kitchen table into the sitting room and had it set up as nicely as he could.

"You did all this for me?" she asked, removing her cloak to the sofa.

"Well, I employed your house-elf for most of it," Severus said and smiled. "But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Of course," she smiled. He tried his best to move the Dark Lord, Regulus, Dumbledore and the prophecy from his mind as he spent his last evening with Camilla. After she ate her dinner, he gave her the present.

"This is for you," he said, handing her a tiny, black velvet box. She smiled and opened it to reveal the earrings belonging to his great grandmother. They were large black pearls, surrounded by smaller white pearls, set in gold. She smiled and then stood up and walked over to him.

"They're lovely, Sev," she said, hugging him tightly.

"They belonged to my great grandmother. She gave them to my grandmother on her wedding day."

"Oh my, these are so…valuable," she confessed in a serious tone. "I mean, valuable to you."

"So are you, that's why I'm giving these to you. I want you to have them."

"Sev…who knew twenty could feel so good?" she asked, kissing him and embracing him tightly.

"Happy birthday, my love."

---

A month passed and Severus did not hear a peep out of the Dark Lord. It was October and Severus knew somewhere, someone was coming soon, and they'd be the one to vanquish the Dark Lord. Camilla had been gone for three weeks and wrote to Severus saying the tour was going well but she'd need to remain for another couple of weeks. He thought of her and she thought of him, often. His skin had almost become numb from the feeling of their infinity necklaces charming with each thought. Severus was sad to be parted from her, far sadder than he'd ever thought. He was uncertain if his constant feelings of dread and inability to even pretend to be happy were the result of the prophecy, or Camilla, or both.

He moped around the hospital, speaking to no one unless he had to. He healed many patients and operated on a few as well. He knew he was doing a good job, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep until the war was over. He remained at St. Mungo's because the Dark Lord had asked him to. He even decided to stop reading the Daily Prophet.

Raids were occurring at an alarming rate. From the paper's point of view, the Dark Lord was winning; at least, his Death Eaters were winning it for him. The Dark Lord himself was hardly ever mentioned. In the last month, Death Eaters managed to destroy two buildings in Diagon Alley, kill three Aurors, capture one Auror, who Severus assumed was tortured and killed, and set fire to various Muggle neighborhoods, claiming twelve Muggle lives.

Severus was a part of none of them. He was never called in to heal anyone. The only way he even knew about the raids was from reading Christopher Goyle's articles in the Daily Prophet. He really was the most useless Death Eater in Britain. He stopped reading the paper's so he'd stop feeling so useless.

"Where are you?" Healer McNabb asked, taking the seat opposite Severus in the café.

"Huh? I'm here."

"No, you are not."

Severus looked down and made a sarcastic face, then looked back up at Healer McNabb.

"I appear to be here, unless I neglected my eye potion this morning."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, what did you mean then?"

"I've been watching you for a while now. You seem very distant and almost sad. I spent the last few minutes staring at you from that corner over there. Are you aware you are just sitting here, staring straight down at the table, not moving, hell, not even blinking your eyes?"

"Buddhist meditation?" Severus asked as McNabb huffed.

"I think not. You look very upset, and have been for weeks. Is something troubling you? Problems at home?" he asked as Severus's necklace again went cold. Severus without thinking placed his fingers on it, pulling it from his robes, and playing with it while he stared at McNabb. Severus peered deep into the mind of Healer McNabb to find he was full of curiosity, pity and concern.

"My girlfriend has been out of town for a month now."

"Oh…I see. Where is she?"

"Book tour; she's a writer, and please don't ask what she writes."

"I may have read her works."

"No, unless you read trashy romance novels, you have not," Severus said as McNabb made a sickened face.

"You're right on that one. Will she be back soon?"

"I guess; I think, in a week or so," Severus managed to speak, before sighing very loudly. He realized he was playing with his glowing necklace, so he put it back under his robes and sighed again.

"Well, I understand you miss her. She'll be back soon, though, so that's good news. Don't let her absence upset you so much. My wife works with dragons in Romania and we're apart for months at a time."

"What does she do there, exactly?"

"Well, she runs the research team there. She used to just be a researcher but she got promoted a year ago. Before, she'd spend a month there, and then come back here. But now that she's in charge she's gone for months. I visit on my days off but she's usually working when I'm there. Still, the precious little time we do share is very special. We cling to it to get us through the tough times."

"I see."

"So do try to cheer up, just a bit. If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone had died to look at you."

"No, no one's died," Severus fibbed and forced a smile. McNabb was concerned and Severus understood. He needed to try to look more upbeat, despite being so sad that he wanted to burst into tears most of the time.

---

On Severus's day off, he decided to work on the Wolfsbane Potion for Belby. He found keeping busy really helped him avoid sleeping the entire day away. Belby had given him funds to purchase most of the ingredients he was experimenting with that next moon. Severus was concentrating on his own notes, along with Belby's, when Lucius peered through the floo.

"Sev? You here?"

"Yup, come on through," Severus replied. He was slowly pouring the syrup from a magical plant into a smaller measuring cup when he heard Lucius enter the room. "I'm working on this for Belby."

"His werewolf potion?"

"Yes."

"You've been awful quiet lately."

"I've been busy."

"With what? I thought with Camilla out of town, you'd be so bored, you'd be dining at my Manor nightly."

"You thought wrong," Severus said, concentrating on the syrup and not looking at the man standing right next to him.

"Listen, the Dark Lord confided in me," Lucius said. Severus made sure not drop any of the highly toxic syrup onto the table as he turned to face Lucius. "About what you overheard that seer saying."

"What did he say, exactly?"

"Well, he told me what you heard. Some talk of a child being born soon who has the power to vanquish him. He also said Dumbledore may have seen your Mark."

"Have you seen Dumbledore recently?"

"Yes, just this week. He finally found a teacher for Defense; oh, and that seer started work at Hogwarts a month ago."

"Who is the new Defense teacher?"

"Some bloke from Nepal. He's very old. Hell, he's ancient. He's not one of us, I checked into it. He's nothing of concern."

"Did Dumbledore seem…happy when you saw him?"

"He's never happy at Governor's meetings. He knows half of us detest him and think him weak and pathetic. He seemed actually a bit morose almost. He looked stressed. He didn't even get all fancied up for us like he normally does, wore no rings on his fingers."

"Hmm. He's taking her prophecy very seriously then, I suspect."

"He is. I have proof."

"What proof have you? The Dark Lord told me to tell no one about this, by the way."

"I know. He knows I'm telling you what I've learned regarding the prophecy. I just found out about it two days ago, and I've been too busy to talk to you; besides, you've been working so many long hours."

"I volunteer to stay long past my shift. I find my idle time to be most…excruciating these days."

"Yes, since hearing the prophesy, no doubt. I've been very upset too. To think, some infant is coming in to this world to attempt to defeat him. It's most shocking."

"It is. So, has the Dark Lord found out who it may be?"

"Well, see, that's why he told me about it. He's only told a select few. He's told me, Bella and the rest of our cell, Igor, Mortimer and no one else, other than you of course. Bellatrix's spy deep in Dumbledore's reaches tells her Dumbledore is taking it very seriously. Oh, also to set your mind at ease, for whatever reason, Dumbledore has yet to mention seeing you at all -- at least, he's not mentioned it to this mole."

"Who is the mole?"

"I have no idea. Bella refuses to tell anyone, not even Rab or Rod. But it seems your name remains clear, not sure why."

"He was not one hundred percent certain, I don't think."

"Good work, by the way, in hearing it and reporting it. Bellatrix thought for certain you'd be punished for barging in on her little meeting with the Dark Lord. I must admit, she was most put out to hear that your favor has grown even stronger with the Dark Lord. For some reason, he's being much nicer to me as well."

"Because I was your recruit, I imagine."

"Hm. Perhaps. Need help with that?" Lucius asked, noticing Severus begin to chop roots and leaves.

"Um, yeah actually, here's the recipe we have so far," Severus said, nudging the large binder full of messily handwritten notes, scribbles and formula on the sheets.

"That whole thing?"

"Yeah. So far it has…_many_, ingredients. Just dice those eye balls up for now and grind that graphite stone into powder."

Lucius did as Severus asked and the two men spent the next ten minutes not speaking, but working together on the potion for Belby. Lucius was as methodical as Severus when it came to precise measurements. He was very good with a knife and could dice up intestines of wart hog like no one's business.

"So, do you think it's true?" Lucius asked, breaking the silence. Severus glanced up from the water lobelia he was dicing to notice Lucius, his hair falling over his face, looking very curious.

"The prophecy?"

"Yes."

"I surely hope not."

"To think that anyone could destroy him is most…shocking," Lucius nearly whispered. "I'd thought he'd be…infallible."

"Well, I mean, he is getting a bit older, true, a bit more powerful, but he's not a young man anymore. This war is at a stalemate, it seems. Both sides have moles, both sides are using _Unforgivables_…no matter how many Muggles are targeted and slaughtered, our Ministry covers it up."

"Yes, but a child? I mean, for this person to be a real threat would take…seventeen or more years! This war will be done by then, don't you think?"

"Yes. The war may be won, we may be victorious and then many years from now, as the Dark Lord rules our new world, he may be assassinated by this person."

"Perhaps."

"Has he any leads at all then? Have you heard of any suspects?"

"Not yet. The child may not even be conceived yet. But, from what that mole says to Bellatrix, Dumbledore is hiding almost every pregnant witch he comes in contact with."

"Hm. Well the mole will probably find out who the person is at some point. Even hidden, the Dark Lord should be able to find her and her baby. Don't you think?"

"Yes. I'm sure that will be the case. My Merlin, this potion of yours stinks!"

"Yes."

"It smells terrible, and here's why, I imagine. Does that say four pounds of concentrated Welch Green Dragon bile?"

"It does indeed."

"Did you add it?"

"Last night. It simmers down to about a half a pound, and smells just…nasty."

"Glad I'm not a werewolf. I think I'd rather just go about wolfing it up than drink this piss."

"How did you know? Piss is the final ingredient," Severus said and smirked at Lucius, who smiled back. The two continued to work on the potion together for the next two hours.

---

Severus was counting down the seconds until Camilla's arrival home in mid-October. He'd practiced his _Occlumency_ enough at St. Mungo's to really get his mind off all his troubles and worries, but still missed her desperately. He sat in his sitting room, his foot tapping on his hardwood floors, checking his watch every minute or so, until he heard the door open. He rose to his feet and almost ran to the door.

"Thank God you're home!" Severus said, hugging Camilla so tight he thought he may hurt her.

"Oh, it's so good to be home, I missed you," she said with a warm smile. They hugged for at least five minutes before moving to the couch. "I don't want to be apart that long again."

"Me neither," Severus said, leaning in to kiss her passionately. He pushed her down on the couch as he continued to kiss her and began to move his hands up her robes.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" she asked.

"No. I cannot wait another second, and since it's been about six weeks, a second is all this will probably take."

"What's in it for me then?"

"I'm nineteen! I'll be ready to go again in another minute!" Severus said, earning him a smile which turned into a laugh before he had her on the sofa.

Even though Severus had to return to St. Mungo's the next morning, he did not waste his time with sleep. The two of them stayed up all night, talking, having sex, and holding each other. Camilla confessed that she adored Milan and Warsaw. She said the men in Italy were a bit forward and the weather in Spain was too dry.

She'd purchased Severus a ring in Athens and presented it to him in bed. It was of white gold and had a vertical rectangle-shaped deep red garnet set in the center. Even though it was a red stone, she was still sure to include Slytherin pride by having two very small snake heads etched into the gold, both facing each other on either side of the gemstone.

"Which finger do you want it on?" she asked.

"Right hand, middle finger."

"You love that middle finger, don't you?"

"It comes in handy in many situations. I seem to remember you liking it as well."

"Okay, you horny man. Is that all you think about?"

"At the moment, yes. Shit, it's nearly five…I have to leave."

"I'm gonna run home and get some sleep before I see my family. Ceddy must be so big now. Floo to my place after work?" she asked as Severus kissed her deeply, not wanting to leave her side.

"Sure, anything you want."

"That's what I want."

"Thank you for the ring, by the way."

"Thanks for thinking of me often while I was away -- this thing was chilling my neck a lot."

"Mine too."

"Oh, Sev, I almost forgot, look at the inside of the ring, there's an inscription…in Greek."

"You sly girl," Severus smiled. He went downstairs and started the shower in his well lit loo. He removed the ring and put it near the candle to read it. _You are my everything_ it read. It brought a smile to Severus's face. It seemed he no longer had to struggle to smile since Camilla returned home.


	89. The Malfoy Heir

**89-The Malfoy Heir**

**AN: Again, just bear with me with the dates in this chapter. It'll all be explained down the road. (I know Draco's birthday)**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

A week passed and Severus continued to do his work, very well, at St. Mungo's. He'd turned down repeated dinner invitations from Simon, only to finally agree to have him and Avon over to his house on his next day off. Only leaving the house to purchase supplies and go to work was wearing on Severus some.

Simon and Avon were set to come over to Spinner's End for dinner a week after Halloween. First, Severus had to survive Halloween at St. Mungo's. Severus was horrified when a man was brought in, sans his left arm; it was ripped off by a werewolf, he told Healer Roark who treated him. Since the arm was gone, there was nothing Severus could do to help him. At eleven at night, a small boy, around seven years old, was brought in with a terrible deep scratch across his face.

"Madam, what happened?" Severus asked the frantic mother, who was running just behind her husband who was carrying the boy.

"He got scratched across the face by a wild animal!"

"It was no animal, Barbara, it was a werewolf!" the husband corrected as Severus felt a shiver go down his spine.

"What was the boy doing outside so late?" Severus asked as the man placed his son on the exam table for Severus to see better.

"Yeah, Barbara, why was he was out so late?" the father shouted to his wife, who appeared to be cowering in the corner, a sight that enraged Severus. The woman put her fingers in her ears and kept her eyes shut as her husband continued to scream. "Answer me!"

"He couldn't sleep f-from all the Halloween candy I bought him and…"

"You stupid Muggle!" the man shouted and then knelt down on the floor and grabbed her by her arms, causing her to wince. "Why the hell did I marry you?" he screamed as Severus intervened.

"Sir, you need to just wait outside while I examine your son," Severus said as the red faced man glared up at Severus. The boy on the table began to cry louder and louder.

"Mummy," the boy whined over and over again. Severus helped the woman to her feet and glared back at the man.

"Mr. um…what's your name?"

"Gulgump, Shreynr Gulgump," the man spoke in a slow, deep, and very angered voice.

"Mr. Gulgump, please wait outside in the visitor's lounge, there's just not enough room for us all in here."

The man stared down at Severus once he was standing back up. He took a deep breath and turned to leave.

"Oy! You comin' or not?" he asked his wife in a hostile tone. The woman was shaking as she held her son's hand.

"No, his mother's presence soothes the boy…"

"Ian," Gulgump interrupted.

"She's making Ian a bit calmer, I'd like her to stay for a few more minutes."

"Fine. I'll be right out here," he said to Severus and then turned to face his wife. "If that boy loses an eye or anything bad happens, it's your fault, and you remember that!"

The woman was crying, and only then did Severus realize her eye was bruised. Severus quickly ran diagnostic charms on the boy, who did indeed look as if he might lose his eye. His face was torn from his left ear up to the top of the right side of his skull. Severus first stopped the bleeding as the woman continued to cry.

"I do think this may be a werewolf attack, Mrs. Gulgump," Severus confessed to the woman, who appeared to be a in a daze. "Madam?"

"Yes, it was, I saw it. I ran inside and dragged Ian behind me, but it still lunged for him," she said blankly, as he tears began to dry. "It's my fault."

"No, it's the werewolf's fault. I've seen first hand the destruction they can cause. It's best to just stay inside during full moons."

"I doubt Shreynr will allow me out at all after this," she said with nervous, jittery laughter.

"What happened to your eye, Mrs. Gulgump?" Severus asked as the woman lowered her head to avoid him looking at it further.

"I walked into a wall."

"I highly doubt that," Severus said as she looked at him, long enough for him to see her husband pounding on her, and their child, inside her mind. "Please remain here, continue to try to keep him calm. I need to bring another Healer in."

"You aren't getting my husband, are you?"

"No, I'm not done evaluating. I'm a student, I need a qualified Healer to look at your son, just try to keep him calm until I return," Severus said and then shut the curtain behind him. He walked to the information desk and interrupted the nurse who was talking to what looked like, a homeless man.

"I need you to floo Healer McNabb."

"It's after eleven."

"I have a small boy who needs surgery and I need Healer McNabb here."

"Healer Dawson is on duty tonight."

"Just floo Healer McNabb…right now."

"Who do you think you are to make demands?" the witch asked.

"I'm a Healer in training, you are a lousy receptionist whose job it is to floo Healers who are at home when they are needed, now don't make me ask you again!"

"I'll do nothing for the likes of you."

"You do this or I'll tell the hospital administrator, whom I know personally, that a young boy lost his eyesight because of your insubordination!" Severus said as she glared at him before rising to her feet. She walked over to the nearby floo and did as she was told. A few minutes later, Healer McNabb, sporting black robes, stepped through the floo.

"Mr. Snape -- something urgent, I assume?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, as Severus pulled him aside. Severus looked around the hospital to make sure Gulgump was not nearby. "What?"

"A young boy was brought in, werewolf scratch, I think he will lose his eye."

"You can handle that; the Healer on duty can just step in to watch you…"

"That's not it. The boy's parents… well, the husband is abusive. He threatened his wife, who is a Muggle, mind you, that if his son loses his eye, that he'll…well, she's in grave danger."

"Severus, we are Healers, there is little we can do about that," McNabb said in a caring tone but still managed to horrify Severus.

"Do you hear me? He beats on his wife and his child! He may kill her!" Severus protested loudly as McNabb grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"Quiet down, Mr. Snape. I'm sorry, but we do see this stuff from time to time. There's nothing we can do. It's a legal matter."

"You don't know! You've never been subjected to that kind of abuse! I can't and won't just let that man walk out of here…she's a Muggle! She's defenseless!"

"Shh," McNabb said and then pulled up his robe sleeve to expose a four inch raised scar on his forearm. "That was for stealing my father's broom when I was eight. I do know what you are talking about. I feel bad and I understand how you are feeling right now. I'm so sorry but there is nothing that can be done."

"I have scars from my parents too. It's not right, this will continue to happen if people don't step up and stop it."

"Oh, and what will you do? Duel him? Hex him?"

"Have him arrested."

"There's no proof, unless there are two witnesses watching him beat his wife and child. I'm sorry about what happened to you; believe me, I wish I could help but I can't."

"If I let that man walk, he may kill her. I can't have that on my conscience."

"I know," McNabb agreed, taking a deep breath and looking most annoyed. "Again, nothing can be done. Now show me the boy."

Severus was silent as he walked back to the bed where the boy was. McNabb introduced himself to the boy's mother and examined him thoroughly.

"I concur with Mr. Snape. He was attacked by a werewolf and he will lose his eye. The good news is, Mrs. Gulgump, he was not infected by the werewolf. It will take time, but he will heal," McNabb said as the woman began to sob loudly.

"Why not go tell Mr. Gulgump the news, Healer McNabb," Severus pressed as McNabb left the bed and wandered over to the visitor's lounge. "Madam, if you fear your husband, perhaps there's something I can do?"

"There's nothing you can do…it's my fault for being…it's my fault."

"Nothing is your fault. This was an accident. I suspect you fear your husband, you may be safer taking your son and…"

"So you see, Mr. Gulgump," McNabb said, opening the curtain to allow the irate man back to his son's bedside, "We can not save his eye. But like I said, he's not been infected, which is good news."

"You stupid American Muggle bitch! Giving my son all that damn candy and letting him outside this late during a full moon?" the man shouted as the woman crouched down.

"Excuse me sir, but where were you this evening when your son was outside?" McNabb asked as the man turned his anger towards him.

"It's none of your damn business! She's his mother, she needs to watch him!"

"Daddy, please don't be mad," Ian begged.

"Now son, you just lay there and let these men take care of you."

"Yes, where were you tonight when all this was happening?" Severus asked with his arms crossed at his chest.

"I was home!"

"You were listening to Quidditch on the wireless," the woman said in a voice so low, hardly anyone could hear her.

"Yeah, so? I always listen to the games. Hell, I usually get a bewitched parchment to watch them, but not tonight, no, I was home just listening. This was your fault, not mine, Barbara!"

"No one is to blame, Mr. Gulgump; at least, no one but the werewolf. Now, please, I need both of you to wait outside," McNabb said as Severus stared at him anxiously. "We need to operate on him."

"We won't be long. If I find any more bruises on your wife when I get back, you'll have to answer to me," Severus said as McNabb grabbed his arm and shoved him away from Mr. Gulgump.

"Let's just tend to your son, shall we?" McNabb asked Mr. Gulgump, who looked as if he were going to hex Severus where he stood.

"You just threaten me?"

"I never make threats. I make promises."

"Mr. Snape, that's enough. Get this boy upstairs now and begin on him. I'll join you shortly," McNabb said, leading the Gulgumps from the bedside. Severus was seething and red in the face. Severus magically enchanted the stretcher the boy was on to follow him to the lift upstairs.

"Are you mad at me?" the boy asked. Severus turned and looked down at the bleeding boy.

"No, why would I be mad?"

"That I caused all this mess."

"You caused no mess. In the future, however, avoid going out during a full moon."

"Mummy said werewolves were made up."

"She is misinformed."

"She's a Muggle."

"Yes, I know. My father was a Muggle."

"Really?" the boy asked, in a slightly upbeat tone.

"Yes. Now I'm going to give you this potion," Severus said, removing the vial from his robes pocket as they reached the lift. "This will help your pain and tire you some."

"Am I going to be blind?"

"No. We'll try to save your eye, but your other eye is perfectly fine," Severus said with a smile. "Now be a good boy, and drink this. It tastes like candy," Severus said as the boy lifted his bloodied head. The boy drank it and smiled.

"Tastes like cotton candy."

"Yes. I brewed this myself," Severus said, entering the lift.

---

"You brew potions to taste like candy?" Simon Wilkes asked at the Snape dinner table later that week. Camilla and Avon were anxious to hear the rest of his story. "Please tell me that twat was beaten down or something."

"No, I'm a Healer, not an Auror. He lives to smack another day. And yes, I brew potions that taste like candy."

"Where you were, oh say, five years ago when Madam Pomfrey was force feeding us something that tasted like shit?"

"Well, I was probably in class, five years ago, whilst Madam Pomfrey force fed you shit."

"No one ever fed me candy tasting potions before," Camilla said, taking a bite of her pasta.

"Nor me. I just got sick of these kids spitting up the foul potions on me all the time. I asked the brewer at the hospital if I could brew some flavored ones. After she saw my brewing credentials and teased me mercilessly for being too soft on my patients, she granted me access to her precious lab."

"Come on, Sev, I highly doubt you're the first brewer in history to brew flavored potions," Camilla said with a smile.

"No, just the first at St. Mungo's and apparently the first at whatever apothecary your parents shopped at when you were small."

"So, what happened to the kid?" Avon asked.

"We tried but his eye was a goner. Nothing we could do to save it. He sees perfectly out of his other eye. Shame, he was a cute kid probably, now he's scared for life, all due to those fucking piece of shit motherfucking werewolves!"

"You really, really hate werewolves, don't ya mate?" Simon teased, drinking his wine and placing his arm around his wife.

"I think they should all be round up and killed so this kind of crap never happens again."

"Yeah, but Sev, most werewolves have no say in the matter. Like that kid, if he'd been turned, would you wish him dead?" Camilla asked.

"Yes, he'd be far better off dead, actually. Besides, some shit sucking werewolf from the furthest depths of hell scratched that poor kid, causing him the loss of his eye and his looks, and probably caused him and his mother a very retaliatory beating from their father, not to mention putting me in a bad mood for two days after. See how many lives are in upheaval from that nasty, stinking, fuckin' asshole, dumb fuck, crap-eating werewolf?"

"Speak your mind, Sev, don't hold back on us now," Simon teased and then laughed. "See, there's the Snape I miss. The hardcore, cussing like he was getting paid to cuss hellion I grew to admire and love."

"Yeah, Sev, you had a mouth on you that rivaled any Muggle from Liverpool. And your accent was so cute," Camilla smiled, squeezing his arm as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious, Camilla."

"So am I, Sev, I loved your accent."

"You had an accent?" Avon asked.

"Yeah, he did and it was cute," Camilla spoke, as Severus shook his head. He'd worked so hard to conceal it, why was she going around telling everyone about it?

"Cute? Listen mate, I didn't want to tell ya, but swears aside, I never understood a fuckin' word you ever said until like…our fifth year," Simon confessed.

"See? It's not cute, it's indiscernible," Severus noticed.

"No, it's cute…just like you," Camilla teased and then squeezed his thigh followed by a wink. "Oh, come on, I'm just teasing you."

"Yeah, she must be; that or she's insane, mate," Simon said, taking a sip of his wine and then smiling at his bride. "You, on the other hand, are the epitome of cute."

"Am I?" Avon asked with a wide smile. She leaned in and began to kiss Simon rather passionately at the table. Camilla and Severus gawked at each other at first, and then began to make faces.

"Simon, is that absolutely necessary?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it is," Simon managed to break free of the kiss long enough to speak, then he was kissing her again. "Mmm, how many bedrooms you got here, Snape?"

"This is not a cheap motel," Severus replied

"I know, I'm just kidding," Simon said with a twinkle in his eye. He continued to sip his wine wile Avon gnawed on his ear. "I can control myself; she, on the other hand, cannot."

"You must be very happy then," Severus said sarcastically. He felt like less of a man than Simon Wilkes and he was probably the only person in the world to feel that way. Severus took Camilla's hand and kissed it, but that was as far as he planned on going.

"Right I am. I'm a very happy man indeed…she makes me happy, oh…at least three times per day!" Simon proudly boasted.

"It's a good thing you don't have a real job then," Severus replied. He'd love to have sex three times per day, but how would he ever get any work done if he did that?

"Yeah, fake jobs are good, aren't they, love?" Simon asked his wife, who was kissing his neck and grabbing him Merlin only knew where.

"Well um…Sev, wanna help me with dessert?" Camilla asked uncomfortably.

"What? They're already having it!"

"The pound cake Binky picked up at the shop, it's on the counter, can you get it please?" she asked with wide eyes and stiff lips.

"Oh sure, pound cake as he's pounding her…how lovely," Severus said as he rose and brought the cake to the table. "Simon…Simon…SIMON!" he finally shouted to get his randy friend's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Cake!"

"Oh, yeah, let me feed my love some cake," he said, grabbing for a fork as Severus and Camilla both rolled their eyes. A moment later, Severus and Camilla heard a rustling sound under the kitchen sink. Simon and Avon were too busy kissing and eating cake out of each others mouths to notice.

"What is that?" Camilla asked.

"Must be a critter in there," Severus replied, rising to his feet and garnering his wand.

"Ew, hope it's not a rat!"

"I hope so too," Severus said, he opened the bottom cabinet to find Binky in a very precarious position with some other house-elf that Severus did not recognize. "What the?"

"Oh, Mr. Snape! Mistress said I had the night off!" the suddenly red faced Binky said.

"Would you kindly close the door and leave us alone? I'm not done yet!" the rather plump looking elf on top of her said to Severus as Severus lifted a brow. Between the sounds coming from Avon and Simon and the sounds of laughter coming from Camilla, Severus didn't know what to do next.

"We're still having dinner!" Severus replied to the disrespectful elf.

"So? I'm trying to finish my dessert! Now get out!" the elf commanded again.

"What the? You can't talk to me like this!" Severus said back to the elf that was angering him.

"You're not my master! You can't tell me what to do, or who to do or who not to do!"

"What?"

"Listen, wizard, you're really making me mad! I'm not as spry as I once was, you're bringing me down, if you know what I mean!"

"What?" Severus shouted as Camilla snorted from laughing so hard.

"Shut the door and leave me be!" the elf again demanded as the door instantly slammed shut from the elf's use of wandless magic.

"I don't believe it!"

"It's okay, Sev, I gave her permission to mate, I just didn't think she'd do it when…"

"When what? When they're doing it?" Severus asked, noticing Simon and Avon were done with the pound cake and had moved on to other things.

"Everyone in this house is getting laid right now but me!"

"That can be arranged, you know," Camilla offered in a flirty tone. Severus was fuming, however. If Lucius had been spoken to by an elf that way, the elf would be dead.

"I demand to know your name, elf!" Severus shouted through the closed door.

"The name is Randy and my master is a very powerful wizard!" the elf spoke back through the closed door.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Albus Dumbledore! Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I am his personal elf!"

"What?" Severus said, suddenly feeling fear instead of anger. That elf was sent to spy on him. "Get out! I demand you leave this house immediately!" Severus shouted as all he heard were moans coming from Avon and laughs coming from Randy.

"Oh Sev, come on…"

"No, Camilla, he's Dumbledore's elf!" Severus replied and then approached her to whisper into her ear. "What if he's a spy?"

"Oh…yeah, well if he is, all he has to report is that you're a prude," Camilla replied as Severus rolled his eyes. "Just let him finish and then banish him from his house forever."

"I can do that?"

"Yes. But you must say banish and your name….or else he will not obey."

"Fine," Severus replied and then glanced over at Avon and Simon, to find Avon was sprawled on Simon's lap. "Oh…my…God."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they're gonna do it right here."

"I'll need to purchase a better mop perhaps," Severus replied as Camilla just giggled. Only then did Severus hear a very loud moan come from under the cabinets. "Good! He's done! You, Randy! I Severus Snape, hereby, banish you from this house, forever!" Severus said as Camilla continued to laugh.

"Oh no! For real?" the elf asked, opening the door and stepping out. "She was fun!"

"Yes, you are banished from here and also from Malfoy Manor. I forbid you access to either dwelling."

"Fine, see ya never," the elf said and then snapped his fingers before vanishing. Binky was left in the cabinet, alone, looking very sad.

"I'm sorry, Binky, but I forbid you to mate with any elves who work at Hogwarts," Camilla said in a softer tone. The elf looked as if she were going to cry.

"But all the best ones work there."

"There are a few decent ones at Malfoy Manor," Severus said.

"No, Dobby is terrible! No one wants to mate with him!" she said with a tear falling from her eye. She slammed the door to the cabinet shut and then cried even louder.

Severus took a deep breath and waved his hands through his still somewhat silky hair. That new shampoo from the salon really was working, it seemed. He glanced over to find Simon and Avon still intertwined.

"Come on, we can do better than that," Camilla said, rising to her feet and approaching Severus.

"But I am a prude, remember?"

"Nah…you're a little kinky, a little prude, best of both worlds…come on," she whispered.

"They won't even notice we've left probably," Severus said, wrapping his arm around Camilla and leaving the kitchen with her. "I'm going to lock the door, don't need those perverts walking in on us."

"There's the prude in you talking," Camilla replied. Once inside the room, Severus did indeed lock the door and cast silencing charms. Yes, deep down, he was a bit prudish, it seemed, but not prudish enough to deny Camilla what she wanted, three times that evening.

---

Two more weeks passed and Severus found himself reworking the Belby recipe with his updated notes from the last moon. It was late and Camilla was at her own flat writing that evening, so Severus took his time and tried to figure out what went wrong that month, only to be interrupted.

"Sev, you in?" the head of Lucius Malfoy asked, popping up through the flames in Severus's fireplace.

"Yep," Severus replied, sighing and pushing his notes aside. Lucius looked good as usual, his hair properly combed and his satin royal blue robes looking as pristine as the day he had them made for him. He also was wearing a very proud smile on his face.

"I have news," he said and then took a seat as Severus's work table. "Narcissa is with child!"

The sudden look of fear showed on Severus face as Lucius's smile faded. Severus did not find this to be good news.

"What? Look, I know after her last….time; we're going to be very careful. The midwife said everything should…"

"It's not that, Lucius. How far along is she?" Severus asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, hard to know exactly, a few weeks -- why?"

"Lucius? Are you mad?" Severus asked as Lucius looked on in confusion. "When is the baby due?"

"He's due in…July," Lucius spoke, the word July he spoke in a whisper. His face turned pale and his expression cold.

"Did you just say _he_ and _July_?" Severus asked as Lucius rose to his feet and began to pace the room. He did not speak but paced nervously for a few moments before sitting down again.

"Narcissa, she knows it's a boy," Lucius said with a nervous smile. "You don't think the Dark Lord…I mean, it's impossible!"

"How is it impossible?"

"No son of mine would defy and defeat the Dark Lord, Severus, it's…ludicrous."

"Is it? Would the Dark Lord think so?" Severus asked, very concerned and very fearful. "You've not told him yet."

"I just found out tonight, you know before anyone, including father even," Lucius said and then sighed. The anguish showed on his terrified face. He bit his bottom lip and pressed his eyes closely shut before beginning to pant. "This is…terrible. This can't be."

"You must tell him."

"No…We'll hide it from him…"

"Lucius! He'll find out! He'll know! You just said no son of yours would defy him, yet here you are attempting to do just that."

"Sev…you don't understand…it's not my son, it can't be! I mean, what makes you think the Dark Lord would assume such a thing?"

"Because I would, if I were him. No one is safe. Any male child born in late July is going to be suspect, especially a pureblood!"

"Oh fuck!" Lucius shouted and then buried his face into his hands to weep. Severus walked over and placed his arm around his friend as he sobbed. "What, what do I do?" he pleaded, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"I…you must go to him and tell him, sooner rather than later."

"If he murders my wife…my son, I can't…I can't…it can't happen, Sev," Lucius implored, his eyes already swollen and his face drenched with tears. "He'd have to just kill me too," he said, wiping his face with his sleeve and rising to his feet. "If he insists, then yes…we all must die, together."

"Lucius…"

"Sev, come with me, when I tell him."

"What? No! No I can't!"

"You must! Please, I need…I need your support," Lucius cried, more tears falling from his gray eyes. "Don't make me beg."

"What can I possibly do?"

"Just go with me, please! If he asks you to leave, then fine but please…I can't…I won't…I can't do this alone," he wept, his bloodshot eyes boring into Severus's expressionless black ones. Everything inside of Severus told him not to go, but seeing Lucius Malfoy literally on his knees begging almost made Severus shed a tear.

"Very well. Now quick, clean yourself up," Severus said as Lucius cast drying charms on his face. "Take these eye drops, your eyes are all red," he suggested as Lucius complied.

"I don't want to go see the Dark Lord, looking like the Dark Lord now, do I?" Lucius teased. "I hate bloodshot eyes, are they better?"

"They are getting better. Now do you have your Death Eater robes on you?" Severus asked, as Lucius nodded. "Good, let's put them on now," Severus suggested. Both men put their Death Eater robes over their own robes and then walked up the stairs. "Whatever happens, just…remain calm, okay?" Severus asked as Lucius sniffed hard, wiped his nose with his sleeve and nodded.

The two men walked across the street and Apparated to the Dark Lord. Again, he was at the familiar hut. Lucius knocked and was told to enter. Both men entered, wearing their masks, to find the Dark Lord seated behind his desk, quill in hand, composing something on a parchment. The Dark Lord looked up at them and appeared stunned for a moment and then waved them closer to him.

"Remove your masks gentlemen, what can I do for you?" he asked, sounding bored and busy. Instead of looking at Lucius, the Dark Lord eyed Severus, who turned his head to face Lucius, hoping he'd speak soon.

"My Lord, I have news," Lucius spoke in a low tone, with a shaky voice and still labored breathing.

"Yes?"

"I just found out, this night…that my wife, Narcissa…is…with child," he said plainly, but then forced a smile followed by a deep exhale. The Dark Lord was expressionless. He glanced at Severus and then back to Lucius.

"Why is he here?" the Dark Lord asked Lucius.

"He, Severus, um, came because…I just asked him to come with me, to share the glorious news," Lucius nervously responded. The Dark Lord did not speak, move or even appear to breathe. He stared at Lucius instead, causing Lucius to shake his leg and begin to sweat.

"I see. When, may I ask, is the child due?" the Dark Lord asked, as Lucius seemed to just freeze up. Severus kept looking at him to see what he'd say; instead, Lucius was almost paralyzed. He kept opening his mouth to speak, but nothing was coming out.

"July, my Lord," Severus replied as the Dark Lord nodded once and sat back deep in his seat.

"I see. No wonder you are anxious, Lucius," the Dark Lord said, folding his arms on his lap taking a very slow, very deep breath.

"It's not him, it can't be him, he's not the one you're looking for," Lucius finally spoke as Severus closed his eyes and silently protested his sudden misuse of speech.

"And how is it, Lucius, that you are so certain?"

"Because no child of mine would ever defy you. I am a loyal follower; my child, no doubt, will be a loyal follower as well."

"Your unborn child is a budding Death Eater, then? Is he? You did say he, did you not?"

"Y-yes, well I mean, I know he'd never defy you, my Lord," Lucius spoke. Severus had never heard him so terrified and so flustered. The Dark Lord glanced at Severus and lifted a brow.

"Narcissa knows the sex of babies before they are born, my Lord," Severus spoke.

"Ah, I see. A rare gift," the Dark Lord replied. "Lucius, this is most concerning news. You come here this evening to tell me your wife is with child, a male child, due to be born in July. Yet you know I'm on the hunt for a child, a male child, due to be born in July. I must have the child who wishes me dead destroyed, you are aware, are you not?"

"Very much, my Lord."

"I was, not expecting this. Not at all," the Dark Lord said, again taking a very deep and slow breath before exhaling. It appeared as if he was taken off guard. "Well Lucius, I'm sorry to say…"

"No! Please, don't murder my wife! Please! I beg you, my Lord," Lucius groveled, falling to his knees and beginning again to cry. "We'll destroy the child if we must, but please, let her live."

"Destroy the child, you say?" the Dark Lord said, slowly and coolly. "Abortion potion is a better option. Severus, I do believe you have brewed them before, have you not?" he asked, surprising Severus. He promised never to tell Lucius that Severus had brewed that potion for Narcissa in the past. It must have been Severus's punishment for tagging along when he was not supposed to.

"I can brew it, my Lord."

"Yes, Severus is a fine Healer, he can administer too," the Dark Lord said and then smiled. "But I don't think it'll be necessary."

"My Lord?" Lucius asked, his face showing relief and surprise.

"You offer me your son willingly, Lucius. I know how hard that must have been for you," the Dark Lord said as Lucius got back into his chair. "I don't think it'll be necessary. But I do thank you for your loyalty. After someone like Regulus Black defies me, it makes trusting others difficult. You, Lucius, however, are not like Regulus Black. You would make the ultimate sacrifice for me, because you truly believe in me and my cause."

"I do, my Lord."

"Deep down, you love your son and you want him to thrive, of that I'm certain. Another thing I'm certain of is your son is not the one I'm looking for."

"He's not?" Lucius asked, finally smiling.

"No. It's not him. I just…I know it. So, Lucius, congratulations. Our world needs all the pureblooded wizards we can get."

"Thank you, my Lord; aside from the obvious fear regarding the prophecy, this news is most welcome and most happy," Lucius said, finally sounding like himself again.

"What a good friend you have, to sit here with you in your darkest hour. Is there anything else I can do for you, Lucius?"

"No, my Lord. I had to tell you as soon as I found out."

"Of course, and thank you for being so obedient and loyal to me. You may leave, but Severus, I need you to stay," the Dark Lord said, as Lucius rose from his seat and bowed to the Dark Lord. He placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and then left them alone. "I've not had the opportunity to speak to you much. What a kind friend you are."

"He asked me to come with him; he was willing to do whatever you asked…"

"No, he wasn't. You forget, no one can hide anything from me. Destroy the unborn child, I highly doubt he'd gone through with it, but stop Narcissa from giving birth to him? No, he certainly would not allow that. And I suspect he'd have run and fled had I told him to destroy the child. But it matters not: the Malfoy heir is not the child we're looking for, of that, I'm almost certain."

"Have you any leads, my Lord?"

"Nothing definite. You may have heard I have someone who works for Dumbledore now. He informs me of things."

"Who is it?"

"Now, I hate to hide things from you, but you of all people will understand when I say that he, like you, must be kept secret for now."

"I understand completely, my Lord," Severus replied, holding back any thoughts of jealousy regarding the man who was doing Severus's job. "I'm glad we have someone in there."

"Well, he has yet to prove his worth to me. He's offered me nothing of great use, yet…I neither trust him nor distrust him. In time, I'm sure he'll provide me with what I need to know to have this child destroyed. If not, then I'll find someone else who can."

"Yes, my Lord. Oh, my Lord, I believe Dumbledore sent a spy to my home a few days ago."

"A spy?"

"In the form of a house-elf. His house-elf."

"His elf was at your house?"

"He was…mating, with my girlfriend's elf. I banished him once I learned who he was and who he worked for."

"Did he have any relevant news to pass back to Dumbledore?"

"No. Nothing of merit. Simon Wilkes was over for dinner, we never discussed the war or anything, as he still does not know I'm a Death Eater. It angers me that these elves can just show up at your house, wards or not, and spy on you."

"Forbid her elf to mate further or have her destroyed. I find elves to be most useless and disgusting creatures. I have no use for them whatsoever. When I am in charge of the Ministry, I'll have them banned -- let the mudbloods and blood traitors clean our houses and cook our meals."

"Clean, perhaps; cook, I'd be too frightened of poison."

"Perhaps," the Dark Lord said, smiling a little. "Keep an elf around as the taster then."

Severus smiled at the Dark Lord's attempt at a joke. He was also pleased that Lucius's unborn child and wife would be allowed to live, but he didn't think it or show it while in the Dark Lord's presence.

"You may leave now, Severus, unless you have other news for me."

"I have none, my Lord."

"Very well," the Dark Lord said and resumed his writing on the parchment. Severus rose, bowed and left. Once outside, he took a deep breath. He was very relieved that the Malfoys were allowed to live. He was also, very curious who the new spy was.


	90. The Dark Lord's Equal

**90-The Dark Lord's Equal**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

The next week found Severus doing his job at St. Mungo's, and working on the Belby potion at night. He tried his best to work as many hours as possible to keep his mind off his troubles. He was also seeing Camilla less and less, but she was very busy writing her next installment and traveling to promote her book, so Severus didn't mind terribly. Severus had not heard from Lucius or the Dark Lord, but Simon Wilkes floo'd to his house in mid-November voicing his concerns.

"Hey, you look busy," Simon noticed, finding Severus at his lab table, chopping roots while listening to The Police on his wireless. "What are you listening to?"

"Some song by a Muggle band."

"You don't like our musical crap, do you?" Simon asked sarcastically.

"Crap is right and, no, I must admit, wizarding music is…pathetic. What can I do for you?"

"I just…wanted to talk, that's all."

"Okay, what's going on?" Severus asked, noticing despite Simon Wilkes trying to look and act normal, that he was worried about something.

"Oh, nothing much…little work, little play…little…other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

"You know, Death Eater stuff," Simon whispered, showing his shame of the topic.

"How are you doing with all that?"

"Not good. I just kind of hang out and try not to get caught or killed when we do stuff. I never want to go, but I have no choice. Evan, remarkably, is doing okay. I even taught him your slicing spell and he can actually do it. And he does do it. He sliced off some Auror's arm a few weeks back. You probably read about it in the papers."

"No. I don't read them anymore. I did hear about that, though. I was not working at the hospital that day when he was brought in. They couldn't do anything but stop his bleeding, of course. So…Evan is capable of…stuff…it seems?"

"It seems. I mean, he's a better Death Eater than I am, which is pretty sad and really pathetic."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry. So, you go on raids these days?"

"Yeah; I mean, I never do anything but defend myself against Aurors, who are way better wizards than I am. I try to just blend in, hide if I can."

"I'd not get caught by other Death Eaters doing that if I were you."

"Well, I'd rather be caught by them than by Aurors. If my parents found out what I am, they'd disown me," Simon said in a saddened tone. "I just hope this is all over soon."

"Me as well. At least your wife is supportive."

"She's a wonderful woman. I really don't deserve her, at all," Simon remarked, lowering his head and appearing to be wiping away a tear. "Well, enough of that. Do you want to go get an ale or something?"

In truth, Severus would have liked to, but he was told to hang low, so he had to deny the request.

"I have some more work to do and I have to get up early to work tomorrow."

"I understand; well, um…thanks."

"For what?"

"Oh, just lending me your ear, I guess."

"Not a problem -- and, Simon…really…be careful."

"I will," Simon said with a forced smile before stepping through the floo.

---

Christmas day found Severus at Camilla's family house. Healer McNabb was working at St. Mungo's that day and asked Severus to work on Boxing Day for him instead. Severus liked the new set of cauldrons and pure silver stirs he received from the Diggory's, and loved the new black robes Camilla bought him. Severus just wanted to enjoy his time with everyone and not think of anything stressful, but it seemed Henry Diggory had other plans.

"I can't believe this mess with that so-called Dark Lord, Voldemort, is still going on," Henry said and took a bite of roast beef.

"I'd prefer not to talk of such things in front of Ceddy," Amos said, smiling at his son.

"He's only two; he doesn't know or care about this war at all. I hope it'll be over soon, so he never has to know or care," Henry said.

"I'm sure it'll be over by spring. Ceddy will never have to worry about such things," Catherine said with a smile.

"What about you? I guess you see victims of this war all the time at the hospital, Severus."

"Not too many, Henry," Severus said, noticing the discomfort showing on Camilla's face.

"That's shocking -- the papers talk of nothing but blood and devastation," Henry replied.

"The papers probably lie," Camilla interrupted. "Besides, you told me a few years ago you didn't mind what he was doing."

"That was before he did all this! Messin' around, killing Muggles. Why would I admire someone who did that?"

"Yes, the Muggle killings have gone too far."

"Mother, you have no love for Muggles, though," Camilla reminded her mother, who stared at her surprised for a moment.

"I didn't say I loved them, I just think murdering them is useless! There are too many of them, he'd never kill them all, and what's the point? By exposing our world to them, it endangers us all!" Margaret said. Severus agreed with her. What was the Dark Lord thinking by exposing their world to the Muggles? "He's clearly insane!"

"Son, you work at the Ministry; have you heard of no plan to stop this maniac, once and for all?" Henry asked his son, who smiled nervously and shook his head.

"Nothing has been told to me in the Muggle Misuse department, father, I think you sometimes think I hold a more important position than I really do," Amos replied but Henry did not look convinced. "It's Christmas, let's talk of something else, like Camilla's new book."

"Oh, that?" Henry said, rolling his eyes. For once, Severus agreed with Henry on something. "You have such great talent, why waste it on those trashy novels?"

"It's what people like…"

"So what? What about what you like, or I like?"

"What would you have me write, father?"

"I like pirates."

"Pirates?" Severus asked.

"What? You're part Muggle, you've heard of pirates!" Henry said sarcastically.

"There are wizard pirates as well, and of course I've heard of them, I just don't know why Camilla would write about them," Severus confessed and chuckled at the thought.

"Right, dad, I mean, as much as it be pleasin' to me to write of such swashbuckling tales, I just don't think anyone would read it," Camilla teased.

"I would!" Amos volunteered.

"That's because you're a dork, Amos," Camilla joked. She was really surprising Severus that night. He smiled and winked at her and then felt Cedric tugging on his robes. It was obvious from his smile and raised arms that he wanted to sit on Severus's lap. Severus scooped him up and placed him on his lap.

"Sev!" Cedric happily said. Severus was pleased he'd finally called him by the correct name.

"That's right, Ceddy. Did you enjoy all of your presents today?" Severus asked as the boy giggled and nodded his head repeatedly.

"Dragons!"

"Yes, I got you a set of magical dragons, your dad can probably fly them for you."

"Cedric is highly advanced for his age, Severus, I'm sure he can figure them out for himself," Catherine said proudly as Severus noticed Cedric picking his nose.

"Highly advanced indeed," Severus sarcastically said, at which only Camilla laughed.

---

New Years Eve found Severus at St. Mungo's. He'd had an invitation to attend a party at the Manor but he thought he'd have to work late. No doubt New Years Eve festivities would send plenty of people to St. Mungo's, and he was correct.

Most were drunken accidents, people falling and chipping teeth, breaking bones, and accidentally hexing themselves. He treated four wizards after a pub fight, and a witch who got food poisoning. The worst was when he saw Amos running into the hospital, frantic, holding his son who was turning blue.

"Severus! Oh, thank Merlin you're here!" Amos shouted, running towards Severus.

"What happened?"

"He's choking!" Amos replied. Severus glanced over to find Catherine not looking anywhere near as worried as her husband.

"Okay," Severus said, first using magic to dislodge the obstruction.

"I tried that already," Catherine replied. Severus continued to use magic, only to find it was not working. He laid Cedric down flat on his back and ordered a medi-witch to hold his mouth open and for Catherine to cast a _Lumos_ so he could see better. He thought he saw something blue colored and oddly shaped lodged deep in Cedric's throat. No magic would pry it from where it was stuck, so he had to resort to extreme measures. He got an instrument from his surgical kit that looked like a tiny pair of scissors. He shoved them down his throat and felt for when he made contact with the object. When he did, he slowly and carefully opened the scissors so each end was wrapped around the object, and then began to tug on it.

It took a little bit of force but in a moment, he pulled the object out of Cedric's mouth. Severus instantly recognized it as one of the wings from the toy dragons he'd bought him for Christmas. He felt terrible upon the realization something he'd bought Cedric could have killed him. He placed it on the table and performed magic to see if Cedric was breathing, which he was not.

"Shit," Severus said to himself as Amos began to cry. Severus looked at the medi-witch, who also looked confused, and then decided to breathe for Cedric the old fashioned way, through mouth-to-mouth. After he breathed into Cedric's mouth, he applied pressure on his chest to circulate the blood. After three breaths, he heard Cedric begin to breathe on his own and cough, followed by a cry. Severus had never been so relieved to hear a baby cry before.

"Oh, Ceddy!" Amos cried and grabbed his son, holding him close to his chest. "Oh, thank you, Severus!"

"Anyone could have done that," Catherine said, finally annoying Severus to the point that he had to react.

"Why bring him here then? Why not just do it yourself if you know so much?" Severus replied and stormed out of the room. Severus had never cared for Catherine Diggory. She seemed cold and heartless.

Severus chimed in 1980 at St. Mungo's, standing in the lobby, waiting for more sick patients. Instead, no one else came in, except Camilla, to chime in the new years with him. He was happy to see her. He gave her a guided tour of the hospital and told her about her nephew coming in the hour prior. At two in the morning, New Year's Day, Severus and Camilla left St. Mungo's, hand in hand, and returned to his house.

---

"So, finally not a teenager anymore," Lucius said at the dinner table of his Manor on Severus's twentieth birthday. Simon and Avon also joined Severus and Camilla at Lucius's Manor that night. "It's about time you grew up, Sev."

"Gee, thanks, Lucius," Severus said and then shook his head. He was happy to be out of the house and away from St. Mungo's for once. The six of them dined on roasted chicken and drank white wine. The talk was of future Malfoy heir, who Narcissa foretold to be a boy. "So do we have a name picked out yet?"

"Yes!" Narcissa boasted proudly. "Draco!" she smiled, as the Wilkes's, Camilla and Severus all just sat perfectly still and stared at her to make sure she was not joking. When it was established that she was serious, Severus resumed chewing his chicken.

"Oh, well that's a great name," Simon no doubt, fibbed.

"Lovely," Avon smiled.

"It's…different," Camilla noted.

"Draco? Do you really want him teased mercilessly at Hogwarts Lucius?" Severus asked.

"It's Latin for dragon, why are you naming your kid dragon?" Simon asked.

"Well, it's also a star right? Most members of the Black family are named for stars, right?" Camilla asked, trying to be diplomatic for Severus.

"It's a constellation," Avon answered, beating Narcissa to the punch.

"Why not just name him _Eltanin_ and move on with your lives?" Severus said as Camilla shot him a fierce glance. "What? Eltanin sounds as ridiculous as Draco."

"Wow, Severus, you know the brightest star in that constellation? I'm impressed," Avon smiled.

"It's a good name, Severus, and it's not the name of some bloody Roman Emperor thank goodness!" Lucius replied in a defensive tone.

"What ever happened to Jack or Jon or…Chris?" Severus asked, knowing full well just how much he was annoying Lucius.

"Well, for someone, like _yourself_ I imagine those are acceptable names, we prefer some flare!"

"Draco flare. If you fancy stars so much, why not name him…North, you know, as in the north star?" Severus asked, earning him eye rolls from everyone.

"You are much funnier when you try not to be," Lucius replied. "Besides, it was Narcissa's idea. She's the one burdening herself to carry the child and give birth to him, she can name him whatever she desires," Lucius said, looking over at his wife and beaming at her. "Isn't that right, pet?" he asked in a voice that began to make Severus nauseated.

"That's right; I've always been fond of the name," Narcissa smiled as her husband kissed her hand tenderly. "So, what about you two?" she asked, turning her attentions to Simon and Avon.

"Oh, well, we're going to wait a bit, we're still so young," Simon said as Avon nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but we already have names picked out, for when the day comes!" Avon smiled.

"Oh, which names?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, if we ever have a daughter, we're going to name her Luna."

"Luna? As in…loony?" Severus asked as Camilla gently kicked him from beneath the table.

"No! As in…the moon!" Avon boasted and then stared up at the ceiling, as if it were shining on her blonde head as she spoke.

"You wish to name your child after a gigantic rock that orbits the earth?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"You have something against the moon, Sev?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do, for it entices the shit-sucking, piece of crap, filthy and disgusting, highly diseased, good-for-nothing werewolves to come out and eat hapless people!"

"Yes, Severus doesn't like werewolves, Simon," Lucius concurred in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah, I think _maybe_ he mentioned that last time we were over there. So, why is it you don't care for them again Sev?" Simon teased.

"Because they are mother-fucking asshloles, that's why!" Severus snapped as Narcissa giggled at his impropriety.

"Merlin Sev, don't hold back how you feel," Narcissa toyed.

"You've never seen what damage they can do…I have," Severus said in a serious tone, before dropping his voice to a whisper. "More than once."

"Okay, we've all established that Sev does not approve of your choice of girl name, Avon. So what's the boy name?" Camilla asked.

"Dracula?" Severus managed to speak before Avon could reply.

"No!"

"Uh, now, Sev, don't give her any ideas," Simon warned and then smiled.

"Simon, of course," Avon smiled and then leaned in to kiss her husband. Never wanting to be upstaged, Lucius took Narcissa's hand, kissed it again and then began to speak.

"Well, ours is Draco Lucius, actually," Lucius said, but no one seemed to hear him or care. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"I think it's so sweet to name him Simon, it's a nice name," Narcissa said to Avon, as again, no one was listening to Lucius.

"We thought about Draco Abraxas but _my heart_ here insisted on Draco Lucius…"

"And I think Luna is a nice name, by the way. Pay no attention to Sev, he's not very creative when it comes to that kind of stuff," Camilla interrupted.

"I think Draco Lucius Malfoy has a very nice ring to it…"

"I am creative. I draw for fuck sakes!" Severus retorted.

"Of course but you never name your drawings, I noticed."

"Now Camilla, that's not true. Why just two days ago I was pissed off so I drew a portrait of your sister-in-law and named it _Bitch_," Severus replied as most everyone began to laugh.

"We also considered Draco Lucius Abraxas but it sounded almost too pretentious…"

"Now Sev, that's not nice to tease her that way," Camilla again interrupted. "But I must admit, I often think of calling her that to her face, from time to time."

"Of course we never discussed Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy which may be more appropriate…"

"Yeah well after I drew it, I took a piss on it and then tossed it into the fire!" Severus spoke.

"I'd wiped my ass with it, if I were you," Simon responded. "I mean, if she's _that_ bitchy."

"I always liked the name Marcus…you know, Draco Lucius Marcus…"

"If I'd wiped my ass with parchment, my delicate back side would be all cut up and bleeding. I detest the bitch but not enough to cause me ass-bleeds."

"Or Draco Marcus Aurelius Lucius, well wait, too many 'S's…"

"Darling, no one is listening to you," Narcissa finally intervened.

"And Marcus Aurelius was a bloody Roman Emperor, I was listening…I was just ignoring you," Severus confessed and then resumed his conversation about Catherine Diggory.

---

A month passed and Valentine's Day was on the horizon. Severus still hated the holiday and was convinced it was all contrived by struggling shop keeps looking for any excuse to sell candy and flowers in the middle of winter. Thankfully, Camilla didn't care much for either so he was off the hook. He did, however, have to do something romantic, and since he was told by the Dark Lord to maintain a low profile, dining out at restaurants that gouge patrons on that day, was thankfully, not an option.

Instead Severus once again employed Binky to prepare them a nice dinner, of fettuccini alfredo and chocolate cake for dessert. Camilla, as usual, was pleased with the set up. Her present to Severus, on the other hand, was not what he'd expected. He opened it up to find many, many pages of parchment, not bound, and written in ink. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"It's my next book," she smiled. "It's the um, original, sent back from the printers."

"Oh."

"Oh? That'll be worth money someday, Sev!"

"How much?" he toyed. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Not enough to save you from me hexing you if you ever sell it," she said, leaning in to kiss him passionately. "And I love the perfume."

"So do I, it smells…very nice," Severus noticed and then kissed her passionately. Severus, rather a bit prudish where the elf was concerned, paid her no mind and had sex with Camilla right on the sofa as Binky washed up all the dishes. Afterwards, Camilla led him to the bedroom, where he thought he was going to get more sex, instead, she insisted he read the first chapter of her fourth novel, _The Amazing Man in Black and his Magic Wand._

---

During the next month, Severus worked many hours and Camilla went again on a book tour. That time, however, she insisted she'd only be gone for two weeks. It was late March and Severus was growing tired of the long winter, and all of the injuries the ice and snow were causing. Camilla was also due back in two days and he could hardly wait. He was finishing a grueling twenty-hour shift at St. Mungo's when Lucius entered the lobby.

"Are you sick?" Severus asked the man, who appeared paler than usual.

"Um, no…I just needed to talk to you."

"Is Narcissa well?" Severus asked, walking outside in the brisk, early spring weather, hoping to Apparate home shortly.

"She's fine. She's in bed, I like her to just relax as much as possible, so we don't, well, _you_ know…again."

"Yeah. Hey I'm really tired; I was operating on this moron who somehow managed to drink his weed-killer solution. Amazing what burnt intestines smells like."

"I need to talk to you, in private. I'd been flooing you all day, waiting for you to get home," Lucius said as Severus stopped to stare at him. Lucius instantly looked away, probably suspecting Severus was trying to peer into his mind. In truth, Severus was too exhausted for mind games that evening. "So, your place or mine?"

"Um, mine I guess," Severus replied and instantly vanished. He appeared across from his house and started walking towards his home when he heard Lucius walking behind him. Severus opened his door and closed it behind Lucius. He sat down on his sofa, fighting with his eyes to remain open, a battle he was losing.

"I know you're tired, Sev. But I wanted you to hear this from me."

"Hear what?" Severus replied, looking at his friend, whose last comment really peeked his interest.

"Well…now don't freak out when I tell you and for Merlin's sake, do not go running to the Dark Lord either, just sit and listen, okay?"

"Okay?" Severus replied in question form, very curious as to what Lucius had to say. Lucius leaned in and put his hand on Severus's shoulder, as Severus slouched into the sofa, nearly dying from anticipation. "What? WHAT?"

"The Dark Lord thinks he's found…_him_."

"The child? The one who's not born yet? How can that be?"

"Well, that spy that Bella got, he tells the Dark Lord that there are two targets. Dumbledore, apparently has identified two women, who are, according to this spy, due to give birth this July."

"Who is this spy?"

"I still don't know, honestly. I'm very curious myself. I ask Bella when I see her, she just tells me if I was important enough to know, then I'd know…whatever."

"So, why is this so tragic to me? This is good news!"

"No, it's not…the people he targeted are…"

"Who? Not you again?"

"No! Well, I mean, I don't think so. Do you think so? Did he say anything about me when I left?"

"No, just that he was certain it was not you."

"Fuck, I didn't think of this, and Bella being a sadistic bitch would probably never tell me if my son were the target."

"I'm not so certain, I do think she loves Narcissa."

"Not as much as she loves the Dark Lord," Lucius said, nervously.

"Well? Who are the candidates then?"

"Oh…um, well…Frank and Alice Longbottom are expecting, and their child is due in late July," Lucius said cautiously. Severus instantly felt a bit of relief. He never liked either one of them and they were finally getting theirs it seemed, until he realized who they were really.

"Oh…fuck," Severus sighed as Lucius looked perplexed. "She's Camilla's cousin. Fuck!" Severus shouted in an angered tone. "This is terrible! Maybe it's not them!"

"Sev…"

"Camilla will be so pissed at me! I mean, do I tell her? Do I not tell her? She's going to think I knew…she'll dump me for this I'm certain!"

"Well I'm so glad you're this upset over the people I thought you'd be rejoicing over, the other couple shouldn't bother you at all then, if it's Camilla's feelings you're concerned about."

"What? What other people? Who else having baby, other than you guys, would I possibly care about?"

"Lily and James Potter," Lucius spoke as Severus felt a chill and then saw the room circle around him. He sat with his mouth open, staring at Lucius, too paralyzed to think, speak or react in anyway. He hoped Lucius was kidding, but the dead serious look on his face told Severus otherwise. "Yes…Lily and James Potter."

"Lily…"

"James, Sev, think James! You'll finally be victorious over him! Relish in that!" Lucius spoke in an upbeat voice.

"Lily is…pregnant?" Severus managed to speak, images of his childhood friend racing before his eyes. In the matter of a few seconds, he saw and re-experienced their first meeting, the first meal he'd had at her house, their tenth birthday, their first day at Hogwarts, and their first kiss.

"Sev…Sev!"

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, that spy confirmed it, he must know them."

"The spy," Severus whispered. "He…is close to Lily?"

"I don't know, he just reported this information. The Dark Lord does not want to move on both of them just yet."

"What…w-what if she has a girl?"

"Well that's why he's not going after them just yet. Despite what people think, the Dark Lord is not a blood thirsty murderer. He intends to wait until both women deliver, and then, he hopes, the spy will lead him to the one that gives birth to a son."

"If they both do though?" Severus asked, trying to conceal his panic, but doing a terrible job at it.

"Then, who knows…I'm not sure."

"That's it? Just them two? No others?"

"Sev, calm down! Maybe she'll have a girl."

"Will the spy tell Dumbledore that the Dark Lord is targeting them?"

"No. The spy is not a double agent, at least, not yet, according to Bellatrix. I'm not even sure the Dark Lord told the spy he's intending to target them both. But…he is."

"Oh my God," Severus said, placing his face in his hands and trying his hardest not to cry. "This is so terrible."

"It seems, either way, it is terrible, for you," Lucius replied coolly. He was right, if Alice Longbottom and her son were murdered, he'd have Camilla to answer to. If Lily and James were murdered…he'd have himself to answer to. He knew he'd be harder on himself than Camilla ever could be.

"Or you, who knows what will happen when your Draco Aurelius or whatever, arrives," Severus snapped back, wanting to unleash all of his anger on his closest friend.

"The Dark Lord gave me his word, Severus," Lucius said, sounding as if he were trying to convince himself more than Severus. "I have faith in him."

"Good for you," Severus replied and then rose to his feet. "Thanks for the head's up, I'm going to bed now."

"Now, Sev…don't do anything…rash…"

"Good-bye, Lucius," Severus replied with his back to his friend. He walked up stairs and slammed the door to his bedroom behind him. Either way, Severus was put in a bad situation, and it was all his fault, for telling the Dark Lord the prophecy.


	91. Draco Lucius Malfoy

**91-Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

Severus naturally did not sleep that night. Images of Lily ran through his head over and over. To his surprise, images of Alice Longbottom ran through his head too. It was more out of worry about Camilla's reaction than about Alice herself, whom Severus had never liked and was most certain he never would.

Severus decided if Alice's spawn was the chosen one, he'd not tell Camilla he had advanced knowledge of it. He was beginning to have to deceive Camilla far more than he'd ever intended. He didn't like it, at all.

A week passed since he'd learned that the fate of Alice or Lily was already chosen. He tried not to let either of them affect him at work, but at home it was a different story. He was happy to be reunited with Camilla when she returned from her book tour, but deceiving her made him so uncomfortable that he pretty much stopped talking to her about anything, and she noticed. They even had a fight over it, to which he just told her he was stressed because of the war and because of work. She slammed the door when she left and did not owl or floo him for four days. When she finally did, she was more irate than she was when they had the fight.

"Sev? Are you here?" her voice asked from his floo. Severus sat alone in his lab and thought about ignoring her, but decided to confront her instead.

"Yeah, come on through."

"So…you aren't going to apologize then?" she asked with her arms crossed, in a vexed tone.

"For being quiet?"

"Yeah. You never even owled me!"

"You told me you were pissed at me, so I thought I'd let you just cool down."

"Ignoring me will not cool me down, you know!"

"No, I didn't know. Why are you so pissed again?"

"You won't talk to me! You're pissed off and in a bad mood all the time, you denied me sex last week…"

"Fine, wanna fuck right now?" he asked sarcastically. He loved her but was angry with her at the moment and had enough problems in his life -- he didn't need another.

"Oh, that's really charming, Sev."

"What? Isn't that what you want? I'm ready to go if you are."

"No, I'm not _ready to go_…I understand if you're tired after a long shift at the hospital but, shit, Sev…why are you in such a foul mood these days?" she asked, in a slightly less angered tone.

"Just…nothing…the war…I just have a lot on my mind, okay?"

"Well, so do I -- I don't take it out on you!"

"What the hell do you call this? You walk through my floo and yell at me? That's hardly a nice thing to do."

"I just…I'm just worried about you, that's all…you seem, so distant."

"You said when we got back together you wanted to take things slow. Am I to owl and floo you every five minutes to report my bowel movements or something?"

"See, that, right there. That! That sarcasm…why are you doing that, to me? I'm just trying to see what's wrong with you, I don't need insults."

"What do you want from me?!" Severus finally shouted, causing Camilla to take a step back as he rose from his seat. "You're dating a fucking Death Eater, during a war that we are currently losing! What the fuck do you want from me?" he screamed. He was standing inches from her face, panting, when he saw a tear form in her eye. Severus took a deep breath and rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around her. She remained stiff and seemed uncomfortable when he leaned in to hug her. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just going through a lot of shit right now, okay?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied. It was obvious she was crying, so Severus hugged her tighter. He pulled away a minute later and dried her tears with his thumbs and then caressed her smooth skin.

"Why the hell do you stay with me?"

"Because I love you," she said, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "But sometimes I question who I'm in love with: you don't act like you anymore."

"I know," Severus confessed. He never understood why she loved him and why she stayed with him. He'd done little over the last few weeks but think about Lily and the danger she was in. In his own mind, he was cheating on Camilla with a fantasy and it made him feel very dirty. "You're too good for me."

"No…you're too good for you," she said as Severus lifted a brow. "This isn't you. You're not a Death Eater. You just did it for revenge and to fit in. This isn't you. You're not a killer, you're not even a violent person. You're above this."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! Just because you're half-Muggle and come from the north does not make you a lesser wizard, or a lesser person, Sev. Why do you listen to what that wanker James Potter and his band of goons have to say? People in our House, Sev, _our House_, notorious for snobbery, accepted you. Who cares what a blind asshole with fucked up hair has to say about you?" she asked. Visions of the Dark Lord finally murdering James Potter raced before his eyes. The vision made him feel better.

"Maybe someday he'll pay the ultimate price for his actions," Severus replied casually.

"No. See, that's what I mean, you're above this. Who cares? It was school crap, you're an adult now."

"I guess," Severus said, unconvinced but not wanting to fight anymore. He stared at her for a few moments and basked in her loveliness. She must have mental problems to love him so much.

"So…are you working here right now?" she asked pensively.

"No, just…reading."

"Wanna head upstairs?" she asked with a smile. He knew what she meant, and he really wanted to as well. He nodded and reached his hand out for her. She took a few steps forward and took his hand, and then kissed him.

---

A week later, Severus arrived home from St. Mungo's to find Camilla and her elf in his house. He was pleasantly surprised to see them both.

"Hi! I thought we'd have dinner ready for you when you got home," she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, I'm starving…for once," he said as her eyes widened. It was a rare occurrence for Severus to acknowledge his empty stomach. "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Well, turns out, I have plans now for tomorrow," she said in a slightly disgusted tone.

"Oh? I'm off tomorrow, I thought we were going to spend the day together?"

"Well, we can…after I get back from shopping with mum. Turns out my cousin Alice is pregnant…yeah," she said as Severus made a face of surprise. He needed to remain calm and not warn her of her cousin's possible impending doom. "Yeah, I was shocked too. I mean, a child of hers and Longbottom is going to be…interesting."

"Um, yeah, to say the least. I suspect it'll be a moron."

"That's a given, and ugly!" she teased. It was no secret she did not like her cousin much. "But regardless, mum demands I go shopping tomorrow, whatever," she said, sounding annoyed. "Let's not let that spoil our evening!"

"Oh, Longbottom spawn never ruins my evening and it never will," Severus toyed and then took a whiff of the lasagna Binky was baking. "Smells good."

"I hope you like it," Camilla smiled as Binky removed the lasagna from the oven. Severus tried to put his worries aside and enjoy a nice evening at home with Camilla.

---

During the next week, Severus was summoned to heal some injured Death Eaters, ones he knew. He kept his mask on and did not speak a word for fear of being discovered. He treated them and then returned home to ponder the fates of Lily and Alice again.

A week later, Severus found himself home alone on his day off when his arm began to burn. He never got used to the instantaneous, sharp pain that made him wince. He gathered his robes, applied his mask and was taken to the Dark Lord, who was waiting for him alone.

"Ah, Severus. Good work last week healing Rosier, by the way."

"It was a minor laceration, my Lord."

"You did a fine job, and they still have no idea who you are, which is a good thing."

"It is, my Lord. Do you have someone for me to heal tonight?"

"No. I just haven't talked to you in a little while," the Dark Lord said and then sighed. It was obvious he was troubled about something. He bit his bottom lip and opened his mouth to speak twice before anything came out. "I have…concerns."

"Concerns?"

"Yes. The prophecy. There are four candidates now."

"Four?" Severus said, and tried to hold back his excitement. Perhaps Lily and Alice were off the hook.

"Yes, but still, I'm not certain -- only one really concerns me."

"Who are the others?"

"Well, one is a couple of mudbloods that Dumbledore is hiding. I'm not too concerned over them, I just…It's like I just know it's not them."

"And the other?"

"Well, at first, I was certain the Malfoy heir could not be the one I'm looking for, but I must admit, I'm having second thoughts," the Dark Lord said as Severus swallowed hard and tried to show no emotion, despite feeling the blood leave his face. "I mean, I can't leave any stone unturned, you understand?"

"Yes…I do."

"Bella does not seem to think it's him either; she thinks it's the Longbottoms. I just have this nagging feeling. If that boy is indeed delivered as July dies, I may have to…eliminate him."

"Have you spoken to Lucius yet?" Severus asked with a shaky voice.

"Not yet. This is far too important a thing to ignore, Severus. Lucius gave me his life when he joined me, I'm sure he'd do whatever I asked of him," the Dark Lord spoke. It seemed he did not know Lucius Malfoy very well. "Perhaps you should tell him."

"Me?"

"Well, asking a man to sacrifice his own son is something maybe better communicated from a friend, is it not?"

"I…I don't know…I mean, I will if you request I do."

"I request you do, Severus, and report back to me with his reaction. I need to see if he's truly loyal to me or not," the Dark Lord spoke in a very serious, almost sadistic tone. He was turning his back on one of his most loyal Death Eaters and Severus's best friend, and now Severus was stuck in the middle.

"I will and I will report back to you, my Lord."

"Don't tell him I told you to report back to me. I need to know how loyal he really is. Should the child be born when July dies, and I establish that it is indeed him, then Lucius must make the sacrifice for me, for us…for this war, Severus."

"I understand, my Lord," Severus said in his best monotone voice. "Perhaps Bella is right about the Longbottoms. They are, after all, Aurors in training and in Dumbledore's army."

"Yes, I would greatly prefer this so-called chosen one be a child of one of my enemies, and not one of my most loyal and favored followers. You may go now," the Dark Lord said and then turned his chair so he faced the fire. Severus bowed and Disapparated home.

Severus closed the door to his house and locked it. He leaned up against it, panting, and sweating. The Dark Lord was going mad! He was turning his back on Lucius, of all people, and was making Severus be the bearer of such horrible news. Severus began to pray that the chosen one was born to the Longbottoms. Severus had a gut feeling that to the Dark Lord's face, Lucius would say anything to prevent being killed or tortured and then would flee the country with his wife, unborn child, and money.

Severus removed his Death Eater robes and stepped through is floo right into Malfoy Manor to find a very pregnant Narcissa Malfoy lying on her sofa with her feet propped up on silken pillows.

"You are so rude, Severus," she said not looking up from her book.

"Sorry?"

"You didn't ask if you could floo here, you just did it."

"Oh…sorry, I usually don't ask, no one is ever in this room…"

"I was teasing, Severus. Come, sit with me," she said, closing her book and placing it on the nearby table. "I assume you are here to see Lucius?"

"You assumed correctly," Severus said, taking a seat in the chair nearest her sofa.

"No, sit here, let me prop me feet up on your lap, please," she insisted as Severus obliged. He removed the pillow and sat down. When she placed her bare feet on his lap he noticed how swollen her ankles and toes were. "No one told me pregnancy was so…uncomfortable."

"I can imagine, you're quite swollen."

"Yes, my midwife has me on bed rest and says I must keep my feet propped up. They are so sore, can you rub them for me?" she asked, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "And cast some more cooling charms, I'm burning up in here."

Severus first cast some cooling charms on the already cooled room and then massaged her feet. She lay still, with her eyes closed, with her swollen belly showing from beneath her blue robes. Neither spoke for several minutes as Severus continued to try to massage her feet. He noticed her toe nails were still painted green and her feet smelled of mint.

"That feels so good, Severus, thank you. Lucius rubs them all day but you're better at it."

"Where is he? On a foot-break?" Severus asked as she smiled.

"He's actually out to dinner with his father -- a rare event."

"Very. Does he paint your nails too?"

"Ha, no! He has someone come to the house twice a week to do my nails for me," she said and then let out a little belch. "Oh, excuse me…when I'm not belching, I'm peeing," she said with a small smile.

"It's alright. Quite normal for a pregnant woman in her sixth month."

"I can't wait until Draco is born. I'm not sure I want to be pregnant again."

"You may change your mind after he comes."

"Perhaps. Oh!" she said with a smile and then moved her hand from behind her head, to the top of her belly. "He kicked!"

"Oh," Severus said, at first amazed but then suddenly sad. That child inside her might die, and Severus was almost sick over it.

"Yeah, he kicks a lot! Of course, he kicks at night when I'm trying to sleep. Give me your hand."

"No…no…"

"Oh, come on! Feel him, it's amazing," she insisted and then reached her hand out to Severus. Severus reluctantly placed his hand on her hardened belly. She placed hers on top of his and guided it to the best spot to feel the baby. Severus felt some pressure and then force on his palm. He instinctively smiled and wanted to feel more.

"That is amazing."

"He'll be a seeker for sure!" she boasted proudly.

"He'll be the best dressed kid at Hogwarts, of that I'm certain," Severus replied and then instantly remembered why he was there that evening. His smile turned into a frown as he looked away. A moment later, Lucius and Abraxas stepped through the floo. Severus could feel his heart racing and he began to sweat.

"Severus, I was not expecting you this evening," Lucius said and then glanced at his wife's feet on Severus's lap. He smiled and threw his mink-lined cloak on the floor.

"Lucius, just because we have elves does not mean you have to just toss your fine clothing on the floor," Abraxas said in a huff and then used magic to pick up Lucius's fallen cloak. Lucius just rolled his eyes and ignored his father. "You'll see, someday, when your son arrives. You never stop being a father, no matter how old they are," Abraxas said over his son's shoulder. Lucius stared ahead blankly and forced a smile on his sour face. Abraxas smiled at Severus and then left the room.

"How was dinner?" Narcissa asked.

"Kind of like that," Lucius said, staring in the direction of his father. "Lectures on how to be a father, like he'd know!" Lucius huffed. "Damn it, where is your water and your watermelon?"

"Watermelon?" Severus asked.

"She craves it," Lucius remarked. He seemed to be in a rotten mood and Severus was there to make it worse.

"I don't know, I guess he forgot, hun," Narcissa replied.

"God damn him! DOBBY!" Lucius shouted and then waited for the doomed elf to appear.

"What's wrong, Lucius?" Severus asked, as Lucius continued to stare at Narcissa's feet on his lap. Severus moved them, placed the pillow back beneath them and rose to his feet when the elf showed.

"I told you, you fuckin' imbecile, to keep a pitcher of ice cold water here at all times! And where is her watermelon?" Lucius shouted to the elf as his father entered the room, looking concerned.

"Dobby is sorry, sir," the elf said in a sad voice. "Dobby will bring it now."

"Dobby will stay here, while I remind Dobby who Dobby is exactly," Lucius said in a deadly tone. He grabbed his wand from his robes and aimed it right at the elf.

"Hun, it's okay…"

"Lucius! Stop this instant!" Abraxas snapped, but it was too late. Lucius hexed the elf anyway. "Lucius!"

"What? He's my elf!" Lucius yelled.

"That does not give you license to torture him!"

"I'm not _torturing_ him! If I were, I'd do this!" Lucius said and then made a face as if he were going to murder Dobby. He aimed his wand at the elf and watched on as the elf writhed in pain.

"Stop it!" Abraxas screamed and then disarmed Lucius. As his bejeweled wand flew into the air, Lucius began to lunge towards his father. Severus intervened and held Lucius back. Even Narcissa rose to her swollen feet to get between Abraxas and Lucius.

"Dobby is so sorry, master! I'm bringing Misses her melon now, sir!" Dobby said, slowly rising from the floor. It amazed Severus just how physically strong Lucius was. The taller man was moving towards his father with such force, he nearly knocked Severus over. Severus had to use all his strength to pull Lucius back.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Narcissa shouted. Lucius finally stopped and took a step back, adjusting his robes and pulling his long locks behind his ears.

"See what you did! She's supposed to be resting!" Lucius said to his father, who did not reply. "Just…sit back down, my dear," Lucius said in a calmer voice before glaring at Severus.

"What?" Severus asked, wondering what he'd done to earn dirty looks from Lucius that night.

"What?" Lucius mocked. "You hate your father too! I seem to remember you trying to kill him not so long ago."

Severus did not say a word. Abraxas lifted a brow and then slowly retreated from the room. Severus took a deep breath and sat on the chair nearest the sofa. A moment later, Dobby limped out with a tray containing ice water and watermelon. Lucius glared at him as he placed the water next to Narcissa and handed her the melon. The shaky elf bowed and then vanished.

"Why are you so angry tonight?" Narcissa asked. Lucius's face was still red and his nostrils were flaring.

"He decided _not_ to give me my money," Lucius said, staring ahead at the wall, in a much lower but still very angered tone.

"What?" Narcissa asked, sounding far angrier than Lucius. So angered was she, she dropped her plate of melon. The china plate smashed into pieces as it collided with the marble floor. Severus sat still, emotionless, and just listened.

"You heard me…he thinks I'll spend it all, as if I could possibly spend that entire fortune in one lifetime. He called me a squanderer and a pathetic excuse for a son."

"What?" Narcissa asked again, growing so angry that time, she took the crystal pitcher and threw it across the room. Severus flinched that time and felt very uncomfortable. Either Lucius forgot he was there or didn't mind him hearing his personal business.

"He even said he may withhold my inheritance altogether and will all of his fortune and this Manor to my son instead!"

"WHAT?" she screamed that time, rising to her feet. Both Lucius and Severus stood up and approached her.

"Sit…I didn't mean to upset you," Lucius urged, in a softer tone. "We'll be…we'll be okay."

"How? You spent the little he gave you when you turned seventeen, Lucius!"

"I should go," Severus finally said, but Lucius just gave him a look and continued to speak.

"I invested some of what he gave me. It's not like he'll kick us out of his Manor or anything!"

"This is bullshit!" she yelled.

"It is! But there's little I can do! The man hates me!"

"Can't you…sue him or something?" Narcissa asked as Lucius leaned back in his seat and laughed heartedly. "What?"

"For changing his will?"

"He owes you that million Galleons!"

"Severus must be most confused," Lucius said wearing a nervous smile. "You see, Sev, you're not the only one with an asshole for a father."

"You mentioned that."

"Perhaps I should try to kill him like you tried to kill yours?"

"I'm not here to stop you," Severus said casually.

"I was to receive my portion of _my_ money when I turned twenty-five. Well, I turned twenty-five six months ago and what a shock! No money! Father said he was going to change it, so that I would not receive it until I turned thirty!" Lucius erupted sarcastically. "Then tonight, he tells me he may cut me out altogether and leave it all to my son. Can you imagine it? Me, asking my four-year-old if I can have Galleons for new robes?"

"I'm sure you'd have power over the money until he turned seventeen…"

"That's not the point, Severus! It's my money!"

"Lucius, it could be worse, he could just give it to someone else. Our own child would not let us go homeless. I'm sure our son will give us half of it when he turns seventeen," Narcissa assured him.

"Not if he's like Lucius, he won't," Severus said, meaning for it to be a joke, but it was a bitter insult and Lucius knew it. The news Severus had to share was now even worse. If Lucius needed his son to purchase his robes for him, who would if his son was dead?

"Why are you here again?" Lucius asked, obviously annoyed by Severus's presence.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here for personal reasons," Severus said as Lucius sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let me walk her upstairs," Lucius replied in an annoyed voice. He took Narcissa's hand and helped her from the sofa. Severus paced the room, feeling very nauseous. Now was not the time to tell Lucius the Dark Lord's news, but he had no choice. It seemed like forever until Lucius returned. He could apparently see the worry on Severus's face and looked like he did not want any more bad news that night.

"Give me your wand."

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Give it to me," Severus said, again.

"Why?"

"I'll take it, or you can give it to me."

"This must be really bad."

"It is."

"Father disarmed me and tossed it over there somewhere," Lucius said pointing to his right. Severus, without thinking, moved his hand in that direction and using wandless magic, summoned the emerald and diamond wand. Lucius looked a bit shocked, and worried. Severus stowed the wand securely in a pocket of his robes he'd charmed so that nothing inside it could be magically removed.

"Sit."

"This is very bad, then?"

"It's the worst news I've ever conveyed to someone," Severus warned. Lucius took a seat and stared blankly at Severus, who took a deep breath. "Do not overreact when I tell you this, and Lucius, just…watch what you say and do, okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you _understand_ me?"

"Yesss," Lucius hissed. He took a breath and sat patiently.

"The Dark Lord has second thoughts on the one who is coming to vanquish him," Severus said quietly, as Lucius's mouth slowly dropped. "He told me he wishes to leave _no stone unturned_, if you know what I mean. Your expression tells me you do."

"I-it's not him, though," Lucius whispered, clearly too stunned to speak any louder. "It's not my son!"

"It matters not. The Dark Lord said if your son arrives in late July, he will then decide if it's him or not."

"No! He won't! He'll kill him, regardless!"

"I don't think so. This isn't a Bible story; he's not killing all sons born in July. He has some method to finding out which of the babies is the one he's targeting…doesn't he?" Severus asked.

"Y-yes…I-I-I…"

"Don't speak. Just…do nothing, Lucius and I'd not tell Narcissa if I were you," he said to his friend, who was paler than a cloud, remaining still, with his mouth still dropped. "Do nothing, for now. Do you need me to stay with you tonight?"

"No, Severus, thank you," Lucius said, blankly, staring straight ahead at the wall, and not moving from his spot. "Thank…thank you," he nearly whispered. Severus placed his hand on Lucius's shoulder and squeezed it. He took a deep breath and turned towards the floo. He removed Lucius's wand from his pocket and left it on the mantle before flooing home. Once home, he changed into his robes and went to deliver the news of Lucius's reaction to the Dark Lord.

---

The Dark Lord seemed content with Lucius's reaction. Severus assured him that Lucius was loyal and he'd do whatever the Dark Lord requested of him. The Dark Lord seemed at ease with the news, and almost relieved. It was hard to read what he was really thinking, but Severus got the impression the Dark Lord never intended to target the Malfoy heir. Then again, he had done surprising things in the past. Severus put nothing passed him.

Over the next month, Severus continued to work, heal wounded Death Eaters, and spend time with Camilla. He'd not spent any time alone with Lucius since telling him the news. Each time he floo'd, Lucius was out, or at the Ministry, or picking flowers for Narcissa's bed side. The only time he did spend with him was in the company of Narcissa. The three of them sat in the master bedroom and played cards one night. Lucius kept his hand on Narcissa's belly the entire time and did a lousy job at poker.

The first heat wave of summer hit one June night. Severus had been at St. Mungo's all day and wanted to head home, when he saw Lucius running into St. Mungo's with a bloodied Narcissa at his side. Lucius was frantic and yelling at all of the medi-witches when Severus ran to his side.

"What happened?"

"The baby, he's coming," Lucius said anxiously.

"He's early!"

"Six weeks, yes," Lucius said as Narcissa began to moan from pain. Severus helped her to a bed and had a medi-witch get McNabb for him. Narcissa was bleeding and appeared to be in horrific pain.

"Why is the mid-wife not with her?" Severus asked.

"She was…this is…too much for her, she said to bring her here," Lucius said. "Bleeding was not expected."

Severus placed his hand on Narcissa's belly as she wailed in pain. There was far too much blood.

"She should not be bleeding like this!" Severus exclaimed and instantly felt nervous and panicked.

"I know, Sev! That's why the midwife said to bring her here!"

"He's early, this is not good!"

"Yes, but even at five or six weeks early…he's still formed. The midwife said it would be safe to deliver him now," Lucius said and then stared at Severus, who was too flustered to think straight.

"What…what did you do?"

"I gave her a potion."

"A pain potion? That should be fine…"

"No, an induction potion."

"WHAT?" Severus shouted as Lucius took a step back. "W-why did you do that?" Severus asked. Lucius suddenly went from scared looking to livid looking.

"Why do you think? Don't be so thick, man! I can't exactly have her deliver him in late July…now can I?" Lucius said in a firm tone into Severus's ear. "June sounds much better than…July if you know what I mean."

"You can't be serious?" Severus said and then looked down at Narcissa, who was screaming from the pain. "You…you told her?"

"Of course I did! She's my wife and his mother!"

"What seems to be the problem here?" Healer McNabb asked, entering the room applying gloves to his hands.

"She's in early labor, six weeks early. I'm not sure why she's bleeding," Severus said as McNabb smiled at Narcissa and then stared at Severus.

"Why haven't you cast diagnostic charms?"

"Um…just do it…I mean, you do it."

"You are perfectly capable, Mr. Snape. Excuse him," he said, turning his attentions towards Lucius. "He's a student but a very capable one."

"Just do it!" Severus insisted.

"Mr. Snape, this is your opportunity to learn. You know the spells…"

"But I can't, not on her!"

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend!" Severus snapped as McNabb's small smile vanished.

"So? Whether she's your friend or not, it does not matter. She's bleeding and she's a patient. What if I wasn't here? Now, go cast the spells."

Severus aimed his shaky wand at Narcissa's stomach and tried to concentrate.

"Mr. Snape, you need to raise her robes to expose her abdomen," McNabb instructed. Lucius took a few steps back and held Narcissa's hand as Severus lifted her robes and then cast the spells. He had to cast four before he found the one that worked.

"The baby has not turned."

"That's a somewhat common problem. Nothing to worry about, we can turn it magically. But that diagnosis does not explain the bleeding, Mr. Snape," McNabb spoke calmly, while Severus, who was covered in sweat, cast various charms until he saw the problem.

"Her uterus is ruptured."

"Now, that _is_ a problem," McNabb said in a serious tone. "Medi-witch, get two surgical kits, stat; and you, sir, you must leave," he said to Lucius as the medi-witch ran from the room.

"No, I want to…"

"Out! Now!" McNabb nearly shouted. Severus had never seen him so forceful.

"She'll be fine," Severus said to Lucius, who began to cry.

"I love you," Lucius whispered to his wife, as he kissed her forehead. He gave Severus a desperate look and then slowly left the area.

"Severus, have a medi-witch get the potions to knock her out," McNabb instructed.

"S-Sev!"

"Shh, Narcissa, you and your baby will be fine."

"Y-you promise?" she cried. Severus looked deeply into her tear filled blue eyes and placed his hand on her forehead.

"I swear it," he said as she forced a smile. He left and found a medi-witch to administer the potion and then returned. "Are we not taking her upstairs?"

"No time. She and the child will die if we don't remove it now," McNabb said in a hurried voice as Severus gulped. "You get to deliver your first baby," he said as the witch returned with the surgical kits. "Medi-witch, cast sterilizing charms on the room, and give her the potions. Severus, get your gloves on…hurry, hurry!"

Severus cleaned his hands and put gloves on in the matter of seconds. Healer McNabb told the witch to sterilize Severus's wand and then told her to hand it to him.

"We must remove the child first. Make a vertical incision from the top of her uterus all the way down to the bottom. Don't go too deep, just slice through her skin, not her uterus," he explained as Severus nervously cut into Narcissa's abdomen. "Good, nice and easy, yes, yes. Good. Cast the spell for the skin to stay open," he instructed as Severus obliged.

"Now what?"

"Carefully and gently cut into her uterus. It'll be very similar in feeling to the pig one you did a few weeks back."

"I can't do this!"

"You can and you will. Now concentrate. I see where her uterus ruptured; the child will die and so will she if you don't act fast."

"You need to do this!"

"I will not do this! You are going to do this now, Mr. Snape!" McNabb said sternly. Severus slowly cut into the swollen uterus. Clear fluid spewed from the opening which surprised Severus at first. "Don't stop; keep going, down, down, down!" McNabb said. Severus sliced down and saw almost purplish colored flesh inside her womb. Severus found the head and the neck and placed his hand around the neck. "Now, gently pull the child out. Wait, the cord is wrapped around its neck, uncoil it."

Severus uncoiled the cord, which was wrapped around the baby's head three times. He placed both of his hands deep into her womb and got a hold of the slippery, sleeping-looking child and pulled him out. Pulling him out was harder then he thought, but the incision was not very large.

"Give him to the medi-witch," McNabb said as he used magic to cut the cord. "We need to try to save her uterus."

"Is he okay?"

"Ignore him; pay attention to her, she's bleeding out. We can't give her blood replenisher until we wake her up, which we can't do right now. Damn!" McNabb said, as he cast various charms and spells to seal the womb and stop the bleeding. Nothing was working. Severus could feel Narcissa's warm blood pour over his gloved hands which were deep inside her abdomen. He was terrified and nervous, so much so, he dropped his wand inside her open abdomen.

"Fuck!"

"I'll get it, be careful, I know it's slippery," McNabb said, coolly and confidently. "Here, try to slow her bleeding with spells," he said as Severus complied.

Two minutes later, nothing was working, but Severus did hear the sounds of a baby crying.

"He's breathing, Healer, on his own," the medi-witch said. Severus was too concerned with Narcissa to worry about Draco.

"Good, clean him and weigh him," McNabb said. "Nothing is working. We'll have to remove it."

"Remove it?"

"Yes, her uterus is not contracting, she's clotting, she'll die if we don't."

"But…but…"

"Let's hope her son is healthy, he'll be her only child. Severus, we're going to remove the uterus but leave the ovaries behind."

"I've never…"

"I know! You will watch and assist."

"He's one point nine kilograms exactly, and seventeen inches long," the medi-witch spoke. Severus heard the baby scream and cry and was finally feeling some relief that the Malfoy heir would survive, and he hoped, his mother as well. Five minutes later, McNabb lifted what was left of her torn and tattered uterus from her abdomen and handed it to Severus. What surprised Severus the most was the weight and smell of it.

"What do I do with it?" Severus asked.

"Have the medi-witch Transfigure a bucket; I want to examine it later. I'm going to close her up. Wash your wand and your hands. Medi-witch, I need six vials of blood replenisher and I need her woken up as soon as I'm done. She'll need three vials of our strongest pain potion and one vial of dreamless sleep of ten hour duration."

The medi-witch did as he asked and Severus helped revive Narcissa. She opened her eyes and tried to speak, but seemed too weak to do so. Her lips were white and her eyes heavy.

"You have a beautiful son, Madam," Healer McNabb said with a warm smile. "We'll tell her the rest later," he whispered to Severus who felt tears pour from his eyes. He smiled at Narcissa and held her hand as she was fed her potions.

"Wait, let her see him before you give her the sleeping potion," Severus said. He turned and gazed upon Draco for the first time. He was still pale and very thin. He had not one single hair on his head and his eyes were closed. His legs and arms were long and bony and his fingers wrinkled, cracked, and red. Severus quickly counted the ten fingers and ten toes and checked to make sure he was indeed, a boy, which, he was. Severus wrapped a blanket around the boy, who'd stopped crying thankfully, and picked him up slowly.

"Be sure to hold his head, their necks don't work," McNabb reminded Severus who took great care to hold his bald head up. He turned slowly and walked towards the bed.

"Come meet your mummy," he said in a soft, higher pitched tone. Narcissa smiled as best she could and tried to reach out to touch her son, but she was too weak. Severus used his free hand to bring her hand to her son's, who instantly wrapped his fingers around her index finger. Severus smiled and felt more tears begin to flow from his eyes. Narcissa was fed the potion as Severus turned to face Healer McNabb. "Thank you."

"Thank you. You did well but, I must say, you simply must try harder to work better under pressure. Times like this will happen, and you must be able to face it and work through it."

"I understand. Will she be okay?"

"Yes. We'll keep her here for a week or so and the child. He's early and quite small."

"Can I take him to his father?"

"Yes, but then he must go upstairs."

Severus smiled and gently walked from the room towards the visitor's lounge. Draco made a few sounds and had bubbly spit coming from his nostrils and mouth. Severus looked down at him and smiled as he carried him.

"You are a very lucky…and very rich…little boy," Severus toyed. He entered the room to find Lucius with his head buried in his hands. "Lucius," Severus said softly as Lucius nearly jumped from his seat. His face was red and swollen and his eyes were filled with tears. "Meet your son."

Lucius smiled widely and chuckled a few times as he reached out for him.

"Hold his head."

"I know," Lucius whispered and then took the boy into his arms. "He's…perfect!"

"He's…small."

"Yes, but he's here!" Lucius said with the widest smile Severus had ever seen on his face. He swayed his son in his arms a few times before meeting Severus's gaze. "Is she…well?"

"She will live, but I'm sorry to say, this will be your only child," Severus said plainly as Lucius stared at him with a concerned and confused look. "She had to have her uterus removed. I'm so sorry."

"Oh…" Lucius said and then sighed. "The Malfoy curse of _one child_ _only_ lives on it seems."

"It seems," Severus replied, trying not to elaborate on the irony. Lucius smiled at his son and spoke to him in a high-pitched, very happy voice as he and Severus walked towards the lift.

"This is the happiest day of my life."

"Yes, June fifth will be a day to remember," Severus replied with a smile. He patted his friend on the back and then followed him into the lift.

**AN: His weight in pounds is four and one quarter. **

**Also, the next update will be next Tuesday, not Sunday. I have company in from out of town this weekend. Sorry!**


	92. The Fight For Draco

**92-The Fight for Draco**

**Not beta'd  
**

Severus walked the corridors of St. Mungo's in a daze. He was surprised at the lengths Lucius would go through to save the lives of his wife and child. Actually, he'd endangered their lives in his attempt to save them. Severus walked to the tiny room which was designated the nursery. Since hospital birth was still so new to St. Mungo's, the 'nursery' was just a room that used to be one of the ten private patient rooms in the hospital. Draco was the only newborn in it that evening. He was so tiny and frail looking, Severus hoped he'd survive. The medi-witch caring for Draco smiled at Severus and picked up Draco, who was crying.

"I hear you know the parents?" she asked.

"I do," he answered the woman, who looked concerned.

"He's so little. We fed him some nutrient potions but he needs to be fed properly."

"I'm not sure his mum is up for that."

"I know. His father will need to hire a wet-nurse quickly if she's unable to care for him."

"Oh…she took dreamless sleep potion…"

"I know. One of the medi-witches here is nursing and can feed him for tonight. I'm sure she'd be happy to help tonight but that's not her job here at St. Mungo's, you know."

"I see. I'll talk to Mr. Malfoy."

"Thanks. I tried to talk to him about it but he seems…distraught."

"He's down right terrified and depressed…and happy at the same time."

"Funny how fatherhood can do that to a person," she said with a smile as Draco continued to cry. "Oh you poor thing, let's get you fed, shall we?" she asked the red faced baby who had only one thing on his mind at that moment. "Let's have Susan take care of you, okay?" she asked in a calm and high pitched voice.

"Susan?"

"The medi-witch I was telling you about. She had a daughter six months ago. She's very nice."

"When did she attend Hogwarts?" Severus asked, not remembering any Susans'.

"She did not. She's a Muggle-born. She trained to be a nurse at Muggle university. She married a wizard and started working here maybe eight years ago."

Severus stood still and smiled, as he simply could not hold back the smile on his face. The thought of the Malfoy heir being suckled by a Muggle-born was too much for Severus to keep contained.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Please, take him to her, I'll um…talk to his father now," Severus said with a slight bow, still wearing a wide smile, which turned into a chuckle as he walked towards Narcissa's room. He entered to find the room very dark, lit only by one candle. She got one of the few private rooms at St. Mungo's, which had a large window with a view of Muggle London.

"Sev," Lucius whispered. He sat near his wife, holding her hand as she slept. Narcissa looked so pale that she was almost gray in color. Her belly was still swollen from the surgery and Severus was surprised to find, she snored slightly.

"How is she?" Severus asked.

"You're the Healer, you tell me."

"She's…not good Lucius."

"I know. The midwife never mentioned any chance of hemorrhage or rupture. If she had, I'd never done this! I feel so guilty!" Lucius whispered. "I nearly killed my family!" he continued as Severus placed his hand on Lucius's back and patted him a few times.

"She's going to be fine and Draco, though small, seems very strong. He's eating right now."

"What? Who…oh," Lucius said, realizing someone other than his wife was feeding his son. "Who?"

"A medi-witch here, but it's only for tonight."

"I see…I guess I'll have to employ someone," Lucius whined. "This woman feeding him better be a pureblood!"

"Oh, I made certain of it," Severus lied and made every effort to make it sound as such. "Breast feeding someone else's child was probably not on her to-do list this evening you know."

"Yes I know. Women have been lending their milk out to others for centuries Sev and she _is_ a medi-witch and this is a medical emergency."

"Of course, Lucius," Severus replied as Healer McNabb entered the room. He smiled at Severus and walked closer to Narcissa's bed. He lifted the sheet and pressed down some on her belly. He checked her incision to make sure she was not bleeding from it and then motioned for Severus to follow him.

"Is she okay?" Lucius turned to ask the Healer who smiled at him.

"She's as good as she can be at the moment, I just need to talk to him for a moment," McNabb replied and then closed the door behind him. Once in the corridor he led Severus to his office and then took a seat behind his parchment laden desk.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked in a concerned tone.

"A little. I examined her uterus, or what was left of it."

"Y-yes?"

"I found it was riddled with scar tissue on the inside. You said this was her first pregnancy?"

"No, I never said. She suffered a miscarriage last year."

"Ah. It looked worse than that, but the scarring may explain her miscarriage."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that woman did something to bring this on…"

"Look, she delivered early, it happens…six weeks early…"

"It's closer to eight actually. It's a miracle that child is alive and breathing! It's an even bigger miracle he's eating right now. Medi-witch Xavier is very nice to feed him on Mrs. Malfoy's behalf. I'm not entirely certain he'll survive…"

"What? You said…"

"That was before I examined him closer. He's too small and his breathing is a little labored. Most premature babies at his weight don't survive. They seem okay at first and then the next day, they are dead."

"Oh my God…"

"Now I have a suggestion but you may not like it."

"What?"

"Muggle hospital."

"What?"

"You heard me. They do amazing things with babies these days. His chance of survival is much greater if he is treated there."

"I doubt his father will approve, I mean, he loves his son but Lucius is…well…he's…"

"A pureblooded snob? Yes I know. I know his father. His wife is never having another baby. You should speak to him."

"He doesn't even own Muggle clothes!"

"Mr. Snape, what don't you understand? The infant will probably die. We don't have the ability to breathe for him, should he need it. And from the looks of her uterus, she's been pregnant a few times. I suspect abortion potions, quite a few."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Severus fibbed.

"The scars don't lie. Do I have to remind you those potions are illegal in our world? I could report her to the authorities…."

"Oh come on! I'm sure she never used any, and what good would reporting her do?"

"They are illegal for a reason. Do you know how they work? They literally eat away at the lining of the uterus to remove the fetus. It's brutal and having more than one will cause this to happen. She nearly died and her son may still die! She was such a mess in there, I'm surprised she held on this long before delivering him."

"I think her pregnancy was induced actually, that's the potion you're seeing," Severus confessed as Healer McNabb looked very confused, and angered.

"Why would anyone induce this early?"

"He thought she was just six weeks early…"

"What? Why do this?"

"Um, I think her midwife said it was best the child come early," Severus lied, not one of his better ones.

"You tell that man to get his son to a Muggle hospital immediately, and maybe I won't report her past abortions to the authorities, Mr. Snape," McNabb said in a disgusted tone.

"You are very shrewd."

"When life is concerned, yes, I am."

"I'll speak to him immediately and I'll take the child myself if I have to," Severus replied, slamming the door behind him as he left. Severus suddenly felt as guilty as Lucius. He'd brewed one of those potions for her and said nothing when he found her purchasing more behind her husband's back. He opened the door to Narcissa's dark and cool room and tapped Lucius on the shoulder. Lucius rose to his feet and followed Severus to the corridor.

"What? What's wrong with her that he won't tell me?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing, she's okay. It's Draco."

"What about him? You said he was eating…"

"He was eight weeks early Lucius, not six," Severus interrupted as Lucius suddenly grew paler. "How could you make that mistake?"

"Her periods are irregular. It was hard to tell. Eight weeks?" he asked. "But…but you said he was fine."

"Sometimes premature infants _seem_ fine the first few hours, but then their condition worsens. Healer McNabb said there is nothing we can do to help him should his breathing become difficult. At eight weeks premature, his lungs are not fully functional yet."

"So…so what do we do? Get another Healer who specializes in this!"

"There are none. Most premature babies die…" Severus paused, seeing horror in Lucius's suddenly tear filled eyes. "…or go to Muggle hospital."

"Wait, what?" Lucius asked. "You didn't say…"

"Oh yes I bloody well did and I swear if you fight me on this, I'll hex the shit out of you and take Draco to the nearest Muggle hospital myself!"

"Is this the only solution?"

"No, you maniac, even their facilities may not be able to save him. Now, come with me to change into our Muggle clothes and…"

"I have none," Lucius said, which did not surprise Severus.

"I still have some from New York, let's floo to my place at once, change, come back here, get him, and go.!"

"F-fine!" Lucius snapped. He followed Severus to the nearest floo and stepped out into Severus's basement. He followed Severus upstairs into his bedroom. Severus opened his wardrobe and threw the hideous jeans onto the bed, and did indeed notice the scowl on Lucius's face when he saw them.

"All I have are jumpers."

"It's summer."

"I know that, Lucius, I guess we'll just have to sweat then, won't we?" Severus asked, throwing the orange jumper at his friend, whose scowl turned into instant nausea. "Charm them to fit."

Severus was still a bit shy in front of people that he wasn't having sex with. He grabbed the black jumper and jeans and ran downstairs into his loo to change. He hadn't shaved in two days or washed his hair, which was growing greasier by the second. He was too angered to even laugh at the sight of Lucius in jeans that were too tight and the bright orange jumper. The two floo'd back to St. Mungo's and grabbed Draco. Severus Apparated to downtown London where McNabb told him a good hospital was. A moment later, Lucius appeared in the same ally, holding his tiny son in his arms.

The two walked four blocks in rainy London as the rain poured all over them. Neither spoke until they entered the lobby of what appeared to be a very busy hospital.

"Let me talk," Severus instructed as Lucius stood, looking rather horrified, at the doors that appeared to magically open for him as he walked in. Severus approached the nurse seated behind a desk that was surrounded by hysterical Muggles. "Miss?" he asked as she ignored him. "Hello? Miss!" he asked again as she handed him a piece of paper and then walked away. Severus took the paper and sat down next to Lucius, who was cradling Draco very tightly in his arms.

Various Healers were running about, but no one was paying attention to Severus and Lucius. Severus tried to get the attention of anyone wearing a uniform, but no one said a word back to him. Severus walked back to the table and was much angrier that time.

"I have a premature infant here who needs immediate medical attention!" he said as the same nurse as earlier handed him the same sheet of paper again and then ran off. "NO! I can't fill this out! He needs help!"

"Sir?" a very young woman asked, tugging on Severus's arm. She was wearing a uniform and a kind smile.

"Are you a Healer?"

"You mean, a Doctor? Yes. You said you have a baby?"

"Yes, he's right here," Severus said, leading her to Lucius's seat nearby. "He is eight weeks early and not breathing well."

"Why did you remove him from the hospital in the first place?"

"I uh, didn't…it was a home birth."

"Oh," she said, sounding a little less disgusted. "Bring him here," she instructed, as Lucius rose and handed his son to her.

"He's eaten but his breathing doesn't sound good to me," Severus said in a deeply concerned tone.

"Follow me," she said, walking towards a room nearby. "You are the father?"

"No…I'm the uh…uncle. He's the father," Severus said to Lucius, who looked more terrified than Severus had ever seen him look. It was obvious Lucius was not going to speak. "Um, the child weighed in at one point nine kilograms…"

"I see, tiny indeed!" she replied, more to Draco than to Severus.

"His pulse was okay and he seemed to respond at first…"

"Are you studying to be a Doctor?" she asked, making eye contact with Severus and then suddenly making a face as she stared into his eyes…his pitch black eyes. He knew she was puzzled as to why his eyes looked the way they did, so he quickly looked down.

"Y-yes…I am," Severus replied, staring at the floor and the trainers she was wearing.

"Which uni?" she asked, taking a stethoscope to Draco's chest. At first Severus was too nervous to remember what uni meant but then he quickly remembered.

"Oh uh, the one, you know," he fibbed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…which one? There's many."

"There are?" Severus asked and then took a deep breath. "I mean, yes, there are…so many…so, so, so many," Severus stalled. He knew nothing of _uni's._ "So, so…" he continued to stall as she began to look very worried. She glanced down at Draco as Lucius kicked him slightly. Severus looked over to find Lucius mouthing a word he barely recognized. "What?" he asked as Lucius rolled his eyes and decided to speak.

"Cambridge!" Lucius nearly shouted as Severus quickly went along with what he was saying.

"Yes! Cambridge…that's where I go, Cambridge," Severus lied, very unconvincingly. "Yup, down there in Cambridge…"

"Up, up in Cambridge," Lucius corrected. Not only had Severus forgot how to act like a normal half-Muggle but he forgotten British geography as well it seems.

"Yeah, exams kicked my arse," Severus nervously spoke and then chuckled.

"Oh, I hear you. I completely understand that!" she replied, sounding convinced finally. "You have Professor Shrewsberry?"

"Of course, he's a real hard ass."

"She."

"That's what I meant," Severus replied as she gave him a cautious glance. "I think I drank too much ale at that dorm party last night."

"Yeah, especially since Cambridge is out on holiday right now," she replied and began to write vigorously on a sheet of paper.

"Try telling that to my roommate…Trevor, he will party in dorms during classes…when classes are not in session…holidays…"

"Yeah, okay, regarding this child, yes, his breathing is labored. He'll need to be brought to our neonatal ward. He'll probably have to stay a few weeks or until he's two point three kilos."

"He'll live then?" Lucius asked.

"Well, it's not clear but I think once he's upstairs and on the machines to help him breathe, he'll have a good chance. What's his name?"

"Draco Malfoy," Lucius replied as she again shot him a very confused look.

"We're um…hippies," Severus said, trying to explain the weird sounding name away. "My parents named me Severus after all."

"Yes…well, hippies…how charming. That explains why you _think_ you attend Cambridge, which you _think_ is south of London and you _think_ is the venue for wild parties whilst school is not in session," she replied curtly and then turned to head out the door. "The nurses from neonatal will be down in a moment to take him upstairs. I'll need you Mr. Malfoy to take your photo identification to the front desk to sign the papers," she said as Lucius's pale face grew paler.

"What…what do I do?" Lucius asked in a panic.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I have it taken care of, just come with me," a very tall man wearing mismatched Muggle clothing said, approaching Lucius from behind. "St. Mungo's contacted me at the Ministry that you'd be here and you'd need my help."

"Yes…I've seen you before at the Ministry," Lucius confessed and instantly looked relieved.

"Yes sir, I work in the Muggle affairs office. I have an _identification_ card for you; it has an address and everything. Here is your phone number…"

"Fone number?"

"Don't worry sir; just memorize it so when they ask you can tell them. They will issue your son a Muggle birth certificate, just go and accept it. St. Mungo's has his real one file so don't be concerned. I'll go with you to talk to them, just say I'm your uncle."

"I sure have a large family all of the sudden…Mr.?"

"Scabbenger, sir. Louis Scabbenger."

"Thank you, oh and Mr. Scabbenger, please never tell anyone you saw me in an orange jumper."

"What orange jumper?" the man said in a droll tone as Lucius smiled. It was no secret Ministry workers often lacked all semblance of a sense of humor. Severus remained behind as Lucius and Mr. Scabbenger walked away. He took a deep breath and tried to grasp everything that was happening. The Malfoy heir receiving a Muggle birth certificate was not something he'd planned on ever witnessing.

"So, you lied about med school then?" the same snarky blonde headed woman asked Severus, coming back from the nurse's station nearby.

"Oh…um, yeah…"

"But you seem to know a lot about medicine."

"I uh, read… a lot."

"Oh, well why lie about it then?" she asked, crossing her arms. Severus sensed she was flirting with him and he had no idea why.

"Um, because I'm a pathological liar."

"I see. They have counseling for that now-a-days you know."

"Oh, well it's never interfered with my life or anything," Severus said, trying to brush the thoughts of another therapist away.

"So let me guess, you're _not_ the child's uncle then?"

"Oh God no…but I'm his father's best friend so it's like I almost am."

"I see," she said, smiling nervously and reaching her hand out. "I'm Sandra by the way…_Serverus_?"

"Severus," Severus replied, shaking her hand and smiling back at her. "My parents were insane."

"Yeah, Severus was a Roman Emperor, wasn't he?" she asked as Severus's eyes instantly widened. That was one smart Muggle.

"Yes, he was…it's an old family name actually."

"You don't look Italian."

"I'm not…Welsh, Romanian, German…Russian…but I'm really just English see."

"I understand," she said, clinging her clipboard close to her chest as she nodded and smiled. "I'm really just English too, and Dutch…but well, you know," she said, staring at him, which made him very nervous. He began to sweat, which was understandable since he was wearing a jumper in June. He rolled up his sleeves and tried to wipe the sweat from his forehead when she grabbed his arm and began to look closely at it. "Wow, interesting tattoo! It's really…intricate…is it moving?"

"No! No, maybe you've been drinking too much in the Cambridge dorms," Severus said and instantly pulled his arm away and lowered his sleeves. "It's a cool design that gives the illusion of moving, very clever artist did it."

"Clearly! I kind of like it…" she said in a flirty tone. "Why are you wearing a jumper in the summer?"

"Because I'm clearly insane…I walk around naked in the winter," Severus joked and then rolled his eyes at his own absurdity.

"Well, how do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't," he smiled as she smiled back and took a step closer to him. "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh," she said, sounding a bit disappointed, and taking a step back. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't, but I swear I'm telling the truth this time," Severus somberly said as Lucius and Scabbenger walked back to join them. "So, Draco should be okay?"

"Well I'm just a trauma room doctor. If you go to the fourth floor, that's our children's ward, turn right from the lift and you'll find our neonatal unit. They are um…expecting you," she said to Lucius with a smile and a bead of sweat falling from her brow. Lucius smiled and pulled on Severus's arm to follow him. Severus smiled at the doctor and headed towards the lift. When the doors opened, he stepped in to find Sandra turned back staring at him. He smiled as she waved and the doors closed.

---

Four hours later found Severus, exhausted and cranky, sitting on a very uncomfortable settee, staring down at the floor. He then slowly turned his gaze to Lucius and his orange jumper. Lucius slowly met his gaze and rolled his eyes.

"The things we do for our kids," Lucius mocked and then yawned.

"He's in good hands, even if they are Muggle hands. Scabbenger is going to remain back this morning so you can go get some different Muggle clothes, and you should grab some sleep too."

"I know," Lucius sighed, rubbing his hands through his disheveled hair and over his stubbly face. "I know. Oh, how the hell did you not know about Cambridge?"

"How the hell did you know about it?"

"For Merlin's sakes, Sev, everyone has heard of the Muggle school there. Well, everyone but you that is."

"It's not like Tobias Snape walked around the house praising the benefits of higher education to me, you know," Severus lectured and then took a deep breath. "I have to head back too. McNabb gave me today off, I'm exhausted," Severus said, slowly rising to his feet and stretching. "Oh, make sure to buy long sleeved shirts, to conceal your…"

"I'm not an idiot you know. But Sev, thank you for all your help."

"It's my job."

"No, I mean it…thank you," Lucius said genuinely, as he leaned in to hug Severus, who loosely hugged back.

"No problem," Severus replied.

Severus returned home and went straight to bed. He didn't sleep very well however. He was worried about Draco and Narcissa, but thankfully he was too worried about them to care about Lily or Alice for the moment. He woke up in the early evening and floo'd to Camilla's to tell her what happened. He left out the induction potion and abortion potion parts of course. Camilla seemed very surprised that Lucius would use a Muggle hospital, let alone wear Muggle clothing.

The next few weeks found Severus continuing to work at St. Mungo's as Narcissa slowly recuperated. She'd spent two weeks in St. Mungo's and desperately wanted to see her son. Lucius spent his mornings at the Muggle hospital and his afternoons at St. Mungo's with his wife. Narcissa was fed potions to keep her milk up so she could feed her child once she was reunited with him.

Draco was breathing with the help of a machine for the first week and then seemed to be doing very well. Lucius found he didn't even complain about the Muggles after a few days. He told Severus he reported Draco's birth to the Dark Lord but never told him about the complications or his reasoning for inducing the birth. After four weeks, Draco had gained weight and was allowed to return home. Never having to visit his son in a Muggle hospital again was great news to Lucius. Narcissa was too scared to go to see Draco in the Muggle hospital. Even though she was still weak and in some pain, she sat up on her sofa on the morning of her wedding anniversary awaiting her son's homecoming.

"He still has no hair you say?" she asked Severus, who sat next to Abraxas on the sofa opposite her as she drank her tea.

"Not as of last week he did not."

"Again Severus, I can't thank you enough for saving my grandson's life. Muggle hospital…well, I'd never thought of it," Abraxas said with a rare smile. Severus smiled and nodded back as the flames in the floo turned green. Narcissa tried to get up but it was obvious she was in too much pain to get up.

"Here he is! Draco darling, you are home!" Lucius said to his bald son, who was cradled in his arms inside a silken green and silver receiving blanket. "You're home little baby-wabey!"

"Baby wabey?" both Severus and Abraxas asked at the same time. Abraxas stared at Severus in disbelief and rolled his eyes and Severus just laughed Lucius's absurdness off.

"Shut-up!" Lucius snapped and then cooed at his child further. "You are the handsomest baby ever born!"

"He's the skinniest and baldest baby ever born, no I take that back…you were," Abraxas said, rising to his feet to get his first glance of his grandson. He made a face when he laid eyes on him at first. "He's…wrinkly."

"He's an infant father!" Lucius replied, turning to his wife and sitting down next to her. "My love, our son," he happily said, handing the bundle to Narcissa, who instantly burst into tears.

"He's so beautiful!" she cried as Severus couldn't help but laugh silently. In truth, Draco was one of the ugliest babies Severus had ever seen. Cedric was plump and rosy and cute, Draco was scrawny, almost grayish in color, had little red bumps that looked like acne all over, not one hair on his head, and his hands were all cracked and looked like hands that belonged to a man closer to one-hundred years old, not just thirty days old. "I love him so much!"

Abraxas again lifted a brow and stared at Severus as if he thought the child was pathetic. Severus thought as his only grandchild, Abraxas should maybe give Draco a chance before writing him off like he did his only son.

"Oh stop all this fuss; he's a baby, not a puppy! Talk to him like you would anyone else," Abraxas snapped as Lucius and Narcissa were baby-talking to their son. "And for Merlin's sake stop blowing kisses at him Lucius, you look ridiculous."

"Even you won't ruin this moment for me, father," Lucius said coolly. "Sev, get the camera, I want to document this event," he said as Severus grabbed the camera from the end table. Lucius had his arm wrapped around his wife, who was cradling her baby boy tightly in her arms. Her tears had dried and she smiled widely for the camera. Lucius leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, then Draco on the forehead for the five-second-duration picture that Severus took.

"Okay you took your picture, now hand him over to the elves, I think he needs changed," Abraxas said as Narcissa became angered.

"He's fine; I think it's just gas. I am going to go upstairs and try to feed him," she said, handing the baby to her husband as Severus helped her up from the sofa. She made painful noises and she slowly stood up, holding Severus's arm for support. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked her father-in-law, who didn't look very eager. He walked forward however and took the baby from his son's arms.

Abraxas looked very uncomfortable at first. It was almost as if he'd never held a baby before, and for all Severus knew, he never had. At first he was stone faced and nervous looking.

"It's alright, just support his little head," Lucius said calmly, placing his own hand beneath his son's head until his father reached under to offer better support. "There, see?"

"Yes," Abraxas said slowly before slowly forming a rare and almost rehearsed looking smile. "He is awfully little."

"Yes, he is, and very delicate."

"On the contrary, he's a fighter and very strong," Severus corrected, walking over with Narcissa on his arm. "Let me take another picture," Severus offered, still holding the camera in his other hand.

"Oh no…"

"No Abraxas, I mean, _grandpa_…I insist," Severus urged, taking a few steps back to get a better picture. He got a good one of Abraxas smiling and actually baby talking to his grandson, which seemed to surprise everyone, even the elves, in the room. Next Severus got a picture of the entire familywith Draco still in Abraxas's arms.

"I have a grandson!" Abraxas finally boasted proudly, as Lucius reached in to get his son. "Leave me be," Abraxas said, moving out of Lucius's way and approaching Severus. "He'll be a fine hunting-companion, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah," Severus said and then huffed.

"Let's take one of you, Sev."

"No Lucius…I'll document this day, I don't have to be in it though," Severus replied. Abraxas placed his finger in Draco's mouth and chuckled. "I think he's hungry."

"Of course he is, he has a good appetite like his granddad!" Abraxas said as everyone in the room looked stunned. "I'll take him upstairs, you help your wife Lucius," Abraxas said and then left the room. Lucius and Severus just shook their head's at Abraxas's sudden jolliness.

"Oh Sev, the christening will be next week, make sure you get the day off," Lucius announced as he slowly walked with his wife towards the stairs.

"Of course I'll be there," Severus said on his way to the floo.

"I know you will, you're his Godfather after all."

**AN: I admit, so many fan-fics have Sev as the Godfather and each time it angers me. There's nothing to support the notion whatsoever and I planned from day one for someone other than Sev, most likely Rabastan, be the Godfather. Unfortunately for me, I wrote myself in a hole here. To NOT make Sev the Godfather would make no sense after what just happened…so here it is. ;-)**


	93. The Godfather

**93-The Godfather**

**Not beta'd  
**

Severus floo'd to Camilla's flat, to find her once again packing her bags for Vienna. She had to meet with her editor and was to be interviewed by several news papers in the region.

"Make sure you're back by next Tuesday," Severus said, startling her as he walked through her floo.

"Oh, Sev…I return Monday afternoon. Why, what's on Tuesday?" she asked, returning her focus to packing her trunk.

"Where's your elf? Shouldn't she be doing this?"

"I hate the way she packs. Oh, did I tell you, she's pregnant?"

"What? With the asshole elf who belongs to Dumbledore?"

"Yup, that's the one. But don't worry, the fathers rarely play a role in the elfling's life, unless they are in the same household and hell, even then, they usually don't do a damn thing."

"How barbaric."

"That's why they are beneath us, Sev."

"Tell Binky to not be beneath anyone else, ever again. Do you get to keep the elfling?"

"Of course, they remain with their mothers until they are weaned."

"How long is that?"

"Oh," she said, lifting her eyes and appearing deep in thought. "About two years but then they learn how to serve from their mothers. They usually go to a household associated with the one they came from, or stay if the household is big enough to accommodate them."

"They live in cupboards."

"No," Camilla laughed and placed her hand on Severus's cheek, "I mean to keep them busy. If they feel they have no purpose, they get very depressed."

"I see. So you're stuck with her for a while."

"Yeah, maybe I'll give her elfling to you someday."

"I could never afford it."

"It'd be a gift, darling," she said in a joking tone. "You'd just have to feed it, not like it'd need clothes ever."

"How do they get their one outfit anyway?"

"Am I to be your Defense Against Elves professor today?"

"Not like I was raised with them."

"True. Well the mother elf has to _find_ something suitable. Let's just say, when a new elfling enters the house, your tea cozies and doilies go missing."

"I understand. I have none of the above, mine would wander naked it seems."

"Ew. Oh, so what's the big deal about next Tuesday?" she asked, closing her trunk and magically moving it to the floor.

"Draco's christening."

"Oh! Well, I'll be there. Who are the Godparents? Not the Lestranges I hope."

"I imagine Bellatrix is…and I'm the Godfather," Severus said as Camilla put her toiletries bag down and turned to face him, looking rather stunned. She sat down on the bed next to Severus and took his hand. "Honey, I hate to tell you this, sweetie, but you can't just assume that you are going to be his Godfather…"

"Well…"

"Shh, don't interrupt, this is important. Now I know he's your best friend and you helped save his son's life and all but you simply can _not_ be Draco's Godfather, it's impossible."

"Um…how is it impossible?"

"Because, Sev, you're just a half-blood! It's going to be a pureblooded ceremony no doubt, all Godparent's must be pureblood…I'm sorry," she said sounding very sincere. Severus began to laugh before stopping himself. "What?"

"Lucius told me I am to be his Godfather."

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did."

"Then he's on the pot or whatever."

"It's just pot, not the pot, and he's been off that stuff for a few years now."

"He _was_ on it? I was kidding."

"Yeah well, anyway, no, he told me today."

"Is he drunk or just stupid?"

"He's usually both but I think he had full use of all of his faculties today."

"Sev, he should know better."

"Maybe after the Muggle's saving his son's life, he's had a change of heart?"

"No, Sev, I doubt it," she said as Severus believed what she was saying and began to wonder what was wrong with Lucius.

"Hmm."

"Yeah, hell my portkey leaves soon. I'll be back on Monday," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Did you know the fucking in our relationship has been replaced with you're port-keying all over the place?"

"Oh? Well you forgot our anniversary a few weeks back, and I said nothing…you'll be lucky to ever fuck me again!"

"We're not married!" Severus replied, shocked she'd fall for some stupid anniversary of their first date ploy.

"It doesn't matter! The anniversary of our first date was two weeks ago, and you forgot."

"You were in Rome!"

"There are such things as owls, Sev."

"Okay…I forgot. Sorry. I didn't know we were to celebrate such things."

"After a year of us, you still don't know?" she asked in a joking tone. She kissed him and then shrunk her trunk. "It's no biggie, I thought you'd owl me or something."

"I'm sorry, with Draco and work and the Dark Lord…"

"You're forgiven, this one time, and I do mean, one time."

"Thank you," Severus replied and kissed her back.

"Bye," she whispered. She stepped through the floo leaving Severus very lonely and very horny.

---

Severus returned to Malfoy Manor the next evening after his shift to find Abraxas seated on the sofa, cradling his grandson in his arms.

"Hello Abraxas."

"Hello Severus! Isn't this the cutest baby you've ever seen?" he asked proudly. Severus approached to see if Draco's appearance had changed since the day before; it had not.

"Sure," Severus fibbed slightly. Why couldn't parents and grandparents just admit when their baby was ugly? Severus was fairly certain his father and mother did not boast of his beauty as an infant. "How's his mummy today?"

"Oh, same. She feeds him, and then rests the remainder of the time. My grandson is so handsome, and smart!"

"He's smart now?"

"Yes, I can just tell he's going to be Head Boy I think," Abraxas bragged and then winked at Severus who just raised both his brows and smiled in return.

"Did you know anything about Lucius asking me to be Draco's Godfather?" Severus asked as the happy glow immediately left Abraxas's face.

"What? No! You can't be!" he said, sounding very angered, before calming down and changing his tone. "I just meant, no, half-bloods can't be a pureblood's Godparent, it's just not done. You misheard him."

"No, I heard him clearly. I'd thought Rabastan…"

"No! No Lestrange can be my precious and only grandchild's Godparent. My cousin Philippe in France should do it."

"Does Lucius know that?"

"My hunting dogs know more about life than he does," Abraxas quickly retorted. "I'll inform him, don't worry yourself with it."

"Don't worry himself with what?" Lucius asked, entering the room.

"Did you tell Severus he was to be Draco's Godfather?"

"Y-yes, I did," Lucius replied, which shocked Severus a bit. He'd thought for certain he'd lie to his father and then ask for Severus's forgiveness later.

"You imbecile!"

"Father, if it weren't for Severus, my wife and son would be dead!"

"I appreciate what he did for them, and I thanked him! Severus, you understand you can't be the child's Godfather, don't you?" he asked. Severus did not want to be in the middle of that fight, so he did and said nothing, except look confused. "This is over, my cousin will be the Godfather and Narcissa's mother can be the Godmother if she wants."

"No! He's my son; it's me and my wife's job to find suitable Godparents for _my_ son!"

"What did you say to me?" Abraxas asked as Draco began to cry.

"Draco is…"

"You heard me! He's my son! I have say-so over him! NOT YOU!" Lucius shouted back so loudly Severus almost had to cover his sensitive and still relatively new ears.

"We'll see about that! This is still my Manor, not yours!"

"Fine! Remove us! Where would your precious grandson live then?"

"He'll always have a home, and a fortune, you on the other hand, I'm not so certain of," Abraxas said coldly.

"Give me the baby!" Severus said firmly as Draco continued to scream in Abraxas's hands.

"Go on, make threats! You have no idea who you are talking to!" Lucius replied cooler than his red face showed.

"Hand me the baby!" Severus said again, as the two men continued to fight. Severus just grabbed Draco from Abraxas's arms without him even appearing to notice.

"Oh? And who am I talking to exactly?" Abraxas asked. "Is it the moronic, spoiled child I see standing before me in robes that my fortune paid for?"

"You must stop screaming in front of Draco…"

"Severus, this does not concern you!" Abraxas snapped.

"Well it does, you're fighting because of me actually…"

"Don't hold yourself in such high regard. This has little to do with you, it has to do with him being weak and pathetic," Abraxas sneered.

"He's perfectly fine actually…"

"Shut the hell up and remove yourself from my Manor, at once!" Abraxas shouted at Severus who was still holding Draco snug in his arms.

"Helky," Severus said as the elf appeared before him. "Take Draco and give him to his mother, please," Severus instructed as he handed her the crying baby.

"You will not speak to him in that way! He is always welcome here!" Lucius yelled back.

"Where? In _my_ Manor you mean? I say who is welcome and who is not!"

"And I am far from pathetic! I'll have you know people fear me!"

"Lucius!" Severus shouted, trying to stop his friend before he said something he regretted.

"Fear what? Your taste in robes?" Abraxas asked and then chuckled.

"This!" Lucius snapped and lifted his sleeve to expose his Mark. Severus stood nearby, shaking his head with his eyes closed; there was nothing he could do now. "What do you think of that _father?_"

"You disgust me…"

"I'm a Death Eater! Yes, I know. And I'm far from disgusting," Lucius said calmly and coolly, before snickering at the look of disbelief on his father's wrinkling face. "And when this war is won, I'll be the Minister for Magic!" he said which surprised Severus. Severus wanted to remind Lucius that the Dark Lord would be the Minister for Magic. Perhaps the Dark Lord lured Lucius into his fold by making a promise he had no intention of keeping. Was Severus never to be head of St. Mungo's either? "Now you are not seriously threatening the future Minister for Magic, are you?"

"You…disgust me!" his father repeated in a defeated tone, while Lucius smiled on, as if he enjoyed himself. "No son of mine can follow him!"

"Too late for that, I'm afraid. Perhaps if you'd been home more and hunting less, he'd never persuaded me so?"

"I can't believe you! You weak follower!" Abraxas screamed as the smile instantly faded off of Lucius's face. "And you? Let me guess, you too?" Abraxas asked Severus, turning his anger on him. Severus lifted his sleeve to expose the clever patch Camilla had made for him. "Of course not, half-blood."

"Show him for real, Severus."

"Show him what?"

"You know."

"What? My ass?" Severus joked; knowing full well he'd never show his Mark to Abraxas, it was bad enough a Muggle doctor in London saw it. Lucius shot Severus a fierce glance as the two eldest Malfoy's in the house just glared at him. "I think Lucius means for me to show…my…unofficial allegiance to the Dark Lord…I…support him but I do not follow him," Severus lied, neither Malfoy accepted his answer.

"I'll have no Death Eater living in my Manor, and no follower of his visiting here!"

"If I leave, I take my son with me, of course."

"No! My grandson will not be raised by a Death Eater! I forbid it!"

"What are you going to do?" Lucius laughed heartedly. "Sue me for custody? Tarnish our fine name in a court of law, thus embarrassing yourself? And when this war is over and we have control of the Wizengamot you'll still not get your way, so it simply does not matter."

"You will not talk to me that way, you filthy, low-life…you are not my son!" Abraxas said coldly and harshly, only inches from his son's face. "I have no son."

"Then you have no grandson either, I'm afraid."

"Using Draco as a pawn will change nothing…Lucius. As much as I love that boy, it won't make up for this."

"Oh? And what are you going to do, exactly?" Lucius asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the marble floors of Malfoy Manor.

"I'm removing you from my will this instant and forcing you from this Manor! Go live with Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"And your grandson?"

"He's damned it seems."

"You do this, you'll never see him again…ever, and I'll destroy you!" Lucius threatened.

"Oh really? How exactly?"

"I think we both know how."

"Lucius…"

"Stay out of it, Severus."

"What? You want to…hurt me, now Lucius?" Abraxas asked in a teasing tone, while laughing. "You don't have the bollocks!"

"Avada…" Lucius screeched as he aimed his bejeweled wand straight at his father's chest. Severus instantly ran to Lucius, which was stupid, and knocked him over before he could complete the curse. Instead of using magic, Severus used brute force to remove the wand from Lucius's hand, as Lucius tried to fight back.

"Stop it! This will solve nothing!" Severus shouted.

"I'd get my inheritance!"

"No! You won't!" Abraxas shouted. Both men looked up at Abraxas, who'd grown white and looked very surprised. He stumbled as he took a few steps back, his hand over his heart the entire time. He slowly walked backwards into his floo and vanished. Severus slowly moved off of Lucius and offered a hand to help him up.

"That was…not diplomatic Lucius."

"Like I give a shit," Lucius replied, rising to his feet and adjusting his robes.

"You'd never kill anyone."

"I could kill him!"

"No, you'd feel bad, and you know it."

"He abandons me, marries that imposter, threatens me with my inheritance…why shouldn't I kill him?"

"Because to kill him would be uncivilized…"

"People have killed for less."

"Yes but if you kill him, then he'll haunt this Manor and you'll never have a moment's peace."

"You're right," Lucius acknowledged and then walked over to his fire-whisky decanter. He poured some of the rich brown fluid into his crystal glass, swirled it a few times and then drank it all.

"Telling him was wrong. What's to stop him from just steeping through that floo with some Aurors?"

"Firstly, he doesn't have the testicular fortitude for that, and second, he's too concerned with his own image, he'd never tell, it'd make him _look_ bad."

"Testicular fortitude?" Severus said.

Lucius remained infuriated but spoke very little for the next fifteen minutes. Severus felt uncomfortable and felt bad that he'd caused such a large fight. Draco's cries could be heard from downstairs, but it appeared Lucius did not notice.

"He's crying," Severus stated, looking up at the ceiling.

"All he does is cry…the elves handle him when he's like that."

"Could be colic."

"Could be he's inherited my father's disposition. I swear to you, I'm not going to be like my father. I won't leave him for weeks on end and give him…stuff…to compensate. He will not be a spoiled, insolent little brat like…"

"You?"

"Precisely. Just giving children things never makes up for not loving them enough or not being there for them."

"I had neither."

"I'm not talking about you! Shit, Sev, not everything is about you!" Lucius snapped.

"Fine!" Severus replied as Abraxas stepped through his floo, and he was not alone. Armande Rosier, the family barrister was with him. Severus was instantly terrified but Lucius didn't appear to be upset in the slightest. He simply huffed and rose from his seat.

"Ah good, a witness is here," Armande said when he looked at Severus, who walked behind Lucius.

"What brings you to my _father's_ Manor this evening Mr. Rosier?" Lucius asked in a fake-pleasant tone.

"I'm changing my will!" Abraxas said in a low but angered tone.

"Of course you are," Lucius smiled.

"I'd not be so happy if I were you!" Abraxas snapped and allowed Rosier to tell Lucius what he'd not be getting.

"Yes, Lucius, your father has indeed changed his will to stipulate that you, his only child, will receive nothing…"

"Of course he did."

"Shut-up Lucius!" Abraxas sneered.

"Make me!"

"Further, your father's will stipulates that you, your wife, and your grandson _may_ continue to reside in the Manor until your son leaves for school at age eleven," he read as Lucius's smirk instantly vanished from his face. "The Manor and your father's entire personal wealth, including annuities, stocks and bonds will all be given to your son, Draco Lucius Malfoy upon your father's death. Now, when your boy turns seventeen, he will instantly inherit the total sum of five-hundred-thousand Galleons, and receive more when he turns twenty-five, under one stipulation."

"What's that?" Lucius asked.

"That he marries a pureblood. If he marries a half-blood or Muggle-born, all of his inheritance instantly will go to Abraxas's first cousin, Philippe Augustus Malfoy who resides in Nice, France."

"My son would never do such a thing."

"Well he won't now, not that money is involved!" Abraxas snapped back.

"And if, father, you perish before my son is old enough to inherit?" Lucius asked, red faced, deadly serious and clearly trying to hold back on strangling his father.

"The money and property would go into a trust. Your wife, Mr. Malfoy, will have power of attorney over the property and the money until your son turns seventeen. On his seventeenth birthday, your son will inherit all of the money and this Manor…"

"And he can kick you out and make you a pauper if he so chooses," Abraxas interrupted.

"Oh, my son would never do that, because, unlike you, I plan on being a kind and loving father," Lucius said, never taking his eyes of his father's. The two men glared at each other and said nothing. "Let's hope you don't have…an accident."

"There's a stipulation for that as well," Rosier said as Lucius instantly went pale and turned his head to face the attorney. "Should your father die of any unnatural causes, his entire fortune and this Manor will go to his cousin in France. Should any foul play ever be discovered or should he…fall…down the stairs, or be poisoned…"

"Murdered you mean," Lucius corrected as Armande nervously continued to speak.

"Y-yes… that's what I mean, of course, that would never happen…"

"How could it?" Lucius asked. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's pretty much it. I need a witness to sign though."

"Go ahead Severus, I don't need his money, or my son's money, excuse me, I misspoke."

Severus reluctantly signed the parchment and then handed the quill back to Rosier.

"Mr. Rosier, now that your business with father has concluded, I need your help with something."

"What? Making a will? You have nothing to will to anyone," Abraxas laughed.

"That's not entirely true; see I have a copy of your other will that clearly states I'm to receive one-million Galleons on my twenty-fifth birthday. That was nine months ago and I have yet to receive."

"You'll never receive!"

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, Lucius is correct on that. He was to receive it; you did not change your will until today, nearly nine months after he turned twenty-five. We can take this to court if you like, but I'm afraid, Lucius is owed that money," Rosier said in a dignified, impartial tone. "I'm sure the court would agree."

"Fine! Fine! Give him his damned money! And let that be the last I ever hear of it!" Abraxas shouted as Lucius stood nearby, calmly smiling at his father.

"If there's anything else…"

"Actually, Mr. Rosier, yes, there is one more thing," Lucius insisted.

"What now?" Abraxas snapped.

"My son is to be christened next week. My father does not approve of my choice of Godparents. Can he disinherit my son for having a half-blood as his Godfather?" he asked as Armande Rosier looked a bit shocked and scared.

"You…what?" Rosier asked.

"You heard me."

"Well I'd not give him any more ideas Lucius…"

"I suspected as such Mr. Rosier. I wish to go before the Wizengamot and have this silly pureblood's only as Godparent's rule overturned."

"What?" Abraxas and Armande Rosier asked at the same time.

"Yes, I think it's a bit…dated. Severus would certainly raise my son as a pureblood should something…unfortunate…happen to me or Narcissa."

"But, his father is a Muggle, which means, your son's God-grandparent would be a Muggle, which would make your son a half-blood," Rosier lectured as Lucius waved his hand as if he were dismissing him. "In the eyes of the Ministry that is."

"Rules were made to be broken. I'd like special dispensation from the Wizengamot on this case, only. No need to ruin everyone's time with it. I'm close with Barty Crouch, the Chief Warlock, I'm sure he'll be…accommodating."

"What do you mean, close?" Abraxas asked in a very suspicious tone.

"I've lunched with him several times and had him to the Manor for dinner, you must have been off hunting somewhere or something," Lucius causally said and then admired his manicure. "Armande, I want Severus Snape to be my son's Godfather and I want it to be legal and binding and proper."

"He can be so, but not officially, see both Godparents must be purebloods for the pureblooded christening, see what I'm saying? Call him whatever you want but have a pureblood stand in for the ceremony and to sign the documents…"

"No. It's him or no one. If I need to get a non-pureblooded christening, then that's what I'll do."

"But in the eyes of the Ministry, your son would not really be a pureblood!" Rosier reminded.

"It's a tad ridiculous, isn't it Armande?" Lucius asked.

"It is, I agree…"

"You are the finest barrister in all of wizarding Britain, aren't you?"

"I am…"

"Then make this happen. And make it happen before next Tuesday!" Lucius finally snapped and then turned to leave the room. Severus felt like the biggest and fattest fly on the wall ever. He bowed to the two remaining gentlemen and stepped through the floo.

---

Severus was so confused and felt so bad over the next three days; he didn't even know what to say to Lucius. Him demanding Severus be the Godfather was just insane. He having to kiss his son's ass to remain in the Manor was crazier though. Severus had always hoped Abraxas and Lucius would kiss and make up but that, it seemed, would never happen now.

Severus finished another grueling shift at St. Mungo's and floo'd home to find, Lucius Malfoy, or the ex-Malfoy as he was those days, seated in Severus's basement-lab, reading over his wolfsbane findings.

"Spying?"

"No Sev, fascinating work though. If I weren't a millionaire in my own right, I'd liked to have secured a position as a brewer I think."

"Your own right?"

"Don't even think about starting in on me with that! I have no father."

"Of course. Is life more miserable at the Manor these days?"

"No, better actually. He never speaks to me unless necessary, stays out of my way…seems to enjoy the company of my infant son for some reason."

"It's good he loves him, and you better too, since you need to suck-up to your son now for a place to live and money to buy robes," Severus said as Lucius rolled his eyes. "Can't you just _Imperious_ him or something? Severus asked.

"He's impervious to the _Imperious_ these days. One-million is not a terrible amount of money. I invested most of it and I'm watching it grow. As for my son…he'll allow us to remain in the Manor and keep me in fine robes, I'm certain."

"So you're rethinking your parenting techniques to now include, spare the rod, spoil the child?"

"Precisely. He will be the biggest and most spoiled brat ever! I will deny him nothing and in turn, he'll deny me nothing."

"I sure hope that works out for you."

"Thank you. Well, I need a favor from you, nothing huge."

"What is it?" Severus asked, his arms crossed at his chest as he leaned up against the cold stone walls of his lab.

"Tomorrow, you and I are to meet with the Chief Warlock, Barty Crouch, you know his son."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do."

"I do?" Severus questioned again, not knowing who Lucius was talking about.

"He's in our House Sev!"

"When?"

"Now!"

"Why the hell would I know someone a few years behind me?"

"You are so blind, it's not even funny. Our House is the smallest!"

"So? And yeah, I am blind; a bit…I took my potion today, so I can see clearly, for now at least."

"Yes, he's a seventh year, _now_ and I know his father. He is to meet with us tomorrow to discuss this whole Godfather thing."

"I have work tomorrow."

"Take a lunch, at…noon."

"It doesn't work like that."

"It's important to me, damn it!" Lucius spoke in a lower pitched, very serious tone. Severus took a very deep and slow breath and held it for a moment before exhaling as slow as he could. He simply nodded once. Lucius smiled and rose from his seat. "Good, meet me at the Wizengamot tomorrow. Armande will be there."

"Is this a trial?"

"No, it's informal. Noon, should only take, ten minutes or so, oh and Sev, if he asks, yes, you know and like his son, okay?"

"Fine, I know and like his son, he's the greatest, blah, blah…"

"See you then," Lucius said, and then walked through the floo.

Severus begged for and was granted a one hour lunch so he could go to the Ministry. He'd rather be caught dead then walking around the Ministry in lime green, so he changed into much more suitable black robes and arrived at the Wizengamot. The room was large, vacant and it echoed. It was also cold, very cold. He found he hated being in that room and wanted to leave, immediately.

"Ah, there he is, Severus Snape," Lucius said, entering the room with the Chief Warlock at his side and his lawyer at his other. "Severus, come meet Mr. Barty Crouch."

"It's a pleasure," Severus said with a slight bow. The man looked very mean. He did not smile but just stood still and stared at Severus.

"Now, what is so important we had to meet like this, Lucius?" Crouch asked as he motioned for Severus to take a seat.

"I, as you may have heard, had a son recently, and I wish for Severus here to be his Godfather."

"So?"

"So, Severus, is a half-blood and…"

"I am sorry but the rules are absolute. If you want a pureblooded christening then you need pureblooded Godparents."

"I understand but see, Severus is a fine Healer in training, and he saved my wife's life and my son's when he was born prematurely."

"That's fine but he can not be his Godfather, unless of course, you want just a standard wizarding christening, and not a pureblooded one."

"No, my son is a pureblood and must have a pureblooded christening and…"

"Then it seems you know what to do. I am a very busy man; I have other matters to attend to. Congratulations on the birth of your son…"

"No, please, Mr. Crouch, I implore you, please hear what my barrister has to say," Lucius urged. Crouch sighed, crossed his leg over his other one, crossed his arms and looked straight ahead. "Speak barrister."

"I have a document here. I did plenty of research and there is evidence of half-bloods being Godparents to purebloods and the ceremony remaining unchanged…"

"Snape you said?" Barty interrupted and then turned to glance at Severus. He made a face as if he were trying to read very small handwriting. "Snape? Snape…no, that's a Muggle name, he's a literal half-blood. One of his parents is a Muggle; he can not be the child's Godfather in the pureblooded ceremony, only the standard one. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Mr. Crouch, if I may, I found evidence of this happening in the past, all that is required is that Mr. Snape here, agree to deny his Muggle side. He needs to divorce himself from his father, sort of speak. By denouncing that side and taking an oath to raise Draco as a pureblood, then he can be his Godfather," Rosier spoke.

"Why are you telling me this? Go do that if it pleases you…"

"Mr. Crouch, this is only valid if the Chief Warlock approves and signs off on it. This has been done four times that I researched, each time; the Chief Warlock has to…"

"Very well, give me the parchment…"

"Sir, Severus must sign first."

"So make him sign then!"

"Wait? What? Lucius…what?" Severus asked as Crouch sighed again very loudly.

"Denounce your father. Sign this form which states you will never again speak to him, acknowledge him in any way, speak about him or brag about your half-blooded status to anyone."

"When have I ever bragged about it? I've been hiding it from as many people as I can my entire life!"

"I know, that's why this should be easy for you."

"But…I mean, let me read this," Severus said, nearly tearing the parchment from Rosier's hand.

"Will this take long? I have a very busy day ahead of me and personal favors was not on my list of activities today."

"Mr. Crouch, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," Lucius spoke in a humble voice.

"Well, don't mention it, ever. If I do this for you then I have to do it for everyone and I'm not breaking any rules for anyone."

"No rules are broken so long as Severus signs the document."

"Then tell me, Mr. Rosier, why is he taking so long?" Crouch asked impatiently.

"It says here I must deny any property that belongs to my father," Severus read aloud.

"Yeah?" Lucius asked.

"I'm uncertain if my house is in his name or not…"

"It's not; it's in your mother's. I have the deed, here," Rosier said, removing the old and wrinkled Muggle paper from his robes pocket. "See?" he asked, handing the paper to Severus.

"I see…wait, it says here I need to change my name?"

"Yes, Severus Prince, your pureblooded name. Sev, this document all but makes you a pureblood, it's what you've always wanted the most, isn't it?" Lucius asked.

"Kind of…I don't want to change my name though," he admitted as all three of the other men sighed and then huffed.

"Why not?" Lucius asked.

"I'm…me, I've made a name for myself, it's who I am…"

"You are denying that side of you, Severus."

"No, Lucius, I mean, I can pretend like Tobias never existed but I can't change my name it's just…I mean…I could have done it three years ago when I came of age and I didn't."

"I never understood why, Prince is a fine name."

"Prince? I've heard of no Prince," Crouch said in a highly disgusted tone.

"Sev, please…do this, for me…for my son…this will absolve you, forever, no one can call you a half-blood ever again!"

"Well I'm sorry Lucius. I know you mean well, but I am a half-blood," Severus said, rising from his seat and handing the parchment back to Rosier. "No parchment can change that. The wizarding world knows the truth about me, about my father and about my mother. No signature on a sheet of parchment can change that…"

"It'd make marrying Camilla easier though…"

"No, she accepts me for who I am…and I'm a half-blood, and quite frankly, I'm quite proud of the fact. Get someone else," Severus said, bowing to the Chief Warlock and then turning to leave. "Good afternoon."

"Wait? I sat here all that time for nothing?" he heard Crouch say as Severus closed the door to the Wizengamot behind him. He hoped he'd never again have to step foot in that room.

---

Four days later, Severus watched on proudly as Rabastan Lestrange vowed to raise Draco as his own son, with pureblooded values. He handed the, for once, silent baby to his Godmother, Bellatrix as she vowed the same. The wizard conducting the ceremony made them both swear and Unbreakable Vow to love Draco, support him, guide him, and raise him as their own if necessary. Lucius glanced over at Severus several times, wearing no emotion on his pale face. Severus held Camilla's hand and smiled when Draco was handed back to his own mother to hold.

"The boy is christened Draco Lucius Malfoy," the wizard spoke as everyone in attendance, even Abraxas Malfoy, applauded.

An hour passed at the party that followed without a word from Lucius. Severus and Camilla ate some food, drank some champagne and ogled at the baby when Narcissa brought him over to them.

"Isn't he the cutest baby you've ever seen?" Narcissa asked Camilla, who suddenly looked terrified.

"Oh, yeah," she lied, clearly, as she gave Severus a funny look when Narcissa turned her head.

"I've never seen an ugly baby before," she whispered to Severus who just smiled.

"Lucius, come here, I want a picture of you and Severus," Narcissa said.

"The traitor?"

"No, the man who saved your son's life," Narcissa said loud enough for most everyone to hear. "Darling, no one knows about the Muggle hospital thing…"

"I'd rather not."

"Lucius if you don't stand next to Sev, put your arm around him, and pose for this picture, I assure you, everyone will know about the Muggle hospital."

"All you have to do is ask," Lucius said silkily. He placed his arm around Severus as Narcissa placed Draco in Severus's arms.

"Good, this is a five second shot, starting now," Narcissa instructed, as Lucius and Severus both smiled for the camera. They both glanced down at the ugly baby in Severus's arms and smiled at him as well. Lucius began to chuckle and clutched Severus's arm tighter. Severus smiled at Lucius and then looked at the camera just in time for the flash.

"Good, make sure Sev get's a copy of that," Narcissa said to the photographer who bowed and then walked off.

"Look what you gave up," Lucius said softly to Severus, still with his arm around him.

"I'm sure Bellatrix and Rab are far more…parental than I."

"Oh yes, a pouf and a bitch, indeed!" Lucius said which made Severus laugh.

"You want Draco back?"

"No, he does nothing but cry all the time, he's actually quiet for once."

"He was quiet for the ceremony."

"That's because I dunked my finger in wine and let him suck on it a moment before," Lucius admitted. "He looks quite happy in your arms."

Severus continued to hold Draco for the next hour. When he finally let Narcissa's mother hold him, Draco did nothing but scream his head off until he was back in Severus's arms again.

**AN: Ah ha! I knew I'd find a way to get him out of it! ;-)**

**Also, sorry but I'm going out of town this weekend. So no Sunday upload again. This is the last week it'll be like this. We'll be back to Tues, Thurs and Sun next week.  
**


	94. Don't Kill Me!

**94-Don't Kill Me!**

**(Not beta'd)  
**

**AN: Well this sure has been a long time coming…**

The end of July came and went and neither Severus nor Camilla ever got word of the birth of the mystery child. Camilla thought it odd she never got any kind of announcement regarding her second cousin. Severus pressed Lucius for information and read the birth announcements each day in the papers but never heard a thing. Part of him hoped the whole thing was a hoax. Perhaps they both had girls. Perhaps that Trelawney woman was just a hack with no talent of any kind.

As August was coming to a close, Severus finally began to rest easily again. He found he was spending more and more time at Malfoy Manor and less time at Camilla's flat. However, caring for Draco was getting on his nerves. At least at Camilla's he got some peace and quiet.

"That kid is an asshole," Severus nearly shouted, throwing his cloak down on the bed in Camilla's flat as he walked in from her floo.

"He's not a kid, he's a baby, and you delivered him," she replied from behind her book. Severus marched into her loo and began tossing away various parts of his clothing while he continued his tirade.

"He's annoying! All he does is scream and scream and scream, oh and when he's not screaming, he's spitting up on me…look!" Severus said from the loo, lifting his black robes with one rather large white stain, from the floor to prove his point. All it did was earn him a nod. Severus threw one sock into the tub and tripped back into the bedroom while trying to remove the other sock. "Babies are loud…they leak from every orifice and they smell!"

"Maybe you should reconsider pediatrics Sev," she said, again, from behind her book.

"Not all babies are assholes like him. Cedric is a nice baby, and easy on the eyes. That kid…shit! How can a good looking bloke like Lucius and a lovely witch like Narcissa have such hideous spawn?" he asked, throwing the sock into the living room. He turned around and only then noticed what Camilla was wearing, or more importantly, what she wasn't wearing. "How long have you been lying there…naked?" he asked as she finally lowered her book to her lap and then turned to survey the clock next to the bed.

"Five hours…Sev," she replied, and then picked up her book again. "About time you noticed."

"Five hours? Aren't you cold?"

"I'm fuckin' freezing. The fucking cooling charms in this flat of mine are fucking fantastic, what can I say, I'm a fucking fabulous witch," she said in a monotone voice, again, from her book, which Severus suspected she wasn't really reading anymore.

"Oh…I can be naked too, in about two seconds," Severus remarked, and then removed his underpants and casually tossed them over his shoulder.

"I'm so turned on now," she said in a bored voice. "Wow, now I'm suddenly _so_ hot," she sarcastically replied as Severus removed the book from her hands and threw it over his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Binky yelped as the book hit her over the head. Severus still instinctively moved the sheet to cover his bottom half while the poor elf rubbed the bump rising on her head.

"Now you went and dented my elf. You're the Healer, you better fix her," Camilla warned.

"I'm not a vet."

"I don't care, get her ice or something."

Severus used wandless magic, something he knew always impressed everyone, especially naked women, and had the ice come over to Binky, who took it and stared at it.

"You put it on your head," Severus said as the elf still looked clueless. "Is she related to Dobby?" he asked Camilla who lifted her brows and just shook her head several times. "It's for the swelling, from the book I accidentally lunged at your head."

"Oh," Binky said, using magic to affix the melting ice-cube to the top of her head.

"You're dismissed for the evening Binky," Camilla said as the elf walked away and hid inside a cupboard. "She needs to pack my trunk tomorrow morning," Camilla said to Severus as he tossed the sheet off of him. He raised a brow and stared at her for a moment, he did not recall her leaving town again. "Oslo? Tomorrow? I'll be gone for four days?" she reminded him. "I won't be back 'till after my birthday!"

"Oslo?"

"Hello! I'm an author now!"

"Oh…that. I sometimes for get you are a celebrity now."

"Well, I am…and I have a press conference and speaking engagement."

"Did I tell you how much I love getting blowjobs from hot celebrities?" Severus asked as she rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You were supposed to be home five hours ago! We're supposed to celebrate my birthday tonight! And as for the nakedness…I was ready for…that…five hours ago! Now I'm ready for bed!"

"Me too! Bedtime activities I mean. Look, it's not me; it's that little asshole, Draco! Every time I'd put him down to leave, he'd start screaming again! His parents use me as some kind of volume-reducer these days, they begged me to stay until he fell asleep."

"I don't care, you could have floo'd to tell me you were not coming home."

"Yeah," Severus replied, knowing she was right. "You know, lately, I only see you a few days a month…"

"I know, and after Oslo I'm home for four days then I have to leave again to go to Montevideo, where the sequel is finally begin published, then after that I have to go to…"

"Never mind. I know, you're busy. I feel like we never see or speak to one another."

"You're right, we don't. All you want to do is have sex," she said, sounding really angered. "Who am I kidding, I know that's what you men want and that's how you express your feelings and stuff…"

"Yeah, your man-in-black is the same I seem to recall from your last book," he interrupted. "And…we're talking, right now."

"We're talking about us not talking though, it does not count."

"Can we…have sex and then talk?" he coaxed, leaning in to kiss her neck as she huffed.

"Promise you won't fall asleep two minutes after we're done?" she asked.

"I promise."

"You've been at St. Mungo's since five in the morning and at _Draco's_ house since six o'clock tonight…you sure you're up to it?"

"I am most certainly up for it…"

"Not that…I can feel how up you are to that."

"Yes, I promise, I won't fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

---

Severus woke up at seven in the morning, feeling a piece of parchment on his chest. He wiped his eyes with his hands, yawned and looked around the room for Camilla. His eye potion was in the loo and all he could see were blurred images of furniture in her flat. He rose to his feet and entered the well lit loo and read the parchment as he peed.

_YOU FELL ASLEEP!!! YOU OWE ME BIG TIME! _It read.

"Oops," Severus said to himself and suddenly felt very bad about falling asleep immediately after sex the night before. "Fuck."

"Misses told me to tell you to eat breakfast and to feel really bad about what you did," Binky said as Severus left the loo, thankfully, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I will and I do," he replied. Once she turned the corner he slipped into his dirty clothes from the night before and then sat at the table and ate his eggs. "How's your head?"

"Fine sir, elves heal very quickly," she said as Severus could not even find the bump on her head anymore. Severus really had a lot to learn when it came to house elves.

---

Severus returned home, showered, and changed into clean clothes. He was off from the hospital that day and knew Lucius would be begging him to go to his Manor to help shut-up his restless infant. Severus enjoyed the few precious hours he had to himself. Despite his better judgment, he found himself in a florist's shop, in Knockturn Alley. He hoped the flowers would be hideous but instead they were far more vibrant and fragrant than the ones at the shop in Diagon. Dark wizards sure had a lot of passion it seemed.

"What do you want?" the shop-keep asked as Severus looked around the room for some sort of flower that would not make Camilla curse his name and vomit on her fans.

"I need really bad flowers."

"Go to the shop in Diagon."

"No! I mean, my girlfriend isn't really into flowers like most women…pink roses for example would make her…angry."

"Do you see any pink in here?" the shop-keep asked, oozing more sarcasm than Severus could on his best day. Severus rolled his eyes and took a long, slow, deep breath.

"No, I don't. Thanks for pointing that out. Mostly you have red roses…she hates red roses."

"Black magic."

"Huh?"

"Black magic roses man, stay with me here! We're talking flowers! They are deep red, see?" he asked, pointing to a dozen deeply red roses that screamed Bellatrix.

"Um…no. Those aren't her. She likes…black stuff."

"I don't got black roses! They don't exist!"

"I don't think she'd like b_lack roses_…I don't think she likes roses at all…"

"Deep purple tulips?" the man asked and pointed over his shoulder. They were stunning, unique and very, very, not girly. Severus smiled and tried to envision Camilla's reaction at receiving deep purple tulips. First he saw her smile, then he saw her toss the vase at the nearest brick wall, resulting in the death of two fans.

"Maybe not."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Um," Severus thought while biting his bottom lip.

"I don't have all day."

Severus turned and looked over both of his shoulders to find the store was empty.

"I'm the only person in here."

"I have a standing order at Malfoy Manor that I have to make, as well as one for the Lestranges and the Macnair's." Apparently Severus was the only Death Eater who did not purchase flowers for his mate on a regular basis.

"Out of curiosity, what do you send to the Lestrange Estate?" Severus asked.

"Black magic roses, nine dozen, each Tuesday and Friday."

"Nine dozen? Good Lord," Severus said in a surprised tone.

"What's her favorite color? Your woman."

"She likes green and gray…I think."

"Fine, gray roses then…"

"Gray roses?" Severus asked as the man huffed loudly, slammed his gardening sheers down onto his counter and marched away from the table. He returned a moment later carrying one dozen white roses, one dozen white tulips and one dozen white lilies. "NO LILLIES!" Severus shouted as the man actually took a step back and slowly removed the lilies from the table.

"Have anything against hydrangeas?" the man cautiously asked. Severus shook his head as the man quickly came back with a dozen white hydrangeas. He instinctively grabbed a Slytherin green tall and elegant vase, which had two silver stripes going down the front and two going down the back. He arranged the white flowers so they looked like a tall, full, dome and then stared at Severus.

"Um…that's nice."

"This is the green," the man said, pointing to the vase, stems and leaves. "And these flowers will now be _silver_," he said, casting a charm that turned all of the flowers shiny silver, as if they were covered in silky paint. They instantly brought a smile to Severus's face. "I've been doing this for eighty years kid."

"Good, good…I don't think she'll hate them, but I can't be too certain."

"Where do you want them sent?"

"Well it's international actually."

"Yeah, cost you a bit extra."

"That's fine, have them sent to the Thon Hotel Terminus, the wizarding side, not the Muggle side, in Oslo, Norway. Camilla Diggory, suite four-forty-two."

"Do you want to fill out this card?" the man asked as Severus picked up the quill and thought about what to write.

_Dear Camilla, _

_Please forgive me for my transgression last night. Your overall sexiness is simply too much for me it seems. Your lusty-passion, to put it plainly, leaves me weak in the knees, and utterly exhausted. I assure you; I had dreams of us talking all night long after I passed out from your overall prowess in bed! I love you and miss you. _

_Yours Always, Sev._

Severus handed the man the card and looked on in horror as the man actually read it.

"Wait, don't read that!" Severus snapped as the man continued to read and then gave Severus a funny look. He folded the card and placed it in the flowers.

"That'll be ten Galleons."

"Ten?"

"How sorry are you?"

"Fine," Severus said, removing the precious Galleons from his pocket. His entire week's lunch money was gone in an instant.

"How old are you?" the man asked as Severus just crinkled his brows together and sneered for a moment.

"Twenty."

"When I was your age, I could make love all night, and _not_ fall asleep!"

"Well I'm a Healer in training and…"

"I don't care! Get it together, kid!" the man said, scooping the vase up, shrinking it and walking away while shaking his head.

---

Two hours later found Severus seated at Malfoy Manor, with a baby Draco Malfoy cradled in his arms. Narcissa sat on the sofa opposite him, finally with her color back, reading a book and sipping her lemonade. Lucius finally made his appearance after stepping through the floo. He glanced over at Severus and smiled before kissing his wife.

"I'm not your nanny Lucius."

"I know that Sev, we know…he does not know though," Lucius replied, leaning back in the sofa and placing his arm around his wife's shoulders. "The only elf who can keep him calm is Helky and she's our head elf and quite too busy to deal with him all day and night."

"Please don't tell me Dobby nappies him."

"Dobby can't nappy himself! I suspect that's what he's wearing, barely, anyway. No, he does nothing where my beloved Draco is concerned," Lucius said, leaning in closer to gaze upon his son. He smiled proudly and began to baby-talk to his boy, which instantly nauseated Severus. "Who's the most beautiful, smartest, best boy in the world? Draco! That's who!"

"Oh brother," Severus sighed and then stared down at the world's ugliest baby in his arms. The boy was still red faced, bald, skinny, and wrinkled. Severus thought he more closely resembled a featherless vulture than a human.

"Who's going to be the best Quidditch player ever? Draco! That's who! Who's the baby? Who's the baby? Who's the baby!"

"Lucius, please…stop!" Severus said curtly as even Narcissa began to roll her eyes.

"It's Draco! That's who!" Lucius smiled and then cooed at the baby. A moment later found Lucius, on his knees, leaning over the baby in Severus's lap, who was thankfully quiet and not leaking at the moment. "It's just Draco that's all, don't worry! It's just Draco that's all, don't worry!" Lucius sang.

"These are not songs Lucius!"

"I just made them up. My boy inspires me to sing!" he said, rising from the floor and taking a seat on the sofa next to Severus.

"I was up most of the night feeding him, I'm going to take a nap, wake me when he's hungry," Narcissa said, leaving the room in a hurry.

"Tell me the truth; he's the most handsome baby you've ever seen, right?" Lucius asked, reaching for his son. Severus simply could not hold back the truth anymore.

"He's red…raw…and wrinkled!"

"He's just a preemie, that's all," Lucius smiled while taking his son into his arms. Within a matter of seconds, Draco was crying again. Lucius turned to face Severus, glared at him, rolled his eyes, and then instantly handed him back to Severus. "You seem to have the touch."

"Well _I am_ training to be a pediatric Healer."

"Yes, all those poor red, raw, and wrinkled babies will need your tender care," Lucius sarcastically replied.

"I'm sorry, I just can't listen to you sing anymore. You can't sing!"

"I can do what I want in this house, it's my son's house after all," Lucius paused to cough. "And he's the only one I'll ever have. I want to relish every second of his life."

"From my arms."

"Well as much as I love him, his constant screaming is a bit…annoying. He's at peace when you are here."

"Do what my mum did. She told me I was so bad as an infant, she'd put me in my room, close the door and cast silencing charms so she'd not be bothered."

"Your mother is a piece of shit…sorry, but she is. Abusive, and a sorry excuse for witch and mother. Surely you don't wish me to really do that, do you?"

"No, of course not but honestly, I can see why some people may…on occasion."

"Well no, not me. His room is actually four rooms down from ours, closer to father's room. But Draco hasn't slept in there yet. If he did, I'm sure he'd keep my father up…all night." Lucius boasted proudly and then smiled for a moment.

"Shit…"

"No, don't feel bad for my _so-called_ father; he's the male version of your mother, only his drug of choice is…hunting…"

"No! I literally mean shit! Your son just shit all over me and these are my good robes!"

"Not anymore they're not," Lucius laughed, which infuriated Severus. "Helky!" he shouted as the competent elf showed up in an instant. She didn't even need to be told; she took Draco from Severus's arms and instantly disappeared with him. "Oh come on, just clean them."

"This is shit, Lucius…cleansing spells won't work. I need to actually wash them."

"Fine, fine…remove them, I'll have Dobby wash them and you can wear mine."

"Okay," Severus said, rising to his feet as the Malfoy bowel-movement slowly oozed down his robes and onto the floor.

"Remain here, I'll be right back," Lucius said, walking right passed Severus as if nothing ever happened. Fatherhood really did change Lucius. Normally seeing a pile of shit on his precious marble floors would infuriate him, now he didn't even pay any attention to it. A moment later Lucius returned carrying something magenta and gold in his arms, Severus hoped it was a joke, but the smile on Lucius's face proved otherwise.

"What the fuck is that?" Severus asked, pointing to the monstrosity in Lucius's arms.

"Robes."

"Narcissa's?"

"No, mine!" he smiled proudly.

"Fuck you! Now way I'm wearing those!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're fuckin' pink Lucius!" Severus shouted.

"They are not! They are _French Rose_ and they are fabulous!" Lucius boasted in defense of his robes.

"They are pink, and you are a pouf!"

"Typical of you blokes from the north. Just because this color has _some_ feminine elements to it, you automatically attack my sexuality. I can assure I am not gay, and these are not pink!"

"They are as pink as my nut-sack Lucius!"

"Then you better get that checked out, immediately! These are more red than pink."

"I was joking! And you must be too, those are so pink!"

"They are French Rose, with real gold threading and weaving, and they are magnificent, one-of-a-kind…"

"Yeah because no one else in the world would ever want to wear them! I know you own black robes, get me some."

"No! These are far more…entertaining. I wore these robes to the annual fund-raiser for the poor orphans at the Ministry two months ago, and I received many compliments."

"From who? Drunken, color-blind wizards?"

"Enough! The stench of your robes is really beginning to irk me, now kindly put these on," Lucius instructed. It was clear he was not going to back down. "The loo is right behind you."

"I know where the loo is…in DRACO'S HOUSE!" Severus yelled at the top of his lungs. He tore the robes from Lucius's hands and slammed the loo door behind him. He carefully removed his soiled robes and lazily threw the pink robes over his head. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and fought the urge to vomit. He opened the door to find Lucius still in the foyer, wearing a very proud smile.

"See, those are made of the finest Chinese silk, hand made, one-of-a-kind…"

"You mentioned that. I look like fuckin' Sgt. Pepper!" Severus shouted as Lucius looked confused.

"Who?"

"Do not even pretend to not know who the Beatles are, Lucius."

"Ah yes…well John is one of us."

"No, he's not. Ringo is."

"No, I heard Jonn was."

"You heard incorrectly. I dated a girl from Liverpool, remember? She told me everyone there knows the Starkey's are a very well known wizarding family."

"Fine, fine…you look nothing like Ringo Starr in those robes….though, the nose is similar. Are you certain you are not related?"

"Who knows, and who cares. When will my robes be cleaned?"

"Soon, I'm sure…" Lucius replied, only to be interrupted by hysterical, shrieking laughs coming straight out of the mouth of Lucius's dreaded sister-in-law, Bellatrix. She laughed so hard she snorted and crouched over as if she were going to pee. Lucius finally began to giggle once tears appeared to pour down her eyes; all the while Severus just took slow, deep breaths, and rolled his eyes.

"You look like a pouf in those!" she laughed as Lucius instantly changed his expression to show his sneer. Her agreeing with Severus that pink robes on a man were gay brought a smirk to Severus's face. "Sevvie, please don't tell me you are buying your robes from the same moron that design's Lucy's, you look absurd."

"Thank you and I mean it, for once," Severus said, not _wanting_ to give her the satisfaction. "And no, your nephew decided to…stain mine."

"Ah yes well, he's still a doll though. And I often mistake your cheap robes for nappies, makes sense he would as well," she said casually with a smile. "Come on, it's lucky I found you two poufs here, the Dark Lord wants to see both of you."

"Let me change first," Severus sighed, relieved to be able to remove the robes.

"Nope, no time. He wants you both…now! No need for masks or Death Eater robes, come on…chop-chop," she insisted as Lucius followed her towards the great room. Severus thought about putting his Death Eater robes on anyway but Dobby had taken his soiled robes already and they were in the pocket. "Come on!" she said, snapping her fingers as she exited the Manor. "Apparate to my house."

Severus reluctantly followed Lucius out the doors of his great room and Apparated to the Lestrange Estate. When he arrived at the door, the elf opened the door, stared oddly at Severus, lifted a brow, smiled nervously, and then opened the door wider for him to enter. He and Lucius both followed Bellatrix to the study in the east wing of the Estate. They entered the book-lined room and Severus closed the door behind him. In attendance were Igor Karkaroff, the man named Antonin Dolohov, Ruby's uncle Travers, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix and one very perplexed looking Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord rarely showed any emotion or expression on his face, and was almost always serious when speaking to his followers. On that day however, he stared at Severus as if Severus had two heads before opening his mouth to speak.

"Thank you for…" he paused, again staring at Severus. He went so far as to lift a brow, and gaze at Severus from the top of his head, down to his feet before resuming his speech. "…coming on such short notice," he said, pausing again to stare at Severus. He stared blankly at him, blinked his eyes a few times and then coughed. "I have wonderful news!"

"My Lord?" Karkaroff asked, and then turned to glare at Severus as well. Soon the entire room was turned around staring at him.

"She told me not to wear my Death Eater robes," Severus confessed to Rabastan, who appeared to actually like the robes.

"Y-yes, anyway. I have wonderful news!" the Dark Lord again spoke as everyone turned their attentions to him and his proud smile. "I have found _him_. The enemy has been born," he said, wearing a smile. Severus instantly began to shiver and it wasn't from embarrassment from the robes. Suddenly images of Lily began to run through his head as he looked down and prayed the word _Potter_ would not leave the Dark Lord's lips. "His name is Harry Potter," he said as Severus instantly felt as if he were going to faint. He tried his best to show no emotion of any kind. Not only did the Dark Lord target Lily, but she had a son with that piece of crap James and named him Harry.

"Good! Let's get him!" Karkaroff said.

"No! He's mine, he and his family are mine!" the Dark Lord said as Severus felt as if he was going to be sick. He felt sweat began to form on his forehead, the room was spinning, and every time he took a breath, he felt goose bumps and butterflies in his stomach. "My spy informs me that this boy was born a month ago, yes, on July thirty-first. It's him and tomorrow, I plan on paying him and his family a visit."

"What do you require of us, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked in a very proper tone. "Shall we join you to watch on and offer support?"

"No. No need to bother yourselves. I need to know if any of you know much about his family," he said as Severus felt Lucius elbow him. Severus was too petrified with fear and concentrating too hard on not fainting to care what the Dark Lord was talking about.

"The Potters are an old family, blood traitors. The father of this child was at Hogwarts with Severus," Bellatrix volunteered as Lucius elbowed Severus again. Severus did not want the Dark Lord to read his thoughts, so he tried his best to erase all evidence of Lily from his mind and focus on James Potter and James Potter only.

"Severus? I know you know this…James Potter. I seem to recall you not holding him in high regard."

"N-no, my Lord. He's…arrogant and very, very immature. He won't pose any problem to you."

"You really mean to say he won't even try to defend his infant son?" Dolohov asked in a harsh tone.

Severus took a slow breath and finally met the Dark Lord's gaze. He thought about James Potter's reaction to Severus the very first day on the Hogwarts Express. The countless taunts, hexes and curses. He focused on nothing but his hatred for Potter and the sudden relief that finally, he'd be getting his pay-back.

"Honestly, he'll probably be out on a magical motor-bike, terrorizing Muggles."

"If he terrorizes Muggles, why is he not on our side?" Dolohov asked calmly.

"Because he's a blood traitor and a puppet of Albus Dumbledores'. He lacks any ability to think on his own. He's a child in every way."

"I hear he's competent with a wand," Dolohov again spoke. "At least, that's what Lucius tells me."

"He was, in school that is. Outside of school, he's just a stupid bully. He's no match for the Dark Lord. I suspect…his _wife_ will be left home, alone, with their newborn son," Severus said as plainly as he possibly could.

"No, my spy is with her," the Dark Lord said as Severus instantly broke out of his _Occlumency_ and began to wonder who the spy was, and how he could stop him from harming Lily. The Dark Lord again met Severus's gaze and just as quickly as he broke out of it, he was back in it, focusing on nothing but his hatred of James Potter. "So my plan is to go to them tomorrow evening…and take care of the problem. After tomorrow we can again focus all of our attentions on over throwing the Ministry. My spy will finally grant us access to the Auror's program. This war will be over by Christmas."

Everyone in the room applauded, everyone except Severus, who was too busy practicing his _Occlumency_ to show any kind of emotion.

"That Dumbledore is so brainless. Has your spy informed you that Dumbledore knows nothing?" Karkaroff asked as the applause died down.

"On the contrary, Dumbledore knows of the two targets. Both are hidden. But my spy knows of both of their whereabouts."

"Don't ever underestimate Albus Dumbledore, Igor," Dolohov remarked.

"So we're not going after the second target? The Longbottom boy? Just to be safe?" Bellatrix asked, twirling her long, silky, black ringlets in her fingers.

"No," the Dark Lord said, rising from his seat. "It's not Neville Longbottom. It's Harry Potter. Potter is the one foretold to me, Potter is the one who must be destroyed."

"Pity…to go after an Auror in training's son would have been…amusing," she whined like a little girl. The Dark Lord walked near and her and touched her shoulder as he passed.

"We will all meet tomorrow evening after I've taken care of the Potters. You may go," he said in a quiet and suddenly serious tone.

"Come, Sev," Lucius whispered, tugging on Severus's hideous robes as Severus stood in his place, paralyzed. "Come on!"

"No, I'll be right out," Severus whispered back.

"No!" Lucius whispered as loudly as he could as Bellatrix walked passed them.

"My Lord, I need to speak with you," Severus said in a shaky and obviously fearful tone.

"Very well, Lucius, leave us," the Dark Lord said, waving his hand at Lucius as if he were waving him away. Lucius appeared reluctant to leave, but he bowed and left as slowly as he could. "I thought you might want to speak to me."

"You did?"

"Yes, sit," he said, as he himself took a seat on the desk in front of Severus, and stared down at him. "Interesting choice in clothing," the Dark Lord remarked. Severus didn't know what to do or say. He did not think he'd be engaging in small talk about apparel to the Dark Lord after hearing that his first true love Lily was to be slaughtered the next night.

"They are Lucius's…"

"Be your own man, Severus. Those robes do not suit you."

"No," Severus smiled nervously and then took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. "His son soiled mine, and they are being cleaned now."

"I see. So tell me, you are pleased, no doubt, to hear that James Potter's existence will soon be coming to an end? I imagine you wish to join me tomorrow evening to partake?" he asked as Severus lifted a brow. It was not what he thought the Dark Lord would say to him. "No? You don't want to witness his life leave his eyes?"

"Well, I do, actually," Severus said in all honesty. "For what he's done."

"To you?"

"To…" _her_ is what he wanted to say. If it weren't for James Potter, Lily would not be in this situation. It was all James Potter's fault. "You, my Lord. For what he's done to you."

"Yes. He's defied me three times and brought my destroyer into this world. Well, he's not my destroyer, not yet. Had it not been for you telling me what that witch said, I'd be in danger right now. But after tomorrow, that problem will be a thing of the past. I'm sorry Severus, but I must do this alone. I can't have anyone with me, it would make me look weak, you understand."

"Yes, I do. I was just wondering," Severus paused. His hands were sweaty and his heart was racing. As much as he fought the urge to remove all thoughts and feelings of Lily from his mind, he simply could not hold all of them back.

"Yes? Speak up," the Dark Lord said in a slightly dissatisfied tone.

"I have…a favor to ask you, my Lord," Severus implored, staring down at the floor as he dropped to both knees.

"Don't grovel Severus. What is your request?"

"Please, if you could, please spare the boy's mother," Severus pleaded. He remained kneeling, staring up at the Dark Lord who placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and motioned him to rise. Severus slowly rose and tried to contain his shaking and sweating.

"The boy's…mother you say?" the Dark Lord asked, peering deeply into Severus's eyes. He clearly saw images of Lily and Severus kissing at the beach, and holding hands in her room. He also suddenly saw a conversation they had in the owlery during Severus's sixth year. The Dark Lord disengaged and smirked at Severus. "You _desire_ her, don't you?"

Severus knew what the Dark Lord was getting at. In a million years he'd never admit he loved Lily to the Dark Lord. Surely he'd find love to be a sign of weakness. But lust…every man lusts, and lust is a very powerful thing. Severus nodded with an ashamed look on his face as the Dark Lord began to laugh.

"Of course, she is the redhead I've seen in your mind so many times," the Dark Lord said before regaining his serious composure. "Why do you want her?"

"I just…I don't know. I know she's Muggle-born but I…I just," Severus paused and then met his master's gaze. "I desire her."

"Well, I'll tell you what, since you were the one who brought me this information in the first place, I think it only fair that I grant you this request," the Dark Lord said in a very sincere tone. Severus instantly felt a weight lifted off him that had been there for months. He took a deep breath and smiled in the presence of the Dark Lord. "Her husband and child must be destroyed though."

"Yes, I understand," Severus said, happy to be rid of James Potter. Thoughts of the boy did not register with Severus as he stood near the Dark Lord. Instead he was relieved that Lily would be spared.

"Good. Is there anything else you require of me?"

"No, my Lord. Thank you! Thank you!" Severus said, trying not to sound too happy, but respectfully grateful instead. In truth, he wanted to jump over the desk and hug the Dark Lord but he forced those thoughts out of his mind as fast as they entered it. "Thank you."

"I am a kind a caring Lord. I look out for my followers, you know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Well then, you may leave. Tomorrow we will all celebrate together, and I'm sure you'll be most pleased to hear all about how James Potter finally died."

"I will be very eager to hear that," Severus replied, envisioning James Potter begging for his own life at the feet of the Dark Lord. The pig would probably not even care about the lives of his own wife and son. Severus smiled, bowed and turned to leave. He opened the door and was almost out in the corridor when the Dark Lord began to speak again.

"Of course, Severus, you do understand if Lily Potter tries to fight me or deny me access to her son…I may have to…eliminate her," the Dark Lord said as Severus turned to gaze at the Dark Lord. Suddenly Severus was filled with terror again. Lily was not like James, she'd never just hand over her son to be slaughtered to spare her own life. Severus tried not to swallow hard or show any emotion on his face. "I will offer to spare her though, the choice will be hers."

Severus opened his mouth but nothing came out. He coughed a few times and then smiled as best he could.

"Of course. I-I understand…_that_."

"Good," the Dark Lord said as Severus closed the door behind him.

---

Severus felt as if he were going to faint as he left the Estate. He doubted he had the energy or ability to concentrate to even Apparate to the Manor without splinching. Lily Evans was going to die and it was because of him. A prophecy he spied in on, and then told to the Dark Lord, would lead the Dark Lord directly to her. The Dark Lord's promise to spare her weighed heavy in Severus's heart. If she showed any defiance, the Dark Lord would be forced to turn back on his word to Severus and there was nothing Severus could do about it.

Severus was half-way down the flowered path of the Estate when he instantly wretched in the black magic roses that were surrounding him. He then felt as if he were going to pass out beneath the late August sun. He fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath. The last thing he needed was the Lestranges coming out to find him passed out in their rose garden. He slowly rose to his feet, straightened the robes, which only made him feel sicker, and Apparated successfully to Malfoy Manor.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently. Helky opened the door and greeted him.

"I need mint tea, and my robes."

"I have the tea ready if you like, and I think Dobby has the robes ready, sir," she said, opening the door wider. "Where would you like to take your tea?"

"In the loo," he said as she lifted her elven brow. "I'll have it while I'm changing back into my robes," he said, walking passed her and straight into the burgundy and gold colored loo. A moment later he heard a knock at the door. Dobby was standing with the tea and Severus's robes on a silver platter. Severus took the platter and then slammed the door on Dobby's face.

First, Severus let the cool water run over his hands as he closed his eyes and tried not to panic anymore. He splashed the water all over his face, repeatedly and then in his mouth. He dried off, drank the tea and put his cleaned, black robes back on. He looked in the mirror and saw the image of a murderer staring back at him. He saw himself, wet hair and pale faced, and he saw Lily next to him, cradling a faceless baby in her arms, crying. He could even hear her.

"_Why did you do this to me Sev? I thought we were friends," _she cried. Severus took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror. He slowly opened the door and left only to find Lucius standing in the foyer a few feet from him. Lucius did not speak. He instead stood tall, with his arms crossed, and his brow raised.

"What? You cried, tears Lucius, and begged for your wife's life to him!" Severus snapped.

"She's my wife, Sev."

"So? I can't be the reason Lily dies."

"You're not, James Potter on the other hand…is. You should relish in his own death at least."

"I do," Severus said, letting his guard down and turning to walk into the great room. "But don't worry; just as the Dark Lord offered to spare Narcissa, he did the same for Lily."

"What?"

"Yes, I asked him to spare her and he agreed," Severus said casually as he took a seat on the sofa and just stared at Lucius, who looked confused and flabbergasted.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I'm one of his most loyal followers, and I brought him the prophecy, so he's doing this for me."

"I…see. Well, good for you," Lucius said sarcastically and then began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you really think after the Dark Lord murders her husband and child she'd come running back to you? What? To thank you or something?"

"N-no…but she'll be safe and that's all that counts."

"Ah. Will she though? I assume even Mudbloods cherish their children as we do. What mother, aside from yours of course, would just hand her firstborn son over to be slaughtered?" he asked. Severus knew everything Lucius was saying was the truth, but he did not care. He did not care if Lily hated him for having her husband and child murdered. He only cared that she lived. The guilt of killing her would be too much for him to bear. "And what about your fianceé? Have you forgotten her?"

"No! This does not concern Camilla."

"I see that. Nothing does it seems. You're willing to die so that piece of filth Lily Potter can live?"

"No! I just asked him to spare her; he'd not kill me for such a request."

"Oh, well I'm glad you are so confident. Others are not as lucky as you. No one asks him favors or asks him to alter his plans."

"Well I did and he obliged, just like he did with you…the _future_ Minister for Magic," Severus replied in a snarky tone before chuckling.

"What? How's that funny?"

"Do you really think when the war ends he'll just hand over the Ministry to you? Hello! He'll be the Minister for Magic!"

"Of course he will, until he conquers other countries. He wants to rule the entire wizarding world Severus, not just Britain. He'll need people he can trust to run the various countries for him, I get Britain," he said as Severus's mouth dropped. No one had ever mentioned those plans to him. "Rodolphus gets France, Bellatrix wants Australia for some reason I'll never comprehend. She prances around the Estate these days referring to herself as The Empress of Australia, the Goddess of Australia, the Tyrannical Dictator for Life of Australia. Narcissa, naturally, get's Norway. No one wants America though; they'll probably give it to Evan Rosier."

"What do I get?"

"St. Mungo's of course! I mean, St. Severus's," Lucius said as thoughts of Lily again began to invade Severus's mind again. He could not let Lucius know though. So he smiled instead.

"Evan, the ruler of America? That's not a good idea."

"No, I agree. No one cares about them though," Lucius shrugged as Severus's owl swooped into the Manor with a letter in her mouth. Severus removed the letter from the owl's mouth. The letter instantly shot out of Severus's hand and opened itself. Just what he needed…a howler from Camilla.

"FUCKIN' FLOWERS? YOU PROMISE NOT TO FALL ASLEEP, AND THEN FALL ASLEEP, AND THEN SEND ME SILVER AND GREEN FLOWERS! SHIT SEV, MY FAVORITE COLOR IS VIOLET BY THE WAY, AND MY FAVORITE FLOWERS ARE TULIPS!" the letter howled and then tore itself up.

"I knew it! I told you so! I told you so! I told you ALL women like flowers! You're such an asshole at times, Sev," Lucius taunted and then laughed.

"It seems all I ever do is disappoint the women in my life," Severus replied in a soft and saddened tone. He rose from the sofa and stepped through the floo without saying good-bye.

Once back at Spinner's End, Severus thought about what he'd just said. He'd let every woman in his life down and now, could be responsible for one of their deaths. Lucius was right, Lily would never come running back to him after finding out he was the reason her son died. He hoped she'd never find out it was him. Once the war was won however, she'd know soon enough who he really was and what he'd really done.

Lily may not have cared to know Severus, but Severus did care to know Lily. She was not the kind of woman to hand over her husband, no matter how arrogant and immature he is, and her son over to be murdered. She'd never do it. She'd never do it, ever. The Dark Lord was going to murder Lily Evans…because of Severus.

Severus didn't even think, or try to rationalize. He had to save her at any cost. The guilt would be too much for him to bear. He grabbed a piece of parchment and penned his desperate words.

_Dumbledore,_

_It's imperative that I speak with you, tonight. I have news for you about the prophecy. We must meet this evening. Name the time and place._

S. Snape  


He gave it to Brittany and told her to fly to Hogwarts. He sat alone in his lab, pacing back and forth. A moment later another owl showed up, bearing a letter. At first he thought it was from Dumbledore but it was from Camilla.

_Sev,_

_The howler was extreme. I'm sorry. I know you meant well. I just…I miss you and I love you._

_Camilla_

Severus crunched the letter up and tossed it in the fire without even thinking of what he was doing. Camilla was the last thing on his mind that night. He paced and paced as the hours slowly chimed by. Finally at ten o'clock, Brittany returned with a letter.

_Mr. Snape,  
I have nothing to say to you. Do not contact me again.  
Albus Dumbledore._

"SHIT!" Severus screamed at the top of his lungs. He used all his strength to overturn his heavy lab table. Vials, instruments, and cauldrons went crashing onto the floor. He did not feel better once he'd tossed the table. Instead, he was more enraged. He grabbed all of the books off the shelves in his lab and threw them around as fast as he could. He was panting and sweating when he stopped to find his lab in shambles. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from one of the shelves he'd not damaged and shakily wrote back to Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore,_

_Yes, I am a Death Eater. I have a very important message for you, from the Dark Lord. Meet with me this evening at midnight, at the south eastern edge of the Forbidden Forest. If you are not there, I will break into Hogwarts to find you. You do not understand how important it is that I speak to you, tonight!  
S. Snape_

Brittany did not look pleased. She took the letter and flew off. Severus knew it would be at least ninety minutes before he would hear back from her. He paced and paced and to his shock, Brittany returned in thirty minutes. He really did not how the owl thing worked it seemed.

_Mr. Snape,_

_If I see you or any of your brethren anywhere near Hogwarts, I will stop you. If you need to speak to me it will be on my terms. You will meet me at the furthest northern point on the Isle of Man, alone, at midnight. If I see anyone with you, I will aim my wand._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Severus was never so happy to receive a death threat before. He smiled and clung the letter close to his chest. He had an hour to meet with Dumbledore, but what would he say to him? He needed to warn Lily and let Dumbledore know there was a spy close to Lily. He wasn't prepared to leave the Dark Lord or divulge any other information regarding the Dark Lord however. Even though he was early, he Apparated to the Isle of Man anyway.

It was cold that night. It was still summer in Britain but on the Isle of Man, it seemed autumn was on its way. The sky was pitch black, with no moon that night. There were stiff leaves on the ground beneath his feet, swirling in the wind and crunching as he paced over them. He paced and held his wand tight in his hand. What if it was a trap? What if Dumbledore was going to arrive with Auror's to take Severus away? What if somehow, the Dark Lord found out?

All Severus could think of was Lily and how bad he'd feel knowing he caused her death. He could not go through life knowing he'd killed his friend, even if she wasn't a very good friend anymore. Deep down, she must have liked him on some level. She didn't like him because he was a patented brewer, or because of who his friends were, or because he was a Death Eater, she must have liked him for just being…him. No one ever liked him for just being him, not even Camilla he suspected. All they did was fight the last few months anyway.

He continued to pace, feeling so scared he thought he was going to be sick again. He grasped his wand so tightly in his sweaty hand; he thought he'd snap it right in half. He continued to pace and rehearse what he was going to say to Dumbledore, or flee in an instant if he spotted any Aurors when he saw a fast flash of white light. In an instant he felt his wand jerk out of his hand. He instinctively dropped to his knees, to beg for his life, when he saw Dumbledore, wearing shiny white robes, standing just feet away from him. Dumbledore's wand was aimed right at Severus's head and he was wearing an expression of anger and hate on his face. Severus didn't know what to do or what to say, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't kill me!"

**AN: I know this chapter was very long. But I think it'll flow better if I go ahead and upload the next one at the same time, so you can read them back to back. :-)**


	95. Anything

**95-Anything**

**(I uploaded two chapters today, 94 AND 95)  
**

**(Not beta'd)  
**

**AN: Some of this is word for word to JK Rowling's Deathly Hallows**

"Don't kill me!" Severus shrieked.

"That was not my intention."

Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Severus with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand.

"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No ... no message ... I'm here on my own account!" Severus pleaded, filled with terror. "I ... I come with a warning ... no, a request ... please ..."

Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where they stood.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The ... the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything ... everything I heard!" Severus admitted. "That is why...it is for that reason ... he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," Dumbledore said. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July ..."

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down ... kill them all ..."

"If she means so much to you," Dumbledore said, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"I have ... I have asked him ..."

"You disgust me," Dumbledore said with utter contempt. Severus began to shrink a little. "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Severus said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her ...them... safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In ... in return?" Severus gaped at Dumbledore, and thought for a few moments of what he'd do to ensure she lived, "Anything."

Severus remained on his knees as Dumbledore paced around him.

"Anything you say?" Dumbledore asked, almost in a taunt. "Anything," Dumbledore whispered as he paced around Severus. Dumbledore stopped pacing and turned to face Severus. He held out his hand with Severus's wand, but was still too far for Severus to reach. Using wandless magic, Severus summoned his wand out of Dumbledore's clutches, to which Dumbledore looked a bit surprised before smiling. "Rise to your feet, Severus."

Severus stood up and grasped his wand tightly, not wanting to be without it for a second time that evening.

"You must act fast! He means to strike, tomorrow night!" Severus said as Dumbledore lifted his brows. "You must hide them!"

"Ah, well you see, Severus, you came here tonight for no good reason. They are already hidden."

"I know! And so does he!" Severus warned as Dumbledore's mouth dropped, only slightly. "You have a spy in your midst."

"I…What else do you know?" he asked.

"Just that he means to strike tomorrow night. He's convinced it's Lily's son, and not the Longbottoms."

"The Longbottoms?"

"Yes, he suspected them as well, at first, but now…he means to kill Potter! Him and his son…"

"Harry," Dumbledore said somberly.

"You must stop the spy! The spy is close to Lily!"

"I said her son's name is Harry," Dumbledore repeated as Severus grew more frantic by the second.

"I know his name. The Dark Lord knows his name, because of the spy!"

"Who is the spy?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me."

"Who else knows of this plan? The plan to kill the Potters?" Dumbledore asked as Severus instantly removed any thoughts of Lucius from his mind. He didn't want to get Lucius in any trouble. He tried to imagine his life as if Lucius was hardly in it.

"Just a few people, I think."

"Who do you know of, for certain?" Dumbledore asked and then peered deep into Severus's eyes.

"Th-the Lestranges, a man named Igor Karkaroff, and another man named Dolohov, I don't really know him though."

"Igor? Really," Dumbledore questioned. "Antonin Dolohov is a very dangerous man. Who else?"

"No one else was present," Severus said, lowering his eyes to conceal Lucius from Dumbledore. "Why are you wasting time with these questions? He means to strike tomorrow night! What if he changes his mind and strikes sooner? You must hide her…them I mean! Now!" Severus nearly shouted.

"I…I will. First I need to ask you a few more questions, but not here. Some place, more private."

"Where, Hogwarts?"

"No, I don't feel I should take you there, yet."

"Death Eaters know where I live, so we can't go to my house."

"No, just stand still," Dumbledore urged and then grasped Severus's shoulder firmly.

Severus felt the wind swirl around him as he was instantly transported somewhere else. Somewhere, unfamiliar to him. He was on a rocky beach, near a violent sea. Off in the distance, he saw an island.

"Where are we?" Severus asked.

"You see that island out there?" Dumbledore asked as Severus nodded. "It's Azkaban."

Severus felt a chill run down his spine. He instantly grasped harder on his wand and looked around for an ambush of Aurors.

"Don't be afraid. I just wanted to show you a path you _could_ take, should you not do what I request of you."

"I told you! I'd do anything!"

"I know. Does anything include risking your life?"

"I'm risking it now just talking to you!"

"Tell me, Severus, I heard a rumor that you had a girlfriend. Is that true?" Dumbledore asked. It was the first time since he received the howler he thought about Camilla. In an instant he felt his necklace go cold around his sweaty neck. He clutched his hand around the necklace that was hidden beneath his high-necked robes and took a deep breath. He nodded once. "Where is she?"

"She's out of town for a couple of days on a book tour. She's…kind of a celebrity."

"Oh? I thought you were seeing Camilla Diggory?"

"I am. She's also known as C.M. Diggory. You've not read her works."

"I most certainly have! She's a delightful writer!" Dumbledore exclaimed as Severus lifted a brow. "I find it odd that you would risk your life, to beg for the life of a woman you love, when you already have a girlfriend that you are endangering."

"I love her too! Listen…we've been having some problems for a while now, but…I don't want her in any danger!"

"Tell her to remain out of town for another week or so. Now, tell me more about this spy."

"He's close to Lily, very close. It's probably Black or Lupin!"

"I'd find that hard to believe."

"Really? He's a werewolf and he'd not be the only one working for the Dark Lord either! And as for Black, his own brother was a Death Eater."

"I know. Regulus was a great loss to us. It may surprise you to hear this, Severus, but Regulus had changed sides before he died. I can only assume Tom found out about it and killed him for it."

"I know he changed sides. He told me. I'm the one that set up the meeting between him and his brother."

"He told you? You set up that meeting? Sirius never mentioned that."

"That's because I told Reg never to tell him. I'm not the _safe-house_ for Death Eaters, yet some of them come to me with their concerns. But he did, and yes, he betrayed the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord had him killed for it."

"I see," Dumbledore said in a surprised voice. "You said he employs werewolves? Who?"

"A nasty one named Fenrir Greyback. He goes after the Dark Lord's enemies, and sometimes is used to force people to join him."

"He uses a werewolf to force people to follow him?"

"Yes, we're not all bad; some of us had no choice."

"Is that how he got you to join?" Dumbledore asked sincerely. Severus thought to fib but decided he would rather have Dumbledore's trust, than have him like him.

"No. I went to him directly."

"I see," Dumbledore said, saddened, and then sighed. "Severus, you said you'd do anything, and in fact, I do have a request of you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to spy on Tom for me. I've been wanting someone on the inside for a while now. It was supposed to be Regulus but…well…"

"I was supposed to spy on you, actually."

"Great! This way you have a reason to be close to me."

"Yes but how? I was to be your Defense teacher."

"I already filled the position and there's nothing I can do about that now. Classes begin tomorrow. No, for now, just do whatever it is you do."

"I'm his Healer."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I see…I have to ask you some more questions and Severus, please, be honest."

"I'll take _Veritaserum_ if it pleases you."

"That won't be necessary," Dumbledore said with a smile. "At least, not yet. Who are other Death Eaters do you know?"

"Not many, the ones I mentioned…Regulus. Hey, wait, you have a spy! We need to stop this person! He's going to report to the Dark Lord every move you make!"

"I know."

"You must stop him! It's got to be Black or Lupin, or whoever is closest to Lily. He knows her well apparently."

"It's not Sirius. No one hates Tom more than Sirius. You did not see how he reacted to his brother's death, Severus. He was inconsolable."

"They were not even close though."

"No, but he felt guilty. He thought if he'd been a better brother, he'd been able to prevent Regulus from ever joining Tom. I really doubt it's him. But I will investigate, tonight, and the Potters will be moved. All of them, you understand?"

"Yes, I said to hide all of them!"

"No, you said to hide just her. She is a young mother and wife, Severus. You don't know what it would be like to lose a child. I hear it's the worst thing a person can suffer. Do you really wish to do that to someone you claim to love?"

"N-no," Severus whispered and gulped loudly. "Maybe I do know what it's like to lose a child," he said as Dumbledore looked surprised, and began to walk closer to Severus, who just took a few steps back. "No, hide them all, I was panicked earlier. I told you, I could not ask the Dark Lord to spare her son, which would make no sense."

"You did the right thing coming to me, Severus. Now, as to my request of you."

"What else do you need from me?"

"Well now I feel I've put you in danger."

"Me?"

"Yes. Tom told you and a handful of people tonight that he means to strike tomorrow. Now tomorrow will come and his spy will report to him that they have been moved. He may suspect you. Tom is very paranoid."

"But, I mean, we have to move her and hide her…them! If you can find the spy tonight, then…"

"I will try but if I can't, he will report back to Tom. He can't have any reason to suspect you. You can not get killed over this."

"I don't know what to do though."

"We need to leave here. I may have an idea," Dumbledore said, grabbing Severus's arm again, and Disapparated him away to another location. Severus glanced around to find he was on the edge of a forest. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hogwarts in the distance.

"Am I going to Hogwarts with you?"

"No, but I have an idea to keep you safe, at least, I hope. What time did Tom tell you of his plans?"

"Around seven."

"What did you do after that?"

"I went to Lucius's," Severus slipped. He instantly tried to forget what he and Lucius had discussed that evening. "We were to have dinner, and then I went home."

"How close to Tom is Lucius?"

"What? He's not! He's not a Death Eater!"

"Really?" Dumbledore asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah, I've never seen him at meetings, he'd tell me if he was."

"Does he know you are?"

"No," Severus lied. "Hardly anyone does, just the few people I mentioned to you."

"Who knows you?"

"Well, just…the Lestranges, Karkaroff and Dolohov. We wear masks to the meetings and are divided up into cells so we hardly ever interact with each other."

"Cells? Interesting," Dumbledore stated. "So, after you met with Lucius, you went home?"

"Yes, I was home…alone."

"No, you weren't."

"Yeah, I was."

"Not anymore, wait here," Dumbledore said and then vanished. Severus was very perplexed by Dumbledore's statement. He heard a rustling noise behind him and spun on his heals with his wand aimed. He saw a large white creature stepping out of the forest.

"You again," a Centaur said.

"Are you the one I spoke to a few years back?"

"Yes. My name is Firenze and I believe I told you to be fearful of snakes, and you can put down your wand. I am not here to harm you."

"You just startled me, that's all. And um, yes, as to snakes…yes you did. The day after I talked to you, I was bitten by a snake."

"I see you are well. And I never said you'd be bitten, I just said to fear them."

"Well, I fear I'll be bitten again!"

"Snakes come in all different forms, and not all bite," Firenze warned. Severus instantly thought about the Dark Mark on his arm and wondered if that was what he should fear. Given the recent events, it made sense. "You should fear them from now on."

"I will. Hey, can you tell me about my girlfriend?" Severus asked, again feeling his necklace go cold.

"What about her?"

"Is she in any danger?"

"I don't know. I don't know her, but I do know you," Firenze said, gazing deeply at the stars above. He stared at them and remained silent for a few minutes. "Hmm, I see a great loss."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, I see great loss in your future…death."

"Death? She's going to die?"

"I can't say who it is, or when exactly, but I see death…soon. Could be literal, could be figurative."

"Oh, hello Firenze," Dumbledore interrupted as the Centaur retreated back into the forest. "Severus, do you know what this is?" he asked as Severus turned to follow Firenze.

"Wait, I was talking to him!"

"There's no time for that!" Dumbledore said, pulling back on Severus's arm. He held out a small, brass, hourglass and showed it to Severus. "Do you know what this is?"

"No."

"It's a time-turner."

"What? Where did you get that?" Severus asked.

"The Ministry. Now here's what I need you to do. I need you to be seen by those close to Tom, this evening."

"Using that?"

"Yes. Go to visit the Lestranges or something, since they are so close to Tom, be seen, have every minute of your day accounted for, so Tom won't doubt you at all."

"But…they don't even like me," Severus confessed as Dumbledore huffed.

"Think of something! How close are you to the younger one? Rabastan?" he asked as Severus tilted his head, made a face, curled his nose, and thought for a moment.

"Eh!"

"Well, use this to go see him; it's imperative you are seen. What are you plans for tomorrow?"

"I have to work at St. Mungo's."

"Good, but stay close to Rabastan. Go visit him right after you leave Lucius's. Maybe talk to him about tonight's news or something."

"I-I…don't know. I mean, we're not really close."

"Your life depends on this, Severus. We can't lose you now. I need you. I need you to stay close to Tom. He must trust you."

"Are you going to hide her now?"

"Yes. I'm leaving in a moment. First I'm going to make sure Sirius is not the spy. I highly doubt he is, but I will make sure, then I'll move them. I'll mention nothing of you so they spy can't report anything back to Tom. I'll say I just decided it was time to move them, and the Longbottoms as not to arouse too much suspicion."

"How does this work?"

"You just pull this back, one rotation for each hour you want to travel back. Now I don't have to tell you how important this is that you be careful with this device. In the wrong hands, it's very dangerous."

"I know," Severus said as a million possibilities entered his mind. He wanted to travel back to the first time he was on the Hogwarts Express to punch Potter before he even opened his mouth. "Wait, if I go back and change things, then I'd never come here tonight, and you'd never re-hidden her."

"Time travel isn't exactly black and white. You'll not forget what transpired tonight and neither will I, but just to be certain…Firenze, are you still here?" he asked as the Centaur walked out of the forest.

"I am."

"Did you hear everything that just transpired?"

"I have."

"Will you remind me later if I forget?"

"I just did," Firenze responded as Severus lifted a brow.

"Excellent! See Severus, nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said and then turned to smile at Severus. "Time turners won't affect the Centaur's natural, intuitive magic. They are the only true seers you know," Dumbledore reminded as Severus just nodded once. "Now, Severus, you need to find some way to remain close to the Lestranges tonight. Return to eight o'clock and give Tom no reason to suspect anything. Can you do that?" he asked as Severus stared down at the time turner in his hands. Severus closed his eyes and tried to formulate a plan that would make sense. He opened his eyes and smiled at Dumbledore.

"I have a plan," Severus said as Dumbledore instantly vanished. Severus pulled back the time turner to eight o'clock and instantly returned to Malfoy Manor.


	96. Don't Kill Me Again!

**96-Don't Kill Me…Again! (I uploaded two chapters on Tuesday. According to my 'clicker' count, a bunch of people read the second one (95) I uploaded and not the first. Just letting you know in case you missed chapter 94, 'Don't Kill Me.' If you did not read it, you won't understand this chapter)  
**

"St. Mungo's of course! I mean, St. Severus's," Lucius said as Severus tried hard to think back to what he'd said to Lucius the first time he'd told that to him earlier that evening.

"Evan, the uhh...ruler of America? That's not a good idea," Severus replied, to which Lucius just smiled.

"No, I agree. No one cares about them though," Lucius shrugged as Severus's owl swooped into the Manor with a letter in her mouth. Severus hated hearing the howler the first time; the encore was not going to be fun either. He opened it, and then put his hands to his sensitive ears.

"FUCKIN' FLOWERS? YOU PROMISE NOT TO FALL ASLEEP, AND THEN FALL ASLEEP, AND THEN SEND ME SILVER AND GREEN FLOWERS! SHIT SEV, MY FAVORITE COLOR IS VIOLET BY THE WAY, AND MY FAVORITE FLOWERS ARE TULIPS!" the letter howled and then tore itself up.

"I knew it! I told you so! I told you so! I told you ALL women like flowers! You're such an asshole at times, Sev," Lucius taunted and then laughed.

"Yes I am. Well it's getting late!" Severus said, instantly rising from the sofa and walking towards the floo.

"It's eight!"

"I know, I just…I kind of want to see what…Rabastan thinks about tonight's news."

"Sev, I told you, just forget it. You asked the Dark Lord to spare your Mudblood and he said he would. You're right, I asked him to spare Narcissa and…"

"And you induced her early, nearly killing her and your son."

"I could not have her killed Sev!"

"So, you didn't believe the Dark Lord when he said he'd spare her?" Severus asked as Lucius's face went white. He bit his bottom lip and began to shake his leg. "Hmm? I didn't hear you."

"I didn't want to take that chance, okay?" he said, in a soft tone, as he rose to his feet. "He's been…erratic lately, or haven't you noticed?"

"I have."

"Regulus was a very loyal follower, yet he betrayed him for some reason and it wasn't his conscience! Something happened to make him leave!"

"Would you have left if Narcissa and Draco fell?"

"What? Why…why are you asking such things?" he asked in an angered tone. "Nothing is more important than my wife and my son, do you understand? _Nothing_!"

"I understand. Completely and I agree with you, those should be your top priorities. I have to go," Severus said, slowly walking towards the floo.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh don't worry, no where important."

"Their floo is closed you know."

"I know," Severus said, stepping into the floo and walking out into his house. He immediately penned a desperate letter to Camilla, telling her things were bad in Britain and for her to remain out of town for another week. Brittany was not pleased to have to deliver a letter so far, but she flew out his window faster than he'd ever seen her fly.

Severus ran across the street and Apparated to the Lestrange Estate. In his head, he did nothing but go over his plan again and again. He ran to the front door to avoid wasting time, and banged loudly on it. A moment later an angry looking elf opened the door.

"Is Rabastan here?" Severus asked while walking in, just past the elf, even though he was not really invited.

"He's in the great room, sir," the elf said and then slowly closed the door behind him. As Severus approached the great room, he heard muffled voices. From the corridor he could make out what they were saying the closer he got.

"The spy tells me Aurors may have found a way to break through our defenses here at the Estate!" Bellatrix said.

"They won't come here tonight, stop panicking," Rodolphus replied. Then Severus heard the elf cough behind him, his way of announcing Severus probably. Severus walked into the great room as if he'd been invited.

"What the hell do you want?" Bellatrix asked before rolling her eyes.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened tonight," Severus lied and then sat on the sofa.

"What? What is there to talk about?" she asked again. "We're busy and there's no need for you to be here."

"Maybe there is, we could use him perhaps," Rodolphus suggested.

"Lucy claims he put the best wards ever on this Estate though!"

"Bella, let's just ask his opinion," Rodolphus urged.

"My opinion on what? I just came from Lucius's Manor, he mentioned nothing of wards," Severus said to account for his time with Lucius.

"Listen, we heard that Aurors have found a way to break through the wards we have on this Estate. They all know who we are and we hear, they are coming for us…soon," Rodolphus said as Severus lifted a brow and instantly had a better plan in mind.

"I see. We can't have that happen," Severus said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"No…we cannot."

"Let's just go stay with your sister, Bella. No one suspects them," Rabastan urged.

"I don't want to put Cissy and the new baby in any danger."

"Is the Dark Lord still here?" Severus asked as everyone stopped talking and stared at him. Rabastan finally nodded and Severus instantly felt relieved.

"Why are you here again?" Bellatrix asked.

"I just thought, well…I was thinking that even though the Dark Lord doesn't wish to pursue the Longbottoms, maybe they should be…taken care of…to be certain it's not their child."

"Thank you, Severus. That's what I've been trying to tell them for the last hour!" Rabastan commented.

"Rab, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. And since that will never happen, you just need to shut up, okay? And Severus here isn't even in our cell!" Bellatrix snapped.

"Yes but he's right. We need to go after the Longbottoms, on our own. That spy of yours knows where they are hidden," Rodolphus said to his wife.

"Who is this spy? Can he be trusted?" Severus asked, earning him a deadly glare by Bellatrix.

"Yes, he can!"

"I mean, just make sure he's not a double-agent or something. If he's as close to people in Dumbledore's Army as he says he is, then he's very close to Dumbledore, who, yes, is a bit of an ass, but that doesn't change the fact he's very clever."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Severus?"

"What I'm fucking talking about, Bellatrix, is that it's a possibility this spy of yours is taking you for a fool. Perhaps the locations of the Longbottoms and the Potters are a trap? What if the Dark Lord goes to the Potters tomorrow night, alone as he requested, only to be ambushed by a swarm of Aurors?" Severus asked.

"He has a point," Rodolphus replied.

"He does, but I can handle a swarm of Aurors," the Dark Lord said, entering the room. "He does make a good point though, Bellatrix. I've only met this spy of yours once, how do I know he's loyal?"

"He's loyal! I told him Greyback would eat him and his mummy if he didn't follow me…you! Follow you!" she corrected herself as the Dark Lord took a seat on the sofa next to Severus.

"I've found those who follow me out of fear don't do nearly as good of a job as those who follow me because you want to, willingly, freely. I'm very disappointed with the few followers I have who were forced. They've done little to help me. They remain just loyal enough to not be killed, actually," the Dark Lord said coolly.

"He is loyal to you, my Lord. I know he is. He wants to help you."

"Bellatrix, if that were the case, why didn't he come to me, on his own, to offer his allegiance?" the Dark Lord asked. It was obvious Bellatrix had no answer for him. The Dark Lord lifted his sleeve and brought his wand to his forearm. "We should all discuss this."

"My Lord, please, let us go after the Longbottoms. They are Aurors in training and their son was born at the end of July as well," Bellatrix urged.

"Their son is not the boy from the prophecy, Bellatrix, I've told you that!" the Dark Lord said in an angered tone. "If it means so much to you, then go after them! Just be careful, that so-called spy of yours may have a trap set up for you when you get there," the Dark Lord warned as Bellatrix smiled and looked happier than Severus had ever seen her look before.

"Bella, I told you I was busy tonight," Lucius said entering the room.

"No, I summoned you Lucius," the Dark Lord corrected as Lucius bowed slightly and then stared at Severus for a moment. "Are you too busy for me?"

"No, no my Lord, of course not."

"If you are too busy for me, by all means, go back to your…_family_."

"I was just…talking to Narcissa, she's still not feeling well, that's all. What do you require of me?" Lucius asked, taking the seat across from the Dark Lord next to Rabastan.

"Ever since your son was born you've been less available to me, I've noticed, Lucius," the Dark Lord said coyly. "I asked you here because I wanted your input on something. This spy of mine, I'm not entirely sure I should trust him. We've heard news from him that Aurors are coming here to arrest the Lestranges. Have you heard anything at the Ministry?"

"I have not, my Lord. I dined with the Minister for Magic two days ago and heard nothing from her. I was talking to Barty Crouch too, and he told me nothing either."

"Crouch needs to be taken care of, sooner rather than later. You are still working on that, aren't you, Bellatrix?"

"I am, my Lord," she said in a submissive tone. "Infiltrating the Wizengamot is much more difficult than we'd originally thought. But I'm sure we'll get to Crouch, perhaps, through his son."

"You are working on his son then?"

"I am, my Lord."

"Once I have control of the Wizengamot, the Ministry will fall. Crouch has proved to be a rather large obstacle. He's always surrounded by Aurors these days," the Dark Lord said. Severus just saw Barty Crouch, and he had no Aurors near him. Severus wondered where the Dark Lord was getting his information from. Severus then began to wonder, if he could be at two places at once, why not three? Severus rose from his seat and left the room. "Where are you going, Severus?"

"I just need the loo," Severus replied before turning the corner. Once in the hallway he turned the time turner back a few moments. He peeked from the corridor and saw himself sitting on the sofa, while the Dark Lord was talking to Lucius.

"Ever since your son was born you've been less available to me, I've noticed, Lucius," the Dark Lord said coyly as Severus watched on. "I asked you here because I wanted your input on something. This spy of mine, I'm not entirely sure I should trust him. We've heard news from him that Aurors are coming here to arrest the Lestranges. Have you heard anything at the Ministry?"

Before Lucius could answer, the Severus standing in the corridor began his attack. He started first by blasting the front door to the Estate open and then cast a _Fiendfyre_ curse in the entrance to the great room. From behind the fire, Severus began casting _Stupefies_ but tried not to actually stun anyone. First he saw himself jump off the sofa, then he saw Lucius running towards the closed windows of the great room.

"Protect him!" Bellatrix screamed as she ran towards the fire. To prevent being seen, Severus cast a _Disillusionment_ on himself and then took flight over the fire. Severus glanced over to find the Dark Lord and Lucius were gone and the windows had been broken.

"How many Aurors do you see?" Rabastan yelled to Rodolphus who was casting curses all over the place. Severus noticed himself just outside the windows, looking in, and looking straight at himself. The outside-Severus cast a lightning-curse at himself but made certain to miss.

"Just get out of here!" Rodolphus yelled as he grabbed Bellatrix, who was casting curses into the fire. Someone had to be injured so Severus could treat them at St. Mungo's all night, to account for his whereabouts. He hoped it would be Bellatrix but once she and Rodolphus fled, the only person left was Rabastan. Rabastan was beginning to run towards the windows when Severus stunned him and then dragged him back into the flames. Instantly he let go of the stunning spell and heard Rabastan scream and shout as his entire body burst into flames.

The outside Severus ran up to Rabastan and threw water on him from his _Aguamenti_ charm. Once the fire was out, Severus pulled Rabastan from the burning room. The flying Severus had to do more damage to the house to make it look as if real Aurors attacked that night. He cast various spells and hexes all over and cast another _Fiendfyre_ just near the windows where the other Severus and the badly burned Rabastan had just exited from.

Severus then turned the time turner back to current time and vanished. A moment later he found he was outside, still dragging Rabastan out of the house.

"Is he dead?" Rodolphus screamed, running towards Severus and his brother. The burns were far worse than Severus had originally intended.

"No, I don't think so!" Severus replied, still dragging him. "Get out of here! There are at least six Aurors still inside!" Severus lied.

"I saw three of them!" Rodolphus stated as Severus just went along with what he'd said.

"Who knows how many there are. Did Lucius and the Dark Lord escape?" Severus asked.

"Yes, they are at the Manor. What about my brother?"

"He must go to St. Mungo's."

"He can't! He's a wanted man!"

"His face is badly burned! No one will know his identity! I must save him!"

"Mari! Mari!" Rodolphus shouted as the older looking house elf who opened the door for Severus appeared.

"Master," the frightened looking elf said.

"Accompany Severus and Rabastan to St. Mungo's. Do not mention Rab's name to anyone! Say his name is…Filos Myogean and you are his elf. He burned himself during a potions accident…"

"Yes, and I'll say I saw you both just outside St. Mungo's and I'll take him in then," Severus interrupted.

"Stay with Severus and report back to me how Rab is."

"Don't you mean Filos, master?" Mari asked.

"Yes, Mari. I'll be at the Manor," Rodolphus said and then placed his hand on Severus's shoulder. He stared at Severus with desperation and a tear in his eye. There was no doubt he was terrified and fearful his only brother would not survive. "Thank you, Severus."

Rodolphus ran to the Apparation point while Severus continued to drag the burnt man towards the point with the elf in tow.

"What happened to master?"

"Aurors stormed the Estate tonight and burned him."

"I saw no Aurors," Mari admitted as Severus stared down at the elf, who looked deeply concerned.

"There were four or five, who knows how many…"

"I saw no one, sir."

"They were there, we all saw them."

"I tried to put out the fire…"

"Why am I dragging him?" Severus asked himself and then transfigured a stretcher for Rabastan. "Come on Mari, hold his stretcher, I'm going to Apparate us now," Severus said and within a moment, he found himself, Rabastan, and the elf just outside of St. Mungo's. "Remember, he's Filos Myogean and he was burned in a…"

"Potions accident, yes sir," the somber elf spoke. Once inside Severus ran to the nearest bed and placed the charred Rabastan onto the bed.

"What happened?" Healer Roark asked walking over to Severus.

"I found him outside with his elf, he's very badly burned," Severus said and then stared at Mari.

"My master, Filos Myogean, was burned in a potions accident…"

"This looks worse than acid burns," Roark said, slowly trying to peel off what remained of Rabastan's blackened robes. Rabastan moaned and opened his eyes. His face was badly burned, as were his hands and legs.

"No, the room caught fire, master was burned in a fire."

"Fine, okay, leave us elf!" Roark instructed.

"No, I must stay with master!"

"Fine just shut-up and stay in that corner over there!" he ordered as Mari did as he was told. "Mr. Snape, have you ever see burns this bad?"

"I have."

"When?"

"On me, sir. When I was twelve. Potions accident," Severus confessed as Roark glanced at him for a moment. "I'm not on duty yet but I'd really like to help you with Mr. Myogean please."

"Yes, no time for you to change, just roll up your sleeves and help me!" he said as Severus instantly remembered he'd not worn his patch. It was, however, in his pocket. He turned to face the basin and applied the patch while Roark continued to peel off pieces of Rabastan's robes. Once his hands were washed, he got out his wand and began to help with the robe removal. "It appears Mr. Myogean suffered second-degree burns to his face and neck, it looks like third to his arms and part of his lower back, and…fourth on his left leg, his right leg appears to be third, could be fourth. I need a medi-witch."

"I'll get one," Severus said leaving the room and trying not to think of how badly he damaged Rabastan. He was hoping to just burn his face enough to treat him without him being recognized; he never intended to nearly kill him. "Miss, we need you in bed one," Severus said to the medi-witch who smiled and then walked towards the bed. Once inside she looked a bit terrified.

"Ah good, medi-witch, I need some pain potion for Mr. Myogean here, the strongest, and then dreamless sleep," Roark instructed. Rabastan was trying to speak when Severus leaned down to talk to him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Myogean, you are going to be just fine," Severus said and hoped Rabastan understood what he was saying.

"Thank…thank Merlin it's…it's you!" Rabastan said to Severus.

"What did he say?" Roark asked, removing the last piece of robe.

"Nothing, he's delirious…administer the potions please," Severus instructed the medi-witch.

---

Two hours passed. Severus and Roark removed the burnt flesh from Rabastan and gave him various potions to help re-grow the skin. Rabastan would sleep in-between being fed the potions and Mari remained by his side, not speaking a word.

Severus told Mari he had to check on another patient and left St. Mungo's. He Apparated to the Forbidden Forest and ran to Hagrid's hut. He pounded on the door and hoped the half-giant was home. He heard a dog barking from within the hut and then the door opened.

"Sev'rus? Sev'rus Snape! How are ya?" Hagrid asked with a happy smile.

"I must speak to Dumbledore! It's important! Can you get him for me?" Severus asked as Hagrid's smile faded.

"Ey…sure there Sev'rus. I can do 'at," Hagrid said, walking from his hut and heading towards Hogwarts. Hagrid seemed to be walking as slowly as he could manage while Severus paced near Hagrid's hut nervously. He felt something on his leg; he garnered his wand and aimed it to find it was Myra, Hagrid's cat. She looked up at Severus and meowed, but he just ignored her. Every moment he wasted was time he could not be accounted for.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore walked to the hut, alone. Severus turned to face him, aimed his wand and fell to his knees.

"Don't kill me!"

"Why would I kill you?" Dumbledore asked. "I remember everything that happened tonight."

"Oh…good," Severus said, rising to his feet and shaking the wet pieces of grass from his robes. "Well, I did as you asked, I need your help though."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked. Severus told him everything that transpired and everything the Lestranges and the Dark Lord had said before the fake attack. "Well, your plan was a bit…extreme, Severus. Lucky you no one was killed!"

"I know."

"Rabastan will recover?"

"He'll be scarred, but yes, he will recover. You must have it put into the papers that Aurors stormed the Estate tonight."

"I will. Six Aurors, I believe you said, burned it but were unable to apprehend anyone. Now you must return to St. Mungo's so that elf can account for you."

"I will," Severus said as Dumbledore grabbed for his fob-watch.

"Oh, look at the time! Come with me first," Dumbledore said and then grabbed Severus by the arm. The wind whirled around him as he Apparated somewhere. The second he arrived, Dumbledore motioned for him to be quiet. Then Dumbledore pointed over his shoulder. Severus turned to find himself, pacing nervously, wand in hand, waiting for something. A moment later, a white light appeared and Dumbledore instantly disarmed him. The other Severus fell to his knees and began to speak.

"Don't kill me!"

**AN: I HATE TIME TRAVEL!!!!**


	97. Alastor Moody

**97-Alastor Moody**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity  
**

"Don't kill me!" Severus begged as the other Severus stood off in the distance, watching on. He glanced at Dumbledore and then was whisked away again, back to Hagrid's Hut. That time, Hagrid was there and seemed startled at their sudden appearance.

"All is as it should be," Dumbledore said with a smile. Severus was still nervous and a bit confused. Dumbledore smiled at Hagrid and then looked over his shoulder to find Firenze standing next to him. Firenze nodded once at Dumbledore. "What news have you Firenze? Have the evening stars…changed?"

Firenze stood still and peered up at the sky. Nothing was said for a few minutes until Firenze approached closer to Dumbledore and Severus.

"Some. They've changed for some; for others, they remain unchanged."

"Very well. That will be all, Firenze," Dumbledore said as the Centaur slowly walked back into the forest. Dumbledore then smiled again at Severus. "I'll need the turner back now."

"What about…_him_?" Severus said in a whisper as Hagrid stood just a few feet from them, looking a little confused.

"Who? Hagrid? He's harmless," Dumbledore said as Severus handed him the time tuner back. "Now, return to St. Mungo's. I will call on you later…"

"But…"

"But nothing, Severus. You have to get out of here before you show up here again, in about…one minute."

"I don't understand this time travel stuff."

"No one does. Now go!" Dumbledore urged. Severus wandered over to the Apparation point and went directly to the Manor. He ran to the front door and pounded on it. He nearly ran over Dobby who opened the door. Once inside, he found Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus and the Dark Lord seated in the great room.

"How is he?" Rodolphus asked, rising from his seat and running towards Severus.

"Calm down. He will be fine, scarred but fine. Now I must return to St. Mungo's. I'm just going to use your floo," Severus said, walking right past everyone and through the Malfoy floo.

At St. Mungo's, he went right to Rabastan's private room. Mari was seated inside next to Rabastan, who was covered from head to toe in bandages. Severus breathed a sigh of relief and then noticed the medi-witch standing next to the bed.

"Mr. Myogean? Can you hear me?" she asked, holding a vial of pain potion in her hand.

"I'm…I'm Rab-Rabas…"

"He's in too much pain to talk, just give him the potion," Severus interrupted and glared at Rabastan.

"I'm Rabast…"

"You can't be _ravenous_! Just take the potion!" Severus urged again and continued to stare into Rabastan's eyes.

"Lestr…"

"No, my name is Severus, not Lester," Severus said and then turned to face the medi-witch. "Just give me that!" Severus snapped, forcing the potion from her hand. He rammed the vial down Rabastan's throat before he could speak again. "Good boy," Severus said, handing the empty vial back to the medi-witch. "You can go now."

"Fine," she huffed and then left the room. Severus took a deep breath and sat down in the only chair in the room.

"Is master going to live?"

"Yes, Mari. You did a good job tonight. I'm so bloody tired now," Severus said and yawned. He moved the chair closer to the bed and laid his head down next to Rabastan's burnt arm. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Severus woke up when he heard groans coming from Rabastan. The sun had yet to rise and Severus was surprised he was able to sleep after everything that had happened. He jumped up and ran to get more potions.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" a mean-looking medi-witch said, walking up behind Severus who was trying to unlock the potions cabinet.

"I work here."

"Where's your uniform then?"

"Just, let me get this pain potion for the patient…"

"No, sir. No one but staff has access to these potions," she said and tugged on his arm.

"Hello! I work here! Snape! Remember?"

"Vaguely. If you are not wearing green, then you don't work here." Severus wanted to hex her when he looked over her shoulder to find a Healer in the room with Rabastan and Mari. He quickly walked into the room to see what the Healer wanted.

"Now, Mr. Myogean, let me just look at your chart before I administer more pain potion… oh, hello, Mr. Snape," the Healer named Smithe said when Severus entered the room.

"I'm Rabastan Lestrange!" Rabastan managed to speak as Severus's eyes grew.

"Lestrange? Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Smithe asked and then looked at Severus who just raised his shoulders and shook his head. "Hmm…wait, isn't he…umm…wanted or something?"

"Wanted?"

"Yes! That's where I know his name. We got that memo last week to report any Lestrange that comes here!" Smithe said with a happy grin.

"Oh, well, let me go report him then," Severus volunteered and walked straight out of the room.

"No, let me! There's a fifty Galleon reward if we report him, I'd kind of like to take the wife on a nice holiday this year."

"Oh, well, okay. Go report him, I'll…stand guard," Severus said, trying to think as fast as he could. Smithe smiled and then nearly ran off towards floo. Severus walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. "Fuck!" he said and then kicked the rubbish can on the floor. He took his wand and began to blast at the room after casting a silencing charm. After the room was destroyed he blasted a hole through the wall, grabbed Rabastan who screamed from the pain, and flew right out of St. Mungo's.

Rabastan was heavy and flailing around in Severus's arms, making it difficult to fly. Thankfully, he was close to Camilla's flat. He landed on the roof and dropped Rabastan.

"Ouch! What the fuck, man!"

"Shut up! You are going to get me killed! Stay here!"

"I can't bloody walk!"

"Good!" Severus shouted and then quickly flew back to St. Mungo's. He flew right into the hole he'd made and then fell onto the floor. Before he could even think, the door opened. Smithe and Administrator Weasley came into the room and tended to Severus.

"My Merlin! Are you hurt?" Weasley asked.

"I'm…I…what happened?" Severus asked and pretended to faint.

"You! Elf! What happened?" Smithe shouted as Severus instantly opened his eyes and sat straight up. Severus stared at Mari who was shaking in the corner. "Speak to me!"

"Death Eaters blasted through the wall, took master and left on their brooms," Mari lied and then looked at Severus with a smile.

"Yes, I…yes, I was stunned, three or four of them came here."

"They are always one step ahead of us, it seems," Weasley said, helping Severus up from the floor. "Let me examine you."

"No, I'm fine, they just stunned me and I fell. They were wearing masks -- terrible, frightening masks."

"I've heard they wear them. Cowards!" Weasley said, helping Severus to the bed. "Let me contact the Aurors' office. They'll want to talk to you."

Severus stayed on the bed, panting. He glanced over at Mari, who looked rather proud of himself.

"Tell her I went to the loo," Severus said and once again flew from the hole in the wall, to the rooftop where he'd left Rabastan. When he landed he heard Rabastan screaming in pain. "Shut up!" he shouted and then lifted Rabastan.

"You…y-y-you flew!"

"I did not. You are high on potions!" Severus replied and then flew down to a nearby park. Once on the ground, he Apparated with Rabastan to the Manor. He fashioned a stretcher and ran towards the door. Once inside he began to shout for Dobby.

"What, what are you doing back here?" Bellatrix asked, running into the foyer where Severus and Rabastan were.

"Moron here went and told the staff who he was! I had to break him out!" Severus shouted as Dobby appeared. "Get him to bed and get him pain potions!" Severus commanded and then ran towards the Malfoy floo.

"Where are you going?"

"I must return to St. Mungo's!" Severus shouted and then stepped out of the floo into the trauma ward of St. Mungo's. He ran up the stairs and then tried to look a bit calmer. Administor Weasley was near the medi-witch's station and she was not alone. She saw Severus and pointed to him. Severus slowly approached her.

"This is the one they attacked," she offered as the man Severus recognized as Alastor Moody turned to face him.

"I see. And what is your name again?" he asked.

"S-Severus Snape," Severus said as Moody's eyes widened.

"Snape, you say?" he asked. Severus had the feeling Dumbledore had told Moody all about him already. Severus nodded and noticed the glimmer in Moody's eyes. "Come with me, son," Moody offered. "I'd prefer to talk to him at the Ministry," he said to Weasley, who looked confused.

"Um, sure, right."

"I'm on duty in two hours, though," Severus confessed as Moody just smiled.

"Administrator Weasley here till tell your supervisors that you are going to be late. Follow me," Moody said with a smile. Severus was hesitant, but followed Moody towards the floo. Once they arrived at the floo, Moody stopped and turned to face Severus. "Give me your wand."

"What?"

"Do you want me to make a scene? Give it to me!" Moody whispered as Severus hesitantly gave him the wand. "Good, now floo directly to the Aurors' Headquarters at the Ministry."

Severus nodded, grabbed some floo powder and entered the floo. When he stepped out from the cool, green flames, he found two Aurors seated at their desks and pictures on the walls of all the wanted Death Eaters. Thankfully, his own image was not present. A moment later Moody stepped through the floo just behind Severus.

"Tobias Severus Snape?" Moody asked in a suddenly very formal and harsh tone. Severus nodded nervously. "The Death Eater?" he asked again as Severus almost felt as if he were going to faint. "Lift your sleeve," Moody commanded as Severus stood before him, paralyzed with fear. Moody took it upon himself to pull up on Severus's sleeve, only to find nothing. At first, he looked angered and stared at Severus for an explanation.

"Did you speak to Dumbledore tonight?" Severus managed to ask. Moody nodded, while still holding Severus's arm in his grasp. Severus voluntarily removed the patch covering his Mark and took a deep breath. He had to trust that Dumbledore had not betrayed him.

"You are under arrest, for following Lord Voldemort in violent acts against Muggles and wizards, and for conspiracy to incite riots, and a coup," Moody said, wearing a proud smile. Dumbledore had betrayed Severus. Severus had always prided himself on being a somewhat intelligent person, but he never felt so stupid as he did that moment about having placed his trust and his life in Dumbledore's hands.

"Do I get counsel?"

"You get nothing!" Moody nearly shouted.

"Y-you said you talked to Dumbledore!"

"Perhaps! He never said anything about you breaking wanted men out of St. Mungo's, though!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know it was you, and no _Occlumency_ would prove me wrong either!" he snapped as Severus instantly replayed what happened in Rabastan's room to show masked Death Eaters blasting through the wall and taking him away. Severus swallowed hard and found it difficult to breathe. Moody pulled hard on Severus's arm and nearly threw him down into a chair at another Auror's desk.

"I want to see Dumbledore," Severus said in a calm tone.

"You are in no position to ask for anything!" Moody spat.

"He is a member of the Wizengamot and I work for him, as a spy, a spy against Voldemort!" Severus replied in a harsh tone. It was the first time he'd ever called the Dark Lord by his chosen name. "He should have told you that!"

"What he may or may not have told me is none of your business. You admitted your identity to me and you showed me the proof of your allegiance to Voldemort! You are under arrest and will now be moved to a holding cell in Azkaban to await trial!" Moody spat as Severus winced. It was Severus's worst fear coming true. He'd rather die than go to Azkaban.

Would Lily truly be saved now? What would happen to Camilla? What about Lucius? Would he be able to keep Lucius's status a secret? He felt Moody pull hard on his arm again as he dragged him from the chair and pushed him into the wall face-first. Severus brought his hand to his oversized nose to find it was bleeding. He turned around to glare at Moody only to find the other two Aurors standing before him, with their wands aimed at him.

"Cuff him," Moody ordered. The older-looking of the two Aurors approached Severus with heavy chains in his hands. He told Severus to turn around and face the wall again. Before Severus could turn on his own, he was again being pushed up against the wall with great force. His arms were pulled back behind his back and stretched to the point they began to hurt. Next, he felt cold metal placed tightly around his wrists and then he was jerked around again to face the three Aurors. Severus felt sweat pour down his face and blood pour out of his nose as the three Aurors stared at him, two of them looking most proud and pleased with themselves.

"Do you want us to escort him?" the younger Auror asked.

"No, I'll take him myself," Moody urged and again pulled hard on Severus' upper arm.

"Please, just contact Albus Dumbledore!" Severus said to the young Auror who stared blankly at him. "He can vouch for me!"

"Don't listen to him, Kingsley!" Moody replied, dragging Severus closer to the floo.

"You did say you met with Dumbledore concerning him, though, sir," the man named Kingsley replied. It was the last thing Severus heard before getting shoved into the tight-fitting floo with Alastor Moody grabbing him by the arms. When the flames diminished, Severus was literally kicked out of the floo by Moody. Severus fell onto the cold, stone floors of a very dark corridor. There were no windows and no doors. There was also no one in the corridor, which was lit by two flimsy candles. He felt his body again being yanked up by Moody, who grabbed his lower arms which were cuffed behind his back.

Once Severus was standing, Moody, who still held his upper arm tightly, used his wand and cast a spell that made the appearance of the room change from that of a dark, dungeon-like corridor to a very plain looking, white room. On the far wall stood two red-clad wizards, both with their wands aimed straight at Severus. Moody pulled on Severus to force him to walk towards the wizards.

"Who's that?" one of the wizards asked as Severus and Moody approached.

"Death Eater."

"Oh good, we've not had one in a while," the same wizard said.

"Open the gate so I can get him processed."

"Let me verify your identities first," the second wizard said, aiming his wand at Moody first. Severus did not know what spell he cast on Moody to prove who he was, but after a moment, the wizard seemed appeased. He then aimed his wand at Severus. Severus instantly felt his Mark begin to burn, only it burned far worse than it ever did before. He felt as if his entire arm was on fire. He shrieked loudly as the other three men around him began to laugh.

"He's a Death Eater all right," the other wizard spoke as the spell ceased and the burning sensation vanished. Severus was panting with his head lowered as all three men continued to laugh. He then felt Moody pull him towards a wall, which was a concealed door. Once he passed through the door, he saw three other red-clad wizards. Two of them stood behind a counter and one stood by the wall opposite Severus, looking as if he were guarding something.

"Tobias Severus Snape, Death Eater," Moody said to one of the wizards standing behind the counter. Severus felt Moody yank on his bangs in an attempt to raise his head so they could better see him. Severus jerked his head, which hurt badly, to get Moody to let go. Once he was standing tall with his head held of his own accord, he glanced around to find the room was a soft gray color. There were no windows or visible doors. He glanced over his shoulder behind him to find a wall made of stone, and a large camera set up on a tri-pod.

Before Severus could get a good look at the camera, he felt his neck jerk as Moody forcefully yanked hard on Severus's head to look forward, pulling a muscle in the process.

"Ouch! Fuck! Would you stop fuckin' touchin' me?" Severus finally shouted. It was clear he was going to Azkaban; he did not need to be silent about it.

"Shut it!" Moody shouted back and began to laugh.

"No! You shut the fuck up! Albus Dumbledore is working with me; he knows I'm a Death Eater! I'm to spy for him!"

"I said to shut it, Snape!" Moody said in a lower but colder tone. Severus turned his head as best he could given the pain and spat in Moody's ugly face. Moody grabbed Severus as if he was going to throw him down on the hard floor when one of the wizards from behind the counter ran and grabbed Severus to hold him up.

"Alastor, this isn't helping the matter!" the man reasoned and then got between Severus and Moody, who wiped the spit off with his sleeve. "Alastor, just move away from the prisoner, and you!" the man snapped, turning to face Severus, "you keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you!"

"What are you going to do? Hand me _another _life sentence for talking?" Severus asked as Moody began to laugh.

"He's a good one! We've not had such an obstinate Death Eater here in quite some time. He'll be fun to have around, I think," the wizard behind the counter said with a smile, as Moody took a few steps away from Severus.

"How did you capture him?" the man who somewhat came to Severus's aid asked while walking back to the counter.

"I captured him at St. Mungo's."

"You are so full of shit!" Severus yelled, finally wiping the smirk off of Moody's face. "You didn't capture me!"

"I told you to shut it!"

"I'm a Healer in training at St. Mungo's. Dumbledore was telling you about me tonight, which is how you knew my name! You _asked_ me to go to the Ministry with you for questioning, then you began bashing my head into the walls!"

"No one cares what you have to say, Snape," Moody said and then pulled Severus closer to the counter.

"Give me his wand," the man in red asked as Moody slammed Severus's precious wand down on the stone counter.

"Be careful! That wand is worth more than you'll make in your lifetime," Severus said coolly as the two men behind the counter chuckled.

"You really got us a live one, it seems. Wow. Most are crying like babies when you bring them in…not this one!" he said. Severus wanted to smile, but did not. Who was _Snivellus_ now, he thought to himself. "Okay, my name is Weeden, and I have to ask you some questions. Confirm your legal name to me."

"Tobias Severus Snape."

"Very well, Tobias…"

"No, I go by Severus."

"No one cares what you prefer to be known as," Moody interrupted as the guard glanced at him and then back down to his parchment. He continued to ask Severus where he lived, his date of birth and about his assets so they could be frozen.

"Okay, Severus," Weeden said, coming out from behind the counter with a satchel in his hand. "I need to un-cuff you now so you can change out of those clothes of yours," he said as Severus turned around to find where the room was for him to change.

"Where do I go?"

"You remain here, we must search you for hidden weapons."

"You mean the knife I have hidden in my boot?" Severus asked as Moody pulled up Severus's robes and grabbed for the knife. "Yeah, that one, the one you never bothered to ask me about before. You sure are a shitty Auror, Moody," Severus said as Moody glared up at him. If he was going to be humiliated in front of everyone, he may as well have some fun beforehand.

"Wow, he's going to be loads of fun!" the other man from behind the counter said as Moody slammed the bejeweled knife down on the counter. Weeden un-cuffed Severus but kept his wand aimed right at him, as did Moody and the silent guard standing near the wall. Severus pulled out his fob-watch with its chain, various shrunken potions vials, his pouch of money and handed them to Weeden, who placed them all in the satchel.

"Remove your robes," Weeden said. Severus did not want to remove his clothing in full view of everyone, but it seemed he had no choice. As he was undoing his robes, he saw a set of black and white stripped robes appear on the counter. He was relieved that he'd at least be able to put something on after they searched him further. He handed his robes to Weeden and took a deep breath.

"Your mother needs to feed you more," Moody said, staring at Severus's thin and bony chest as Severus just huffed. "Oh wait! Your mum was a prisoner here too, wasn't she? I think Dumbledore mentioned that to me tonight."

"See! You did talk to him tonight, about me!"

"Severus, I need you to remove _all_ of your clothing, including your boots and socks," Weeden said. Weeden used magic to summon the striped robes to where he was as Severus removed his boots and socks, and his underpants last.

"Is that an infinity necklace?" Moody asked in a taunting tone. "Who would care about you enough to give you that?" he asked as Severus just ignored him and stared at Weeden for further instruction.

"Good, now take two steps back so your back touches the wall behind you," Weeden instructed. Severus did as he was told. Weeden aimed his wand at Severus, which made Severus wince for a moment until he realized he felt no pain. Weeden's spell took about ten seconds to cast, then he handed Severus the striped robes. "Put them on. This is what all prisoners wear, and this only."

"I don't get my boots back?"

"No, no boots, no socks, no undergarments of any kind," he said as the other man behind the counter came out with a small, black piece of wood. The wood had inscriptions on it that Severus couldn't read. "Kneel on your knees and face the camera," Weeden said as Severus knelt down. Weeden then re-cuffed Severus, this time, in the front and with looser chains giving more area of reach. The other man handed him the piece of wood and then returned back behind the counter. "Hold that up, look straight into the camera," Weeden instructed. Severus watched on as Moody continued to smile at him, so Severus smiled back, right as the flash went off.

"Wait! He smiled! He can't smile in his mug shot!" Moody exclaimed.

"Too late, he just did. Each prisoner only gets the one mug shot," Weeden replied and then approached Severus. He helped Severus back up to his feet, in a much nicer manner than Moody had. "Now you go with Auror Moody for questioning."

"Do I get to see my barrister now?"

"No, not yet," Weeden said. The man who was silent the entire time, standing up against the wall moved, to expose a door which opened magically. Again Severus was being pulled hard by Moody through the door way. Once through the door. Severus saw a long corridor, with many doors on each side. Moody used Severus's body to smash the first door on the left open and then threw him down towards the chair. Severus missed the chair and fell on his knees instead. Before he could get up, Moody was grabbing him by the neck of his robes, which tore, and threw him onto the chair.

"You think it's funny to embarrass me in front of others, don't you, scum?" Moody seethed inches from Severus's face.

"I think lots of things are funny."

Moody ignored Severus's comment. He grabbed Severus by his hair and slammed his head as hard as he could into the table. Severus heard a loud boom and felt pain like he'd never felt on his forehead before. His lip slammed into his tooth, knocking it out. Severus spit the tooth out and a lot of blood as Moody smiled at him.

"I hate nothing in the world more than I hate dark wizards. And that's what you are…a dark wizard!" Moody said, taking Severus by the hair and slamming his head into the table again. That time Severus felt dizzy and saw black for a few seconds before seeing Moody take the seat opposite him at the table. A moment later, a different red-clad wizard entered the room, holding a parchment and a vial of clear fluid. He placed them both on the table and took a seat next to Moody.

"Who's that?" Severus managed to ask, slowly, while spitting more blood onto the floor. The other wizard looked a bit surprised and then glanced at Moody.

"Why is he bleeding?" the man asked.

"He is a Death Eater!"

"Oh."

"Who's that?" Severus repeated as his head, lip and nose began to throb.

"That is Dean Thomas, he's a guard here who sits in on interrogations and documents them for the trial. I am Alastor Moody and I'm interrogating Tobias Severus Snape. The date is September first, nineteen eighty and it is…five in the morning," Moody said as Thomas wrote down everything he was saying. "Snape is an admitted Death Eater, follower of Lord Voldemort. Tonight he was caught freeing a known Death Eater named Rabastan Lestrange from St. Mungo's where he was being treated for burns he'd received…" Moody trailed off as Severus struggled to lift a brow. Moody had to say how Rabastan came to so badly burned. The 'official story' was an attack by Aurors, but somehow Severus doubted he'd say as much.

"He was burned last night…when? How?" Severus asked as Moody remained still. Moody crinkled his nose and coughed.

"You tell me, Snape!" Moody said and then smiled.

"I burned him," Severus admitted as Thomas looked up from the parchment to stare at Severus for a moment. "Dumbledore gave me a time turner to return earlier in the evening so that I could be seen by those close to the Dark Lord…"

"Wait? A what? Did-did you say time turner?" Thomas asked as Moody's face grew red. Severus nodded and then tried his best to smile at Moody.

"Moody knows all about it. He's probably the one who gave it to Dumbledore," Severus replied.

"Is this true, Alastor?" Thomas asked. Moody remained still, with this eyes focused on Severus as sweat began to pour down his face. "Alastor?"

"Yes," Alastor admitted. Severus's painful smile grew wider.

"Yes, I used it to return to an earlier time, per Dumbledore's orders, and I burned Rabastan so I could treat him at St. Mungo's where I'm a Healer in training, so my time could be accounted for, which is important because where I _really was_ at that time was talking to Dumbledore and warning him of certain events the Dark Lord has planned and…"

"Wait, wait…is all this true?" Thomas asked Moody, who looked reluctant to answer. "Alastor?"

"Yeah," Moody replied, looking more angered than he had all evening.

"We need to get Dumbledore here then," Thomas said, rising from his seat and leaving the room. Severus leaned back in his chair and stared at Moody, who he thought was going to beat him within an inch of his life.

"We're on the same side…Moody," Severus said, spitting more blood onto the floor.

"We are not. You are a lowly Death Eater! A murderer, a torturer…Merlin knows what else."

"Oh, so you think I go off murdering babies and raping women too?"

"That's what you lot do!"

"It is not what _we_ do. That's just what you say in the papers about us, mostly lies. I've killed and raped no one!"

"I won't waste my time talking to you anymore," Moody yelled. He rose from his seat and grabbed Severus's arm and yanked him up from his chair. He pushed Severus as hard as he could into the stone wall. Severus heard a loud bang and felt warm wetness run down his entire face before blacking out. He woke up to find he was being dragged on the stone floors by Moody. Severus had a terrible headache and felt as if his shoulders would be torn out of their sockets by Moody dragging him.

He heard what sounded like a door opening and then felt himself thrown onto the ground. When Severus opened his eyes, he saw he was in a tiny room, with Moody standing behind metal bars, locking them magically before walking away. Severus brought his hands to his bloody face and felt his nose. He did not think it was broken. He had a terrible headache, his shoulder hurt and his bottom lip was throbbing. He slowly got up and looked around.

He was in a jail cell, which had one tiny, barred window overlooking the violent sea. The walls and floors were made of gray stone and in the corner was a bucket, what looked like a dirty towel, and a filthy mattress. Severus was filled with terror. He began to panic and noticed he had difficulty breathing and swallowing.

He crouched down in the corner and brought his cuffed hands to his face. He'd just ruined his entire life, to spare Lily, a woman who didn't even like him. Dumbledore may never come to help him and if the others found out he'd betrayed the Dark Lord, they may murder him in prison. He was feeling as low as he'd ever felt when he suddenly felt very, very cold. His teeth were chattering and he could see his breath. He lifted his head to find a Dementor was hovering inches from his face.

Severus screamed when the Dementor opened its mouth. Severus heard his own screams and a rattling noise when he suddenly began to feel very dizzy, as if he were going to faint. Severus felt his necklace go cold on his skin and then could literally feel the love he had for Camilla drain from his heart and into the Dementor's mouth. He saw an image of Lucius and felt their friendship drain away as well. Next, he saw his mother, and remembered the few good times they'd shared together, and those feelings too were sucked away.

Next, he saw himself, as a young child, standing next to Remus Lupin outside in the snow. Remus was balling up a large mound of snow to use as the snowman's head. Severus watched on in horror as the Dementor swooped in closer and removed all feelings from that memory from Severus's body.

Next, he saw images of Simon, Ophelia and Lily at the same time. Severus tried hard to mentally fight off the Dementor so he'd not steal those memories from him. They seemed to be the only ones he had left at that point. Without a wand, there was little he could do, except scream and try to bury his face in his hands.

His own screams sounded like they were tunneled and very far away. He clung onto the images of Simon, Ophelia and Lily he had in his head. He tried his best to concentrate on them and them alone. He thought perhaps _Occlumency_ would preserve those memories.

He took the images of the three people he had left, and imagined they were actual photographs, that he was boxing up. He sealed the box magically in his head and then stored it in his wardrobe. He saw himself lock the wardrobe and guard it from the invading Dementor.

In his mind he fought off the Dementor by casting his Patronus charm over and over. The Dementor would retreat for a moment but then come back full force. At one point, the Dementor shoved Severus from the wardrobe and began to open it. Severus pushed the Dementor back and relocked the wardrobe. Severus felt as if he were going to lose to the Dementor at any moment. The Dementor shoved Severus aside and tore open the wardrobe. Severus panicked when he saw the sealed box. He tried to get up to fight the Dementor when he heard a voice.

"Expecto Patronum!" the voice yelled, as the Dementor dropped the box and vanished from Severus's mind. When Severus opened his eyes, he saw the Dementor fly out the window. He blinked several times and then saw Albus Dumbledore standing in the room with his wand aimed at the window. Dumbledore turned to face Severus. Dumbledore was panting and looked angrier than Severus had ever seen him. He walked closer to Severus, knelt down, and placed both of Severus's hands into his own.

"Everything is going to be okay, Severus," Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile.


	98. The Trial of Tobias Severus Snape

**98-The Trial of Tobias Severus Snape  
**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

"What?" Severus asked and noticed the concerned look on Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore put Severus's face in his hands and began to examine his wounds.

"Who did this to you, Severus?"

"M-Moody," Severus whispered. He spat more blood onto the floor as Dumbledore opened Severus's mouth to see the missing tooth. Dumbledore looked terribly angry and frantic. He grabbed hold of Severus's arms and gently tried to help Severus up, but Severus was too weak and dizzy to stand on his own. Dumbledore eased Severus onto the filthy mattress that was on the floor and left the cell. "Don't worry about the Dementors; I placed a spell on that window just now to prevent them from coming for you. I have to find Alastor and then I'll be right back," he said, leaving the room. Dean Thomas stood just outside Severus's cell but did not close the barred doors. Severus closed his eyes and felt tears pour from his eyes.

His necklace went cold but he did not care. All he could think about was Lily and keeping her alive. He cried until he heard Dumbledore's voice again.

"I told you, Alastor, that I was going to bring him in for questioning the next day he had free! It's imperative he maintain his cover!"

"He let Rabastan Lestrange escape!"

"I'm sure he had a good reason! You let the Dementors into his cell! What were you thinking?"

"He's a Death Eater! We don't know how many people he's murdered or tortured, Albus!" Moody yelled in the corridor just outside Severus's cell.

"This isn't helping, Alastor! How will he explain these wounds he has now to Voldemort and the others? His time must be accounted for! I told you this! I told you when you gave me the time turner!"

"What Voldemort does to a so-called fallen Death Eater is not my concern! I am a dark wizard chaser! He's a dark wizard! Enough said!" Moody exclaimed as Dumbledore walked back into Severus's cell.

"Dean, help me," Dumbledore instructed as Thomas walked into the cell and crouched down to help Severus to his feet. "Come on, Severus, we're going to get you looked at," Dumbledore assured him as Severus painfully rose to his feet. He could not move his neck, which was stiff, or his right shoulder, the same one Hagrid injured years before. He limped slowly, aided by Thomas and Dumbledore, back to the same interrogation room he was in before. They helped him down to the chair and then removed his handcuffs. Severus sat in the chair and stared blankly at the wall. He had no will to speak or cry anymore.

"Well, let's get him to the Ministry," Moody said to Thomas.

"No. We can't. He's injured; he needs to be looked at. He has much explaining to do! He's supposed to be working at St. Mungo's and caring for Rabastan Lestrange so that Tom won't suspect anything! Now he's gone missing! You may have ruined everything, Alastor!" Dumbledore snapped.

"That's what he gets. Never should have joined Voldemort in the first place!" Alastor replied defensively. Dumbledore left the room but Severus didn't even care. He found it difficult to sit up without falling over. Thomas stood behind him and tried to keep Severus upright. Moody just glared at Severus, while pacing in front of him.

What seemed like a very long time later, the door opened and Dumbledore re-entered, but he was not alone. Healer McNabb was behind him and had a look of shock and horror on his face when his eyes met Severus's.

"Severus, I had to tell Healer McNabb everything. It's imperative as few people as possible know about you spying for me, but I had to tell him. There was no way to cover this up," Dumbledore said as Healer McNabb approached Severus. First, he lifted the sleeve of the black and white striped robes to see the Mark for himself. When he saw it, he sighed and shook his head. Then he gave Severus a very saddened look.

"You managed to conceal this so well all these months," McNabb said, but Severus did not reply. He stared ahead and said nothing. McNabb moved in closer and began to cast spells on Severus. "He has a minor concussion, he's missing a tooth, and it appears his right shoulder is dislocated."

"He'll need some pain potion then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"No," Severus whispered. Alastor Moody was right about one thing:he had joined the Dark Lord freely and this was his punishment. "No," he whispered again.

"Severus, you must be in terrible pain, though," McNabb said. Severus stared at the wall still and did not say a word. McNabb took a deep breath and then dug around in his pockets. "Fine; you'll need that tooth re-grown -- should take a day, the root was not damaged. And you'll need an anti-inflammatory for your shoulder and head," he said, removing two vials from his robes. Severus could not move his right arm at all. Instead he grabbed the vials with his left hand and drank their contents. Next, McNabb fashioned a neck brace for him, and began to work on the shoulder.

McNabb pulled hard on Severus's shoulder to pop it back into place. Severus wanted to scream, but didn't want to give Moody the satisfaction, so he winced instead and allowed McNabb to bandage his arm in a splint to keep his shoulder from moving. Next, McNabb magically sutured Severus's bottom lip and stopped the flow of blood from his missing tooth. Finally, he cast a spell on Severus's head, which instantly made his migraine fade into a very bad headache instead.

"Okay, so now what do I do?" McNabb asked Dumbledore.

"Just return to St. Mungo's and act as if nothing happened. We already told Administrator Weasley that Severus gave his accounts of the break-in to retrieve Rabastan to Alastor Moody and then you gave him the day off to rest. You mustn't treat Severus any differently. He's working for me now and I need him to remain at St. Mungo's."

"Very well. I will do this -- only because you asked me, Dumbledore," McNabb said and then turned to face Severus. "I'm deeply disappointed in you, Mr. Snape. Had I known…had I had an inkling…if it were up to me you'd never step foot in that hospital again!" he snapped and stormed out of the room. Upsetting Healer McNabb didn't upset Severus. He didn't care about being a Healer anymore, or much of anything else for that matter.

"Now, Severus, a special gathering of the Wizengamot has been set up for fifteen minutes from now. Alastor is going to ask you questions during the trial, and I need you to be open and honest with him. I will vouch for you, okay?" Dumbledore asked, but Severus did and said nothing. "Gentlemen, could you leave us for a moment?" he asked as Thomas and Moody left the room and closed the door behind them. "Severus?"

"What?" Severus asked, unable to turn his head to face Dumbledore.

"Do you still want to do this? To spy for me?"

Severus tried to nod but was too stiff to do so. He grunted instead.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"I've moved the Potters. Sirius is not the spy and he does not know who it is. He promised to keep his knowledge of the spy a secret for now. It's best no one knows just yet. I told him that a Centaur warned me to move the Longbottoms and the Potters last night to safer locations. Also, a team of Aurors is with them, protecting them. Does this please you?"

"Yes," Severus whispered. Images of Lily raced through his mind. He saw her at the beach, at the dinner table and in her room. He remembered how happy he was just being in her presence.

"Severus, can you hear me?"

"She's safe then?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"I'll do whatever you wish of me, so long as you keep her safe," Severus said. Dumbledore smiled. "I-I…I couldn't live if I knew I caused her death. Joining Voldemort was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life," he said with no emotion.

"I know."

"I'm doing this to ensure she's safe. I'm serious. Nothing can happen to her! Ever! She's the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Shh, I know how you feel about her. What about your girlfriend?"

"What about her? This isn't about her!"

"She must not be told you changed sides."

"I won't tell her, don't worry about her," Severus said coldly. "Just save Lily."

"And her family."

"Of course, all of them! Just save them!"

"I have."

"You said Black knows of her whereabouts? He should not have that kind of power!"

"Severus, you asked me to hide them and hide them I did. I know what I'm doing. Now, are you ready for trial?" he asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Good," Dumbledore said. He helped Severus to his feet and walked him out the door. Once in the corridor, the three men walked silently with him. When he arrived at the floo, Dumbledore took him gently into the floo with him. He was floo'd to a black room, dimly lit, a room he'd seen before. "Just wait here," Dumbledore assured. Thomas and Moody stood nearby Severus, who was still weak, in terrible pain, and light-headed. When Severus tilted some, Thomas quickly came up behind him to help him remain standing.

"If you really are repentant, you will answer my questions truthfully!" Moody roared as people wearing plum colored robes began to enter the room. About fifty witches and wizards entered the room, including the Chief Warlock, Barty Crouch. "You sit there," Moody said, pointing to a lone chair, beneath a shining light, in the center of the room. The chair was plain but had chains attached to it. Slowly Moody led Severus to the chair. Severus was filled with fear and was in too much pain to try to hide it.

Once he was seated, Moody used magic to affix the chains to Severus, who sat, alone, in front of the very angry looking people.

"This is a special meeting of the Wizengamot, due to the seriousness and secrecy of this matter; I must thank you all for coming on such short notice." Crouch said, taking his seat dead center in the room. Severus could not turn his head, and therefore, could not see Dumbledore in the room. "Albus Dumbledore, one of the members of the Wizengamot, has informed me this person seated before us, named Tobias Severus Snape, is indeed a Death Eater," Crouch said as several members of the Wizengamot hissed while others shook their heads. "A follower of one Lord Voldemort. Quiet down!" Crouch instructed as the room fell silent. "Do you deny these facts?" he asked Severus.

"No," Severus replied in a low tone, but instantly noticed his voice echoing in the large, cold room.

"Albus Dumbledore informs us that you have repented for following Lord Voldemort, and have asked to change sides. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Albus Dumbledore told us he has need of you, and asked you to spy on Lord Voldemort, and report your findings back to him. Is this true?"

"It is," Severus replied.

"Don't I know you?" Crouch asked, as many in the room began to mumble again.

"We met once, sir."

"Remind me."

"I was here a few weeks back. I was asked to be Draco Malfoy's Godfather but due to my blood-status, I could not. Lucius Malfoy came to you to overturn that rule…"

"Yes, I remember now. Very well, Mr. Snape, since you have made your intentions to forever leave Lord Voldemort known to us, we must now try you for any crimes you have committed as a Death Eater. Will you agree to take _Veritaserum_ during the questioning?" Crouch asked. Severus thought for a moment before replying.

"Yes," Severus said as nearly everyone in the room began to talk to the person next to them.

"Quiet! Please," Crouch said as everyone grew quiet. One member of the Wizengamot approached Severus, and put three drops into a cup of water and then asked him to drink it. He did, and felt no different after drinking it. He knew all about the truth-serum, of course. He'd even brewed it before. He knew that in theory, a very, very good liar could still deceive, even under the effects of such a strong potion. He'd never tested the theory and never personally knew of anyone who had defied it.

"I'd like to state for the record that the use of this serum is normally forbidden. I understand the defendant agreed to it, but I want the records to show that I do not personally agree with the use of it in this trial," a woman stated from her seat.

"Your objections are noted, Madam Marchbanks. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. Since Mr. Snape is an admitted Death Eater, I'm going to allow its use to ensure he's not deceiving us and just out to save his own skin," Crouch replied. "Mr. Snape, will you allow Auror Alastor Moody to question you now?"

"Yeah," Severus replied. He must be able to deceive the potion, as the last thing in the world he wanted to do was be questioned by Moody. On the other hand, he was willing to do anything to save Lily…perhaps the potion was working.

"Very well, you may begin, Auror Moody," Crouch said as Moody approached Severus.

"At what age did you join Lord Voldemort?"

"I was sixteen," Severus said as nearly everyone in the room gasped, sighed, or mumbled.

"Sixteen? Is it normal for him to recruit so young?" Moody asked.

"I've known of others my age, perhaps even younger."

"That maniac preys on children!" a woman seated close to Crouch said.

"I move to immediately dismiss this case, given that the defendant was underage when he committed this crime and clearly did not know what he was doing," a wizard seated right next to Crouch said.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea. He was close to age and, as a Death Eater, regardless of his age, he must be tried," Crouch insisted as a few people in the room hissed. "You may continue, Auror Moody."

"Have you used any _Unforgivable_ curses?" Moody asked. Severus's instinct was to lie but without even thinking the word _yes_ escaped his lips.

"I move to immediately have him sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for using an _Unforgivable_ curse," a witch seated near the back said aloud.

"On whom and when did you use this curse?" Moody asked.

"When I was sixteen. I used it on a fellow Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange...oh and once on her brother-in-law, Rabastan Lestrange," Severus admitted as several people in the room began to laugh.

"I'm not about to sentence him to prison for cursing another Death Eater," the same witch who wanted his case dismissed said.

"Regardless of who he used it on, he still used it!" Moody said as many in the room were talking rather loudly.

"If I may, I'm going to represent Severus Snape today," Albus Dumbledore interjected, walking out from behind Severus. "Yes, it was wrong of him to do it, but as you stated, Madam Grinard, it was against other Death Eaters. I'd like to know why Severus cast the spell on them."

"Well, she cast it on me first," Severus admitted as a few more people began to laugh.

"What a colorful band of thugs this so-called Lord has organized. They curse each other!" a very old-looking man near the back said with a smile.

"In-fighting is common amongst us," Severus volunteered as Dumbledore leaned over to whisper to him.

"Just answer the questions, offer nothing," Dumbledore said and then rose to face the Wizengamot again.

"What other _Unforgivables_ have you cast?" Moody asked.

"None," Severus said as people in the room continued to talk and shake their heads.

"Are you sure?" Moody asked.

"We all witnessed Mr. Snape consume the _Veritaserum_, didn't we? There is no need to ask the same question twice," Dumbledore offered.

"Very well. Tell me, Mr. Snape, how many people have you killed?" Moody asked.

"None."

"Are you including Muggles?" Moody asked in a harsher tone.

"Muggles _are_ people, and I've killed none. But Bellatrix has," Severus said. He was not thinking of the words he spoke, they just left his mouth.

"What did I tell you about not offering information?" Dumbledore asked after leaning down again. He then patted Severus on the back and stepped away from him. "As you can see, Severus Snape has killed no one, and only tortured one person…"

"And it was only for four seconds…"

"Thank you Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said and then glared at Severus for a moment before turning to face the Wizengamot again. "He is Lord Voldemort's Healer, he's not used in raids."

"I was in one raid," Severus confessed as Dumbledore again turned to glare at him. "I'm sorry! It just came out!" Severus said as many in the room resumed their laughter.

"Fine, tell us about the one raid," Moody said as words began to pour from Severus's mouth.

"I asked to go on it. You were there," Severus said as Moody began to look angered. "I held you and two other Aurors off…"

"No, it was more than just you, I'm sure," Moody said nervously.

"No, it was just me. I held you off and practiced wandless _Legilimens_ on you to counter all your moves. You even commented on it. Remember that now?" Severus asked as many in the room chuckled.

"Maybe..."

"How's the nose?"

"What?"

"I punched you in the nose, I believe I broke it. How is it now? Do you remember that?" Severus asked, a few people laughed, but Moody was not one of them.

"Maybe...but I do remember Muggles dying that night!"

"Yes, at Bellatrix's hands. I killed no one. In truth, I cowered behind a tree most of the time," Severus admitted as more in the room laughed.

"None of this is funny!" Crouch shouted from his seat.

"Lord Voldemort has Death Eaters who hide behind trees, I find that humorous," one of the wizards said.

"A lone young Death Eater holding off three highly trained Aurors is not funny either!" a witch in the second row spoke. "Nor is the death of the Muggles."

"Why did you decide to leave Lord Voldemort?" Moody asked as the laughter died down.

"He targeted a friend of mine. I asked him to spare her but I don't trust him."

"You, don't trust…him?" Moody gawked. "Why?"

"He lies."

"Oh does he now?"

"Yes, he does. He has weaknesses, you know."

"No, I don't -- why not enlighten us all?" Moody asked as the room grew silent.

"Well, for one thing, he suffered a mild heart-attack about a year ago," Severus said as nearly everyone in the room, including Crouch, gasped.

"Go on!" Crouch urged.

"I healed him. I performed surgery on him. He made me swear never to tell any of the other Death Eaters about his part-Muggle weaknesses."

"You said you are his Healer?" Crouch asked.

"Yes, but I'm still in training at St. Mungo's."

"A Death Eater in St. Mungo's?" a witch near the back asked as many in the room began to talk over each other.

"Mr. Snape, please tell us what it is you do for Lord Voldemort exactly," Moody asked.

"I heal Death Eaters when they are injured. He wants me to spy on Dumbledore in the future," Severus said as many in the room stopped talking and stared at Dumbledore.

"He speaks the truth. Voldemort has sent many to spy on me, all were unsuccessful. Severus Snape was to be the next person to attempt it," Dumbledore stated. "Severus Snape is, at his core, a good and decent person. He's hurt no one. He's murdered no one. When he found out a friend of his was in danger, he risked everything to come to me to beg for my help. I've known Severus for a long time. He's a highly talented and intelligent wizard, who's not had the easiest life. It was not surprising to me that he joined Voldemort. Voldemort often preys on the young who have nowhere else to go."

"Many of us have had difficult lives and did not run to join a Dark Wizard, Dumbledore," Crouch said with no emotion.

"True. But Severus Snape was mentally and physically abused by his Muggle father and his mother, Eileen Prince, who has been missing for seven years now. In school, he fell into the wrong crowd and was no doubt lured by Voldemort."

"Is this true?" Moody asked Severus.

"Yes."

"Severus Snape is a Healer in training, and a highly gifted one at that. He knows what he did was wrong. He regrets ever joining Voldemort. He told me just last night that Voldemort means to target the Potters."

"What have you done to ensure the Potter's safety?" Crouch asked.

"I have hidden them and the Longbottoms, and am protecting them with Aurors. They are all safe. Severus Snape also informs me I have a spy in the Order."

"Order?" Severus asked as Dumbledore turned and gave him a cautious look.

"Who is this spy?" Crouch asked Severus directly.

"I do not know. He is very close to the Potters, though."

"Dumbledore?" Crouch asked.

"Yes. I do not know who it is. I just learned this news a few hours ago. I can assure you all, the Potters and Longbottoms are safe."

"He does not mean to target the Longbottoms, but the Lestranges do," Severus confessed as Dumbledore stopped giving him dirty looks. He simply couldn't help but talk.

"Tell us more, Snape," Crouch said.

"Bellatrix Lestrange really wants to attack the Longbottoms. She's malicious, cold and cruel. Voldemort doesn't even want to her go after them, but he said she could just to shut her up."

"Who's in control? Voldemort or Bellatrix?" Moody asked.

"I think Voldemort is," Severus answered honestly.

"Why did you break Rabastan Lestrange, a wanted man, out of St. Mungo's tonight?" Moody asked.

"To keep my cover. That's what I'd do…if I were loyal to Voldemort," Severus said and then suddenly felt compelled to keep his mouth shut. Perhaps the potion was wearing off.

"What did you do to him?" Moody asked.

"I healed him as best I could and then I delivered him to Malfoy Manor."

"Why there?"

"Because I burned the Lestrange Estate to the ground last night, and Bellatrix fled to be with her sister," Severus said as many in the room began to talk again.

"That was you who did that?" a woman in the front row asked.

"Yes."

"The Daily Prophet this morning said a team of Aurors did that."

"Actually, Mr. Crouch, it was Severus and Severus alone. He concocted the story back to the Lestranges and to Voldemort that Aurors did that. I worked with Alastor Moody to confirm the cover up," Dumbledore said. "He had to take Rabastan Lestrange to St. Mungo's and when his identity was discovered, Severus had to do what ever he could to maintain his cover."

"Rabastan is pretty stupid, I'd not worry about him much," Severus confessed. He wanted to speak more but found he suddenly had the ability to hold his tongue again.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said with a hint of sarcasm. "Severus Snape is on our side. He wants to see Voldemort and his followers brought down. He will spy on Voldemort and other Death Eaters close to him, for me."

"What others are close to him?" Crouch asked.

"Igor Karkaroff seems to be his number two, and a man named Dolohov," Severus said as many in the room began to gripe.

"I've been after Karkaroff for ages now," Moody admitted.

"I can get him for you, if you like," Severus said as Moody glared down at him.

"Tell me, Snape…why should we take you on your word and allow you to _spy_ for Dumbledore? It's been said that Voldemort is the world's finest _Legilimens_."

"He's very good," Severus admitted. "But I've deceived him in the past, I'm sure I can deceive him now."

"What were you keeping from him?" Moody asked.

"Just personal things, things I didn't think he needed to know."

"I've heard enough," Crouch interrupted. "Remove the defendant from this room. We will reconvene in ten minutes."

Severus was escorted by Thomas to a small room just outside of the room he was just in. From inside the room, he could hear nothing.

"How do you feel?" Thomas asked.

"Tired."

"Moody has been wanting to capture a Death Eater for a while now. We've not had much success catching you people."

"I know."

"Dumbledore is a good man. How did you manage to convince him?"

"I just did, not sure how."

"He's no fool. I trust him."

"I do as well," Severus said, telling the truth to Thomas. A moment later, there was knock at the door. Severus was led back to the same chair and again, chained to it.

"Very well. It is our judgment that all charges against Tobias Severus Snape be dropped. You were never tried here today. Your paper work and mug shot will be destroyed. In order for you to remain undercover, it's imperative as few people as possible know the truth about you, which is why we have all taken a vow of silence on this matter. You are free to return to your home and continue working under Albus Dumbledore. You will report to Albus Dumbledore only.

"When you return to Voldemort, you must do everything within your power to remain covert, short of casting any _Unforgivables_ or directly murdering anyone. You can never be re-tried for being a Death Eater; however, should you murder anyone or cast any _Unforgivables_ you can be tried on those counts in the future.

"Personally, I'd like to state for the record, that you have participated willingly in this hearing. You answered questions openly and honestly and have divulged much needed information about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. For that, I commend you. However, if it were not for Albus Dumbledore offering evidence and vouching for you, I swear you'd be rotting in Azkaban for the rest of your life. You owe him everything.

"This case is hereby dismissed. Tobias Severus Snape was never tried here and is a free man. You may remove the chains. Return his robes to him, as well as his wand," Crouch said plainly and then stood up. He marched out of the room in a huff while others stared at Severus and continued to chuckle and mumble. Moody undid the chains and helped Severus to his feet.

"I'm not Barty Crouch and I'm not Dumbledore! I don't believe you and I don't trust you!" Moody whispered to Severus, while grabbing his sore arm entirely too tightly. "When someone swears allegiance to Voldemort, they never go back! Ever! And I know that!"

"Believe what you want," Severus replied as Dumbledore approached him.

"We must return him to a safe-house," Dumbledore said. "I'll take him there. Will you please get his things and meet us there," he said to Moody, who nodded once and walked off.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, just follow me," Dumbledore said as Severus slowly followed him. Dumbledore walked to a very large floo nearby and followed Severus into it.

"Mould-On-The-Wold," Dumbledore spoke. A moment later Severus stepped out of the floo into an abandoned looking shop. "Can't have you walking around in those prison robes."

"Where are we?"

"My childhood home."

"You grew up in a shop?"

"No," Dumbledore laughed. "This was once a hat-shop. The house I grew up in is just down the road. We'll be safe there but you must change out of those robes first. I didn't want to take you back to Azkaban to change, after what happened."

"Oh."

"Severus, I am so sorry about what Moody did to you. If I'd known…"

"You came just in time. That Dementor was nasty."

"There were twelve or so in the cell when I entered."

"Twelve?" Severus asked, horrified.

"Yes. I fear that many may have done some serious damage to you," Dumbledore said in a soft tone. "How do you feel?"

"My neck and shoulder bloody hurt and I'm teething!"

"I meant…emotionally."

"As bad as always," Severus said, but in his heart he knew he felt worse than he ever had before.

"Well, I hope what damage they caused can be reversed."

"Reversed?"

"Yes, with new, happy memories, to replace the ones they've stolen from you."

"I wasn't aware I had any happy memories," Severus said. "I certainly am aware of none at present time. Unless you consider having my charges dropped a happy memory."

"In time, I think, you'll look back on that moment fondly," Dumbledore said as Moody stepped out of the floo. "Oh, thank you, Alastor."

"Do you need anything else from me Albus?"

"No, this will be all. I must speak to Severus and then I'll report back to you," Dumbledore said with a smile. He then grabbed for his fob-watch and lifted his brows. "The Hogwarts Express will be arriving soon. I have little time. First, please, put your robes back on," Dumbledore said, turning to give Severus some privacy. It was difficult with his arm in a sling, so difficult, he found he needed assistance.

Dumbledore helped him as best he could and offered Severus as much privacy as possible until he was fully clothed again. He then handed Severus his wand, and his watch.

"That's a fine time piece," Dumbledore noticed.

"Thank you."

"Present from Tom?"

"Huh? No. Lucius."

"I see. And you're still certain he's not a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked. Severus thought for a moment. He still remembered every moment he'd ever spent with Lucius. It just seemed like all of the pleasant ones felt vacant to him. He neither liked nor disliked Lucius Malfoy anymore. He did pity him, however, and also did not want his formerfriend to suffer at his hands. If he could save Lily, perhaps he could save Lucius. He did not want to lie to Dumbledore, though.

"I will never_ say_ that Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater...do you understand what I mean?" Severus asked coolly as Dumbledore smiled and took a long, slow, breath.

"I see. Thank you, Severus. Now, let's go to my former house, and talk. I need to give you instruction, but first…I must thank you, Severus. And…I must offer you my apologies."

"What are you apologizing for?" Severus asked as Dumbledore continued to smile at him. He had an odd twinkle in his eye as he turned to face Severus.

"I don't even know where to begin."


	99. The Fallen Death Eater

**99-The Fallen Death Eater**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

**(AN: Hello. I'm noticing more and more non FFN users leaving reviews asking me questions. If you are not logged into FFN, I can not reply to your questions. So I'm not being rude, I just can't answer you without a 'reply' link, and unlogged in people don't get reply links. To answer one question, no, I never heard of _The Sybil's Oracle. _Odd we'd both have so many similar ideas. Maybe I should check it out.)  
**

"_I see. Thank you, Severus. Now, let's go to my former house, and talk. I need to give you instruction, but first…I must thank you, Severus. And…I must offer you my apologies."_

_"What are you apologizing for?" Severus asked as Dumbledore continued to smile at him. He had an odd twinkle in his eye as he turned to face Severus. _

"_I don't even know where to begin."_

_---_

"This area is very safe but, just in case, you better cast a _Disillusionment_ and follow me outside," Dumbledore said as he handed Severus his wand back. Severus nodded and cast the charm.

Outside, Severus discovered it was a bright and warm day. His entire body ached and he could still taste blood in his mouth. He saw some wizards walking down the street, smiling and nodding at Dumbledore as he walked towards an abandoned looking brick house at the end of the road. Dumbledore used a Muggle looking key to open the green door. Inside, the house looked as if it were never inhabited. There was no furniture, no rugs, and there was dust everywhere.

Severus followed Dumbledore into the kitchen area, where Dumbledore transfigured two chairs from some old boxes he'd seen on the floor. Severus took a seat and looked around the room, which he suspected had been pale orange before dust and mold took over.

"Tell me why you joined Voldemort," Dumbledore said in a low, calm voice. Severus took a deep breath and chose his words wisely.

"He'd wanted me to join for a few years. I'd met him a couple of times before…"

"Was it you who stole his picture from the trophy case?"

"Yes."

"Who introduced you?" he asked as Severus closed his mind to Dumbledore and had to think fast what to say…only, he had nothing to say that would not incriminate Lucius. He sat still and appeared blank, hoping Dumbledore would just ask him something else.

"Tell me: you said earlier you'd never _say_ Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater…let's just assume he's not…but if he _were_…would he have joined at a young age as well?" Dumbledore asked. Severus took another deep breath. Albus Dumbledore was a clever man.

"I'd imagine if he were inclined to join Voldemort…he'd do so at a pretty early age. Lucius is always in need of acceptance from whomever he can receive it."

"If Lucius were a Death Eater, what would he do for Voldemort?"

"Oh…he'd more than likely offer some financial support, and he _may_ be the kind of person who knows lots of influential people, and being that he's a rather persuasive individual, he could in effect be someone who could get things done by the right people, at the right time. I'm more than certain he'd not be a common assassin, or kidnapper, or interrogator or anything of the like."

"He's not a very gifted wizard; it's his mouth that's his true gift. He should have been a barrister."

"On the contrary, Lucius Malfoy is a much more talented wizard than anyone knows. I think he plays dumb for some reason, so people won't fear him. He's a highly, highly talented brewer, for instance, and can invent very clever spells. He's also an absolute genius when it comes to inventing, maintaining, and destroying existing wards," Severus admitted as Dumbledore's brows rose slowly. "He'd be a great asset to Voldemort…if he were a Death Eater."

"Of course, I understand," Dumbledore said, bringing his fingers to his beard and feeling around as if he were looking for knots. "I had no idea he was so brilliant, Horace never mentioned that about him."

"I don't think Slughorn liked him much. He knows Abraxas Malfoy, and he's not a huge fan of him either."

"Actually, the two were very good friends once upon a time. They had some kind of falling out before Abraxas got married."

"Oh. Lucius has never mentioned anything about that to me. Before Abraxas got married? Gee, I hope Slughorn wasn't in love with Lucius's mum!" Severus said, meaning it to be a joke.

"She was a kind, lovely, and very good woman, from what I was told by someone who did, indeed…admire her," Dumbledore said which shocked Severus. Severus had never suspected old Slughorn had it in him.

"I see…did_ anyone _duel for her affections?"

"I believe _some_ people did, and the winner…well…married her, and the rest is history."

"This is…wow. In a million years I'd never suspected…I mean, isn't Slughorn much older than Lucius's mum would have been?"

"Yes. She was a student of his, of course. After she left Hogwarts, she apprenticed to be a medi-witch and apprenticed to be a brewer…and she apprenticed one summer under Horace."

"When you say…under Horace…"

"No, Severus. I believe it was an honorable courtship. She enjoyed Horace and his bubbly personality. I think she liked older men. She was a bit younger than her husband, if I'm not mistaken."

"I know very little about her. Lucius talks about her, but never about her life before she married. Her death broke him…and his father."

"I can't speak for Abraxas, but yes, Horace saw an instant change in Lucius during his third year. His grades remained decent but he tended to roam the corridors alone a lot…had very few friends…kind of like someone else I know."

"I see," Severus said somberly. He desperately wanted to change the subject, which, thankfully, Dumbledore did for him.

"What about Lucius's wife? Is she a Death Eater?"

"Narcissa? No!" Severus said with a chuckle. "The tattoo would not match her robes. She's not her sister. I don't think she likes Voldemort much, actually. Her sister, on the other hand, loves him."

"Yes, we know a lot about her," Dumbledore said, looking past Severus's shoulder almost in a daydream. "Bellatrix Lestrange…she's a real piece of work, from what Sirius tells us."

"He does not know the half of it. She enjoys torturing and murdering people."

"Her husband? We hear so little about him."

"He's her toy, he does what she says and leaves it at that. So does that asshole brother of his, Rabastan," Severus said, not at all regretting burning him the night prior.

"I see. And Igor?"

"I have little contact with him, though he is the one who collected me and brought me to Voldemort when I joined. I think the two are old friends."

"Yes, very old…many of Tom's old friends have joined him."

"Some are dying off," Severus said as Dumbledore looked at him with a confused face. "Professor Sterns."

"Oh, him. Yes."

"Yes? You wanted to rehire him!"

"He was a very good Professor actually. I did not find out until after he died that he was Tom's right hand man and his former Healer."

"Oh," Severus said; he never knew Sterns was once a Healer. "I see."

"Is there anything else I need to know to help keep the Potters safe?"

"Not really. Whoever your spy is, he was lured by Bellatrix. She claims to have forced his service, which is true for many of us. The Dark," Severus slipped and then coughed. "I mean, Voldemort does not care for the practice much, or so he says. He claims to prefer people join him freely, yet I know for a fact he's personally threatened people to join him or suffer a painful death from a hungry werewolf," Severus said. Dumbledore just turned his head and looked very sad.

"Tom, Tom…what have you become?" he said, more to himself than to Severus. Dumbledore took a very long, slow, deep breath and continued to play with his beard. "I knew there was something wrong with Tom a long time ago. I feel responsible for his decline. I should have done more. I greatly underestimated his power and strength. You may not know to see him now, but he was charismatic, handsome, and fierce as a young man. He's one of the most powerful wizards since…well…let's just say he ranks high."

"I thought you did as well?"

"Well, in my youth -- I have a few years on Tom. I can face him, and I have spells he's never seen before. I created this…this Lord Voldemort, I should have kept a closer eye on him."

"You should have kept a closer eye on a few other people too," Severus said honestly, and then instantly regretted what he'd said. He needed Dumbledore's help, after all.

"I know, Severus. I let you down too," he said and sighed. He smiled humbly at Severus and reached out to touch his knee. He patted it and then leaned back in his chair. "You're not the only one. Now, I fear I let Lucius, who's _not_ a Death Eater, down as well. After Tom, I'm sorry to admit, I kind of gave up. I figured you…I mean, those of you who enjoyed going down the path that leads to dark magic, would do so whether I intervened or not."

"Not all of us; I think some of us could have been…persuaded."

"I'm not a Psychiatric Healer, Severus. I've seen students who've had it worse than you, Tom, for example, go down the wrong path, and I've seen others who chose not to take their rage and hate out on the world. I don't know what life was like for you, as I have nothing to base it on. The early part of my childhood was a very happy one. Now, I had my troubles down the road and yes, even I considered…well…you know, I had unsavory friends, very much like you do.

"We have so much power…to do good, to do evil…both come so easy to us. For a Muggle to murder someone, they must first procure or manufacture a weapon of some kind. Or, they can beat a man to death, at risk of dying themselves. For us, two simple words and boom! Death. One simple word…and someone's being tortured. Our power, our…_gift_…is dangerous in all our hands. We've all thought about ending a life, or wanted to end a life…two words, Severus, just two and it's all over. We all have that side in us -- even Muggles do, I can assure you. It's overcoming that side, and doing the right thing, that's the challenge."

"I see," Severus said as the pain was beginning to overpower him at the moment. He was tired and anxious and scared, but he didn't want to tell Dumbledore that.

"Do you really think Tom will be truly happy once he takes over the Ministry? When he takes over the world? When every Muggle is dead and most wizards too, will he really be happy? Will he ever stop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Severus said, knowing he wouldn't. "And I'm not the only one who's been second guessing him, either."

"Oh?"

"Well, let's just say…_if_ Lucius Malfoy were a Death Eater, which he clearly is not…I think now would be a time he'd begin to have…second thoughts. Hmm, come to think of it, it'd be more like third or even fourth thoughts…"

"Why do you think this?"

"You read in the papers he had a son recently?" Severus asked. Dumbledore nodded his head. "He was due at the end of July," Severus acknowledged as Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"Lucky for Lucius then his boy arrived early."

"Quite. I have a question. What's the Order?"

"Oh, I believe you are familiar with my army?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Well, we're not called the army…we are the Order of the Phoenix and you are unofficially in it."

"Who else is in it?"

"In due time, Severus, in due time," he assured. Severus instantly realized that Dumbledore did not entirely trust him yet. "Now, the students are arriving soon. I must be leaving. How do you feel?"

"Like I was beaten up by a mindless Auror and attacked by multiple Dementors."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you today," Dumbledore said in a sincere voice, but somehow, Severus didn't think he truly meant what he said.

"I really did keep him and two Aurors busy while Regulus set fire to houses and Muggles shot Bellatrix with a rifle."

"No one thinks you are a weak wizard, Severus, on the contrary. Now, you must make some excuse for your current state…"

"I'll say I was mugged coming out of Gringotts. I'll go directly to the Manor so Bellatrix can see me, mock me, laugh at me, and then report to him my condition. I'll check on Rabastan too."

"Could you really be mugged, though?"

"Should I tell them a brutish Auror did this instead?" Severus asked as Dumbledore shook his head. "I'll say they disarmed me while I was putting my Galleon-pouch away or something."

"I'm sure you can convince them, and should you see Tom, convince him as well. If you are as good as _Occlumens_ as you claim, now is your time to prove it."

Dumbledore had to help Severus up from his seat. Once he was on his feet, Severus felt very dizzy and weak. He also changed his mind about taking a mild pain potion, but feared being under its effects might affect his _Occlumency_. He reached into his pocket but needed help finding a certain vial.

"What do you need?" Dumbledore asked.

"Antidote."

"For what?"

"The _Veritaserum._ I can't risk having any of it…" Severus trailed as Dumbledore began to laugh. "What?"

"Now, Severus, did you really think the Ministry approved the use of real _Veritaserum_ to be given to everyone that's tried in the Wizengamot?"

"But…but it worked," Severus said as Dumbledore smiled a very guilty smile. "It was a placebo?"

"Yes, Severus, it was. It's amazing how well a placebo can work, isn't it?"

"Apparently so," Severus said, feeling very embarrassed. "How did you know I told the truth then?"

"Oh I knew. You'd not gone through all of this for no reason."

"What if this is how I'm to spy on you?"

"I considered that, and I know how good you are at _Occlumency_ too. If you are deceiving me, then I deserve everything you and Tom give me. I saw the fear in your eyes last night. I know you are being sincere, at least…I _believe_ you are."

"Tell me who's in the Order then," Severus said. Dumbledore smiled and placed his hand on Severus's good shoulder.

"I need to teach you a few things about being a better spy. If you were sent here for that information, I think Tom would be most displeased with your technique. I'm not one hundred percent convinced just yet, but I'm convinced enough to go through the hassle of getting you tried and having your case thrown out. Merlin help me if I'm wrong about you," Dumbledore said, wearing a weird smile on his face that Severus could not interpret. "Needless to say, you'll need to prove yourself to me over the next few weeks. I'll give you just enough information that I think you'll need and nothing more. Now, are you ready for your instructions?"

"Sure," Severus said, putting the vials back in his pockets.

"First, it's good you keep that antidote on you -- make sure whenever you are given food by any Death Eaters, or Tom, you drink some. You never know if they are trying to get some information out of you."

"I rarely ever eat with them and never have with Voldemort."

"Good, but keep it on your person at all times just to be safe. Second, report back this instant and make sure you are seen all day, and all of your time is accounted for by Bellatrix or Tom himself. If you are asked to go on any raids, go, but be sure not to do anything that will get you caught by Tom, or get you in trouble with Aurors…"

"I'm not allowed to go on raids after that last one."

"He may change his mind. Try to find out who this spy is. Continue to work at St. Mungo's. When I need you, I'll summon you the way I do all others in the Order."

"How's that?" Severus asked, fearing another God-awful tattoo.

"By Patronus. I believe you can cast one."

"I…can, but…what?" Severus asked.

"Mine is a Phoenix, hence the Order of the Phoenix. When I need you, my Patronus will find you. It will know not to disturb you when others are around; it will wait and follow you until you are alone. You simply put your wand to it, and you will be sent directly to me. Now, if you need me, you cast your Patronus and the same thing will occur."

"Is there some kind of different incantation?"

"No. Same incantation. Only, when you are casting it, whatever memory you use…think of that, and then instantly speak my name, verbally or non verbally. Your Patronus will find me."

"How do you know I won't use this as a trap?"

"Because, the spell, as you know, is a protector charm, not a harmful one. It cannot be made to bring harm to anyone…oh dear…"

"What?"

"Can you still cast one? After what happened today?" Dumbledore asked in a frightened tone.

"Um…I g-guess," Severus said, hoping he had any memories to use. He closed his eyes and thought about Camilla, but nothing happened. He thought about Lily, but nothing happened. He said the incantation four times before finally, his owl leapt from his wand. Dumbledore sighed and smiled. Severus would never confess to Dumbledore what memory he'd used; he could barely muster the strength to admit to himself it was a memory of Dumbledore that brought his Patronus out: the promise Dumbledore gave him to keep Lily safe.

"Good. Now, if I send you an owl, it will be unmarked and will look like nonsense unless you cast a charm to read it…"

"I know invisible ink charms."

"Good. Any letters you receive that appear to be junk, just cast that charm. Do you need anything else from me, Severus?"

"Just your promise to keep her safe."

"I promise," Dumbledore said, and smiled. "You can Apparate from the front garden. I must leave now. Good luck!"

"Thank you," Severus said as Dumbledore just turned away, waved and vanished into thin air.

---

Severus knocked on the door of Malfoy Manor and tried to make himself appear even worse than he really was. Before the door opened, he snapped the chain on his fob-watch, and slipped the watch into his pocket. Dobby opened the door and widened his green eyes when he saw Severus.

"Get your master," Severus said, perhaps making his voice sound a bit fainter than he needed to. Dobby vanished as Severus entered the Manor and closed the door behind him. Severus could hear voices coming from the great room and decided to limp, even though his legs worked just fine, towards the great room. He took several steps before hearing the fierce footfalls of Lucius, approaching the foyer from the great room.

"What the hell happened?" Lucius nearly shouted, going from a walk to a run as soon as he saw Severus, bloodied, bruised, and much disheveled looking. Severus made sure to fall into Lucius's arms and coughed a few times before speaking.

"I was attacked," Severus whispered as Lucius helped him to his feet. Lucius helped Severus into the great room, where Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Narcissa and to Severus's instant fear, the Dark Lord were all seated. Each of them, except Bellatrix, rose from their seats and ran over to Lucius and Severus.

"What happened?" the Dark Lord asked, holding his hand out and touching Severus's un-slinged arm. "Who did this to you?" he asked as Severus played the event out in his mind.

He'd gone to Gringotts during his lunch break. As he was leaving, he foolishly was counting the Galleons in his hands and placing them into his pouch. A moment later, he felt his wand fly from his robes pocket, and then felt his entire body be thrown down the concrete stairs. When he looked up, two men, whose faces were hidden by the shadows of their cloak-hoods, began to beat on him. One yanked on his fob-watch chain, breaking it but dropping the watch itself, while the other man grabbed all the Galleons he had. The two men ran away, and Severus was too weak to follow them. He got his wand and went back to St. Mungo's, where Healer McNabb healed him. Healer McNabb then gave Severus the rest of the week off to recover.

"What is this world coming to when strong wizards are mugged in broad daylight?" the Dark Lord yelled, his voice filled with anger. "If they had any idea who you were, they'd have never been so cowardly as to hide behind hooded cloaks!"

"You were mugged?" Lucius asked. The Dark Lord rose to his feet and walked around Severus several times. Severus could not believe how upset he seemed. "How many men?"

"Just two."

"Are you sure they weren't Aurors?" Rodolphus asked.

"I think the Ministry collects enough taxes to pay them well enough that they don't have to resort to thievery, Rodolphus," Severus said as Lucius helped him to the sofa. The Dark Lord was pacing the room with his wand out, furious looking. To Severus's shock, Bellatrix wasn't laughing and almost looked terrified of the Dark Lord.

"Did they steal your watch?" Lucius asked.

"No; they broke the chain, though. They dropped the watch. I have it in my pocket."

"How much did they steal from you?" Narcissa asked.

"Two-hundred Galleons," Severus lied as Lucius's eyes widened.

"That much?"

"Camilla returns home next week and I wanted to get her something nice and I was going to add some more bookshelves to my house."

"Well, you won't be doing that now," Bellatrix said lazily as her sister glared at her.

"This is what I'm talking about! This won't happen under my regime!" the Dark Lord shouted. "This kind of nonsense! When one of my best men, and one of the stronger wizards who follows me can have this happen…it's…it's…"

"Bullshit," Bellatrix said as the Dark Lord turned to face her. He took a deep breath and then sat down next to her. Severus had never seen the Dark Lord so angered before.

"We must find these men," Voldemort spoke, coolly.

"I never saw their faces, though," Severus said.

"We can't settle for this! Rabastan is ill and of no use to me, and now my Healer is injured. You are in no condition to heal anyone now!" he spat. He put his slender finger to his lips and appeared deep in thought. "No one will go after the Longbottoms tonight…"

"But…my Lord…"

"No, Bella. Need I remind you that your cell has been reduced to practically nothing at the moment? I can't risk any more injuries while our Healer is out. While he's ill, we can do nothing. I think we should refocus our attentions on bringing down the Ministry and the Wizengamot. The _babies_ can wait, they are of no real threat to us at the moment, the Ministry and Wizengamot should be our top priority. Clearly, our world is falling into chaos and now we have Aurors making aggressive moves against us. No, the babies are not our immediate threat…everyone is."

"Who will help Rabastan now?" Rodolphus asked as all eyes turned to the Dark Lord, who remained still, and still looked violently angry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I believe Lucius is capable of tending to your brother and brewing any potions he may need. Severus, you said your fiancée returns in a week?"

"Yes."

"Good, you will remain here at the Manor until she returns. Let Lucius and his elves care for you. Now, Bella, I believe we've imposed on your kind sister enough."

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"A team of Aurors burnt your Estate to the ground last night and nearly killed your brother-in-law. We cannot put Lucius and his wife and Severus in any danger. Rabastan will remain here until he can rejoin us. We will retreat to our…_other_ place."

"So, you're not going after the Potters now?" Rodolphus asked.

"No. We must figure out which Aurors attacked us and kill them. I have a plan for that," he said, rising from his seat and walking over to Severus. "Severus, let Lucius take care of you, and don't return to St. Mungo's until you are feeling better," he said in a softer tone, before turning his head to face Lucius, who was still holding Severus. "Give the poor man two-hundred Galleons, will you?"

"Of course, my Lord," Lucius said as Severus tried his best to remain calm and keep the lies straight in his head. The Dark Lord looked back at Severus one more time before turning and walking towards the back garden. Bellatrix kissed Narcissa on the cheek and followed him. Rodolphus just stood near Lucius, looking confused and sad.

"I can't believe those bastards destroyed my Estate."

"I know, Rod. We'll get them, don't worry," Lucius assured as Rodolphus turned and left the Manor.

"I don't need your money," Severus managed to say as Lucius tried to help him off the sofa.

"Don't be absurd; to you it's a lot of money, to me it's practically nothing."

"Ouch," Severus whimpered when Lucius tugged a little too tight on his sore shoulder. "Oh God, I'm in so much pain."

"I just can't believe this happened to you."

"Like I could make this shit up!" Severus replied as he was helped, painfully, to the stairs. Lucius didn't speak anymore, but slowly helped Severus ascend the stairs and then walked him to his old room. Once inside, he pulled back the covers for Severus to get into bed.

"I'm surprised he's as upset as he is," Lucius said as he closed the heavy drapes in the room. "I just mean, to cancel his plans because of this."

"I'm the Healer; what if things went badly?"

"For him? How could murdering an infant go badly for him?"

"No, not him, for Bellatrix, I guess. I don't know, don't ask me questions, I'm in too much pain to think."

"I'm a bit relieved they are gone. I don't like the idea of Aurors coming in here and burning my house with my child and wife inside to the ground."

"Uh huh," Severus whispered. He then heard a peck at the window. Lucius opened the window to discover a very angered looking Brittany holding a letter in her beak.

"You've got mail."

"It's Camilla," Severus said, hoping it was her and not Dumbledore. "Bring it here, please," Severus said as Lucius took the letter, closed the window and then, pulled the drapes to darken the room. Once he was near the bed, he lit a candle on the nightstand and handed Severus the letter. Severus used his teeth to break the gray seal on the back, which thankfully was branded with a CD on it and read it.

_Why do I need to stay another week? What's wrong? Your letter said things are bad in Britain with the war? Is my family safe? Should I warn them?_

_By the way, you completely forgot my birthday. In case you are wondering, it's today!!! I'll do as you ask and remain here until next week, but you must tell me how my family is!_

"Fuck," Severus said, knowing he'd not be able to write her back and he couldn't have Lucius do it either.

"Need me to help you compose something back?"

"Oh, uh, no…I uh…it's her birthday and…"

"And you forgot," Lucius said with a sinister smile. "My my, we never learn, do we?"

"I've had a bad day. Lucius."

"I will send her flowers on your behalf…purple tulips, I think she mentioned?"

"Yes."

"What shall the note say?" he asked.

"Um…Happy twenty-first birthday, my beloved…"

"Beloved? Wow, you really are in serious trouble, aren't you?"

"Shut up…things in Britain are terrible without you. I can't wait to see you again next week. We'll get together with your family, all of them, to celebrate then…_Always_, Severus."

"I think we must go with love on this one, I mean, you forgot her birthday, Sev."

"Fine, _love always_…Severus," Severus said and then groaned in pain.

"Now now…where does it hurt?"

"Where doesn't it hurt would be a simpler question," Severus said and then noticed how attentive Lucius was being. He was removing Severus's boots for him and pulling the covers up to keep him warm. He then poured water from a crystal decanter and helped ease Severus upright to drink some.

"You need to drink some water, and then I'll go get you some pain potion and dreamless sleep…and, no, I don't care if you want them or not, you're getting them. You've had a rough couple of days…"

"Like you care," Severus said. Lucius pulled back the glass and placed it down and then stared at Severus, looking very offended. The Dementors had managed to remove all the happy memories Severus had with Lucius. When he looked at him, all he saw was a pompous, arrogant, brat with too much money and too much time on his hands. What did he ever see in Lucius Malfoy? Lucius was the one who made him join Voldemort in the first place. Severus began to feel very angry and Lucius began to look more confused.

"Perhaps you were hit on the head harder than I thought."

"Just because the Dark Lord said to care for me doesn't mean you have to pretend to like it, or like me, for that matter!"

"Pretend? What are you talking about? I'd do this whether he told me to or not! We always look out for each other!"

"Yeah, like the time you tore your own hair out because Narcissa was fucking the other Lucius, or when you were stabbed by Muggles! That was me looking out for you -- when the fuck have you ever looked out for me?"

"Listen, I know you're angry and upset about Rabastan and…"

"I could give a shit about Rabastan! Rabastan is an asshole! Fuck him, and fuck his house!"

"Stop it! What's wrong with you? Why are you saying these things?" Lucius snapped back. "I know you and Rab aren't friends but, come on, Sev! You saved his life last night!" he said as Severus instantly remembered what Dumbledore said. He had to act like his old self, before the Dementors got to him. Even though he didn't believe it, he did have a friendship with Lucius and, for whatever reason, it was a close one. He had to pretend nothing had changed.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I really wanted Potter to die tonight and…Aurors burning the Estate! What if they come here and hurt you or Narcissa or Draco…"

"Shh…I know, I know," Lucius said in a soothing tone. He sat back down and picked up the glass again. He fed Severus the rest of the water and then helped him put his head back down on the fluffy pillow. "I'm going to cast newer, stronger wards on here soon …impenetrable ones. I can't believe Aurors broke through the ones I placed on the Estate." _Well, they didn't_ Severus thought to himself.

"Anti-Auror wards?" Severus replied. "That's what you cast on the Estate?"

"Well, I did invent anti-Severus wards. I did the same for them. The one I cast was an anti-Auror one but I was not specific enough, I guess," he said, appearing to be thinking hard of what to do to improve on his already stellar wards. "I guess all I need to know is their names, which I do, and I need something that belongs to them, which…I'll have. Yes, something they've touched should work better."

"Huh? What?"

"I'll go there tomorrow and _Imperius_ someone, like a clerk, to go bring me their parchments or quills…anything they've touched, and then I can finish the wards."

"Wow…that sounds…ingenious."

"Why, thank you, Sev. So few people know that of me," Lucius boasted proudly and then rose from the bed. "I'm going to get your potions and have Dobby get the flowers to Camilla."

"The shop in Knockturn knows her address…"

"Oh, you bought those other ones from Guss, eh?"

"Guss? Guss? A wizard named Guss?"

"Yes! Guss is a great florist, he does all our arrangements here."

"He mentioned that."

"Good, well, I'll have Helky bring up some soup for you; eat it and then take your potions. I'll give you…let's see, it's noon now…so…twenty-hours worth of dreamless sleep, and some mild pain potions. I do believe you'll live."

"I think you're right," Severus said as Lucius closed the door behind him. Lucius Malfoy didn't seem like all that bad a guy after all -- aside from him being a Death Eater, that is.

---

Twenty hours later found Severus still in bed, struggling to get up so he could pee. He walked into the posts of the bed and slammed into the wall before making his way into the loo. He was dizzy and had the worst headache. He didn't even bother standing at the toilet; he knew he'd just make a mess. He sat down on the toilet and tried to digest everything that had happened over the last two days…the worst two days of his life.

After he was done, he brushed his teeth and went back to bed. Lucius, being the fine _nurse_ he was, arrived promptly to check on Severus, and he came bearing gifts.

"A whole cheese pizza, just for you!" he announced and placed the platter on Severus's lap. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was attacked by wizards and Dementors."

"Well now, that's pretty bad then. More pain potion, I think," he said, placing a napkin on Severus's chest almost like a bib. "To be attacked by a Dementor is said to be horrible. I'm sure you don't feel that bad."

"Oh, but I do. Dementors I can handle; brutish thugs, on the other hand…not so much. Wow…a lovely cheese pizza, just for me?"

"Yes. I had Helky get that for you," Lucius replied, removing a blue vial from his robes. "More pain potion. I'd say by tomorrow you'll be a lot better."

"My tooth is coming in."

"Tooth? You lost a tooth?"

"Yes, see," Severus said, smiling widely for Lucius, who looked sickened. Severus then moved his tongue over the smallish tooth, happy to not feel it glide against bare gum anymore.

"Good Merlin, what a mess you are. It's amazing! Just amazing! Why didn't they just hex you?"

"They were probably Muggle-born or something," Severus said, thinking that was something he should say, only then remembering he'd never disparaged Muggle-borns to Lucius before.

"Filthy cowards…once this war is over…well…never mind."

"Yeah. Remember, Codruta said we'd not win," Severus said as Lucius rolled his eyes and waved his hand as if he were trying to wave off a fly.

"I'd not pay any attention to her…the murderous bitch!"

"So you don't believe her warning?"

"No. And neither should you."

"Why would she lie, though?"

"Because she's a murderous bitch!"

"So is your sister-in-law, and she's not a liar."

"Don't remind me of her. It's good to be rid of her. As for Codruta…I mean…listen, if he wins, great, if not…so long as we're never implicated…who cares?"

"Well, I mean, we're fighting for the cause…for the greater good!"

"Many have before us and many may after us. So long as I become Minister for Magic someday, who cares?"

"Lucius, are you really abandoning the Dark Lord?"

"What? No! Don't be silly! Of course not! All I said was, so long as I become the Minister for Magic, I don't really care how I get the post…that's all. I'll do whatever it takes."

"But…I mean, if he heard you talking like this…"

"Well, he's not here! He's hiding from pyromaniac Aurors! The Dark Lord I know would go after them, burn the Ministry to the ground! But no, he's hiding…he should have gone after Potter last night! But no, he didn't!"

"Oh, he never did then?"

"No. Nothing has happened. Now, all of this remains between you and me…of course."

"Of course," Severus agreed.

"To think he suspected my son! My son!" Lucius nearly shouted before taking a deep breath and appearing to regain control. He used magic to bring the chair over near the bed and sat down, with his legs crossed, placing his hair behind his ears. "To turn on me? I'm one of his most loyal followers after all, and he thought to murder my son?" Lucius said in almost a whisper. "It's just…well…if Codruta is right, fine! So long as I'm never found out, who cares."

"It is odd he's not going after the Aurors, now that you mention it," Severus agreed, and then took a big bite of pizza. "He did say he had a plan."

"Oh, who knows," Lucius said, rising from his seat and placing the vial of blue potion on Severus's platter. "That's some more pain potion with a little sleep potion mixed in, take it after you eat. I have some uh…_work_…to do at the Ministry."

"Good luck with that," Severus said as Lucius bowed and winked at him before closing the door. It seemed Lucius Malfoy was one step away from becoming a fallen Death Eater.


	100. Taboo

**100-Taboo**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

The next day, Severus felt better and went to check on Rabastan, who was sleeping in the room next to him. He entered the room and cast various spells on him to see how he was doing. It appeared he had a little infection in one of his legs, which Severus gave him a potion for. Severus removed the bandages from Rabastan and made a sickened face when he smelled the burnt remains of skin and the ooze coming up from the new skin that was growing.

"Rab, can you hear me?" Severus asked, leaning over closer to his barely recognizable face. Rabastan opened his eyes but did not speak at first. "Rab? Are you awake?"

"Yes," Rabastan whispered.

"Okay, we need to get you into a bathtub so we can scrape this dead skin off…I won't lie to you, it's not a fun process," Severus admitted as Rabastan's eyes widened.

"No! Lucius did that yesterday," Rabastan spoke in a pained voice.

"Oh, he did? Good. Don't worry, he actually has experience with this, but I'm afraid you must do this every day," Severus said as he tried to help Rabastan up. The man squealed a few times and then tried to lie back down. "I'll give you more pain potion," Severus said, taking a vial off the nightstand and feeding it to Rabastan. "Okay, come on now, we must get this done," Severus said, again easing Rabastan out of the bed, which wasn't easy since his shoulder was still very sore.

In the loo, Severus noticed Lucius had placed covering-charms on all the mirrors, probably so Rabastan would not see his reflection. Though his face was peeling, red, swollen, and completely hairless, Severus could still make out Rabastan's defining features. Severus assured him he'd not be too badly scarred in the face and continued with the scrapping technique until the tub was full of floating, dead skin. He put Rabastan back to bed and gave him more sleeping potion.

Severus then went downstairs and found Narcissa holding Draco in the great room. Severus was thankful Draco was quiet for once. Narcissa looked up at Severus and smiled.

"He's asleep," she said as Severus took the seat on the sofa across from her.

"Good. How is he?"

"He's good! Gaining weight, growing."

"I see. That's good."

"Yes. How's Rabastan?"

"Oh…he'll live."

"I can't believe Aurors broke through Lucius's wards."

"Neither can I," Severus lied. Part of him felt bad that Lucius was out, probably going insane trying to figure out what went wrong, when in fact, nothing had gone wrong. "Your sister and the Dark Lord are well?"

"Yes. She did not wish to endanger us. Don't let her sarcasm fool you: what happened terrified her."

"Really?"

"Burning their home to the ground? She was not prepared for that," Narcissa admitted. "Nor what happened to Rabastan. Those Aurors are so callous."

"Yes. The nerve they have," Severus replied seriously, hoping it didn't sound as sarcastic as he truly felt it was.

"I'm so glad Lucius got out of there, unharmed…and you as well."

"He ran right out the window, I think."

"No, he said the Dark Lord took flight and flew right through the glass window…Lucius just ran out the hole he'd left behind," Narcissa said, almost giggling at the thought. "Amazing, isn't it? He can fly unaided."

"Well, he is the most powerful wizard alive, after all."

"Yes," Narcissa replied, sounding a little unconvinced. "What's that?" she asked, hearing a peck behind her.

"There is an owl pecking at your window, I'll get it," Severus said, painfully rising from the sofa and walking towards the owl that he recognized as belonging to Bellatrix. "It must be from your sister," he commented, opening the door. He took the letter and closed the door. His name was on the letter, so he inspected it for dark magic first, and then opened it. "It's for me."

"Oh?" Narcissa asked, cradling her baby tight in her arms. Severus walked back to the sofa and read the letter aloud.

"Speak my chosen name…Voldemort," Severus said as a flash of white seemed to appear out of nowhere. Severus grabbed for his wand only to find the Dark Lord himself standing inches from where he was, looking very proud of himself. "My Lord?"

"Yes, Severus. It worked!"

"You made your name taboo?"

"Yes, but just making it taboo won't break through anti-Apparation wards, like this one did. I do assume this Manor has rather good anti-Apparation wards on it, am I correct?" he asked, looking at Narcissa who remained seated.

"Yes, we do."

"Well, then it worked. I broke through them! Now, any time anyone dares speak my name, I will appear…and make them regret it."

"Very good, my Lord," Severus said, at first feeling very impressed, before feeling terrified. He somehow had to let Dumbledore know, but not getting himself implicated would prove very challenging.

"Your sister is a very clever girl to give me this idea," the Dark Lord said to Narcissa, who looked up at him and smiled. He gazed at her arms to stare at Draco, looking rather unimpressed with the boy in her arms. "I created the spell to make the taboo ward-proof."

"So, you just vanish from where you are when someone says it then?" Severus asked, taking a somewhat protective seat next to Narcissa.

"I know when someone speaks it; I can choose whether or not to appear if I wish. I wanted to test it on a warded space, like this one, before I attempted it anywhere else."

"Well, congratulations, my Lord."

"Thank you, Severus. This will strike fear into the hearts of everyone now. No one will dare ever speak my name."

Severus didn't know what to do or say, so he just smiled and nodded. The Dark Lord was beaming from the other sofa. Surely he was waiting to test it on someone other than Severus.

"How are you, Severus?" he asked.

"Much better, thank you."

"And Rabastan?"

"Improving."

"And how long before he can serve me again?" the Dark Lord asked, not looking at Severus, but admiring the sleeves of his black and blood red robes that he adjusted to view his Mark better.

"Two weeks, perhaps three. His body is fighting off infection and re-growing new skin."

"Perhaps he won't require a mask to frighten people anymore; his own face should be terrifying enough."

"Perhaps," Severus replied, not knowing if the Dark Lord was making a joke or not. "My Lord, are you well where you are now? Do you require anything? Potions or robes or anything that was lost in the fire?"

"It's good of you to ask. Narcissa, I do believe your sister will need new robes. You know her style and taste, I think you should go and purchase her some. I'll have your husband purchase new ones for Rabastan and Rodolphus. As for me, Igor has returned home to Lithuania to get some items he requires. He's delivering robes to me. He should return this evening. He may call on you, Severus, to see how Rabastan is doing."

"Very good, my Lord. I'll be expecting him," Severus replied. The Dark Lord nodded his head, rose to his feet, and walked right out the back doors of the Manor without another word. Severus and Narcissa eyed each other cautiously and then turned their heads to look behind them to make sure he was really gone. She then rolled her eyes at Severus and handed the baby to him.

"Do you mind holding him for a little while?" she asked.

"Um…sure, where are you going?"

"Robes shopping, apparently."

"I'm sure he didn't mean for you to go this second."

"No, but…I need to get this done. Helky will help you with him."

"Can't I just put him in his crib?"

"Crib?" she asked, turning to face Severus. "We have no crib."

"Where does he sleep?"

"In our bed."

"You've got to be kidding."

"No. Lucius insisted."

"What if you roll over him or something?"

"I'm sure that'd never happen."

"Am I mistaken or do you not have a green and cream colored nursery decked out with the finest mahogany furniture and an endless Quidditch match playing on the bewitched ceiling?"

"Yes."

"And a box overflowing with stuffed animals and toy brooms and a gigantic globe made entirely out of gold showing only the wizarding parts of the world?"

"Yes."

"And a changing table with his initials etched into it, lined with cream colored satin with little green snakes on the border?"

"Yes."

"The room overlooking the lush back gardens were there is, I noticed, a new bed of freshly planted white hydrangeas arranged to spell out his name?"

"Yes."

"The same garden where there are new shrubs now shaped to depict a woman cradling a baby in her arms?"

"That's the one."

"And…he has yet to actually enter that room?"

"Yes. I have to go now, Severus."

"Have fun."

"On the contrary, shopping for her is a nightmare. I'll be back in a few hours."

Severus looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He had put on weight and was less red and wrinkly. He was still ugly, though.

----

"And there, Draco, is a massive shrub carved to look like your mummy holding you," Severus said to the baby from his own balcony overlooking the back gardens. "This is your balcony, Draco…maybe someday you'll actually be allowed to use it," he said as Draco just stared deep into Severus's eyes. "Hmm…never tried _Legilimens_ on a baby before. I wonder if you generate enough brain activity for me to try it?" he asked the boy, who naturally didn't respond, except with a fart. Severus stared into his eyes and instantly began to feel very powerful feelings emanating from the infant.

First, Severus suddenly felt very safe, safer than he'd felt in years. Then he felt overwhelming curiosity about…everything. He saw images of Narcissa smiling and Lucius making ridiculous faces. Finally, he felt terribly hungry. Severus broke the trance and his hunger instantly vanished.

"I guess you are hungry, aren't you?" he asked as the baby opened his mouth to let out a faint sound, followed by a louder sound, which turned into a long cry. "That's what I thought. Well, mummy should be back shortly," Severus said to the red-faced baby.

"Why are you in here?" Narcissa asked, entering the room.

"I thought he should at least _see_ his nursery."

"Oh…oh, little one, what's wrong?" she asked her son in a high pitched voice.

"He's hungry."

"Okay, let's go get you something to eat," she said, taking him from Severus's arms. "Her robes and _unmentionables_ are in that bag. When Igor comes later, can you just give it to him to get back to her?"

"Sure. Oh, I'm going home tomorrow, just so you know."

"Oh…well…don't stay away long."

"I have to go back to work day after tomorrow," Severus said as she smiled and left the room.

---

At dusk, Severus found himself reading alone on the sofa when there was a tap at the back garden-door. Severus turned to find an always angry-looking Igor Karkaroff standing outside the door, peering in through the glass. Severus put a bookmark in his book and slowly walked to the door.

"Back from the U.S.S.R., I see?" Severus asked casually.

"We do not recognize that Muggle establishment!"

"Somehow I figured you did not. Wonder if German wizards recognized the Nazi regime at all?"

"Of course they didn't!"

"I was being sarcastic. Please, come in," Severus said, opening the door wider for Karkaroff. "I have something for Bellatrix from her sister," Severus announced, using magic to bring the bag over to Karkaroff. "There's _unmentionables_ in there so, if I were you, I'd keep my eyes and my hands out of this bag."

"Why are you acting so bizarrely? You think you are a comic or something?"

"No. Your lack of laughter has proved I'll have to forego that dream. I assume you heard the terrible news about the Lestranges?"

"Yes, I heard," Karkaroff angrily replied. He pulled his robes back violently and slammed down into the sofa. "I can see Lucius is far more inept than I'd previously thought."

"That's a bit…harsh."

"He said those wards would hold up!"

"They are experimental wards, you know. I don't see you doing anything to protect the Lestranges!" Severus snapped back and slammed onto the sofa across from him.

"I protect the Dark Lord! The Lestranges can take care of themselves!"

"Apparently not! And the Dark Lord was staying with them when this happened! If you are to protect him, you're doing a very poor job!"

"I think we have a spy! Someone tipped those Aurors off!"

"Who'd be so foolish as to do a thing like that?" Severus asked casually.

"I-I don't know! Maybe that spy of Bellatrix's is a double agent or something."

"That's precisely what I was thinking. Who is that spy of hers, anyway?" Severus asked. Karkaroff just stared blankly at Severus.

"I do not know. She won't divulge his identity to anyone. Not even her husband. Speaking of the Lestranges, how is Rabastan?"

"He'll live. I gave him dreamless sleep a while back."

"Is there anything else you need me to give the Dark Lord?"

"No, that bag is all for now. Lucius needs to go shopping for Rodolphus and Rabastan," Severus mentioned and then looked over Karkaroff's shoulder. Behind him, just outside the garden-doors, he saw Lucius, who appeared to be talking to himself. "What the hell is he doing?" Severus asked as Karkaroff turned to look back as well. Severus walked over to the doors to see what was going on. "Lucius?"

"Oh, hello, Sev," Lucius smiled and then resumed talking aloud in gibberish. Lucius stopped what he was doing and began to glare at Karkaroff, who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, sporting a very vivid sneer on his long, thin face. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Karkaroff demanded.

"I'm making my wards stronger -- what does it look like I'm doing?" Lucius replied sarcastically.

"Oh, so these won't fail, like theirs did?"

"That's the plan. Why are you here, Karkaroff? You are a known man and a wanted criminal. I don't want you in my house, you may give my position away."

"Who says I'm wanted?"

"I do! I work at the Ministry and I overheard some Aurors talking about you. They are coming after you. Now, go!" Lucius said coolly as Karkaroff's face grew red.

"What? How?"

"I can only imagine that last raid of yours gave you away. Didn't you say Moody saw your face when your hood was blasted off…but why didn't you wear your mask? Oh! Wait, that's right…you forgot! Now, get off my land! NOW!" Lucius shouted as Karkaroff stormed off past him and vanished.

"He forgot Bellatrix's unmentionables," Severus sighed.

"Her what?" Lucius asked, clearly trying to concentrate on his wards.

"Never mind," Severus said, turning to head back into the house.

---

Severus arrived home the next afternoon, and was never so happy to see the inside of Spinner's End. He was still a bit bruised. and very sore. His lip was still swollen but, thankfully, his tooth had grown back. Camilla had written the day before and asked if it were safe for her to return.

Severus showered, and used his expensive shampoo for the first time in months. He floo'd over to her flat with the intention of being there before she port-keyed home. There, he found Binky making a roast chicken for dinner, so Severus just sat at the kitchen table and did some reading.

His heart was pounding and it wasn't because he was excited to see Camilla. He was anxious. He'd gone and risked his life, and possibly hers, to save Lily. He knew the Dementors had sucked away all love he had for her, and he hoped he'd be able to fall in love with her all over again. Without loving her, he found Camilla to be crude, impulsive, stubborn, moody, and quite frankly…a bit of a bitch most of the time. On the other hand, she was gorgeous, great in bed, liked him for some reason, was talented, and always defended him.

He heard the door open and turned to see Camilla entering the flat, but she didn't look terribly happy to see him. Instead, she actually sighed when she saw him, and then came closer, with a concerned look.

"What happened to your lip?" she asked, examining his face closer.

"I…I was mugged, earlier in the week."

"Mugged? Like…robbed? You?"

"Y-yes," Severus lied.

"Is that why you told me not to come back? Because you were embarrassed that you got mugged or something?"

"Well, partially," he fibbed, knowing it sounded good at the moment to do so. "The Dark Lord had plans and they…uh, well they fell through. I wanted you to be safe, so that's another reason I thought it best you just stay away."

"Oh," she said, walking past him and throwing her shrunken trunk onto her bed. "I hope you're not wanting sex or anything…I have a headache," she said as Severus thought long and hard again why he'd loved that woman before.

"Oh, would you like a potion?"

"No…hey, you realize my necklace hardly glowed at all while I was gone?" she asked angrily.

"I was busy all week and then I was out of it for a few days…those crooks did a number on me."

"Oh," she said in a slightly softer tone. "I just find it hard to believe anyone could mug you…you're always so…alert."

"I must have been deep in thought, thoughts of you, when it happened," he fibbed to which she laughed. "What?"

"I just said my necklace hardly ever glowed the entire time I was gone!"

"Oh…well, does it glow when I have lustful thoughts?"

"I don't know -- are lustful thoughts happy ones?"

"They are to me, but maybe…maybe they don't transfer that way," he said, thinking of her naked. Her necklace instantly began to glow. "Oh…well…maybe not."

"Whatever, Sev. Seriously, though, are you okay?"

"Sure. Yeah."

"What did you think of my most recent book?" she asked with a smile.

"The one I haven't read yet? I'm sure I'll love it."

"Sev!" she shouted.

"What? I was mugged and very, very busy all week! I'm sorry!" he pleaded as she rose from the bed and walked over to him. Once she arrived, she yanked the book he was holding out of his hand.

"What the fuck is 2001?" she asked, with her foot tapping on the floor.

"Um…it's…sort of a…useless…book by…"

"Whom? By whom?"

"Uh…Arthur C. Clark?"

"A Muggle! You're reading some Muggle book?"

"Oh, is he a Muggle?" Severus lied and took the book from her hand and began to examine it. "I had no idea…"

"There is no wizard of that name, Sev!"

"Well, it's a really old book; perhaps he died."

"Perhaps you…lied," she smiled sarcastically.

"Perhaps."

"Out!" she shouted, pointing to the door.

"Oh, come on!"

"You have time for useless Muggle fantasy crap but not my own book?"

"I don't like romance novels!"

"This was not just a romance novel, Sev! This was a sort of…an action-adventure…romance-esque type novel!"

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Of course not! You never bothered to READ IT!"

"Fine, I'll leave," Severus said calmly. She appeared to have no intention of stopping him. He closed the door behind him and walked down her stairs slowly. "Why the hell did I ever love that awful woman?" he said to himself.

---

Later that night, Severus realized he had to tell Dumbledore about the new taboo the Dark Lord had placed on his name. Severus sat and tried to remember how to summon him using the Patronus. It was late, and classes were in session, but he thought, perhaps, Dumbledore could still have time for him.

Instead of waiting around for a response, he simply penned a letter. He disguised his handwriting and never used his personal seal. The letter only read, _His name is now taboo_, and he left it at that. He gave Brittany a nice piece of chicken before she had to make the journey. He never got a reply from Dumbledore.

The next day Severus sat, awaiting an apology from Camilla, and a reply from Dumbledore, in his laboratory, working on the heart potion he'd promised the Dark Lord. He could not just ignore it, even though he'd changed sides. He found images of Lily ran through his head almost non-stop; keeping busy was also keeping him sane.

"Sev, you there?" a voice spoke from his floo. He turned to find the green face of Simon Wilkes poking through the flames.

"Yeah, come on through," Severus replied, closing the book he was reading and putting his quill back in its ink-well. Simon Wilkes walked through the floo. Severus was surprised to see he looked worse than even Severus did. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you? Your lip is all swollen," Simon noticed.

"Ah, yes, I was um…mugged, actually. No need to inform the others about it."

"You were mugged? You didn't like…kill them or anything?"

"No, Simon, I did not kill them," Severus replied, rolling his eyes. "Yes, even I can be mugged."

"Shit. Sorry to hear that, mate."

"Yes, well…you look like shit. I could travel around Asia for a year using less baggage than you have beneath your eyes at the moment."

"Yeah…I've not been sleeping well," Simon confessed. He pulled a chair up to the lab table and sat across from Severus. His hands were on his lap and he continued to just look down without saying a word.

"And that's because?"

"I'm just…so…I dunno," Simon murmured, biting his bottom lip while shaking his leg rapidly. "I'm um…"

"Not having problems with Avon, are you?"

"No! No, nothing like that," Simon nervously smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you love about Camilla?"

"Oh no, we're going down that road, are we?"

"No, no…I don't care that you two dated before. I really want to know, what did you love about her?"

"Well…I didn't, I guess that's why we broke up."

"I see," Severus said, pondering his next thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"We're having some problems and this is just between you and me."

"Oh, she's gone all bitchy on ya, hasn't she?" Simon asked as Severus lifted a brow. "She has a serious bitchy side, kind of put me off."

"Me as well. She's very moody, especially lately," Severus confessed and then felt his necklace go cold. He instantly felt guilty. "Well, enough about me. Why are you so stressed out and not sleeping?"

"Listen, I think you are the only one I can talk to you about his. Please, please, please promise me you'll tell no one, and I mean no one!"

"I won't tell a soul, Simon," Severus said as Simon appeared to struggle to speak. Simon fidgeted nervously and began to perspire. "What's wrong?"

"Did you know Regulus Black was a Death Eater?"

"I suspected he was, yes."

"You know he's dead, of course, but do you know how?"

"The papers didn't say."

"Volde…"

"SIMON!" Severus screamed and jerked hard on Simon's arm from across the table. "Do not speak his name!"

"What? Why?"

"Just don't, okay? What if he…made his name taboo or something and showed up here? That'd not be too good for me, now, would it?"

"Oh yeah, I never thought of that. I've called him by that name before and nothing's happened."

"Just…aren't you Death Eaters supposed to call him the Dark Lord?"

"Well, yeah, you're right. We are."

"What does this have to do with Reg?"

"V-the Dark Lord murdered him...or had him killed somehow....he was behind it! I heard a rumor he'd changed sides and he found out and had him taken care of."

"Well, if I were the Dark Lord, and a follower of mine changed sides and passed information to people that would result in my dying or being captured…I might kill them as well," Severus said and swallowed hard, knowing full well he'd just talked about himself as the betrayer.

"Well, I mean…you know I never wanted this! I never wanted any of this! What if he kills me?"

"Just don't betray him and you'll be fine!"

"He wants me…he wishes me…to do stuff I don't want to do."

"What kind of things?" Severus asked.

"Like…killing Muggles and blood-traitors…and he's mentioned to me that since my family is not overly supportive of him that I have to _make_ them feel more inclined to follow him."

"Oh…oh dear," Severus whispered. He truly felt nothing but sympathy for Simon Wilkes, the most atypical Death Eater of them all. He was not a killer…he was very passive. "Have you killed anyone?"

"No…not yet. He said I need to start doing more to prove myself to him…or he'd…he'd…" Simon stopped and burst into tears. Severus walked over to him and placed his arm around him.

"He'd do what, Simon?"

"Nothing…nothing…never mind, it's foolish. I'm just stressed. That's all. Just stress…ouch!" he yelped, as Severus too felt his arm burn. "Fuck! I never get used to that shit!"

"What shit?"

"This burning shit! I fuckin' hate it!"

"Oh…are you being summoned or something?" Severus naively asked.

"Yes…fuck!"

"Just, quiet down, be calm…go, we can talk another time."

"I don't have my robes!"

"Robes? Um, well you're wearing plain black ones, don't you have a mask or something?"

"Yes, it's a spell, actually."

"Oh, can I see?" Severus asked. He desperately wanted to see what Simon's mask looked like so he could keep a closer eye on him at the meeting that night. "Come on, cast the spell," Severus urged as Simon did as Severus asked. A fuzzy white haze appeared over his face before forming the shape of what looked like a bird's skull. He even had a sharp, pointy beak. It resembled an eagle's skull and despite not being as terrifying as Severus's, it was impressive. "Wow, that's really scary there, Simon."

"Yeah, I guess…I have to go!"

"Go, we'll talk later. Just be calm, okay? Don't do anything…rash!" Severus warned as Simon ran up the stairs. First, Severus put two drops of his eye potion in each eye. He wanted to see clearly that night.

Next, Severus threw his Death Eater robes on, donned his mask and was taken in an instant to the same, familiar field. He was one of the last to arrive. Severus looked around for Lucius and Simon. He noticed Simon was two rows ahead of him, so he made his way towards him. He could not find Lucius, but there were about forty masked figures standing there that night.

The Dark Lord appeared. Next to him stood a very tall and thin Death Eater. It had to be Igor Karkaroff. Severus glanced down and saw a plain, gold band on the fourth finger of the right hand of that man. He'd noticed days earlier, Igor wore a ring like that on that finger. Severus got a good look at his mask to find it looked like a boar's head, equipped with very long and curly tusks. On the other side of the Dark Lord stood a smaller figure. Severus glanced at the hands to find a massive ruby ring on the fourth finger of the left hand. It was Bellatrix.

Her mask was the scariest of them all, and scarier than Severus's even. Hers looked like the Muggle interpretations he'd seen of Satan. The skull was long and thin, like a dragon skull. On the head were two extremely high and curling horns, which appeared very pointy at the end. The mouth piece was under turned, like a frown and the eyes were slanted and wicked looking. Next to her stood a taller figure, much taller. On his hand he wore a yellow gold and ruby ring. It was Rodolphus. His resembled a ram's skull exactly.

"My friends. I have great news for you!" the Dark Lord spoke as Severus turned his attentions towards him. "Yesterday, I made my name taboo!" he announced as a few Death Eaters applauded. Severus turned his head to see who was applauding and finally spotted Lucius two rows behind him. He was standing perfectly still, unlike the others. Lucius turned his head slightly towards Severus, no doubt, in search of him as well. Severus nodded once and then turned back to face the Dark Lord. "Silence, my friends," the Dark Lord cautioned.

"Shit," Simon said. Severus wanted to reach out to him but he remained still and faced forward. "God, he was right!" Simon said to himself.

"Shhh," Severus warned without thinking. Simon turned to look at him, but Severus tried to remain calm and just stare forward.

"Is that you?" Simon whispered, but Severus ignored him.

"Now that my name is taboo, I can do far more damage…like the damage I did last night to an unknowing family in Surrey who dared speak my name! They are all dead, of course. A writer for the Daily Prophet dared print my name early this morning, he's now dead too," the Dark Lord said confidently as several people continued to applaud. "But best of all was the Auror who spoke my name this morning! First I killed his wife, then his sons as he watched on…finally, I killed him!"

"Oh my God," Simon whispered and again turned to face Severus, who still looked straight ahead at the Dark Lord.

"This no doubt pleases all of you. No one should speak my name! The arrogance of those who do will cause their destruction! The Muggles and their so-called _God_ has no name to speak of and now, neither do I. This war is being won, finally! Now, go and return to your tasks," the Dark Lord said as Severus instantly turned and noticed a white light near the bushes. Severus peered closer to find it looked like a phoenix. It was Dumbledore's Patronus.

"You've got to be kidding me," Severus said to himself at the sight of the Patronus cowering behind the shrubs. Severus walked away from Simon and towards the shrubs. He turned to find everyone, including the Dark Lord, had left. Severus put his wand to the Patronus and waited to see what would happen next.


	101. The Birthday Party

**101-The Birthday Party**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

"_You've got to be kidding me," Severus said to himself at the sight of the Patronus cowering behind the shrubs. Severus walked away from Simon and towards the shrubs. He turned to find everyone, including the Dark Lord had left. Severus put his wand to the Patronus and waited to see what would happen next. _

A moment later, Severus was near a forest. He saw a figure standing before him, aiming a wand straight at Severus's chest. Severus immediately thought the disarming charm and watched on as the wand flew twenty feet into the air. The bearer of the wand flew back several feet but was able to keep his footing. It was only then that Severus realized it was Albus Dumbledore he'd just attacked.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know it was you standing there!" Severus said as Dumbledore squinted his eyes and appeared hesitant to approach Severus. Severus used magic to pick up Dumbledore's wand and hand it back to him. "Dumbledore?"

"Severus, is that you?" Dumbledore asked, which puzzled Severus.

"Of course it's me! You summoned me, didn't you?" Severus asked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't recognize you with that mask on," Dumbledore said as Severus realized why Dumbledore looked so surprised.

"Oh! I forgot I had it on!" Severus replied and used the spell to remove his mask. "I was at a meeting when you summoned me."

"Tom didn't see my Patronus, did he?"

"No. I have much to tell you…"

"I think I already know what you have to say. The family in Surrey, the writer for the Daily Prophet, and the poor Auror and his wife and sons."

"Yes," Severus replied and then instantly became annoyed. "Didn't you receive my letter?"

"I did."

"Did you understand it?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, why didn't you do something to prevent those people's deaths?" Severus nearly shouted. The blood of those people was on him, he felt at that moment. He'd never felt so low and dirty in his entire life. "They died, Dumbledore!"

"Shh, keep your voice down. There are students who sometimes are a bit…nosey…who travel to the Forbidden Forest from time to time…I think you, of all people, are aware of that fact."

"Why didn't you do something?" Severus asked in a calmer tone.

"Severus…if I'd gone and published your warning in the Daily Prophet, don't you think it would have led back to you? Tom would suspect he had a spy. Who else knows of his new taboo?"

"Everyone now, he told everyone just now."

"And last night, when you penned your letter?" Dumbledore asked. Severus took a deep breath and looked straight down.

"Just me. Well, it was Bellatrix's idea, but I think he only told me."

"Well then, he'd have traced it back to you if I warned everyone," Dumbledore said somberly as Severus took a slow, deep breath.

"I'm to blame for them, for their deaths." he whispered.

"No, no, Severus…Tom is. Maybe even I am, since I made the decision to not broadcast this news, in order to protect you," Dumbledore said, placing his hand on Severus's shoulder. "Now, I did warn Moody and he was supposed to tell the other Aurors individually that day and then the members of the Wizengamot. The poor Auror who died this morning clearly hadn't heard the news yet."

"And the family in Surrey?" Severus asked.

"No one you know. A Muggle-born who left Hogwarts during your second year went home and, I imagine, was telling his family about Tom. The writer for the Daily Prophet was named Ilbis Junglas and he was a new member of the staff. Well, at least the wizarding world knows now," Dumbledore sighed. "Tomorrow's Daily Prophet will cover the story and warn people to never use his name."

"Doesn't sound very effective. I mean, now that everyone knows, no one will dare speak it."

"Don't be too confident. There are always those who think they can conquer all," Dumbledore warned. Images of James Potter instantly shot through Severus's brain. He could see the Dark Lord showing up in Potter's basement, killing him and Lily.

"You warned Lily?"

"Yes. The Potters and the Longbottoms only. I've not told the members of the Order for fear of one of them being the spy."

"The spy will read it in the papers then."

"Yes, I imagine so. What other news have you, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord says he no longer considers the Potters and Longbottoms to be a priority. He instead wants to focus on bringing down the Ministry and the Wizengamot. He claims he has no intention of seeking the Potters anytime soon…however, if I were you..."

"Yes, Severus, I don't need to be told what to do. The Potters will remain well hidden and guarded by a team of Aurors at all times, despite what Tom says, so don't worry. Thank you for the information. Now, return this instant so no one suspects you're doing anything…_wrong._"

"I return to St. Mungo's tomorrow."

"Good," Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh, wait, now that I think of it, I have information on the masks Karkaroff, Bellatrix and Rodolphus wear."

"Wonderful. I don't want you to linger long here. We'll meet again soon to discuss that, just look for my sign."

"Okay," Severus replied. He turned and Disapparated back to Spinner's End. He kept his Death Eater robes on and walked across the street to his house. He entered his living room and began to weep. He still felt responsible for those people's deaths. What if Lily had spoken his name? Or Simon? Or even Camilla? He sat on his sofa with his face buried in his hands when he suddenly heard voices. At first he assumed he'd finally gone over the bend, and then realized the voices were coming from his basement.

He garnered his wand and slowly walked down the stairs to his lab, only to find Simon and Lucius, both still in their Death Eater robes, seated at his lab table.

"I nearly killed the two of you just now!" Severus said angrily. Both men stopped talking and just stared at him. Simon eyed him from head to toe with a peculiar look on his freckled face. Severus was still in his Death Eater robes. He had to do something fast to get rid of Simon. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to visit with you, and Simon showed up a minute or so after me," Lucius replied.

"How long have you been here?" Severus asked in an annoyed tone. The last thing he needed was Lucius suspecting him of leaking information. For him to vanish after a meeting was not a good sign.

"Twenty minutes or so," Lucius replied. Severus took a deep breath and then rolled his eyes.

"So you just come to my house, uninvited?"

"We're not vampires, Sev. Besides, you do it to me all the time," Lucius casually replied. Severus glanced over at Simon who looked confused, and was not speaking a word.

"I didn't hear you come. I was upstairs…"

"Oh, is Camilla here?" Lucius asked.

"No, I was…"

"Jacking-off? Sorry to interrupt," Lucius replied as Severus just glared at him.

"NO! I was reading…"

"Porn?"

"Where is your head these days, Lucius?"

"Well, let's see…my son was born in June…it's now September…I've not been with her since…May…so yes, my head is in the gutter."

"Maybe if your son didn't sleep in bed between you both, you'd get laid more often?" Severus asked. Lucius never liked any form of criticism. "I could be mistaken."

"There are other places to do it, you know…and other times! But she's a mummy now and Draco takes top priority."

"Well, true and it's only been a few months since she had the hysterectomy…"

"It's been nearly three. I understand and have not even broached the subject to her...I, however, have needs."

"Like you said, she's a busy mummy now, and probably just tired and...just…why are you being so quiet?" Severus turned and asked Simon, who was growing pale.

"Sev…were you…" Simon began to ask as the flames in Severus's floo began to glow green. A moment later, Camilla stepped through the floo, and Severus had never been so happy in his life to see her.

"Darling! You're late!" Severus lied, to which she just stared at him. "I finished your book and wanted to talk about it to you!" he fibbed again. At least she smiled that time.

"We know when we're not wanted. Come on, Simon, let's leave them be for now," Lucius sighed but Simon didn't seem to want to leave. Lucius stepped right through the floo without another word while Simon just sat at the table. Severus stared at him for a moment before he got the hint.

"Um, can I talk to you…later?" Simon asked.

"Sure," Severus replied and smiled. Simon stepped through the floo as Severus took a deep breath of relief before taking a seat at the table and burying his face in his hands.

"So, you read it?" Camilla happily asked.

"No," he said through his hands. He then lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I needed to get rid of them. Thank God you are here. Why are you here?"

"I…I _did_ feel bad for yelling at you yesterday, until you lied to me just now, and now I'm not so sorry."

"Gimme a break, Camilla," Severus sighed, rising from his seat and taking his parchments that were all over his table and rolling them up. "I'll read it. This week. I promise."

"Whatever," she replied. Severus huffed and turned to face her. He glanced down at his watch and noticed the date again. "Oh…it's _that_ time, isn't it?" he asked as she just glared at him. "You're always meaner than usual at the beginning of the month."

"Oh, am I mean?" she asked in an angered tone. She turned and stormed straight into the floo without another word.

"I really don't need this shit right now," he said to himself. Simon knew the truth…Lucius may not believe where Severus wandered off to after the meeting, and Camilla was angry. His entire body began to shake as he felt heat radiating from inside him. He wanted to destroy everything in sight; instead he cast a silencing charm and screamed at the top of his lungs.

An hour later found Severus, repenting, knocking on Camilla's door. He needed to work on their relationship. When the war was over and Lily was saved, he didn't wish to be left alone. To end their relationship may look suspicious and he knew he needed to keep up appearances. The door opened. At least she smiled when she saw the gifts.

"Chocolate covered pretzels, and one purple tulip," Severus announced. His necklace immediately began to go cold. She took the trinkets and invited him inside. "Is it safe to enter?" he asked after she closed the door.

"You're safe for…I'd say, two more days."

"Oh, so we _can_ have sex then."

"Yeah, we _can_," she mocked. She took a seat at the kitchen table and began to munch on the pretzels. They talked about her trip, the book, and how the war was going. He told her of the taboo, and warned her it would be in the paper the next day. He then promised to read her book, and she let him sleep with her. All in all, it wasn't a bad evening spent with her.

---

"Mr. Snape, we have an ingestion of a magical poisonous frog in bed four," a medi-wizard said to Severus the next day.

"Who would eat a poison frog?"

"A three-year-old. Isn't pediatrics your specialty?" the man asked. Severus thought for a moment why he chose to heal children. He didn't like them and they did stupid things all the time. Severus washed his hands and went to bed four to find a little girl, turning green.

"What have we here?" Severus asked the parents, who looked terrified.

"She…well, she ate this frog and…"

"How did she have access to such a highly poisonous frog?" Severus interrupted.

"Well, we're Herbologists and the frog was in our garden."

"I see," Severus said, casting diagnostic charms on the silent girl. "Well, it's not too late to administer the antidote potion," Severus said as he could feel the presence of another person nearby. He turned his head to find McNabb glaring at him.

"Well? Diagnosis?" McNabb asked very angrily.

"She ingested a highly poisonous frog. I'm going to the potions cabinet now to administer antidote," Severus replied.

"No, I will do it, you don't need to be here," McNabb said and gently pushed Severus away from the girl. Severus turned and left the area and decided to confront McNabb later about his behavior. Severus waited near the potions cabinet until McNabb showed up a few minutes later. "Move!" McNabb spat and threw open the cabinet doors.

"You are to act normal, remember? What if someone was watching?" Severus reminded.

"I will treat you however I wish. You are still in the program. I won't have you healing innocent little children!"

"I'm to be a pediatric Healer, so yes, I will heal innocent little children!" Severus replied as McNabb just stared at him with hate in his eyes.

"Death Eaters murdered my uncle a few years back, did you know?!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it wasn't me. I've killed no one! Now, I need to treat her!"

"No! I said I'll treat her," McNabb snapped and pulled the vial from the cabinet. "You've wasted precious time that girl needs, now excuse me, Mr. Snape!" McNabb said, storming off towards bed number four.

Over the next two days, McNabb did not speak a single word to Severus. He'd stand near him while Severus treated patients, but refused to make eye contact. Severus didn't want to have to spend another six months working that way, but it seemed he had no choice. It was his punishment, he figured.

At the end of the week, Severus went to Camilla's parents' house for dinner. He was tired and had worked a twenty-hour shift, but wanted to remain out of the house, to avoid Simon Wilkes. Severus yawned at the dinner found in recent days that consuming meat like chicken was again, nauseating him. He denied its presence on his plate and loaded it instead with peas.

"No chicken tonight, Severus?" Margaret asked.

"No, thank you. I think I'm going to revive my vegetarian days," Severus replied as most people at the table just looked at him oddly. Severus hadn't seen Cedric in a few months and could not believe how big he was. "I can't believe he's already three."

"Yes, we're very proud of him. He's such a good boy, aren't you, Ceddy?" Amos asked as Cedric just smiled and then pushed all of the peas off his plate. "Oh now, Ceddy, you must eat your veggies so you can grow up to be big and tall and strong!"

"Unlike Severus, it seems," Catherine said as Severus just rolled his eyes and made a face at her.

"I don't like green stuff!" Cedric said. Amos tried to get him to eat just one bite, but Cedric refused. First he just shook his head, then he pushed the fork away; finally, he hid beneath the dining room table to avoid them. Severus just stared at Amos, shaking his head at the man's stupidity.

"Cedric, what is your favorite color?" Severus asked, crouching down below the table to talk to the boy.

"Yellow!" he said with a smile. "It's the color of gold!"

"Oh, I see. Gold is very delicious…ever eat any?" he asked as Cedric just shook his head. "Well, I have some on my plate. I'll share with you, if you promise to come out from under the table."

"No!" Cedric said, but then laughed. "You come here!"

"I don't like eating beneath tables, people's feet get in the way."

"I want to eat gold!" Cedric said. Severus sat back up to find all eyes on him. He smirked at Catherine and then cast magic on his plate to turn his peas from green, to a bright, glistening golden color.

"Okay, I'm coming down now," Severus warned, and then pushed his chair out. He crawled beneath the table and brought his plate with him. Cedric looked at first highly intrigued but then, he looked hesitant. "Well, don't you want some?"

"You first," he said as Severus took a fork full of golden-yellow peas and ate them. He then made a sound and a face to show his enjoyment. "My turn! My turn!" Cedric said as Severus got a fork full of peas. He put some peas on the fork and moved the fork around, using magic, so it flew like a broom. It swirled around Cedric, causing him to laugh and then swirled back to Severus. Severus then put the fork in his hand and fed the peas to Cedric, who ate them and smiled. "Yum!"

"That's what I thought. They turn green if they don't get light, so we have to get out from beneath the table before that happens, okay?" Severus urged as the boy slowly climbed back onto his chair. Severus sat back down in his chair and put more of the golden peas on Cedric's plate. He then stared at Amos, who appeared to be at a loss for words. "It's so simple, Amos," Severus replied as Camilla kicked him beneath the table. "Kick me all you want, it is simple!"

"Is that how your mum got you to eat vegetables, Severus?" Margaret asked.

"Actually no, she could care less if I ate or not. I'd go days without eating. I almost ate a roach once but he was too fast for me," he said as he got another kick. "Stop kicking me!"

"That's gross, Sev!"

"It's the truth…Camilla," Severus replied in a mocking voice.

"Speaking of the truth, we find it necessary to tell our son the truth at all times. Cedric, Severus used magic to turn the green peas yellow, to trick you into eating them," Catherine said and then smiled at Severus. "See, we don't lie to him, he needs to learn how the world really works."

"The world is harsh, he's only three…I think some imagination would not hurt him," Severus replied. Catherine instantly turned the peas back to green. Cedric made a face and then pushed all of them, once again, off his plate.

"Fine, if you wish your son to grow up never eating nutritious food, suit yourself," Severus said with a smile. No one spoke at the table. The rest of the evening was eerily quiet as well. Severus was happy to return home, and worried Cedric would never grow up to be big and strong.

---

The next evening Severus went to Malfoy Manor. The world's ugliest baby was crying again, and nestled in Severus's arms. Severus used his wand to cast some magic stars to fly over Draco, to occupy him while Severus sat on the sofa, bored to tears. Abraxas was home from a business trip and the tension was palpable.

"Is Draco still sleeping in your bed?" Severus asked Lucius, who sat opposite him, looking bored.

"Yes, of course, and don't look at me like that. This way we can tend to him."

"Like you change his Egyptian-cotton nappies at night."

"You may not believe this, but I have, in fact, changed a nappy or two. It's a highly overrated experience."

"I'm sure, and now you can prove it -- he's all stinky," Severus said, standing up to approach Lucius, who just smiled. "Go on, take him!"

"Um, no. You should do it. I mean, you do want to be a pediatric Healer, you may as well."

"The medi's do that, not us."

"Well, Helky is busy preparing dinner and the others are no good with nappies. Here's a nice clean one right here," Lucius said, pulling up a little bag from the floor. "Well, go on then."

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" Severus asked as Lucius just smiled proudly. No one cherished being called an asshole more than Lucius Malfoy.

Severus knelt down on the marble floor and placed Draco down on a violet velvet pad he'd found in the bag. First he got out the new nappy, the material of which was softer than the material in his own robes. Severus shook his head and then reached for the cleaning cloth he'd need. Next, he went to remove the pin, only to find the pin was gold and encrusted with emeralds. "Oh, my God! You're not only an asshole, you're a really, really tacky one!"

"What?"

"Gold pins, man?"

"Those were mine when I was an infant! Don't blame me, blame my grandmother, she bought them."

"You come from very interesting stock, Draco," Severus said to the baby who was still admiring the stars flying near his face. Severus removed the bejeweled pin and placed it in his mouth. He then picked up Draco's skinny legs and removed the nappy. It was…disgusting. Severus suspected the boy had saved up all week for that one, as Severus had never seen so much runny shit in his entire life. Not only was it plentiful, but it was everywhere. "How the hell did you mange to shit on your belly button?" Severus asked with the pin still in his mouth.

"Oh my, that's really a bad one you got there, Sev," Lucius mentioned from the sofa.

"I think he's sick; does he have a fever?"

"I didn't detect one, but you're the Healer, not me."

"I need to clean this up first." Severus used the cloth that was pre-dipped in cleaning potion to wipe Draco's back, sides, and front clean. It took several times to get all of it off. "There," Severus said, noticing the boy was clean, only to find he was taking another runny crap, all over the velvet pad he was lying on. "Oh, my God! This is fuckin' gross, man!"

"Sorry!" Lucius chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Severus said, turning to face Lucius, who was still laughing. Before Severus could turn back to clean Draco, he felt a powerful shot of hot fluid slam into the side of his face and into his ear. Naturally, Lucius's laughs grew much louder at the realization his son had just pissed on his so-called best friend. Severus didn't reply, for fear of ingesting the Malfoy urine. Instead, he got another cleaning cloth and cleaned his own face and Draco's bottom again. Next, he applied the powder and then put the new nappy on him. He sealed it tight with the golden pin and placed the restraining charm on the nappy, to hold the fluids in the rich cotton.

Severus handed Draco back to Lucius, who was still laughing, and then went to the loo to wash his face thoroughly and his hands. Why did he ever like Lucius? The man was worse than an asshole. When he came back, he took Draco's temperature to find he was running a slight fever. He told Lucius what to brew for him and how to care from him. Finally, Helky finished dinner and took Draco from Severus so he could eat his dinner. The two dined alone that night.

"Where's Narcissa?" Severus asked, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Upstairs, not having sex with me."

"Wow. Hmm…she had a hysterectomy, Lucius…"

"I know! I know, it's just…I've never gone this long!" Lucius replied, throwing his napkin down on the table.

"Take a lover," Severus suggested as Lucius just stared at him.

"You know I'd never do that! I just...how much longer do you think, until she's…better? She never asks for it and I can't bring myself to ask her either."

"Well, I'm uncertain but I'd at least give it another month before you begin pressuring her."

"I'd not pressure her but yeah…I guess…I waited nearly four months…another month may not kill me…then again, it may kill me."

"Tell her to blow you," Severus said casually as Lucius glared at him. "What? You are not a prude, so don't even start that shit with me!"

"She's my wife and…"

"And what? She's blown you in every room of his Manor, you told me…shit, man, just…just get over yourself!"

"What's with you? You've been acting odd the last week or so."

"What? Me? No, I'm fine. Weird, what do you mean?"

"You just seem so…so…what's the phrase…oh, you're more of an asshole than usual."

"Why do you say that, Lucius?"

"You seem…depressed and very…distant and you just say things like that, stuff you know will upset me. I hate talking about her like that, you know that!"

"You just said she's upstairs not having sex with you…so how's my blow-job thing weird again?"

"Sev, we've known each other forever. It's fine for me to say that, but not you! Also, you hardly ever come visit anymore, you never mention Camilla…"

"Oh, well she's uh…she's the one acting weird lately," Severus said. Perhaps divulging their problems could be the reason for Severus's instant change in personality that Lucius was noticing. "She's...I think this whole celebrity stuff is going to her head. She's been a real bitch lately."

"I see. Well, that explains your mood…I was scared you were still upset over that Lily Potter crap…"

"What? No…no, no, no…he said he'd spare her."

"I have news, but you must keep it to yourself."

"Okay, what news?"

"That spy of Bella's told her that the Potters and the Longbottoms were moved," Lucius confessed as Severus pretended to look stunned. "He said some Centaur warned Dumbledore! So now Bella is out rounding up all the Centaurs and trying to kill them all."

"Interesting. Hmm…well, I mean, can she find the Centaurs?" Severus asked, hoping to skirt around the issue of Lily.

"She killed three just this afternoon, but who knows," Lucius said, rolling his eyes. "Killing them won't unhide the Potters, so there's no use. Just like him making his name Taboo won't do anything. I mean, the world knows now so no one is speaking his name!"

"I thought the same thing, but we can't tell him that, of course."

"Tell him it was a dumb idea? Of course not," Lucius said and then rose from his seat. Severus got up and noticed a light in the Malfoy garden. He suspected it was the intrepid phoenix but didn't mention it.

"Well, thanks for dinner and thank Draco for the facial. I need to talk to Camilla about all this…bitchiness of hers."

"That never works. Ever! Just fuck her, hard, fuck the bitch out of her!" Lucius said with a wicked smile. "I must live vicariously through you, for now."

"I never fuck and tell, but I may take your advice. Good night, Lucius."

"Good night, and Sev, really…do try to cheer up…some. I miss the old miserable you, the new more miserable you just…it just isn't you."

"O-kay, I'll try to figure out what you just said," Severus said, turning to walk out the back doors of Malfoy Manor. Outside, he found the phoenix again hiding behind the shrubs. Severus put his wand to it and was taken to Albus Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord knows you hid the Potters via an omen told to you by a Centaur," Severus confessed before Dumbledore could speak. "He does not know I know this information and I cannot tell you how I know. I can tell you all Centaurs are in danger now."

"Yes. I know. I have relocated the rest of the herd, temporarily. That's why I summoned you, to verify that it was Tom who killed them."

"It was Bellatrix. Oh, and if you ever see a Death Eater whose mask has really long and has curly horns, it's hers."

"Explain these masks to me better. I've yet to encounter a Death Eater, aside from you. I hear that the masks are all different."

"Yes, each person's own magic chooses the design, I imagine like a Patronus."

"Well, the mask protects your identity so, in a sense, it is a kind of Patronus. You say hers has horns?"

"Yes, I can just draw you a picture. I know hers, Rodolphus' and Karkaroff's, but that's it."

"I see. Good work. Alastor would love to know what Igor's looks like. Please, draw them and then send them the same way you did the taboo warning. Do you have any other information?"

"No, other than McNabb is very mean to me these days…"

"I'll speak to him," Dumbledore said. It was one of the few times anyone had ever offered to defend Severus; he was touched.

"She's still…safe?"

"Yes, she is. She's fine and well. She, however, highly doubts it was a Centaur who warned me about her, but I've not told her the truth. At this stage, the less she knows, the better, until the spy is identified."

"I'm still working on that."

"As am I. Well, I can't take up much of your time, please return home and work on those drawings for me," Dumbledore said as Severus nodded and then Disapparated home.

---

A month passed. He'd still not seen Simon. Camilla was nicer since he read most of her book, but he still had fifty pages to go. Lucius was still not having marital relations with his wife and was growing too cranky for Severus to even want to be around. McNabb at least spoke to Severus from that day on, but only on official matters, and only when absolutely necessary.

The third week of October arrived, and for the first time since he'd met Lucius, Lucius was having a birthday party for himself and Narcissa. Severus and Camilla were naturally expected to attend. It was Friday evening, the twenty-fourth of October and Severus got out of St. Mungo's late. He had Camilla go on without him and met her there around nine o'clock.

When Severus arrived at the Manor, he found the party was in the rarely used ballroom. The room was decked out in red, Lucius's favorite color, and blue, Narcissa's favorite color. There were ice sculptures, flower arrangements and a bewitched ceiling depicting the constellation Draco. Inside, he found Lucius, wearing the deepest red robes and Narcissa wearing violet. Lucius smiled when he saw Severus enter the room, and left to greet him.

"You're late!" Lucius said with a smile and kissed Severus once on both cheeks.

"Better late than never."

"Your much, much, much better looking half has been here for ninety minutes. She looks bored to tears," Lucius said, motioning to Camilla who was seated with Simon and Avon.

"Yes, she does," Severus replied. "Oh, happy birthday!"

"Thanks!"

"Why such a large gathering for just your…twenty-sixth birthday?"

"Oh, I just felt like having a party…maybe it will…cheer up Narcissa, since her birthday is tomorrow. She's a bit tired these days."

"No doubt the new baby…"

"No, other family problems. Her sister upsets her, but let's not let that spoil our good fun. Why, hello, Mr. Crouch," Lucius smiled as Barty Crouch approached him. He gave a very formal and almost forced looking smile to Lucius and then the same one to Severus, who was nervous and didn't know what to do or say. "Mrs. Crouch, it's lovely to see you again," Lucius said with a bow.

"Lucius. Congratulations on the new baby," Crouch said, lacking all emotion. He did not once give any indication he knew anything about Severus. Severus knew Lucius was no _Legilimens_ and prayed no one else in the Manor was either. "And on the celebration of your and Mrs. Malfoy's birthdays."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, it's your wife's birthday too?" Mrs. Crouch asked.

"Not exactly. I was born at 11:59pm today, and she was born at 12:01am, tomorrow."

"How charming!"

"Indeed," Lucius said agreeably. "Please, have some drinks," he said and then shot Dobby a look that could kill.

"Thank you, Lucius and um…what was your name again?" Barty Crouch asked Severus.

"Snape."

"Ah yes, good evening," he said and then offered his arm to his wife before turning to walk away.

"Was it wise to invite him?" Severus asked. Lucius did not answer, but just smiled a very wicked smile and walked away.

"So, you've been avoiding me?" Simon asked, sneaking up behind Severus.

"No, I have a job at St. Mungo's, as you know, which keeps me busy during odd hours."

"No doubt. I've floo'd you, never entering after the hissy-fit you had last time, but just to call upon you, countless times…you're never home."

"I know; like I said, I'm always busy."

"I know, hmm," Simon said, sounding unconvinced. "So, uh, that was you standing next to me that night then?" Simon asked plainly as Severus showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Standing next to you where and when?" Severus asked.

"You know…that night. It was you. I have no idea who you are, it turns out."

"Simon, I have no idea who I am, maybe being a Healer isn't for me…I decided to concentrate on pediatrics and I found I detest children…"

"Don't skirt the subject, mate!" Simon laughed but continued in a serious tone. "I meant you're one of us!" he whispered as Severus glared at him, not changing his expression or making a sound. Severus took a long, slow breath and then spoke very clearly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, okay?" he asked. Before Simon could respond, Severus and everyone else heard a blast at the wall. Severus glanced up to find four Death Eaters racing through the hole in the wall on their brooms. Nearly everyone in the room began to scream and run around frantically. Severus instantly garnered his wand and turned to face Simon. "Get out of here, Simon!"

"I can't, I'm supposed to…to…to…" Simon stuttered and appeared in shock. Severus thought fast and stunned Simon where he stood. Severus looked up to find it was Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Karkaroff hovering around the ball room of Malfoy Manor. The fourth Death Eater's mask was unknown to Severus, but he made a mental image of the skull that appeared bovine in nature, and ran towards Lucius.

Bellatrix swooped down on her broom and hexed Lucius so hard he flew back ten feet, unconscious, knocking over the buffet table in the process. Severus figured Lucius knew this raid was happening all along; why else host such a grand party to celebrate his twenty-sixth birthday? The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Minister for Magic were running in the room, frantic, while other non-Death Eater guests began to throw hexes at the airborne Death Eaters. The two Aurors who were present to protect Crouch were trying to disarm Bellatrix, to no avail.

"Avon! Camilla! Get out of here!" Severus shouted. Camilla yanked hard on Avon's arm and nearly dragged her out the hole the Death Eaters made. Severus had to keep his cover. No one was to know he was a Death Eater and no one was to know he'd switched sides. He didn't know what to do, but throwing a hex at Karkaroff sounded like a good idea.

First, Severus hid behind a very large potted plant so no Death Eaters would see what he was doing. He made sure, however, the Auror who was only feet from him, got a good look at his face before he attacked Karkaroff. Severus hit Karkaroff with his lightning curse and made sure to just aim at the back of Karkaroff's broom, causing him to crash to the ground. Once on the ground, the Aurors ran for him,and one Auror used Severus's lightning curse too on the other broomed Death Eaters, but he missed. At that time, Kargaroff ran out the hole he'd just made a moment prior. The two Aurors stayed back to fight off Bellatrix and the others.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were focused on terrorizing one of the other Hogwarts Governors and the fourth Death Eater was chasing frantically after the Minister for Magic. Severus was looking for Crouch and his wife, and also looked around for Narcissa.

"Crouch!" Severus shouted to the man, whom he spotted holding his wife and hiding beneath the bar. Severus ran to him and tried not to get hexed. "Come, you must leave, at once!"

"I'm too scared!" Mrs. Crouch cried.

"There's a floo in the next room, hurry!" Severus said, grabbing Mrs. Crouch by the arm and running with her out of the room. He cast a _Disillusionment_ on himself and didn't look back for Barty. Once in the foyer, he turned back to find Barty Crouch running frantically from the ballroom.

"I can't believe Death Eaters have raided Malfoy Manor!" Crouch said, grabbing his wife and embracing her tightly.

"I know! What did Lucius do to deserve this?" Severus asked.

"He invited me! He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named must have found out I was here! He's been after me for some time!"

"Your Aurors kept you safe," Severus said.

"No, you kept us safe. Now please, we must leave, this instant!"

"Yes, this way," Severus said, running to the great room. Severus threw the floo powder into the floo and watched on as the Crouches both ran into the floo and then vanished from his sight. Severus ran back into the room to find Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters were gone. Lucius was still unconscious and one person was lying on the floor with the two Aurors kneeling next to him. Severus scanned the room quickly and could not find Simon Wilkes.

"Is anyone a Healer?" one of the Aurors shouted.

"I am!" Severus exclaimed and ran towards them. When he arrived, he found an older woman on the floor. She looked dead. Severus cast charms on her only to find she was indeed dead. "I'm sorry, she's dead."

"Damn it!" the Auror shouted. "Damn them!"

"Who was she?" Severus asked.

"She was a member of the Wizengamot."

"Severus!" Narcissa shouted. Severus turned to find her sitting next to Lucius, who was still unconscious. "Those Death Eaters attacked Lucius!"

"Okay," Severus replied, running towards her. She was holding Lucius's hand and crying when Severus arrived. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her. She nodded once but continued to cry. "I'm sure he's fine," he whispered again but it did not quell her tears. Severus cast charms on Lucius, only to find he was really out cold. "She hit him with an _Impedimenta._"

"So what can you do?"

"Nothing, it will wear off in time. I'll get him to bed; he should remain there until he snaps out of it. Where is Draco?"

"At my mum's tonight."

"How convenient," Severus said as she just stared at him, blankly.

"Is Mr. Malfoy okay?" one of the Aurors asked.

"Yes, he was cursed but he'll be fine, may take a few hours," Severus replied.

"Where's Mr. Crouch?" the man asked Severus, who rose to his feet.

"I'll be back to get him upstairs, Narcissa," Severus said and then walked away with the Auror. "I took him to the floo; he and his wife are fine. How's everyone else?"

"Just the one dead, several wounded. My partner took them to St. Mungo's."

"Good. I need to get Lucius upstairs so he can recover."

"Yes. What is your name, by the way?" the man asked.

"I'm Severus Snape," Severus replied and looked for any recognition in the man's face. He saw none.

"Good work you did on bringing down that one Death Eater. Sadly, he got away."

"Thank you. I'm no hero, though, and I don't wish to be in the papers."

"Okay, we won't publish any of your accounts then. I'm Mack Stenger, by the way; I'm going to have to talk to Mrs. Malfoy and some of the other witnesses."

"I understand. Let me take care of Lucius, first."

"Yes, please. Go tend to him and try to calm his wife."

"I will…I just can't believe Death Eaters raided Malfoy Manor," Severus said to the man, who still had a blank expression.

"No one is safe from You-Know-Who…not even Lucius Malfoy."


	102. The Hex That Broke Lucius Malfoy's Back

**102-The Hex That Broke Lucius Malfoy's Back**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

Severus moved Lucius onto a stretcher he transfigured and took him upstairs to his room. He rolled Lucius off the stretcher and pulled the covers up over his friend. Severus then went back downstairs and answered all the questions the Aurors asked him. After three hours, the Aurors left, but two more showed up to guard the Manor until the hole could be repaired and some _better wards_ were put up.

"I thought they'd never leave," Severus said to Narcissa as she walked up the stairs with him.

"I know."

"She didn't have to hit him so hard."

"Bella?" she asked as Severus just nodded. "I know…I don't think she meant for him to break the table."

"She hit him with everything she had and she knew perfectly well a solid mahogany table was behind him."

"I'm sure she just meant for the attack to look…realistic…she'd never intentionally injure my Lucius," Narcissa tried to assure Severus, but he was unconvinced.

"Where were you when all this occurred?"

"I was…in the loo."

"How lucky for you," Severus replied sarcastically.

"I couldn't tell you about it, okay? It had to look authentic. This was Lucius's idea, and I didn't like it either. He thought he heard some people at the Ministry accusing him of being a Death Eater and he wanted all that talk stopped. He figured an attack on him and his house would do the trick."

"And Barty Crouch being here was just…coincidence?"

"What's the expression? Kill two birds with one stone?"

"Ah, I see, and me and my girlfriend were just…"

"Never in any danger, Severus. Come on now, we'd never mean you any harm and you know that. Bella and them knew never to aim for you or Camilla or that Avon girl and from what I heard, they kept their word."

"I'm so glad Bellatrix kept her word," Severus said, opening the door to Lucius's bedroom. To Severus's surprise, Lucius was still knocked-out. "Hmm, I expected him to wake up by now."

"Maybe he hurt his head?"

"Perhaps, let me check," Severus said casually. Narcissa got on the bed next to her husband and began to weave her hand through his silky hair. Severus cast various charms on Lucius's head to find he had a very slight concussion. "Hmm…just a minor concussion. He should be awake, though."

"Well, what do we do? He really can't go to St. Mungo's with that Mark on his arm."

"No, no, I should be able to fix this. The _Impedimenta_ she hit him with was one of the strongest ones I've ever seen. I'm serious, Narcissa, I think she did this on purpose."

"No, I'm sure she didn't. Bella is a very, very strong witch, that's all."

"Perhaps too strong. Most people just stand still when hit by it and wake up within a minute or two; hers not only knocked him out and knocked him back, but full force into a table, which he managed to obliterate upon impact. I'm telling you, this is bad."

"Okay, okay, fine. Now what?" she asked. Severus just sighed and tried to think. It was after midnight and he was getting tired. He yawned into his hand and sat on the bed next to the sleeping Lucius. Severus leaned over and opened Lucius's eye to find his pupil remained small when exposed to the light of his _Lumos_.

"Hmm…well…uh…hmm. I guess just wait for him to wake up."

"Oh," Narcissa sighed and then laid her head on the pillow. She took Lucius's hand into her own and kissed it.

"I'll stay here until he wakes up," Severus said, pulling up a chair from the desk and bringing it close to Lucius's bedside. Finally, at four in the morning, Lucius began to make some noises, which woke up Narcissa and Severus. "Lucius?"

"Honey, are you okay?" Narcissa asked, sitting up in the bed to look at her husband. Severus lit all the candles in the room to find Lucius was coming around and was moaning, apparently in pain. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Lucius?" Severus asked again. "How do you feel?"

"What…what happened?" Lucius whispered.

"That bitch sister-in-law of yours hexed the living shit out of you," Severus said as Narcissa made a face at him. "What? She did!"

"Darling, you hit your head," Narcissa said.

"My head doesn't hurt too much," Lucius confessed and then tried to move. "Ouch!" he nearly screamed. "Fuck!"

"You may be really sore, you kind of broke the buffet table when you fell," Severus said. "Maybe you should just stay still for now."

"I have to pee," Lucius objected.

"Oh well, let's try to sit you up then," Severus said as Helky entered the room. Severus leaned in to help Lucius up only to have him scream into Severus's ear.

"What, Helky?"

"Misses sister sent a message that she wants to see you at the secret place," she said. Narcissa just rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Narcissa replied as Helky bowed and left the room.

"Go, I'll take care of him," Severus insisted. Narcissa leaned down and kissed her husband on the forehead.

"Come on, Lucius, let's get you sitting up," Severus urged as he again pulled on Lucius, only to have him scream as if he were dying. "Wow…maybe you broke something."

"Let go!" Lucius groaned as Severus eased him back down.

"Well, I can get you a bed pan."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Just give me pain potion. It's in the loo…"

"I'm sure I can find it," Severus said, heading towards the loo. He opened the medicine cabinet to find various potions and products for hair, nails, skin and ailments. There was one vial of very strong pain potion and one potion that acted as a muscle relaxer. Severus grabbed both and came back into the bedroom. He lifted Lucius's head to feed him both vials and then waited a minute before trying to sit him up again. "Okay, ready to try again?" Severus asked as Lucius mouthed the word yes.

Severus again pulled Lucius up only to have him scream even louder, wince and shriek. Severus put him back down and ordered Helky to bring him a bed pan.

"You may need to go to St. Mungo's, Lucius."

"I c-cant…y-you know t-that," Lucius managed to speak through his pants. Tears were flowing from his eyes and his entire face was as red as a beet. Severus suspected he was far worse off than he originally thought. Helky brought in a large kitchen-pot that Severus transfigured into a bed pan. "I can do it myself," Lucius whispered.

"Don't be so modest, you're injured."

"Leave me alone!" Lucius moaned as Severus removed all of the covers from Lucius and then got up and left the room. A few minutes later, he returned to find the pan was empty and on the bed next to Lucius, who was covered in perspiration. Severus sat at the end of the bed and removed Lucius's boots and socks.

"Wiggle your toes," Severus instructed. Lucius moaned loudly but nothing happened. "Try again." Again he let out a terrible moan, but managed to just barely move his big toe.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lucius panted.

"You must be sent to St. Mungo's," Severus said, rising to his feet. Severus lifted his sleeve and removed his arm patch. He then reaffixed it to Lucius's forearm but then had to perform some spells on it so the skin tone would match. "There, you're no longer a Death Eater."

"That's a good patch," Lucius managed to speak in a pained tone.

"Camilla is a fine witch…now I must get you on a stretcher and Apparate you to the hospital. I'll have Helky tell Narcissa where we are going," Severus said.

---

Severus entered St. Mungo's with Lucius in tow. He took him to bed number one and left him there until he could get a medi-wizard to help him. The medi-wizard used magic to carefully move Lucius from the stretcher to the bed, where Severus began to run diagnostic charms on Lucius. Severus felt someone pat his back and turned to find Healer Roark entering the room. Severus smiled and was relieved it was him, and not McNabb.

"Healer Roark, thank God. This is Lucius Malfoy, he was attacked by Death Eaters last night and I think he injured his back," Severus said to Roark who examined Lucius's eyes and then ran similar diagnostic spells on him.

"I see. Death Eaters, huh? You're lucky to be alive, son," Roark said to Lucius, who was under the effects of the pain potion and barely able to keep his eyes open. "I need to get Healer McNabb here."

"But, you're the Trauma Healer…"

"Yes but he's been doing some fascinating research on spinal cord injuries, which, as you know, there's no potion or spell-cure for. Let me get him," Roark said with a smile as Severus just rolled his eyes. "Oh, while I'm gone, you may as will administer some pain potion…"

"Already did, and muscle relaxant potion."

"Ah, good. Okay, I'll be right back," Roark said before leaving the room. Severus sat down next to Lucius and hoped nothing was seriously wrong. He also hoped McNabb would not do or say anything stupid in front of Lucius.

"Mr. Snape brought him in," Roark said to McNabb, as they entered the room. McNabb flashed Severus a deadly glare and then walked over to Lucius's bed.

"Why did you bring him in?" McNabb asked, not turning to look at Severus.

"I was there when he was injured."

"Death Eaters," Roark whispered. McNabb turned his head to stare in Severus's direction, without actually looking at him.

"I see," he said, slowly turning his head back towards Lucius, who appeared to be overcoming the effects of the pain potion. "Very well, Healer Roark, Snape and I will take it from here," McNabb instructed. Roark smiled at Severus and then left the room. "So, you moved him then?" McNabb asked in a fierce tone.

Severus approached the bed and stood opposite McNabb, who had a look on his face as if Severus was the one who attacked Lucius. Severus nodded once.

"You moved a patient, with a spinal cord injury?"

"I wasn't aware he had one…"

"Why didn't you cast a diagnostic on his back?"

"I-I cast one on his head since he was knocked-out. S-she hit him with a very powerful _Impedimenta_ and he flew back and smashed a buffet table in the process…"

"This man broke a table, with his back, and you never thought to examine his back?"

"N-no…I…there were other injured people and a dead woman I was tending too…"

"If she's dead, then you didn't need to tend to her, Snape!" McNabb nearly shouted. He then looked down at Lucius and tried to smile. "You must forgive my student here…he still has _much_ to learn…it seems," McNabb sneered.

"He's a good Healer," Lucius spoke in a low tone. McNabb just stared in Severus's direction for a moment.

"We're sort of…friends."

"Ah. So you wished to do further damage to your friend's spinal cord then, is that it?"

"No! I…I was panicked, okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

"He can wiggle his toe…kind of," Severus said as McNabb looked down at Lucius's foot. He asked Lucius to wiggle his toe. Again he grunted and moaned as the toe just barely moved.

"I can't believe after everything I taught you, you'd move a patient with a back injury," McNabb said, finally meeting Severus's gaze. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Firstly, you are going to go change into some green robes. Second, you are going to tie that hideous hair of yours back. Third, you will insert a catheter in him while I go and get a room ready to operate. Is his family here?"

"No, not yet. His wife will be here soon," Severus replied. McNabb didn't say a word. Severus watched on as McNabb stormed out of the room. Severus smiled at Lucius and told him he'd be right back. He ran after McNabb and shouted his name. McNabb stopped and turned to face him.

"What? Anything I say in there unclear?"

"No. You can not treat me like that in front of patients, especially in front of him!" Severus whispered. McNabb raised a brow but did not speak. "He's a friend of mine and he may wonder why you are being so mean to me."

"I'm being _mean_ because you are incompetent and may have very well paralyzed your friend," McNabb snapped before walking away. Severus found some spare green robes that were available for all Healers and tied his _hideous_ hair back. He grabbed the catheter from the nearest supply closet and dreaded more than anything what he had to do next.

"What's that?" Lucius asked in a tired voice, noticing the long clear tube in Severus's hands.

"Nothing you'll enjoy, so let's just get this over with," Severus replied. First, he washed his hands and then cast a sterilizing charm on the catheter. Lucius's eyes widened when Severus began to lift up his robes. "We need to get you out of these robes too; it seems you may need surgery."

"What…what…w-what are you doing?" Lucius asked again, unable to move his head enough to clearly see what Severus was about to do.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea your back was injured. It may be broken. Can you feel your feet?"

"What are you doing?"

"I have to insert this catheter so you can pee since you can't stand up."

"I-I don't have to pee."

"Yes, but during surgery you may. Listen, this is how it's done. I have to uh…administer this now."

"Fuckin' tell me what you're doing!" Lucius commanded and then groaned in pain.

"This," Severus said, moving the tube closer to Lucius's eyes so he could see it, "is a catheter and I have to…insert it…"

"Insert it where? What? Where are you putting that disgusting thing?"

"In non-clinical terms, I have to ram this tube up your dick until it reaches your bladder, okay? No, I don't want to do this. You are not making this any easier, just thank God you're not a Muggle!"

"Why would I thank anyone for that right now?"

"Because, see how thick this tubing is?" he asked, not requiring an answer. "Well Muggle catheters are this thick and I can only imagine how painful it is to insert something this wide up in there. This is a magical one. It will shrink down in size to fit and then widen up again once it reaches the bladder. I hear it's…_better_…than the Muggle way."

"You are not ramming that thing…anywhere!"

"Lucius, please…I have to do this or McNabb will get mad!"

"Get a medi-witch to do it!"

"Normally they do but while I'm in training he likes me to do it. I've done a hundred of these, don't be so afraid," Severus said in a more reassuring tone.

"I don't want you looking at me."

"Looking at what?"

"Me."

"Oh, for fuck sakes, this is not the time to go all prudish on me, Lucius."

"And I certainly don't want you touching me either."

"I can assure you, neither do I. I've seen a million naked people in here, it's nothing I've not seen before so just relax, it'll hurt less if you relax."

"No!" Lucius snapped and moved his hand over where Severus was heading. "No."

"Lucius, I'm going to do this, with or without your permission. I just told you your back is broken and all you're upset about is me seeing you naked?"

"You've never seen me naked."

"Y-yeah, I know…and normally I'd like to continue that policy but this is an emergency. Why are you so weird about this? It's just a cock; shit…every man has one!"

"Not like me."

"Okay, I'm sure it'll be the biggest and most magnificent one I've ever seen. I'll sing praises about it and perhaps write poetry…and an epic saga, all about it."

"No, you won't. And you know it's not big. Narcissa kind of let the world know when she was mad at me."

"I assumed she was exaggerating."

"No, she was not."

"You'd be amazed how many blokes have teeny tiny ones that come in here, okay? I'm sure it's not _that_ bad. Now, I have to do this. You will feel a lot of pressure," Severus said, not allowing Lucius to protest again. He quickly pulled up his robes to find…Lucius was not kidding. He'd never tell Lucius that his infant son was more hung than he, but he couldn't actually believe what he was seeing, or not seeing. No wonder Lucius was such an asshole.

Lucius let out several groans and a loud wince when the catheter finally reached its destination. He taped the tube to Lucius's leg to hold it in place, lowered his robes and then turned back to the basin to wash his hands. Lucius moaned a few more times and panted. Severus dried his hands and turned to find his friend's face was red and he was covered in sweat.

"Do you feel worse?" Severus asked the man who had a tear falling from his closed eye.

"I jerked some when you were doing that, I…my back is bloody killing me!"

"At least you can feel it," Severus said as McNabb entered the room.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, I see the catheter is inserted. Now we need to run more diagnostic charms before we know if surgery is required or not."

"He's in terrible pain," Severus said. McNabb went into his pocket and removed a vial of the strongest pain potion available.

"Two sips," he said to Severus, who administered it. "Now, we must remove these fine robes of his. I'm sorry but there's no way except to cut them," he said to Lucius, who from the look on his face, couldn't care less at that point. Severus used a slicing charm to slice the robes right down the front. He then went and placed a sheet over Lucius.

"He's a bit modest," Severus said as McNabb just eyed him.

"There is no time for that. I need to see clearly when I cast these charms. Remove the sheet. Now, come around behind me and watch what I'm doing. You've never seen these charms. Until recently, broken backs ended in paralysis in our world. Since the advent of surgery, in some instances it can be at least mostly cured," he instructed as Severus removed the sheet and stepped behind McNabb, who was casting charms verbally, one after the other.

The sixth incantation McNabb spoke began to glow purple. Both men stared down as a clear image suddenly appeared of Lucius's spine. No other organs were visible and Severus was fascinated.

"Whoa," Severus slipped and then smiled at McNabb. "Sorry, I mean…intriguing."

"No, _whoa_ is the correct response to this. I just invented this charm this year, this is the first time I'm able to test it."

"I'd like to hear more about that, actually, some time."

"Perhaps," McNabb said, sounding less angry than he had since his realization of what Severus really was. "See that, down there, L-five, that's…"

"Lumbar five, yes."

"It doesn't look good, does it?"

"No."

"What would an injury to that area do to a person?"

"It could cause paralysis, but we've established Lucius can move, although his movements are limited and painful. He can feel pain, which I suppose is good…"

"Very good. He's more than likely to walk again," McNabb said as Lucius's eyes widened. "Though he may limp."

"Oh," Severus said and then bit his bottom lip.

"That bitch!" Lucius swore.

"Should I give him more pain potion?" Severus asked McNabb.

"Not yet, he needs to be lucid for now."

"I'm going to kill her!" Lucius snapped.

"Who?" McNabb asked.

"The Death Eater who attacked him," Severus responded.

"How did you know who it was? I thought they all wore masks?" McNabb asked.

"I saw her, she was laughing, she was the only one who spoke in a woman's voice," Severus replied quickly and then gave Lucius a stare.

"Oh, what has this world come to?" McNabb asked Severus before glaring at him. Severus took a deep breath and continued to look at the charm McNabb was casting. "See that, the white matter down there? It looks like it's been affected."

"White matter?"

"Yes, his nerve. He has some spinal cord nerve damage," he sighed. "He'll have some problems. We can operate and see what we can fix."

"What will that do?" Severus asked, in a panicked tone.

"Well, only a few have ever been done. I just want to get in there and see if I can help him…he's so young," McNabb said in a saddened tone. "Does he have children?"

"A son."

"Good," McNabb smiled and then turned to leave the room. "I'll have a medi-wizard move him upstairs. You can talk to him for a few minutes and then join me for surgery," McNabb said before closing the door.

Severus put the sheet back over Lucius, sat down next to the bed, and reached out to hold Lucius's hand.

"You have feeling. You felt me put that catheter in, I'm sure you'll be okay."

"That bitch broke my fuckin' back!"

"I may kill her for you."

"No, please, allow me. Once I'm better, I plan to beat the shit out of her before I kill her."

"I'll go see if Narcissa is here so she can talk to you before we operate."

"Sev," Lucius asked, as Severus rose from his chair. "Will I ever…be…normal…again?"

"You're not really normal now…"

"Don't joke with me. Will I ever have sex again or not?"

"I'm sure you will…"

"Because that man didn't seem too sure."

"We won't know until later. You have feeling, I'm sure you'll be fine. You are young and strong and healthy. Now, let me go find your wife," Severus said and turned to leave the room.

---

Eight hours later, Severus was seated at Lucius's bedside. He'd woken up briefly after the operation but was delirious. Severus had already told Narcissa Lucius's prognosis. She wept at Lucius's bedside when he finally began to come around. When his eyes opened, he looked as if he didn't know where he was.

"Lucius?" Severus asked, rising to his feet so he could look down at Lucius, who was in a partial-body cast. "Don't try to move, okay?" Severus asked as Lucius just stared up at him. "Can you speak?"

"Yes," Lucius whispered.

"Good…"

"Water," Lucius said. Severus poured some water, placed a lid on the cup and put the straw in Lucius's mouth.

"Try not to drink too much," Severus urged. He placed the cup back down and began to run some more scans on Lucius to see how he was doing. "You're in a traction cast for now; you must remain immobile for a week and…"

"What day is it?" Lucius asked.

"It's tomorrow."

"Is Narcissa here?"

"I'm here," she said through her tears. "I'm holding your hand, can't you feel it?"

"Y-yes…that's you then?"

"Yes."

"Horrible birthday for you, it seems," Lucius said. His use of small talk was pleasing to Severus. "You said I'm in a body cast?"

"Yes. You can't move for a week. We had to operate on you. Healer McNabb had to fuse some bones in your spine together. He says the magic should hold for ten years, and then you may require another surgery."

"So in a week, I can go home and walk again?" he asked as Severus met Narcissa's teary eyes. She began to weep louder and Lucius began to look panicked.

"In time. You have some nerve damage, Lucius. Little is known in our world about this kind of injury. But it appears you suffered an incomplete injury, meaning the nerves were damaged but not destroyed. You _should_ be able to walk again, in the future," Severus said in a solemn tone.

"Should?"

"Ah, is he awake?" Healer McNabb asked, entering the private room. Severus nodded as McNabb stepped closer to Lucius's bedside. "Did you tell him everything?"

"Not everything…no. He just woke up."

"Mr. Malfoy, you are in a body cast for the next six days. After that, you will wear a back brace for up to a year. We healed the broken bones in your lower back but I'm sorry to say you did suffer some nerve damage. The nerves involved affect your ability to move your legs, control your bowels, control your bladder, and sexual function. These nerves were damaged and I hope, in time, you will regain all use of your lower extremities…"

"Did you say my bowels?"

"Yes. For the next few weeks or months you may or may not have difficulty controlling that part of your body. I'm sorry, but this is not something we deal with often in our world. Until very recently injuries like this resulted in one spending their life in a wheelchair. Since the advent of surgery, some things can be mended and some things can be completely fixed. We won't know the real extent of your injuries until you are out of this body cast," McNabb said. Lucius looked stunned and terrified. Narcissa continued to cry even louder and Severus just tried to remain calm. "Try not to focus on the negative. I know it's difficult. When we remove this cast in a week, you may be able to stand and resume a normal life within a short period of time. We really won't know until then," McNabb said with a smile and left the room.

Severus had nothing else to add, and he was about to collapse from exhaustion. McNabb had told him to talk to Lucius and then go home and rest. Severus left the room without saying another word. When Severus arrived back at his house, Camilla and Binky were there. Neither looked happy. Camilla remained on the sofa when Severus entered the room and did not speak to him.

"Am I to assume you are okay?" Severus asked the woman who stared straight ahead into the fire. "Lucius was badly injured. I was in surgery all night with him," Severus pressed, but she refused to acknowledge him. "He's probably going to a paralyzed for life so kindly stow the drama for now. I believe you have your own flat," Severus snapped and then walked right past her and up the stairs. He slammed the door to his room and locked it magically. He stayed up for an hour worried about Lucius's prognosis and irate at Bellatrix. He had just drifted off to sleep when his arm began to burn. He hesitantly went downstairs and out the door, only to find Dumbledore's Patronus waiting on him. "You'll have to wait," Severus said to the phoenix made entirely out of light.

When Severus arrived at his destination, he was someplace he'd never been before. The area looked swamp-like and he could find no dwelling. He heard voices coming from a nearby tree and walked over closer to it. When he reached out to touch the tree, the tree suddenly turned into a fine house. The house was smaller than the Manor but nicer than Camilla's parents' house. He knocked on the black door and waited. An unmasked Igor Karkaroff opened the door. He eyed Severus and then opened the door wider.

"Remove the mask, Snape. The Dark Lord wants to see you," he said as Severus entered the foyer. The floors were wooden and the walls were bare. The house was more spartan than Spinner's End. Severus could hear the Dark Lord speaking in the sitting room to his left. When Severus peeked into the room, he found the mostly healed but still badly scarred Rabastan seated near the fire. Behind a desk sat the Dark Lord and on the sofa near the window he found Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"You summoned me?" Severus asked the Dark Lord, who for the first time since Severus could remember, was glaring at him from his station behind the desk.

"Yes. Why does news of Lucius have to come to me from his wife, and not you?" the Dark Lord asked in an unforgiving tone.

"I was operating on him all night, my Lord," Severus replied in a humble tone.

"You left St. Mungo's an hour ago."

"Y-yes…I headed home…"

"Instead of here?"

"Yes," Severus said.

"So, from what I'm told, I can pretty much forget Lucius Malfoy doing anything for me for the foreseeable future," the Dark Lord stated.

"Yes -- thanks to Bellatrix, that is."

"Don't you dare accuse me!" she snapped.

"I saw you!"

"He knew I was going to hit him with that curse. It's not my fault he was not prepared for it!"

"Your sister's husband may never walk again because of you!" Severus said in an irate tone.

"Enough!" the Dark Lord shouted as both Severus and Bellatrix turned their attentions towards the angered man. "I don't care whose fault it is! The fact remains: as an invalid, Lucius cannot serve me!"

"Not for now, but he may recover…"

"Did you just interrupt me, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked. For the first time in a long time, Severus was suddenly terrified of the Dark Lord. "Did I say you could speak?" he asked as Severus just shook his head. "If Lucius Malfoy cannot serve me, then I find his presence and mere existence to be unnecessary," he stated as the smirk was lifted off Bellatrix's face.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"You heard me. If he can't do what I require of him then he must be eliminated. Perhaps his wife could take his place?" he asked Bellatrix who stared at him blankly.

"Cissy isn't, uh…"

"What? She's your sister, is she not? If she's half the Death Eater you are, then I'm sure she'll suffice."

"My Lord, if I may…Lucius may recover, we'll know more next week," Severus spoke and hoped he'd not get into trouble for offering the information.

"You will ascertain his abilities and report back to me next week. If he's useless to me, then he'll be eliminated and replaced by his wife. Surely his demise would bring much sympathy from the Ministry and the Wizengamot to her. She could be very useful to me when…_if_…that happens," the Dark Lord said in a calculating tone. "Go!" he nearly shouted at Severus, who bowed and then left the room. "I'm tired of your excuses, Bellatrix! I want Barty Crouch and I want him now!" he screamed at her as Severus left the house.

Outside the house, as usual, was the white phoenix. Severus walked as far away from the house as possible and turned to make sure no one saw him. He touched his wand to the Patronus and was taken to the Forbidden Forest.

"Busy?" Dumbledore asked with his hands on his hips. He looked bored.

"Yes. What?"

"I heard what happened. Barty told me you rescued him and his wife last night. Good work, Severus."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too happy."

"Lucius was injured by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Oh…how…odd. So it was planned then?"

"I guess…yeah. She injured him badly."

"Well, that's what he gets."

"No, it's not!" Severus snapped. Dumbledore widened his eyes as Severus continued to speak in a louder tone. "Maybe he was _Imperiused_ to join? Ever think of that? Some Death Eaters, I told you, were forced! He's very, very badly injured!"

"Will he die?"

"No -- well, wait…yes, actually, he just may! The Dark Lord informs me if Lucius does not get better, almost immediately, then he will kill him and force his wife, Narcissa, to become a Death Eater. He was irate tonight. I've never seen him so…cold."

"Oh, so now we can talk about Lucius being a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked as Severus sighed. "I see…theoretically speaking, he still is, but you won't actually admit to it. That's fine. As for Tom, he's panicked. No doubt he was certain Barty would be captured or killed. Lucius, the _maybe_ Death Eater's injury threw a wrench into his entire plan."

"Found out who the spy is yet?" Severus asked impatiently.

"No. Not yet. Soon, I hope. You look terrible and tired. Go home now, we'll talk another time, unless you have anything else for me?"

"I have nothing."

"Thank you and I hope your friend feels better," Dumbledore said, but Severus didn't think he sounded very sincere. Dumbledore vanished in an instant and Severus returned home, to his empty house.


	103. The Chair

**103-The Chair**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity  
**

Six days later, Severus helped the mediwizards remove Lucius's body cast. Lucius was bathed and then placed in a back brace. The first thing he was told to do was wiggle his toes. He wiggled the ones on his right foot well, but said he had much pain doing so. As for his left foot, the struggle showed on his determined face, but he was only able to move them a small amount.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you moved your right foot, which is a good sign. We'll remove the catheter; now I want to start you on solid foods," McNabb said to Lucius, who showed little emotion. He nodded once and then lay his head back down on the pillow. "I'll have someone bring you a meal, and Mr. Snape here can remove the catheter and get you a gown to wear," McNabb said with a smile. Severus got one of the standard blue hospital gowns for Lucius and draped it over him. When Severus gently pulled on the catheter, Lucius howled in pain, which Severus thought, was a good sign. To add insult to injury, Severus went to get the hideous patient robes for Lucius.

"I'm sorry, these things don't come in twelve-million thread count," Severus said.

"I don't care," Lucius said, not making eye contact with Severus. "I want to go home."

"I think they want to test your bowels and then you can go. Narcissa told you your father arrived home?"

"Yes," Lucius said with a struggle. It was obvious he didn't want to chat. It was more than obvious he was depressed as well.

"She told him not to visit you, she didn't want you to get upset," Severus said. A moment later the door opened and the Minister for Magic and Barty Crouch entered the room. Lucius's expression remained unchanged when they approached his bed. He neither met their gaze, nor spoke to them. Both also appeared to be at a loss for words.

"I'm so sorry, Lucius. All of us at the Ministry are outraged at what happened. Did you get the flowers?" Minister Bagnold asked but Lucius didn't respond.

"Yes, Ma'am, he did. They were um…very large so I had one of his elves take them back to his Manor," Severus answered.

"I told my secretary to get something classy, not oversized," she replied while shaking her head.

"Madam, so many people donated to purchase the flowers, I guess they were a bit larger than you'd planned," Crouch said to appease the woman. "How is he?" Crouch asked Severus.

"He's better. He's just in a back brace for now. I'm sure he'll be back working on the Board of Governors in no time," Severus assured.

"Good," Minister Bagnold said. "I swear it, Mr. Malfoy, when we find the Death Eaters responsible for this atrocity; they will be prosecuted to the fullest extent. They will regret the day they dared attack you, your Manor and your guests," she said confidently. Severus smiled nervously, as did Barty Crouch, but Lucius still did not speak a word. She waited for a response but only for a few seconds. She smiled and left the room, with Crouch just behind her. Once they were gone, Lucius's food arrived.

"I got it," Severus said to the medi-wizard. The meal was a poor imitation of chicken pot pie and apple sauce on the side. Even Severus sneered at it, but figured after not eating for a week, Lucius wouldn't mind it as much. Severus scooped up some morsels onto the fork and moved it closer to Lucius's mouth. Lucius did not move but turned his eyes to glare at Severus. "What? You must eat, just a little."

"Am I a paraplegic?" he asked.

"No."

"Then I'm quite certain I can feed myself!" Lucius snapped and nearly tore the fork from Severus's hand. Severus didn't care, so long as Lucius ate a little. Severus smiled then and left the room.

---

He'd not spoken a word to Camilla in the last week, and he hardly even noticed. He missed the sex but that was mostly it. His necklace hardly ever went cold and he was positive hers never did either. He began wondering if it were just best to break up when she stepped through his floo. To his surprise, she didn't look angry, for once.

"Hi," she said pleasantly. "So I was talking to Narcissa today. She said you never knew about the attack and Lucius had only told her that morning."

"Yeah. I saw you and Avon got out okay."

"I guess. That girl is crazy! She went nuts. She actually tried to hex one of those insane Death Eaters, but I got her out of there. Simon said you hexed him."

"He was being a bitch so, yeah…I noticed he left when it was all over."

"What a good friend you are," she said sarcastically. "Yes, he got out of there. Avon said he's acting really, really weird lately. So uh, Lucius can't walk?"

"I don't know. He didn't even try; he could hardly wiggle his toes. They said tomorrow they are going to sit him up and try to see if he can stand. If he has a bowel movement on his own, then they'll send him home."

"I can't believe we're talking about Lucius Malfoy's bowel movements," Camilla said and smiled. She looked around Severus's lab, which was a mess. "Wow, you're busy these days."

"Yes. Very…and this Lucius thing has me upset," he said as she came closer and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned his head down on her chest and closed his eyes. Having her so close felt nice, and he'd not felt nice in weeks. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She did not speak, but she did sleep over, which was also very nice.

The next day, Severus discovered Lucius really didn't have good control over his body. He did not want to be in the room when McNabb told him he'd need to wear nappies like Draco but of a much larger size. McNabb did tell Severus he was confident Lucius would walk and regain control of his body within a year. Severus on the other hand, was not as certain. Even worse, Severus had to inform the Dark Lord of Lucius's prognosis. The good news was, Bellatrix had apparently begged the Dark Lord to spare Lucius and promised him even if he could not walk, he could still be an asset the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord told Severus so long as Lucius's wand-hand still worked, he'd keep him around. Severus took a deep breath and was asked no further questions. The Dark Lord's anger was clear, and it wasn't all about Lucius either. Severus turned to leave the Dark Lord's house when he saw Rabastan standing outside.

"Rab…how are you?"

"Hideous."

"Your hair is growing back."

"On my head, yeah. I wish I could grow a beard to cover my face, though."

"It's not _that_ bad," Severus fibbed. He didn't want to tell him he more closely resembled a pizza than a person. "Besides, as a Death Eater, you wear a mask," Severus said as Rabastan just glared at him.

"I heard a rumor. I was told to tell no one, but you saved my life, and you're a smart little fucker…I figured I may as well tell you."

"What rumor?" Severus asked.

"We have a spy," Rabastan said as Severus's pale face went paler and felt his stomach tremor.

"We? In the Death Eaters?"

"Yes. A Ministry spy. I have no idea who it is. The Dark Lord said every time we make plans, it seems, the Ministry finds out. The Potters were moved suddenly..."

"Does the Dark Lord suspect anyone?"

"He said he suspects everyone. Until he discovers the true identity, we all need to be careful," Rabastan said and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's not me! So I'm fine."

"It's just us that know about the Potters, though…right?"

"Well, I heard that Karkaroff went and told other cells. The Dark Lord was furious with him. I heard he even tortured him…funny."

"How's that funny?"

"Karkaroff is an ass but supposedly is one of the Dark Lord's best friends and closest advisors."

"Maybe Karkaroff is the spy," Severus said, as Rabastan raised a hairless brow.

"That's my thinking. So I guess you have no clue who the spy is?"

"My Galleons are on Karkaroff. Like you said, he's the closest to the Dark Lord…well, he and Bellatrix, that is."

"I'm sure it's not her," Rabastan smiled.

"Well, I'll keep my ears open," Severus lied and then turned to leave. The Dark Lord knew there was a spy, and it was just a matter of time before he discovered the truth.

---

"So you suspect Igor Karkaroff?" Dumbledore asked when Severus was summoned later that night.

"Yes, don't you?"

"No. I'm sure they are talking about you. We need to be more careful from here on out. I'm glad Lucius never warned you about that attack on his birthday, otherwise we'd been more prepared and sent better Aurors to escort Barty," Dumbledore said, playing with his beard as he spoke.

"Have you told anyone that you suspect Lucius?"

"No. Most people did, until that _attack_. Now the entire Ministry just feels sorry for him. Evan Alastor no longer suspects him. I've said nothing to Alastor, I respected your wish and since you've never provided me with proof of his involvement, I see no reason to go after him."

"Thanks," Severus said with a lowered head.

"How is he?"

"Awful."

"I'm sorry. I'll keep you no longer tonight. Thank you for the update," Dumbledore smiled and then vanished into thin air. Severus left the Forbidden Forest and returned to Spinner's End.

The next morning, Severus went to visit Lucius to find he was still lying in bed. The medi-wizard that was treating him stopped talking when Severus entered the room.

"Good, you deal with him!" the medi-wizard said and left the room.

"What's wrong? I thought perhaps you'd go home today," Severus said, but Lucius did not speak. He lay flat on his back, not moving and not meeting Severus's gaze. "No? Are you to stay longer?" Severus pressed. It seemed Lucius didn't feel much like speaking, so Severus got his chart and began to read it. _Patient could not stand up and could not walk. His left leg remains numb and unresponsive, while he says he feels a burning and shooting pain in his right leg. Patient can not control his bowels or bladder as of this morning._ The news was not what Severus expected.

Severus put the chart down and pulled the sheets off of Lucius's feet. He tickled the left foot to find, no movement. When he tickled the right one, Lucius's jerked his foot.

"Not what I was expecting, Lucius," Severus said as he lay the sheet back over Lucius's feet. "The chart says you require a wheelchair for now. Once you have one, you can go home. I'll go get one," he said. When Severus went to the supply room, he found four antiquated looking wheelchairs. One looked as if every moth and Britain had been let loose on it. The other was rickety. The other had a broken wheel and the last one appeared to be too rusty. None of them would do.

---

One hour later Severus wheeled the shiny new chair into Lucius's room, where thankfully, Narcissa was. She smiled and then got up to see it closer.

"It's nice! A green and silver one, huh?" she asked.

"They were out of gold," Severus replied as she gave him a funny look. "Okay, Narcissa needs to get you dressed so we can take you home. I've never Apparated someone in a wheelchair before," Severus said to the unresponsive man. "But I'm sure I won't splinch you…has he talked today?" Severus asked, turning to face Narcissa. She just shook her head and got out fine gray robes for her husband. Severus stepped out of the room to give them more privacy and waited until Narcissa called for him. When she did, he came back to find Lucius seated in the chair, barely holding up his own head.

"Let's go," Narcissa said in a solemn tone. She held Lucius's hand and Severus pushed the chair through the corridors, into the lift, out the entrance, and onto the street. He then Apparated himself, Lucius, and the wheelchair to Malfoy Manor. "Happy to be home, dear?" she asked, but Lucius said nothing. Severus pushed the chair all the way to the front door and into the foyer where Abraxas Malfoy just happened to be standing. When he saw his son in the chair, his mouth dropped but he did not speak. Severus used magic to help ease the chair up the stairs and then wheeled the chair into the bedroom.

When Severus came back down the stairs, Abraxas was still there.

"Is he…going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Oh," Abraxas said and then got an angry look on his face. "It's what he gets, for being one of them."

"Why would Death Eaters attack their own kind?" Severus asked.

"But he told me…he showed me…"

"Any clever artist could have drawn that, you know."

"Why would my son make up something like that?" Abraxas asked.

"I don't know -- to hurt you, perhaps?"

"So he's not?"

"Not that I'm aware of. He thought your reaction to it was funny," Severus lied.

"He didn't think it was funny when I cut him from my will!"

"You would have done that regardless and he knows that. Please, don't go up there and upset him."

"I-I…so if I go up there and lift his sleeve, there will be nothing?" Abraxas asked. The truth was, there would not, since Severus let Lucius keep the patch. Severus made a new one for himself which he'd been wearing for the past week. Severus shrugged his shoulders and left the Manor.

---

A month passed and Lucius's condition had not improved. Abraxas hired the finest personal Healers to tend to him, but his pain was still terrible and he could not walk. He did stand on his own, for a few seconds, but it wasn't enough progress to ease his depression.

At the end of November, Severus made his weekly call to Malfoy Manor to check on Lucius. He always dreaded it. Lucius had not spoken a word to Severus since he'd been home. Narcissa was depressed too, and the only person who ever seemed happy to see Severus was Draco, who was not only smiling now, but finally had grown plump and cute.

"Hello, Draco," Severus said to the boy, who was in his mothers arms when Severus stepped through the floo. "How are you?"

"Ready to sit up, any minute," Narcissa said in a forced-friendly voice. When Draco began to cry she handed him off to Helky. Severus looked around the room and didn't see Lucius anywhere. He hoped he wasn't up in his room still. "He's in the garden."

"It's cold out."

"I don't think he cares."

"Has he made any progress?"

"None. He can stand for three seconds, and then he falls down. He has feeling in both legs and feet, but mostly all he feels is pain. He hardly ever speaks."

"He's not on a lot of pain potions, I hope."

"He's on none."

"Good, they will paralyze his bowels if he takes them too long. How's that going?"

"Some days fine, some days not so fine," Narcissa said and began to cry. She got up without speaking another word and left the room. Severus looked outside and saw Lucius seated in his chair, in the middle of the garden. Severus stepped outside and walked towards him. When he arrived, he sat at the bench next to Lucius and stared off at the setting sun. After five minutes, Severus decided to break the silence.

"Let me wheel you back inside," Severus said as Lucius turned his head to stare at him.

"I'm capable of wheeling myself around, thank you very much!"

"It's chilly out. Let's go eat some dinner."

"I'm not hungry and I'm not cold!" Lucius spat, but at least he was talking.

"I hear you get many visitors. Everyone is worried about you."

"Oh, is that a fact? Is the Dark Lord worried? I heard he meant to have me killed!"

"Well, Bellatrix talked him out of that, thankfully."

"Oh, did she now? How kind! Maybe I'll even forgive her!" Lucius sneered sarcastically.

"I think the Dark Lord wishes you to…"

"Return to the Ministry and _Imperius_ the new Minister, yes…I know."

"Well, when will you return? After the holidays?"

"Oh, sure. I'll just stroll into the Ministry in January as if nothing ever happened."

"Well, I'm sure you can continue to work on the Board."

"How the fuck can I work, when I can't even control what comes of my ass?" Lucius nearly shouted. He then turned his chair to face Severus who was standing nearby, staring down at Lucius, not knowing what to do. Lucius then began to wheel towards Severus and nearly ran over Severus's feet. Severus walked behind him and followed him towards the house. Lucius used magic to open the French-doors and rode up the new ramp that Severus had installed a few weeks back. Once inside his great room, Lucius stopped and poured himself a glass of fire-whiskey.

"I'm sure in time that will get better. At least you have some control," Severus said but it seemed to sooth Lucius very little. Lucius finished his glass and filled another. "I'm doing as much reading as I can on this but it's just…so rare in our world."

"Just go home, Severus," Lucius said, in-between sips. Severus took a slow, deep breath and walked closer to Lucius's wheelchair. Just before he arrived, he heard an ominous sound followed by a foul stench. Before Severus could even think, Lucius had dropped his drink, gotten his wand out and began blasting at the walls. He never aimed at Severus, but instead, aimed at everything but Severus.

"Lucius!" Severus shouted and ran towards the wheelchair. "STOP!" he screamed but Lucius continued to scream and cuss and throw every hex he could think of at the walls and furniture. All of the elves ran into the room to see what was wrong.

"Get out! Get out of my fucking house!" Lucius shouted at all six elves, before all but one turned and left the room. Helky pulled on Severus's robes.

"What?"

"Please help Master's son," she pleaded.

"Go back to Draco," Severus said to her and then disarmed Lucius.

"Get out! I said, get out!" Lucius screamed to Severus.

"No, I must get you cleaned up," Severus insisted but Lucius wheeled away from Severus.

"I said, get the fuck out! I don't want you here!"

"Too bad! I'm your Healer!"

"I can bathe myself!"

"I'd like to see you do anything at the moment. You're as red as a beet, Lucius, and you nearly destroyed the painting of your mother on the wall over there!" Severus said as Lucius burst into tears. "If you are going to hex something, hex Dobby at least," Severus said as a joke but it only made Lucius cry more. Severus didn't speak anymore. He got behind the wheelchair and pushed it towards the downstairs loo. Once in the corridor he saw Narcissa in the foyer. "He's fine, go back upstairs," Severus said to her as he wheeled Lucius into the he closed the door but the smell was getting to him, fast.

"I don't want her to see me," Lucius cried through his hands covering his face.

"She's your wife and seeing you isn't the problem."

"I don't want her smelling me either."

"I'm certain of that. Let's get you cleaned up," Severus said in a calmer tone. He walked to the oversized, copper bathtub and ran hot water. He then looked at the various potions nearby and didn't know which to pick. "Do you want to smell like a _mid-summer's evening rain_ or a _lilac_?" he asked as a stream of water began to flow down Lucius's legs and onto the marble floor. Lucius was quite literally falling apart and the more he did, the louder and harder he cried. "Lilac it is," Severus said and poured the bottle's contents into the steaming tub. "Put your arms around my waist and do not let go or you'll fall!" Severus said as Lucius did as he asked.

Severus wrapped his one arm around Lucius and moved Lucius to a somewhat standing position. Severus's right hand was free to cast magic to clean up most of Lucius's backside, the chair and the mess on the floor. Severus eased Lucius back down into the chair and pulled the soiled robes up over his head. Knowing how much Lucius hated being naked, Severus turned his head and once again tried to pick Lucius up. Lucius Malfoy was a tall man with a normal build and not the lightest thing Severus had ever lifted. It took Severus a couple of tries to get Lucius standing enough so Severus could kick the chair away. Once he was standing with all of his weight pressed up against Severus for support, Severus bent over and scooped up Lucius into his arms.

Doing so caused Lucius to howl in pain. Severus nearly dropped him but was able to regain his footing before easing Lucius down into the tub. The water was all purple and had purple foam and bubbles on top, offering Lucius his much-liked privacy. Severus tried to straighten Lucius's legs beneath the water so they touched the far end of the tub, so he could remain in a sitting position. Once he was seated, somewhat comfortably, Severus grabbed a large, round sponge and dipped it in the water. He then handed it to Lucius, who was still crying but more quietly.

"It's a miracle this tub is this large and the door so wide," Severus noticed.

"My grandfather was a very…large…man and was in a wheelchair. This is the only loo in the house wide enough to accommodate the chair."

"How do you use the one in your room?"

"I don't. Narcissa gives me a bed pan. I spend most days downstairs. _If_ I can ever feel…_that_…coming on and I have time, I make it in here. She eases me down on the toilet and has to help me back up."

"At least you can wipe your own ass, so it's not a total loss. Speaking of wiping asses, I'll ask you to take care of that for me," Severus urged, handing Lucius the sponge. Lucius winced a few times but seemed to get the job done. Severus used a large cup that was near the tub to get all of Lucius's hair wet and then grabbed a shampoo that smelled of honey so his friend could wash his long, platinum, hair. Lucius continued to sob nearly the entire time. Severus didn't know what compelled him shed a tear, but he did. Perhaps Dumbledore was right about forming new memories. Not that that Lucius's injury was a good memory. Being a good friend to Lucius and a fine Healer, on the other hand, was a good feeling. "Let me get some new robes for you," Severus said.

Severus summoned Dobby to bring clean robes for Lucius and then dressed him. He put him back in the wheelchair and wheeled him to the great room, where all of the elves were fixing the damage inflicted by Lucius's wand. Severus left the Manor feeling terrible. He hated what he'd just witnessed. He hated the idea of Lucius living like that forever. He figured, over time, Lucius would grow worse and Severus was out of answers. He ended up going to the only place he thought he may find some answers.

Once back at the river across from his house, Severus cast his Patronus and thought about Dumbledore. He'd never summoned Dumbledore before and didn't know how it worked. Severus saw his Patronus and it just stood there, in front of him, not moving or doing anything. Severus had no idea if he'd done it right or how long to wait. Five minutes later, Severus saw a blurred image of Dumbledore walking towards the Patronus. Once he was closer to it, Severus saw him place his wand to it and an instant later, Dumbledore was standing a few feet away from Severus.

"Where are we?" Dumbledore asked.

"Near my house."

"Is it safe?"

"Safe enough, I guess."

"If Tom suspects he has a spy, then your house may be watched," Dumbledore said. He reached out to touch Severus and an instant later, they were in the Forbidden Forest. "Now, what do you have to report?" Dumbledore asked in a very official tone.

"N-nothing…I have a favor…no…I need…advice," Severus said humbly.

"On what matter?"

"My friend…Lucius…as you know, he's very, very unwell."

"Yes, Lucius the _non-_Death Eater. Has his condition worsened?"

"No -- well, yes…mentally I mean. He's…severely depressed and in such terrible pain. He can't really move his left leg and…"

"Severus, I am truly sorry about your friend but I am no Healer, I thought you were?" Dumbledore asked as Severus saw a flash of white light behind Dumbledore. Severus tried to focus on the moving object until it was only a few feet away.

"Is that…an Irish Wolf-hound?" Severus asked as Dumbledore turned.

"Yes. Go hide behind that tree," Dumbledore instructed as Severus cast a _Disillusionment_ on himself and went behind a tree nearby. He watched on as Dumbledore touched his wand do the dog. Instead of Dumbledore going to it, like he did for Severus, two people came to Dumbledore, two people Severus knew. "Good evening Sirius."

"I told you Sirius! He's going to say no!" Pettigrew said, coming up right behind Black.

"Dumbledore, we have a small problem," Black stated.

"No! You're making it a problem!" Pettigrew snapped.

"Shut-up, Wormtail," Black said in his typical arrogant tone.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"James is going insane. It's been an entire week and he's losin' it!" Black said.

"It's not safe, Sirius!" Pettigrew warned again.

"What exactly is the problem, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's not left the house in a week! He just wants to go for a little bike ride. A quick ride! Nothing…dangerous."

"I told you, Tom is still after him, he must remain at the house, Sirius," Dumbledore said in a firm tone.

"Come on, please? Just an hour. I'll go with him, to guard him!" Sirius implored.

"No, Sirius, Peter is right, it's not safe. James and Lily must remain hidden!"

"Lily will stay put!" Sirius said. "Wormtail will stay with her."

"She always does, she stays home with the baby while you and James risk everything to go bike riding!"

"Wormtail, you are no fun at all. You're the least fun person I've ever met…wait, no…Snivellus is the least fun person I've ever met. Good Merlin, man, don't start acting like him!" Black said. Severus wanted nothing more than to hex him from behind the tree.

"Sirius and Peter, my answer is no. James must remain home, for now. I know he's anxious and bored and I'm sorry, but his safety is more important. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have some business to take care of before the term ends in a few weeks," Dumbledore said as both men walked away. Black looked defeated while Pettigrew looked proud. "You can come out now."

"Does that maniac always talk about me?" Severus asked in an offended tone.

"If you'd never made such a strong impression on them, they'd never speak of you."

"Does she?" Severus asked as Dumbledore slowly began to frown.

"Very little. When they start up on you, she will change the subject to get them to stop," Dumbledore said in a low tone.

"Thanks for being honest and not saying she spoke of me often or anything."

"Severus, if I may, if you and Lily were truly that close, then I'm certain on some level she cares about your well being. She and the others know for a fact that you are not a Death Eater. Lily Potter is one of the brightest witches I've come across in a long time. I don't think she believes my _a Centaur told me to do it_ story that I fed them, like the others did. Maybe deep down, she knows you are looking out for her."

"Maybe," Severus replied, unconvinced. "Oh, how come when you touched their Patronus, they came here and not the other way around?"

"Well, they were at the hidden place, see. I have the charm set up that way to ensure no one can just show up there. It's a failsafe."

"I'm impressed they asked your permission before breaking the rules…when did that start?"

"A few weeks back when they didn't ask my permission and I found out from Peter that James and Sirius were out. I don't usually yell at people, but that time I simply couldn't help myself. Now, you said you needed advice about Lucius?"

"Yes. He's so…can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"He can't even control his bowels or his bladder…he's only twenty-six! This is no way to live! I fear he'll do himself harm if he is not healed and I have no idea how to help him!" Severus admitted.

"Severus, Severus, Severus…why do you constantly strive so much to deny who you really are?" Dumbledore asked. Severus had no idea what he was talking about and his expression showed it. "You are a half-blood."

"This is no time for insults…"

"That's what I mean! On the contrary, it's no insult! Severus, my dear boy, all the answers you need to help your friend, you already have. For once stop thinking like a wizard and think like a person…like a Healer…like a…Doctor," Dumbledore said with a weird twinkle in his eye. Severus thought for a moment and then smiled at Dumbledore, who smiled back. "You always have it in you to answer nearly any question you have. You just need to use all the resources available to you. Don't let your prejudice limit you…good-night," he smiled and then vanished.

---

A week later, Severus arrived at the Manor to find Lucius in the same state as he left him. He was in the wheelchair, still soiling himself, and his depression was growing worse.

"Narcissa…Lucius…I have news," Severus announced when he walked into the Manor.

"Oh?" Narcissa asked.

"I've arranged for Lucius to meet with some of the finest Doctors in the Muggle world. Muggles really can handle his injury far better than we can. You all must port-key tomorrow to meet with them."

"What? Who? Where?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, in order to find the best, I have to send you to America. My friend Ernst in New York helped me get Lucius an appointment with a fine physician at Columbia University Medical Center in New York City. It's a fine hospital, from what I'm told, and they have a Spine Center. Did you hear me? A department devoted exclusively to this kind of injury."

"Lucius! Isn't this great?" Narcissa asked, but Lucius still didn't look very pleased. "But how…"

"I already got all the papers from the Muggle Affairs Office. It's all been arranged. You have a Muggle passport and even a Muggle medical chart to give them. You'll say you broke your back while…_skiing_…"

"What's that?" Narcissa asked.

"I have no bloody idea…but it must be really dangerous. They said to say you were skiing and fell and slammed into a tree. They have this stuff called Physical Therapy and they'll teach you how to walk again!"

"Will they?" Lucius asked in a solemn voice.

"Yes! Your son will start walking soon, don't you want to walk before he does?"

"Severus…I get to go too?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, you and Draco…but you must dress and act like Muggles. I put you up at the Plaza Hotel, which I hear is their finest hotel. But you can't bring any elves with you. You'll need a real stroller for Draco and Muggle clothing. It's all been arranged and waiting for you at the Office of Muggle Affairs. Meet with Amos Diggory tomorrow at ten a.m. and he'll explain further."

"This is so degrading."

"Lucius, stop being such a snob! Or do you like shitting all over yourself? Don't let your pride affect this. You must go, I worked all week on this and I cleared it with the Dark Lord too," Severus said but neglected to mention he told the Dark Lord that they were going to the Cleveland Clinic, just in case he decided to go back on his word to not kill Lucius. "Now, Narcissa, really, don't tell your sister or parents where you are going. Just tell them you are going away to get him healed. No one needs to know he's visiting a Muggle hospital…okay?"

"I can't thank you enough," Narcissa said, nearly jumping from the sofa to embrace Severus.

"You're welcome," Severus replied with a smile.

"It probably won't work," Lucius stated from his chair.

"Don't be so negative. Severus went through a lot to do this," Narcissa said, which seemed to sooth Lucius some. "Thank you."

"Just get better, I want to see you walking before we chime in nineteen-eighty-one," Severus said as he saw a faint smile form on Lucius Malfoy's face.


	104. The Betrayer of the Dark Lord

**104-The Betrayer of the Dark Lord**

Ten days passed before Severus got a letter from Narcissa and Lucius. In that time, Severus had done little for the Dark Lord and even less for the Order. Instead he worked nearly constantly at St. Mungo's and worked on the Belby potion in his spare time. He'd see Camilla once a week for dinner, but it was obvious to both of them that they had grown apart. The sex was still good and Severus didn't really want to give that up at the moment, since it was his only stress relief.

Severus sat on his sofa near the roaring fire in his sitting room and read the letter from Lucius. He hoped it was good news inside but was prepared for the worst.

_Sev,_

_I guess you heard John Lennon was shot and killed just yesterday by some crazed Muggle. The nerve of these people to just gun down such a talented person for no good reason. I was more upset to hear this news than Narcissa was; she was always partial to the Rolling Stones. Aside from that tragic news I have a few things to report. Firstly, I am walking with the aid of this thing called a 'walker'. It's hideous and cumbersome but it keeps me upright. Would you believe my physician is a squib? You're probably wondering how I found that information out. Well one day when he was talking to Narcissa and me, Draco decided to exhibit his first incidence of accidental magic._

_At first I was very pleased, since it's rare in a five-month old to exhibit magic, but then I was terrified. I thought for certain the man, named Doctor Sander, would have to have his memory erased, instead he laughed and told us about his being a squib. His brother, as it turns out, is a Healer in Oaklahona_, _somewhere out west_…"It's Oklahoma, Lucius," Severus said to himself and continued to read_. His brother is coming here tomorrow to see if he can aid me magically._

_These disgusting Muggles at the hospital are actually helping me and I have more feeling in my left leg, but I'm still in horrible pain. I'm at the center each morning by seven and I don't leave until seven at night. By the time I get back to the hotel, I'm exhausted and far too pained and tired to write. I'm sure you've been worried. Dr. Sander and his brother said they'd send you all of their notes regarding my progress. Expect them some time next week. _

_What news have you of the war? I certainly hope those wretched Death Eaters who did this to me were captured and killed,_ he wrote. Severus chuckled. Mail by owl was never really safe. _As for the rest of me, I have some more control but not everything is back to normal. They are trying various therapies here that I don't even understand so don't ask. They say I should be back to normal in a few years but I'll need to stay here probably for three more weeks or so._

_I hope you are well and are doing well at St. Mungo's. I hope things with Camilla are getting better. She's very good for you, you know. Take care and be careful._

_Your friend,_

_L_

Severus smiled and sealed the letter back up. Lucius was getting better, but Severus was not certain if he'd ever really be the same. Severus heard about John Lennon dying earlier that day, as it was on the front cover of the Daily Prophet. Everyone at St. Mungo's seemed a bit down that day, and even Severus felt a little sad. What was the world coming to?

---

Two days later, the person Severus feared seeing the most showed up at his front door. Severus couldn't hide from Simon Wilkes forever. When he opened the door, Simon looked nervous. He didn't even wait to be invited in before stepping into the sitting room. Severus contemplated what to say to him. Simon wasn't stupid, and Simon really had serious suspicions about Severus being a Death Eater. But Severus had to keep his cover and lie to his friend.

"Have a seat," Severus said to Simon, who was already seated. "Sorry I hexed you last time I saw you."

"Yeah, why did you do that?"

"You were just standing there…panicking. I had to do something. What were your orders that night, anyway?"

"Orders? What makes you think I had _orders_? What were your orders?" Simon asked.

"Other than to just go to Lucius's party, none. I had no orders, who would give me orders?"

"The same person who gives me orders."

"Avon has never told me once what to do, Simon."

"Don't joke, Snape! I'm serious!" Simon shouted.

"I had no orders! I had no idea what Lucius was planning. I assume you had advanced knowledge?"

"Kind of…I was told to…to make sure Crouch didn't escape, and he did."

"So, what happened? Were you in trouble?" Severus asked, taking a seat next to Simon, who seemed hesitant to answer. "Well?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Simon said with a lowered head.

"Well, you look well enough."

"The _Cruciatus_ doesn't leave visible scars, you know."

"You? Who…"

"Who do you think? Him!"

"The leader of your cell?"

"No! The Dark Lord! Shit, man! Don't be so thick!"

"I'm…I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"It wasn't for too long…a few seconds, a few horrible seconds…What kind of person does that to his followers? Huh?"

"The maniacal kind."

"You're telling me. That man…is insane… he's insane. He's fuckin' insane and he's going to lose and I'm going to die or go to prison!"

"No, Simon…calm down. Just…breathe."

"No! Fuck you! You breathe! I have responsibilities, I have a family!"

"I know! I'm not saying you shouldn't be scared or upset. Just calm down, that's all. I guess my best advice is to just do everything he asks and don't displease him."

"Easier said than done, but then again, you know all about it."

"No, I don't. I'm not a Death Eater."

"You were standing next to me that night! And when I came back here, you were gone!"

"I was upstairs!"

"And you told me his name was taboo before he even told me. You know somehow."

"No, I just suspected. I mean, if I were a Dark Lord, that's what I'd do."

"If you were a Dark Lord, this war would be over by now!" Simon roared. Severus didn't know how to respond. Was it a compliment?

"What do you mean?"

"Just when you want something, I noticed you usually get it. And you're smart! And you're very powerful. Shit, you could probably kill Dumbledore without even trying!"

"I'm sure the Dark Lord is smart and powerful…"

"And that's another thing, why do you call him the Dark Lord! Why not He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named or something?" Simon asked.

"Because that's entirely too long of a name to even consider speaking on an ongoing basis."

"And that's another thing: you get really, really sarcastic when you're trying to hide something."

"What? I'm always sarcastic, it's my thing!" Severus erupted.

"No, no…I know you better than you think."

"Simon, did you just come here tonight to accuse me of being a Death Eater or did you come for some other reason?" Severus asked, trying to calm his red-faced friend down.

"I-I…I need to know I can trust you."

"You can trust me."

"I must be certain; you must swear to me that you are not a Death Eater first."

"I swear it."

"You're too good a liar for me to just believe you."

"If you're determined to not believe me, then why even bother?"

"I just…I have nowhere else to go," Simon said in a whisper before he began to weep. "I have no one I can trust…can I trust you?" he asked. Severus was shocked but still managed to nod. Simon Wilkes wanted to betray the Dark Lord, and he needed Severus's help.

"W-what do you need from me?"

"I-I…I don't know…I don't know what to do!" Simon whispered. "What can I do?"

"Leave him, you mean?" Severus asked as Simon nodded. "I'm…I'm not sure…um…"

"You know people, come on, man…help me! Please, help me!" Simon wept.

"I can maybe…um…maybe Albus Dumbledore can help you," Severus admitted, but Simon didn't look convinced. "What? Maybe he can help you."

"Albus Dumbledore? Are you mad?"

"What? No!"

"He hates me! He hates all Slytherins!"

"No, that's not true."

"It is! He hates all Slytherins, and he hates us, you and me. Shit, man, you left Hogwarts 'cause of him!"

"I know, but that was a few years ago now…and I'm…I'm over it. I think, maybe if you go to him he'll…"

"Kill me or take me to Azkaban!"

"No, he won't. I don't think that'll happen."

"No, you gotta do better than Albus Dumbledore, man."

"Listen, you want no part of that head Auror Alastor Moody, and you can really trust me on that one!"

"What…what do you mean?"

"I just mean Dumbledore seems a bit more stable than Moody, that's all."

"I...I…"

"Your safest bet is to just remain with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," Severus assured. Simon remained still and was growing pale. He stopped crying but looked as if he were about to have a panic attack. "Simon?"

"No, I can't stay with him. He's going to kill me if I fuck up one more time. You don't know what he's like, man!" Simon confessed. The Dark Lord he was talking about seemed far worse than the one Severus knew.

"Lucius has not mentioned him acting oddly or threatening to kill his own followers."

"Maybe that's because Lucius is one of his favorites."

"I highly doubt that; Lucius is no one's favorite in anything," Severus replied and chuckled.

"No, that Bellatrix bitch is his sister-in-law and he's close with the Lestrange brothers, who I know for a fact the Dark Lord prefers above all others."

"Why do you say that?" Severus pressed, eager for more information.

"He tells us -- the members of my cell, I mean. He always asks us why we can't be more like the Lestranges, Bellatrix in particular. None of us have Lucius's money or influence."

"Who's in your cell?"

"What? I can't tell you."

"You came to me, mate. If you go to Dumbledore or Moody, they'll ask the same question."

"Yeah…well, none of these people will surprise you, but I doubt you know all of them. Evan…"

"Oh, God help you."

"Actually, he was a failure at school, not even passing a single one of his N.E.W.T's, he's a failure at life, but he's a really good Death Eater."

"If he's that good, why is He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named always telling your cell how bad they are?"

"Well, he's the shining star of our cell -- that should say a lot."

"Yeah, that's pretty bad, actually."

"Christopher Goyle's dad is in there, his name is Sid, and Walden Macnair, you don't know him, he's an asshole…"

"I know him; I met him, and you're right."

"Oh…and this guy named Nott…Frank Nott, he was a few years ahead of us at Hogwarts."

"Oh…and then there's you."

"Yeah, the gets-nothing-done guy, that's me. I can't be that guy anymore. Oh, and to make things worse, apparently, we have a spy."

"In your cell?"

"I don't know, there's a spy in the Death Eaters…I can't make him suspect me!"

"Why would he suspect you?"

"Because I'm so bad! I'm the worst Death Eater ever!"

"Haven't you used my spell on anyone?"

"No, I don't have the guts to; I mean, I taught it to other people," Simon confessed. "I can't do this, Snape…I just, I can't. And, when Mulciber and Avery find out, I'll be dead."

"I'd be more worried about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named than them if I were you."

"I just…I know to leave is suicide but…staying is also suicide and I don't want to die. I can't die!"

"Some things can't be prevented, Simon. Leaving him, well, yes, it's a death sentence…"

"So's joining him. I can't die Wilkes, the Death Eater…I just can't. My parents would be devastated. I don't want people spitting on my grave."

"Oh hell, I'm sure they'll do far worse to mine then anyone would ever do to yours. Ophelia, on the other hand, may desecrate your grave someday."

"Stop, Snape, man, please…come on, mate. I need you to be serious."

"I am being serious. I told you what you can do: go talk to Dumbledore. It's a risk, yes, but that's your only option," Severus said in all honesty.

"It's a risk I have to take then," Simon said, wiping his nose. "I have no choice."

"You can always just remain close to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and do as he asks."

"You really seem to want me not to leave him, why?"

"It's safer if you don't, that should be obvious."

"How did you manage to elude him all these years? Nearly everyone from our House has joined him."

"I guess I'm just not what he wants."

"He wanted me for some unknown reason, and you're better than I am."

"He already has his favorites, you said," Severus said as Simon began to eye him curiously. Severus didn't know why Simon suddenly looked so terrified and confused. "Simon?"

"Y-yeah…his favorites, you say."

"Yeah, his favorite _you_ say, actually," Severus corrected.

"I never mentioned all of his favorites to you."

"Oh? There's more?"

"Yeah. There's one more."

"Who?" Severus asked casually. Something in Simon's eyes had Severus feeling afraid. He was just about to cast _Legilimency_ on him when Simon began to speak.

"His Healer," Simon said in a calculating tone.

"Oh, he has a Healer, does he?"

"Yeah…I've seen him before, actually. I saw him healing Nott once after a raid. He didn't speak a word, of course."

"Maybe he's a she?"

"Perhaps…only it just dawned on me now that I've seen this Healer of his before. See, his Mask is rather…unique."

"Aren't they all unique?"

"Yes, they are, but his is special. It's very, very…intricate and it stands out. No one has one who stands out more than his, aside from Bellatrix's and that's only because her horns are so ornate."

"What are you getting at?" Severus asked angrily.

"It's the same Mask that person wore who stood next to me, that night at the meeting."

"That person you suspect was me?"

"Yeah, actually."

"So, his Healer stood next to you, so what?"

"He usually is near the Dark Lord, never near me."

"So?"

"Don't you find it ironic he has a Healer?"

"No, it makes perfect sense."

"You're a Healer."

"I'm in training."

"So? You're better than most of the trained Healers."

"Flattery will get you everywhere in this house, but I must admit I still have much to learn," Severus replied coolly. Before Severus could move, Simon lunged forward and grabbed at Severus's sleeve. He tore it upwards to conceal Severus's non-patched Mark. For a brief moment Simon stared deep into Severus's eyes. Simon's eyes were filling with tears and his mouth dropped. He looked terrified, confused and angered all at the same time. He jumped from the sofa and began to throw hexes at Severus. Severus was pretty fast with his wand and was able to block all the hexes Simon threw his way.

"You lied to me!" Simon shouted, still throwing everything he had at Severus. Severus didn't bother responding and continued to shield himself against Simon, who surprised Severus by throwing Severus's own curse at him. When the slicing spell sliced through Severus's arm, Severus decided it was time to stop Simon Wilkes. Severus aimed his wand at his friend and hurled a boil hex at him. It hit Simon's arm and Simon then turned and fled out the front door.

"Shit," Severus said to himself as he ran after Simon. He had to get to him before he reached the Apparation point. Simon never looked back and was running as fast as he could and was getting closer to the point. Severus could not catch him so he tried to throw a body-bind on him, but missed. Simon was mere feet from the point, when Severus took flight without even thinking. He flew down over Simon and landed on him, throwing him onto the ground.

Once Simon was on the ground beneath Severus, Severus disarmed him and tried to calm him down. Simon was fighting and shouting and making it very difficult for Severus to restrain him.

"Don't make me body-bind you!" Severus shouted but Simon continued to fight him off. "I'll do it! So help me!"

"You flew! You fuckin' flew!"

"Yeah! I do lots of things! Now calm down!" Severus shouted but Simon didn't listen.

"Only he can fly, and he's pretty shit at it, I've seen him!"

"I know! I taught him!" Severus confessed as Simon's eyes grew wider. He looked truly terrified. Simon began to scream at the top of his lungs. "Shut-up!"

"NO!"

"Simon! I'm not mad at you! I'll help you!"

"NO!!!"

"Shh! Stop screaming!" Severus said and then hit him with a body-bind. "I didn't want to do that! Now I'm taking you back to my house and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Severus quickly got the bound and silent Simon Wilkes back into his house, where he let the body-bind down. Severus magically sealed the door and held on tightly to Simon's wand.

"You, you betrayed me!" Simon said through his tears.

"I've not betrayed you."

"I asked you, over and over…"

"I can't tell anyone! No one is supposed to know, okay?"

"But, Lucius knows!"

"Lucius recruited me! Of course Lucius knows. I was in his cell!" Severus admitted. "No one else knows really, okay? And it must stay that way!"

"Why? Why can't we know?"

"The Dark Lord prefers it that way…and so does…Dumbledore," Severus said. He felt his entire body quiver when he spoke Dumbledore's name. Confessing the truth to Simon was risky but he wanted to save him. He needed to save him. The Dementors had stolen nearly all of his memories. Happy memories of Simon, Ophelia and Lily were all he had left.

"What?"

"I'm the spy, Simon."

"What?"

"You heard me, and I know they know there's a spy. I don't know what to do…"

"So, you were never a Death Eater, I mean, for real?" Simon asked in a relieved tone.

"Oh no, I was, until…well, that doesn't matter. I'm not anymore but no one knows…no one, not even Lucius. And now I learned from Rabastan that there is a spy in the Death Eaters. It's me. I obviously know they have yet to figure out it's me."

"What…why? What?"

"Listen. I know you're confused. I can't go into all of it. I can tell you that it was Albus Dumbledore I went to. Now he was skeptical at first, and well, I think on some level he still is. But he helped me. Moody, on the other hand, nearly killed me during interrogation…"

"Interrogation? What? When?"

"When doesn't matter. I was tried before the Wizengamot. My case was dismissed. I spy for Dumbledore, for the Ministry. I can talk to Dumbledore for you. So long as you've killed no one and cast no _Unforgivables_ you'll be dismissed too."

"A trial? I can't…I can't go to trial! I'm not you, I can't turn evidence and spy to save my own neck!"

"You were forced to join, Simon! I think they'd take that into account…no, I know they will," Severus said and then took a seat near his sofa. Perhaps turning in more Death Eaters who want to leave would make Dumbledore trust him more. "I'll talk to him, okay?"

"I can't go to trial!" Simon said.

"Then do nothing and continue to aid the Dark Lord. I'll say nothing to anyone. I swear it."

"I…I believe you but...I-I can't…I can't, I must leave him. You don't understand, something has happened and now…I have to leave the Dark Lord, and I cannot go to Azkaban. I'll flee the country before that happens."

"He'd find you. The magic in your Mark…you can't hide from it. I've never told that to anyone before, so you keep that information to yourself."

"What?"

"He'd always find you because of the Mark. That Mark nearly killed me when I was scratched by a werewolf a while back. Afterwards, I did some research on the dark magic that does into these kind of marks…I never told anyone, but if you leave the country, it'd take a little time but he could track you with that mark and no, there's no way to lose it."

"Well, if I can't flee then…what?"

"Hiding. Protective hiding, from Dumbledore."

"He'd have to hide more than just me," Simon confessed.

"Avon too."

"And…my child."

"Child? What child?"

"Avon is pregnant," Simon said, but didn't look as happy as most married men who find out they are going to be fathers. "Yes, she's pregnant."

"That's why you want to leave," Severus said to himself. "I see…yes, Dumbledore will hide all of you. He'd have to hide your family and hers too."

"Would he, though?"

"I think so. I'll speak to him."

"Can I really trust you?" Simon asked.

"You have no choice anymore. Besides, you know my little secret now."

"What secret?" Simon asked as Severus waved his hand in the air to imitate flight. "Oh, yeah…how do you do that?"

"Just can. Some can. It's not unheard of. So, the Dark Lord flew in front of you?"

"Once, but it wasn't very good…he said he needs to master it before he does it in front of Aurors and Muggles."

"I see. Interesting. Yes, it takes practice."

"I can't believe you work for Dumbledore."

"I do. I even had to rescue Crouch from Lucius's party…which I swear I knew nothing about and…oh shit, I'm sorry," Severus said, knowing he was the reason Simon was tortured by the Dark Lord. "If I'd known…I'd…well…I had to save him."

"I'm not mad. You did the right thing. You really do work for Dumbledore."

"Yes. Now, let me meet with him. In the meantime, Simon, please just do as you're told for now, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Good. And stop panicking. You must act normally. You didn't tell Avon you were coming here tonight, did you?"

"I did. She won't tell, though. She wants me to leave him…she won't tell."

"Don't tell her I work for Dumbledore and don't tell her I'm a Death Eater. Just tell her I said I'd try to help you, okay?"

"Done!" Simon said and embraced Severus tightly. "Thank you so much!" Simon whispered.

"Don't mention it, really."

"Even if this kid's a girl…I'm naming it after you!"

"Oh, please don't."

---

"I'm sorry, Severus, I'm not a safe-house for fallen Death Eaters," Dumbledore spoke, infuriating Severus.

"But he knows the truth about me!"

"You shouldn't have told him. You should have just led him to believe you were a real and loyal Death Eater."

"I couldn't do that. I told you, he was forced to join! He's killed no one! He's cast no _Unforgivables_! Come on, please, help him!"

"I'm already helping the Potters."

"You hid them, you can hide Simon Wilkes."

"And his entire family? His wife's family? Her sister and brother attend Hogwarts…"

"They'll be safe there. Yes, hide the family. Please."

"He'd have to be tried and Alastor may not be as easy on him as he was on you."

"Easy? You call knocking my tooth out and giving me a concussion easy?"

"I meant you'd already agreed to spy for me. You just told me Simon Wilkes would be the world's worst spy."

"So, he has nothing to offer so he's expendable?"

"No, Severus…now…"

"No! Don't _no Severus_ me! I came to you for help! He needs your help!"

"If you care so much for this friend of yours and you want to devote so much time to him and away from me, then you hide him. Hide all of them."

"I can't believe you are saying this to me," Severus nearly spat and began to walk off. "You are supposed to be the good guy!"

"Stop!" Dumbledore shouted as Severus was just about to Disapparate. Severus turned and eyed Dumbledore coolly. Dumbledore marched towards Severus quickly. "Let me speak to him first. He could be playing you. You may have just given away your cover to Tom."

"No, Simon is not like that. I felt no deceit coming from him. He's doing this because his wife is pregnant," Severus said as Dumbledore raised a brow.

"You neglected to tell me that."

"Oh, does that make a difference?"

"Perhaps. I want to meet him in person and speak to him myself. If he is genuine and he really wants to leave Tom and he's really harmed no one, then I will hide him and his entire family. But I want to meet with him first."

"Fine. When?"

"Well, end of term is coming up. I am very busy at the moment. The holiday break would work best and it'd give me the time to find a house for them and cast the various charms to keep them hidden."

"What date?"

"December twenty-third. I'll talk to you before hand and give you more information. Tell Simon Wilkes I'll meet with him then."

"That's over two weeks."

"I know. He's been a Death Eater for this long; he can wait two more weeks. Is there anything else you need?"

"No…Dumbledore…thank you," Severus said in a somber tone. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now Severus, don't ever do anything as stupid as to give away your cover again."

"I won't."

"Oh, I nearly forgot, how's your friend?"

"Lucius?"

"Yes."

"Walking, with help, but walking."

"Good. Well then it seems everyone will have a pleasant holiday."


	105. The Dark Lord Voldemort

**106-The Dark Lord Voldemort**

**AN: It dawned on me recently that I somehow managed to create the crappiest, stupidest, laziest, wussiest, sissiest, lamest…well he's the most Lame-Duck Dark Lord ever invented. I plan on changing that with this chapter. (Oh my husband may actually enjoy this chapter, since he likes mindless-action crap! So I'm dedicating this chapter to him) :-)**

**Warning: Okay so there's some violence and torture and death of underage and of-aged people in this chapter, be warned!**

Severus had never been hugged so much, so tightly, in his life. He was happy to leave Simon Wilkes's house after telling him he'd be saved, just so he'd not be groped further. Thankfully, Avon was visiting her parents and sister that evening, so he was only hugged repeatedly by one person.

Despite his reservations, Severus decided to dine out with Camilla the next night. To his surprise, the two of them were getting along and he was even enjoying his time with her.

"You have an appetite tonight," Camilla noticed.

"Yeah, I'm hungry today for some reason."

"Most people eat every day, Sev."

"Did you know that goblins eat only once a week?"

"No, I didn't know that…hmm, that explains a lot."

"Yeah. I wish I'd known that before, but yes, I do need to eat every day," Severus said and then smiled as her necklace began to glow. "I'm so glad you got that magic-wand out of your butt."

"Huh?"

"You've been weird lately."

"Oh, well…yeah, I guess…I'm a bit stressed. Did I tell you about all those people in Thailand who wanted my autograph?"

"Yes, four times."

"It's so shocking. They all want to know who the man in black is…if he's real, I mean."

"He's _not,_ and I hope you never divulge who he's loosely based on."

"You have my word on that one."

"I'll sue your cute little ass if you do."

"Spending too much time with the Malfoys, are we?"

"No, he's still off being healed."

"How's that going?"

"He doesn't write too much, but he's doing better. I'm not sure whether he'll be home by Christmas or not."

"Well, you can join me and my parents if you like. Ceddy would like to see you, I'm sure."

"Sounds like a plan…fuck," he said, feeling his arm begin to burn. "I have to go."

"See, this is what pisses me off, Sev."

"Pisses me off too. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh? How?"

"I'll bend you over and ravage you at your parents house, in their room, while they prepare us dinner, kind of like the _man in black_ did to that poor conquest of his in Columbia."

"Yikes…don't read too deeply into that, Sev."

"Oh, on the contrary, I know that's what you want, or you'd not write it," he said with a wink. He kissed her on the cheek and left her Galleons before walking from the restaurant. Once in a back alley, he put his Death Eater robes over his own and cast the spell for his mask.

When he touched his wand to his arm, he expected to be taken to the odd tree to see the Dark Lord. He assumed he'd get some more useful information to pass to Dumbledore or perhaps more information regarding his plan to kill the Potters. Instead, he arrived in the center of a battle field. It took him a moment to realize he was in the Whitechapel part of Muggle London, standing in front of a burning building.

Severus didn't know who'd summoned him or what he was doing there until he felt someone tug on his arm.

"Finally! Heal him! Quick!" the masked Rabastan said, pulling Severus closer to Rodolphus who was lying on the ground, moaning in pain. Severus ran to him to see what happened.

"I was hit by one of their motor cars," Rodolphus said from the street. Severus looked up to see several Death Eaters flying around on brooms near the burning building, which Severus quickly realized was a Muggle hospital. Severus spotted five more Death Eaters in unfamiliar masks running around, hexing staff and patients as they ran from the burning building. "Sev?"

"Yeah, how bad off are you, you think?" Severus asked.

"My leg hurts and I can't sit up," Rodolphus managed. Severus ran diagnostic charms on him to find he had four broken ribs and one broken femur.

"You need to leave, now. Nothing major, but you can't stay here," Severus explained.

"Then remove him this instant," the Dark Lord himself replied, walking up behind Severus, unmasked, wearing long, black, billowy robes. "It was I who summoned you to care for him."

"Where shall I take him? The Manor may not be safe and I don't know where you…"

"Apparate him to _the hollow tree, Swansea, Wales_ and then return here. His injuries do not require your immediate attention," the Dark Lord spoke calmly. Severus nodded and magically helped Rodolphus to his one good leg. He wrapped his arm around him and did as the Dark Lord asked. Once there, Rodolphus used magic to turn the tree into a house. Inside, Severus put Rodolphus on the sofa and did as he was told. He wanted to go warn Dumbledore but he knew he didn't have the time for that. Instead, he popped right back where he started.

He couldn't find the Dark Lord anymore, but saw no fewer than nine Death Eaters continue their attack on the Muggles. Severus stood back and tried to see if he saw any injured Death Eaters, when he was startled so badly, he jumped. He heard a blood-curdling scream come from a Muggle woman, who apparently saw his mask and didn't care for it.

"Get out of here!" he yelled at her and pushed her away from him. Standing in the middle of the street was not a good idea, so Severus walked closer to the burning hospital. That time there was no tree to cower behind; there was, however, a large Muggle truck. From behind it, he clearly made out Bellatrix on her broom, striking down as many Muggles as she could. He spotted Karkaroff hexing Muggles as they fled the building. Rabastan was running from the hospital towards another building nearby that Severus didn't recognize.

Severus stood nearly paralyzed behind the truck, staring up at the night sky, which was illuminated in green, purple, yellow, and red lights coming from the Death Eaters' wands. He saw his very personal red-lightning curse being cast at several Muggles as they fled the building by a Death Eater he didn't recognize. Next, he saw another Death Eater he didn't recognize cast his _Sectumsempra_ at a woman running from the building. Who ever did it had impeccable aim. Severus covered his mouth in horror when he saw her head fall right off.

He couldn't be caught by any of the Death Eaters just hiding, but at the same time, he couldn't harm any of the Muggles either. He saw the Dark Lord turning around as if he were looking for someone or something. Severus thought perhaps he was looking for Severus, so Severus ran from out behind the truck and cast stunning spells on Muggles as he ran towards the Dark Lord. He made sure to miss most of his targets. Once he was standing beside the Dark Lord, he stopped and stared up at him.

"They are doing a fine job, don't you think?" he asked Severus, who nodded once. "I think I can do better though," he said. Without using his wand, the Dark Lord held out his hand and appeared to blow into his open fist. A moment later, a fierce wind came out of nowhere. The wind was so strong, Severus nearly lost his footing. Next, the Dark Lord blew what looked like a flame from his mouth and into his palm. A moment later, the hospital burst into a larger ball of flames.

Severus never really believed he had any control over the weather like the Dark Lord did, but he was able to help Simon at his wedding -- perhaps if he tried really hard, he could help that night. Severus closed his eyes from behind his mask and tried his best to envision rain. Nothing happened, but he continued to think hard about rain and thunder and lightning. A moment later, Severus felt a drop of water land on his shoulder. By the time he opened his eyes, the skies were pouring water down on the burning building and everything else within sight.

The Dark Lord didn't seem very concerned. Instead, he garnered his wand and aimed it at the burning building.

"Hold on, Severus."

"To what?" Severus asked. An instant later, the entire hospital exploded, the shock wave of which nearly threw Severus back. All of the Death Eaters were chasing after the Muggles by that point, and were not injured.

"Follow me," the Dark Lord instructed. The Dark Lord cast various curses and hexes on every Muggle he saw as he walked in the direction Rabastan had gone earlier. Severus walked just behind him and tried to appear to be hexing right along with him, only he missed nearly every time. The two men continued to walk through the pouring rain. Most of the broom-mounted Death Eaters still hovered above, killing, torturing or just tormenting everyone they saw. Severus then saw a flash of green hit just over his shoulder. When he turned, he discovered Alastor Moody and ten other Aurors were standing just behind him.

"My Lord!" Severus nearly shouted. The Dark Lord turned and threw hexes at the team of Aurors. He used magic Severus had never seen before, and in an instant, all of the Aurors including Moody were thrown back twenty feet.

"Go see if any of us are injured," the Dark Lord instructed. Severus ran as fast as he could towards the other Death Eaters. The ones flying were still doing fine and the few he saw on the ground had decided to go back to attack the Aurors. Severus stood in the middle of the street and watched on as Death Eaters blew up motor-cars, a red telephone booth, and set fire to more buildings. Severus then heard the frantic screams of many children. He turned to find no fewer than twenty Muggle children of varying ages run into the streets, screaming and crying, with Rabastan running behind them, chasing them with his wand aimed at all of them.

Before Severus could even think of what was happening, he was nearly struck by a body-bind that was thrown by an Auror he'd never seen before. Severus had to do something, and fast. He had no choice but to fight the Auror off. He figured, if the man was an Auror, he must be talented and could probably manage to not be too terribly injured by Severus. Severus threw his arm up above his head and hurled a curse at the Auror that he'd not cast in many years. His modified red-lightning curse simply wouldn't do once Severus saw the Auror throw the killing-curse his way.

Severus dropped to the ground and rolled over to avoid being hit. Severus then got up to his feet quickly and threw the original lightning-curse he'd cast in the Slytherin common room all those years ago. White and purple lightning spilled from his wand. The rain had stopped and the air near Severus smelled like smoke. The Auror shielded his lightning curse was being shielded, but not very well.

Severus and the Auror stood in the middle of the street in a stalemate. Severus's lightning was slowly moving closer to the Auror, who, by the look on his face, was using everything he had to try to fight it off. Severus lessened his magic on the lightning as to not injure or kill the man, but at the same time he wanted the duel to end. The space between Severus and the Auror grew wider as both men took a few steps back. Out of the corner of Severus's eye, he saw Bellatrix and the Dark Lord standing nearby, watching the duel. He saw Bellatrix aim her wand at the Auror, only to have the Dark Lord push her arm back down. Clearly, he wanted to see Severus in action.

The Auror had both of his hands on his wand and was clearly losing the duel. Severus was growing exhausted and felt his hand begin to go numb. He'd been casting the same hex on the Auror for three or four minutes at least. Soon, he'd have to resort to torture or even murder, and he couldn't do that. Instead, he instantly dropped the lighting-curse and then disarmed the Auror. Once the Auror's wand was in Severus's left hand, he used both wands to cast his milder red-lightning curse on the Auror. Thankfully, two other Aurors finally saw what he was doing and came to their comrade's aid.

Severus glanced over to find the Dark Lord and Bellatrix were gone. Severus decided to just Disapparate out of there. When he turned to Disapparate, he saw Rabastan run into an alley, still chasing a few of the children he had chased before. Severus, still armed with two wands, ran in their direction and thankfully the Aurors didn't pursue him. Once through the alley, he clearly heard the some of the children screaming. Rabastan was torturing a boy who appeared to be ten or eleven. In the corner, Severus saw a teenaged girl holding a small baby in her arms. Severus ran up behind Rabastan and jerked on his arm.

"What?" Rabastan yelled. Severus had to say something…fast.

"The Dark Lord asked for you, go back out there," Severus lied. Rabastan didn't even hesitate. He turned and ran back into the street. The remaining children looked terrified as Severus bent over to heal the tortured boy, who'd vomited and was choking on it. Severus used his finger to remove the vomit from his mouth and then used magic to clear his passageway. Once he was breathing on his own, Severus turned to see if the other children were injured. Since his mask was still on, all the children continued to scream at him.

"I see a park out behind that building, run there…now!" he shouted to them. Six of them ran off, but the tortured boy just lay on the pavement, unable to move. Severus knelt down and removed his mask. Once he had the boy in his arms, he looked around to make sure no Death Eaters were nearby. Since he saw none, he instantly Apparated the boy to St. Mungo's. He couldn't take him inside and treat him, but he could leave him at the door and hope someone would come soon to help him.

An instant later Severus returned to the same spot. He put his mask back on and made his way towards the tiny park he'd told the children to run to. He saw one girl, a young girl, standing behind a tree. Rabastan apparently decided to make a detour on his way to the Dark Lord. He was taunting her and she was clearly terrified. Suddenly, Severus saw a flash of white mist come from the girl. The mist knocked Rabastan down but did not injure him. A moment later, Severus looked up to find the girl was up in the tree.

"She's a witch," Severus said to himself. Rabastan got up and aimed his wand at the tree. "NO!" Severus screamed. He marched over to Rabastan and pushed him over. "She's a witch!"

"What?"

"Didn't you see her just hex you? She flew into that tree!"

"So!"

"So we don't harm our own kind, you imbecile!" Severus shouted. He then helped Rabastan back up to his feet. "Where did you find her?"

"Muggle orphanage," Rabastan said and straightened his robes.

"Didn't I say the Dark Lord needed you?"

"Fine…you're lucky, you!" Rabastan yelled up at the girl, still quivering in the tree. Rabastan ran off towards the swing-set near the other children. Severus stared up the tree at the girl for a moment.

"Just stay there, do not move!" Severus commanded to her. He then ran after Rabastan to see what he'd do next. Severus saw only two children, the older girl holding the same small baby in her arms. She screamed at the top of her lungs when Rabastan aimed his wand at her and began to torture her and the baby, which she dropped onto the ground. "Why are you doing this?" Severus asked Rabastan in a calm tone, a tone he barely had the strength to control.

"She's a Muggle, that's why!" Rabastan said and dropped the curse. The girl managed to run off but the screaming baby remained on the ground. Severus looked down at the baby, whose screams were making Severus sick to his stomach. He bent over and picked the baby up. "What are you doing?"

"You injured her! I have to do something!" Severus snapped back.

"Why? Who cares? She's just a Muggle…a Muggle orphan at that, so who cares?"

"I am a Healer, Rabastan…"

"Don't speak my name!" Rabastan spat and then aimed his wand at the baby in Severus's arms. "Avada Kedavra!" he shrieked. Severus stood in disbelief and fought off the urge to murder Rabastan where he stood, when suddenly Rabastan began to scream at the top of his lungs. He fell first to his knees and then to the ground. Severus looked to find the Dark Lord standing with his wand aimed at Rabastan. The Dark Lord's thin lips were curled and his red eyes were narrowed in anger. Severus had never seen him looking so angered, so evil, and so murderous.

"You're lucky I don't do the same to you!" the Dark Lord spoke as he continued to torture Rabastan. He then stopped cursing Rabastan and walked over to see the baby in Severus's arms.

"What-what…what do I do…with…this?" Severus asked the Dark Lord in all sincerity.

"Leave her," the Dark Lord spoke coolly. Severus remained still, clutching the dead baby in his arms and watched on as the Dark Lord leaned over to speak to Rabastan. "We do not murder helpless Muggle babies, Rabastan."

"But-but…"

"Do not interrupt me!" the Dark Lord commanded. "I never told you to go into that orphanage! I told you to set fire to the hospital."

"But…I did…"

"One more word and you'll suffer the same fate as the baby you just killed!" he sneered and then stared up at Severus. Severus's mind was racing. He was sweating and shaking and trying not to drop the infant in his arms. "Get him out of here!" he said to Severus before instantly vanishing. Severus gently put the baby down in the alley, avoiding the puddle near the large rubbish bin. He touched Rabastan's arm and Apparated him to the hollow tree. Once there, he simply left him and returned to the same spot. Severus picked up the baby again and looked to make sure no one was around. He then went to the only place he knew he could go to.

Once he arrived on the grounds of Hogwarts, he ran frantically to Hagrid's hut and pounded on the door. He thought fast to lower his mask but then in his impatience, he used wandless magic to blast the door open, startling the hut's inhabitant. Severus ran into the hut and placed the baby on the bed.

"What? Get out of 'ere!" Hagrid shouted and reached for an umbrella that was in the corner of the room.

"Shut up! It's me!" Severus shouted.

"Who? Sev'rus? Wha' are ya doin' here? You scared me!"

"Sorry!" Severus shouted. Hagrid looked over at the baby and then back at Severus. "Go get Dumbledore! Tell him the Dark Lord blew up the Royal London Hospital in Whitechapel! Tell him…just…just tell him to go there now!"

"Whose baby is 'at?"

"She's dead! He killed her!"

"Who?"

"Rabastan Lestrange!" Severus screamed and ran from the hut. He put his mask back on and Apparated back to the same spot and walked slowly from the alley to see if any Death Eaters were still there. When he turned the corner, he saw three still hovering on brooms and the Dark Lord using magic to fight off all of the remaining Aurors, which looked to be eight. Moody was in the pack of Aurors trying to shield themselves against the Dark Lord throwing an oceans-worth of water on them, then fire, then wind, and even snow. He could hear Bellatrix laughing from her broom and saw Igor nearby hovering over Moody.

Severus aimed his wand and bewitched Karkaroff's broom. The broom bucked but Karkaroff remained on it. Severus then cast a fire charm on the end of the broom. Once the broom was on fire, Karkaroff had to land fast. No one saw Severus from where he was standing, but the Dark Lord did turn to try to see what happened. When he did, he broke the curses on the Aurors and they began to charge him. The Dark Lord Disapparated away as Karkaroff tried to hex Moody.

"Set an anti-Disapparating ward now, Kingsley!" Moody screamed to the Auror who was motioning his wand the way Lucius did when he was casting wards.

"Done!" Kingsley yelled.

"Now you can't run, you filthy Death Eaters!" Moody shouted. Bellatrix and the other Death Eater rode off on their brooms while Karkaroff ran down the street, with six Aurors led by Moody in pursuit. Severus dropped his mask and went back towards the park where he last saw the children. He heard them still crying behind the swing set as he ran towards them. He looked up at the sky to find no Death Eaters hovering overhead; all he saw was the Dark Mark flying in the night sky.

One of the girls screamed when she saw Severus running towards her with his wand in his hand.

"No, no, I'm one of the good guys!" he said just loudly enough for them to hear. "I have to get you out of here. Is anyone injured?"

"She-she is!" an older boy said, pointing to the girl who was tortured by Rabastan. Severus had no time to heal her, but he did have time to gather three kids into his arms and Disapparate them out of there. He hoped Kingley's wards did not stretch over where he was. When he instantly arrived at the outer edge to Hogwarts, he knew they did not.

Severus ran, nearly dragging the three children, towards Hagrid's hut. Once there, he didn't even knock, but just threw the door open. The hut was empty, except for the dead baby on the bed.

"Stay here, you'll be safe here," he said and then turned to face the older boy. "You, you are in charge. The man who lives here is a very, very large man. Do not fear him, he will help you. Tell him a man named Snape brought you here. Now remain here."

"Are you coming back?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Severus replied and then ran back to the Apparation point. Back at the park he picked up two more children and the injured girl and then delivered them to Hagrid's hut. That time Hagrid was back and all of the children looked terrified. Most were screaming while some were crying. "There's nothing to cry about."

"Where are we?" the older boy asked.

"A safe place."

"I tried to tell 'em," Hagrid said.

"What-what are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Hagrid, an' I'm uh, part giant."

"Why are we here where those things can find us?" the inquisitive boy asked.

"No one can find you in Hagrid's hut."

"Where's Hagrid's hut?"

"Huh? You're in it."

"I'm standing in a forest."

"These 'er Muggles?" Hagrid asked Severus, who nodded. "Oh well, 'at explains it. Muggles can't see my hut."

"It's too much to explain…"

"Muggle?" the boy interrupted.

"Trust me, you are safe. Hagrid, did you get Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, he's on 'is way to 'at place you mentioned."

"Good. Please, stay here, I have one more to bring back," Severus said and ran from the hut. Back at the park he again surveyed the area, looking for Death Eaters. He found none but did find the same girl still in the tree. "Are you hurt?" he called up to the girl, who still looked terrified. She shook her head. "Come down, I must get you out of here."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, it's not safe here, you must come down."

"No," she said, clutching the tree tighter. There was no time for this. The girl began to cry, and if there was one thing Severus hated, it was crying girls.

"You are a witch and I mean that in a good way. Did you see how you flew up here? And how you were able to use magic to get that man off of you?" he asked as she nodded. "See, you're a witch. I'm a wizard and I must take you some place safe."

"That man set fire to the orphanage."

"I know, but I see the fire is contained now. Come down, this instant!" Severus said in a much sterner voice. The girl slowly made her way down the tree. Once she was on the ground, she stared up at Severus, with large, tear-filled, blue eyes.

"I'm Sally. I'm eight."

"I'm Severus Snape; come on now," Severus replied. He scooped the girl up into his arms and instantly Apparated her to Hogwarts. She seemed reluctant to leave his arms, so he carried her towards Hagrid's hut. "Are you injured?"

"I cut my arm on the tree," she said in a low voice. From where he was, he could see Albus Dumbledore standing in front of Hagrid's hut. As he approached, he saw Dumbledore shaking his head.

"Another one?" Dumbledore asked.

"These were all I could manage. A baby was killed by Rabastan and some others just got away," Severus said, still holding the girl in his arms.

"Why did you bring them here?"

"I had to bring them somewhere!"

"But why here?"

"So you could do something!"

"These are Muggles; they need to have their memories erased now!"

"Those are Muggles, this one is a witch," Severus replied as Dumbledore's eyes grew wide.

"Hello," the girl said as Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Hello," Dumbledore replied.

"Dumbledore, listen, I must heal that girl in there and fix her wound and then I must go back and work on Rodolphus…"

"Why did I not know about this raid in advance?"

"I had no idea! Listen, I don't have time for this right now."

"Okay. Heal them and then go do what you have to do," Dumbledore said. Once inside, Severus used magic to quickly heal Sally's cut arm as the other children 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at him. There was little he could do for the tortured girl except give her some potions. "We'll talk about this when you have the time," Dumbledore offered as Severus ran from the hut. He Disapparated to the same tree in Wales, only that time, the house was in clear view.

When he entered, he heard Bellatrix and other Death Eaters talking. He put on his mask and entered the room. Inside the room he saw Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, the Dark Lord, Macnair, Dolohov, Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes, and Rosier. The Dark Lord glanced at Severus and sighed.

"I was hoping you were Igor, but I need you as well. Everyone but the Lestranges leave us -- he must heal Rodolphus," the Dark Lord instructed. Everyone bowed to him and left the room. Simon Wilkes eyed Severus and nodded to him as he left.

"I think Rabastan may be more critical," Severus said, lowering his mask and approaching the man who was still moaning on the floor.

"No, leave him. He deserves this for what he did. Heal Rodolphus," the Dark Lord instructed. Severus took some time to work on Rodolphus and listened carefully to the conversation Bellatrix and the Dark Lord were having.

"All and all, successful," Bellatrix stated.

"I would agree if Igor was here, but he's not. I fear he's fallen or been captured," the Dark Lord stated somberly.

"Aurors burnt his broom."

"Yes, Bellatrix. I know. He's been gone too long…he's not coming back."

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Bellatrix said in a convincing tone.

"Yes…and you! Rabastan!" the Dark Lord spoke. He rose to his feet and again aimed his wand at Rabastan, who lay panting on the floor. "You attacked Muggle children!"

"I'm sorry, my Lord…please…I…where's the witch?" Rabastan asked Severus.

"Witch?" the Dark Lord asked and turned his attentions towards Severus.

"Yes, my Lord, one of the children was a witch as it turns out," Severus replied.

"You imbecile! You attacked a witch?!" the Dark Lord shouted. Severus feared more torture would ensue, but instead, the Dark Lord focused his eyes on Severus. "Where is she?"

"I went back to get her, my Lord, but she was gone. I assume an Auror found her," Severus lied. Severus was still trembling, and very nauseated. He could taste his fish dinner beginning to come back up. The Dark Lord lowered his wand and took a deep breath. He appeared relieved. "Excuse me, where's the loo here?"

"That hallway, second door on the right," Rodolphus replied. Severus bowed and left the room calmly. Once his back was turned, he placed his hand over his mouth to contain its contents. He cast a silencing charm in the loo and locked the door. He threw up his entire dinner and then splashed cold water on his face. He took a deep breath and sipped from a breath-potion that he always kept on him. He dried his face and returned to the room where the Dark Lord was.

"Good for her, that she lived," the Dark Lord said to Severus when he knelt down next to Rabastan. The Dark Lord glared at Rabastan and then suddenly looked remorseful. "Severus, please…do what you can for Rabastan."

"The only real cure is sleep. I'd say, four days or so."

"Very well. Give him whatever potions he'll need to sleep better. Bellatrix, have that elf of yours clean up that mess," he said, pointing to the floor filled with Rabastan's shit, piss and vomit. "Then have it bring some food for you and Rodolphus."

"Yes my Lord," she said, leaving the room with a smile on her face.

"After you get him to bed, you may leave, Severus. His room is the fourth on the left."

"Very well, my Lord."

"Oh, by the way, you did well tonight -- with that Auror, I mean."

"Thank you, my Lord. I wish I'd done more."

"To kill an Auror is a very, very difficult thing. Not the act itself, but the ramifications. When one of their own falls, they stop at nothing to seek revenge. You injured him, which was good enough."

"Yes," Severus replied humbly, rising to his feet. "I'm sorry about Karkaroff."

"Yes, Igor is a great loss to us…a great loss," the Dark Lord repeated in a hushed tone. He clearly was upset over Igor Karkaroff and appeared to even regret injuring Rabastan. He stopped gazing at the wall and met Severus's eyes. "To lose someone who's been such a good friend and ally to me…it's a pity. Speaking of friends, tell me, how is your friend Lucius?"

"He's walking with help, my Lord and seems to be improving. I think he will return in early January."

"Excellent," the Dark Lord replied in a non-jubilant tone. "Keep me informed. You may go now."

"Thank you," Severus said. He magically moved Rabastan to his bedroom and magically removed his soiled clothing as well. He also used magic to clean up Rabastan as best he could and put him in bed. He fed him four days worth of Dreamless Sleep potion and then left the house in Wales.

---

When he returned to Hogwarts, Hagrid's hut was empty. The baby was gone too. Severus sighed and turned to leave. Outside, he nearly ran into Dumbledore.

"I thought you'd come back."

"How are the children?" Severus asked.

"The Muggle children are at the Ministry getting their memories erased. They will return to what's left of the orphanage. It seems they managed only to burn the front part."

"And the witch?"

"I told her everything. I told her about her magical heritage and offered her the opportunity to attend Hogwarts when she's of age. She accepted. Her parents died when she was only one month old, in an automobile accident. I assume she's a Muggle-born as I'd never heard of her surname before and the woman who works at the orphanage said the mother's maiden name was Smith."

"Well, good for her," Severus said in a somber tone.

"You did well tonight, Severus."

"Did I? That baby…all those Muggles…"

"Yes. I just spoke with Alastor. It seems he finally got his prize."

"His prize?"

"Igor Karkaroff."

"Oh? Well…he can thank me for that," Severus said as Dumbledore lifted a brow. "I hexed his broom so he'd have to land and make a run for it; making it easier for Moody to catch him."

"I'll let him know. He said you also dueled another Auror but did no permanent damage."

"I did."

"That was very brave of you, in full view of Tom. I thought he never allowed you to attend raids?"

"I was sent to heal Rodolphus, who's fine, by the way. The Dark Lord wished me to stay after. I saw him cast magic I'd never even dreamt of."

"Yes. Tom is highly gifted. He uses spells that have been forgotten for centuries and he creates new ones."

"He blew up that hospital so fast…he hurled water and fire and wind…"

"Yes, I hear somehow a sudden rain storm occurred out of nowhere just on that one block…odd…it would defeat the purpose of his fire. Any idea how that happened?" Dumbledore said in a tone which indicated he already knew the answer. Severus just nodded and then looked away with a shamed face. "I see…that's incredibly dark magic, Severus."

"How can it be dark if I did it for good?"

"Well, think of the destruction weather can do and you have your answer. Yes, you used it for good tonight. Does Tom know you have this talent?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Keep it that way."

"I intend to. By the way, not that this sways my feelings towards him, but the Dark Lord was very angry that Rabastan attacked the orphanage and killed that baby. He tortured him for it."

"Yes. I'm not surprised. Tom is mad, and very, very power-hungry, yet…as odd as this may sound, he's not the type to normally just go murdering innocent children. I know what you are thinking. Harry is a threat to him but those children were not. Especially considering they were orphans, since he was one. I think it struck a nerve. You see, the orphanage that Rabastan attacked this evening was the same one Tom grew up in," Dumbledore said as Severus's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Yes. He hated it, yet if he wanted it destroyed, he'd have done it himself. Clearly he didn't wish for this to happen."

"I see…I…see," Severus said in a somber tone. Severus kept thinking about the baby that died in his arms, and the poor girl getting tortured and all the Muggles that were killed and set afire that night. He knew he'd never forget the sounds of the screams and the smell of burning flesh for as long as he lived.

Severus drifted off into a daydream, consumed with grief, when rain slowly began to fall. Dumbledore placed his arm on Severus's shoulder, which brought Severus back to reality. All the tears he was trying to prevent falling from his eyes appeared to be falling from the sky.

"Amazing -- the weather report in the paper today said clear skies all night long, in London and throughout all of Scotland," Dumbledore stated and turned to walk away.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Severus?

"I think that Auror may want this back," Severus said, holding out the other man's wand in his hand. Dumbledore smiled and the skies above began to clear.


	106. Wilkes and Rosier

**106- Wilkes and Rosier**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity  
**

**AN: Now as some of you know I did write a companion piece to this many months ago, and I have yet to update it since I'm still very engrossed in this story. It was meant to parallel this chapter in particular. However, since I wrote it over 9 months ago, a few things have changed. The overall story is the same but some things like dates have changed a little bit. It's too late to go back and change the other story since I uploaded it back in November of last year. I plan to hopefully complete it, one of these days. But if I were you, I'd just go by the information in 'this' chapter and not so much the other story. ;-)**

Severus didn't want to go home after talking to Dumbledore. He went to Camilla's flat instead and immediately lay down on her bed. She was already asleep when he let himself in but woke up when he curled up next to her.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"No."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said in a hushed tone. He was lying behind her, with his arms wrapped around her front. He squeezed her tightly and nestled his head behind her neck.

"You're okay though, right?"

"No."

"Well, tell me," she said, turning over to face him. Severus really didn't want to talk about what he'd seen. He didn't want to snivel about it either. He just stared into her blue eyes and tried to smile. "Well?"

"You'll read about it in the papers tomorrow. I'm tired," he said. He rolled over and pretended to sleep until four in the morning.

When he opened his eyes, it was light out. He glanced at the clock to find it was seven in the morning. Camilla was seated at the kitchen table, reading her copy of the Daily Prophet. Severus got out of bed and met her at the table.

"I see," she said, placing the paper down on the table and taking a sip of her coffee. "I see you fought off an Auror."

"Huh? No, it does not say that!" Severus snapped, reaching for the paper.

"No, your name isn't in there, but a Death Eater with a '_wickedly evil mask consisting of large tusks coming from the lower jaw and slits for eyes'_ a.k.a. you, was mentioned."

"Oh. Yeah, he's fine, though. I mean, I didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're getting at."

"Well, I hope not. You guys sure are getting more violent."

"Um…yeah well, Death Eaters doesn't exactly conjure up images of poppies and lollipops, you know. I was there to heal Rodolphus, who's fine, by the way."

"I could give a crap about him. So you guys burned down a hospital and an orphanage then? Was it fun?"

"Don't fuckin' start with me! I had a bad night, okay? You knew who I was when we got together. And no, I didn't have fun and, no, I burnt down no buildings and, no, the orphanage was not burnt down. The front part was burned, all but one of the orphans is fine."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about it. The papers mentioned that all of the orphans were killed."

"Who wrote that article?" Severus asked, tearing the paper while grabbing for it. "Oh, well yeah, Christopher Goyle would like to exaggerate what happened. I can assure you, one orphan died and she died in my arms while I was trying to heal her and I don't want to talk about it! Okay?!" Severus spat and then rose to his feet. He slammed the chair against the table as he walked away.

Severus reported to St. Mungo's and healed two children who were suffering from the flu, one witch who burned herself while brewing a potion and one man who slipped on some ice and broke his arm. When Severus left that night, he returned home to find once again Simon Wilkes had invited himself to Severus's home. When Severus floo'd into his lab, he found Simon seated there, fidgeting in his seat.

"What did you do last night?" Severus asked as he walked through.

"N-nothing…I saw you though, dueling an Auror. Was the Dark Lord mad you didn't kill him?"

"No. Did you kill anyone?"

"No."

"You swear? Dumbledore may not help you if you tortured or killed anyone, you know."

"I swear! I mostly defended myself, which wasn't easy. I set fire to nothing, but Rosier did."

"Don't tell me what Rosier did, I don't want to know. The less I know, the better off he'll be," Severus snapped. He took a deep breath and sat across from Simon. "So you're okay, then?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm anxious, that's all. I'm glad you came home at a decent time. I have to leave in ten minutes."

"Holiday party?"

"No…another raid. You don't want to know…I'll do nothing to get into trouble, don't worry."

"Who's going with you?"

"My cell. It's nothing really huge, actually. Oh, if you are free for Christmas, you can come over; I mean, I assume we'll be in hiding by then but…Ophelia would like to see you, and Avon of course."

"Maybe. I'm supposed to go to Camilla's parents, but maybe for Boxing Day I'll go see you…and yeah, you'll probably be in hiding by then."

"A few more days...just a few more days and this will all be behind me. Well, I need to meet up with Evan…I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Hey, be careful, Simon," Severus warned.

"I always am," Simon smiled and stepped through the floo. Severus got into his shower and tried his hardest to forget the screams of the baby that died in his arms, but it was proving rather difficult. He'd not eaten all day and was light-headed when he stepped out of the steamy shower. He put on some casual black robes and walked slowly down to his lab. He scooped up a nutrient potion he had on the shelf and drank its contents.

"Hope I'm not turning into the Dark Lord," Severus spoke to himself. After what happened the night before, Severus wondered how he'd ever eat again. Severus sat down and began to work on the never-ending Belby potion. The research kept his mind off stuff. As he sat at his table reading, he looked up and noticed an ink spill near his quill. He used his sleeve to wipe it up and then noticed the five books he had piled on the table were all facing in different directions.

The more he tried to read up about wild wolves, the more the annoyance of the books got to him. He simply could not go on until he'd moved them so all of the book spines lined up. First, he found he simply had to put the thickest book at the bottom and then stacked them until they resembled a pyramid. He pushed and pulled on them so all of the spines were perfectly aligned and then moved the stack so it was directly in front of where he was seated. Once he was pleased with their placement, he resumed his reading and felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Two hours passed and Severus finally felt relaxed enough to get some sleep. As he ascended the stairs, his arm began to burn. Always the dutiful Death Eater, he reached into his pocket and withdrew his robes, pulled them over his head and cast his mask spell. He walked, not ran, out the door towards his Apparation point, which he had Lucius set a quarter of a kilometer around his house in all directions. Once he arrived near the river, he put his wand to his arm. When the wind stopped blowing, he was in the same house he was at the night prior.

Severus stood alone in the room and waited for a moment, but no one came. Severus wandered over to Rabastan's room, and found him still sleeping. He then walked to Rodolphus's room to find it was empty. As Severus walked down the corridor, the door to the loo opened and the Dark Lord walked out.

"Oh, Severus, I summoned you a little while ago," he said calmly.

"I was asleep."

"Ah, well, please, follow me to the den," the Dark Lord said as Severus followed him. "There was a little skirmish tonight and I'm afraid we suffered some injuries. Am I to assume you still thought to bring instruments and potions with you?"

"Always."

"Good."

Severus entered to room to find Walden Macnair on the floor, clutching his bleeding hand with his other hand.

"Have the others returned?" the Dark Lord asked Macnair.

"N-not yet," Macnair replied. Severus knelt down and stopped the bleeding magically. Next, Severus fed him an anti-infection potion and magically sutured the hand.

"You should keep this hand dry for two days, the sutures will dissolve on their own," Severus said. Macnair just nodded. A moment later, Severus heard horrific screams coming from the front of the house. Severus rose to his feet to see what was happening. As soon as he stood up he saw Avery and Rosier running towards him, holding a screaming, bloody Mulciber.

"Is that Healer of yours here?" Avery asked the Dark Lord who nodded once. Severus remembered his mask was on but he knew if he spoke, all of his former roommates would recognize his voice. However, he had no choice. They laid Mulciber on the floor and stared at Severus. "Well?" Avery shouted to Severus. Severus knelt down to see what was wrong.

Most obvious was Mulciber's missing leg. Severus just shook his head and rose to his feet.

"Where's his leg?" Severus asked Avery, who simply answered.

"Back where we just were."

"Well, go get it!" Severus said angrily.

"Evan, go get his leg and see if Wilkes can come back with you," Avery said to Rosier, who ran out the front door. Avery stared at Severus but said nothing else.

"Can you stop his bleeding?" the Dark Lord asked Severus.

"Um…if they can get me his leg, I can put it back on since it's my curse that was used…"

"Snape?" Avery asked.

"Uh…but if I stop the bleeding now, I won't be able to reattach it."

"Martin, do you wish for your leg to be put back on?" the Dark Lord asked the man who was still howling on the floor. He managed to scream 'yes.' "Wait for another minute for Evan; if he's not back, then stop his bleeding and heal him."

"Okay," Severus replied.

"Snape?" Avery asked.

"You may as well remove your mask, Severus," the Dark Lord offered. Severus did as he was told and stared into the eyes of his old friend Avery, whose mouth was dropped. "They know your voice anyway."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I had to speak."

"It's understandable, I'm not angered. Oh, here comes Evan," the Dark Lord noticed as Evan came running in holding a severed leg in his arms.

"Snape?" Rosier asked.

"What the fuck is that?" Severus snapped at Rosier.

"Uh, it's a leg."

"I didn't say bring back any old leg! I said to bring back his leg!"

"This isn't his leg?" Rosier asked.

"No! Is Martin wearing brown trousers? Does he have two left legs? NO!"

"Oh."

"Go get the right goddamned leg!" Severus shouted.

"I'll get it," Avery replied and darted out the front door. Severus shook his head and then noticed Simon Wilkes walking into the room. Simon's eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he saw Severus.

"Yes, Wilkes, it's me, so don't ask," Severus said to Simon, who just bowed to the Dark Lord and then sat down next to Mulciber. "Hold his hand and try to keep him calm," Severus instructed.

"So, Snape, you're the Healer, huh?" Rosier asked as even the Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

"You truly are the smartest person I've ever met, Rosier," Severus said. A moment later, Avery came running back into the den carrying a naked leg, adorned with black hairs and a black boot. Severus grabbed for the leg and nearly dropped it. He wasn't expecting it to be as heavy as it was. Then again, he'd never just carried a leg around before. Severus got down on the floor and put the leg back where it needed to be. He began to silently cast the incantation, only to find it wasn't working.

"Shit," Severus muttered to himself. He began to cast the counter-curse verbally as the leg slowly, very slowly, began to reattach itself from the deepest insides, up to the skin. The top layers of skin slowly mended themselves. Severus fed Mulciber three vials of blood-replenishment and then asked him to try to stand. He and Simon helped Mulciber to his feet. Once standing, he groaned but was able to stand on his own. "How does it feel?"

"Like a really bad muscle cramp," Mulciber replied.

"Okay. First you need some pain potion and some antibiotic potion. I'd recommend you just go home and rest. If any part of the leg turns black or begins to secrete…anything…come see me. It may still need to be removed if anything like that happens," Severus said. Mulciber just nodded. "An Auror did this to you?"

"No, Evan here…friendly fire," Avery answered.

"I see…Evan, take him home," Severus said as Evan helped Mulciber to the door.

"Thank you, Severus. I think Martin will be just fine," the Dark Lord spoke, walking up beside Severus.

"You're welcome. I'm glad they were able to find his leg. Out of curiosity," Severus asked, turning to face Avery, "Whose was the leg he brought back the first time?"

"Auror."

"You attacked the Ministry?" Severus asked.

"No, we attacked an Auror's house. That leg belonged to an Auror named Cochrane. I think Evan finished him off."

"I see," Severus said.

"No one else was injured?" the Dark Lord asked Avery who just shook his head. "Well, one dead Auror isn't too shabby a job. If they have any idea of your identities, they will come for you very much the same way they did for the Lestranges."

"We wore our masks, my Lord. No one saw our true identities."

"Good Cleven. Well, Severus, looks like you have some explaining to do to your…friends…here. I need to find that elf so he can clean this mess," the Dark Lord said and left the room. Severus just eyed Avery who was smiling and shaking his head.

"What?" Severus asked Avery.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"It was too many coincidences…suddenly around the time you entered the Healer's program, we miraculously got a Healer. Simon, though, you must be shocked," Avery said to Simon, who was a terrible actor.

"Oh yeah, um…I'm still shocked, yeah."

"Yeah, he never suspected, did ya mate?" Avery asked again as Simon just smiled and then looked down at the blood on the floor. "Good work on Martin. Fuckin' Evan, he's good for nothing."

"Yeah, it seems that way," Severus said as the elf entered the room. "Ah, good. Please clean the floor and rug and then dispose of that leg. You should probably burn it and bury the bones far from here," Severus told the elf, who just smiled and got to work.

"When did this happen?" Avery asked, following Severus from the den and out the back door.

"Me joining, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"The day classes got out, fifth year."

"Shit! You mean you beat me to it?" Avery asked. Severus just rolled his eyes and nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Isn't obvious, man? He couldn't! God! You're thicker than Evan!" Simon snapped.

"Um, the Dark Lord wished my identity to remain a secret but…I had no choice tonight, I had to talk to heal him."

"I see," Avery said, sounding unconvinced. "Still though, you could have told me."

"No, I couldn't."

"Does Lucius know?"

"Don't worry about it. Listen, I'm tired, it's late…I have to work at St. Mungo's tomorrow."

"Oh, okay…well…be seeing you around then," Avery said to Severus. Severus nodded and then noticed the Dark Lord walking towards him. Avery had walked away by the time the Dark Lord met up with Severus and Simon in the back garden.

"My Lord?" Severus asked as the Dark Lord just crossed his arms at his chest.

"I have news, Severus. Simon already knows of what I'm about to speak of."

"Okay," Severus said.

"Igor has indeed been captured," the Dark Lord spoke in a saddened tone. He paused for a long time, a very long time, before meeting Severus's gaze. "We must get him."

"Oh…okay."

"Simon's cell is going to help get him out of there, tomorrow night. The idea is to have Death Eaters raid downtown Muggle London again. Most of the Aurors will go to fight them, leaving Igor at the Auror's office at the Ministry, with only minimal guards."

"My Lord, if I may, are you certain he's not at Azkaban yet?" Severus asked as the Dark Lord paused and then formed the slightest smile.

"Yes. I have someone there, at the Ministry. They told me Igor is to be moved the day after tomorrow to Azkaban to await trial. He's being interrogated until then. I assume they'll use any means necessary to get information out of him. Igor is strong and very, very loyal. I hope he can stand up to whatever they do to him. However, on the slight chance he does…_fall victim_…to their interrogations…he'll need to be stopped."

"Stopped?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Igor knows the identities of half of my followers, including you, Severus. I can't have him blabbing the names of my followers to the members of the Wizengamot. He knows my future plans too, plans that are already in motion. No, the risk is too high."

"So, what do you need me to do, my Lord?" Severus asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know. Tomorrow, Simon's cell will engage Aurors in London, while your friend Avery there and three others, whom you don't know, will infiltrate the Ministry and get Igor. If we find out Igor has given information to the Aurors, unfortunately he'll need to be eliminated," the Dark Lord said blankly. He then paused again for about a minute. During that time Severus just stared at Simon cautiously. "If he's not spoken, then he needs to come back home with us. My person at the Ministry will help get my people in there to collect him. If he's not too badly injured, he can help fight off the few Aurors left there to guard him. I'm telling you this because it's an ambitious plan and there may be some injuries. Do you work at the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yes, my Lord, I do. I work from five in the morning until nine at night."

"I see. This plan was set to start at eight o'clock. It's too late to change the times and you can not ask off at St. Mungo's. As soon as you leave the hospital at nine o'clock, come directly here, ready to work."

"I will, my Lord. I'll make sure to bring extra potions."

"Good," the Dark Lord said and then focused his attentions on Simon. "You are prepared, Simon?"

"I am, my Lord."

"Good. Now I have something I have to do…you _may_ hear from me again this evening. You can go for now," he said as both men bowed to him. They turned to leave. Once out of ear-shot, Simon began to speak.

"Um, what about…"

"Shh Simon…don't speak about anything to me. Just…just go home, okay?" Severus said and then Disapparated back to Spinner's End.

Severus arrived back at Spinner's End and removed his bloodied Death Eater robes. He threw them into the sink in his kitchen and poured water on them. He washed them the Muggle way in the sink and then dried them magically. He walked towards the river to go tell Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's plan. When he arrived, his arm began to burn. Since he was wearing very plain black robes to begin with, he decided to just wear his mask and go as-is. When he arrived at his destination, he was back at the house, which was again disguised as a tree. Nearly all of the Death Eaters were in attendance and the Dark Lord stood alone.

"My friends, sorry for such a late summoning," the Dark Lord spoke. Severus tried to look for Simon but his eye potion had worn off by then and he could not make out the differences in the white, glowing masks. "But I have news for you. As some of you know, I have suspected for quite some time now that there was another spy in our group," the Dark Lord spoke as many people in the crowd began to whisper to their neighbor. Severus felt a chill go down his spine and he began to pant rather heavily.

"And the traitor is here, amongst all of you," the Dark Lord spoke and then walked toward the group of Death Eaters. "And he knows who he is. He's leaking information to the Ministry. And tonight, I discovered his identity," the Dark Lord spoke smoothly. Severus's mouth was dry and he felt as if he was going to pass out. He thought fast and grabbed for his wand. He was prepared to Disapparate to Hogwarts and run into the castle if he had to. He knew the magic at Hogwarts was strong and could help protect him. "And now, I will deal with this person. This is the punishment people who defy me receive," he spoke and was staring right at Severus as he spoke. Severus took a deep breath and was about to Disapparate when the Dark Lord walked right past him and touched the arm of the person standing behind him.

Severus turned to find the Dark Lord dragging the man away from the crowd, so everyone could see him. The man was shouting and screaming and trying to get away, but he could not break free from the Dark Lord's grasp. The Dark Lord aimed his wand at him and tortured him in full view of everyone. Severus sighed in relief and began to breathe deeper to prevent fainting. He was happy he was not found out, but then suddenly wondered who the spy was.

The Dark Lord tortured him until he screamed no longer. Then he pointed to two Death Eaters to come and take him away. Severus couldn't see who they were but he assumed it was Bellatrix and perhaps Dolohov.

"This is what happens when the Ministry tries to infiltrate me! Who knows how many of your identities he's given up! You must all be careful henceforth! Now…go!" the Dark Lord said as everyone dispersed. Severus Disapparated to the Forbidden Forest and then lowered his mask. He summoned Dumbledore and waited patiently for him.

Snow began to fall as Severus waited beneath the moonlight for Dumbledore, who showed by ten minutes after Severus summoned him. Severus told him of the fallen spy and of the Dark Lord's plan to recapture and possibly murder Igor Karkaroff. Severus didn't know where the location of the diversion in London would be or who else, aside from Simon and Avery, would be involved in it.

"Well, Severus, thank you for the information. I'll have some Aurors look out for the diversion tomorrow night -- eight o'clock you said?"

"Yes."

"As for Igor, well, I can't risk the lives of any Aurors or anyone from the Order to protect a Death Eater, despite the information he has to offer. You said four Death Eaters will break in to get him?"

"Yes. Cleven Avery is one, I'm not sure how talented he is, but he seems rather gifted. I am not certain who the others are, but I suspect Antonin Dolohov."

"That makes sense. He's probably the second most powerful wizard amongst you, behind Tom. I can't risk the lives of my Aurors to protect Igor."

"Of course not, why would you risk _their_ lives?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Now, Severus, don't be that way. I value their lives, and they risk them against Tom and his followers all the time. You are valuable too. I will talk to Alastor tomorrow morning, first thing. Thank you for this information."

"You're welcome. I have to go to St. Mungo's tomorrow so I won't be involved in this at all," Severus said and then felt his neck go cold. He brought his hand to his neck and pressed his necklace closer to his skin to feel it. Dumbledore stared at Severus, probably wondering why he was clutching his neck.

"Do you need to leave?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I need to get home," Severus said. He turned to walk away without saying another word to Dumbledore. Severus Apparated directly to Camilla's flat. He knocked on her door and hoped she'd answer. When she did, she smiled. He leaned in for a hug and then entered the flat. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being stressed out?"

"Yeah, that too. I just…I hate talking about this stuff to you, but if I don't talk to someone…I feel like I'll just explode."

"Okay…talk to me," she said with a smile. She led him to the couch and held his hand while he divulged everything to her, everything except the Lily news and his changing sides. He told her about the raids and all the Death Eaters he'd healed. He told her of the plans for the next day and about Igor Karkaroff. She mostly listened, asked very few questions and seemed to sympathize with him. He leaned his head against her chest as she rubbed her fingers though his hair for a while until he fell asleep.

----

Severus was nervous the next day. He was concerned about Simon and wondered how Mulciber's leg was healing. Severus mostly healed minor injuries before going into surgery with McNabb to remove a kidney. The surgery was informative but long. By the time the surgery was over, it was nearly nine o'clock. Severus walked through the trauma ward just as all hell broke loose.

Two Aurors brought a large, burly looking injured man into the ward, screaming for a Healer. Next, two more Aurors brought in Alice Longbottom, who was bleeding all over. McNabb ran to get her and took her to a bed to examine her. He told Severus to treat the large man that was brought in by a familiar face.

"Kingsley?" Severus asked the man, who nodded once. "What happened?"

"He was attacked by three Death Eaters at once…"

"I got them good, though!" the bleeding man boasted proudly.

"Alastor, please, just try not to speak," Kingsley said as Severus's eyes grew wide.

"This is Alastor Moody?" Severus asked as Kingsley just nodded. Severus looked down at the mangled face, which was missing an eye, and his nose. He was also minus one leg and bleeding profusely. "Oh God!"

"Can you cure him?"

"Um…I can stop his bleeding, sure," Severus said. "You'll need to leave, though, I need room to heal him," Severus said to Kingsley, who left the bed.

"This is your curse!" Moody was able to say through his moans and yelps.

"Yes. I have a feeling Evan Rosier did this to you."

"That he did," Moody managed and then looked as if he was giggling.

"I can't really repair you, it'd give away my cover since everyone knows this is my curse and I'm the only one who knows the counter-curse. The Death Eaters would know I healed you and that would not bode well for me."

"I don't care! Give me my parts back!"

"You lost a lot of blood and are delirious. I can't give you your parts back. I have to reaffix them and I don't have your eye, nose or leg with me, now do I?" Severus asked. He took great pleasure in seeing Moody all mauled and suffering. It was bitter-sweet revenge. Just because they were on the same side did not mean he had to like the man. "How did you know this was my curse?"

"Our spy told me."

"Your spy is probably dead. He was discovered last night. I imagine Bellatrix is having fun with him," Severus said casually and then began to stop the bleeding on Moody's stump with a cauterizing-charm.

"You, you filthy Death Eaters," Moody growled and then hissed from the pain.

"I'm surprised Evan got the best of you -- he's a moron, you know."

"Who said he got the best of me?" Moody said and managed to smirk.

"Stay still," Severus urged while working to stop the bleeding in Moody's hollow eye-socket. "There, now let me get to work on that nose of yours," Severus said as Kingsley entered the room again. Kingsley held out his hand to show most of Moody's missing nose to Severus.

"I thought, perhaps, you could reaffix it?" Kingsley asked.

"Where's his leg and eye?"

"Gone. The entire scene is on fire, this was all I could retrieve. I know it's Dark Magic, but I assume, _Severus Snape_, you could heal this," Kingsley urged.

"Of course he can," Moody grunted again. Severus was hesitant to give Moody his nose back, but it was the right thing to do. At least he lost an eye and a leg to Rosier. Severus held his hand out for Kingsley to give him back the chunk of nose. Kingsley smiled and left the area. Severus put the nose down on the bed and handed Moody some anti-infection potions as well as blood-replenishment.

"I'd not go around telling anyone Rosier did this to you…am I to assume he's been captured?" Severus asked Moody, feeding him the last vial of replenisher.

"No," Moody replied. Severus was instantly pleased, but decided not to show it. "He's dead," Moody said as Severus again showed no emotion but could not believe what he was hearing. He'd just seen and yelled at him the night before, and now…he was dead.

"You killed him then?" Severus asked calmly.

"I did."

"Dumbledore told me you didn't like resorting to that."

"I don't, but he deserved it."

"Well, good for you, Alastor Moody, Auror-extraordinaire."

"Shame I had to kill his friend too!" Moody boasted, the mild pain potion clearly kicking in.

"Oh, who's that?" Severus asked with his back turned to Moody while he washed his hands in the basin.

"Wilkes."

Severus's heart skipped a beat. He stood, paralyzed at the basin. He couldn't move or even breathe. Surely Moody was mistaken. Dumbledore must have told Moody not to harm Simon Wilkes. Severus opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It took two minutes before Severus could turn to face Moody.

"Simon Wilkes?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"You killed Simon Wilkes?"

"Yes."

"But…but-didn't…didn't…"

"What? Friend of yours?" Moody asked and then began to chuckle.

"But-but…but Dumbledore said he'd help him."

"He never mentioned anything to me."

"You must have the wrong person, you don't know who Simon even is!"

"Our spy told us about everyone in that cell. Strawberry blond man? His mask dropped when he died, I saw his face. He's dead," Moody said plainly.

"Where is he?" Severus asked, but Moody seemed reluctant to speak. "I said, where is he?"

"Dead, in an alley."

"Where?"

"London. He's probably back at the Ministry by now. We take all you dead ones there, so your family cannot give you a proper funeral."

"What do you do with the bodies?"

"They are examined, their photographs are taken and then the bodies are destroyed," Moody said as Severus grabbed his nose and stormed from the room. "Hey! What about my nose?" Moody shouted as Severus ran from the trauma ward. Once outside, he threw Moody's nose into the street and noticed a stray cat pick it up and run off with it before Apparating to the Ministry to collect Simon's body.


	107. The Death of Simon Wilkes

**107-The Death Of Simon Wilkes**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

**AN: Yeah, there's some disgusting stuff in this chapter.**

Severus Apparated directly to the Ministry and marched into the Aurors' office. He knew there was a spy somewhere there that was not Lucius, but he did not care. He threw the doors to the Aurors' office open and began shouting at the witch who sat behind the desk.

"You get Albus Dumbledore here now! I need Simon Wilkes's body!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Severus screamed, startling the witch.

"What's going on here?" an Auror asked, coming out from behind the closed doors to Severus's right.

"Get Dumbledore! He knows me! He knows why I'm here! Get him, this instant!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Severus Snape and Alastor Moody killed Simon Wilkes tonight! I need his body!"

"We don't just go around handing over fallen Death Eater's bodies to just anyone!"

"I'm not just anyone! I work for Dumbledore! Get Crouch if you don't believe me! Did Kingsley come back?"

"What?"

"He knows me! He knows what happened! Just…just stop stalling and get Dumbledore, NOW!" Severus screamed so loudly his throat began to burn. The man paused and then motioned for the witch to get Dumbledore. Severus was panting heavily and pacing the room, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. It seemed like forever but he finally entered the office. "Thank God!"

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked firmly.

"Simon was killed…Moody! Moody killed him!" Severus said as Dumbledore's eyes widened. "He…I must give his body over to his wife!"

"Impossible; we destroy their bodies once they've been photographed," the Auror stated plainly.

"Dumbledore, please! No! His family has no idea! He can't be known in death as a Death Eater! Why-why didn't you tell Moody? Why did Moody do this?" Severus asked desperately.

"Calm down, Severus, calm down," Dumbledore urged. "Are you sure it's Simon?"

"Moody described him to me, he killed Evan Rosier too!" Severus said as Dumbledore looked distraught. He brought his hand to his beard and stroked it while he thought. "Did… did nothing happen here tonight? Karkaroff?"

"Yes, four Death Eaters came here this evening, about an hour ago. We were able to fight them off. All four of the cowards fled," the Auror said.

"So…he died for nothing, then," Severus said, more to himself than to anyone else. Severus met Dumbledore's gaze and became filled with rage. "You were supposed to save him!"

"Severus…" Dumbledore said and then paused to sigh. He glanced at the Auror and began to speak. "I was to help this Simon Wilkes. He decided to leave Tom and I was to meet with him in two days to put him into hiding. I-I…I think it best if we allow Severus to take his body back to his wife, for a proper funeral. I also suggest we do not publish the name of Simon Wilkes in tomorrow's newspapers. He was forced to join Tom by a werewolf and never killed or tortured anyone. I'll allow his name to be cleared, upon his death, to spare his family the added grief."

"Are you certain?" the Auror asked. Dumbledore nodded once and then turned back to Severus.. "I should speak to my supervisor first."

"Go do that. Now, Severus, you cannot be here. Surely Tom needs you now."

"I guess…I don't care about that."

"Severus, you have a job to do. I understand Simon Wilkes was your friend, but you must return to Tom now and do whatever he needs you do to!" Dumbledore pressed, grabbing hold of both of Severus's upper arms while he spoke. "And obviously we can't have Severus returning with Wilkes's body and not Rosier's, it'd look too suspicious," Dumbledore said to the Auror who was heading out the door. "Did any Death Eaters see you bring their corpses back?"

"No, they'd all fled by that time," the Auror stated. "I'm going to talk to my..."

"Yes, speak to him. I'm sure he'll be reasonable," Dumbledore urged. The two men stood, motionless and silent for several minutes. Severus tried not to cry or show too much emotion. It was clear from the look on Dumbledore's face that he was very angered by what happened. Finally, the Auror returned.

"He said it was okay to do as you request, Dumbledore."

"Good. You'll have to allow Severus access to their bodies so he can return them to their families. Have their wands been destroyed?"

"Not yet."

"Let Severus have them too. Severus, you'll have to tell Tom you treated Alastor Moody tonight and he told you what happened. Tell him you went back to the scene and got the bodies, deliver them both to Tom. We'll allow Rosier's name to be published but not Simon's…okay?" Dumbledore asked Severus, who heard everything Dumbledore had said but whose mind was still in a haze. He nodded slowly and tried to concentrate. "Now follow him to get the bodies."

"How can you publish Rosier and not Simon, though?" Severus asked. Dumbledore appeared to not have an answer.

"I was told when they were brought in, that Evan Rosier was not wearing his mask. He was taunting Moody and saying he wanted Moody to see the face of the man who was going to kill him. The other Death Eater, this Wilkes person, kept his mask on," the Auror said to Severus, who sighed. "Follow me."

Severus followed the very tall Auror down a dimly lit corridor. At the end was a lift. They both entered the lift and went down to the basement. The basement was very cold and very dark. A handful of candles lit the walls and in the corner Severus could see two bodies on the stone floor.

"You got blood all over you," the Auror said to Severus, who only then glanced down at his green robes to find they were covered in blood. Alastor Moody's blood. Severus did not speak. He instead walked to the bodies and took both of their wands. Neither looked bloodied or gory. Simon Wilkes's blue eyes were wide open. His mouth was open and he looked terrified. Evan Rosier's brown eyes were also opened but his mouth was making a sneering-form. "Well…take them. There's a room to Disapparate right here. It's how we get the bodies in and out," the Auror pressed and pointed to a door just behind Simon's body.

Severus took a deep breath and conjured up two stretchers. He magically placed both men on them and then, using magic, summoned them to follow him, only they didn't budge. Severus aimed his wand at the stretchers and verbally cast the following-charm, only again for them not to move.

"Dead weight," the Auror said. "It's heavier then just injured or unconscious people. You'll need stronger magic to pull them. Also, Apparating with two of them will be challenging. You'll need to be very strong to do it."

"Strong?" Severus whispered and stared up at the man.

"Yeah. I'd maybe just Disapparate one at a time. If you get splinched you can be healed, but there's no repairing a dead body that's been splinched."

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He again tried to use magic to move the bodies; that time they moved, albeit slowly. He pulled them into the room and decided to Disapparate with Rosier first. He held onto the stretcher and closed his eyes.

"No, I'd not do that if I were you," the Auror said. Severus opened his eyes and stared at the Auror for an explanation. "I'd touch the body, not the stretcher. Dead bodies can flail around, best to grab his arm or something."

Severus nodded and then knelt down to hold onto Rosier's arm. He closed his eyes and Disapparated immediately to tree in Wales where the Dark Lord was hiding. Once there, he checked to make sure nothing was splinched. He looked around and found no one, so he left the body and returned to the same spot at the Ministry. When he returned the Auror was gone. The room was empty except for the corpse of Simon Wilkes. Severus avoided looking at his face and just grabbed his arm. A moment later, he was back in Wales.

Severus magically pulled both bodies towards the tree. When he got close to the tree, it turned into the house. Severus opened the door, not bothering to knock, and walked right in, with Wilkes and Rosier in tow. He found no one in the living room but heard voices in the den.

"My Lord," Severus called from the foyer. A few seconds later, the Dark Lord exited the den with Bellatrix and Avery. All three stared at Severus, noticing the blood on his robes. The Dark Lord approached him slowly and turned his head to see what was behind Severus. When he saw their bodies, the Dark Lord sighed and then walked closer to them. Avery dropped his mouth and looked as if he were about to cry. Even Bellatrix looked surprised.

"What happened, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked in a hushed tone.

"I was at St. Mungo's when Alastor Moody was brought in. He was bragging about how'd he'd just murdered Wilkes and Rosier. I overheard him telling another Auror where he'd left their bodies…"

"You didn't heal that son-of-a-bitch, did you?" Avery interrupted.

"Well, I had to do something or I'd get kicked out of the program. Rosier used my curse on him, and yes, I could have healed him…all of him, but, no. I stopped his bleeding instead. I assume he's now being fitted with a prosthetic leg and eye. As for his nose, I tossed it in an alley near the hospital," Severus said as Bellatrix crinkled her nose in disgust and then sneered. "I went and found their bodies. I heard a rumor that the Ministry has bodies of Death Eaters destroyed so their families cannot give them proper funerals. I didn't want that to happen."

"We've not lost a Death Eater to the Ministry in a long time," the Dark Lord said in a saddened tone. "I heard the same thing, though. It was very honorable of you to go and retrieve their bodies. I assume no one saw you?"

"No. There were Aurors nearby, arguing over something. They never saw me. I was fast," Severus lied and then played the entire scene out in his head.

"I see. I'm sorry to say they died in vain. We were never able to get to Igor. Igor is lost to us, forever…" the Dark Lord paused. If Severus didn't know any better, he'd think the Dark Lord was deeply saddened with the news. "I've lost three Death Eaters to the Ministry…three in one week…there will be blood for this," he sneered angrily.

"Who was with them, helping them? Was anyone else hurt?" Severus asked Bellatrix.

"The others all fled. One reported seeing Moody kill Wilkes…"

"Yes, Bella, and how kind of Macnair to not go back for his body. Instead he just fled, like a coward," the Dark Lord interrupted. "He fled while better men died."

The Dark Lord was clearly upset -- to call Rosier a better man than anyone made little sense. The Dark Lord paced the room silently. No one spoke a word or made a sound. Severus tried to contain all of his emotions and focus on the story he'd made up. Five minutes passed before the Dark Lord resumed speaking.

"Cleven, go to Elron Rosier's house and inform him that his only son is dead. Severus, can you return Simon's body to his wife?" the Dark Lord asked. Severus nodded once. "Good. That is all," the Dark Lord said, waving his hand as if pushing Severus away. Severus did not spare a second. He turned and walked right out the door with Simon Wilkes behind him.

---

Disapparating to Avon Wilkes's house was going to be one of the hardest things Severus Snape ever did. He found he was more nervous and desperate than when he went to Dumbledore to beg for Lily's life. He stood near her house, with Simon Wilkes on a stretcher behind him, for ten minutes thinking of what to say. There was no good way to say it. Severus tried to focus on what he had to do and keep his emotions out of it. He approached the front door and knocked, very lightly, perhaps too lightly. He figured she probably would not hear his knocking and it'd buy him a few more seconds to think.

Instead, almost the second he knocked, the door swung open. Avon stood in the doorway, wearing a white nightshirt, with her long blonde hair down. She had a worried face when she looked into Severus's eyes. As it turned out, Severus didn't have to speak a word. She looked at his face and knew. She put her hand to her mouth and took a step back. She was shaking her head violently over and over as Severus slowly moved forward to enter the house.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" she said through her clenched mouth as Severus entered the room and then stood to the side so she could see Simon behind him. Her tear-filled eyes grew wide when she gazed on the dead body of her husband, yet her hand remained over her mouth as she continued to shake her head. "No, no, no, no…" she continued, over and over. She knelt down to be closer to the stretcher and grabbed Simon's black robes. "Simon! Simon!" she howled. Severus cast a silencing charm in the house and then closed the front door.

Avon remained on the floor, holding the neck of Simon's robes, calling his name and saying the word 'no' over and over. Severus stood nearby, looking down at her, trying his hardest to remain strong for her. It's what Simon would have wanted.

Ten minutes passed, with Avon doing little different. She was crying so hard she simply could not speak. Simon's robes were becoming soaked with her tears. Severus fought the urge to cry but watching her suffer so deeply was making it difficult for him to maintain his composure. He knelt down next to her and took her into his arms. She continued to cry as he embraced her and rocked her back and forth.

"What happened?" she managed to speak through her cries. There was no point in lying to her or sugar coating it.

"An Auror named Alastor Moody killed him and Evan Rosier tonight. I got their bodies…"

"How did you know?" she asked. Clearly Simon never told her Severus was a Death Eater.

"I treated Moody tonight at St. Mungo's. This is his blood on my robes, not Simon's. He told me where Simon's body was. I went and got it."

"Thank you," she said softly into his chest. Severus rested his chin on her head and kept his arms wrapped tightly around her.

An hour passed. Severus remained on the floor, holding Avon as she continued to cry until it seemed she could cry no more. Each time she'd glance over at Simon, she'd begin to wail again. Severus got her onto her feet and walked her to the sofa. Preparations had to be made and they had to be made soon. It was one in the morning and Simon's body couldn't remain in the foyer.

"The world will think my Simon was a bad person," she wept from the couch. "My child…our child…can't be the child of a Death Eater," she cried.

"I spoke to Dumbledore this evening. Simon's name will not be published."

"No?"

"No. His family, your family…they'll never know the truth," Severus confessed. Avon appeared relieved but continued to whimper.

"But-but how will I tell them he died?" she cried. Severus hated watching people cry. He needed to carry a handkerchief with him. He went to the kitchen and got a roll of paper towels instead and brought them back to her. Her entire face was swollen and red. Her eyes were nearly as bloodshot as the Dark Lord's.

"We'll have to think of some kind of accident…falling from his broom…or…potions explosion…"

"He doesn't look like he fell from a broom, or was blown up," she said, turning around to look at her dead husband on the floor again. Upon seeing him, she again, burst into violent tears.

"Shhh now…um…I-I can make it look like an accident, I guess," Severus whispered. He couldn't believe what he'd just said and instantly wanted to take it back.

"Yeah?" she cried, turning to look at him. "You'd do that?"

"Sure," Severus said and then lowered his head. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. He sniffed hard and began to blink a lot in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. Just when he succeeded, she leaned in and hugged him again.

"Thank you. You've been such a good friend to him," she whispered. Severus nodded and tried to stand back up. He needed to get to work on Simon and fast.

"Go to your parents and tell them, he died in a potions accident. I'll…uh…where does he brew usually?"

"He doesn't ever brew…but I do, in our basement."

"Oh, good. Well let me go down there…with him," he said, nearly choking up. "You go to your parents and give me some time, ten minutes or so, okay?"

"O-okay…I-I-I…I can't tell his…" she tried to speak but was overcome with tears again.

"I'll tell his parents, but first let me take care of this. I'd not Apparate if I were you; plus, you're pregnant and…it's not safe," Severus urged as her cries grew louder and fiercer. Severus walked over to her and began to embrace her again.

"My child…our child…it'll never know its father!" she managed to speak. Severus had no response. He walked her over to the floo, holding her hand the entire way. He helped her in and then handed her the floo powder. Once she was gone, he turned to approach the body. Severus stared down at it. It was so cold and stiff looking. Simon's open eyes were making it too difficult for Severus not to cry. He bent over and tried to close them but they would not close.

Severus took a deep breath and led the stretcher down into the he got Avon's cauldron and blew it to pieces. He didn't bother using magic to throw ingredients and vials of potions all over the room. The more and harder he threw things and broke things, the better he began to feel.

Dumbledore should have saved him. Moody should never have killed him. Severus should never have allowed Simon to go on that raid. Then he thought about the last time he saw Simon. Simon was talking to him and Severus interrupted him and told him to not speak to him. Those were his final words to one of his closest friends…to not speak to him.

Severus stared down at the body of Simon Wilkes and began to slash open his skin using his _Sectumsempra_ curse. He sliced open parts of Simon's chest, his arms and several gashes along his freckled face. No blood poured, since he'd been dead for over three hours. Severus feared in his anger he'd slice too deep so he stopped himself. He straightened his bloodied robes, and placed his hair behind his ears. He paced the room several times and tried to breathe, calmly. He closed his eyes and tried to remove his feelings and thoughts from his head.

Severus didn't fall asleep, but instead was almost in a meditative state in the Wilkes basement when he heard voices from upstairs. One of them he instantly recognized as belonging to the world's most annoying little girl ever, Ophelia Ohlms. Severus slowly ascended the stairs from the basement and entered the living room. The first sight he saw was that of a young woman, who looked vaguely familiar.

The woman was lovely, with fair skin and very, very curly, long, blonde hair. She was in her violet-velvet bathrobe and had very rosy cheeks. Severus stared at her, speechless, for a few seconds, wondering who she was. He continued to wonder until she opened her mouth to speak. Her voice had grown a tad deeper, but in the end, she'd never lose the natural whine that she always had.

"Sev?" Ophelia asked. She looked on at Severus with a horrified look on her face. She saw his bloodied robes and burst into tears.

"O-Ophelia? Is that you?" Severus asked the woman, who nodded and then covered her mouth. "Y-you've grown!"

"Yeah," she wept, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the sleeve of her robe. "I'm sixteen, you know."

"Fifteen, dearest," her mother corrected, walking up behind her and placing her arms on the shoulders of her suddenly much taller daughter, who was now the exact same height as her mother. Ophelia left the clutches of her mother and ran towards Severus. She embraced him tightly and continued to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Her head was nestled on his shoulders as she continued to cry for a few minutes. When she finally broke away, Severus noticed she was only a few inches shorter than he.

"You're…tall," Severus whispered. He looked over to find Avon being held closely by her father on the sofa.

"My real dad was very tall," she whispered back. She continued to wipe her tears with her sleeve until Severus broke off a piece of paper towel for her. She smiled, accepted the towel and then sat on the sofa next to her brother.

"That's…his blood?" Polonius asked Severus, who stared down at himself and then looked over at Avon.

"Uh, yeah. Avon called me over here to help him, but…he was already…um…dead," Severus replied very quietly. "It's quite tragic."

The next hour was spent listening to all the women in the house cry, while Severus and Polonius handed out paper towels to all of them. No one wanted to see the scene of the accident or the body, but Severus knew he had to get Simon out of there soon. As much as he detested the idea, he had to talk to Simon's parents. He rose from his seat and walked to the front door.

"I must talk to Millie and Alric and tell them what happened," Severus said. Mr. Ohlms nodded once at Severus. Severus Apparated to their home and again dreaded knocking on the door. It was proving to be the worst day of his entire life and he was shocked he was holding up so well. Seeing the agony on the face of a mother when he told her that her only child was dead, however, might be too difficult for him.

Severus had to knock several times before the door was opened by Alric, who just stared at Severus with a terrified look on his face. Before Severus could speak, Millie Wilkes joined her husband at the door. She stared at Severus and then at his bloodied green robes.

"There has been an accident," Severus said somberly. Alric looked confused but Millie's intuition seemed to tell her that her son was dead. She clutched at her chest and instantly fell to the floor.

"No! No!" she screamed as both men reached down to her. "No! Not Simon!" she shouted. Severus nodded as Millie began to wail in a high-pitched voice that hurt Severus's ears.

"What? What?" Alric asked Severus over the screams and cries of his wife.

"There was a potions accident, he died instantaneously and felt no pain," Severus lied. No one knew if the killing-curse hurt or not. Judging by the expression on Simon's face, he saw it coming and knew he'd never survive, yet he didn't look as if he was suffering any physical pain.

Millie screamed at the top of her lungs over and over again before finally bursting into hysterical tears as she sat on the floor of her house. Both men huddled close to her. Alric was silent and stoic looking. He held his wife but offered her no comfort. From what Severus could tell, nothing would comfort the woman.

"Not my baby," she cried. Severus finally lost his resolve and felt the tears pour from his own eyes. "Why? Why?" she asked no one in particular. No one spoke. Severus dried his tears and fought hard to stop more from flowing. "I need to see him."

"I'd not advise that…"

"I need to see my son! Take me to my son! TAKE ME TO MY SON!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Severus and Alric glanced at each other briefly and then both men helped her to her feet. Slowly, the three people walked towards the floo. Alric stepped through first and held his hand out for his wife. The floo was scarcely large enough to fit two people at once but they managed to floo away. Severus followed and walked out into Avon's living room.

Avon was still sobbing on the sofa. Ophelia and Polonius were not crying, but both looked terribly troubled. Millie was crying as her husband tried to keep her upright. She turned and looked at Severus. When she did, Severus could see Simon's eyes, full of tears and heartbreak, staring back at him. Severus sniffed a few times and wiped his face with his sleeve. He pointed to the door to the basement and then followed Simon's parents down the wooden steps.

Once in the basement, before Severus could adjust his eyes to the relative darkness, Millie Wilkes again screamed at the top of her lungs. Alric finally began to cry. Both of them fell to the floor and grabbed for their son, who lay with his eyes still open. Severus felt sick to his stomach. He'd done so well all night. He feared he was finally beginning to lose it. Millie kept one hand on her chest the entire time. Severus at first thought she was having a heart attack. When it was clear she was suffering from a broken heart and not a heart attack, Severus took his leave of them.

He nearly ran up the stairs and ran straight into the loo. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he threw up. He knew he'd never make it to the toilet, so the sink had to suffice. He ran the water to clean the sink up and then looked into the mirror. His face was red and his eyes were red as well. He looked around the room and found a hairbrush, a black hairbrush, and poking out of the bristles were fine, strawberry-blond hairs. Severus, without thinking, grabbed for the brush, shrunk it down, and stuffed it into his pocket.

He could feel the tears coming and was trying his hardest to not cry. He splashed his face with water and gargled with some mouth-wash he found near the sink and left the room. When he opened the door he ran right into Ophelia, nearly knocking her down. He had to grab her by the arms and jerk her forward so she'd not slam into the wall. Once she was stable, he released her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her. She nodded once and tried her best to smile.

"You?" she whispered back. Severus shook his head from side to side and then walked towards the sofa.

Ten minutes later, everyone was back in the living room, but no one was speaking. Severus was the only non-family member there and was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He glanced at Alric, who was staring off into space, motionless. Millie had her head buried in her hands. Avon was still crying and Ophelia and Polonius just sat, motionless and quiet. Finally, Mrs. Ohlms broke the silence.

"Um, we can't leave poor Simon down there. Someone must do something," she urged quietly.

"There needs to be a funeral," Mr. Ohlms said, looking over at Simon's parents. It was unclear if they even heard what was said. "Funerary wizards are so expensive," Mr. Ohlms sighed.

"We can't afford one," Avon managed to speak. Alric finally met her gaze and stared at her blankly for a minute until he realized what they were talking about.

"Our boy can't just stay there. Someone needs to bring him up here," he said in a quiet voice.

"Those damn funerary wizards are so costly…why is it only the rich can use them?" Mr. Ohlms asked no one in particular.

"We can have the funeral here, but someone needs to clean Simon up…"Avon said and then began to cry again. No one in the room spoke. Severus turned to look at the window behind Avon. The sun was rising.

"I'll do it," Severus said in a whisper, yet everyone heard him. Ophelia stared at him, as did Mrs. Ohlms. "I've worked on dead bodies before."

"When?" Polonius asked.

"A few weeks ago, at St. Mungo's. I know what to do. I mean, I can't embalm him but I can get him ready for a funeral."

"It needs to be today then," Mrs. Ohlms said. "We'll need a casket."

"We'll get one…for our…son," Alric said while still staring off into space. Severus closed his eyes and sighed. He felt as if all the life had been drained from him. His muscles seemed as if they'd escaped his body's control. He had no energy to think, let alone talk or move. He just wanted to sit there, still, and not speak for days. He closed his eyes again, but images of Simon kept appearing before his eyes.

It took everything he had to rise to his feet. Without a word, he walked back down to the basement, and closed the door behind him.

Once there, he again conjured a stretcher for Simon. He raised it so it was closer to him so he could work on his body. Thankfully, there was a basin in the basement. Severus filled one of the undamaged cauldrons with water and grabbed a sponge. He found some soap and added it to the water. He turned and used magic to tear Simon's Death Eater robes from his body. Next, he magically removed the deep-green robes he wore beneath that night. He then removed his shoes and socks, underpants, a ruby ring he wore on his middle finger all the time, and his wedding ring.

Severus picked up Simon's forearm, which was remarkably heavy, and saw the Dark Mark. It was still there, even in death. However, the Mark had faded into a scar on Simon's flesh. Severus removed his own patch and placed it on his arm, just to ensure his family never saw the scar.

Dead bodies were not something Severus relished in working with. He hated dealing with the one he had to at St. Mungo's a few weeks prior. Severus tried to pretend the corpse in front of him was just a corpse of a dead person and not the corpse of his friend. To make it easier, Severus began at Simon's feet and decided to work his way up.

Severus knew that upon death, the muscles in the human body relax. Noticing urine and feces all over Simon's legs did not shock or horrify Severus. It was to be expected after all. Severus used the soap to clean Simon's legs and feet first. While Severus was cleaning some of the hardened feces off Simon's leg, Simon's arm moved. Even though Severus knew that could happen in corpses, it still scared him to the point he jumped and winced.

Severus even dropped the sponge onto the floor. The arm moved one more time, which again, frightened Severus. He had images of Simon maybe coming back to life. He instantly removed those thoughts from his head. Severus picked up the sponge and soaked it in the soapy water again. He squeezed it out and resumed cleaning Simon as best he could. He had learned at St. Mungo's that magic alone could not clean the body sufficiently. He hated what he was doing, but he had no choice.

Families who could not afford to pay someone to do what Severus was doing had to clean and clothe their dead themselves. They also would have to place their dead into a casket and bury them as well. Severus knew no one downstairs was up to the task. He got some comfort in knowing he was helping Simon Wilkes, as best he could.

Severus cleaned all of Simon's front side, including his face. He was able, using magic, to close Simon's mouth but it kept creeping back open. Severus tried to close Simon's eyes but they too would not stay shut. Severus took a deep breath and decided to worry about that last. He had to roll Simon over onto his front so he could clean Simon's back. It was very difficult to roll him over, even with magic. Once Simon was face down, Severus heard crackling and popping sounds come from Simon's body.

As disgusting at it was, Severus smiled and then chuckled and then…laughed. Simon Wilkes had just farted in Severus's face. Severus didn't know why he was laughing but found he could not stop. He walked away towards the basin and thought back to the first time he met Simon Wilkes. It was the first night at Hogwarts, at the dinner table. Severus was looking at all of his new roommates and trying to figure out what they were like.

During his first year, Severus's eyesight was very poor. He remembered thinking that the 'cocky looking' strawberry blond boy seated across from him had olive eyes and rosy cheeks. It wasn't until Severus got his eye potion that he realized Simon Wilkes's eyes were actually dark blue. Even though Simon seemed very sure of himself at the dinner table on his first night at Hogwarts, Severus quickly realized he was no snob. The two were not the best of friends at first, but by Severus's third year they were very chummy.

Simon was the funniest of all of Severus's roommates. He was also the kindest and most genuine. He liked to ride his broom, he liked to swear, and he liked to goof around. He never judged Severus or made Severus feel bad, except when he was dating Camilla, which Severus had forgiven him for already.

"Oh shit," Severus said to himself. He needed to tell Camilla what had happened. Severus turned and slowly walked back to his friend's body, which was still a mess. Severus cleaned him thoroughly and then turned him back over. He couldn't just leave him there naked but had nothing to cover him with except his old, soiled robes.

Severus washed his hands and went back to the living room. Everyone was still there and still crying. All eyes were on him when he opened the door from the basement.

"I uh…need some robes for him…and shoes and socks," Severus said softly.

"Shoes?" Alric asked.

"My baby can't be buried barefooted!" Millie erupted. Avon went upstairs while Severus waited downstairs. He glanced over again at Ophelia, shocked to see the woman she had become. She was being very quiet, which was a good thing, as was her brother, who normally lived to torment her. Avon came back down with black robes, socks and shoes and handed them to Severus.

"Do you need help?" Polonius asked. Severus hated to admit it, but undressing a corpse was far simpler than dressing one. Severus nodded once and then turned to look at Avon, who was still weeping.

The two men went back down into the basement. Once there, Severus turned to face Polonius.

"How strong is your stomach?" Severus asked. Polonius just stood still, staring at the naked corpse of his brother-in-law. He did not move or speak for a few moments. He finally, very slowly, walked closer to Simon.

"His…his eyes are open."

"Yes, I need to sew them shut."

"What?" Polonius asked in a horrified tone.

"Yes, otherwise they'll remain open for the funeral and we can't have that, now, can we?" Severus asked while digging into his robes pockets for suturing-thread and a needle, which he always kept on him in case of an emergency.

"Just use magic!"

"Magic really does little on a dead body. I tried, but they won't remain shut unless I sew them."

"It's barbaric."

"It's how it's done. First let's give him some dignity and dress him," Severus urged. It was not easy, but between the two of them, they were able to get the robes over Simon's head. Next, Severus had to lift up Simon's upper body so Polonius could pull the robes down over his chest and back. When he did, Simon's body again made another sound, followed by another arm jerk. Polonius screamed and jumped. "It's okay! It's normal, that happens; it's just gases in the body…"

"Gas can't make your arm move! He's not dead!"

"No, but limbs can move after death for a little while, it's okay, don't be scared!"

"I'm not scared, man! I'm grossed out!

"So am I…but we need to finish dressing him," Severus urged. Simon Wilkes only had his robes covering the part of his body he needed covered the least, his chest. Severus desperately wanted the more personal parts of Simon's body clothed, and fast. Severus slowly laid Simon's upper half back down and then lifted his legs. "Come on, pull the robes down," Severus said. Polonius reluctantly pulled as hard as he could without tearing them. Once the robes were covering nearly all of Simon, Severus could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is that it?" Polonius asked.

"Yes. I can manage his socks and shoes. Did they get a coffin?"

"My father is out now getting it with Mr. Wilkes."

"Good. Have them bring it down here when they get back. I need to start on his eyes and mouth and, hey, there's no need to tell them what happened down here or what I'm doing now, okay?"

"Y-yeah…sure, fine…whatever," the fourteen-year-old boy shrieked with his crackling voice and then ran up the stairs.

Severus was dreading what he had to do last. He pulled the thread through the needle and meticulously tried to suture Simon's eyes shut. The man had very long, curly, blonde eyelashes, but Severus's thread was black. He used magic to turn it closer to the color of his eye lashes and made certain to keep the stitches small. Severus was a perfectionist so he took his time. He was just starting on the second eye when he heard Mr. Ohlms and Alric coming downstairs with the casket. Severus glanced up at the men, who carried each end of the white, plain, wooden box down the stairs.

"Just leave it on the floor, I'll bring it up when I'm ready," Severus urged. He didn't want them seeing him stitching Simon's eyes shut. "Please, just go back upstairs," he said as both men quietly walked back to the living room. Severus breathed deeply and continued his work.

It took him ten minutes to do each eye but the mouth was proving more challenging. No matter what Severus did, it looked as if Simon was sucking on his bottom lip. He tried again and again until he finally got a natural looking mouth, or so he hoped. He used magic, which was difficult, to move Simon's body into the casket, which had no lid. The lid was probably upstairs, waiting for Severus to reunite it with the rest of the casket. Using magic, Severus hauled the casket with Simon up the stairs and into the living room. The women all shrieked and gasped when Severus arrived with Simon behind him.

When Severus was all done, it was eight in the morning. His neck was sore, his back was killing him and his feet were throbbing. There was a knock at the door, but before anyone could answer it, Cleven Avery walked into the room.

"Snape," Avery said. Severus just hoped Avery didn't say anything stupid.

"Avery," Severus said back. "I must go talk to Camilla and tell the hospital I'm not coming in."

"That's fine. The funeral will be at five o'clock," Mrs. Ohlms said to Severus.

"Did you get it in the papers?" Severus asked, noticing a new Daily Prophet on the coffee table. The headline read, "_Death Eater Evan Rosier Killed By Aurors"_. "Yes. I owled them while you were down there."

"Wasn't that Rosier a roommate of Simon's?" Alric asked Severus, who was too tired to come up with anything brilliant.

"Yes, he was. Wow, he was a Death Eater, it seems," Severus said and hoped Avery would just go.

"Yeah, that's what the paper here says," Avery added. "What a scumbag," he said, giving Severus a funny look. Severus nodded and left the house. Once outside, he took a deep breath of the icy cold winter air. Unfortunately for him, his day was not over yet. He still had to tell Camilla what happened and she would hear the truth from him. He hoped he'd be able to keep his stories straight.


	108. The Funeral of Simon Wilkes

**108-The Funeral of Simon Wilkes**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

Severus went directly to Camilla's flat. He had his own key, so he opened the door quietly. On the table was the Daily Prophet, probably brought in by Binky. Severus leaned over to find Camilla was still in bed, asleep. Severus quietly opened the Daily Prophet to the back page to see the death announcements. Dumbledore had kept his word. The announcement was simple and concise. "_Simon Alric Wilkes, born 31/7/1960 died suddenly in a potions accident on 21/12/1980. He is survived by his wife Avon Ohlms-Wilkes and his parents Alric and Millicent Wilkes. A funeral and memorial will be held today at the home of Simon and Avon Wilkes, located at 1872 Southeby Court, London, at five o'clock in the evening."_

Severus sighed and then read the cover story about the fearsome, incredibly strong and powerful Evan Rosier who lost his battle against the famed Auror Alastor Moody, who sustained _minimal_ injury in the skirmish. Simon Wilkes's name never appeared.

"Minimal injuries, my arse," Severus said to himself. He turned when he heard the door to the cupboard open. Binky walked out of her home, glanced up at Severus, saw the blood on his robes and began to scream at the top of her lungs. It took only seconds for Camilla to leap out of bed, with her wand in her hand, running to see what was wrong. When she saw Severus, her mouth dropped, and thankfully, her wand as well.

"What? What?" she asked, in a state of confusion.

"It's not my blood…sit down," Severus said calmly. She looked terrified, but hesitantly took the seat he'd pulled out for her. "Binky, we need some coffee."

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, it's not me…this was from earlier. Listen, I have something to tell you, something, very, very bad," Severus spoke. Camilla's eyes grew wide while she nodded her head. "Simon Wilkes is dead."

"What? Wh-how? What?"

"Listen, I'm telling you this in confidence. You can't speak of it to anyone. Simon was a Death Eater…"

"No, no…he's not the type."

"He was. Listen, he was forced into it and he hated it and he really wasn't a very good one…clearly," Severus trailed off in a whisper.

"Avon never mentioned anything to me."

"Well, she's known for quite some time…they were embarrassed by it," Severus mentioned as a tear fell down Camilla's face. She then saw the cover of the Daily Prophet and brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh yeah, Evan too."

"We lost two from our own year in one night?"

"Y-yeah…listen, from what I was told, Evan was not wearing his Mask, which is how he was identified and is in the papers. Simon was wearing his, so his name isn't there. I already talked to Avon and told his parents…"

"You told them? What did you tell them?"

"I told them he died in a potions accident -- here, see? It's in the paper, in the back," Severus said, handing her the newspaper. She slowly read it and then dried her tears.

"Simon was abysmal at potions, Sev."

"Well, it stands to reason he died while brewing them…it was the best I could come up with."

"Why are you all bloody?"

"I had to heal Moody last night."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, he's the Head Auror, Alastor Moody. He killed Rosier and Simon last night…"

"And you had to heal him?"

"Well, yeah, of course I did. Rosier actually did a lot of damage; don't believe what the paper says. Moody lost an eye, leg and his nose."

"That's gross."

"Yeah, well, it is what it is. Listen…when we go to the funeral today, you have to go along with the whole potions thing. Avon has no idea I'm a Death Eater…okay?" he asked. Camilla nodded. "I'm telling you all this because, I just…I can't keep this from you. I hate keeping things from you."

She dried her tears and then went to the loo, where she stayed. Severus sat on the bed, waiting for her to come out, but instead he fell asleep.

He felt Camilla running her fingers through his hair when he woke up. He didn't move but instead tried to fall back asleep. She began to nudge him, forcing him to roll over and open his eyes.

"It's after four. You need to shower and change so we can go," she said. Severus tried to focus on her, only to find he had no more eye potion to see clearly with. He got up slowly and made his way to the loo.

"Can you have that elf of yours just get my stuff and bring it back here?" he asked before closing the door to the loo. Thankfully, he still had a toothbrush he kept at her flat. He brushed his teeth in the shower that day, and stood still under the steaming-hot water until it ran out. He stepped out of the shower and noticed his skin was red from all the heat. Her mirror was all fogged so he could not see to shave. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door.

His robes, socks and boots were on the bed. Apparently Binky was too lady-like to get him underpants. He was still exhausted, sore, and too sad to even worry about it much. He put the robes on and then went back into the loo. He saw bags beneath his swollen eyes, and four pimples that seemed to have just popped up overnight. He rolled his eyes and began to look for his straight-blade, only to remember it was at his house. Going to Simon's funeral with pimples was one thing, but he couldn't go unshaven.

"Where are you going?" Camilla, adorned in black from head to toe, asked as Severus walked to the floo.

"She forgot my straight-blade."

"I'll have her get it…"

"No, it's fine," Severus replied. He saw his green robes lying on the floor. He used magic to bring them to him and then floo'd back home. Once in his lab, he threw the robes into the basin. When he did, he heard what sounded like glass and metal banging up against the porcelain in the sink. He opened the pockets of the bloodied robes and removed all his potions vials and instruments. He saw a bulge in one of the pockets and didn't remember what he'd put in there. He reached in and removed a shrunken black hairbrush.

He returned it to its normal size and gazed at it for a few moments. Simon Wilkes never cleaned his brush. The brush was full of strawberry blond hair. Severus placed the brush on his lab table and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He crouched down on the stone floor and buried his head in his hands.

Severus had owled McNabb earlier to tell him his friend died and he needed the day off. He received an owl back reminding him he'd already had his one and only bereavement leave and informing him that he could make up for the lost day by working on Christmas and Boxing Day instead. Severus didn't really care either way, but owled back to say that was fine.

By the time Severus cleaned up and shaved, it was after five. He hurried back to Camilla's and the two Apparated to Simon's house. When Severus opened the door to enter, the same people who were there earlier were still there, all dressed in black. Cleven Avery and Martin Mulciber were in attendance as well. Mulciber limped over to Severus and tried his best to smile. Severus simply couldn't smile in return. He also didn't care how Mulciber's leg was. He was walking and that was good enough for Severus.

Severus walked to the front row of chairs that the family had arranged and sat down. He'd already seen the corpse and talked to the family. He had no desire to speak or move once he sat down.

"Severus?" Arthur Weasley asked, coming up from behind Severus and putting his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Arthur," Severus replied. He rose to his feet.

"Such a tragedy," Arthur spoke solemnly. "I should go speak to Millie," he said, walking towards the hysterical woman.

"Artie," Millie spoke, too upset to stand. Arthur knelt down next to her and hugged her. "My baby is dead."

"I know Aunt Millie…I know."

Camilla offered her condolences to everyone while Severus just sat in the chair, staring straight ahead at the body of his fallen friend. Ophelia, wearing black velvet robes, came and sat down next to him. Internally Severus was hoping she'd not speak and not cry. He really just wanted to be left alone.

Ophelia reached out for his hand, and held it tightly. Severus didn't try to move his hand away, but did squeeze her hand back instead. Severus turned and looked at her, up close. She was wearing makeup, something he'd never really seen her wear a lot of. Her lips were glossy and her eyelashes were unusually long and black. She smiled at him. Severus began to think about her. She'd been a little girl when he met her. He never really liked her all that much, since she was such an annoyance. But for some reason, she always liked him. She was a very good friend to him. She'd even saved his life once. He did owe her that life debt.

It was then that Severus remembered he owed Simon Wilkes a life debt too. It was a debt that would remain unpaid. Life debts that went unpaid would cause the debtor to never have any real peace or solitude. To date, Severus owed life debts to Ophelia, Simon, James Potter, and he owed three to Lucius. However, he did save Lucius once from Muggles on the raid so he figured he only owed him two additional ones.

Severus had failed Simon Wilkes. He'd never be at peace. He then realized he'd failed James Potter too, since he wished him dead. By Dumbledore hiding him and Lily, perhaps his life debt would be repaid. Now it seemed Severus would have to keep a very close eye on Ophelia. He then felt someone place their arms around him. He knew from the smell of her perfume it was Camilla. She didn't speak; she just had her arm around him. He leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder and stared straight ahead, not speaking, until the memorial was over.

Camilla held Severus's hand when he left Avon's house after the ceremony. Once outside, Severus took a deep breath. Avery and Mulciber approached him and Camilla.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Severus asked Avery. Severus wiped his face with his sleeve and walked away from Camilla.

"I'll see you back at the flat then?" Camilla asked Severus, who nodded.

"What?" Avery asked Severus.

"Tell me what happened last night."

"You know what happened."

"No, I want the details."

"I wasn't there; I was at the Ministry, avoiding getting killed myself!" Avery said.

"My father was there, Snape," Mulciber interrupted. "He said Evan removed his mask once he thought he was going to defeat Moody. Macnair told Simon to cover Evan. He was standing directly behind him. When Moody finally cast the killing curse at Evan, Evan fell instantly. From what my father said, Simon wouldn't have had the time to get out of the way. Moody was that fast. When he fell, he fell on Evan."

"I see," Severus said, gazing off at the snow on the ground and not looking at either of his former roommates. "So, he died trying to save Rosier."

"Well, helping him…guarding him, I guess. It's a shame really," Mulciber said and then sniffled. "He was a good guy."

"He was…but not a gifted wizard," Severus stated and then turned to walk away.

"You coming back for the burial tomorrow?" Avery asked Severus, who just nodded once and then vanished into thin air.

---

Severus had already reported to St. Mungo's at five in the morning the next day and operated on one little girl by nine in the morning. He changed into black robes and met Camilla at Avon's at ten in the morning. Only the immediate family was present that solemn morning. Alric put the lid to the casket on and then asked Severus, Mr. Ohlms and Polonius to help him carry the casket outside.

Since Avon lived in a simple row house, Simon had to be buried in a cemetery. Neither family had the money to hire someone to bury him, so Severus volunteered to bury Simon. Mr. Ohlms paid for a plain gravestone for Alric to inscribe. Severus took it upon himself to Disapparate him and Simon to the cemetery. When everyone was at the designated site, Alric began to speak.

He told his son good-bye and thanked him for the twenty years he'd given him and his grateful wife. Avon didn't speak, but threw a bouquet of forget-me-nots onto his coffin. The ground was frozen so Severus had to cast a lot of magic on the plot before he could magically dig the hole. It took ten minutes before he could place the coffin in the ground. Severus, Polonius, Alric and Mr. Ohlms all grabbed shovels and manually threw the dirt over the casket. When the first shovel-full of black dirt hit the white coffin, Avon became hysterical to the point that her mother had to hold her down. Severus had no more tears to cry. He did most of the work, since Alric was also weeping, as was Polonius.

When it was all over, Severus remained behind at the grave. Camilla stood nearby but didn't speak. Severus turned to face her, only to find she too was crying. They embraced each other at Simon's grave until the snow began to fall.

---

Christmas morning at St. Mungo's was chaotic. The good part was, it kept Severus's mind off the death of his friend. At seven in the morning, Severus treated the broken arm of a girl who fell from her new broom. By eight in the morning, he was suturing the leg of a boy who had managed to blow up his starters' potions-kit. By nine in the morning he was healing a full grown man who simply couldn't wait to eat the turkey that was being cooked for dinner. Severus had never seen so much vomit in his entire life.

By eleven in the morning, Severus was wandering to the lift with the hopes of getting a cup of coffee when a man ran into the trauma ward and grabbed him by his robes.

"Help! My son shot his eye out!" the man yelped.

"He what?"

"He shot his eye out!"

"With what?" Severus asked.

"With a BB gun!"

"A what?"

"It's a Muggle toy," the boy, who was holding an ice-pack to his eye, said.

"Shut it, Ralphie!" his father snapped.

"Dad, he wanted to know!"

"Ralphie! I don't know what possessed me to purchase that Muggle crap for you! I told you this would happen, didn't I?"

"Yeah," the boy replied and managed to roll his one exposed eye. "You can say you told me so, for the rest of my life, I guess," the boy said and sighed.

"Okay, just go to the first bed over there and let me examine him," Severus urged. The man and his son walked to the bed. Severus removed the ice pack from the boy's face and saw little more than a red, swollen eyelid. "I think he'll be fine."

"I told you, dad! The BB hit my spectacles, not my eye!"

"Ralphie! I'm not telling you again to shut it!" the man said angrily. "Guess you don't see a lot of Muggle type injuries," he said to Severus, who was putting an ointment on the wound.

"No, we do, though I've never heard of a BB gun before…"

"Oh, it's so cool! It's like a real gun, but instead of bullets, it shoots out these tiny little silver BB's."

"Ralphie! What did I say?"

"You said to shut it, but he wanted to know what a BB was," Ralphie replied and managed to roll both of his eyes.

"Why would a young wizard want to play with that?" Severus asked the boy.

"Mum is a Muggle…from America, actually. She said my Uncle loved his BB gun and she promised when I turned ten I could have one!"

"Ralphie! Shit, I mean it this time! Quiet!"

"Well, you bought it, dad!"

"I'm not saying it again!"

"I have a feeling you will," the boy stated as Severus began to chuckle. Aside from the child being a bit plump, and having blue eyes and nearly white-blond hair, he was like a clone of Severus.

"Did you manage to bring the spectacles with you?" Severus asked.

"You can fix those?" the man asked.

"I can do many things. If the boy requires them, there's no place open to fix them today, perhaps I can," Severus admitted. The man dug into his pocket and removed the damaged spectacles.

"See, dad, it's not that bad!"

"Ralphie! Shut it! Giving you such a toy like that was very dangerous. I don't know why I agreed to it and bought the damn thing!"

"Actually, wizarding toys are far more dangerous than any Muggle ones. Don't get me started on how many children have fallen from their brooms this morning alone," Severus said and then looked at the spectacles. The entire lens was shattered and looked like a spider-web. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't fix these."

"Oh fuck!" the boy said. Both Severus and the boy's father stared down at him with their mouths wide open.

"What did you just say? Did-did you just fuckin' say fuck?" his father asked.

"No! I said…fudge!"

"No, you said fuck!"

"I'm pretty sure he said fudge," Severus lied, but the man would hear nothing of it.

"Can it, Healer! Ralphie! Your mother is going to have to wash your mouth out with soap when she hears what you just said!"

"I'd advise against that, it's poisonous."

"Listen, Healer, thanks for the ointment but let me yell at my son please, if you don't mind," he said and smiled at Severus. "Ralphie! Where the hell did you even hear a word like that?"

"From you!"

"What? I never!"

"Uh huh," the boy said and then slowly got down off the bed. "Thanks for healing me, sir."

"Healer Snape," Severus replied and patted the boy on top of the head. "Now get the fudge out of here," Severus said as the boy laughed.

"You won't be laughing when we get home and you find your BB gun in the rubbish bin!"

"You're right, I won't be," Ralphie said. He followed his father out of the room and towards the nurse's station. Severus cleaned up the room and continued to laugh at what had just happened. He was certain just that morning that he'd never laugh again. A boy named Ralphie had proved him wrong.

---

Severus went home that night and told Camilla about the boy named Ralphie, who was probably at home somewhere choking on poisonous soap, and the other kids he'd healed that morning. With everything that happened, he never got her a present. She admitted she got him nothing either, since she usually did her shopping on Christmas Eve.

Severus's somewhat cheery mood vanished around ten at night. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Simon Wilkes, and how close Simon had been to leaving the Death Eaters. With nothing else to occupy his mind, Severus did little else all night long except sob over the loss of his friend.

Boxing Day at St. Mungo's saw Severus still mostly healing children whose presents had gone very badly. He encountered no one like Ralphie that day, however. He did have to heal someone who had really suffered in a potions explosion. He stared at the wounds she'd suffered and noted the fake ones he'd given Simon looked nothing like hers. Not only had he decimated Simon's corpse but he'd done it incorrectly.

When Severus left St. Mungo's, he felt as if he was going to have a break-down. No matter what he did, he simply could not stop thinking about Simon. He thought about how he'd ruined his life by joining the Dark Lord. He had no real friends, since his friends were all Death Eaters. Severus was never one to run and hide from his problems, but that night he had no desire to return to his vacant house, or even to Camilla's flat. For the first time in his life, Severus wanted a drink.

Since Severus never kept alcohol in his house, he decided to just go buy some. He went to the shop, which he'd never been to before, and didn't know what to buy. He walked down the aisles and really didn't know how gin differed from vodka and had no idea what tequila was.

"Need help?" the shop-keep asked Severus, who was staring blankly at the crème de menthe.

"Uh, yeah…what's this taste like?"

"It's minty."

"Oh…what about…this?" he asked, pointing to Ouzo.

"Licorice."

"Oh, I like licorice."

"Then you'll like it. It's Greek."

"Okay, I have some Greek in me; I'll have that then."

"I'll warn you, it's very, very strong."

"That's what I need."

"Will that be all?" the man asked, grabbing the bottle of Ouzo for Severus and walking towards the cash register.

"I think so," Severus replied, opening his Galleon pouch. He looked at the counter and saw a basket with limes, a box holding cheap looking cigars, some steins with the name of the shop etched into them. Finally, behind the shop-keep, he saw an entire wall covered with cigarettes.

"That'll be two Galleons, son."

"I need ciggies too," Severus said. "Marlboro."

The man turned to grab a pack and handed it to Severus.

"No, I need a carton."

"Very well, five Galleons, then," the shop-keep said. Severus paid the man and took his brown bag full of Greek liquor from the man's hand. Once outside, Severus shrunk the bottle and placed it in his pocket. Since he'd stopped smoking for Camilla, he rarely thought about cigarettes. All of a sudden, he couldn't wait to open the pack and smoke one. He tore through the Muggle packaging and opened the pack. He grabbed the first one he saw and shoved it in his mouth. Using his wand, he lit a flame and inhaled deeply.

Naturally, he coughed several times but did not care. Even though the flavor was repulsive, he found comfort in it. He inhaled deeply for the second time and did not cough. He slowly blew the smoke out his nose and mouth and stared at the falling snow on Diagon Alley. He put the cigarette back in his mouth and Apparated home.

Once in his kitchen, he poured the clear liquor into a glass. He used a bowl as his ashtray and sat down to drink. He put the glass to his lips and made the mistake of inhaling the Ouzo. It smelled very strong. The smell instantly sickened him. But he didn't care. He drank the entire glass's contents in one shot and then coughed so much he thought he'd throw up.

"Holy shit! Oh my fuckin' God!" he screamed aloud in-between coughs. "That's so awful! FUCK!" he shouted. He continued to cough. His throat was on fire and his head and belly felt hot as well. "Fuck! Where the fuck is fuckin' Ralphie when you need him around to cuss with?" he spoke aloud. "Fuck! Ugh, that's gross!"

There was only one place he knew he'd find fine liquor, and he figured he'd at least be at peace there too. He grabbed his carton of cigarettes and floo'd to the Manor. Once inside, he walked right to the liquor cabinet. He grabbed the heavy, solid crystal decanter and a glass. He walked to the sofa, threw the carton of ciggies on the coffee table, slammed the glass down and poured it full of deep golden single-malt scotch. He brought the glass to his mouth and drank all of it.

It wasn't the greatest tasting thing ever, and it did burn, but it was a hell of a lot better than vile Ouzo. Severus poured himself another glass and lit another cigarette. He leaned back into the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Simon, and Lily, and Ophelia, and Lucius, when he heard the front door open. Next, he heard shuffling footsteps, followed by Narcissa's voice.

"Merlin! Do you smell smoke, honey?" she spoke.

"Yeah," Severus heard Lucius speak.

"Aurors better not be burning this house down!"

"No, Narcissa, it's just me," Severus spoke. He rose from the couch, holding the scotch decanter in one hand, his glass in the other, and a cigarette dangling on his lips. Both Lucius and Narcissa just eyed him and said nothing. Severus saw Lucius had some contraption with him that he appeared to be using to hold himself up. The Ouzo and the scotch were getting to him, though, as he giggled when he saw it.

"You raided my booze while I was gone?" Lucius asked.

"Just this one time. I see you're standing."

"Yes. I see you're drinking…a lot."

"What can I say, miracles really do happen."

"How's you drinking a miracle?" Lucius asked.

"Because, Lucius, I never thought I'd enjoy it so much. It must be a miracle…oh, hi Narcissa."

"Severus…I'm going to take Draco upstairs," she said to her husband.

"What crawled up her butt?" Severus asked.

"I imagine you smoking in her great room, and stealing my fifty-Galleon-a-bottle scotch."

"It's not really stealing, you know…well, yeah, I have no intention of paying you back…ever, so I guess it is."

"Oh Merlin, you're pissed. Lovely. Listen, Sev, I do need some help, if you can stand up yourself for much longer."

"I've only had two, I can stand."

"Two is your limit! Now help me, my back is bloody killing me."

"What's that absurd thing you're leaning on?"

"It's called a walker. The port-key nearly killed me, I can hardly move."

"I'm not bathing you again…ever," Severus said and then inhaled on his cigarette.

"I don't need a bath, I need a sofa…and…a hand, please?"

"Fine," Severus said, still holding the cigarette between his teeth. Severus let Lucius pull on him to help him stand some as they slowly walked toward the sofa.

"So I see not only you're drinking, but you're smoking again…how charming."

"Yeah, it's been a hell of a week, Lucius."

"Really?" Lucius asked as Severus eased him down onto the couch. Lucius moaned and groaned several times and then took a very deep breath. He was perspiring and clearly was in pain. "Oh Merlin, I never knew just walking twenty steps could hurt so much."

"Yeah, well, at least you're alive, which is more than I can say for Simon Wilkes," Severus said coolly, taking the seat on the sofa across from Lucius.

"What?"

"Oh, while you were gone, Karkaroff got captured, Evan Rosier and Simon Wilkes got killed trying to rescue him, and I got to prepare and bury the body. Oh, but I did get to meet a charming young man at St. Mungo's who reminded me of myself…blond edition that is, so the week wasn't a total loss."

"Slow down…what did you say?"

"You heard me. They're dead, and Karkaroff is gone."

"Wait…what?" Lucius stuttered as Severus poured himself another glass and then offered the decanter to Lucius who just waved it away and shook his head.

"No? You? It's good."

"No, um, it won't work well with the muscle relaxing potions I'm on."

"Potions-shmotions…it's time to get fucked up!"

"I know you're upset…so I'll just ignore that last comment. I can't believe Simon is dead…and Rosier? His father must be crushed."

"Yup, oh, and Mulciber," Severus paused to laugh until he cackled. "He got his leg chopped off by Rosier before he died."

"Mulciber is dead too? Shit, I leave for a month and all hell breaks loose!"

"Huh? No, no, he's just legless -- well, I mean, I put his leg back on…what was I saying?"

"I have no bloody idea!"

"Oh yeah, so Rosier lops off Mulciber's leg and naturally I had to heal him but Rosier…" Severus paused to laugh. He laughed until he cried. He dropped his cigarette onto the floor, which Lucius used magic to pick up for him. When he thought he was done laughing, he tried to continue. "He brought back the wrong leg for me to reaffix!" Severus laughed. "What a total moron!"

"Sounds like him."

"Oh, and Avery and Mulciber know about me, I mean, I had to speak to heal him."

"Anything else?"

"Your idiot brother-in-law murdered a Muggle infant for no good reason and the Dark Lord tortured him for it…that's about it."

"Wow. That is a lot of news," Lucius paused as Severus tried to sit up straight but was having difficulty. "Well, aren't you going to ask me how I am?"

"What? Fuck no!"

"What? Why?"

"Oh my God, you selfish prick! You are alive, aren't you? You can walk, I just saw you."

"Don't you want to know how? Or what happened while I was there?"

"No, actually, I don't…you fuckin' twat," Severus said angrily. It was difficult for Severus to rise to his feet but he somehow managed. He reached for his cigarettes, the packs of which were strewn all over the table. He dropped some while stuffing his pockets and walked towards the floo. He floo'd home only to immediately return to Malfoy Manor. Severus stumbled from the floo and walked back to the table. "Forgot my scotch!" he said, reaching for the decanter. He floo'd back home and went right to bed.


	109. The Dark Lord's New Plan

**109- The Dark Lord's New Plan**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity **

**AN: Yeah I know this is only in the movies and NEVER in the books, however it's never not in the books either, but I thought I'd find a way to include Lucius's ever present **_**pimp-cane**_** into the story. Enjoy!**

Two days later, Severus was being summoned. He was home, not drunk thankfully, when his arm began to burn. He put on his robes and mask and was taken to the house once again. When he knocked, an elf opened the door.

"Enter, Mr. Snape. He says you don't need the scary mask," the elf said to Severus, who dropped the mask and walked in. "Den", the elf said.

"Thanks," Severus replied. He headed towards the den, to find the door was closed. The Dark Lord told him to enter after he knocked. Inside he saw Avery, Mulciber, Bellatrix, Dolohov, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Lucius already in attendance.

"Ah yes, Severus, do come in. Take a seat next to Lucius," the Dark Lord offered. Only the members of his former cell were seated, up near the desk the Dark Lord sat behind. Everyone was standing behind the row of chairs. "Good. Now that everyone is here, we can begin. I'd like to start with the solemn facts that we did lose three people last week," the Dark Lord said in a less sentimental tone than the last time Severus spoke to him. "Two are dead, and one is gone forever, I'm afraid."

"We honor the glorious dead," Bellatrix said in a confident tone. No one spoke or turned to look at her.

"Yes, Bellatrix, we do…the _one_ glorious dead that is, for it says here in the newspapers that only Evan Rosier was lost that night…oh, I do recall reading somewhere else that a bloke named Simon Wilkes died in a tragic potions _accident_ though. Does anyone here know anything about that?" the Dark Lord asked in a sarcastic tone, a tone he rarely resorted to. Everyone seated turned to glare at Severus, who kept his head down. "Severus?"

"His family didn't know he was a Death Eater, my Lord."

"I find that hard to believe."

"No, I mean, his wife did. She's a supporter of yours, really. She was upset that her husband died and could offer you no further assistance," Severus fibbed. It was the biggest bold faced lie he'd ever told and he was certain everyone in the room saw right through it.

"Really?" the Dark Lord asked casually. Clearly, he didn't fall for it.

"It's his parents, they…his wife begged me to tell his parents he died in a potions accident."

"Why? Would they be so ashamed to find out their only child was a follower of mine? That he died to further our cause? That he perished fighting for the greater good? Who on earth would be shamed to know that?"

"I'd not. When I have sons, I'll offer them up to you, freely," Bellatrix boasted. The Dark Lord stared at her for a second and then turned back to Severus.

"Severus? Did I say you could do this? Did I say that my follower should die in vain, without the world knowing the truth about him? You are dishonoring Simon Wilkes and in doing so, you are dishonoring his family…including his supposed overly supportive wife!" the Dark Lord snapped. Bellatrix let out a small giggle, which stopped the instant the Dark Lord's red eyes bored into her own. "How did the Aurors not recognize his face, like they did Evan's?" he asked, no one in particular.

"My Lord, if I may, Evan was very proud, unlike some, of his status and often would remove his mask and even speak his name to those he was battling. Simon Wilkes, from what little interaction I had with him, hid behind his mask and was always in the background," Bellatrix stated plainly. "I can only imagine he was so insignificant, even the Aurors didn't know who he was."

"Perhaps. Well, the good news is both he and Evan can still serve me, even in death," the Dark Lord spoke, but Severus had no idea what he was talking about. "But, Severus, you have performed well for me these past few weeks. You healed Martin here, and fought bravely that night when we destroyed the Muggle hospital. Never do anything like you did to Simon Wilkes ever again, Severus."

"I won't, my Lord," Severus stated humbly.

"Good. Now, it's time to unveil my plan to you. I'm only telling you since you are my closest and most loyal followers. You can take it upon yourselves to inform your cells, or not, and continue going on your raids. Now, I've lost followers before, but never three in one week," the Dark Lord spoke, sounding a bit more somber. He paused before he spoke again. "We can't afford to lose anyone else. I'm tired of the Potters constantly being moved," he stated. Severus eyed him and. removed all thoughts of Lily from his mind. "I'm not going to focus any more attention on them at the moment, as they are not my priority."

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"My priorities…our priorities, are Dumbledore and Hogwarts, the Ministry, and the Wizengamot. Bellatrix, you assure me you have found a way to get Barty Crouch, are you certain?"

"I'm very confident, my Lord: he will join us or he will die."

"Good. Continue working on getting him and other key members of the Wizengamot on our side. One has already fallen, more can fall as well. Lucius, now that you are back and the entire Ministry is sympathetic towards you, I need you to continue bringing me followers from there. _Imperius_ the new Minister for Magic. Make the Aurors stop using _Unforgivables._ Since they started, we've lost too many Death Eaters and have suffered too many injuries as well. Bribe them, curse them, use Greyback if you have to, but make those Aurors stop, this instant!"

"Consider it done, my Lord," Lucius replied.

"And as for Dumbledore and Hogwarts…finally, Severus…I can finally now put your talents to better use. How long before you complete the Healer's Program?"

"Six months, my Lord."

"Excellent. You will continue working at St. Mungo's and healing my people as needed. In the spring, I suspect, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position will open. You will apply for it and you will accept it. Lucius will ensure that you get hired. Once you begin teaching at Hogwarts in the fall, I'll need you to tell me everything that Dumbledore says. I need you to infiltrate the Order."

"The Order, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Ah, yes, I forgot, you've been away. That's what Dumbledore calls his army, the Order of the Phoenix. Bellatrix's spy was able to give us that information. Now, Severus, I need Dumbledore to know that you are a Death Eater -- no doubt he'd find out anyway. Use the deaths of Regulus, Evan, and Simon as reasons why you left me and my cause. Make up something else, if you like. Convince him that you have left me forever. Make him believe you hate me and wish to see me and my followers destroyed. Beg for his forgiveness…Albus Dumbledore loves more than anything when people see the _error of their ways_ and turn to him to be _saved_. Grovel if you must, but get access to the Order."

"My Lord, isn't my spy in the Order enough?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm still not sure if I entirely trust him, Bellatrix. Besides, as you know, I just caught a spy, a Ministry spy, recently. However, he only joined me a month ago. Someone in our group has been passing information on to Dumbledore and his Order for far longer than that. How is he, out of curiosity?"

"The Ministry spy? He died two days ago, my Lord," Bellatrix said.

"We assure you, my Lord, it was very slow and agonizingly painful for him," Rodolphus added.

"Good. That does not change the fact that we still have yet another traitor in our midst. I suspect it may be your spy, Bellatrix, since information began leaking around the time you brought him on board. I wish Severus to infiltrate Hogwarts and keep a close eye on Dumbledore and his Order for me…and when the time is right, Dumbledore will be eliminated."

"Snape?" Bellatrix asked. "You think that lowly half-blood could murder Albus Dumbledore?"

"I never said he'd kill Dumbledore. I said Dumbledore would be eliminated. Once Severus is at Hogwarts, I can focus my attentions on killing Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter are both mine, am I being clear on this?" he asked as everyone nodded. "Good, the rest are yours."

"We won't fail you, my Lord," Bellatrix spoke, wearing a wide smile.

"I know you won't. Now, unless you have any questions, you may all leave," he said as everyone rose from their seats. Lucius was having difficulty standing up, so Severus had to help him to his feet.

"Where's that walker thing?" Severus asked, not seeing the contraption anywhere.

"Shh…I used a walking-stick," Lucius whispered. "It's over there," he pointed to a black, thick and rather shiny walking stick. At the top was a large, rounded silver snake's head. It was adorned with hundreds of diamonds and had two large emeralds for eyes. The thing just screamed Lucius Malfoy; Severus had never seen anything so tacky in his life. Severus reached for it and handed it to Lucius who nodded and put nearly all of his weight on it as he slowly left the room with Severus's help.

Severus walked, slowly, with Lucius out the back door and towards the Apparation point. Lucius was wincing and making faces with each step he took, and at one point had to stop to take some deep breaths.

"Those Muggles didn't patch you up as much as I'd liked," Severus said to the red faced man, who was drenched in sweat, despite the freezing temperatures outside.

"If you'd ever bothered to ask how I was…didn't you get my letters?"

"I got a letter."

"I sent one two days before I got back, telling you I was coming back."

"Oh, I was um…not really reading my mail around that time."

"Yeah, I figured that part out just now," he huffed and then took several more deep breaths. "They wanted me to stay for five more months, but I knew the Dark Lord would never allow it, and I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"All the Muggles annoyed you, huh?"

"Well, that and…what are you doing?" Lucius asked as Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"I'd think that would be rather obvious," Severus replied, with the cigarette in his mouth as he spoke.

"Chain smoking…again? I think I liked you better when you were not smoking…oh well, you drink now and eat meat at least."

"No, not really. I decided again that drinking was foolish and meat makes me sick again."

"Oh, so you've reverted back to your old, slimy self…pimples and all I see."

"Well, not all of me old slimy self, ya fuck-nut," Severus said in the thickest and most undistinguishable northern England accent he could muster as he lit his cigarette. He then made sure to blow some smoke right in Lucius's face.

"Oh, for fuck sakes, gimme one of those!" Lucius roared, which surprised Severus.

"Picking up my bad habits, are you?"

"You owe me fifty Galleons worth of scotch, the least you could do is offer me a cigarette."

"Since when do you smoke cigarettes?"

"Oh, let me think, since two weeks ago when my physical therapist offered me one, which granted, I thought was odd, but I was in so much pain and so tired, I simply didn't give a fuck. Now, hand it over…and don't tell Narcissa!"

"Consider it done, my Lucius," Severus mocked, handing his friend a cigarette, and taking the liberty to light it with the aid of his wand as well. "Any other secrets you have for me?"

"No, my time away was not nearly as hectic or exciting as yours," Lucius replied. Seeing smoke flow out of Lucius's nostrils was not a sight Severus thought he'd ever see. "Crap, these really are disgusting…what's their appeal for you?"

"They relax me; what about you?"

"I was bored, what can I say. I think I'll be quitting soon, though."

"Good luck with that…and what the fuck is a physical therapist?"

"Some half-blooded Healer you are, I'd hoped you'd tell me," Lucius replied, taking another hit on the cigarette. "They are the torturers who were helping my muscles to get retrained to work."

"Ah, was it torture?"

"Well, I never really felt the _Cruciatus, _except for the one second you decided to throw it my way…I sort of forgot what it felt like, but from what I do recall, physical therapy seemed pretty close."

"I don't know; the _Cruciatus_ is pretty fuckin' bad."

"So is ice-booty."

"What the fuck is ice-booty?"

"It's this torture boot, made out of ice, that they stick on your feet, for thirty minutes straight, each day, after working out."

"Working out?"

"Yeah, Sev. God, you're the worst part-Muggle ever!"

"I was raised by a witch and a moron, cut me some slack!"

"Fine; listen, they had me walking and stretching and getting massages, but they were torturous, and they hooked these matcheens up to me…"

"What?"

"Matcheens or something, I have no clue, they had like…electric or something in them."

"You know electric but you don't know matcheens? I think you mean _machines_, and they are electric."

"Whatever. It hurt, it bloody hurt, and at the end of day, after swimming, and using weights, and bending and stretching…I was rewarded with the…ice-booty."

"Sounds a bit like the _Cruciatus,_ now that you mention it."

"Yes, well, I need to continue the exercises and stretching at home and walk as much as possible…"

"Why the fuck are we standing in the middle of a shitty swamp in Wales then?"

"Because my back hurts!"

"I know, it's broken, of course it hurts! Come on," Severus urged, pulling on Lucius's arm so he'd continue to walk.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing: I'm never putting that ice-shit on my feet ever again!" Lucius said and threw his half-smoked cigarette onto the wet ground.

"Glad to hear it. I'm almost scared to ask…how's the rest of you?" Severus asked as Lucius stopped walking and turned to look at him. Severus feared the worst.

"The only problem I have with my bladder and my bowels is that it hurts so much to walk that I tend to walk very slowly to get to the toilet, which thankfully, I do manage to reach in time."

"Good…and uh…the other thing?"

"Nothing, let's not discuss it."

"Maybe you need the Belby Pecker-Up or whatever it's called."

"It's Boner-Up and, believe it or not, it's sold in the magical Greenwich Village in New York. Your friend, Ernst, delivered some to me; nothing happened."

"Oh, you saw Ernst? How is he?"

"Unable to provide me with a potion to get and maintain a hard-on, it seems."

"He's a good brewer."

"He said that potion only supplied blood to the…organ. Blood supply isn't my issue, my issue is nerve damage. My brain isn't telling my dick to get hard so…as a result, nothing happens."

"But if you have blood supply…"

"Then, I get these spontaneous…_moments_, but they never last and there's nothing I can do."

"So, you wake up…down…each morning?"

"Yes."

"Before, you didn't?"

"No, I always was up before I was up."

"Well, I'm sure there's a potion out there somewhere for you. Perhaps more of this physical therapy will help."

"The Doctor didn't seem too certain of that."

"What the fuck do Doctors and Healers know? Over-educated morons the lot of them are," Severus said before Disapparating away.

---

Severus spent New Years Eve alone. He left the hospital and went to Spinner's End, where he researched the Belby potion. The potion was going nowhere and it was getting on his nerves that he couldn't fix it. He ran out of cigarettes around nine o'clock and did not wish to ring in the new year without them, so he went to the shop to purchase some more.

On his way out, he lit up one and smoked it for a few seconds, before walking closer to the Apparation point. The streets were empty that night, which was odd for a New Year's Eve. A news story that ran in the Daily Prophet that morning, warning of attacks by Death Eaters, no doubt caused everyone to want to stay at home. The few people on the streets looked drunk anyway. Severus continued to walk in the sleet when a familiar voice spoke out to him.

"Sorry your little friends were killed there, Snivellus!" Pettigrew said as he passed Severus. Severus turned and glared at Pettigrew, who was standing next to, oddly enough, a stone silent Sirius Black. Severus thought to hex Pettigrew, but Black put his arm around Pettigrew and nearly pulled him in the other direction. "Oh what, Sirius? It's just a Snivellus! We've not seen him in ages…not since his friends were killed!"

"Shut up, Peter," Black said. Severus didn't want to wait for any more insults, so he instantly Disapparated home.

Severus stormed into his lab and kicked the chair. He then threw some books around and smashed some potions vials. He hated Peter Pettigrew. How dare that swine insult Simon Wilkes! Severus was enraged and wished he had hexed him…or worse. Instead, he cleaned his lab back up and spent the evening re-alphabetizing all of his books until the sun rose. When it did, he received an unkind owl from Camilla, demanding to know why he'd left her alone on New Year's Eve. He didn't bother responding. He tore up the letter and threw it into the fire.

---

The next day, Severus decided to pay Belby a visit. He knocked on the door, expecting to be insulted by the man who so desperately needed his help. What he wasn't expecting was for a werewolf to open the door to greet him.

"Severus," Lupin said, sporting a smile and a furry lip.

"Lupin…didn't I tell you…"

"Never to speak to you again, yes, I think you mentioned that, once or twice," Lupin answered and then opened the door wider for Severus to enter. "Should I formally invite you in?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you were a vampire, I'd have to invite you in."

"I'm standing outside at high noon, dumb-ass."

"I was joking. You look like a vampire; I think Boyle had more color in his cheeks than you do. Come in."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work for Belby now."

"No, no…huh?" Severus asked. He was instantly offended at the prospect of Belby choosing Lupin to work for him over Severus.

"I don't…work…per se, but I'm his new assistant."

"I'm his assistant," Severus corrected.

"Mmm. Nope. Not anymore. I am."

"You couldn't brew a potion if the world's supply of doggie-treats was offered to you," Severus said, which made Lupin chuckle.

"I miss your humor at times. No, I don't brew, he uses me for more research and I clean the lab…"

"Wait, it's illegal for werewolves to hold a job, he's breaking the law!" Severus responded proudly. He was ready to leave and report Lupin to the Ministry when Lupin again interrupted him.

"I'm not paid, therefore I don't work. I get to live here and eat here for free, in exchange for my services."

"A crate and some kibble?"

"Sure, if that's what makes you happy, Severus."

"Golden water bowl?" Severus continued to tease. "Lucius's Bichon-Frise has a pure platinum water bowl, with her name spelled out in pearls in the front. Shall I have him acquire one for your use as well?"

"Um, no. I drink from a glass, just like you do, I imagine. Though when I'm transformed he does offer me all the rib eye steak I can eat," Lupin boasted as Severus curled his lip. The thought of raw beef alone nearly always sickened Severus. "I prefer leg of lamb sometimes…with mint."

"Shut the fuck up, Lupin!" Severus snapped.

"Hey, half-blood, what are you doing in my basement?" Hernon Belby asked, coming down the stairs equipped with many petty insults.

"Do you wish me to turn you into a toad again?" Severus sneered.

"That was you?" Lupin asked and then burst into laughter. "Shit, I thought that was just a myth!"

"No, it's legend now and I'll do it again, you disgusting, pureblooded son of dead whore," Severus seethed as Lupin instantly stopped laughing. "Now get that fat blob of a father of yours and tell him to wobble his arse down here, this instant."

"That was a bit extreme, Severus," Lupin lectured as Hernon ran back up the stairs.

"Shut up, Lupin. Don't ever speak to me again, you murderous, flea ridden asshole."

Lupin bowed at Severus, which infuriated him further, and then sat back down at the table. He rummaged through a pile of parchments while Severus waited for Damocles Belby to wobble down the stairs.

"Severus…what did you say to Hernon? He's really mad," Belby asked, joining Severus in the lab.

"You employ him?" Severus asked in a snarky tone.

"Not really, I'm experimenting on him. He's the only werewolf who would agree to move in so I could experiment daily," Belby admitted, as thoughts of Lupin being poked and prodded brought a smile to Severus's face. "What do you need?"

"I have more notes for you. Do you have some from the last moon for me?"

"Yes, here they are," Lupin offered and then handed them to Severus. "Last moon was…"

"I'm not talking to you, and didn't I just now say never to speak to me again? What are you, deaf? I thought dogs had stellar hearing?" Severus snapped and then tore the parchments from Lupin's hands.

"Why so hostile? Oh, wait, he's the one who _scratched_ you that one time," Belby mocked.

"He's nearly killed me, twice!"

"A scratch can't kill you, Severus," Lupin interrupted.

"It can when you scratch the dark m…you cut me rather deep."

"Is there a scar, let me see," Belby asked in a phony caring tone and then reached for Severus's sleeve. Severus tore his arm from Belby's clutches. "Fine, be that way. Everything you need to know of last moon is in those parchments. Read them over and tell me what you think," Belby instructed and then turned to leave. "Oh and Remus, I need this floor mopped and all of those cauldrons scrubbed."

"Of course," Lupin said happily. He even smiled as he obliged. Severus turned to leave when Lupin opened his big mouth, yet again. "I was sorry to hear about your friends dying."

"Only one was my friend."

"Yes…Dumbledore told me about Simon…he told me all about Simon."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, turning to face Lupin.

"I know Simon was a Death Eater. I saw him once…he'd forgotten his mask for a moment. I asked Dumbledore if he really died in a potions accident, and he told me the truth."

"Oh, and what truth would that be?"

"That he had gone to Dumbledore, saying he wanted to change sides. Dumbledore said actually that a friend of his came to him on Simon's behalf. Dumbledore felt really bad when Simon died. He said that same friend collected his body and gave it back to the family so he could be buried. Nice friend."

"Well, Dumbledore's mouth is nearly as large as yours, it seems."

"What on earth do you mean, Severus?" Lupin asked in a very odd tone. Severus gazed into Lupin's eyes and felt what he was feeling. Lupin was anxious to figure out the answer to a riddle and he was confident that he was very close, and then he felt…nothing at all. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"What won't work?"

"I know _Occlumency_. Comes in handy when people suspect me of being a werewolf."

"But you are a werewolf!"

"Yeah, and only a handful of people in the wizarding world know that," Lupin boasted. Severus peered deeper into Lupin's mind to find, nothing…nothing at all. He was a blank slate. Severus smiled and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Some _Occlumens_ you are!"

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked, raising a brow.

"A good _Occlumens_ would not just remove every thought and feeling from their head, leaving it blank. Any _Legilimens_ worth a crap would see right though that, just as I can."

"Oh, and what do you suggest I do about that?"

"Why not try deceiving the _Legilimens _into seeing you think something completely different? Instead of nothing at all? Like…a naked man, in your case."

Lupin smiled and bit his bottom lip. He stared back at Severus and crossed his arms at his chest.

"I'm not gay."

"A dog in heat, then."

"Wow, you are a riot today," Lupin laughed. Severus eyed Lupin curiously. "What?"

"Why are you here? And what's that thing on your lip?"

"That is called a mustache and I'm very sorry that you can't grow one of your own, so you find the need to mock while secretly admiring, mine."

"There's only room in this dump for two sarcastic people; Belby and I were here first."

"Point taken. And to your other inquiry, I'm here because…I have no place else to go."

"What?" Severus laughed. "Potter and Black threw you out?"

"Why yes, Severus, they most certainly did," Lupin replied, which surprised Severus at first.

"I told you they'd toss you aside when you were of no more use to them."

"That's not why."

"Oh? Enlighten me then."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't! But I don't wish to have to be subjected to you and your…mustache…each time I come here to work with Belby."

"Well, since Dumbledore assures us all that you are no Death Eater, I'll tell you, but I can't trust you won't blab to your friends, like Lucius."

"Lucius is no Death Eater; did Dumbledore say he was?"

"No, but Sirius thinks he is."

"Sirius has no brain that I'm aware of."

"Point taken, clearly he must be unhinged if he thinks I'm a spy for Volde…He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

"What?" Severus chuckled. "He thinks you're the spy?"

"The spy? You know of a spy?"

"No, I said he thinks you _are_ a spy," Severus corrected and hoped Lupin would leave it alone. "Well, I can tell you right now, with _Occlumency_ as poor as yours, you'd never be a spy to You-Know-Who, or Dumbledore!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"So they kicked you out then because they think you are a Death Eater?"

"James and Sirius and Peter do, Lily wished me to stay but…well, I mean, she was outnumbered on that decision. Since, as you stated, I cannot work, and since my parents both died in the last year, I had nowhere else to go."

"Oh…well…fine, I guess," Severus said and walked out the door. Before he slammed it in Lupin's face, he had some advice. "I'd practice better _Occlumency_ if I were you. Imagine other things, make up stories and play them in your head...oh, and never speak to me again!" Severus sneered and then slammed the door in his face.

Severus hated Remus Lupin, but one thing was certain: he was not the spy Dumbledore was looking for. Dumbledore seemed to realize it, but the moron Sirius Black did not.

**AN: My friend was subjected to ice-booty during physical therapy, she described it as torture. ;-)**


	110. DoubleO Snape

**110-Double O-Snape**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

**AN: There is some torture and overall grossness in this chapter.**

"Lupin is not the spy," Severus said to Dumbledore that night in the Forbidden Forest.

"I know. I tried telling Sirius, who naturally told James and Peter about the spy."

"Why do you trust him?"

"Sirius? Well, I trust he's not the spy. However, I don't trust him to protect James, Lily and Harry. You should have come to me sooner when Tom told you of his plans to postpone attacking the Potters."

"I couldn't get away," Severus said, ashamed to say he'd been too distraught over Simon to talk to Dumbledore. "Besides, I don't believe him. They still must be hidden."

"They are hidden and will remain hidden. My best Aurors are guarding them at all times. Now, as for your other task: when does Tom plan to kill me?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, it's too soon to tell him you are in communications with me. In the spring, when my current Defense teacher leaves us, I'll publish the job listing in the Daily Prophet…"

"How will they…_leave _you?"

"I'm simply going to fire her on May second. She's an abysmal teacher anyway and she's fond of the drink, I can use that as an excuse to sack her. I doubt any of the fifth years will pass their O.W.L.s even."

"That's a shame; Ophelia is bright and should be taught properly so she can pass her tests."

"Ophelia…Miss Ohlms, you mean? Yes. She's very bright. Perhaps she'll pass them even with the poor instruction she's receiving."

"Maybe I'll offer her some tutoring, send her some books," Severus pressed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Severus, you will be her teacher next year…she cannot be your friend, you must realize this," Dumbledore said. Severus only then realized he'd have to tell Ophelia that they could not be friends anymore. "Severus?"

"I heard you…it'll be…difficult for her to hear that."

"Well, I suggest you let her down easy."

"I'm not in love with her!" Severus snapped. Dumbledore just smiled at him and turned to gaze at the stars.

"How's your girlfriend? Miss Diggory?"

"She's well…well enough…why?"

"I'm afraid you may have to break up with her."

"Why? I can still date her when I work here, can't I? Don't you allow your teachers any private time? Weekends?"

"That's not the point."

"If you hold them here hostage, forcing them into celibacy, then…then…then no wonder they're all so cranky and miserable!"

"No one is forcing celibacy on them…they have families and lives outside of Hogwarts. It's you I'm talking about, not them."

"Why am I to be denied when they…"

"Because they are not double agents, Severus. They don't work three full time jobs, as you will be. If you think you'll have the time and energy to teach a full class load, spy for me, and spy for Tom, and heal injured Death Eaters and devote time to a relationship…well then…you must have extraordinary stamina."

"But, but…you said to…I mean…if I break up with…don't spies have girlfriends?"

"No, they don't."

"None?"

"No, none. It's impossible. Think about it: you'd be deceiving her, you already are -- how does that make you feel?"

"Awful."

"You want that to continue? If you loved her, you'd not lie to her," Dumbledore said. Severus reached for his necklace and thought about Camilla. "I'm not saying you have to be celibate either. You are a young man. Spies do have sex, they just keep it casual. And yes, you'll have time on weekends and some evenings to…well, you'll have personal time to care for all your _needs,_ so don't be concerned. I just don't think it's wise to maintain a relationship with her. Besides, if Tom suspects you in any way, he may go after her for revenge…he's done it before."

Severus was mortified. It was not something he ever thought he'd discuss with Albus Dumbledore.

"I understand," Severus whispered. "I wouldn't want her in any danger because of me."

"Well, you still have time. When is your next day off from St. Mungo's?"

"Tuesday."

"Good. I want you to meet with someone that afternoon for a few hours. His name is Kylguss Screnger…he's a very, um…colorful character."

"Who is he?"

"He's nothing now, but forty years ago or so, he was the Ministry for Magic's top spy. He spied on Gellert Grindelwald. Actually, he was a follower and friend of Grindelwald who switched sides, very much like yourself. I think you can learn a lot from him."

"Okay…where do I go?"

"I'll owl you the address and time after I talk to him. As for other matters…just continue doing what you are doing. I want you to try to become closer to some of the other Death Eaters, like Cleven Avery and Martin Mulciber."

"Why? I never really liked them much."

"I know, but from what you've told me, they are fairly active Death Eaters. You will probably get some information from them…Lucius as well."

"Lucius is a lame-duck Death Eater…"

"I know, and I know he's your friend, but when you decided to betray Tom, you decided to betray his followers too. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Kylguss will talk to you more about that. Is there anything else?"

"Not really. How's Hagrid? Does he know I'm a Death Eater now."

"No, but he's very trustworthy, so I'd not be too concerned."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No; just the Wizengamot, a few Aurors, Hagrid and myself. Oh, well, Kylguss too."

"Very well. I'll meet with him," Severus said and turned to walk away.

---

When he returned to Spinner's End, he thought about what Dumbledore had said. In order to save Lily, he'd have to lose everyone else who had ever meant anything to him, even Ophelia, who was just a friend, and a rather annoying one at that. Severus had read spy novels before. He never recalled any of the super spies having friends or relationships, though they had plenty of acquaintances. Avery and Mulciber were far from friends to him. Lucius, on the other hand, despite the Dementors, was still a good friend to Severus. He couldn't just turn him over to the Ministry.

Tuesday arrived and it was time for Severus to meet with the Kylguss person. He was told to Apparate to the man's house at two in the afternoon. When Severus arrived, he thought he was in the wrong place. He was in a forest, but it didn't look like the Forbidden Forest. He saw no dwelling of any kind but did hear a very odd sound coming from the sky.

Severus glanced up to the sky and thought he saw someone flying around, unaided. Severus blinked and then looked again to indeed find a man in black and red robes flying around the trees and apparently having a good time with it.

"Weeeeee!" the man squealed from above. This couldn't be the spy; no spy would ever say 'weeeee!' The man spotted Severus and began to descend from the sky, at a very fast pace. He nearly ran right into Severus, who had to move fast to avoid being slammed into. Once the man's feet were on the ground, he looked as if he would run straight into a tree; instead, he turned and slipped in the snow. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah…flying is easy, it's the landing I've yet to master," the man said with a smile as he rose back to his feet. He was taller than Severus by at least five inches. The top of the man's head was bald but he had rather long, very curly bright red hair on the sides of his head. He also looked entirely too happy to be a former spy. He reminded Severus of Ernst in a way, which was a comfort. "Snape, I presume?"

"Yes," Severus replied as the man held out his hand, as if to shake Severus's. Severus's reaction was the same each time anyone did that: he just stood still and stared at the freckled hand before him.

"I'm sorry, I thought Albus said you were raised by a Muggle," he said, withdrawing his hand.

"I was raised by a witch…well, wait, no…not exactly. I was raised by a wizard."

"Grandfather?"

"No, me."

"Oh, an orphan then, just like me!" he smiled.

"Not exactly but…kind of. Anyway, I'll shake your hand if you want…"

"No, wizards don't do that too often," he interrupted, leaning in to kiss Severus once on each cheek. "Well, I'm sorry if I scared you with my flying. I bet you've never seen that before, huh?"

"No, I have," Severus replied casually. The man lifted a brow and looked very perplexed.

"Really? It's a very, very rare gift. Runs in families, you know."

"I've seen many babies and toddlers do it."

"Yes, but they all lose the ability by puberty. You know flying unaided is considered dark magic, which is why you see so little of it. I personally believe many more people can do it but are frightened of being labeled a dark wizard."

"Aren't you a dark wizard?"

"I am. Thank you for wording it correctly. I'm often accused of being a former dark wizard. I remain, to this day, rather dark, which is evident by my flying," the man said proudly.

"I don't see how that's considered dark magic. It's the same as flying around on a broom, which just looks ridiculous and hurts your balls."

"True!" the man said and nearly choked from laughter. "Ahh…a sense of humor, good…you're gonna need it, kid. Come on, let's go inside."

"Inside of what?"

"My house! Which is cleverly hidden in that tree over there," the man said with a smile and walked right into a tree, nearly breaking his nose in the process. "Ouch, nope, not that one…see, it changes."

"Your house changes?"

"Yes, same spell as the stairs at Hogwarts," he replied and banged into another tree. "Tricky thing. Don't worry! I'll find the right one eventually," he promised and then vanished into the third tree he walked into. Severus followed him inside to find a comfortable looking house which was expertly concealed. "Come on, have a seat," he offered. Severus sat at the large wooden table which was equipped with long bench seating. "I get so few guests, you must excuse me…I'm Kylguss, by the way."

"Severus."

"Good name. Emperor of Rome…and a Saint. Which are you?"

"Neither."

"I meant, are you a powerful leader or a do-gooder?"

"Um, neither."

"It's a good name, nonetheless. My name is made up."

"Sounds like it was."

"Yes. The story is, my mum liked Kyle but my father preferred Guss, so here I sit…Kylguss."

"I thought you were an orphan?"

"I was. My parents both died when I was two. I have no memory of them. Potions accident."

"Those can be devastating."

"Yes, I have had a few myself. See, that's what I did for Grindelwald, I was his brewer."

"I'm the Dark Lord's Healer."

"So I was told. That's good, you can't get your hands too dirty when you are a Healer. No one wants their only Healer, or potions brewer for that matter, damaged or killed in a battle. Makes it easier for us to spy."

"I'm that too."

"I know, that's why you are here."

"Well, the Dark Lord told me to spy before I turned myself over to Dumbledore."

"Same thing happened to me. So, you must have some natural talent then, I assume?" Kylguss suggested. Severus just shrugged his shoulders. Kylguss chuckled and shook his head from side to side. "Modesty? There's no room for modesty when you are a spy."

"What little modesty I had was taken from me in Azkaban."

"Ah, yes. Same here. The body search was most…unpleasant," he said lightly. "Now, do you have the makings of a good spy or not?" he asked in a much firmer tone. Severus nodded once and took a deep breath. "Good. From what I'm told, the former Tom Riddle is far darker and far more powerful than Grindelwald ever was. He's also an extremely talented _Legilimens._ I'm sure you know all this already."

"Yes, but I've lied to him in the past."

"Really. How?"

"_Occlumenc,y_ of course."

"So, you are rather skilled?"

"Yeah."

"Who taught you?"

"Self taught."

"I see…hmm…that may pose a problem. I was trained by the best. I was trained by Grindelwald himself. I can lie to anyone, at any time, in any condition," he boasted.

"Any condition?"

"Yes. I can lie when I'm drunk, while being tortured…have you been tortured?"

"Once, but only for four seconds or so."

"Four is three too many. Could you imagine lying during it?" Kylguss asked with a raised brow.

"No!" Severus replied, shocked at the question. "You can do that?" he asked as Kylguss nodded. "Why?"

"It was required of me. I was trained to do it."

"Trained?" Severus asked, fearing what he'd be told next.

"Yes. Grindelwald was a rather good, albeit ruthless teacher. You'll need to be a master liar, Severus, under any circumstance. Do you think you are up to it?"

"To being tortured? I don't think so, no," Severus replied as Kylguss smiled a suddenly very wicked smile. "No!"

"Albus told me you were very devoted and repentant. He said you'd do anything to bring down You-Know-Who."

"I didn't think anything included torture…"

"Anything includes anything, Severus," Kylguss sighed and looked around the room to avoid eye contact with Severus.

Severus sat and contemplated what Kylguss just told him. Unlike Lucius, Severus did remember what the _Cruciatus_ felt like. He also remembered the after effects.

"Four seconds of it nearly killed me," Severus said as Kylguss returned his gaze to Severus. He was staring at Severus, as if he were examining him.

"You're awful young -- how old are you?"

"I'll be twenty-one in a few days."

"How the hell old were you when you were tortured?"

"I was still a kid, thirteen or so. I have no desire to shit myself again, thank you very much."

"Ah well, that explains it some. It has that effect on children. No, adults are better equipped to take it; longer…the end result is often the same, though. Me, I can go…oh…one or two hours under the _Cruciatus_ before I shit myself."

"That's one hell of an accomplishment, your parents would be proud," Severus said. Kylguss glared at him.

"You know, I'm in hiding. I've been in hiding since Albus defeated Grindelwald. People are still looking for me. Former followers of his still want blood…my blood. I allowed you to come here today so you could learn something from me. Your reluctance and your sarcasm are not required," he snapped. "If you lied to Albus about doing anything to aid his cause and have no desire to learn from me, then you can just leave this place and try very hard not to remember my address."

"I'm sorry," Severus said in a hushed tone. He hated apologizing to anyone for anything, but he knew he needed Kylguss's help. "I just didn't think lying under torture was possible."

"Oh, but it is. So far as I know, I'm the only one who can do it. But baby steps…no, first we must test your _Occlumency_ skills."

"Kylguss? You around here?" A familiar voice from outside the open front door asked.

"Yes Albus," Kylguss replied and walked over to the door. He stuck his arm out for Dumbledore to see it. Dumbledore entered the house, wearing white robes and a wide smile.

"Ah, I see Severus found you," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, we're just about to begin some testing of his _Occlumency_ skills."

"I see. Mind if I sit in?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

"That's fine."

Kylguss sat across from Severus and just stared at him. He had soft blue eyes but when he was being serious, his eyes appeared rather fierce. Severus didn't know what to do or think…

"You think my eyes are fierce? You've seen nothing yet, it seems," Kylguss said as Severus blinked several times.

"I was not ready."

"You are ready at all times, and I do mean all, including in your sleep."

"How's that possible?"

"A trained and disciplined mind can practice the art at all times, under all circumstances and at all levels of consciousness. Now let's start with something simple. I want you to think about…hmm…your Dark Lord. I want you to tell me how much you want to spy for me, Kylguss, but inside I want to you think about how you're really spying for the Dark Lord and know that you are deceiving me, okay?"

"Sure," Severus said and took a deep breath.

"Nope, you failed. I am a very good _Legilimens_, but nowhere near as good as You-Know-Who. There is no time for a deep breath or a pause."

"Fine. I'm here to spy for you. I wish to leave the Dark Lord forever. It's because of him that two of my very good friends are dead and one is seriously injured and may never recover," Severus said blankly. As he spoke, he thought about what a good job he was doing on the Dark Lord's behalf in deceiving Kylguss. Kylguss smiled and then eyed Dumbledore.

"Not bad. Not only did I see images of the Dark Lord when I peered into your eyes, but I felt your deceit and some pride as well. Well, we've established that your skills on command are just above average. Just above average will get you found out and will get you killed so…not good enough. Tell me, what's your favorite drink?"

"Just water, but I will drink a Muggle Coke from time to time; especially when I have a stomach ache…the bubbles seem to help that a lot."

"No, silly, I meant alcohol," Kylguss said with a chuckle.

"Oh. uh, I don't drink," Severus confessed.

"What are you, religious or something?" Kylguss asked in a mocking tone. "All spies drink."

"They do?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. You've never gone drinking with other Death Eaters?"

"A few times, but I either don't drink at all or just have one," Severus confessed.

"No, no, no…that won't do. You must learn to drink, so you can learn to practice _Occlumency_ while drinking."

"Um, but…if I'm to be a spy, wouldn't I have to still be me? They all know I don't drink. They all tease me because of it."

"He has a point, Kylguss," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, Albus, I understand that. But he's still a bit young. Over time, if this war lingers on for a few more years, he may be in a situation where he's offered at least a glass of wine: he needs to be prepared," Kylguss said to Dumbledore and then turned his attentions back to Severus. "You said you sometimes drink one drink. If that's the case, you may be expected to drink one drink in the future. We have to make sure you can practice your _Occlumency_ under the effects of that one drink."

"I read that alcohol makes _Occlumency_ nearly impossible to perform," Severus stated.

"True…but you have to be the exception. I am the exception. Now, I had to practice…drank a lot of mead, didn't I, Albus?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Barrels full, my old friend," Dumbledore stated as Severus's eyes grew wide at the prospect of ever drinking that much.

"Oh, don't worry, Severus -- we'll start you out lighter than a full barrel!" Kylguss smiled. "Do you fancy fire-whiskey?" he asked. Severus nodded.

"I mean, I can drink it…don't really love it."

"Well, we'll start with that," Kylguss rose from his seat and collected a full decanter and three glasses. He sat down and poured the whiskey into each glass. Handed one to Dumbledore, one to Severus and then held up his own glass. "Westu hál!" he exclaimed proudly. Dumbledore glanced at Severus as if to see if Severus understood what Kylguss had just said.

"I know some old English," Severus replied and then took a sip while the others drank the entire contents in one gulp. Kylguss eyed Severus and then eyed Severus's glass. Severus reluctantly drank the entire glass of whiskey and then winced as he placed the glass back down on the table.

"I like saying toasts in different languages, it's the most fun," Kylguss said as Severus made a face, not liking the aftertaste of whiskey much, especially not in the middle of the afternoon. "Do you know any international toasts, Severus?"

"Um, no, since I don't drink…"

"No time like the present to learn, but first let's test your _Occlumency_ after having just the one drink. I want you to…well…convince me of how much you do enjoy drinking and how badly you want another one," he said as Severus instantly began to think along that vein. He tried to focus on the empty glass in front of him, and how greatly he desired it to be full. "Not bad. A bit stale, but not terrible. I'd say you passed that one. Albus, you can do the next toast."

"Very well. I visited South Africa last summer and had some libations with a tribe of Zulu wizards," Dumbledore stated as Kylguss poured everyone another round. Dumbledore held his glass up and began to speak. "Poo-zim-pee-La!" he said as Severus giggled. "What?"

"You said poo…and pee," Severus chuckled and then drank his entire drink.

"Oh dear…he really _is_ a light-weight, isn't he?" Kylguss asked Dumbledore, who didn't know the answer to the question. Severus's face must have answered the question, since he felt his face go red as he continued to giggle. "Okay, Severus, now try to convince me that you very much want to…kill an Auror."

"Huh?"

"What? You're a Death Eater, aren't you? Come on now…we're waiting," Kylguss urged.

"Well, Moody can suck my dick, so this should be simple!" Severus boasted and then chuckled. Severus envisioned Moody in front of him…wearing a pink tutu, the very sight of which made Severus burst with laughter.

"Yeah, he really doesn't drink much, Albus."

"I told you so!" Severus replied and held his glass out for another. "Well? I'm waiting!"

"You didn't kill him yet, you just dressed him up like a ballerina," Kylguss stated as Dumbledore began to laugh.

"Very creative, Severus," Dumbledore laughed.

"Oh, but I did kill him -- if other Aurors saw him dressed like that, he'd probably die from humiliation."

"Very well, one more; but really try to concentrate, Severus," Kylguss said as he poured three more drinks. Dumbledore and Kylguss just stared at Severus who saw three moving glasses before him, instead of the stationary one. "It's your turn to toast."

"Oh," Severus said, lifting his glass. "Um…cheers?"

"Cheers!" Kylguss and Dumbledore said as they consumed their drink. That time, Severus drank the entire contents in one shot and then wiped his lips with his sleeve. Dumbledore and Kylguss were staring at Severus, probably waiting to see if he'd fall down or not. "Cheers is a good toast, isn't it?"

"Yeah, okay: this time I want you to break into the Ministry for Magic and kidnap the Minister for Magic, can you do that?"

"Sure, Kylguss…Mysteries of Minister and kidslap her, I can do that."

"I somehow doubt that," Dumbledore said, chuckling. Severus took a deep breath and then made the mistake of closing his eyes.

---

"Severus?" the voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke. Severus opened his eyes but could not focus on anything. He didn't know where he was, but he did know who he was with. "Drink this, son…it's some sobering potion," Dumbledore urged and then helped Severus raise his head to sip from the vial. Dumbledore let go of Severus's head, causing it to fall back down onto a very soft pillow. Severus closed his eyes again but did not fall back to sleep.

"We need to toughen this kid up, Albus."

"He's from the north; his father was a Muggle who drank a lot, which is why I think he does not care for the drink too much. Yes, though, he needs to hold his liquor a little better. He said everyone knows he does not drink much. If they ever suspect him, all they need to do is hand him one glass of wine and he'll be found out."

"Exactly, Albus. That potion should be kicking in now," Kylguss said and walked over to Severus. Severus forced his eyes open and slowly sat up. He found he was on the sofa, though he had no memory of moving there. He was still light-headed but felt better with each passing minute.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Severus. We'll make a man out of you yet!" Kylguss said, drinking another glass of whiskey. Severus, on the other hand, had enough alcohol for the day.

---

The next week Severus worked at St. Mungo's and had dinner with Camilla on his birthday. She treated him to a lovely seafood dinner at a very fine restaurant. Even though his mind was elsewhere and he knew he had to break up with her, he figured he'd hold off until after Valentine's day at least. He also was not ready to give up the sex. He felt a bit like a fiend, only staying with her for the sex, but he figured he deserved some pleasure in his life.

The day after his birthday, he was asked to visit Lucius at the Manor. Lucius was seated with his feet up when Severus's floo'd over. Severus took a seat across from Lucius and just stared at his former friend. He still had no idea why he'd ever liked Lucius, or why Lucius had ever liked him. Severus reached into his pocket and withdrew a cigarette.

"No, don't light it up yet," Lucius instructed.

"I told you, I have a charm that removes all the smell from your fine sofa, Lucius," Severus said, rolling his eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant. Open your birthday present first," Lucius urged and threw a box adorned in silver and green paper at Severus. Severus retained the unlit cigarette in his mouth and removed the wrapping from the box. He opened the black velvet box to find a lighter inside. But it wasn't just any old lighter.

The lighter was a large platinum rectangle. On the front was a large etched 'S'. Near the top were two thin, slightly raised snakes and naturally they were encrusted with emeralds. To Severus's delight, they were small, so they were not too showy. When he opened the top lid, a magical thin green flame shot straight up. It made Severus smile.

"If you are going to smoke that crap, I may as well have something nice to look at while you light it."

"Thanks, Lucius. It is nice, I must admit…even the girly emeralds."

"They are not girly! They are perfectly fine."

"You forget where I come from," Severus said with the cigarette lodged in his teeth as he lit up. He inhaled deeply and then blew the smoke out while still admiring the lighter. The front matched the back in every way with the same details, and it was also a bit heavy, which Severus liked.

"I had to have your friend Ernst go to a Muggle shop to purchase it for me last week…"

"He sounds like your friend now," Severus interrupted.

"He's not a bad guy, though he's a bit…clueless."

"Ha, well, I think he knows the way of the world now a bit more, thanks to me."

"Indeed. Anyway, I'd not step foot in a Muggle shop to buy a lighter. He sent it to me and I took it to a jeweler to _personalize_ it and make the flame light with magic instead of oil…"

"Gas, I think it lights with gas."

"Whatever, like I give a shit what Muggles use to power their lighters."

"You seem awful chipper tonight, Lucius," Severus mocked. "In much pain?"

"Of course I am. I'm too pained and too pissed off to be my usual, albeit phony, self."

"Phony?"

"You know what I mean. I would normally just pretend to be dignified and keep the talk light…right now I could give a fuck. I like to try to maintain my composure, even around you. But now, fuck it. My back is fucking killing me, I can't fuck my wife, and my fucking kid is crawling now, oh, but I can't sit on the floor and play with him, because my fucking back is fucking broken!"

"My God…kiss your wife with that mouth? Shit, you sound worse than me these days."

"All I _can_ do is kiss my wife anymore!"

"Just keep wearing the brace and doing the exercises and…"

"I do! But I have too much to do for the Dark Lord and for the Ministry. I don't have time to be sick!"

"I understand. How's your father?"

"He's his usual fucking self. Oh, for some reason, he thinks my Mark is fake…why would he think that, do you think?"

"Because I told him it was," Severus admitted as Lucius's eyes grew wide. "Don't give me that look! I saved your arse from him doing God knows what to you. Has he written you back into his will?"

"No! He has not. Although he's being much nicer to me. He sympathizes with me now, since I was injured. But not enough to write me back into his will."

"Give it time," Severus replied as the flames in the Malfoy floo grew green. Suddenly Martin Mulciber ran from the floo, frantic and screaming.

"They caught him! They caught him!!!" Mulciber shouted as both Lucius and Severus rose from their seats.

"Who? Not the Dark Lord?" Lucius replied.

"NO! My father!"

"Oh," Severus and Lucius replied at the same time.

"Oh? Oh?! He's my dad!"

"How did he get caught?" Severus asked.

"He was trying to _Imperius_ the Minister for Magic and somehow he was caught! They are taking him to Azkaban right now!"

"Calm down, just calm down…your father is a very gifted wizard. I'm sure he won't give up your name, or ours for that matter, during his trail," Lucius spoke calmly.

"During his trial? Don't you two fuck-nuts care about my dad being caught?"

"Um…sure, I guess," Lucius said coolly.

"Yeah…that must be…bad," Severus replied equally coolly as Mulciber just stood, speechless, glaring at both of them.

"Just because both you lot have assholes for fathers doesn't mean I do! My father is a good man! He's a great wizard! How would you feel if your mums went to Azkaban?" he shouted as Lucius looked down at the floor and Severus just crossed his arms at his chest and stared blankly at Mulciber. "Oh, I mean…again, Snape."

"I'm sorry your father was caught. Like I said, he's gifted. Perhaps he will escape?" Lucius asked.

"You know what? Fuck you! Just fuck the both of you! Careless wankers!" Mulciber shouted and then stormed out the back garden door. Severus and Lucius just stared at each other for a moment and then sat back down on the sofa.

"Everything is falling apart," Severus said, staring at the floor.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Lucius asked and took a very long pause. "So long as I'm never caught…and you…so long as we're never found out…everything will be alright."

"How can you say that? Don't you care about the cause?" Severus asked, meeting his friend's cold gaze.

"Of course, but…I mean…not at the price of my own life I don't…or my wife's or my son's…or yours, for that matter. Many wizards have tried to do what the Dark Lord is doing, and all have failed."

"So you've given up?"

"No, no, no…I'll continue to do whatever the Dark Lord asks of me, which lately is more and more, it seems."

"Oh, like what?"

"Nothing that we need to discuss," Lucius shrugged and waved his hand as if shooing away a fly. "Poor Marvin, though…he and the Dark Lord were school mates."

"What can I say -- another one bites the dust, it seems," Severus said, rising from the sofa and heading towards the floo.

"Where are you going?"

"To fuck my girlfriend, while I still have one."

"What?"

"I think I'll need to break up with her before I go to Hogwarts next year."

"Surely not."

"Whatever…I'll see you later," Severus said and stepped into the floo. Severus stepped out into Camilla's flat and did exactly what he told Lucius he'd do.

---

Two weeks later found Severus back at Kylguss's house. In that time, he promised to drink one cocktail an evening for a week, and then two per night the second week. Kylguss tested his skills and found although his _Occlumency_ under the effect of alcohol would fool most _Legilimens_, it'd probably not fool a master _Legilimens_ like the Dark Lord.

The next day, Severus dreaded going to visit his spy-instructor. It was the day he'd been dreading since the first day he'd met him. He made sure not to eat that morning before walking into five trees before finding the right tree to gain him access to the house.

"I thought you might not show up," Kylguss remarked when Severus entered.

"I'm no coward."

"Good. Did you eat?"

"No, not since lunch yesterday."

"Well, that's okay. I do have a loo you can use should things go badly. Did you bring extra robes?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll start very small. I'm not going to try to cast _Legilimens_ on you while you are under the effects of the _Cruciatus_ today. First we must get you used to it."

"Can one really get used to it?"

"Yes, Severus, like everything, one builds up a tolerance. Now, you are expected to join the staff of Hogwarts in seven months…that's seven months we have to prepare you. I had a full year and I practiced three times per week. You'll need to be stronger and tougher than I."

"Let's just start," Severus said, throwing his bag containing his change of robes onto the table.

"I'll hit you for ten seconds. Feel free to scream…beg…vomit if you have to. It's all perfectly normal. We'll slowly increase the time you are subjected. By this time next month, I want you to be able to suffer silently for at least a minute, perhaps two. Once your body is prepared and used to it, then we'll work on your mind. One thing here to keep in mind, Severus, that unlike the Dark Lord or anyone else, when I say I'm going to torture you for ten seconds, I literally mean it. I promise I won't go over. I have many potions here should you get very ill, so please don't be afraid."

"I'll try but I must admit…I'm a bit afraid. Isn't this illegal?"

"Yes," Kylguss admitted and smiled. "But I'm a dark wizard, remember? I rarely regard the law as such. Besides, Aurors are subjected to similar tactics, or so I'm told. You'll never hear them admit to it or read about it in the papers. Now, prepare yourself Severus," Kylguss said in a very official tone. He aimed his wand right at Severus and then paused. "_Crucio!"_

Severus instantly fell to the floor. His intestines felt as if they were being pulled and yanked from a tiny hole in his belly. They cramped first, and then all the muscles in his body cramped. His entire body felt like it was one huge charley-horse. Finally came the burning pain. His blood felt like it was made of lava. He heard screams and assumed they were his own. When he thought he'd not be able to take it anymore, his muscles slowly began to calm down.

"Severus? That was ten, how are you?" Kylguss asked. Severus was still in horrible pain. Instead of the pain slowly escalating, it was slowly decelerating. The muscle cramps were loosening up, the fire was slowly cooling, but his stomach was still in knots. He threw up bile and noticed his arms and legs were shivering. "It's just residual muscle spasms; they will lessen in the next few minutes."

Severus heard him speak but could not reply. Instead he felt water on his face, only then realizing he was crying.

"I know it sounds funny but walking around helps, rise to your feet," Kylguss lectured. He offered Severus a hand and helped him pace around the vomit on the floor. Slowly the spasms decreased and his heart rate lowered back to normal. "You know what this is meant to feel like?"

"Torture?" Severus managed to speak as he slowly paced the room.

"The curse has been modified in the last few hundred years. The one we use today is meant to feel like being drawn and quartered, which of course, you were alive when this was done to you. How are your gonads?" he asked. Severus wanted to chuckle, but couldn't.

"Horrible."

"Yes. Before they draw and quarter you, they cut off your genitals, often in front of you so you can see what they are doing. They like to show you your intestines as they slowly remove them from your body. Did your bones hurt?"

"No, muscles mostly and stomach…oh, and my bollocks."

"Yes, well, phase two of the _Cruciatus_ feels like being on the rack. After about twenty minutes, your bones will literally break from the pressure of the muscle spasms. After most of your bones and skull are broken, if you are still alive and have not gone insane, you feel as if knives are boring into you."

"The Iron Maiden was most effective in the Middle-Ages," Severus managed to speak in a less pained tone.

"Yes. Not sure why they save that one for last. After your bones break and pulverize, if you are still lucky enough to be alive, if you haven't bitten off your tongue that is, then you swallow it and slowly choke on it. That's how you can die, by suffocation, or internal damage. I know, however, that a skilled enough wizard can remove your tongue so you don't choke, thus prolonging your life. He can remove your teeth as well to prevent you biting yourself," Kylguss said as Severus thought about the poor patient at St. Mungo's who was tortured to the point of insanity. He had no teeth either. "Severus?"

"Yes, I heard you. How do you know this?"

"When I said I was a dark wizard, I meant it. Before I joined Grindelwald, I used to conduct studies of people under the _Cruciatus._ Though I admit I never tortured people for more than fifteen minutes. I did, however, work closely with a Healer who did."

"Seems more like an anti-Healer."

"Yes. Well, he wanted to know exactly what the curse did to people and how far to take it. He's the one who removed their tongues when they began to choke, to prolong their misery. I've watched a man's eyeballs literally explode from their sockets. He bled from every orifice, before drowning in his own fluids…it took four hours."

"Jesus!"

"Yes. The man casting the curse was exhausted. It takes so much hate and strength to perpetually cast that curse, which is why I was sent to observe," Kylguss said rather matter-of-factly. "And observe I did."

"Who was the man?"

"The tortured man?" he asked as Severus nodded. "A prisoner. A rapist. He deserved it."

"Yes."

"The man who cast the curse was a Healer; like I said, he was Grindelwald's Healer. So, tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Grossed out at what you just said, but aside from that, I feel better. My belly still is cramping."

"Well, you neither shit nor pissed yourself. Not bad for your first try…"

"Can I ask you a question?" Severus interrupted.

"I thought you would."

"Why did you leave Grindelwald and spy for the Ministry if you are such a dark wizard?"

Kylguss stared past Severus at the wall behind him and sighed. He paused before speaking again.

"He killed my wife…and my son," he said, not looking into Severus's eyes. "People call these curses _Unforgivable…_but to murder my wife and twelve year old son…no…that was unforgivable."

"I see."

"You?"

"He threatened to murder a woman I have loved very much…I guess I still do," Severus admitted out loud. He stared down at his shoes and hoped not to discuss Lily anymore.

"Not all dark wizards are heartless," Kylguss said and patted Severus on the back. "You probably want to rinse out your mouth, so go do that and we'll try this again," he urged as Severus headed towards the loo. Everything in Severus's body and mind told him to get the hell out of there but he knew he had to stay and he knew he'd have to be tortured again. Severus left the loo and approached Kylguss again, who was staring out the open door.

"Okay."

"Good man, Severus," Kylguss smiled.

"Tell me, if you did all these horrible things, how is it you are not in prison?"

"I am.. I told you I was in hiding from people who wish me dead? That's true. But I'm also under house arrest and have been since nineteen-forty-five. The Ministry knows you are here. There's a magical log of everyone who visits me."

"I see…they did not mention doing the same to me."

"Well, you've never murdered people or tortured them like I did. Even though I did murder them indirectly."

"What?"

"My potions I brewed, they were killing potions. I just brewed them. I've never cast the killing-curse, I mean."

"Oh…I see."

"Let's go for twenty seconds this time, shall we?"

"Oh, yes…let's," Severus said sarcastically. Severus closed his eyes and felt the rush of pain overtake him again. It felt identical to the first time but longer and more intense.

Then they went for thirty seconds, and then forty. When he opened his eyes when it was all over, he found more than vomit that escaped him. He was seated in a puddle of his own piss. He vomited more bile and couldn't rise to his feet, even with Kylguss's help.

"Come on now. We're done for the day, really. I brewed you six hours of dreamless sleep, you'll feel run down but will be better in the morning," Kylguss urged. Severus opened his eyes and sobbed for a few moments before trying to stand up. Once he was standing, he grabbed for his belly, which was still in knots.

"I'm going to be sick," Severus managed to speak. He wanted to run to the loo but his legs were spasming too bad. He stood with Kylguss's help and could do nothing to stop the shit from pouring down his legs.

"It's okay. I'll clean it up. I have a magnificent shower in there, with a lovely view of the lake out back. Take all the time you need," Kylguss said to Severus as he helped him into the loo. "Your robes are here on the counter," he said before closing the door behind him. It was the single most painful and disgusting moment of Severus's life. He began to question himself as to why he was doing this for a witch who didn't even like him.

**AN: I'm not uploading again for one more week. See you next Tuesday!**


	111. Guy Talk

**111- Guy Talk**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

**AN: There's some raunch in here. **

The torture made it nearly impossible for Severus to work at St. Mungo's the following week. The only cure was sleep, dreamless sleep at that. The rule of thumb was, for every ten seconds you were tortured, you needed one hour of dreamless sleep. Severus was doing better than Kylguss had expected and could withstand two minutes of torture before evacuating his bowels and bladder all over himself. That required twelve hours of sleep, but he only had five to spare before heading to work.

In that time, he'd neglected his expensive shampoo and getting his hair cut. He also gave up shaving altogether. The degeneration of his appearance was visible to everyone, especially Camilla. He lied and told her he was being tortured by the Dark Lord as preparation for him becoming a spy in the next few months. She was flabbergasted at what Severus had told her. She was angered that he agreed to it, yet almost in a motherly way would hold him each night when he'd come home to take his dreamless sleep potion.

One of the more unfortunate side effects to so much torture was the temporary impotence it caused. Even though Severus really liked Camilla and enjoyed her coddling, the main thing he was interested in was sex, but he could not perform after a round of the _Cruciatus._ Two or three days after he was tortured, he found he was equipped to have very selfish sex -- something else she complained about.

"You know you've not gone down on me in two months?" Camilla snapped at him as he ate his breakfast before his Valentine's Day shift at St. Mungo's. Severus was tired and weak and too hungry to respond, so he just glared at her instead. "I've not come since…since…I don't remember when!"

"Where's that vibrator of yours that you got in Holland?"

"What? That's not the point, Sev!"

"The magic on that thing said guaranteed to get you off or your money back…do we need to return it?"

"Fuck you! Why are you being so flippant with me? I'm just trying to help you!"

"Yes, by ordering your elf to cook my meals, wash my clothes, and clean my house…you do so much for me, darling," he sneered.

"That's not fair! Do you think it's easy for me to be dating a Death Eater? That-that-that fucking maniac you swore your life to keeps killing Muggles every day! I don't even bother reading the paper anymore; I don't want to know what you cretins do!"

"Okay, if the magic on your vibrator is faulty, I'll look into it when I get home, okay?"

"You are not listening to me; I don't give a shit about the vibrator! I'm talking about you! Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Not since last week when the mirror threatened to break itself if I didn't stop growing my hideous beard."

"Sev! This is serious!"

"Or was it my futile attempt to grow a hideous beard…whatever it was, it wasn't nice."

"Sev! I'm going insane here!"

"Going? I'd say you're way over the bend these days. I'm sorry you are sexually frustrated…but I have to go to work now."

"I sucked your dick twice last week! And I fucked you three times! One time you came within ten seconds, the second time you told me to get on top because you were too tired to fuck me anymore and the last time…you actually managed to fall asleep!"

"No! I came and then I fell asleep!"

"You were still inside me! This is insane!"

"It's Valentine's Day…I'll fuck you good and hard tonight…okay?"

"You may want to try making love to me for once!" she snapped. So that was the root of the problem. "You've not told me you loved me since…since…since before my book tour last year!"

"Fine, I love you, but now I have to go to work. And I promise to love you all day long until I come home, okay?" he lied. It appeased her. She reached in for a tight hug as he just glanced at his fob watch. "Gotta go."

"Just come straight home tonight. We don't need to go out or anything, okay?" she asked in a nicer tone.

"That's the best idea you've had in weeks," he replied and closed the door behind him.

---

When Severus returned to Camilla's flat, he found her wearing a short red satin bathrobe. He suspected there was nothing beneath it. The first thing Severus did was take a very long shower. His day at St. Mungo's wasn't too bad, but he was supposed to be tortured within an inch of his life the next day and he was not too eager. He still fancied Camilla, but with each fight they had, the idea of breaking up with her became easier and easier.

"Please put a towel around that bony waist of yours," the bathroom mirror spoke as Severus opened the shower curtain.

"I'd hate to turn you on, mirror," Severus replied, reaching for the fluffy white towel. "Since when were you charmed to be so mean?"

"I was charmed to be honest. When Camilla asks me how she looks, she wants the truth."

"She's gorgeous, though."

"Yes, but you, on the other hand…no."

"So I'm not the fairest one of them all?"

"No; and that black beard of yours, it does not suit you. Your hair is stringy and limp. You look much better with shoulder length hair. Hair going halfway down your chest is not the right look for you. Also your bangs are too long…"

"Yes, but don't my bangs hide my hideous beard?"

"Yes, all I see is black fur…and a protruding nose…but your nose isn't very appealing either. Your bangs need to be chin length and placed back behind your ears. Also, you are getting very bad acne of late. May I suggest an astringent and perhaps a good buffing?" the mirror asked as Severus just chuckled.

"No. I need a good shagging, though, which I'm ready for now, I think," he said while getting his toothbrush ready. After he brushed and flossed, he looked at his teeth in the mirror.

"Your teeth are pretty bad too. I suspect you are smoking, which is bad for teeth and skin as well," the mirror nagged. Severus just rolled his eyes. "There are whitening potions, you know…"

"I'm so glad none of my mirrors at home are bewitched. You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"You may leave now," the mirror said. Severus opened the door from the loo to find Camilla on the bed, waiting for him.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Your bitchy mirror!"

"I never respond to her. She's been telling me lately that I do too much maintenance on myself to impress my ugly boyfriend…her words, not mine."

"I see. Maintenance?" he asked. Camilla blushed and suddenly looked away from Severus, as if embarrassed. She leaned back further in the bed and untied her bathrobe. Her naked breasts were perky and as glorious as ever. Her navel looked creamy and soft. She slowly opened her thighs to expose…nothing.

"What happened to your pubic hair?" Severus asked, his eyes as large as saucers.

"Shaved it."

"Why-why?"

"You don't like it?"

"Well, I mean, you look like what I imagine a nine year old girl would look like but…"

"You're so romantic," she interrupted, rolling her eyes. "I read in this week's Witchopolitan that men like this kind of stuff."

"Oh. Well, I guess I have more than enough hair to compensate for your lack of hair," Severus mentioned casually and then dropped his towel. He looked down and chuckled. "Well my seven-inch friend here seems to like it."

"You measured your cock, Sev?"

"All blokes do!"

"Are you sure it's seven?"

"Well, I mean…so I rounded up a centimeter or two."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…now come here and pet me!" she teased.

"Pet you?"

"Yeah, it's really soft."

"Soft? Okay, so long as it's good and wet when I'm ready."

"Oh no, Sev, tonight is about me, remember?"

"Fine, fine…it is Valentine's Day and this is your gift because I'm the shittiest boyfriend known to all wizarding kind. I purchased you no present. So, what do you want?" he asked, taking a seat on the bed. After she was done sighing she leaned in and kissed him. Then she placed her hand on his head and guided it where she wanted it. She was right; it was soft…and wet.

An hour later, he moved back up and was on top of her, finally allowed to penetrate her. She also mentioned something about him maybe thinking about Quidditch for a while so he'd not finish too soon. All he had to think about was the torture he was to withstand the next day, but that nearly made him lose his hard-on. Turning back into a selfish lover, he moved off her and motioned for her to climb on top, but she resisted. She made it perfectly clear he was to do all the work that night.

As soon as he began to speed up, she told him to slow down. He kissed her neck while she ran her hands through his hair and down his mostly, but not fully, numb back.

"Isn't this nice?" she asked in nearly a whisper. Severus really didn't want to talk, so he just moaned. "You're not ready…are you?" she asked, to which he just grunted. "Good."

What seemed like at least ten minutes passed and Severus was, indeed, ready to cross the finish line. He sat up and threw her legs up over his shoulders and climaxed whether she wanted him to or not. He figured giving her four orgasms was above and beyond what he needed to do, since he'd only got one. Granted, it was a rather intense and very good one, one that actually made him scream, which was a rare event. He lay on top of her, panting, still feeling euphoric ,when he heard a buzzing noise come from her nightstand.

"Oh shit," she said from beneath him.

"What's that?" Severus whispered.

"That damn thing…it's…you know…vibrating."

"I told you, I'll fix it…tomorrow, though, okay?"

"Yeah. I swear that thing has a mind of its own lately," she said as he climbed off her and rolled over onto his back next to her. She reached for his hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it. Severus was almost asleep when she began to speak. "Thank you…I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, half-asleep, half-awake, and feeling completely at peace for the first time in months. His last thought before falling asleep was wondering how certain he was that he actually meant what he'd just said.

---

Severus woke up feeling very chipper for once. It seemed that good and slow sex was the cure for the _Cruciatus_, not sleep. He felt so good after his morning blow-job, he was almost skipping around Diagon Alley on his way to Belby's. He needed to break and then mend her vibrator more often, he thought to himself.

He knocked on the door, sporting an uncharacteristic smile, when Lupin opened the door. His smile instantly faded.

"Severus? Is that you behind all that hair?" Lupin asked.

"Didn't I say to never speak to me again?"

"When have I ever listened to you?" Lupin asked. Severus shrugged right past him. "Wow, your mustache is almost as good as mine! You kind of look like a serial killer, though."

"There are no serial killers in our world, you retarded dog."

"Yeah, but…you look like Jack the Ripper, actually."

"No one knows what he looked like!"

"Yeah, he looked like you!" Lupin continued. Severus used wandless magic to pull his potions knife from his boot and straight into his hand. He held up the eight-inch-blade within an inch of Lupin's nose.

"Mystery solved!" he smiled.

"What? I like Muggle history, so should you."

"But I could give a crap, Lupin!"

"Yes, but you are part Muggle, as am I - remember?"

"When have I ever listened to a word you've said? Like I give a shit what your biological make-up is."

"Well, you kind of do, which is why you are here, I imagine. Last transformation was terrible."

"I don't care what you have to say! Just give me the findings from last month's research!"

"I don't have them yet…I'm still writing mine; like I said, it was a pretty bad one. And I know the next moon is only four days of, but I'll have them ready tomorrow…"

"Shut the fuck up, you useless werewolf!" Severus said and stormed from the lab.

---

Severus was able to withstand four minutes of the _Cruciatus_ that next day without screaming his head off, or doing much else except throw up. He collected a vial of six-hours of dreamless sleep and went home. He decided to go ahead and take it a bit early when he heard a knock at his front door. His stomach was still in knots and he felt as if he'd not slept in months. He contemplated just not answering the door, but the person kept knocking.

Severus slowly approached the door, holding his stomach with his one hand, as he unlocked his Muggle locks. When he saw who was on the other side, he nearly slammed it shut. He'd gone through all of that work to open the door for a werewolf?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Severus managed to ask Lupin, who looked worried.

"Are you ill?"

"No! Get the fuck out of here! How dare you come here!"

"You look awful! I just came to deliver my notes to you," Lupin said innocently as Severus ripped the parchments from his hands.

"If I'm ill, I'm sure it's you that's the cause."

"Oh come on, Sev, now…"

"Don't you dare speak to me and especially don't use that name! Only my friends can use that name!"

"Are you friends with Lily still?"

"Huh? What the fuck are you going on about?"

"I saw her this afternoon…at a, uh…meeting. She asked how I was getting along with Belby and I told her, and I told her I see you often."

"So?" Severus asked, not wanting to sound desperate for more information.

"So nothing…just thought I'd mention it…"

"Why did you ask if we were friends?"

"Oh, that…yeah," Lupin played, clearly toying with Severus's fragile emotions. "I told her you assist Belby; well, to be perfectly honest, I told her you do most of the work, which is the truth…Belby really doesn't do much except rely on you for information and me for research. Anyway, I just mentioned that little fact to her; she didn't seem very interested," Lupin said, which did not surprise Severus. He knew Lily didn't like him, not one bit. "Until I told her just how hard you work, and at St. Mungo's too. She seemed impressed that you would work so hard to help us werewolves, I really think it impressed her, actually."

"Really?" Severus asked coolly, to maintain his lack of interest in the subject manner.

"Yeah. She said something along the lines of…I knew Sev was a good person, it's just his wacko friends that steer him wrong, or something like that…oh, but she did say Sev, not Severus."

"My wacko friends?"

"To be honest, she said dipshit, actually. We all know about Rosier dying and Mulciber senior being captured. She mentioned that…oh, how did she word it…maybe once Sev's Death Eater friends are defeated, maybe he'll make a somewhat decent person and fine Healer someday, or something like that…I'd not read much into it. She thinks I'll turn into a good person someday too."

"Oh, really? You're the bad guy now?"

"We all know He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named employs werewolves, Sev-erus," Lupin corrected and then smiled. "James and Sirius are still convinced I work for him. Me living with Belby has made them even more suspicious."

"Oh, how?"

"They suspect I'm spying on him as well. I mean, if Vold…I mean, if _he_ uses werewolves, then what use has he for a tame one? That potion is theoretically meant to tame us, isn't it? Well, that would do He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named no good whatsoever, so they think I was sent there by him to ensure that the potion fails. Also, this way, I'll have access to even more werewolves for him to recruit," Lupin said. He spoke so clearly and calmly, Severus actually found himself siding with Potter and Black for the first time in his life. It all made perfect sense. Lupin was an Occlumens as well -- even more suspicious. And Lupin was still attending Order meetings, which meant he still had access to Lily. Lupin really was the spy. "Severus?"

"I'm not telling you again to leave me alone! Don't ever return to this house!"

"We were having a perfectly fine conversation just a moment ago, Severus."

"And if you really do work for the Dark Lord, I'd not be so casual about it…and kindly refer to him by his title, and not that He-Who-Shall-Not bullshit!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Lupin questioned. Since he was the spy, and probably telling the Dark Lord everything Severus was doing and saying, Severus had to still appear loyal to him.

"And your potion is the least of my priorities, by the way! I devote very little time and thought to it! Besides, I'm just in it for the Galleons and the Order of Merlin, which I'll no doubt receive along with Belby. And what the fuck do I care what a filthy Muggle-born has to say about me?" Severus screeched and then slammed the door on Lupin's face so hard, he was certain he'd broken his nose in the process. Before Severus could lock it, the door swung open.

"What's your problem? I'm trying to help you with this research, you know! I won't steal your glory if that's what angers you," Lupin spat.

"What?"

"If it's just money and fame you want, I won't take it from you! So you don't have to be a dick! Unlike you, I'm not doing this for money! I'm doing this to make my life and other werewolves' lives better!"

"Good for fuckin' you! Get the fuck out!"

"We have to work together on this potion, so you can stop being a complete and total mother-fucking asshole all the time!" Lupin shouted. Severus was shocked. He'd never seen Lupin so angry, at least not in human form. He very much reminded Severus of his animal form, frothing at the mouth and out for blood. "And I always defend you! I never attacked you! I never teased or hexed you! I still fuckin' defend you and your greasy, sorry little northern ass!"

"Get out!"

"No! Fuck you! I'll leave when I'm good and ready! You prick! No wonder she doesn't like you anymore! I'm shocked she ever even liked you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your precious little Lily, that's what I'm talking about! She actually liked you! She had a crush on you third year! People teased her mercilessly over it, most of all James, who hexed you even more because of it! But you fucked that up, by choosing those friends of yours! You just threw that whole thing away so you could be cool and have your rich and snotty Slytherin friends! But I never teased her over it! I knew you were a decent person and not like Lucius or Avery or those other prats. That's why she confided in me for that stuff, since I was not a jerk like my friends!"

"Yeah, and what about your friends? They were worse than mine ever were!" Severus shouted back, unaware of how he got the sudden energy boost. "And you betray her! She confided in you but you betray her!"

"I'm not the spy! God, you sound like Sirius!"

"You betrayed her by never telling her what you really are!" Severus sneered. Lupin grew silent. His face was pale and his eyes suddenly were looking straight down. "But don't worry, I told her. So now she knows."

"I would have told her once we left Hogwarts, you know," Lupin said in a tamer voice.

"Thank God your friends betrayed you! I told you they would! No one likes you, Lupin," Severus spoke in a cold and very quiet voice. His words apparently had an effect. Lupin put his hands in his pockets and continued to stare straight down. "No one…you have no one, Lupin…you're completely alone in this world."

"I know," Lupin whispered. He was still looking straight down. Severus was expecting a tear or two to fall, and he was not disappointed. "It's hard, you know…well, you know."

"Do I? I have friends, Lupin. My friends have not betrayed me," Severus said cockily. Severus's own irony made him chuckle, since it was he who was deceiving them instead. "And they won't, either."

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Now you listen to me very carefully," Severus said in a calculating tone. "You get the fuck out of my house and never, and I mean, never, return!" he nearly spat at the spy standing before him. When he saw Lupin's face, all he saw was an animal betraying his Lily. "Get out! And if you ever return, I swear I'll kill you," Severus spoke in a tone just barely louder than a whisper. Lupin's eyes finally met Severus's, but he did not turn to leave.

"No, you won't…you're not like that," Lupin said plainly. In one second Severus garnered his wand and aimed it at Lupin.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Severus shouted. The green light shot right over Lupin's shoulder as Lupin dodged the killing curse, missing him by mere centimeters. Severus did not consciously mean to miss and he was certain the hate and anger on his face showed it. Something on the other hand made him miss and he instantly regretted it. Severus panted and aimed his wand at the betrayer again but Lupin ran right out the front door. He may be the spy now, but until now he was just a filthy werewolf who had stood by and watched on as Severus was humiliated day in and day out.

"The darkest places in hell are reserved for those who maintain their neutrality in times of moral crisis…Dante Alighieri!" Severus screamed so loudly at the retreating man that his throat became sore. He then slammed the door and locked it before dropping his wand on the floor and tearing the clock off the wall. He hurled it into the fire and then stormed upstairs, drank his sleeping potion, and instantly fell asleep.

---

Thanks to the dreamless sleep, Severus slept through the night. The next morning he was still weak and very, very tired. He was irate at Lupin and had to tell Dumbledore that he was indeed the spy. Naturally, when he did confide in Dumbledore later that morning, Dumbledore did not believe him. He accused Severus of using his hated against Lupin and said that his immature unforgiving policy against those who wronged him clouded his judgment. Severus was too weak and far too exhausted to bother fighting with Dumbledore. He knew Lupin was the spy and he'd just have to prove it.

Lucius had been nagging Severus via owl to come visit him for nearly ten days. Since he was off the next day as well, he decided to just go to the Manor and hope that Lucius was busy. Naturally, he was just drinking scotch on his sofa. Severus shuffled his feet as he made his way to the sofa opposite Lucius. He barely had the energy to speak, let alone have a conversation with his friend.

"You look worse than I feel…what's with the hair?" Lucius asked casually.

"I just don't give a fuck anymore," Severus nearly whispered.

"I'm rubbing off on you, it seems," Lucius said as Severus painstakingly tried to focus on his always well-manicured friend.

"You look fine and are sportin' no facial hair."

"Yes, unlike you. I must say, it's a bold move on your part but it simply does not suit you, Sev."

"That's what Camilla's mirror keeps telling me."

"Clever mirror," Lucius said and took a sip of his scotch.

"Am I here for a reason?" Severus asked, which apparently offended his friend.

"Why yes, Severus, you are. I have not seen or spoken to you in weeks."

"Miss me?" Severus asked. He always had energy for sarcasm.

"Merlin's beard…you really, really look awful!"

"Thanks."

"No, I mean it - you look terrible! What the hell is that man doing to you?" he asked.

"What man?" Severus replied curtly.

"That man at the hospital! Working you to death? I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were nearly tortured to death!" Lucius said. Severus could tell by looking in the mirror that he resembled a _Cruciatus_ victim. He had large purple circles beneath his eyes, he'd lost weight, resulting in a much more gaunt face than usual, but at least most of his acne was concealed behind his facial hair.

"Medical rotations are frequently referred to as torture. That maniac makes me work eighteen-hour days, on my feet the entire bloody time, and I have barely enough time and energy to eat, let alone sleep, let alone groom myself," Severus said lazily. All of it was true, too.

"No wonder you've been so quiet recently."

"I'm so tired," Severus said, telling the complete truth, with barely enough energy to do so. "I can't even think…I'm not sure how I'm still even alive…" Severus trailed off and then saw images of purple cattle in his head.

"Sev…Sev…Sev!" Lucius shouted.

"What?"

"Were you just asleep right now?"

"Yeah, I guess, I was just dreaming about sheep or cows or something…" Severus replied angrily. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Go home and sleep then."

"I can't…I'm too tired to move from this sofa," Severus said, trying to keep his eyes open. "I'll stay…try to wake me up, I'll get my fourth or fifth wind, hopefully," Severus yawned while gazing up at the ceiling.

"Well, how was your Valentine's Day?"

"Great, actually…best one yet. Yours?"

"Oh, we just dined out and then came back here and…that was it."

"Fascinating," Severus replied, drifting off to sleep again. When Severus opened his eyes, it was daylight out. He looked down to find a warm blanket on him and the fire in the Malfoy floo rolling with warm, red flames. He glanced at his fob watch to find it was nine in the morning. Severus stretched and wandered to the loo. When he was done, he started heading back to the floo, but saw Lucius sitting alone in the informal dining area just off the great room. He reluctantly turned to join him.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Lucius said, slathering jam on his toast.

"I guess…I should get home."

"Eat something first. What do you want?"

"I don't know…whatever you're having, I guess."

"I'm having an Irish breakfast; I somehow get the feeling sausage is not one of your favorite things."

"Have that inept elf of yours make me an omelette with cheese and mushrooms and…"

"Fuck no, you tell him…I don't feel like playing host this morning," Lucius said before crunching into his toast. Severus slowly raised his head which was comfortably buried in his hands. Lucius's eyes grew wide for a moment upon seeing his friend. "Sev, don't take this the wrong way, but you are only twenty-one…yet you look forty-one."

"I feel like I'm three-hundred and ninety-four."

"You have wrinkles! Actual wrinkles…and your nose seems larger than usual…"

"Thanks for noticing…I don't think I've been eating much."

"No shit. I saw one of my elves using a garden hoe that had more meat on it than you. Even your fingers are thinner!" Lucius noticed. It didn't help that Severus had done little but vomit all over himself when he was with Kylguss and hardly ever ate to avoid vomiting all over himself the rest of the week. "I need to do something…talk to the Administrator of that hospital or something. They are working you to death!"

"Huh? No, don't talk to her! You know I never eat right and I stay up working on potions and shit…and reading up on defense shit and shit…"

"Defense stuff? Huh?" Lucius asked. Severus just inhaled deeply.

"I am supposed to teach a bunch of wankers Defense Against the Dark Arts next term at Hogwarts, or did you forget the Dark Lord's orders to me?"

"I have not forgotten. What does that have to do with you reading up on it, though?"

"Well, I'd like to know what the hell I'm gonna teach next year!"

"Why? No one before you has," Lucius said coolly and sipped his morning coffee.

"You've got a point…why the fuck am I reading up on that crap for?" Severus asked as Lucius just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Dobby limped into the room and Severus didn't even bother asking why he was limping, or why his eye was bruised. "Dobby, I want a three egg omelette with gruyere cheese, porcini mushrooms, green and yellow peppers and tomatoes…"

"Okay, sir…"

"I'm not done," Severus said. Lucius glanced up from his coffee cup to stare at Severus. "Hash browns…French toast, a waffle, coffee and…pancakes."

"Good Merlin, Sev…hungry?" Lucius asked with a full mouth, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' starved," Severus replied and waved Dobby away. "Fine, I'll ask…did you do that to him?"

"What?"

"Dobby's limp and bruise."

"Does Dobby have a limp and a bruise?" Lucius asked. Severus wasn't too surprised. "The other elves beat him to a bloody pulp the other night."

"Oh, why?"

"How the fuck would I know? I don't pay attention to what they do," Lucius said with nearly a sneer. "Merlin's saggy nut sack, my back is bloody killing me," Lucius said, which did make Severus laugh. It felt good to laugh.

"A bit juvenile, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but like I said, I no longer give a fuck. I have to _limp_ around the Ministry all week, kissing the arses of nearly everyone close to the Minister and the entire Wizengamot. Schmoozing with these moronic, blood-traitorous assholes that I can't stand. Wining and dining various officials…getting certain people laid…"

"What?"

"You know most of those Aurors are more un-fuckable than Dobby…well, I'm supposed to get close to those awful people so they'll stop casting Unforgivables on us and…"

"Alastor Moody doesn't strike me as the type of man who'll listen to you if you just provide him with pussy."

"He's not, it's not him, he's still on sick-leave. No, it's some others in the department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"How do you get them laid? You a pimp now?"

"A what? No."

"You are sporting a cane these days, looks a bit pimpish."

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you get them laid?"

"I _Imperius_ women to fuck them, how do you think I do it?"

"Sounds a bit…brutal," Severus said and then made a sickened face. "Poor women."

"Get over it. I'm not sending virgins their way…although perhaps that would work better."

"Who wants to fuck a virgin? Virgins don't know shit!" Severus said as Lucius grinned. Dobby presented Severus with his massive breakfast and then limped away. Severus finished his omelette in about two minutes. He didn't bother to wait for it to cool down. He also didn't care that Lucius was staring at him nearly the entire time. Severus imagined it'd taste better to vomit up food instead of bile during his next round of _Cruciatus_.

As Severus tore into his waffle, the Malfoy Bichon-Frise Brandy decided to make an appearance. First Severus and Lucius noticed Sisko running for his life, straight out the doggie door. Next, Brandy came running into the room they were in. She jumped up on Severus's lap and grabbed his French toast. She ran off with it and straight out the door behind Sisko.

"Your bitch stole my fuckin' French toast!" Severus said with a mouth full of waffle as Lucius began to laugh so much he nearly shot coffee out of his nostrils. Severus also nearly choked on his food as he began to laugh heartily. A moment later, Sisko came running back into Malfoy Manor, crying, with Brandy nipping at his hind legs.

"What's wrong, Sisko?" Abraxas Malfoy asked, coming into the great room to see why his much larger dog seemed so upset. "Is that nasty bitch annoying you, boy?" he asked as Severus and Lucius both rolled their eyes. Next, Sisko sat down on the floor while Brandy mounted him from behind. It was something Severus couldn't believe he was seeing.

"His dog is a pussy!" Lucius said to Severus, who did manage to shoot coffee out his nose. Lucius then cracked up as Severus tried to clean his face with a napkin.

"God-damn, that hurt, my nostrils are on fire now!" Severus said through his laughter.

"How very fire-breathing dragon of you, Sev."

"Coffee-snorting dragon, I think," Severus replied.

"What's so funny?" Abraxas asked entering the room as both men stopped their laughter. Neither answered him as he stood perplexed before them. "Son, are you feeling well today?" he asked in the tenderest tone Severus had ever heard. Severus lifted a brow and dropped his mouth at Lucius, who looked annoyed.

"Sure…_dad_…I'm my usual self," Lucius replied, eying his father curiously.

"Is that nurse coming today to help you?"

"Two o'clock."

"Good, is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good."

"Where's my grandson?" he asked with a smile.

"He has a bit of a cold; Narcissa is still feeding him, I think. He was up most of the night."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…well, you have a Healer here -- why doesn't Severus just look at him and try to help him?"

"Father, Severus is not a Healer yet and he's too busy to worry about these things. It's just a mild fever, it's nothing to be concerned about," Lucius said and made a face at Severus. Clearly, he wanted his father to leave.

"Well, I'll be in my study, and then I have to talk to the investor. We're losing far too much on textiles, I think we'll have to just dump that investment altogether."

"We?" Lucius asked. Abraxas inhaled deeply and then walked away. Once he was gone, Lucius rolled his eyes and began to speak. "If I'd known all it took was me breaking my back to get that man to speak more than two words to me at a time, I'd have fallen down the stairs years ago."

"I'd have hexed ya if I'd known."

"Thanks, Sev," Lucius quipped. "So last night before you passed out and I ordered Helky to drop a blanket over you, you mentioned having the best Valentine's Day ever. Care to elaborate?"

"No," Severus said with his mouth so full of hash browns, a few crispy parts fell onto his lap.

"Okay, look, I know you have this…antiquated _don't fuck and tell_ policy, but come on…humor me," Lucius urged with a smile. Severus just shook his head and stuffed half a waffle in his already overstuffed mouth. "Don't make me…do something to you…something bad," he coaxed as Severus lifted a brow…and continued to chew his food. It took Severus a good thirty seconds to swallow his food. "What, no belch?" Lucius asked as Severus rewarded him with one. "Such class you have."

"You've farted in my presence before, I don't want to hear it."

"That was once and it was years ago…"

"I'll never forget the smell."

"Oh, stop changing the subject…come on now, I want details," Lucius asked slowly, raising his brows and smiling as he asked for _details._ Severus shook his head and began to pick at his teeth. "Severus…do I have to remind you that, thanks to that whore from hell, I have no sex life? I must live vicariously through yours. And now I'll admit that's almost as pathetic as my very limp dick these days. So come on now…out with it."

"I may be outing more than just what happened," Severus said and then belched much louder. That time some waffle came up, which he quickly re-swallowed. "I think I ate too much."

"For Merlin's sake, you ate more in five minutes than I've seen you eat in ten years!" Lucius said and then called to Dobby. "Hm, hard to believe…ten years. Seems like yesterday."

"Don't remind me, yesterday sucked."

"Dobby, go to my potions cabinet and bring the antacid potion, it's a white vial, Narcissa can show you, and bring some anti-nausea, it's pink."

"Yes Master," Dobby said and vanished.

"Oh God, why did I eat so much?"

"Because you're an asshole, that's why. When I said you were thin, I didn't mean you had to eat your weight in eggs and sweetened bread."

"Yes, I should listen to you more," Severus said sarcastically.

"Now, again…I require details…intimate details…I want the blow by blow replay of what happened."

"Man I'm nauseated, talking about blow-jobs isn't really what I want to do right now."

"I have a broken back and a broken pecker! Yours still works! Now, you are required to tell me what happened, so I don't go completely mad!" Lucius said in a joking tone, but it was clear he'd accept no refusal.

"Can I take those potions first before I yack?"

"Assuming that nitwit finds them and actually delivers them to you. They are my own brew so they'll work very well." Severus could feel the food creeping back up towards his mouth when Dobby finally appeared with the potions. Severus slowly drank the contents, which thankfully were small, and then waited for the belching to ensue. After burping for nearly five minutes he actually felt better. The two left the room and sat on the sofas in the great room.

"Feel better?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll come out the other end in a few hours, which is kind of what I was hoping for," Severus replied. All that food had made him very tired though. He really wanted a nap.

"I'm still waiting."

"Oh, okay! Fine! Fine! Fine!" Severus snapped. He'd give Lucius what Lucius wanted, but Lucius would have to take it on Severus's terms. "So I ate her out for about an hour…what?" he stopped as Lucius dropped his mouth and then covered it. "What?"

"I just…never thought you'd actually oblige me…and it's cunnilingus, Sev…do at least be proper."

"No, fuck you! You want to live vicariously through me, this is how it's done. So I mouth fucked her…" Severus stopped to chuckle for a moment. Thankfully, the red-faced Lucius was laughing as well. "And then I gave it to her really hard and then I fell right asleep."

"Naturally."

"Yeah."

"So why was that so special again?"

"Oh uh…well, I came like it was Guy Fawkes Day for starters…I mean, well, finishers really," Severus joked and then belched again.

"Did she?"

"Yeah…I admit, I've been really, really, really lazy and selfish lately regarding that. I'm just tired, all the bloody time, I'm so tired…I just want to do it and go to sleep."

"Understandable, but women have needs too."

"Yeah…she made that very clear to me. She even bought a vibrator!" Severus said, which made Lucius's face instantly perk up. "Of course the bloody thing broke; God knows what she was doing with it to break it…"

"You mean, you don't use it with her?"

"Um…no. What's the point?"

"Merlin, Sev…you still have much to learn."

"Yeah, well, my older, worldlier, closeted prude friend, you never told me shit about sex…so what do you expect?"

"I apologize for that," Lucius said, and then glanced at his manicured nails.

"I should deny you these stories just based on that alone."

"No!" Lucius protested in a serious tone. "I'm not kidding. I'm dying here. I'm literally dying. I may never have sex again and the agony of that…I'm surprised I have not hung myself yet," Lucius said. "Sorry…go on."

"Oh, well no, I've not seen her use it."

"In or out?"

"Huh?"

"The vibrator, does it go in, or out?"

"Both?"

"No, silly, is it like a cock or a little thing for her clitoris?"

"Oh God…um, actually, it's a pretty good one. She spent some money on it in Holland. It's magical so you just cast a spell and it turns into this little round thing, and another spell makes it…well, you know…longer."

"I see; those are good. You should use that when you're having sex next time."

"She showed me what it did once, and then I fell asleep."

"How could anyone fall asleep while watching a woman masturbate?"

"She wasn't, she was just showing me what it looked like. Well, honestly, I was looking for headache potion and I sort of found it. I was giving her hell over it. I was kind of offended at first, but then I realized that I am the world's worst boyfriend and fiancé and the poor woman clearly needed some relief."

"No, no, no offense, Sev. No, no, see…we…well, you…men in general, whack off all the time, whether we have a mate or not. It's only fair they do the same. I wasn't offended at Narcissa's collection. Unfortunately, she'll have to add to it now since I'm of no use to her anymore," Lucius said in a melancholy tone. "Enough about me…um…so yeah, use it next time. Next time you're having sex, have her on top and then with your hand, place it down on her clitoris…she'll enjoy it."

"If you say so."

"Believe it or not, during that period when Narcissa and I were not together, I managed to fuck quite a few women…trust me; they enjoy that sort of thing. Of course, a simple spell could be cast to do the same but then you have your wand out and you're concentrating on the spell and not what you're doing and…it's just easier to use the device…keeps your wand from getting all…messy," Lucius said as Severus made a face. What he said was just gross.

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"Women? You never told me. I know you got around some but you never gave me a number…you fuck-nut wannabe prude!" Severus asked as Lucius appeared to be counting in his head. The pause grew longer as Severus yawned and began to fantasize about going to sleep.

"Twenty nine? I think…do threesomes count as one or two?"

"You're the worst prude ever."

"Yes," Lucius said with a wicked smile. "I am, at that. A man of my standing can't let that stuff be known, you know."

"Threesomes count as two. I hope it was two birds and not two blokes."

"I'm not even answering that," Lucius said in an offended tone. He then drifted off into a daydream, one that seemed rather pleasant, given the face he was making.

"Okay, so are we done?" Severus asked.

"No, was that it? On Valentine's, I mean?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah…I went down on her…fucked her very hard, promptly fell asleep and then when I woke up, her mouth was on my dick. It was a nice way to wake up."

"I remember those days…I miss those days," Lucius said in more of a sigh than in real words. He suddenly seemed very sad.

"What days, darling?" Narcissa asked, carrying baby Draco in her arms as she entered the room. She sat down next to her husband and stared at Severus. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's overworked and underpaid, but he's getting laid so it's okay, I guess," Lucius replied as Severus glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't be so shy! Darling, he was just telling me how good the sex was with Camilla the other week and about her new vibrator," Lucius said as Severus's mouth dropped. He was horrified and wanted to murder Lucius where he sat.

"Oh, what kind did she get?" Narcissa asked as Severus turned his open-mouthed gaze to her instead.

"What? You know I tell her everything, Sev."

"Oh, Lucius? About the threesomes and the twenty-nine girls you screwed?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"I love those stories," Narcissa said and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Wait…twenty nine? You told me twelve."

"I may have miscounted."

"Miscounted?" she asked.

"Okay, I under exaggerated some…I didn't want you to think I was just some bloke who went around having sex with various women."

"But you did, you dirty man," she said. Severus found the energy to rise to his feet and head to the floo.

"Where are you going?"

"Enough guy talk, Lucius. I need a nap," Severus said, walking through the floo back to Spinner's End.


	112. It's Remarkably Easy To Kill

**112-It's Remarkably Easy To Kill**

**Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

Despite his tiredness, Severus did take Lucius's advice. Lucius was also right: Camilla did seem to enjoy it. No matter what he did, though, he fell asleep within two seconds of finishing.

The next week, Severus was walking through the forest where Kylguss's house was hidden, realizing how much more he enjoyed Lucius's company these days. Even though Lucius was depressed and in horrible pain, he wasn't acting like a snobby prick all the time anymore. Severus walked into seven trees and then nearly fell into the house.

"Pissed already?" Kylguss asked as Severus tripped.

"No…bloody trees. Why won't just touching them work again?"

"That'd be too easy."

"Of course."

"What's that?" Kylguss asked, noticing the package in Severus's hand.

"I thought, since you said today we were drinking and not torturing, that I'd bring a drink I actually like," Severus said and removed the box of Irish Dark Ale he was concealing. Kylguss's eyes widened as he smiled.

"I love this stuff. I'm forbidden to purchase alcohol as part of my punishment, but people are welcome to bring me all they want."

"Oh…that's not good. If you are under house arrest, how do you get groceries? Or do you have an elf hiding here somewhere?"

"Oh no. No elf. Another condition of my house arrest. I had one, but I had to give him away. Someone can gift me one, though, but no one has. No, I am allowed out once a week, with an Auror of course, to purchase supplies and stuff."

"At least you can still brew potions…"

"Nope. I'm required by law to give up my potions license. I cannot receive payments from my patents either, they go towards the restitution. I can brew for myself and for friends, but not for profit."

"That's horrible," Severus said, shocked at what he was hearing. "Wasn't risking your life enough to get you freedom?"

"No. Had I not killed someone, directly or otherwise, perhaps. But murder is unforgivable so…here I sit."

"How do you have Galleons to survive?"

"I write potions books and other books. Of course, all my assets were frozen when I was found guilty but I can earn money off my recent books. All my belongings and my house went to restitution. I was left with nothing. I had to remain in Azkaban until a suitable place for me to live was found. I was in solitary so none of my other comrades would find me. Albus Dumbledore helped me. He purchased this house for me and even attended the auction, when they sold off all of my belongings. He bought the ones that were most precious to me and gave them to me."

"Like what?"

"My wife's wedding ring. Shoes that belonged to my son. Of course I was allowed to keep photographs, but that was it. I was allowed two sets of robes, one pair of boots, and photographs. Oh, well, my wand too. Everything else was auctioned off."

"That's terrible."

"No, that's called taking responsibility for mistakes I made in my youth. I indirectly murdered nine people that I'm aware of, you know. Anyway, Albus helped me. Now I write books and paint portraits when people die."

"Oh, you do those?"

"Yes. For the last forty years, that's what I've done. Hogwarts Headmasters, people's loved ones."

"How does that work, exactly?"

"Well, you need a few things. You need one object that belonged to that person. Can be anything…a sock…hair brush…jewelry, anything. But before the person dies, they must purchase the canvas themselves and charm it. Most people can't do it and need help from a master wizard who specializes in those things. The master wizard will guide them but they must cast the charms themselves. In a sense, it's almost as if a bit of their soul gets put onto the canvas, but it's not a horcrux…not at all. That's what's required for the moving, talking kind. Anyone can paint a still portrait of someone, dead or alive."

"Wow…I had no idea you were so artistic."

"Dumbledore tells me you draw."

"Oh Merlin, I've not drawn in years…years…I forgot I even can."

"Never forget. Draw, every day, even if it's just a doodle. Dark wizards excel at taking things away -- lives, for example -- but it takes someone special to create something. To write something or draw something or paint something. It's a special gift, never lose it. Now, can I please have some of those ales?"

"Oh yes. I was going to have…four, I think."

"Yes, you are up to four. I think that should be enough. You've built up a good tolerance. Now you'll need to keep practicing, of course. Have your Death Eater friends taken you drinking recently?"

"No, they've been remarkably quiet as of late. I've not been summoned or spoken to the Dark Lord in a month and I've not had to heal anyone either. I mean, just at St. Mungo's, of course."

"That's not good. They are up to something and perhaps they are shunning you because they suspect you."

"I hope not."

"Something is happening. As their Healer, you may not be privy to it. No, sounds to me like something big is coming and it's coming soon."

"Kylguss? Are you here?" Dumbledore asked from outside of the tree.

"Yes, let me show you where I am…"

"I seemed to have found you," Dumbledore said, walking right into the house while rubbing his nose. "Ah, hello, Severus. Nice beard! I started mine when I was your age! How long do you want it to go?"

"Haven't given it much though, actually."

"Ah…Any news?"

"No. None."

"That's not good."

"That's what I was just telling him, Albus," Kylguss added.

Dumbledore sat down and handed a box to Kylguss.

"Ooh, knitting patterns! Thanks!" Kylguss said, as Severus just stared blankly at him. "Ahh…single malt scotch, my second favorite!"

"Yes, it seems Severus brought you your favorite."

"Yes. Severus, have you come up with any more clever toasts?" Kylguss asked.

"Well, a distant relative of mine from the Prince line just wrote me a letter, stating nothing of real importance. But I thought in honor of that, I'd offer a Russian toast."

"Lovely," Dumbledore stated and held up his glass.

"Cute how he mentioned his family tree just now…he talks like a pureblood," Kylguss said to Dumbledore as Severus just stared at him. "Sorry. Go on, what's the toast?"

"Za Vashe Zdorovia," Severus said with his glass of ale raised high.

"Works for me," Dumbledore said, taking a sip.

Severus succeeded in practicing his _Occlumency_ under the influence of four ales. Kylguss seemed very impressed. His drinking days with Kylguss were over. But there was still more torture to endure the next day. He was not very anxious.

---

The next day, Severus stepped into the right tree on his first try. Torture was bad enough, walking into trees just made it worse. To his dismay, Albus Dumbledore was there again. He didn't want to be tortured in front of him.

"I'm sorry Albus, it's necessary," Kylguss said to Dumbledore, who looked dismayed.

"As a member of the Wizengamot, I must formally insist that you cease this practice immediately."

"Albus, you know I derive no pleasure from doing this. I actually like the kid and he's tough. He's much stronger than he looks. He looks like a pipsqueak."

"Thanks," Severus said as both men turned to look at him.

"Oh Severus, I was just telling Kylguss here that he can no longer torture you," Dumbledore informed. Severus was shocked. Part of him thought Dumbledore would enjoy knowing what Severus went through week after week.

"Albus, he needs it. From what you've told me, Tom likes to torture his people."

"I know, Kylguss, but this is…illegal and immoral and just wrong. It's wrong to put poor Severus though this!" Dumbledore insisted.

"Actually, he's right," Severus interrupted. "As much as it literally pains me to say so. The Dark Lord tortures us if he distrusts us or if we upset him. But it's not him I'm worried about so much. The Lestranges, all of them, love torture. Bellatrix has tortured me before and I suspect she'll do it again, especially if she thinks for one second I'm betraying the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore did not speak. He closed his eyes and sighed. He walked over to the long table and took a seat, while burying his head in his hands.

"Kylguss, are we up to five minutes now?" Severus asked as Kylguss coughed before speaking. He nodded his head once. "Good. Let's do this."

"If you insist, Severus," Kylguss said sadly. "I'm sorry, Albus. You should leave."

"No. I'll stay," Dumbledore said, turning around on the bench seat to face Severus.

"Very well. Last time I did this, Severus was actually able to keep me out of his mind for three minutes or so. He did not forge any memories or thoughts. He just showed me nothing, nothing at all. The only feelings I got from him were those of dread and panic," Kylguss said to Dumbledore before turning to face Severus. "Now, today I'm going to accuse you of betraying the Dark Lord. I'm going to torture you until you confess. I'm also going to probe your mind for any indication of treachery. If I find, see, or feel any instance of you talking to Dumbledore or betraying Tom in any way, I'll stop the torture…and give you a stern lecturing."

"Well, we can't have that, now, can we?" Severus said. He stood tall, with his shoulders back, not looking at Dumbledore as he prepared mentally. Severus had been reading up more on meditation and practicing it each night before he took his two-drink-minimum. Kylguss told Severus it was mind over matter. It seemed to work, but not for too long.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When Kylguss cast the curse, no mind training in the world would keep the body upright. Severus instantly fell to the floor. He had learned over the last few weeks to just fall naturally and try his hardest to not move. The fetal position worked best and he needed to just not speak, not open his eyes, and try not to scream. Screaming, though sometimes involuntary, often added pain instead of relieving it.

Severus did his best to lie as still as possible and allow his muscle spasms to just do what they wanted to do. He tried to concentrate on the Dark Lord. His face. Just his face. Nothing else. He tried to think about how he would never betray the Dark Lord. It was hard to think through the pain, but he had no choice. He was growing accustomed to the pain, which didn't mean he didn't feel it. On the contrary, since he knew what to expect, he found he dreaded going to Kylguss's more and more.

Severus found it difficult to breathe but remained focused on images of the Dark Lord's face and nothing else. The pain was beginning to overtake him. He wanted it to stop. More than wanting it to end, he thought about how he was no betrayer of the Dark Lord. Finally, the ringing in his ears vanished and he felt his muscles begin to relax, slowly.

"Severus?" Kylguss asked. Severus opened his eyes to find he was still on the floor, in the fetal position. His stomach was cramped so badly, he could not move, but he could speak.

"Give me a minute," he said.

"Take all the time you need," Kylguss said, rising to his feet. "He did very well. He also endured about seven minutes this time. I stopped when I thought I got enough proof of his loyalty to the Dark Lord. It'd be ridiculous for anyone to torture him further than that, given he proved his loyalties in his mind. Even if the Lestranges love torture, they'd maybe only get a few seconds in before realizing he was not lying to them."

"I hope you're right, Kylguss," Dumbledore said, rising from the bench seat. He approached Severus and placed his arm on Severus's shoulder. Severus slowly sat up. He was dizzy and his stomach was in horrible knots, some of the worst he'd ever felt. He looked around to inspect the space around him, which seemed dry.

"Did I puke or anything?" he asked Kylguss.

"No, the last two times you did well, very well. I think we're done with your training. Of course, over time, if you never use this training, you'll lose it. That could take years, though."

"Surely this war won't last for years," Severus groaned, slowly rising to his feet while clutching his stomach, with Dumbledore's help. "Oh fuck!"

"What?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"I'm being summoned."

"No, no…you can't go, you're too weak," Dumbledore urged.

"You act as if I have a choice," Severus spoke to Dumbledore.

"Here, take this. It's a mild pain potion. If you can practice _Occlumency_ under the _Cruciatus_ and under alcohol, you can practice under this," Kylguss said, handing Severus the vial. Severus knew the vial of potion would just dull the pain, not take it away, and it'd do nothing to aid the exhaustion he was feeling. He drank its contents and then dug into his pockets for his Death Eater robes.

"Let me help you," Dumbledore said, putting the robes over Severus's head for him. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah, I feel okay. Don't worry," Severus said.

"Don't forget your mask, Severus."

"Oh! Can I see it?" Kylguss asked, sporting a smile. "Such a clever idea, after all."

"Fine," Severus said, casting the spell and showing Kylguss his mask. Kylguss smiled and nodded.

"Good look for you."

"Go, Severus, tell me what happens," Dumbledore said as Severus walked out the open door. When Severus put his wand to the Mark, he found he was taken to the Manor. Severus was puzzled. He walked slowly, trying to buy more time for the pain in his belly to ease and for his killer migraine to weaken. The pain potion did very little. All his training was going to be put to the test. He knocked on the door, only to have it opened by Lucius.

"Oh, good. Take that mask off before father sees you!" Lucius snapped. Severus removed his mask and stared at Lucius. "I tried flooing you, you're never around. I hope you don't mind that I summoned you."

"You did this? I thought it was the Dark Lord! I've not spoken to him in a month!"

"How touching. No longer teacher's pet, it seems. He's busy, so don't worry about it," Lucius said, opening the door further for Severus to enter the Manor. "I asked you here tonight so you could accompany me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Quidditch match."

"You're fucking kidding?" Severus asked loudly as Lucius just smiled and shook his head. "You're not fucking kidding?"

"No."

"Oh, for fuck sakes! I have a headache all over my entire body. It's my day off and I'm tired and…"

"Unless you were in the middle of fucking your fiancée, I don't want to hear it. Too late, you weren't. You're going."

"No."

"Yes. We will have great seats in the Minister's Box, Sev. I've not been in ages and the exercise will do me and my back good. You're going. Hmm," Lucius said, staring at Severus with a concerned look.

"What?"

"You look shitty again. Really shitty."

"Did you really think my appearance would be altered from just a few days ago?"

"You are all sweaty looking. Were you having sex with Camilla just now?"

"I wish."

"Well then, come on…you can grab a shower while Dobby cleans your robes, if you like. We leave in an hour," Lucius said, turning to walk away. A shower did sound good, so Severus took him up on the offer.

An hour later, Severus was walking painstakingly slowly behind Lucius, who leaned on his walking-stick and limped slowly towards the front gates of the stadium. The walk was taking forever, and Severus knew Lucius was doing the best he could, but walking that slowly was driving him insane.

"Can't I just carry you? It'd be faster," Severus offered as Lucius turned to glare at him.

"I know that was a joke. And no, I need the exercise."

"Yes, but the Minister's Box is like on the…what? Tenth story of this stadium?"

"Eleventh."

"I hope we are taking the lift."

"No. We will walk up as many flights of stairs as I can possibly manage. When I can't walk anymore, then we'll take the lift. And no whining from you! Your legs, back and pecker work just fine, so you can't bitch about this!" Lucius snapped.

Twenty minutes and two flights later, Severus was growing tired of being shoved by impatient children running up the stairs and nearly knocking Lucius over. The last five steps proved the most difficult for Lucius, who winced in pain each time he tried to slowly step up. Lucius took one vial of very mild pain potion, took a deep breath, and slowly lifted his leg to walk up the steps.

"Just four more steps and then we can take the lift," Severus said to his red-faced friend, who didn't seem to hear him. "I feel sorry for the poor people who have seats on the twentieth story."

"Why feel sorry for impoverished people who can't afford, or lack the influence, to sit in the good seats?"

"I was just talking out of my ass, of course."

"Of course you were. Bloody hell…"

"Just two more steps."

Finally they reached the second story. Lucius walked even slower from the stairwell to the lift area. Once there, Severus pressed the button and waited. Lucius was panting and wiping his sweat with a very fine cotton handkerchief that he pulled from his regal royal purple robes pocket.

"I gotta go to the loo," Severus said, leaving his friend to wait alone near the lift. Severus took his time and washed his hands slowly. When he came back, Lucius was still standing at the lift. "Nothing has come yet?"

"Not yet. That took forever, by the way."

"What can I say, shit happens," Severus said as Lucius snickered. The lift doors opened and Severus began to step in. He felt something tug on his arm. It was Lucius, pulling him out of the lift. Severus looked over at Lucius to find he was sneering at someone. Severus looked ahead to notice Arthur Weasley standing in the lift, sporting a rather large red index finger magically affixed to his hand.

"Severus," Arthur Weasley said, but not in his usual cheerful tone.

"Arthur," Severus replied while being pulled back by Lucius. Severus just turned to stare at Lucius, who was stone faced and sneering still.

"We'll wait for the next lift," Lucius said coolly.

"But we waited ten minutes for this one," Severus urged.

"I don't ride with blood-traitors and mudbloods," Lucius spoke and then glared down at a little girl standing next to a woman wearing Muggle clothes. The doors to the lift closed and Severus took a deep breath. "Shut up, Severus."

"I didn't say anything."

"How do you know that scum, Arthur Weasley?"

"He's Simon's cousin, actually. I've healed his kids before."

"Don't make a habit of that. He's an enemy of ours…all blood-traitors are."

"The Dark Lord never mentioned…"

"Hush! Don't speak about him," Lucius whispered and finally let go of Severus's arm. "I don't care whose cousin he is. He is a supporter of Muggles and mudbloods. He even had them with him in the lift. He's a nuisance and cannot be trusted. His spawn too."

"He sure has a lot of them."

"Yes, some people just don't know when to stop, do they? He's a disgrace to our kind."

"Well, I'm glad you tell me this now…years after I met him."

"I had no idea you _knew_ him. You never mentioned him."

"We're not friends or anything…"

"Good."

"You seem unusually angry tonight. Anything wrong?"

"No. I just…I'm in a lot of pain."

"I know," Severus said in a milder tone. "You can be an asshole if you want."

---

Ten minutes later, Severus and Lucius finally arrived at the proper place. Once their credentials were checked and Aurors took their wands for 'security reasons', they cleared them to sit. They slowly made their way towards the front row of the Minister's box. Severus thought it odd that Lucius told them he'd left his wand at home. They searched both him and Severus and took only Severus's wand. Lucius told the Aurors he was scared if he fell he'd snap it. Severus thought that was probably a good reason to leave it at home after all. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they took their seats. Lucius winced and then huffed before turning to talk to his neighbor, a man he and Severus both knew well.

"Horace," Lucius said coolly, clearly not wanting to have to sit next to him.

"Oh, Lucius, hello!" Slughorn said with a smile. He had an ale mustache and seemed to be very inebriated. "Who's that with you?"

"That's Severus, Severus Snape," Lucius replied, looking straight ahead at the match and not meeting his former Professor's gaze.

"Oh, my dear boy! I hardly recognized you with all that hair! My goodness, so much…hair!"

"Yeah, this is what happens when you never cut it…or shave, I guess," Severus replied. Slughorn smiled and then glanced at Lucius cautiously.

"I guess the Minister invited you two here tonight?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, of course. I always have seats in the Minister's box. I don't recall ever seeing you here before," Lucius replied.

"Oh, it's not my first time here, but I don't get to come often. No, see, the Minister herself invited me! Her niece is a fine student. In our House, you know. She's a Prefect and I'm certain she'll be Head Girl in two years. She's in my Slug Club, just like you were, Lucius!"

"You were in that shitty thing?" Severus leaned in to whisper.

"I had no choice," Lucius replied in Severus's ear. "Oh, there you are -- late, I see," Lucius spoke in a louder tone to Cleven Avery, who took a seat next to Severus. Avery just stared at Severus blankly for a few minutes.

"Who the hell is that?" Avery asked.

"For fuck sakes, it's me, you fool!" Severus snapped.

"Snape? Is that you under those bangs and…beard?"

"Yes."

"Merlin's asscrack! You look like a black yeti!" Avery chuckled.

"Charming, Avery," Severus responded. Lucius did not chuckle; instead he continued to stare straight ahead, even though nothing was happening on the field at the moment. "Did you just snort?"

"Yeah, you're just so…hairy. Look like a Muggle hippie!"

"If you ever compare him to a Muggle again, I'll kill you myself," Lucius said plainly, still staring straight ahead.

"Need more pain potion?" Severus asked Lucius, who just shook his head.

"No, I need my wits tonight."

"It's a really pointless game, actually…"

"Shut up, Severus," Lucius sneered.

One hour later, Severus was bored to tears and wanted to just go home and sleep. His stomach was finally out of knots, but the smell of Avery's brat with sauerkraut was not helping his belly much.

"Why are we here, again?" Severus asked Lucius, who continued to stare straight ahead.

"I told you: I needed the exercise and I've missed the entire season so far. Don't you like sitting in the Minister's box?"

"I'd rather be in Camilla's box right now, if you know what I mean," Severus said, finally managing to make Lucius chuckle.

"Yes, well, I can sympathize with that…completely," Lucius replied. "Recognize the people here?"

"Well, seated next to Sluggy is the Minister for Magic, whose niece I hear is a snotty bitch and if she makes Head Girl I may have to kill Slughorn and Dumbledore," Severus casually whispered, remembering how much Ophelia didn't like Penny the perfect Prefect. Again, Lucius smiled but still kept his eyes focused on the field. "Aside from that and _lunchbox_ next to me, I have no idea who these people are."

"Seated next to the Minister is a man named Oliver Leafler. He's head of the Ministry Hit-Wizards. He's the one who captured Mulciber."

"I thought we didn't give a shit about Marvin Mulciber?" Severus whispered.

"We don't. But the Dark Lord does," Lucius mouthed to Severus silently. Severus glanced down to find Lucius kept his hand firmly on the bejeweled snake-head on the tip of his walking stick. He also kept his eyes clearly focused on the field at all times.

"Who else is here?" Severus asked.

"Various Wizengamot members and Ministry people. The Minister's husband, too."

"Oh. Okay…this is boring. Can we leave soon?"

"Yes, just be patient," Lucius said. Severus glanced down to find Lucius grabbing the snakehead tight again. The man Severus identified as Oliver Leafler rose to his feet, probably needing the loo or an ale. As soon as he stood up, it looked as if he just jumped right over the railing, falling down eleven stories to the field below. Most everyone in Severus's direct ear shot shrieked and rose to their feet. By the time Severus looked down, the man had fallen to his death.

The Minister for Magic screamed and reached for her husband. A moment later, her husband too went flying over the railings. Again everyone shrieked. An Auror seated nearby aimed his wand at the falling man, probably trying to stop his decent, but the man continued to fall. By that time, nearly everyone in the entire stadium was screaming. Severus leaned over the edge to see what was happening. He felt someone pull him back.

"Careful, man! People are falling like crazy now," Avery said with a wicked smile on his face. Severus instantly suspected it was Avery who'd just killed the Minister's husband and the head of the Hit-Wizards.

"What? What happened?" Slughorn asked anyone who was listening.

"It appears Oliver fell over the railing -- slipped on an ice treat from what I can see on the ground," Lucius said in a deeply concerned tone. "This is so terrible!"

"It is, Lucius! It is!" Slughorn replied. "But it looked like Roger was thrown magically!"

"Yes, I thought it looked that way too," Lucius replied and then turned to see the man behind him. "Dawish, what did you see?" Lucius asked the wiry-haired man standing behind him. The man first looked angered, then bit confused. He stumbled on his words a few moments before speaking.

"The same you did, Mr. Malfoy. It looked like he just slipped!"

Severus stood and stared at the man named Dawish. He instantly recognized him as a young Auror he'd seen before. Severus was very curious as to how Avery was able to achieve killing two people without his wand. When Severus stared at him, Avery just smiled at him, rather cockily. Lucius, using his walking stick, walked over to the Minister for Magic and embraced the hysterical woman, who cried into his robes.

"What happened to my Roger?" she wept.

"I don't know, but I'm certain we'll find out," Lucius assured her. A moment later, a team of Aurors helped her out of the stadium. Slughorn stood still and appeared to be weeping.

"What's this world coming to? Poor Penny, her uncle is dead…what is this world coming to, Lucius?" he asked Lucius, who placed his hand on Slughorn's arm.

"I don't know anymore. I just don't know."

Everyone in their area was questioned and cleared and then allowed to leave. The Aurors gave Severus and Avery their wands back. The stadium was silent. Avery was quiet, as was Lucius, the entire lift ride down. Outside, Severus had to help Lucius walk by offering him his arm. Severus Disapparated Lucius back to the Manor only to find Avery had tagged along too.

"What the hell did you do?" Severus asked Avery.

"Shh! Not here," Lucius whispered and continued to limp slowly towards the Manor. No one spoke as they slowly approached the well-lit Manor. Inside, Lucius asked Severus to help him to the sofa in the great room. His back hurt so badly, both Severus and Avery had to practically carry him.

"Where's Malfoy senior?" Avery asked, taking a seat next to Severus.

"Out with friends," Lucius replied. Lucius's face was pale, paler than normal, yet it was covered in perspiration. He wasn't sitting upright but instead was laying back with a velvet pillow beneath his head. His feet were elevated but he still held his walking stick firmly. He took several deep breaths and then closed his eyes.

"That was fuckin' great!" Avery said as Severus just turned to stare at him. Avery must have had orders from the Dark Lord to assassinate them. His method was also impressive, even more impressive was he'd had no wand -- or had he?

"Where did you conceal your second wand?" Severus asked casually.

"Huh? I have only one…well, two if you count my dick!" Avery boasted but neither Lucius nor Severus laughed. "I can't wait to see what Goyle writes in tomorrow's papers. He may be editor-in-chief soon, have you heard?"

"I don't keep up with him," Severus said. He had to tell Dumbledore what happened, but it'd look too suspicious if he just got up and left. Instead he just tried to look as calm as possible and continued talking to Avery.

"I doubt Goyle will be made editor though," Lucius added. "But yes, he told me when we were visiting him at his house a few days ago," Lucius replied. "Shame Narcissa doesn't get along with his wife all that well. His son is a month older than Draco. But Draco is far more advanced than Gregory."

"Advanced? What? He can wipe his own arse now or something?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"No, he can sit up, Gregory can't…he smiles and laughs…Gregory just sits there, doing nothing. Also, Draco is far cuter than Gregory. Vincent too. Never seen such an ugly baby as him."

"Who the hell is Vincent?" Severus asked.

"Crabbe's son."

"Who?"

"Oh, for Christ sakes, he was in our House...you cunt!"

"I was never friends with him!"

"He was best-man at Goyle's wedding!"

"I slept through that wedding!"

"You should at least know who the hell I'm talking about! His kid is two months older than Draco, but weighs nine kilograms more than he does."

"What a fat-ass."

"Yes," Lucius replied as Narcissa came running into the great room.

"Lucius? Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down and kissing him on the forehead.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'll be upstairs in a moment. How's Draco?"

"Still feverish, I think. He's just crying non-stop."

"I'm sorry I had to leave you tonight with him being so ill," Lucius replied.

"I know you had no choice. Perhaps Severus can look at him?" she asked her husband and then turned and looked at Severus.

"Sure he can," Lucius said on Severus's behalf. "We'll both be up soon. I need to rest my back for a moment and talk to Cleven first."

"Sure," she said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed her husband on the forehead. Severus stared at Lucius, who was eying his wife as if it was the first time he'd laid eyes on her. He smiled and then kissed her hand. She walked off but Lucius didn't resume speaking until she was upstairs.

"Cleven, I really do feel terrible. You wouldn't mind going to the Dark Lord and telling him what happened tonight without me, would you?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, I can go," Severus said. Lucius just eyed him.

"No. That won't be necessary. Cleven can go on my behalf," Lucius said and then turned his attentions to Avery. "I spoke with the Dark Lord a few hours ago; he knows my back is particularly bad today. Just tell him the truth, that I can't move. If he needs me, tell him I'll see him tomorrow."

"Since when do you tell the Dark Lord what to do?" Severus asked with a chuckle.

"Get over it, Severus. So he doesn't summon you anymore. Big deal! When you're needed, he'll call on you!" Lucius snapped. Avery laughed and didn't say a word. He just walked out the back doors and vanished into the garden.

"It's just, he's never gone this long without…"

"Well, I'll tell you what: we have a spy, Severus. He suspects nearly everyone."

"Who's nearly everyone?"

"He does not suspect Bella or me," Lucius said with a very odd look on his face. If Severus didn't know better, he'd think Lucius suspected him.

"What are you saying, Lucius?" Severus asked, leaning back into the sofa with his arms crossed.

"Nothing -- just that he does not suspect her or me, that's all. All others are fair game, I suspect," Lucius replied and then winced in pain. He took three deep breaths and then began to pant. "I fucking hate my life!"

"Yeah, well…tell Bellatrix to throw nice hexes your way in the future, I guess," Severus said in a huff. He then glared at Lucius and did not speak.

"What?" Lucius huffed.

"You think I'm the spy?"

"I told you, it's fair game. It could be anyone."

"Like Avery?"

"Sure, I suppose, but I doubt it. His father is a Death Eater."

"So since mine isn't a Death Eater, you suspect me?"

"Your father is a shit-sucking Muggle and you do have a tendency to enjoy the company of mudbloods, Sev."

"Well, your father isn't a Death Eater, so why does he not suspect you?" Severus asked as Lucius struggled to smile.

"He knows it's not me. What reason would I have? Even if I were caught -- shit, we're the richest family in Britain, Severus…my father would just buy off the entire Wizengamot, more to save his own face than mine, but regardless, he would. I have no reason to betray the Dark Lord."

"And I do?"

"No, not necessarily. Oh well, you do still fancy that mudblood whore who married that obnoxious prat."

"I told you, the Dark Lord said he'd spare her."

"It's not like him to spare the life of a useless mudblood, especially considering who her son is. Don't fool yourself. You should have just fucked her, gotten it out of your system, and moved on."

"I have moved on, I have a girlfriend…"

"That you want to break up with. I find it interesting you are ordered to work at Hogwarts, which is a fairly simple assignment. You aren't even expected to kill Dumbledore! I mean, how much easier of an assignment could you get? The rest of us are at raids, or infiltrating the Ministry and the Wizengamot, and killing prominent people…"

"Us? Which reminds me, how the hell did Avery kill those people tonight without his wand?" Severus asked, more to change the subject than anything else. Lucius didn't respond immediately. He raised a brow and just stared at Severus for a few moments.

"Interesting, you think it was Avery? Hmm, he's good but not that good. I'm sure he needed his wand to achieve that."

"He must have had another one, one the Aurors didn't take from him."

"He was searched, I'm sure, like everyone else. Unless his wand was physically held down by force, they would have found it. I doubt he crammed one up his ass."

"So, who did it then? It wasn't me."

"Of course not. You? Kill someone?" Lucius chuckled. "I mean, someone _other_ than James Potter. I know you still want to kill him. Can't say I blame you. He's a blood traitor after all, and in that pathetic little army too. And he stole your precious Lily from you, so I'm sure you are still out for his blood," Lucius said as Severus just rolled his eyes. "So you want to know how Avery managed it still?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I'd tell you, but I'm not entirely sure I can trust you."

"What? Hello! It's me, Lucius! I'm not the spy! I have no reason to leave him. Unlike you, I believe what he says to me. After all these years and everything I've done for you and your family, you suspect me?"

"I'm just saying, people at the Ministry thought I was a follower until a few months ago. Now, I have no idea what would make them think that…"

"Who do I know at the Ministry to tell?"

"Let me finish. I'm just saying. This spy has been passing information since…since around the time the Dark Lord targeted your little _girlfriend_ there. Just seems a bit ironic to me."

"If I were the spy, I'm certain they'd have come for you by now. Don't you think I'd give you up?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. You know they'd never actually get anything out of me, betraying me would be useless. Karkaroff, on the other hand…Mulciber…"

"I don't even know Marvin Mulciber!"

"Yes, but you know of him. And I know you had no love for Igor either."

"He's an ass, but I didn't want him captured. If I were the spy, Wilkes would be alive…you know!" Severus sneered.

"You do have a point on that one…I'll have to convey that one to Bella next time she starts trash-talking you to the Dark Lord, who, for whatever reason, defends you each time, by the way."

"Well, I'm sure glad someone does! Shit, you recruited me, Lucius!"

"I know! I really thought you needed to belong to…something…and with your talents, which go unused, we'd do well. Instead you just foolishly wave your wand at bleeding people and offer them pain potions…that I mostly brew."

"You're a good brewer and you know I have little time to brew these days."

"Yeah well…and now you are to be sent to Hogwarts to work as a double agent? You? Dumbledore doesn't even like you. I have no idea how I'm supposed to convince the board of Governors to hire you. I guess I'll have to _Imperius _them or something. _Confudus_ perhaps. If they are as dense at Dawlish, it should work."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked, growing so angered he was ready to hex Lucius.

"If I think I can trust you, I'll tell you everything."

"You can trust me! I got your back healed, for Christ sakes! If I were to betray you, I'd have killed you during surgery, don't you think?" he asked as Lucius just stared blankly at the wall opposite him. He huffed and then met Severus's gaze.

"Yeah, you're right. If it were really you, I'm sure more stuff would come out about me and others you know so well. Very well, I'll tell you then…but when you go and _pretend _to spy for Dumbledore, you can't tell him what I'm about to tell you."

"Fine. I won't. You know I won't."

"Do I? I mean, you are a half-blood…not the most trustworthy wizards ever born."

"I'm not the only one you know," Severus said, rolling his eyes. "So tell me."

"Very well. Dawish is a bit of a moron, you see. He was very easy to Confund tonight…"

"You didn't even have your wand."

"Just listen and don't interrupt," Lucius urged, still caressing the be-jeweled snakehead on his walking stick. "Anyway, he is nothing to worry about. As for the others, well…it was easier than I thought," Lucius said in almost a whisper. He stared at the wall next to Severus and did not look at him as he continued to speak. "Very little effort, as it turns out. I thought someone would try to slow their decent, but I guess since I had them both fall so close together, and I managed to Confund nearly every Auror there as they fell, there was no one else prepared to save them."

"You-you killed them?" Severus asked calmly. "But…you?"

"I've done it before…my stepmother and those two brats of hers."

"You said you paid someone to do that."

"Same thing, Sev. In reality, paying someone to do it really is the same. I could have paid someone to do this tonight, but the Dark Lord asked me to get rid of Leafler; Roger I just threw in for fun."

"Fun?"

"Well, like I said, it was so simple. I thought perhaps the Dark Lord would be pleased that I went above _and_ beyond and killed two, even though I was only asked to kill one," he said blankly. His face showed no emotion of any kind and his gray eyes seemed colder than usual. After a long pause he turned his gaze to Severus. "Surprised?"

"A bit. You are always telling me that you are no paid assassin…"

"I wasn't paid. Besides, Leafler deserved it. He would have us all in Azkaban, you know; can't have him running around capturing us, now, can we?"

"No, we cannot," Severus replied as blankly as Lucius.

"Going to tell Dumbledore all this?"

"No; what did I just say? I'm not the spy and I won't tell Dumbledore when I go to Hogwarts in the fall!"

"Just making sure," Lucius replied calmly, turning his cold gray eyes back to the wall behind Severus. "I thought it would take more effort, actually. It was so simple, Dobby could do it."

"Killing, you mean?"

"Well, yes, using the _Imperius_ to do it. It's easier than the killing curse, I'd imagine. From what I'm told, at least."

"You never cast it?" Severus asked as Lucius turned his eyes to peer into Severus's.

"No. Avery has. Avery told me he had to cast it multiple times before it worked. He trained on rats, but nothing ever happened. In a raid a last year he tried to cast it on a Muggle but nothing happened. The Muggle actually laughed. I guess she thought the incantation sounded humorous or something…"

"Well, it does sound like _abracadabra,_ you know," Severus interrupted as Lucius glared at him again.

"As I was saying, he ended up just beating her to death with his broom. The others teased him. Macnair, who loves to kill, by the way, taught him how to use the curse. See, you have to really, really mean it. You have to want it more than anything. The next raid, Avery cast it just fine. He managed to kill several Muggles."

"I see."

"You ever tried?"

"I admit, I did…on a rat. Nothing happened. And I bloody hate rats, too. Oh and on a dog once," Severus said with a slight grimmace. He knew he'd miss on Lupin though, so it hardly counted.

"You're sick!"

"Well it didn't work now did it. Like I said, I hate rats."

"Not enough, apparently. Macnair says it's much simpler to cast the killing curse at someone you really hate. I've never tried it. I couldn't very well tonight -- people would have seen. I had to just throw them over magically."

"But how? You had no wand. Or are you secretly the most powerful wizard in the world? Should we all call_ you_ Dark Lord from now on?" Severus asked as Lucius smiled wickedly. Lucius didn't speak. Instead he continued to caress the snake on his walking stick. He then slowly pulled on its head, which lifted off the tip of the stick to reveal it was really the tip to his wand. Severus's opened his mouth to speak but then decided against it. Lucius lowered the wand back into the stick and remained silent for a moment.

"Any more questions?"

"No. Why was Avery there tonight?"

"Bella told me the Dark Lord wasn't entirely sure I'd actually do as he asked. He sent Avery to take care of Leafler in case I neglected to do my job."

"That's a bunch of shit."

"I was offended too, but, I mean…I've never actually killed for him before. I'm sure he had his doubts. Either way, Leafler had to die; I don't think he cared who did it. But since it was me, and I managed to _Confund_ all the Aurors too, especially Dawish…I think the Dark Lord will be most pleased with me."

"Well, as his new favorite, can you please tell him I'm not the spy?" Severus urged as Lucius smiled.

"I don't think he thinks you are. Bella and the others think you are. I've told him I doubted it was you. But yes, as your friend, the next time I see him, I'll tell him. Should I voice your concern about being ignored for so long too?"

"No. I may just call upon him in the next few days to…check in."

"Good," Lucius said and then tried to sit upright. Severus got up and offered Lucius help to get him onto his feet. He let Lucius lean on him as they walked slowly to the stairs.

"So, it's that easy, huh? You think I'm a pussy for not doing it?" Severus asked.

"Kind of…no, I'm kidding. No, to be honest," Lucius whispered. "I was a bit nervous most of the day. I…I kind of wanted a friend nearby."

"But if you accuse me of being the spy, then having me there was stupid."

"You assured me you are not the spy. And if you are…and Aurors show up tonight to arrest me…I have a feeling everyone, including the Dark Lord, will know it's you. If you really were the spy, you'd get into trouble for not telling them who murdered those people tonight."

"So you put me in a situation where I couldn't tell if I wanted to."

"Precisely. Deep down, I doubted it was you. Plus, you being there tonight will make you look good to the Dark Lord and the others, the others who do suspect you. I assume I can rest easy tonight knowing I won't be going to Azkaban tomorrow?" he asked as they reached the foot of the stairs.

"Sleep well, my friend," Severus replied. Lucius smiled and patted Severus on the back.


	113. All Good Things Come To An End

**113-All Good Things Must Come To An End**

**NOT beta'd, if you prefer to wait till it's beta'd maybe check back in a day or two.  
**

"I heard about the deaths already Severus. What information do you have that I don't?" Dumbledore asked that night.

"Well I mean, the Dark Lord meant for them to die, it was no accident."

"Two Aurors said they _slipped_. Horace doesn't think so."

"What does Slughorn think?"

"Professor Slughorn, Severus. Well, he thinks they were _Imperiused_."

"He was a bit drunk, you know."

"Well I never said I believed the Aurors. I find it hard to believe two men just slipped and died. Since you were there, tell me what you saw," Dumbledore urged.

"What Professor Slughorn saw."

"He said you were there with Lucius and Cleven. Which was it?"

"Um…I can't tell you," Severus said and then began to look away.

"Excuse me?"

"It'd compromise my position if I tell. Lucius told me everyone suspects I'm the spy. Well everyone but the Dark Lord. If I confessed and you went after…the person…then since I'm the only one who knows, they'd know it's me that told."

"Well, you are probably right. Still though, for my own curiosity, I'd like to know."

"I…can't," Severus said and then turned to walk away.

"Severus, you said you'd do anything to spare Lily's life."

"Okay come on. Telling you just to sooth your curiosity will do nothing to protect her. This was revenge for Karkaroff and Mulciber, nothing more. I won't tell you."

"I see. Tell me, how did news of you possibly being the spy come to you?"

"I told you, Lucius told me."

"Why did he tell you that?"

"He just…we're friends…well we were friends…I guess we still are. Ever since his accident he's a bit off."

"Off?"

"He's just…impatient and bossy, really bossy."

"He was like that during his first year."

"No, I mean, towards me. I guess he's just in so much pain and so depressed over what happened to him he doesn't care enough to _try_ to be nice or fun anymore. It's like his true colors are finally showing after all these years…though I mean, at his core, I knew he was like this."

"Like what Severus? Like a murderer?" Dumbledore asked as Severus slowly turned to face him. He knew he had to confess but he didn't want to.

"I don't think it was murder tonight…those people were assassinated."

"People are murdered, important people are assassinated, but in the end, it's the same thing Severus."

"Not when you are commanded to do it by the Dark Lord."

"I see. So no choice was given?"

"He doesn't give us choices. He tells us what to do. We do it or we get punished…or killed. Lucius Malfoy isn't a cold blooded murderer. He doesn't kill for fun…like Ma…like others."

"Who?"

"No one. I can't tell you. Listen, Dumbledore," Severus said in a fierce tone. He got right up in Dumbledore's face and spoke very angrily. "I know for a fact you keep things from me, because you don't entirely trust me yet. And you keep things from me to help me keep my cover. Well, keeping this information from you will help me keep my cover. I was brought there on purpose tonight. They wanted me to see what happened, to see if I'd report it. If you or a pack of Aurors showed up at Lucius or Avery's house tonight, then the Dark Lord would know I am the spy."

"So you're being set up?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"This isn't funny. This is serious."

"I am being serious. You were set up. If Avery killed those people and you reported him, yes, he'd be pursued and arrested. If it were Lucius, the same thing would happen, though I suspect he'd find a way out of it."

"People use what they have. He has money, influence and power. Avery has nothing but a good track record of killing, or so I'm told. I could have been lied to about that."

"I see. Well, you are right. You are put in the middle on this one. True, I can't go to either of their houses tonight and have them arrested. They simply got away with murder. How do you feel about it?"

"Well I mean, Leafler was tracking us down and has been capturing us lately. We had to get rid of him."

"We?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? You're right on more than one thing Severus. I don't entirely trust you, not yet. You aren't upset that two innocent men died tonight…"

"Innocent? Leafler used the _Cruciatus_ on Mulciber to capture him. Is that innocent?"

"No, but he had to do what he had to do to capture him."

"And Avery or Lucius did what they had to do to stop him."

"You really don't care that two men are dead? Two men that you watched die?" Dumbledore asked and then turned away. "Lucius's cold demeanor is rubbing off on you."

"Well maybe it's me rubbing off on him!" Severus sarcastically boasted and then turned to leave.

"I'm not done with you yet," Dumbledore said in a strong tone. "You may keep your little secret, only because you need to retain your cover. I know it was Lucius. I knew it was Lucius before you arrived here tonight. Avery's wand was taken, Lucius claimed to not have one. I find that hard to believe. He had his wand. I don't know how he concealed it. I don't want to know. He's much stronger than I had previously thought. Must be nice to have such friends."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'd hoped by now you'd understand that lives are precious, Severus. Not just Lily's life. All life. Even yours. You need to have a greater respect for it, I think. Your friends and former master have none. You're no different it seems. If it's the last thing I do, you'll begin to see the difference between right and wrong, so help me."

"Am I to be your pet project now?" Severus asked while glaring at Dumbledore.

"I let down Tom. I let down Lucius. I let down…you. I can't help them, but I can help you. If you want my help that is."

"I just want Lily kept safe."

"And you? I mean, you must value your own life to work so hard to keep your cover from your supposed best friend."

"I lied to his face tonight. He asked me if I was a spy. I told him no. He asked me again. I still don't think he trusts me entirely. It's Bellatrix that's doing this! She never liked me, and now she wants me gone it seems. Now, why would I lie that much to my _supposed_ friend?"

"Yes. I think you genuinely like Lucius. It's okay Severus. I've liked and befriended unsavory people myself," Dumbledore said and then paused. He turned and walked around pacing for a few moments before he resumed speaking. "You don't want him hurt or imprisoned. Don't even try to say otherwise. You're letting your guard down at the moment and it's too late to put it back up. He is your friend, and you are his. He may have put you in a sticky situation but he's still your friend. He will remain so until you become inconvenient to him."

"He's shallow but not quite that shallow."

"He's a murderer. He's a Death Eater. Even worse he's in this for himself, not for Tom or wizarding kind. He's very ambitious. He's the perfect Slytherin actually."

"I thought you were fond of Slughorn?"

"Oh I am. Horace is not really your typical Slytherin though…but you are."

"Thank you," Severus replied proudly.

"I don't mean that you are all callous killers, but when it comes to ambition, you are pretty much all the same. What are yours? Your ambitions I mean?"

"All I ever wanted was to be a Healer and not be poor anymore…and for Lily to be happy," Severus said, lowering his head and staring at the snow on the ground.

"I see. Not bad ambitions. What about power? You never wanted power?" Dumbledore asked. Severus did not respond. It was clear Dumbledore already knew the answer. Dumbledore smiled and patted Severus on the back. "Very well. Even though I know it's Lucius, I won't turn him in. It would bode too badly for you if I did. If you can live with it, then I guess, just do so. Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Good-night, Severus," Dumbledore said before disappearing. Severus was very angry at Dumbledore. He did not leave immediately but instead walked around, hexing the bark off of trees. He'd still do whatever Dumbledore asked of him, but he didn't have to like it, or him for that matter.

---

Lucius urged Severus to attend the funeral of Roger Bagnold with him. Narcissa decided to stay home since Draco was still feverish and Severus assumed Lucius did not wish to attend the funeral alone. Severus put on his finest black robes and met Lucius at the Manor after he left St. Mungo's. When he entered the Manor, he found Lucius standing near the bar in the great room, having a scotch.

"Lucius," Severus said upon entering the room. Lucius finished his sip and then looked as if he were examining Severus's outward appearance. "What?"

"Nice robes, Sev. Just have them made?"

"A little while ago, yeah," Severus replied, looking down at his satin robes.

"Good quality," Lucius replied, rubbing his fingers on the sleeve to check to see if it was real satin or not. "You almost look presentable. Your hair though," he sighed and made a face. "Neglecting your good shampoo I see."

"Yeah, I have no time to go to his shop to purchase it. I just use whatever I get from the all-night-shop."

"Pity. You had promise for a few months, oh well," Lucius said lightly and then walked toward the sofa with a very slight limp.

"You are walking extraordinarily well tonight," Severus mentioned casually.

"I'm stoned out of my gourd it seems."

"On scotch?"

"Amongst others. I need to not be the center of attention tonight. Tonight is all about the Minister for Magic and her poor dead husband…"

"That you killed. Isn't it a bit odd for you to attend the funeral?"

"No. I never liked the guy anyway."

"So that makes it okay?"

"No, it makes it easier. She could have done better. He was a twat."

"So this is good news then? Perhaps she can marry your father now?" Severus asked sarcastically. Lucius on the other hand, appeared to be taking him seriously.

"I never thought of that. Wonderful idea! Let me have him accompany us tonight," Lucius said and then walked, with the aid of his _walking stick_ towards his father's study.

"I was joking," Severus said to the retreating man.

"I know but it's really a good idea."

Severus sat on the sofa and stared out at the freezing rain that was falling on the back gardens. A few moments later, Lucius returned and sat back down on the sofa.

"What wonder drug helped you recover so well?" Severus asked.

"Oh just a stronger pain potion, mixed with scotch…and a little something else."

"As your Healer I demand to know what," Severus said as Lucius lifted a brow.

"Listen, you know how badly injured I really was, don't you?"

"Yes. The notes from your physical therapist said you should be more pain-free than you appear to be though."

"I may have slightly _exaggerated_ the amount of pain I been suffering the last couple of weeks…slightly."

"What?"

"The sympathy I received from the Dark Lord was incredible. He has been including me on more stuff and…what?" he asked noticing Severus shaking his head.

"He wanted you dead!"

"At first! But not anymore. I'm in pain, Sev. Believe me; I'm in very bad pain. I still can't have sex. I'm not making any of that up…I just maybe…limped…a bit more than I really needed to. I _can_ walk…I do have a slight limp, but it's only slight."

"You're such a faker…is anything you've ever told me the truth?"

"Yes, nearly everything. I just over exaggerated since I returned from New York. Ernst also had me working with wizard Healers; they did great work with me. I just…you know…for a bit more sympathy from the Dark Lord…now I got it so I don't need to limp so badly anymore."

"Well thank God for that!"

"Why isn't Camilla coming with us tonight?" Lucius asked, clearly tired of the subject.

"She's in Romania until tomorrow...book tour," Severus said with rolled eyes.

"Oh…ever bother you that Camilla makes more money than you do?"

"No…ever bother you that Narcissa is far more attractive than you?"

"Not in the least. Oh, here's father."

"Severus. Still haven't shaved I see," Abraxas noticed while entering the room. "I'm glad Lucius reminded me of this funeral. I need to be seen by the right people. I've been trying to acquire another Quidditch team, I'm sure some people I need to speak to will be present tonight."

"I'm sure they will, father," Lucius replied with the coldest, fakest looking smile he could muster.

"Notice the change in my son? He's almost walking like a normal person!" Abraxas boasted.

"He is a normal person but yes…ever since _yesterday_ I've noticed a shockingly fast and abrupt recovery," Severus replied flippantly.

"Shall we?" Lucius asked, motioning towards the back gardens. "Terrible weather."

"Now be careful you don't slip on the ice, Lucius and exacerbate your back," Severus spoke in a toying tone. Lucius just made a face and walked, a tad slowly, out the back door. With the aid of his walking-stick he made it to the Apparation point with barely a limp. He held on to Severus as they Apparated to the funeral.

The three men arrived outside the house of the Minister for Magic. Aurors took all of their wands, except Lucius's of course. Lucius motioned for Severus to accompany him to the front of the massive room to view the body. The two men stood near the casket and stared down at the body, adorned in deep blue robes, lying lifeless in a casket far nicer than Simon Wilkes's. Lucius leaned on his walking stick slightly and actually looked upset when Severus glanced up at him.

"Such a pity. This is just so tragic, isn't it?" Lucius asked Severus, who had to play along.

"It's awful."

"Come," Lucius said quietly. He turned and approached the Minister for Magic who appeared inconsolable.

"Millicent," Lucius spoke to the crying woman. She rose from her seat, knowing that Lucius was in far too much _pain_ to bend over to comfort her. She embraced him and continued to cry.

"I can't believe my Roger is gone."

"I know…I'm sure they'll find the horrid person responsible," Lucius coaxed. Severus remained stone-faced, even though deep inside he wondered how Lucius could lie so well. Severus noticed Dumbledore in the crowd, staring at him. Severus met his gaze for a second and then looked back at the Minister for Magic. Lucius stared at Severus, who he assumed, was required to speak.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your husband," Severus said to the woman who looked at him as if she was wondering where she'd seen him before.

"This is my old friend Severus Snape. He's a Healer. He was with me that…that….that terrible night," Lucius spoke somberly.

"Yes, I've seen him at your parties before. Thank you for coming Mr. Snape," she said as Severus just smiled nervously. Finally Lucius motioned for Severus to follow him to their seats; seats Lucius chose which were in the second row, directly behind the sobbing widow.

Abraxas had already left their sides and took another prominent position near some Quidditch team owners. Alastor Moody was present, as was Dawish and Kingsley. Walden Macnair was seated near the back, and Cleven Avery along with his parents was seated four rows behind Severus and Lucius.

The funeral was long and many people got up to speak. Severus tried his best not to yawn during the three-hour event. The last person to speak was Lucius, which didn't even surprise Severus by that point. Lucius went on and on about what a kind and impressive person Roger was. His love of animals, his fondness for Quidditch, the love he had for his wife and their four daughters. Lucius's eulogy was one of the most moving ones of the evening. Severus simply couldn't help himself and did make a few faces during the fifteen minute speech. Finally Lucius was done. Thankfully he returned to his seat, looking as somber as could be.

"Good work," Severus whispered. Severus's comment garnered neither a response nor even a look from Lucius, who brought his handkerchief to his eyes to dry them. Finally everyone moved to another large room in the house. Severus and Lucius shuffled out of the room and stood in the center of the large crowd of people. Arthur Weasley was present. Arthur and Lucius glared at one another. That time, Arthur didn't bother to speak to Severus.

"Mr. Malfoy…such a moving eulogy you offered tonight," Albus Dumbledore stated, coming up behind the two men. Lucius turned and stared coolly at Dumbledore for a moment before replying.

"Yes, well…it was. Thank you."

"Ah, is that you, Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked, very believably. "I barely recognized you beneath all that hair. Fine beard you have going!"

"Thank you," Severus replied as plainly as he could.

"You know, I started growing my beard when I was about your age. How long do you plan to grow it?"

"I haven't really thought about that much."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I read in the papers you are becoming a most prominent Healer these days."

"Papers exaggerate," Severus replied and then eyed Lucius, who just glared back at Dumbledore.

"So modest. Well, Lucius…you're walking much better tonight I see!" Dumbledore stated as Lucius smiled for about one second.

"Yes. I'm getting better each day. I have a remarkably good Healer," Lucius said, smiling at Severus.

"Well, I'll see you at our next Governor's meeting. Gentlemen," Dumbledore said with a slight bow. Both men just nodded and smiled back at him as he retreated.

---

Camilla was due back the next day. Severus knew he had to break up with her but he didn't know how to do it. Part of him really wanted the pressure of their relationship to just end. Part of him still loved her, some. He didn't want to hurt her, but more importantly he couldn't put her in danger. If Bellatrix did convince the Dark Lord to distrust Severus, it was Camilla that the Dark Lord may go after first. Ending their relationship was the right thing to do.

He thought perhaps she'd want to still be friends with him after. Above all things, he couldn't have that. She needed to be out of his life all together, and he hoped, she'd leave the country as well. He just wanted her safe in the end. He suspected her hating him would perhaps bode better for her. Maybe if he was really mean to her, their break-up would be easier on her, or so he hoped.

When she returned to Britain, she surprised him by flooing to his house with Cedric. He was happy to see them but at the same time, he couldn't break up with her since she brought Cedric with her. Instead he gave Cedric the "two Sickle tour" of Spinner's End and then treated them both to some ice cream. He figured it would be their last date, so he tried to make it as pleasant as possible. Instead he decided to break up with her the next day. He didn't sleep a wink that night.

He roamed around St. Mungo's in a bad mood the next day. He knew he had to make her hate him and he was wondering what to do to achieve that all day. He worked on patients but he did so quickly and with as little conversation as possible. He couldn't eat lunch since he was nauseated from his nerves. All day his necklace was glowing cold, and each time he fought the urge to return the kind thoughts. He may have slipped once or twice however.

Seven o'clock arrived and Severus was beginning to break out in hives. He put a topical solution on his hands and tried not to scratch. He changed into his regular black robes and began to walk through the Trauma ward on his way out the door. As he approached the door, a man and woman came running through, holding their small child who was foaming at the mouth.

"She drank rat poison by mistake!" the father screamed to the medi-wizard who was running towards them.

"Hey! Snape! Get back here and help this kid!" the medi-wizard shouted as Severus walked right passed the sick girl and threw the doors open to leave. "Snape! Did you hear me?"

"Shove a bezoar down her throat!" Severus shouted back and then instantly Apparated to the edge of Diagon Alley, where Camilla's flat was. He smoked a cigarette outside her flat and paced in the cold for ten minutes. There was no nice way to make someone hate you. He really enjoyed her company most of the time, and he was not sure how long he could go without sex. Especially the good sex that she so often gave him. She also was one of perhaps only two people to ever truly like Severus for who he was, and not what he could do for them, like Lucius did.

Even though Lily caved to her friends from peer pressure, she did truly like him when they were little. She was his first true friend. Camilla was always nice to him, and accepted him despite being a Death Eater. She was a typical Slytherin in nearly all aspects, and he liked those traits in her. He was already missing her and he hadn't even dumped her yet.

He slowly ascended the stairs and used his key to open her door without knocking. When he entered her flat, she immediately ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"I missed you," she said into his ear and then kissed his neck.

"I…we need to talk," he whispered back as she slowly pushed away from him. She was smiling and looking as lovely as ever. Severus took a deep breath and avoided gazing into her lovely blue eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just think that…things need to change," he said blankly.

"What things?"

"Us."

"What about us? You want us to live together again?"

"No!" he snapped. In reality he loved coming home to find her at his house, or coming home to her flat. He stepped away and leaned up against her kitchen counter.

"O-kay, are you mad at me or something?" Camilla asked.

"No…I simply don't….I don't…." he paused. It was too difficult to be mean to her. He imagined he was talking to Potter or Black or Lupin and tried to pretend to hate her as much as he hated them. "I just don't love you anymore."

Camilla didn't respond. She raised both of her brows and took a few steps back. She blinked and looked terribly confused. She smiled nervously, perhaps thinking he was only joking.

"Did you hear me?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah…uh….why? Is there someone else?"

"No," he answered honestly and then realized he should have said yes. "I just…You travel all the time. You're never around. I feel we've grown apart. I don't think you care for the Dark Lord or this war anymore and I think it best we just separate."

"Wait…what? I think he's insane and I'm beginning to wonder how or when this war will end but…you're breaking up with me…over that?"

"No. I'm breaking up with you because I don't love you. I've not loved you for a long time, actually."

"You just told me last week you loved me."

"I lied. I just…I didn't want to get into a fight just then," he said and then took a deep breath. He still had butterflies in his stomach and was terribly nervous. He feared her next reaction.

"But…but…I mean…we can work through this, can't we?" she pleaded and then approached him. Whatever he was doing, it was not working. He needed to be blunter it seemed.

"No. I was only here for the sex these past few months, which I'll admit, I'll miss. But it's not fair to you for me to just use you for sex. You are a very popular celebrity these days after all. A celebrity with an ugly boyfriend."

"Oh," she said and the rolled her eyes. She smiled and came closer to him. She touched his arms and giggled. "You read that article in the Dutch papers, didn't you?" she asked. Severus had no idea what she was talking about. "Listen, I didn't know a photographer snapped that picture of us out at The Round Table a few weeks back. I was really mad when I saw it in the Dutch news papers. It was really wrong for them to refer to you, the _supposed real man in black_ as my scrawny, furry-faced, ugly, probably money grubbing boyfriend. I wrote them a nasty letter and demanded an apology. Don't listen to them, Sev."

"It's not about that. But yes, the editorial of which you are referring can't bode well for you or your…celebrity," Severus fibbed. "People will stop reading your books once they discover you're writing about a big-nosed, ugly bloke from the industrial north."

"Sev, listen, I know that upset you…"

"It's not about that I said. I don't love you! I just don't! I'm not sure I ever did. I only proposed because you were pregnant! You know that!"

"Yeah but…why lie all these years and say you loved me if you never did?" she began to shout. "Huh?"

"This will be great PR for you. You'll be available now. Besides, you already used me as the fodder for your books…books of which you make a fortune. Consider yourself lucky I don't sue you for using my likeness without my permission!" he snapped. Her mouth was dropped when he spoke. Severus decided to just smile and wink at her to infuriate her further.

"You're hanging out with Lucius Malfoy too much it seems!"

"I just came to collect my things and be rid of you, once and for all," he said and then brushed past her on his way to the loo. She pulled hard on his arm and pulled him back towards her. He needed to do something, something to make her hate him. To hate him with all her heart. Without really thinking, he brought his free hand around and smacked her across the face as hard as he could. Camilla crashed down to the floor and began to scream and cry. The louder she cried, the angrier Severus became.

He knelt down and grabbed her by her arms. He pulled her up to her feet and slapped her, backhanded that time, even harder than he did the first time. He hit her so hard she crashed into the table. She lay on the floor, screaming, crying, and grabbing her red and swollen face.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" she cried. Severus stood tall, glaring down at her. He didn't say a word. Instead, he stepped over her and headed for the door.

"No one attacks misses!" Binky shouted. She ran out from her cupboard and used wandless magic to throw Severus out the door. Severus's body pounded right through the closed, wooden door and slammed into the plaster wall behind him. Binky ran from the flat and hexed Severus again. That time she threw him down the entire flight of stairs. She then went back into the flat. Severus sat, all bruised and bloodied, at the bottom of the stairs, listening to Camilla's wails.

"Why did he do this?" she cried to Binky.

"He won't ever hurt Misses again," Severus heard Binky reply.

"Why did this happen?" Camilla cried again. Severus could not just sit and listen to Camilla cry. His heart felt like it was literally breaking with each sob he heard come from her flat. He got himself up and limped out the door. Once outside, he leaned up against her building and began to sob himself. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He hit her harder than he'd ever hit anyone, including Potter and Moody. He leaned up against her building, sobbing silently until he tasted blood. When he went to walk, he found his back was aching and he was limping.

He Disapparated directly to the Manor and walked slowly and painfully to the front door. Dobby opened the door and told him Lucius was in the great room. Severus limped into the dimly lit great room to find Lucius reading a book. Brandy was sleeping on his lap but woke up and began to bark when Severus came closer.

"What happened?" Lucius asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

"I broke up with Camilla," Severus replied.

"My God! What the hell did you say for her to beat the shit out of you?"

"Her elf did this."

"Oh, pesky creatures. Come, sit," Lucius said as Severus slowly eased himself onto the sofa. "Hmm, I am no Healer but I'd say that bottom lip of yours needs a suture or two."

"I'm not going to St. Mungo's. I can't tell them a house-elf kicked my ass."

"I can do it. It's a pretty basic first-aid spell after all," Lucius replied. Severus just sat and watched. Lucius spoke the correct incantation and used the proper wand movements. "There. Dobby," Lucius said as the often frightened elf appeared. "Get him some ice packs."

"I feel your pain. Binky threw me through a closed door and then down a flight of stairs. My back is bloody killing me."

"Well that I can't diagnose," Lucius remarked.

"It's not broken, it's just sore. I twisted my ankle too," Severus said. He then brought his red and swollen hand to his face to examine it closer.

"Why is your fist all red?"

"I hit her."

"Who? Binky? Good! She deserved it! The nerve of a filthy elf casting magic on a wizard!"

"No, I hit Camilla."

"What?!" Lucius shouted and then rose to his feet. "Never, ever, ever, EVER hit a woman! What are you? Some kind of animal?!"

"I'm sorry man but I tried to break up with her and she would have none of it! She kept wanting to talk and shit…it was bad enough without her begging me not to leave her. I had to do something, something to make her hate me."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No! I did not…although I seem to recall you enjoying it when Narcissa would slap you around."

"That's different," Lucius said and then sat back down. Dobby handed Lucius the ice packs and then left the room. Lucius gave Severus the packs and then continued to speak. "That was she hitting me. Also, that was foreplay, it's different. To bite or scratch or slap during sex is one thing, to do so out of violence and ignorance is something else!"

"I'm not ignorant," Severus defended, placing the pack on his lip. "I knew it was wrong. I did it so she'd hate me."

"Why? Why did you dump her again?"

"Remember when the Dark Lord threatened to kill your son? And you thought he'd kill Narcissa too? Well I don't want to put her in that situation, okay?" Severus asked, but Lucius didn't respond. Instead, Lucius, armed with his walking stick, barely limped to the bar and poured a glass of scotch. He came back and offered the glass to Severus, who drank it in one swig.

"Wow, you must really be upset," Lucius said calmly.

"I am. I didn't dislike her. I didn't really want to do this, but it's done. I'll be at Hogwarts next fall…and it's just…better this way. Besides the Dutch press thinks I'm her ugly boyfriend who's tagging along to steal her fame and money probably."

"Oh, you read the Dutch papers?" Lucius asked. Severus turned to stare at Lucius who just remained expressionless.

"No. You do I assume?"

"Of course. I didn't want to tell you about that nasty article. Well, what's done is done. She'll never take you back now. How do you feel?"

"Like shit…complete and utter shit. And I'm not talking about my split lip and sore back either."

"I know. We'll have to find you a new girlfriend it seems."

"Not until this war is ended. There's no point. I need to finish the Healer's program and report to Hogwarts and just…do as the Dark Lord wishes. Women are too distracting."

"That they can be. But they are a welcome distraction when you love them. Clearly you never loved Camilla, or you'd never hurt her the way you did. Well, I'm sorry to rush you off but Narcissa and I have plans for this evening."

"No problem. Thanks for the stitch."

"You're welcome. Oh and Sev, don't go punching any women on your way home, okay?" Lucius asked with an evil smile.

"I'll try to control myself," Severus replied. He stepped through the floo and returned to Spinner's End.

---

Severus did not sleep that night. When he went downstairs the next morning he found a parcel and a letter on his kitchen table. He opened the parcel to find his toothbrush, a set of spare robes, some potions vials and the black pearl engagement ring he'd purchased Camilla. He sighed and played with the ring for a few moments.

He sat at his table and admired the craftsmanship of the trinket. He twirled it between his fingers and thought about Camilla. No woman that lovely would ever like him again. She was smart, funny and different from anyone else he knew. He suspected her necklace was going cold, so he decided to stop. He placed the ring inside the pocket closest to his heart in his robes and opened the letter. It was Camilla's handwriting and she only wrote four words. _Our engagement is broken._ Severus put the letter in the same pocket, and left for St. Mungo's.


	114. Poker Face

**114-Poker Face**

Severus walked with a slight limp around St. Mungo's the next day. His popularity must have grown, since nearly everyone asked him what happened. He blew nearly everyone off but decided to fess up to the one person who seemed the most concerned.

"My God! What happened?" McNabb asked.

"I broke up with my girlfriend," Severus replied. McNabb began to chuckle.

"Was she a large woman?"

"No, her elf did this."

"Ah. Our elf is actually my wife's. She's very protective of her. Once, when we were first married, we were arguing and I admit…I called her a name…her elf kicked me in the shin so hard I had a huge bruised-ball on my leg for weeks."

"This one threw me down the stairs."

"Hell, Mr. Snape, what name did you call her?" McNabb asked. Severus had to say something, fast.

"Fat."

"That'll do it. If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with her?" McNabb asked as Severus just stared at him. No one was nearby, so Severus told him the truth.

"She and my _other_ life…just don't mix."

"Oh?" McNabb asked. "Oh," he said, clearly realizing what Severus meant. "I almost forgot that I hate you for a moment."

"I won't let that happen."

"Good. Go file my reports," McNabb said and turned to leave.

---

The next day, Severus nervously summoned himself to the Dark Lord. When he knocked on the door, Bellatrix opened and sighed.

"Lower that ridiculous mask, half-blood. What's with the beard?" she asked.

"What's with the unibrow?"

"I have no unibrow!"

"That's not what Narcissa says. You do a good job of concealing it."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I need to speak to the Dark Lord," Severus replied.

"What do you need to see him about?"

"I don't need to tell you," Severus said, walking past her into the foyer.

"Let me see if he even wants to see you," she said and walked down the corridor. A moment later she came back to the foyer, looking a bit defeated. She pointed to the first door on the left and sighed again. Severus knocked once and entered to find the Dark Lord alone behind the desk.

"Severus. What can I do for you?" the Dark Lord asked, not looking up from his scribbling on a parchment.

"I've not seen you in some time, I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed from me."

"No," the Dark Lord said. He slowly looked over at Severus and stared deeply into his eyes. He was looking for something. "Beard?" he asked. Severus just nodded. "Interesting look…keep it if you like it. Actually, I've been meaning to speak to you. I find it odd that since I've not seen you this past month, none of my plans have been communicated to the opposition."

"My Lord?" Severus asked. At first he felt frightened, but then quickly used his training to feel nothing but offense at the accusation. The Dark Lord rose from his seat and walked closer to Severus, who was seated in the chair on the other side of the desk. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Tell me, what have you done this last month?" the Dark Lord asked. Severus remained calm. The worst thing that would happen, he'd die. If the Dark Lord truly suspected him, he'd be dead within the minute and there would be nothing he could do about it. Severus suddenly felt at peace. "Answer me."

"I've been at St. Mungo's, a lot. I attended the Quidditch game with Lucius, and the funeral as well. I ran into Dumbledore when I was there."

"Yes, Lucius told me."

"You seem angry, my Lord. Have I done something wrong?" Severus asked. The Dark Lord peered deep into Severus's eyes. Whatever he was looking for, he'd not find it.

"You seem nervous, Severus."

"I am curious as to why you are questioning me. Do you suspect I am the spy?"

"Lucius told you that everyone suspects it's you, didn't he?"

"He did. He said you didn't believe them, though."

"I've had no reason to suspect you, until now. You know you can't lie to me, don't you?"

"Of course I know that. I have no reason to lie. I have nothing to lie about, my Lord," Severus replied coolly.

"Surely you are practicing your _Occlumency_ so when I send you to Hogwarts Dumbledore won't be able to peer into your mind. I hope you're not foolish enough to think that you could fool me…are you?"

"No, my Lord," Severus replied plainly. The Dark Lord never let his bloodshot eyes off Severus. "No one could fool you."

"I chose you to go to Hogwarts because I know how skilled you are at _Occlumency_. I've caught you in a few lies, minor ones. You have lied to me in the past, haven't you?"

"Y-yes, my Lord," Severus said in a shamed tone. He lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"Why keep things from me?"

"Just personal stuff, stuff about my girlfriend and stuff like that. Never anything of great importance."

"If you trust me and believe in me and my cause, then you never need to keep anything from me, regardless of how trivial you think the information is. And Simon Wilkes's wife is no supporter of mine either."

"I did lie about that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," the Dark Lord snapped. He paced around Severus, silent, for a few moments. Severus continued to think of nothing incriminating and tried to feel nothing but offense. "Your feeble attempts may be enough to convince Dumbledore, but they are not enough to convince me. Severus, are you the spy?" he asked. Severus paused and looked up at the face glaring down back at him.

"No. I am not," Severus said. The Dark Lord was motionless and expressionless for a moment before he slowly grinned.

"I wish I could believe you," he replied. "But I think you are deceiving me," he said cruelly. Before Severus could even think, he saw the tip of the Dark Lord's wand aimed right at his head. "_Crucio_!"

Severus felt his body fall from the chair and land on the floor. He remembered all of his training. He focused on the Dark Lord's face and his accusations. He did not scream or speak. Instead, he thought over and over again how he was not the spy, and he hated that he was to die while the real spy would live and betray the Dark Lord's cause further. In that instant, the paralyzing muscle cramps stopped. The only sound Severus heard was the sound of his own panting. He opened his teary eyes to find the Dark Lord kneeling on the floor next to him, offering him his hand.

"You are not the spy," the Dark Lord said as Severus slowly rose to his feet. He could not stand tall from the stomach cramps. Instead he stood, hunched, grabbing his cramped belly and wincing in pain. "I am truly sorry, Severus. I did not want to do that. I want to believe you. Now, I do," the Dark Lord said in a very plain and uncaring tone. Severus opened his eyes again and nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Severus said in a pained voice. The Dark Lord placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and leaned in for a loose, emotionless embrace. Severus put his head on the Dark Lord's shoulder and just listened to what he had to say.

"Good. You are a strong man, Severus. I won't do that again. You may leave now," he said before withdrawing. The Dark Lord walked back to his desk and sat down. Severus stood tall and wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve. He was certain the Dark Lord would tell Bellatrix that he was tortured, but Severus wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him look pathetic from the pain. Instead he walked right out of the room, smiled at her as he walked past her in the foyer, and then closed the door behind him.

---

Later that night, after St. Mungo's, Severus floo'd to the Manor. Almost as soon as he stepped through, Lucius with the aid of his walking stick, nearly ran to Severus. Once Severus had both feet on the Peruvian marble floor of the Manor, Lucius embraced him tightly.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, barely able to speak from being squeezed so tightly.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you," Lucius said, still embracing him.

"Bella sure has a big mouth."

"That she does," Lucius replied, finally easing off and staring at Severus instead of hugging him. "I'm sorry it had to come to that."

"Did you know he was going to do that?"

"No. I swear. No. I do know he's doubted you, which was why he was avoiding you. He really never thought you were the spy until a few days ago. Anyway, that's all behind us now," Lucius said, walking with Severus, with his arm around Severus's shoulders. He released Severus and allowed him to sit. Lucius sat on the sofa opposite him and opened a book. Severus tilted his head as far as he could to see what Lucius was reading.

"The Kama Sutra, Lucius?"

"Ah, yes…looking for inspiration."

"Why not just look to Miss Posy for that?"

"She doesn't work on me anymore."

"And that stupid thing does?" Severus asked. Lucius sighed and stared straight ahead without speaking a word. He shook his head and then closed the book. "No. Nothing does. I just thought perhaps something new…"

"That book is quite old, actually."

"Yes I know; I meant something I've not seen in a long while."

"But it's a neurological problem. Looking at porn won't work."

"I know," Lucius said. He dropped the book onto the floor stared at the ceiling for a few moments. "We've tried everything."

"Everything? What does that encompass?"

"Alright, nosy, I'll tell you. Narcissa has used every tool in her arsenal on me, with very little result…"

"Little?" Severus chuckled.

"You juvenile. I meant, I can get an erection, sort of…but it's not much and it does not last. All that stuff that used to work with me just thinking of it…nothing."

"So the whips and chains do nothing now?" Severus joked.

"We retired them, no need to keep them in the closet anymore since they don't work."

"I was kidding."

"Oh. Well...potions, porn, dirty talk…candle wax…"

"What the fuck is the candle wax for?"

"Get a girlfriend and figure that one out for yourself."

"You sick pervert."

"Thank you. It's all for naught."

"I certainly hope Draco is sleeping in his own room now and not being subjected to…candle wax."

"No, but he's still just a tiny baby. He has no idea what's going on."

"Now that's sick."

"Oh hush! I can't believe this is my life…and you! You moron, you just throw your sex life away for no good reason. You should be out there fucking Camilla with all your might, instead of here talking about Indian porn with me."

"I will admit, I do miss it," Severus sighed. Again he feared Camilla's necklace was going cool, but he didn't care. He missed all of her. Severus tried to get Camilla out of his mind. It was after six and it was about time he talked to Dumbledore about what happened that day. "Well, we'll get you fixed somehow," Severus said, rising from his seat.

"Oh, wait…no, don't leave. Cleven and Walden are coming over."

"So."

"So, it's poker night."

"It's what?"

"Well…I can't have sex anymore…I have to do something. They'll be here in a minute."

"I don't like either them."

"Well, they don't like you either, so it's all evened out now. Come on, stay and play some cards," Lucius coaxed as Avery stepped through the floo. Avery eyed Severus cautiously and then stared at Lucius as if he didn't know what to say. "Oh, he's not the spy, don't worry."

"Oh, cool; well, let's play some cards. Walden is bringing the ale," Avery mentioned and then walked right past Severus on his way to the informal dining room.

Severus rolled his eyes and walked into the room. Avery apparently had brought the cards and chips. He was already seated and shuffling the cards when Severus took his seat. The cards were black, with a large green _S_ on the back of the card. The _S_ turned into a snake and slithered off the card. A moment later it came back and morphed into…a naked woman.

"What the fuck kind of cards are these?" Severus asked.

"Magical poker cards," Avery stated blankly.

"There are naked women on them," Severus said.

"So? You a homo or something?"

"He must be, Cleven, he dumped Camilla for no reason," Lucius said as Avery continued to shuffle the cards.

"Now why the fuck would anyone dump a fine piece of ass like her?" Avery asked, which instantly offended Severus. "Don't cross your arms and glare at me, you pouf! Did she go psycho on you or something?"

"No, he went psycho on her," Lucius said and then smiled when Macnair entered the room. Severus glared at Lucius, who either didn't care or didn't notice. "Walden."

"Why is he here?" Macnair asked, reluctantly taking a seat next to Severus.

"Because he's our friend, Walden," Lucius said coolly.

"He's not my friend."

"He's mine and that's all that matters, isn't it?" Lucius said. Macnair protested no further. Instead he glared at Severus and put the ale on the table. "We can talk in front of him. Just because he's not one of us doesn't mean we can't talk. He's trustworthy," Lucius clearly lied, which he was good at. Thankfully, Avery went along with it.

"Yeah Snape, why not just join us already?"

"Maybe after I leave the Healers' program," Severus said as Macnair handed out dark Irish ale to everyone, except Severus.

"Oh come now, Walden, surely my friend is worthy of one of your ales," Lucius coaxed.

"You know I don't really drink much, Lucius," Severus said.

"Oh, but I saw you take a drink a few days ago…right after you broke up with Camilla. He was crying like a little girl," Lucius mocked to Avery, who chuckled and snorted.

"I was not!"

"There were tears!"

"Lucius, that's because her fuckin' elf threw me down a flight of stairs!"

"Ouch!" Avery said.

"No, you were upset. Not that I'd blame you. Heartache is terrible, believe me, I remember when Narcissa broke mine once…"

"Now she just breaks his bollocks!" Avery interrupted, at which Macnair laughed.

"Does _that _even matter anymore?" Macnair asked as Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it matters. But anyway, Sev, it's okay to be hurt and upset," Lucius said with a smile.

"Why did you break up with her again?" Avery asked.

"Oh yes, Sev, please, tell us why you broke up with the second loveliest witch to ever come out of our fine House," Lucius coaxed. Lucius knew Severus couldn't say the real reason, not with Macnair present. He had to say something, since all eyes were on him.

"Because that bitch is crazy, that's why!" Severus said. Avery applauded, Lucius smiled and Macnair reached into his bag and got out another ale.

"I hear you. You earned this drink," Macnair said, offering the drink to Severus.

"I don't really drink much…"

"Take the drink, Sev," Lucius urged. Severus decided he needed to write a very nicely worded thank you letter to Kylguss, who had saved his life that day. Perhaps he'd save it again with the ale.

"Sure," Severus said as Macnair opened it and placed it in front of him.

"Don't cry over her too much…here, she kind of looks like her," Avery said, throwing a card his way. Severus turned the card over to find a somewhat attractive black haired woman, naked of course, who was in badly need of a pelvic shave.

"If her bush was that big, I'd have dumped her immediately," Severus said and then threw the card down on the table. The other three men laughed as Avery dealt the cards.

"Now everyone, do be cautious…Sev here cheats at cards," Lucius offered. Avery kicked Severus beneath the table.

"You wanker!" Avery spoke.

"What an asshole you are," Macnair added.

"Yes, he's a rather cunning _Legilimens_ it seems," Lucius added.

"Thanks," Severus replied.

"Do we have to force you to make an Unbreakable Vow not to cheat?" Macnair asked as Severus sipped from his ale.

"Um, no, I don't think that will be necessary," Severus replied, and then proceeded to cheat his way through the next four hours.

---

The next evening, Severus was getting groceries and ciggies from the all-night shop in Diagon Ally when he saw Sirius Black talking to…thin air.

"Alright, we'll go to the Muggle pub first and then…what?" Black asked, turning to face Severus who was eyeing him curiously. "What the hell is up with all that facial hair?"

"You're talking to…air."

"So! What of it?"

"Nothing, it's just…odd to talk to air."

"You're odd!"

"Kind of…does air talk back?" Severus asked. Black just stared at him and seemed to be at a loss for words. "I certainly hope not. That syphilis must have gone to your brain."

"Shut-up…Snivellus!"

"That's all you have? I guess I caught you off guard," Severus replied.

"Hex him," Air whispered. Severus stared into the thin air and saw nothing, but he was quite certain he'd heard the air speak.

"Shh," Black said to Air, who was silent for a moment. Severus just stood still, staring off into the air, waiting for it to speak again. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…I mean I could finally be losing it, but I could have sworn the air just told you to hex me."

"I did," Air whispered back.

"Quiet," Black said to Air with a nervous smile. "Actually, I hate to be the one to break this to you, Snivellus but…yes…I'm having a conversation with Mother Nature and she just told me to hex you. Should I take her advice?"

"Mother Nature is a bitch from hell but I'm quite certain the air to which you speak was not her."

"Well, do you see anyone else here?" Black asked, opening his arms and looking around himself to verify that no one but Air was present. "Oh that's right, you're practically blind, you can't see."

"Oh, I took my eye potion, I can see quite clearly, thank you."

"Hex him before I do," Air spoke in an angry whisper. Perhaps if Severus taunted further, Air would make good on its promise.

"Shut it…Air!" Black said again with a smile. "Well, nothing to see here…move along!"

"I have no intention of walking away and allowing _Air_ to hex me with my back turned, Black."

"He's such a pussy," Air spoke, this time in a man's voice. Severus looked straight where the sound was coming from and reached his hand out. Before Black could stop him, Severus grabbed onto something that felt like cloth and pulled it down. An instant later, the messy-haired James Potter was standing up, smiling at Severus, with his wand aimed right at Severus's chest. Severus instantly Disapparated to Hogwarts with the cloak, which was finally visible. He put the cloak on and cast his Patronus.

A moment later Dumbledore came out into the forest, but it was clear he saw only Severus's Patronus and not Severus at all.

"Where are you?" Dumbledore asked, holding his wand out.

"I'm right here," Severus said from beneath the cloak. Dumbledore turned to look in the direction of Severus's voice. "What? Can't you see me?"

"No."

"Hmm, maybe that's because I'm standing beneath an Invisibility Cloak!" Severus said harshly tone and threw the cloak off. Dumbledore looked stunned when he saw Severus throw it onto the ground. "Wonder how I got that?"

"I suspect I may have a clue, Severus."

"Those morons are out, Dumbledore! Potter the coward was hiding beneath this!"

"I gathered that," Dumbledore said, not sounding very upset. "I told him to use this only for emergencies."

"Oh, are Muggle pubs emergencies now? Because that's where they are going."

"I see. I'll have to have a talk with them."

"Yeah! I mean, I'm going through all this, being tortured, nearly dying, to protect Lily and her husband, _James "Air" Potter_ -- and this is how I'm being repaid?"

"Did they see you take this?"

"Yes! Potter was about to hex me! He was really going to! I took this and came here."

"Return to where you saw them and just drop this on the ground. They can't know that you and I are in communications."

"You can't give this back!"

"Severus, it's not yours to make those decisions. It's James'. Now, go, this instant."

"Fine! Oh, I have information for you but forget it. Clearly Potter and Black having their precious cloak back is more important," Severus shouted and instantly returned to Diagon Alley. He threw the cloak in the bushes and returned home.

---

Severus was furious when he returned home. He simply penned Dumbledore a letter telling him that the Dark Lord had tortured him and told him about Lucius forcing him to drink. He sent the owl and decided to work on his Belby potion when his floo flames turned green. A moment later, Avon came running out.

"Oh Merlin! Severus! You won't believe it!" she cried.

"What?"

"His grave! He's…he's gone!"

"What?"

"Simon is gone! Someone stole his body!" she shrieked.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know!" she cried. She fell to the floor and continued to cry for the next few minutes. Severus sat nearby with his arms around her, trying to understand why anyone would steal Simon's body.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know. Today was the first time I visited him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I couldn't. I tried, many times but…his parents said they've not visited him either. They said it was too hard. When I finally went, there was an empty hole and his tomb stone was turned over on its side!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe this!"

"Why did this happen?" she cried. She had her hands on her swelling belly, rubbing it as she cried.

"I don't know…I just don't know…"

"Sev?" Ophelia asked, stepping through the floo in Severus's lab. Severus just looked up at her. "Where am I?"

"My house."

"Oh. Avon just screamed Spinner's End and ran into the floo, so I followed her."

"Did you go to the cemetery with her?"

"Yes. He's gone, Sev! He's gone!"

"I know, she told me."

"Ophie, just…just go back to my house, okay?" Avon asked.

"I don't want to go there by myself…_he_ died there."

"Have you seen his ghost?" Severus asked. Ophelia just shook her head. "Then it's safe to return."

"I want to see your house."

"There's nothing to see, really. This is the best part."

"Really? This part kind of sucks, actually."

"Thank you, Ophelia; it's always a pleasure speaking to you," Severus smiled sarcastically.

"I'm home on Easter break. Come see me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…scram."

"Hey, what's with the long hair and beard?"

"Damn it, Ophie! My husband's body was stolen and you're asking him about his….beard?" Avon asked, only then noticing Severus's altered appearance. "When did you grow a beard?"

"Right after Simon died. Ophelia, I'll visit you in two days, when I'm off, okay?"

"Okay," Ophelia said, stepping back into the floo.

Severus helped Avon to her feet and offered her more paper towels to wipe her tears with. She walked around his lab crying and then stopped when she came upon Simon's hairbrush.

"Oh, this is where it went."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…I grabbed it and I forgot to return it."

"No, it's okay. I'm just glad you have it. I thought I lost it or something…which reminds me, when you come by in a couple of days, I have to tell you something and give you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I wasn't…um…I should go. I need to return home."

"Will you be alright?"

"I have to be," she said as she stepped into the floo. Severus picked up Simon's hairbrush and held it in his hands. He wondered who would steal his corpse and why. He had a suspicion but he desperately hoped he was wrong for once in his life.


	115. Inferi

**115-Inferi **

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

**FFN was down for me all day. When this happens I post full chapters on my Live Journal. On Live Journal I'm Bamachick73 if you want to read them on there.  
**

**AN: Yeah so there's some grossness and violence in this one. **

Two days later, Severus reluctantly knocked on Avon's door. Naturally, it was Ophelia who opened the door. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Sev!"

"Hi, what are you wearing?" he asked as she backed off and stepped back from him. Ophelia was wearing silk ankle-length pink robes that were about two sizes too small and far too low cut for a decent witch like herself to be wearing. It was also more than obvious she was wearing no bra. A part of Severus really liked the robes.

"Just robes," she said, looking down and admiring her pink toenails. "Come in," she offered, opening the door wider.

"Ah good, Ophie," Avon smiled, coming out from the kitchen to greet Severus. "You're always so punctual," she said with a smile and a hug. "Ophie, you can go upstairs now."

"Why?"

"Because I need to speak to Severus."

"Why can't I sit in? I know what you are going to say to him!"

"Upstairs!" Avon said sternly.

"I still don't agree with you."

"UP!" Avon nearly shouted. Ophelia stuck her tongue out at her sister and then ran up the stairs.

"Hell, I'm practically seventeen!" she shouted back and slammed the door to her room.

"She's sixteen," Avon said to Severus, who just chuckled. "God, can you imagine? In eleven months she'll be an adult and we'll have to treat her as such."

"Says who?" Severus asked as Avon smiled. She motioned for him to sit on the sofa. He sat down and noticed just how big she was getting. She kept her hand on her belly as if she was petting it. "So you said you had something to give me?"

"Yes," she said, removing a ring from her pocket. It was a plain white gold ring with an oblong ruby going across the front. "It's Simon's ring. Ruby was his birthstone…"

"No, no…give this to your child…"

"No, Severus. Our child will have his wedding ring. This ring was given to him by his parents when he turned seventeen. He'd want you to have it. Actually, he told me if anything ever happened to him, to give it to you. There…take it," she offered, holding out the ring for Severus to take. He was hesitant but it appeared she'd book no refusal. He accepted the ring and held it for a few minutes. "It's charmed to fit any finger, try it," she urged. He placed the ring on his middle finger of his right hand. It indeed fit very well. He was not accustomed to wearing any jewelry; he wasn't sure how he felt about wearing that ring.

"Thank you," he whispered. She reached out and caressed his arm for a moment. Neither spoke. Music was blaring from the room above, Muggle music. Both Severus and Avon stared up at the ceiling until Avon shook her head.

"What is that crap?" she asked.

"It's Duran Duran and it's Muggle crap…Planet Earth is the song."

"Leave it to you to know Muggle songs."

"I like Muggle music, Duran Duran, though, is kind of crap."

"See, I prefer wizard's rock…um…yeah, so I have something to tell you but I want you to hear me out, okay?"

"Okay."

Avon paused and closed her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and began to shake her leg. She took a deep breath and stared at Severus. Her deep blue eyes peered into Severus's black ones.

"What's in your ears?" Severus asked, hoping to coax her into speaking.

"Oh, these? Earrings," she said, pointing up to the ceiling. "Ophelia made them."

"Are those…strawberries?" he asked, noticing metal fruit dangling from her ears. She just laughed and nodded.

"I prefer radishes, but whatever, they're cute," she said with a smile. "Okay, um…I'm getting remarried," she stated bluntly. Severus used his training to not strangle her and demand answers. Instead he remained calm and just raised a brow.

"Oh? So soon?"

"Yes. I want my baby to have a father. Simon and I discussed it too. He said if anything ever happened to him, he wanted our child to have a father."

"Your child isn't born yet."

"Yes, but I want people to think my husband is the father of my child. I'm not going to post our wedding or the birth of my child in the papers. In time, people may think Xenophilius is the real father  
"Who?"

"Xenophilius Lovegood. He's my ex-boyfriend, actually. I've known him for years. He offered to raise the child as if it were his own. The child will have his last name…in case somehow people realize my Simon really was a Death Eater…I don't want our child to be branded with his name then."

"This seems very…disrespectful to Simon, Avon."

"Again, we discussed this. When he first decided to leave You-Know-Who, we talked about what would happen if he died. He wanted this, Sev. And Xenophilius is a very good man. Honorable man."

"He runs a rubbish newspaper, though."

"Most of those stories are true!" she said defensively. "I know this is a shock to you. We are getting married this Saturday before Ophie and Polonius go back to school from Easter break. No one is attending but my immediate family. I already let out this flat to someone else. Ophie is supposed to be here helping me pack."

"I just…I mean…um…congratulations, I guess."

"I know it's a shock. I don't expect you to be happy for me. Just please understand, I want what's best for Simon's child. It's the right thing to do," she said, sounding not overly convinced. Severus moved in closer and offered her a hug.

"Well…congratulations then, for real," he said with a small smile. Avon wiped a tear away and rose from the sofa.

"There's more."

"Oh God, now what?"

"Ophie wants you to take her to dinner tonight," she said and rolled her eyes. Severus took a long, slow breath.

"This is a lot for one night, you know."

"Yeah, well…Ophie!" Avon shouted. A fraction of a second later, Ophelia was bouncing down the stairs, her breasts clearly jiggling around as she descended. Severus had to turn his head to avoid gawking at them. "You'll need a cloak."

"Yeah, I know," Ophelia said, walking to the closet to get a matching pink cloak. "So, where are you taking me?" she asked Severus happily.

"I guess anywhere you want," he said and bowed to the witch.

"I want to go to Sam's."

"Who's Sam?"

"God, Sev! It's a new café in Diagon. It's where everybody goes," she said, rolling her eyes. She put her cloak on and grabbed Severus's arm, as if he were her date.

"Um, this isn't a date, you know that, right?" he asked.

"Duh! Of course I know that!" she said with a smile. "I'll finish those radish earrings of yours when I get back, Avon," she said as Avon just opened the door for them to leave. Avon gave Severus a wicked smile and shut the door. Severus walked with Ophelia still on his arm, silent for a few minutes. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

"So what's with the beard?"

"I didn't feel like shaving."

"You need a haircut."

"Yeah, that too."

"You have a pimple on your cheek," she noticed as he turned to glare at her. She simply smiled and continued to walk.

"I'm prone to acne, actually."

"There's potions for that, you know."

"Yes, I am aware…"

"Thank God I have none. I have great skin, don't I?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, turning to stare at her flawless face.

"Mine's better than Avon's, I think."

"Hers is nice," he said as she began to frown. "But nowhere near as lovely as yours. If yours wasn't as pristine as it is, I'd not been seen out in public with you," he said as she smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. He could have sworn she'd grown even more since the last time he saw her. She was almost as tall as he was. "Ever Apparate before?"

"No! My family won't let me."

"You'll probably vomit, that's why. Think you are up for it?"

"I never upchuck…"

"What?" he laughed. "Well, just don't do anything, okay?" he warned. He grabbed her arms tightly and Apparated them directly into Diagon Alley. He released her arms and watched her wobble around for a few seconds. "Fun?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm almost old enough to do it myself."

"Yeah…._almost_. Where's this Sam's place?"

"Right there, God, are you blind?" she asked, pointing directly behind Severus. She led Severus to a table on the sidewalk. He held out the chair for her and then pushed it in. He took the seat opposite her and then reached for a cigarette. Without thinking, he used his new lighter to light his cigarette and then took a large drag on it. "Cool lighter!" she said, taking the lighter from his hand.

"Don't play with that," he urged as she instantly lit the green flame.

"It's nice, can I have a cigarette?" she asked.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why? You're smoking."

"I also quit shaving, you gonna do that as well?" he asked as she just giggled. She reached into his pockets and grabbed a ciggy for herself. "Stop!" Severus demanded. She lit the cigarette with his lighter and took a puff.

"What? I smoke…hello!"

"Since when?"

"Since November…oh God," she said and then sneered.

"What? Hate the taste?"

"No, Penny is heading this way," she whispered as Severus turned to see the elusive Penny.

"Who's with her?"

"Don't you remember Trevor Belenchamp?"

"No," Severus replied as Penny and Trevor decided to stop by for a chat.

"Oh, hello, Ophie. Trevor and I were just about to go inside for dinner. Who are you with?" she asked in a very stuck-up tone.

"This is Severus, he was in our House…remember?" she asked as Penny and Trevor just glared down at Severus.

"Um, no, not really. I don't remember ever seeing…him."

"Well, he didn't have the beard then, that's why!" Ophelia said snarkily.

"Okay, well, you and your bearded boyfriend enjoy the night air. Trevor and I are going inside with the _cool_ people," she sneered and made a face at Ophelia. "Smoking, I see…I guess me catching you and giving you detention last month wasn't enough to stop your dirty little habit. A habit I see your hairy boyfriend has as well."

"On the contrary, every time I smoke and throw my butts into your school bag it reminds me of just how much I enjoy smoking!"

"You wait, Oph…my older brother will be Captain of the Quidditch team next year and I'm certain he'll see to it that you are no longer on the team!" Trevor said and began to walk away.

Once both Penny and Trevor had their backs to them, Severus aimed his wand and cast a tripping charm on them both. Both fell flat on their faces while Ophelia laughed on. They both got back to their feet, only to fall again, and again and again. Severus made sure they knocked over four tables in the process. They gave up and just left the restaurant as Ophelia giggled on.

"And people say I'm immature!" she said as Severus aimed his wand at her.

"Don't tempt me! I don't like people mocking my friends," he said and then moved his wand back into his pocket.

"What are you having?" the waitress asked, only to be interrupted by Ophelia's best friend, Betsie Bulstrode. Severus was beginning to think the entire dinner was staged by Ophelia. "I'll come back."

"Hey Ophie. Did I just see Penny and Trevor knock a table down?" she asked.

"Yes! Severus hexed them," Ophelia boasted as Severus took another puff of his cigarette and rolled his eyes.

"Severus?" Betsy asked, staring at him. "My God, what happened to your face?"

"What? It's just a beard," Ophelia responded. "Join us," she said as Betsie took a seat, only to be joined a moment later by more of Ophelia's house mates. "Oh, hey Persephone."

"Hello," the black hair girl said, staring oddly at Severus. "What's up?"

"Just grabbing a bite. Hey there, Stewart," Ophelia said to the blond boy standing with Persephone.

"Hey there, Ophie," he replied and just sat down as if he'd been invited. Naturally, more school children had to join them.

"Ophie, Betsie, hi," a red headed girl said. Severus glanced up to find she was holding the hand of Hernon Belby, his least favorite Belby.

"Hey, Merlina," Ophelia happily said. "Hernon," Ophelia said as if his name was a disease. "

"Let's sit with them," Merlina suggested, pulling a chair from a nearby table over.

"No!" Hernon protested. "I don't…want to…huh?" he asked, only then noticing Severus had his wand aimed right at him from beneath the table. "Yeah sure, why not."

"Okay, what do you want?" the waitress asked again. Everyone was busy reading their menus in a hurry.

"Oh, me and my boyfriend both want cheeseburgers and crisps," Persephone said to the waitress.

"Well, me and my boyfriend want fish and chips," Merlina said as Hernon made a face.

"Um…I want the chicken sandwich," Betsie said and handed the woman her menu.

"Okay, me…I want…a cheeseburger, the strip steak cooked medium rare, a side of baked potato and another side of rice pilaf and a side of chips and a side of crisps and a side of beans and a chocolate milkshake…and a coke," Ophelia said with a smile as everyone at the table dropped their mouths.

"Yeah…okay. You?" the waitress asked Severus who was speechless.

"Sev," Ophelia said, kicking him from beneath the table.

"Side salad, vinegar and oil, please," he spoke quietly and then stared at Ophelia.

"What? I play Quidditch pretty hardcore. I need energy. Plus, I've grown four inches since beginning of school year," she announced as everyone just accepted her answer. Next, everyone just turned and stared at Severus.

"What?" he asked the collective stare. "She made me bring her here."

"No! I did not! You offered!" Ophelia corrected. He'd never win the battle.

"Sure, what she said."

"So um…Severus…what do you do since you got kicked out of Hogwarts?" Betsie asked as Hernon began to chuckle.

"I did not get kicked out, I left and I'm in the Healer's Program at St. Mungo's."

"He works for my father," Hernon said proudly as Severus hexed his chair to fall over. It was at that very moment he suddenly remembered he was to go to Hogwarts the next year. He'd have to teach all of these students he was having dinner with. He'd just hexed a student.

"Sorry," Severus said as Ophelia again kicked him. "What?"

"Don't apologize to him."

"Fine."

"So, Snape, what's the grossest thing you've seen at St. Mungo's?" Stewart asked.

"Well, let me see," he said, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Some splinches…a few cauldron accidents…"

"No man, I mean the sick and twisted stuff," Stewart asked.

"Oh…well, a man was brought in with a live rat up his arse just last week," Severus informed as Hernon and Stewart both laughed while all of the girls said _ew._ Severus then remembered he probably shouldn't say arse around his future students.

"Yeah, go on!" Stewart urged.

"Wait, how did it get there?" Betsy asked as everyone began to tease her.

"He rammed it up there," Severus replied blankly.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Um, for sexual stimulation, I'd imagine. Nice and close to his prostate," Severus said as the two boys at the table began to look rather disgusted.

"Didn't the rat bite his arse?" Hernon asked.

"Yeah, a lot, and the man seemed to not mind. It tried to bite me as I removed it but I was lucky."

"Bitten by ass-rat sounds horrid!" Persephone said as Ophelia covered her mouth and burst into laughter.

"How did you remove it?" Betsy asked.

"I lubed my hand up and went exploring, of course," Severus said as all of the girls made noises as if they were going to be sick.

"He's kidding!" Ophelia boasted.

"I used magic, you dunderheads," Severus replied and then lit another cigarette. "Oh, here's your entire farm, Ophelia," Severus said as four waitresses came to give them their orders.

The next few minutes found Severus grossing them all out as much as possible by telling them the most disgusting things he'd ever witnessed in the hospital. He also took particular pride in telling them of the fifty-year-old witch who had what appeared to be the world's largest zucchini stuck in her privates. She wasn't even a stripper, she was just horny, but he left that part out.

"Snape?" Mulciber asked, walking by alone and noticing Severus. "Kiddy time or something?"

"Sure," Severus replied. Mulciber leaned down and stared at Severus.

"What's on your face?"

"It's called a beard, you moron."

"Same asshole beneath there, it seems," Mulciber said and then rose back up to his full posture. "So are these all…students?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"Why?"

"They just showed up…go away," Severus said as Mulciber began to laugh.

"I heard you broke up with Camilla, but you don't need to start scouring Hogwarts for pussy now, do you?"

"You broke up with Camilla?" Ophelia asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that to you," he said as she looked confused and not jubilant like he'd expected.

"But, you still have the necklace," she noticed. Severus brought his hand to it and rubbed it a few times.

"Yeah well, only a certain kind of wizard can remove these…"

"So, tonight is Nott's stag party. Blow off play-time here and come with me to see some big-ass-titties!"

"You have no class whatsoever, do you?" Severus asked. "Who?"

"Nott…he was in our House, Sev."

"Oh…well um…"

"Hey, it just dawned on me. Isn't it going to be a bit odd next year when you go to Hogwarts to have all these kids…"

"I'll meet you there in thirty minutes," Severus interrupted and glared at Mulciber.

"Okay. Meet me at the Manor."

"See you there…bye!" Severus said in a rushed tone, wanting Mulciber to just leave.

"Are you really going to the stag party?" Ophelia asked.

"No, I just wanted him to leave."

"What was he talking about Hogwarts…"

"He's a drunk, Stewart, pay him no attention," Severus said and then took a bite of his salad. The talk returned to him telling St. Mungo's stories and even showing them simple first-aid spells. He didn't want to have the Camilla conversation with Ophelia during their walk home, so he nearly forced her into the floo in Diagon Alley and then returned home.

---

The next day, Severus was leaving St. Mungo's when his arm began to burn. He ran outside and noticed a fire nearby. He didn't have time to investigate the fire. He threw his Death Eater robes over his lime ones and Disapparated to the Dark Lord. When he arrived, he found the Dark Lord casting various curses just a few blocks from where St. Mungo's stood. This time he was not attacking Muggles, he was attacking Diagon Alley.

Severus recognized the Lestranges' masks but saw many others that he didn't recognize. There were nine Aurors fighting back but they were very outnumbered. The Dark Lord turned after killing an Auror and aimed his wand right next to Camilla's building. Severus feared the worst. He hoped the Dark Lord would not blow up her entire building.

Instead, a beam of blue light left the Dark Lord's wand and slammed into what looked like a wall right next to her building. The wall wasn't a real wall, it was a magical one. It was the only barrier separating Diagon Alley from downtown Muggle London. Once the wall fell, Severus could see motor cars and Muggles walking the streets in front of Camilla's building.

The Death Eaters ran towards the hole to attack Muggles. Severus ran after them but did not join them. Instead he ran into Camilla's building and flew up the stairs. Her door had been repaired but he blasted a hole through it. When he ran inside, he saw Camilla standing near her window, aiming her wand out of it. She looked at him and screamed.

"It's me! Get out of here!" he shouted.

"What's happening?" she screamed.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Severus screeched. He ran towards her and grabbed her.

"Don't touch misses!" Binky shouted.

"Call her off!" Severus demanded.

"It's okay, Binky," Camilla said in a shaky voice.

"Go to your parents' house, NOW! Then leave the country. Do not return until this war is over!" he screamed. He pushed her into the floo and threw the powder at her. Binky began to look as if she was going to hex Severus again. "Pack her most precious things and go to her parents' house. Don't worry about robes. Just pack her jewelry and her books," he yelled and then ran out the door. As he was running down the stairs, he heard a loud bang, followed by what sounded like an earthquake. A moment later the stairs fell out from beneath him. The entire building was collapsing. He saw the open door down in the lobby and flew out it faster than he'd ever flown. When he landed, he turned to see the entire building was in flames. A second later, there was an explosion.

When Severus opened his eyes, he was several blocks into Knockturn Alley. He sat up and brought his hand to his mouth. He tasted blood and felt as if he had a concussion. He had no memory of heading towards Knockturn Alley. He got to his feet and checked to see if his mask was still on. Once he was certain he was safe to walk, he headed back towards Diagon Alley. There were people running all over the place, both wizards and Muggles.

A moment later, he looked up to find Sirius Black on his broom. Behind him were the Longbottoms and Remus Lupin. Severus ran to where Camilla's building once stood, to find only smoking rubble. Witches and wizards were screaming at the rubble, looking for their friends and family probably. Severus had to make sure no Aurors or Order members fired at him. He walked slowly, but as soon as people saw his Mask, they'd either scream or aim their wands at him.

Black appeared to be the one aiming the killing curse right at Severus. Severus dropped to the ground and rolled over as it slammed into the shop behind him. He was going to get killed. He had to do something. He decided to do the only thing he could do to stay alive. He threw off his Death Eater robes, exposing his lime green robes to everyone, and dropped his mask.

He held out his wand and ran from Diagon Alley into the streets of Muggle London. The Death Eaters who didn't know him migh target him. But he was assured even the ones who didn't know he was a Death Eater knew he was friends with them and hopefully would not aim at him.

He ran over corpses and injured people. He dropped to his knees and healed whoever he came across. Muggles, Order members, witches, Death Eaters…anyone who was down. First he heard a loud bang followed by a scream. When he looked up, he saw Lupin's broom blasted out from beneath him. Lupin was barreling down and was going to slam right into Severus, killing them both. Severus quickly aimed his wand at Lupin and slowed his decent. He then moved out of the way and allowed Lupin to crash, not too hard, onto the pile of bodies next to him.

"Severus?" Lupin asked before passing out. Severus cast charms on him to find he had a concussion and had apparently bitten his tongue rather hard upon impact. He was not too critical so Severus moved on to the next person, a fallen Death Eater.

"Snape?" the voice of Macnair asked.

"How were you injured?"

"My arm and my stomach…my stomach is cut," he said. Severus pushed aside Macnair's Death Eater robes to find his own curse had sliced straight through him. His intestines were bulging out of his belly and he was bleeding out. Severus pushed the intestines back inside and spoke the incantation to his spell. The wounds closed up slowly but effectively. Severus threw a bottle of blood replenishing potion at him and ran to the next victim.

Severus came upon a Muggle woman who looked more terrified than injured. She had scrapes and bruises. Severus healed them and then ran to the next person. Death Eaters blew up a motor car and the car somehow landed partly on the walkway and partly inside a café. Severus ran into the café and healed as many of the critically injured Muggles as possible. He pulled one man out of the car, only to have him die in his arms a moment later.

"Snape!" Avery's shouted. Severus looked up to see a Death Eater waving at him to come closer. Severus ran towards him and had to dodge various hexes coming both from Death Eaters and wizards. One got him right in the arm, but it wasn't too bad. He kept running towards Avery, who had to turn to fight off an Auror. When Severus arrived, he found Rabastan on the ground bleeding to death. He knelt over and closed the wounds and fed him potion. Severus rose to his feet and turned to find a beam of red light headed straight for his chest. Aurors were casting curses at him. He shielded it quickly.

"No! He's a Healer! Leave him!" Kingsley screamed. The Aurors moved on to fight other Death Eaters. Severus stood and looked around him. He'd never seen so much death and devastation before. He wasn't the only Healer present either. McNabb, Roark and Jon Miller were all out healing everyone, everyone except Death Eaters.

Severus saw Jon Miller, who smiled at him. Severus ran towards him, hoping that maybe together as a group they could heal more people. As soon as he got close enough to Jon to touch him, he saw a flash of green light come towards Jon from behind. In an instant Jon fell dead into Severus's arms.

"No!" Severus screamed and tried his best not to drop Jon. Severus gently placed Jon on the ground and saw Rodolphus running in the other direction.

"Oh no!" Roark yelled, running towards Severus and Jon. "Is he?"

"Yes. Get him out of here…get out of here, it's not safe!"

"But we need to help these people!"

"We can't help them if we're dead, Roark!" Severus shouted. Roark nodded and scooped Jon up into his arms. A second later, they both vanished. "You too!" he snapped at McNabb.

"I understand what you are saying, Severus…but I'm staying," McNabb replied.

"I hope you paid attention in school, because there are four Death Eaters running towards us," Severus warned, aiming his wand at all of them, one of whom he recognized as Avery.

"Please! We're just healing people!" Severus pleaded. One Death Eater aimed his wand right at Severus. Avery grabbed his arm and lowered it. The four of them turned and ran the other way. Severus took a deep breath and looked for more people to heal. McNabb was panting and looked very nervous. Their eyes met and they both nervously smiled at each other. A moment later, Severus heard screams like he'd never heard before, coming from everyone. He and McNabb both turned around to find an army of _Inferi_ were marching straight towards them. Severus stood, motionless, with his mouth dropped. There were no fewer than a hundred of the walking dead coming straight towards him and McNabb. A Muggle that was in their way was instantly strangled by them as they continued their march. "Get out of here!" Severus shouted to McNabb, who ran as fast as he could the other way.

Severus's legs wouldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. He felt as if he were having a panic attack. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't scream, and he couldn't move. One of them got within arms reach of him, and he thought for certain he was going to die. Instead the dead woman just walked right past him. Severus instantly sighed in relief. They were charmed to not attack Death Eaters, it seemed. Just as Severus found the strength and courage to move, he saw a familiar face marching towards him. It was the rotting face of Evan Rosier.

"No, no," Severus whispered to himself. Severus breathed in only to find the air stank of putrid flesh. Rosier walked right past Severus, brushing up against him as he walked mindlessly towards the sea of Muggles in downtown London. Severus found the stench was too strong; he began to vomit and then choked on his own vomit. He could not breathe from the stench and was feeling claustrophobic as the hundreds of Inferi brushed up against him, nearly knocking him over. He pushed his way through them, trying to get them away from him. The more he pushed, the more Inferi came.

Severus felt as if he were in a nightmare. They were clawing at his skin, not hurting him, but scaring him instead. Some had flesh rotted away, exposing bone. Some had clothes that were so old; they were falling off in pieces as they walked. Severus began to run and push his way through when he ran straight into Simon Wilkes. Since he wasn't embalmed, he was beginning to decompose. His eyes and mouth were open, exposing the torn threads from Severus's suturing. The whites of his eyes were yellowish and his nails had grown. Simon scratched at Severus as Severus tried to get out of his way.

Severus began to feel as if he was going to retch again when he saw a worm wiggle out of Simon's nose and down his cheek. Severus screamed at the top of his lungs out of shear fear. The sight of his former friend and the smell terrified him to the point he thought he was going to piss himself. Severus grabbed his wand and cast a fire spell at Simon, knowing that Inferi didn't like fire. Once they all began to scatter, Severus ran faster than he'd ever run out of the swarm of the dead and back towards Muggle London, which looked like it was burning down.

The Inferi strangled every Muggle and every non-Death Eater they encountered. There was nothing Severus could do to stop them or to help the victims. He ran past them back onto the main street where he'd seen the Death Eaters just minutes before.

"Severus!" McNabb screamed. Severus found him, kneeling down next to a little Muggle boy. "Can you get him back to St. Mungo's?" he asked. Severus picked up the boy and rose to his feet. McNabb stood back up and looked to find others in need. "Thanks. I'll see you back there," he said. Severus was about to respond when McNabb fell face forward, his head slamming onto Severus's shoes. When Severus looked up, he saw an unknown Death Eater lower his wand. McNabb was dead. The Death Eater then aimed his wand at Severus. Severus disarmed him and began to run with the child in his hands.

"Give me my baby!" a woman shouted at him. He'd just seen his teacher and mentor murdered; caring for the Muggle in his arms was his last concern. He handed the wounded boy to his mother and yelled at her to get out of there. Severus continued to shield against various hexes and curses being thrown from everyone. Severus heard a loud boom again. He instinctively knelt down and covered his head. Building parts went flying all around him, but he was not injured. He glanced up to find the Longbottoms and Black still in the air fighting with four Death Eaters, also on brooms.

Severus ran towards the building that just exploded when he saw a wall of water come crashing towards him. He cast his shield charm and dropped to the pavement. He held his breath as the wall of water splashed over him, but it didn't sweep him away thanks to his shield. He was covered in water but it finally subsided. Next, a wall of shattered glass came his way. He quickly ran into the large cinema nearby to avoid being sliced to death. He wasn't the only wizard hiding in the cinema either. Lupin had woken up and was hiding out with a man Severus didn't recognize. Severus looked out the window and noticed the glass had rolled by.

"Is it safe, Severus?" Lupin yelled.

"No. Get out of here!"

"We're here to fight!" the man with Lupin shouted back.

"Then by all means, help yourself!" Severus replied as the man ran right out the door.

"Benjy, come back!" Lupin shouted, running after him. Severus followed the werewolf and the man named Benjy when the wall of glass came back. Severus and Lupin were able to hide in a Muggle phone booth but Benjy was torn to shreds in an instant. "Oh, my God!" Lupin shouted from within the booth. "How did that glass not destroy this booth?" he asked Severus. Severus assumed since he wore the Dark Mark, that he was safe from glass. Severus shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. Once free from Lupin, Severus ran over the glass to see if he could heal anyone.

Lupin ran towards Benjy but ran off when Bellatrix and Rodolphus cast a spell on the torn remains of Benjy, blasting apart what was left of his corpse. They then turned and ran away. Severus ran after them to see where they were going. He ran towards a Muggle office building that was on fire. He saw someone on the ground, moving and bleeding. He didn't know if it was a wizard or a Muggle or a Death Eater. He ran up and was about to bend over to get them when he heard a ruckus.

He glanced over to find the Dark Lord dueling six Aurors at once. Lightning, fire and wind were being hurled in every direction. The Dark Lord used magic to cause all the Aurors to fly back at least thirty feet. He then turned and killed a group of Muggles that were standing nearby just screaming. Another Auror came running around the corner, only to be killed a second later by the Dark Lord.

A woman came running out with the rest of the Aurors who had recovered from the Dark Lord's _shove_. She aimed her wand at him as he quickly aimed his right back at her.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord shrieked as she fell to the ground, dead in an instant.

"Dorcas!" Kingsley shouted. He quickly grabbed her corpse and vanished in an instant.

The Dark Lord then turned and aimed his wand straight at Severus. For a moment he looked surprised to see Severus, not masked and not in his robes. He sneered and continued to aim his wand straight at Severus. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted again. Severus had no time to react. He instead felt a force push him down onto the ground so hard he bit straight through his lip. He figured out instantly that he was not dead. He looked over to find Albus Dumbledore standing directly next to him, dueling the Dark Lord.

Severus was helped to his feet by a man he didn't know and pulled away from Dumbledore. Severus kept his free hand on his bleeding and throbbing lip and his other on his wand, which was aimed right at the Dark Lord. He slowly lowered his wand and watched on as the two adversaries dueled.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding!" the man asked.

"Who are you?"

"Fabian Prewett. You're bleeding pretty badly."

"Thanks," Severus said, and then ran off towards a nearby alley. He wanted to just Disapparate away. The Dark Lord had just tried to murder him, and Severus was furious. He ran down the alley until it dead ended. He turned when he felt someone touch his shoulder. It was the Dark Lord.

"Why are you dressed like this?" he asked plainly.

"I was getting hexed by too many Aurors and Order members. I thought perhaps in my green robes I could survive better."

"Good thinking. I'm sorry I had to throw that curse at you. I had no choice. If I ignored you, it'd look suspicious. I made sure to aim away from you, knowing you'd dodge it."

"Well, Dumbledore…"

"Yes. How convenient. He'll hire you for certain now. Get out of here and tend to that cut," he said and instantly disappeared.

Severus stood still, panting, wondering if the Dark Lord had really meant to kill him or not. Either way, it now seemed he could add Dumbledore to his list of people he owed a life debt to.


	116. Closing Time

**116-Closing Time**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity **

**AN: Little bit of raunch. **

Severus walked back to St. Mungo's. He walked over the bodies and ignored the Ministry wizards who were trying to maintain calm. Severus felt no pain but he did feel as if he were in a haze. As the doors to St. Mungo's opened, Severus walked in, not making eye contact with anyone. Various people called for him to help the countless injured lying on the floor, but he ignored all of them. The Dark Lord had just tried to kill him. An unknown Death Eater had murdered Healer McNabb and Jon Miller for no good reason.

"Severus!" Roark nearly shouted, shaking Severus. Severus focused his eyes on Healer Roark but was still too stunned at what just happened to react or speak. "I've been callin' ya for the last few minutes!" Roark said again, but Severus barely understood a word he was saying. "Can you hear me?" he asked in a calmer voice. He released Severus, who just walked through the crowd of bleeding people, toward the loo. "Severus," Roark pressed again, tugging on Severus's arm, causing Severus to turn to face him. "That's a very, very bad cut you have," he said as Severus brought his hand to his lip. He lowered his hand to find it covered in blood. "Come here, let me heal you," he urged, leading Severus to a corner in the back near the lift.

"Healer McNabb is dead," Severus managed to speak as Roark brought his wand up to Severus's lip.

"I heard. We sent some medi-wizards to get his body…"

"They'll turn him into an _Inferius_ if he's not brought back here," Severus whispered.

"Are you in much pain?" Roark asked Severus, who spit blood onto the floor and just shook his head. "You have a hole in your lip. It looks like your tooth went right through it," Roark said and then placed his fingers in Severus's mouth. Severus saw and heard everything going on around him in slow-motion. He felt faint and panicked, but was still feeling no pain.

"Healer Roark, we really need you and Snape out in Trauma," a medi-wizard said as Roark continued to feel around Severus's lower teeth.

"He's in shock. I need to patch him up and send him home. I'll be done in a minute. Have the others found Healer McNabb's body yet?"

"Yes. He's…um…upstairs," the wizard said solemnly. He turned and walked away as Roark cast various spells to close the wound to Severus's lower lip.

"Your bottom tooth was pushed back, it seems. It's not loose, though. I can pull it for you and give you tooth-regrowing potion if you like. It should grow back straight that way," Roark offered. Severus ran his tongue around his lower teeth and could feel the misplaced tooth pushed way back where it did not belong. Severus couldn't muster the strength to speak. A moment later, he felt the tooth get yanked out magically. He still felt no pain, thankfully. Roark fed him a few vials of potions and then led him to the floo in the Trauma ward. Severus tuned out the screams and cries of all the mangled bodies he was walking around.

"You need to go home. Don't return until you are feeling better. I'll owl you later to see if you are okay," Roark said, handing Severus a fist-full of floo powder. Severus stood in the floo, unsure of what to do or where to go. "Severus, where do you live?"

"Spinner's End," Severus said, loudly enough for the floo to acknowledge his command and remove him from the hospital. He slowly stepped out of the floo and barely recognized his own lab. He ran his tongue over the bare and raw part of his gum where his tooth was just yanked out. He was dizzy, confused, and shivering. He slowly ascended the stairs and sat down on his sofa. He sat straight up, staring at his wall, blankly. He had very weird thoughts that were disconnected and made no sense.

He saw images of Lily from when they were children. Then he could have sworn he heard his mother's voice. Next, he saw Simon as he looked when he was alive. Severus sat motionless, with his eyes open, in a complete daze until he heard a familiar voice.

"Sev?" the voice spoke. Severus turned his head and saw a female figure, wearing white robes, standing next to him. He stared at her, trying to remember who she was or if she was real when she spoke again. "Sev! Oh, my God! What happened to your lip?" she asked, taking a seat right next to him.

"Ophelia?" Severus whispered to the girl who was holding his face in her hands.

"Sev, your lip is purple and twice its normal size!" she spoke frantically. Severus didn't speak. He felt her running her fingers over his lip but still felt no pain of any kind. He leaned his head down on her shoulder and just stared at the wall. He heard her speaking but couldn't make out her words. He closed his eyes but instantly saw an image of Simon Wilkes, rotting, barreling towards him. Severus opened his eyes and could feel and hear his heart pounding.

---

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, lifting his head from Ophelia's shoulder.

"I told you, didn't you hear me talking all this time?" she asked. Severus shook his head and tried to remember if what happened was a dream or not. He was very confused and could not figure out why Ophelia was in his sitting room. He felt his lip throbbing. He slid his tongue over his bottom teeth and felt a tiny edge of a tooth. It was not a dream. "Sev! Hello! Can you hear me?"

"Huh? What day is it?"

"It's Friday."

"What month?"

"Uh…April. It's Good Friday, Sev."

"It's a lousy fuckin' Friday."

"Well, at least you're sounding a bit more like yourself. Sev…your robes are all bloody. I've been here for four hours talking to you. Don't you remember?"

"Why are you here?" he asked, suddenly remembering that he'd already asked her that question.

"I told you nine times why I'm here. I'm here to check on you."

"But…how did you know where I live? Why do you have to check on me?"

"Oh, my God, Sev! For the thousandth time. The Daily Prophet this morning said Death Eaters killed three hundred people last night. It said that Healers from St. Mungo's were there trying to heal people and some were killed. I thought maybe you were one of them, so I floo'd to St. Mungo's this morning. Some guy there said you were injured and were home. He told me where to floo to and told me to give you these vials. He said you need to eat before you take that blue one. Please don't ask me to repeat it again."

"F-fine…" Severus shrugged. He rose to his feet and shakily walked to his loo. He noticed in the mirror just how swollen his lip was, and it was finally beginning to hurt. He opened his mouth to inspect his new tooth and then went back upstairs. He heard rustling in the refrigerator and entered to find Ophelia nosing around. "What are you doing?"

"Are you deaf? I said you must eat before you take that potion. God, Sev! You need a girlfriend…or a house-elf!"

"I can take care of this house just fine," he muttered.

"Oh really? What the hell is that? Green cheese? Milk that looks like cottage cheese and…is that a rat's tail?"

"Yeah, it's best to store them somewhere cool. If Slughorn was a decent teacher, you'd know that."

"That's gross, Sev," she said making a face. "Well, you sound a bit better. How do you feel?"

"Terrible."

"You look worse than that. You'll need to wash those robes…and you should probably take a shower…"

"I can manage that alone."

"I wasn't offering to bathe you…God, Sev, what kind of woman do you think I am?"

"I think you're a child…"

"Trapped in the body of a really hot woman. Fine…I'll have to floo home and get some real food that won't kill you. Go take a shower and I'll be back," she commanded. He wanted to tell her she was being very bossy but he didn't have the energy. As much as he didn't want her there, a plate of decent food sounded rather good. He knew what was in the blue vial and he'd need to eat a good meal to keep that potion down. Once she was gone, he threw his bloodied robes onto the floor of his bathroom and got into the shower.

He stood beneath the stream of luke-warm water and tried to get the images of what he saw the night before out of his mind. Jon, McNabb, Simon, Rosier, all kept invading his thoughts. He saw the look of hatred in the Dark Lord's eyes as he aimed his wand right for Severus. The more he saw, the more his eyes began to well up. He felt betrayed, angered and terrified. He needed to take his potions and rest.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Once the towel was around his waist, he approached his basin in an attempt to brush his teeth, when the door to his loo suddenly flew open.

"Fuck!" he yelped and made sure to grab for the towel, which was still secure around his waist.

"It's just me! Mum said she'd wash your robes," Ophelia said, reaching down to pick up his robes from the floor. "What's that on your arm?"

"Huh? Nothing…I'm hairy. Get out!"

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes as she shut the door. Severus glanced down at his Dark Mark and noticed it getting darker. He thought he was seeing things but then he felt the burn. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He had to walk upstairs, wearing nothing but his towel, and tell something to Ophelia that she'd believe as to why he was leaving. He made it upstairs unnoticed and changed into his black robes. He came back downstairs and heard Ophelia in his kitchen, probably making a mess.

"I have to pop out for a minute," he said, entering the room.

"What?"

"I just…I need another potion. I'll be right back," he said quickly and then nearly ran out his front door.

When he arrived at the house, he put his mask on and knocked at the door. The Dark Lord himself answered the door, and opened it wider for Severus to enter.

"Remove the mask. How are you?" he asked indifferently.

"Just injured my lip, is all," Severus said, fighting the images of _Inferi_ out of his crowded mind.

"You weren't meant to be involved last night. I have no idea who summoned you. I'm glad you're mostly well," the Dark Lord said as Severus just nodded. "I see you didn't care for my use of your friend Simon last night."

"Oh, it just…surprised me."

"Again, you weren't supposed to be there. You know I had no intention of killing you, but I suspect you doubted me last night."

"I just…was surprised."

"Yes. Well, I made sure to aim over your shoulder. Dumbledore really didn't have to intervene, but it is good he did. Thank you for healing my followers last night. They are all well now."

"Good, my Lord," Severus said, trying his best to practice _Occlumency_. He found it difficult. He could endure torture and do it, why couldn't he do that day?

"You can go home to that blonde witch who's making you a meal," the Dark Lord said and then smiled a very slight smile. Severus managed to get Simon out of his mind, only to find Ophelia wiggled her way in there. Severus nodded and left the house. He took a very deep breath outside and then returned home.

---

When Severus returned home, Ophelia wasn't alone. Healer Roark was in his sitting room as well. Severus blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Let me see that lip," Roark said, approaching Severus who still stood in the doorway to his house. He opened Severus's mouth to inspect the tooth and then smiled. "Good. Take that anti-infection potion. She is making you a hearty meal to take it with."

"Yeah," Severus said in a tone so low, Roark made a face as if he'd not heard him. Severus nodded instead and then approached his sofa. Roark sat down next to him and stared at the book-lined walls silently until Ophelia came in with Severus's tea-set. She poured and then returned to the kitchen.

"Very pretty girlfriend you have there," Roark said, taking a sip of the tea. "Hmm, good tea too."

"She's just a friend."

"Oh. Well, listen, if you're up to it, Edvar's funeral is this evening at his house," Roark said. Severus turned to gaze at him. He didn't know at first who he was talking about.

"Healer McNabb?" Severus managed to speak. Roark nodded and then looked very sad.

"I've uh…not had time to process it much…I've been working ever since it happened," Roark admitted, looking down at his shoes. "Needless to say, we're a bit short staffed…oh, not that I mean you. I'd not let you work today if you were able to."

"I saw him die…he was staring into my eyes when he fell," Severus said, staring straight ahead at his wall, speaking just louder than a whisper. Severus could see McNabb's death in slow motion in his head. The look of shock on his face when the flash of green light slammed into his back. What kind of coward would aim to kill someone in the back?

"I see," Roark said solemnly. He placed his teacup down and coughed. "I spoke with Jon Miller's parents. I delivered his body to them. They said the funeral will be tomorrow at a Muggle funeral home at two o'clock. Quite a few people from St. Mungo's are going. His parents are telling all their Muggle friends that he died in a car accident. I wrote the address down for you to Apparate there if you are up to it," he said, placing a piece of parchment down on the rickety coffee table. He took a deep breath and then finished his tea. "Here's Edvar's address, if you're up to it. The funeral is tonight at eight o'clock. Please don't feel pressured to go if you don't think you can. Shock is a serious thing, Severus. I know you know that."

"I know," Severus said blankly. He continued to stare ahead at the wall. He felt Roark place his hand on his shoulder. He then got up and headed down towards Severus's floo. A moment later, Ophelia came out and placed a plate on the table. Severus stared at it but didn't pay attention to what he was looking at, until he smelled it.

"Eggs…beans on toast and some fruit. Mum makes us eat fruit every morning," Ophelia said and then handed Severus the fork. His hand didn't grasp it; instead, the fork fell to the floor. The sound of the metal clicking against his wooden floors snapped him out of his funk for a moment. "It's okay," Ophelia said. She reached down and picked up the fork. She picked up the slice of toast which was smothered in beans and brought it to Severus's lips. Severus wasn't in the mood to be handfed like a child, but something about her expression and the smell of hot food made him feel a little better. He opened his mouth and took a bite.

The more he tried to just relax, the more he saw McNabb, Jon Miller, Simon and Rosier. He kept just shaking his head from side to side and was not even aware he was doing it until Ophelia questioned him about it. Severus took the fork from her hand and managed to eat nearly all of her food and then drank his potions. He had to attend the funerals, so he didn't take the sleep potions. He sat on the sofa and just tried to relax. He felt his head fall onto Ophelia's shoulder. He then felt hers lean into his.

"Your hair is still wet," she whispered. Severus didn't answer; instead, he closed his eyes and tried to get a little rest.

"Do me a favor," he whispered back. "Floo to Camilla's parents' house and see if she's okay. Her building was destroyed last night."

"Um…sure," Ophelia said, slowly lifting her head off of his and easing away from the sofa. Severus lay down on his side and curled his knees up to his chest.

"Speak clearly -- Henry Diggory House. She should be there."

"Okay," Ophelia said. She turned to leave and Severus closed his eyes. He must have drifted off to sleep because he felt very serene for a moment, until he heard Ophelia's voice again. "She's fine. She's moving to Austria tomorrow. Her elf died, though," Ophelia announced, placing her hand on Severus's arm.

"Oh…that's a shame," Severus said, sitting up and placing his wet locks behind his ears. Ophelia again sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Did anyone you know die?"

"Yes. I…I have a funeral to attend soon…what time is it?"

"It's four o'clock."

"I have a bit of time," he said and took a deep breath. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw McNabb's staring right back at him. He put his face in his hands, only to feel his lip throb terribly. "Ouch!"

"Need another pain potion?"

"No…I just…I need…I have to go to a Muggle-born's funeral tomorrow and I have nothing to wear," he sighed. He needed to keep his mind occupied, or he feared he'd go insane.

"Who died?"

"He was a Healer student, just like me. He was a decent bloke. I saw him get killed last night," Severus said, wiping a single tear that began to fall from his eye. The last thing he needed was Ophelia seeing him cry. "My mentor died too, right in front of me."

"That sounds horrible, Sev," Ophelia said, grabbing his arm and clinging tightly to it. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, war is hell."

"You were just a bystander, though. You could have been killed, just like them!" she shrieked and then turned to hug him tightly. He sank his head onto her shoulder and returned her embraced.

"I nearly was," he whispered.

"I want this stupid war to just end!" she cried, still hugging him. The two remained in the pose for the next few minutes. Neither spoke. Severus sniffled a few times and dried another falling tear before breaking the embrace.

"I need to get a suit or something…I should uh…go," he mentioned.

"Can I come?"

"No!" he said very fiercely. "It's not safe! Diagon Alley was attacked last night. You need to just stay home until you leave for Hogwarts Sunday night."

"Sev…I can defend myself."

"Oh really? What's the _Confringo_ Curse, then?"

"Um…I have no idea."

"It's astonishing what you're _not_ learning at Hogwarts. We're a war, for fuck sakes. It's a blasting spell, by the way."

"Thanks. Well, now I know, and I'll use it if anyone tries to attack me."

"Go home, Ophelia."

"Aren't you going to your mentor's funeral?"

"Yes. It's tonight, at his house."

"I'll go with you."

"Why do you want to go to funerals with me?" he asked harshly.

"I just get the feeling you don't want to be alone."

"I relish being alone."

"Really? You were all confused and out of it just a few hours ago. God knows what would have happened had I not come here today," she said, in a very adult tone, for once in her short life. "What time is his funeral, then?"

"Eight."

"I'll meet you here at quarter till," she said, rising to her feet. She took the dishes into his kitchen and began to clean them. Severus suddenly felt guilty. He should have been a bit nicer to her. He stood in his kitchen and watched on as she washed his dishes by hand, instead of using magic. Something about it comforted him and he didn't know why. She dried her hands and then turned, not knowing he was staring at her the entire time. She slowly approached him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Want me to leave still?" she asked. He shook his head once and then moved so she could exit the kitchen. "Can I see the rest of your house?"

"Sure," he whispered. She walked down the stairs back to his lab, which she'd already seen, but apparently, wanted a grand tour of. He followed her down to the lab to find her walking around, admiring everything from his open books to his dirty stirs in the basin. She peeked into a cauldron and made a face at what was inside. She then picked up a jar of frog's brains and rolled her eyes.

"Not bad…kind of cool, actually," she commented. She placed her hands behind her back and slowly walked up the stairs. On her way up the stairs, she stopped and stared at every picture Severus had on his wall. She picked one up and smiled. She then looked at him for further explanation.

Severus got up right behind her and stared over her shoulder at the picture. It was of Severus, with a very, very young Lucius Malfoy. The two boys were standing in front of a very large Quidditch pitch. The sign over the pitch read "Quidditch World Cup." Behind Severus and Lucius, Severus noticed the players flying around on their brooms. Severus hadn't looked at the picture in a long time. It was the first time he and Lucius ever took a picture together. Lucius looked so young. His hair was shorter, and tied back. He was sporting much more casual robes and looked genuinely happy. Severus, as usual, looked genuinely bored and miserable.

"It was ungodly hot and muggy that day," he said to Ophelia. "Brazil; just after my third year."

"Ah. You're so young here!"

"Fourteen," he replied as she hung it back up. The next picture was of Severus and Camilla. They were at Simon's house. Severus instantly remembered that evening. Simon got the camera as a wedding gift and kept snapping pictures of Severus and Camilla. In that picture, both Severus and Camilla were smiling at each other and then turned to look away while laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your sister. She was a bit pissed that night. She kept drinking these fruity drinks, one after the other…every color of the rainbow. Then she got sick and vomited all over Simon as he snapped the picture."

"That sounds gross."

"I thought it was hilarious. Your sister snarfing out blue, green, pink and violet liquid from her nose, all over her husband. I'm amazed he didn't drop the camera."

Ophelia put the picture back on the wall and gazed at the only one ever taken of Severus and Simon. It was at Simon's wedding: a very formal picture of Severus standing next to Simon just after the ceremony. Simon was very happy, while Severus was forcing a smile. Next, she grabbed a picture of Severus holding Draco in his arms at his christening. Lucius was next to him, beaming proudly at his new born son.

"Who's that?"

"Lucius's son."

"Oh. You his Godfather or something?"

"Nope."

"Is this your mum?" she asked, taking the last picture off the wall. Severus nodded and took the picture from her hands. He didn't know why he displayed it. He put it back on the wall and motioned for her to continue walking up the stairs. She passed the sitting room and went right for the bedrooms. Severus rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Not much to see up there, really," he said as she continued to climb the stairs. She had very selective hearing. She entered his old room, only to find an abandoned desk and a very fine chair. She didn't seem very interested, so she went to the next room. She opened the door and spoke.

"My God…Sev…you're a pig!" she mocked and then entered his room.

"It's just a bedroom."

"You have a wardrobe right there, yet all of your robes and stuff are just thrown on the floor."

"Yeah…so?"

"So, they need to be hung up!"

"You need to be hung up."

"Shut up," she said and crouched down to collect his robes.

"Please don't…"

"You really need some help. If I could afford an elf, I'd buy you one. Of course…you _could_ just get a nice girlfriend."

"I just got rid of a nice girlfriend," he said as she continued to pick up his belongings. "She never picked up after me, though. I really don't need you doing this…please put my stuff down…no, don't open that!" he snapped.

She gathered all his robes and the opened his wardrobe, only to find it was speaking.

"Um Severus, is that you?" the voice from deep inside the wardrobe spoke. Severus's swollen mouth dropped. He rushed to the cabinet and slammed the door shut. "I miss you so much!"

"Who's that?" Ophelia asked.

"Nothing…evil bewitched parchment. Nothing of concern," he fibbed. Naturally, Ophelia was a curious girl and never believed his lies. She opened the door and then opened the second drawer from the bottom. Severus reached down to stop her but she already had the parchment in her hand.

"Oooh! Um Severus! Who's your friend?" Miss Posy asked. Ophelia erupted into laughter and clutched the parchment close to her chest. "Oh, Um Severus, I'm so horny! Please, it's been so long since you've visited me!" Miss Posy pleaded. Ophelia's eyes nearly burst from her head. Her mouth was dropped and she looked truly speechless for the first time in her life. "Oh yeah, Um Severus! Your friend is nice, what's her name?"

"Ophelia…"

"Don't talk to her…"

"Hello, Ophelia! I'm Miss Posy! Want to have some fun?" Miss Posy asked. Ophelia continued to laugh until a tear began to fall down her cheek. "The three of us can have loads of fun! Let's brew some potions together!"

"Miss Posy's Potion's Shop? Who's Miss Posy?" Ophelia asked Severus, who was no longer terrified. Every woman in his life had found his porn, it was unstoppable. He just rolled his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Some slut, put her down," Severus commanded and tried to reach for the parchment. Ophelia turned to keep it from his grasp.

"I'm no slut! Um Severus, for shame! I'm always in the mood for you to _come inside_ and brew with me! Oooh, I'm so hot and ready! My fur-cauldron is nearly ready to boil over!"

"Fur-cauldron?" Ophelia asked in a serious voice and then laughed so hard she snorted. "Fur-cauldron?" she repeated. By that time, Ophelia was on the floor, rolling around, hysterical from her giggles. At first Severus was embarrassed, then outraged, but he was finally seeing the humor in the whole thing.

"My hole is so hot and juicy and ready for your seven-inch skin-stir, Um Severus!"

"Okay, time to put her away, I think!" Severus said, again trying to get the big-mouthed parchment from Ophelia, who had a death grip on it.

"Why-w-why does she call you _Um Severus?" _Ophelia tried to speak through tears and giggles.

"Because, clearly, she's retarded."

"I'm ready to come the second you add your special ingredient to me! Ooh, Um Severus…I'm so longing for your cock!" Miss Posy teased.

"Jesus!" Severus shrieked.

"Yes! Jesus! Merlin! I want you that badly! Oooh yeah! Oh uh-huh!" Miss Posy continued to purr as Ophelia fell silent, not because she was no longer entertained, but because she couldn't breathe. "Come on, Um Severus, open me up! You _love_ page four!" Miss Posy urged.

"Ooh, what's on page four?" Ophelia asked. "What's on page four?" she repeated with a smile as she opened it to page four. Severus literally lunged for her when Ophelia instantly disarmed him. Severus stood, in shock, and stared at the girl who looked very proud.

"You can't practice magic outside of school!"

"Yeah, right," Ophelia said, taking his wand and placing it in her pocket. "Wow, what's….wow, page four is gross!"

"Please, please, please put it down," Severus begged, but Ophelia never did as she was told. She wasn't about to start now.

"Ha, that's one furry cauldron. Oh, my God! Who's that?" she asked, flipping ahead to page twelve.

"Who?" Severus asked. He'd simply given up. He sat down next to her on his bed and peered over her shoulder. "Oh, that's just some bloke, bangin' her from behind."

"Ouch! No way! Eww! Out only!" Ophelia shrieked.

"I said, from behind, not _in_ behind."

"Oh," she said and took a deep relieved breath. "Is that what it really looks like?" she asked Severus, who didn't know what she was talking about.

"What? Sex? Well, kind of, I mean there's many ways to…"

"No, I meant…_him_…is _that_ what it really looks like?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah, Um Severus, I wish this was you giving it to me! Yeah!" Miss Posy moaned. Severus finally snatched the parchment from Ophelia's grasp and closed it.

"You mean you don't know? Okay, if you have no idea what a naked man looks like, then you have no business looking at porn."

"Oh, so I have virgin eyes. Penny is always bragging about her boyfriend's huge cock!"

"What?" Severus shouted; shocked to hear such profane words escape virginal Ophelia's glossed lips. "Do not lower yourself to talk like some kind of common tramp. Blokes don't really like that, you know."

"I'm quoting her, I'd never say that! God, Sev! What do you think I am?"

"Um Severus, please reopen me! I'm ready to fuck! I need your cock now! Oh please, my pussy is so hot!" Miss Posy boasted proudly from the front cover of the parchment.

"So, men don't like that kind of talk then? I find that hard to believe, Sev," Ophelia said as Severus just rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't say hard in front of her…"

"Yeah! I need your hard cock right now! Have Ophelia get it out for you so I can see it!" Miss Posy exclaimed as Ophelia again giggled.

"Wow! She's really interactive, isn't she?" Ophelia asked.

"She's a tramp! This is just a parchment, it means nothing."

"Um Severus, I'm hurt! Now you've hurt my feelings…do you know what I do when my feelings are hurt, Ophelia?"

"No, what?" Ophelia asked.

"Please don't ask her questions…"

"I play with myself! I use Um Severus's favorite stirs and then I think of him as I caress my clitoris! Wanna see? It's on page fourteen!" Miss Posy boasted.

"Ew, no…I don't want to see that," Ophelia replied and made a face. "Does that other bloke do anything else?" she asked Miss Posy.

"Yes, he loves when I blow him on page fifteen, but I'd rather be blowing Um Severus!" Miss Posy said happily as Ophelia opened the parchment to pave fifteen.

"Please don't," Severus said but he was being ignored by both women. He understood Ophelia's curiosity. As much as she claimed to be an adult, it was very clear she was still just an adolescent. "This is so wrong! Please, shut her up and put her down!"

"I'm curious, Sev! Penny said her boyfriend loves getting blow jobs…but I don't really know what that is, so…oh my God! Wait, huh?" she questioned and then paused. She stared at the parchment and then began to laugh again. "Huh? This can't be a blow job!"

"It is," Severus said. He had placed his face in his hands in an effort to not see what was going on. He felt like the world's biggest pervert. He felt like Lucius or Goyle. No, he felt worse. If it was one thing he learned about women, it was you could never tell them what to do. If he'd had his wand, he'd have destroyed Miss Posy ten minutes prior.

"But, but…she's not blowing on it. She's sucking it and, ew…licking it! Gross, he pees from there!"

"Oh, my God!" Severus said and yanked the parchment from her hands. He rose from the bed and crammed Miss Posy back into the drawer where she belonged. "You don't blow on it!"

"Why's it called a blow-job then? Huh?"

"Because suck-job sounds stupid. I don't know why! Please, please," Severus whined. He got down on his knees and began to plead to her. "Please, never EVER tell anyone what you saw here today. I feel like some kind of sick, perverted…rapist!"

"Huh? Nothing happened, I just got grossed out."

"You've been eye-raped!"

"I was not eye-raped," she laughed. "I finally understand now. All this time, I was pretending to know what Penny and Persephone were talking about. Me and Betsie never really understood, but we played along like we did. I had no idea that no one actually gets _blown_ during a blow job! How would I know that?"

"I always assumed your friends, or your sister perhaps, told you about sex."

"I know about sex. The penis enters the vagina and if you don't take a certain potion, you get pregnant. Duh, I'm not a child! God, Sev!" she continued to laugh. "I won't tell, okay? I'll not tell Betsie what I learned either. But the next time I see Penny, I doubt I'll get the image of page fifteen out of my head."

"Your sick head now, thanks to me," Severus admitted, rising from the floor and sitting next to her again. He held his hand out, desiring his wand. She clearly knew what he wanted, and reluctantly gave it back to him. "I'm really not a huge pervert…really."

"You're just a man. I suspect Polonius has some of this stuff. He stays in his room nearly all the time lately and takes the world's longest showers," she spoke as Severus just made a very understanding face. "I'm sure he's just wanking!"

"Just knock before you enter his room."

"I never go in there! It smells! He's a bigger pig than you!"

"I'm not a pig; I just tend to throw my robes around…a lot," he said as she again leaned her head on his shoulder. The only good part to Ophelia finding his porn and learning about blow-jobs was it got Severus's mind off the terrifying events of the evening prior. "Thanks for coming over."

"I'd love to come all over you!" the muffled voice of Miss Posy spoke from deep within the wardrobe.

"Girls can do that?" Ophelia asked Severus, who just nodded his head and exhaled slowly. He placed his arm around her and just smiled.

"Come on, I mean…let's go, don't say come around her," he urged. He walked Ophelia back down to his laboratory and began to assemble various books for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Ensuring you ace your O.W.L.S. I suspect you'll do shite on them. I also know for a fact the tests have not changed since I took mine. I want you to study this Defense book; it's the one where most of the test questions come from. Also, Slughorn uses that antiquated book that has so many errors. I had an old one with changes I scribbled in, but I seem to have misplaced it," he said, gathering more books and magazines. "Here, read these issues of Potions Monthly, they are pretty good. I'd say at least half of the test questions are in there. I expect you to receive mostly O's, maybe one or two E's on these tests, Ophelia," he lectured.

"I'm not stupid, Sev!"

"No, but most of your teachers are. Read these, study hard. You don't have much time."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. He shrunk the books and handed them to her. She placed them in her pocket and just stared at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And don't tell anyone I gave those to you. Don't tell anyone you came here today; in fact, don't speak at all, okay?"

"Oh sure, I'll just not speak."

"Of me, I mean."

"Fine. Well, it's nearly time for that funeral…"

"For me, yes, for you…no. I feel much better, actually. I don't require a date to a funeral. You don't even know the man. No, I want you to go home and start studying. I mean it."

"Fine," she said in a whisper. "I guess, I mean, yeah, it's important I do well…I know."

"Okay, well, it's closing-time," he said, noting the lateness of the hour on his fob-watch.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here…out!" he said, placing his arms on her shoulders while nudging her closer to his floo. "Thanks for coming over. See you in a few months, I guess."

"I'll write to you."

"With all the studying you have to do, I doubt you'll have the time."

"I'm still gonna write you, deal with it!" she said in her whiney tone. She stepped into his floo and waved before vanishing. Severus thought about going upstairs and destroying Miss Posy once and for all. Instead, he decided to just leave her be. He had a funeral to attend, and Miss Posy and Ophelia had managed to cheer him up, even if it was only for a few embarrassing minutes.


	117. Healer Severus Snape

**117-Healer Severus Snape**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

Severus attended both funerals. He stayed in the back and did not gaze into the caskets. He'd had his fill of seeing corpses already. He hoped the Dark Lord wouldn't dig up their bodies either, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. On Easter Sunday, Severus met with Dumbledore, who also thought the Dark Lord's killing curse was aimed in a way that Severus could easily dodge it. It didn't make him feel any better, though. Dumbledore agreed that his pushing Severus out of the way would make giving him the job that much easier.

On Monday morning, Severus arrived at St. Mungo's; sporting his cleaned green robes with white sash, indicating to all that he was a student. He was told to meet with Administrator Weasley at eight in the morning. He wasn't sure why she wanted to meet with him. She probably was going to assign him another Healer to work under. When he entered her office, he noticed Kai and Bry were there too, both already seated. Administrator Weasley motioned for Severus to take a seat.

"Well, as you all know, we lost some fine Healers and a medi-witch last week, as well as an apprentice that you all knew. Healer McNabb was by far one of the most inventive and popular Healer's St. Mungo's has ever had," she said in a formal tone. However, it was apparent from her swollen and bloodshot eyes that she was deeply saddened over his death. She tried her best to maintain her composure as she continued to speak. "Mr. Snape, you were his student and he already began writing his letter of recommendation about you. I'd like you to know that he was highly impressed by you. He'd had many students apprentice under him, but in his letter he says you are the brightest and most naturally talented Healer-candidate he'd seen come through these walls since he's worked here," she said as Severus just lowered his head. "In the last paragraph he states that you have nothing more to learn from him. His letter stopped there, I'm afraid," she paused to take a deep breath. "We need all the qualified Healers we can get now, especially since we lost some of our most prized Healers. The Minister of Magic, the Head of the Wizengamot and the testing board all agreed that you, Mr. Snape, are ready to take your exams now and be made a full Healer -- upon passing the exams, that is. Given what Healer McNabb boasted about you, I take it you are ready for the exams?"

"I am," Severus said in a low, still saddened, tone.

"Are you ready to take them a week from today?" she asked. Severus lifted his head to meet her gaze. He was not supposed to take them for nearly four more months, but he had been studying for the last year. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good. Report to the Ministry testing facility a week from today at eight in the morning. You'll do the written exam first. It's a six-hour exam. You will be graded that day. Should you pass, the next day you will take the practical exam. Healer Roark and myself will administer it. You'll be graded that day. Should you pass them both, you'll be asked to take your oath the next day and report to St. Mungo's as a Healer. Are you sure you are up to it?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus replied, and then hoped he'd not get summoned by anyone so he could study. The last thing he wanted was to let Healer McNabb down.

"Good. As for you, Mr. Bartemus and Miss Sweeney, I pose the same questions to you, only on a slightly longer timeline. Will you both be ready to take your exams a month from today?" she asked. Both students instantly nodded. "Excellent. Mr. Snape, I want you to leave St. Mungo's and prepare for your exams. As for you both, please continue this week and then take off the next three to prepare. Do any of you have any questions?" she asked, but no one asked any. "Good. Best of luck, to all of you," she said with a smile. The three students rose and left the room. All were speechless until they reached the Trauma ward.

"So now it's the Accelerated-Accelerated Program?" Bry asked, which made Kai laugh and Severus snicker. "You sure you can do all that in a week, Snape?"

"I don't have much of a choice, no do I?" he asked, and then left St. Mungo's. It'd be the last time he roamed the corridors of St. Mungo's as a student. Finally, he'd be a real Healer.

---

He informed the Dark Lord and Dumbledore what was expected of him. Both seemed very happy at the prospect of him becoming a full Healer so quickly. Both said they'd not summon him and for him to concentrate on nothing but passing his exams.

Severus pretty much locked himself inside Spinner's End and did little but read, experiment on toads, and practice wand movements. When Monday arrived, he wasn't nervous, but clearly focused on the task at hand. He was alone in the testing room, with only the test administrator present. He used every second of his six hours, along with two ink-wells and two quills. When he was finished, his hand was cramped and he was mentally exhausted. The test administrator told him to take an hour break and report back.

Severus roamed around the Ministry of Magic after using the loo. He sat on a bench and watched on as people ran into other people, letters flew around on their own, and a few familiar faces made their appearances. First, Amos Diggory walked by with Arthur Weasley. Amos glared at Severus and Arthur gave Severus a small, a very small, smile of acknowledgement. Lastly, he saw Lucius, who was walking with Barty Crouch and the Minister of Magic. Unlike Amos and Arthur, Lucius approached Severus with the Minister and Head of the Wizengamot following him.

"Oh, that's right, you took your test today, didn't you?" Lucius asked Severus, who smiled at Barty Crouch and the Minister.

"Yes, I'm waiting for the results."

"I'm certain you'll do just fine. Stop by later for a chat, I'm off to dine with the Minister now," Lucius said in his most proper tone. Severus just nodded and watched Lucius and the others walk off. Severus stepped outside and smoked three cigarettes before returning to the testing facility. The test administrator assured Severus that a ninety-eight percent was a stellar score and congratulated him. Severus, on the other hand, was wondering what he'd missed and why. He didn't listen to Lucius and instead went home. Wondering what answers he'd gotten wrong was beginning to eat away at him. He sank his head into his hands and drifted off to sleep in his lab.

At two in the morning, he got an owl from Ophelia. He retired to his bedroom with a glass of water, a peanut butter sandwich, some cigarettes, and the letter.

_Dear Sev,_

_Those books are hard! I never heard of half of those spells. Anyway, Penny is such a bitch! She thinks just because her uncle died that she'll be made Head Girl in a year. Her boyfriend is a prat too! He calls her the 'Give-Head' girl-to-be behind her back. That arrogant sod is convinced Professor Slughorn will make him Captain next year and he keeps threatening to kick me off the team! I'm the best keeper in twenty years! It's because of me we'll win the Quidditch-cup this year. I hate him…and she is just a grody tramp it seems. She told everyone that they 'did-it' over Easter break. All the girls are like 'ooh, what's it like?' except for Persephone who already knows because she said she and Stewart did it over Christmas break. _

_Oh and I told Betsie that I found a parchment in Polonius's room, okay fine, I told her it was his Miss Posy I found. Anyway, I was telling her one night that you don't blow on it during a blow job and Cecil Brown apparently over heard me. Now he's telling everyone that I'm a slut and I go around giving blow-jobs to everyone and that I was teaching Betsie how to be a slut like me! I hexed him and got one week's detention with Filch. God Sev, Filch! Next week. I want to die. I hate Filch. He's so creepy and he makes people do the nastiest stuff during detention…like clean loos and stuff. I can't do that! I hate Cecil! I heard you infested the Gryffindork's room with bed-bugs your first year. How do I do that to Cecil? I just wish he'd fall down the stairs and break that perfect face of his! Maybe next Quidditch practice I'll accidently ram my broom into his, causing him to fall to his death. _

_Write me back. You don't have to sign it, so if they find it they won't know it's you. Just write me back._

_TTYL! Ophie_…she wrote, and put a heart over her I.

'

"What the hell is TTYL? was the first line of Severus's reply. He told her about his testing and how he'd only scored a ninety-eight. He told her that no fifth-year should be giving bedbugs to anyone. Instead she should _Levicorpus_ his dumb-ass the next time she sees him and just leave him hanging over the Black Lake. In his fatigue, he didn't sign the letter, but just sealed it and sent it. As he blew out his candle, he suddenly remembered that he was going to be her teacher next year. He marveled that he'd forgotten. Clearly the Dark Lord and Dumbledore put far too much stock in his abilities and maturity level.

---

"As you are aware, Mr. Snape, Hippocrates is widely considered to be the finest Healer in our world. It's out of honor and respect for him, the first Healer in wizarding kind, that I now ask you to recite the Hippocratic Oath, verbatim, as it was originally written," Administrator Weasley asked as Severus nodded once. "Whenever you are ready."

"I swear by Apollo, the Healer, Asclepius, Hygieia, and Panacea, and I take to witness all the gods, all the goddesses, to keep according to my ability and my judgment, the following Oath and agreement:

"To consider dear to me, as my parents, him who taught me this art; to live in common with him and, if necessary, to share my goods with him; To look upon his children as my own brothers, to teach them this art. I will prescribe regimens for the good of my patients according to my ability and my judgment and never do harm to anyone.

"I will not give a lethal drug to anyone if I am asked, nor will I advise such a plan; and similarly I will not give a woman a pessary to cause an abortion," he paused briefly. Besides, anything done prior to the oath just didn't count.

"But I will preserve the purity of my life and my arts. I will not cut for stone, even for patients in whom the disease is manifest; I will leave this operation to be performed by practitioners, specialists in this art.

"In every house where I come I will enter only for the good of my patients, keeping myself far from all intentional ill-doing and all seduction and especially from the pleasures of love with women or with men, be they free or slaves.

"All that may come to my knowledge in the exercise of my profession or in daily commerce with men, which ought not to be spread abroad, I will keep secret and will never reveal.

"If I keep this oath faithfully, may I enjoy my life and practice my art, respected by all men and in all times; but if I swerve from it or violate it, may the reverse be my lot."

"Congratulations, Healer Snape!" Administrator Weasley said with a beaming smile and a kiss on both of his cheeks. "You are St. Mungo's newest Healer!"

"Thank you," Severus replied, feeling the proudest he'd ever felt. He couldn't stop smiling either. She walked to her desk and opened the top drawer. She removed a lime-green satin sash and presented it to Severus.

"You can remove the white one now," she said. Severus put the white one in his pocket and wrapped the green sash around his waist. "You deserve a night off. Please report back tomorrow at six in the morning. Since you are now our only surgeon, I'm going to ask that you keep the same schedule that Healer McNabb kept."

"Sure," he replied, trying his hardest not to think of his former mentor much. He didn't want to spoil his day.

----

Lucius was so confident that Severus would pass all of his exams, that he already had a party planned for him that night. Severus could only hope that Death Eaters would not show up at the Manor again.

Severus arrived home and changed into his finest black robes. He even purchased his pricey shampoo from Mr. Gantly's shop and made an effort to actually comb his hair. He still hadn't shaved and was used to the beard. He stared in his mirror and suddenly felt very alone. He wished Camilla was with him to share in his happy day. He tried to cheer himself up by thinking about Ophelia's detention. He owled Filch and asked him to just give her study time. Filch didn't seem happy in his response, but agreed to the request.

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor to find Lucius decked out in silver colored robes, lined with white mink-fur, and his ever present walking-stick in hand. Avery, Mulciber, Macnair, Rabastan and Rodolphus were also present -- in short, mostly people he didn't like.

"Well, _Healer_ Snape, welcome!" Lucius said with a wide grin. He was clearly drunk. "Now that you're making many, many Galleons, you can finally treat me to a meal!"

"Sure," Severus replied and bit his bottom lip.

"Oh, but not tonight, no, tonight we feast your brilliance."

"We should feast that nightly," Severus replied. "I see everyone is in one piece," Severus noticed.

"Yes, I'm loads better…thanks," Macnair said to Severus in a kind tone, for once.

In the dining room everyone talked about how well that last raid went and how many Muggles and wizards were killed. It wasn't what Severus wanted to hear. Instead he ate his lobster and drank the champagne without speaking hardly a word.

"Our Healer seems very quiet tonight," Lucius noticed, taking a large olive from the silver bowl and bringing it to his lips.

"Yeah, _Healer_, don't you have some snide comment or something?" Avery asked, sipping his ale.

"Not tonight. No, tonight I'm a bit tired."

"See, I knew it. He becomes like the youngest Healer in history and…"

"Second youngest," Severus corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, and now he's gonna be all snobby and boring," Mulciber complained. Severus was about to reply when Severus's owl flew into the room, holding a red letter.

"A red urgent letter! Who's it from?" Avery asked. Severus fed Brittany a shrimp and took the important letter from her beak.

"Ophelia," Severus replied, instantly recognizing her wavy writing.

"What's with you and school-girls these days?" Mulciber asked as Severus tore the letter open.

"Who cares, at least she's a pureblood," Lucius replied coolly.

"Fuck!" Severus shrieked.

"Good, he's not changed much…yet," Avery laughed.

"What? Is she knocked-up?" Mulciber cackled.

"What?" Lucius asked. "Is she unwell?"

"She hexed someone and it went badly…I gotta go. I'll be back," Severus said, rising to his feet.

"Just write her back."

"No, Lucius, that takes too long. I need to help her," Severus replied, walking out the back door.

A moment later, Severus arrived at Hogwarts to find Ophelia frantic near the Black Lake. Hanging upside down in the center of it was a very whiney Cecil Brown. Severus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sev! You got my letter!"

"Of course, Ophelia."

"I need the counter-curse!"

"You never should have cast it in the first place!"

"But you said…"

"You never listen when I tell you to do something, but you do for this?" he asked. He aimed his wand at Cecil while still peering at Ophelia and released the boy, who fell instantly into the lake. "You're going to get into trouble, you know?" he asked and then used magic to lift Cecil Brown from the lake and levitated him next to Ophelia. "You need to just grow up!"

"Me? He's an asshole!"

"I know!" Severus replied right in front of the shivering boy. "Now I have to wipe this asshole's memory so you don't get more detention!"

"Actually, detention with Filch isn't too bad."

"I'd not advertise that," he lectured and then stared at Cecil Brown. He aimed his wand and then spoke to him. "You decided to go out for a late-night swim," Severus said and then kicked Cecil's backside as he fell into the lake. "I have to leave now. Get out of here, will you?" he asked her. She smiled and began to run off. Severus turned to leave and ran right into Dumbledore.

"Did you just…"

"Um…it's in my best interest to not answer that question," Severus replied.

"Mr. Brown, what are you doing in the lake?" Dumbledore asked as the boy exited the lake.

"I felt like going for a late-night swim."

"I can see that. Return to the dungeons this instant," Dumbledore said and then stared at Severus. "Severus…please!"

"I know, I kind of forgot…she hex…he…he's a bit of an arse, actually."

"I'm well aware of that. So are his father and his grandfather. I had the displeasure of attending Hogwarts with his great grandfather. He was more than a bit of an arse and he was in my House! I had to share a room with him! He was," Dumbledore paused and made a disgusted face, "a most dreadful roommate."

"So it is genetic then, it seems. I guess someday his son will be an arse too."

"Very likely. You can't hex students."

"I didn't. I un-hexed him, actually. He is spreading vicious and very untrue rumors about Ophelia."

"Yes, but Severus, he will be your student next year," Dumbledore reminded Severus. Severus instantly felt despair. He just became a Healer and he would be forced to resign soon.

"Don't remind me."

"I must, as you tend to forget. I take it you passed your exams and took your oath today?"

"I did."

"Congratulations!"

"I guess…not that I get to actually use my training now."

"No, you'll use other things you've been trained in. Kylguss sees much promise in you."

"I don't desire a career in espionage. I'm going back to St. Mungo's once Lily is safe and the Dark Lord is defeated -- you do know that, right?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said. He had a weird twinkle in his eye. Severus suspected he was being deceived. "Please, don't hex or un-hex any more students. Do I need to speak with Miss Ohlms?"

"No. She's…she's a good student."

"Good. Then we'll just forget this happened. Good-night, Severus," Dumbledore said with a smile as he walked away.

When Severus returned to Malfoy Manor, nearly everyone had left, except for Avery who was raiding Lucius's liquor cabinet. Severus walked into the great room and sat on the sofa. He hated being the only sober person in a room, until Avery fell, which made Severus laugh.

"I'd floo home and not Disapparate if I were you, Cleven," Lucius said, taking a seat opposite Severus.

"Yup!" Avery said, stepping into the floo.

"Is all well?" Lucius asked Severus.

"As well as can be, I guess. Hey, I need a favor from you."

"A Healer needs a favor from just a lowly school Governor?"

"Yeah," Severus said, rolling his eyes. "I need your low-life self to make a new ward for me at my house."

"A new ward? What's wrong with the one I already did?"

"Nothing, I need something added to it."

"Let me guess…an anti-Cleven ward…I'm thinking of doing that here," he joked.

"No, an anti-werewolf ward. Can it be done?" Severus asked as Lucius paused for a long time and took several very deep breaths.

"Why?"

"Well, lowly Governor, so werewolves won't prowl around my house, that's why."

"I meant this is out of the blue. A blue moon!" Lucius chuckled.

"Do you need Sober-Up?"

"No, I'm fine. I like being drunk these days. Takes my mind off my other worries. So why? Werewolf problems?"

"All werewolves are a problem, Lucius. No, last moon I noticed some prowling around my street, that's all," Severus lied. "But I want these wards to affect them when they are in human form as well."

"Well," Lucius stopped to think. "It's like an anti-Severus ward, pretty much. I mean, at least in theory. I'd need something of their's, though; blood would be best."

"I have access to werewolf blood from the Belby experiment. Fur too. Don't ask for semen or feces, not going to happen."

"I'd think blood and fur would suffice. This is strictly theoretical, though. It could just ward against the one werewolf whose blood and fur I have and not all of them, though I'd try, of course."

"I'll have those samples owled to you tomorrow. Now, thanks for the dinner but I'm tired. I have to be at St. Mungo's at six."

"Well, busy Healer, go home…alone…and rest up for your big day tomorrow then."

"I will," Severus said with a yawn. He reached the floo and then turned to face Lucius. "Oh, by the way, whose mask resembles a rat's skull?"

"A rat's skull? Hmm," Lucius paused to think. "Rat's skull….rat's skull….rat's skull…oh! Nott. Why?"

"He murdered Healer McNabb," Severus said as Lucius's expression went blank. Lucius stared at Severus and then down at the floor for a moment.

"I see. I heard about that."

"You weren't there that night, were you?"

"No, I'm lame, remember? I read about his death in the papers. Killed by a Death Eater."

"He was cursed in the back. He was there helping people."

"Collateral damage, Sev."

"Collateral? He was my mentor, Lucius!"

"Well, excuse me, Healer Snape," Lucius said, rising to his feet and leaning heavily on his walking-stick. "It's because of his death that you are now a full Healer. You should be thankful."

"You really are an asshole…you know that?"

"Yes," Lucius said with a smile. Severus just shook his head and floo'd home.

---

Healer Severus Snape entered St. Mungo's the next day, with clean, neatly tied back hair, a green sash and a new stethoscope dangling from his neck. The first patient he healed was a little girl who fell from her toy broom and needed suturing. Around noon, he walked up to the front desk of the Trauma ward and was handed another file. He opened the file, got the name of the patient and then headed towards the bed.

"Miss Rosenthal, I'm Healer Snape," Severus said as he pulled the curtain back from bed number three. He glanced at her and continued to speak. "Says here you have, is that right?" he questioned.

"Yes…cancer."

"Cancer?" he asked. He stared at the woman. He'd seen her somewhere before. She looked familiar but he wasn't sure where he'd seen her before. She was older, with red hair, green eyes and a very recognizable smile.

"Yes."

"Madam, we don't treat cancer here."

"Oh, I know. My last Healer, Healer McNabb, he treated me as best he could. I read he died, though. Are you his replacement?" she asked. Severus suddenly felt very bad.

"In a sense, but no one could replace him," Severus said to the woman. "Miss Rosenthal, I'm not sure how to treat you. This is a Muggle disease."

"Yes. I know. But I don't live in that world."

"Oh, well, what kind of cancer do you have?"

"Ovarian and cervical. I saw a Muggle doctor, they said they couldn't help me. Healer McNabb gave me some potions to help with the pain. He said he may even remove my ovaries and cervix surgically, the Muggles didn't even want to do that!"

"I see. It's that far advanced then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."

"Says here on your chart that you are a Muggleborn. That explains the cancer and the Muggle Doctor. When were you diagnosed?"

"About six months ago. The Muggles said I'd be dead in three months. Healer McNabb said I could maybe live longer if he removed my parts, but I don't think he was going to do that -- maybe you could?" she asked in an upbeat tone. Severus kept staring at her; he knew he'd seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't place where. He glanced back at her chart. Her age was listed as sixty-two. Her first name was Sarah. She was born in Yorkshire and under occupation it said _entertainer_. He glanced at her again but still couldn't place where he'd seen her before. "Something wrong?"

"Just…you look familiar, that's all," he said while further examining her chart. She began to smile and then she giggled. "What?"

"So, you think you've seen me before then?"

"Well, I mean, you look familiar, that's all. It says here you are an entertainer. Do you act or sing or something?"

"Um…not exactly," she said in a teasing tone. Severus eyed her curiously and then realized he also recognized her voice.

"I know your voice, though."

"Do you? Does this ring a bell? Oooh yeah!" she said with a smile and wink.

"Miss Posy?" Severus asked as he dropped her chart right on the floor. She laughed and then nodded. Severus stood at her, paralyzed. His mouth was dropped and he didn't even hear the medi-witch enter the area.

"Um, I think she needs you," Miss Posy said.

"Please don't say Um," Severus said blankly and then stared at the medi-witch.

"Do you need help?" the medi-witch asked. Severus just shook his head from side to side.

"Why can't I say Um?" Miss Posy asked. Severus finally knelt down and collected all the parchments that fell from her chart.

"Oh, when you asked my name, I accidentally said Um and then my name."

"Oh wow! That's an old one!"

"Old one?"

"Yeah, the old ones were charmed poorly. The new ones won't do that."

"Yes, I suspect it's old. You're really young in it."

"Which one?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Potions Shop."

"Ah yes," she said in a nostalgic tone. "I was about thirty-four when I did that one. So yeah, it's a bit old. The last one I did was six years later, Miss Posy's Green-Whore-House."

"Never heard of that one."

"Only Herbologists like it."

"Oh. Wow…I can't believe it's actually you, sitting here…I was just…the other day I was…never mind."

"What? Using me?"

"No! Um, no…I was telling you to shut up, actually."

"Ooh, now that's not nice."

"No, a friend found you and well, no, I mean she didn't literally find you, she found your parchment and you just kept talking…I mean, not you, the parchment…never mind."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I'm sorry I was such a big-mouth. That's how the wizards charmed it," she said very sweetly. Severus was not talking like a respected young Healer, he was talking like a dorky, celebrity-struck child and he didn't care for it. "It's okay, Healer Snape."

"Yeah…um, thanks....I mean…"

"May I ask your first name?"

"Um, Severus," Severus replied and then instantly shut his eyes and exhaled. He'd just said Um Severus.

"Is that what I call you? Um Severus?"

"Yes," he confessed, looking down.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie. Don't be embarrassed. Nearly every wizard in Britain has one of my parchments. Nothing to be ashamed by."

"It's just…weird talking to you…you look so…different."

"I'm an old woman!"

"No," Severus said, trying to boost her self esteem in thinking she was old. "I mean, you're not blonde."

"Oh, that. No, I'm a redhead but the publishers preferred I be platinum blonde, so I was for many, many years," she said in a pained tone.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I mean…I'm really tired lately, I can hardly eat, and I'm in some pain."

"I'm so sorry, let me see what Healer McNabb prescribed you, okay?" he asked. She smiled. He turned his back and read her file further. Severus skipped ahead to the last page and read Healer McNabb's final words in her chart. _Surgery is no longer an option. Miss Rosenthal's abdominal swelling and lack of appetite leave me to believe she has less than a month to live. She receives a week's worth of dreamless sleep potion and a level-four pain potion._ It was dated five weeks ago. "Um, it looks like you need some dreamless sleep and level four pain potion."

"Yes. I get the dreamless sleep from the potion shop but I must have a Healer give me the pain potion," she said and then smiled. "You look sad all of a sudden."

"Oh, no, I'm um…tired and I feel bad that you're sick…"

"What does my file say, Um Severus?" she asked and then winked at him. She smiled but then slowly lost her smile as Severus just stared at her. "Healer Snape?"

"Miss Rosenthal…your file says…you're out of time," Severus said in a whisper. Her smile was gone. She sniffed and then nodded. She then forced a smile onto her face.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Are your affairs in order?"

"Well, pretty much. My lawyer knows, of course. I um…have a few things I'd like to do still."

"May I suggest you do them then? But just because your file says you're out of time, it doesn't mean you'll die now. You could still have more time."

"No, I know. I know," she said and then smiled. "Thank you, Um Severus."

She stepped down from the bed. Severus went to the locked cabinet and gave her the pain potions. She placed them in her pocket and left without speaking another word.

When Severus arrived home, he stepped outside and decided to smoke out near the trees. When he opened his door, he found Lucius standing just outside his door, muttering and flickering his wand.

"Bad first day?" Lucius asked.

"Terrible. I had to tell someone she was going to die."

"That's never good."

"No."

"Anyone…important?"

"Everyone is important, Lucius."

"I meant, anyone I need to know about?"

"I can't tell you, you know that. You do know her, though," Severus said in a hushed tone. Lucius stopped waving his wand and stared at Severus for further explanation. "Don't worry about it. Oh, I stopped by Belby's on my way home. Here's the blood and fur," he said, handing the bag to Lucius. He'd made certain to get Remus Lupin's samples.

"Thank you, this shouldn't take much longer, though I'm uncertain how I'll test it."

"Well, I guess next moon, if any werewolves come lurking around here and they get bounced back, we'll know."

"So we'll never know, is what you're saying. Fine. I can live with that. What are you doing for dinner?"

"I have no appetite. I…I want to go inside now, I'm not in the mood to chat," Severus said, closing the door before Lucius could respond. Severus slowly ascended the stairs and entered his room. He went to his wardrobe and removed Miss Posy's parchment. She was so young and pretty on the cover. She was equipped with a fake beauty mark and very platinum hair. She winked at Severus and then smiled.

"Hi Um Severus! Ready for some fun?"

"Not tonight, Miss Posy. I just wanted to say hi, actually."

"Well, hello! I'd love to do more than just talk, though!"

"Maybe later…Miss Posy. Maybe later," Severus said. He smiled and then placed her in his night stand.


	118. Miss Posy

**118-Miss Posy**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

The next evening, Severus was in his sitting room, reading another letter from Ophelia, when he heard a bang, followed by someone cussing.

"Severus!" a voice shouted from outside. Severus peeked through his curtains to find Lupin just outside his house. Severus walked towards the door and then saw a flash of white light throw Lupin back a few feet, followed by the banging sound and more cussing. Severus chuckled and marveled at Lucius's sheer genius. Severus opened his front door wider, crossed his arms at his chest, and glared down at Lupin. "What the fuck, man?" Lupin shouted.

"What? Something wrong?"

"What is this barrier? Keeps pushing me back!"

"It's an anti-werewolf ward, you dumb fuck! I see it works like a charm!" Severus boasted with a proud smile.

"No such ward exists."

"Oh, try to come closer again. Lucius Malfoy is a genius with wards."

"I hear he's rather ingenious at other things as well."

"Oh? Such as? Oh wait, no, I nearly forgot. Didn't I tell you never to speak to me again and to never return to my house?"

"Yes," Lupin replied, and then gave Severus the finger. "And yes, but Belby insisted I deliver these newest notes to you personally."

"Drop them there, and kindly leave, you flea-ridden pile of mange!"

"Oh, okay! Fine!" Lupin shouted back, which surprised Severus. "You wanna be that way? FINE!" he screamed. He threw the parchments down on the ground and then lifted his robes.

"Oh, for fuck sakes, if you're gonna lick your balls please do it somewhere else," Severus replied. Only Lupin didn't lick his own gonads; instead, he smiled at Severus and then peed all over the notes. Severus just shook his head as Lupin continued to piss all over the notes. When he was done, he made sure to bow to Severus before walking way. "Don't forget to tell Belby to have you neutered!" Severus shouted. Severus then used magic to bring the wet sheets of parchment over to him. "At least he defended himself for once," Severus said to himself before closing the door.

---

One week later, Severus was walking around Diagon Alley. Since the Death Eater attack, a few places began to reopen and more and more wizards were again frequenting the shops and cafes. As Severus walked from the book store, he saw a woman at a café, waving at him. It was Sarah Rosenthal or Miss Posy, as she was better known. Two men had just left her table and it looked as if she were waving Severus over to her.

"_Um Severus_, fancy seeing you here," she said with a large smile. She was wearing magenta robes that were a bit too low cut for her age, and a hat with a very long black feather.

"Yes. Eating?"

"No. I've not kept any food down in days. I just had, I imagine, my final business meeting. Please, sit," she said, as the waiter came over. "I'll have a red wine," she said to the waiter. Severus ordered a dark ale and sat across from her, not knowing what to say. "I can keep wine down, not sure why."

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"Those were my publishers," she said, sounding a bit saddened.

"Madam, isn't time for you to retire?"

"Oh, dear Lord, I gave up performing years ago. No, I'm a consultant now. I consult the new ones, you know -- Miss Titty-kiss and Mr. Long-member. Though, I admit, I did not consult on those terrible names."

"I've never heard of them and you're right, they are terrible."

"They are the most popular ones at the moment! Along with Mistress Co-Co and the Ass-fuck twins."

"I'm sorry," Severus said with a wide grin, trying his hardest not to laugh. "The who?"

"They have no name that I'm aware of; they are simply the Ass-fuck twins."

"Who reads this crap?"

"Well, no one reads it, they, well, you know. I consult on some of the more technical issues, I don't find talent, ha, or lack thereof," she said snidely, taking a sip of her wine. "See, back when I was performing, it was about lust and sex, now it's about charmed breasts that squirt out rainbow colored God-knows-what and Ass-fuck twins," she said and then suddenly turned rather pale. She sniffled and forced a smile.

"I only ever had the one parchment," Severus confessed. "Though I've heard of others of yours. I've not heard of the Ass-well, you know, twins."

"Well, you are slightly older than the average witch and wizard who uses these, though that's going to change, very soon."

"Oh?" he asked, taking a sip of his ale. She smiled, but clearly looked very ill. She opened her blue velvet handbag and removed a vial of the pain potion. She added it to her wine and then took a sip. She took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty forehead with a pink handkerchief she got from her bag.

"Yes, we're making new ones, Um Severus," she toyed and then winked at him. Severus felt a chill and simply chuckled. Part of him was awestruck still by the celebrity seated mere inches from him. "Very interactive."

"How so?"

"Are you familiar with a magical object called a Pensieve?" she asked.

"Yes, though I've never used one."

"Well, this is similar, from what I'm told. I've never used one either. See, I wanted people's fantasy life to be more vivid, more interactive, more…real. The publishers are working with some very talented wizards who created this new version. It's like nothing our world has ever seen before," she said with a wide smile and glimmer in her eye. Her smile slowly faded and she stared down at the table.

"Madam?"

"Oh, please, call me Miss Posy, if you like. I don't mind. Madam sounds so formal and _old_!"

"You seem very distracted. Is your potion not working?"

"It's working great. No, it's just…well, I was really hoping to hold out long enough to attend the launch in two weeks, but I have a feeling I won't be here in two weeks," she said in a very solemn tone. She brought out her pink handkerchief again and dried a tear that was falling from her eye. She then again forced a smile and took another sip of her highly medicated wine. "It's going to be so neat…groundbreaking, really. It's the best porn ever."

"Really?" Severus chuckled. "Just what we need, better porn in our world."

"Well, I'd like to think I accomplished something in my rather pathetic and too-short life. I'm really good for almost nothing, nothing but this," she said in a daze. She stared blankly over Severus's shoulder at nothing in particular.

"You've accomplished plenty."

"Have I? Porn? Wow, what an accomplishment. But in the end, I'd like to think I made adolescence maybe a bit easier for some people…maybe on some nights, I made someone less lonely. Maybe I taught people a thing or two. What can those stupid Ass-fuck twins teach anyone? Aside from being ass-fucked, I mean," she said with a smile. "Oh, sorry, I'm so crass. You must think I'm just some dirty old hag."

"No. Not at all. You do provide a vital service, actually. To many."

Miss Posy smiled and took another sip of wine.

"I only did this because I really couldn't do anything else. I'm a terrible witch. I'm hardly a witch, I'm practically a squib. The only power I have is telekinesis."

"Who told you you were a witch?"

"I got a Hogwarts letter, let's see, early summer, nineteen-thirty. My parents thought it was a joke, but I knew I could move things with my mind. I never attended Hogwarts but a man named Dippet came to see me after I wrote him, wanting more information. He took me to Diagon Alley, purchased me a wand and gave me a book of simple spells. I've never been able to cast a spell. Ever. Never. Only my telekinesis, and I don't need a wand for that. I'm a crap witch. But I really wanted to live and work in the wizarding world.

"One day, I was seated right here, at this very café, alone…broke, scared. I was twenty and was about to give up and return home when this bloke approached me. Told me how pretty I was, what a nice body I had, asked me a bunch of questions. Then he told me what he did for a living, and asked if I was interested in making an interactive pornography. Back then it was just posing nude. He told me how many Galleons I could make by posing nude, so I agreed.

"It was a bit difficult, that first time. I mean, believe it or not, I was a bit shy. It was weird, removing my clothes for a male photographer, posing, making kissy-faces at the camera, waving, shaking my knockers," she said and giggled. "Well, in nineteen-fifty-one, the same man who published the skin magazines invented the interactive pornographic ones, which were illegal at first. He asked if I was interested, since I was wizarding Britain's premier pin-up girl. By that time, I was a bit older, more experienced. He told me how much money I'd make and I said sure.

"That's when Miss Posy was born. My first one was Miss Posy's Charms. Which was odd, since I couldn't actually cast a charm. Someone stood nearby, casting them for me," she confessed and rolled her eyes.

"Was it difficult, to…you know…perform?"

"Well, I mean, a bit. Okay, I'd taken a few libations beforehand to make it easier. Wally was the director and he was very sweet. After you do something like that once, it gets much easier."

"Did you…enjoy it?"

"Having sex with multiple partners and masturbating with potions stirs?" she asked and then giggled. "Well, some of the men were more skilled than others. I'll admit, on page twelve of Potions Shop…I wasn't faking it," she whispered to Severus and winked at him. "But I faked nearly all of Disrobes Shop. I never really cared for the girly action much. I mean, most of the new ones are like that, since that's what most blokes like. Me, I was into men way more. I've never brewed a potion in my life!" she confessed and then sipped more wine.

"Yes, I could tell. There were many, many times I'd stop what I was…doing, and tell you you were stirring the wrong way or that you added the asphodel too late. I'm such a nerd."

"Aw, but look, you're a Healer now! See, pays to be smart!" she winked and nudged his arm. Her expression again soured and she looked very frightened for a moment. She paused for a long time and then reached for Severus's hand. "I'm so scared of death. I don't want to die." Severus held her hand but didn't know what to say. "I don't want to die alone."

"I'm sure you won't be alone."

"No, I am alone. I have no family, no friends. I never married, and I have no children," she began to weep. She again dried her tears with her pink handkerchief and then blew her nose. She removed a small mirror from her handbag and reapplied some bright red lipstick to her thin and cracked lips. "I wanted to attend the launch of the new parchment."

"Tell me about it -- the parchment, I mean," Severus urged, hoping to take her mind off her troubles.

"Well, it's truly fascinating. See, how it works is, you purchase one of currently three booklets. One is just for women, has nothing but blokes in it. One is for men and has men and women in it. The men are having sex with the women. And one is for men but has all women in the parchment. You go through the various pages and find the page you wish to enter…"

"Enter?"

"Yes, enter!" she said with a smile. "Um, for example, there is one that has a den full of naked women, like a harem. You, the parchment owner, are the King. This is your harem. If that's the page you desire, you keep it open to that page. Then you drink a potion and cast a certain spell on the page. The potion and the spell offer you the illusion of jumping into the actual page, kind of like a Pensieve from what I'm told. It's like you are really there. You can see the women up close; you can touch them and actually feel them. You can talk to them and they will talk back. They are charmed to speak many different things. I believe you can visit the same page and have over one hundred different conversations with each character. When you have sex, it feels like real sex! Each girl is different too, so you can choose to sleep with different ones. I've not tested it, but I know nine men who did. All swear it feels real. This will help many marriages," she said and then laughed. Severus couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"How does that help marriages?"

"Well, if a husband is tired of his wife or his wife won't do the _dirty_ things he secretly desires, instead of stepping outside of his marriage, he just uses the parchment. It looks, smells, tastes and feels real. It works best if the user is in a safe and familiar place, and is alone. If the user is not calm it won't work. It works best if the person is very relaxed and knows they can't be interrupted. The potion lasts up to an hour. If you finish early and want to leave, you cast a spell; if you wish to stay the entire hour, you can."

"Sounds very…scientific."

"It is. Some very clever wizards have spent the last ten years working on this. I was the first consultant. I hired some of the talent and wrote some of the scenes. I've devoted so much time and now…I may not live to see the launch."

"I'm sure you'll be there," Severus urged but she began to just shake her head from side to side. "Miss Posy, you must be positive."

"No. I'll be dead, I'm certain. Each morning I feel myself growing weaker and weaker. I'm very much out of time, like you said."

Severus just gave her a sympathetic smile. She slowly rose from her seat and looked over at Severus.

"Please escort me home?" she asked. Severus left Galleons on the table for the drinks and offered her his arm. She was walking very slowly. He could see how swollen her belly was and the pain showed in her face. She breathed in deeply and stared up at the sky. "I'll miss the blue."

"Yes, it's very pretty…the sky," Severus replied, uncertain of what to say.

"Talk to me, please."

"Um, well, how much does this new parchment cost?"

"Oh, well, see, that's the problem. It's very expensive. Very. All the time and research and to pay the actors and to pay the brewers of the potion, the recipe of which is included so the user can brew their own. It's a thousand Galleons."

"What?"

"Yes. I thought it was too high too, but then again, my estate will earn from it. Not that I have anyone to leave my estate too."

"My God, that's just so much money!"

"I'm sure costs will come down in time, but yes, a thousand. We've already pre-sold fifty. Of course, something this perverted is deeply frowned upon by the Ministry. As you know, it's not something that can be sold in a book shop. You'd be amazed how many Ministry officials and members of the Wizengamot have pre-ordered."

"No, I'm not too shocked, actually," Severus replied as she giggled.

"Politicians are the biggest perverts, always remember that."

"I know a budding politician and he's a gigantic pervert. He suffered a terrible back injury that left him impotent. I wonder if this new parchment could help?"

"It's possible. He should try."

"I doubt he'd go and purchase it himself. He'd probably send me to do it for him. He'd never want the world to know the truth about him having his mind in the gutter," Severus said as Miss Posy laughed and then stopped walking.

"I live here," she said and then leaned in to kiss Severus on the cheek. She smiled and winked at him again. "Thank you, Um Severus."

"Thank you, Miss Posy. I'll see you next week when you come to collect your potions."

"Perhaps," she said, opening the pink door to her house. She smiled and waved, and then closed the door. Severus sighed and returned home.

---

One week later, Severus was at St. Mungo's, but Miss Posy never showed up. At the end of his shift, he went and got her file to make sure some other Healer hadn't seen her. The last writing in her file was in his own handwriting. He went to the cabinet and got the pain potion, then Apparated to her house. He stood outside and admired her budding garden. She had all pink tulips in her front garden and pink roses in all the flower boxes beneath the windows. He knocked on the door, only to find a very old looking elf opening it.

"Is your Mistress at home?"

"Mistress is ill."

"I'm her Healer. I have potions for her," Severus said. The elf opened the door wider for Severus to enter. Everything inside her house was pink, red or purple. The walls were painted pale pink. She had magenta and red velvet couches and purple throw rugs. The ceilings were all mirrored and on the walls hung many, many pictures of her in her younger days.

She was nude or nearly nude in every framed picture. In some, she had red hair, in others, blonde. Some were in color; some were in black and white. In nearly each one, she winked and smiled. She was a very, very beautiful woman in her youth, before age and cancer stole her looks.

"Mistress's room is upstairs," the ancient elf said. Severus climbed the stairs, which were lit with pink candles. Once upstairs, he knocked at the only door. No one answered but he opened it anyway. He entered the room to find a large magenta canopy bed with a red satin bedspread. Beneath it lay Miss Posy. She was lying still, with her head pressed into the purple pillow. She wore no make up at all, and had graying roots showing on her head.

She opened her eyes and smiled at Severus, who sat on her bed and took her hand. He took her pulse to find it was very slow. He then touched her arm near her elbow with one hand and placed his other hand on her heart with the other. It was how he'd learned to check for blood pressure, since he left his stethoscope at St. Mungo's. Her blood pressure was deathly low. Severus withdrew a vial of pain potion from his robes and tried to coax it into her mouth. She struggled to swallow it. Some dripped down her chin, which he wiped with his bare hand.

He then took her hand into his and just sat with her. She opened her eyes again and stared up at her pink ceiling. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a whisper came out.

"You're a good man, Healer Um Severus," she whispered and then winked at him.

Severus just chuckled and looked down at her floor, which had a pink colored bear-skin carpet on it. Severus sat, still, holding her hand, quietly for the next hour. He checked her pulse again to find she had none. Severus brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He then placed it back down on the bed, and slowly stood up. He felt a single tear fall from his eye as he gazed upon Miss Posy, one last time.

When he turned to leave, he saw a red box with his name written on it, on a table near her bedroom door. There was also a note attached.

_Um Severus,_

_Thank you for giving me my potions. It was a great comfort to me to have someone to talk to. You're a fine Healer and a kind man_, "No, I'm not," Severus said aloud and then continued to read. _Inside this box is a present, for you and your politician friend. Please enjoy it; it is after all, my life's work. Thank you again,_

_Sara Meredith Rosenthal, AKA Miss Posy XOXOXOXO_. The parchment smelled of roses and glowed a soft hue of pink.

Severus dried his tears, took the box and placed it in his pocket. He had no intention of using it any time soon. He slowly walked down the stairs, avoiding looking at the many pictures of Miss Posy on the walls, winking, waving and flirting. Once he reached the foyer, he looked for her elf.

"Mistress is dead?" the elf asked, walking into the foyer from what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Yes," Severus replied. The elf took a letter, which was enclosed in a pink envelope from a table near the front door, and gave it to the white owl that was perched next to the door. Then the elf bowed to Severus and walked into the kitchen. Severus opened the front door to leave when he heard the elf groan. Severus ran into the kitchen to find the elf had stabbed himself in the heart. He too, was dead. Severus stood, motionless, in the kitchen, staring at the loyal elf who simply could not bear to live without his Mistress.

---

Severus was off from St. Mungo's the next morning. He floo'd over to the Manor to find Lucius eating alone at the table. Lucius put down his copy of the Daily Prophet, which had a photograph of Miss Posy on the cover and just stared at Severus.

"She was the patient you were talking about?"

"Yes."

"I see…pity," Lucius said sadly. He threw the Daily Prophet into the fire and took a sip of his coffee. "Her funeral is this afternoon, at her house. I work at the Ministry, I cannot attend."

"You'd be amazed how many of you Ministry types were fans of hers."

"Oh, no, I'd not be. I'm sure most, if not all, were fans. It's just…I'm a Malfoy, I can't attend her funeral."

"Did you know you were whacking-off to images of a Muggleborn for all those years?" Severus asked casually. Lucius's expression never changed and he didn't even look fazed.

"No, I did not."

"Well you were…we all were. She was practically a squib, too. The only magic she had was Telekinesis."

"Well, she had…_other_…attributes."

"She was a very sad and lonely person. She was also very kind and sweet. I was with her, when she died. Her elf killed himself."

"Yes, the senior or only if there's just one, elf in the house usually commits suicide when their master dies, if there is no one for them to be willed to. It's better than being free, which is the only other alternative."

"I guess…elves are very odd creatures."

"Indeed…well, it's the end of an era…Miss Posy, dead at age sixty-two," Lucius said solemnly.

"Her name was Sarah Rosenthal and she left something for you, actually."

"What? How did she…"

"She did not know your name, I just told her I had a friend who suffered an injury. She was working on this new state of the art, interactive sex-parchment. The launch is in two weeks. You can say you were the first Ministry official to reactive the newest and raunchiest porn ever!" Severus mocked and then handed Lucius the parchment and the accompanying vial of potion. "The instructions are there. Read them carefully. Do not do this when your wife is home. Just wait for her to go shopping. You must be relaxed or it won't work. And for God sakes, don't do it with Draco in the room!"

"Okay, okay, calm down! I'm sure it won't work."

"It may, we'll see. Let me know."

"What's it like?"

"I've not tried it. I'm too upset to wank at the moment," Severus sighed. "I have no good reputation like you, so I will be attending the funeral."

"You were her Healer, you should attend."

"McNabb was, but Nott killed him."

"Shh! Father is home. Get over it. It's done!" Lucius whispered loudly. Severus was annoyed and not in the mood to talk to Lucius any more. He got up and began to walk away.

"Oh wait, you're a perv -- ever hear of the Ass-fuck twins?" Severus asked as Lucius put down his coffee cup and just stared at Severus.

"Of course, everyone has heard of the Ass-fuck twins!"

---

Severus arrived at Miss Posy's home to find nearly every bloke and many women too in the wizarding world were crammed into the space that had to be magically enlarged. The men he recognized as the publishers were there, along with two Asian twins, both dressed in black, holding pink roses. He could only assume they were the infamous Ass-fuck twins. Everyone was given a pink rose as they entered and Severus was no different. The room was still all pink but the furniture had been removed and replaced with chairs. In the front of the room was a pale pink coffin. Inside was Miss Posy, clad in magenta robes. Her hair was styled and her face looked ten years younger. She even had her fake beauty mark.

Some of the people in the room were crying while others talked about the new parchment that she never lived to see launched. Severus took a seat near the back and marveled at how many people were there. Avery, Macnair, Goyle, Mulciber just to name a few. Naturally, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were there, as well as many students he recognized from Hogwarts. Severus recognized a slew of Wizengamot members as well.

Many people got up and spoke about how wonderful, beautiful and talented Miss Posy was. Severus highly doubted anyone in the room knew her real name or even knew her at all. She had no friends and no family, but she made up for it in the number of fans. The mushiest eulogy of them all was given by none other than Gilderoy Lockhart himself, who went on and on about how she, her parchment that is, traveled with him as he defeated hags and yetis. When it was over, Severus walked by her coffin and placed the rose inside, like everyone else did. He didn't want to go to the burial or stay for the reception. Instead, he Apparated home. He had no desire to open the new parchment, or speak to his old one. Instead he buried his nose in a book about ghouls and tried to get all thoughts of Sara Rosenthal out of his mind.

**AN: Not sure why but this chapter saddened me. Killing her was not fun. Anyway, the "Assfuck-Twins" are characters created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone in the movie Orgasmo. **


	119. Defense Against The Dark Arts

**119-Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

**AN: A bit of raunch here ;-)**

Two days later, Severus strutted into St. Mungo's, feeling very good about himself. He knew he'd only get to be a real Healer for a brief time; he may as well enjoy it. St. Mungo's was packed that day. As soon as he entered the trauma ward, he was bombarded by medi-witches and wizards needing him to heal various people. He grabbed a file, walked to bed four, opened the curtain, and then read aloud the patient's name.

"Eric, I'm Healer Snape…says here all the bones are missing from your left arm?" Severus asked as the teenaged boy just nodded. The older boy standing next to him was red-faced and avoiding Severus's eyes. "How did this happen?" Severus sighed and then touched the arm, which closely resembled a bowl of jell-o. Eric used his good arm to point at the boy next to him, who just rolled his eyes. "I see. Pretending to be a Healer, are we?" Severus asked but the boy didn't respond. "We can re-grow the bones. You'll need to stay overnight, though. I'll have a medi-witch administer the potion," Severus said. He wrote in the file, handed it to the first medi-witch he saw and then moved on to the next bed.

"I'm Healer Snape, what have we here?" Severus asked, opening the curtain around bed five to find a girl holding her own eyeball.

"Had a bit of an accident," she said. Her mother, who stood nearby, was just shaking her head.

"Accidental magic?" Severus asked the woman, who looked reluctant to answer. She then shook her head from side to side. Severus examined the file further to find the girl was nine years old. "So you allow your nine-year-old daughter to practice magic?" Severus asked as the woman continued to shake her head. "Demeter, did you take your mother's wand?" Severus asked the girl, who calmly nodded. "I see. And how is it exactly that your eyeball fell out?" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"My husband is a spell-inventor. She sees him experimenting all the time. I think she was trying something when this happened," the mother said as Severus wrote what she said down into the file.

"Well, Demeter, you're not in much pain, which is good."

"I'm pretty tough. I play Quidditch."

"Of course you do," Severus replied sarcastically. There was no getting away from Quidditch. "Hard to play with one eye. Can't have you walking around like a Cyclops, now, can we?" he asked as the little girl shook her head in agreement. "That's what I thought. Okay, let's pop it back in. Out of curiosity, what spell were you attempting?"

"A bug-eyed spell. I saw my friend do it once, but hers didn't fall out like mine."

"Yeah," Severus said slowly. He put her eyeball into his hand and cleaned it magically. "Well, the blood vessels and ligaments and nerves are not too badly damaged, so it should reaffix pretty well. Here, Demeter, hold this," Severus said, handing her her own eyeball. He then magically lengthened the nerves and vessels so he could reaffix them to the eyeball. Once they were reattached, he tested to make sure the eye was getting proper blood flow. He then slowly shortened the length of the nerves and vessels to coax the eye back in its proper place. He had to push on it some to really get it good and tight. Demeter passed his eyesight test and complained of only mild pain. He patted her on the back and moved on to the next moron…patient.

He pulled the curtain away from bed three to find a woman with her arm poking out of her butt. Severus was very well equipped to hide his laughter and save it for later, so he just showed concern instead.

"I'm Healer Snape, I see you splinched yourself?"

"Yup," the woman said. He walked around her and asked her to lie on her side so he could see exactly what happened. Her arm was simply poking out of her sphincter. It was a simple fix. He warned her she'd feel some pressure and then told her to go home and really wash that arm well.

He grabbed another file and opened it. He read down near the middle where it stated the problem the patient behind the curtain in bed number six had. "Genital warts…it's probably Sirius Black," Severus said aloud to himself. He pulled the curtain open, saw the face of Sirius Black smiling back at him, instantly closed the curtain back up, turned and handed the file to another Healer he saw nearby. "Genital warts, bed six," Severus said and then grabbed a different file from the front desk.

In the afternoon, Severus had to remove a kidney from a patient who suffered an injury years earlier. Spells and potions saved the other kidney but did nothing for the dead one. Severus worked alone with only one helper and successfully removed the organ. Before he left that evening, he closed a hole in a baby girl's heart, who was just born two days before. The procedure was quick and successful. The parents were very grateful.

Severus returned to Spinner's End and sat at his lab table. He cleaned off the parchments that Lupin had pissed on, like the filthy dog he was, and tried to read them. Still, some of the words ran and it made it difficult for Severus to read. The potion seemed to be going backwards instead of forward. Each month the test subjects suffered worse side effects or no effects at all. It seemed the last month, for whatever reason, all the subjects became terribly violent. Severus took a deep breath and decided to simply start over from scratch. Convincing Belby may prove to be more difficult.

Severus went to Belby's that night, naturally to have Lupin open the door. Lupin took one look at Severus, rolled his eyes, opened the door wider for Severus and then sat back down at the table nearby. For the first time since Severus met him, he obeyed Severus and didn't speak a word to him.

"Damn it, Damocles! You really are the world's biggest asshole! You know that?!" a man shouted from upstairs. Both Lupin and Severus turned their heads upwards to hear more.

"Thank you, Flavius…just because you're named for him doesn't mean you're half the man he was!" Damocles shouted back. Severus's first instinct was to ask Lupin who he was shouting at, but Severus didn't want to know that badly.

"You're not even _half _a man! Fuckin' midget!"

"I'm not a midget! I'm just a bit on the short side…fat ass!"

"You're the worst brewer ever! You're going to kill Septimus! He's been through enough!"

"I think I know what Septimus needs more than you! You're a nothing! You're just a lowly Herbologist's assistant! You're a gardener!" Belby shouted.

"You're a fake and a phony! I know you have some other brainiac working on this potion for you, and it's not working!"

"What you know wouldn't fill a potion vial, Flavius! Now get the hell out of my house!" Damocles Belby roared. Severus moved to avoid being slammed into by the retreating man.

"Forget coming to the family reunion this week! No one wants to see you! My one-year-old infant son doesn't even like you!" the man named Flavius shouted and then stormed out the door, into the alley.

"Like Marcus even knows he's the son of the biggest loser in all of Britain!" Belby shouted back as he ran into the lab. He stopped when he saw Severus and smiled. "Oh…what are you doing here?"

"Who was that?" Severus asked.

"My older and far stupider brother. What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's about the potion."

"What about it?" Belby asked while rolling his eyes.

"It's not working," Severus said hesitantly as Belby began to glare at him.

"Now you sound just like him! Septimus is my brother and I love him and I want to help him!"

"Yes, but from what I'm reading in the notes…you're only…hurting him. I think we need to start over, from scratch."

"I started this years ago! Long before I ever met you! And who are you again?"

"Only the second youngest Healer ever at St. Mungo's and the first real potions prodigy to come out of Hogwarts in some…two-hundred years," Severus replied with crossed arms and a sarcastic smile. "Keep it up and I'll make you call me Healer Snape."

"Oh, well, excuse me! HEALER SNAPE!" Belby screamed at the top of his lungs. He got within an inch of Severus's face, but Severus didn't flinch. Instead, he just waved his hand towards Belby, magically throwing him back a few feet.

"I'm not deaf, you know," Severus spoke coolly and quietly. "And I didn't require a bath either, kindly keep your mouth and other parts of your body as far away from my personal space as possible. If you don't want my help then don't take it. I am a very busy man and have little to no time to invest in you, or your pointless potion…"

"Pointless? POINTLESS?! What are you saying?! Look at him! Your school-mate suffering each month! Pointless?"

"Lupin is nothing but a dark creature, who should be rounded up and placed on some abandoned island with all the other dark creatures in the world, your brother included," Severus said, wanting to infuriate Belby further. "If you feel some humanitarian need to help these non-humans, fine. But the recipe you currently have will not work. We've added and subtracted and switched-out too many times. We need to start over…from scratch. Excuse me, I mean, you have to, I don't have to do a thing for you."

Damocles Belby stood in his own lab, speechless for possibly the first time in his life. His mouth was dropped and he didn't appear to have any kind of comeback. Severus turned to leave, making sure to glare at Lupin one last time. He opened the door only to hear Belby speak again.

"One hundred Galleons a month," Belby said as Severus stopped but did not turn to face him. "I'll pay you that, each month, if you continue to research for me. I'll brew it, I just need your research…please," he said humbly, which made Severus snicker, but only on the inside.

"Make it one-hundred-fifty, and we have a deal," Severus said, still facing the alley.

"F-fine!" Belby replied. "I need to do this for my brother," Belby said calmly. Severus walked out the door and made sure not to close it. Between his salary from St. Mungo's and the money he'd practically extorted from Belby, Severus decided it was time he got some new custom made robes, and he didn't need Lucius to tag along either.

---

Severus spent the next day being fitted for ten new sets of robes. All black. With Lucius not there to criticize his choices, he could finally wear what he wanted. They may have all been black, but each set was different, at least, in small ways. Some were cotton, some were cotton with silk, and one was satin. He even bought a fine outer cloak lined with black mink. The outside was rich silk and the inside was velvet. It was worn like a Muggle over coat but had no sleeves; you simply slipped it on over some other robes and wore it kind of like a floor-length vest. There were no clasps as it was to be worn open with robes beneath. It was the most expensive thing he'd ever purchased himself. He felt happy to be able to finally do so. Madam Malkin needed a week to make everything he bought.

Severus arrived home in a very good mood. He opened his refrigerator to find practically nothing edible inside. He didn't let it dampen his mood. He went to the shop and brought home a few things and ate alone in his lab. He was reading up on wolves, dogs, werewolves of fable and werewolves of fact. He didn't even want to admit to himself how enjoyable researching them was. Had he never encountered one, he'd probably be fascinated by them.

At nine o'clock, Severus put his books down and stared at the clock. He was bored. He was also a bit lonely. He glanced over at the parcel which contained the parchment he'd received from Miss Posy. He'd never actually looked at it yet. He opened the parcel and looked at the cover of the parchment. There were no naked ladies on the cover; in fact, there were no people at all. Instead the parchment simply said 'Insert title."

"Maybe I should read the directions," Severus said aloud. He put the parchment down and began reading the directions, which were a bit more detailed than he'd anticipated. "Shit, this is a lot to go through for some porn," he said aloud and then read to himself.

_Title the parchment yourself. This parchment is meant to be discreet. Simply aim your wand and speak what you want the parchment to be titled. Feel free to change as often as you like._

_Once your parchment is titled, take the parchment and the potion to a safe, quiet place where you will not be interrupted for up to one hour._

_Before you take your potion, browse the pages to find which scenario you wish to play out. Once the scenario is selected, remove all of your clothing. (This parchment works best if you are lying flat on your back, in bed, with no covers over you)._

_Empty your mind of all stressful thoughts. If you feel more comfortable locking the door, now is the time to do so. If you fear you'll be interrupted, this parchment will not work. _

_When you are ready, take the potion. You must drink the entire vial. This can be taken on an empty or full stomach. Place the vial nearby and then aim your wand at the page of the parchment you wish to join. Speak clearly "Enter". There will be a five second pause. Put your wand down and place the parchment next to you, do not have anything in your hands._

_Finally, once you've entered the scenario, speak to the people, make requests and enjoy. If at any time you with to leave, simply speak "Leave" very clearly. Leave is your safe-word. The potion lasts up to one hour. If you want to leave before, say the safe-word. When you have only 10 seconds left, you'll hear a count down. At the end of the 10 seconds, you'll be back where you started._

_Enjoy!_

"My God, can this be more complex?" Severus asked himself. He thought about not even bothering with it, but then changed his mind once he opened the parchment. There were one-hundred pages in the parchment. Each page was a new scenario. Miss Posy was nice enough to offer Severus the female-only parchment, which Severus was thankful for. Page one had just one woman, wearing very tight robes, staring at him, smiling and winking. She began to speak, "Hi! I'm Kiki! Want to have some fun with me?" she asked. Severus shook his head at the blonde woman and looked ahead to page two.

The first ten pages had only one woman on each page. The woman varied in race, appearance, and age. The oldest appeared to be forty, while the youngest looked to be maybe twenty. The next group of pages had duos of women, then trios of women. All were asking Severus if he wanted to talk to them, or try them out. Severus kept fingering through the parchment until he got to what he thought were the more interesting scenarios.

The first looked like a picture taken in ancient Egypt. He saw a pyramid from the window of a room that housed at least fifty women. The women were all wearing ancient Egyptian clothing and it even played music that sounded as if it fit the time period. The caption read "Pharaoh's Harem," where Severus could be the Pharaoh. It was appealing, but he wanted to see what else the parchment had to offer.

The next page looked similar but had a more ancient Roman look to it. Did Severus want to be Ramses, Caesar or Zeus? He moved on to find he could be a medieval King with all the realm's damsels at his fingertips. He could take his pick of Geishas or be a Sultan or be a Maharishi. He could be a bad cowboy in the old west and have his way with many can-can dancers or just be an ordinary wizard, surrounded by witches in a potions shop of all things. He could opt to have the crap kicked out of him by a very striking, black-haired woman wearing what looked like leather. She was also brandishing a whip and had some chains waiting for Severus deep in her dungeon. Severus figured that would be the one Lucius would naturally gravitate to.

Near the end of the parchment, he found what looked like a bunch of Victorian looking, Muggle women, equipped with corsets and very large hats. They were on a train. They asked if he wanted to ride with them from Paris to Istanbul. Severus thought that one scenario was highly intriguing. Severus went to his bedroom, closed the door, removed all of his clothes and lay on the top of his bed, with no covers. He drank the potion, which tasted like peppermint and touched his wand to the parchment. He placed his wand on the bed next to him and then put the parchment down. He lay still, with his eyes wide open, waiting to see what would happen next.

He felt a slight tickle in his stomach and then felt the room begin to spin. He fought the urge to move. An instant later, it looked as if he'd just flown straight into the parchment. He felt a cool mist around him and then heard voices. He looked around to find images forming, slowly, some faster than others. The first image he was able to make out clearly was that of a woman wearing a very large, blue feathered hat walking towards him. She smiled and continued to walk. Within a few seconds, more images of people formed. Severus looked down to find he appeared to be wearing Victorian Muggle garb. All the women walked past him smiled and nodded and even said "hello."

Next he heard the whistle of the train. Everyone was boarding so he followed. Once on the train, he walked down the narrow passage and couldn't help but notice all of the women were asking him to sit with him. He continued to just ignore them and continued to explore the train. It looked and felt and even smelled as real as any train he'd ever ridden. The train departed and he could feel it moving and shaking. He walked into the bar-car to find all the ladies drinking their cocktails.

"What the hell," he said aloud. He approached the bar and asked the nice woman for an ale. She smiled at him and then spoke.

"We have no ale, sir, only wine."

"Okay, I'll have one of those."

"Red or white?" she asked. This interactive parchment was highly interactive.

"Red," he replied. She smiled and poured. He took the glass and took a sip. He could taste the wine and even feel it on his lips. Severus was highly impressed.

"Excuse me, kind sir, would you mind helping me with my bag?" a lovely black haired woman, wearing a tight fitting, gray, floor-length dress asked.

"Oh, sure," Severus said, placing his wine down and lifting her luggage, which even had some weight to it. "Where is your compartment?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask," she said with a smile. It was a porno after all; he may as well make all the sexual innuendos as possible. "It's right this way," she said with a very wide smile. "Follow me," she coaxed. Severus's eyes were drawn to her skin tight garment, which left little to the imagination. Even with her hair up beneath a very large hat and clothes which covered nearly every inch of her skin, she was still very sexy and had fine curves. "It's right here," she said. Before he entered her compartment, he saw a far lovelier woman walking nearby. Her dress was also very tight and all white. She smiled at Severus, and even blushed before entering the compartment just next to him. Severus stared at her compartment and wanted to go there instead, until he felt the girl in gray tug on his arm.

"Sir, are you coming into my compartment?" the gray clothed woman asked.

"Okay," Severus said. She opened the door to the tiny compartment which housed a bed, a small wardrobe, and an end table and a window showing the lush country side whisking by. "I'm going to regret asking this probably…but…where do you want it?" he asked. She lifted a brow and didn't speak for a moment. "The luggage."

"Oh, in the wardrobe please," she said and then began to remove her large hat. The hat was very detailed and had a very large purple plume on it. "Could you please put my hat in there as well?" she asked. Severus smiled and took the hat from her. He couldn't believe how real it felt in his hands. He began to touch the walls and feel the rich satin in the sheets. He stared out the window and even knocked on it a few times. "Sir? What's wrong?" she asked. "I noticed you looking at that woman dressed in white. Do you fancy her?"

"Huh?" Severus asked. He wasn't really paying attention to her. He was more interested in the room and the sights and smells he was experiencing.

"She's very shy; I'd not go to her compartment if I were you. Mine is better," she said with a wink. "Sir?"

"This is really cool."

"Do you require me to ask someone to start a fire for us?" she asked. Severus turned and just laughed at the woman, who looked very confused. "I can maybe find ways to warm you up, you know."

"Yeah, can we wait on that for a minute?"

"Do you have a time piece?"

"Yeah, shut up…"

"Shut up? Sir! I'm simply asking you questions. You are very rude!"

"Let me guess, you want to spank me now for being so mean?"

"Spank you? I am a well brought-up young lady! I never heard of such a thing!"

"So do we fuck now or later?" he asked. Before he could think of anything else to say, she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you swear in front of me!" she spat. Severus couldn't believe it. Not only was he getting bitched at by a piece of magic, but the slap felt real. "Kindly leave my compartment!"

"I thought you were gonna fuck me, regardless!" he said before getting slapped again.

"If that's what you are _into_, then you need to go two compartments down. Elsa likes that kind of talk, not me! I'm a proper lady!" she snapped and then pointed to the door. "Get out!"

"Okay, don't get your corset in a twist," he said with a bow. "You were all ready to go for it a minute ago."

"That's before I realized you were a filthy beast! I'm a proper lady! OUT!" she slammed the door behind him as he headed two compartments down. He thought about visiting the shy woman in white, but she was probably more prudish than the woman who just slapped him.

As he walked he again began to feel the doors, the walls, everything around him. He couldn't believe how real everything felt. He opened one of the windows and could feel the breeze in his face. He stared deeply at the rolling country side, which slowly morphed into images of the ceiling of his own bedroom. Clearly he wasn't relaxing enough. He closed the window and knocked on the door of the compartment he was told to venture to.

When the door opened, a red headed woman appeared, wearing nothing but a tightly tied corset and undergarments. She smiled wickedly and licked her red lips.

"Hi, who are you?" she asked.

"Severus…are you Elsa?" he asked. She smiled once and then slapped him across the face. "Ouch!"

"Yeah, come inside for more of that."

"No thanks," Severus said, holding his swelling cheek in his hand. He walked to the dinner car to find all the ladies eating and drinking tea. He took a seat at the only empty table. It didn't take but a few seconds for another red headed woman to sit across from him. She wore a rich purple colored, tight dress and a large black hat.

"Hello, may I sit?" she asked. Severus nodded as she took her seat and smiled at him. "What's your name?"

"Um Severus," Severus replied sarcastically. She looked perplexed and then her image began to slowly fade. "Oh I mean, my name is just Severus. Not Just Severus, just-Severus."

"Severus, is it?" she asked, coming back into full view. Severus smiled and nodded. "That's a very interesting name. I'm Caroline."

"Hello, Caroline. Are you taking this train all the way to Turkey?"

"I am! Are you?"

"Um…I think I'm only on for forty minutes or so."

"That's such a shame. The Orient Express is such a fine train. Since you have such little time with us, would you like to help me out of this very tight corset?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Sure."

"Great!" she said happily. She rose to her feet and took his arm. "My compartment is right next door."

"How convenient," he replied. She opened the door to her compartment, which looked just like the other one he was in. Once inside, she too removed her large hat and asked him to stow it for her.

"This corset is so tight, I can hardly breathe," she said and then slowly began to unbutton the top of her dress. Her dress was buttoned straight up to her neck and all the way down to her trim waist. As she unbuttoned, Severus could make out her undergarments and her corset. Severus instantly was aroused. He looked down to his Muggle trousers and could even see how aroused he was.

"Wow, this is really good," he said to himself.

"What's good?"

"Uh…this train."

"You poor thing, let me help you out of those cumbersome clothes," she said, dropping her dress to the ground. She leaned in to kiss him, which felt very real. Her skin was soft and she smelled like flowers. She let her long locks down and slowly pushed him down onto the bed. Once he was on his back she proceeded to remove nearly all of his clothing and then asked if he'd undo her corset for her. He had no idea what he was doing but he wasn't about to over analyze it. He untied the knot in the back and then just slowly pulled on the strings until her corset was loose enough for her to remove it. "What do you like?" she whispered into his ear.

"Uh…I think I like it all, pretty much," he replied. He could feel her hand moving around his head, down his neck, down his bare chest and all the way down until she found what she wanted. "Yeah, that…right there," he said nervously. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was a real hand on him. For all he knew, it was his own. Until he felt a wet sensation. He never thought Victorian Muggle women were into blowjobs but she sure seemed to be. "Oh my God! This feels so real!"

"It is real, silly!" she said, stopping to speak. He looked down and saw her glancing back up at him. "Do you want more?"

"Oh yeah," he said with a smile. She continued on for a few minutes. Severus didn't want it to end like that, so before he felt the urge to come, he stopped her. "Um, can you…come up here?" he asked. She got off her knees and climbed onto the bed. She removed the remainder of her clothing and then kissed his neck. Her breasts were large and very real looking, and feeling. Her kisses felt as real as any kisses he'd ever received. Her body was soft and smooth but a bit cool to the touch. He was perspiring but he noticed she was not.

"So you want me on top?" she asked. Severus nodded once. She smiled and climbed right on top of him. It was very un-Victorian of her, but no more than giving him a great blow job, even if he did interrupt her. Severus closed his eyes. It felt real. Despite how real it felt, he didn't feel the same as he did with Camilla or Ruby. This woman seemed to do everything just right and just when he wanted her to. Ten minutes or so later he was ready to finish. He thought screaming on the Orient Express was probably frowned upon, so he settled for several very loud groans instead. When he was done, she got right up and put her clothes back on, which was precisely what he wanted her to do. Severus may never have a girlfriend again; there was no need with this parchment. She smiled and just left the room.

Severus put his 'clothing' back on and walked around the train some more. He figured he had at least twenty minutes left; he may as well find another woman. His better judgment told him to ignore Elsa, but he was a tad curious. He knocked on her door again and entered that time. She smiled and began to kiss him, before abruptly stopping and shoving him away.

"You don't want to be here!" she said in an angered tone.

"Well, I was curious what you do."

"You know what I do, and you want no part of it! GET OUT!" she yelled and then used a Muggle belt to slap him on the leg.

"Okay! Shit!" he said, quickly leaving the room. He decided to talk to the shy woman in white, right next door. She opened the door and smiled before looking away. "Madam."

"It's Miss."

"Miss."

She opened her door wider for him to enter. She was not very talkative, and was not removing her or his clothing either. The two stood, silent for a few moments, before she spoke.

"I saw you come on board earlier."

"Saw me or heard me, 'cause I came pretty hard," Severus joked, but she didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"Sir?"

"I meant…um…my name is Severus."

"My name is Victoria."

"How appropriate."

"I'm named for our beloved Queen."

"Yes…how appropriate."

"Would you care to sit, Severus?" she asked. Severus sat on the bed and just stared at her. She had blonde hair, and green eyes. She looked to be maybe twenty years old. Her accent was very proper London; she clearly was from the upper classes. She rarely made eye contact and continued to smile nervously. "You came to visit me for a reason?"

"Yes, I wanted to get to know you better."

"I've waited a very long time."

"Well I've not been here too long," he said. She gave him another perplexed look and then smiled again. "Well, would you care to remove your corset?"

"If that's what you desire of me, but it's too light in here. I'm a bit…shy," she said. Severus smiled and nodded. She did seem a bit shy, at least, shyer than the others. Severus blew out the candle and lowered the shade on the window. He could still see her but she wasn't removing her clothing.

"What would you like of me, Severus?"

"Sit on the bed and allow me to remove your clothing," he said as she smiled and sat down on the bed. "Lie down…relax."

"I just want you to know, kind sir, I've never known a man," she said in a whisper.

"You're a virgin?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, and then hid her face in her hands. "Hmm, wonder if you'll still be a virgin when I come back later," he said more to himself than her. She looked perplexed. "Oh, never mind…just let me remove your clothing."

"You will be gentle, won't you?" she asked. Severus just nodded and proceeded to remove her clothing, which was cumbersome. First he had to undo each of her buttons, which must have been fifty or so. She too wore a corset, naturally. She began to breathe at a quickened pace when his bare skin met hers. Victoria appeared very nervous. Her breasts were a tad smaller than the last woman he sampled, but they still felt and looked very real. Severus was just about to undo her corset when he heard her speak again.

"Ten seconds left," she said and then she slowly phased out of the picture. Within a few seconds, he slowly saw the walls of his bedroom replace the walls of the train. He heard a slight pop and then jumped out of bed. His parchment and wand were still on the bed and both looked untouched. He glanced down to find he was naked but still aroused.

"Oh my God!" he said aloud. He knew he came but wasn't sure if he did in real life. He looked on the bed only to find his sheets were perfect and clean. "Where the fuck is it?" he asked, looking at the headboard and finally, the wall behind the bed. "My God, you've gotta be kiddin' me," he said, finding a spot of ooze on the wall. "Wow…now that's worth the Galleons."

---

Severus nearly ran to the Manor the next morning. He pounded on the door and walked right in when Dobby opened the door. He assumed Lucius would be eating breakfast and he assumed correctly. He found Lucius in the informal dining area with only his Daily Prophet for company. Severus pulled a chair out and sat opposite Lucius, who just stared at him blankly.

"You are not a morning person, Sev," Lucius casually mentioned while sipping his morning coffee.

"I am this morning. Hey, did you try it?" Severus asked. Lucius just eyed him.

"Try what?"

"The parchment!"

"Shh!" Lucius said and then looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "I don't want to talk about that!"

"Why not? Didn't it work?"

"No," Lucius said and then put his Daily Prophet down on the table. "Have you read today's want-ads?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? We need to talk about this parchment; I can't believe it didn't work…"

"It didn't bloody work! Leave it alone! Now, did you read today's paper?"

"No!"

"It seems Dumbledore has posted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Don't you have a resume you should be polishing up?" he asked and then took another sip of coffee.

"Oh, yeah…sure I'll owl him today or tomorrow."

"So, I assume the parchment worked for you?"

"Yeah…I only tried one…"

"Let me guess, the Muggle train -- you are so predictable."

"There was a woman in there you'd love…Elsa and her _compartment of pain_," Severus said and then chuckled. "But I suspect you tried the leather-clad maiden of the dungeon…"

"I tried several and it's none of your business which they were!"

"Okay! Calm down! Shit, I hate when you are cranky!"

"I'm not cranky! I just don't want to talk about it!"

"Need me to brew you some PMS potion, Lucius?"

"OUT!" Lucius roared. Severus smiled, bowed and then left his cranky friend just as he found him.

---

Later that night, after he left St. Mungo's, Severus was summoned by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord greeted Severus with a rare, albeit cold, embrace. Severus took his seat opposite him, and awaited further instruction.

"Severus. It's finally time to give you your first real task," the Dark Lord spoke. Severus cleared his mind of all thoughts of his previous meetings with Dumbledore. He played out scenarios in his head of fear over meeting with Dumbledore to beg for the job. "Fear not. I have faith in you. Just repent to him and he'll accept you. Merlin knows you're the most qualified person to seek the job since I applied many years back. Lucius will see to it you get hired."

"I understand, my Lord."

"Good. Once you are in, try to get on Dumbledore's good side. He must trust you. Tell him whatever lies you want to gain his trust. I understand it may take time, but you have the entire school year to earn his trust and gain access to the Order. My mole in the Order has been rather quiet lately. I may have to speak to him myself. Should things go badly, you'll be the only one with access to them. You see, if I don't get Dumbledore, then I can't win this war. Right now, you're the only one who can bring Dumbledore down for me."

"I understand."

"Good. You'll have only this one school year. You must work fast. Continue working at St. Mungo's until you report to Hogwarts. Once you arrive at Hogwarts, your orders are to remain close to Dumbledore and infiltrate the Order. Also, I can't have Dumbledore recruiting new members to his Order. You must point out any talented students to me. Let me know who among them will serve me willingly. Those who you think will work against me must be stopped. You cannot and will not teach them proper fighting techniques, Severus. Give me the names of all of those who you feel will oppose me. You will remain at Hogwarts until this task is completed, or until the school year is up. This position will only last one year, so you don't have much time. As you know, many have attempted what you are about to do, and none have succeeded. I expect you to succeed. I know you will."

"I won't let you down, my Lord."

"Very good. Let me know how the interview goes. Dumbledore may require some…persuading, but I have faith in your abilities."

"Thank you," Severus replied. The Dark Lord had little else to say to Severus. Five minutes later Severus was home, penning a letter to Dumbledore, requesting a job interview.

---

Severus was melancholy at St. Mungo's the next day. Dumbledore naturally wrote him back and said he'd interview Severus, but he highly doubted he'd hire him. Severus kept the letter in case the Dark Lord wanted to see it. Severus healed a few people that day and then left to meet Dumbledore at the Hogshead Inn. Severus assumed the Dark Lord may send people to spy on their encounter. Severus put on his newest set of black robes and met Dumbledore there at six o'clock sharp.

"Mr. Snape. Still sporting a beard, I see," Dumbledore said to Severus when he entered the pub.

"Is this really where you want to interview me?" Severus asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"I thought in the open, yes. I'm not sure I can trust you, Mr. Snape. Please, take a seat," he said very convincingly.

"Why would you not trust me, Dumbledore?" Severus asked in an offended tone.

The two men sat at the table and just stared at each other for a moment. Dumbledore stared at Severus with no emotion on his face. The barkeep came over and handed both men two ales even though neither had ordered one. Severus eyed the ale and then continued to eye Dumbledore.

"I was always under the impression you didn't care for Hogwarts, Mr. Snape. Why would a talented Healer, such as yourself, want to take a demotion and work for me?"

"I thought it was time someone competent held the position, for one thing. And for another…I wish to _help_ you," Severus said in a hushed tone. Dumbledore eyed him, for a very long time. Neither man spoke. Someone nearby at a table coughed. Both men turned to stare at him, and then back at each other.

"I see. But, you are a Healer, don't Healers help people?"

"Yes. I do. I've seen many die, however. I feel I can do more than just heal people. St. Mungo's is not short staffed, but Hogwarts, from what I hear, is."

"Ah. Yes. So, tell me your credentials. You are very young, Mr. Snape. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one."

"We've never had such a young Professor before. Many of the students still in attendance were your peers just a few years ago."

"I understand that. I think we both know my prowess in the subject matter. I'm also rather serious minded. I may be young, but I'm certain I can maintain control of a classroom."

"It's a very important subject, Mr. Snape. In my opinion, it's the most important, and the most deadly. If taught by the wrong hands, it could prove disastrous."

"I can assure you, I will take this position very seriously. I am very aware how critical this subject is. It can be deadly if not taught properly."

"You are aware that young witches and wizards often have very little control, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have experience with children?"

"No," Severus replied and then chuckled, but Dumbledore remained serious and calm. "No, sir."

"Odd you'd want to teach them. Of course, we are at war. I could always use another good person on my side."

"That's why I'm here."

"I see," Dumbledore said and then silently stared out the window for a few moments.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and sighed. "Well. I'm not sure. I think you are too young. This job is very demanding. Like I stated, it's a very difficult subject to teach. It's very important. It's a critical subject for students to understand and excel at. It's imperative I get someone who's serious about this. Who's passionate about this. Who can protect the students. Who will be here for the long haul. It's always a difficult job to find someone trustworthy and talented to fill this position and, Mr. Snape, I'm sorry to say, I don't think you are the right person. Good evening," he said, rising from his seat and walking right out the door. Severus sat, open mouthed, wondering if it was all an act or if Dumbledore was serious. The barkeep handed Severus the check for the drinks which neither man even tasted. He set his Galleons down and left the pub.


	120. Lucius Malfoy's True Colors

**120-Lucius Malfoy's True Colors**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity **

**AN: ONLY one chapter left in this part....almost done, sure took long enough!  
**

Severus left the pub only to discover Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. Severus Disapparated to Hagrid's Hut, to find it vacant as well. Severus was fuming. What exactly was Dumbledore trying to accomplish? He had to take the job, it was already decided. Severus glared at the large and regal castle that stood before him. His heart was pounding and he could feel a headache coming on. Everything Dumbledore had said was the truth. Severus had no desire to teach, anyone. He had no desire to return to Hogwarts. But he had to. He had to in order to keep Lily safe.

Severus began to march towards the castle. His pace was quick. The closer he got to Hogwarts, the angrier he became. He managed to march right into the courtyard. Leave it to Dumbledore to leave the front gate open. Severus ignored the students who were enjoying the fine weather outside and continued towards Dumbledore's office.

"Sev!" Ophelia screeched when she saw Severus enter the main foyer of the castle. Severus didn't even turn to look at her, but continued walking towards Dumbledore's office. "You came to see me?"

"No!" he nearly shouted. He turned to glare at her, only to find her smiling back at him. Severus rolled his eyes and turned to head to Dumbledore's office. "Oh wait, what's the password to Dumbledore's office?" he asked, turning back to face the girl.

"Uh...well I unfortunately know but, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you," she toyed with a wicked smile, followed by a girlish giggle.

"I have ways of getting the information, you know."

"Oh, what ways are those?" she asked flirtaciously. Severus was in no mood to deal with her and her awkward emotional state at the moment. He peered into her eyes to find Ophelia feeling rather happy at the moment. He saw images of her step-father yelling at her for getting an 'E' in Transfiguration, her brother shoving her so hard she fell in the ice and cut open her forehead. Next, he saw Avon telling her in no uncertain terms to leave her room at once or she'd turn her into a toad. Next, he saw himself, falling from a boat into the Black Lake. Ophelia was terrified. He saw her dive down to search for him. He really wanted just the password.. It seemed Dumbledore had a word with Ophelia as he had suspected after the Trevor incident, she had the password.

"Chocolate cauldrons…thanks, Ophelia," Severus said and then nearly ran towards Dumbledore's office.

"Hey! I never told you that!" he heard her speak. Severus spoke the password and when he arrived at the closed doors to Dumbledore's office, he pounded on them as hard as he could.

"Mr. Snape!" Dumbledore spoke from behind Severus. Severus turned to find a very irate looking Dumbledore glaring at him from outside his office. "What's the meaning of this?"

"You have to hire me!"

"Shh!" Dumbledore said and then opened the doors magically. He stared at Severus for a moment and then entered his office. Severus followed him. After he entered the office, the doors magically slammed behind him. "This is most inappropriate, Mr. Snape!"

"What the hell do you want? You _have_ to hire me!"

"Quiet!" Dumbledore shouted. "I can hire who I please. And it doesn't have to be you!"

"But…but you said I had…"

"When did I say such things to you? The last time I saw you was at Roger's funeral! I don't recall speaking to you about anything other than poor Roger that somber evening!" Dumbledore roared. Dumbledore, as it turned out, was a fine actor. Severus said nothing. "If you want to be reconsidered for the position, this is no way to do it, Mr. Snape! Now I must insist you leave Hogwarts this instant! And do not return!"

Severus stood, paralyzed for a moment. Dumbledore never gave Severus any indication it was all an act. Severus was beginning to believe him. What would he tell the Dark Lord?

"OUT!"

"F-fine," Severus said, turning to leave.

"No. I will not have you endangering my students. You will use my floo," Dumbledore instructed. Severus slowly approached the floo and took a fist full of powder. "You are aware this is a one-way floo. You can't come back this way."

Severus did not speak; instead he threw the powder in and returned to Spinner's End. Severus threw off his cloak onto his dirty floors and paced in his lab. What game was Dumbledore playing at? He'd have to tell the Dark Lord what happened. He may even be punished for not getting the job on his own. Lucius would be aggravated too. Now he'd have to force the other Governors to hire him without Dumbledore's approval -- something that was rarely done.

Severus was doing all of this for Lily, and Lily alone. But why? Camilla had told him that Lily had never liked him. Lily was embarrassed by him. Lily wanted nothing to do with him because he was not as cool as she'd wanted him to be. Camilla would have Severus believe that Lily married James Potter because they were two of a kind. Phony, pretentious bullies. Lupin, on the other hand, told Severus that Lily still thought of Severus fondly. She just didn't like his friends. Well, Severus didn't like his friends either.

Just as that realization hit him, he felt his necklace go cold on his neck. He was suddenly sickened by thoughts of Camilla, whom he was regarding as a selfish bitch who would say anything to him about Lily so long as she got what she wanted. Severus yanked on the unbreakable chain around his neck, hurting the back of his neck in the process. It was close to impossible to remove them. Why did he ever get them in the first place? Severus was growing angrier by the minute. He needed to talk to someone. Since he'd need Lucius's help to get hired, he may as well pay him a visit.

Severus stepped through the floo at Malfoy Manor to find Lucius seated on the sofa with Draco on his lap. Draco was holding a book in his hands from which his father was reading from over his tiny shoulder.

"And the evil dragon was banished by the powerful wizard…"

"Lucius…"

"Shh Sev…a moment please," Lucius replied and then continued to read. "And the evil dragon was never heard from again. The wizard and the lovely witch lived happily ever after. The End," Lucius said softly. Lucius clapped his hands together and watched on as Draco did the same, even if it did mean the book would fall to the floor. "He's brilliant, isn't he?" Lucius asked Severus, who was in no mood to entertain the child.

"Genius. We need to talk," Severus spoke plainly. Draco turned and stared up at Severus, who was glaring back at the white haired boy. Draco pointed his finger at Severus and opened his mouth.

"Ebil dran," Draco spoke. Lucius's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What did you say?" Lucius asked but the boy only laughed.

"I believe he just called me an _evil dragon_," Severus replied.

"My son spoke his first words! And he's not even a year old yet!" Lucius spoke with glee. He turned Draco around so he was facing him. "Dada wants to hear you say more, Draco!"

Instead of speaking, the boy stuck his finger in his nose, and then in his mouth. Lucius sighed and turned him around again.

"Genius indeed," Severus spoke sarcastically. Lucius glared at him for a moment and then handed Draco off to Helky. "We need to talk."

"I heard you the first time. Helky, he needs to be fed," Lucius said to the elf. "Narcissa is upstairs." The elf bowed and left with Draco in her arms. "Fine…what?" Lucius asked in a bored tone.

"Sorry, is now a bad time?" Severus sarcastically asked.

"No. I have better things to do than hear you whine about stuff, though. Please tell me that's not why you are here," Lucius said, his cold gray eyes peering into Severus's. Severus didn't bother replying; he just turned and headed back to the floo. "Fine! Whine…let it all out."

"No, it's nothing. Never mind. I'm sorry if my problems are too boring for you."

"You act as if I don't have my own problems, Sev."

"Dumbledore would not hire me. Okay? So, go do whatever it is you do to get me hired."

"Well, that's not a whine. You could have told me that."

"I just did!"

"Calm down! The job is yours," Lucius said in a calm tone. "Merlin, you're in a foul mood. My genius of a son not only just spoke his first word, but his first words. Two! Please try not to ruin the moment."

"His words were hardly words and in fact, they were insults. He called me an evil dragon."

"You're not really offended by a helpless infant who called you a name, are you? Oh, wait…I forgot. You don't take kindly to people calling you names. You never will get over that, will you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you are aware, Sev, that most of the students at Hogwarts that you will be teaching were your peers, and from what you told me, hardly any of them liked you."

"I am aware…"

"Snivellus? Was that what they used to call you?" Lucius asked in a carefree voice. Severus just rolled his eyes. "Professor Snivellus…not a very appealing title, is it?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you better get over what those wankers did to you, and fast. You'll need to maintain absolute control in that classroom. Those students must respect you or your year there will be hell."

"It'll be hell, regardless."

"I know; what I mean is, why make it harder than it already is? You must let them know who the boss is, straight away. Don't tolerate any of their lip. It goes without saying the students from the _other_ Houses won't take well to you. Thank Merlin you aren't Head of House. That's a guarantee that the other Houses would hate you more."

"But, I mean…I thought the students respected all the Heads of Houses?"

"Not the Head of Slytherin they don't, jealous imbeciles. No one likes Slughorn, and he's a joke anyway."

"Yeah…well, at least I'm not teaching Potions. Not sure if I could handle that."

"Why? You are so good at them."

"Doesn't mean I want to teach them. Trapped in a basement, breathing fumes, hot steam for eight hours a day. Not to mention there's an explosion at least once a year."

"There've been two this year. Last year a student lost an eye. Slughorn is getting old, it seems."

"Wow. I see potions accidents all the time at St. Mungo's. It's so serious. Slughorn needs to be more careful."

"He's grown more neglectful over the years. He's too consumed with befriending the children of celebrities, and he teaches from that antiquated book still. There are few in Britain up to the job of being Hogwarts' Potions Master, though. Any brewer worth a crap is too busy inventing new potions and getting things patented. Who would waste their talent on teaching a bunch of morons, who mostly don't even want to learn? I imagine that's why he's still there."

"He's not even that good. But you know what they say, _Those who can't…teach!"_

"This is doubly true of Slughorn. That man was never patented in his life! Neither were the six Potions Masters before him at Hogwarts. No wonder hardly anyone in Britain can brew without blowing themselves up!"

"Aside from Muggle Studies, it's got to be the worst subject to teach."

"Yes, but as the Defense Professor, your quarters will be near the Gryffindors. Be careful," Lucius mocked and then smiled.

"I can handle them. Remember, I have Filch on my side. No one wants detention with him."

"True. Well, problem solved. We meet next tomorrow, actually; I'll just submit your name for the Defense job. Out of curiosity, why did Dumbledore not give you the job?"

"Because he's an old, arrogant, stubborn, buffoon; that's why!" Severus said as Lucius chuckled.

"Aside from that."

"I'm too young, too inexperienced, I already have a stellar career and he remembers how much I detested Hogwarts."

"All valid reasons. Going to be difficult for me to counter those. Oh well, why try to talk people into stuff when a perfectly good curse will do?" Lucius asked. Severus chuckled and then felt his necklace go cold again.

"Fuck!" Severus shouted.

"What?"

"I need to remove this fuckin' necklace!" Severus nearly shrieked.

"Why?"

"Huh? We broke up!"

"So? You broke up a while ago, yet you still wear it."

"Only because I have no clue how to get it off!"

"Are you certain? Once it's removed, it can never be reconnected."

"I broke up with her! I don't want to wear this necklace!"

"I was holding out hope for the two of you."

"Why? She's an evil Slytherin bitch!"

"Precisely why I was holding out hope. You two were perfect together!"

"What? All we did was fight. She was moody too!"

"All women are moody, Sev. I must deal with my beloved's mood swings…"

"Yeah and she deals with yours too. Whatever. I want this damn thing gone. But naturally the only wizard in Britain who removes them just had to up and die two months ago."

"Yes, well, Sev, they are meant to be worn 'till you die, see. Are you certain you want to sever all contact with Camilla Diggory?"

"Yes."

"The Camilla Diggory? The loveliest witch you've ever been with?"

"Yes!"

"The celebrity whom all men desire…the one who was so good in bed?"

"That's the one!"

"Well, if you are serious…I can remove it for you."

"Huh? How?"

"I'm not retarded like Dobby. I assure you, I can do things."

"Metallurgy?"

"It's not well known, but before my family was_ prominent_…we were…metallurgists, okay? Now you need not repeat what I just told you." Lucius said as Severus chuckled. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just the sight of you in a leather apron, striking hot magical metals on a huge anvil."

"It's not done like that anymore. But I have the old family books which have all the old spells. Though I've never tried it, I'm certain it'll work. It's just using powerful enough magic to break the metal."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Severus asked impatiently. Lucius rolled his eyes and rose to his feet.

"_Accio_ Malfoy-Metallurgy Spells," Lucius spoke. It took a few moments before the very old, thick and terribly dusty looking book landed right in Lucius's hands. Lucius sat back down and read silently for a while. Severus was growing bored and just wanted the darn thing off his neck. "Sit down, you're making me nervous."

Severus glared at Lucius, who was still reading the book. Severus slowly sat down and stared at the ceiling. What seemed like an hour later, Lucius was finally ready. He sat next to Severus and touched the necklace.

"Now, I must ask again. Are you absolutely certain of this? There's no redoing it once it's done."

"Lucius, it _is_ done…okay?" Severus asked.

"Fine. I'll have to ask you some questions, you must answer in Latin. And there's no absolute guarantee this will work. You may be stuck with her forever around your neck."

"God help me."

"Oh come on, she wasn't that bad!"

"She thought you were a peroxide loving, egotistical, snobbish, want-to-be Viking with horrific taste in robes."

"Let's be rid of the bitch, once and for all," Lucius replied and then glanced down at the open book on his lap. Lucius placed the tip of his wand on the necklace and began to speak. "Suum amor extractum. Lamnia eremptum," Lucius spoke. Severus could not move his head to see what was happening but the look on Lucius's face wasn't promising. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing happened. Oh, that's why. You must declare that you want this removed. Say _renuntio amor absens_."

"Renuntio amor absens," Severus stated. Lucius again recast the same spell he did the first time. "Well?"

"Nothing."

"For fuck sakes, Lucius!"

"Hold on, let me read more," Lucius said and then began to speak aloud from the book. "Resolve our love…break the metal…Oh…oh."

"What?"

"This only works if she does it too. In the same room."

"Oh fuck! That's not going to happen!"

"I know! Calm down!" Lucius said, rising to his feet and dropping the book onto the floor in the process.

"There must be a way, Lucius."

"There's always a way. That's your problem, you give up too easily," Lucius said, pacing the room, and appearing deep in thought. "I can always try to _Confringo_ it."

"Don't be absurd! Are you blind? Must I remind you that this thing is around my neck?"

"I can levitate what little of it will give and blast it. May work."

"No way!"

"How badly do you want it gone?"

"Not badly enough for my own head to be blasted off in the process."

"Oh, come on! I'm not a bad wizard. My aim is…pretty good."

"Pretty good? PRETTY GOOD?!" Severus shouted as Lucius just began to laugh.

"Shut it, Severus. You're beginning to anger me. The last thing you need is an angered wizard aiming at your precious head. Besides, I was always under the impression you hated your face."

"I don't hate it. I just wish it was…I don't know…different. I still like it attached to my head, thank you very much."

"I'll levitate the necklace, I said, and aim for it, not for the pretty face that sits on your fine head."

"I…I don't know."

"Just stand still," Lucius ordered. Severus felt what little give there was from the necklace lift off his chest and pull over his shoulder. Lucius stood opposite him, clad in all black robes, his fine, soft platinum locks flowing down his shoulders. He stood tall, with his wand aimed right for Severus's face. He looked deadly serious as well. Severus could tell by the look on Lucius's face that he was going to cast the spell and he was going to do it non-verbally. Severus shrugged and moved just as the light reached his shoulder. "Damn it! Now I blasted the wall behind you, you dumb fuck!"

"You were going to kill me!"

"I was not! If I wanted you dead, you'd have died during your first year. Now stand still, I said," Lucius said, very seriously. Again, he aimed straight for Severus and Severus again ducked down as the spell slammed into the wall. "Fuck! Are you deaf or just stupid?"

"Neither, I'm just scared."

"Don't be such a pussy! Now I'm afraid I have to body-bind you," Lucius said. Without Lucius even aiming his wand at Severus, Severus found himself unable to move. "I'm sorry it had to come to this," Lucius spoke coolly. Lucius slowly approached Severus and stared at him with his cold gray eyes. "You should have trusted me, Severus," Lucius spoke slowly with his face inches from Severus's. He peered into Severus's eyes with utter hate on his face. "Everyone still suspects you're the spy, by the way," Lucius said and then cast another spell on Severus. Severus was now unable to speak. "There are those who can withstand the _Cruciatus,_ you know…you're nothing special."

Severus felt sweat drip from his brow at Lucius paced in front of him, never taking his eyes off of Severus's. Severus tried not to show any fear on his face, but inside, he was terrified.

"So it comes down to this. This was entirely too simple. I'd hoped you'd prove a more worthy advisory. The Dark Lord favors you so much. He regards you so highly. I thought you were a strong wizard, but this? This was child's play. Why, I'd get more of a fight from a Muggle!" Lucius boasted with a chuckle. "But no, you were entirely too easy. It's a good thing Bella wasn't tasked with this job. She'd be so highly disappointed. She'd at least expect a few lashes from that infamous tongue of yours, your only true weapon. But no, I get nothing, nothing at all. It seems you've given up. Well, since this was so easy, it only proves our point that you really are the spy. Pity. I kind of liked you…a little. I mean, your blood status makes it impossible for me to ever truly like you. But I can say with all honesty…I never really loathed you," Lucius spoke coldly. He took several steps back and aimed his wand again for Severus's head. "So it ends like this, then? I'd say you'll be missed but we both know that's a lie. No one will even notice you are gone. Maybe a few people at St. Mungo's, but you were so new there, I doubt anyone will really mind your absence too much," he said, smiling coldly at Severus and taking a very deep breath. Severus tried to speak but only groans came out, causing Lucius to laugh.

"Don't worry; I won't let your body rot here. I'll have Dobby chuck it into that filth filled river near your house. I assume that's what you'd want. I doubt any funerary wizard would want to bother with you. Why bury you? No one would ever visit your grave. Cremation is a very Muggle ideal, perhaps you'd prefer that?" he asked as Severus tried again to speak, but to no avail. "Hmm, pity. The river will suffice. Amongst decent people I promise to speak fondly of you. You were…a good House-mate and a highly gifted Healer and Potions Brewer, that's what I'll say -- should anyone ever ask, that is," Lucius said and sighed. He lowered his arm, which was probably beginning to hurt. He smiled, waited a few more seconds, and then aimed his wand right at Severus again. "Farewell, Severus. The Dark Lord will be most pleased with me for doing him this tiny little favor. For that, I must thank you…_Confringo!_" he shouted with hate in his voice.

Severus stood, paralyzed. He saw images flash before his eyes. He saw Lily's face, the first time he got the courage to speak to her. He saw Ophelia's reaction to seeing him just that very evening. He saw Simon, patting him on the back after Severus just hexed Potter so bad he fell down the stairs in full view of everyone. Then, in an instant, he felt his body released. He could move. He must be dead. Only, he heard the roaring laughter of Lucius nearby. Severus grabbed for his neck and could feel his hands on his own body. He looked over to find Lucius on the floor, with tears running down his cheeks.

"That was not funny," Severus spoke calmly.

"Yes, it was! The look on your face!" Lucius managed to speak while gasping for air. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what? Trying to kill me?"

"Oh, Merlin -- again, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. No, for breaking that damned necklace for you!" he said, slowly rising from the floor. Severus looked to find the necklace in pieces all over the marble floors of Malfoy Manor. "Well?"

"Oh, thank you _sooo_ much, kind wizard!"

"You need to get a sense of humor; you'll need it once Dumbledore puts your bollocks in a vice when you move back to Hogwarts."

"That…may be true."

"Come on. I was just having a bit of fun with you. No one suspects you're the spy anymore; well, no one but Bella," Lucius said, placing his hand on Severus's shoulder and patting it a few times before walking away. "That look on your face though, you really thought I was serious, didn't you?"

"I did," Severus replied, with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Come on! I was only kidding!"

"No, I'm a very clever _Legilimens_, remember? You meant every word of it," Severus spoke with confidence. He knew Lucius meant all of it and that terrified Severus.

"Oh, now come on, I know you're a very clever _Legilimens_ so I knew you were reading my mind…I'm also a very clever _Occlumens_…I meant none of it. No, see, I'm a very good actor. I'm a most talented liar. You've witnessed my prowess with telling lies. It wasn't easy for me to say that with a straight face, you know."

"Perhaps you're right," Severus lied. "Thanks for breaking the necklace. I have to go now," Severus said, nearly running for the floo. He ignored Lucius as he passed through. Once back at Spinner's End, Severus went to this room and locked the door. Lucius Malfoy did indeed mean every word he said. He kind of liked Severus, but he'd kill him if he was told to. He couldn't be that good of an Occlumens. Severus took a deep breath and sat on his bed, marveled at what had just happened. In his attempt to make a joke, Lucius Malfoy for the first time showed his true colors to Severus. At his core, Lucius Malfoy was dark, cruel, and cold.

Severus sat on his bed, still stunned with the realization that Lucius Malfoy only liked him, a little. Severus was pretty disgusted. He was relieved to still be alive and to have the necklace off his neck. He wondered if Camilla knew what he'd just done. Did her necklace magically break too? He spent no more time wondering about it. Instead, he drifted off to sleep.

He woke when he felt a tug at his robes. He thought he was dreaming and disregarded it, until he heard a voice.

"Sev!" the voice spoke. It was a child's voice. Severus opened his eyes and thought he was dreaming that Draco was talking to him, probably wanting to insult him again, when the voice spoke again. "Sev!"

Severus turned over to find Cedric Diggory in his bedroom, pulling on his robes, wearing yellow clothes and a wide smile.

"Cedric?" Severus asked, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Is that you?" he asked as the boy smiled and nodded. Severus assumed Camilla did find out he destroyed the necklace. Perhaps she came to confront him, and brought a child too. How callous of her. "Who brought you here?" he asked.

"No one," the boy answered and then jumped up and down.

"No one? Well, I doubt you flew here, floo'd here, or Apparated here," Severus said as the boy continued to smile. "Where's your Auntie?" he asked, but the boy just stared up at him. "Hmm," Severus shrugged. He rose from the bed and began to make his way downstairs. He hated fighting with Camilla, but even more, he hated fighting with her before he had his morning piss. "Camilla?" Severus asked, descending the stairs into his vacant sitting room. Severus looked in his kitchen only find it too was empty. He went to his loo, lifted his robes and peed while yawning.

"Sev!" Cedric spoke, clearly having no regard for Severus's privacy. He just opened the door and stared up at Severus as if it were no big deal. Severus closed the door again, perhaps too fast, as he heard and felt it hit Cedric on the head. Severus lowered his robes, flushed and reopened the door to find Cedric in his hallway, looking down, and rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Severus asked. The boy gave Severus a thumbs up and then smiled again. "Wow, tough kid," Severus said to himself. He saw a small, red area on his forehead but nothing more. "Stay here," Severus said to the boy who just smiled. Severus brushed his teeth and tried to comb his long hair. "Where're your mummy and daddy?" Severus asked when he was done with his morning ritual. Cedric just stared up at Severus.

"Home."

"How did you get here?" Severus asked. Cedric smiled and ran down the stairs to the lab. Severus followed Cedric to his empty lab. Cedric pointed to the fireplace and smiled.

"Here," he said. Severus just dropped his mouth.

"You floo'd here?"

"Uh huh," Cedric replied happily.

"How?" Severus asked but the boy only shrugged his shoulders. "We must get you home."

"Hungry."

"Well, I'm sure your mummy will have some breakfast for you."

"Elf!"

"Correction, mummy's elf will have some breakfast for you. What time is it?" he asked himself aloud. "Nine. Okay, let's floo you home," Severus said, reaching his hand out to the boy, who just stared up, smiled, and then accepted his hand. Severus and Cedric stepped into the floo, and Severus floo'd them both to Amos Diggory's house. "Hello!" Severus said, stepping from the floo with the boy still holding his hand. "Amos! Catherine!" Severus called, but no one responded. "Where the hell is the elf?" he asked himself and then felt Cedric tug on his robes. Severus stared down at the boy, who was red faced. "What?"

"You said hell."

"Sorry. I meant to say…Hades."

"What's that?"

"Same thing. Maybe they are at your grandparents' house," Severus said, taking Cedric's hand again and going back to the floo. Severus stepped out of the floo at Henry Diggory's house, with Cedric right behind him. "Henry!" Severus called but again, no one answered. "Anyone!" he asked, as again Cedric tugged on his robes. "What?"

"Hungry," Cedric whined that time. It was a rarity for the boy to whine. He must be really hungry.

"Okay, let's get something to eat and then we'll go to the Ministry to find your daddy," Severus suggested. He took Cedric by the hand and floo'd to Diagon Alley. Once there, he helped Cedric from the fireplace and held his hand tightly. "Now, it's very important that you hold my hand and don't let go, or you'll get lost."

"Okay," Cedric complied. Severus walked slowly through the streets of Diagon Alley. He kept an eye open for Amos or Henry, or anyone else looking for Cedric. Instead, all he found was the nearest café and the smell of pancakes which was overwhelming to him. The two entered and took a table near the window so Severus could keep an eye out for Cedric's family.

"Do you still like yellow food?" Severus asked the boy, who seemed entirely too happy for such an early hour. Cedric nodded. "Waffles, or pancakes?"

"Waffle!"

"Topped with strawberries, blueberries, or whipped cream?"

"What's whipped cream?"

"It's airy and sweet and delicious. I guess you can have all three."

"I want all three!" Cedric happily spoke. Severus smiled and motioned for the waitress.

"Two orders of waffles, with everything on them, and two milks."

The woman smiled and walked away. Severus didn't know what else to say to the boy. Small talk was never his thing. Small talk with a three and a half year old wasn't his thing either. So he just smiled at Cedric who smiled back. Time seemed to stand still as Severus just stared at the boy, unsure of what to do or say.

"Um, am I to assume your elf or mummy dressed you this morning?"

"Elf!"

"Yeah…I somehow figured as much. And you just walked into the fire place?"

"Yup!"

"And said Spinner's End?" Severus asked. Cedric for the first time all morning looked stumped. He stared at Severus, almost with a guilty look on his face. Instead, he decided to change the subject on Severus.

"I'm three years old!" he proudly boasted while holding up three fingers.

"Good. In a few months you'll be four," Severus replied.

After breakfast Severus took Cedric to the Ministry of Magic to look for Amos Diggory. Their department had no secretary and Amos was no where to be found. Severus noticed Arthur Weasley's name on the neighboring office, only to find he was not there either. Severus took Cedric by the hand and headed towards Lucius's office. He and Cedric waited until Lucius came into the lobby to talk to them.

"Who's that?" Lucius asked smiling down at the boy, who shyly hid behind Severus for a moment.

"This is Cedric Diggory and he somehow floo'd to my house this morning. I can't find his parents."

"Hello Cedric," Lucius said, crouching down on the floor to be closer to eye level of the boy. Cedric slowly withdrew from behind Severus's and smiled at Lucius. "Do you like magic?" he asked as the boy just nodded. "What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Ah, well…do you like hippogriffs?"

"Yup!" Cedric spoke as a bright yellow hippogriff leapt from the tip of Lucius's wand and danced around the boy.

"Assistance please," Lucius said, looking up at Severus. Severus offered his hand and helped his so-called friend back up. "Getting down is easy, it's getting back up that's difficult," he stated as Severus just nodded in acknowledgment.

"So, do you have any idea where I can find Amos?"

"In that fleabag office of his, I imagine."

"I just looked there, I told you. Both he and Arthur Weasley are gone and there's no one else in the office."

"Well, it's just them two and a supervisor…oh, Dumbledore comes today and I'm certain we'll get you that position!"

"Yeah, I'm more worried about Cedric at the moment."

"He looks fine," Lucius said, staring down at the boy who was chasing the magical hippogriff around the room.

"I need to find his parents!"

"Do they have a vanishing cabinet?" Lucius asked.

"A what?"

"I'm speaking English, Sev…figure it out…vanishing and cabinet."

"I have no idea."

"Many are using one since that tyrannical He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named person is going around terrorizing people. I have one myself," he said, loudly enough for the secretary nearby to hear him. "Perhaps his family has angered him and are hiding?"

"Oh…well, I guess…"

"Just keep the child safe for now. Should I happen to come across Weasley or Cedric's father, I'll tell them you are with him. Are you going home?"

"Um, no…"

"Vanishing cabinet shopping?"

"No, Lucius!" Severus snapped impatiently.

"Where then?"

"I um…Ceddy, do you want to go to the zoo and see a real hippogriff?"

"Yes!" Cedric replied and grabbed Severus's hand. He began to pull on Severus to follow him out the door.

"Zoo, I guess," Severus managed to speak before the child pulled him so hard he had no choice.

---

"Oooh, I want an owl!" Cedric spoke, pointing to the cart which housed cuddly owls.

"Okay, they have white, black, brown and gray."

"Yellow."

"They have no yellow."

"Oh," he said, and appeared deep in thought. "Um…white!" he smiled. Severus obliged and purchased the oversized owl for the boy who discovered he liked Lucius's magical hippogriff more than the real ones. They fed some magic koi, petted a lamb, and laughed at the monkeys that seemed to enjoy peeing on each other.

Severus took Cedric's hand and slowly walked from the zoo with him when Cedric said something which on the surface seemed benign but turned out to be a much bigger deal.

---

"What do you mean, you can't wipe your own butt?" Severus asked in horror from just outside the locked bathroom stall.

"Mummy won't let me."

"Well, it's simple, just use the paper and…"

"No."

"Cedric, you must wipe your butt!" Severus said and looked at the other person in the bathroom for help. The man just shook his head, laughed, dried his hands and left. "Ceddy, please…it's very easy and you are a big boy now and…"

"No!"

"Cedric! Unlock the door."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Mummy said not to leave the toilet once I'm on it."

"Yes," Severus said with a chuckle, "I understand but I can't assist you unless you leave the toilet and unlock the door."

"No."

"Do you always obey your parent's wishes?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

"You said shit!"

"Yes, I did. But that does not mean you can."

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"Not this again. Listen, Ceddy, please just unlock the door or wipe your butt."

"No. Mummy says to stay on the toilet so she can wipe me."

"For fuck sakes," Severus said in a low tone, hoping Cedric didn't hear him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"That's lovely, Ced…okay, I'm coming in," Severus said, noticing the wet floor he was going to have to crawl on. He arrived behind the door, making a face that Cedric laughed at. From the floor, Severus unlocked the door, opened it and then stood up. "This is disgusting," he said and grabbed a wad of toilet paper. "Courtesy flush, please."

"Huh?" he asked. Severus flushed the toilet and wiped the boy's butt for him. He then washed his hands and Cedric's before leaving the loo, with the large stuffed owl in one hand and Cedric's hand in the other.

"I guess we'll go back to your house again," Severus said to the boy who let go of Severus's hand and ran off. "Ceddy!"

"Cedric!" the frantic voice of Amos Diggory yelped as he ran towards his son. Severus sighed with relief when he saw Margaret, Henry and Catherine all together, embracing Cedric. "Why did you take him?" Henry asked Severus, who was instantly offended.

"What? He floo'd to my house this morning!" Severus replied.

"Yeah…for fuck sakes," Cedric said as Severus instantly blushed. All eyes were on him.

"Um…kids say the darndest things."

"Shit! Hades!" Cedric erupted, at which Amos thankfully laughed.

"Yeah, well uh…he's been fed and his butt has been sufficiently wiped," Severus replied. Everyone looked relieved to see Cedric but no one looked too pleased to see Severus. "Just close my address off from your floo please, so this won't happen again."

"Why didn't you just bring him home?" Henry asked.

"I did! No one was home at your house or Amos's. No elves either…"

"You should have left a note! We've all been out looking for him all day!" Henry snapped.

"Arthur too, he ran into Lucius who said Ceddy was here with you," Amos said, hugging Cedric so tight the kid was turning red.

"I searched the Ministry for you; I don't know why I never left a note. He was hungry so I got him breakfast and…well, he's fine as you can clearly see."

"Yes, he is fine, Severus, I'm glad he's okay," Amos said with a genuine smile. Severus just took a deep breath and handed Cedric his owl.

"Good-bye, Ceddy," Severus said to the boy, who held out his arms for Severus.

"No, son…here, go to mummy," Amos said, handing the child to his mother, who for once looked relieved and happy. "Say bye-bye," Amos said to the boy, who smiled and waved at Severus. Severus waved back and watched as they all left him standing alone at the zoo entrance without a thank you.

---

Thirty minutes later, Severus sat patiently in the Governors' office. He could hear various voices, including Dumbledore's, from a nearby conference room, though he could not make out what they were saying. The secretary smiled at him several times as Severus just sat, shaking his leg, as he waited. Finally he heard a door open and saw a very angered looking Dumbledore head his way.

"Ah, the man I was looking for. Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said as Severus rose to his feet.

"Sev…" Lucius tried to interrupt. Dumbledore never stopped staring at Severus, but spoke over Lucius instead.

"It seems I have no choice but to offer you the position of…"

"I'll take it," Severus interrupted. Dumbledore's eyes widened before he smiled.

"Sev!" Lucius again blurted out.

"It's alright, Mr. Malfoy, I told you Mr. Snape would accept the offer," Dumbledore turned to say to Lucius, before facing Severus again. "Brilliant! Well, this is most convenient for me. You and I will be in communication shortly. Good day, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said happily and then walked out the door. Severus took a deep breath, happy the entire fiasco was over. He'd fulfilled the first requirement the Dark Lord had given him; to secure a position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Lucius slowly approached Severus and placed his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Sev."

"For what?" Severus asked. Lucius smiled wickedly and then walked away without answering.


	121. The Job Offer

**121-The Job Offer**

**What was I thinking? There's two chapters left! LOL!**

Severus wondered what Lucius was apologizing for all night. Perhaps it was for the nasty joke he'd played on him the night before. Severus sat in his lab, pondering the Belby potion, when he saw Dumbledore's Patronus come from his fire place. Severus touched his wand to it and was taken to the house Dumbledore took him to just after his trial. Severus took a seat at the table opposite Dumbledore and waited for him to speak.

"That was unwise of you, coming to Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, but, I mean, that wasn't part of the plan! For you to not hire me!"

"Oh, did I tell you of a plan? I thought you would be smart enough to just play along. I can't hire you. I'd never hire you. It would look too suspicious. No, I had to turn you down. I expected Lucius would do _something_ to force my hand, which I allowed him to, but you coming to Hogwarts was not expected. Did it never occur to you that the walls of Hogwarts have ears?"

"Well…I mean…"

"No, it did not. You never noticed the portrait of Phineas Black behind my desk?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with…"

"You think it's the only portrait of him in the world?" Dumbledore asked. Severus took a deep breath and just shook his head. "No is right. No, he has another portrait at the house of Sirius Black's parents."

"So."

"So, what if you'd spoken of your promise to me? Phineas has a big mouth, even in death. His portrait back at the Black house could blab. Who knows if Bellatrix ever visits her Aunt and Uncle? Who knows if Sirius ever goes there? Can't have him knowing either…"

"I thought you trusted Black?"

"I…did."

"Did?" Severus asked.

"I'm beginning to suspect that perhaps Sirius is the spy. I'm not certain, but some things he's done recently…"

"Like what?" Severus asked, only to get a fierce glare from Dumbledore. It was clear he didn't want to tell him. Dumbledore paused for a moment before speaking.

"Well, all the sneaking out with James, using the Invisibility Cloak. That's just not safe. It's almost like he wants James to get caught."

"I swear the spy is Lupin."

"I still am uncertain of that, though since you work with Damocles Belby, I trust you'll keep an eye on Remus for me. Anyway, my point is we cannot discuss these matters in my office or anywhere others may be listening. Now, let's discuss your new post as Hogwarts newest Potions Master."

"What?" Severus asked, thinking he'd misheard Dumbledore.

"Potions Master."

"No. No, I'm the Defense teacher."

"No. You are the Potions Master."

"That's not what we agreed on!"

"We agreed you'd work at Hogwarts, not that you'd only teach your favorite subject."

"No. I won't be Potions Master!"

"Too late: you already agreed to the position and I have a witness. I believe your friend Lucius was trying to warn you before you accepted."

"Why? No! I don't want to do this!" Severus roared in an outrage. He rose from his seat and paced the room. Why was Dumbledore doing this to him? "No!"

"I sympathize but…Horace is getting older and has been nagging me for years to let him retire. I've been seeking someone to fill that position for nearly ten years now, Severus. You are the first viable candidate I've met who could possibly…"

"Viable candidate? Is all this just some fucked up plan to get me to teach something no one else in Britain will? Did you mean to do this to me from the beginning?"

"Sit down; please…don't be so hot headed over this. You're good at Potions."

"That does not mean I want to teach it! I don't want to be stuck in the Hogwarts dungeons, surrounded by dunderheads who blow themselves up all the time!"

"Like you did as a student?"

"Precisely!"

"Severus, please…sit!" Dumbledore asked again. Severus was too irate to stop pacing, but relented and sat down anyway. "Thank you. Besides, the Defense position is, as you are well aware, cursed. What if it takes more than a year for you to complete your mission? No, this works best."

"No. I won't do it! The Dark Lord told me to get the Defense job…"

"I'm sure the fact you are at Hogwarts in any capacity is all Tom truly desires."

"I don't want to…"

"I'm sorry. The board agreed. Lucius did put up a bit of a fight, but there was no way even he could deny that you are qualified. As a patented brewer you'll make more money."

"I don't care! I'm doing this for Lily, not for the money! I make a fine living at St. Mungo's!"

"You'll also make even more because you'll be Head of House…"

"What? NO! NO!"

"Calm down! You are now the only Slytherin on staff! You don't want a repeat of 1398, do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's called _Hogwarts, A History_ and I suggest you become acquainted with it. From 1398 to 1475 we had no Slytherin Head of House. No Slytherin taught at the school for that long. During that time, the Ravenclaw Head of House had to maintain control over both Houses. Needless to say, morale was low. We can't have a repeat of that, now can we?"

"Like I give a shit!"

"Severus, this isn't bad news. As Head of House, you'll have a bit more…authority, wouldn't you like that?"

"No."

"Yes, you are ambitious, don't pretend not to be. Not only are you the youngest Professor in Hogwarts history, but naturally the youngest Head of House by twenty years! You'll be higher paid than most other teachers, given your credentials as a Healer and being patented. Lucius really fought to get you a very good salary of fifteen hundred Galleons a year…"

"I make more than that now at…"

"I know, but your room and board are all covered, as are Potions ingredients and the like. Most first-year Professors only make ten thousand a year, and a Head of House gets one thousand more; you're getting five thousand more. It's a very, very good salary, Severus. It's because of it that we must hike up our tuition rates for the first time in fifteen years."

"Well, I'm so sorry to be such an inconvenience…"

"No; just don't let any of the others know what you are making, please. Of course you get summers off. You stay two days after the students leave to finish your grading and arrive two days before they come to get your classroom ready. You have the week of Christmas off, but as Head of House it's usually required at least one head stay behind. They tend to rotate. Christmas Day and Boxing Day, however, if you need to visit with anyone for a few hours, is perfectly fine. The same is true of Easter break; we need at least one Head of House to remain behind. Weekends and evenings are free time, but as I've already mentioned, at least one Head of House must be in the building at all times. Should you need to go somewhere, just make sure another Head is around and tell your Prefect to go to them. You'll also need a few sets of teaching robes before next year and that's pretty much it."

"I don't want to do this."

"You don't have a choice, I'm afraid. But, you do have some choices."

"I do?"

"Yes. You can chose who will be your Prefects, your Quidditch Captain, and you'll have some say-so in nominating the Head Boy and Head Girl, though the final decision rests with me on that."

"I see. How lovely," Severus replied sarcastically.

"I meant everything I said during our interview. I feel that Potions is one of the most important and deadly subjects taught at Hogwarts. I need someone serious-minded and competent in that position. Merlin knows, our Slytherins need more guidance, I fear Horace was never very strong as Head of House…"

"You can say that again," Severus replied.

"Now, Severus, it's time you grow up and move on. I don't need to tell you that you will have difficulties teaching your former peers. You must be stern with them. You are the first Professor in Hogwarts history to be faced with having to teach your former class and House mates. Don't let any of them even think of walking all over you."

"I'm sure I can handle myself," he said, wondering just how he'd accomplish that. "Anything else? You already ruined my evening," Severus asked as Dumbledore just sighed.

"No, nothing for now. Your formal offer will be owled tomorrow. Please sign and return. Go talk to Tom and let me know what he says."

---

Thankfully, Dumbledore was right about the Dark Lord. He only cared that Severus got close to Dumbledore, he didn't really care what position he was going to be in.

Later in the week, Severus was doing more research on the Belby potion when he realized he'd need another illegal ingredient. He grabbed his cloak and ventured to Knockturn Alley. It was getting late and Severus hoped Travers's Potions Shop was still open. The dim light just outside the door indicated that Severus arrived on time.

"Snape. What can I do for you?" Travers asked from behind the counter. He was locking up all of his cabinets and removing the more potent potions to his back room.

"I need some magical datura, any idea where I can get some?"

"Nope," Travers replied indifferently. Severus sighed and took a deep breath.

"Know any Herbologists that may have an idea?"

"Nope."

"I'm not the spy, you know," Severus said as Travers stopped what he was doing and stared at Severus. "I just need a little sample of it."

"Who are you trying to kill?"

"What? No one," Severus said and chuckled, but Travers was dead serious. "It's for a potion that concerns werewolves."

"Nasty creatures; if you want to kill them, I can think of easier and cheaper ways than poisoning them."

"I'm not trying to kill them. I suspect the magical datura in a very small dose will…never mind, I don't need to explain it, I just need it."

"I don't have it."

"I think we established that. Do you know of no one who may be able to get some?" Severus asked as Travers appeared to be deep in thought, yet hesitant to respond.

"Perhaps a man named Goebler can aid you in your search. He's a local dealer of hallucinogenic plants and roots. He may be able to get your magical datura for you. He usually can be found at the Graeae Sister's Pub…know where that is?" Travers asked as Severus shook his head from side to side. "Go left from my shop, when the road forks, take the left fork. At the very end of the street you'll find a narrow alley next to that old Gorgon's Shop that was closed during an Auror raid last year. Go to the end of the alley and when you come out, turn left. The road will dead end. The Graea Sister's Pub is the last establishment on the left, just past the whorehouse."

"Wow…okay. Sounds…charming. How do I find this Goebler person?"

"He's not a person, he's a goblin. He often wears a brown hooded cloak. The barkeep should be able to point him out to you, but be careful…the Sisters' ain't no ordinary pub. Aurors won't even go in there. Anyone unfamiliar like yourself may not be trusted or even allowed in. The barkeep's name is Theokritos, you can tell him I sent you, he may let you in."

"Thank you…Travers," Severus said and then turned to leave. "Oh, I'm just curious…how's your niece?" Severus asked.

"I've not heard from Ruby in some time. I never talk to her parents. Her letters just stopped coming. I assume she wants nothing to do with our world."

"Oh," Severus said and remembered Ruby for a few moments, standing behind the counter, always anxious to see him. "Thanks," Severus said and then left the shop to follow the directions he was told.

Severus had never ventured that deep into Knockturn Alley before. He raised the hood of his cloak over his head and had to cast a _Lumos_ to see, since most of the street lighting was out. He passed some very well dressed wizards, whose faces, like his, were concealed beneath their hoods. He saw some homeless wizards and a few questionable women wandering the streets.

As he emerged from the slender alleyway, he saw the 'Wanted' signs for the Lestranges and some other people Severus had never seen or heard of before. He glanced up to notice the second story of the brick building had red windows. It must be the whorehouse Travers mentioned. Finally, Severus could hear a ruckus coming from the last establishment on the left. A man was thrown right through the window and landed on the street mere inches from Severus's feet. Severus glanced up at the broken and dirty sign and barely made out the word 'Graeae' on it and discovered he was in the right place. When Severus looked down, the man was gone, leaving behind a puddle of blood on the street. A moment later, all the glass magically formed back into a dirty window. Severus took a deep breath and entered.

The place smelled of smoke and incense. The walls were all wooden, as was the floor and all the tables, all made from the same color and kind of wood. There was no color whatsoever inside the pub. There were oak barrels and lots of dirt and straw on the floor. The actual bar was small. The glasses looked dirty. There also seemed to be only three items on the menu: fire-whiskey, dark ale, and Greek Ouzo, something Severus was not willing to ever drink again. The man standing behind the bar had long black hair and appeared not to have shaved in several days. He eyed Severus but never asked if he wanted anything. At first Severus thought the man's eyes were black, like his, but upon further inspection he found them to be extremely dark brown. It seemed neither would break the stare, so Severus decided to speak.

"Are you Theokritos?"

"Never heard of him."

"I was told he was the barkeep here."

"Who told you that?" the man asked, leaning in over the bar to get closer to Severus. He looked as if he wanted to hex Severus, or worse, toss him out the window.

"Travers."

"Who?"

"Travers…owns the Potions shop."

"No, never heard of him, never seen you before, GET OUT!" the man shrieked. True, he towered over Severus and true, he probably did throw the last patron out the window, but Severus was a gifted wizard and did not fear him. Severus garnered his wand casually, and never took his eyes off the rude man.

"I need to speak with Theokritos, I know he's here. Now, I have ways of getting information from people the nice way, or the not-so-nice way. The choice is yours," Severus said confidently as the man began to smirk, and then laugh. "I wasn't telling a joke."

The man's smile faded instantly. He withdrew his wand faster than Severus had ever seen, but Severus was still quick to disarm him, before he was disarmed from behind, that is. When Severus turned, he looked up to find a man standing before him, glaring down at him. He must have been over seven feet tall. He was bald and he had one eye.

"Theokritos?" Severus asked the man, who finally snickered.

"Depends on who's asking."

"Travers sent me."

"Travers knows not to send rubbish my way. I've never seen you before."

"Well, that's because I've never been here before. I need to ask you a question, after you give me my wand back."

"Oh really? See, this is my pub and I can give you your wand, or I can snap it if I like," the man said. Severus did not have time for this. No potion was worth having his wand snapped. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a certain…plant…okay? I was told I could find a goblin named Goebler that could assist me."

"I'm so sick of you potions addicts comin' here and messin' up my pub!"

"I'm not addict, I need it to use as a…"

"Poison?" the man from behind the bar interrupted.

"Sure," Severus replied, assuming they'd find greater pleasure in that answer. The _cyclops_ smiled and gave Severus his wand back. He then pointed to a person seated at the furthest table, near the fire place. "Thanks."

"It'll cost ya."

"Cost me what?"

"Ale, whiskey or ouzo?" he asked. Severus wanted neither but figured he could not go wrong with ale.

"Ale."

"Fine," he said, stepping behind the bar and pouring from the tap. Severus took the drink and handed his Galleon to the man. Severus never paid so much for a pint of piss poured into a filthy glass before in his life but it was apparently the man's finder's-fee.

The goblin sat alone at the table, with his hooded head down, and almost appeared dead. Severus sat down and the man's head shot straight up. The suddenness of his movement terrified Severus who jumped for a second. Goebler was the oldest and ugliest goblin Severus had ever seen. His eyes were black but large and his mouth turned downwards. Goebler hissed at Severus and then knocked Severus's overpriced ale off the table with the back of his hand.

"Goebler? I need to see if you have some…"

"Who are you?" the man asked in a screechy voice.

"I'm Severus Snape. I do not work for the Ministry. I'm a Healer and brewer and I need a certain plant."

"Snape? What's the origin of that name?"

"Well, I think just British. It's a Muggle name," Severus said as the goblin lifted a brow.

"You have black eyes."

"I have some goblin in me," Severus admitted, hoping it would win him some points with the ornery man.

"I doubt you have any glorious goblin in you…_wizard_," he spat and spoke the word wizard as if it were a bad word.

"That's just what I was told. I need some magical datura. I don't need much. It's for a potions experiment…"

"I don't care what it's for. Fifty Galleons for a bushel with two flowering bulbs on it."

"That much?"

"I have to have it imported! It's highly dangerous. If you have the ability, you can grow it yourself with just the bushel I sell you."

"True," Severus said, wondering what he'd do with fifty Galleons worth of poison-plant if his experiment did not work.

"You pay first."

"No way. No, I'll pay half now and half….what?" Severus asked, noticing the goblin begin to chuckle.

"You don't tell me what to do. I tell you what to do. I'm the only person who can get you this product."

"Sure you are."

"Suit yourself. Fifty and that's the end of it. Either pay me, or go," the goblin said angrily. Severus sat at the table and pondered what to do. Belby would pay him back. He also had precious little time before he began at Hogwarts to scour the country looking for the highly illegal plant. "You want it or not?"

"I think your terms are unreasonable."

"I think you are unreasonable. Get out of here! You are angering me. Don't make me have the cyclops's brother toss you out of here," the goblin warned. Severus nodded and rose from his seat. He exited the pub relieved to be in one piece. Once he was outside, he lit a cigarette and began to walk, cautiously, down the narrow and dark streets of Knockturn Alley.

As he began to walk, he saw a man dressed in black walk down the outside staircase leading from the red-windowed whorehouse. The man was wearing a cloak and sporting a walking-stick, something Severus found interesting. Without thinking, Severus spoke.

"Lucius?" Severus asked. The man stopped and turned to face him. Beneath the cloak stood Lucius Malfoy, looking very guilty.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Lucius asked in a whisper.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Severus asked the red faced man.

"I-I asked you first."

"Oh, I'm looking for poison. What are you looking for? Pussy?" Severus asked; meaning to make a joke but Lucius Malfoy did not seem to want to laugh.

"No, of course not…I was just…"

"Strolling with whores?"

"What? No! You know I'd never lower myself. I'm a married man."

"I have a feeling many of their patrons are married men."

"I'm done speaking to you."

"Well, I'm not done speaking to you," Severus said, sprinting after the retreating man. "I thought your um...still didn't work."

"We're not talking about this."

"I'm one of your Healers. Does your pecker work, or not?"

"Yes! Fine! There! You happy?" Lucius turned and snapped at Severus.

"Yeah, actually, I am. But why come here…"

"It was an experiment. I did not sleep with anyone here. I never have and never will have to pay for it. I'd also never betray my beloved wife and mother of my child in that way."

"So, what's the experiment then?" Severus asked, unconvinced.

"It's…I just wanted to see if my theory was correct."

"Oh, what theory is that?"

"What poison do you seek?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Did the Dark Lord task you with getting a poison for him?"

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" Severus asked, growing impatient.

"I just wanted to see if…it'd work…"

"You just said it did."

"Well…the parchment worked! Okay? It worked perfectly!"

"Why didn't you say so when I asked you about it?"

"Because I was confused. The parchment worked fine, but when I try with Narcissa…nothing!" Lucius said. It was not something Severus was prepared to hear. He didn't know what to say. "So I came here to see if these women worked…they did! I mean, I did nothing with them, but I was aroused. Now, how can a bloody bewitched parchment and a stranger I've never met make me hard and with my own wife, nothing happens?"

"Well…um, maybe you're not attracted to her?"

"Nonsense! She's lovely! Even after the baby, she's very beautiful. Though I will admit, her breastfeeding does kind of…sicken me…some."

"Huh?"

"It's just…I won't go there anymore, now that he's there….it's like off limits."

"He's nearly one, how long does she plan to breast feed?"

"Until he's two," Lucius sighed and placed his hair behind his ears.

"Oh well, I mean, they're bigger now and bigger is better, right?"

"What?" Lucius asked, making a sickened face. "No! I mean, they are for him! To feed him! They are not sexual anymore. Merlin, Sev! She's a mother now!"

"Oh…oh," Severus said, realizing what he was dealing with. "Oh…wow…um…well…"

"Stop stuttering. What the hell is wrong with me?" Lucius asked. Severus reached up and placed his arm on Lucius's shoulder and stared him straight in the eye to tell him the diagnosis.

"It's as I feared."

"What?"

"You, my friend…are completely _insane_!" Severus said with a straight face before withdrawing his arm back to his side.

"We already know that."

"No, it's far worse than I suspected. You're fucked-up and there's no cure."

"Malfoy's have been insane for generations!"

"Yeah, and look where it gets you. There's like, what? Four of you left?"

"Oh, come on, that's not the problem. What's wrong with me, for real?"

"I just told you. You, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, are insane. There is no cure. I guess I could chop your head off to end your misery."

"Be serious."

"I am!" Severus said in all honesty. "I read about this in my psychology book. You suffer from this fucked-up thing where you no longer see your wife as your wife or as a sexual being, you see her as a mother, perhaps even as _your_ mother," Severus said and made a disgusted face. "How Oedipus-Rex of you."

"Ha-ha…not funny."

"No, it's not, but it's the truth. I think some of your problem is physical. The injury was severe and you did suffer nerve damage. I suspect it takes more than just the thought of a pretty woman to get you aroused, am I correct?" Severus asked as Lucius rolled his eyes and nodded with an embarrassed look on his face. "So now it takes actual effort not only to get one, but to maintain the erection, correct?"

"Yessss," Lucius hissed.

"And you see your wife as a mother now, not a wife…and who wants to sleep with their mother?" Severus asked and then hoped Lucius wouldn't say he did. "Besides Oedipus. But that's your problem. Maybe once she's done breast feeding you'll, I don't know, turn normal or something."

"No, no, this is very interesting. I've never thought about it like that. Hmm…so I'm not sexually attracted to my wife."

"Right. Problems solved, well, diagnosed."

"This is…terrible."

"It is. Stop being so fucked up and go home and sleep with your wife. And for Merlin sakes, get the baby out of your bed!"

"He's fine where he is. You're coming to his birthday party next week?"

"Oh, I'm _so_ looking forward to it."

"The eye rolling was not necessary. So, what poison are you looking for?"

"Magical datura."

"Why didn't you say so? I'm growing some in my greenhouse."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I like to keep it around."

"Keep it away from Draco."

"I'm not retarded like Dobby, Sev. The greenhouse is magically sealed. There are others amongst us who require its use often, so I have a few bushels. I'll give you one. Who do you want to kill?"

"No one; it's for my potion. I think in small doses it can help with the werewolf transformation."

"So you wish to kill a werewolf."

"No, I don't. In small doses, it should be tolerated. The research I've been doing led me to that plant. I just need a few seeds, highly diluted, and I'll see how it goes."

"By the way, have you spoken to Dumbledore?"

"Yes. I'm Hogwarts new Potions Master, it seems."

"Congratulations," Lucius mocked. "I tried to warn you."

"I know. The Dark Lord is fine with it."

"You're getting paid very well."

"Yeah, well, thanks," Severus said, trying to sound sincere. He took a deep breath and began to walk out of the dangerous alley they were on.

"Well, come to the house. I'll get you your plant…any other poisons you require?" Lucius asked.

"Oh no, thank you, I'm good for now," Severus said as Lucius chuckled. The two returned to the Manor and Severus finally got his magical plant.


	122. The Prefect

**123-The Prefect**

**YES, this is the final chapter!!!  
Thanks to my beta, Ambiguity**

**AN: (Wow this has taken forever. The first installment took four months; this one has taken 14 months! I'm so happy it's over. I personally enjoyed this one more than part I, but I'm ready for III to get underway. Thank you for those who have stuck it out this long and for new readers who have recently caught up. Thanks to those of you who have left reviews, it really does help me. MUCH thanks to my beta, it's no easy task to keep up with a 1500 page document.)**

Severus was in a terrible mood on his last day at St. Mungo's. Administrator Weasley initially stated that she would not accept his resignation. She couldn't understand why he'd leave such a great job to go teach at Hogwarts. Severus's excuse of 'because Dumbledore asked me to,' seemed to appease everyone else, except her. She reminded him of the Healer shortage and then said she was going to go to Albus Dumbledore herself and complain that he needed to look elsewhere for teacher candidates.

After operating on a baby girl with a cleft palate and removing the arm of a man who was attacked by a werewolf, Severus removed his lime green robes for the last time, and exited the building without saying goodbye to anyone. He knew he'd be back in a year, perhaps even less, so he figured long dragged-out good-byes were not necessary.

Severus moped around Spinner's End for a few days in a funk. He packed up some of his books, and the teaching robes he'd purchased. He thought about getting his hair cut by Rupe, but was not in the mood for any kind of special grooming. In the last month, Lucius Malfoy's back injury had healed even more, though his bedroom issues remained. He seemed hesitant to speak of them most of the time but it was clear that there was no end in sight.

One week before he left for Hogwarts, Severus reluctantly decided it was best to pay a visit to Ophelia in person to tell her about his going to Hogwarts. He had a feeling she'd just embarrass him if she found out about him during the Welcoming Feast. When he knocked on her door, Severus heard a baby crying inside. It seemed Simon Wilkes's child had been born.

Mrs. Ohlms opened the door and assumed Severus was there to see Avon, who was seated on the sofa, cradling a baby in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket.

"So, I see you have a daughter?" Severus asked the smiling woman before taking the seat next to her.

"Yes. Luna…Luna Lovegood," Avon replied. Severus looked over to find Mr. Lovegood sitting on the chair nearby, looking awfully proud.

"She's lovely," Severus said as Avon handed the blonde baby to him. She was much cuter than Draco was as a newborn. She looked like Simon, which made Severus feel sad. "You didn't have her at St. Mungo's."

"No. I had her at home…it was awful," Avon admitted.

"She screamed her head off!" Ophelia said, walking down the stairs and sitting right next to Severus on the couch.

"You will too someday, Ophie," Avon replied.

"No, I'm sure there'll be a miracle potion by the time I have kids that will make it pain-free, isn't that right, Sev?"

"I'm not sure -- in all these years, no miracle potion has been invented yet," Severus replied, handing the infant back to her mother.

"Well, this is it for me. No more babies," Avon sighed.

"She came out backwards," Ophelia added.

"I can't say I blame you for not wanting more after that, but you may change your mind in time," Severus said to the woman, who appeared a bit pale.

"I'd thought I'd feel better by now, but I don't, that's why I'm staying here, so mum can take care of me and Luna. Oh, I'm so rude…this is my new husband, Xenophilius."

"Hello," Severus, formally but somewhat coldly. He was pleased the man had decided to raise the child as his own, but he didn't have to be nice to him; to do so seemed a betrayal of Simon. The man named Xenophilius smiled and nodded once. It seemed he wasn't overly fond of Simon's old friends either. "Congratulations."

"So you came to see the new baby, huh?" Ophelia asked Severus, who was suddenly terrified to tell her the real reason for his visit.

"Well, yes and no. I came to see you as well."

"Really?" Ophelia asked with a large smile.

"I think we should, um…go for a walk, or something."

"Okay," Ophelia said, jumping from the couch and heading for the door. "Where to?"

"Oh…just the park is fine," Severus replied. "Avon, congratulations again. Luna is lovely. I'm sure you'll be feeling well again shortly."

"Thanks, Severus. Stop by soon? We're having a private christening in mid-September."

"Yeah, after I return to school!"

"Ophie, I told you you can return home that weekend if Professor Slughorn signs off on it, and I'm sure he will," Mrs. Ohlms reminded her daughter.

"Do you think he will, Sev?" Ophelia asked. The irony was too ironic for Severus to bear without a chuckle.

"I'd bet my life on it."

"Wow," Ophelia said, lifting a brow and opening the front door to leave the confinement of her cramped house. "Where are you taking me?"

"I said for a walk, just a walk. I need to talk to you," Severus said in a serious tone. "Mrs. Ohlms, Avon," Severus said with a bow, while ignoring Xenophilius. He left the house and grabbed Ophelia. Before she could speak, he Apparated her to the river near his house.

"Whoa, where are we?"

"Near my house."

"Why?" she asked. The rays of sun broke through the thick brush of the tiny forest near Spinner's End. Her hair began to glisten, as did her skin. Why was she wearing tight-fitting white robes? Why did she look so lovely, so long as her mouth was shut? Severus was beginning to think he'd really pissed off a God somewhere. The last thing he needed was any kind of lustful feelings for a student of his, regardless of her honey colored locks and very fine figure. "Sev?"

"I just wanted to go someplace quiet."

"Oh. Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I have some…interesting news to share with you. Now, before I tell you, I need you to be very mature and adult-like when I tell you this."

"Um…I am practically an adult," she said hesitantly. "What is it, bad news?"

"No, it's not bad at all, it is just um…odd news."

"Merlin, Sev…spit it out!" she snapped and crossed her arms.

"Well," Severus paused, wondering exactly how to word what he had to say. "Um...Professor Slughorn retired."

"Oh," she said with a confused look, and then a smile. "He was an old bat anyway. I hear he's been there forever."

"I think he taught Merlin himself, actually," Severus joked, earning him a smile from the lovely girl.

"So, why would I freak out over that news?"

"I didn't say you'd freak out…um, that's just part of the news."

"What's the rest?"

"Well, uh…Albus Dumbledore approached me to replace him," Severus said very fast, so fast he barely understood what came out of his mouth. At first she looked confused, as if she was still trying to process his words. Then she smiled, jumped up and down and erupted with glee before hugging him. "No! Wait, see, this is what I meant about acting like an adult!"

"This is so cool! It'll be like old times!"

"It better the hell not be like old times!"

"No, I meant old times but better! Way cooler. This is so cool! We can see each other every day and…"

"Yeah, but I'll be your teacher, Ophelia…do you understand me?" he asked, pulling away from her and staring deep into her soft blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not dumb."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, I'll never get detention again and we'll win the House Cup for certain!" she said as Severus rolled his eyes. She was an infant trapped in the body of a very attractive woman. "What?"

"Ophelia, I'll be your teacher! Hello! Are you hearing me?"

"Yeah. I thought you had a good job, though."

"I did, but Dumbledore asked me to do this. It's only until he can find a permanent replacement for Slughorn," Severus fibbed but it was slightly true.

"When did you talk to him?"

"Beginning of summer, but that's not important. Listen, Ophelia, we can't be friends anymore," he said as her smile instantly vanished from her face.

"W-what do you mean? Why not?"

"Oh God, because! I'm your teacher now, you are my student, don't you get it?"

"Yeah, but I mean, we are friends. We can't just stop being friends."

"Well, we're not really friends -- Betsy is your friend, I'm just someone you talk to from time to time," Severus said, hoping to cheer her up, but instead she looked more angered.

"No, we're friends, we've been friends since my first year!"

"Okay, fine, we were friends, but we are not anymore. It's not allowed."

"Why? We're not dating! We're not snogging, we're just…friends."

"No, you are my student - see the difference?"

"This is bullshit!"

"Now, calm down. It's not all bad. Maybe after you leave Hogwarts, we can be friends again."

"No, we're friends now and that's the end of it, Severus Snape!"

"Don't make me give you detention now."

"Don't joke with me. I'm serious."

"So am I. Now I have even more news, if you can handle it."

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Well, it goes without saying I'll be your Head of House too," he said as she just rolled her eyes and then yawned. "Which has its perks."

"Oh, what are those, _Professor_?" she asked sarcastically while staring down at her pink fingernails.

"I get to chose the Prefect and the Quidditch Captain, for starters."

"Oh. Well, the world loves Penny, even more since her uncle died, and Trevor's brother is the God of the Quidditch pitch."

"I'm sure that's all true, but that won't sway me. I prefer to have Prefects I know well and trust and…"

"What are you saying?" she asked, sprucing up and beginning to smile again.

"I submitted your and your brother's name to be Prefects and Dumbledore approved them yesterday," Severus said as she instantly wrapped her arms around him and knocked him over onto the ground. She fell on top of him, but didn't stop hugging him and kissing him all over. "See, this is what I mean, this is unacceptable behavior," he struggled to speak.

"Oh, my God! Merlina is going to shit! Penny is going to die! This is so wonderful!" she shrieked.

"Please get off me," Severus said, but it didn't matter, she clearly didn't hear a word he said.

"Ophelia Ohlms, Prefect Extraordinaire! Has a nice ring to it. Why Polonius, though? Why not Betsy?"

"I don't really know her…"

"Oh God, that bitch Penny is going to pay for sending me to detention twelve times last year! Ooh, I get my own room! And we have our own bathroom! This is so cool!"

"Please remove yourself from my person…"

"This is so great! We'll see each other every day and, as Prefect, you and I have to work closely together! This is great!" she squealed and then kissed him again, that time on the lips. It was an innocent kiss, and fast, but it was enough to force Severus off the ground, nearly tossing her over in the process. "Ooh, was that your wand or are you happy to see me?" she flirted. The truth was, it was _not_ his wand, but he'd die before telling her that.

"It was my hip, you pervert! Now stop this instant, or I'll give the title back to Penny!"

"No, you can't do that, Dumbledore already approved it. Hey, if you appoint it, then why does Dumbledork need to approve it?"

"He's Headmaster or Professor Dumbledore, not _dork,_ and it's just a formality. In the end, he approves whoever I submit, but I do need to give him valid reasons for the people I submit. I had to _make some up_ for the likes of you!" he mocked, only then realizing he was sounding about as mature as she was.

"Ooh," she mocked back and then removed fallen leaves from her hair. "So, really, you're not just joking, I _am_ Prefect?"

"You and Polonius, yes. Would you like to tell him for me?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So I know you didn't mean what you said before…"

"About not being friends? Oh yes, I bloody well did!"

"No, because if I wasn't your friend, you'd not give me the Prefect title!" she said innocently enough, before slowly approaching him and grabbing the top of his robes in both of her hands. "And you know it," she whispered inches from his face. Her breath smelled like candy and he could smell some kind of light perfume on her. Severus closed his eyes and stepped back, only to knock right into a tree.

"Fuck!"

"You okay?" she asked as he rubbed the growing lump on the back of his head.

"Fine, just stay back," he warned, holding out his hand. She began to giggle. "How the bloody hell is this funny?"

"Sev, no teacher would say fuck or bloody in front of just a student," she mocked.

"Don't cuss like that, you're sounding like me and that's a bad thing. And as you've stated, we're not at Hogwarts yet, so I guess it's okay. But when we get to Hogwarts, you can't call me Sev. It's sir or Professor."

"God, so formal."

"Ophelia," Severus sighed, rolling his eyes and stepping away form the menacing tree. "What do you want from me?"

"Just your friendship."

"Fine!" he spat. He'd never win against her, she was too annoying. "But I'm serious, you must treat me like any other Professor and I'll treat you like a student. If you break any rules…I'll remove you as Quidditch Captain too!"

"What? Wait? In order to remove me, I have to be the Captain first…right?"

"Something like that," Severus replied and instantly covered his ears. Naturally, she squealed, screamed and jumped for joy. Perhaps she jumped too much. Severus turned the other way and waited for the impending hug, which he promptly received.

"See, I knew you liked me," she said into his ear as she embraced him closely.

"Huh?"

"You'd never make me Captain if you didn't like me."

"It's not so much me liking you, it's me disliking the Belchamp brothers, really."

"Oh, Sev, you're so full of shit," she said as his eyes widened. "Crap, I meant crap."

"That's better."

"I'm like the youngest Captain ever!"

"No, but in a very long time and the first sixth year from our House in a few hundred years. It's so sad I know that," Severus confessed as she continued to squeal, jump up and down and hug him even tighter. "Please stop hugging me."

"Fine…and don't tell me that was your hip that time," she said in a suddenly very adult tone while walking away. Severus could feel his face turning red. "So, really? Prefect and Captain?"

"Yeah, that one was a bit harder to sell to Dumbledore. Though he said you are a very good player, he said we should have a good team this year."

"Yeah, even better now that Trevor and his brother will never be Captain. I should kick them both off the team, but unfortunately, they are pretty good so…it's the mature thing to do, to keep them in place."

"Yes, it is, Ophelia. Good start. Now I just hope they don't quit when they find out."

"Reginald may, Trevor, I doubt it. He wants to go Pro, just like me."

"Ah, I see. Well, that's all the news I have.'

"That's a lot of news."

"Yeah. Oh, here's your badge and Polonius's too. Wear it well and, for God's sakes, don't make an ass of yourself!"

"Merlin, Sev, like I would!"

"And stop calling me Sev," Severus warned the girl, who just smiled brightly at him. "I mean it."

"Oh, okay," she mocked. Before she could do any further harm, he grabbed her and Disapparated her back to her house. "You coming in?"

"No, I've had my fill of talking for the day."

"It's a good thing I managed to ace my O.W.L.S and I got accepted into N.E.W.T. level Potions."

"Oh. Did you get an Exceeds or an Outstanding?"

"Outstanding, thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Why would a professional Quidditch player need N.E.W.T. level Potions, though?"

"They don't, but I like Potions; I think I'll like it even more now," she said in a flirty tone.

"Good-bye, Ophelia," Severus said and then instantly returned home.

---

"Now, in addition to gaining Dumbledore's trust, Severus, I'll need you to send me recruits as well," the Dark Lord instructed on the eve of Severus's leaving for Hogwarts.

"From all Houses?"

"Yes, why not. Tell me who is on our side and who isn't. Bring me as many recruits as you can."

"I must not give Dumbledore any reason to distrust me; am I to assume recruiting is my secondary job?"

"It is. I think it best you let Dumbledore know sooner rather than later that you _were_ a Death Eater. He may have you tried. Lucius will hire fine lawyers for you should that happen. It's important he know that you've left me forever. In the next few weeks, tell him of a plan you know of an attack that will occur on October first at the Ministry."

"Is this a real attack?"

"In a sense. Real enough for Dumbledore to trust you, but I can assure you none of our friends will get killed or caught in this mock-raid. Bellatrix is planning it. Once he's earned your trust, report back to me. I'll be available in the middle of the night, which is probably the best time for you to reach me."

"It will be done, my Lord."

"Good. I have a feeling that, unlike others, you will succeed. Now, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, so I'll take my leave of you," the Dark Lord said. He rose to his feet and approached Severus. He embraced him loosely and gave Severus a rare, albeit faint, smile. Severus turned to leave when the Dark Lord spoke again. "Severus, it's imperative that you remain at Hogwarts until you complete your mission. Dumbledore must not get away. He must die. You must remain until he is dead, understand?"

"I do, my Lord. I'm sure his death will come swiftly."

"As am I. There are so many who want the job but I think I'd like the honor myself."

"May I watch?"

"Perhaps. Don't worry, Severus. I'm sure you'll be back at St. Mungo's before you know it."

"I thought we were calling it St. Severus's now?" Severus joked. The Dark Lord even chuckled.

"Call it whatever you want, it's your reward when this war is won," he said. Severus smiled, bowed and left the room. There was a part of Severus that almost wished the Dark Lord was right. He'd like the hospital to be his. He loved being a Healer and he couldn't wait to return to St. Mungo's regardless of what it was called. In the end, he'd promised Dumbledore he'd do whatever it took to bring the Dark Lord down. Severus hoped his reward from Dumbledore would be getting his old job back.

---

"Ready for the kiddies?" Lucius asked from behind his deck of cards at the Manor later that night.

"No."

"Don't be so pissy. Many a Death Eater would like to be you."

"Name one!"

"I just mean, you got an order from the Dark Lord and it's a pretty easy one. Just don't let Dumbledore escape or anything and deliver him to the Dark Lord."

"That part is easy; it's teaching Potions that is posing the challenge."

"Using the new text book I suggested?"

"No."

"Why?"

"New? It's ten years old! It sucks. No, I have spent the last week doing my lesson planning and I have all of that under control. It's all the other stuff I'm not sure about."

"I was saving this news until tonight, so I may as well tell you now that I got the Board to agree to fund new furnishings for you."

"Huh?" Severus asked, putting his cigarette down and dealing the cards.

"Sluggy's were older than him! You don't want to sleep in his bed, do you?"

"I doubt anyone else ever has."

"That man is truly pathetic and a sorry excuse for a Slytherin. No, we got you all new furniture, I picked it out myself."

"Nothing goldplated, I hope."

"Ha-ha. No, I know your taste, or lack thereof. I know you like simplicity. I must admit, there's a part of me, the Governor part, which is a bit upset your post is only temporary."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Well, I mean, you're competent and Merlin knows we've needed a good Head of House for quite some time. I think you'll do a far better job than you are anticipating."

"I'm not anticipating doing a crap job, Lucius. I already have a job, a good one, remember?"

"Yes, yes, hence the temporary part," Lucius sighed.

"How's life with your wife?" Severus asked, eager to change the subject.

"Same."

"Isn't she angry about it?"

"No. She knows I'm injured."

"Yeah, but you're almost healed. It's amazing how well you've done. She knows the parchment worked and…what? She doesn't?" Severus asked, noticing the look on Lucius's face.

"Um, no, I never told her about the parchment, but you were right about one thing."

"Oh?"

"There's no need for anyone to ever need a girlfriend with that thing. It's amazing."

"I know. But Narcissa has needs too, you know."

"I'm sure, but like I said, she's spending all her time caring for Draco. Sex isn't on her mind, I'm sure."

"Have you asked her?"

"No, and now just leave me alone! If I wanted to talk about it, I'd bring it up!"

"Fine, fine…be an asshole, I don't care," Severus said as Lucius snickered.

"You're welcome for the furnishings…"

"THANK YOU!" Severus nearly shouted. "God, Lucius, I don't need furniture, but I am thankful for the new bed -- that would be gross otherwise."

"Make sure the elves sweep well, that man has psoriasis."

"God, Lucius, I didn't need to know that," Severus chuckled. "Gross."

"Indeed. Meet me in Hogsmeade next Saturday at the Inn at noon, we'll chat."

"Okay. You sure you want to meet there?"

"Well, no kiddies will be there. Oh, wait, you get to decide who's Prefect and Captain…did you make any changes?"

"I did. Ophelia Ohlms for both, and her brother for Prefect as well."

"Why her?" Lucius asked in a mocking tone.

"She's qualified."

"The annoying girl you danced with at my wedding?"

"That's the one."

"That should be odd, I mean, she seems to think you are friends or something," he said coolly. Severus wanted to correct Lucius, she was his friend, and Lucius on the other hand, well, Severus wasn't so sure all the time. Severus glared at him for a moment and then put his cigarette out.

"We are friends, and yes, it's odd. And even odder, she's grown to be…well, she's kind of attractive now."

"Good! I see. Hmm. Pureblooded, attractive, sounds promising."

"Lucius, she's sixteen and she's a student."

"Yes, I know, but she'll be seventeen at some point and she'll leave Hogwarts in a year or two, right?"

"Two."

"There you go!"

"Lucius, don't even joke."

"Teachers have married students before, you know, after the students left Hogwarts."

"I don't want to marry her! She'd never marry me."

"Why not?"

"I'm a half-blood, for starters, and she's actually a kind and decent person. She can do far better."

"Oh, nonsense. Speaking of doing better, you left these here," Lucius said, handing Severus a pouch. Severus opened it to find many pieces of metal inside.

"What's this?"

"What's left of your Infinity necklace."

"I don't want this."

"Nor do I. Keep it, toss it, whatever. Hmm…Ophelia Snape sounds nice."

"Stop teasing."

"I'm not. You need a woman, Sev."

"She's a girl."

"We established that she'll grow out of that sooner rather than later. Now, Severus, as a Governor of Hogwarts I must insist you steer clear of that girl. Do not under any circumstances pursue any kind of relationship or even friendship with that student. However, as your friend…your partially impotent friend…the first holiday away from Hogwarts after she turns seventeen…have her!"

"Have her?"

"Yes. It'll do you good. You can wait until you leave Hogwarts or she leaves, which ever comes first, if you like."

"Oh, okay, thanks!"

"Any time, Sev."

"It's late. I need to be there by ten tomorrow."

"Best of luck," Lucius said, slowly rising from his seat, clearly feeling some pain. He leaned in and embraced Severus, who embraced him back. "It's the end of an era, Sev. Part of me will miss you just barging in here unannounced all the time."

"It's temporary. I'll be invading your privacy again before you know it."

"Yes, I give it less than a year."

"Now be careful, Lucius."

"Me? You! I'm fine; you, well, a bunch of snotty students…I'll take a team of Aurors over a gang of goon Gryffindorks any day."

"Nice. Real mature there, mate."

"I can lower myself on occasion," Lucius said with a smile. "I find it odd: we both started at Hogwarts, then we left, now in a sense, we're both back there in some capacity."

"That is ironic," Severus noted and left Malfoy Manor. He wondered when he'd be back.

---

At ten a.m., Severus arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to find that they were locked. He pulled on them a few times, but they did not budge. He tried simple unlocking charms but nothing worked. He was about to head to Hagrid's hut when he heard a familiar voice.

"Password," Potter said. Severus turned to find James Potter standing behind the gates, wearing a smug smile.

"What?"

"You need the password to enter these gates."

"Dumbledore gave me no password! Aren't you in hiding or something?"

"I am. I'm hiding here. No place is safer than Hogwarts. How did you know I was in hidin,g anyway?"

"I heard rumors."

"Ah, from your Death Eater friends, no doubt. Too un-cool to be a lowly Death Eater; how on Earth did you manage to get a position here?"

"His _master_ Lucius probably got him the job," Black said, coming up behind the gates to join his friend.

"Oh, that's right. How is he?" Potter asked.

"He's going to miss his lap-dog, no doubt," Black responded.

"What's the password?" Severus snapped.

"Well, let's see…I'm not sure I should tell you. If Dumbledore really wanted you here, he'd have told you, right?" Potter asked smugly.

"Why didn't Lucius tell you? All the Governors know the password to the front gates," Black added.

"Can't you blokes for once just leave him alone?" Lupin asked, joining his mates.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"Oh, I'm the new Defense teacher!"

"Fuck off!"

"See, Snivellus hasn't changed. He's just as nice as always," Potter joked.

"No, Severus, it's true."

"That makes no sense. Fine, Lupin, what's the password?"

"Don't tell him, Moony," Black implored.

"The password is…," Potter said, earning laughs from Black.

"No, no, the password is…."

"Guys, come on," Lupin stated.

"What? We're still not even talking to the likes of you, you know," Black said to his former friend. Lupin blushed, gave Severus a sympathetic glance and then turned to walk away.

"James, Sirius! You should be inside the castle! What if someone sees you?" Pettigrew nearly yelped.

"Wormtail, get a grip, get a life…get laid or something, will ya?" Black said before turning his gaze back to Severus.

"Can't! You bagged every bird in Britain and I don't like sloppy seconds!" Pettigrew retorted.

"Whatever, Wormy. Now, Snivels, we need the password, or we can't let you in."

"Black, just go get Dumbledore…"

"Oh, he's not here," Black said, biting his nails and looking down the ground. "He's on um, business. In fact, he may not be returning before start of term. Minerva is running the school in his absence. I don't think she likes you."

"She has no reason not to…"

"Well, I mean, you're a dick, so," Black said.

"If it's one thing she hates, it's dick! I mean, she's clearly not seen one in decades!" Potter boasted and then laughed. "Think she enjoys curtains, mate?"

"Curtains?" Black asked.

"Yeah, meat-curtains!" Potter said as both men burst into laughter. Pettigrew looked confused.

"Yeah, I think she speaks dyke fluently," Black joked. It was just like old times. Severus was back at Hogwarts, a place he hated, he was being bullied and it seemed the Marauders would never leave him be. If it hadn't meant his life, Severus would have turned and went back to St. Mungo's.

"Get fired from the hospital then, did ya?" Pettigrew asked. Severus just rolled his eyes.

"No."

"That's what Dumbledore said, though. He said you came to him, beggin' him for a job!" Pettigrew replied with a smile.

"That's not true!" Severus snapped. He wanted to strangle Pettigrew where he stood. He wanted to murder Dumbledore for saying such a thing.

"Are you calling Albus Dumbledore a liar, then?" Potter asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I am!"

"Them's fightin' words!" Black sneered. Before Severus could think, he was on his back. All three of them hexed him at the same time. He was hit with boils, his hair was suddenly bright pink and his teeth were ten times their normal size. "He's so predictable. You'll never win, Snivels. We'll always beat you…always!"

"What's the bloody password?" Severus asked again, not wanting to fly over the gates if he didn't have to.

"It's different for everyone. See, it's the thing you love most in the world," Potter finally acknowledged. Black and Pettigrew nodded in agreement.

"See, for me, it's pussy, pussy opens the gate. For Wormy here, it's pot-roast," Black said, and Severus hoped he was joking.

"Fine!" Severus snapped. He approached the gate and thought of what he loved. He didn't know what he loved most. Lily was the first thing to enter his mind, so he thought about her.

"Verbal. Sorry, it's a verbal spell," Potter said and smiled.

"Go away!"

"No, Snivellus, we want to know what you love most in the world. Is it…cock? Or filth? Or your mummy or what?" Black mocked.

"Fine! Lily!" Severus nearly shouted as the gates magically opened up. He had no desire to fight anymore so he just walked in.

"What did you say?" Potter asked.

"You heard me."

"You better be referring to the flower!"

"I'm referring to your wife, whom you don't deserve!" Severus sneered. Potter looked as if he was going to punch Severus.

"James, no!" Lily pleaded. Severus turned to find Lily behind him, looking as lovely as always. The sun shown on her deep red hair and her green eyes sparkled. She looked furious at her husband but even more so at Severus. "Let him pass, James."

"For you, my love, I will," Potter reluctantly spoke. He gave Severus another dirty look and then headed towards the castle with Black and Pettigrew.

"Lily?"

"What, Sev?"

"You're here?"

"We're here, me and my family…my son!"

"I heard…congratulations…"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't. You asked me to leave you alone, and I did. I've done everything you ever asked of me. It's not my fault you are here while I am."

"Not everything. You've not done everything."

"What?" Severus asked. He gently pulled on her arm to halt her retreat. Her hair smelled of apples and she had grown a bit paler since the last time he saw her. She also had circles beneath her sweet eyes and looked as if she'd been crying recently. She glared back at him with fury behind her lovely eyes. "What have I done to upset you?"

She paused. Neither spoke a word. She stared into his eyes with contempt before tears formed in her eyes. Severus wanted to kiss her, he wanted to wipe away her tears, but he fought the urge. Besides, his teeth still resembled walrus tusks and he'd probably cut her mouth if he did kiss her.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because of what you did to me!" she wept and turned to head back towards the castle.

"What? What did I do?"

"You killed me!" she shrieked. An instant later, Severus opened his eyes to find it was three in the morning. He was covered in sweat and his hands were shaking. He checked his teeth to find they were normal. The dream was so real. He could hear her and feel her and even smell her. Even her moron of a husband seemed real. He hoped it was just a dream and not a premonition of things to come.

---

Severus arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and feared the worst. What if they were locked? Hogwarts looked ominous from a distance. It was a gray day. Thunder was clapping and lighting was flashing all around the ancient castle. Severus stared at the building. It once held all his hopes and dreams. Now it was full of disappointment and nightmares. If he didn't pass through the gates, then Lily would be right, he'd be killing her. He had to enter and do as the Dark Lord and Dumbledore instructed.

He placed his hand on the gates and pulled gently to find…they were locked.

"Fuck! No! NO!" Severus shouted.

"'Ello there, Sev'rus. What's a matter?" Hagrid asked, sneaking up behind Severus.

"The-th-the gates are locked!"

"Of course they are. They always are before term," Hagrid said matter-of-factly.

"Is there a password?"

"Password? Eh, I don' know no password, no," Hagrid replied. Severus chuckled at the man's use of a triple negative. "There's a spell, though I can't use it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so fer wizards like yerself, yer use a spell, for me…I jus' use a key!" he said and then lifted the gigantic brass key from his pocket. He inserted the key and Severus sighed with relief when the gates opened. He never thought he'd be so happy to step foot on Hogwarts grounds before in his life.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**AN: Okay, that's it for part II. Stay tuned for part III. I have some news to report; I recently found out that I'm pregnant! Now I must complete part III before the baby comes or I fear it'll never get done. I'm on a mission to at least commit to finishing part III before my morning sickness has caused me to slow down on writing a lot and I have little of part III ready to go. It could be a month before I get around to uploading it. I'm very sorry, keep me on your Author's Alert for part III which should come soon.**

**UPDATE: (April 23, 2010) I had my baby! I had him seven weeks early. William arrived on March 27****th****, what a surprise. As of today he's still in the NICU but he's doing well. He weighed in at 5 lb 6 oz and was 19 inches long, very large for a 33 week gestation. I had a horrible pregnancy, I was terribly ill the entire time. I could NOT write, at all. Now I'm a tad busy, but I 'do' hope to continue writing and to upload Part III in the future. I can't give you an exact date, but I really hope to continue this story, I miss writing it. Thanks so much for all of your comments and your understanding. **


	123. 042310 UPDATE

NOTES:

**UPDATE: (April 23, 2010) I had my baby! I had him seven weeks early. William Christopher Rhys arrived on March 27th, what a surprise. As of today he's still in the NICU but he's doing well. He weighed in at 5 lb 6 oz and was 19 inches long, very large for a 33 week gestation. I had a horrible pregnancy, I was terribly ill the entire time. I could NOT write, at all. Now I'm a tad busy, but I 'do' hope to continue writing and to upload Part III in the future. I can't give you an exact date, but I really hope to continue this story, I miss writing it. Thanks so much for all of your comments and your understanding.**


End file.
